Une autre vie
by lexiane
Summary: Ma version des évènements de Roswell après l'arrivée de Tess. Que ce serait-il passé si Max s'était vraiment souvenu d'elle cette nuit-là, dans le désert ?
1. Far Away

**Titre **: UNE AUTRE VIE  
**Auteur** : lexi  
**Disclamer** : Roswell appartient à Melinda Metz, Jason Katims, UPN, etc… pas à moi. Seule cette histoire et les nouveaux personnages le sont.  
**Pairing** : Max & Tess à 100% – même si je n'ai rien de particulier contre Liz, je suis allergique au couple qu'elle forme avec Max.  
**Résumé** : Ma version des évènements de Roswell après l'arrivée de Tess. Que ce serait-il passé si Max s'était _vraiment _souvenu de Tess cette nuit-là, dans le désert ?

Cette histoire est racontée des points de vue de Tess et Max. Les pensées sont en italiques (ou en caractères normaux dans les passages en italique), les flashbacks aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Far Away**

_You know that I love you  
__I have loved you all along  
__And I miss you  
__Been far away for far too long  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
__And you'll never go  
__Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_-Nickelback "Far Away"_

* * *

**Tess**

Elle les observait depuis des jours. Nasedo commençait à froncer les sourcils devant le nombre de photos qui s'accumulaient au milieu de ses cartons. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir qui ils étaient. Ce qu'ils étaient devenus. A quoi ils ressemblaient _maintenant_.

Quand Nasedo lui avait annoncé qu'ils partaient pour Roswell – enfin, après toutes ses années – seule la certitude qu'il disséquait le moindre de ses faits et gestes l'avait empêchée de sauter de joie. Elle allait enfin rencontrer les _autres_. Les voir autrement qu'en photo. Elle ne serait plus seule. Parce que même si elle avait Nasedo près d'elle, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'était pas sa famille. Alors qu'eux…

Elle n'était pas très fière de les espionner comme ça, mais elle avait besoin de savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Max, Michael et Isabel avaient grandi ensemble à Roswell, dissimulant leur vraie nature à tous pendant plus de dix ans. Aussi douloureux qu'il lui soit de l'admettre, ils avaient une histoire commune dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Et cela risquait de compliquer les choses.

Elle avait repéré Vilandra tout de suite, elle était toujours la même – très belle, un peu froide et hautaine. Cela lui laissait un goût étrange dans la bouche. Beaucoup de ses souvenirs de sa vie d'avant étaient encore fragmentaires, mais ceux impliquant Vilandra résonnaient douloureusement en elle. Elle savait en grande partie pourquoi, mais elle savait aussi que le reste allait lui revenir en temps et en heure – malheureusement.

Rath était très différent en revanche. Impulsif. Imprévisible. Parfois immature. Là où elle aurait préféré que Vilandra soit différente, que Rath le soit effectivement risquait d'être un problème. Autrefois, elle se rappelait de lui comme d'un soutien précieux pour Zan – volontaire, mais sans excès, fin stratège et d'une loyauté sans faille. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il était à surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, et Dieu savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela…

Et il y avait Zan… Max maintenant. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, le cœur d'Ava s'emballait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. A la place du leader puissant et sûr de lui qu'il avait un jour été, elle voyait un adolescent sombre et réservé, qui regardait le monde de loin. Mais rien à faire, elle restait attirée par lui comme par un aimant. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il la verrait…

Et après tout, c'était l'alignement, comment les choses pourraient-elles mal se passer ? Les Quatre Royaux allaient enfin être réunis, il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment.

* * *

Roswell High

Son choix s'était porté sur Isabel pour le premier contact – la seule fille du trio, elle aurait plus de facilité à engager la conversation. Tess l'avait suffisamment observée pour commencer à la cerner un peu et elle savait que la première impression qu'elle lui ferait serait décisive.

Elle inspecta son apparence une dernière fois dans le miroir des toilettes du lycée. Maquillage, ok. Coiffure, ok. Tenue, ok. Elle inspira profondément, sentant la nervosité la gagner, et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Après avoir empilé son déjeuner sur son plateau, elle sortit dans la cour et s'approcha de la table où déjeunait la jolie blonde. Elle était en pleine conversation avec le garçon qui traînait souvent avec Liz et Maria – Alex.

Elle n'hésita pas à interrompre la conversation.

- Je peux m'installer avec vous ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Les deux jeunes gens levèrent les yeux vers elle et Alex fronça les sourcils. Clairement, il la préférait le plus loin possible de leur table. Les paroles qui suivirent confirmèrent son sentiment.

- On était en train de… de parler de trucs importants, lui dit-il.  
- Oh…

Tess leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et fit mine de tourner les talons. La voix d'Isabel l'arrêta.

- C'est toi la nouvelle ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…, commença Tess.  
- Non, au contraire, viens t'asseoir, l'encouragea Isabel avec un geste en direction du banc en face d'elle. Vas-y.  
- Merci.

Elle s'assit et posa son sac à coté d'elle.

- Je m'appelle Tess, se présenta-t-elle.  
- Isabel. Et Alex, dit la jeune fille avec un signe de tête en direction du jeune garçon.

Alex sembla ravaler sa déception de voir leur tête à tête interrompu et s'efforça de se montrer plus aimable.

- Alors… Sois la bienvenue à Roswell.

Tess sourit en guise de remerciement.

- Je ne suis jamais tranquille quand j'arrive et que je suis nouvelle, dit-elle, un peu gênée.  
- Ça t'est arrivé souvent ? demanda Isabel.  
- Oui, tous les deux ans ou presque. Chaque fois, tout le monde est… gentil.  
- C'est… C'est quand même plus sympa, non ? s'étonna Alex.  
- Oui. Mais le truc, c'est que les garçons sont gentils parce qu'ils veulent me mettre le grappin dessus, expliqua-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Et les filles sont gentilles parce qu'elles veulent savoir si je ne vais pas mettre le grappin sur leur petit copain. Tu connais sûrement ça, non ? ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Isabel.

Vu le physique de la jeune fille, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle devait subir régulièrement ce genre de situation elle aussi.

- Oui, confirma la blonde. Et puis, il y a celles qui traînent avec toi pour connaître les types qui ont de la classe…  
- Ou les garçons qui disent te comprendre, qui veulent à tout prix être copain avec toi, mais en fait, tout ce qu'il veulent, c'est passer un quart d'heure avec toi dans la loge du gardien, enchaîna Tess.  
- Nous, ici, c'est dans la remise.  
- Merci de me prévenir !

De fait, elle n'était à Roswell High que depuis 9h00 ce matin et déjà, la moitié de la population masculine des lieux l'avait reluquée de la tête aux pieds. Elle se savait séduisante, mais elle devait admettre que c'était parfois pénible. Au moins maintenant, elle savait que la remise était LE lieu à éviter…

Alex lui adressa un sourire incertain, clairement largué par le tour que prenait la conversation. Elle ouvrit son yaourt et l'arrosa copieusement de sucre. Isabel sourit.

- Tiens, c'est marrant, tu fais exactement comme moi, commenta-t-elle.

_Je sais…_

- Ah, oui ? En fait, je ne comprends pas ceux qui prennent les sucrettes. Il n'y a rien de plus délicieux que le sucre, le vrai. Tu ne trouves pas ? ajouta Tess avec un clin d'œil.

Cela sembla définitivement emporter l'approbation d'Isabel, qui se pencha vers elle au dessus de la table.

- Fais voir ton emploi du temps, demanda-t-elle. On a peut-être cours ensemble…

_Jackpot !_

Tess fouilla dans son sac, en sortit son planning et l'étala sur la table.

- Tiens, regarde, j'ai… anglais et après…  
- Tu as éducation physique ? dit Isabel, ravie. Moi aussi, c'est super !

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, non seulement elles avaient passé toute l'heure de gym à parler comme deux vieilles copines, mais Tess était également invitée en bonne et due forme chez les Evans après les cours. Tout se passait pour le mieux.

En entrant chez Max et Isabel un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Tess ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais elle découvrit en franchissant la porte de la maison qu'ils vivaient une vie de famille tranquille, dans une jolie maison de banlieue. Isabel lui avait fait faire le tour des lieux et Tess n'avait réussi qu'à grand peine à ne pas laisser transparaître sa curiosité. Devant les photos étalées sur les murs surtout.

Isabel et Max étaient présents dans toutes les pièces de la maison – enfants et adolescents, en portraits ou en clichés pris sur le vif. Il était clair qu'ils étaient aimés de leurs parents… Le cœur de Tess se serra un instant et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Que ce serait-il passé pour elle si elle avait grandi dans une maison comme celle-ci au lieu d'avec Nasedo ? Son gardien n'était pas mauvais, il était juste… trop… Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'empêchait de se sentir tout à fait à l'aise, de baisser complètement sa garde.

Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et, tant qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi, elle garderait ses distances. C'était mieux ainsi. Toujours se méfier de tout le monde, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'il lui avait apprise – plutôt ironique que cela se retourne contre lui, au final… Mais elle faisait confiance à son instinct et son instinct lui disait de se méfier.

Elle s'attardait devant une photo d'un Max âgé de sept ou huit ans, en train de tenir fièrement un poisson au bout d'une canne à pêche, quand la voix d'Isabel la tira de ses pensées.

- Ma chambre est en haut, viens.

Tess quitta le salon à regret. Elle voulait savoir comment il était, comment il avait grandi – désespérément. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait à Max, Michael et Isabel pour que leurs souvenirs reviennent et, jusqu'à temps, elle resterait pour eux une étrangère. Ou une camarade de classe, au mieux. Ces photos étaient son seul lien avec la nouvelle vie de celui qui avait un jour été son mari et elle voulait les voir, les graver dans sa mémoire, ne pas en oublier une seule… en attendant mieux. En attendant que Max lui fasse partager ses souvenirs lui-même. Un jour. Peut-être.

Elle suivit Isabel au premier étage et entra dans sa chambre. Là aussi, rien d'extraordinaire. Une chambre typique d'adolescente. Elle se cala sur le lit pendant qu'Isabel fouillait dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

- J'ai les cours de français des deux derniers mois sous la main. Je te retrouverai les autres plus tard, ils sont rangés quelque part là-bas…

Elle désigna le placard d'un vague geste de la main et, de l'autre, tira un classeur du tiroir. Elle le posa sur le lit, puis récupéra un magazine sur le bureau et vint s'installer à coté de Tess.

- C'est là, l'article dont je t'ai parlé, lui dit-elle en lui montrant une page où s'étalait toute une sélection de sac à mains. Tu en penses quoi ?

Tess fronça les sourcils en étudiant les différents modèles, hésitante. Elles avaient passé la moitié de l'après-midi à parler des dernières tendances et Tess devait admettre qu'Isabel en connaissait un rayon sur la question. Mais cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment, déjà, à l'époque…

Ok, il fallait qu'elle arrête. Là, tout de suite, Isabel n'était pas Vilandra, il fallait qu'elle garde cela en tête. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elles pourraient devenir amies – si tant est qu'elle arrive à mettre ses mauvais souvenirs de coté. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amies et Nasedo était loin d'être le compagnon idéal lorsqu'il s'agissait de… tout ce qui n'était pas sa 'mission'. Et après tout, elle avait beau être une extraterrestre, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la mode et les choses frivoles en général… Elle n'avait que seize ans, après tout.

- Celui-là est très sympa, mais un peu trop classe pour Roswell… sans vouloir t'offenser, rajouta précipitamment Tess.  
- Pas de problème, la rassura Isabel. Je vis ici depuis toujours, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte toute seule…

Elle soupira.

- Tu sais ce dont je rêve ? Passer une semaine à New York rien que pour faire les boutiques. Quitter ce trou, le désert, la chaleur…  
- … et l'échanger contre les gratte-ciel, les taxis et le béton d'une grande ville ?  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, fit remarquer Isabel.  
- Mon père et moi, on a vécu à New York. Pendant deux ans. C'était cool – Broadway, Central Park… Et oui, le shopping ! admit Tess avec un sourire. Mais c'est aussi très… froid, je dirais. On se retrouve vite noyé dans la masse. Faut aimer.

_Non qu'on s'en soit plaint à ce moment là, c'était pile ce qu'on recherchait – disparaître._

Isabel fit la moue.

- Peut-être, admit-elle. C'est juste… Parfois, je me dis qu'au rythme où vont les choses, je vais finir enterrée à Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique.

Tess retint un sourire.

_Toujours la reine du mélodrame…_

- Je sais, c'est stupide, admit Isabel. C'est juste que les choses sont un peu… compliquées dans ma vie en ce moment.  
- Et bien, qui sait, ajouta Tess avec une pointe de malice, peut-être que tu rencontreras l'extraterrestre de tes rêves à Roswell et que tu ne voudras plus jamais en partir…

Le magazine que tenait Isabel lui échappa des mains et vola sur le plancher. La jeune femme se pencha pour le ramasser et Tess jura l'avoir vu rougir.

- Oui, je ne… hum… Tu sais, peu de gens ici croient vraiment aux extraterrestres… C'est surtout un truc pour les touristes.  
- Vraiment ? fit mine de s'étonner Tess. Dommage. Je me suis toujours demandé quelle tête ils pourraient avoir… Peut-être des yeux énormes ? Des antennes ?  
- Probablement, commenta Isabel en détournant le regard. Oh ! Je ne t'ai rien proposé, excuse-moi ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

En voyant son expression troublée, Tess comprit qu'elle essayait de détourner la conversation et décida de lui accorder un peu de répit. Pour le moment.

- Je veux bien, j'ai la gorge un peu sèche, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Ok… Tu n'as qu'à descendre dans la cuisine, je passe à la salle de bain et je te rejoins tout de suite, lui répondit Isabel. Il y a de l'eau fraîche et du jus de fruits dans le frigo, fais comme chez toi.

Tess acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Tout en descendant les escaliers, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Isabel avait quelques progrès à faire coté self-control – encore qu'elle devait admettre que quelqu'un qui n'était pas déjà au courant de la 'vraie' nature de la jeune femme n'aurait probablement rien remarqué de particulièrement anormal… Mais quand même.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle réalisa qu'elle entendait des voix en provenance de la cuisine. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement et elle sut avant même de passer la porte qui était dans la pièce. Pour la première fois, elle entendait SA voix. Elle ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, se prit à rêver que cette voix s'adressait à elle. Rien qu'à elle… Elle revint à la réalité à regret et essuya ses mains soudain moites sur son pantalon.

_Et tu parlais du self-control d'Isabel, hein ?_

Oui, mais on était pas vraiment dans le même cas de figure. Isabel n'était pas sur le point de se retrouver face à face avec son mari pour la première fois depuis presque un demi-siècle. Un mari qu'elle aimait toujours à la folie et qui n'avait clairement pas le moindre souvenir d'elle.

Elle se félicita d'avoir prêté une attention toute particulière à sa tenue ce matin. Elle se savait jolie, mais à cet instant, elle avait envie d'être _belle_. Elle avait envie de lui couper le souffle à la seconde où il poserait les yeux sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle était très différente d'_avant_, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas…

Elle écouta la conversation encore quelques secondes, dissimulée derrière le mur de la cuisine, invisible, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle réalisa que l'autre voix devait appartenir à Michael.

- Non, sérieusement, ça commence vraiment à être tendu, disait ce dernier. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de venir me retrouver à la remise, elle est allée au club des langues étrangères. Alors qu'elle a horreur de ça.  
- Tu peux être romantique, suggéra Max. Quand tu es avec elle, fais comme si elle était la seule fille dans la pièce.  
- Le plus souvent, il n'y en a pas d'autres.

Tess se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_Tu parles d'un sentimental…_

- C'est déjà pas mal, murmura Max, comme faisant écho à sa pensée. Tu peux aussi l'amener dans un petit resto et… Et puis, lui faire une surprise – ça, c'est un truc qu'elles adorent. Tu lui laisses un mot ou… une fleur dans son casier.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais – Michael/Rath le pragmatique et Max/Zan plus… sensible. Elle se rembrunit en se rappelant que, sur cette planète, ce n'était pas pour son bénéfice que Max/Zan faisait preuve de romantisme.

_Arrête ! Tu veux récupérer ton homme ? Bouge-toi et va le chercher !_

Elle inspira profondément et se lança, franchissant le seuil de la cuisine.

- Toi, tu connais les filles, au moins ! lâcha-t-elle en guise d'introduction.

Les deux garçons interrompirent net leur conversation pour la regarder.

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi surtout, tu peux continuer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, le regard fixé sur Max. C'est fascinant.

* * *

**Max**

Cette fille passa la porte et soudain, ce fut comme si la Terre vacillait sur son orbite. Max la reconnut… l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Et puis, il fut de nouveau dans sa cuisine, en face d'une – ravissante – blonde aux yeux bleus, moulée dans un tee-shirt et un pantalon rouge qui soulignaient ses courbes à la perfection. En fait, elle était juste… parfaite.

_Wow ! D'où ça vient, ça ?_

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Comment cette… _étrangère_ avait-elle atterrit dans sa cuisine ? Isabel entra à son tour dans la pièce et se chargea de répondre à la question.

- C'est mon amie.  
- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu avant ? demanda Michael d'un air suspicieux.  
- Et bien, mets-là à la porte aussi pendant que tu y es ! rétorqua Isabel, surprise par son attitude.

Max s'en étonnait moins… Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois, et maintenant cette histoire avec Topolski, il ne pouvait blâmer Michael de se montrer méfiant. Il fallait qu'ils se montrent méfiants. Ils fallaient qu'ils… Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi… ravissante.

_D'accord, tu te calmes… tout de suite._

Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un idiot, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Le visage de cette fille l'attirait comme un aimant.

_Ressaisis-toi !_

Peine perdue. Il laissa la conversation se dérouler autour de lui sans y prendre part. Sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Non, c'est moi, j'aurai du commencer par me présenter, s'excusa à moitié la nouvelle venue. Je m'appelle Tess.  
- Mon frère Max et notre copain Michael, les présenta tour à tour Isabel.  
- Enchantée de vous connaître.  
- Vas dans ma chambre, j'arrive tout de suite, dit sa sœur à sa nouvelle amie.  
- N'oublie pas de prendre le sucre, lâcha la fille – Tess – avec un clin d'œil complice.  
- Oui, d'accord, sourit Isabel.

Tess disparut et Max eut l'impression que la pièce s'assombrissait tout d'un coup. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était qu'elle n'était plus là. Jusqu'à ce que l'échange entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami le ramène à la réalité.

- Elle vient d'arriver et elle est perdue, alors je m'occupe d'elle, c'est normal ! s'exclamait Isabel.  
- Elle n'a pas l'air du tout perdue, fit remarquer Michael. Souviens-toi de Topolski quand elle a débarqué ici… Je me referai pas piéger.  
- C'est une fille qui a changé d'établissement, dit sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se dirigea vers le frigo et en tira deux petites bouteilles de jus de fruits.

- C'est une étrangère, Isabel, dit Max.

_C'est une étrangère… Tu ne la connais pas._

Isabel le regarda, sourcils froncés, et il sut que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Moi, je ne vais pas tomber amoureux d'elle et compromettre notre existence sur Terre, fit-elle sèchement remarquer. On doit se comporter normalement, c'est ça ? Alors vous deux, c'est mal parti.

Elle quitta la cuisine sans leur adresser un regard ou un mot de plus.

_Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureux d'elle et compromettre notre existence sur Terre. Certainement pas. Le coup de foudre, ça n'existe pas. Pas vrai ?_

- On fait quoi maintenant ? lui demanda Michael.

Max l'entendit à peine, son regard songeur toujours fixé sur la porte de la cuisine, là où avait disparut Tess à peine une minute plus tôt. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie, la suivre à la trace et…

- Max ? Max !

La voix impatiente de son ami le tira enfin de sa rêverie et il se tourna vers Michael d'un mouvement brusque.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- Wow ! Du calme, mon vieux… Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? dit son ami, levant les mains en un geste défensif.

Max soupira.

- Il n'y a rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- On fait quoi pour elle ?  
- Pour qui ? Tess ?

Michael leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Non, le Pape. Bien sûr, Tess !  
- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? répondit Max avec un froncement de sourcils. C'est juste une nouvelle élève apparemment…  
- Ou bien c'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire, rétorqua Michael. Elle pourrait nous causer des ennuis si elle se met à traîner dans le coin trop souvent.

Max haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Et bien, on s'en souciera au moment où ça arrivera…

Le silence retomba sur la cuisine alors que le regard de Max était à nouveau irrésistiblement attiré vers la porte.

- Ok, dit lentement Michael. Admettons qu'on laisse tomber pour le moment… Je fais quoi, moi ?  
- A propos de quoi ? demanda distraitement Max.  
- Hey ho ! Maria ! Ce dont on était en train de parler avant que la blondinette ne s'incruste ! précisa-t-il avec impatience.

Max leva les yeux au ciel. Michael et Maria… Suivre ce qui ce passait entre ces deux-là était encore plus compliqué que suivre une télénovela mexicaine. Pourquoi son ami ne pouvait-il pas admettre qu'il avait tout simplement envie de sortir avec la petite serveuse au lieu de se demander ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? Maria voulait un petit ami, mais ça, Michael ne voulait pas l'entendre. Max soupira.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demanderais pas tout simplement pourquoi elle t'évite au lieu de te torturer ? Si tu veux mon avis sur la question, elle veut simplement que vous sortiez de la remise, toi et elle, répondit-il franchement à son ami.  
- Sérieusement, tu me vois devenir son petit ami ? Et après quoi ? On se baladerait main dans la main dans les couloirs ? On se ferait des soirées au resto en tête à tête ? Je ne suis pas toi.  
- Dans ce cas, ne me demande pas de conseils, rétorqua sèchement Max. J'ai assez de problèmes de mon coté.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la porte de la cuisine.

_Et mon instinct me crie que cette 'blondinette', comme tu l'appelles, va nous en créer un paquet de nouveaux…_

**TBC…**


	2. Demons

**Chapitre 2 – Demons**

_I searched my world, but I can't find you  
__You're standing there, but I can't touch you  
__Try to talk, but the words are just not there  
__I can feel a sense of danger  
__You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
__Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
__The demons in my dreams_

_-Brian McFadden "Demons"_

* * *

_Elle attendait qu'il la rejoigne, debout sur les rochers. Elle attendait pendant qu'il la fixait d'un regard sombre, comme si elle était une énigme qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Ils étaient tellement différent d'avant… Mais ils étaient toujours _eux_._

Qui es-tu ?

_Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était toujours une inconnue à ses yeux et elle ne lui répondit pas, par peur que sa voix la trahisse._

Viens, dit-elle simplement, sa voix flottant dans l'immensité du désert.

_Elle fit un infime mouvement de la tête et une bourrasque de vent dévoila le chemin qui était sensé le mener jusqu'à elle. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas._

Zan… S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle presque.

_Et soudain, ce fut comme si son hésitation s'était transformée en urgence. Elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'il la rejoigne, c'était… vital. Elle le vit avancer au milieu des symboles, accélérant inconsciemment pour parcourir au plus vite la centaine de mètres qui les séparaient encore._

_Et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, elle tendit la main vers lui et il noua ses doigts aux siens. Elle sentit un bien-être immense se répandre dans tout son être._

Tu es là… enfin, lui dit-il, comme émerveillé par sa simple présence.  
Je ne suis jamais vraiment partie… J'ai toujours été là.

_Elle posa la main sur son cœur et leva les yeux vers lui, vers ces yeux sombres dont l'intensité la transperça._

Ne me laisse plus jamais, dit-il simplement.

_Sur son visage s'afficha son plus beau sourire, ces quelques mots valant pour elle toutes les déclarations d'amour du monde. Elle le sentit l'attirer à lui d'un geste presque brusque, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle glissait les mains sous son tee-shirt et l'en débarrassait avec une impatience non dissimulée._

_Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Elle noua les bras autour de son cou et se plaqua contre lui avec une seule idée en tête – sentir enfin sa peau contre la sienne. La violence de ce désir là lui fit presque peur._

_Presque._

C'est à cela que le paradis ressemble…

_Elle sentit les lèvres de Zan quitter sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou, sur son épaule, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il connaissait par cœur alors qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et il glissa les mains sous son débardeur, aussi désespéré qu'elle de toucher la moindre parcelle de sa peau._

Il était à elle et à personne d'autre.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva allongée sur le sable brûlant du désert, le rythme de leur étreinte s'accélérant jusqu'à ne plus laisser que ce besoin urgent de s'unir à lui. Elle sentit les mains de Zan glisser un peu plus bas et…_

* * *

Tess se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit, le corps couvert de sueur.

_Wow ! C'était quoi, ça ?_

Elle lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, essayant de calmer son corps en feu, et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un soupir, se demandant si elle arriverait à se rendormir cette nuit.

Se doutant qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de là, un certain jeune homme au regard sombre essayait probablement de calmer les battements désordonnés de son propre cœur en se posant exactement la même question.

* * *

**Tess**

Tess observait discrètement l'intérieur du Crashdown à travers la vitre depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle regardait Max et Liz flirter, comme seul au monde. Elle avait remarqué comme ils s'étaient tous tendus à l'arrivée de Valenti – apparemment, Nasedo et elle n'étaient pas les seuls à éviter les autorités comme la peste. Bien. Ils ne se souvenaient peut-être pas de grand chose, mais ils restaient quand même sur leurs gardes, c'était une bonne chose.

Elle regarda le groupe se réunir près du comptoir – Max, Michael, Isabel et Liz. Elle savait qu'ils étaient en train de parler Valenti, des problèmes qu'il pouvait leur causer, de ce qu'il savait ou non sur eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les entendre, elle _savait_.

Au début, cela l'avait effrayée, cette capacité qu'elle avait de savoir ce que les gens avaient dans la tête. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire dans leurs pensées, mais pas tout à fait. Les premières années, c'était plutôt des sensations diffuses, des pressentiments qui s'avéraient juste la plupart du temps. Mais cela s'était renforcé avec le temps et elle avait appris à se reposer sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Aujourd'hui, ces pressentiments devenaient souvent des certitudes. Elle savait qui était en train de mentir, qui était en colère ou triste, même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Ces sentiments l'atteignaient par vague lorsqu'elle se concentrait. Et elle savait qu'il y avait plus.

Nasedo l'avait confirmé. Il lui avait répété – souvent – qu'elle n'avait développé qu'une partie de ses dons d'_avant_. Que tant qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas complètement, ses capacités resteraient en deçà de ce qu'elles pourraient être. Mais même si elle savait que, plus vite elle progresserait, plus sûr ce serait pour elle, elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir. Pas tout de suite. Pas aussi vite. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le gérer seule et elle ne voulait certainement pas le gérer avec Nasedo.

Elle voulait découvrir tout cela avec eux. Et maintenant, elle n'avait qu'à pousser la porte pour les rejoindre. C'était tout. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ?

Honnêtement, elle avait peur. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait qu'une intruse dans leur petit groupe – Max, Michael, Isabel, mais aussi les trois humains – pendant encore un long moment. Mais surtout, elle avait peur de sa réaction en _le_ voyant interagir avec _elle._ Si elle se savait capable de gérer le couple Max/Liz de loin, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire face à face. Là, tout de suite, séparée d'eux par une simple porte, elle voulait déjà attraper la petite serveuse par les cheveux et la balancer par la fenêtre.

Elle inspira profondément. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon qu'elle allait se faire accepter. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne sur elle et, avec un peu de chance, cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps – elle avait vu la façon dont Max l'avait regardée la semaine précédente, dans la cuisine de ses parents.

Elle se décida enfin à entrer dans le Crashdown et intercepta au vol une partie de la conversation.

- C'est pas parce qu'il a cette chose qu'il sait ce que sait, disait Liz.  
- Même nous, on n'en sait rien, renchérit Max.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tess.

Oui, elle le savait, cela commençait à devenir une habitude pour elle de surgir au milieu de conversations qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Mais elle comptait sur sa 'nouvelle' amie Isabel pour noyer le poisson. Et si en bonus elle pouvait irriter Liz Parker par sa présence, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

- Oh… Pardon, je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger, s'excusa-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

_Tu parles…_

- Non euh… On discutait. Tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux, l'invita Isabel, réagissant exactement comme Tess l'espérait.  
- Merci.  
- De rien.

Tess se glissa sur un des tabourets au comptoir et posa son sac à coté d'elle, passant devant Liz Parker comme si elle était invisible et rompant 'involontairement' le contact visuel entre Max et sa dulcinée. Non qu'elle ait vraiment à se soucier de cela – Max la regardait s'installer avec la même fascination que la dernière fois. Tess jubila intérieurement.

- Alors ? De quoi vous parliez, on peut savoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Liz lança à Max un regard perplexe qu'il ne remarqua pas. Tess était prête à parier qu'à cet instant précis, sa petite amie en titre pourrait tout aussi bien faire un strip-tease sur le comptoir qu'il ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

- Euh… Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Liz à Tess, omettant délibérément de répondre à la question.

Visiblement, il ne fallait pas compter sur Isabel non plus pour cela. La jolie blonde était bien trop occupée à regarder son frère d'un air inquiet, se demandant probablement ce qui lui prenait soudain à regarder la nouvelle venue de façon aussi… insistante.

- Oh, oui, je veux bien… Un soda cerise, s'il te plaît, répondit Tess.

_Et par pitié, reste le plus longtemps possible dans ta cuisine…_

Elle engagea la conversation avec Isabel sous le regard toujours aussi intense de Max et décida que c'était le moment. Elle forma les images dans sa tête et les projeta vers lui tout en s'efforçant de rester naturelle.

_Le soleil brûlant du désert… Un couple main dans la main… Des silhouettes dans des cocons… Des yeux bleus qui rencontrent un regard sombre… Des symboles sur le sable…_

La respiration de Max s'accéléra imperceptiblement et elle se tourna vers lui, rompant leur connexion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec le sourire le plus innocent possible. Il y a un truc entre mes dents, c'est ça ?  
- Qu-quoi ? balbutia Max. Non.

Il se leva brusquement et entraîna Liz dans l'arrière-salle.

- Je vais t'aider, lui dit-il.

Tess se traita mentalement d'idiote.

_Note à toi-même… La prochaine fois que tu lui fais ce numéro, assure-toi d'abord que la serveuse n'est pas dans le coin._

Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner ce qui était en train de se passer là-bas derrière… Cela aussi, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait le voir dans sa tête comme si elle était dans la même pièce qu'eux. Elle serra les dents.

_Tu veux jouer à ça, Max ?_

Elle se projeta à nouveau vers lui, traversant en esprit le restaurant et entrant dans l'arrière-salle, luttant un peu plus cette fois-ci pour continuer en parallèle sa conversation avec Isabel.

_Un flash d'un couple dans le désert… Max ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était en train d'embrasser Tess. Elle lui caressa la joue de la main, avant de sortir de la pièce, sentant son regard fixé sur elle, espérant le ramener dans le restaurant. Vers elle._

La voix de Max résonna dans sa tête, troublée.

_Attends ! Je te connais… Qui… ?_

_Max ? Max ! Max…_

La voix de Liz brisa net l'illusion et Tess fut à nouveau seule face à Isabel. Elle se retint de ne pas hurler sa frustration et son regard se posa sur la porte de l'arrière-salle. A travers la vitre, Max l'observait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut… Mais non.

Elle détourna les yeux et récupéra lentement son sac. Pas la peine de s'attarder, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Pas tant qu'elle serait là, en tout cas. Elle pourrait rester et traîner avec Isabel un moment, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment la tête à ça…

- Ecoute, j'ai un truc de prévu, il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle.  
- Déjà ? Mais tu viens d'arriver ! se désola Isabel. Liz n'a même pas eu le temps de t'amener ton soda…  
- Je sais, désolée.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son portefeuille et en tira cinq dollars qu'elle laissa sur le comptoir.

- On se voit demain au lycée ? demanda-t-elle.

Isabel acquiesça et Tess lui sourit en guise d'au revoir. Elle quitta le Crashdown, le cœur serré.

_Bientôt._

Elle monta dans sa voiture comme sur pilote automatique, décidant de rentrer à l'hôtel où elle et Nasedo avaient élu domicile en attendant l'arrivée des déménageurs.

Elle déverrouilla la porte menant à ce que l'hôtel appelait leur 'suite' – dans ce cas précis, deux chambres classiques dans un motel anonyme, reliées par une porte communicante – et la claqua derrière elle, avant de jeter ses clefs et son sac sur le lit d'un geste rageur. Elle resta immobile dans l'entrée pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de trépigner sur place.

- Aaargh ! cria-t-elle en direction du plafond.

Ce mouvement quelque peu puéril eut au moins pour effet de la décharger d'un peu de sa frustration, ce qui était le but recherché. Si seulement Liz pouvait disparaître du tableau, les choses seraient tellement plus… simples !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix sèche quelque part à sa droite.

Elle sursauta et leva la main dans un geste instinctif de protection, avant de la rebaisser avant de réaliser que c'était Nasedo – avec l'apparence d'un homme barbu et rondouillard. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu sa voix tout de suite, préoccupée comme elle était… Mais même avec une apparence différente, elle serait capable de le reconnaître entre mille, lui seul dégageait cette aura-là.

- Rien, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'ai eu une journée difficile, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et avec cette… tête ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir rentré si tôt…

Il l'avait prévenue il y a quelques jours qu'il s'absentait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour régler une 'affaire' – dont bien évidemment, il avait refusé de lui parler, estimant qu'elle ne devait pas "s'inquiéter pour ça".

- J'ai réglé le problème plus tôt que prévu, répondit simplement.  
- Quel problème ? insista Tess.  
- Rien d'important.

Il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la partie de la suite qui lui était réservée, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de passer le seuil, Tess envoya une impulsion mentale en direction de la porte, la claquant devant son nez.

- Quel problème ? répéta-t-elle fermement. On est tous les cinq réunis au même endroit cette fois-ci, alors tu vas me mettre au courant.

Alors que Nasedo restait silencieux, elle commença à perdre patience.

- Dis-moi ! explosa-t-elle.  
- Max et les autres ont fini par attirer un peu trop l'attention sur eux, finit-il par révéler à contrecœur.  
- La fusillade au Crashdown ?

Son protecteur lui jeta un regard surpris et elle lui retourna un sourire railleur.

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas stupide, rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu n'es pas aussi doué pour tout me cacher que tu le penses, ajouta-t-elle en tapant un doigt sur sa tempe.

Elle vit Nasedo serrer les dents et lui jeter un regard troublé. Comme d'habitude, elle eut la très nette impression qu'il la considérait autant comme une alliée que comme une menace. Mais à cet instant, cela importait peu. C'était juste un de ces moments où elle jugeait bon de lui rappeler que c'était lui qui était sensé lui rendre des comptes et non l'inverse. Non que cela ait le moindre effet…

Comme lorsqu'il avait disparu trois jours plus tôt en laissant juste une note laconique derrière lui. Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Ils avaient retrouvé les autres et Tess n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir avant que les choses reprennent leur place. Et si les autres étaient en danger pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle avait besoin de le savoir, pour leur propre sécurité.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.  
- Pierce a envoyé un de ses agents ici pour les espionner, une femme du nom de Topolski. Apparemment, cette idiote a retourné sa veste et n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'essayer de gagner à sa cause nos trois compatriotes et leurs amis humains, expliqua froidement Nasedo.  
- Et ?  
- Et apparemment, Max l'a envoyé paître – c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait au moins conservé une partie de son intelligence…  
- Surveille ton langage, le remit-elle vertement à sa place. Tu sembles oublier de qui tu parles ! Donc, le problème… Topolski est résolu ?  
- Non. Apparemment, Rath a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et d'aller la rencontrer quand même. J'ai réussi à empêcher cela, mais pas avant que notre estimé shérif ait réussi à mettre la main sur un des communicateurs, railla-t-il. Il serait peut-être temps que Sa Majesté rappelle à son second où est sa place…

Tess poussa un soupir. Nasedo avait toujours du mal à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes que dans leur autre vie… Une de ses phrases la fit soudain tiquer.

- Tu as empêché la rencontre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle, soudain alarmée.  
- Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter.

Elle continua de le fixer d'un regard ferme, attendant une réponse.

- Je me suis arrangé pour que Pierce la retrouve et pour que les autres pensent qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance. C'est réglé, conclut-il froidement.  
- Pierce… Toujours Pierce. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ni le tien.

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans se chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Tess frissonna. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de tout cela.

* * *

Roswell High, le lendemain

Tess était passée prendre Isabel chez elle en voiture un peu avant 9h00. Elles avaient bu un café avant de se diriger vers le lycée, bavardant comme deux vieilles copines. Elle aimait bien Vilandra 2.0, son envie de nouer des liens avec elle n'était pas seulement due au fait qu'elle veuille se rapprocher de Max. Sans compter que la jeune fille avait été géniale avec elle depuis son arrivée – elle lui avait fait faire le tour la ville et du lycée, lui avait raconté les derniers potins… Les circonstances auraient été plus… normales, Tess aurait honnêtement attribué à Isabel la palme du meilleur accueil réservé aux nouveaux élèves – et pour avoir fréquenté pas moins de cinq écoles différentes en dix ans, elle se considérait comme une experte en la matière.

- Tu sors à quelle heure ? lui demanda son amie, la tirant de ses pensées.  
- Je ne sais pas…

Elles croisèrent Alex.

- Salut, Isabel ! salua le jeune homme au passage.

_Salut, Tess ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Bien et toi ? Super, c'est gentil de demander…_

- Salut, Alex, répondit Isabel.

Tess le regarda par-dessus son épaule sortir du bâtiment et se tourna vers Isabel.

- Oooh… Il est fou amoureux de toi, ça se voit, commenta-t-elle.  
- Il est gentil.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il est brave ou qu'il n'est pas impossible que tu sortes avec lui ?  
- Ça veut dire que je n'en sais rien.

Tess doutait sincèrement que quoi que ce soit de vraiment sérieux puisse se passer entre les deux jeunes gens. Si son amie était un tant soit peu comme la Vilandra du passé, Alex allait avoir du mal à faire le poids. Il était bien trop… gentil. Quoi que… Vilandra avait toujours aimé qu'on l'idolâtre et c'était clairement le cas d'Alec. Mais cela ne retiendrait pas son attention très longtemps.

Isabel ouvrit son casier et commença à en sortir les affaires pour son premier cours.

- Alors, et toi au fait ? lui demanda-t-elle. Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu es là, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un sur ton écran radar…  
- Non, rien à signaler, soupira-t-elle. Quoique je t'avoue franchement que ça m'embête que ton frère soit déjà pris. J'aime bien son style sérieux, un peu mystérieux, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.  
- Ouais, et bien, je te le dis tout de suite, il est à genoux devant Liz. Faut voir comme il parle d'elle… "C'est ma moitié, jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort"… Limite débile, tu vois le genre, dit Isabel en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je vois tout à fait. Il parlait aussi de moi comme cela… avant._

Et elle savait que ce serait à nouveau le cas… un jour. Elle le sentait à la façon dont il la regardait – comme si elle était une énigme dont il connaissait la solution, sans pour autant réussir à la formuler à voix haute. Ce qui embêtait plus Tess, c'était qu'elle ressentait également une certaine peur chez lui. Elle réveillait en lui des instincts qu'il n'avait jamais dû écouter depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des incubateurs. Quelque chose de pas tout à fait… humain. Mais cela viendrait, elle l'intriguait trop pour qu'il se contente d'attendre que cette attirance passe. Pas alors qu'elle l'attirait au point que Liz disparaisse de son radar quand elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même pièce.

- Ouais… C'est bizarre. Pourtant, je ne sais pas, mais…, commença-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? demanda Isabel en claquant la porte de son casier.

Tess hésita et secoua la tête, renonçant à développer. Elle n'allait pas commencer à effrayer Isabel avec des histoires d'âmes sœur venues d'une autre planète. Sans compter que l'alignement commençait le lendemain et que son amie aurait bien d'autres choses à se soucier dans les jours à venir que la vie amoureuse de son frère…

- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui invente, éluda-t-elle. Je te laisse, j'ai biologie et il faut que je passe à mon casier avant. Je te vois plus tard.

Elle passa récupérer ses affaires avant de se diriger vers son cours, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Au moment où elle franchissait le seuil de la classe, elle eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul à la vue de Max et Liz assis dans le fond. Merde. Deux semaines qu'elle était là, comment avait-elle pu oublier que Max n'était pas le seul à partager ce cours avec elle ? Liz était là aussi. Et Alex et Maria accessoirement…

Elle soupira et s'assit à la place qui lui avait été attribuée à son arrivée, deux rangs devant le couple. Elle sentait le regard insistant de Max posé sur elle et sourit alors que Monsieur Seligman, le professeur, s'installait devant le tableau pour commencer le cours.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, salua-t-il sa classe. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la combustion.

Il se tourna vers le tableau pour l'écrire en toutes lettres et Tess leva un sourcil intéressé, une idée germant soudain dans sa tête.

- La combustion, poursuivit Seligman, se tournant à nouveau vers eux. Quand deux éléments chimiques, ou même plus, peuvent être facilement poussés au maximum de leur oxydation, il peuvent être amenés à s'enflammer.

Tess se tourna vers Max, dont le regard était toujours fixé sur elle, et envoya une impulsion dans sa direction. Une flamme jaillit brusquement du bec bunsen placé devant le jeune homme et il se recula vivement pour éviter d'être brûlé.

_Oups…_

Elle tourna la tête vers le tableau en dissimulant un sourire. Quoi ? Après tout, elle voulait juste rallumer la flamme…

Seligman interrompit son exposé pour lancer à Max un regard désapprobateur.

- Devant cette impatience que vous affichez, Monsieur Evans, veuillez vous lever, s'il vous plaît, et vous rapprocher de Mademoiselle Harding afin de lui venir en aide, demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'avec vous, elle sera bien prise en main.

Tess se retint de danser de joie. Apparemment, le ciel était de son coté ce matin, tout marchait au-delà de ses espérances.

Max se leva, sous les yeux clairement dépités de Liz, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers son bureau sans la quitter du regard.

_Et maintenant, la touche finale…_

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'assoit à coté d'elle pour lancer l'impulsion suivante, puisant dans ses souvenirs encore flous pour rendre l'illusion encore plus réelle.

_Il avance droit vers elle et la soulève de son tabouret. Leurs lèvres fusionnent dans un baiser incendiaire. Cela fait tellement longtemps, ils ont besoin… Elle enroule les jambes autour de sa taille, cherchant le contact, toujours plus… Il l'allonge sur un bureau, elle ne sait pas de qui, elle ne sait comment, elle sait juste que c'est pour lui le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit plus près, toujours plus près… Ses lèvres descendent dans son cou et elle se cambre pour lui faciliter la tâche… Est-ce que la température est en train de monter ? Il fait tellement chaud…_

_ - Max… Oh, tu es en feu ! gémit-elle. Tu es en feu…_

_Trop chaud…_

Cette fois, c'était son subconscient qui avait pris le relais, envoyant des signaux d'alerte à son cerveau. Trop chaud ! Elle se focalisa immédiatement sur la réalité – sur Max – et l'illusion explosa.

- Max, tu es en feu ! l'avertit-elle.

Ou plutôt, la manche de sa chemise, bien trop près de la flamme du bec bunsen qui rougeoyait sur sa paillasse… Il l'éteignit vivement alors qu'un silence de mort tombait sur la classe, tout le monde se demandant confusément ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Max la regarda avec une intense perplexité, une pointe de désir toujours au fond des yeux. Et soudain, il y avait en elle ce besoin irrépressible qu'il la touche vraiment, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il lui dise qu'il était là et que tout irait bien. Elle détourna le regard et déglutit péniblement, ravalant une vague de tristesse.

Plusieurs sentiments opposés l'assaillirent simultanément – désapprobation du coté de Banner, jalousie et ressentiment en provenance de Liz, méfiance et suspicion pour Maria. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais ils savaient qu'il s'était passé _quelque chose_. Mais peut-être qu'elle allait attendre un moment avant de recommencer ce genre de tour de passe-passe. Etre avec Max sans _réellement_ être avec Max…

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gérer les émotions qui allaient avec ça.

* * *

**Max**

Max quitta la classe de biologie comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses et fila en direction des toilettes, remarquant à peine que Michael l'avait repéré dans le couloir à l'interclasse et le suivait à la trace. Il fallait qu'il se calme, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Depuis qu'Isabel l'avait invitée chez eux, Tess était devenu pour lui une véritable obsession. Il pensait à elle constamment. Il s'était même surpris à rêver d'elle. D'autres diraient qu'il était juste un garçon normal rêvassant à une fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, mais il savait c'était plus que cepa. Il était amoureux de Liz depuis des années, il avait déjà rêvé d'elle des quantités de fois – de comment cela pourrait être avec elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, de comment ce serait avec elle la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble – mais c'était toujours resté relativement… innocent. Bien sûr, ils s'embrassaient, bien sûr, il rêvait parfois que ça allait plus loin. Mais jamais comme _ça_.

Jamais cela n'avait été aussi intense – physiquement et émotionnellement – presque… désespéré. Jamais le retour à la réalité ne lui avait fait ressentir une telle sensation de manque. Et surtout, jamais un tel rêve – éveillé ou non – ne lui avait semblé aussi… naturel. Aussi _évident_.

Jamais un tel rêve ne lui avait autant fait peur.

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées – de son corps aussi – pendant que Michael s'asseyait nonchalamment sur le comptoir des lavabos juste à coté de lui. Il décida qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un – clairement, s'il continuait à ruminer cela tout seul dans son coin, elle allait finir par le rendre dingue.

- Je suis inquiet, Michael, lâcha-t-il le plus calmement possible.  
- Il y a de quoi, concéda son ami.

Max retint un geste de frustration, avant de s'exhorter au calme. Après tout, comment Michael pouvait deviner ce qui le préoccupait avant même qu'il n'en parle ? Il n'était pas devin. Et il doutait que son ami ait les mêmes problèmes que lui lorsqu'il pensait à une certaine petite blonde… si tant est qu'il pense à elle, pour commencer.

_Et c'est tant mieux, parce que l'idée même d'imaginer Michael en train de penser à _elle_ de cette façon me donne des envies de meurtre…_

- Non, pas à cause de Valenti, recadra Max. A cause de Tess, la copine d'Isabel. J'ai eu comme des… des rêves… des visions, en plein cours.

Michael le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Tu as eu des visions ?  
- Oui. On était ensemble et c'était… très chaud, reconnut-il.  
- Tu deviens humain et puis c'est tout, lâcha Michael avec un haussement d'épaules.

Max secoua la tête, certains que ce n'était pas juste un problème de fantasmes sur une jolie fille. Il s'assit à coté de son ami avec un soupir.

- C'est moi le problème, et ce problème me dépasse, insista-t-il.  
- Tu n'as jamais eu de fantasmes alors ?  
- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je… Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, est-ce que c'est normal ?

Michael sauta du comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Te prends pas la tête, on en reparlera.  
- Sympa, merci, lâcha Max avec une pointe de ressentiment.

Bien sûr, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Lorsqu'un problème ne le touchait pas de près, Michael ne se sentait pas concerné. Par contre, dans le cas inverse, il fallait que ce problème devienne une priorité pour tous. Il s'était dit que son ami serait alerté à la mention du mot 'visions' après la révolution qu'il leur avait fait lorsqu'il s'était mis à avoir des flashs du géodôme d'Atherton, mais là, clairement, c'était trop lui demander. Il jurerait même que ses inquiétudes l'amusaient, d'une certaine façon – le gentil Max qui, oh mon Dieu, était en train de s'inquiéter parce qu'il fantasmait sur une fille qui n'était pas sa petite amie attitrée…

Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de comprendre pourquoi Maria s'arrachait parfois les cheveux devant son insensibilité. Sauf que là, il avait besoin que Michael l'écoute, parce qu'il était le seul avec qui il pouvait en parler – Isabel et Tess étaient amies et sa sœur refuserait tout net de parler des inquiétudes qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle. Quant à en parler à Liz, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Et il ne se pensait pas suffisamment proches de Maria ou d'Alex pour essayer avec eux – sans compter qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Liz, donc…

Michael se retourna, comme Max s'y attendait.

- Valenti a un communicateur et moi, il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse ! rétorqua-t-il. Alors tes fantasmes, tu peux te les garder !  
- Mais c'est très bizarre, il faut que tu me croies, Michael ! essaya-t-il encore de lui faire comprendre. C'est comme si elle savait des trucs sur moi qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir. Et comment ça se fait, ça ?

_Comme si elle savait comment te toucher, quoi te dire exactement pour que tu fasses ses quatre volontés…_

- Mais ça suffit, arrête ! répondit Michael, clairement exaspéré. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ton petit nombril.

Max arbora un sourire amer et secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps…

- J'oubliais que dans ces cas là, il ne faut jamais compter sur toi, lança-t-il à son ami par-dessus son épaule.

Il sortit des toilettes sans un regard en arrière, plus confus que jamais, laissant Michael planté sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Il avait suivi le reste de ses classes comme un automate, prenant machinalement des notes, sans écouter réellement, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. A la fin des cours, il avait rejoint l'UFO Center en espérant pouvoir faire ses heures de la journée sans qu'aucune autre pensée au sujet d'une certaine petite blonde ne vienne le perturber.

Voir Valenti débarquer derrière lui dans la salle obscure du musée l'avait pris totalement par surprise. Il se tendit et se tourna vers lui, déjà sur ses gardes.

- On n'est pas encore ouvert, shérif, lâcha-t-il en guise de bienvenue.

Valenti sembla chercher ses mots avant de parler et Max sentit une boule se former au fond de son estomac – pour que le shérif, habituellement si sûr de lui, se retrouve à court de mots et aussi nerveux, c'est qu'il devait vraiment y avoir un problème…

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, maintenant, lâcha enfin ce dernier.  
- Comment ça ? demanda prudemment Max.  
- N'avoir personne à qui parler. Savoir quelque chose qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et être obligé de faire avec, précisa-t-il en enlevant son stetson.

Max le vit se passer une main nerveuse sur le visage. Le shérif commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sans le regarder une seule fois.

- Est-ce que c'est pour vous que vous dites ça ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Hier soir, il y a eu… Il y a eu un incendie à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Bethesda, là où Kathleen Topolski se faisait soigner. Elle a été tuée.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes durant lequel Max essaya péniblement d'intégrer ce que Valenti venait de lui dire, sentant la peur commencer à lui nouer les tripes.

- Finalement, ils disent que c'est un accident, reprit le shérif.  
- Mais vous… Vous n'y croyez pas.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Valenti le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Et vous ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.

Max ne dit rien.

- Vous vous souvenez du Docteur Margolin, le psychiatre qui est venu la chercher l'autre fois ? reprit le shérif. Je lui ai parlé hier soir. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais et qu'il n'était jamais allé à Roswell.

Il recommença à faire les cent pas.

- Alors c'était qui, Max ? Je parle du type qui était là, l'autre soir, en face de nous… Il avait la tête d'un médecin qui était à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres !

Max resta silencieux et Valenti enchaîna.

- Je me souviens d'une histoire que mon père me racontait, une espèce de monstre qui pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui.  
- Allons, ça n'existe pas, shérif, essaya de dédramatiser Max avec un sourire faussement amusé.  
- Il existe peut-être, insista le shérif. Et ce que Mademoiselle Topolski nous a dit est peut-être vrai – je parle de l'unité spéciale du FBI, de Pierce, des chasseurs d'extraterrestres… C'est peut-être lui qui l'a tuée, et six autres personnes qui n'y étaient pour rien !

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

- Là, c'est grave, Max, des gens sont morts ! Et cette liste dont parlait Topolski ? Liz Parker est sur cette liste. Votre sœur Isabel est sur cette liste. Michael, Maria, Alex – et moi, j'y suis aussi ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être en danger, on y est tous ! On doit à tout prix s'entraider, maintenant… Et il faut avoir confiance en moi, parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui rôde. Et peu importe où vous irez, il sera peut-être là, à vous surveiller.

Max mourrait d'envie de parler, de partager avec lui un peu de ce poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules chaque jour un peu plus. Ce poids qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne, même pas Michael ou Isabel, parce que, qu'ils en soient conscients ou non, sa sœur et son meilleur ami semblaient toujours attendre de lui qu'il assume toutes les responsabilités.

Mais Valenti était le shérif de la ville, il représentait la loi. Dans quelle mesure accepterait-il vraiment de garder pour lui ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement lui révéler ? Une chose était certaine, il avait peur, non seulement pour lui, mais pour eux également – une peur sincère. Mais utiliserait-il vraiment les informations qu'il pourrait lui donner pour les aider ou essayerait-il plutôt de se tirer d'affaire ? Max ne savait pas. Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas, il ne prendrait pas le risque.

Il était en train de débattre de ce qu'il pourrait répondre à tout ça quand son téléphone sonna, lui faisant gagner un bref répit.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il au shérif avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de répondre. Allô ?  
_"C'est moi," _répondit la voix de Liz._ "Tu me rejoins au Crashdown après le boulot ou on ne se__ voit que demain ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, je vais passer.  
_"Tant mieux, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce truc avec Tess et…"  
_- Liz, la coupa-t-il, contrarié qu'elle parle de Tess alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à la chasser de sa tête pour la première fois de la journée, je ne peux pas te parler maintenant, je suis avec… un client. On peut voir ça tout à l'heure ?  
_"Pas de problème. A plus tard."  
_- A plus tard.

Max raccrocha et se tourna à nouveau vers Valenti, qui le fixait toujours avec des yeux pénétrants.

- Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, dit le shérif. Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemi.  
- Je vous crois, dit calmement Max.

Il était sincère, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il parlerait quand même. Pas avant d'y avoir réfléchi à tête reposée. Et pas avant d'en avoir parlé aux autres, il y avait trop en jeu.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard de Valenti, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire, remettant son stetson. Je vous laisse travailler. Juste…

Il sembla hésiter une seconde.

- N'attendez pas trop longtemps.

Max le regarda quitter le musée d'un air impassible, assailli par des sentiments contradictoires. Il soupira, se demandant à quel moment sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée.

_Tu sais quand. Au moment où tu as sauvé la vie de Liz, ce jour-là, au Crashdown…_

Oui, mais l'alternative aurait été de la laisser mourir et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Pas encore une fois.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Encore une fois ? De quoi diable était-il en train de parler ?

- Max ? Tout va bien ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son patron le tirer de ses pensées.

- Ça va, le rassura-t-il.  
- Oh, dans ce cas, tu peux t'occuper des caisses dans l'arrière-salle ? J'ai reçu une livraison ce matin et il faudrait la ranger.

Max acquiesça et continua son après-midi de boulot avec l'esprit ailleurs. Puis, il rejoignit Liz au Crashdown, sa conversation avec Valenti tournant toujours dans sa tête. Si l'annonce de la mort de Topolski était perturbante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus préoccupé par la théorie du shérif sur l'extraterrestre changeur de forme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient, Michael, Isabel et lui. Et ils ne les pratiquaient pas souvent. Que pourraient être ceux d'un extraterrestre en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Pouvait-il provoquer des… visions ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des doutes sur Tess. Pas tant à cause de son attitude, plutôt à cause de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était proche d'elle. Comme si elle parlait à une partie de lui qu'il cachait en permanence – à Liz, à ses parents, à Michael et Isabel même. Mais dans l'hypothèse où elle était effectivement ce… changeur de forme, ce n'était pas seulement son coté extraterrestre qui l'attirait comme un aimant. C'était également _elle_.

Il se demanda soudain s'il n'était pas en train de devenir dingue, à penser qu'une adolescente de seize ans puisse être un extraterrestre changeur de forme, et secoua légèrement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Le restaurant était quasiment vide et Liz en avait profité pour s'asseoir en face de lui pour discuter de tout et de rien un moment.

- Au fait, je voulais te dire… Le devoir dirigé qu'on doit faire au labo…

Elle caressa doucement sa main, hésitant un instant.

- Oui ? pressa-t-il.  
- Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'a voulu dire le prof… Est-ce qu'il a décidé que tu étais avec Tess pour une fois ou jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

_J'espère que ce sera jusqu'à la fin de l'année…_

Il serra les dents à cette pensée involontaire, pendant que Liz baissait les yeux.

- Non, tu es toujours avec moi, lui assura-t-il.  
- Parce que si tu veux être avec elle au labo… Moi, je me retrouve sans personne, alors… Il faudrait que je sache.  
- Il suffit qu'on demande à Monsieur Seligman.

Liz acquiesça, semblant déçue par sa réponse, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle. De toute façon, on est un nombre impair en cours depuis que Tess est là, ça a tout cassé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement des cours ici. Il réalisa qu'il était contrarié de l'entendant parler de Tess de cette façon et cela le surprit. Malgré l'effort qu'il fit pour le cacher, elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle se dépêcha de continuer avec un petit rire gêné.

- Non, ce n'est pas méchant ! Il n'empêche que quelqu'un va se retrouver tout seul. Mathématiquement, c'est obligé.  
- On peut arrêter de parler de Tess ? dit brusquement Max, entendant vaguement la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir un peu plus loin.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de parler de Tess, parce qu'à un moment donné, il sentait qu'il allait laisser échapper quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps et ce serait une catastrophe. Heureusement pour lui, Michael les interrompit à se moment là.

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, dit-il en regardant Max avec insistance. Je peux te parler ?  
- Je reviens tout de suite, dit Max à Liz avec un sourire.  
- D'accord.

Il rejoignit Michael et Isabel au comptoir.

- C'est une menteuse, commença immédiatement son ami.  
- Qui ? demanda Max.  
- Tess. Je suis allé chez elle.  
- Tu es allé chez elle ? s'exclama Isabel. Mais pourquoi ?

Max lança à son meilleur ami un regard d'avertissement, lui enjoignant mentalement de ne pas parler à sa sœur de ses soupçons.

- Je suis passé devant par hasard, mentit Michael. C'est complètement vide – pas un carton, rien. La maison est vide. C'est une couverture.  
- Elle vient de déménager, essaya de rationaliser Isabel. J'avais enfin trouvé une amie et toi, tu arrives en disant c'est un coup monté de je ne sais qui encore !  
- J'ai vu des militaires en uniforme, Isabel, insista son ami.  
- Des militaires ? N'importe quoi.  
- Deux types en costume avec des mallettes et un M16 ? A mon avis, ce ne sont pas des représentants en vaisselle.  
- Je suis sûr qu'on aura bientôt une explication à tout ça.

Max était perdu dans ses pensées et Michael s'en aperçut.

- Quoi ?  
- Non, rien, je…, commença Max.  
- Max, dis-moi.  
- Valenti est venu me voir, avoua-t-il. Topolski est morte dans un incendie. Il pense que tout ce que nous a dit Topolski est vrai – le chasseur d'extraterrestres et tout le reste.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit ? râla Michael.  
- Il est passé au musée seulement tout à l'heure ! Et je ne savais pas si c'était vrai. Je ne voulais pas que vous paniquiez, que vous commettiez une erreur…

_Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses un truc stupide, comme tu en as si bien l'habitude… Et j'espère que je ne me trompe pas en te disant cela maintenant._

- J'essaye de comprendre quel est le problème et ce qu'il faut faire, dit Michael, maintenant énervé. Et toi, tu rencontres secrètement Valenti et ta nouvelle conquête fait débarquer l'armée à Roswell !

Liz passa derrière eux à ce moment là et sursauta en entendant sa remarque, échangeant un regard blessé avec Max. Elle disparut dans l'arrière-salle.

Plus d'une fois, Max avait eu envie d'étrangler Michael, en particulier ces derniers mois, mais jamais cette envie n'avait été aussi grande qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles. Après tout, le matin même, il couchait quasiment avec Tess sur l'une table du labo de biologie et, si une partie de lui se sentait très coupable vis-à-vis de Liz, une partie encore plus grande ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que sa vision se soit arrêtée avant qu'ils ne passent effectivement aux choses sérieuses…

_Arrête ! Pense à Liz et juste à Liz…_

Il se dirigea à son tour vers l'arrière-salle.

- Tu voulais que je t'aide, je te rappelle ! cria Michael derrière lui.

Max se retourna vivement, exaspéré.

- Oui, et bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je voyais la…

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit soudain et Valenti entra, interrompant tout net la conversation. Il se dirigea vers eux à pas lents et posa le communicateur qu'il leur avait pris dans la forêt quelques jours plus tôt sur le comptoir.

- Avant de demander à une personne de vous faire confiance, il faut d'abord lui faire confiance, dit-il en regardant Max bien en face. Quand vous voulez, Max…

Sur ces mots, il quitta le restaurant aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

- Décidément, tu t'es fait de nouveaux potes ici, commenta Michael.

Max lui jeta un regard noir et empocha le communicateur.

- Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Tess, continua son ami.  
- Je vais aller la voir, décida Isabel.

* * *

**Tess**

Maison des Harding, plus tard dans l'après-midi

Tess poussa un profond soupir d'agacement. Elle détestait les déménagements. Chaque fois qu'ils changeaient de ville, ils se retrouvaient obligés d'empaqueter toute leur vie dans des cartons et elle détestait ça. Elle pensait que c'était une perte de temps – ce n'était que des objets, après tout. Elle avait appris il y a longtemps à ne pas trop s'attacher aux choses – elle serait parfaitement capable de se débrouiller avec le contenu d'un simple sac à dos – mais il aurait semblé bizarre à tout le monde qu'un père et sa fille de seize ans emménagent quelque part sans rien emmener avec eux.

Alors, au fil des années, ils avaient accumulé. Son 'père' s'était officiellement mis à collectionner les pièces d'antiquité rares – non que cela l'intéresse en réalité, tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'Histoire des Terriens avait pour lui un intérêt proche de zéro – parce que cela faisait un bon sujet de discussion lorsque des gens venaient en visite ou lui demandait de parler de lui. C'était un écran de fumée comme un autre.

Mais ce que Tess détestait le plus, c'était lorsque les déménageurs étaient en retard, parce que tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de meubles, ils ne pouvaient pas s'installer 'chez eux'. Et vu le temps que Nasedo et elle passaient à arpenter les routes, toute période passée dans une vraie maison était pour elle une bénédiction. Or, il avait fallu près de deux semaines au camion contenant leurs affaires pour trouver le chemin du 433 Crestview, à Roswell.

Et ils étaient en train de mettre de la poussière dans toute la maison. C'était dans ces moments là que Tess bénissait le fait d'être une extraterrestre. Elle pouvait faire en quelques minutes ce que les autres faisaient en quelques heures. Dans le cas présent, le ménage.

Elle était en train de se demander comment s'organiser pour limiter la pagaille à un minimum acceptable quand on frappa à la porte. Elle découvrit Isabel sur le seuil et sourit, contente de voir pour la première fois aujourd'hui une personne qui n'était pas un type bedonnant, affichant une quarantaine bien tassée et un sens du savoir-vivre plus que douteux.

- Oh, c'est toi ! Entre, l'accueillit-elle gaiement.  
- Comment ça va ? demanda Isabel.  
- Oh, bien. Ne fais pas attention, c'est le bazar. Les déménageurs sont enfin arrivés, ça fait une semaine qu'on les attend. Je suis bien contente de ne plus aller dans cet hôtel cafardeux ! se réjouit-elle en entraînant Isabel à l'intérieur.

Elle vit son amie repérer la statue posée sur le piano.

- C'est joli, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda cette dernière.  
- Oh, ça, c'est une statue de Bouddha. Elle vient de la République de Miramar, c'est très ancien, expliqua Tess.

La voix de Nasedo prit le relais des explications.

- Elle a plus de 300 ans, dit-il en s'approchant des filles. Tu veux bien que je vienne t'aider ?  
- Oui, merci, dit Tess, passant un bras autour de la taille de son 'père'. Il collectionne plein de trucs qui viennent de partout dans le monde.  
- Ce ne sont pas des trucs… ma chérie, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment, ajoutant le 'ma chérie' à la dernière seconde pour faire bonne mesure.

Il se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, lui tendant la main.

- Vous êtes sûrement Isabel. Ma fille n'arrête pas de me parler de vous.  
- Oui, répondit Isabel avec un sourire, lui serrant la main. Bonjour, Monsieur Harding.  
- Oh, je vous en prie, pas de Monsieur Harding, je ne suis quand même pas si vieux. Soyez charitable et appelez-moi Ed.  
- D'accord… Ed. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire qui vous amène à voyager dans tous ces pays ?  
- Si je vous le disais, il faudrait que je vous tue.

Tess se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Dans une seconde, ils allaient éclater de rire pour faire passer ça pour une blague douteuse, mais les quelques secondes de silence entre les deux suffiraient à mettre Isabel mal à l'aise. C'était toujours sa méthode – jouer les pères à coté de la plaque, tout en étant suffisamment dérangeant pour décourager les gens de s'approcher de lui, et accessoirement de sa 'fille', un peu trop près.

Et donc, comme d'habitude, ils éclatèrent de rire, Isabel arborant alors un sourire timide de soulagement.

- A chaque fois il dit ça et il n'y a que lui que ça fait rire, essaya de désamorcer Tess.  
- Excusez-moi, Isabel, mais mon métier est tellement passionnant qu'il faut bien que je me détende, ajouta 'Ed', pince-sans-rire.  
- Papa travaille pour l'armée, il leur sert un peu de conseiller, expliqua Tess. C'est pour ça qu'on est à Roswell.

_Entre autres choses…_

- Je les aide à transformer leurs bases désaffectées en entrepôts ou en réserve, expliqua Ed. C'est un boulot génial.

Il repéra les déménageurs en train de porter un bouclier celte et fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, ne le portez pas comme ça, c'est très fragile ! Excusez-moi, je vous laisse, dit-il aux filles.

Tess se tourna à son tour vers les déménageurs.

- Je vais vous montrer où il va, celui-là, dit-elle à l'un des hommes qui portait un carton. Euh… Là-bas, dans le coin, ajouta-t-elle en pointant le coin opposé du salon.  
- Je le mets où celui-là ? demanda Isabel derrière elle.

Tess se retourna et réalisa que son amie avait ramassé un des cartons posés près du piano. Un de ses 'cartons spéciaux', comme disait Nasedo. Le genre de cartons dont il valait mieux qu'Isabel ne découvre pas le contenu. Et ce fut un de ces moments où sa langue marcha plus vite que son cerveau.

- Pose ce carton ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se mordit la langue immédiatement en voyant une expression de surprise, puis de suspicion, se peindre sur le visage d'Isabel. Elle doutait que Max ait gardé pour lui ses 'visions' la concernant et ne voulait pas que son amie devienne plus méfiante à son égard qu'elle l'était probablement déjà.

- Euh… Tu es mon invitée… Tu n'es pas venue ici pour que je te fasse travailler, essaya-t-elle de rattraper le coup sans grande conviction. Si j'allais chercher quelque chose à boire ?  
- D'accord, acquiesça Isabel.

Tess disparut dans la cuisine, où elle découvrit Nasedo en train d'inspecter minutieusement une statue tout juste sortie d'un carton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Tess récupéra des boissons dans le frigo et claqua la porte avec un brin d'énervement.

- C'est mon amie, elle est passée sans prévenir, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle retourna dans le salon et constata avec soulagement qu'Isabel s'était assise sur les marches de l'escalier – loin du piano. Elle comprit que la présence des déménageurs l'avait empêchée de fouiller dans les cartons et soudain, les quarantenaires bedonnants et libidineux remontèrent dans son estime.

- Tiens, dit Tess en lui tendant une bouteille de jus de fruit. C'est sympa d'être passé. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ou… ?  
- Non, dit Isabel avec un sourire. J'étais dans le coin, je suis juste passée dire bonjour, voir si tu voulais peut-être… traîner ou je ne sais pas.

Tess regarda autour d'elle.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, crois-moi, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps ! dit-elle en englobant la pagaille autour d'elle d'un geste de la main. On pourrait croire qu'avec tous les déménagements qu'on a déjà fait, on a trouvé une méthode pour s'occuper de ça à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais…  
- Je comprends.

Isabel se leva en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean.

- Je vais y aller, dans ce cas, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je te vois au lycée demain ?  
- Oui, à plus tard.

Elle regarda Isabel s'en aller, pensive, se demandant exactement ce que cette visite pouvait bien signifier. Son regard se posa sur le carton près du piano et elle soupira. Elle s'accroupit à coté et souleva le couvercle, découvrant des dizaines de photos de Max prises au téléobjectif. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se débarrasse de tout cela… Maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment installés à Roswell, ces photos ne lui étaient plus d'une grande utilité.

* * *

**Max**

L'expression qu'avait prise le visage de Liz lorsque Michael avait appelé Tess sa nouvelle conquête n'avait pas arrêté de danser devant les yeux de Max toute la soirée. Il venait juste de décider d'aller au Crashdown pour s'expliquer quand le ciel déversa sur la ville un orage comme Roswell n'en connaissait que tout les 36 du mois. Sa mère lui avait déconseillé de sortir, objectant qu'il allait "attraper la mort", mais il fallait qu'il y aille.

Quand il arriva devant le restaurant, il était trempé de la tête au pied. Liz était en train de ranger la salle désertée – clairement, il était le seul habitant de la ville assez fou pour mettre le nez dehors par un temps pareil. Elle le vit approcher à travers la vitre et lui ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Je voudrais parler.  
- Parler de quoi ?  
- De… De ce que Michael a dit tout à l'heure, commença-t-il. A propos de Tess. Et… je suis venu te dire que… Je n'éprouve rien du tout pour elle.

_Menteur._

- Quand je te regarde, je sais que tu es la personne avec qui je veux tout partager. J'ai toujours su ça.

Et c'était vrai. Elle l'avait attiré à la seconde où il l'avait vue… Mais alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'être déçu lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ? Pourquoi, alors même que la connexion entre eux produisait des flashs qu'il n'avait avec personne d'autre, pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'était qu'insignifiant en comparaison de ce que cela _pourrait_ être ?

- Ce qui s'est passé ici, quand on t'a tiré dessus, et ce qui nous a rapproché ensuite… C'est le destin, finit-il.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Tess, qu'il se sorte cette obsession stupide de la tête. Il était avec Liz et personne d'autre. Après tout, comment pouvait-on oublier la personne après laquelle on a espéré pendant dix ans juste parce qu'on a croisé le regard d'une parfaite inconnue un matin ? Max se savait être un romantique dans l'âme, mais un coup de foudre aussi total ? Absolu ? Même lui n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il glissa la main sous le menton de Liz pour lui relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi. Il n'y a que toi, Liz, affirma-t-il. Jamais je ne pourrais aller vers une autre.

_Tu l'as déjà fait. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais tu le fais à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, à chaque fois que tu l'approches, à chaque fois que tu lui parles…  
__La ferme !_

Il embrassa la brunette tendrement et la serra dans ses bras un long moment.

- Il faut que je rentre, finit-il par dire.  
- Déjà ? Tu n'es là que depuis cinq minutes, murmura Liz, déçue.  
- Je sais, mais ma mère a déjà piqué une crise parce que je sortais sous la pluie, j'ai dû lui promettre que je ne serai pas long…  
- Ok.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

- A demain, Max.

Il lui sourit et quitta le restaurant, traversant la rue d'un pas pressé, sous la pluie toujours battante.

- Max !

Il se figea au son de cette voix et ferma les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas possible… Comment pouvait-elle être là, maintenant, alors qu'il venait juste de faire une promesse silencieuse à Liz de l'oublier ? Avait-elle une sorte de radar intégré lui signalant les moment où il était prêt à lâcher prise, pour pouvoir se mettre sur son chemin et le prendre à nouveau dans ses filets ?

_Tu n'as pas renoncé à elle du tout. C'est juste plus facile de le croire quand elle n'est pas là…_

- Ma voiture est tombée en panne, tu peux le croire, ça ? dit Tess.

Il se retourna et remarqua la voiture en train de fumer, alignée contre le trottoir.

- Non.  
- Non ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Non, je ne peux pas le croire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là ?  
- Tu as monté un coup, s'énerva-t-il.  
- J'ai monté quoi ?

Il était en train de perdre les pédales, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tous ces sentiments confus, Tess, Liz… Il ne savait plus où il en était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Liz était la fille qu'il _voulait_ désirer. Malheureusement pour elle, Tess était celle qu'il désirait, tout simplement. Et il pourrait jurer à cet instant précis qu'elle le savait.

_Ça t'étonne ? Elle a toujours su lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert…_

Il repoussa immédiatement cette idée très loin, tellement elle lui semblait absurde. Il la connaissait depuis seulement deux semaines, nom de Dieu !

- Tu as monté un coup pour être ici, continua-t-il.  
- Max, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là ?

Oui, il s'en rendait compte. Il se rendait compte qu'à ce moment précis, n'importe qui l'aurait pris pour un dingue. Mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir qui elle était, humaine ou non, pourquoi elle s'insinuait dans sa tête, sous sa peau, partout dans sa vie.

- Tu veux t'en prendre à moi, énonça-t-il tout en _sachant_ qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.  
- Max, ma voiture est en panne et… et…, bégaya-t-elle. Et j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. Ce n'était pas un coup monté.  
- Je suis avec Liz.  
- Je sais que tu es avec elle.  
- On appartient l'un à l'autre.  
- Jamais je ne dirai le contraire.  
- Il n'y a qu'elle que je veux.  
- Oui, mais je le sais tout ça.

Sans même le réaliser, il avait avancé vers elle d'un pas à chacune de ses phrases.

Et soudain, il devait savoir. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait savoir si la réalité était comme ses visions. Il devait savoir comment c'était d'être vraiment avec elle. Il passa la main dans le creux de sa nuque et attira le visage de Tess vers le sien, leurs lèvres se joignant comme il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois ces derniers jours… Il l'embrassa et tout explosa dans sa tête – le même genre de connexion que celle qu'il avait avec Liz – puissance mille.

_Des étoiles. Un piton rocheux dans le désert. Un visage flottant dans un incubateur. Un V lumineux dans un ciel d'un noir d'encre…_

Leur baiser s'intensifia alors que Tess passait les bras autour de son cou. Il glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt et, pour la première fois, posa les mains sur sa peau. Ce fut comme si son corps entier s'était embrasé. Et soudain, ce fut trop – trop fort, trop violent, trop vite – il fallait que cela s'arrête…

Il se dégagea brusquement et plongea les yeux dans les siens, le sentiment de confusion qui l'habitait un peu plus tôt s'abattant sur lui avec une force renouvelée.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir un éclair de déception traverser le regard de Tess.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne sut pas vraiment si elle répondait à sa question ou si elle se parlait à elle-même. Et il s'en moquait. Il s'éloigna d'elle et détala aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il faisait irruption chez Michael sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda son ami, quelque peu surpris.  
- Je ne suis pas bien, Michael, dit-il, essayant sans succès de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, hein, Max.

Il était en train de regarder un match de basket à la télévision en mangeant un bol de céréales et n'avait clairement pas envie qu'on le dérange. Dommage pour lui, Max se sentait d'humeur à parler.

- J'ai embrassé Tess, annonça-t-il brutalement.

Comme il l'avait espéré, cela suffit à faire oublier à Michael ce qui se passait sur son écran.

- Tu as quoi ?  
- On aurait dit… qu'elle me contrôlait complètement.  
- T'es pas bien ou quoi ? explosa son ami.  
- Je te dis que ce n'était pas moi ! se défendit Max.  
- Alors d'abord, tu vois Valenti sans même m'en parler et là, tu te mets à embrasser Tess ?  
- Michael, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il. Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler de ça. Je te dis que tout ça, ça cache quelque chose !  
- Pourquoi tu m'en parles ? Va voir ton pote Valenti, il pourra peut-être t'aider.

Max n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Là, tout de suite, il eut le plus grand mal à se retenir pour ne pas lui en coller une. Sérieusement ? On en était là ? Si au moins son problème avec Valenti était qu'il craignait pour leur sécurité, mais non, il boudait parce que le shérif était venu voir Max et pas lui. Et après, il se demandait pourquoi Max lui cachait des choses… Michael ne pouvait s'empêcher de se conduire comme un gamin de quatre ans !

- Oh, ça va, arrête avec ça ! explosa-t-il. Il nous a donné l'autre communicateur sans rien demander. Peut-être qu'il essaye de nous dire…  
- … qu'il est de notre coté ? finit Michael. On a qu'à tout lui dire, pendant que tu y es !  
- Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Je ne lui ai rien dit ! lui répéta-t-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois aujourd'hui.  
- Il y a un truc que je comprends pas, c'est comment j'ai pu t'admirer avant… J'avais confiance en toi. J'avais plus confiance en toi qu'en moi-même. Et Liz avait confiance en toi. C'est fini, je te connais plus, Max. Alors, sors de chez moi avant que je te mette dehors.

Ok, là, cela suffisait. Pas la peine qu'il lui dise qu'il était en train de trahir Liz, il était parfaitement au courant et il s'arrangerait avec sa conscience plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait juste cette certitude que cette histoire avec Tess allait bien plus loin qu'un simple coup de cœur d'adolescent et qu'ils fonçaient droit vers les ennuis. Si seulement Michael pouvait arrêter de faire sa tête de mule !

Son ami se leva.

- Michael, écoute-moi ! retenta Max en l'empoignant par le tee-shirt.  
- Arrête, ça suffit, lâche-moi ! cria Michael.

Max le plaqua contre le frigo.

- Mais tu vas m'écouter ?

Le frigo trembla sous le choc et les boîtes empilées sur le sommet vacillèrent, révélant un petit objet auparavant soigneusement dissimulé. Alors que Michael luttait toujours pour se dégager, Max l'arrêta d'un signe de la tête.

- Michael…

Son ami se retourna et examina l'objet, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- On dirait… une caméra miniature, répondit Max.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et leur dispute fut instantanément reléguée au second plan.

- Il faut que je rentre, ma mère m'attend, dit Max, glissant la caméra dans sa poche. On se retrouve au Crashdown demain pour le petit déjeuner. Il faut qu'Isabel voie ça.

Michael acquiesça, s'abstenant pour une fois de faire un commentaire. Max quitta l'appartement et rentra chez lui avec une seule idée en tête – dormir. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de pouvoir, pendant quelques heures, oublier Valenti, l'unité spéciale… Tess. Juste quelques heures.

* * *

_Il y avait cette silhouette, debout sur les rochers, ce visage angélique entouré d'un halo doré… Il essayait de distinguer un peu mieux ses traits, plissant les yeux, mais le soleil aveuglant du désert ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Qui était-elle ? Il fallait qu'il sache, c'était… vital._

Viens…

_Cette voix dans se tête l'attirait comme un aimant, mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer, il était comme… cloué sur place. Et puis soudain, le vent se mit à souffler et dispersa le sable devant lui, révélant des symboles couleur rouge brique gravés en relief sur le sol, formant comme un chemin qui ne conduisait que dans une seule direction – elle._

Zan… S'il te plaît.

_L'urgence dans sa voix lui tordit l'estomac et le mur invisible qui l'empêchait d'avancer disparut soudain. Il posa un pied entre les symboles, puis un autre, accélérant inconsciemment pour parcourir au plus vite la centaine de mètres qui les séparaient encore._

_Et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, elle tendit la main vers lui et il noua ses doigts aux siens, sentant un bien-être immense se répandre dans tout son être._

Tu es là… enfin.  
Je ne suis jamais vraiment partie, répondit-elle dans un murmure. J'ai toujours été là.

_Elle posa la main sur son cœur et leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux d'un bleu dont l'intensité le transperça._

Ne me laisse plus jamais, dit-il simplement.

_Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux et ce fut sa perte. Il l'attira à lui d'un geste presque brusque, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle le débarrassait déjà de son tee-shirt et nouait les bras autour de son cou. Elle se plaqua contre sa peau nue et il sentit une vague de désir brut lui enflammer les reins._

C'est à cela que le paradis ressemble…

_Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou, son épaule, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il connaissait par cœur alors qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et il glissa les mains sous son débardeur, désespérant de toucher la moindre parcelle de sa peau._

_Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre._

_Il l'allongea sur le sable brûlant du désert, le rythme de leur étreinte s'accélérant jusqu'à ne plus laisser que ce besoin urgent de se perdre en elle. Ses mains glissèrent un peu plus bas et…_

* * *

Max se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, le corps couvert de sueur.

_Nom de D… ! Quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter ?_

Il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, essayant de calmer son corps en feu, et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un soupir, sachant que, comme les nuits précédentes, il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir.

Sans savoir qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de là, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus essayait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur en se faisant exactement la même réflexion.

* * *

Crashdown, le lendemain matin

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Isabel en examinant le petit objet que tenait Max.  
- Une caméra miniature, expliqua Max.  
- Quelqu'un nous surveille ? s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée.  
- Valenti, affirma Michael.  
- Non, ce n'est pas Valenti, dit Max.  
- Il est en train de te balader et toi, tu ne vois rien. Il nous a toujours surveillé et là, il sort les grands moyens.  
- Mais c'est hors de prix, ça. Une seule caméra miniature équivaut au budget de la police de Roswell pour une année.

Ils réfléchirent tous les trois en silence pendant un moment.

- C'est peut-être Tess et son père, suggéra Michael. S'ils sont au FBI, ils ont des trucs comme ça, il faudrait aller fouiller un peu.

Isabel secoua la tête.

- C'est déjà fait, leur apprit-elle. Leur maison était vide parce qu'ils attendaient les déménageurs. Ils n'avaient rien du tout, alors ils sont allés à l'hôtel. J'ai vu le camion, j'ai vu les cartons. Et son père est normal, tout ce qu'il y a de normal. Un peu lourd, mais il est normal, insista-t-elle.  
- Et le camion de l'armée que j'ai vu devant chez eux ? Et les mecs en costume ? demanda Michael.  
- Il est consultant pour les militaires, c'est son métier.  
- Ça, ça veut dire espion au FBI.  
- Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir des soupçons, alors ? demanda Max.

Etrangement, plus Isabel lui assurait que tout était normal, plus il était inquiet.

- Non.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Si, un petit détail, finit-elle par admettre.

Les garçons la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et elle poursuivit à regret.

- J'ai voulu porter un carton pour me rendre utile et elle me l'a pris des mains. Et là, elle était agressive.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Liz entra. Son regard se posa sur Max et son sourire disparut. Elle traversa la salle sans lui adresser la parole et ne se retourna pas quand il l'appela. Max soupira et se leva. Il la rejoignit dans l'arrière-salle, sa conversation avec sa sœur et leur meilleur ami momentanément oubliée.

- Liz ?

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, gardant ses distances, et il devina avant même qu'elle ne le dise pourquoi elle était en colère. Il avait embrassé Tess la veille, juste devant le Crashdown, alors qu'il venait de la quitter à peine quelques secondes plus tôt et qu'elle nettoyait encore la salle. Aucune chance qu'elle ne les ait pas vu.

- Je vous ai vu, Max, confirma-t-elle de but en blanc.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, la détrompa-t-il, faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle croyait.

_Combien de temps crois-tu encore pouvoir te leurrer toi-même ?_

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu l'embrasser ? lui demanda Liz d'une petite voix.

Il opta pour l'honnêteté, pour une fois.

- Je ne sais pas, je… Je ne sais pas, je n'y comprends rien.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, clairement déçue par sa réponse.

- Et moi, je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit. Est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Elle alla fouiller dans son casier.

- Oui, affirma Max.

Il voulait que ce soit vrai. Le problème, c'était que sa tête et son cœur n'étaient pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, ces derniers temps. Ce qui était fou, parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il était amoureux de Liz.

- Il faut que tu me croies, ce n'était pas moi. Elle était là, elle m'attendait pour me piéger.  
- Oh… Donc, c'est sa faute ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais je pense que cette fille n'est pas normale.  
- Elle n'est pas normale ? explosa Liz. Non, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là ?  
- Ce n'est pas seulement de l'attirance que je ressens, il y a autre chose, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je t'en prie, Liz, tu dois avoir confiance en moi… En nous.  
- Avoir confiance ? dit-elle lentement.  
- Oui. En attendant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive. En plus, quand… quand je l'ai embrassée hier, j'ai eu un flash.

Il réalisa au moment même où ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ces flashs qu'ils partageaient, c'était une de ces choses qui faisaient que leur couple était aussi spécial – ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru. D'une certaine façon, partager cela aussi avec Tess, c'était presque pire que l'embrasser. Tous les couples s'embrassaient, eux seul avaient des flashs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Tu as eu un flash quand tu l'as embrassée ? Comme quand tu m'embrassais ? dit Liz, la voix pleine de larmes. Alors, tu vois, je ne suis pas si spéciale que ça, hein ?

Impuissant, il la regarda monter les escaliers en courant, les joues pleines de larmes. Il retourna dans la salle de restaurant et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette qu'il avait quitté à peine une minute plus tôt. Sa sœur lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, répondit-il avec un soupir.

_Non, ça devient même de pire en pire…_

Il réalisa que ce petit intermède lui avait coupé l'appétit et repoussa son assiette d'un geste las. Son humeur morose n'encouragea pas vraiment Michael et Isabel à faire la conversation et ils terminèrent leurs assiettes en vitesse avant de partir pour le lycée.

A plusieurs reprises pendant la journée, Max croisa Liz dans les couloirs, mais la jeune fille mit un point d'honneur à l'ignorer à chaque fois. Réalisant que c'était peine perdue et qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui parler alors qu'elle était dans cet état d'esprit, il rentra chez lui avec le moral au plus bas.

Rien ne valait une bonne soirée passée à déprimer seul dans sa chambre, comme un adolescent ordinaire. Ce soir, il avait juste envie de n'être qu'un adolescent ordinaire…

* * *

**Tess**

Maison des Harding, fin d'après-midi

Tess était en train de préparer le repas quand on sonna à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Ils n'attendaient pas de visites, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux en ville, et ensuite parce que Nasedo n'était pas du genre à se lier d'amitié avec les 'humains'. Moins il les fréquentait, mieux il se portait. Elle s'essuya les mains avec un torchon et alla ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit Liz sur le palier, sa surprise se transforma en perplexité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici ? Dieu sait qu'elles n'étaient pas amies, Tess faisait même son possible pour l'éviter au maximum…

- Liz ? dit-elle d'un ton interrogateur.  
- Bonjour, la salua la jeune fille. Euh… Je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Merci.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et introduisit la jeune fille dans l'entrée avant de refermer derrière elle.

- Je crois… qu'il faut qu'on parle, commença Liz.  
- Qu'on parle de quoi ? demanda Tess.

Probablement de Max… Après tout, que pouvaient-elles avoir d'autre en commun ? Tess n'imaginait pas Liz faire tout le chemin jusque chez elle pour parler de biologie…

- Et bien, de nous et… de Max, confirma sans le savoir Liz. Alors, voilà… Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

_Oui, de mon mari. Qui est aussi ton actuel petit ami._

- Je suis sortie avec beaucoup de garçons, mais comme avec mon père, on déménage souvent, ça n'a jamais été très sérieux, choisit-elle de répondre à la place.  
- Moi, je suis amoureuse de… de Max.  
- Excuse-moi, mais… je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi.

Et c'était vrai. Si Liz avait choisi de tomber amoureuse d'un extraterrestre qui avait déjà une femme – même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas encore – c'était son problème. Elle savait qu'en sortant avec Max, elle sortait également avec une bonne part d'inconnu. Malheureusement pour elle, l'inconnu incluait une épouse.

- Je l'ai vu… en train de t'embrasser, avoua Liz.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Tess, un brin hypocrite. Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, vraiment, ça m'a surprise au moins autant que toi.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas planifié la panne de sa voiture, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'une force inconnue les avaient poussés à se retrouver tous les deux à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis. En tout cas, elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre du résultat… Ce baiser avait été une vraie révélation – tout en réveillant en elle des sensations complètement familières. Alors si le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés à ce soir là l'avait surprise, le fait que Max ait initié le baiser ne l'avait pas surprise du tout – mais ça, elle n'allait certainement pas le dire à Liz.

Elle avait su depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds à Roswell que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps pour que cela arrive une fois que Max et elle se seraient rencontrés, tout comme elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se reproduise de nouveau. Ça avait toujours été comme cela entre eux, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants.

- En fait, je me suis permise de venir parce que, toutes les deux, on est des adultes, alors on doit… On doit en parler ouvertement, parce que…

Liz sembla chercher ses mots.

- Je veux dire, comme tu es copine avec Isabel, on sera forcément amené à se revoir de temps en temps.  
- Tu as raison, lui accorda Tess. Je commence à avoir des amis ici – et j'aime bien Isabel. Mais toi aussi, et je ne veux surtout pas gâcher tout ça.

_J'aimerais juste que tu restes à distance de Max…_

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que… Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, dit Liz.  
- Ça n'arrivera plus, je te rassure, mentit Tess.

Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas très fière d'elle. Elle savait que Max ne se souvenait pas d'elle et cela rendait toute cette situation beaucoup plus facile à gérer pour elle. Tant qu'elle était juste Tess, la nouvelle élève, il ne la trompait pas vraiment. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cela ne lui faisait pas mal de le voir avec une autre. En fait, chaque fois qu'elle les voyait tous les deux, leur parade amoureuse la rongeait comme de l'acide.

Elle croyait Liz sincèrement amoureuse de Max et, d'une certaine façon, elle était désolée pour elle. Ils étaient officiellement en couple et elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour se voiler la face lorsqu'il en embrassait une autre. Tess aurait préféré que les choses se fassent de façon plus… propre, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Max était trop attaché à Liz pour la quitter sur un simple coup de cœur. Elle avait besoin que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, et vite.

Et pas seulement pour elle, pour tout le reste aussi. Pour leur sécurité à tous. Zan était plus puissant que Max et, s'ils se faisaient prendre ou si leurs ennemis les trouvaient, ils auraient besoin de Zan plus que de Max. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle était à la recherche des trois autres et si froisser les sentiments de Liz Parker était le prix à payer pour récupérer l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'homme qu'il avait été par le passé, elle le paierait sans la moindre hésitation.

- J'espère que c'est vrai, dit Liz. Bon…

Il y eut un silence inconfortable que Tess se sentit obligée de rompre.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? Un jus de fruit ? proposa-t-elle, plus par politesse que par réelle envie de voir Liz s'attarder.  
- Je veux bien du thé, si tu en as.  
- D'accord.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine en serrant les dents. Bien sûr, de tout ce qu'elle lui avait proposé, Liz avait choisi la boisson la plus longue à préparer… Elle décida d'envoyer au diable toute prudence et de préparer le thé à la façon extraterrestre. Elle remplit la bouilloire et, d'un geste de la main, porta l'eau à ébullition sans même avoir besoin de la poser sur le feu.

Elle allait sortir les tasses du placard quand un grand fracas en provenance du salon la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et se concentra vers l'autre pièce, poussant un gémissement de contrariété en réalisant que Nasedo était rentré. Elle se figea en voyant ce à quoi pensait son 'père' et maudit sa stupidité – le carton de photos. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser Liz seule au salon ? Elle aurait dû se douter que cette visite n'était pas seulement à propos de Max…

Elle balança la bouilloire dans l'évier dans un geste de colère et courut dans l'entrée, observant avec une certaine satisfaction comment Liz, effrayée, mettait inconsciemment de la distance entre elle et Nasedo en se réfugiant derrière le piano.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Harding, vraiment… J'étais en train de l'admirer, je… Je ne voulais pas…, entendit-elle Liz dire à son 'père'.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tess d'un air faussement innocent. Oh, papa, non, ta statue…, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le Buddha qu'Isabel avait admiré un peu plus tôt en morceaux sur le plancher.  
- Je vais vous aider à nettoyer, dit précipitamment Liz en se penchant pour observer les dégâts.  
- On verra ça tout à l'heure, dit Ed.  
- Non, vraiment, j'insiste.  
- Non, j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! répéta-t-il plus sèchement.

_Génial, et maintenant, il est en colère, _réalisa Tess, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle savait que Nasedo n'appréciait pas vraiment les 'humains' avec qui Max, Michael et Isabel s'étaient liés d'amitié, en particulier depuis qu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient au courant de leur vraie nature. Pour lui, ils étaient autant de risques inutiles… Tess doutait qu'il laisse passer une pareille occasion de mettre Liz sur le grill. La suite lui donna raison.

- Tess et moi, nous allions dîner. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? proposa-t-il.  
- Euh…, dit simplement Liz, prise de court.  
- S'il vous plaît. J'insiste.  
- C'est gentil, oui, je veux bien, accepta la jeune fille. Je vais… appeler ma mère.

Tess lui passa le téléphone et, à la seconde où l'interlocuteur de Liz décrocha, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de Max. Elle retint un sourire en l'entendant dire qu'il arrivait. Au moins, cela lui donnerait une occasion de le voir aujourd'hui… et peut-être de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à sa précieuse Liz Parker.

Elle passa dans la cuisine pour finir le dîner et accepta l'aide de Liz pour mettre la table. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Nasedo reprenait le contrôle de la conversation autour d'un plat de purée, alors que Michael, Isabel, Alex et Maria les observaient de derrière la fenêtre du hall l'entrée.

_Seigneur, rappelez-moi de leur apprendre à être discrets quand toute cette comédie sera terminée…_

- Au fait, Liz, que font vos parents ? demanda négligemment Ed.  
- Ils ont un restaurant à Roswell.  
- Liz y travaille aussi, ajouta Tess.  
- Bien. Il s'appelle comment ? continua Ed.  
- Le Crashdown.  
- Et on mange quoi dans ce restaurant ?  
- Des menus extraterrestres, répondit Tess, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire en entendant Liz s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau et Nasedo lâcher dans sa tête un commentaire méprisant sur la stupidité des Terriens.

Ce repas s'avérait meilleur que prévu, en fin de compte. Au moins, elle s'amusait.

- Hum… Vous croyez aux extraterrestres ? demanda Ed.  
- Ce… C'est seulement un thème, balbutia Liz.  
- Et que faites-vous en dehors de travailler au restaurant ?  
- Et bien, je… Je passe beaucoup à mes études pour réussir.  
- Et il y a un copain au milieu de tout ça ?

Liz eut un petit sourire gêné et Tess lui souhaita de s'étouffer avec. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Max. Elle était venue ici parce qu'elle pensait que Tess était une menace pour son petit ami…

- Papa…, dit Tess d'un air de reproche parfaitement simulé.  
- Oh, une fille aussi ravissante que vous doit bien avoir un petit copain, insista Nasedo avec une certaine satisfaction perverse.  
- C'est gentil, je vous remercie.  
- Alors, de quoi a-t-il l'air ? continua-t-il.  
- C'est juste… Euh… C'est un garçon.  
- Hum… Il s'appelle comment ?

Tess leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle réponde à ses questions… Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Max, et plus encore. Braquer Liz ne les aiderait pas.

- Il s'appelle Max, répondit-elle sèchement à la place de Liz, désireuse d'en finir avec ces jeux du chat et de la souris.

Comme s'il avait compris le message, Nasedo changea brusquement de conversation.

- Mais au fait, la statue est toujours par terre !

Il se leva, récupérant un seau et une balayette au passage, et Liz courut après lui. Tess fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Elle semblait bien empressée… D'accord, elle était embarrassée d'avoir brisé la statue, mais quand même. Elle se concentra sur Liz et sentit que ce n'était pas uniquement de l'embarras que ressentait la jeune fille, mais plus de la… nervosité ? Elle retint un geste d'agacement – si seulement il lui était plus facile de décrypter les pensées des humains…

- Monsieur Harding, laissez ! insistait Liz.  
- Mais non…  
- Je vais le faire.

Il se baissa à coté du piano et commença à balayer les morceaux de la statue, Liz essayant toujours de lui reprendre la balayette des mains. Tess continua à les observer de loin, essayant de comprendre quel était exactement le but de tout ce cirque.

- Non ! Non, vraiment, j'ai déjà suffisamment honte comme ça, répéta Liz. Je vous la rembourserais s'il le faut.  
- C'est inutile, je l'avais assurée, dit Ed.  
- Non, laissez-moi faire.

Tess sentait monter en lui une exaspération qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre et attendait l'explosion qui n'allait pas manquer de se produire.

- J'ai dit non ! répéta beaucoup plus sèchement Ed.

Tess allait s'en mêler quand elle sentit la présence de Max près de la maison. Autant cela la contrariait de le voir voler à la rescousse de sa précieuse Liz, autant elle était ravie de savoir que la jeune fille allait bientôt sortir de chez eux.

Comme prévu, on sonna à la porte. Nasedo se leva pour aller répondre, Tess sur les talons. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra Liz qui se déplaçait le long du piano en essayant de rester discrète. Son 'père' ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir, les salua Max.  
- Bonsoir ? répondit Ed d'un ton interrogateur.  
- Max ? demanda Tess, faisant mine d'être surprise de le voir là.  
- Max ? répéta Ed, l'air faussement étonné. Le petit copain de Liz ?  
- Papa…, le réprimanda gentiment Tess.

Elle sentit Liz se déplacer encore derrière elle et réalisa que le contenu du carton ne devait pas non plus être la – seule – raison pour laquelle la jeune fille s'était invitée chez eux ce soir.

- Comment saviez-vous que Liz était là ? demanda Ed.

_Parce que Liz l'a appelé au téléphone tout à l'heure…_

Elle sentit Liz faire un signe de la tête à Max derrière eux et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est Tess que je venais voir, répondit Max.

Tess décida de jouer le jeu. Pour le moment.

- Mais… Je vois pas très bien ce qu'on pourrait se dire, dit-elle.  
- Moi, je sais.  
- Ecoute, si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois… Tu as commis une erreur, pas moi.  
- Je crois qu'on l'a commise tous les deux.  
- Ecoute, intervint Liz, tout ça c'est du passé et c'est réglé, alors… Allons-nous en.  
- Non, je dois parler à Tess, alors tu t'en vas, dit Max.  
- Max, Tess et moi, nous avons eu une explication et je ne m'en irai pas sans toi.

Max sembla hésiter un instant.

- Alors, on n'a plus qu'à s'en aller, finit-il par dire.  
- Mais la soirée n'est pas finie, se plaignit Ed.

Liz rejoignit Max sur le pas de la porte.

- Si, elle est finie, confirma-t-elle.  
- Oh, se lamenta Ed. Mais l'invitation reste valable pour une autre fois.

Et alors que le couple descendait l'allée sous les yeux de Nasedo, Tess s'approcha du piano, comprenant enfin le pourquoi de la visite de Liz. Elle devait admettre que si la jeune fille n'avait pas été aussi peu discrète, cela aurait pu être une bonne idée. La porte claqua derrière elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifiait ? demanda sèchement Nasedo.

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

- Elle a déposé une caméra vidéo dans la coupelle qui est sur le piano, expliqua-t-elle.

Nasedo resta silencieux une seconde.

- Ils commencent à être un peu trop curieux, finit-il par lâcher.  
- Méfiant, je dirais. Un bon point pour eux… Peut-être qu'il est temps d'accélérer les choses, dit Tess, pensive.  
- Vous n'êtes pas prêts !  
- L'alignement commence ce soir. Si on n'est pas prêt maintenant, alors on ne le sera jamais ! protesta Tess. Il faut bien se jeter à l'eau à un moment donné, non ?

Nasedo l'observa d'un regard perçant pendant un long moment.

- Comme tu voudras, ce n'est que votre vie, après tout, je ne suis là que pour faire le ménage derrière vous ! railla-t-il.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer vertement.

- Attends demain pour te débarrasser de la caméra, finit-elle par lui dire. D'abord, j'ai quelque chose à leur montrer.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir débarrassé la table de la salle à manger et fait la vaisselle, elle renversa nerveusement le seau contenant les restes du Buddha sur le piano. Cinq secondes et un geste de la main plus tard, la statue était reconstituée, intacte, à sa place d'origine. Tess réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle révélait cette part d'elle-même à un autre que Nasedo, même si c'était par caméra interposée… Et l'espace d'un instant, elle réussit à comprendre pourquoi ces humains qui gravitaient autour de Max, Michael et Isabel avaient une telle importance pour eux.

Pendant ces moments où ils étaient tous ensemble, ils n'avaient plus à se cacher.

* * *

**Max**

Au même instant, dans un hagard désaffecté à quelques rues de là, Max assista à son petit tour de passe-passe, éberlué sans vraiment l'être – effrayé sans vraiment l'être. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez Tess. Maintenant au moins, il savait exactement quoi.

Il échangea un regard avec Liz et, malgré la gravité de la situation, se retint pour ne pas sourire, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés à peine quelques secondes plus tôt tournant dans sa tête.

_"Oui, mais tu l'as quand même embrassée et je vois toujours pas comment ça, ça peut s'expliquer"._

Ils venaient d'avoir la réponse à cette question…

**TBC…**


	3. Possession

**Chapitre 3 – Possession**

_Through this world I've stumbled  
__So many times betrayed  
__Trying to find an honest word  
__To find the truth enslaved  
__Oh, you speak to me in riddles  
__And you speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath_  
_Your words keep me alive_

_-Sarah McLachlan "Possession"_

* * *

_Un jour, quelque part…_

_Il l'observait depuis de longues minutes alors qu'elle paressait sur la terrasse, allongée sur le sol de pierre, les yeux clos, le visage levé vers le ciel pour profiter au maximum des derniers rayons du soleil. Il sentit un sourire amusé s'afficher sur ses lèvres._

_Elle se comportait toujours avec la dignité requise d'une Reine en public, mais dans l'intimité de leurs appartements privés, le protocole disparaissait et elle redevenait une jeune femme comme les autres, profitant autant qu'elle le pouvait des derniers jours de l'été. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que penserait le reste de la Cour s'ils la voyaient dans cette position…_

_- La Cour n'est pas là, lâcha la jeune femme sans ouvrir les yeux, lisant – comme d'habitude – dans ses pensées.  
__- Et j'imagine que tes dames de compagnie ont disparu comme par magie, dit-il en levant un sourcil moqueur._

_Elle lâcha un soupir et ouvrit enfin les yeux, plongeant un regard bleu faussement réprobateur dans le sien._

_ - Tu me gâches mon plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse._

_Il sourit franchement cette fois et s'approcha d'elle à pas lent, s'allongeant à ses cotés et fixant le ciel à son tour._

_- Désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé regarder ?  
__- Rien de particulier, répondit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Je profite juste des derniers jours de tranquillité. Avec mon mari, ajouta-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.  
__- Il y en aura encore d'autres, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il en effleurant son front, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux._

_Elle détourna le regard et se remit à fixer le ciel, la mine soudain sombre._

_ - Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non._

_Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par son attitude._

_- Ava ?_

_Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, mais qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Cela ne le trompa pas. Ils étaient mariés depuis bientôt dix ans, il la connaissait par cœur._

_ - Parle-moi…, la pressa-t-il doucement._

_Elle sembla hésiter un instant, avant de secouer la tête._

_ - Ce n'est rien, je suis stupide, dit-elle enfin. Juste… Serre-moi. S'il te plaît._

_Elle se pelotonna dans ses bras et enfouit le visage dans son cou._

_ - J'ai froid, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étrange._

_Une voix qu'il connaissait. Une voix noyée par des larmes étouffées. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas frissonner, sentant une terreur sourde lui nouer soudain l'estomac._

_Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'était mauvais._

_Très mauvais._

* * *

Max se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, luttant contre la terreur sourde qui lui nouait soudain l'estomac.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve…_

Il se rallongea sur son lit, le cœur battant.

_Juste un rêve._

* * *

**Max**

Roswell High, le lendemain

Ils avaient décidé de suivre Tess. Isabel et Alex surveilleraient la maison avec la caméra, Michael et Maria la fileraient en voiture jusqu'au lycée, Liz et lui la suivraient à l'intérieur des bâtiments, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient répartis les tâches.

Honnêtement, Max ne savait plus quoi penser. Tess était le quatrième extraterrestre. Mais depuis qu'ils l'avaient vue reconstituer la statue avec ses pouvoirs devant la caméra la veille, depuis qu'ils savaient qu'elle était Nasedo, sa tête et son instinct s'obstinaient à lui crier deux choses différentes.

Rationnellement, il savait qu'elle était dangereuse – Nasedo avait semé les cadavres sur sa route depuis le crash, penser qu'il puisse être à Roswell avec uniquement de bonnes intentions était non seulement stupide, mais également suicidaire pour eux. D'un autre coté, son instinct lui criait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, qu'elle était de leur coté. Le problème, c'était que cette voix là criait beaucoup plus fort que l'autre et que les autres – ou tout du moins, Michael et Isabel – s'en rendaient compte.

D'où la mise en place de l'opération 'Surveillons Tess en permanence' – et ne laissons jamais Max tout seul, même si ses amis n'avaient pas formulé cette partie à voix haute. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier, même s'il savait que c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire dans les circonstances actuelles. Il ne savait pas ce que Tess lui faisait, mais elle lui faisait quelque chose, et tant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi, c'était aussi bien qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul avec elle, sans un membre de leur petit groupe à proximité.

_Oui, mais cela ne me plaît pas non plus de les impliquer là-dedans_, se dit-il en regardant Liz disparaître à la suite de Tess dans les toilettes des filles.

Il avait beau avoir cette certitude que Tess ne lui voulait aucun mal, il ne pouvait pas en affirmer autant au sujet de ses amis. Et donc, il était inquiet.

Il vit Tess ressortir des toilettes, suivie de Liz quelques secondes plus tard. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, malgré la mine dépitée de sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle t'a fait du mal ? lui demanda-t-il anxieusement.  
- Non, mais elle nous a repérés, avoua Liz. On n'est visiblement pas très doués pour jouer les espions…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le carrousel installé dans le parc en face du lycée, où devaient les rejoindre les autres. La pluie s'était remise à tomber, moins forte que les jours précédents, mais suffisamment pour décourager d'éventuels promeneurs qui voudraient s'approcher pour écouter leur conversation.

- Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Elle ne t'a pas menacée ? demanda Maria à la seconde où Liz grimpa sur le carrousel.  
- Non, elle avait l'air parfaitement innocent, la rassura Liz. Elle se demande pourquoi on la suit, mais elle ne se doute absolument pas que nous savons.  
- Il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'elle dit, lâcha Max.

Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait ces sensations absurdes à son sujet qu'il fallait baisser la garde. Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus fiable qui soit lorsqu'il s'agissait de porter un jugement sur Tess…

- On peut peut-être lui faire confiance, suggéra Michael. C'est le quatrième alien et on l'a attendu toute notre vie…  
- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se fait passer pour une adolescente afin de séduire Max soit de notre coté, fit remarquer Isabel.  
- Isabel a raison, dit Max. Elle a pris forme humaine. Elle a peut-être d'autres pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas. On ignore beaucoup de choses sur nous-mêmes, mais au moins, on nous a élevé en humains. Nasedo est un alien. Nasedo est un tueur. Et si j'en crois ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Tess, il a une sorte de pouvoir sur nous.  
- Oui, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue, renchérit Isabel. Comme si j'étais irrésistiblement attirée vers elle, que je devais la laisser entrer.  
- Isabel, il faut que tu résistes, dit Liz.  
- Toi aussi, Michael, confirma Max.  
- On ne peut pas nier ce qu'on est, protesta son ami.  
- Non, mais il faut rester tels qu'on est. Tu ne crois pas ?  
- C'est moi le moins impliqué dans l'affaire, jamais elle ne me soupçonnera, intervint Alex. Je me chargerai d'elle.  
- Non ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Alex, dit Isabel. Et puis, nous ignorons si Nasedo est toujours Tess ou pas…  
- Il peut être n'importe où, n'importe quand, ajouta Max.

A cet instant, un homme ralentit devant le carrousel, avant d'accélérer à nouveau en se voyant observé. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner avec un brin d'anxiété.

- Nous ne pouvons nous fier qu'à nous-mêmes, conclut Liz. Plus que jamais.

Elle et Max descendirent du carrousel, Isabel et Alex sur les talons.

- On ne va pas rester là à attendre qu'elle… qu'elle vous fasse du mal ! s'exclama Alex.  
- Max, Michael et moi allons tâcher d'en savoir plus sur elle, on ne la laissera pas nous surprendre, le rassura Isabel.

Alex posa la main sur son épaule, prêt à protester.

- Je t'en prie, Alex, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Max vit le visage de sa sœur se troubler alors qu'elle échangeait un regard furtif avec Michael. Elle s'éloigna d'Alex comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Il se demanda un instant s'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et son meilleur ami qu'il devrait savoir avant d'éloigner rapidement cette pensée. Ils avaient plus important à se préoccuper pour le moment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Maria.  
- La suivre partout où elle ira, en espérant en apprendre le plus possible avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, décida Max. On a toujours la caméra, n'oubliez pas.

Ils se dispersèrent tous rapidement après cela, rejoignant leurs cours respectifs.

* * *

Lorsque Max entra en biologie une heure plus tard, il se tendit en repérant Tess déjà assise à sa table. Leurs regards se croisèrent et soudain, la température de son corps sembla augmenter de plusieurs degrés, le souvenir de l'intermède torride sur le bureau du professeur dont il avait eu la vision quelques jours plus tôt lui revenant instantanément en mémoire.

Une légère pression dans son dos le tira de sa rêverie éveillée et il réalisa que c'était Liz qui le poussait vers leur bureau au fond de la classe.

- Tu es en train de bloquer le passage, lui dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction des autres élèves qui attendaient impatiemment qu'il bouge.  
- Désolé, dit-il précipitamment en rejoignant rapidement sa place.

Liz s'assit à coté de lui avec un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard mauvais en direction de la petite blonde quelques rangs devant eux.  
- Non, rien, répondit-il simplement.

Liz fit une moue dubitative, mais au grand soulagement de Max, l'arrivée du professeur l'empêcha de faire le moindre commentaire. Le cours se passa sans incidents, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque la cloche retentit et qu'il put enfin quitter la classe – c'était son seul cours de la journée avec Tess.

Il se demanda ce qui se passerait lorsque, à un moment donné, il lui faudrait aller en cours de littérature… Il partageait ce cours avec Tess, mais avec aucun autre de ses amis. Il était prêt à parier qu'ils le pousseraient à sécher 'pour son bien', ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire – Tess bouleversait déjà suffisamment sa vie sans qu'il ait en plus à sauter la moitié des cours occupant son emploi du temps…

Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant Michael prendre le relais de Liz à ses cotés. Il savait que tout ce petit manège était pour la bonne cause, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses amis poussaient le bouchon un peu loin. Là, tout de suite, il voulait juste retrouver sa tranquillité…

_Vivement que tout cela se termine, je sens que je ne vais pas supporter tout ce cirque encore très longtemps…_

* * *

Il quitta l'enceinte du lycée à la fin de la journée de cours avec un soulagement manifeste, avant de rejoindre Liz au Crashdown. Sa petite amie était déjà assise au comptoir, examinant avec attention une feuille de papier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il en se glissant sur le tabouret à coté d'elle.  
- Ta sœur a réussi à récupérer l'emploi du temps de Tess au secrétariat, lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement. J'ai fait un planning de surveillance pour la journée de demain.

Elle lui passa la feuille.

- Le labo en première heure, le couloir entre trois et quatre et la gym pour terminer, précisa-t-elle. Tu penses que ça ira ?  
- Ça devrait, confirma-t-il après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil.

Il se retint de sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher réaliser l'absurdité de la situation. Ils étaient sur les traces d'un extraterrestre ayant à leur connaissance tué une bonne dizaine de personnes et le mieux qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'était suivre une adolescente lors de ses cours au lycée. D'accord, l'adolescente était peut-être le tueur en question, mais quand même… Ils faisaient de fameux détectives ! Rath rirait bien s'il pouvait les voir en ce moment…

Il fronça les sourcils.

_D'où est-ce que ça sort, ça ? Et qui est Rath ?_

Une question de Liz le tira de ses réflexions.

- Vous n'avez eu aucun contact aujourd'hui, elle ne t'a même pas regardé ?  
- A part en biologie, non.  
- Elle joue les indifférentes, intervint Maria en s'approchant d'eux. C'est très banal, elle t'ignore en se disant que ça va te rendre fou et que c'est toi qui iras vers elle.  
- Est-ce qu'elle t'attire toujours, Max ? demanda Liz d'une voix inquiète.

_Oui._

- Non.  
- Ce qui rend d'autant plus urgente l'application de mon plan, continua Maria en le regardant d'un œil pénétrant, pas dupe une seconde.  
- Ah oui, quel plan ? demanda Max.  
- Oh, l'opération ne pas laisser Max tout seul, même un instant. Qu'il y ait toujours un de nous dans le coin si elle essaye son vaudou sur toi.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! protesta-t-il, encore une fois en pure perte.  
- Exact, c'est d'un garde du corps dont tu as besoin, souligna Maria avec un sourire sarcastique. A tout moment.

Michael sonna la cloche de la cuisine.

- Je te signale que c'est en train de refroidir, dit-il à Maria en lui montrant un plat posé sur le comptoir.

La jeune fille s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais, Max, Maria a raison, dit Liz. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut te faire si elle te coince tout seul.

Max lui prit la main.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.  
- Je sais. Max, je n'ai pas dit ça par jalousie, tu comprends ? Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… C'est une extraterrestre.  
- Oui, comme moi.  
- Oui, mais… Oui, mais si elle est…  
- … mauvaise ? termina Max. L'un de ces monstres de qui tout le monde à si peur depuis l'accident ?

_Un de ces montres dont TU commences à avoir peur ?_

- Je sais, c'est absurde. J'ai beau te connaître de mieux en mieux… Mais Tess, Nasedo, c'est… Elle me fait peur.

Max soupira. Ces pensées ne le réjouissaient pas, mais il pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer, vu les circonstances.

- On ne la laissera pas gagner, lui assura-t-il. On va retourner au garage et la surveiller avec la caméra.  
- Vous croyez que c'est légal, Monsieur Evans ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix l'interpeller et se maudit en réalisant qui venait de parler. Valenti.

_Apprends à faire plus attention, Max ! Quand vas-tu enfin intégrer que les murs ont des oreilles à Roswell ?_

- Je vous conseille d'arrêter et de ne plus me mentir, continua le shérif. Parce que vous voyez, j'en sais toujours plus que vous ne croyez.

Il posa la caméra sur le comptoir entre Liz et lui.

- Ed Harding a trouvé cette caméra chez lui et c'est vous qui l'avez posée, je le sais, affirma-t-il. Je sais que c'est du matériel spécial du FBI, donc la question est, où avez-vous réussi à dénicher cet appareil ?

Michael et Maria s'approchèrent.

- Et vous savez ce que j'en conclus ? continua Valenti. Que Pierce et l'unité du FBI recherchant les extraterrestres sont ici, à Roswell, et qu'ils s'intéressent tout particulièrement à vous. Comment je le sais ? J'aimerais bien que vous compreniez une chose, tous autant que vous êtes… Plus j'en sais, plus je peux vous protéger.

Il récupéra la caméra et, après avoir échangé un regard avec eux, Valenti quitta le restaurant.

- Ne te laisse pas embobiner, Max, lui dit Michael avant de retourner en cuisine.

Sauf que l'instinct de Max lui disait que Valenti était sincère quand il affirmait être de leur coté. Oui, mais son instinct lui disait aussi de faire confiance à Tess – Nasedo. Alors que croire ?

* * *

**Tess**

Maison des Evans

Leur petit manège de la journée l'avait mis dans une rage folle. D'abord, ils l'avaient suivi à la trace où qu'elle aille, puis ils avaient collé Max comme une abeille colle un pot de miel, l'empêchant de l'approcher – oui, elle le savait, elle était pathétique – et enfin, pour couronner le tout, elle avait surpris Isabel en train de fouiller dans son dossier scolaire.

Non qu'elle puisse réellement se permettre de les juger après la surveillance qu'elle et Nasedo avaient exercée sur eux avant de s'installer 'officiellement' en ville, mais au moins, elle avait été discrète et surtout, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas franchir la ligne jaune – elle découvrirait leurs vies au moment où ils accepteraient qu'elle le fasse et, jusqu'à ce moment, elle resterait à distance du seuil de leur maison et du contenu de leurs tiroirs.

Sauf qu'ils ne respectaient pas les règles… Qu'ils la suivent ? Passe encore, elle en avait fait autant. Qu'ils récupèrent son emploi du temps ? Ok, après tout, ils fréquentaient tous le même lycée, il n'était pas très dur à deviner. Mais ça, combiné au petit numéro de Liz et la veille – et à la pose de cette foutue caméra – l'avait mise sur les nerfs.

Ils voulaient jouer à ça ? Elle pouvait jouer aussi. Ils avaient décidé de s'introduire dans sa vie et dans sa maison, elle pouvait faire de même. C'était pour cette raison qu'à la sortie de son dernier cours, elle fila chez les Evans.

Et après tout, elle avait un autre message à faire passer… Dommage que cela la fasse passer pour une menace encore plus présente pour les Evans. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Diane Evans lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire, avant de l'inviter à entrer avec enthousiasme quand elle lui dit être une amie d'Isabel. Tess s'était attendue à plus de… résistance et cela la surprit. En même temps, ce devait être génial de vivre dans le monde de Diane Evans, un monde où les adolescents de seize ans étaient juste des adolescents et n'avaient pas à fuir des extraterrestres rebelle et des agents du FBI…

En entrant dans le salon, ce qui attira son regard, ce fut les photos de Max et Isabel enfants, comme la première fois. Diane le remarqua.

- Ils étaient adorables, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. Mes deux petits miracles…  
- Comment ça ? demanda Tess avec curiosité.

Diane s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une photo dans ses mains, regardant ses enfants avec tendresse. Le cœur de Tess se serra.

_Max et Isabel ont de la chance…_

- Mon mari et moi, nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfants, expliqua Diane. Quand nous avons trouvé Max et Isabel dans le désert, ça a été comme… un cadeau du ciel.

Tess lui adressa un sourire rêveur.

- J'adore les photos, lui avoua-t-elle. Mon père n'en prend jamais aucune, je n'ai aucune véritable trace de mon enfance.

Nasedo était là pour prendre soin d'elle, mais sa conception de la 'famille' n'était pas vraiment la même que celle du reste de l'humanité… Tant qu'elle était en vie, avec un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture dans son assiette – c'était déjà pas mal, cela dit – pour lui, tout allait bien. Alors prendre des photos… Son manque de chaleur _humaine_ était son plus grand regret. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son enfance aurait été bien différente s'il l'avait consolée à chaque fois qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer au lieu de réduire ça à un signe de faiblesse…

- C'est triste, dit Diane avec une sympathie que Tess savait sincère.  
- Vous…

Tess hésita un instant, se demandant si elle pouvait se le permettre, et finit par tenter le coup.

- Vous en avez d'autres ? Des photos, je veux dire, précisa-t-elle avec espoir. Je sais que c'est personnel, mais… J'aimerais beaucoup les voir.

Elle aurait pu influencer Diane pour la _pousser_ à lui montrer ces photos, mais elle ne le voulait pas. C'était la mère de Max. C'était la famille de Max. Elle voulait faire les choses correctement.

Diane sourit et, au grand bonheur de Tess, ouvrit un placard pour en tirer plusieurs albums.

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas regarder ça à coté ? dit-elle. Je vais nous faire un peu de thé…

Elles s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine et, pendant que Diane s'affairait près des fourneaux, Tess s'absorba dans les albums photos. Toute l'enfance de Max s'étalait là, sous ses yeux. Elle le regarda page après page passer du petit garçon réservé tout juste sorti de l'orphelinat à un petit garçon heureux dans sa nouvelle famille.

Elle sourit quand son regard se posa sur une photo où Max, âgé probablement de six ou sept ans, arborait fièrement un costume d'indien, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle entendit un rire étouffé par-dessus son épaule.

- Seigneur, j'avais oublié ce costume, lâcha Diane en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

Elle lui versa une tasse de thé que Tess accepta avec un sourire de remerciement.

- On était allé visiter la réserve le week-end juste avant et il avait passé des heures à regarder les symboles affichés un peu partout dans le village. Il a refusé de quitter ce déguisement pendant au moins une semaine… Il le gardait même pour dormir !

Tess eut un petit rire, imaginant avec difficulté Max obsédé par l'idée de devenir un indien. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle écouta avec avidité toutes les histoires que Diane lui racontait, s'efforçant de mémoriser avec soin tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que Max était… Max.

Diane lui montra une photo d'Isabel petite fille, vêtue d'un pull jaune trois fois trop grand pour elle.

- Et là, regarde…  
- C'est fou ce qu'elle vous ressemble, commenta Tess.

Et elle ne disait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir. Quiconque ne sachant pas qu'Isabel était une enfant adoptée pourrait sans peine croire qu'elles étaient mère et fille. Peut-être que c'était vrai, qu'à force de vivre avec quelqu'un, on finissait par inconsciemment lui ressembler… Elle fit intérieurement une grimace. Elle espérait de tout son cœur ne jamais ressembler à Nasedo.

- Et regarde celle-là…

Sur cette photo-ci, Max et Isabel dormaient sur un divan, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

- Ooooh… Ce qu'ils sont mignons ! dit Tess.  
- Oui…

La porte de la cuisine claqua et Diane tourna la tête à temps pour voir sa fille entrer dans la pièce.

- Oh, Isabel ! Ça va, ma chérie ? Ta nouvelle amie Tess est passée te voir et on s'est mis à bavarder. Je lui ai montré des photos et raconté pleins d'histoires sur toi et Max quand vous étiez petits.

Isabel arbora un sourire crispé et Tess n'eut aucune peine à deviner ce qu'elle pouvait penser à cet instant – la fille qu'elle croyait son amie et dont ils avaient découvert qu'elle était une extraterrestre était chez eux en leur absence. Pire, elle était seule avec leur mère…

- Quel genre d'histoires ? demanda Isabel.  
- Oh, le grand voyage en Floride… Et puis, quoi d'autre ? Oh, oui, la fois où Max a rapporté ce serpent chez nous, tu t'en souviens ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. Et… Et le numéro des deux clowns idiots que vous faisiez pour nous.  
- Maman, tu as raconté toute notre vie ! la réprimanda gentiment Isabel avec un rire gêné, le sourire crispé revenant en force.  
- Tu as vraiment une famille formidable, Isabel, intervint Tess, sincère. Tu as beaucoup de chance.  
- Oui.

Diane se tourna à nouveau vers Tess.

- Ça ne t'a pas trop ennuyée, j'espère ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je suis… Oh, j'en sais rien, c'est absurde, j'ai regardé ces photos et ça a remué pleins de souvenirs, je ne pouvais plus arrêter de parler.

Elle se leva.

- Bon, je vais au marché, amusez-vous bien toutes les deux.  
- Oui, dit Isabel.  
- Et Tess, reprit Diane en se tournant vers elle. Bienvenue à Roswell.  
- Merci, madame Evans.  
- Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Diane. Et passe quand tu veux, ça me fera très plaisir.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille et l'embrassa.

- Au revoir, ma chérie.

Isabel la regarda quitter la pièce et, après avoir posé ses livres de classe sur le comptoir, ramassa les mugs posés sur la table. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier.

- On ne s'est pas croisé à l'école aujourd'hui, dit-elle.  
- Oh, je sais. Je t'ai vu dans le bureau de l'administration, lâcha-t-elle innocemment, mais je n'avais pas le temps de…

Clairement déstabilisée par sa réponse, Isabel renversa l'un des mugs, dont le contenu éclaboussa le sol.

- Oh, zut…

Elle récupéra un morceau d'essuie-tout et s'accroupit pour essuyer. Tess se baissa également.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, lui dit-elle.

Tout comme elle les avait repérés en train de la suivre ce matin, elle voulait juste leur faire comprendre qu'elle était au courant de leur petit jeu.

- Non, non, tu ne m'as pas fait peur, dit son amie.  
- Je préfère être parfaitement honnête avec toi, Isabel.

_Autant que je le peux, en tout cas._

- Je me sens très proche de toi.

Elle lui prit la main.

- Comme si on avait quelque chose à partager. C'est pour ça que je veux te dire la vérité. Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu m'en veuilles.  
- N-Non, je…, balbutia Isabel, clairement effrayée maintenant. Non, bien sûr.  
- Je suis amoureuse de Max, Isabel, lui dit-elle franchement. Très très amoureuse. Je sais que Max aime Liz, c'est ce que j'entends dire par tout le monde, mais est-ce que tu as déjà reçu… des signaux d'une personne, Isabel ?

_Est-ce que tu as déjà rêvé, Isabel ? Rêvé de cet homme qui fait battre ton cœur plus vite, qui te rend heureuse simplement parce qu'il est… là ?_

- Des signaux ? répéta son amie.  
- Il y a des moments où tu sens quelque chose qui passe, quelque chose de particulier entre deux personnes, et peu importe ce que tu peux penser, avec qui tu peux être, tu sais que toi et cette autre personne êtes destinés à s'aimer un jour.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas elle qui déclencha la vision d'Isabel, mais elle la ressentit physiquement. Elle n'en connaissait pas le contenu exact, mais elle savait que Michael y jouait un rôle. Parce que depuis hier, l'alignement était parfait. Vénus venait compléter le V et réveillait tous leurs instincts. C'était pour ça qu'Isabel rêvait de Michael. C'était pour ça qu'elle-même rêvait de Max – plus intensément que d'habitude, en tout cas.

- Non ! Non, jamais, nia Isabel en se relevant vivement.

Tess ne laissa pas filtrer sa contrariété.

_Si seulement ils pouvaient ne pas être aussi obstinés…_

Isabel se retourna pour s'affairer devant l'évier et Tess récupéra discrètement le sucrier. S'appuyant contre le comptoir, elle subtilisa quatre morceaux de sucre qu'elle disposa devant elle.

- Et bien, continua-t-elle, c'est ça que je ressens avec Max et ce sont les signaux qu'il m'envoie régulièrement. Tu es sûre de n'avoir jamais vécu ça avec quelqu'un ? insista-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'Isabel par derrière.

- Sois plus attentive, Isabel. Il y a des signes tout autour de toi.

Le regard de son amie se posa sur le comptoir et elle fixa intensément les morceaux de sucre, disposés avec soin en un carré parfait. Tess récupéra silencieusement son sac et quitta la maison des Evans sur la pointe des pieds, prenant soin de ne pas troubler son amie dans sa contemplation. Et quand elle claqua la porte derrière elle, elle fut à peu près sûre qu'il faudrait à Isabel un long moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était partie…

_Et maintenant, passons à la phase 2…_

Elle posa une main sur son sac, palpant le cuir inconsciemment, s'assurant que ce qu'il contenait était toujours rangé à sa place. Elle rentrerait chez elle après un dernier arrêt à la bibliothèque.

Elle avait un livre à rendre…

* * *

**Max**

Il regardait sa sœur faire nerveusement les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis près de dix minutes, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à lui parler. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit que Tess était passée chez eux dans l'après-midi, elle était une vraie boule de nerfs, mais il savait qu'elle parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête.

- Elle m'a vraiment fait peur, reprit enfin Isabel, comme il s'y attendait. Comme si elle s'était emparée de moi et, quand ça s'est arrêté, je ne savais plus si ça m'était réellement arrivé ou non. C'est ce qu'elle t'a fait à toi ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

- Si on veut, dit Max. C'est comme si elle entraînait mon esprit là où elle le voulait.

_Et pas que mon esprit…_

Mais ce n'était pas exactement comme si elle s'était emparée de lui, plus… Plus comme si elle s'était mise à réclamer quelque chose qui était déjà à elle.

- Et ton corps, Max ? Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas eu l'impression que quelque chose changeait, qu'il se… réveillait brusquement ?  
- Quelque chose de primitif, confirma-t-il.  
- D'instinctif.  
- Quelque chose de pas humain, conclut-il brusquement.

La fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et ils sursautèrent. Michael passa la tête par l'ouverture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Max.  
- Je ne sais pas, dites-moi.  
- Je l'ai appelé, expliqua Isabel. Aucun de nous ne devrait rester seul ce soir.

Mais ils ne dormirent pas longtemps. Deux heures plus tard, Max fut brusquement tiré d'un de _ces_ rêves par un Michael se réveillant en sursaut. Il sauta de son lit et rejoignit son ami.

- Michael ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Isabel, dit simplement Michael.

Max courut dans la chambre de sa sœur, leur ami sur ses talons. Isabel était assise sur son lit, clairement secouée, essayant péniblement de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda à Max.  
- C'était seulement un rêve, répondit Isabel.  
- Oui, seulement un rêve, répéta Michael derrière eux.

Max lança à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami un regard perspicace, sentant confusément qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne lui disaient pas.

- Et… ? pressa-t-il.  
- Et rien d'autre, lui assura précipitamment Isabel.  
- Ne me mens pas, Izzy. Toi et Michael, vous vous êtes comportés bizarrement l'un avec l'autre toute la journée, je ne suis pas stupide…  
- Il y avait peut-être autre chose, commença Michael. Comme des symboles…

Max lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
- Parce qu'il fait les mêmes rêves que moi, répondit Isabel à sa place.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la chambre pendant un moment.

- Descendez dans la cuisine, je vous rejoins dans une minute, finit par dire Max. Autant ne pas réveiller les parents.

Il repartit dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans son bureau. Il tira d'un tiroir la feuille sur laquelle il avait recopié les dessins de la grotte de la réserve indienne, sentant confusément que c'était ces symboles qu'Isabel et Michael voyaient dans leurs rêves. Il le savait parce que c'était ces symboles qu'il voyait lorsqu'il rêvait de Tess.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, sa sœur et Michael se tenaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, Isabel frileusement emmitouflée dans un plaid. Max étala le dessin sur le comptoir et les deux autres pointèrent un symbole du doigt – quatre points reliés par une croix.

- C'est celui-là, dit Michael.  
- Oui, c'est celui-là, confirma Isabel  
- Et vous avez tous les deux fait le même rêve ? Les rochers, les symboles sur le sable et le reste ? s'assura Max.  
- Ouais, dit Michael.  
- Il n'y avait rien d'autre, rien de particulier ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au milieu du désert ?

Compte tenu de la nature des rêves que lui-même faisait à propos de Tess, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi sa sœur et son meilleur ami échangeaient un regard aussi gêné. De fait, la réponse de Michael ne le surprit pas vraiment – c'était une chose de rêver de symboles au beau milieu du désert, c'en était une autre de rêver également de la sœur de son meilleur ami, en particulier quand ces rêves étaient tout sauf… chastes.

- Oh, rien ! répondirent-ils précipitamment, tous les deux en même temps.  
- Rien d'important, renchérit Isabel. Mais il y a autre chose. Quand Tess est venue hier, elle a dit que je devais chercher des signes. Elle a fait le même dessin avec des morceaux de sucre.  
- Ça doit vouloir dire un truc précis, dit Max.

Il tira le dessin vers lui, observant ces symboles si familiers, mais si étrangers à la fois.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir déchiffrer ça, murmura-t-il.

Il vit Isabel donner à Michael un coup de coude et un sentiment de désastre imminent s'abattit soudain sur lui.

- Dis-lui, Michael, l'exhorta sa sœur.  
- Dis-moi quoi ? demanda Max d'une voix résignée.  
- J'ai cru que j'y étais arrivé, mais en fait…, commença Michael.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je me suis trompé.  
- Ce n'est pas sûr, temporisa Isabel, son regard se tournant vers son frère. Michael s'est servi de la constellation V pour lire les symboles.  
- Comment tu savais le faire ? demanda Max.  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit son ami. Mais ça n'a pas marché.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?  
- Le soir où tu étais ivre, Michael et moi étions à la bibliothèque, c'est là que les symboles étaient sensés nous mener, reprit Isabel. On se disait que si Nasedo avait laissé un signal à la grotte, on ferait peut-être bien de lui répondre.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?  
- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé ton accord, c'est ça ? dit Michael, accusateur.

Max éprouva soudain une envie dévorante de secouer Michael comme un prunier pour essayer de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans son crâne… Bon sang, il n'apprendrait donc jamais ? Il savait que son ami se rebellait souvent lorsqu'il prenait les décisions finales dans leur petit groupe, mais il le faisait rarement volontairement. C'était presque… naturel. Et le plus ironique, c'est que la plupart du temps, même Michael attendait ça de lui.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? essaya de lui faire comprendre Max. C'est probablement pour ça que Nasedo se fait passer pour Tess, tu l'as mené jusqu'à nous !  
- C'était ce qu'on voulait, non ?  
- Ce qu'on veut, c'est garder le contrôle ! Ça a toujours été notre but. La découverte à notre façon, pas à celle d'un autre. Tu as participé à toutes les recherches et tu n'as jamais pensé qu'elles nous conduiraient à ça ?  
- Qu'elles nous conduiraient à quoi ? A trouver enfin des réponses à toutes nos questions ? rétorqua Michael. Peut-être que Nasedo est là pour que ça aille mieux ! Ah, mais non, j'oubliais, il ne peut rien avoir de mieux que notre bonne petite vie à Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as aussi peur d'être un alien ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur d'être humain ? rétorqua Max.

Il savait que Michael voyait la découverte de leurs origines comme la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il savait qu'il voyait en Nasedo le moyen d'échapper à sa vie à Roswell, cette vie qui, pour lui, se résumait jusqu'à il y a peu de temps encore à une caravane miteuse, un père adoptif alcoolique et une réputation de délinquant. Il savait que Michael pensait que, parce que lui et Isabel avaient une 'vraie' vie de famille, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Et oui, peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

Mais cette excuse devenait lassante à la longue, en particulier parce que Michael ne l'utilisait que lorsqu'elle l'arrangeait. Lorsque les choses tournaient mal ou ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait, son enfance malheureuse était son atout maître pour esquiver les reproches, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il devenait soudain assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul. Il fallait qu'il grandisse. A un moment donné, son impulsivité et son manque de réflexion finiraient par leur exploser à la figure.

Mais Max ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles, même s'il les lui avait jetées à la figure plus par provocation que par réel désir d'être blessant. Oui, il avait parfois peur d'être un alien, parce que, comme l'avait dit Isabel tout à l'heure, il sentait des choses se réveiller en lui, des choses qui étaient familières sans l'être, et cela le terrifiait. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, mais il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire _exactement_, ne pas être humain. Comment Michael pouvait-il ne pas être conscient de cela ?

Alors oui, peut-être que, s'il se montrait si réticent à chercher ces réponses qui taraudaient tant son ami, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elles risquaient de l'éloigner de cette vie qu'il s'était créée ici, cette vie qu'il connaissait, maîtrisait plus ou moins et vivait depuis plus de dix ans. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprise depuis que Tess avait débarqué en ville – qu'il le veuille ou non, il était un extraterrestre. C'était une partie de lui qu'il sentait prendre de plus en plus d'importance et à laquelle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper.

Et donc, Michael avait raison, il leur fallait des réponses. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de foncer dans l'inconnu sans réfléchir. Ils risquaient trop gros pour en prendre le risque. Il allait essayer de lui expliquer cela pour ce qui lui semblait être la milliardième fois en dix ans quand Isabel explosa, se levant brusquement de son tabouret.

- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Est-ce que vous vous demandez ce que je peux ressentir ? Oh, non, vous êtes trop occupé à discuter pour remarquer que tout ça me concerne, moi aussi !

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Tess a fait ici hier, avec ces morceaux de sucre, mais… C'est elle qui m'a obligée à faire ce rêve.  
- Ce qu'il faut, c'est être vigilant. On ne sait pas comment, mais elle nous manipule, dit Max.  
- Tu penses que c'est elle qui nous les envoie, n'est-ce pas ? Les rêves ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. C'est juste…

Il soupira, frustré.

- Je dis juste que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, continua-t-il. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, tout est chamboulé. Je veux dire, on a toujours su qu'on n'était pas… normaux, mais jamais on n'avait vécu ça avant – les visions, les rêves…  
- On ? répéta Michael.

Max releva la tête.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu viens de dire "on", Max, répéta Michael. On savait que tu avais des visions à propos de Tess, mais… Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu rêves d'elle aussi ?

Max détourna les yeux.

- Max ? pressa Isabel.  
- Peut-être bien…, admit-il à contrecœur.  
- Et tu vois ces symboles aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as récupéré ces dessins avant même qu'on te parle de ce qu'on avait vu exactement, dit Michael avec un geste en direction de la feuille posée sur le comptoir. Tu vois la même chose que nous…  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? demanda Isabel.  
- Je vous ai parlé de ça quasiment tout de suite, protesta Max, sur la défensive.  
- De tes visions torrides, pas du reste ! lui lança son ami.

Max lui lança un regard accusateur.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, la première fois que j'ai essayé de te parler de mes "visions torrides", comme tu les appelles, tu m'as gentiment conseillé de garder mes fantasmes pour moi !  
- Les choses ont changé depuis ! On sait qui elle est !  
- Et mes visions… rêves… peu importe, sont toujours les mêmes !

Isabel posa la main sur son bras et il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher.

- Max, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec insistance.  
- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, Isabel.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je te connais. Il t'arrive de garder des choses pour toi le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées, mais jamais tu ne nous caches quoi que ce soit délibérément, dit-elle. Il y a forcément une autre raison.  
- Ce n'est pas…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, secouant la tête à son tour.

- C'est stupide…  
- Essaye toujours, dit Michael.

Et pour une fois, Max sut qu'il essayait vraiment de comprendre. Pour une fois, il avait en face de lui l'ami qu'il avait _besoin_ qu'il soit.

- Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que ces rêves… Ils sont trop… personnels. Intimes. Et pas seulement parce que ce qui s'y passe devrait être… censuré.

Il se sentit rougir légèrement à cette pensée.

- C'était comme s'ils étaient… des souvenirs refoulés, des trucs que j'aurai déjà vécus qui me reviennent, plus que des rêves. C'est dur à expliquer, dit-il. Il s'agit vraiment d'elle et moi, dans ces rêves. Pas des symboles ou de la partie extraterrestre qui est en moi, juste de Tess et moi. C'est comme si… comme si j'avais la réponse à toutes mes questions juste là, devant moi, et qu'elle m'échappe en permanence. C'est tellement… frustrant, ça me donne envie de hurler.  
- La vérité à propos de Tess ? demanda Isabel.

Max fit la moue.

- Oui… et non. Ça va probablement vous paraître dingue, mais je _sais_ que Tess n'est pas une menace pour nous. Ne me demande pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je le sais.  
- Tu as raison, c'est dingue, confirma Michael, visiblement inquiet. Mais je suis perdu là… Tu dis qu'il faut être vigilant, qu'elle nous manipule, mais en même temps, tu es persuadé qu'elle n'est pas une menace pour nous ?  
- Je sais. Disons juste que, si c'est vraiment elle qui provoque tout ça, elle le fait dans un but précis, et tant que je ne saurais pas lequel, je resterais sur mes gardes.

Michael arbora une moue dubitative.

- Bon courage avec ça, mon vieux, parce que c'est évident que tu as vraiment cette fille dans la peau… Et ça m'inquiète bien plus que tout le reste.

* * *

Roswell High, le lendemain

Dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion pendant la pause de midi, Max avait entraîné Liz au laboratoire de biologie. Il était intrigué par ce qu'avait dit Michael au sujet de son utilisation de la constellation V pour déchiffrer les symboles de la grotte. Cet alignement d'étoiles apparaissait toujours dans ses rêves et il voulait découvrir pourquoi il avait autant d'importance.

Il avait demandé à Liz de l'aider – elle était comme chez elle dans ce laboratoire, il savait qu'il irait plus vite si elle lui filait un coup de main – mais contrairement à d'habitude, sa présence le mettait presque… mal à l'aise. Il savait que rien ne s'était réellement passé entre Tess et lui hormis ce baiser sous la pluie quelques jours plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de demander de l'aide à sa petite amie pour indirectement essayer de comprendre pourquoi il ressentait de pareils sentiments pour une autre fille.

Liz pointa un alignement d'étoiles sur la carte qu'il tenait à la main.

- Le voilà, le bélier, dit-elle.  
- Michael a fait ça toute sa vie, dit Max. Il croit en savoir plus que nous, mais il ne fait que nous créer des problèmes.

Il ruminait encore la révélation de la veille. Ok, lui leur avait caché le contenu exact de ses rêves, mais il y avait un fossé entre ça et allumer un incendie dans un parc au beau milieu de Roswell, en pleine nuit, tout ça dans l'espoir d'attirer vers eux un extraterrestre dont il ne savait rien à part qu'il était un tueur… Sur ce coup, Michael s'était vraiment surpassé. Et le plus surprenant, c'était que même Isabel, habituellement la plus prudente d'eux trois, l'avait suivi dans son délire…

- Oui, la famille, c'est pas facile, commenta Liz.  
- Je ne sais pas si on en est une. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on a prétendu être pendant longtemps, mais si Nasedo nous transforme en autre chose…, dit-il, laissant pour la première fois certaines de ses peurs s'exprimer à voix haute. Je crois que Michael n'a pas pensé à ça.  
- Tu peux choisir au lieu de subir, fit remarquer Liz. Choisir qui tu es, qui tu veux être. Qui tu as envie d'aimer aussi.

Il sentit sa culpabilité redoubler en saisissant la double signification de sa remarque. Liz n'était pas stupide et elle était inquiète. Elle sentait instinctivement qu'il se passait plus entre lui et Tess que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

_Et pourtant, tu sais que c'est ce qui va se passer…_

Il avait su à la seconde où ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de Tess que le compte à rebours avait commencé pour leur couple. Il savait que la chose la plus honnête à faire serait de rompre avec Liz, au moins le temps de tirer cette histoire au clair, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Max Evans avait espéré après Liz Parker pendant dix ans, c'était égoïste, mais il lui était quasiment impossible de la laisser partir comme ça, sur un quasi-coup de tête – ou de cœur.

- Oui, j'espère que c'est vrai, dit-il, évitant de croiser ses yeux.

Liz se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de la classe.

- On continue, reprit Liz, se tournant vers l'écran pour lire les explications. Alors… Le bélier, le premier signe du zodiaque. L'élément astronomique vital selon de nombreuses traditions, incluant le printemps, l'équinoxe, des cérémonies païennes et même des rituels de fertilité indiens.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'avais parlé d'un V, ça n'a pas cette forme.  
- Essaie d'avoir la carte du ciel à la date d'aujourd'hui, suggéra-t-il, saisi d'un pressentiment.  
- D'accord.

Liz lança la recherche sur l'ordinateur au moment où le regard de Max était attiré vers la cour, dont ils avaient une vue parfaite à travers les fenêtres de la salle de classe. Tess était assise sur un banc, en train de lire un magazine. Vêtue d'un débardeur bleu et d'une jupe assortie, le soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux, Max la trouva magnifique.

_Mais quand ne la trouves-tu pas magnifique ?  
__Arrête ça, imbécile, Liz est juste à coté !_

Trop tard, bien sûr, sa petite amie avait remarqué sa distraction.

- Comment c'était ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. De l'embrasser…

Il se demanda s'il devait ou non lui dire la vérité avant d'opter pour une réponse en demi-teinte.

- C'était… perturbant. J'ai ressenti des choses qui m'ont déplu. Comme… Comme s'il y avait une part de moi que je ne connaissais pas.

Embrasser Tess avait été plus que perturbant, cela avait été une véritable révélation. Et tout le problème était là – il avait perdu le contrôle, complètement.

- L'extraterrestre ? demanda Liz.  
- Possible.

L'ordinateur bipa pour signaler la fin de la recherche.

- Oh, regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est Vénus. Quand elle est à la bonne place, elle termine le V. Elle a commencé à entrer dans cette formation après la pleine lune.  
- C'est à peu près à l'époque où Tess est apparue, réalisa Max, pensif.

Donc, il avait raison. Tess était pour quelque chose dans tout cela, mais pas complètement. Parce qu'autant il ignorait tout des pouvoirs que pouvait avoir Nasedo, autant il était à peu près sûr qu'aligner des étoiles n'en faisait pas partie.

Leurs regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Tess, juste à temps pour voir Kyle s'asseoir à coté d'elle. A la seconde où il commença à lui parler, Max sentit monter en lui une soudaine envie de meurtre. L'idée même qu'il l'approche… Elle était à _lui_ et à personne d'autre.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Liz. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Kyle ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit Max, les dents serrées. Mais ça m'inquiète.

_Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois…_

Chacun de leurs cotés, ils finirent par rejoindre leurs classes respectives, après avoir convenu de se retrouver au Crashdown après les cours. Là, Liz reprit avec attention l'étude du dossier scolaire de Tess. Pour la première fois, cela provoqua chez Max un certain agacement. Elle ne trouverait rien dans ces papiers – ou en tout cas, rien susceptible de les renseigner sur la _véritable_ Tess.

- Bon bon, quoi d'autre ? demanda Maria de derrière le comptoir.  
- Voilà, elle avait une moyenne générale de quinze au collège où elle était avant, lut Liz. Oh, elle était très forte en histoire.  
- Les notes, on s'en fiche ! dit Maria, exaspérée. Il n'y a pas une évaluation quelconque, des tests psychologiques ?  
- Oh, oui…

Liz fit mine d'étudier à nouveau le dossier avec attention avant de relever la tête.

- C'est une extraterrestre mutante connue sous le nom de Nasedo, railla-t-elle.

Max sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne trouveras rien d'anormal dans ces fiches, lui dit-il patiemment. Tess Harding est l'adolescente typique. Nasedo couvre ses traces.

Liz repéra Kyle qui entrait dans le restaurant.

- Oh, il est venu, se réjouit-elle. Il faut que j'aille lui parler de Tess.

Elle se leva pour le rejoindre, mais Max la coupa dans son élan.

- Tu crois qu'il t'écoutera ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il l'espérait vraiment, pour son propre bien. Max avait découvert récemment qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler lorsque Tess était concernée et il ne tenait pas à ce que la première fois où il aurait à tester son self-control soit au moment où il devrait choisir entre sourire poliment à Kyle ou lui écraser la tête contre le plancher. Il doutait que Liz apprécie – sans parler de Valenti.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Liz. Avant, il me faisait confiance.  
- Toi, tu l'as écouté quand il t'a prévenue pour Max ? demanda Maria.

_Un bon point pour la petite serveuse_, pensa Max.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser s'enferrer sans lui dire un seul mot ! protesta Liz.

Ils la regardèrent rejoindre Kyle à la caisse et avoir avec lui une conversation rapide, avant que le jeune homme ne s'en aille. Liz revint vers eux avec une moue dépitée.

- J'en déduis que la réponse et non, il ne t'a pas écoutée, dit Maria.

Liz secoua la tête.

- Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle risquait de se servir de lui, la seule chose qu'il a trouvé à dire, c'est "j'y compte bien"…

Max sentit monter en lui une brusque poussée de rage et le sucrier posé près d'eux sur le comptoir explosa. Maria fit un bon en arrière.

- Wow ! dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Probablement la chaleur, dit précipitamment Max, essayant de noyer le poisson.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-salle à la recherche d'un balai. Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Michael, qui les écoutait de la cuisine, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Liz.

- Rien d'autre ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Si, ils ont rendez-vous ce soir à la bibliothèque, lui apprit Liz. Ce serait bien qu'on y soit, je ne fais pas confiance à Tess.

_Et moi, je ne fais pas confiance à Kyle…_

- Ok, s'empressa-t-il d'approuver. On se retrouve là-bas à sept heures ?  
- A sept heures.

Le regard de Liz se posa sur son père, debout devant la porte de la cuisine, qui tapotait sa montre d'un air entendu.

- Il faut que j'aille bosser, sinon il me fera rester plus tard, dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement. A ce soir.

Elle courut enfiler son uniforme et Michael s'approcha de lui.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il avec un geste la tête en direction du sucrier en morceau.  
- Une légère… perte de contrôle, avoua Max en se massant la tempe.

Michael secoua la tête, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Il faut que ça s'arrête, mon vieux, lui dit-il sérieusement. Que tu rêves de Tess, passe encore, mais là, ça devient dur à gérer.  
- Je sais. Crois-moi, je le sais.

Il quitta le restaurant d'un pas lourd, l'esprit déjà focalisé sur les évènements de la soirée à venir.

* * *

**Tess**

Bibliothèque publique de Roswell

Elle avait rejoint Kyle à la bibliothèque à 19h30, comme prévu. Il était gentil, plutôt pas mal, mais ce qui l'intéressait chez lui, c'était surtout ses liens avec Liz Parker. Impossible que Liz – et Max par ricochet – la laisse passer la soirée seule avec lui sans s'en inquiéter. Et elle comptait là-dessus.

Comme prévu, elle les repéra à la seconde où ils franchirent les portes de la bibliothèque. Liz se cachait bien peu discrètement derrière un bureau pendant que Max leur jetait un regard noir. Elle sourit – il était jaloux, elle le sentait d'ici. Elle comptait là-dessus aussi pour qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Tout dans son attitude l'incitait à ça – son arrivée main dans la main avec Kyle, flirtant avec lui sans se cacher, vêtue seulement d'une petite robe courte…

Elle fit mine de ne pas les remarquer et entraîna Kyle vers les rayonnages qui s'alignaient sur tout un coté de la pièce.

- C'est par là, dit-elle au jeune homme.

Elle avança jusqu'aux étagères qui couraient le long du mur, sentant toujours le regard de Max dans son dos.

_Parfait…_

- Voilà, on y est, annonça-t-elle à Kyle.  
- Les langues anciennes, commenta le jeune homme. Quel rapport avec la dissertation d'anglais ?  
- Absolument aucun, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Kyle sourit.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça !

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais elle se détourna à la dernière seconde.

- Il y a juste un bouquin dont j'ai besoin en histoire, le détrompa-t-elle.  
- Et si on essayait de communiquer dans le langage le plus ancien du monde ? suggéra Kyle.

Elle répondit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Il est sur l'étagère la plus haute. Tu m'aides, s'il te plaît ?

Elle s'approcha de l'escabeau et grimpa marche après marche, sentant la jalousie de Max se transformer en une colère froide alors que Kyle posait les mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à garder son équilibre.

- Attention. Fais doucement, dit Kyle.

Elle sourit. Il semblait vraiment être un gentil garçon, sous ses allures de sportif de base. Si elle n'était pas aussi désespérément amoureuse d'un autre…

- J'y suis presque, dit-elle.

Elle dégagea les livres qui s'alignaient contre le mur et, d'un geste de la main, liquéfia le ciment de la cloison. Elle plongea la main dans le trou qui s'était formé et, toujours attentive à ce que Max n'en perde pas une miette, en tira le livre qu'elle avait dissimulé là la veille.

Elle redescendit lentement de l'escabeau.

- Il est en quelle langue ? demanda Kyle avec un signe de tête en direction du livre.  
- Une langue morte, répondit simplement Tess.  
- Alors, rien ne presse pour le déchiffrer…

Kyle se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, mais elle ramassa son sac et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

_Désolée, mais j'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir…_

- Je rentre chez moi, lui dit-elle.  
- Mais… On vient à peine d'arriver ! protesta Kyle.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit en guise d'au revoir.

_Oui, Kyle est décidément un gentil garçon_, pensa-t-elle en ramassant son sac.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque en sentant toujours le regard de Max dans son dos et récupéra sa voiture sur le parking. Elle hésita un instant à rentrer chez elle directement, avant de décider de faire un détour par chez Michael. Après Isabel, il était peut-être temps de s'occuper de son 'promis'…

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de son appartement, l'observant pendant de longues minutes, invisibles. Il semblait être absorbé par le déchiffrage de ce qu'elle réalisa être la carte ce que les sites Internet décrivait comme la fameuse 'Zone 51'. Il y était presque. Il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre à pas lents et il l'aperçut enfin.

Tess souffla sur la vitre et dessina sur la buée les quatre points qu'elle avait déjà montrés à Isabel avec les morceaux de sucre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda-t-il. Où est-ce ?

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il semblait plus curieux qu'effrayé.

- Tu dois le savoir, tu y es déjà allé, répondit-elle simplement.

Et comme avec Isabel, elle sentit la vision se former dans sa tête sans même avoir à la provoquer. Elle profita du moment d'absence de Michael pour disparaître.

_Et maintenant, il ne reste plus que Max… C'est le grand soir._

Mais d'abord, elle devait repasser chez elle pour se changer. Sa petite robe légère n'était pas l'idéal pour une balade dans le désert…

* * *

**Max**

Maison des Evans

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui après leur passage à la bibliothèque, Max trouva Michael en train de faire les cent pas au beau milieu de sa chambre à coucher.

- Le ranch Pohlman, lui annonça son ami de but en blanc.  
- Quoi ?  
- Les carrés sur la carte, le symbole, c'est là ! précisa Michael.  
- Jamais entendu parler de ça.  
- C'est parce que le Gouvernement s'en est emparé en 1947. Devine pourquoi…  
- C'est près du site.

Michael secoua la tête.

- C'était LE site de l'accident, Max. Il ne figure sur aucune carte, ils ont fait disparaître toutes les traces. Mais j'ai pu le retrouver et les peintures vont nous y conduire.  
- Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul, on ne te l'a pas soufflé ? demanda Max, suspicieux.  
- Ouais.

Michael se détourna et repartit vers la fenêtre, alors que Max refermait la porte de sa chambre.

- Michael, l'arrêta Max. Si Nasedo essaie de se servir de toi, il faut te méfier.  
- Je me suis rappelé les lieux, j'ai eu un flash. Tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir… Et la bibliothèque, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Max hésita un instant et décida de ne rien lui dire, pas alors que Michael était revenu en mode 'je veux savoir et rien ne m'arrêtera'.

- Rien, dit-il sèchement.  
- Quoi, elle y a emmené Kyle sans raison ?  
- Peut-être, je ne sais pas ! s'énerva Max. Il faut qu'on parle à Isabel demain, tu ferais mieux de dormir ici.

_Que je puisse garder un œil sur toi…_

Cette nuit là, il refit ce rêve – Tess et lui, main dans la main au milieu des symboles, dans le désert. Mais alors que d'habitude, il en savourait la moindre minute, cette fois-ci, une force inconnue lui ordonnait de se réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Tess à quelques centimètres du sien. Il aurait dû avoir peur, mais à cet instant, il ressentait juste un grand calme, comme il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvé auparavant. Elle était là.

_Enfin…_

- C'est l'heure. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.  
- Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que je ressens, lui demanda-t-il, essayant désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées toujours aussi confuses.

Tout était toujours confus avec elle. Il n'avait qu'une certitude, chaque rêve, chaque moment passé à penser à elle ces deux dernières semaines n'avait qu'un seul but – les mener à cet instant précis.

- Je vais tout te montrer et tu vas te rappeler.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira de son lit, avant de l'attendre près de la fenêtre alors qu'il passait un sweat-shirt et un jean et attrapait sa veste. Ils enjambèrent le rebord de la terrasse et disparurent dans la nuit.

C'est tout juste s'il s'était aperçu que Michael n'était plus allongé sur le plancher de sa chambre.

* * *

Tess roulait dans le désert à vive allure, le Livre des Royaux posé sur ses genoux. Si tout se passait comme prévu, c'était le moment où elle et Max étaient sensés se retrouver. Se retrouver vraiment. Ava et Zan, et pas seulement leurs incarnations sur Terre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point elle appréhendait cet instant. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle, de sa nouvelle apparence ? Elle savait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle allait bien au-delà de ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

Elle avait cette certitude que quelque chose se passerait ce soir, il le fallait. Un alignement comme celui-ci ne se produirait pas avant des décennies et il n'y avait pas de moyen plus efficace de faire converger les énergies. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela se passerait…

Allaient-ils vraiment se souvenir ? De tout ? D'une partie seulement ? Elle avait récupéré une grande partie de ses souvenirs au fil des années, mais tout n'était pas complet – en particulier les derniers mois de sa vie d'_avant_. Après tout, occulter les souvenirs douloureux n'était pas réservé aux Terriens. C'était juste quelque chose d'humain. C'était peut-être ce qui lui faisait le plus peur – se souvenir de _tout_. Parce qu'avec le passé viendrait la mort et la souffrance.

A ses cotés, les pensées de Max étaient bien différentes. Maintenant bien réveillé, il commençait à douter du choix qu'il avait fait de la suivre. Ce qui lui avait semblé une évidence dans la pénombre de sa chambre, alors qu'il sortait tout juste d'un rêve avec _elle_, lui paraissait maintenant le comble de la stupidité.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Max ? I peine quelques heures, tu disais à Michael de se méfier, tu lui faisais passer la nuit chez toi pour ne pas qu'il fonce, bille en tête, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de partir avec elle pour aller Dieu sait où ?_

La voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter et Tess coupa le moteur. Ils descendirent et il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient au pied du piton rocheux qui était dans leurs rêves.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama Max. C'est ce que Michael a vu dans sa vision !  
- Nous l'avons tous vu, rectifia Tess. Ça fait partie de notre vie à tous.

Max eut la vision fugitive de trois enfants marchant dans le désert au soleil couchant. Mais soudain, ce qu'elle avait dit le fit tiquer et il se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis nous ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras et tu vas te rappeler, murmura-t-elle.

Il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement… Il ne demandait que cela, la serrer contre lui et oublier tout le reste. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'elle était. Nasedo. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qui était arrivé aux gens qui s'étaient trouvés sur sa route. C'était leurs vies qui en dépendaient. La repousser fut probablement l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais faites.

- Je me rappelle que tu es un assassin, dit-il. Depuis 1959.  
- Quoi ?

Il faillit faire marche arrière en voyant une expression de sincère perplexité s'afficher sur son visage.

_Ne te laisse pas embobiner ! Nasedo a eu près d'un demi-siècle pour travailler ses talents de comédien…_

- William Atherton, continua vivement Max, celui qui a écrit le livre sur les aliens. Il parlait de toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ton ami, mais il a menacé de te dénoncer, alors tu l'as tué !  
- Tu es devenu fou, Max ! s'exclama Tess.

_Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?_

Il avança vers elle et elle recula, perdant un peu de son assurance devant l'expression de son visage.

- Et puis qui d'autre ? continua Max. La femme d'Everett ? Tu as tué une femme innocente juste parce qu'elle te gênait ?  
- Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! se défendit vivement Tess, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.  
- Et les photos de ces empreintes, celles dont Valenti nous a parlé ? Et combien d'autres victimes est-ce qu'il y aura après ce soir ? Alex ? Maria ? Liz ?

_Nasedo, _comprit Tess. _Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pendant toutes ces années ?_

Elle réalisa soudain que, malgré cette capacité qu'elle avait de s'infiltrer dans la tête de son gardien, il y avait apparemment bien des choses qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher… Mais c'était lui, pas elle.

- Je ne ferai de mal à personne ! Max ! essaya-t-elle de se faire entendre.

Si seulement il voulait bien l'écouter… Mais c'était peine perdue.

- Non, pas tant que tu auras ce que tu veux !  
- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je veux, cela ne dépend pas de moi ! dit-elle avec véhémence.

Elle lui montra le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Tout est inscrit là, c'est notre destin !

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut avoir réussi à le convaincre, mais il lui fit lâcher le livre d'un revers de la main.

- Non, dit Max, déterminé à garder le contrôle, cette fois-ci. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je vis dans ce monde, c'est tout ce que je sais ! Et je n'ai rien à voir avec quelqu'un d'aussi diabolique que toi !  
- Tu me prends pour un diable ? dit Tess.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme cela. Il devait juste se souvenir. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne. Il fallait… Il l'empoigna par le revers de sa veste et, cette fois, elle eut vraiment peur.

- Montre-moi qui tu es ! cria-t-il. Ne te cache pas derrière ce visage.  
- Je ne me cache pas, Max ! cria-t-elle à son tour, comprenant enfin qu'il la prenait pour Nasedo.

Il la jeta à terre et se pencha au dessus d'elle.

- Je veux comprendre !  
- Non, Max !  
- Change de forme ! insista-t-il en appuyant sa main contre sa joue. Fais-moi voir ton vrai visage ! Et mon vrai visage !

Tout en lui se rebellait contre ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'idée même de lever la main sur elle lui donnait la nausée. Des yeux bleus remplis de larmes se fixèrent sur lui et il sentit son emprise sur elle se relâcher presque instantanément.

- Non, Max ! dit-elle. Je ne peux pas changer de forme… Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois.

Il la lâcha brusquement et elle lui fit face calmement, malgré la peur qu'il était sûr qu'elle devait encore éprouver.

- Réfléchis, Max, insista-t-elle. Tu ne me vois pas pour la première fois. Tu me connais, tu sais qui je suis.

Ce fut comme si ses mots avaient déclenché la vision qui se forma dans sa tête. Sauf que, pour la première fois, Tess partagea la vision avec lui.

_Un Max enfant luttant pour se libérer de son incubateur. Il finit par en sortir, couvert de matière visqueuse, et s'immobilisa un long moment, découvrant lentement ce qui l'entourait. Son regard se posa sur Isabel et Michael, debout à quelques pas de lui.  
__Il s'approcha de l'incubateur positionné juste à coté de celui dont il venait de s'extraire et il caressa à travers la paroi le visage encadré de boucles blondes qui y flottait. Ava…  
__Il se tourna vers les deux autres et regarda Michael s'approcher de la paroi de la grotte. D'un geste de la main, l'autre petit garçon fit apparaître une empreinte argentée sur le mur et une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière.  
__Michael sortit et Isabel tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il fit un signe de dénégation de la tête et se retourna vers le visage flottant dans l'incubateur, puis à nouveau vers Isabel, déchiré. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Il ne pouvait pas.  
__Mais Isabel était là, souriante. Et Ava dormait, paisible. En sécurité. Il prit la main de sa sœur et ils sortirent tous les deux dans la lumière.  
__Je reviendrai te chercher, promit-il en silence à la petite fille aux boucles blondes._

La vision se dissipa aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue et Tess laissa échapper un sanglot, sentant ses larmes redoubler. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur, cette fois – il n'avait pas voulu la laisser. Il voulait revenir pour elle. Elle s'était posée de nombreuses fois la question pendant toutes ses années – pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait laissée en arrière ? Maintenant, elle avait sa réponse. Il n'avait jamais voulu partir.

- Tess…, murmura-t-il.

Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vue. Elle était vraiment la quatrième. La pièce manquante. SA pièce manquante. Michael et Isabel, Max et Tess. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné deux par deux.

- Je ne…, continua-t-il.  
- Chuuut… Tu sais qui je suis maintenant. Tu sais que c'est notre destin.

Son regard plongea dans ces yeux bleus qui le hantaient depuis des semaines et il n'eut plus qu'une certitude – il fallait qu'il l'embrasse. A peine cette pensée se formait dans sa tête que ses lèvres se posaient déjà sur les siennes. C'était plus fort que lui.

Et à la seconde où leurs lèvres se rencontraient, la connexion explosa dans leur tête.

_Un couple qui se frôle, elle détourne les yeux…  
__-Je t'aime.  
__-Je sais.  
__Une femme flottant vers lui dans une robe blanche. Une vision de perfection.  
__-Epouse-moi…  
__-Oui._

Tess noua les bras autour de son cou et le rythme de leur baiser s'accéléra, leurs langues se cherchant avec plus de frénésie. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués…

_Elle fait les cent pas dans leur chambre à coucher, au bord de l'hystérie, et il la regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
__-Je suis enceinte. Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Je vais être une mère épouvantable !  
__-Ava…  
__-Quoi ?  
__-Tu seras parfaite. Tu es déjà parfaite…  
__Elle le regarde, souffrant pour lui. Il voulait tellement bien faire…  
__-Je suis le Roi. Je suis sensé trouver des solutions !  
__-Zan, tu es sensé agir pour le mieux. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde…  
__-Je dois au moins essayer._

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, glissant les mains sous son tee-shirt, touchant cette peau dont il rêvait toutes les nuits depuis des jours. Elle se cambra et gémit contre ses lèvres. Peu importe la nuit, le désert, l'incertitude… Ils étaient enfin tout les deux et il n'y avait rien de plus important.

_Une femme flottant vers lui dans une robe blanche. Une vision de perfection. Mais la perfection vacille à son tour, entourée d'un halo rouge sang…  
__-Elle ne peut pas mourir !  
__-Votre Majesté… Zan…  
__-Rath, je viens de perdre mon fils… Je ne peux pas perdre ma femme. Je ne PEUX pas la perdre.  
__Et la paix vacille devant sous les coups de feu et les flammes…  
__-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?  
__-Zan, je t'en prie…  
__-Non ! Non, tu… Tu es ma sœur ! J'avais confiance en toi !_

- Non !

La dernière image suffit à elle seule à lui couper le souffle et il s'éloigna d'elle comme s'il s'était brûlé, retombant assis sur le sable en essayant de repousser cette vision que son cerveau se refusait à comprendre. Mais elle le submergea quand même. La souffrance. Avec une violence inouïe.

- Non ! répéta-t-il. Non non non non non !

Elle ne pouvait pas être… Non !

- Chuut…

Cette voix si familière s'insinua dans le brouillard qu'étaient ses pensées. _Sa_ voix. Encore aujourd'hui, il était prêt à se damner rien que pour entendre cette voix…

- Je suis là, continua-t-elle en nouant les bras autour de son cou, posant les lèvres sur sa tempe. Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. Oui, elle était là…

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, savourant juste le simple fait de s'être retrouvés après tout ce temps. Des heures, sûrement… Et avant même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, le soleil commença à se lever. Max – Zan – se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour venir me trouver ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. Pourquoi ce jeu de piste ?  
- Nasedo… Il disait que vous n'étiez pas prêts. Que je n'étais pas prête. Il disait qu'il fallait attendre le bon moment.  
- Vraiment ?

Le visage de Zan se durcit et elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Qui Nasedo croyait-il être pour se permettre de décider à sa place quel était le bon moment ? Mais elle ne voulait pas parler de Nasedo maintenant, il y avait trop de choses à dire sur lui. Il y aurait une autre conversation à son sujet – une longue conversation – mais un autre jour.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Zan, comprenant qu'elle préférait laisser de coté le problème de Nasedo pour le moment.

Ava détourna le regard, gênée. Elle avait presque oublié comment c'était de vraiment _être _avec Zan. Ils n'étaient pas seulement en couple au sens commun du terme, ils étaient… connectés. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, tout comme elle ressentait ses émotions comme si c'était les siennes. Ou tout du moins, c'était le cas lorsque ces émotions prenaient le dessus. Comme en ce moment.

- Parle-moi…

Ces mots trouvèrent un écho dans sa tête et ce fut ce qui la décida à parler.

- J'avais peur, avoua-t-elle.  
- De quoi ?  
- Ça fait tellement longtemps, Zan… Nous avons tellement… changé.

Elle fit un sourire triste.

- Je n'ai plus grand chose à voir avec celle que j'étais avant…  
- Tu es toujours toi. Tu es toujours la femme que j'aime.

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à ces mots, ces mots qu'elle avait eu si peur de ne jamais plus entendre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Tout est tellement… différent. Je ne sais pas si…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois, avec une telle tendresse qu'elle perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il lui avait tellement manqué… Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle avait souffert de sa solitude jusqu'à maintenant. Elle sentit Zan se tendre contre elle et réalisa qu'il était probablement en train de se blâmer pour ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Elle interrompit leur baiser.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit-elle. Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Je ne veux pas que tu te reproches quelque chose qu'on ne pourra de toute façon pas changer. S'il te plaît…

Il savait qu'elle était sincère, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'en vouloir pendant un long moment. Il l'avait laissée seule dans la salle des incubateurs. Il avait choisi de suivre sa sœur plutôt que de rester avec elle. Sa sœur qui les avait tous trahis et qui avait indirectement causé leur mort à tous. Il lui sourit sans grande conviction et allait se remettre à parler quand elle lui fit signe d'attendre, penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

- Ils arrivent, dit-elle lentement.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Michael et Isabel, précisa-t-elle. Ils se dirigent vers nous.

Zan afficha un sourire narquois.

- Et Michael qui voulait des réponses à ses questions… Je crois que qu'on va pouvoir lui en apporter plus qu'il n'en veut, dit-il.

Il se dégagea d'elle à regret alors qu'ils se remettaient debout.

- Zan…, commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Je ne suis pas sûre… Je ne suis pas sûre que tout leur raconter soit une bonne idée. Nasedo a au moins raison sur ce point, je ne suis pas sûre qu'_eux_ soient prêts à entendre tout ça.  
- Je suis même sûr que Vilandra n'a aucune envie de l'entendre, dit Zan d'une voix amère.

Ava posa la main sur son bras.

- C'est justement là le problème. Isabel n'est pas Vilandra. Elle ne l'est plus. Et elle ne le sera pas tant qu'elle ne se souviendra pas, insista-t-elle.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience du problème qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer.

- Tu as peur que leur dire la vérité pose plus de problèmes que ça n'en résolve, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Il y a quelques heures à peine, en tant que Max, il était un extraterrestre qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que sa vie sur Terre et qui essayait de trouver un sens à ce qu'il était et à sa présence sur cette planète. Mais à cet instant précis, il était un extraterrestre coincé sur une planète qui n'était pas la sienne.

Mais pour Isabel et Michael, rien n'avait changé – à sa connaissance en tout cas. Et malgré l'envie qu'avait ce dernier de savoir, Tess avait raison, Michael n'était pas prêt à gérer leur passé. Pas plus que sa sœur.

S'ils expliquaient à Michael et Isabel que lui et 'Tess' se rappelaient de leur vie d'avant, toute la dynamique de leur groupe en serait changée. Sans compter qu'ils devraient tous les deux intégrer un certain nombre de faits concernant leurs anciens 'eux' qui ne seraient pas facile à entendre – en particulier dans le cas d'Isabel. Et ils n'auraient aucun moyen d'analyser ces faits ou de les considérer avec un recul suffisant tant qu'ils ne s'en rappelleraient pas d'eux-mêmes. Or, même Ava n'avait pas le pouvoir de les faire se souvenir. Elle pouvait générer des visions créées à partir de ses propres souvenirs, mais elles ne restaient en fin de compte que des illusions, elles n'étaient pas 'réelles'.

Mais l'autre alternative était de leur mentir et Zan n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord avec cela. Sans compter que, le jour où ils s'en rendraient compte – et ce jour arriverait, inévitablement – cela leur exploserait à la figure. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Ils n'avaient que deux options – soit ils admettaient des souvenirs partiels, soit ils continuaient comme si rien n'avait changé, à ceci près que 'Tess' ferait désormais partie de leur petit groupe.

Il réalisa qu'Ava suivait le cheminement de ses réflexions en silence et il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je pourrais te répondre pour Rath et Vilandra. Mais Michael et Isabel… Tu les connais mieux que moi, il n'y a que toi qui puisses décider.

La poussière soulevée par les roues de la Jeep s'élevait déjà à l'horizon et Zan savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes pour faire son choix.

- On ne dit rien, trancha-t-il. Je n'aime pas leur mentir, mais c'est mieux comme ça pour le moment. Je sais que Rath comprendra…

_… quand il sera redevenu lui-même._

Quant à Vilandra, étant donné les circonstances, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait dire grand-chose…

La Jeep pila à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux et Michael en sortit comme un diable de sa boite, Isabel sur les talons. Il empoigna Tess et l'éloigna de Max aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Max et à nous tous ? lui demanda-t-il violemment.

Zan s'interposa immédiatement entre eux, son instinct prenant le dessus – personne ne levait la main sur sa femme.

_-Du calme, l'arrêta la voix d'Ava dans sa tête._

- Arrête, Michael ! dit-il à son ami. Elle n'est pas Nasedo…  
- Mais alors, qui est-ce, Max ? demanda Isabel.

Zan et Ava échangèrent un regard et leurs mains se nouèrent sans même y penser.

- Elle est des nôtres, dit Max.

**TBC…**


	4. My Skin

**Chapitre 4 – My Skin**

_Take a look at my body, look at my hands  
__There's so much here that I don't understand  
__Your face saving promises whispered like prayers  
__I don't need them, I don't need them_

_-Nathalie Merchant "My Skin"_

* * *

Alors qu'ils se toisaient tous les quatre, Zan en profita pour détailler sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ils étaient redevenus… des adolescents. Surréaliste. Rath et Vilandra étaient probablement toujours enfouis quelque part au fond d'eux, mais pour le moment… Ils étaient toujours sa sœur et son meilleur ami, tout en n'étant pas tout à fait sa sœur et son meilleur ami du passé, tout en étant tout à fait sa sœur et son meilleur ami du présent. C'était tout bonnement surréaliste.

Ce que lui-même ressentait était assez confus. Il était à nouveau Zan, mais il n'avait pas non plus complètement laissé Max derrière lui. C'était plus comme si Max était devenu une partie de sa personnalité et maintenant, il allait devoir apprendre à combiner les deux. Cela dit, la première fois où il allait se regarder dans une glace depuis que ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus allait être folklorique…

_Tu parles d'un dédoublement de la personnalité… Je sens d'ici venir le mal de tête._

Ava étouffa un rire et il lui jeta un regard noir.

_-Tu trouves ça très drôle, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il en pensée.  
__-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en silence. Mais tu avoueras que c'est le cas !_

Il se retint de secouer la tête, amusé, leur petit échange passant inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres.

- Comment ça, elle est des nôtres ? demanda soudain Michael.

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à courir, sans lâcher la main d'Ava et l'entraînant vers les rochers.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? cria Isabel derrière eux.  
- Max ! renchérit Michael.

Il s'arrêta devant une déformation à mi-hauteur du piton rocheux et, d'un signe de la main, découvrit l'empreinte argentée permettant d'ouvrir la porte de la grotte.

_-A partir de maintenant, il va falloir manœuvrer avec précaution, envoya-t-il à Ava._

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, alors que Michael et Isabel s'arrêtaient derrière eux, interloqués.

- Comment tu… ? demanda Michael.  
- Je savais, dit simplement Zan.  
- On ne peut pas entrer ! l'arrêta Isabel.  
- Si, il le faut. On va enfin savoir.

_Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas, mais il va falloir que ce soit le cas, un jour où l'autre. Autant commencer par là…_

Il posa la main sur l'empreinte et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la grotte et Isabel se frotta nerveusement les mains en découvrant ce qui l'entourait.

- J'ai peur, Max, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?  
- C'est là que nous sommes venus au monde, lui répondit simplement Ava.

Ils étaient face aux incubateurs dont ils étaient sortis onze ans plus tôt et Zan ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. La grotte lui était familière sans vraiment l'être. Il sentait également comme… une présence qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Son regard se posa sur Av… Tess – il fallait qu'il prenne l'habitude de penser à eux-mêmes comme à Max et Tess – et la vit en train de fixer Isabel.

Il réalisa que sa sœur était en train d'avoir un flash.

- Non, protesta cette dernière. Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la grotte en courant.

'Max' soupira. Au moins, maintenant, il était sûr que ne pas leur dire la vérité était la bonne solution… Si Isabel était incapable d'accepter le comment de leur simple venue au monde, comment pouvait-elle accepter le reste ?

- Isabel, attends ! l'appela-t-il avant de la suivre.

Il échangea un regard avec Tess.

_-Il faut que…  
__-Je sais, vas-y. Il faut que je parle avec Nasedo._

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_-Il est là. Dans la grotte, lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Il nous observe.  
-Je n'aime pas ça…_  
_-Il ne me fera pas de mal. Vas voir Isabel. On parlera plus tard._

Max hésita encore une fraction de seconde avant de se décider.

- Michael ? Elle a besoin de nous, lança-t-il à son ami avant de sortir.

Tess s'approcha du jeune homme, réalisant soudain à quel point sa vie allait devenir compliquée dès maintenant. Elle serait avec Max sans être avec Max. Ils seraient Ava et Zan sans réellement pouvoir l'être.

- Vous avez envie de tout savoir, de connaître toutes les réponses, dit-elle à Michael. Je peux vous les donner. Mais tu dois les convaincre que je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

Y compris Max. Officiellement, elle était l'intruse. L'inconnu. Ils allaient devoir jouer le jeu pendant encore un long moment. Elle lui donna le livre.

- Max n'a pas dû t'en parler encore, continua-t-elle. Prends-le. C'est la preuve que je n'ai pas du tout cherché à vous nuire. Si tu arrives à les convaincre, je vous explique tout le reste.

Après l'avoir regardé pendant un long moment, Michael quitta la grotte à son tour. La paroi derrière elle ondula et Nasedo 'sortit' littéralement du mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? explosa-t-il. Pourquoi les as-tu fait venir jusqu'ici ? Je te rappelle que l'unité spéciale est sur nos traces. Tu as vu cette caméra ? Alors à qui a-t-elle servi à ton avis ? A notre ami… Pierce.

Elle ravala une réplique cinglante et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait appris un peu plus tôt.

- Et bien alors ? le provoqua-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à le tuer, ce type… D'après Max, ce ne serait pas la première fois !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Et tu le crois et moi non ?

Elle le regarda pendant un instant, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il la prenait réellement pour une adolescente stupide. Il avait toujours pensé que, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, il pouvait lui dicter sa conduite. Il était temps que la roue tourne. Mais pour le moment, elle allait le laisser continuer son petit jeu… Tant qu'il la voyait comme ça, elle aurait un coup d'avance sur lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa la main sous son menton, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle frissonna. Il n'y avait rien dans ces yeux.

- Ecoute, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, lui dit-il. On n'est peut-être pas une famille…

Elle se dégagea.

- Non, tu n'es pas ma famille et tu ne le seras jamais ! confirma-t-elle un peu plus vivement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Max, Michael et Isabel, eux le sont !

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, décidée à s'éloigner d'ici – de lui – le plus vite possible.

- Bien ! cria-t-il derrière elle. Alors, allez donc vous réunir ! Et je te préviens, si je dois tuer des gens, je les tuerais, et peu importe qui ce sera ! Pierce est très dangereux, vous aurez besoin de moi ou bien vous n'y survivrez pas !

Ce fut cette urgence inhabituelle dans sa voix qui la fit se retourner. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, intriguée.

- Alors, il te fait si peur que ça ? demanda-t-elle. Plus que les autres ?

Il ricana et lui tourna le dos.

- Il est supérieur… Il est plus proche de vous quatre que personne ne l'a jamais été.

* * *

Entre temps, Michael avait rejoint Max et Isabel près de la Jeep. Max avait réussi à calmer un peu sa sœur, mais pas sans efforts. Au loin, il vit Tess grimper dans sa voiture et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait senti qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose quand ils avaient parlé de Nasedo à peine une heure plus tôt et cela l'ennuyait fortement. En fait, savoir qu'elle vivait seule avec lui depuis plus de dix ans lui posait un énorme problème.

Il ne savait pas exactement quels membres de la Garde Royale avaient été désignés pour devenir leurs 'gardiens' sur Terre, mais une chose était sûre – Nasedo déclenchait en lui tous les signaux d'alerte. Il regarda la voiture de Tess s'éloigner et son regard se posa sur Michael, qui était en train de feuilleter le Livre des Royaux. Il faudrait qu'il veille à ne pas l'appeler comme cela devant eux.

- Tu étais au courant de ça tout le long ? demanda Michael en désignant le livre d'un geste.  
- J'ai vu Tess le prendre à la bibliothèque, dit Max. J'étais avec Liz.

_Liz… Je vais devoir régler le problème Liz également. Tout ça devient bien compliqué…_

Il se massa les tempes d'une main lasse alors que Michael passait le livre à Isabel, qui le feuilleta à son tour.

- Je ne comprends rien, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit-elle.  
- Pourquoi tu nous as caché une chose pareille ? lui demanda Michael, accusateur.

Max se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Et c'est reparti…_

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Isabel, le dispensant de répondre.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est moi, là ! dit-elle en pointant une page où était dessinés quatre visages.

_Leurs_ visages.

- C'est nous, constata Michael.  
- Pourquoi savaient-ils comment on allait être ? demanda Isabel.  
- Parce qu'on a été dessiné, réalisa son ami. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on a été pensé. On n'a pas été conçus.

Max détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, les écoutant s'interroger d'une oreille distraite. Il y avait tellement de questions auxquelles il pouvait apporter des réponses… Et il était là, obligé de les laisser tâtonner sans rien pouvoir dire. Il détestait ça.

- Je crois qu'il a raison, continua Isabel. On est par deux, comme dans les cocons – Max et Tess, moi et Michael. Toutes ces choses dont parlait Tess, les signaux et le destin, c'est ça !

Elle se tourna vers Michael.

- Toi et moi et le bébé, c'est bien ce qu'il y a là !

Soudain, Max n'écouta plus la conversation d'une oreille distraite du tout. Et alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la gravure du livre représentant sa sœur, il se retint de hurler. Bien sûr… Cela n'aurait pas été drôle si les choses n'étaient pas encore plus tordues qu'ils le pensaient jusque là.

- Le quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Isabel pense qu'elle va avoir un enfant, expliqua Michael.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et Max le suivit.

- De toi ? Et tu me reproches de cacher des choses ? s'exclama Max.

Par pitié… La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre en ce moment, c'était qu'ils avaient repris leur liaison sur Terre. Et ajouter un bébé au milieu de ce… bordel ? Alors qu'à la seconde où ils se souviendraient, Vilandra et Rath allaient se sauter à la gorge ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont ils n'avaient surtout pas besoin, c'était cela…

Isabel courut après eux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on a jamais rien fait tous les deux ! se justifia-t-elle. Tout ça, ça s'est passé dans les rêves qu'on a fait !

Il se retint de pousser un immense soupir de soulagement.

- On ne tombe pas enceinte en rêvant, Isabel, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? dit-elle désespérément. On n'a aucune connaissance là-dessus ! Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en train de se passer des choses dans mon corps et qu'on ignore ce que c'est !

Moi, je sais… Vénus s'est alignée dans la constellation du bélier et est en train de faire bouillonner nos hormones.

Mais cela non plus, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il serra les dents.

- Je vais aller voir Tess, dit Michael. C'est la seule personne qui sait ce que tout ça veut dire.  
- Non ! l'arrêta précipitamment Max. Je vais y aller. Si elle est décidée à parler à quelqu'un, ce sera moi.

_Il y a beaucoup de choses dont il faut qu'on discute…_

- Tu lui fais confiance maintenant ? lui demanda Isabel, surprise.  
- Elle est la quatrième. Comme l'a dit Michael, on l'a attendue toute notre vie. Si on ne peut lui faire confiance à elle, alors on ne pourra jamais faire confiance à personne…

Il remontèrent dans la Jeep et regagnèrent Roswell dans un silence de plomb, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois rentrés chez eux, Isabel disparut dans sa chambre et Max dans la salle de bain, réalisant qu'il avait besoin de prendre une douche avant d'aller au lycée. Et là, il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à se regarder dans le miroir. C'était tellement… bizarre.

C'était lui. C'était le visage qu'il observait chaque matin dans le miroir depuis dix ans. Mais en même temps, ce n'était plus lui du tout. Envolé les cheveux châtains de sa vie d'avant, envolé les yeux verts… Il avait également perdu quelques centimètres. Mais c'était toujours lui. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, serrant et desserrant les poings lentement.

_Définitivement mes mains… Définitivement bizarre…_

Il se secoua intérieurement pour se sortir de sa transe et entra sous la douche, laissant le jet d'eau chaude dénouer les muscles tendus de ses épaules. La nuit avait certainement été riche en évènements… Puis, il coupa le jet et, après s'être séché, s'habilla rapidement avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il devait voir Av… Tess et, pour ça, il fallait qu'il aille au lycée.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était de retour au lycée.

Il traversait l'entrée d'un pas pressé lorsqu'une voix l'interpella et il se figea, comme pétrifié.

- Max ?

Diane Evans apparut à la porte de la cuisine et il se retourna lentement. C'était sa _mère_. Ok, cette bizarrerie là surpassait de loin toutes les autres…

- Tu pars déjà, tu ne prends pas ton petit déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, je… Il fallait que je vois quelqu'un avant les cours, je n'ai pas le temps, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.  
- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu quittes la maison sans déjeuner…  
- Je sais.

_Je sais… Je sais aussi que tu ne sais cuisiner que les pancakes, que tu as passé des heures à me coudre un déguisement de pirates quand j'avais huit ans alors que tu es une couturière abominable, que tu t'inquiètes lorsqu'on rentre trop tard… Je sais que tu es ma mère._

Il lui fit un sourire sincère cette fois et alla l'embrasser sur la joue.

- J'achèterai un truc à grignoter avant d'aller en classe, promis.  
- Bonne journée, mon chéri.  
- Toi aussi, maman.

Une vague de tristesse l'envahit lorsqu'il prononça ce mot. Elle n'était pas sa seule mère… Il en avait une autre, une autre qui les avait envoyés ici en dernier recours, pour les sauver tous. Une autre mère qui les attendait à des milliards de kilomètres d'ici. Mais les attendait-elle vraiment ? Ou bien était-elle morte ? Vivante ? Prisonnière ? En bonne santé ?

_Arrête de penser à ça, tu vas te rendre fou._

Il grimpa dans la Jeep et rejoignit rapidement le lycée, sentant la présence de Tess dans le bâtiment à la seconde où il en franchit les portes. Il la trouva en train de fouiller dans son casier, lui tournant le dos. Il prit une seconde pour l'admirer de loin avant de s'approcher d'elle par derrière.

- Bonjour, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire radieux qui lui donna envie de la traîner dans le placard le plus proche pour lui montrer beaucoup plus… physiquement à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il vit son sourire s'accentuer.

- A ce point ? dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ça fait quoi ? Un demi-siècle ? Ça t'étonne vraiment ? avoua-t-il sans honte.

Parce que si la réalité était ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi… explosive que ses souvenirs – et il n'en doutait pas – il allait devoir faire en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans une chambre à coucher très très vite.

- Intéressant, commenta-t-elle.  
- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, dit-il, faussement vexé.  
- Arrête de les rendre aussi transparentes, lui rétorqua-t-elle, rieuse.

Il lui prit la main et la traîna vers la sortie.

- Max, on a cours ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas que ce que tu as en tête ne m'intéresse pas – je suis très intéressée, crois-moi – mais je ne crois pas que sécher soit le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention…  
- Je sais, mais il faut qu'on discute.

Son ton sérieux attira son attention.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui et non. Je t'expliquerai quand on sera loin d'ici. On risque de croiser tout le monde et je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir une explication avec Liz.  
- Oh…

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle apprécierait que Liz Parker disparaisse du tableau rapidement… Il s'arrêta net et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je vais rompre avec elle, lui promit-il avec une sincérité absolue. Je te demande juste… de me laisser un peu de temps pour faire ça correctement. C'est une gentille fille et je vais déjà lui faire suffisamment de peine comme ça…

Il déglutit péniblement et continua.

- Je sais… que cette situation n'est pas facile pour toi. Et je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis désolée pour Liz…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour qu'il se taise. Il s'autorisa à savourer le goût de ses lèvres pendant un instant avant de s'écarter d'elle à regret. Ils étaient toujours sur le parking du lycée et ce n'était pas non plus de cette façon qu'il voulait que Liz apprenne qu'il voulait rompre.

- Je sais, dit simplement Tess.

Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu Liz si elle-même avait été à Roswell dès le commencement. Tout comme elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'allait pas rompre avec elle d'un claquement de doigts… C'était Zan, après tout. Il avait toujours été la personne la plus compatissante qu'elle connaissait, cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle aimait tant chez lui. Rarement elle l'avait vu se montrer délibérément blessant envers quelqu'un s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et Liz était amoureuse de lui. Il connaissait suffisamment bien la douleur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime pour refuser de lui infliger ça sans prendre un minimum de gants.

Il était à elle maintenant et cela ne changerait pas. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle savait qu'il se reprocherait longtemps le fait de l'avoir involontairement 'trompée' sans avoir besoin de lui faire subir en plus une jalousie mesquine alors que la seule chose qu'il lui demandait, c'était un peu de temps pour se comporter avec une autre de la meilleure façon possible, étant donné les circonstances. Elle valait mieux que cela.

Il lui sourit.

- Viens.

Il la poussa vers la Jeep et ils quittèrent rapidement l'enceinte du lycée pour gagner l'autoroute. Elle renversa la tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil lui réchauffer le visage. C'était comme ça que toutes les journées devraient être… Zan lui souhaitant bonjour avec un sourire et un baiser, avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent tous les deux loin de… tout et tout le monde.

Elle sentit la voiture ralentir et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se rangeait dans un champ au bord de la route. Il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers elle, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Elle sortit à regret de sa rêverie.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que se passe ?  
- Rien de particulier, j'ai juste des questions, c'est tout.  
- Ok.

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de se lancer.

- Nasedo. Parle-moi de lui. J'ai vu que le sujet te mettait mal à l'aise cette nuit…  
- Je…

Elle s'arrêta un moment, cherchant ses mots.

- C'est lui qui me met mal à l'aise, en fait, finit-elle par dire. Ce n'est pas tant son comportement le problème, il s'est toujours montré tout à fait correct avec moi – à défaut d'être très… chaleureux. C'est plus sa façon d'être qui me gêne, tu comprends ?  
- Pas vraiment, avoua Max.  
- Ça va peut-être te paraître dingue, mais c'est comme si… Comme s'il m'épiait en permanence, essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer. Comme s'il avait un dossier marqué Tess rangé dans un coin de sa tête, auquel il rajoute une ligne à chaque fois que je me rappelle de quelque chose ou que mes… dons progressent un peu.  
- Il t'évalue probablement…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Oui, mais… Pas seulement. Pour lui, j'ai plus l'impression d'être une sorte de… bombe à retardement ? Quand on est arrivé ici, on a commencé à vous suivre un peu partout…

Il sourit en la voyant rougir légèrement – elle savait qu'il était au courant pour les photos.

- Bref, reprit-elle, il l'a fait avec vous aussi. Il a étudié vos faits et gestes, vos habitudes, vos relations. Je serais prête à jurer que trois dossiers marqués Max, Michael et Isabel ont rejoint le mien sur l'étagère qui est dans son cerveau. Ça me surprend, avoua-t-elle. Je veux dire, il est là pour veiller sur nous, je comprends qu'il essaye d'en savoir un maximum dans ce but, mais là… Je ne sais pas, c'est juste… différent. Il cache quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je le sens. Et je sens aussi que ce n'est pas bon pour nous.  
- Et on sait tous ce que valent tes pressentiments…

Elle avait été la première à émettre des doutes sur le comportement de Vilandra par le passé, doutes qu'il avait écarté d'un revers de la main – pas parce qu'il ne croyait pas en ses pressentiments, juste parce que, pour lui, il était inconcevable que sa propre sœur les trahisse. Et ils savaient tous les deux comment les choses avaient tournées au final… Il ne ferait pas cette erreur deux fois.

- Tu n'as rien vu de particulier ? lui demanda-t-il. Dans sa tête ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Il est beaucoup plus difficile de lire en lui que dans les humains. Mais parfois, quand il baisse sa garde…

Elle frissonna.

- Je n'aime pas ce que je vois – c'est froid et vide. Il n'y a rien d'humain en lui. Et je n'ai plus autant de facilité à entrer dans la tête des gens qu'avant. Peut-être parce qu'il y a toujours eu une partie de moi à laquelle je n'avais pas accès…  
- Mais c'est le cas maintenant, fit remarquer Max. Il faut que tu essayes de savoir ce qui se passe, et pas seulement pour nous. Tu vis avec lui, tu…

Il fit la grimace.

- Je n'aime pas savoir que tu vis seule avec lui. Je déteste ça.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai personne d'autre, dit-elle simplement.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu as cru que j'étais lui, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le désert…

Max acquiesça.

- On savait qu'il y en avait un autre, mais pour nous, c'était Nasedo.  
- Il était là quand je suis sortie du cocon et depuis, il s'est occupé de moi. Mais je ne le connais pas si bien que ça… J'ai passé dix ans avec lui, mais partout où on va, il change et il devient une autre personne.  
- Il a besoin de disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ne pas se faire prendre…

Si les rumeurs sur le traitement réservé aux extraterrestres capturés après le crash étaient vraies, Max n'était pas particulièrement surpris. Tess acquiesça.

- Oui, ils nous poursuivent depuis des années…  
- Ils ? répéta Max. L'unité spéciale du FBI ?

Tess acquiesça.

- Nasedo m'a dit qu'ils vous courraient après aussi.  
- Ils sont à Roswell depuis des semaines, confirma Max. Ils ont même mis l'appartement de Michael sous surveillance…  
- La caméra que vous avez placée chez nous.

Max sourit. Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les informations, l'idée même qu'ils aient pensé pouvoir cacher cette caméra dans la maison sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive lui donnait envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Liz n'est pas très… discrète, confirma Tess en se mordant les lèvres. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs… On dit que tout le succès d'une opération réside dans sa préparation – clairement, ils ont encore beaucoup de progrès à faire sur ce point.

Max leva un sourcil moqueur.

- _'L'art de la guerre'_ ? Vous m'impressionnez, Mademoiselle Harding…

Elle sourit, mais il redevint sérieux, reprenant le fil de la conversation.

- Mais oui, c'était cette caméra-là. Apparemment, un type dénommé Pierce est à la tête de l'unité. Un de ses agents a changé de camp il y a quelque temps et a essayé de nous prévenir. Il l'a fait tuer.

Il vit le visage de Tess s'assombrir.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce nom, Nasedo m'en a déjà parlé. Et ce n'est pas… rassurant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il semblait… anxieux. Et c'est Nasedo, il n'est jamais anxieux. Ça peut se comprendre – il a des pouvoirs, il peut changer de forme… Il est sensé être plus fort que les humains. Il _est_ plus fort que les humains. Mais il a presque peur de ce type, donc ça m'inquiète. Beaucoup.  
- Je vois.

Le silence retomba sur la voiture pendant un long moment.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai… ce que tu as dit cette nuit ? Il a vraiment tué tout ces gens ? demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix hésitante.  
- Nasedo ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Je ne savais pas. Je crains vraiment à ce truc de lire dans les pensées, hein ? dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.  
- Que tu l'aies su ou non, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose…

Il s'était énervé hier soir – l'idée que quelqu'un puisse tuer de cette façon le révoltait. Mais maintenant que ses souvenirs étaient revenus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre les choses en perspective. Rien n'excuserait jamais un meurtre gratuit, mais quelque chose lui disait que Nasedo agissait comme il le faisait pour les protéger – en utilisant une mauvaise méthode, soit, mais pour des raisons qui, dans sa vision conditionnée du monde, étaient bonnes. Il avait été envoyé sur Terre avec eux pour veiller sur eux, quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion bientôt. Tuer en légitime défense, c'était une chose, tuer pour se faciliter la vie, c'en était une autre. Il était temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

Son regard se posa sur Tess et elle lui sembla soudain minuscule, assise sur son siège, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle comme pour se tenir chaud.

- Viens là, murmura-t-il.

Il l'attira sur ses genoux et elle se blottit dans ses bras, posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Tout ira bien, je te le promets…

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment, avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle passa les bras autour de son coup et ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un baiser sensuel et leurs corps se serrèrent un peu plus, cherchant le contact, leurs esprits parasités par des souvenirs d'autres étreintes, beaucoup plus… intimes.

_Arrête, tu ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, _pensa Max avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait encore. _Après tout ce temps, elle mérite mieux que la banquette arrière de ta voiture…_

Max s'écarta d'elle à regret, haletant, luttant pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Je ne… Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, dit-il péniblement.

Elle posa sur lui un regard intense et il sentit une bouffée de désir lui envahir le ventre.

- Tess…  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- Tu… Isabel pense être enceinte de Michael, lâcha-t-il brusquement dans l'espoir de détourner leur attention de ce dont ils avaient tous les deux si désespérément envie à cet instant précis.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'esprit embrumé de Tess pour intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais à la seconde où son cerveau enregistra ses paroles, cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Q-quoi ? Tu-tu… Tu plaisantes ? Par pitié, dis-moi que tu plaisantes, répéta-t-elle, sentant une vague de panique l'envahir. Parce que vu la façon dont ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas une super idée, lui rappela-t-elle.  
- Elle en a seulement rêvé, la rassura Max.  
- Oh. Cool.

Elle se calma un petit peu.

- C'est bien, les rêves, ajouta-t-elle. Ça ne fait de mal à personne, les rêves. Tant qu'ils ne font qu'en rêver, c'est parfait !

Elle se rassit sur son siège et Max fit la grimace.

- Tu étais si mal que ça sur mes genoux ?  
- Tu voulais qu'on se calme, mission accomplie.  
- Tu sais quand est-ce que se finit l'alignement exactement ? demanda Max.  
- Dans deux jours.  
- Bien. Alors, on a plus qu'à s'assurer que rien ne se passe entre ces deux-là pendant les deux prochains jours et on sera tranquille pendant un moment…

Tess lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi… Regarde-nous !  
- On est mariés, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se passe quelque chose !  
- Ils étaient fiancés. Et je te rappelle que tout le monde pensait aussi qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre ces deux-là à l'époque…  
- J'ai compris tout de suite que quelque chose clochait entre eux quand ils ont commencé à faire ces rêves. Ça fait dix ans qu'ils se considèrent comme frères et sœurs, alors crois-moi, si la… nature de leur relation devait changer, on aura le temps de le voir venir…

Le silence retomba dans la voiture pendant de longues minutes.

- Les gravures du livre la montrent enceinte, finit par dire Max.

Tess se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

- Je sais. Cela fait des années que Nasedo a ce livre, j'ai eu le temps de l'apprendre par cœur.  
- Tu le savais ? demanda Max d'une voix tendue.  
- Qu'elle était enceinte quand elle a été tuée ? précisa Tess pour la forme. Non. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on se parlait beaucoup, elle et moi… à la fin, en tout cas.  
- Reste à savoir qui était le père…

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre et Max soupira.

- Encore un problème dont je me serai bien passé…  
- On gèrera ça quand viendra le moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, là, tout de suite.

Elle se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, savourant simplement le fait d'être ensemble pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Max se rappela vaguement à un moment donné qu'ils étaient sensés retourner au lycée, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour autant – l'idée même de se séparer d'elle alors qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui lui semblait presque criminelle à cet instant.

Au diable les cours, il avait mieux à faire…

* * *

Après avoir déposé Tess chez elle en fin d'après-midi, Max rejoignit Isabel et Michael au Crashdown. Sa sœur l'attendait impatiemment en se rongeant les ongles au comptoir, Michael à ses cotés, et il se sentit vaguement coupable d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec Tess au lieu de venir les rassurer immédiatement. Il se glissa sur le tabouret à coté de sa sœur.

- Isabel, tu n'es pas enceinte, lui annonça-t-il immédiatement.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Les rêves ne sont là que pour nous guider, lui expliqua-t-il. Les constellations sont alignées et elles ont réveillé nos flux biologiques. C'est la méthode classique qui reste la bonne et on ne peut pas tomber enceinte en rêvant.

Elle n'eut pas l'air particulièrement ravie de l'apprendre.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- S-Si, dit-elle.  
- Une très bonne nouvelle, renchérit Michael. Et comment ça devra se passer après ? Est-ce qu'on devra être ensemble, Tess et toi, Isabel et moi ?  
- On choisira plus tard, répondit évasivement Max.  
- J'ai vu les gravures, je crois qu'on n'a pas tellement le choix.  
- Non, on décidera de nos vies. Je ne laisserai pas un livre le faire.

_De toute façon, j'ai fait mon choix il y a longtemps… Le livre ne fait que l'afficher noir sur blanc – ou sur gris, dans ce cas précis._

- Donc, pour l'instant, on est tranquille, commenta Isabel.

Maria sortit de l'arrière-salle et Max vit Michael la suivre des yeux avant de se lever pour aller lui parler. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à sa sœur qui lui fit signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

- Fausse alerte, pas de bébé, entendit-il Michael dire à leur amie.

Maria continua à frotter le comptoir sans lui adresser un regard.

- Et Isabel, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ouais.  
- Et bien, tant mieux.  
- Hum… Quand j'ai dit que notre relation était débile, je ne le pensais pas, continua Michael.  
- Et bien, tu n'aurais pas dû le dire alors…

Max se leva pour les rejoindre et Maria lui sourit.

- Tout le monde le sait ? Même Liz ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Tu lui as rien dit ? s'étonna Maria.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier.  
- Non, arrête, tu es passé la prendre tout à l'heure, je vous ai vu sortir tous les deux.  
- Je ne suis jamais passé, j'arrive, insista Max.

Il n'était pas devenu gâteux au point d'oublier un truc pareil, surtout après avoir fait tout son possible pour éviter Liz toute la journée.

- Max, je t'ai vu ! insista Maria.  
- Maria, je t'assure que je ne…

Il s'arrêta net, réalisant ce que cela devait vouloir dire.

_Nasedo._

Sans un mot de plus, il décrocha le téléphone du Crashdown et composa de mémoire le numéro de téléphone de celle qui était toujours officiellement sa petite amie.

_ "Allô ?"_

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant le son de sa voix. Au moins, elle était toujours en vie…

- Liz ? C'est moi…  
_"Qui est-ce ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est moi, Max ! précisa-t-il. Je ne sais pas avec qui tu es, mais on est au Crashdown… Dis-nous où tu es.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Liz ! Liz ? Liz, tu m'entends ?

Il y eut un grésillement au bout de la ligne, puis la tonalité. Il jura entre ses dents. Quoi que le changeur de forme ait prévu pour ce soir, s'il s'en tirait en un seul morceau, Max se chargerait de réduire en bouillie. Il prévoyait peut-être de quitter Liz, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait perdu toute importance à ses yeux. S'il touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, Nasedo était un homme mort, qu'il soit leur protecteur ou pas.

Il sortit du Crashdown à vive allure, le reste du groupe juste derrière lui.

- C'est pas vrai ! pesta Maria. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Nasedo l'ait enlevée.  
- Il faut qu'on sache où ils sont, dit Max.  
- Oui, et comment on va le savoir ? demanda Alex.  
- Il faut demander à Tess, dit Michael.

Max secoua la tête. Si elle avait su que l'autre extraterrestre prévoyait quelque chose pour ce soir, elle le lui aurait dit. Elle l'avait avoué elle-même, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur les actions de Nasedo.

- On va aller voir Valenti, annonça Max.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? Il y a deux Max, le bon est là, mais le mauvais, il faudrait aller le choper ? s'exclama Michael.  
- Ne commence pas à délirer, Michael ! dit Alex.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire alors ?  
- Liz est en danger et Valenti a les moyens de la retrouver, essaya de rationaliser Max. Il peut diffuser un avis de recherche, contacter les autres villes…  
- Il va tout comprendre si jamais on lui dit ! fit remarquer Isabel.

Et peut-être que c'était une bonne chose… Max sentait instinctivement que Valenti ne leur voulait pas de mal, ce même instinct qui n'avait pas cessé de lui crier que Tess n'était pas une menace pour eux. Et il voyait d'ici les avantages à en retirer – le shérif de la ville dans leur camp ? Ils auraient une liberté d'action comme jamais ils n'auraient osé en rêver…

- Je m'en moque, trancha-t-il.  
- Tu ne peux pas décider seul, cette fois ! Je ne marche pas ! objecta Michael.

Max ravala de justesse une remarque cinglante qui l'aurait remis à sa place. Ils n'étaient pas sur Antar. Ici, il n'était pas le Roi. Et tant que ce serait comme ça, Michael estimerait n'avoir aucun ordre à recevoir de lui.

- On doit tous être d'accord, renchérit Isabel.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Et maintenant, sa sœur s'y mettait aussi… Cela dit, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre deux-trois petites choses au point avec eux dès maintenant.

- C'est toi qui es parti voir Topolski sans nous le dire, rappela Max à son meilleur ami. Sans parler de votre petit feu de camp au parc l'autre fois… Liz pourrait être en danger, mais soudainement, Valenti devient une menace plus grande qu'un agent de l'unité spéciale du FBI ? Si j'étais vous, je ferais en sorte de revoir le sens de vos priorités, et vite, les avertit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Isabel lui jeta un regard surpris et Michael eut un infime mouvement de recul, sentant confusément que quelque chose dans cet avertissement était différent de d'habitude. Que quelque chose chez Max était différent de d'habitude. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Ne rien dire à personne, c'est notre règle ! insista Michael. Tu ne l'as pas respectée et tu ne recommenceras pas.  
- Il y a peut-être une solution, tenta Maria. Que je sache, le shérif Valenti ne connaît qu'un seul Max, et c'est toi. Il suffit de lui dire que tu as enlevé Liz…

Max se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, alors que tout le monde approuvait cette solution immédiatement. Pensaient-ils réellement que cette solution était plus sûre que de dire la vérité à Valenti, tout simplement ? Qu'allait-il se passer selon eux si jamais le shérif retrouvait la trace de Nasedo et Liz ? Qu'il allait gentiment les prévenir et les laisser prendre le relais sans s'en mêler ? En mentant à Valenti, ils ne faisaient que rajouter un joueur de plus dans une partie dont ils ne connaissaient pas les règles, et sans aucun moyen de le contrôler ! Il y avait tellement de failles dans ce plan-là que Max ne savait même pas par où commencer…

- La majorité a parlé, conclut Michael avec une lueur de triomphe au fond des yeux, visiblement satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot à sa place, pour une fois.

Max le fixa d'un regard froid et son ami sembla perdre un peu de son assurance.

_Ta précieuse majorité va nous attirer des problèmes dont tu n'as même pas idée…_

* * *

Un appel pressant de Michael avait fait sortir Tess de chez elle pour se rendre au Crashdown. Elle approchait du restaurant quand une main la tira en arrière.

- Hey !

Elle allait éjecter l'inconnu d'un geste de la main quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Michael. Il la traîna dans une ruelle adjacente, où la Jeep de Max était garée.

- Michael ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! Nasedo a enlevé Liz !  
- Je ne savais pas !

_C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu inventer encore ?_

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! continua Michael. Tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, mais toi, tu nous caches encore des choses !  
- Quelles choses ? Je vous ai tout dit !

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Max perdait parfois patience avec lui.

- Et Valenti est sur le coup, je te signale ! Si ça tourne mal, il saura tout et on sera tous en danger, y compris toi, alors va dans la Jeep !

Il la poussa sans ménagement sur le siège avant et elle réalisa que Max se trouvait derrière le volant, Isabel également assise à l'arrière. Max lui lança un regard d'excuse et mit le contact.

- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! dit Tess à Michael.  
- Mais toi, tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu viens avec nous !

La Jeep s'engagea sur l'artère principale de la ville et tourna à l'angle de la rue un peu trop vite. Une silhouette coiffée d'un stetson descendit sur la route quelques mètres devant eux.

- Oh ! Hey, police, arrêtez votre véhicule !

Max poussa un juron et freina au niveau de l'homme. Ils réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait du nouvel adjoint du shérif.

- Vous avez vu comment vous roulez ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda-t-il.  
- Nulle part, Monsieur, répondit Max. Je suis désolé.  
- Ouais, commenta-t-il en sortant son calepin à contravention. Vous êtes désolé, mais la vitesse est limitée.

Tess fut soudain prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment et ne souhaita plus qu'une chose, qu'ils s'éloignent de ce type le plus vite possible. Sentant son malaise l'atteindre par vagues, Max lui jeta un regard surpris.

_-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il silencieusement.  
__-Non, cet homme ne me plaît pas…_

Elle commençait à se concentrer pour provoquer une illusion qui le forcerait à les laisser partir quand Isabel se pencha vers lui de l'arrière de la voiture.

- Il roulait trop vite, vous avez raison, dit-elle à l'adjoint avec son plus beau sourire. Je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois.

Visiblement sous le charme, l'adjoint rangea son calepin.

- Ça ira. Mais je vous préviens, la prochaine fois, je ne vous louperai pas…

Max lui fit un vague sourire de remerciement et démarra – prudemment, cette fois – sans demander son reste. Ils roulèrent pendant un long moment dans un silence pesant.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? demanda Tess.  
__-Nasedo a enlevé Liz. Apparemment, il a pris mon apparence, lui répondit silencieusement Max._

Elle réfléchit une minute.

_-Il veut attirer Pierce, c'est la seule explication. Il sait que c'est toi qu'il veut, Liz n'est là que pour les apparences.  
__-Je sais, mais est-ce que tu es prête à prendre le risque de la laisser seule avec lui ?_

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

_-Non, admit Tess à contrecœur._

- Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si vous n'aviez pas débarqué ici, toi et lui, dit brusquement Michael à Tess.  
- La ferme, Michael, répliqua sèchement Max.  
- Excuse-moi ? lui demanda son ami, interloqué.  
- Je t'ai dit de te taire. Tu as tout fait pour qu'ils 'débarquent ici'. Tu as toujours été le premier à espérer qu'on retrouve 'les autres', alors ne commence pas à tout leur mettre sur le dos. Les agents de l'unité spéciale étaient là bien avant que Tess et Nasedo ne débarquent à Roswell…  
- Tu as raison, et à qui la faute ?

Max donna un brusque coup de volant et arrêta la Jeep sur le bas-côté, inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il se retourna vers le siège arrière, fusillant Michael du regard.

- D'accord, j'aurais dû laisser Liz mourir ce jour-là, au Crashdown, comme ça, on aurait continué notre petite vie paisible. Et maintenant ? dit-il à Michael avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Michael, un seul et je fais demi-tour, on rentre à Roswell.  
- Pourquoi maintenant c'est à moi de prendre cette décision ? demanda son ami. Tu fais ça très bien tout seul d'habitude !  
- Oui, et apparemment, les décisions que je prends ne te conviennent jamais, alors je te laisse prendre le relais.

_Tu veux prendre les décisions ? Avec plaisir. Au moins, pour une fois, tu verras ce que ça fait d'endosser les responsabilités au lieu de rester gentiment en retrait pour mieux blâmer les autres lorsque ça tourne mal…_

Tess lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

_-Doucement, Max, ne le pousse pas trop, le prévint-elle._

Michael détourna les yeux, non s'en avoir au préalable lancé un regard noir à son ami.

- Fais comme tu veux.

Comme c'était surprenant… C'était dans ces moments là que l'ancien Michael – Rath – allait lui manquer… Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ils avaient toujours été complémentaires. Zan était le Roi, la tête pensante, le diplomate, le plus intuitif et sensible des deux. Il avait le don d'analyser les situations à une vitesse qui lui donnait généralement une bonne longueur d'avance sur la majorité des gens. Rath était son second, le bras armé, le stratège. Il pouvait faire preuve de compassion, mais il n'hésitait pas à trancher, à prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, même déplaisantes, lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Le Commandeur Karena agissait à l'instinct, il ne battait pas en retraite. Zan lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

Il leur arrivait de ne pas être d'accord, mais au final, ils considéraient toujours les arguments de l'autre, conscients que la solution au problème qui se posait se trouvait généralement à mi-chemin entre leurs deux points de vue. Il ne pouvait pas avec Michael. Il lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'il ne le trahirait jamais, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agir, Michael était trop impulsif, trop irréfléchi. Il était incapable de considérer les situations de façon objective, il se contentait de taper du pied comme un enfant.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de contrôler son ami, mais de façon moins directive que ce soir. Se mettre Michael à dos ne lui apporterait rien.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route, des lumières de gyrophares apparurent à l'horizon et il fronça les sourcils.

- Ce sont eux, tu crois ? demanda-t-il à Tess. Valenti les aurait déjà retrouvés ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est l'unité spéciale. Ne t'arrête pas, ne ralentis pas, il ne doivent surtout pas nous voir. Je suis sûre que c'est eux.  
- Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda Isabel.  
- Ça fait des années qu'ils nous poursuivent et maintenant, ils vous recherchent aussi. Roule, surtout ne t'arrête pas, dit-elle à Max.

Ils passèrent à coté d'eux sans même ralentir, prenant juste le temps de remarquer le pick-up de Valenti rangé sur le bord de la route et le body bag étendu sur le sol. A cet instant, un flash de lumière illumina le ciel, projetant dans la nuit un symbole qu'ils connaissaient tous les quatre par cœur.

Sachant que les agents du FBI et Valenti avaient dû repérer le symbole également, il pressa un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

- Je sais pourquoi il fait ça, comprit enfin Tess. Il conduit Pierce droit vers lui.  
- Mais pourquoi mêler Liz à cette histoire ?  
- Il veut lui tendre un piège pour le tuer. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'y aller soit une bonne idée.  
- Liz va se retrouver coincée au beau milieu de tout ça, fit remarquer Max.  
- Tu sais ce que Pierce fera si l'un d'entre nous tombe entre ses mains…  
- Oui, je sais. Mais si ce n'est pas nous, ce sera Liz.

Tess détourna les yeux.

_Toujours cette humaine…_

_-Arrête, tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça ! protesta silencieusement Max._

Oui, elle le savait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en vouloir à cette fille qui, sans même le vouloir, n'arrêtait pas de lui compliquer l'existence. Elle en voulait à Nasedo aussi. Lui et Pierce ne valaient pas plus chers l'un que l'autre…

Elle sentit la Jeep ralentir alors qu'ils approchaient de ce qui semblait être une fête foraine.

- Je pense que c'est de là qu'est parti le faisceau, dit Max.

Il arrêta la voiture et tous en descendirent.

- Il faut se séparer et retrouver Valenti, il nous mènera jusqu'à Liz, décida-t-il.

Ils s'éparpillèrent dans le parc. Saisi d'un pressentiment, Max se dirigea vers le Palais des Glaces et s'engagea avec appréhension dans le labyrinthe de miroirs, repérant la silhouette de Valenti au détour d'un reflet. Il tourna vers la gauche et se retrouva face à face avec son double.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda immédiatement Nasedo. Va-t-en !  
- Où est Liz ? exigea de savoir Max.  
- Pierce la laissera repartir. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est moi.  
- Je ne partirai pas sans elle…  
- Je suis là pour l'empêcher de nuire et vous ne faites que vous mettre en danger !

Il avait raison, Max s'en rendait compte. Il savait que s'engager seul dans ce baraquement relevait du suicide, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Contrairement à Nasedo, il ne pouvait se résoudre à sacrifier un de ses amis pour sauver sa peau… Liz apparut soudain derrière Nasedo.

- Max ! cria-t-elle.  
- Liz !

Il se précipita vers elle, mais se retrouva soudain bloqué par une paroi transparente dressée entre eux.

- Liz, va-t-en ! dit-il. Trouve la sortie et fiche le camp. Rejoins les autres, ils sont dehors !  
- Non, pas sans toi !

Il réprima un geste d'exaspération. Etait-elle inconsciente ? Ne réalisait-elle pas ce qui était en jeu ? Il allait lui dire de reculer pour qu'il puisse faire exploser la vitre quand elle se mit à crier.

- Max, attention !

Deux agents fédéraux surgirent derrière lui, mais leur attention fut détournée par un énorme clown qui tomba du plafond et il en profita pour s'esquiver. Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors simultanément. Il vit Nasedo, toujours avec son apparence, attraper Liz par la main et l'entraîner vers la sortie au moment où Valenti arrivait derrière lui. Ce dernier l'appela, mais au moment où il se retournait, les deux agents fédéraux et l'adjoint qui les avait arrêtés un peu plus tôt entrèrent en scène. Il y eut un échange de coup de feu et plusieurs glaces volèrent en éclats autour de lui.

Il en profita pour disparaître à nouveau, essayant désespérément de trouver la sortie, un sentiment de désastre imminent s'abattant sur lui. Ce sentiment se renforça lorsqu'il se retrouva au bout d'une nouvelle voie sans issue, bloqué par une autre vitre. Et soudain, alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi par deux hommes en costume – sous les yeux incrédules du shérif Valenti.

_C'est terminé pour moi…_

* * *

Exactement au même moment, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Tess se mit à suffoquer.

_Zan… Je vous en prie, non !_

Elle vit Michael et Isabel se diriger vers elle avec des visages inquiets.

- Tess ? lui demanda Michael. Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Max, murmura-t-elle.

Ils repérèrent Liz au loin, qui courrait dans leur direction en titubant.

- Liz… Liz ! cria Isabel pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

Tess sut ce que la brunette allait dire avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

- Ils ont Max. Ils ont Max !

**TBC…**


	5. How Could This Happen To Me

**Chapitre 5 – How Could This Happen To Me**

_I open my eyes  
I try to see, but I'm blinded  
__By the white light  
__I can't remember how  
__I can't remember why  
__I'm laying here tonight  
__And I can't stand the pain  
__And I can't make it go away  
__No, I can't stand the pain_

_-Simple Plan "How Could This Happen To Me"_

* * *

Quelque part…

- Bonjour, Max.

La voix résonna étrangement dans la pièce capitonnée, venant de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

_Pierce…_

La voix ne s'était pas présentée, mais Max était prêt à parier n'importe quoi que c'était lui. Il se déplaça vers le centre de la pièce en frissonnant. Il était pieds nus, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un pantalon en coton, comme on en donnait dans les hôpitaux, et il avait froid. Il supposa que cela faisait partie du jeu…

- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il.  
- Quelque part où personne ne vous trouvera.  
- Pourquoi je suis ici ?  
- C'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir…  
- Vous commettez une erreur ! tenta-t-il.

Il doutait que cela fonctionne, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer de raisonner… qui que ce soit qui le retenait ici.

- Je ne pense pas… Je sais ce que vous êtes, alors maintenant, vous allez tout me dire.  
- Je m'appelle Max Evans, dit calmement Max. J'habite au 6025 Murray Lane. Vous pouvez appeler mes parents !

Il avait eu une fraction de seconde d'hésitation en énonçant son adresse, mais jugea qu'il lui fallait prendre le risque. La voix savait probablement déjà qui il était et où il habitait, alors… Autant jouer les innocents le plus longtemps possible.

- Nous pouvons employer la manière douce ou… la manière forte, continua la voix. Quel est le nom de votre planète ?  
- La Terre.  
- Très bien… La manière forte.

Quatre hommes en blouse blanche entrèrent dans la pièce et l'empoignèrent sans ménagement. Il se débattit, luttant contre l'envie de les balancer contre le mur.

- Mon nom est Max Evans, pourquoi vous me faites du mal ? Pourquoi ? cria-t-il.

Avec ses pouvoirs, il pourrait se débarrasser d'eux d'un revers de la main, il le savait, mais cela ne l'aiderait pas. Il ne savait pas où il était, quelles étaient les mesures de sécurité qui le maintenaient en captivité, mais il devinait que sortir de la pièce serait probablement la partie la plus facile. Et surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu des autres… S'étaient-ils fait prendre ? Etaient-ils vivants et libres ou bien prisonniers, comme lui ?

Il devait attendre d'en savoir plus avant de décider comment agir. Il se laissa donc faire et, quelques secondes plus tard, se retrouva ligoté sur une table d'examen.

* * *

Roswell, Crashdown

Le retour à Roswell s'était fait dans un silence de plomb. Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés au Crashdown, Michael se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

- On n'aurait jamais du se séparer, on n'aurait pas du le laisser tout seul ! s'exclama Michael.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ? Peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils l'ont déjà tué ! dit Isabel avec angoisse.  
- Non, Isabel, il ne faut pas dire ça, parce que… Max est trop malin, il ne laissera jamais faire une chose pareille !

Tess serra les poings pour s'empêcher de gifler la petite serveuse à toute volée… Max était trop malin ? Max n'était pas invulnérable. Il était un homme seul aux mains d'une unité entière du FBI, avec à sa tête un agent supérieurement intelligent, totalement insensible et totalement obsédé par l'idée de les détruire jusqu'au dernier… Etait-elle sérieuse ? L'intelligence de Max lui ferait peut-être gagner du temps, mais elle ne lui sauverait certainement pas la vie.

- Pierce ne le tuera pas, il veut l'étudier, dit calmement Tess.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua Michael en lui lançant un regard noir.

Tess eut un infime mouvement de recul. Elle détourna le regard, refoulant ses larmes. Bien sûr… Elle n'était que la pièce rapportée ici, Liz était celle qui avait le monopole de l'angoisse. Elle était la _petite amie_ de Max, après tout.

_Et moi, je ne suis que sa femme…_

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle gardait la tête froide et refusait de céder à la panique qu'elle n'était pas morte d'inquiétude. Liz quitta précipitamment la pièce en entendant Alex et Maria entrer dans le restaurant et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Liz ! s'exclama Maria. Qu'est-ce que j'étais inquiète !  
- Ils ont enlevé Max ! annonça Liz.  
- Quoi, mais… Mais qui a fait ça ? demanda Alex.  
- Pierce, le FBI et son unité. Ils l'ont enlevé.

Tess regarda Alex s'approcher d'Isabel et la serrer dans ses bras, Maria faisant de même avec Michael. Liz sembla réaliser qu'elles étaient les seules sans soutien moral et se rapprocha d'elle avec une expression méfiante sur le visage. Tess se raidit, espérant de tout cœur que sa rivale n'attendait pas d'elle des mots de réconfort.

- Où est Nasedo ? demanda la brunette.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Il est de notre coté, non ? Alors où est-il ? demanda Michael.  
- Je viens de dire que je ne savais pas ! répéta-t-elle, exaspérée. Il ne me tient pas au courant de ses faits et gestes…  
- C'est à nous d'y aller, décida Isabel. On doit retrouver Max.  
- Non, attendez, ces types sont des chasseurs d'extraterrestres, vous croyez qu'on fait le poids ? dit Alex.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On le laisse crever après que Pierce l'aura mis en miettes ? dit Michael.  
- Non !

Alex se laissa tomber sur un tabouret du comptoir et le silence retomba sur le restaurant.

- Il faut aller voir Valenti, dit soudain Liz se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Michael l'arrêta.

- Et tout lui dire, c'est ça ? demanda Michael.  
- Max était près à le faire pour la sauver, peut-être qu'on peut lui faire confiance, suggéra Isabel d'une voix hésitante.

Tess secoua la tête. Max voulait dire la vérité à Valenti pour s'en faire un allié, pas pour se servir de lui quand cela l'arrangeait. Mêler le shérif à leurs histoires maintenant ne ferait que leur compliquer la tâche.

- On peut se passer de Valenti, dit-elle.  
- Il est la loi et il a les moyens d'intervenir, protesta Maria.  
- Nous aussi, on en a. De plus efficaces.

Tout le monde la regarda.

- Ecoutez, je sais faire certaines choses, c'est pareil pour vous deux ? demanda Tess à Michael et Isabel.

Elle se doutait bien qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs, cela faisait partie d'eux, mais elle avait besoin de savoir exactement jusqu'où ils allaient. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là où elle regrettait que Max et elle n'aient pas eu plus de temps pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur coté avant de se retrouver, elle aurait été mieux préparée. Et maintenant, ils n'auraient peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de…

_Arrête ! Vous allez le retrouver et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

Il fallait qu'elle maîtrise sa peur. Elle _savait_ qu'il était toujours en vie et, pour le moment, elle devait se raccrocher à ça.

- Comment ça ? demanda Michael.  
- Vos pouvoirs, Michael, vos dons, précisa-t-elle. Vous en avez, oui ou non ?

Michael et Isabel se regardèrent.

- Ça ne va pas très loin, avoua Michael.  
- On sait faire des choses simples, changer la structure moléculaire de certains objets, mais on ne s'en sert pas très souvent, renchérit Isabel. C'est pareil pour toi ?  
- En étant avec Nasedo, j'ai appris quelques petites choses.  
- Attends, toi aussi, tu sais faire d'autres choses ! intervint Alex. Le truc du rêve, par exemple…  
- De quoi il parle, là ? demanda Tess.

Par le passé, ils avaient tous les quatre des dons en commun – la manipulation de la matière et de l'énergie, la télékinésie – mais chacun avait également des dons particuliers qui étaient complémentaires, ceux d'Ava et Zan étant les plus développés. Elle-même pouvait influencer les esprits ou les lire, Vilandra quant à elle pouvait explorer les subconscients. Est-ce que c'est de cela dont elle parlait ?

- Il m'arrive d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens pendant leur sommeil, confirma sans le savoir Isabel.  
- Et tu arrives à communiquer avec eux ? demanda Tess.  
- Seulement avec leur subconscient, mais je ne l'ai pas fait souvent, alors…  
- Si tu réussis avec Max, peut-être qu'il pourra nous dire où il est, dit Liz, formulant à voix haute ce que Tess avait en tête.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais fait sur quelqu'un en état d'éveil. Je ne suis pas sûre de… d'entrer.  
- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, trancha Tess.

* * *

Quelque part…

Max était toujours allongé sur la table. On lui avait fait passer toute une batterie de tests dont il ne savait pas le but, puis on l'avait à nouveau laissé seul. Enfin, après ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, un homme en tenue de laborantin entra dans la pièce et releva la table pour qu'il se tienne en position assise. Il enleva son masque et Max fronça les sourcils, perplexe. L'adjoint de Valenti ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Est-ce que son instinct l'aurait trompé ? Valenti était derrière tout ça ?

- Inutile que je me présente, n'est-ce pas, Max ? dit l'homme.

Il retira le reste de sa blouse pour finalement ne porter qu'un costume bien coupé.

- Vous êtes l'adjoint du shérif…  
- Vous avez vos trucs, j'ai les miens.

_Pierce_, comprit enfin Max.

Ava et ses foutus pressentiments… Encore un qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter plus attentivement.

- Et vous croyez que je suis quoi ? demanda Max, essayant de savoir ce que l'autre savait exactement à son sujet.  
- C'est ce que notre laboratoire a essayé de déterminer.

Il sortit une radiographie de nulle part et l'agita sous son nez.

- Il y a quelque chose de très bizarre dans vos radios, annonça Pierce. Des éléments complètement contradictoires.

Il éclaira un appareil accroché au mur et y positionna la radio.

- Le parfait humain ! Tout y est. Structure osseuse, organes, vaisseaux sanguins, poumons, rien ne manque. Un vrai cliché… humain. Mais…

Il retira la radio du support et en glissa une autre à la place. Des cellules. La seule raison pour laquelle Michael, Isabel et lui-même – et Tess, il n'en doutait pas – évitaient les hôpitaux comme la peste. La seule chose qui pouvait les révéler pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

- C'est là que les choses commencent à se gâter, continua Pierce. Ce sont vos cellules sanguines. Absolument pas humaines. Dois-je toujours appeler vos parents ?

Il s'approcha lentement de Max.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Max, je sais tout.

_Tu ne sais rien du tout. Tout ce que tu crois savoir, tu l'as appris en étudiant ceux sur qui vous avez mis la main après le crash. Et ils ne sont pas exactement normaux selon nos critères extraterrestres non plus…_

Nasedo et les trois autres avaient été conçus également, avec certaines… particularités, dans un but bien spécifique. Mais cela, Max n'allait certainement pas le dire à Pierce.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes, continua l'agent, alors vous allez commencer à répondre à mes questions.

Pierce commença à lui tourner autour. C'est maintenant qu'il allait devoir jouer serré. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour laisser aux autres le temps d'arriver. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient arriver.

- Delta, Colorado, 1962, dit Pierce. L'agent Lewis, premier chef de cette unité. Il a été retrouvé déchiqueté. Ses organes avaient atteint la température de 180 degrés Fahrenheit. Une empreinte de main sur sa poitrine, une empreinte argentée… Qu'est-ce que vous savez là-dessus ?  
- Rien, dit honnêtement Max.

Il savait que Nasedo avait fait son lot de victimes, mais sorti de James Atherton et Sheila Hubble, il n'en savait pas plus.

- Union City, au Tennessee, continua Pierce. On est en 1967. L'agent DelBianco, c'était son remplaçant. Ça ne vous dit rien ?  
- Non.

Pierce serra les dents et, malgré sa situation plus que précaire, Max se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait compris, Nasedo avait décimé chacun des directeurs de cette unité les un après les autres. Tuer ou être tué, Zan pouvait le comprendre, même si cela mettait Max mal à l'aise. Mais qu'espérait exactement Pierce ? Qu'il allait se mettre à table juste parce qu'il lui débitait une liste de noms ?

- Très bien. Plus près de nous, reprit Pierce. 1999, le 2 mai, l'agent Daniel Sommers, l'homme qui m'a fait rentrer dans cette unité et dont j'occupe le poste aujourd'hui… Lui aussi vous l'avez tué ? Ou est-ce que c'était un des autres ?  
- Quels autres ?

Pierce eut un geste d'exaspération, mais au lieu d'effrayer Max, cela renforça sa détermination. Craquer, cela signifiait mettre la vie de ces autres en danger. Michael, Isabel…

_Ava… Je viens juste de la retrouver, je ne la perdrais pas à nouveau._

- Je n'étais peut-être pas là en 1947, mais je sais tout sur le crash et sur les quatre extraterrestres capturés – deux morts, deux en vie ! s'énerva Pierce. J'ai passé presque toute ma carrière à étudier tous les rapports sur le sujet. En particulier ces trois longues années d'expérimentation effectuées sur celui qui était en captivité… ici ! A cet endroit.

- Vous avez dit qu'il y en avait quatre, commença Max.

C'était la partie de l'histoire qui l'intéressait, celle qu'il ne connaissait pas – ce qui s'était passé entre le crash et le moment où ils étaient sortis des incubateurs.

- L'autre s'est échappé, dit simplement l'agent. Nasedo… Son petit surnom ?

Il sortit un communicateur de sa poche.

- Où est l'autre ? demanda-t-il. Que se passe-t-il quand on les met ensemble ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Max.

Pierce empoigna une télécommande et la table rebascula en position allongée. Des hommes entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce avec une série d'appareils. Max se débattit pour essayer se libérer, sans succès. Il sentit l'aiguille d'une intraveineuse s'enfoncer dans son bras et Pierce lui caressa le front. Sa vision commença à tanguer.

- Chut… Chut, lui murmura l'agent.

Un engourdissement brutal le surprit et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Roswell

Ils étaient tous montés dans la chambre de Liz, Isabel et Alex s'étendant sur le lit pendant que les autres s'installaient sur la terrasse pour attendre que quelque chose se passe. Tess allait s'asseoir sur l'un des transats disposés sur la terrasse quand une chose étrange se passa – alors qu'Isabel se mettait à rêver, ce fut comme si Tess était… traînée elle aussi vers ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une pièce capitonnée était en train de tanguer et Max apparut soudain devant leurs yeux.

_- Max ? Max ! cria Isabel._

_Tess la vit tomber à quatre pattes, elle-même prise de nausées._

_- Non, arrête ! Arrête, aide-moi !  
__- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Ils m'ont fait une piqûre._

_Il était attaché au mur par des liens. Sa sœur rampa jusqu'à lui et se releva péniblement. Elle posa les mains sur son visage et le força à la regarder._

_- Max ? Regarde-moi, insista Isabel. Non, ne regarde pas ailleurs, seulement moi. Où es-tu ? Dis-moi où tu es !  
__- Je ne sais pas.  
__- Rappelle-toi, Max. Comment tu es venu ici ? Concentre-toi.  
__- Je ne sais plus.  
__- Concentre-toi ! cria sa sœur._

Tess vit défiler devant ses yeux une série d'images qu'elle ne comprit pas. Ce n'était pas sa vision…

_- Qui t'a amené ici ? continua Isabel._

_L'adjoint de Valenti se matérialisa dans un coin de la pièce et salua Isabel d'un signe de la tête._

La nausée de Tess redoubla. Elle avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair chez ce type…

_- C'est l'adjoint de Valenti ! s'étonna Isabel.  
__- Regarde mieux._

_Elle tourna à nouveau la tête et, cette fois, l'uniforme de shérif s'était transformé en costume trois pièces._

_- L'officier Fisher, c'est Pierce ? demanda Isabel.  
__- Il faut que tu t'en ailles.  
__- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul ! protesta-t-elle.  
__- Il le faut.  
__- Non ! Max, je peux pas te laisser, non, je ne peux pas !_

Et soudain, Tess sentit Max les éjecter littéralement de sa tête. Isabel se réveilla brusquement, en pleurs, au moment où Tess se catapultait vers l'extrémité de la terrasse, vomissant dans les rosiers.

- Max ! Oh, mon Dieu ! cria Isabel.

Michael lança un regard perplexe à Tess avant de courir vers Isabel et la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, Isabel.  
- Oh, non, Michael, ils l'ont attaché ! Il a peur ! dit Isabel.  
- D'accord. Alors là, maintenant, tu vas te calmer et tu vas me dire ce que tu as vu, même si ce n'est pas important.  
- C'est lui, c'est ce policier ! s'exclama Isabel.  
- Quel policier ?  
- Le policier qui nous a arrêté hier soir, c'est Pierce, intervint Tess.  
- Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda Michael.  
- Elle était là aussi, lui répondit Isabel. Elle… Comment c'est possible ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu entrer dans mon rêve ?

Tess secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est…

… _Zan_, continua-t-elle dans sa tête. _Il est passé à travers toi pour m'atteindre._

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire. Pas sans provoquer de nouvelles questions.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement.

Heureusement pour elle, ils avaient plus important en tête à cet instant précis.

- Ils l'ont drogué, Michael, ils lui font du mal ! reprit Isabel.  
- Drogué ? répéta Michael.  
- Oui, et avec un truc sacrément costaud, murmura Tess. J'en ai encore l'estomac retourné.

Michael lui lança un drôle de regard.

- C'est pour ça que tu as été malade ? Tu l'as… senti ?  
- Qu'il soit drogué ou pas, on ne peut rien y changer, intervint Liz en regardant Tess avec une pointe de ressentiment. Ça veut juste dire qu'il faut qu'on le sorte de là le plus rapidement possible… Où est-ce qu'il est, il te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle à Isabel.  
- Non, je… Je ne sais pas, dit son amie. Tess ?

Tess secoua la tête.

- C'était _ton_ rêve. Je n'ai fait… qu'intercepter des bribes, c'est tout.

_Malheureusement…_

- Essaye de te souvenir, il t'a sûrement laissé une piste, l'encouragea Tess.  
- Oui. J'ai vu…

Isabel hésita.

- Il y avait bien quelque chose. Je crois savoir où je l'ai déjà vu.

Ils quittèrent le Crashdown et la suivirent jusqu'à l'UFO Center. Isabel s'arrêta devant un des panneaux de l'exposition pour pointer un cadre qui y était accroché. Le papier qu'il contenait portait un emblème dans l'un des coins.

- La base militaire d'Eagle Rock, commenta Maria. Il parait que c'est là où les extraterrestres ont été emmenés en secret après le crash.  
- Max m'a montré cet emblème, il était par terre à l'entrée de l'hôpital de la base, expliqua Isabel.  
- Il est marqué qu'il est abandonné depuis des années.  
- C'est là, j'en suis sûre !  
- Je crois que cette fois on a plus le choix, il faut qu'on aille voir Valenti, intervint Liz.  
- Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre sur Fisher, il est sûrement dans le coup avec lui ! s'exclama Michael.

Et pour le coup, Tess était plutôt d'accord avec lui.

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas y aller tout seul comme ça ! protesta la petite serveuse.  
- Vous non, mais nous oui. Isabel, Tess et moi, on peut se protéger.  
- Avec vos pouvoirs ? dit Maria d'un air dubitatif.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Vous risquez de vous faire tuer ou pire encore ! Vous ne savez même pas vous en servir, de vos pouvoirs ! fit-elle remarquer.  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller sans moi ! dit Liz d'un air obstiné.

Tess perdit patience.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! dit-elle sèchement. Il faut être réaliste, on a plus de chance de réussir sans vous trois.

_Vous ne ferez que nous ralentir. Sans compter que, si tu n'avais pas suivi Nasedo en le prenant pour Max pour commencer, on ne serait pas dans cette situation…_

Elle savait qu'elle était un peu injuste, mais toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée à l'encontre de Liz ces dernières semaines commençait à être difficile à contenir. Comment Liz pouvait-elle clamer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle et Max étaient des âmes sœur quand elle n'était même pas capable de le _reconnaître_ ? Elle-même n'aurait pas été dupe une seconde – même avec un physique identique, Max et Nasedo était aussi différent que le jour et la nuit…

- Si vous voulez qu'on revienne avec Max, vous devez nous faire confiance, continua-t-elle plus calmement. Alors, on fait comme ça ?

Alex acquiesça.

- Je t'en prie, ramène-le moi, dit Liz à Michael.

Tess serra les dents devant cette marque de possessivité flagrante. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était la façon qu'avait Liz de marquer son territoire après que Tess ait sous-entendu un peu plus tôt qu'elle ressentait les mêmes choses que Max…

- Promis, dit Michael.  
- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Tess en prenant Isabel par la main, la traînant vers la sortie.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, entendit-elle Maria protester doucement derrière elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Michael s'approcher de sa petite amie et l'embrasser avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Reviens vite, ajouta simplement Maria.

Les trois extraterrestres quittèrent le musée, laissant les trois humains derrière eux.

* * *

La base d'Eagle Rock ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres de Roswell, dans le désert. Après être passés chez eux pour enfiler des tenues plus appropriées à une mission de sauvetage, il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une demi-heure à Tess, Isabel et Michael pour faire le trajet.

Trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans la base s'était avéré plus problématique. Repérant les gardes postés devant les entrées, Tess réalisa qu'ils ne pourraient jamais passer par là sans se faire repérer. Peu désireuse de s'éterniser à découvert, elle analysa rapidement les alentours, repérant que les détecteurs d'intrusion n'étaient pas reliés au système de surveillance. Cela la surprit sans la surprendre. Visiblement, la base n'était pas occupée depuis un long moment et elle supposa que, dans sa hâte de cuisiner un extraterrestre sur lequel il avait enfin réussi à mettre la main, Pierce ne s'était pas soucié des détails.

Sans s'embarrasser de plus de précautions, elle décida de court-circuiter la clôture. Les détecteurs se coupèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? s'étonna Isabel.

Tess ne répondit pas et dissout une partie du grillage d'un geste de la main.

- Venez…, dit-elle simplement.

Ils entrèrent dans le périmètre de la base, sur leurs gardes, et s'arrêtèrent devant un conduit d'évacuation. Michael souleva la dalle métallique qui en bloquait l'entrée et ils s'y glissèrent un par un sans se faire remarquer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Isabel prit la tête de leur petit groupe, se fiant à ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve pour trouver son chemin.

Ils finirent par atteindre une sorte de hall et, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, repérèrent une grille à quelques mètres d'eux. Un agent passa devant eux et s'arrêta devant la grille, qui ne s'ouvrit qu'après qu'il ait fait un scan de sa main.

- Je l'ai vu, ça, Max me l'a montré, murmura Isabel.  
- Il est là, dit Tess.

Elle l'aurait su même sans le rêve d'Isabel – elle avait senti la présence de Max dans le bâtiment à la seconde où ils y avaient mis les pieds.

- Comment on fait pour entrer ? demanda Michael.

Des pas se dirigeant vers eux les obligèrent à battre en retraite. Ils se dissimulèrent dans une petite pièce, accroupis sur le sol. Un agent passa devant eux et Michael fit mine de se lever pour le suivre. Tess l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

- Attends, il y en a toujours un autre derrière, le prévint-elle.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, un second agent passa devant leur cachette quelques secondes plus tard.

- Comment tu le savais ? demanda Isabel. Nasedo ?

Tess acquiesça.

- Depuis le temps qu'ils nous suivent, on sait comment ils fonctionnent.

* * *

A travers le brouillard qui flottait dans sa tête, Max sentit soudain la présence de Tess dans le bâtiment. Il sourit. Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient là.

- Parlez-moi du crash, Max, lui demanda la voix lointaine de Pierce. Et parlez-moi de l'objet. Le communicateur.

Il y eut une pause et il sentait Pierce s'impatienter au dessus de lui. Ce n'était même pas de sa faute… Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il était trop drogué pour aligner deux mots.

- Il repart, réveillez-le ! s'énerva Pierce. Allez !

Il se pencha vers lui.

- Je ne vais quand même pas te tuer ? Max, il faut tout me dire maintenant, allez… De toute façon, je vais trouver un jour ou l'autre !

_Dans ce cas, fais-le vite, parce que je vais bientôt partir d'ici…_

Pierce s'éloigna enfin.

- Regardez… Regardez-le ! l'entendit crier Max. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ? Alors, vous allez me l'emmener d'ici et me le remettre en état ! Je veux qu'il soit complètement conscient pour la phase suivante.

La phase suivante se résuma à une succession d'épreuves que Max espéra être un jour en mesure d'oublier – bains d'eau glacée, électrochocs…

A un moment donné, il sentit Isabel essayer de forcer le passage pour entrer à nouveau dans sa tête. Il la repoussa sans ménagements. Quelque soit le ressentiment qu'il pouvait arborer à son encontre pour son comportement dans le passé, il était hors de question qu'elle ressente ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il était en train de ressentir en ce moment.

* * *

Isabel haleta sous le coup de l'effort et de la frustration.

- Oh, il ne veut pas me laisser venir ! se plaignit-elle. Et toujours cette lumière qui est là… Il est loin, c'est comme s'il était dans le coma.  
- Tu as court-circuité la clôture électrique, alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil avec leur système de sécurité ? demanda Michael à Tess.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, parce qu'ils surveillent ! Les capteurs de mouvements n'étaient pas branchés dehors, c'était facile… Ici, ce n'est pas pareil. Il suffit qu'ils nous voient et tout est fini !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On reste là pendant qu'ils tuent Max ? demanda Isabel.  
- Je vais voir si je ne peux pas y arriver, dit Michael en s'approchant de la porte, toujours accroupi.

A cet instant, des silhouettes en blouse blanche passèrent devant leur cachette, poussant un brancard sur lequel reposait un corps.

- C'était Max ! s'affola Isabel.  
- Non, ce n'est rien ! rétorqua Tess. S'il y avait eu quelque chose, je l'aurais su, crois-moi…

Elle l'aurait senti tout de suite. Les signaux qu'elle recevait de Max en ce moment étaient brouillés, comme s'il l'empêchait de le ressentir totalement. C'était mauvais, elle le sentait – pour qu'il la bloque comme cela, c'était qu'il devait être dans un sale état. Mais tant qu'il pouvait la bloquer, c'était qu'il était en vie et conscient.

Michael et Isabel se regardèrent, clairement pas convaincus par son affirmation.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit finalement Michael.

Ils suivirent le brancard jusqu'à la morgue et attendirent que les hommes en ressortent avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent du brancard et Michael souleva le drap qui recouvrait le cadavre avec appréhension. Isabel lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas Max.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le torse de l'homme allongé sur la table.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Michael, regarde, dit-elle.

Il tira sur le drap et découvrit une empreinte de main argentée qui s'étalait sur l'estomac du cadavre. Tess fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers le corps.  
- Nasedo, dit simplement Michael.  
- C'est comme ça qu'il tue, expliqua Isabel.  
- Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais…, commença Tess, perplexe.

Elle avait déjà utilisé ses pouvoirs sur des humains, sans les tuer pour autant, et jamais encore cela n'avait eu cet effet. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un agent en uniforme entra dans la morgue.

- Hey ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! dit ce dernier. Qui êtes-vous ?

Michael leva la main en direction de l'homme, voulant clairement s'en débarrasser, et toute la pièce se mit à trembler. Les instruments volèrent de tous cotés, les portes des chambres froides claquèrent à tout va, mais rien de plus effrayant ne se passa. De son coté, l'homme leva la main à son tour et, beaucoup plus efficacement, Michael vola contre le mur. Le calme retomba immédiatement autour d'eux.

- C'est toi, dit Tess, soulagée, reconnaissant enfin Nasedo.

Une lumière blanche aveuglante illumina la pièce et Nasedo reprit l'apparence de Ed Harding. Il s'approcha d'eux alors qu'Isabel aidait Michael à se remettre debout.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de te comporter de cette façon ! explosa Tess.

Nasedo ne sembla pas le moins du monde perturbé par son coup d'éclat.

- Il va falloir que je veille sur les quatre maintenant, dit-il avec un mépris à peine voilé.

Tess savait ce qu'il pensait – regardez-le, l'homme qui était auparavant un brillant chef des Armées Royales, aujourd'hui devenu un gamin incapable de contrôler ses propres pouvoirs…

Michael ne sembla pas le remarquer et s'approcha de lui lentement.

- Depuis le temps que je vous cherche, je n'y croyais plus, dit-il.

Tess serra les dents.

_Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu souhaites, Michael…_

- Je vous cherche depuis plus longtemps encore, dit Nasedo. Et je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire.

Et à nouveau, Tess fut assaillie par ces sentiments contradictoires qui lui nouaient souvent le ventre quand Nasedo parlait d'elle et des autres. Il disait la vérité – mais pas _toute_ la vérité.

- C'est pour vous faire tuer que vous êtes venus ici ? continua-t-il.  
- Non, pour Max, répondit Isabel.  
- Vous n'avez pas à faire à un vulgaire shérif, cette fois, fit remarquer Nasedo.

Il regarda Tess avec un air condescendant qui lui donna envie de le gifler.

_Qui croit-il être pour oser me regarder de cette façon ?_

- Tu savais qu'ils n'auraient pas du venir, dit-il. Aucun de vous n'est suffisamment compétent. Je dois vous faire ressortir.

_Ou me parler de cette façon ?_

Tess ne bougea pas.

- On repart avec Max ou on ne repart pas, dit-elle fermement.

Ils se toisèrent du regard et elle vit une étrange lueur traverser le regard de Nasedo. Il finit par acquiescer lentement.

- Comme tu voudras. Suivez-moi…

Il se dirigea vers la porte, changeant à nouveau de forme avant de les guider à travers les couloirs vers le sous-sol du bâtiment. Une fois là, il prit Tess à part un bref instant.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ils sont incapables de se contrôler. Comment veux-tu qu'ils nous aident ?  
- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir sortir Max d'ici tout seul ? lui dit-elle avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Il resta silencieux.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que ça répond à ta question, conclut-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de Michael et Isabel, Nasedo juste derrière elle.

- L'heure est un élément clé du plan, dit ce dernier. Réglez vos montres – 5h47, ordonna-t-il en tapotant du doigt celle qu'il portait au poignet.

Il tendit à Michael un plan.

- L'itinéraire de sortie, expliqua-t-il. Scannez-le.

Michael regarda la feuille de papier, puis Nasedo, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avec quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Votre cerveau.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ? Alors vous avez deux minutes pour le mémoriser, continua Nasedo. Je connais parfaitement cette base, je m'en suis déjà échappé une fois. J'ai besoin d'aide pour sauver Max ou je n'y arriverais pas. Nous devons passer la porte de sécurité.  
- J'y arriverai, j'ai déjà ouvert des portes, dit Isabel avec assurance.

_Pas celle-là_, pensa Tess.

C'était un métal lourd où elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Nasedo confirma sa pensée.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle porte, dit-il. Un de ses composants est un dérivé d'uranium, un métal composé d'atomes très lourds et qu'on ne peut pas manipuler.  
- Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda Isabel.

Nasedo sourit.

- Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre encore…  
- Les autres connaissent nos limites ? demanda Michael.  
- Ils en savent plus sur vous que vous-mêmes. Ça fait un demi-siècle qu'ils nous étudient.

Tess se retint de faire un commentaire. Pierce et ses hommes connaissaient les limites de Nasedo et ses trois semblables, pas les leurs. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance maintenant, certaines des limites en question leur étaient communes à tous et leur incapacité à ouvrir la grille en faisait partie. Le reste ferait partie d'une autre discussion pour un autre moment.

- Le seul moyen d'aller à l'entrée, c'est de traverser le scanner de sécurité, continua Nasedo.  
- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Isabel.  
- C'est simple, je vais prendre l'apparence d'un de leurs agents, une réplique exacte, jusqu'aux empreintes digitales. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont posé un scanner. Ma structure osseuse, elle, n'est pas humaine, expliqua Nasedo en leur montrant la paume de sa main. Je peux changer mon apparence, mais pas ce qu'i l'intérieur. Par contre, la vôtre…, ajouta-t-il en levant la main de Michael.  
- Vous êtes différent de moi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Nasedo lui tapota la main avec un sourire narquois.

- La biologie et ses secrets, on verra ça un autre jour…, commenta-t-il. Venez.

Ils quittèrent les sous-sols pour remonter vers la surface.

- Il faut que l'un de vous vienne avec moi pour franchir cette porte. Et comme la seule femme de l'unité est morte, vous voyez où je veux en venir…, dit Nasedo avec un regard entendu. C'est donc vous et moi, Michael.  
- Mais moi non plus, je ne peux pas passer, je ne peux pas changer d'empreintes ! objecta ce dernier.  
- Ah, si, vous pouvez. Vous ne savez pas que vous pouvez. Je vous apprendrai. J'espère pour Max que vous assimilez rapidement…

Il passa le plan à Isabel.

- J'aurai aussi besoin de vous deux.

Il échangea un regard avec Tess et lui et Michael partirent, laissant les deux jeunes filles derrière eux.

* * *

Max était allongé sur le sol quand Pierce entra dans la pièce. Il se releva soudain et, sentant son self-control le quitter après des heures de douloureuses tortures, plaqua l'agent contre le mur, prêt à s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

Pierce sourit.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il. Ce n'est pas la peine d'user de vos pouvoirs, Max. Le sérum qu'on vous a injecté a totalement coupé les neurotransmetteurs situés dans votre cortex. Les premières analyses, dans les années 1940, ont conclu que vous aviez des pouvoirs redoutables…

Max vacilla et Pierce le reconduisit vers le fauteuil au centre de la pièce.

- Allons, Max, asseyez-vous, dit-il avec une fausse gentillesse. Ça va aller.

Max s'assit, trop faible pour argumenter.

- Mais votre vraie faiblesse, elle n'est pas là, continua Pierce. Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre que vous n'êtes pas seulement extraterrestre, vous êtes aussi un peu humain…

Il appuya sur une télécommande et Max se retrouva les mains liées sur son fauteuil. Pierce lui posa un casque. Et soudain, une série d'images, de visages, défila devant ses yeux – Michael, Isabel, Maria et Alex, Liz…

- Ce que vous ressentez est bien réel, commenta Pierce. Les émotions… L'affection… L'amitié… L'amour…

_Ava…_

L'image suivante lui montra Liz baignant dans une marre de sang et son souffle se coupa.

_Il y eut un bruit étouffé dans le lointain et soudain, il la vit se figer avec une expression d'étonnement profond. Son regard se baissa vers sa poitrine et il la vit se demander intérieurement pourquoi il y avait une tache rouge à cet endroit. Pourquoi cette tache n'arrêtait pas de s'élargir. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Pourquoi elle avait si froid tout à coup…_

Une autre brune… Une autre vie… La même mare de sang…

- Non ! Non ! cria Max, submergé par la douleur que provoquait le souvenir qui explosait dans sa tête.

Il lutta plus violemment encore pour tenter de se libérer de ses liens.

- C'est une photo truquée, Max ! s'empressa de le rassurer Pierce, se méprenant sur les causes de sa panique. Elle est truquée !

L'agent arrêta le casque et s'accroupit devant Max.

- Vous avez vu une image virtuelle, je vous assure qu'on ne l'a pas tuée. On ne l'a pas tuée. Je tenais à vous montrer ce qui peut arriver. Ce qui arrivera sûrement.  
- Vous êtes fou, murmura Max.

Comment pouvait-on justifier ainsi la mort d'innocents ?

- Je ne suis pas fou. Je risque ma vie à éviter que mon pays, ma planète soit colonisée par une vie extraterrestre. Par vous. Dites-moi où est l'autre.  
- L'autre quoi ? demanda Max.

Pierce lui montra le communicateur.

- On a retrouvé ça sur les lieux du crash. On a passé plus de cinquante ans à essayer de retrouver l'autre, aujourd'hui, nous savons que vous l'avez. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais Topolski nous l'a dit. Dites-moi où il est. Dites-le moi…

Max resta muet et Pierce se leva.

- Très bien. Je vais vous laisser le choix, Max. Ou bien vous me dites où est l'autre objet, ou bien vous me dites lequel de vos amis je dois tuer en premier.

Il dégaina à nouveau sa télécommande et un compte à rebours s'afficha dans le casque.

- Et vous avez dix secondes, conclut Pierce.

Les images défilèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux.

- Je commencerais peut-être par Liz…  
- Non, arrêtez, finit par dire Max. Arrêtez ! Stop !

Pierce lui arracha le casque de la tête.

- Je vais vous dire où il est ! Ne leur faites rien…  
- Hum… Vous êtes sensible somme nous, commenta l'agent avec un étonnement feint. Tu as beau être ce que tu es, il faut que tu me dises la vérité. Pour sauver Liz.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols, Tess regardait Isabel se ronger les sangs à ses cotés. Elle-même ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux, mais tant qu'elle sentait l'aura de Max, tant qu'elle savait qu'il était en vie, elle arrivait à gérer un peu mieux son angoisse.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, essaya-t-elle de rassurer sa 'belle-sœur', Nasedo va nous sortir de là.  
- Merci.  
- On en a connu des situations difficiles et on s'en est bien sorti.  
- Non, je vous remercie… de nous aider à retrouver Max.

Tess sourit.

- C'est juste… Je ne comprends pas. Je vais entrer dans sa pensée, lui donner le plan, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Tess pensa lui expliquer, mais réalisa que ce serait dur de lui faire comprendre son pouvoir avec des mots. Elle décida donc de lui faire une petite démonstration et ferma les yeux. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise en réalisant qu'elle forçait sans le moindre effort l'esprit d'Isabel.

_Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Cela n'a jamais été aussi facile…_

En fait si, cela avait déjà été aussi facile… avant. Avant qu'elle ne meure, avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés sur Terre, avant qu'elle n'occupe ce corps. Etait-il possible qu'en ayant retrouvé l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, elle ait également récupéré l'ensemble de ses dons ? Remarque, cela semblait logique, ses pouvoirs faisaient partie d'Ava et tant qu'elle n'était pas complètement Ava…

Elle décida de mettre ses questions de coté pour le moment et se concentra à nouveau sur Isabel. Elle coupa son amie de la réalité, installant sa suggestion à la place.

_Un agent surgit à leur droite et empoigna Tess, la jetant par-dessus son épaule et s'éloignant avec elle dans le couloir. Tess se mit à hurler._

Isabel leur courut après.

- Non ! Tess ! cria Isabel dans leur prétendue direction.

Tess relâcha son emprise sur l'esprit de son amie immédiatement et le silence retomba sur la pièce.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis là ! la rassura-t-elle.

Isabel se retourna pour lui faire face, stupéfaite, et Tess lui sourit.

- Oh… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Isabel en regardant derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait bien personne dans le couloir.  
- Je t'ai fait croire qu'il se passait quelque chose sous tes yeux alors qu'il ne se passait rien, expliqua Tess.  
- Et tu l'as fait à Max aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu toutes ces visions sur toi…

_Seulement les premières fois… Le reste s'est fait tout seul._

- Je ne peux pas le faire pendant très longtemps, éluda Tess. Une fois que Max sera sorti, j'entrerai dans la tête de Pierce et je ferai diversion. En principe, ça durera assez longtemps pour que Michael et Nasedo sortent Max de la base, expliqua-t-elle.

* * *

Max lui avait finalement donné l'emplacement de la cachette des communicateurs. Il savait que les autres étaient dans la base, donc Pierce et ses hommes ne risquaient pas de croiser Michael en allant récupérer l'objet chez lui. Pierce tenait le deuxième à la main, un air très satisfait sur le visage.

- Tu as fini par me dire la vérité, dit-il.

Il les posa sur une table.

- Il était bien là où tu l'avais dit. Comment fonctionnent-ils ? Montre-moi.  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit Max.

_Ou plutôt, je le sais, mais le seul moyen pour qu'ils fonctionnent, c'est qu'on soit tous les quatre réunis, Michael, Isabel, Tess et moi. Plutôt mourir que de te donner une bonne raison de leur courir après…_

- Si, tu le sais ! dit Pierce.  
- Je vous dis la vérité, c'est tout.  
- Montre-moi comment ils fonctionnent.  
- Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas !

Pierce leva la main comme pour le frapper, avant de sembler changer d'avis.

- Instruments ! cria-t-il à la place.

La porte s'ouvrit et les hommes entrèrent à nouveau avec un plateau chargé d'instruments chirurgicaux. Pierce en attrapa un.

- Je peux te mettre en pièces, morceau par morceau, et m'arranger pour que tu restes conscient afin que tu sentes tout ce qu'on te fera, dit-il avec délectation.  
- Je ne peux pas dire ce que je ne sais pas ! Je n'en sais rien, je vous le jure ! mentit Max, essayant d'être le plus crédible possible.

Pierce reposa l'instrument.

- Faites venir les chirurgiens, dit-il négligemment.

* * *

- Je dois commencer ! s'écria Isabel en voyant l'heure sur sa montre.  
- Deux minutes, dit calmement Tess.  
- Et si je mets plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer dans la tête de Max ?  
- On doit s'en tenir au plan et faire comme Nasedo a dit, à la seconde près.  
- D'accord, d'accord, se résigna Isabel en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Pierce montra à Max un homme qui tenait un scalpel.

- Cet homme peut te faire souffrir, expliqua-t-il. Celui-ci peut te soulager. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et tu n'auras plus mal nulle part.  
- Le plus inhumain des deux, qui est-ce ? le provoqua Max.  
- Commencez à opérer, ordonna froidement Pierce.

Max regarda le scalpel s'approcher de lui avec une appréhension résignée.

* * *

Isabel tournait et retournait nerveusement la photo de Max entre ses mains. Les yeux rivés sur sa montre, Tess finit par lui donner le feu vert et elle se concentra pour atteindre une nouvelle fois l'esprit de son frère.

A nouveau, elle et Tess se retrouvèrent projetées dans la même pièce capitonnée, toujours en train de tanguer.

_ - Max… Max ! cria Isabel._

_Elle se dirigea vers son frère, gardant péniblement son équilibre, et posa les mains sur son visage._

_- On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, lui dit-elle. Ecoute-moi bien… Michael et Nasedo vont venir te secourir, tu as compris ? Max, tu as compris ? Je t'en prie, Max, dis-moi que tu as compris !  
__- Les communicateurs… Ils m'ont… demandé… de les faire fonctionner…  
__- D'accord. Fais n'importe quoi, mais il doit être seul. Pierce doit être seul avec toi, on n'a pas le choix, alors dis n'importe quoi._

Deux étages plus haut, le médecin commence à inciser et Max hurla.

- Stoooop !  
- Stop ! dit immédiatement Pierce.  
- D'accord, je vais tout vous montrer. Mais seulement à vous.  
- Sortez tous ! ordonna l'agent.

* * *

Sous-sol

- Pierce veut que Max fasse marcher les communicateurs, répéta Isabel.  
- J'ai entendu, dit Tess. Je prends le relais à partir de maintenant.

Son amie acquiesça.

- Dépêche-toi…

Tess se concentra à son tour, son esprit s'envolant à l'étage du dessus, tâtonnant jusqu'à trouver celui de Max. Elle faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en entrant vraiment en communication avec lui pour la première fois de la journée.

_-Max ! Oh, Max, se désola-t-elle, se sentant vaciller en recevant de plein fouet la vague d'épuisement qui émanait de lui. Ça va aller ?  
__-J'ai déjà été mieux…  
__-On arrive, plus que quelques minutes et tu sortiras d'ici. Tu penses tenir jusque là ?  
__-Oui._

Tess s'arracha à regret de leur contact et sauta dans l'esprit de Pierce au moment où celui-ci tendait à Max les deux communicateurs. Max en prit un dans chaque main et les maintint l'un contre l'autre.

- Et bien, montre-moi, insista Pierce.  
- Il faut attendre un peu.

Il fallut à Tess à peine une seconde pour décider de ce qu'elle allait lui montrer et l'illusion prit forme dans sa tête en même temps que dans l'esprit de Pierce. A nouveau, elle s'émerveilla de la facilité avec laquelle elle parvenait à réaliser un tour de passe-passe qui lui aurait demandé une intense concentration quelques jours plus tôt… Un halo bleu apparut autour des communicateurs et l'agent se pencha vers eux, fasciné par ce qu'il était le seul à voir.

Max ignorait ce que Tess était en train de lui montrer, mais à cet instant précis, il s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il venait de gagner un peu de répit et que Michael et Nasedo étaient tout près.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, au même moment, la vitre qui occupait l'une des parois de la pièce explosa. Il sursauta, jetant un regard inquiet pour voir qu'elle serait la réaction de Pierce, avant de réaliser qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. L'emprise de Tess sur son esprit était toujours totale et l'agent ne broncha pas d'un pouce, toujours hypnotisé par ce qui était sensé se passer autour des communicateurs.

Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas s'approcha de lui pour défaire ses liens et il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.

- C'est lui, Max ! C'est Nasedo, ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura Michael en accourant à ses cotés. Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Mieux maintenant, dit Max.

Il essaya de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Michael le soutint par une épaule et le traîna hors de la pièce, mais Nasedo resta en arrière.

- Je te laisse, tu connais le chemin, dit-il à Michael.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venez ! dit Michael.  
- J'ai quelque chose à régler.  
- Non, cette fois vous ne me laissez pas ! Venez !  
- Plus que trois secondes ! Sors ! ordonna Nasedo.

Max renonça à se mêler de la discussion, trop épuisé pour s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait se passer après leur départ. Michael finit par s'en aller et ils quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

Au même moment, l'illusion créée par Tess claqua dans sa tête comme un élastique et elle laissa Pierce face-à-face avec la réalité – en l'occurrence, un Nasedo très en colère.

_Tant pis pour lui…_

Elle se tourna vers Isabel.

- Et maintenant, on fiche le camp d'ici, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, son amie sur les talons.

* * *

Max se reposait toujours sur Michael qui le traînait dans le couloir. D'autres agents arrivèrent alors qu'une alarme se mettait à résonner autour d'eux. Max se préparait à rassembler le peu de forces qui lui restait pour se débarrasser de ces types quand la réaction de l'un d'eux le surprit.

- Field ? demanda-t-il à Michael. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Pierce m'a donné l'ordre d'évacuer le prisonnier ! dit Michael. Ils ont besoin de renforts, allez-y vite. Vite !

Les agents semblèrent hésiter un instant, mais finirent par entrer dans la pièce où était toujours Pierce, alors que Michael le traînait toujours vers la sortie. Des coups de feu se firent entendre derrière eux et ils pressèrent le pas en direction de la grille. Michael posa la main sur le scan et celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement, alors qu'un visage familier se dirigeait vers eux.

_Valenti ? Qu'est-ce que…_

A nouveau, l'esprit embrumé de Max refusa de se poser plus de questions. Il se contenta de suivre le mouvement. La grille commença à se refermer alors que l'alarme redoublait de volume. Un bruit de course résonna derrière eux et Max eut juste le temps de voir le shérif dégainer son arme avant d'entendre les coups de feu.

Il y eut une exclamation derrière eux – quelqu'un avait été touché – mais il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui. Il voulait juste sortir d'ici.

Valenti passa son bras libre par-dessus ses épaules et lui et Michael l'entraînèrent vers la sortie à vive allure. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'extérieur du bâtiment.

_Je suis libre…_

**TBC…**


	6. A Place Called Home

**Chapitre 6 – A Place Called Home**

_Someday, I'll go  
__Where there ain't no rain or snow  
__Till then, I'll travel alone  
And I'll made my bed_  
_With the stars above my head  
__And dream of a place called home_

_-Kim Richey "A Place Called Home"_

* * *

Lorsque Tess vit sortir Max de la base, supporté du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient par Michael et le shérif Valenti, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un immense soupir de soulagement.

- Max ! cria-t-elle en s'élançant verts lui, suivant Isabel de quelques pas.

Cette dernière, Liz sur les talons, se jeta dans les bras de son frère, alors que Michael lançait un regard inquiet derrière lui.

- Pierce ne va pas abandonner, dit-il. Il faut qu'on emmène Max.  
- Je connais un endroit sûr. Une ancienne mine, à Gallinas, sur Horseshoe Road, proposa Valenti. Si on y arrive, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare, ils auront plus de mal à nous suivre… Vite ! cria-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers son 4x4.

Isabel se dégagea de l'étreinte de Max et Tess allait s'approcher quand Liz se jeta à son tour dans ses bras. Elle allait protester quand le regard suppliant de Max se posa sur elle par dessus la tête de sa 'petite amie'.

_-S'il te plaît, non, pas maintenant…  
__-Mais…  
__-Tess !_

Elle recula d'un pas, comme s'il l'avait giflée. Max serra les dents, sentant son cœur se briser en sentant la peine qui irradiait d'elle. Il n'avait qu'une envie, envoyer tout le monde au diable pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment.

- Est-ce que ça va, Max ? demanda Liz.

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur Tess, qui détourna les yeux et s'éloigna.

_-Fais comme tu veux, lui dit-elle simplement, résignée._

Il allait lui répondre, s'expliquer autant qu'il le pouvait, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, réalisant soudain qu'il manquait une personne parmi eux.

- Où est Nasedo ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Dans les voitures, vite ! répéta Valenti derrière eux.

Elle sentit Michael la tirer en arrière.

- Va dans la Jeep, lui ordonna-t-il.  
- Mais…, protesta-t-elle à nouveau.  
- Dépêche-toi !

Max échangea un dernier regard avec elle avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons, rejoignant le véhicule dans lequel étaient déjà installés Alex et Maria. Michael poussa Max dans la voiture de Maria et se pencha à la portière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda-t-il avec mouvement de la tête en direction de Valenti.  
- J'ai confiance en lui, dit distraitement Max.  
- Dépêchez-vous ! cria à nouveau Valenti.

Michael s'en alla après lui avoir adressé un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant, Isabel prenant sa place à la fenêtre de la voiture.

- Tiens, des vêtements, dit-elle en lui tendant ce qui lui sembla être un jean, un tee-shirt et une veste, avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Il la vit monter également dans la Jeep alors que Liz se glissait derrière le volant de la petite voiture.

- C'est toi qui conduis ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.  
- Je ne te quitte plus, dit simplement Liz avec une moue déterminée.

Il détourna les yeux en retenant une grimace. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle, et vite… Son regard croisa celui de Tess alors que la Jeep faisait marche arrière pour gagner la route et il déglutit péniblement en voyant son visage fermé.

Il essaya de l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop, mais elle avait fermé son esprit à toute tentative de communication. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas seulement un caprice de sa part, elle était vraiment furieuse… et blessée. Il se frotta une main sur la tempe, sentant pointer un début de migraine.

Il vit Liz lui jeter un regard furtif, alors qu'elle démarrait et s'engageait sur la route, prenant un chemin différent de celui des deux autres voitures.

- Max, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Peu importe, c'est terminé maintenant, dit simplement.

Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux et il retint un mouvement de recul, toute marque d'intimité de sa part lui apparaissant soudain comme une quasi-agression.

- Liz, si jamais on s'en sort, il va falloir qu'on pa…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le pare-brise arrière de la voiture explosait. Max se retourna et réalisa qu'un Hummer conduit par deux agents fédéraux était juste derrière eux. Ils se faisaient tirer dessus.

- Aaah ! cria Liz. Max, non !

La voiture partit en tête à queue et sortit de la route. La jeune fille réussit à l'immobiliser avant qu'ils ne se retournent et ils sortirent du véhicule aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, se mettant à courir. Liz pointa quelque chose du doigt.

- La clôture, dépêche-toi ! cria-t-elle. Vas-y !

Ils l'escaladèrent péniblement et dévalèrent la colline, le FBI toujours derrière eux. Max trébucha et poussa un juron. Il était mort de fatigue et incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir ? Il se traita mentalement d'idiot… S'il avait réglé cette histoire avec Liz dès que Tess et lui s'étaient retrouvés au lieu de faire traîner les choses, sa femme aurait probablement été avec lui en ce moment et elle aurait déjà réglé le problème de leurs poursuivants. Au pire, il aurait été avec Michael ou Isabel et non pas avec une…

_… humaine._

Il aurait dû ressentir de la honte en pensant à elle de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant que ce n'était que la vérité. Il sentit Liz passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le maintenir debout.

_En tout cas, simple humaine ou non, elle ne te laissera pas tomber,_ réalisa-t-il avec une gratitude un peu coupable.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle. Allez ! Allez, Max !

Ils continuèrent à courir sur ce qui sembla à Max des kilomètres et qui ne devait être en réalité qu'une centaine de mètres, le bruit du Hummer toujours derrière eux, et finirent par déboucher sur un pont où ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient coincés. A chaque extrémité se trouvait un véhicule du FBI, ils n'avaient aucune chance de passer.

Il échangea un regard avec Liz et, d'un commun accord, ils grimpèrent sur la rambarde la plus proche. Liz se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis noua sa main à la sienne et sauta, l'entraînant avec elle dans la rivière en contrebas.

Le contact avec l'eau fut brutal, mais eut le mérite de lui éclaircir les idées, à défaut de lui rendre ses forces – ou ses pouvoirs. Il sentait les effets de la drogue de Pierce se dissiper lentement, mais pas encore suffisamment pour qu'il puisse mettre les agents hors d'état de nuire.

Ils rejoignirent péniblement la rive la plus proche et se remirent à courir, sous le regard impuissant des hommes de Pierce, toujours coincés sur le pont et visiblement peu enclin à mouiller leurs costumes pour leur mettre la main dessus.

Max trébucha à nouveau, Liz courant à ses cotés. Leur fuite finit par les mener dans ce qui leur sembla être une casse où s'empilait des véhicules en tous genres.

- Il faut qu'on se cache… Là, viens ! dit Liz, repérant la carcasse d'un bus renversé sur le coté. Allez, Max ! Ça y est, vas-y, ajouta-t-elle en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Une fois cachés, Max se laissa tomber sur un siège à demi arraché et renversa la tête sur le dossier, fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la fatigue. Il sentait le regard inquiet de Liz posé sur lui.

- Là, on devrait être tranquille pendant un moment. Ils ne savent pas jusqu'où on a descendu la rivière.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Oh, Max…

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et il sursauta, ouvrant enfin les yeux pour trouver le visage de la jeune fille à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et il fit une grimace involontaire. Elle se recula immédiatement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Rien, je suis juste… J'ai très mal à la tête, éluda-t-il.

Elle posa une main fraîche sur son front.

- Tu n'es pas chaud…  
- C'est plus une migraine qu'un mal de tête, à vrai dire, avoua-t-il.

Il la vit regarder autour d'elle et se lever.

- Je vais essayer de te trouver un peu d'eau et…  
- Liz…, tenta-t-il.  
- Tu te sentiras peut-être mieux après ça…  
- Liz, l'arrêta-t-il plus fermement cette fois. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, l'observant avec un regard pénétrant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Max ?

Il se passa la main sur les yeux, se demandant si c'était vraiment le moment pour lui parler de tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières 48 heures. Juste 48 heures… Sa nuit avec Tess dans le désert lui semblait être arrivée il y a des siècles. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'ils soient de retour à Roswell. Peut-être…

Non. Ce n'était juste pour personne, ni pour Liz, ni pour Tess. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tess est venue me voir la nuit après qu'on soit allé à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai suivie dans le désert.

Il vit Liz déglutir péniblement.

- Tu l'as… suivie ? Alors que tu la savais dangereuse ?  
- C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache. Et je savais que je ne risquais rien.  
- Comment ?

Il détourna le regard et fixa le plafond du bus.

- L'instinct ? dit-il. Il y a énormément de choses que je sais sur Tess. Tout comme elle sait énormément de choses sur moi, essaya-t-il d'expliquer sans pour autant trop en dire.

Visiblement, cela ne donna pas le résultat escompté.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Liz en secouant la tête, perplexe.  
- On s'est souvenu de… certaines choses. Le matin, Michael et Isabel nous ont rejoint dans le désert et on a retrouvé la grotte où se trouvent toujours les incubateurs dont nous sommes sortis il y a onze ans.

Il garda le silence une minute, lui laissant le temps d'intégrer cette information.

- Ils sont toujours là ?  
- Oui.  
- Comment ce fait-il que vous ne les ayez pas retrouvés avant ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il serra les dents. C'est maintenant la partie la plus difficile de cette conversation.

- Tu te souviens de mes visions… à propos de Tess ?

Liz acquiesça.

- C'est l'alignement de la constellation du Bélier au dessus de la Terre qui les a provoqués. Ça et… le fait qu'on soit tous les quatre réunis au même endroit. Ça a réveillé nos flux biologiques, expliqua-t-il en employant les mêmes termes qu'avec Isabel.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Max soupira et réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de façon plus… diplomate de dire les choses.

- Nous fonctionnons par deux, dit-il simplement. Dans les incubateurs, nous étions par deux. Dans le livre que Tess a récupéré à la bibliothèque, c'est également inscrit. Deux par deux – Michael et Isabel, moi et…  
- … Tess, finit Liz, comprenant enfin.

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

- Ces visions et ces rêves, ils sont sensés nous montrer le chemin. Pour qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était… avant.  
- Avant ? Avant quoi ?

Max hésita.

- Avant… avant qu'on arrive ici, je suppose, éluda-t-il.  
- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tess et toi, vous étiez faits pour vous retrouver ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. Liz… J'aimerais te dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, que ça ne change rien…  
- Mais ce serait un mensonge, pas vrai ?

Max lui fit un pauvre sourire.

_Si seulement c'était le seul. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de mensonges que contient cette simple conversation…_

- Mais c'est important, confirma-t-il. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour Tess, mais je ressens quelque chose, c'est un fait. J'ai ressenti quelque chose à la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle et je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas faire comme si ce n'était pas là. Ce n'est pas juste, tu comprends ? Ni pour toi, ni pour moi… Ni pour Tess, ajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Liz hocha la tête et il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Son sentiment de culpabilité redoubla et il se maudit intérieurement. Si seulement il avait attendu d'éclaircir la question de ses origines avant de commencer à sortir avec elle, jamais ils ne se seraient retrouvés dans cette situation.

- Liz…, continua-t-il.  
- Tu veux rompre avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, le cœur empli de tristesse. Liz était une fille bien. Les circonstances auraient été différentes, ils auraient probablement été heureux – _Max_ aurait probablement été heureux avec elle. Mais il n'était plus seulement Max aujourd'hui. Zan avait donné son cœur à une autre il y a longtemps et il se savait incapable de faire marche arrière. Il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Il tenait à Ava comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et il ne renoncerait pas à elle, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il l'avait retrouvée après l'avoir déjà perdue une fois. Hors de question.

Et Liz était un problème qui risquait de lui coûter son mariage… Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction qu'avait eu Tess ce soir avant qu'ils se séparent – non qu'il lui en tienne rigueur. La situation aurait été inversée, il ne se serait pas contenté de serrer les dents et de tourner les talons…

Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, Liz. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point…  
- Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre le destin, dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas t'avoir… De ne pas t'avoir empêché de me sauver la vie au Crashdown.  
- Ne dis pas ça…

Liz s'accroupit devant lui.

- Max… Ce jour-là quand tu m'as sauvé, ta vie s'est… C'est ta vie qui s'est arrêtée. Votre vie à tous les… quatre, dit-elle, se forçant visiblement à inclure Tess dans le lot.  
- Non, Liz. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé depuis et ce qui se passera ensuite, peu importe qui je peux… aimer, maintenant ou dans le futur, tu es importante pour moi.

Il posa la main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

- Toi, Alex, Maria, vous nous rendez… humains. Et même si on n'est plus ensemble, personne ne t'enlèvera jamais ça. Tout comme je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

Il la fit se rasseoir à coté de lui et se cala un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Dors, lui dit-il. On va avoir une dure journée demain, autant essayer de se reposer un peu.

* * *

De leur coté, alors qu'ils roulaient vers Gallinas, Tess avait réussi à tirer les vers du nez à Michael sur ce qui s'était passé à la base.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de laisser Nasedo ! explosa-t-elle.  
- Il est sûrement blessé ! dit Michael. Tu as entendu les coups de feu, non ?

Elle secoua la tête, sentant remonter son angoisse. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas beaucoup Nasedo, mais il était tout ce qu'elle avait sur cette terre. Même Zan… Après la petite scène de tout à l'heure, elle n'était même plus sûre de Zan. Elle se força à penser à autre chose pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Si elle le perdait…

_Arrête._

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la situation.

- Ecoute, Michael, il faut qu'on aille dans la grotte où il y a les incubateurs, dit-elle avec un calme apparent.  
- A la grotte ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Nasedo m'a dit qu'en cas de problèmes, il fallait aller aux incubateurs ! répéta-t-elle.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire dans cette grotte ? dit Isabel. Personne ne saura qu'on y est !  
- Max le saura et il viendra.

Maria se pencha de l'arrière de la Jeep, sourcils froncés.

- Et Liz et Valenti, ils deviennent quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, non, non ! intervint Alex. On a dit qu'on se retrouvait à Gallinas, si on ne va pas là-bas, on ne les retrouvera peut-être plus jamais !  
- Alex a raison, tant qu'il n'y a pas les autres, on ne fait rien ! renchérit Isabel.

Tess serra les poings. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Nasedo se plaignait autant de voir des 'humains' se mêler de leurs affaires. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se jouait au-delà de leur survie sur cette planète. Bon sang, même Michael et Isabel, avec leurs souvenirs inexistants, n'avaient pas la plus petite idée des enjeux…

- Mais sans Nasedo, on ne fera rien du tout ! insista-t-elle. Michael, fais demi-tour, on doit aller dans la grotte. Nos vies en dépendent et tout ce qui s'en suit en dépend aussi !  
- Non, cette fois, on ne laisse tomber personne, d'accord ? dit le jeune homme. On va à la mine.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la voiture et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Gallinas. Tess les regarda descendre rapidement de la voiture alors que son angoisse redoublait. Max n'était pas là, elle ne sentait pas sa présence. Il allait bien, c'était sûr, mais il n'était pas là. Elle les suivit à distance, pénétrant dans la mine au moment où Valenti accrochait une lampe au plafond.

- Où sont Max et Liz ? demanda Michael de but en blanc.  
- Ils ne sont pas encore là, dit Valenti.  
- Ils devraient, on a pris la route la plus longue ! fit remarquer Isabel.  
- Dans une heure, il va faire jour, il ne faudrait pas que…, reprit Michael.

Valenti sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde.

- J'y retourne, finit-il par se décider. Je vais refaire la route.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, Michael sur les talons.

- Je viens avec vous, vous aurez peut-être besoin de moi, dit le jeune homme.  
- Je vous accompagne, ajouta Tess.  
- Non, dit Michael. On est deux, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Tess fronça les sourcils, la colère commençant à monter en elle. Elle en avait assez – assez qu'ils ignorent ses conseils ou ses mises en garde, assez qu'ils la snobent, assez qu'ils n'en fassent qu'à leur tête…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te demande ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
- Tu ne viens pas, un point c'est tout, trancha le jeune homme.

Tess serra les dents, avant d'arborer un sourire narquois, une réplique cinglante toute prête sur le bout de la langue. Valenti dut sentir que la discussion risquait de tourner au vinaigre et s'interposa.

- Plus on passe de temps à discuter, plus Max et Liz courent de risques dehors. Michael et moi, on y va, les autres, vous attendez là. Et ne partez pas, surtout ! ordonna-t-il.

Le regard de Valenti se posa sur Tess et elle eut la très nette impression qu'il voyait en elle bien plus que la petite blonde à couettes qui se tenait debout devant lui. Elle aurait pu se sentir offensée qu'il prenne la décision à sa place, mais bizarrement, elle avait cette quasi-certitude qu'il essayait plus de canaliser Michael que de l'exclure.

Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi Max se sentait en confiance avec le shérif. Il semblait être un homme posé et intelligent, beaucoup plus perspicace que les gens lui en accordaient de crédit au premier abord. Et d'après Max, il les avait à l'œil depuis un bon moment. L'instinct de Tess lui disait qu'il en savait probablement beaucoup plus qu'ils le pensaient sur chacun d'entre eux – elle-même exceptée, elle n'était pas là depuis assez longtemps pour être officiellement considérée comme un membre de leur petit groupe. Si tant est qu'elle le devienne un jour…

- Michael ! Michael, dit soudain Maria en se dirigeant vers lui.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens, la rassura-t-il. D'accord ?

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de disparaître vers la sortie à la suite de Valenti.

* * *

Max se réveilla brusquement en attendant un bourdonnement lointain. Il tendit l'oreille et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un bruit de moteur. Ami ou ennemi, il n'allait pas attendre que le véhicule s'approche pour le découvrir. Il secoua doucement Liz, toujours endormie sur son épaule.

- Liz… Liz !

La jeune fille finit par relever la tête.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle, l'esprit encore embrumé.  
- Quelqu'un vient, il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

Elle se leva brusquement, soudain bien réveillée, et ils sortirent prudemment de la carcasse du bus. Max jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du bruit et serra les dents en voyant le même Hummer que la veille se diriger vers la casse dans un nuage de poussière. Définitivement pas des amis… Heureusement que leurs quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient permis de récupérer un peu.

Il attrapa la main de Liz et la serra.

- On va être obligé de passer à découvert. Cours aussi vite que tu peux ! lui dit-il en la tirant à sa suite.

Ils détalèrent à toutes jambes, entendant la voiture accélérer derrière eux. Ils couvrirent environ 500 mètres à tout allure avant que Max ne réalise qu'à pied, ils n'avaient guère de chances de s'en sortir. Il serra les poings, essayant de rassembler le peu d'énergie qu'il avait réussi à récupérer ces dernières heures, priant intérieurement pour que, s'il devait utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce soit au moins suffisant pour ralentir leurs poursuivants le temps qu'ils puissent se mettre en sécurité ou obtenir de l'aide. Il allait se retourner, prêt à 'flasher' le Hummer, maintenant à une centaine de mètres derrière eux, quand une autre voiture surgit devant eux.

Ils ralentirent, prêt à changer de direction pour ne pas être pris en tenaille, lorsque Max réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la voiture de patrouille de Valenti. Ils reprirent leur course de plus belle, cette fois vers ce qui leur apparaissait comme leur seul recours – le shérif.

_Tu parles d'une ironie…_

Mais quand enfin ils atteignirent la voiture, les agents du FBI étaient près – trop près. Ils ne pourraient jamais monter sans se faire rattraper. Son regard se posa sur Michael et il le vit prendre la décision en une fraction de seconde. Et alors que Valenti arrêtait son 4x4 et posait un pied à terre, dégainant déjà son arme, son ami leva le bras et fit ce que Max avait l'intention de faire un peu plus tôt – un flash aveuglant de lumière emplit l'atmosphère, envoyant le Hummer de leurs poursuivants, aveuglés, dans le décor, capot fumant.

Cela donna le temps à Max et Liz de s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Michael fit de même et claqua la portière derrière lui. Valenti, quant à lui, fixait le Hummer avec des yeux incrédules, semblant à peine croire ce qu'il voyait. Max retint un soupir.

_Et voilà, maintenant, ça passe ou ça casse…_

- Allez-y, démarrez ! cria Michael au shérif. Allez !

Valenti remonta dans la voiture et fit demi-tour sur les chapeaux de roues, comme un automate. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence de mort, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la mine, Valenti coupa le moteur et, pendant de longues secondes, personne ne parla. Il finit par se retourner, les fixant les uns après les autres avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

- On est tranquille pour un moment, dit-il en descendant de la voiture.

Michael descendit à son tour, Max et Liz l'imitant à l'arrière.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il en claquant la portière. On ne le sera plus jamais.

Max regarda son ami entrer dans la mine sans rien dire, puis il fit signe à Liz de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête.

- J'arrive dans deux minutes, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'adossa contre la voiture sans un mot de plus, laissant le temps à Valenti de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, luttant pour dissimuler le sourire amusé qui voulait s'afficher sur ses lèvres en voyant le shérif faire nerveusement les cent pas devant lui.

_Regardez-le… Il a passé ces six derniers mois à nous harceler autant qu'il le pouvait pour découvrir ce qu'on lui cachait, mais maintenant qu'on lui met le nez dedans, il est à deux doigts de perdre les pédales… Les humains sont tellement prévisibles._

Valenti se tourna enfin vers lui, une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Il va falloir m'expliquer un peu, Max, commença-t-il. Parce que moi, j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que vous. Mais il y a Michael aussi, hein ? Et Isabel…

Max ne répondit rien et Valenti eut un sourire amer.

- Bravo, Valenti… Bravo !  
- C'est maintenant qu'on doit avoir confiance en vous, lui dit Max, sans perdre son calme. Vous avez juré, vous vous souvenez ? Ce sont nos vies qui sont en jeu, shérif, alors il faut qu'on soit sûrs.  
- Ma vie est en jeu aussi, fit remarquer Valenti. Alors, je dois tout savoir.

Max hésita, se demandant un instant ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui dire.

- On ne sait pas d'où on vient, dit-il finalement. On ne sait pas pourquoi on est ici.

Après tout, c'était la version officielle… Le shérif s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Liz, Alex et Maria sont les seuls à être au courant, continua Max. Avec vous maintenant.

Il s'approcha de Valenti.

- On ne veut faire de mal à personne, shérif. On veut seulement rester en vie.  
- Je repense à ce que mon père disait. Il avait raison.  
- Oui, mais lui, il nous aurait livrés. Maintenant, la question, c'est qu'allez-vous faire ?

Il fixa Valenti droit dans les yeux de longues secondes avant de tourner les talons et le laisser seul avec ses pensées. Il entra à son tour dans la mine. Il descendit les escaliers, passant devant Liz et Alex qui étaient assis sur les marches, et, une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Tess. Lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur elle, ce fut comme s'il pouvait enfin recommencer à respirer librement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle détourna les yeux, refusant toujours le contact, se concentrant plutôt sur la discussion qui avait lieu entre les autres.

- Et vous êtes sûrs que vous les avez semés ? Ils ne vous ont pas suivi ? s'assura Isabel.  
- Oui, Michael les a fait sortir de la route, dit Liz.

Maria fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Il a levé la main et il y a eu une lumière et…

Liz regarda le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, dit Michael. Je ne me rendais même pas compte de ce qui se passait.  
- C'est venu de ton énergie, Michael, et de ta concentration, expliqua Tess. C'est ça que Nasedo a essayé de t'apprendre.  
- Et tu l'as fait devant Valenti ? demanda Isabel, catastrophée.  
- Ils allaient se faire prendre ! se défendit Michael.  
- Cette fois, ça va tout changer…  
- Ouais, je sais que ça va tout changer.  
- Qu'est-ce que Valenti va faire ? demanda soudain Alex. Et qu'est-ce que nous on va faire ?

Tess fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, répondit-elle. Vous êtes humains, vous n'avez rien à craindre… C'est à nous de régler le problème.  
- Il n'y a pas les humains d'un coté et les extraterrestres de l'autre, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne, dit Maria en lui jetant un regard noir. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as débarqué d'on ne sait où que ça va changer !

Tess secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Bien sûr… C'est tellement facile pour toi ! Quoi qu'il se passe, tu continueras ta petite vie tranquille et c'est tout ! recommença à s'énerver Tess.

Maria marcha sur elle d'un air furieux.

- Max, Michael et Isabel sont nos amis. En fait, ils sont plus que ça ! Et on ne les laissera pas traverser tout ça tout seul !  
- Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ? dit Tess, frustrée. Il ne s'agit pas de vous ! Vous ne faites même qu'aggraver la situation ! Il y a déjà bien trop de monde au courant pour nous…  
- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à déménager et disparaître, puisque ça t'ennuie autant, répliqua Maria, mauvaise. Apparemment, tu en as l'habitude – et ça nous fera des vacances !

Max vit Tess serrer les poings et décida d'intervenir, sachant que si sa chère et tendre décidait de vraiment s'énerver, ça n'allait pas être joli à voir.

- Ça suffit ! dit-il sèchement. Tout le monde se calme.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et ils se turent pour l'écouter, comme d'habitude. Max réprima un nouveau sourire. C'était drôle, quelques jours plus tôt, cela l'énervait prodigieusement que tout le monde attende de lui qu'il prenne systématiquement toutes les décisions. Aujourd'hui que Zan était à nouveau aux commandes, cela lui semblait juste… normal.

A une exception près… Ava ne s'était jamais privée de lui faire part de son avis et aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas de d'habitude, même si elle se garda bien de le faire à voix haute.

_-Donc, tu penses que j'ai tort ? lui demanda Tess, incrédule.  
__-Non, je pense juste qu'ils sont au courant et qu'on ne peut rien y changer. Alors, il faut qu'on fasse avec._

- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse, enchaîna Max à voix haute. Et surtout, qu'on ne s'affole pas.  
- Tu penses qu'on devrait faire confiance à Valenti alors ? lui demanda Isabel.  
- Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix…  
- Si, on a le choix ! objecta Tess. On peut aller aux incubateurs et puis attendre, rien que nous quatre ! Nasedo viendra nous secourir. Et vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les trois humains, ce n'est pas vous que Pierce recherche.  
- Une chose est sûre, on ne va pas rester ici toute notre vie, concéda Michael.

Tess vit Liz se lever et s'approcher lentement de Max.

- Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on parte pour de bon alors ? dit Isabel d'une toute petite voix.  
- Peut-être que Tess a raison, commença Michael en regardant Maria. Si on va aux incubateurs, vous n'aurez plus rien à…  
- Non ! cria cette dernière.

Elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit Michael.

- Je veux rester avec toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Michael la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'Alex faisait de même avec Isabel.

- Moi aussi. Je ne te laisse pas, dit le jeune homme.

Liz leva le visage vers Max.

- On reste tous avec vous, dit-elle en jetant à Tess un drôle de regard.

Pour la jeune fille, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle serra les dents et tourna les talons, quittant la mine d'un pas furieux.

- Tess ! l'appela Max.

Mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas.

- Bon débarras, marmonna Maria.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna de Liz. Il allait la suivre à l'extérieur quand la voix de Michael l'arrêta.

- Où est-ce qu'on va aller, Max ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il distraitement, son regard attiré vers l'entrée de la mine, où Tess avait disparu. Je reviens, ajouta-t-il en sortant à son tour, sans se soucier de ce que les autres pourraient en penser.

_Avec un peu de chance, Liz leur répètera ce que je lui ai dit hier et cela m'évitera d'avoir à faire une annonce officielle…_

Lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre, la chaleur du désert tomba sur lui comme une chape de plomb – pourtant, ce n'était que le début de la matinée.

Là, tout de suite, il tuerait pour un peu d'eau fraîche… Il repéra Tess, assise sur un amas de métal un peu plus loin, et considéra l'espace d'un instant l'idée de la laisser se calmer un peu avant d'aller lui parler – étant donné la rage qui émanait d'elle par vagues, il risquait d'en prendre pour son grade. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

- Ava ? tenta-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer son attention – sans avoir pour autant le résultat qu'il espérait. Elle releva vivement la tête à son contact et écarta sa main d'une tape.

- Ne me touche pas ! Ne me…

Elle se releva et s'éloigna de lui le plus rapidement possible.

- Ava…  
- Arrête de me parler pas comme ça, comme si j'étais une… gamine déraisonnable en train de faire son caprice, tu sais que j'ai raison !

Elle sembla considérer ce qu'elle venait de dire une seconde et afficha soudain un sourire railleur.

- En fait, oublie ce que je viens de dire, reprit-elle avec sarcasme. Je suis une gamine. Je m'appelle Tess Harding, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait 17 ans et, au rythme où ça va, ce n'est pas près de changer ! Non que ça ait la moindre importance pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu sais que c'est faux…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas là-dedans retrouver tout ce petit monde ? continua-t-elle plus calmement. Ne t'occupe pas de moi…  
- Ne sois pas comme ça…

Il posa la main sur son bras, essayant de la calmer, mais elle se dégagea à nouveau. Max se passa une main lasse sur la nuque, sachant qu'il allait devoir manœuvrer avec précautions. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi en colère, même si ce n'était pas leur première dispute, mais même en colère contre lui, elle était toujours ouverte à la discussion.

Là, elle était complètement fermée. Plus que la colère, il sentait que c'était ses émotions qui ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil – entre leurs retrouvailles, son enlèvement, la disparition de Nasedo, l'intervention de Valenti et cette histoire avec Liz, elle était à bout.

- Je veux aller à la grotte, dit-elle en le regardant enfin. Nasedo me rejoindra là-bas.

Max secoua la tête.

- Nasedo s'est fait tirer dessus, mon cœur, il ne pourra jamais atteindre la grotte tout seul, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre.

Elle commença à marcher en direction des voitures.

- Dans ce cas, j'irai le chercher moi-même.

Il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Non.  
- Laisse-moi ! dit-elle en commençant à se débattre.  
- Non, répéta Max d'un ton qui lui fit malgré elle tourner la tête vers lui. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?  
- On ne laisse personne derrière, ce n'est pas devenu ta maxime favorite ? le provoqua-t-elle.  
- Il y a deux jours à peine, tu me disais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance…

Elle réussit enfin à se dégager de son emprise.

- Il y a deux jours, je pensais pouvoir me le permettre. Plus aujourd'hui. Si je le perds, je n'ai plus personne…  
- Tu m'as moi, fit remarquer Max.

Elle éclata d'un rire amer.

- Réveille-toi, Max ! On n'est plus sur Antar. Zan et Ava sont mort il y a un demi-siècle. Tu as fait ton choix il y a onze ans, tu m'as laissée derrière. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi de recommencer…

La souffrance qu'elle crachait dans cette simple phrase lui retourna l'estomac.

- Je ne peux pas, lui dit-il douloureusement. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, mais pas de te laisser partir. Je ne peux pas.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce aussi important ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as ta vie, Michael, Isabel. Ta précieuse Liz, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.  
- Liz et moi, c'est terminé.  
- J'ai déjà entendu ça…  
- Ava…  
- Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! cria-t-elle. J'en ai assez de parler d'elle… de vous ! Ça me bouffe, tu comprends ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas oublier ces foutus Terriens, juste une minute ?  
- Parce qu'ils sont là, qu'on le veuille où non. Valenti, Liz, Maria et Alex, ils sont trop impliqués maintenant, on ne peut pas les laisser derrière.  
- Ils sont un risque pour nous, dit Tess, refusant toujours d'entendre raison. Plus il y aura de monde au courant, moins on sera en sécurité. On ne pourra pas toujours composer avec eux et tu le sais. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra faire un choix.  
- Je sais. Et on le fera le jour où on y sera obligé, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle vit Max soupirer et devina à quel point la situation devait être pénible pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre les choses plus faciles, pas alors qu'elle-même souffrait autant. C'était comme si elle ne parvenait plus à gérer tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie ces dix dernières années – sa solitude, sa peur, son envie de retrouver Zan… Zan, Zan, Zan… Toujours Zan.

Elle lui en voulait, en un sens, qu'il soit toujours capable de la mettre dans un tel état alors que lui avait pu la remplacer aussi facilement. Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il suffirait qu'ils se retrouvent pour que tout redevienne comme avant, quelle naïveté… Il regrettait de l'avoir laissée il y a dix ans, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre le parti des autres contre elle, même en sachant qu'elle avait raison – peut-être pas complètement, elle admettait que son ressentiment ne la rendait pas tout à fait objective, mais quand même.

Et le pire, c'était que, même maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à le tenir à distance. Et là tout de suite, elle le détestait presque pour ça. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il la laisse mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées sans influence extérieure – le passé, le présent, Pierce… Liz.

_Comme si c'était possible…_

Max la regardait se débattre avec ses pensées, désespérant d'avoir un bref aperçu de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait semblé aussi loin… C'était comme si elle avait dressé un mur entre eux, sans pour autant arriver à bloquer tout à fait la peine qu'elle ressentait. Ça, conjugué à la tension de ces derniers jours, était en train de saper le peu d'énergie qu'il avait réussi à récupérer pendant la nuit.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfermer avec elle quelque part pour les cent prochaines années et oublier le reste du monde – Liz, Valenti, Pierce, Antar et la guerre… Il voulait juste Ava. Il voulait juste revenir au commencement, avant que tout ne s'écroule. Il voulait retrouver sa femme.

Tess dut sentir son épuisement car, pendant un court moment, elle sembla baisser la garde.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle posa la main sur son front et il ferma les yeux, la fraîcheur de sa paume agissant comme un baume apaisant sur sa migraine. Il la sentit absorber les images de ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux derniers jours avec un hoquet.

_J'avais presque oublié que je n'étais pas le seul à pouvoir guérir les autres…_

- Max, murmura-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Vraiment. Ça va aller.

Il allait parler à nouveau quand une voix en provenance de l'entrée de la mine le coupa dans son élan.

- Max ?

Il ravala de justesse un juron.

_Liz…_

Tess s'éloigna de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlée et il sentit instantanément ses défenses se dresser à nouveau entre eux.

- Une minute ! cria-t-il à Liz.  
- Tout le monde t'attend en bas, insista la jeune femme.  
- Et j'ai dit que j'arrivais ! répéta-t-il sèchement.

Liz eut un mouvement de recul et il devina pourquoi – jamais encore il lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Mais il n'était pas parfait, et il était fatigué, et à bout de patience. Sans compter qu'elle semblait avoir le chic pour surgir au plus mauvais moment. Il la regarda entrer à nouveau dans la mine avant de se tourner vers Tess.

- Il faut qu'on leur parle, soupira-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il faut que TU leur parles, pas moi, dit-elle. Rien de ce que j'ai à leur dire ne les intéresse.  
- Ava…

Max fit un pas dans sa direction, mais elle recula d'autant, une expression méfiante sur le visage. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. D'accord, il lui faudrait plus qu'une simple conversation pour arriver à l'amener à lui faire à nouveau confiance. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait tout son temps. Il avait toujours été réputé pour sa patience.

Il réfléchit une minute, essayant de trouver quoi dire, quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux. Il serra les poings.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas quand je leur dis que j'arrive ?_

Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à en découdre, et se retrouva face à Valenti. Le shérif eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'expression sur son visage et Max essaya de se détendre. Même si la présence des humains au milieu de leurs histoires risquait de leur compliquer la vie, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de vue que ce n'était pas eux, l'ennemi.

- On a un problème, dit calmement Valenti.  
- Quoi ? demanda simplement Max.  
- Pierce. Il est retourné à Roswell. Il retient mon fils. Je pense… Je pense qu'il va essayer de l'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre moi.

Max soupira et son regard se posa à nouveau sur Tess.

- Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on y retourne nous aussi, finit-il par dire.

Tess haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe. Fais comme tu veux, dit-elle avec une indifférence feinte.

Il faillit lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais décida de se taire, en fin de compte. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi il prenait cette décision, elle le savait déjà. Laisser Liz, Maria et Alex à l'écart quand ils étaient sûrs qu'ils ne risquaient rien, c'était une chose, laisser Kyle Valenti aux mains de Pierce en sachant de quoi l'homme était capable, c'en était une autre. Même elle, aussi têtue soit-elle, en était consciente.

Le regard perspicace de Valenti passa l'un à l'autre, comme jaugeant la situation, et Max se demanda quelle partie de leur conversation le shérif avait exactement entendu.

_Bien plus qu'il aurait dû, vu son expression…_

Il réalisa qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec le shérif, mais cela attendrait plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils s'occupent de Pierce.

- Tess ?

Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

- On va faire un marché, lui dit-il. On va d'abord chercher Kyle et essayer de découvrir où Pierce cache Nasedo et ensuite, on ira le récupérer, ça te va ?

Elle le fixa d'un regard intense, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Valenti et elle le suivirent dans la mine et en entrant, elle se vit gratifiée d'un nouveau regard noir de la part de Maria et Liz. Elle les fixa en retour jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes filles détournent les yeux, déterminée à ne pas se laisser intimider.

- On ne va nulle part, déclara soudain Max à l'ensemble du groupe.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Michael.  
- Pierce m'a raconté ce qu'ils ont fait à l'autre extraterrestre… Je préfère mourir plutôt que ça arrive à l'un d'entre nous.  
- On doit s'enfuir alors, dit Isabel.

Max secoua la tête.

- Ça ne résoudra rien, il continuera à nous pourchasser, objecta-t-il. Il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de régler le problème de l'unité spéciale – définitivement.  
- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? demanda Tess, perplexe.  
- Je ne sais pas encore, mais en attendant, on va s'occuper de Pierce, déclara-t-il.  
- Comment ? demanda Isabel.  
- Il va falloir qu'on les affronte, conclut-il.  
- Se battre contre… une unité d'élite du FBI ? balbutia Alex.  
- Contre ceux qui savent qui on est et qui sont près à tout, corrigea Isabel.  
- Il y a Pierce qui sait qui on est, mais on sait aussi ce qu'il est, dit Max. On est plus fort qu'il ne le croit.

Il échangea un regard avec Tess.

- Peut-être même plus qu'on ne le croit nous-mêmes. Il est rentré à Roswell, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, alors c'est là qu'on va nous aussi.

Les minutes qui suivirent, tous, Valenti et Tess compris, l'écoutèrent leur exposer un début de plan qui avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et regagnèrent Roswell le plus rapidement possible, répartis dans les voitures selon un but précis.

* * *

Tess et Liz étaient assises dans la Jeep à l'angle de la rue qui menait au Crashdown. Elles observaient l'entrée du restaurant, devant lequel était posté une camionnette banalisée, un agent fédéral derrière le volant. Tess rongeait son frein. De tous les partenaires qu'il aurait pu lui refiler, Max l'avait mise avec Liz… C'était vraiment le point d'orgue d'une journée parfaite.

Elle devait admettre que le plan de Max n'était pas mauvais, mais elle avait senti au moment où il le leur expliquait qu'il n'était pas entièrement convaincu lui-même. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi – une fois qu'ils auraient mis la main sur Pierce et lui auraient fait dire où était leur protecteur, que se passerait-il ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se 'débarrasser' de lui froidement, ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Mais ils ne pourraient pas non plus le garder prisonnier indéfiniment…

Elle regarda nerveusement sa montre pour ce qui lui sembla être la milliardième fois ces dernières minutes, tapant du pied avec impatience contre le plancher de la voiture.

- Quelle heure est-il ? lui demanda Liz.  
- Plus qu'une minute, répondit simplement Tess.

Les dernières secondes semblèrent s'éterniser. Soudain, Michael et Isabel apparurent sur le trottoir d'en face et passèrent volontairement devant la camionnette du FBI, prenant bien soin de se faire repérer. L'agent descendit du véhicule et commença à les suivre. Tess se redressa sur son siège.

- C'est le signal, dit-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Liz.  
- Faire en sorte que Pierce intervienne.

Elle ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit, non seulement vers l'homme qui marchait de l'autre coté de la rue, mais également vers celui qu'elle savait être en position au domicile de Valenti, affecté à la surveillance de Kyle. Elle matérialisa Pierce dans sa tête, sachant ce que les gens autour d'elle devait voir – un homme en costume, parlant tout seul en pleine rue à un supérieur hiérarchique qu'il était le seul à voir et qui lui ordonnait de quitter son poste et de retourner au centre de commandement.

Un sourire réjoui s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Là aussi, s'il y a quelques jours, projeter l'illusion vers deux personnes en même temps – l'une d'elles étant de surcroît à l'autre bout de la ville – lui aurait demandé des efforts colossaux, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait réaliser ce genre de tour de passe-passe sans le moindre effort.

Elle vit dans sa tête l'agent devant le Crashdown tourner les talons et faire ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné, mais la voix de Kyle attirant l'attention de l'agent posté chez les Valenti brisa net l'illusion qu'elle maintenait sur lui à distance. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mécontente. Elle espéra que Max était prêt à toutes les éventualités de son coté car elle était à peu près sûre que sa suggestion n'avait pas marché chez les Valenti.

Liz et elle regardèrent l'agent posté au Crashdown remonter dans sa camionnette et s'éloigner en silence.

- Tu as dit aux deux en même temps d'aller à Hondo ? finit par lui demander Liz.  
- C'est Pierce qui leur a dit d'y aller, la corrigea Tess.  
- Et tu peux faire ça avec n'importe qui ? Tu peux montrer des choses qui n'ont jamais existé ?  
- Oui. Parfois c'est même plus facile de faire ça que de montrer à quelqu'un quelque chose qui se passe sous ses yeux.

Le silence retomba à nouveau dans la Jeep, mais Tess sentait que la brunette mourrait d'envie de lui demander autre chose. Elle espéra qu'elle ne le ferait pas – elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire la conversation – mais Liz se tourna vers elle, ouvrant déjà la bouche.

_Raté…_

- C'est ce que tu as fait à Max, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit la jeune fille. C'est toi qui lui as fait avoir toutes ces visions.  
- Pas toutes, répondit simplement Tess. Je n'ai été que le déclencheur, c'est tout.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Max et toi, exactement ? lui demanda la petite serveuse.  
- Quoi ? dit Tess, fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il m'a raconté… comment vous étiez deux par deux dans le livre. Et dans les incubateurs. Il m'a dit que vous étiez sensés être… ensemble.

Tess la regarda un instant sans rien dire, surprise. Max lui avait parlé de ça ? Elle attendit que l'autre continue, mais rien.

- Et… ? l'encouragea Tess. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? Si c'est vrai ? Faux ? Je ne te suis pas…

Liz détourna le regard.

- Il a rompu avec moi, dit-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il ressentait certaines choses et qu'il avait besoin d'y voir clair, que ce n'était juste ni pour toi ni pour moi de continuer quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne saurait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait…

Elle fixa à nouveau Tess.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Il a raison, ce n'est pas juste, continua-t-elle d'une voix accusatrice. Tout allait tellement bien entre nous avant que tu arrives à Roswell… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher ?

Tess ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue dans ses pensées, les mots que Max avaient prononcés une heure plus tôt lui revenant en mémoire.

_Liz et moi, c'est terminé…_

Elle avait cru qu'il voulait dire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour sa petite amie, ce qu'il lui avait répété plusieurs fois depuis cette nuit-là, dans le désert, mais en fait, il parlait littéralement. C'était terminé avec Liz parce qu'il avait rompu avec Liz. Ils fuyaient dans le désert, pourchassés, craignant pour leurs vies, et il avait quand même tenu à mettre les choses au clair avec sa pet… ex-petite amie avant d'arriver à la mine.

Pour elle.

Elle se sentit soudain stupide de lui avoir fait une telle scène tout à l'heure. Ou peut-être pas tant que cela, après tout. Elle regrettait peut-être d'avoir dit certaines choses, mais pas toutes. Elle se sentait mise à l'écart lorsqu'elle voyait Max, Michael et Isabel prendre systématiquement le parti de Liz, Maria et Alex – pour de mauvaises raisons. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse lorsqu'elle voyait l'attachement de Max envers Liz, même si elle le savait sincère lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'était plus amoureux de la jeune fille.

Mais surtout, elle ne pensait pas avoir tort lorsqu'il s'agissait des risques que leur faisaient courir leurs trois amis – et Valenti, maintenant. Mais bizarrement, tout comme Max, Valenti ne réveillait pas chez elle autant d'inquiétude, tout simplement parce qu'il était adulte. Il avait décidé volontairement d'enquêter sur Max et les autres en sachant ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Il s'était engagé là-dedans en pleine connaissance de cause et surtout, il était shérif – et un bon, d'après sa réputation. Il savait apprécier les situations avec un recul et une expérience que n'avaient pas des adolescents de seize ans.

Tess et Max – Ava et Zan – n'étaient plus des adolescents depuis longtemps, même s'ils en avaient aujourd'hui l'apparence. Pour être honnête, Tess n'était même pas sûr que Zan, élevé pour être le futur Roi d'Antar, l'ait jamais vraiment été. Elle avait confiance en leurs capacités, pas en celles des autres – pas même en celles de Michael et Isabel, pas tant qu'ils ne se souviendraient pas. Quant à Liz, Maria et Alex… Ils ne comprenaient pas, comme la dernière remarque de Liz en était le parfait exemple.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher ? Ils étaient les quatre derniers membres d'une dynastie royale à avoir survécu à la quasi-destruction de leur lignée, exilés sur une planète qui n'était pas la leur pour Dieu seul savait combien de temps encore, pourchassé non seulement par l'élite du FBI, mais également par leurs ennemis d'Antar, et Liz lui en voulait parce qu'elle avait brisé sa _grande_ histoire d'amour ?

- Je suis désolée, dit calmement Tess, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle était à moitié sincère – elle était désolée que les rêves que Liz avait formé pour elle et Max se soient envolés, mais elle n'était certainement pas désolée d'avoir récupéré l'homme qu'elle aimait.

La brunette se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre la parole.

- Je peux juste te demander quelque chose ?

Tess acquiesça.

- Max veut faire le point sur ce qu'il ressent pour nous deux et je respecte ça. J'aimerais que tu le respectes aussi, dit Liz.

Tess serra les dents, appréciant peu le ton quasi-paternaliste qu'elle avait employé, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer, Liz continua.

- Quelle que soit celle de nous deux qu'il choisira, j'accepterai sa décision, mais j'apprécierais que tu n'essaies pas de l'influencer. Pas de visions, pas d'illusions, il doit décider seul, dit Liz d'un ton déterminé.

Et à nouveau, il y avait ce ton là… Ce ton qui sous-entendait que Tess allait forcément influencer Max – parce que personne ne pensait qu'il pourrait volontairement la choisir elle plutôt que Liz, peut-être ?

Tess allait répliquer vertement quand elle remarqua que Liz avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se mordit la langue et ravala ses paroles. Oui, elle pourrait expliquer à Liz que Max avait fait son choix depuis longtemps, que son excuse d'avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir était juste le moyen le plus diplomate qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire accepter une rupture 'en douceur'. Elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, pas depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, près du lac, dans cette autre vie – bien avant que Liz ne soit même conçue…

Mais elle ne le dirait pas, parce que Liz avait des larmes pleins les yeux et que soudain, Tess ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour elle. Liz était vraiment, _sincèrement_, amoureuse de Max. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, même si c'était inévitable et que ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. Le lui dire serait peut-être plus honnête, mais ce serait également cruel.

Alors, elle ne dit rien de tout cela et se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Tu as ma parole.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Max avait attendu patiemment que l'illusion de Tess fasse son effet sur l'agent, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour éloigner ce dernier de Kyle. Mais au moment où il pensait que Tess avait réussi, il entendit le fils du shérif lui-même parler à l'agent, interrompant sans le savoir l'illusion et réduisant leurs efforts à néant.

Il entendit le type en costume s'interroger à voix haute sur ce qui venait de se passer, visiblement confus. Max poussa un juron entre ses dents et décida d'intervenir, et au diable les conséquences.

Il fit irruption dans le salon des Valenti par la porte-fenêtre, sous les yeux ébahis de Kyle, et assomma l'agent d'un crochet du droit avant que celui-ci ait le temps de finir son geste et de dégainer son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Kyle, stupéfait. Il est du FBI, je te signale !

Max l'ignora et l'autre secoua la tête d'un air entendu.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter… Où est mon père, Evans ? demanda sèchement Kyle.  
- Il est vivant, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Il traîna l'agent inconscient vers le placard le plus proche et l'y enferma à double tour.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me suffit ? répliqua Kyle.  
- Non, mais pour l'instant, tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Max en posant une main sur la serrure de la porte. Tourne-toi.  
- Hein ? Non.  
- J'ai dit, tourne-toi ! répéta Max, perdant patience.

Il avait besoin de s'assurer que le type ne réussirait pas à sortir et il doutait qu'une simple serrure réussisse à la retenir bien longtemps. Il n'y a avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour le bloquer un long moment, mais il n'allait certainement pas le faire sous les yeux de Kyle. Le père était déjà au courant pour eux, c'était bien suffisant pour la journée…

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le jeune homme lui tourner le dos en grommelant une série de mots inintelligibles et envoya un éclair d'énergie sur la serrure, la faisant littéralement fondre dans le chambranle de la porte. Maintenant, ils seraient tranquilles…

- Si jamais il arrive un truc à mon père à cause de toi, je peux te jurer que c'est moi qui te tuerai, lui assura Kyle d'une voix déterminée, toujours dos à lui.

Max arbora un sourire amusé – il devait l'admettre, le jeune homme avait du cran.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, sauf que… Tout ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Ton père va bien, essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Et à mon avis, il veut que tu te tiennes tranquille.

Il regarda en direction du placard.

- Ne le laisse pas sortir d'ici et tout se terminera bien.

Il quitta rapidement la maison, entendant de l'entrée Kyle qui essayait déjà d'ouvrir le placard. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas – le seul moyen d'ouvrir la porte serait de l'enfoncer, littéralement, et même si Kyle était un sportif, même lui n'était pas costaud à ce point.

Il grimpa dans la voiture de Maria, stationnée devant la maison, et roula jusqu'au centre-ville, se garant devant l'UFO Center. Il se félicita que le musée n'ouvre que l'après-midi et que Milton soit un lève-tard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que son patron soit témoin de ce qui allait se passer ici.

Il repéra le reste du groupe en train de patienter nerveusement dans la salle principale et croisa le regard de Tess, surpris lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire discret. Il avait craint un redoublement d'hostilité de sa part après qu'il l'ait mis en équipe avec Liz, mais visiblement, cela avait dû mieux se passer qu'il l'espérait. Il se promis de lui poser la question plus tard et, à la place, s'enquit de la progression de leur plan.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. On en est où ?  
- L'agent qui était affecté à la surveillance du Crashdown est en route pour Hondo, à l'heure qu'il est, lui apprit Tess. Je ne crois pas que ça ait marché pour l'autre, par contre…  
- Ça n'a pas marché, confirma Max, Kyle a tout fait capoter. Mais j'ai réglé le problème.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Isabel, un peu inquiète.

Max se tourna vers elle.

- Je l'ai assommé et bouclé à double tour, il ne nous embêtera pas avant un moment. Des nouvelles de Valenti ?  
- Je l'ai vu entrer dans le commissariat au moment où Tess nous faisait son petit tour de magie, dit Michael. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Max acquiesça.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, disparaissez. Ils vont arriver et il ne faut pas que Pierce vous voie.

_-Fais attention à toi, lui parvint la voix de Tess.  
__-Toujours, dit-il. Mais si tu pouvais rester en alerte…  
__-Pas de problème._

Michael et lui se dissimulèrent derrière l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée, prêts à patienter, alors que le reste du groupe empruntait celui conduisant à la salle des archives au premier étage. Et l'attente ne fut pas longue. Au même moment, ils virent les silhouettes de Pierce et Valenti se faufiler derrière l'escalier où ils étaient cachés, juste à temps pour voir la porte du premier étage claquer derrière Isabel.

Max vit Pierce dégainer son arme et la pointer vers la baie vitrée qui courait le long du premier étage. Il décida de ne pas attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer… D'un geste de la main, il fit disjoncter les lumières, désorientant les deux hommes, et lui et Michael bondirent dans leur direction. Max désarma Pierce et le traîna vers une chaise où il l'attacha solidement, pendant que son ami faisait mine de maîtriser Valenti.

Max se retourna vers le shérif, un air de fausse déception sur le visage.

- Comment ai-je pu vous faire confiance ? lui dit-il.

Valenti lui jeta un regard haineux parfaitement simulé avant que Michael ne l'entraîne vers l'arrière-salle. Max se tourna à nouveau vers Pierce, pensif.

_Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses…_

- Bonsoir, Agent Pierce. Vous savez qui je suis. Je sais qui vous êtes. Et vous allez tout me dire, commença-t-il avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix, utilisant les paroles exactes que l'homme avait employées avec lui la veille. Je vous écoute.  
- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, dit simplement Pierce.  
- Préférez-vous la manière douce ou la manière forte ?

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, mais l'agent resta silencieux.

- On verra bien, dit Max avec un haussement d'épaules. Où est passé Nasedo ? L'avez-vous enfermé quelque part ? L'avez-vous tué ?

Comme Pierce ne disait toujours rien, il haussa le ton.

- Répondez !

* * *

Tess observait la scène discrètement du premier étage, Alex à ses cotés.

- Max est en train de l'assommer de questions, dit le jeune homme.  
- A quoi ça sert, puisqu'il ne dira rien ? fit remarquer Maria derrière eux.  
- Oui, mais il ne se doute pas qu'il y a Isabel…  
- Justement, dit Tess. Plus Pierce se concentre sur Max, plus il sera facile pour Isabel d'entrer dans sa tête.  
- Je ne suis jamais entré dans le subconscient d'une personne éveillée, objecta l'intéressée.  
- Si, tu l'as fait sur Max quand il avait été capturé, dit Tess.  
- Il était drogué, il s'est laissé faire, mais Pierce, lui… Il va résister.

Tess secoua la tête.

- Il n'y a aucune différence, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. La drogue affaiblissait l'esprit de Max et, en modifiant son fonctionnement, elle t'empêchait d'y entrer de la même façon que dans les autres. Mais tu as trouvé un moyen de passer. C'est la même chose avec Pierce, à ceci près que c'est sa volonté qui te va te compliquer la tâche, et plus la drogue. Comme pour Max, il faut juste que tu trouves un moyen de passer quand même. Si tu entres, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, tu sauras ce qu'il nous cache.  
- Comment tu peux en être sûre ? lui demanda Isabel.  
- Parce que mes illusions fonctionnent de la même façon – il est plus ou moins facile de les implanter selon les personnes, selon leur état émotionnel, leur caractère… Nos dons touchent tous les deux à l'esprit, ils fonctionnent de façon similaire.

Isabel acquiesça et ferma les yeux, posant la main sur la photo d'identité de Pierce que Valenti avait récupéré discrètement au commissariat, dans le dossier de son 'adjoint'. Tess la regarda se concentrer en croisant les doigts pour que cela marche – si ce n'était pas le cas, elle allait devoir s'occuper de Pierce elle-même et littéralement s'introduire dans sa tête, ce qu'elle détestait faire.

Et pendant ce temps, dans la salle du bas, Max continuait son interrogatoire.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Nasedo ? demanda-t-il encore. Où est-il ?

Il s'approcha de Pierce.

- Vous savez ce que je peux vous faire, continua-t-il calmement en répétant toujours les phrases de Pierce. Répondez à toutes mes questions ou bien je vous mets en pièces. Morceau par morceau. En m'arrangeant pour que vous restiez conscient afin que vous ressentiez la souffrance jusqu'à la fin.

Le visage de l'agent demeura toujours aussi impassible. Max devait admettre que l'homme était beaucoup plus obstiné que prévu… Il se retrouvait ligoté sur une chaise, complètement à la merci d'un extraterrestre dont il savait exactement ce qu'il était capable de faire, un extraterrestre qu'il avait lui-même torturé quelques heures plus tôt et qui pourrait être impatient de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et il ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion… ou presque.

Si Max n'avait pas été qui il était, il n'aurait jamais remarqué l'accélération presque imperceptible de son pouls… Il avait peur.

- Détachez-moi et je vous conduis jusqu'à lui, finit par dire Pierce.

Max sourit.

- Donc, vous savez où il est, en conclut-il.

Pierce eut un mouvement brusque dans sa direction, tirant sur ses liens d'un coup sec dans un effort soudain pour se libérer, sans résultats.

_-Il est en colère, dit la voix de Tess dans sa tête. Mais il commence à avoir peur aussi. Il sait qu'il va avoir du mal à s'en sortir tout seul…  
__-Ça avance là-haut ? lui demanda Max._

Le regard de Tess se posa sur Isabel, toujours concentrée, les yeux fermés.

_-Isabel est entrée, mais elle va avoir besoin d'encore un peu de temps apparem…_

Soudain, sa 'belle-sœur' ouvrit les yeux et revint à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda immédiatement Alex.

Isabel leva les yeux vers Tess.

- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. Je crois qu'il a été tué.

_Non !_

_-Quoi ? lui demanda la voix de Max. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
__-Elle dit que Nasedo est mort, qu'il a été… tué._

Elle se détourna du petit groupe, qui la regardait avec des yeux emplis de pitié, avant de sourire.

- Il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas mourir, affirma-t-elle.  
- Comment ça, il ne peut pas mourir ? lui demanda Liz.  
- Nous avons le pouvoir de le ramener si jamais il meurt.  
- Comment ? dit Alex, perplexe.  
- On doit aller voir un indien qui s'appelle Riverdog. Il doit nous donner des pierres.  
- Les pierres qui guérissent ? demanda Isabel.  
- On vous en a parlé ?  
- Oui, on les a, lui apprit Maria.

Tess poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Dans ce cas, il ne manque plus que Nasedo, dit-elle d'un air déterminé. Tu sais où il est ?

Tout le monde regarda Isabel, qui sembla considérer la question un instant avec d'acquiescer.

- Oui.

_-Max ? Tu as entendu ? pensa Tess.  
__-Oui._

Il s'éloigna de Pierce après s'être assuré brièvement que ses liens étaient toujours bien en place et rejoignit Michael et Valenti dans l'autre pièce. Michael tourna les yeux vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

- Alors ? lui demanda son ami.  
- Alors, Isabel a trouvé où il est. On va aller le récupérer, dit Max.  
- Et lui, on en fait quoi ? demanda Valenti avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Pierce. Je rappelle mon ami au bureau du Procureur ?

Max hésita un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, finit-il par dire. Pierce a toutes les preuves dont il a besoin à la base pour les convaincre de me faire enfermer dans un laboratoire pour le restant de mes jours… Et même si le Gouvernement n'approuve pas les franc-tireurs, je les imagine mal se ranger de notre coté. Qu'on le veuille ou non, pour eux, nous sommes l'ennemi… Pas Pierce.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? dit Michael, commençant à perdre patience. Parce qu'on ne peut pas le retenir prisonnier pour le restant de notre vie… Il va falloir le libérer à un moment donné. Et là, on fera quoi ? Nos valises et adieu ?

Max hésita à nouveau.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, avoua-t-il. Mais pour ça, on va avoir besoin de Tess.

_En espérant qu'elle ait bien récupéré l'ensemble de ses dons et qu'elle soit toujours aussi douée pour la manipulation mentale…_

Ils retournèrent dans la salle principale, passant devant la chaise où Pierce était toujours attaché pour rejoindre les autres au premier étage et discuter, quand plusieurs choses se produisirent simultanément.

Pierce se leva soudain de sa chaise, une arme à la main, et fit feu, surprenant Max.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour se libérer ? Et où a-t-il bien pu trouver une arme ?_

Ce fut Valenti qui eut les meilleurs réflexes. Il poussa Max et Michael à terre et tira son revolver de son holster, répliquant immédiatement. Il y eut un échange de coup de feu pendant lequel Pierce se mit à couvert. Mais bientôt, Valenti se retrouva à cours de balles. Il fouillait dans sa poche, éjectant en même temps le chargeur de son arme pour le remplacer, quand Pierce se releva, pointant à nouveau son arme dans leur direction. Droit sur Valenti.

- Non ! cria Michael.

Il tendit la main devant lui et la même lumière blanche que le matin envahit la pièce, projetant violemment Pierce contre le mur d'en face. L'agent retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond d'un regard aveugle.

Arme au poing, Valenti se déplaça vers lui alors que le reste du groupe les rejoignait au pas de course. Ils se pencha au dessus de lui pour prendre son pouls.

- Il est mort, déclara calmement Valenti.

_Bon débarras_, pensèrent simultanément Max et Tess.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Non, le meurtre n'était jamais une solution. Mais ils devaient bien admettre que la mort de Pierce allait régler bon nombre de leurs problèmes, à l'exception de celui qu'allait leur poser le corps.

Michael tourna brusquement les talons et s'éloigna pendant que Valenti ramassait l'arme de Pierce.

- C'est à moi, Max l'entendit-il dire avec une expression perplexe.

Il vit Valenti se retourner et se précipiter vers le fond de la pièce, dégageant les débris provoqués par la fusillade avec une frénésie soudaine. Max le vit se pencher sur un corps et sentit une violente nausée lui remonter à la gorge en entendant le premier cri du shérif. Liz posa les mains sur sa bouche, retenant une exclamation d'horreur, alors que les autres détournaient les yeux.

- Non ! Non, non, non ! Kyle ! Oh, non…

Il serra son fils dans ses bras et son regard se posa sur Max, suppliant.

- Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie… Il va mourir, aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie, sauvez mon fils…

Max n'était pas médecin, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir que la blessure de Kyle était mortelle, les yeux du jeune homme commençaient déjà à se fermer malgré lui. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation. S'il le guérissait, cela ferait une personne de plus au courant. Un risque de plus pour eux. Mais s'il ne le guérissait pas, que ferait Valenti ? Et surtout, lui-même serait-il capable de vivre avec sa conscience en sachant qu'il aurait pu le sauver, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Il ne le pensait pas.

Il croisa le regard de Tess.

_-Vas-y, l'encouragea la jeune femme, sans la moindre hésitation._

Elle le regarda s'accroupir auprès de Kyle et glisser la main au dessus de sa blessure, commençant à se concentrer. Ce fut comme si tout l'oxygène de la pièce convergeait soudain vers lui en un flux imperceptible pour le reste des gens autour d'eux, mais presque visible pour elle.

Elle comprenait soudain pourquoi Max avait sauvé Liz lors de la fusillade au Crashdown. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde, il leur était impossible de rester en retrait alors qu'ils pouvaient _agir_. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Kyle, lui et elle n'avaient passé que peu de temps ensemble, mais l'idée même de le laisser mourir sous ses yeux lui retournait l'estomac.

Tess sentit Max concentrer son énergie dans sa main et une lueur blanche apparut entre sa paume et l'abdomen de Kyle, effleurant la peau. Max commença à haleter. En d'autres circonstances, dissoudre la balle et reconstituer les tissus endommagés aurait été facile, mais il était toujours épuisé et l'effort qu'il faisait pompait le peu de forces qu'il avait réussi à récupérer depuis le début de la journée.

Les joues de Kyle finirent par retrouver toutes leurs couleurs et la lueur dans la paume de Max disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Soudain vidé, Max bascula en arrière. Tess courut jusqu'à lui pour le soutenir, lui évitant ainsi de s'écrouler complètement sur le sol sous le coup de la fatigue.

Le regard de Kyle, complètement lucide, passa de son ventre, maintenant dépourvu de blessure, à Max, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Valenti ne laissa à personne le temps de répondre.

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui vous êtes ou ce que vous êtes, dit-il calmement au couple assis à ses cotés. A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez tout me demander.

Il serra Kyle dans ses bras.

- Maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je voudrais être un peu seul avec mon fils, ajouta-t-il.

Tess acquiesça et soutint Max jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la chaise sur laquelle était auparavant assis Pierce. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment, laissant Max récupérer péniblement le contrôle de sa respiration et de son rythme cardiaque.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Tess.

Max acquiesça et son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Michael, debout à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'ici, il pouvait voir la tension qui habitait son ami. Il soupira.

- Je vais lui parler, je reviens, murmura-t-il à Tess en lui serrant brièvement la main.

Il s'approcha lentement de Michael, se demandant comment avoir avec lui cette conversation. Bon sang, s'il s'était agi de Rath, ils n'auraient même pas besoin d'avoir cette conversation…

- Il allait tirer et tu l'en as empêché, commença-t-il. Tu l'as tué, mais tu ne le voulais pas.  
- Non, je le voulais, le contredit Michael. Je voulais le tuer, Max, je t'assure. Je ne pensais qu'à ça, je voulais qu'il meure, alors… Je me suis concentré et je… Et il est mort.

Il se tut une seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? reprit son ami en levant les yeux vers lui. Que je suis comme Pierce ?  
- Si tu n'avais pas été là, c'est nous qui serions morts. C'était de la légitime défense, Michael, tuer ou être tué, personne ne te reprochera ça.  
- Je te parle de moi, Max, et seulement de moi. Tu sauves des gens, tu es le bien, je les tue, je suis le mal.

Max réprima un sourire, sachant que son ami l'interprèterait de la mauvaise façon. Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Rien n'était jamais tout noir ou tout blanc.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Michael, dit-il fermement, essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

Maria s'approcha d'eux et Michael s'éloigna. Elle le suivit et Max la laissa faire. Peut-être qu'elle saurait se montrer plus persuasive que lui…

- Ne reste pas là, lui dit sèchement Michael.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Maria.  
- C'est trop dangereux.  
- Ça a toujours été dangereux, je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça change !  
- Non, moi, je suis dangereux ! corrigea son petit ami. Imagine, Maria, je fais des trucs que je ne contrôle pas, tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à Pierce ! continua-t-il avec un geste vague en direction du corps étendu un peu plus loin. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque avec toi, alors je ne veux pas que tu sois là quand ça me reprendra !  
- Arrête ! explosa la petite serveuse. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Michael. En plus, tu as besoin de moi, alors ne me dis pas de m'en aller.  
- Je n'ai besoin de personne.  
- Mais moi oui ! Tu y as pensé à ça ? Comment se fait-il que Max et Liz ne supportent pas d'être séparés et que toi, tu puisses me jeter comme si on se connaissait à peine ?

Max lança un regard furtif à son ex-petite amie, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore parlé de leur rupture à Maria. Il aurait pensé que c'était le genre de choses qu'elle confierait à sa meilleure amie immédiatement pour chercher un peu de réconfort… Mais lorsqu'il vit Liz détourner les yeux, il comprit – tant qu'ils n'en parlaient pas officiellement, elle pouvait faire comme si ce n'était pas arrivé. Peut-être qu'elle espérait même qu'il allait changer d'avis…

Il se passa une main lasse sur la nuque, se disant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de mettre un terme à tous ses espoirs une bonne fois pour toutes, ce serait plus… honnête.

_-Non._

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Tess dans sa tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

_-Elle sait que tu as besoin de temps et elle est prête à te le donner. Elle pense juste qu'elle et moi, on se bat à armes égales, expliqua-t-elle. Laisse-lui le temps de se faire à l'idée de nous deux et ensuite, on avisera…  
__-Comment est-ce que… ? Tu as lu dans ses pensées ?  
__-Non, tu sais que je n'aime pas faire ça, c'est privé. On a juste… parlé._

Max fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_-Devant le Crashdown tout à l'heure, précisa-t-elle._

Elle hésita une seconde.

_-Je suis désolée pour ce matin, pour m'être… mise en colère comme ça. Je maintiens que tous les impliquer là-dedans est une mauvaise idée, mais le reste, c'était…  
__-C'est oublié.  
__-Zan…_

Le claquement de la porte du musée interrompit leur conversation silencieuse et ils réalisèrent que Michael était parti. Isabel s'approcha d'eux avec une expression pensive.

- Il est vraiment en colère, dit-elle.  
- Il est confus et… effrayé, je crois, tenta d'expliquer Tess, essayant de mettre des mots sur les émotions contradictoires qui émanaient de leur ami.  
- Il se calmera, dit Max.  
- Tu crois ? répondit sa sœur, avec une moue dubitative.  
- Oui.

Isabel soupira.

- Et lui, on en fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un geste de dégoût en direction du corps de Pierce.

Max hésita un instant.

- On va le mettre en lieu sûr en attendant de pouvoir s'en occuper, décida-t-il finalement. On va d'abord récupérer Nasedo avant que l'unité spéciale ne commence à s'inquiéter de la disparition de leur chef – si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
- Je m'occupe de ça, dit la voix de Valenti derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent – pendant un instant, ils avaient oublié que le shérif était dans la même pièce qu'eux. Max acquiesça.

- Faites juste en sorte de le planquer dans un endroit discret en attendant qu'on revienne. On l'enterrera dans le désert un peu plus tard.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard étrange.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien, je te trouve juste… très calme à propos de tout ça. On a tué quelqu'un, Max ! Ça ne te perturbe pas plus que ça ?  
- Ce qui est fait est fait, Isabel. Je ne vois pas trop en quoi paniquer pourrait nous aider… Il faut qu'on le fasse disparaître – crois-moi, son cadavre peut nous poser au moins autant de problème que s'il était encore vivant…

Isabel acquiesça avec réticence, mais s'abstint de commenter.

- Vous réalisez qu'on est en train de parler de comment on va se débarrasser du cadavre de quelqu'un que l'un d'entre nous a tué ? commenta Liz avec un rire très – trop – nerveux.

Tess lui jeta un regard inquiet, craignant soudain de la voir piquer une crise d'hystérie.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? lui demanda Max.

Cela sembla aider la jeune fille à retrouver à retrouver le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Non. Désolée, je suis juste un peu…

Elle fit un signe de la main en guise de conclusion et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Max se tourna vers Isabel et Tess.

- On retrouve Michael et on y va, dit-il.

Les trois extraterrestres quittèrent l'UFO Center, laissant Liz, Maria, Alex et les Valenti derrière eux. Tess cligna des yeux lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rue, un instant aveuglée par la lumière du soleil après le temps passé dans la pénombre du musée. Elle monta dans la Jeep avec Max et Isabel et ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Michael.

- Là-bas, dit soudain Isabel en pointant une silhouette du doigt.

Leur ami était en train de marcher sur le trottoir une centaine de mètres devant eux, les épaules basses et les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Max ralentit et arrêta la Jeep à son niveau.

- Monte, lui dit-il.

Michael tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Il y a encore une personne qui n'est pas tirée d'affaire, précisa Max.

Michael sembla hésiter, mais il finit par grimper dans la Jeep et Max fit demi-tour sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Il faut prendre la 285 en direction du sud, commença Isabel. Je les ai vu charger le corps de Nasedo dans un camion frigorifique et ensuite, ils attendaient près d'un aérodrome.  
- Tu es sûre que c'est celui de Mesa ? lui demanda Tess.

Isabel acquiesça.

- Oui. L'un des types qui travaillait sur l'avion avait des initiales sur sa combinaison. J'ai vérifié sur Internet quand on était au musée, ce sont celles de l'aérodrome.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au lieu indiqué par Isabel, repérant comme prévu le camion frigorifique qui attendait en bordure de l'une des pistes d'atterrissage de l'aérodrome, deux agents postés devant ses portes.

Max gara la Jeep à quelques centaines de mètres de là, avant que lui et les trois autres ne se dirigent le plus discrètement possible vers le camion. Tess se glissa silencieusement derrière le volant tandis que Michael attirait l'attention des gardes. Max en profita pour en assommer un, Isabel se chargeant du deuxième d'un coup de planche de bois ramassée en chemin.

Max ouvrit les portes du camion et Isabel grimpa à l'intérieur, avançant rapidement jusqu'au body bag qu'il contenait. Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair et découvrit le dernier visage emprunté par Nasedo.

- C'est lui, c'est Nasedo ! s'écria-t-elle. On peut y aller !

Tess démarra le camion dans un crissement de pneu, Max se glissant à l'avant, sur le siège à ses cotés, pendant que Michael courait jusqu'à la Jeep. Il les suivit jusque dans le désert. Là, ils sortirent le body bag du camion et le portèrent rapidement jusqu'à la grotte.

Isabel regarda Michael et Tess allonger le corps de Nasedo sur le sol et Max sortir quatre pierres orangées d'une bourse en cuir qu'il avait dans sa poche.

- Comment c'est sensé marcher ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

Tess leva les yeux vers Max. Ils avaient des pierres similaires sur leur planète et, lors de ses années d'études au Temple, Tess avait appris à les utiliser. Mais elle ne savait pas si ce dernier s'en souvenait. Il sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas très compliqué, rassura-t-il sa sœur. Suis-moi.

Il lui fit signe de s'agenouiller avec lui aux cotés de Tess et de Michael et leur tendit à chacun une des pierres.

- Concentrez-vous.

Tess focalisa toute son énergie sur la pierre blottie au creux de ses mains et elle se mit à luire d'une étrange lueur. Elle releva la tête alors que celles que tenaient Max, Michel et Isabel faisaient de même. Un faisceau d'énergie relia soudain les pierres entre elle avant de plonger vers Nasedo.

Ils regardèrent avec une fascination mêlée de répulsion le corps de Nasedo se mettre à luire devant eux, puis à fluctuer à plusieurs reprises, passant successivement du pseudo-agent fédéral dont il avait pris l'apparence à Ed Harding, avant de devenir une vague silhouette blanche dotée d'immenses yeux d'un noir d'encre, puis de redevenir Ed Harding définitivement.

_C'est donc pour cela que les Terriens se représentent les extraterrestres de cette façon_, pensa Max.

Il imaginait sans peine l'effet que l'apparence de Nasedo et des trois autres avait dû produire sur les gens arrivés les premiers sur les lieux du crash de 1947 – une impression suffisamment forte pour rester à jamais gravée dans l'imaginaire collectif.

Nasedo ouvrit les yeux et Tess sourit.

- Je savais que tu ne nous avais pas quittés, murmura-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle ne lui faisait peut-être pas confiance, mais elle avait passé toute sa nouvelle vie avec lui – ami ou ennemi, il lui serait difficile de le laisser derrière si cela devait se produire un jour.

Il se redressa en position assise, avant de se lever tout à fait.

- Croyais-tu que j'allais vous laisser seuls ? fit-il remarquer pour la forme.  
- Vous aviez raison, on a besoin de vous, admit Michael.

Nasedo leur adressa un sourire entendu avant de faire le tour de la pièce.

- Dites-nous comment fonctionnent les communicateurs, continua le jeune homme.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, dit sèchement Nasedo.  
- Nous voulons savoir. Vous seul pouvez nous montrer, insista Michael.  
- Ça ne fait pas partie de ma mission. Je dois d'abord m'assurer que vous êtes en vie.  
- Votre mission ? demanda Max.

Il connaissait la 'mission' en question, elle avait été élaborée des millénaires plus tôt par ses ancêtres dans le but de parer à l'extinction brutale de leur lignée. Mais c'était la première fois de leur Histoire qu'ils avaient eu effectivement recours à la réincarnation génétique telle qu'imaginée par leurs scientifiques. Et il était déjà mort au moment où ils avaient entamé la procédure.

Il n'avait pas oublié la méfiance de Tess au sujet de Nasedo et leur amnésie feinte – du coté de Tess et lui, en tout cas – serait un bon moyen de tester sa loyauté. De voir dans quelle mesure Nasedo faisait tout pour les aider et dans quelle mesure il faisait de la rétention d'informations, dans un but qui leur échappait encore.

Mais son meilleur ami, toujours aussi impatient, ne laissa pas le temps à leur protecteur de passer le test, ramenant la conversation sur les communicateurs.

- Si votre mission consiste à nous protéger, il faut tout nous dire ! protesta Michael. Ces communicateurs, ils communiquent avec qui ?

Nasedo se détendit imperceptiblement en voyant le sujet 'mission' s'éloigner, ce qui n'échappa pas à Max. Ni à Tess, à en juger par la soudaine crispation du corps de sa compagne. Ils échangèrent un regard furtif.

_-Tu comprends, maintenant ? lui envoya-t-elle silencieusement._

Max acquiesça d'un infime mouvement de tête passant inaperçu des trois autres, bien trop occupés à argumenter.

- Vous le saurez quand vous serez prêts ! dit Nasedo.  
- Ils communiquent avec notre planète, hein ? insista Michael. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'on les contacte ?  
- Parce que vous pourriez vous mettre en rapport avec d'autres, sans même le savoir.

A nouveau, Max jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Tess, une crainte d'une toute autre nature le saisissant soudain.

_-Ils sont là ? demanda-t-il à sa femme, continuant leur conversation muette. Khivar et ses hommes ?  
-Pas Khivar, juste… certains de ses lieutenants, d'après Nasedo. Mais personnellement, je ne les ai jamais vu…_  
_-Tu penses qu'il ment ?_

Il la sentit hésiter.

_-Non. Il n'a aucune raison de mentir, pas sur ça. On a déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec le FBI sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'en créer d'autres en inventant des factions rebelles qui nous auraient prétendument suivies sur Terre…_

- Quels autres ? demanda Isabel.  
- Si vous initialisez les communicateurs, vous pourriez leur ouvrir une piste pour parvenir jusqu'à nous et il sera trop tard, dit Nasedo, toujours aussi énigmatique.  
- Vous ne savez pas, dit simplement Max, sentant l'impatience le gagner.

Autant en terminer avec ce dialogue de sourds. Nasedo n'était clairement pas disposé à leur en dire plus, sur quoi que ce soit, et Max savait que, sur le point des communicateurs, il ne savait rien. Il avait la certitude que sa mère ne s'était pas montrée imprudente au point de révéler leur seul moyen de communication avec leur planète à des subalternes sur lesquels elle n'aurait aucun moyen de contrôle. Elle était probablement désespérée au moment de les envoyer sur Terre, mais pas au point de perdre tout sens des réalités.

- Vous ne savez pas les faire fonctionner, autrement vous vous en seriez déjà servis, continua Max. Votre mission n'est pas de nous guider, mais de veiller sur nous.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.

- Si vous avez vraiment envie de savoir ce que peuvent faire les communicateurs, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de le découvrir, mais sachez que ce sera à vos risques et périls, les mit en garde Nasedo.  
- Si vous êtes là pour assurer notre protection, vous devez continuer votre mission et faire en sorte que plus personne ne nous poursuive, dit Max.  
- Pierce est déjà mort, fit remarquer Michael.  
- Ils vont le remplacer.

Son regard se tourna vers Nasedo à nouveau et il lui fit un sourire entendu.

- Ou bien, nous le remplacerons.

Nasedo lui lança un regard dans lequel flottait une étrange lueur avant de sourire à son tour. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et leva la main, la lueur blanche qui commençait à leur être familière envahissant soudain la grotte. Et quelques secondes plus tard, l'agent Pierce était debout devant eux.

- Les autres agents sont toujours à Hondo, dit Max.  
- Comptez sur moi pour mettre tous nos moyens à votre disposition, dit le faux Pierce avec un sourire aimable. Vous en aurez sans doute besoin… Faites attention à vous, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Et je veux des rapports réguliers sur ce qui se passe à Washington, lui ordonna Max.

Nasedo acquiesça et les quatre extraterrestres le regardèrent quitter rapidement quitter la grotte sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé. Enfin, Max se saisit des communicateurs et en donna un à Michael et Isabel, gardant l'autre pour lui et Tess.

- Je veux savoir, décida-t-il.

_Et si nos ennemis sont effectivement sur Terre eux aussi, je veux qu'ils sortent de leur trou…_

Il s'approcha de Tess, nouant ses mains avec les siennes de façon à ce que le communicateur repose dans le creux de leurs paumes. Il vit Michael et Isabel les imiter juste à coté d'eux.

- Concentrons nos énergies, dit-il.

Ils fermèrent tous les quatre les yeux et, quelques instants plus tard, les communicateurs s'activèrent, un faisceau lumineux surgissant du symbole gravé à leur surface. Une sorte de bip sonore commença à pulser contre les parois de la grotte et Max sentit Tess se tendre à coté de lui.

_-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lui dit-elle dans sa tête.  
__-Je reprends le contrôle, répondit-il simplement. Et je préviens ceux de chez nous que nous sommes toujours en vie. Ils ont probablement besoin de ça._

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu alors que les deux faisceaux se rejoignaient dans l'air devant eux et se transformaient en un point lumineux, détournant leur attention. Ce point commença à s'élargir et devint une silhouette de femme qui était si familière à Max que sa gorge se serra d'une infinie tristesse.

_Maman…_

Il sentit les doigts de Tess se nouer autour des siens et, l'espace d'une seconde, il fut envahi d'une gratitude débordante envers la femme qui flottait devant leurs yeux. Quelles que soient les difficultés et les souffrances qu'elle avait traversées en perdant ses enfants, elle lui avait rendu sa femme et il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour cela.

_"Si maintenant vous me voyez, c'est que vous êtes vivant et en bonne santé," _commença sa mère. _"J'utilise ce mode de communication en espérant répondre à certaines de vos questions. Vous tous avez eu une vie antérieure. Vous avez péri dans le conflit qui embrasa votre planète, mais votre essence a été dupliquée, clonée, et mêlée à du matériel génétique humain. C'est ainsi que vous avez pu renaître, en ayant forme humaine."_

Elle posa des yeux tendres sur Max.

_"Mon fils… Tu étais notre guide, adulé par tout un peuple. J'ai envoyé auprès de toi ta jeune épouse,"_ ajouta-t-elle avec un geste en direction de Tess.

Il sentit les regards interloqués de sa sœur et de Michael se poser sur eux avant que sa mère ne se tourne vers Isabel.

_"Ma fille," _reprit-elle._ "L'homme à qui tu es destinée est aussi le bras droit de ton frère."_

- Oh, mon Dieu, Max, notre mère, murmura Isabel.

Max manqua pousser un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que, pour le moment, Isabel semblait plus intéressée par ça que par ce que leur mère venait de dire. Il préférait avoir encore un peu de temps devant lui avant d'avoir à gérer le mélodrame que risquait de devenir la relation Michael/Isabel – ou Rath/Vilandra, dans ce cas précis.

_"Nos ennemis sont arrivés jusqu'à la Terre," _continua leur mère, confirmant sans le savoir les dires de Nasedo._ "La seule chose qui les différencie de nous, c'est le mal qu'ils font autour d'eux… Tu devras apprendre à utiliser tes compétences, tes connaissances, à ne pas renier ta position de chef pour combattre l'ennemi et venir nous libérer," _ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Max._ "Nous voulons y croire et j'attends le moment où je pourrais de nouveau vous serrer dans mes bras. Je ne vis plus que pour cela. Aidez-nous. Je vous espère. Je vous attends."_

- Elle est tellement belle, murmura Isabel, les larmes aux yeux.

Max posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, alors que la silhouette disparaissait aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était matérialisée. Le bip cessa lui aussi instantanément et le silence retomba sur la grotte. Chacun resta perdu dans ses pensées un long moment.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas que c'était si important, dit enfin Michael.  
- Ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant, confirma Max. Et quoi qu'il arrive, on doit rester ensemble. Tout repose sur nous quatre.

Tess se serra contre lui et il enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

- Je savais que c'était écrit, Max, dit Tess avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée…

Tess sursauta, tirée brutalement de sa lecture par quelqu'un tapant à la vitre, et leva les yeux vers la porte-fenêtre, repérant immédiatement le visage familier debout sur la terrasse. Elle posa lentement son livre sur la table basse et se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Elle fit glisser le panneau vitré sur le rail et une vague de chaleur lui sauta au visage. Peu importe qu'il soit près de minuit, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi étouffante.

- Max… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.  
- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il immédiatement.

Le silence retomba entre eux et il soupira en la voyant repousser nerveusement une boucle blonde derrière son oreille.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il doucement avec un geste en direction du salon, sans la quitter des yeux.

Tess sembla hésiter un bref instant avant d'acquiescer et il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il était venu ici sur un coup de tête après avoir attendu que sa sœur et ses parents se soient endormis, sans savoir quel accueil il recevrait. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de Roswell après avoir réanimé Nasedo à la grotte, si les choses avaient été moins… tendues entre eux qu'à la mine, c'était encore loin d'être parfait. Il y avait eu cet instant, alors que sa mère apparaissait devant eux, où pour la première fois depuis près de 48 heures, il avait vraiment senti qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, liés à nouveau par ce passé pourtant si pénible à évoquer.

Et puis, le choc des révélations passé, il y avait eu des questions, des interrogations – celles de Michael et Isabel – et des mensonges et demi-vérités – ceux de Tess et lui. Il l'avait sentie reprendre ses distances, de façon imperceptible pour les autres, mais douloureusement perceptible pour lui. Il aurait aimé lui parler à ce moment là, alors qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils l'avaient jamais été de ce monde qu'ils avaient quitté si brutalement il y a un demi-siècle. Mais à nouveau, il y avait Michael et Isabel. Ils ne pouvaient pas.

Il les avait reconduits à Roswell en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les théories échafaudées par sa sœur et son meilleur ami, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Tess dans le rétroviseur. Elle était assise à l'arrière de la Jeep, silencieuse, la tête renversée contre l'appui-tête du siège, regardant défiler le paysage lunaire du désert du Nouveau-Mexique avec un regard lointain. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

Ils l'avaient déposée chez elle la première. Il avait regardé en serrant les dents Michael et Isabel lui dire au revoir du bout des lèvres, avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans cette maison vide qui était la sienne, sans se retourner. Non qu'il l'en blâme – même un aveugle aurait été capable de remarquer à quel point son meilleur ami et sa sœur étaient pressés de la voir disparaître. Tess était l'inconnue. Tess était la plus extraterrestre des quatre – où en tout cas, c'étaient ce qu'ils croyaient. Tess était dérangeante. Tess était l'intruse dans leur petit trio bien huilé.

Et Tess en était parfaitement consciente, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il était là, debout face à elle dans son salon.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, essayant de commencer cette discussion sur le terrain le plus neutre possible, voulant à tout prix éviter de déclencher un affrontement similaire à celui qu'ils avaient eu à la mine.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour savoir comment je vais ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'ai un téléphone, tu sais…  
- Je sais.

Pendant une minute, personne ne parla et elle finit par détourner les yeux, visiblement troublée par son regard insistant.

- Je vais bien.

Le silence retomba à nouveau sur la pièce et l'atmosphère s'alourdit un peu plus.

- Et toi ? finit-elle par demander à son tour dans un effort désespéré pour relancer la conversation.  
- Bien aussi, je…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste frustré et retint un rire amer, envoyant ses bonnes résolutions au diable.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Bon sang, je déteste ça !  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Je parle de ça ! répondit-il avec un geste de la main entre elle et lui. De toi et moi, de ce… malaise entre nous ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il nous est devenu aussi difficile de simplement se parler ?

Tess haussa les épaules, défaitiste.

- On ne s'est pas vu depuis dix ans, tu t'attendais à quoi, exactement ? Qu'on se saute dessus ?  
- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser de problèmes quand on était dans le désert ! Ni même le lendemain !

Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? lui lança-t-elle, mauvaise. Lizzie Parker est sortie du tableau et il te faut une remplaçante ?

Il recula d'un pas sous le choc, une expression douloureuse traversant son visage, et elle se mordit les lèvres, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement, la voix nouée. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis désolée !  
- Tess…

Elle secoua violemment la tête, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je sais que… que ce n'est pas comme ça, c'est… juste…, hoqueta-t-elle, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues. Je suis fatiguée… et je… Je voulais juste… J'ai eu tellement… peur !  
- Ava…  
- Je suis vraiment désolée…  
- Viens-là, murmura-t-il.

Il essaya de l'attirer à lui, mais elle secoua à nouveau la tête, têtue comme une mule. Il sourit, glissa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui – et cette fois, elle se laissa faire. Et le barrage craqua. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'autorisa à pleurer vraiment, à relâcher la pression, à… respirer. Ces sanglots qu'elle avait essayé de retenir désespérément depuis le début de la journée sortaient en un flot ininterrompu qu'elle était incapable d'arrêter. Elle ne réalisa pas que Max l'avait attiré sur le canapé, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était en train de tremper son tee-shirt. Elle voulait juste… pleurer.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, à la bercer en attendant qu'elle se calme, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment, puis s'arrêtent, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, refusant de rétablir entre eux cette distance qui leur déplaisait tant un peu plus tôt. Max enfouit la tête dans ses cheveux et Tess le sentit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-elle, réticente à parler, de peur de troubler le calme qui les entourait.  
- Rien, juste…

Il ne continua pas et elle leva les yeux vers lui, intriguée.

- Dis-moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita une seconde avant de se décider.

- Elle m'a fait penser à toi.

Tess fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ?  
- _Lizzie_ Parker.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua alors qu'elle le regardait, perplexe. Il secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, on devait être sortis des incubateurs depuis quoi ? Six mois ? C'était le premier jour d'école et je descendais du bus… Je n'ai même pas vu son visage, juste cette petite fille brune qui sautait les marches et qui courait dans la cours de récréation… Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est elle qui m'a marquée plus que les autres…

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé pour le regarder alors qu'il continuait son histoire.

- Elle portait cette robe rouge qu'elle détestait, continua-t-il avec un petit rire. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur l'ourlet pour l'ajuster, en observant le monde bouger autour d'elle…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se retint de sourire, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Le visage de Max reprit son sérieux tout d'un coup.

- … et soudain, il y a eu ce sentiment absurde de déjà-vu… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Tess acquiesça.

- Pour la première fois depuis qu'on était sur cette planète, peu importe la langue, les coutumes étranges, il y avait quelque chose de… familier parmi le chaos ambiant. Cette fille brune en robe rouge.

Il sourit.

- C'est devenu une obsession à ce moment là, parler à la petite fille brune en robe rouge. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en souvienne, mais quand on s'est enfin retrouvé face à face, la première chose que je lui ai dite, c'est "tu n'as pas les yeux bleus".

Tess éclata de rire et il la regarda d'un air faussement réprobateur.

- Ne ris pas, c'est vexant. Je suis fils de Roi, je suis sensé avoir reçu la meilleure éducation qui soit et savoir me comporter avec les dames. C'était tout à fait déplacé.

Le rire de Tess se transforma en fou rire et il la laissa se calmer à son rythme, heureux de voir la tension se dissiper enfin, heureux d'avoir finalement réussi à effacer les plis soucieux de son visage, heureux de réaliser que, malgré tout, elle pouvait toujours être cette jeune femme pleine de vie dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux il y a plus d'un demi-siècle. Elle finit par nouer les bras autour de son cou, s'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux et posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Tu es cinglé, finit-elle par murmurer. Mais je t'adore.  
- J'espère bien.

Ils savourèrent le silence de leur étreinte pendant un moment encore avant que Max ne se remette à parler.

- Il y a toujours eu cette foutue question dans un coin de ma tête… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas les yeux bleus ? reprit-il, alors que Tess relevait la tête pour lui faire face. Mais ça m'a toujours semblé tellement stupide que je l'ai toujours repoussée très loin.

Il repoussa tendrement une boucle blonde derrière son oreille et son visage s'assombrit.

- J'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, j'aurai dû…  
- Chut…, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est fini maintenant.

Il secoua la tête.

- Pas pour toi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- D'accord, je mentirais en disant que je rêve de faire de Liz Parker ma meilleure amie, mais… Si les places qu'elle et moi on occupe dans ta vie sont claires pour tout le monde, alors je n'ai plus rien à dire.  
- Pas encore tout à fait, mais ça viendra, je te le promets.

Il plongea son regarda dans le sien et sourit, posant une main sur sa joue.

- Et même si le reste a changé, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis heureux que tu aies gardé ces yeux-là…

Elle lui sourit à son tour, ce sourire lumineux qu'il aimait tant et il ne résista pas. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les bras de Tess retrouvèrent sans même y penser leur place autour de son cou. Il la plaqua contre lui alors que leur baiser, tendre au début, se faisait plus urgent. Tess finit par se reculer, le souffle court, plongeant son regard dans celui de Max.

- Ma chambre est au premier, murmura-t-elle entre deux respirations laborieuse, son regard intense ne lui laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait en tête.  
- Tess… Je ne suis pas venu pour ça…

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'écarta, enroulant les bras autour de sa taille, soudain très gênée.

- Oh… Tu ne veux pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes d'une façon qui ne lui permettait pas de cacher l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

- Crois-moi, je ne demande que ça, murmura-t-il par lui dire entre deux baisers. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est ce que j'avais en tête quand je suis venu ici ce soir.  
- Je sais. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
- Et je le sais aussi, mais…

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'empêcha de continuer en lui volant un baiser, imprimant à ses hanches un mouvement lascif qui arracha à Max un gémissement sourd.

- Zan…

Le changement de nom retint son attention aussi sûrement que le mouvement de son corps contre le sien. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle posa son front contre le sien.

- Je veux faire l'amour avec mon mari.

Comment pourrait-il dire non à ça ? D'un mouvement souple, il se leva du canapé, les jambes de Tess toujours enroulées autour de sa taille, déterminé à ne pas laisser un millimètre d'espace entre eux. Il reprit ses lèvres avec fièvre en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, alors qu'elle glissait les mains sous son tee-shirt et l'en débarrassait d'un geste impatient. Il la porta jusqu'au premier étage à une vitesse qui le surprendrait plus tard, anticipant déjà la nuit à venir.

Le reste de la conversation pouvait attendre.

* * *

_Un jour, quelque part…_

Sa mère tira d'un mouvement sec sur le ruban et ce geste manqua à lui seul lui couper la respiration.

_- Maman, es-tu obligé de serrer autant ? protesta Ava d'une voix étranglée.  
__- C'est un corset, ma chérie. Si je ne serre pas, il n'y a aucune chance que tu entres dans ta robe…_

_Elle lâcha un soupir résigné et serra les dents, ravalant une remarque acerbe. Si ce n'était pas pour ses parents, elle se serait bien passée de toute cette agitation… Mais au lieu de cela, elle allait devoir endurer les félicitations, les sourires hypocrites et les danses interminables. Non qu'elle n'aime pas danser… C'était juste qu'elle trouvait rarement de partenaire prêt à l'inviter sans y être contraint – ou qui ne le faisait pas sans arrière-pensées._

_Elle était jolie, sans être belle à couper le souffle – beaucoup lui accordait une beauté 'singulière', avec ses yeux d'un bleu presque translucide – réservée, sans être asociale pour autant, intelligente – ou en tout cas, c'était ce que disaient ses proches… juste avant de se demander pour quelle raison, malgré toutes ces qualités, elle se retrouvait toujours à part._

_Elle-même serait bien en peine de donner une réponse à cette question… Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l'aise en société, alors que le reste de ses frères et sœurs y faisait merveille – Soli, la vraie beauté de la famille, attirait tous les regards, et les jumeaux, Kahil et Shay, étaient l'obsession de la moitié des filles de la province, tous les trois réunissant les qualités rêvées pour se faire apprécier de tous…_

_Elle était juste… Ava. Discrète. Studieuse. Décalée. Et comme pour confirmer cette différence, aujourd'hui, tout le monde allait se réunir pour célébrer son admission parmi les Och'ras du Temple. Elle en rêvait depuis des années et avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait bientôt faire partie de cette poignée d'élus admis chaque année pour recevoir ce prestigieux enseignement, cette élite à laquelle était dévoilée les secrets des Anciens Rites…_

_Même son père s'était réjoui pour elle, perdant juste le temps de la féliciter un peu de cette froideur distante qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique au cours des années. Si seulement sa famille s'était contentée de dispenser ces félicitations en privé… Mais non, elle était la fille de l'Ambassadeur de la province du Meijan et il fallait que sa distinction parmi tant d'autres soit connue de tous. Maudit soit l'orgueil de son aristocrate de père…_

Soli entra dans la chambre d'un pas dansant, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et Ava eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle connaissait ce sourire et il n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Sa sœur tendit alors devant elle la robe qu'elle avait été récupérer dans son placard et la déplia. Le malaise d'Ava se transforma alors en franche panique.

_- Soli, non…  
__- Oh, je t'en prie, Vi. Tu ne l'as jamais portée !  
__- Parce qu'elle ne me plaît pas !_

_Et c'était un euphémisme… Rouge, avec un bustier brodé et un décolleté ajusté, cette robe était un gigantesque "regardez-moi !" crié à la face du monde, quand tout ce qu'Ava voulait, c'était être invisible. Elle détestait cette robe. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être déguisée. Elle aimait les jolies choses, comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge, mais cette robe, c'était juste… tout sauf elle._

_- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, elle sera parfaite, confirma leur mère. Et puis, c'est toi, la reine de la soirée, il faut qu'on te remarque._

_Justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter… Elle gémit en guise de protestation, mais leva quand même les bras pour qu'elles l'aident à enfiler la robe, résignée. A deux contre une, elle ne faisait pas le poids et elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait que rien de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures ne serait à son goût, alors autant s'y faire tout de suite…_

_Elle sentit sa mère ajuster rapidement la robe dans son dos avant de la tirer devant le miroir, fin prête. Elle retint un soupir en voyant son reflet, se maudissant d'avoir envoyé sa sœur fouiller dans ses placards à sa place. Elle aurait dû se douter que Soli allait ramener cette robe, c'était exactement le genre de tenue qu'_elle_ adorait porter. Sa sœur posa le menton sur son épaule et arbora une petite moue._

_- Allez, avoue que tu ne te trouves pas si horrible que ça…_

_Ava se demanda si ça valait la peine d'essayer une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas l'allure que lui donnait la robe, le problème, mais elle renonça. Autant elle adorait sa sœur, autant elle savait qu'il y avait certains sujets sur lesquels elles n'arriveraient jamais à se mettre d'accord…Elle tira nerveusement sur l'ourlet de son bustier dans une tentative désespérée pour rendre son décolleté un peu moins… révélateur, avant de soupirer de frustration alors celui-ci reprenait immédiatement sa place qui lui était destinée – la marque d'un bon travail de couturière, disait sa mère. Maudite soit la couturière._

_- Et maintenant, mesdemoiselles, on y va ! les encouragea gaiement leur mère. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes attendues…_

_Alors que sa sœur quittait la chambre d'un pas aussi dansant que lorsqu'elle y était entrée, sa mère lui adressa un sourire encourageant, consciente que ce n'était pas la façon dont elle aurait rêvé passer sa soirée. Elle lui renvoya un sourire contraint, essayant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, avant qu'elles ne descendent à leur tour dans la salle de réception. Qui sait, peut-être que, pour une fois, elle s'amuserait un peu…_

_Son optimisme ne dura même pas une heure. Après les discours et félicitations d'usage, les invités s'étaient dispersés et l'orchestre avait commencé à jouer, attirant sur la piste de danse les plus jeunes des invités. Lena, sa meilleure amie – et probablement l'une des seules personnes présentes ce soir à être vraiment venue pour elle – s'était vue inviter à danser par Tosh, l'un des ami de ses frères, et après les efforts qu'elle avait fournis ces derniers mois pour qu'il la remarque enfin, Ava doutait de la revoir de la soirée…_

_Elle soupira. Elle était à nouveau devenue invisible. Bien, au moins, cela lui serait plus facile de s'éclipser… Elle jeta un regard en direction de ses parents, s'assurant qu'ils étaient trop occupés à jouer les hôtes attentifs pour remarquer sa disparition, et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers les baies vitrées qui fermaient la salle de réception, offrant aux personnes présentes une vision panoramique sur le lac._

_Elle se glissa sur la terrasse et dévala les escaliers, parcourant rapidement les quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparaient du lac. Arrivés au bord de l'eau, elle réprima un geste de contrariété en réalisant que sa place attitrée à l'extrémité du ponton était déjà occupée. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, attirant sans le vouloir le regard de l'intrus dans sa direction. Elle rougit et se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, laissant ses pieds traîner dans l'eau, sa robe relevée juste suffisamment pour ne pas qu'elle se mouille. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, la tête tournée vers le ciel, laissant les derniers rayons du soleil lui réchauffer le visage. C'était presque le moment._

_Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le lac alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, donnant à l'étendue d'eau s'étendant à ses pieds une intense couleur rouge. C'était son heure préférée de la journée, cette vision allait lui manquer quand elle serait exilée dans la capitale._

_Elle eut soudain cette désagréable sensation d'être observée et tourna la tête, plongeant dans une paire d'yeux verts qui l'observaient avec attention – et une lueur d'intérêt non déguisé. Elle se sentit rougir, décontenancée, et tira machinalement sur l'ourlet de sa robe, essayant une nouvelle – et infructueuse – fois de rendre le décolleté un peu moins révélateur._

_- J'avais entendu dire que la vue était spectaculaire dans les environs, je vois qu'on disait vrai, dit l'intrus sans la lâcher du regard. Si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt…_

_Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel._

_- Ce genre de clichés marche vraiment avec les filles ?_

_Le jeune homme arbora un sourire franchement amusé cette fois._

_- En général… Mais qui sait, je ne parlais peut-être que du coucher de soleil !_

_Elle rougit à nouveau et haussa les épaules._

_- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de tourner vers les yeux vers le lac, sinon vous allez tout manquer de ce fabuleux spectacle, dit-elle simplement, un peu gênée à l'idée qu'il était effectivement possible qu'il ne parle que de la vue qui s'étendait devant eux._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle n'était décidément pas douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la conversation avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En particulier quand les 'gens' en question étaient un jeune homme plutôt séduisant. Soli serait probablement déjà passée en mode 'flirt', mais l'idée même de relancer la conversation lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle était à peu près sûre que, si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait se ridiculiser._

_Elle sentit son regard s'attarder sur elle encore un instant, définitivement intrigué, cette fois, avant qu'il ne reporte à nouveau son attention sur le lac, alors qu'ils regardaient en silence le soleil basculer derrière l'horizon, le rougeoiement de l'eau s'intensifiant avant de disparaître peu à peu._

_Elle soupira et se leva, réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps si elle ne voulait pas que ses parents remarquent sa disparition. Elle commençait à rebrousser chemin en direction de sa maison quand la voix de l'inconnu l'arrêta._

_ - Vous partez déjà ? Je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir…_

_Elle se retourna alors qu'il se levait à son tour et secoua la tête._

_- Je ne suis même pas sensée être là. Si mes parents s'aperçoivent que j'ai quitté la soirée…, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste en direction de la maison._

_Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, le jeune homme leva la tête vers l'immense villa qui dominait le lac, au sommet de la colline, et fronça les sourcils._

_- Vous êtes la fille de l'Ambassadeur DeLoech ?  
__- Vous connaissez mon père ?_

_Il hésita une seconde avant de répondre._

_ - Je l'ai… déjà vu. Une ou deux fois._

_Un silence étrangement confortable retomba entre eux, alors qu'Ava essayait de trouver un moyen de prendre congé sans se montrer grossière. Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en parlant à un parfait étranger et elle n'était pas contre l'idée de prolonger ce sentiment encore un tout petit moment. Et puis, il y avait ce regard…_

_Elle allait se remettre à parler quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas mit un terme à leur petit tête-à-tête._

_ - Zan !_

_L'inconnu debout en face d'elle sursauta, surpris, et se retourna vivement, la bousculant sans le vouloir et la faisant reculer d'un pas… droit dans le lac. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva assise au pied du ponton, dans les eaux peu profondes près de la berge, trempée de la tête au pied. L'inconnu resta figé un instant, bouche bée, avant de sauter dans l'eau à son tour pour l'aider à se relever._

_Elle regarda un instant ses bottes avec envie. Au moins un d'entre eux qui resterait au sec…_

_- Je suis désolé, vraiment ! s'excusa-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir arriver et je… J'ai été surpris et… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire._

_Le jeune homme qui avait crié accourut à leurs cotés._

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Tout va bien ?  
__- Oui, j'ai juste… glissé, ce n'est rien, dit Ava._

_Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le nouveau venu sur la terre ferme, elle baissa les yeux vers sa robe et observa les dégâts. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent avec une certaine perplexité._

_ - Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? demanda l'inconnu – Zan ?_

_Elle acquiesça._

_ - Ma robe est fichue !_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_ - Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ?_

_Son petit rire se transforma en fou rire nerveux._

_ - Si vous saviez à quel point ! J'aurai dû penser à ça avant !_

_Ils la regardèrent avec un sourire franchement amusé, cette fois, mais le rire d'Ava se transforma immédiatement en expression catastrophée et elle étouffa un gémissement._

_ - Ma mère va me tuer !_

_Zan sembla hésiter à nouveau._

_ - Si vous voulez, je… Je peux vous accompagner… Expliquer…, commença-t-il._

_Ava secoua la tête._

_- Non. Croyez-moi, votre présence provoquerait bien plus de questions que l'état de ma robe…  
__- Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point, marmonna l'autre jeune homme.  
__- Larek !_

_Elle sursauta, surprise par le ton sec employé par Zan, qui foudroyait son ami du regard. Ce dernier recula d'un pas avec un geste d'excuses._

_ - Désolé._

_Elle renonça à comprendre et fit un geste en direction de la villa._

_ - Il faut vraiment que je rentre, excusez-moi._

_Elle les quitta à regret, courant pour rejoindre la maison au plus vite, commençant à frissonner dans sa robe détrempée._

_- Hey ! Je ne sais même pas votre nom ! cria Zan dans son dos.  
__- Ava ! répondit-elle sans s'arrêter, ni se retourner._

_Elle sentit son regard brûler dans son dos._

_Un regard qu'elle n'était décidément pas prête d'oublier…_

* * *

_- Tu m'expliques ?_

_Zan se tourna vers Larek, tiré de sa contemplation. Il secoua la tête, mécontent d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation par l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille…_

_- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit-il simplement, d'un ton suffisant pour dissuader n'importe qui de poser plus de questions._

_N'importe qui sauf Larek, bien évidemment. Son ami haussa un sourcil amusé._

_- A d'autres… Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ces derniers jours pour que personne ne soit au courant de ta présence dans la province et soudain, tu es prêt à envoyer balader toute discrétion et à t'inviter à une réception chez l'Ambassadeur juste pour que sa fille échappe à un sermon de sa mère ? Je t'accorde qu'elle est ravissante, mais quand même…  
__- Tu savais qu'il donnait une réception ?_

_Larek acquiesça._

_- Cela fait partie de mes attributions de savoir ce genre de choses… Une de ses filles a été admise parmi les Och'ras du Temple et ils ont décidé de fêter ça._

_Zan tourna vers lui un regard soudain très intéressé._

_ - Tu sais laquelle de ses filles ?_

_Larek posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire moqueur._

_- Oui. Mon petit doigt me dit vous risquez de revoir la jolie Ava bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez, Votre Altesse…_

_Le regard pensif de Zan se posa à nouveau sur la silhouette qui courait au loin. Une Och'ra, hein ? En tout cas, future prêtresse ou non, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ces yeux-là…_

**TBC…**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous… Voilà, c'est fini pour la saison 1 ! Maintenant que l'histoire est posée, je vais enfin pouvoir passer aux choses intéressantes…  
__Je sais que le couple Tess/Max n'est pas le plus populaire, loin de là, mais j'espère que ce que j'en fais tiens la route. Le personnage de Tess n'a jamais été très développé, alors je peux en faire plus ou moins ce que je veux, mais j'espère que le 'changement' de personnalité de Max reste crédible… (en même temps, vu que j'avais envie de coller des claques à Max en quasi-permanence dans la version originale du show, je ne crois pas trop revenir là dessus !).  
__J'ai déjà une idée assez précise de ce que je vais faire avec la saison 2, j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre ! Mais il faudra patientez un peu pour la suite, je n'ai pas encore attaqué l'écriture et je ne vais pas tarder à partir en vacances, donc…  
A très bientôt…_


	7. Resistance

**Chapitre 7 – Resistance**

_Is our secret safe tonight ?  
__And are we out of sight ?  
__Or will our world come tumbling down ?  
__Will they find our hiding place ?  
__Is this our last embrace ?  
__Or will the walls start caving in ?_

_-Muse "Resistance"_

* * *

Max poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en sortant du cabinet de son psychothérapeute. Après tout un été passé à écouter le baratin de cet éminent membre du corps médical, il avait enfin réussi à convaincre ce type – et surtout ses parents – qu'il était suffisamment sain et équilibré pour se passer de ces séances. Et cela lui avait demandé une sacrée dose de persuasion, au point qu'il avait presque failli traîner Tess ici pour qu'elle puisse faire un lavage de cerveau à ce type et échapper ainsi de ces séances de torture hebdomadaire.

En fait, il avait pensé qu'il arriverait à berner le psy beaucoup plus facilement, mais son 'ajustement' à son nouveau statut d'extraterrestre coincé dans le corps d'un Terrien, avec des souvenirs d'extraterrestre qu'officiellement il n'avait pas, lui avait demandé un temps d'adaptation un peu plus long que prévu. Isabel, Michael et les autres avaient attribué son changement d'attitude au contrecoup de son enlèvement et de la mort de Pierce et l'avaient donc laissé tranquille, mais ses parents, c'était une autre histoire – d'où la psychothérapie.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Tess, la remerciant inconsciemment pour tout le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté cet été. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, rattrapant ses lapsus, comblant ses trous de mémoire, temporisant ses réactions 'non-Maxienne'… Et quel challenge cela avait été ! Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus confiant dans sa capacité à jouer la comédie, bien que sa conscience ne soit pas encore totalement réconciliée avec ça – et bien qu'il doute qu'elle le soit jamais.

Et en parlant de comédie… Il rejoignit le Crashdown d'un pas rapide, entrant dans l'arrière-salle pour retrouver Maria, Alex et sa sœur pour suivre la retransmission d'une des sessions du Congrès sur le poste de télévision installé au rez-de-chaussée.

Les deux humains le saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête et il s'assit à coté d'eux sur le canapé.

- Ça a commencé il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-il à Isabel.  
- Une dizaine de minutes. Tu arrives juste au bon moment – ils ont fini d'exposer la situation, ils ne vont pas tarder à interroger Nasedo, lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Comment ça s'est passé, ta séance ?  
- Suffisamment bien pour que le médecin me dispense de revenir.  
- Il était temps.  
- Chuut ! les coupa Maria. Ça commence.

L'attention de Max se concentra sur la télévision. Il repéra Nasedo, toujours avec l'apparence de Pierce, debout dans ce qui lui apparut être une sorte de box, attendant qu'un type relativement âgé en costume commence à son interrogatoire. L'homme se racla la gorge et se lança. Après quelques questions de pure forme, il entra enfin dans le vif du sujet.

_"Monsieur Pierce, quelles furent les dépenses engagées par votre Unité spéciale qui furent avisées par vos supérieurs ?"_ demanda l'homme en costume à 'Pierce'.  
_"Aucune,"_ répondit Nasedo d'une voix monocorde, l'expression de son visage oscillant entre une légère honte parfaitement simulée et un ennui profond.

Max retint un sourire. Quand il avait envoyé Nasedo à Washington, il avait espéré qu'il fasse disparaître les dossiers les concernant et qu'il détourne l'attention des fédéraux loin de Roswell, mais l'extraterrestre avait réussi au-delà de leurs espérances – non seulement Max et ses proches avaient disparu de leurs archives, mais Nasedo avait tellement décrédibilisé l'Unité Spéciale en cumulant les bourdes soi-disant 'discrètes' et les faux-pas qu'il était envisagé qu'elle soit dissoute. En fait, ce n'était même plus seulement une possibilité, l'Amérique toute entière était en train d'assister à ce tour de force en direct. Un vrai numéro de cirque, parfaitement orchestré.

Ne jamais sous-estimer Nasedo, c'était devenu une règle d'or pour Tess et lui. Au cours de ces deux derniers mois, ils avaient appris avec une constance certaine que l'extraterrestre n'était jamais là où on l'attendait et ce n'était pas pour les rassurer. Autant il était ravi du petit jeu qu'il avait joué à Washington, autant Max n'avait pas oublié les doutes de Tess. Et ne pas se fier aux intuitions de sa femme, c'était courir à la catastrophe – ça aussi, c'était une règle d'or.

_"Ah… Pardonnez-moi, mais à mon âge, Monsieur Pierce, on n'entend plus très bien,"_ reprit l'homme à l'écran. _"Veuillez parler plus près du micro."  
__"Aucune,"_ répéta plus distinctement Nasedo.  
_"Ah, aucune. Pas un sou. Alors que 17 millions de dollars ont été dépensés par cette soi-disant Unité Spéciale ?"_

- Max, tu es génial ! s'exclama soudain Alex.

Max sursauta, tiré brutalement de ses réflexions.

- Quoi ?  
- Faire passer Nasedo pour Pierce pour casser complètement l'Unité Spéciale et les menaces du Gouvernement contre vous, et bien, c'est génial…  
- Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça, temporisa Max. Je n'ai pas vu Nasedo depuis des semaines.

_Et ce n'est certainement pas nos brèves conversations téléphoniques qui lui ont donné la marche à suivre… Non, il est le seul à féliciter, sur ce coup._

- Oui, mais s'il arrive à envoyer l'Unité Spéciale aux oubliettes, tous vos problèmes seront résolus, fit remarquer Alex.  
- N'oublie pas qu'on a encore des ennemis, lui rappela Isabel.  
- Evitons de paniquer avec ça maintenant, dit Max. On aura bien le temps de s'en soucier s'ils débarquent à Roswell…  
- A moins qu'ils aient déjà débarqués par milliers et qu'on ne les voit pas…  
- On ne va pas vivre sans arrêt dans la peur, comme Michael !  
- Il a peut-être raison de se préparer au pire.

La voix de Maria attira leur attention.

- Ils passent au vote.

_"Mesdames et Messieurs, je demande donc la dissolution immédiate de cette branche du FBI connue sous le nom d'Unité Spéciale,"_ reprenait l'homme en costume. _"Que ceux qui sont pour disent oui."_

La porte battante conduisant à la salle de restaurant s'ouvrit et une des nouvelles serveuses recrutées pour l'été entra dans l'arrière-salle, alors qu'un concert de oui s'échappait de l'écran de télévision. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil perplexe avant de saisir quelques bouteilles de ketchup sur l'étagère.

- Je ne connais pas cette série, ça a l'air super ! dit-elle d'un ton railleur, un sourire moqueur vissé aux lèvres.  
- Au revoir, Courtney, lâcha Maria sans même lui accorder un regard.

La jeune femme disparut dans la salle de restaurant alors que Max dissimulait un sourire. Entre Maria et Courtney, c'était la guerre. Blonde et mignonne, la nouvelle recrue du Crashdown avait tout de la bimbo californienne, mais ce n'était pas ce qui perturbait Maria. Non, le problème, c'était que Courtney semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur Michael et, étant donné que ce dernier s'était tenu à sa résolution de ne plus fréquenter Maria, elle était de ce fait devenue une rivale de taille. Max et Isabel avaient bien essayé de faire comprendre à leur amie que, pour que Courtney devienne une menace sérieuse pour leur 'non-couple', il faudrait d'abord que Michael réalise qu'elle le draguait – ce qui serait déjà en soit un miracle, étant donné l'aveuglement spectaculaire de Michael sur ce dernier point – il n'y avait rien à faire, Maria restait déterminée à détester cordialement la nouvelle serveuse.

A la télévision, l'homme en costume continuait sur sa lancée.

_"Que ceux qui sont contre disent non."  
__"Non."_

La réponse sèche résonna dans la pièce et Max retint un mouvement de contrariété. Apparemment, ce serait moins facile qu'il l'avait cru…

_ "La commission donne la parole à Madame Whitaker," _dit l'homme en costume.

- On ne la connaît pas, elle, fit remarquer Maria.  
- Si, c'est Vanessa Whitaker, notre représentante au Congrès, lui expliqua Alex, répondant sans le savoir à la question que se posaient également Max et Isabel.  
- Il faut que je me mette à lire le journal, murmura son amie.

La députée se leva de son siège et commença à parler.

_"Mesdames et Messieurs. En 1972, l'Unité du FBI a enquêté sur un meurtre. Plusieurs invraisemblances sont apparues – aucune arme du crime, aucune blessure sur le corps, si ce n'est la présence de plusieurs marques argentées qui ont disparues peu après. Il a été aussi constaté que les organes avaient éclaté et que les tissus de la victime étaient complètement morts. Lors d'analyse sur la radioactivité, les os présentaient des traces d'une substance appelée Cadmium-X, un élément qui n'existe pas sur Terre – et donc, pour être plus claire, pas humain."_

Max fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots. C'était bon à savoir… Dorénavant, ils sauraient qu'il faudrait qu'ils pensent à faire le ménage derrière eux dans certains cas.

_"Monsieur Pierce, dans tous les documents et dossiers retrouvés dans les méandres de votre service, il n'était fait mention nulle part de ce Cadmium-X,"_ fit remarquer l'homme en costume. _"Avez-vous une explication à cela ?"  
__"Il n'y avait pas de trace dans nos dossiers d'une substance appelée Cadmium-X, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y a jamais eu de substance Cadmium-X. Le Cadmium-X est un canular que nous avons inventé de toute pièce,"_ expliqua Nasedo de la même voix monocorde.

Sauf que cette fois, le sourire railleur était bien visible. Max imaginait sans peine les membres de l'assemblée finir sa phrase dans leur tête – _et vous, espèces d'idiots, êtes tombés droit dans le panneau_. Apparemment, Nasedo n'avait pas seulement décidé de décrédibiliser l'Unité Spéciale, il entendait aussi se moquer ouvertement de ceux qui en avaient été à l'origine de sa création.

- C'est vrai que les mecs qui changent d'apparences comme de chemise, ce n'est pas un truc qui me branche vraiment, mais il faut admettre que celui-là, il assure, admit Maria en se levant du canapé. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'attaque dans dix minutes et je dois me changer, alors…

Elle fit un geste en direction de la porte et les trois autres comprirent le message silencieux, disparaissant dans le restaurant pour trouver une banquette à occuper. Maria arrêta Max avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que heu… Liz est rentrée à Roswell hier soir, finit-elle par dire. Je crois que vous vous êtes appelé plusieurs fois cet été, alors…  
- Oui, on s'est parlé au téléphone.  
- Je voulais juste… que tu ne sois pas surpris si jamais tu lui tombes dessus par hasard.  
- Merci, dit-il sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

Elle sembla hésiter et Max attendit patiemment qu'elle se lance, quasiment certain de ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- Michael a bien l'intention de revenir travailler ici, cette année, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin. Je veux dire, après ses vacances…

Max retint un soupir. Michael… La quasi-totalité des conversations qu'il avait eu ce dernier mois avec Maria tournaient autour de Michael. C'était comme s'il avait sans même le vouloir pris pendant l'absence de Liz la place de confident qu'elle occupait en temps normal. C'était à se demander pourquoi on avait inventé le téléphone…

- Pour autant que je sache, oui, il va revenir travailler ici, répondit-il simplement.  
- Il n'est pas venu voir le débat…  
- Il a une télévision chez lui, Maria, fit doucement remarquer Max.  
- Je sais, mais…  
- Je sais que Tess devait passer chez lui cet après-midi pour l'aider à s'entraîner. Ils devaient être trop occupés pour venir.  
- Occupé, bien sûr. Avec Tess.

En voyant son visage s'assombrir, Max soupira. Il savait que c'était un autre gros problème pour Maria, le temps que Michael passait avec Tess. Si seulement elle savait…

- Maria, je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois, il n'y a rien entre Michael et Tess.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? D'après ce foutu bouquin, vous êtes sensés être ensemble, elle et toi, alors peut-être qu'ils ne te le disent pas pour ne pas que tu t'énerves !  
- Maria…  
- Quoi ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder d'un air entendu.

- Je sais, je suis stupide. J'arrête. Je me change. Je dois aller bosser. Ouste !

Il quitta l'arrière-salle en réprimant une grimace. Les relations humains-extraterrestres de leur petit groupe étaient devenues bien compliquées ces derniers temps… Depuis la mort de Pierce, Michael évitait Maria comme la peste, mais la jeune femme gardait espoir. Quant à Isabel, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à souffler le chaud et le froid avec Alex – un coup elle acceptait une invitation à dîner, un coup elle ne voulait pas sortir. En ce moment, elle était dans une période 'je ne veux sortir avec personne, ni toi, ni un autre' et Max comprenait la frustration d'Alex. En d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait amusé, mais là, il ne pensait pas que sa sœur agisse de la sorte consciemment – et cela lui faisait peur… Il se souvenait d'une autre Isabel, il y a longtemps, qui jouait également à ce genre de jeu. Un jeu dont ils avaient tous payé cher les conséquences… Il avait beau se dire qu'Isabel n'était pas Vilandra, il ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher d'observer des similitudes – légères, certes, mais des similitudes quand même. Ce n'était pas bon.

Quant à lui… Ces deux derniers mois, ses relations avec Liz avaient été plutôt… étranges. Le mois qui avait suivi leur rupture, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils deviennent 'amis', ce qui était très louable en soit, mais relativement compliqué en pratique, en particulier quand Tess était dans les environs. Parce que si Liz avait compris son désir de faire le point – ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait – elle était clairement déterminée à ce que cette pause ne soit que temporaire, et si cela signifiait s'assurer que Tess et lui passent le moins de temps possible ensemble, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Tess avait d'abord observé son petit manège d'un regard perplexe, avant que cette perplexité ne vire à l'agacement, puis à la franche colère. Max lui avait juste demandé d'être patiente – il savait que Liz passait chaque année près de six semaines avec ses cousins en Californie et qu'ils pourraient souffler à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas vraiment anticipé les coups de fil hebdomadaires où elle lui racontait sa semaine et lui demandait comment s'était passée la sienne, mais il s'en accommodait, se montrant poli, mais distant, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message. Et là, elle était de retour à Roswell. Et il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la meilleure façon de gérer la situation quand elle reviendrait…

Il rejoignit Isabel et Alex au restaurant, les regardant suivre d'un regard étrange un homme en pantalon de treillis qui quittait la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur en se glissant en face d'elle sur la banquette.

Elle posa sur lui des yeux inquiets.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème.

Et alors qu'elle lui racontait en quelques mots les découvertes d'un dénommé Grant Sorenson, il se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

Il aurait dû se douter que leur chance n'allait pas durer.

* * *

Tess regardait Michael faire exploser méthodiquement les pierres alignées sur la table basse les unes après les autres avec un sourire satisfait. Bien. Il avait fait de sacrés progrès en deux mois… Les premiers temps, la moindre énergie qu'il arrivait à concentrer sortait de lui de façon tellement désordonnée qu'elle-même était incapable de prédire où il allait frapper. Après quelques tentatives ratées, dont une chaise, quelques lampes et une malheureuse plante verte avaient fait les frais, Tess avait jugé plus prudent de quitter le petit studio de Michael pour s'entraîner à la carrière d'Elton Point, histoire de ne plus faire de mal à personne – objets compris – au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne d'où venait le problème.

Et elle avait compris. Ses émotions, c'était ça le plus gros problème de Michael. Il n'arrivait pas à les canaliser et tout partait dans tous les sens. Et il voulait tout, tout de suite. Aucune patience. Il l'écoutait à peine lorsqu'elle lui demandait de se concentrer, lui collant rapidement une étiquette de 'Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout' alors qu'elle essayait juste de le guider. Elle était revenue de leurs premières 'séances' presque hystérique, Max jouant les oreilles attentives lorsqu'elle lui expliquait à quelle maîtrise de soi elle avait dû faire appel pour se retenir de lui en coller une… jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui raconte – Max 'pratiquait' Michael depuis plus de dix ans, il le connaissait par cœur.

Alors, elle avait changé de méthode. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter ? Soit, elle ne dirait plus rien, sauf lorsqu'il s'agirait de se moquer de lui quand la seule chose qu'il arriverait à faire, c'était faire décoller des gravillons quand elle réussissait à exploser des rochers de trois fois sa taille. Après quelques séances à ce rythme, l'égo de Michael l'autodidacte en avait pris un coup. Il avait ravalé sa fierté et avait soudainement écouté ses conseils d'une oreille beaucoup plus attentive.

Etrangement, quand Michael s'était calmé et s'était résigné à tenir son mauvais caractère en laisse, les progrès avaient rapides et constants. Il n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler ses pouvoirs de façon aussi instinctive et facile que Max et elle – et même Isabel – mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle avait fait son boulot, le reste ne dépendait plus que de Michael. Et il ne relâchait pas ses efforts, elle devait lui reconnaître ça. Il fallait dire que l'anxiété qui le tenaillait y était pour beaucoup.

Les semaines qui avaient suivi l'activation des communicateurs, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à regarder par-dessus leur épaule, s'attendant à tout moment à voir leurs ennemis surgir au coin de la rue. Mais au fur et à mesure que rien ne se passait, alors que Max, Isabel et elle étaient devenus philosophes – si leurs ennemis devraient les retrouver, ils les trouveraient, d'une façon ou d'une autre – Michael avait adopté la pensée inverse – s'il ne se passait rien, c'est qu'il se préparait quelque chose d'énorme. D'où l'entraînement intensif. Tellement intensif que même Tess commençait à se lasser. Mais bon, trop d'entraînement valait mieux que pas d'entraînement du tout, pas vrai ?

_Et au moins, maintenant, on n'a plus à aller à la carrière pour faire éclater des rochers sous une température de 40°_, pensa-t-elle en regardant Michael faire exploser la pierre suivante.

- Continue, l'encouragea-t-elle. Reste concentré.

Une nouvelle pierre explosa, puis une autre, puis une autre… Michael allait passer à la rangée suivante quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Max et Isabel.

- Aucune pierre ne résiste à Michael Guerin, commenta malicieusement Max en guise de bonjour.  
- Il faut croire que non, se contenta de répondre son ami.  
- Salut ! lança Isabel.

Max s'avança vers eux et sembla hésiter avant de parler.

- Nasedo va bientôt avoir fini à Washington, commença-t-il. Il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Tess haussa les épaules.

- Pour l'instant, on s'en est bien sorti sans lui, non ?

Elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée de le voir revenir – vivre seule était mieux que de vivre avec un glaçon dépourvu de sentiments, en particulier lorsque cela permettait à Max de passer une nuit sur deux dans sa chambre à coucher sans attirer de commentaires. Parce que Tess était sûre que, si Nasedo était au courant, elle allait en entendre parler – qu'elle se remette avec Max était selon lui sa seule raison d'être. Il lui rebattait les oreilles avec cela depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, à sa sortie de l'incubateur. Crétin.

Elle remarqua soudain que Max semblait préoccupé et allait demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Michael la prit de vitesse.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose me dit que tu ne me fais pas une visite de courtoisie…  
- Quelqu'un a peut-être retrouvé le corps de Pierce, leur apprit Isabel.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Un géologue, précisa Max.  
- Alors, il a débarqué et il a fouillé, comme ça ?  
- C'est ce que font les géologues, non ?  
- Ça ne me plait pas, cette histoire, commenta Michael, à la grande surprise de… personne.  
- Apparemment, Valenti va diriger l'enquête, il va s'occuper de ça, essaya de le rassurer Max.

Tess comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire – un Michael sur le pied de guerre et commençant à foncer dans le tas était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

- Et Nasedo ? continua leur ami.

Max secoua la tête.

- On ne le contacte qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il a bien d'autres choses à se préoccuper en ce moment.  
- Ce n'est pas une urgence, ça ? Et si ce n'était pas un géologue ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas venu là par hasard !  
- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir des soupçons pour le moment, alors on ne s'affole pas, temporisa Max. Il faisait des fouilles, il a découvert des ossements, c'est tout. Alors, on n'appelle pas Nasedo. Ne fais rien sans que je te le dise.  
- Ça fait deux mois que je fais rien, ça commence à faire beaucoup ! protesta Michael.  
- Je sais, Michael, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ça, répliqua Max, sentant l'impatience le gagner. Propose plutôt une solution !  
- C'est toi le chef, c'est toi qui donne les ordres.

Cette fois, Max perdit son calme.

- Et bien, plante-toi sur place principale de Roswell avec une pancarte qui dit 'C'est nous les extraterrestres, venez nous massacrer !', ils viendront peut-être plus vite ! Et en attendant, continue de casser des cailloux, ça te fera passer le temps !  
- Max ! s'exclama Isabel.

Tess se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire un commentaire à voix haute. Elle vit Michael serrer les dents à coté d'elle.

_-Tu l'as vexé, je crois, envoya-t-elle à Max._

Max se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_-Il m'énerve. On est tous sur les dents, il n'a qu'à faire comme nous – patienter en silence. Crois-moi, quand Khivar et ses petits soldats seront là, il sera ne perdra pas une occasion de me balancer que, s'ils sont après nous, c'est entièrement de ma faute…_

- Pour le moment, on patiente, répéta simplement Max. Valenti me tiendra au courant, alors s'il y a du nouveau, je t'appelle.

Max quitta l'appartement sans adresser à Michael un mot de plus, énervé. Isabel les salua d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire d'excuse avant de suivre son frère. Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et voilà, Sa Majesté a parlé, murmura Michael.

Tess soupira et fit un geste de la tête en direction des pierres.

- Si on finissait, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.  
- Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de parler, toi aussi, lui dit Michael d'un ton sec. Donner son opinion, prendre parti, ce n'est pas interdit.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Max. On ne sait pas où sont nos ennemis, qui ils sont ou combien ils sont, alors à part se planter sur place principale de Roswell avec une pancarte qui dit 'C'est nous les extraterrestre, venez nous massacrer !', je ne vois pas ce qui les fera venir plus vite, dit-elle calmement, regardant Michael droit dans les yeux.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Tess se raidit.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, sentant cette fois-ci l'agacement la gagner, au même titre que Max.  
- Que depuis cette histoire d'enlèvement, Max et toi vous semblez très bien vous entendre.  
- Tu préfèrerais qu'on se crache à la figure ?  
- Non, je préfèrerais que tu sois un peu plus objective.

Tess secoua la tête avec un sourire railleur.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… J'ai un scoop pour toi, Michael – être objectif, c'est considérer la situation de façon rationnelle, pas prendre systématiquement le contre-pied de tout ce qui sort de la bouche de Max juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Etre objectif, ce n'est pas non plus être automatiquement d'accord avec toi, rétorqua-t-elle vertement. Et à supposer que Max ait tort pour le reste, il a au moins raison pour une chose – puisque, selon toi, il s'y prend de la mauvaise façon, tu n'as qu'à proposer une meilleure solution.

Michael resta muet.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle récupéra ses clefs de voiture sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hey ! l'interpella Michael dans son dos. On n'a pas terminé !  
- Ce sont de vulgaires cailloux, Michael, lâcha-t-elle sans se retourner. Vu que tu te sens prêt à dégommer sur le champ une armée d'ennemis venus d'une autre planète, je suis à peu près sûre que les réduire en poussière ne devraient pas te poser trop de problèmes !

Elle sortit de l'appartement et claqua la porte derrière elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle en avait terminé avec les leçons.

* * *

Le lendemain

Max et Isabel se rendaient au Crashdown alors qu'il lui parlait de l'appel que lui avait passé Valenti un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Il a fait des recherches sur Sorenson et, à première vue, il est bien ce qu'il prétend être – il est diplômé de l'université du Wyoming et il a été engagé pour faire des fouilles dans le coin par une boite privée, apparemment.  
- Nasedo avait une bonne couverture, lui aussi, fit remarquer sa sœur.  
- J'irai lui parler, dit Max avec un soupir.  
- Ou moi j'irai.

Max leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est un mec, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Et peut-être que cela expliquait tout, en effet. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Isabel et Vilandra avaient en commun, c'était leur beauté et leur charme – et elles savaient s'en servir.

- Michael nous rejoint au Crashdown ? demanda-t-elle.

Max fit la grimace.

- Non. Il a passé toute la moitié de la nuit au bureau du shérif qui lui a conseillé de se faire discret pendant quelques jours. Ils ne l'ont relâché que ce matin.

Isabel s'arrêta net.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Valenti lui voulait ?  
- Apparemment, il a perdu un couteau sur le site où on a enterré Pierce. Il y a ses empreintes dessus, et comme il a un casier…  
- C'est pas vrai, pesta sa sœur.  
- Oh, si. Valenti a réglé ça, il m'a dit qu'il avait bricolé un faux rapport justifiant la présence de Michael sur les lieux il y a plusieurs semaines. Je suppose qu'une nouvelle fois, Michael peut remercier sa bonne étoile…  
- Arrête, Max, tu sais qu'il n'agit pas comme ça pour le plaisir de te contrarier, il est juste… Michael.  
- Je me demande quand cette excuse va arrêter d'être suffisante…  
- Essaye au moins de comprendre son point de vue, essaya de le raisonner Isabel.  
- Je comprends son point de vue, Iz. Que l'un de vous deux me dise où sont ces ennemis qu'on ne connaît pas et comment s'en débarrasser et je serai le premier à foncer. Seulement personne ne peut me le dire. Alors, par où est-ce que vous voulez que je commence ?  
- Je… Je n'en sais rien, reconnut-elle.  
- Et Michael n'en sait rien non plus. Crois-moi, j'ai l'intuition qu'on les rencontrera bien assez tôt, alors pourquoi se précipiter ? Si attendre a donné à Michael le temps de se préparer plus qu'il ne l'était il y a deux mois, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, quoi qu'il en d…

Il s'arrêta net alors que son regard se posait sur une silhouette en train d'arpenter le trottoir quelques mètres devant eux. Il retint un juron et, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, envisagea de tourner les talons et de s'éclipser sans qu'elle le voie. Isabel la remarqua aussi, au moment même où le regard de Liz Parker en personne se posait sur eux. La brunette leur fit un signe de la main et Max soupira, lui rendant la pareille pour lui faire comprendre qu'il arrivait.

- Génial, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Isabel lui jeta un regard perplexe et amusé à la fois.

- Quel revirement par rapport à ces derniers mois ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? lui dit-il distraitement, tiré de ses pensées.  
- Liz Parker ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, railla Isabel.  
- Les choses se sont un peu compliquées depuis.  
- Oh, oui. Tess. Tu t'es beaucoup rapproché d'elle, ces dernières semaines…

Max lui lança un regard vif.

- Et ça t'ennuie. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as ramenée à la maison, il n'y a pas si longtemps, en clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était ta nouvelle 'grande amie'…  
- C'était différent, dit Isabel en se mordillant la lèvre.  
- J'avais remarqué.

Sa sœur se raidit, sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
- Que tout ce temps que je passe avec ta 'grande amie' Tess, tu le passes à l'éviter. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.  
- Je doute que Michael en ait quelque chose à faire, il passe autant de temps avec elle que toi.

Max lâcha un rire incrédule.

- Je parlais de Tess, pas de Michael. Tu es incroyable, tu le sais, ça ?

Isabel croisa les bras devant elle, son visage prenant une expression butée que Max ne connaissait que trop bien…

- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il, sachant que lui parler lorsqu'elle était dans cet état d'esprit ne servait à rien. Il faut que je lui parle, je te rejoins au Crashdown.

Elle acquiesça et dépassa Liz avec un signe de la tête et un sourire. Max s'approcha de son ex-petite amie plus lentement, troublé. Il avait espéré que ces vacances d'été aideraient Tess à se rapprocher des autres, à s'intégrer un peu mieux à leur petit groupe, et au lieu de ça… Michael n'était intéressé que par ce qu'elle était susceptible de lui apprendre et Isabel la fuyait, tout simplement. Max n'avait pas encore réussi à savoir si la réaction de sa sœur était due à la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait au vu du temps que Tess passait avec son frère et son meilleur ami – qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent eu pour elle toute seule – ou si c'était tout simplement parce que Tess représentait tout un pan de leur vie auquel Isabel n'était pas encore prête à se confronter, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était inacceptable. Quant aux autres… Alex était plus ou moins neutre et Maria était la meilleure amie de Liz, pas la peine d'en dire plus.

Il reporta toute son attention sur la demoiselle en question, qui se trouvait maintenant debout juste devant lui.

- Salut, Liz, dit-il avec un sourire de bienvenue. Comment se sont finies tes vacances ?  
- Oh, très bien ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Je suis rentrée hier.  
- Oui, Maria me l'a dit.  
- J'aurai pu rester encore une semaine, rentrer juste avant la reprise des cours, mais… Vous me manquiez, ajouta-t-elle.

Max décrypta le sous-entendu sans peine – _tu_ me manquais. Il se retrouva muet, se demandant quoi dire pour relancer la conversation sans tomber en terrain glissant. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il lutta pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière pour rétablir une certaine distance entre eux.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? lui demanda-t-elle. Du nouveau sur le front de… Washington ?  
- Pour le moment, c'est calme. Pas d'attaques d'extraterrestres. Nasedo est en train de faire dissoudre l'Unité Spéciale, donc on devrait être tranquille pendant un moment.

_Sauf si cette histoire avec Sorenson nous explose à la figure_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Mais il attendrait d'y être obligé pour lui en parler. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas retourner en arrière pour empêcher les Terriens d'être au courant pour eux, mais il pouvait au moins faire en sorte de les impliquer dans leurs histoires le moins possible à compter de maintenant.

- Oh, tant mieux, dit Liz. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous tous.

Un silence un peu gêné retomba entre eux et il en profita pour la regarder vraiment. Elle était plus bronzée qu'avant son départ, le soleil de Californie lui avait réussi. Sa tenue également était différente, plus… étudiée. Elle semblait plus adulte. Il fut surpris de constater une nouvelle fois à quel point cela lui était indifférent. C'était toujours Liz, il tenait toujours à elle à sa façon, mais cela n'avait plus la même… importance.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il soudain, réalisant qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'elle porte une tenue pareille à dix heures du matin.  
- Oh… J'ai décidé de changer quelques petits trucs, cette année, répondit-elle avec un geste vague de la main. J'ai rendez-vous pour un nouveau travail.  
- Tu arrêtes le restaurant ?  
- Oui, une occasion s'est présentée. J'ai répondu à une annonce et puis…  
- Mademoiselle Parker ?

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il lui fallut une seconde ou deux pour se rappeler qu'il n'était plus dans l'arrière-salle du Crashdown, en train de regarder la télévision. Vanessa Whitaker, en chair et en os, s'approchait d'eux – ou plutôt de Liz – d'un pas pressé. Cette dernière passa immédiatement en mode première de la classe et lui serra la main.

- Madame Whitaker ! C'est un honneur de rencontrer un membre du Congrès, la salua-t-elle. En plus, j'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites.  
- Oh, non, c'est trop, vraiment, l'arrêta la députée avec un sourire que Max jugea faussement modeste. Et j'ai déjà des collaborateurs payés pour entretenir mon égo.  
- Justement, est-ce qu'on pourra parler aussi de mon salaire ? enchaîna Liz.

Max jeta à son ex-petite amie un regard surpris. Apparemment, ses vacances ne l'avaient pas aidé à améliorer seulement son bronzage, elles avaient également boosté sa confiance en soi…

- Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps, rit Whitaker avant de se tourner vers lui, remarquant enfin sa présence. Bonjour.  
- Excusez-moi, dit précipitamment Liz avant de le présenter. Voici Max Evans.  
- Enchantée, dit aimablement la députée.

Max eut la présence d'esprit de lui sourire, son cerveau essayant toujours d'intégrer le fait que cette femme qui faisait hier encore des pieds et des mains pour empêcher la dissolution de l'Unité Spéciale se trouvait debout en face de lui.

- De même, dit-il simplement.

Whitaker se tourna vers Liz.

- Alors, on peut y aller ?  
- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Max les regarda s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble juste derrière eux – le QG de campagne de la députée, réalisa-t-il soudain, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Donc, Liz allait probablement travailler pour Whitaker. Autant pour son désir de la tenir éloigné de leurs problèmes… Quelque chose lui disait que l'exhumation des ossements de Pierce par Sorenson risquait de n'être que le moindre d'entre eux…

Il soupira et reprit sa marche vers le Crashdown.

- Max !

Il sourit et se retourna, attendant que Tess le rattrape. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la ruelle qui longeait le restaurant. Une fois dissimulé dans l'ombre, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui. Entre deux baisers, elle rit.

- Après deux mois à ce rythme, c'est un miracle qu'on ne se soit pas encore fait surprendre, murmura-t-elle, taquine.  
- Tu m'as manqué…  
- Tu m'as vu hier.  
- Deux minutes chez Michael, je n'appelle pas ça se voir.  
- Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la ruelle pour se diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant. Tu avais une voix étrange au téléphone.

Toute la famille Evans était partie passer le week-end à Phoenix pour fêter l'anniversaire du grand-père paternel. La seule fois où elle avait parlé à Max au téléphone, la conversation avait été trop courte pour qu'il entre dans les détails, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était perturbé.

Il hésita une seconde avant de parler.

- C'était… bizarre. Un peu comme la première fois où j'ai vu mes parents après notre nuit dans le désert. C'est vite passé avec eux, parce que ce sont… mes parents, tu comprends ?

Tess acquiesça.

- Mais là… Mes grand-parents n'ont jamais fait de différence entre nous et mes cousins, même si on est adopté, mais pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. J'étais content de partir et je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Tess serra sa main dans un geste de réconfort, avant de pencher la tête sur le coté, pensive.

- Je me demande parfois quel effet ça fait…  
- Quoi donc ?  
- D'avoir une famille ici. Je veux dire… Tu es là, mais…

Elle détourna les yeux sans terminer sa phrase.

- Mais ce n'est pas chez nous, finit-il pour elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant les portes du restaurant et s'éloigna de lui dans un mouvement devenu instinctif ces deux derniers mois – en public tout du moins. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa question.

- Évidemment. Comment peux-tu même en douter ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas d'attaches ici, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Ne te méprends pas, je ne déteste pas ma vie sur Terre – j'apprécie de ne pas être estampillée Altesse Royale partout où je vais et la liberté que ça me donne – mais je la quitterai sans regrets. Mais toi… Tu as une famille ici, des amis…  
- Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils font partis de ma vie présente qu'ils ont plus d'importance que la famille et les amis qu'on a laissé derrière nous… Ils nous attendent, ils ont besoin de nous là-haut. On est ici pour une raison, et peu importe ce qu'on devra laisser derrière nous, l'objectif a toujours été de rentrer. Choisir de rester ici, ce serait condamner notre peuple. Ce serait trahir tout ce en quoi je crois, tout ce pour quoi on s'est battu. Tout ce pourquoi on est mort. Hors de question.

Tess sourit.

- Jamais de solution de facilité avec toi, hein ?

Le visage de Max s'assombrit.

- Mais on n'y est pas encore. Et je n'aime pas attendre sans rien faire.  
- On croirait entendre Michael…  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, juste qu'il m'énervait à le répéter quinze fois par jour, fit remarquer Max. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et ça m'inquiète. On sait tous les deux que, plus Khivar se montre patient, plus le résultat est efficace…

Tess haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et il lui lança un regard vif.

- Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de Michael… Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit après mon départ hier ?

Elle fit la grimace.

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi, il a répondu que ça ne l'étonnait pas parce que toi et moi, on semblait très bien s'entendre, ces derniers temps.

A travers la vitre du Crashdown, le regard de Max se posa sur sa sœur, assise à une des banquettes.

- Isabel m'a dit la même chose il n'y a pas une demi-heure, murmura-t-il.  
- Juste avant de t'expliquer pourquoi c'était une très mauvaise chose, je suppose, lâcha Tess avec amertume.

Max lui serra brièvement la main dans un geste de réconfort.

- Laisse-lui le temps.

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- Peu importe. Je me moque d'avoir ou non son approbation.

Max la regarda pousser les portes du restaurant d'un regard inquiet. Comme il l'avait fait remarquer à Isabel un peu plus tôt, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué son attitude distante et froide avec Tess. Ce que sa sœur ignorait en revanche, c'était que plus elle s'obstinait dans ce comportement, plus elle rappelait à sa femme l'ancienne Vilandra et moins Tess se sentait bien disposée à son égard. Si les deux continuaient à ce rythme, les rares contacts entre elles risquaient bientôt de tourner à l'affrontement, ce qu'il préfèrerait éviter.

Il suivit Tess dans le restaurant et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur la banquette en face d'Isabel. Sa sœur leva la tête.

- Salut, dit-elle à Tess.

La petite blonde lui adressa un sourire contraint en guise de réponse.

- Alors, Michael doit nous rejoindre ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Max se rembrunit et Isabel se chargea de répondre.

- Non, pas pour le moment. Valenti lui a conseillé d'éviter le Crashdown pendant un jour ou deux.  
- Quoi ? dit Tess en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi ?

Sous la table, Max posa une main apaisante sur son genou.

- Je t'expliquerai, promit-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista-t-elle.  
- Ils ont découvert qu'il était allé sur les lieux où Pierce a été enterré, mais Valenti s'en est occupé, lui apprit Isabel.  
- Et bien, si Valenti s'en est occupé, on est sauvé, railla Tess.

Isabel lui jeta un regard noir et seule l'arrivée de Maria leur évita de justesse une discussion potentiellement tendue.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda la petite serveuse.  
- Des pancakes, mets une double part pour moi, répondit immédiatement Tess. Avec une tonne de sirop d'érable, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant le regard amusé de Max.

_-Bonjour le régime, lui envoya-t-il mentalement.  
__-Oh, tais-toi ! répliqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement. Moi, je n'ai pas maman à la maison pour préparer le petit déjeuner…_

Elle se mordit les lèvres en le voyant s'assombrir, réalisant qu'elle avait dit la chose qu'il ne fallait pas. L'idée de la savoir seule dans cette immense maison déplaisait souverainement à Max, en particulier avec la menace des rebelles planant au-dessus d'eux. Mais pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien changer à la situation – Nasedo était à Washington et elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Sans compter qu'ils ne voulaient pas en plus du reste se retrouver avec les services sociaux sur le dos – elle était encore mineure, après tout, autant ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

_-Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs…  
__-Pas de problème._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Isabel à son frère, remarquant son changement d'humeur.  
- Rien, répondit simplement Max. Mets-moi juste un verre de jus d'orange, ça suffira, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Maria.  
- Ok. Vous savez si Michael va vous rejoindre ? demanda la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.  
- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Isabel avec un sourire d'excuse.

Tess ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec un brin d'amertume que sa belle-sœur montrait plus de chaleur à la petite serveuse avec ces simples mots qu'elle n'en avait montré à Tess depuis le début de l'été.

Ils attendirent dans un silence morose que Maria revienne avec leur commande et Tess noya ses pancakes sous le sirop d'érable et le Tabasco avec un enthousiasme rageur, avant d'attaquer le contenu de son assiette sous le regard mi-perplexe, mi-écœuré d'Isabel.

- Wow, je savais qu'on aimait l'épicé et le sucré, mais pas à ce point… Comment une fille aussi menue que toi peut avaler de telles quantités de nourriture sans prendre un gramme ? Ça me dépasse, commenta-t-elle.

Tess haussa les épaules.

- Je dois avoir un bon métabolisme…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Les extraterrestres ont un métabolisme ? Ou bien un système d'élimination automatique des calories ? Ou bien un parapluie interne qui fait qu'on est imperméable aux calories ?  
- Probablement, répondit Max, amusé, sentant débuter un de ces tirades absurdes dont Tess avait le secret. Pour le métabolisme, pas le reste.

Il avait découvert ces deux derniers mois qu'en plus des traits de caractère qu'elle avait conservé de sa vie d'avant, elle avait également acquit cette faculté d'argumenter pendant des heures sur les sujets plus anodins – Coca contre Pepsi, Superman contre Spiderman, Hugo contre Austen, Clinton contre Bush, pancakes contre Twinkies… Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir passé dix ans à fuir qui lui avait appris ensevelir ses interlocuteurs sous une avalanche de détails inutiles pour mieux noyer le poisson, mais en tout cas, cela avait le mérite d'être distrayant.

Elle allait effectivement se remettre à parler quand Max lui fit signe de se taire. Elle tourna les yeux vers les portes du Crashdown et comprit ce qui avait attiré son attention – Valenti était là. Le shérif traversa la salle de restaurant sans leur accorder un regard avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-salle, mais ils comprirent le message.

- Restez là, je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit-il aux filles.

Après avoir laissé passer une minute ou deux, Max se leva et emprunta le même chemin, laissant face à face Tess, Isabel et le silence.

- Alors ? commença Isabel, dans un effort louable pour relancer la conversation. Prête à reprendre les cours ?

Tess réprima un soupir. C'était donc à ça qu'elles en étaient réduites ? Une conversation polie sur le lycée ? Tess n'était pas dupe une seconde, l'effet aurait été le même si Isabel brandissait une pancarte où était inscrit 'Garde tes distances'. Où était donc passée la Isabel qui l'avait accueillie si chaleureusement à son arrivée à Roswell ? Envolée avec ses désirs de normalité sûrement…

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle sans enthousiasme. Mais ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais le choix, alors…  
- Il paraît que Roswell accueille trois nouveaux profs, cette année, continua Isabel en parcourant la salle de restaurant du regard, comme si elle espérait trouver dans leur proximité immédiate une bonne raison d'échapper à cette conversation. J'espère qu'ils seront bien.

Tess la regarda faire avec une pointe d'agacement, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Je suis arrivée à Roswell à peine quelques semaines avant la fin des cours, alors… Tous les profs sont nouveaux pour moi, tu sais…  
- C'est vrai.

Et après ce commentaire hautement constructif, le silence retomba à nouveau entre elles. Tess repartit à l'assaut de ses pancakes avec un soupir. Peut-être que si elle se débrouillait pour garder la bouche pleine, cela dissuaderait Isabel de relancer la conversation…

_S'il te plaît, Max, reviens vite…_

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Max au shérif à la seconde où la porte de séparation entre le restaurant et l'arrière-salle se referma derrière lui.

Ils étaient seuls et Valenti n'était certainement pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie, alors pas la peine de prendre de gants. Le shérif se retourna, triturant son stetson entre ses doigts.

- Les choses se sont un peu… compliquées, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.  
- Je pensais que vous deviez régler le problème avec Michael, répliqua immédiatement Max.

Il s'efforça de se calmer, Valenti n'avait pas à faire les frais de son énervement. Il n'en voulait pas au shérif, il faisait de son mieux pour les aider, c'était plutôt contre Michael qu'il sentait monter une grosse colère. Mais Valenti se chargea de la désamorcer.

- Ce n'est pas Michael, le problème.

Max soupira.

- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous connaissez la députée Whitaker ? commença le shérif.  
- Depuis hier seulement. Et je l'ai rencontrée i peine une demi-heure, devant son QG de campagne.  
- Vous l'avez vue ?  
- Oui. Apparemment, Liz a postulé pour devenir son assistante à Roswell, le renseigna Max.

Valenti resta silencieux quelques instants, intégrant cette nouvelle information.

- Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, finit-il par dire. Elle pourra sûrement nous renseigner de l'intérieur…  
- Je préfèrerais qu'on n'en arrive pas là, rétorqua sèchement Max. En quoi Whitaker vous intéresse ?

Valenti s'assit sur le canapé.

- Elle était dans mon bureau ce matin, quand Hanson m'a ramené le rapport du médecin sur les ossements de Pierce, commença-t-il. Elle nous a suivis chez le légiste.  
- Et qu'est-ce que le médecin vous a dit ?  
- Il a confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'ossements humains, mais que leur structure était étrange. Il pense qu'ils ont fondu à cause de radiations.  
- Et Whitaker a réagi comment ?

Valenti se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Elle a décidé de superviser l'enquête et a confisqué le corps.  
- Pour l'emmener où ? demanda Max, son esprit tournant déjà à cent à l'heure pour essayer de trouver comment ils allaient régler ça.

Le shérif secoua la tête.

- Aucune idée. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème.  
- Magnifique ! J'étais justement en train de penser que les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées, railla Max.  
- Il va falloir que je remette Michael en garde à vue.

Max resta silencieux un moment, digérant la nouvelle.

- Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

Valenti se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, visiblement énervé.

- Parce qu'Hanson a ouvert sa grande gueule. A part quelques contraventions à distribuer et quelques cambriolages, il ne se passe jamais vraiment rien de passionnant à Roswell. Il s'est jeté sur cette affaire comme un chien sur un os – sans mauvais jeu de mots – tout pressé qu'il est de jouer au super-flic…

Il croisa le regard de Max et haussa les épaules.

- Il n'est pas particulièrement malin et il a une fâcheuse tendance à l'ouvrir quand il ne faut pas.  
- Laissez-moi deviner, continua Max pour lui. Il a parlé de Michael devant Whitaker, c'est ça ?

Valenti acquiesça.

- Vous pouvez les tenir éloignés de lui le temps qu'on s'occupe des ossements ?  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire disparaître les ossements, objecta le shérif. Cela soulèvera trop de questions.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'en débarrasser, le détrompa Max avec un sourire amusé.

Valenti le fixa d'un regard perçant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on vous cache quelque chose ? répliqua Max du tac au tac.  
- Pas on. Vous seulement. J'ai entendu une partie de la conversation que vous avez eu avec Tess à la mine au début de l'été, reconnut-il. Je n'ai pas posé de questions parce que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage, mais… Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de… différent chez vous. Et oui, je pense que vous dissimulez des choses, mais pas seulement à moi, à Liz, Maria et Alex. A Michael et Isabel également, et ça, ça m'étonne beaucoup plus.

Max resta silencieux un moment avant d'acquiescer, étonné sans vraiment l'être par la perspicacité du shérif. Tess et lui l'avaient toujours soupçonné d'être beaucoup plus malin qu'on ne lui en accordait de crédit. Ils n'étaient pas encore très sûrs que tout lui raconter soit une bonne idée, mais ils lui faisaient confiance, c'était un début. Son air amusé disparut.

- Vous avez raison, Tess et moi, nous ne disons pas tout ce que nous savons, reconnut Max, jugeant inutile d'essayer de noyer le poisson. A Liz, Maria et Alex parce qu'ils sont… humains, à Michael et Isabel parce qu'ils ne le sont pas. Quant à Nasedo… Lui, c'est un tout autre problème. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution, il y a même de fortes chances pour que ça se retourne contre nous, mais on essaye d'agir pour le mieux. C'est la seule justification que je peux vous donner.

Il hésita une seconde avant de continuer.

- Mais si vous voulez vraiment la vérité, toute la vérité, alors je vous la donnerais – sous réserve que vous la gardiez pour vous.  
- Pourquoi à moi et pas aux autres ? demanda Valenti, perplexe. Je suis humain aussi.  
- Je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes shérif, vous n'êtes pas un lycéen de 17 ans. Et surtout, vous êtes neutre, vous n'avez rien à voir avec nos histoires. Michael et Isabel…

Il se passa une main lasse sur les yeux.

- Vous connaissez le dicton… 'Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonne à dire'. Croyez-moi, la dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est de deux adolescents mi-humains, mi-extraterrestres en pleine crise identitaire, surtout maintenant.  
- Adolescents, hein ?  
- Pardon ? dit Max en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne faisais que remarquer, c'est tout. Vous considérez les autres, Michael et Isabel compris, comme des adolescents, mais Tess et vous, vous ne vous incluez pas dans le lot.

Max le regarda un long moment sans faire de commentaire, attendant de voir où Valenti voulait en venir. Ce dernier finit par soupirer.

- D'accord, on va dire que, pour l'instant, je me contente de ça, dit-il enfin. Mais je vous préviens, le moindre dérapage, vous me dites tout.  
- Marché conclu, dit Max en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Il fit rapidement défiler les numéros dans son répertoire jusqu'à trouver celui de Nasedo et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

_"Oui ?" _dit presque immédiatement une voix lointaine.  
- C'est Max. Vous avez des urgences à Washington qui justifient que vous y restiez pendant les prochains jours ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
_"Non, j'ai terminé ici."  
_- Dans ce cas, rentrez à Roswell dès que possible. On va avoir besoin de vous.  
_"Je me mets en route tout de suite."_

La tonalité empêcha Max de rajouter quoi que ce soit et il raccrocha en secouant la tête. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Nasedo allait toujours à l'essentiel.

- Nasedo ? demanda simplement Valenti.  
- Oui. Et si vous pouviez garder pour vous notre petite conversation sur les choses qu'on dit et celles qu'on ne dit pas, j'apprécierais.  
- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance, réalisa soudain le shérif, son étonnement clairement visible.  
- Oui et non. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour nous garder en vie, dit Max après une nouvelle hésitation. C'est le reste qui me pose problème.  
- Le reste ?  
- Tess pense qu'il ne joue pas franc jeu, qu'il a ses propres motivations pour agir comme il le fait. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise il y a longtemps, c'est que les pressentiments de Tess ne sont jamais à prendre à légère.  
- Vous la connaissez depuis aussi longtemps que Nasedo, pourtant, fit remarquer Valenti. Pourquoi lui faire confiance à elle plus qu'à lui ?

Le sourire amusé de Max revint en force.

- Parce que Tess est… Tess, dit-il simplement, cryptique. Je vous l'ai dit, le jour où vous voulez l'histoire complète…  
- Il me suffira de poser la question, je sais, finit le shérif. Une autre fois.

Il remit son stetson.

- Je vais m'occuper de Michael.  
- Nasedo devrait être là demain, je vous appellerai.

Valenti acquiesça et sortit par la porte de derrière. Max soupira et entra à nouveau dans le restaurant pour rejoindre Tess et Isabel, espérant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas entretuées pendant son absence. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être tendus, il n'avait pas envie en plus du reste de se retrouver obliger de jouer les arbitres…

* * *

Le lendemain

Tess regardait avec amusement le shérif faire nerveusement les cent pas dans l'arrière-salle du Crashdown. Visiblement, il était plutôt anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer Nasedo pour la première fois… Quand Max lui avait raconté leur conversation de la veille, elle s'était étonnée qu'il lui ait fait part de leurs doutes concernant Nasedo. Max lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était aussi bien que Valenti se méfie de lui également – Nasedo étant officiellement leur 'protecteur', il ne voulait pas que le shérif y voit le signe qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance aveuglément. C'était mieux comme ça.

La porte de séparation avec le restaurant s'ouvrit et Ed Harding entra dans la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. Valenti arrêta net ses va-et-vient et se retourna vers lui, alors que l'extraterrestre lui adressait un sourire railleur.

- Shérif Valenti ! Ravi de vous accueillir à l'association de défense des petits hommes verts… Vous m'avez appelé, j'imagine que c'est important, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Max.  
- Quels sont vos rapports avec Vanessa Whitaker ? lui demanda ce dernier, entrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.  
- Je la connais intimement, répondit Nasedo.  
- Comment ça, intimement ? répéta Tess, craignant de comprendre.

Et ce que sa 'compréhension' lui inspirait sur le moment, c'était un début de nausée.

- Pour parler de façon crue – et néanmoins très humaine – elle assure très bien au lit, précisa Nasedo sur un ton joyeux, confirmant sa pensée.

_-Je crois que vais vomir, envoya-t-elle à Max._

Il lui lança un regard amusé.

_-Il s'amuse comme il peut, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  
__-Penser à Nasedo en train de s'amuser est déjà perturbant, alors l'imaginer en train de s'amuser de cette façon, c'est juste… Ew !_

- J'espère que vous avez pris vos précautions, murmura Maria de sa place sur le canapé, un air de dégoût similaire à celui qu'éprouvait Tess étalé sur son visage.

_-Au moins une personne qui est du même avis que moi…  
__-Petite nature…_

Tess lui lança un regard noir. Assise sur le sommet d'un meuble bas au pied de l'escalier, elle fut la première à remarquer Liz qui descendait du premier étage, rejoignant leur petit groupe sans ajouter un mot. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle eut la désagréable impression que la brunette la jaugeait en silence. Nasedo fit mine de ne pas remarquer la nouvelle venue et continua sur sa lancée.

- J'avoue être séduit par l'étendue de ses… performances, poursuivit-il froidement. Ça me ferait de la peine de devoir la tuer.  
- Beaucoup trop d'informations, murmura Tess, alors qu'un frisson lui remontait le bas du dos.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise. Sur le canapé, Alex et Maria s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés, comme pour faire bloc face à cet être dépourvu de sentiments. Isabel le regardait avec une fascination mêlée de dégoût, Liz arborant la même expression au pied des escaliers, se rapprochant de Max dans un réflexe de protection. Tess se crispa légèrement en remarquant leur proximité. Seuls les visages de Valenti et Max ne révélèrent rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, bien que Tess ait remarqué une tension nouvelle qui habitait le shérif. A la nervosité de tout à l'heure s'était ajoutée une méfiance certaine.

_Tant mieux…_

- Les ossements de Pierce ont été découverts, le renseigna brièvement Max. La partie supérieure du squelette a complètement fondue ou presque, chose incompréhensible pour les humains. Et Michael est suspect.

Nasedo abandonna instantanément son attitude nonchalante et se redressa, presque au garde-à-vous.

- Il me faut le nom des personnes qui sont au courant, je dois les supprimer avant que l'information ne soit divulguée, lâcha-t-il d'une vois tranchante.

Du coin de l'œil, Tess vit Alex et Maria échanger un regard inquiet.

- Et… est-ce que cette mesure s'applique aux personnes qui sont là ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton hésitant.

Le regard froid de Nasedo s'attarda sur le jeune homme et Isabel se rapprocha de lui instinctivement, prête à s'interposer au cas où leur protecteur se montrerait menaçant. Nasedo observa son geste avec une attention qui mit Tess mal à l'aise. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il soudainement si intéressé par Alex ? La voix de Liz interrompit le cours de ses réflexions.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a déjà eu suffisamment de morts comme ça ? dit la brunette sur un ton accusateur.  
- Je suis là pour protéger la descendance royale, rien d'autre, répondit sèchement Nasedo, visiblement peu disposé à faire preuve de patience lorsqu'il s'agissait des humains. Leur survie est nécessaire à la survie d'une race toute entière.

Max coupa court à la discussion avec une impatience non dissimulée.

- On ne va tuer personne, ce n'est pas la solution.

Nasedo arbora cette fois-ci un sourire condescendant.

- Voyez-vous ça… Un pacifiste pour Roi. Devons-nous opter tout de suite pour un suicide collectif ou faut-il que nous attendions que nos ennemis nous surprennent et nous mettent au menu du soir ? railla-t-il.

Max lui adressa un regard glacial et leur protecteur sembla perdre un peu de son assurance. Il eut quasi-imperceptible mouvement de recul qui n'échappa ni à Max, ni à Tess.

_Ni à Valenti_, réalisa-t-elle soudain en voyant le shérif lancer à son mari un regard de compréhension.

Il venait visiblement de comprendre pourquoi Max se montrait aussi méfiant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Nasedo. Il était sensé les protéger, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, son attitude tout entière leur criait de rester sur leurs gardes. Plus que ses paroles, c'était le ton employé qui leur posait un problème… Nasedo n'avait aucun problème à reconnaître que Max était son Roi et qu'il lui devait obéissance. Mais il n'avait également aucun problème à lui manquer de respect et à le railler avec condescendance.

Tess avait senti l'incertitude – la peur ? – que leur protecteur avait éprouvé lorsque Max l'avait remis à sa place avec ce simple regard. A cet instant, Max _était_ Zan et le changement, même subtil, n'avait pu échapper à Nasedo, même si ce dernier était toujours persuadé qu'ils n'avaient que de vagues souvenirs du passé. Et si ce dernier se rappelait un temps soit peu de ce passé, il se rappelait également où se situait exactement la limite à ne pas franchir.

Mais pourquoi cette réminiscence de Zan effrayait-elle autant Nasedo ? Ils étaient sensés être du même coté, il devrait se réjouir de voir leurs anciennes personnalités remonter à la surface et non le craindre. Il y avait tellement de questions auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir de réponses… A cet instant même, elle ne voyait émaner de lui que le vide et un écho de sa personnalité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Elle s'était toujours beaucoup reposée sur ses dons pour 'décrypter' les gens et se retrouver bloquée de cette façon l'agaçait prodigieusement.

* * *

_- Wow…  
__- Ne reste pas là, bouche bée… Où sont passées tes manières ? la rappela à l'ordre une voix sèche.  
__- Désolée, murmura Ava, se redressant instantanément, embarrassée._

_Elle lissa sans même y penser le devant de sa robe, sa nervosité redoublant sous le regard désapprobateur de son père._

_- Laisse-la tranquille, dit calmement Alenor, posant sur son bras une main rassurante. Elle va passer les quatre prochaines années de sa vie ici, elle a le droit d'être nerveuse.  
__- Elle a le droit d'être nerveuse, mais certainement pas de le montrer, répondit son mari, avec cependant un peu plus de douceur dans la voix. Tu sais ce que les gens racontent, que la seule raison pour laquelle elle a été acceptée ici, c'est qu'elle est ma fille, ajouta-t-il.  
__- J'ai été acceptée parce que j'ai été choisie par les Anciens, se récria Ava. Personne n'entre au Temple sans avoir été choisie par eux, tout le monde le sait.  
__- Penses-tu réellement que cela empêchera les rumeurs de circuler ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement._

_Ava se mordit les lèvres avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Non, cela n'empêcherait pas les rumeurs de circuler… Mais s'il pensait que les rumeurs allaient lui faire changer d'avis et rentrer chez elle, il se trompait lourdement. Elle rêvait d'entrer au Temple depuis l'âge de douze ans et ce jour où son frère aîné avait atterrit dans le lac tête la première – une tradition familiale décidément… L'événement n'aurait rien eu de si extraordinaire en soit – Kahil était une tête brûlée, il avait déjà fait bien pire – sauf que sur le coup, c'était elle qui le lui avait gentiment _suggéré_._

_Jamais elle n'oublierait l'expression étalée sur le visage de son frère lorsqu'il avait refait surface, crachant de la vase et dans l'incapacité d'expliquer pour quelle raison il avait décidé de faire le grand plongeon. S'il y avait une chose de certaine, c'était que, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait "aller se jeter dans le lac, histoire de la laisser tranquille", elle ne l'entendait pas aussi… littéralement. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on était la plus jeune d'une fratrie de quatre enfants et la cible permanente des taquineries de ses frères aînés. Ils s'adoraient tous, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver pénibles, parfois._

_Cette fois-ci, elle s'était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence… jusqu'au jour où son autre frère, Shay, s'était retrouvé aphone pendant trois jours après que, lors d'une énième session de ce jeu fantastique appelé 'Allons-ennuyer-Ava-alors-qu'elle-se-tient-bien-tranquille-dans-son-coin-et-ne-demande-rien-à-personne', elle lui ait gentiment _suggéré_ – encore – de se taire, histoire de lui faire des vacances. Autant dire qu'après ça, ses frères s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus prudents lorsqu'ils décidaient de lui chercher des noises._

_Quant à ses parents, ils l'avaient surveillée comme le lait sur le feu à compter de cet instant, notant avec une stupéfaction grandissante les blocs de pierre décollant sans efforts, les portes claquant sans être touchées, l'entorse de son pur-sang préféré guérie d'un geste de la main, les incendies anticipés sans signes avant coureur… Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle avait des dons quelques peu… hors-normes._

_En apparence, Ava ne s'en souciait pas. Avec le temps, elle avait plus ou moins appris à se contrôler et arrivait à 'faire avec', mais intérieurement, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Tous les Antariens étaient dotés de dons, c'était dans la nature même de l'évolution de leur civilisation, mais pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, cela se limitait à des capacités basiques – télékinésie élémentaire, manipulation mineure de la matière… Ils étaient peu à développer des dons plus étendus, et rarement à l'âge tendre de douze ans._

_Elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait entrer au Temple, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleur endroit pour apprendre à maîtriser ses dons. Mais il fallait être majeur pour en franchir les portes – dix-huit ans, soit une éternité – il n'y avait eu dans leur Histoire qu'une poignée d'exceptions. Alors quand elle avait reçue sa lettre d'acceptation le jour de ses seize ans, cela avait été la surprise du siècle… pour elle et pour beaucoup d'autres. Et le fait qu'elle soit la fille de l'Ambassadeur de l'une des plus grosses provinces de leur planète ne risquait pas d'arranger les choses…_

_Elle soupira, levant les yeux vers les portes imposantes qui fermaient l'enceinte, et sa mère lui adressa un sourire encourageant._

_- Allez, viens, lui dit-elle en lui faisant passer le seuil. Tu ne vas pas renoncer maintenant ?_

_Ava secoua la tête, suivant sa mère d'un pas déterminé. Non, elle avait bien l'intention de rester et de quitter cet endroit avec les honneurs._

_Leur petite famille traversa la cour rapidement, Ava refusant cette fois de laisser paraître son émerveillement. Cet endroit était… fabuleux. Tout ce qui les entourait, des hauts murs du Temple aux impeccables jardins, respiraient la sérénité la plus parfaite. Mais plus que ça, c'était l'énergie que le lieu dégageait qui était intimidante. Ici était le siège de tout ce qui faisait leurs croyances et leur monde. Ici était le lien tangible entre les vivants et les Anciens._

_Ici était préservé le Granilith._

_L'attention d'Ava se porta sur une femme en robe pourpre – la tenue des prêtresses – et au visage austère, debout devant la porte intérieure de l'enceinte. Elle les accueillit avec une légère inclination de la tête._

_- Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, salua-t-elle son père. Madame DeLoech._

_Alors que ses parents lui retournaient la politesse, la femme se tourna vers elle avec ce qu'il lui sembla être une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux, disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue._

_- Et tu dois être Ava, dit-elle simplement._

_Elle sourit et esquissa une brève révérence, ne sachant pas exactement qui était cette femme et quel était de facto le protocole._

_- Je suis Myra Mayem, la Prêtresse chargée de l'encadrement des Aspirantes. C'est moi qui serai votre référente durant les quatre prochaines années._

_Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ava se demanda si la femme attendait d'elle un quelconque commentaire. Jugeant préférable de ne pas exprimer à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait vraiment – en l'occurrence, un très juvénile 'et bien, je sens qu'on va s'amuser' – elle se contenta d'un simple…_

_- Oui, Madame.  
__- Och'ra Myra, la corrigea la femme.  
__- Och'ra Myra, répéta docilement Ava, rougissant légèrement._

_La femme sembla la jauger un instant, avant de tourner les talons et de franchir la porte devant eux._

_- Suivez-moi, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi monocorde._

_Et alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte du Temple, Ava sentit son émerveillement redoubler… ainsi que sa nervosité. Ils avançaient dans une salle immense, au plafond soutenu par des piliers de plus de dix mètres de haut, couverts de la tête au pied de khâchis, ces caractères utilisés dans les rituels anciens que seuls les initiés savaient lire – initiés dont elle ferait bientôt partie, si tout se passait comme elle l'espérait… Jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi petite._

_Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'extrémité de la pièce, où trônait un imposant escalier, elle remarqua qu'une deuxième personne les attendait – un homme, cette fois. L'Och'ra Myra s'arrêta devant lui et s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers Ava et ses parents._

_- Je vous présente Nicoli Gaedel, le Troisième Uro du Temple.  
__- Nous nous connaissons déjà, lâcha l'homme d'une voix sèche._

_Ava le vit donner à son père une brève accolade, avant que son regard ne se pose sur elle. Et soudain, ces piliers si hauts, cet escalier si grand, cette pièce si monumentale semblèrent se réduire à la taille d'une boîte à chaussures. Les yeux perçants de cet homme semblaient la transpercer de part en part et provoquaient chez elle un malaise certain, qu'elle dissimula avec peine._

_- Ava DeLoech, murmura-t-il avec un sourire légèrement dédaigneux. J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos… prouesses._

_Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ava éprouva à nouveau cette sensation. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, généralement quand ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait alors l'impression de devenir un aimant, les pensées et les émotions des personnes sur lesquelles elle se focalisait lui revenant comme des boomerangs, d'une intensité différente selon les gens, mais il y avait toujours… quelque chose._

_Et aujourd'hui, le boomerang revenait puissance dix. Sauf que… Elle ne captait rien, à part le vide et un écho de sa personnalité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper et eut l'impression de se faire littéralement éjecter de sa propre tête._

_Elle recula d'un pas._

_- Impressionnant, murmura Nicoli._

_Le regard de son père passa entre eux avec perplexité._

_- Ava ? Tout va bien, ma chérie ?_

_Le regard froid de Nicoli était toujours vrillé sur elle et elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, alors qu'il restait aussi impénétrable qu'un bloc de béton._

_Elle n'aimait pas ce type. C'était peut-être idiot, mais elle avait toujours cette impression que les gens qui dissimulaient trop bien leurs pensées avaient forcément quelque chose à cacher…_

_- Oui. Tout va bien, répondit-elle avec un calme apparent._

_Cette fois, le visage de l'Uro Gaedel afficha un sourire clairement railleur._

_- Och'ra Myra, pourquoi ne montreriez-vous pas à Mademoiselle DeLoech ses nouveaux appartements ? dit-il à sa nouvelle référente. Je suis sûr qu'elle est fatiguée de son voyage.  
__- Tout de suite, répondit-elle._

_Après les salutations d'usage, leur petit groupe quitta le hall, laissant Gaedel debout au pied de l'escalier. Ava put sentir son regard lui brûler le dos._

Vite, vite, vite, je veux quitter cette pièce…

_Elle voulait s'éloigner du froid, et du vide, et de…_

* * *

Tess s'arracha à ses souvenirs juste à temps pour voir Nasedo incliner brièvement la tête.

- Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Max. C'était déplacé.  
- Effectivement, répliqua ce dernier d'une voix cinglante.

Le regard de Tess se posa sur Isabel et elle remarqua que cette dernière observait son frère avec perplexité, sentant confusément que quelque chose lui échappait. Tess ne s'en étonna pas. Par certains cotés, Zan était foncièrement différent de Max – sûr de lui et volontaire quand Max était plus passif et en retrait. Liz également jeta à son ex-petit ami un regard surpris.

_-Tu es en train de faire peur à tout le monde, l'avertit silencieusement Tess._

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais elle le sentit prendre sur lui pour s'efforcer de se détendre et redevenir un peu plus… Max. Avec succès. Le Roi s'effaça suffisamment pour que l'adolescent reprenne le dessus.

- Comme je l'ai dit, on ne tuera personne, reprit Max plus calmement. Et c'est un ordre.

Nasedo le regarda un long moment sans un mot, visiblement perplexe, avant d'incliner de nouveau la tête.

- Il en sera ainsi, dit-il enfin, d'une voix monotone. Les fédéraux connaissent le Cadmium-X, enchaîna-t-il sans commenter plus. S'ils en trouvent sur les os, la première de leur priorité sera de faire à Michael ce qu'ils vous ont fait à vous dans leur laboratoire.  
- On va s'en occuper, le rassura Max.  
- Où sont les ossements ?  
- Whitaker les a fait transférer, mais à quel endroit, ça, je n'en sais rien, répondit Valenti.  
- Et même si on savait où ils étaient, qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait ? Les cacher ne résoudrait pas le problème, intervint Isabel.

Tess prit le relais.

- Le Cadmium-X est un métal comme un autre, il nous suffit juste de le dissoudre, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle. Mais avant, il faut qu'on mette la main sur ces ossements…

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Max, qui pesta intérieurement. Autant pour sa bonne résolution de laisser autant que possible les humains en dehors de leurs histoires… Son regard se posa sur Liz.

- Whitaker t'a officiellement engagée, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

La petite brune acquiesça.

- Oui, depuis hier.  
- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses entrer dans son bureau.

Le visage de Liz prit un air assuré et elle posa la main sur son bras.

- Pas de problème.

Max se dégagea en douceur, alors que Tess sautait de son perchoir.

- Je viens avec vous, lâcha-t-elle avec détermination.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la moue déconfite de Liz et Max leva les yeux au ciel devant son petit manège. Liz les arrêta avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte.

- Attendez, elle est au bureau en ce moment et il est à peine 14 heures. Elle part rarement avant 18 heures, ça ne sert à rien que vous attendiez aussi longtemps…

Max se tourna vers Nasedo.

- Vous pouvez la faire sortir de là plus tôt ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Moi, non, mais Pierce…  
- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, trancha-t-il, peu désireux de voir leur protecteur entrer dans les détails.

Après avoir convenu que les autres les attendraient au Crashdown, Max, Tess, Liz et Nasedo prirent la direction du QG de campagne de Whitaker. En chemin, Nasedo ralentit le pas et laissa les deux jeunes filles prendre de l'avance et disparaître respectivement dans le bâtiment et dans la ruelle qui le longeait, restant seul avec Max.

- Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir distraire Whitaker suffisamment longtemps ? demanda Max.  
- Sans problème. Et vous, avec Tess, vous en êtes où ?

Max s'arrêta net, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Vous êtes sensés être ensemble, vous l'avez entendu, non ? insista Nasedo en se tournant vers lui.  
- Quoi qu'il se passe entre elle et moi, je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, répondit sèchement Max.  
- C'est vous qui décidez. Mais à votre place, j'éviterais de tergiverser trop longtemps… Ne perdez pas de vue que ce monde-ci n'est pas notre monde et que votre devoir est avec Tess. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Max lui lança un regard perçant.

- Vous êtes d'humeur bavarde, aujourd'hui, ça change de d'habitude…  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis là pour vous aider à prendre les bonnes décisions.  
- Vous êtes là pour jouer les gardes du corps, rien d'autre, corrigea sèchement Max.

Il tourna les talons et suivit Tess dans la ruelle, laissant derrière lui un Nasedo très perturbé.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Ils étaient dissimulés dans la ruelle qui bordait l'arrière du QG de Whitaker, attendant le feu vert de Liz pour entrer, et Max regardait Tess faire les cent pas devant lui avec un amusement qui tourna rapidement à l'agacement.

- Tess… Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter ça ? Tu es en train de me filer la migraine.  
- Liz est revenue.  
- Liz habite à Roswell, c'était à prévoir.  
- J'avais oublié à quel point elle m'énervait.  
- Il va falloir t'y faire, elle est là pour un moment…

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il leva les mains dans un geste de défense.

- Quoi ? Je disais seulement que…  
- Nasedo aussi est revenu, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter.  
- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, railla Max, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
- Et Michael est en prison. Et Pierce réapparait.  
- Pas lui, ses ossements seulement.

Elle arrêta net sa marche et serra les poings.

- Argh ! Tu peux arrêter ça, s'il te plaît ?

Max fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Arrêter quoi ?  
- Ton numéro de Monsieur Je-suis-calme-et-rien-ne-m'atteint, ça m'énerve !  
- Je suis sensé réagir à quoi ? Le retour de Liz ? Le retour de Nasedo ? Le retour de Pierce ?  
- Les trois !  
- Je me moque du retour de Liz, rétorqua-t-il avec un brin d'agacement. Je m'inquiète de savoir que Nasedo va revenir vivre avec toi…  
- Surtout que ça va limiter nos petites escapades, dit Tess avec un sourire parfaitement innocent.  
- Quant à…, continua Max sans sembler remarquer son interruption.

Il s'arrêta net et pencha la tête de coté un instant, pensif.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, murmura-t-il. Encore que je ne pense que ça pose beaucoup de problèmes à Nasedo… D'après lui, il serait temps que j'arrête de tergiverser et que je m'occupe de toi.  
- Si tu penses sérieusement que je te laisserais t'_occuper_ de moi alors qu'il est sous le même toi, autant te le dire tout de suite, tu rêves.  
- On trouvera bien quelque chose… J'en étais où ? enchaîna Max.  
- Pierce.  
- J'attends d'avoir fouillé ce bureau pour me prononcer sur ce dernier point, dit-il avec un geste en direction de la fenêtre à coté d'eux.  
- Tu penses que l'histoire des ossements ne va pas poser de problème ?  
- Non, j'attends d'avoir fouillé ce bureau pour me prononcer sur la taille du problème, précisa Max.  
- Voilà qui est encourageant…

Max lui fit signe de se taire alors que la voix de Whitaker leur parvenait par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau.

- Déjà là, Parker ? Vous faites des heures supplémentaires…  
- Oh, je sais, je suis arrivée plus tôt. Je voulais finir de classer tout ça avant ce soir, dit Liz.  
- Vous ne me ferez pas de procès parce que je vous exploite ?

Ils entendirent Liz lâcher un rire forcé.

- Je vous promets que non, dit-elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel une porte claqua, avant que la voix étonnée de la députée ne s'élève à nouveau.

- Agent Pierce ?  
- Daniel, ça suffira… Je suis un civil, maintenant.

Tess lâcha un reniflement méprisant en entendant le ton suave employé par Nasedo. Elle imaginait la scène d'ici – lui, appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte du bureau, faisant un grand numéro de charme à sa maîtresse occasionnelle… Pour quelqu'un qui méprisait souverainement les humains, il faisait fort lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exploiter leurs pires clichés.

- Liz Parker, ma nouvelle stagiaire, reprit Whitaker.  
- Enchanté, salua Pierce.  
- Bonsoir, répondit Liz.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un agent du FBI en congé à venir dans cette ville ? Roswell n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour un ex-chasseur d'extraterrestres, reprit la députée.  
- J'ai peut-être envie de chasser un autre gibier, qui sait…  
- Quoi comme gibier ?  
- Oh, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire devant une stagiaire…  
- Ce n'est plus une enfant, elle peut tout entendre. Hein, Parker ?  
- Heu… Il n'y a plus de chemises, je vais en chercher, dit la voix de Liz, visiblement très gênée.

Max secoua la tête en l'entendant quitter précipitamment la pièce, imaginant d'ici l'expression de son visage. Liz Parker avait encore du chemin à faire pour se décoincer un peu… Tess se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Il sait s'y prendre, tu dois l'admettre, lui murmura-t-elle. Trois phrases et il a réussi à faire rougir Miss Perfection jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! Combien de temps il peut tenir Whitaker occupée à ton avis ?  
- Suffisamment longtemps, j'espère. Mais vu ce qu'il nous a dit tout à l'heure, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça…  
- Et à nouveau… Ew !  
- Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi prude ?  
- Je ne suis pas prude. Le sexe ne me pose aucun problème lorsque le reste de la planète est concerné. N'importe qui, Whitaker, sexe ? Pas de problème. Nasedo, sexe ? Non. Juste… non. Et je suis tout à fait déterminée à faire sortir cette idée de ma tête !

A l'intérieur, la conversation entre les deux continuait et Max et Tess durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre, la voix de Nasedo tombant d'une octave.

- J'avais envie de te voir, murmura-t-il.  
- Tu aurais pu y penser avant de m'humilier en public, en plus à la télévision, répliqua immédiatement Whitaker, avec une pointe de ressentiment dans la voix.  
- Ne laissons pas la politique s'immiscer entre nous.  
- Au début, si tu couchais avec moi, c'était pour des raisons de politique.  
- Oui, au début, peut-être. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Grâce à toi, j'ai appris à mieux me connaître.  
- Et là, on a définitivement touché le fond, murmura Tess en levant les yeux au ciel…

… avant de les écarquiller en réalisant que les bruits qu'elle entendait maintenant suggéraient que le temps de la conversation était terminé, pour laisser place à des activités beaucoup plus agréables… pour les intéressés, en tout cas.

- Et je suis soudain tellement reconnaissant de ne pas être à la place de Liz, murmura Max.  
- Hypocrite, lâcha négligemment Tess.  
- Hey ! J'ai dit que les deux ensemble ne me posaient pas de problème, pas que je voulais assister à la chose en direct, protesta Max.

Apparemment, le retour de Liz dans le bureau interrompit le petit tête-à-tête. Whitaker sembla réagir immédiatement.

- Parker, vous voudrez bien fermer la porte en partant ? dit-elle. A demain matin.  
- Oui. Bonne fin de journée, les salua Liz.  
- J'y compte bien, entendirent-ils murmurer Nasedo.

Après quelques secondes, la porte donnant sur la ruelle s'ouvrit.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis, commenta Liz alors que Max et Tess se glissaient à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'ils vont en avoir pour un moment…  
- Oh, je n'en doute pas, railla Tess. Faites-moi penser à le remercier pour son sacrifice !

Sans perdre une seconde, les trois amis se mirent à fouiller un à un les tiroirs et placards du bureau. Ils passèrent en revue les dossiers les uns après les autres, sans succès.

- Il n'y a rien, finit par admettre Liz.

Max referma violemment le tiroir qu'il était en train de retourner et fracassa contre le mur un pot à crayon qui traînait sur le bureau, sa frustration prenant le pas sur sa patience.

- C'est pas vrai ! explosa-t-il.

Tess leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et c'est maintenant qu'il s'énerve…

Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Ravi que ça t'amuse.  
- J'en déduis que les choses ne sont pas aussi calmes que tu le disais, dit Liz.  
- Ça l'était… jusqu'à ce qu'un foutu géologue qui faisait des fouilles tombe sur les ossements.  
- Je ne connais pas encore l'affaire dans les détails, mais pourquoi doit-on retrouver les ossements ? leur demanda Liz, perplexe. Et c'est quoi, le Cadmium-X ?  
- C'est un élément isotope, le cadmium, qui se forme lorsque les rayons d'énergie qu'on produit avec nos pouvoirs touchent de la matière, expliqua Tess. Il s'est probablement formé sur le squelette de Pierce après que Michael l'ait tué.  
- Donc, c'est comme s'il y avait des effets secondaires quand Michael utilise ses pouvoirs, résuma la petite brune.  
- Michael, Isabel, Tess, moi… Nasedo aussi, précisa Max. S'ils analysent les ossements, ils décèleront la présence de Cadmium-X et ils vont s'intéresser à Michael d'un peu trop près. Il sera découvert. On le sera tous.  
- Vous avez vérifié s'ils ne les ont pas transportés à l'accélérateur de particules, à l'Université de Las Cruces ? dit Liz.

Tess fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

- Le quoi ?  
- Le laboratoire qui a ouvert l'an dernier, précisa Liz en se tournant vers Max. Tu ne te souviens pas, au dernier trimestre, le prof de physique n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de ça ! Le nouveau cyclotron peut mesurer les isotopes et les taux. Si le Cadmium-X est un élément extraterrestre, c'est sûrement là qu'il sera analysé.

Max et Tess la regardèrent avec étonnement et elle rit.

- Je ne suis pas devin, j'adore la science, c'est tout, se défendit-elle.  
- Tu peux te renseigner ? lui demanda Max.  
- Je m'en occupe, acquiesça-t-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain

Sur le chemin de Las Cruces, Max était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils devaient à Liz une fière chandelle. Aussi insipide et ennuyeuse que Tess la trouve, il fallait bien admettre que trouver les renseignements qu'ils recherchaient par d'autres biais leur auraient pris un temps fou. Trop de temps – Whitaker faisait analyser les ossements en début d'après-midi, à l'accélérateur de particules, comme Liz l'avait anticipé. S'ils avaient perdu ne serait-ce que quelques heures, Michael aurait été condamné.

Au lieu de cela, la plus grosse des difficultés à laquelle ils faisaient face, c'était de s'introduire sans se faire repérer dans le laboratoire. En combinant ses pouvoirs avec ceux de Tess et Isabel, c'était jouable.

- Tourne à droite, dit la voix de sa sœur à coté de lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

Elle tenait une carte du campus à la main et avait été officiellement désignée co-pilote.

- C'est là, le bâtiment blanc juste en face ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Repérant à son tour la bâtisse – difficile à manquer, c'était l'une des rares du campus à ne pas être construite en briques rouges – Max gara la Jeep sur une place de parking vacante, Tess et Isabel sautant de la voiture à la seconde où il coupait le contact. Ils s'approchèrent sans se faire remarquer de l'entrée du bâtiment, repérant le garde en faction devant la porte.

Max fit une grimace.

- Il va falloir que j'entre… Une idée ?  
- Tiens, dit Isabel à Tess en lui tendant la carte qu'elle tenait à la main. Va distraire le garde. Demande-lui ton chemin, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. On a juste besoin qu'il s'éloigne de la porte juste le temps que Max se glisse à l'intérieur…  
- Je préfèrerais que tu y ailles, tenta Tess. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit de 'distraire' les gens… sauf si vous voulez que je lui mette une idée dans la tête, dans cas, pas de problème !  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant, j'ai l'habitude de travailler avec Max, tu nous ralentirais, répliqua sèchement sa 'belle-sœur'.

Tess ouvrait la bouche pour la remettre à sa place, mécontente, quand Max s'interposa.

- Tess a raison, Izzy, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui y ailles, appuya-t-il.

Sa sœur se tourna vers lui avec un air offensé.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, presque en colère. Tu penses que je ne pourrais pas t'aider ?  
- Je pense que les ossements ne seront pas laissés sans surveillance et qu'il faudra que quelqu'un distraie la 'surveillance' en question pendant que je les manipule. Je pense que ça risque d'être un peu difficile pour elle de faire ça en même temps qu'elle devra s'occuper du garde, fit sèchement remarquer Max. Sans compter que ta tenue est nettement plus… appropriée que la sienne pour ce genre de choses, ajouta-t-il avec un regard critique sur les vêtements que portait sa sœur.

Il savait qu'Isabel était toujours tirée à quatre épingles et qu'elle se souciait de son apparence avec un soin qui confinait parfois à l'obsession, mais là, ça en devenait ridicule… Une jupe et des bottes à talons aiguille pour s'introduire illégalement dans un laboratoire scientifique, sérieusement ? La tenue de Tess était peut-être moins sexy – encore que, de son point de vue… bref – mais au moins, elle ne lui poserait pas de problème s'ils devaient s'enfuir en courant…

Sa sœur se renfrogna et reprit la carte à Tess, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment d'un pas déterminé. Max leva les yeux au ciel devant sa démarche de princesse offensée avant de se tourner vers Tess.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? dit-il.

Elle acquiesça simplement et il la regarda disparaître à l'angle du bâtiment, cherchant probablement un recoin tranquille où elle pourrait se concentrer sans être dérangée. Il se faufila derrière les citernes et les tuyaux qui courraient le long du mur du bâtiment, avançant le plus près possible de la porte, alors qu'Isabel se dirigeait vers le garde avec assurance.

- Excusez-moi, commença-t-elle poliment.  
- Je suis agent de sécurité, y a pas marqué renseignements, commenta sèchement le garde, sans même lever les yeux, plongé dans la lecture de son journal.

Il leva enfin la tête avec un rictus maussade, clairement prêt à envoyer l'importun au diable, avant que ses mots ne meurent sur ses lèvres à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant lui – Isabel Evans dans toute sa splendeur, grande, blonde et arborant un sourire 10 000 volts. Le pauvre type rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Max se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, le prenant presque en pitié.

Isabel lui montra la carte qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Je vais vous importuner, mais je ne sais vraiment plus où aller, je suis complètement perdue, se plaignit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, jouant à merveille les parfaites idiotes. Je cherche le syndicat des étudiants, mais je n'ai absolument pas le sens de l'orientation. Mon petit copain me le dit assez souvent…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Enfin, mon ex-petit copain, ajouta-t-elle enfin.

Grande, blonde, souriante et célibataire… Cette dernière phrase suffit pour que le garde se lève de son siège comme un diable surgissant de sa boite.

- Je vous emmène, lui dit-il précipitamment, s'éloignant avec elle sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

Max secoua la tête avec amusement et sortit de sa cachette, rejoignant la porte d'un pas vif. Il examina rapidement le système de fermeture, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une serrure électronique. Il posa la main sur le mécanisme et envoya une brève impulsion. Il se déverrouilla avec un clic réjouissant. Il se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment où il n'eut plus qu'à suivre les indications placardées sur les murs jusqu'à l'accélérateur de particules.

Il observa l'intérieur de la pièce à travers la vitre de la porte. Cela ressemblait à une pièce où l'ont faisait passer les radiographies – une salle principale contenant les machines et une autre plus petite où attendaient les techniciens, séparées par une cloison vitrée. Il repéra au même moment la députée Whitaker, entourée d'un petit groupe d'hommes en blouses blanches, debout derrière la dite vitre, le regard braqué sur l'imposante machine qu'il devina être l'accélérateur de particules.

Un bourdonnement sourd s'éleva dans le bâtiment et il réalisa que la machine était en train d'être mise en route – ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

_-Tess ? envoya-t-il vers sa femme, espérant qu'elle l'entende._

Il ne savait pas si la distance et les matériaux dont était fait le bâtiment leur permettraient de communiquer de cette façon, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. Il n'aurait pas à utiliser un téléphone, et à choisir entre rester en contact avec elle et avoir les mains libres…

_-Je suis là, répondit-elle presque immédiatement.  
__-Nasedo est arrivé ?  
__-Non.  
__-On ne peut plus attendre. Tu es prête ?  
__-Oui.  
__-Je vois huit personnes dans la pièce, Whitaker incluse. Tu vois ?_

Il sentit comme un frôlement quasi-imperceptible dans sa tête alors qu'il la laissait entrer dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il voyait. Il la sentit se tendre à distance.

_-Ça fait beaucoup de monde…  
__-Tu penses que ça va aller ?  
__-Je vais essayer.  
__-Arrange-toi juste pour que personne ne me voie, le reste, je m'en occupe.  
__-Ne traîne pas trop. Je suis trop loin, ça va être dur de maintenir une emprise prolongée sur autant de monde.  
__-Combien de temps ?  
__-Deux minutes. Peut-être plus, mais je ne peux pas le garantir…  
__-Ça devrait suffire.  
__-Un, deux…_

Max sentit la présence dans sa tête se dissiper alors que l'esprit de Tess s'envolait vers d'autres et il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, s'assurant d'abord que son intrusion passait bien inaperçue. Il avait confiance dans les dons de Tess, mais qu'elle soit capable de manipuler avec autant d'aisance les esprits l'avait toujours laissé un peu perplexe. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Ses enseignants au Temple avaient toujours reconnus eux-mêmes qu'elle était la première à avoir réussi à aller aussi loin dans la manipulation mentale. Jusqu'à ce que, pour certains, cette faculté devienne une menace plus qu'un don…

Il entendit la voix de Whitaker demander à ce qu'on engage la procédure et secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire, il avait plus important à se préoccuper dans l'immédiat.

Max grimpa rapidement sur la machine, dont il ouvrit la trappe située sur le sommet, se figeant un seconde en voyant Whitaker s'approcher de la vitre quelques mètres plus loin, plissant les yeux comme si elle essayait de voir quelque chose que son esprit refusait de lui montrer – lui, en l'occurrence. A nouveau, Max refusa de se laisser distraire – impossible que Whitaker ne soit pas atteinte par leur petit tour de passe-passe, Tess l'aurait su immédiatement et le lui aurait dit.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la machine et se retrouva à l'intérieur de ce qui lui apparut comme un tuyau géant dans lequel il pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Il avança dans le tuyau et, après quelques mètres, découvrit les ossements de Pierce étendus sur une table de plastique.

Soudain, le bourdonnement s'accéléra et devint un bruit assourdissant, suivi d'un effet de soufflerie qui le projeta violemment à terre. Il rampa sur quelques mètres et lutta pour se relever, agrippant la table à deux mains pour se remettre debout alors que le souffle passant dans le tuyau s'accélérait. Il tendit la main au-dessus du squelette au moment où la machine se mettait à cliqueter au dessus de sa tête. Il repéra d'un coup d'œil l'endroit où les côtes avaient fusionnées, dissolvant rapidement le Cadmium concentré là.

Un rayon verdâtre surgit du plafond et se mit à balayer le squelette, le poussant à accélérer la manœuvre. Il promena rapidement sa main sur le reste du corps, réalisant à la dernière seconde une modification qu'il pensait pouvoir mettre un terme définitif à toute cette histoire.

_-Max… Il faut que tu… sortes, lui parvint la voix brouillée de Tess. Je ne… tiendrais plus… très longtemps._

Il retira sa main et retourna aussi rapidement que le lui permettait la soufflerie vers la trappe par laquelle il était entré. Il s'extirpa de la machine et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi avant de courir vers la porte. Le battant claqua derrière lui au moment où la voix de Tess lui parvenait de nouveau.

_-Je… ne… tiens… plus !  
__-C'est bon, tu peux tout lâcher, je suis sorti, la rassura-t-il immédiatement._

Il regarda à nouveau par la vitre qui barrait la porte et repéra Whitaker en grande conversation avec les scientifiques. Son expression attentive se transforma soudain un rictus de profond mécontentement et Max sourit – apparemment, ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre ne lui plaisait pas. Tant mieux.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas tranquille. Il n'allait certainement pas attendre de voir jusqu'à quel point la députée pouvait se mettre en colère…

Il rejoignit rapidement Tess à l'extérieur et la trouva, téléphone à l'oreille.

- Qui tu appelles ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
- Nasedo.

Après quelques secondes, elle stoppa la communication avec un soupir de frustration.

- Répondeur… Mais bon sang, où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? ragea-t-elle. Je sais qu'on n'a pas eu besoin de lui, en fin de compte, mais il n'est pas sensé nous faire faux bond de cette façon !  
- Non, il n'est pas sensé nous faire faux bond comme ça, reconnut Max. Il est peut-être temps que j'ai une vraie conversation avec lui. C'est juste…  
- Ne te soucies pas de moi.  
- Tess…  
- Max ! répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée. J'ai vécu seule avec lui pendant plus de dix ans, je survivrai à une ou deux années de plus, je t'assure ! Et si tu remets vraiment les pendules à l'heure, je doute qu'il soit fou au point de s'en prendre à moi… Il aura trop peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire.

Max fit une moue dubitative, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, sachant qu'elle détestait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, elle tenait aussi à Nasedo, à sa façon – aussi froid et cynique qu'il soit, qu'il la mette mal à l'aise et qu'elle ait du mal à lui faire confiance, il avait été son seul compagnon pendant dix ans et c'était difficile pour elle de faire une croix sur lui. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais manqué un rendez-vous, surtout pas quand cela pouvait avoir des conséquences aussi dramatiques pour eux. C'était inquiétant.

Ils rejoignirent la Jeep sans un mot, repérant Isabel qui les attendait là, assise sur le capot.

- Alors ? leur demanda-t-elle. C'est réglé ?  
- C'est réglé, dit Max en se glissant derrière le volant.

Les deux jeunes filles grimpèrent à ses cotés et ils quittèrent le parking dans un crissement de pneus.

- On n'attend pas Nasedo ? demanda Isabel à Tess.

Cette dernière resta muette et détourna les yeux. Isabel fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et se tourna vers Max.

- Max ?  
- Il n'est pas venu, répondit-il simplement.

Sa sœur resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Et ce n'est pas bon, commenta-t-elle enfin.

Max haussa les épaules.

- Soit il n'est pas venu parce qu'il ne l'a pas voulu, soit il n'est pas venu parce qu'on l'en a empêché. L'un comme l'autre… Non, ce n'est pas bon.

Le retour à Roswell se fit dans un silence de plomb, troublé seulement par Isabel passant un coup de fil à Valenti pour lui confirmer qu'ils avaient réglé le problème des ossements et qu'il allait sûrement recevoir un appel de Whitaker lui annonçant qu'il pouvait relâcher Michael.

* * *

Lorsque Max se gara enfin devant le Crashdown, il lâcha un soupir. Après avoir conduit plus de huit heures, s'être fait secouer dans un accélérateur de particules et avoir changé toute la structure d'un squelette, il était vanné et il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer se coucher. Mais ils avaient quitté Las Cruces il y a plus de quatre heures et il se doutait que tous les autres devaient les attendre – Michael inclus, s'il avait été libéré.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Tess.  
- Oui, je suis juste… un peu fatigué, c'est tout, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Tu aurais dû me laisser conduire un peu, je te l'avais dit, lâcha sa sœur en prenant la direction du restaurant.

Max leva les yeux au ciel et lui emboîta le pas, Tess sur les talons. Ils passèrent les portes juste à temps pour voir Isabel se jeter dans les bras de Michael.

- Isabel… Tu m'étouffes ! lâcha le jeune homme entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Elle le relâcha instantanément.

- Désolée, désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment. Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop malmené, au commissariat ?  
- Ça a été atroce, affirma Michael avec un sourire railleur.  
- Oui, j'imagine que Valenti t'a torturé, lâcha Max en s'approchant de lui.

Les deux amis se donnèrent l'accolade, Michael saluant Tess d'un signe de la tête en se dégageant. Elle supposa qu'elle venait de recevoir un merci façon Michael et lui sourit.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Maria pendant qu'ils se glissaient sur une banquette, en face d'Isabel et Alex. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
- S'il te plaît, oui, répondit Max. Ce que tu veux, tant que c'est frais.  
- La cuisine est fermée ? demanda Tess, pleine d'espoir. Je tuerais pour un hamburger…

Ils avaient quitté Roswell à dix heures ce matin et n'avaient rien mangé depuis, elle mourrait de faim.

- Euh… Oui, dit Maria avec un sourire d'excuse. Désolée. Mais il nous reste des tartes.  
- Ce sera parfait.

Elle posa un pichet de jus de fruits sur la table et retourna s'affairer au comptoir.

- Alors ? demanda Michael en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Comment vous vous êtes débrouillés ?

Max leva les yeux vers lui.

- Isabel a distrait le garde à l'entrée, Tess a distrait tous ceux qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et je me suis occupé du squelette.  
- Et quand tu dis occupé…  
- Occupé comme dans 'dissout le Cadmium et vieillit les ossements de quelques années'. Bref, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus te soupçonner, conclut Max. Juste… Fais-moi une faveur, la prochaine fois, arrange-toi pour ne plus avoir de trous à tes poches.

Maria, qui s'était rapprochée de la table pour tendre à Tess une part de tarte, éclata de rire au moment où la porte de l'arrière-salle s'ouvrait. Tout le monde se tendit alors que Courtney entrait dans le restaurant d'un pas nonchalant, sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut… C'est pour quoi, la petite fête ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
- C'est la tradition, répondit sèchement Maria. Les cours reprennent lundi, alors on en profite.  
- D'accord.

Personne ne parla et un silence gênant tomba dans la salle. Elle finit par sentir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue.

- Bien, je vous laisse, dit-elle enfin.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais ralentit en passant devant Michael, lui lançant un sourire éblouissant.

- Salut, Michael, murmura-t-elle.

L'intéressé fronça des sourcils perplexes et Tess et Isabel levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel, échangeant pour la première fois depuis des mois un sourire complice. Maria se renfrogna alors que Courtney quittait le Crashdown. Michael la foudroya du regard.

- Je suis désolée, je croyais qu'elle était déjà partie, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment.  
- Il faut à tout prix qu'on reste sur nos gardes, dit sèchement Michael, sans remarquer l'expression blessée qui traversait le visage de son ex-petite amie.

Il se leva de sa banquette pour aller s'asseoir au comptoir, Maria le rejoignant immédiatement. Les trois autres extraterrestres les suivirent du regard, essayant autant que possible de ne pas entendre leur conversation, sans beaucoup de succès.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'au lit, les ex-détenus faisaient des miracles, tenta de plaisanter Maria.  
- On n'avait pas dit que tout était fini entre nous ? répondit sèchement Michael.  
- Tu l'as dit. Et depuis deux mois, c'est comme si j'existais plus…  
- Ça doit être comme ça.  
- Parce que ton avenir est avec Isabel ?  
- Je n'y crois pas, la détrompa Michael en secouant la tête. Parce que je suis destiné à être ce soldat et un vrai soldat ne peut pas avoir de femme.  
- Michael, si la moitié des films parlent de filles qui attendent que des soldats reviennent, c'est pas pour rien, fit remarquer Maria d'un air entendu.  
- Oui, mais c'est du cinéma.

Il se leva pour retourner s'asseoir avec les autres quand la voix de Maria l'arrêta.

- Tu me manques, Michael.

Le cœur de Tess se serra en entendant la vulnérabilité dans la voix de la petite serveuse et elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait que Michael gardait ses distances pour protéger la jeune fille, mais malheureusement, cela n'arrêtait pas les sentiments… Michael sembla le comprendre aussi et adressa à son ex-petite amie un sourire douloureux.

- Je sais, mais il ne faut pas, dit-il doucement, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise à coté d'Isabel.

Maria disparut dans l'arrière-salle, la porte claquant derrière elle. Michael soupira.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Max.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

- Ça va. J'aimerais juste que ce soit aussi simple que pour Liz et toi.

Max s'abstient de commenter – si c'était aussi simple que Michael le pensait pour Liz et lui, la jeune fille ne passerait pas la moitié de son temps à essayer de se retrouver seule avec lui. Il espérait sincèrement que ces six semaines passées en Californie l'avaient convaincue de lâcher prise au moins sur ce point. Il soupira.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais je suis mort de fatigue, finit-il par dire. Je rentre. Isabel ?

Sa sœur secoua la tête.

- Je vais rester encore un peu, merci. Alex, tu pourras me ramener ?  
- Pas de problème, acquiesça son ami.

Son regard se posa sur Tess.

- Tess ? Tu veux que je te dépose ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le regard de sa femme se leva vers lui, avant de se reposer sur le contenu de son assiette, puis de revenir à nouveau vers lui. Il retint un sourire amusé. Il aurait dû sans douter… Elle lui avait avoué il y a quelques semaines que, si elle quitterait la Terre sans vraiment se retourner, elle regretterait définitivement leurs pâtisseries.

- Tu finis ta tarte ? devina-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en guise de réponse.

_-Tess… Si tu croises Nasedo ce soir…, continua-t-il en silence.  
__-Je te préviens tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas.  
__-Fais attention en rentrant._

Il ramassa sa veste et quitta le restaurant, tombant nez-à-nez avec Liz à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Elle lui sourit.

- Bonsoir.  
- Bonsoir, la salua-t-il à son tour. Tu as revu Whitaker ce soir ?  
- Elle est passée très vite tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de bonne humeur… J'en déduis que votre escapade à Las Cruces s'est bien terminée.  
- Oui, on a réglé le problème. Merci d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se serait aussi bien passé si tu ne nous avais pas aidé.

Le sourire de Liz s'élargit.

- Pas de problème. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour vous aider.

_Je le sais, oui. Mais comme le dit Michael, il ne faut pas._

Le silence retomba entre eux et Max la regarda triturer nerveusement la bandoulière de son sac. Elle voulait visiblement lui demander quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à se décider. Réalisant qu'elle ne lui parlerait probablement pas ce soir, il reprit la parole avant que la gêne ne s'installe.

- Bien, je… Je m'en allais, lui dit-il avec un geste de la main en direction de la Jeep. La journée a été longue et je suis fatigué.  
- Oh… Bien sûr.

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

- Bonne nuit, Liz.  
- Bonne nuit, Max.

Il avait fait à peine quelque pas quand elle l'interpella.

- Max ?

Il se retourna et la regarda approcher à nouveau de lui.

- Je voulais… Je voulais te demander… Il y a… Ils passent _Casablanca_ au cinéma de minuit ce week-end, finit-elle par dire d'une traite. Je me disais que peut-être… Je veux dire, si tu ne fais rien samedi soir… On pourrait peut-être… y aller tous les deux.  
- Oh…

La surprise le rendit muet quelques secondes. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, mais il ne s'était sincèrement pas attendu à ça.

- Je ne…

Il soupira. Il sentait le regard de Tess posé sur eux à travers la vitre du restaurant et se maudit une nouvelle fois d'avoir opté pour une rupture en douceur. Dieu sait que cela ne lui facilitait pas la vie.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, Liz. Si tout le monde vient, d'accord, mais juste toi et moi… C'est non, je regrette, trancha-t-il finalement.

Il vit son visage prendre une expression perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas, Max. Tu as dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses le point, que tu… Ça fait presque trois mois, Max, fit calmement remarquer Liz. Je ne peux pas… J'ai besoin de savoir où on en est, toi et moi.  
- On est ami, Liz, dit Max gentiment, mais fermement. On a rompu, toi et moi, on n'est plus un couple depuis des semaines.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, tu… Tu as dit que tu voulais juste faire le point.  
- J'ai fait le point.

Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et déglutit péniblement, sachant à quel point il lui faisait du mal à cet instant.

- Alors, c'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tess ? Elle a gagné, finalement, finit-elle par dire avec amertume.  
- Personne n'a gagné. Il ne s'agit ni de toi, ni de Tess, juste de moi. Et pour le moment, je ne veux être avec personne, mentit-il.

Elle enroula les bras autour de son corps, avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans le restaurant en courant.

Oui, il avait menti et il n'en était pas fier – il ne s'était peut-être jamais agit de Liz, mais il s'était toujours agi de Tess et lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, ni à Liz, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'était pas prêt à répondre aux questions que cela soulèverait.

Il poussa un soupir et tourna les talons, reprenant son chemin en direction de la Jeep. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

* * *

Le regard de Tess se détourna à contrecœur du couple qui discutait devant le Crashdown. Elle refusait de laisser le passif qui existait entre Max et Liz pourrir son couple. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour la jeune fille et elle avait décidé de le croire. Si elle devait connaître le contenu de leur conversation, ce serait parce que Max le lui rapporterait et pas autrement.

Isabel s'était éclipsée aux toilettes, mais en revenant dans la salle de restaurant, au lieu de revenir s'asseoir en face de Tess, elle déposa sur une table une demi-douzaine de CD sûrement récupérés dans l'arrière-salle. D'un geste de la main, elle les fit jouer à plein volume, transformant instantanément le Crashdown en boîte de nuit d'un soir. Tess regarda Maria s'élancer sur la 'piste de danse' au coté d'Isabel, ignorant royalement Michael, tout en ondulant des hanches dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention – ce qui marchait plutôt bien, à en juger l'air faussement indifférent que ce dernier essayait désespérément d'afficher, sans grand succès.

Maria et Isabel échangèrent un regard complice et Tess hésita un instant avant de les rejoindre. Elles avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser et elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment la bienvenue parmi eux. Pourtant, elle _voulait_ les rejoindre. Elle était sincère quand elle disait à Max que sa seule présence était suffisante et qu'elle se passait de leur approbation, mais elle était suffisamment honnête pour admettre qu'une infime partie d'elle éprouverait toujours ce désir de se faire accepter – pas tant par Maria, Liz et Alex, mais par Michael et Isabel.

Ils étaient tous amis _avant_. Rath avait été pour elle comme un troisième grand frère. Vilandra était sa sœur par alliance. Elles avaient toujours été proches, malgré tous les défauts que cette dernière pouvait avoir. Si seulement ces défauts s'étaient atténués avec le temps au lieu de prendre une telle place… Si seulement Khivar n'était pas entré en scène… Si seulement Rath avait été _suffisant_… Si seulement Isabel pouvait rester seulement Isabel, avec sa gentillesse et ses œuvres de charité, sans son orgueil et son égocentrisme… Si seulement elle voulait lui laisser une chance…

Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui la décida. Elle se leva et s'approcha des deux filles, Isabel lui accordant un sourire timide. Ce n'était peut-être pas un accueil débordant d'enthousiasme, mais c'était un début dont Tess se contenterait. Soulagée, elle commença à se balancer au rythme de la musique, fermant les yeux et oubliant pendant quelques minutes les problèmes qui ne tarderaient pas à se rappeler à eux.

Le claquement de la porte du restaurant la fit sursauter et elle tourna la tête pour voir Liz entrer. La brunette s'approcha de Maria et l'entraîna vers le comptoir où elles échangèrent quelques mots, entrecoupés de regards noirs lancés dans sa direction. Tess haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux à nouveau – elle était de bonne humeur et refusait de laisser Liz Parker lui gâcher sa soirée. Le rythme de la musique s'accéléra et Alex décida de se joindre à elles, avec cependant moins d'assurance que les filles. Tess se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire alors qu'il enchaînait les mouvements les plus comiques de son répertoire, dans le but évident de faire rire Isabel. Mission accomplie. Deux minutes plus tard, Liz et Maria les avaient rejoints et leur petit groupe s'en donnait à cœur joie, sous le regard franchement amusé de Michael.

Et pour la première fois, même si elle savait que ça ne durerait pas, Tess eut vraiment l'impression d'être acceptée.

* * *

Max jeta sa veste sur le siège passager de la Jeep d'un geste maussade. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que ces parents vivent au-dessus du Crashdown, comme ceux de Liz. Il était vraiment crevé. Il était déjà à moitié assis sur son siège quand il sentit une main le tirer violemment en arrière. Il se retourna vivement, soudain bien réveillé et prêt à riposter, quand il s'arrêta net, médusé.

Nasedo. Et pas vraiment le Nasedo dont Max avait l'habitude – blanc comme un linge, couvert de blessures sanglantes et tenant tout juste sur ses jambes, il faisait peine à voir…

_Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser la question à voix haute que l'extraterrestre chancelait et ce serait écroulé sur le bitume si Max ne l'avait pas soutenu. Il l'étendit doucement sur la route alors que Nasedo l'agrippait par le tee-shirt. Ce mouvement entrouvrit sa chemise et Max repéra sur son torse une large plaie béante.

Instinctivement, Max posa la main sur sa poitrine pour cicatriser la blessure, commençant à concentrer toute l'énergie possible dans le creux de sa main. Nasedo gémit et Max réalisa qu'il se passait une chose étrange – il avait beau projeter toute l'énergie possible en direction des tissus, celle-ci ne rencontrait que le vide.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il acceptait une réalité terrifiante – il ne le guérirait pas, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Parce que Nasedo n'était pas comme eux – Tess, Isabel, Michael et lui – il n'était pas fait de chair et de sang, et quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit qui ait pu faire ces blessures, elles n'étaient pas d'une nature qu'il pouvait guérir. Et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose…

L'emprise sur son tee-shirt se resserra et Nasedo le tira à lui, essayant désespérément de lui dire quelque chose.

- Ils sont… parmi… nous, réussit enfin à murmurer l'extraterrestre. Les… Skins.

Le visage de Max se durcit et il laissa tomber le masque de l'adolescent pour se pencher vers le mourant.

- Les Skins ? Vous parlez des rebelles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse. Qui Khivar a-t-il envoyé ?

Au diable la prudence, il avait besoin de réponses et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que dans quelques minutes – secondes – Nasedo ne pourrait plus les lui donner. Une lueur de compréhension et de peur traversa le visage de l'homme étendu par terre.

- Vous vous… souvenez… Je m'en… doutais, hoqueta-t-il.

Max se retint de le secouer comme un prunier.

- Parlez-moi, on n'a plus le temps ! s'exclama Max.  
- Je suis désolé… Votre Maj… esté…  
- Ne soyez pas stupide, vous n'y êtes pour r…

Il s'arrêta net, comprenant enfin avec horreur pour quelle raison Nasedo était en train de s'excuser.

- Vous avez toujours su où ils étaient, réalisa soudain Max, alors qu'un sentiment de désastre imminent s'abattait sur lui. Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?  
- Je… voulais juste… rentrer… chez nous.

Les yeux de Nasedo commencèrent à se révulser et Max l'étendit complètement sur le sol, essayant toujours de réduire sa blessure, sans succès.

- Non. Non non non non non !

_-Tess ! cria Max dans sa tête._

* * *

Elle trébucha en entendant l'urgence dans sa voix, se raccrochant à la table la plus proche pour ne pas tomber, blanche comme un linge. Elle n'avait entendu Max employer ce ton là avec elle qu'une poignée de fois et cela avait toujours présagé des ennuis. D'énormes ennuis.

- Max…

Isabel s'arrêta de danser dans la seconde pour se pencher vers elle, Michael bondissant de son siège et la rejoignant en deux enjambées.

_-A la Jeep, dépêche-toi !_

- Tess, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda immédiatement Michael.  
- La Jeep… Il faut aller à la Jeep. Tout de suite.

Elle se précipita vers la porte sans se retourner, Michael et Isabel sur les talons.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

* * *

_Il la regarda disparaître avec ses parents de l'autre coté du grand hall, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, sa robe bleue ondulant derrière elle à chaque pas, observée sans s'en rendre compte – ou peut-être que si. Elle avait été acceptée au Temple, après tout, elle devait donc avoir des talents cachés. En tout cas, vu la façon dont l'Uro Gaedel la suivait des yeux, Zan n'était clairement pas le seul qu'elle intriguait…_

_Il n'aimait pas Nicoli Gaedel. L'homme était impressionnant de maîtrise de soi et d'impassibilité, au point qu'il mettait parfois les gens mal à l'aise, mais lorsqu'il voulait se rendre agréable, il pouvait se métamorphoser totalement et devenir la personne la plus charmante du monde. Rath, debout à ses cotés, l'avait surnommé l'Urocrite, et si Zan lui demandait de mettre un frein à son animosité en public, lui-même n'en pensait pas moins en privé._

_Nicoli était un Uro mentaliste remarquablement doué et ils étaient nombreux à se demander combien de temps il allait réellement se contenter de la troisième place. L'instinct de Zan lui criait que Nicoli n'était pas le genre d'homme à se contenter d'une position de subalterne, aussi prestigieuse soit elle. Son père était d'un autre avis pourtant, ce qui le surprenait. Le Roi Eshael était considéré comme un monarque moderne, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs traditions et de leurs croyances, il faisait une confiance aveugle aux Gardiens du Temple. Zan savait que la loyauté de la Grande Och'ra leur était acquise, mais qu'en était-il de celle de ses assistants et successeurs potentiels ?_

_Et c'était ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient pour mission de préserver le Granilith. Que les Anciens leur viennent en aide si ses craintes se voyaient confirmées…_

_- Vous semblez bien fasciné par cette jeune femme, Uro Gaedel, lâcha calmement Zan en sortant de l'ombre, sa voix résonnant sous les voutes du grand hall._

_A son plus grand étonnement, l'intéressé sursauta avant de se retourner vivement vers lui, comme pris en faute. Intéressant… Ava DeLoech devait vraiment le fasciner pour le plonger dans une réflexion si intense qu'il n'arrive pas à sentir sa présence à quelques mètres de distance._

_Nicoli s'inclina de façon marquée, comme l'exigeait le protocole en présence d'un membre de la famille royale._

_- Prince Zan… C'est un honneur de vous accueillir au Temple, salua-t-il d'une voix calme, où Zan décela une pointe contrariété. Je n'étais pas au courant de votre venue…  
__- Ce n'est pas une visite officielle, coupa Zan avec impatience, peu désireux de le voir se répandre en excuses. Qui est cette jeune fille ? demanda-t-il avec une ignorance feinte et un geste de la tête en direction de la porte où venait de disparaître Ava._

_La jeune fille l'avait charmé à la seconde où il l'avait rencontré, presque un mois plus tôt, près du lac, mais il doutait que ce soit son charme qui provoque chez Nicoli sa distraction manifeste. Une nouvelle fois, il regretta de ne pas être mentaliste comme sa sœur… Il donnerait cher pour savoir ce que l'Uro avait dans la tête en ce moment._

_- Ava DeLoech, répondit l'Uro d'une voix distante. C'est la dernière Aspirante admise au Temple cette année.  
__- Elle semble jeune pour une Aspirante, fit remarquer Zan.  
__- Elle a seize ans.  
__- Mentaliste ? demanda la voix de Rath derrière eux, plus par acquis de conscience que par réelle nécessité._

_Tout comme Zan, il savait que seules les personnes ayant déjà fait preuve de capacités étonnantes pouvaient être admises au Temple aussi jeunes, et seule une mentaliste pouvait provoquer chez Nicoli une réaction aussi extrême._

_ - Effectivement, confirma l'Uro._

_Il s'inclina à nouveau._

_- Si Votre Altesse m'y autorise, je désirerais me retirer. Je suis attendu._

_Zan lui fit signe de disposer d'un mouvement distrait de la tête. Il le regarda disparaître à son tour alors que Rath se plantait à ses cotés._

_- Je trouve notre ami Nicoli bien nerveux à l'idée d'accueillir une simple petite nouvelle, fit remarquer ce dernier.  
__- Une mentaliste admise au Temple à seize ans à peine ? Je doute qu'elle soit une simple petite nouvelle, temporisa Zan. Et je parie tout ce que tu veux que c'est justement ça qui le rend aussi nerveux.  
__- Peur de la concurrence ?  
__- Le temps nous le dira…_

_Il tourna les talons, repartant à pas pressés vers la navette qui l'attendait devant les portes pour le ramener au Palais, où son père venait de le demander. S'il s'agissait encore d'un conflit de frontière dans les déserts du sud à aller régler en urgence, il allait hurler…_

_- Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne idée que tu t'intéresses à cette demoiselle d'aussi prêt… C'est aussi bien que l'un d'entre nous garde un œil sur elle, commenta négligemment Rath, le suivant comme son ombre. Tant qu'elle et toi vous vous tenez éloignés des points d'eau, bien évidemment…_

_Zan lui lança un regard noir._

_- Fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois que tu discutes avec Larek, dis-lui de ma part que les ragots sont mauvais pour la santé. Un de ces jours, il va lui arriver des bricoles…_

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hello ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si les flashbacks de leurs vies passées sont incompréhensibles pour vous... L'histoire est claire dans ma tête, mais j'ai tendance à oublier que tous les termes que j'invente pour créer le petit monde d'Antar ne le sont pas forcément pour tout le monde !_


	8. Birds Of Prey

**Chapitre 8 – Birds Of Prey**

_Suddenly lost inside a fantasy  
__Everything's not quite what it seems to be  
__Slipping and falling through the looking glass  
__Catching a glimpse at all that lies behind the masks_

_-Christina Aguilera "Birds Of Prey"_

* * *

_- Tess, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda immédiatement Michael.  
__- La Jeep… Il faut aller à la Jeep. Tout de suite._

_Elle se précipita vers la porte sans se retourner, Michael et Isabel sur les talons._

_C'était mauvais. Très mauvais._

* * *

Lorsque Tess tourna au coin de la rue, elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre, mais ce n'était certainement pas à ça – Nasedo à terre, livide, dans les bras de Max… Elle resta pétrifiée une seconde, dépassée par Michael et Isabel, son esprit refusant d'intégrer ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'approcher pour savoir qu'il était blessé et que ses blessures étaient graves, l'urgence dans la voix de Max lorsqu'il l'avait appelée valait toutes les explications.

Mais il y avait toujours ce blocage dans sa tête… Nasedo était leur protecteur. Nasedo devait veiller sur eux. Il était sensé être _intouchable_, tout simplement. Alors comment… ? Un regard échangé avec Max et elle sut. Une terreur sourde lui enserra l'estomac alors que des voix étouffées commençaient à résonner dans sa tête, faisant remonter à la surface ces souvenirs-là, ceux que, parmi tous les autres, elle s'était efforcé d'enterrer au plus profond de son subconscient.

_Ce petit garçon étendu par terre, dans ses bras…  
__Maman ? Maman, où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas !_

Ils étaient là. Ils étaient _vraiment_ là, sur Terre. Avec eux.

Et puis, la voix de Zan…

_Ava ! Ava, Ava, Ava… Je t'en prie, reste avec moi !_

Elle savait. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre – ils le savaient tous – mais il y avait savoir et _savoir_.

Ils avaient tué Nasedo. Abattre leur garde rapprochée avant de s'attaquer à eux, la même tactique que par le passé, toujours aussi brutale, toujours aussi agressive, toujours aussi…

_Tess !_

La voix de Max claqua dans sa tête, l'éjectant de ses souvenirs, et elle réalisa que Michael et Isabel étaient déjà agenouillés près du corps immobile de Nasedo, Liz, Maria et Alex se tenant en retrait sur le trottoir, observant la scène en silence, les yeux écarquillés.

Tess rejoignit les trois autres en deux enjambées.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à Max d'une voix tendue.  
- Il m'a attrapé au moment où je montais en voiture. Il était déjà blessé. Il a murmuré quelque chose au sujet de Skins, qu'ils étaient parmi nous, et puis, il s'est écroulé.

Les yeux d'Isabel se posèrent sur le trou béant dans la poitrine de Nasedo et elle lâcha un hoquet.

- Max…

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux rien faire, c'est comme si la plaie absorbait mon énergie. Ça ne marche pas.  
- Il faut l'emmener à la grotte, trancha Tess avec détermination.  
- Tess…

Il n'en dit pas plus, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire – que cela ne servirait à rien. Ils connaissaient tous les deux ce genre de blessures, ils en avaient déjà vu des dizaines par le passé. Ils savaient à quel point elles étaient difficiles à guérir et ils n'étaient pas sur Antar. Ils n'étaient que deux à maîtriser les rituels de guérison ici et ils n'avaient pas le Granilith. Quelle chance Nasedo pouvait-il avoir de s'en sortir ?

- On doit au moins essayer, je t'en prie ! le supplia Tess.  
- Elle a raison, intervint Michael. Il faut qu'on l'emmène à la grotte, les pierres sont là-bas. On le guérira sur place.

Max ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de la refermer. Comment leur expliquer que cela ne marcherait pas ? Même Tess semblait avoir oublié tout sens commun pour se raccrocher à cet espoir inexistant.

- D'accord, aide-moi à le mettre dans la Jeep, finit-il par dire à son ami.

Il attrapa Nasedo par les épaules alors que Michael saisissait ses pieds et ils le soulevèrent d'un même mouvement, le déposant sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Tess grimpa sur la banquette et cala sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ? intervint Alex.  
- Rien, rentrez chez vous, dit simplement Michael.  
- Mais si jamais l'autre extraterrestre débarque, il faudra bien que…, protesta Maria, un début de panique dans la voix.  
- Faites ce que je dis ! ordonna plus sèchement son ex-petit ami.  
- Si vous voulez qu'on y aille, c'est maintenant, les rappela impatiemment à l'ordre Max de sa place derrière le volant.

Isabel et Michael grimpèrent dans la Jeep et il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, prenant la direction du désert dans un silence pesant. Personne ne parla non plus alors que les deux jeunes hommes traînaient le corps de Nasedo dans la grotte. Tess récupéra les pierres, dissimulées dans un renfoncement de la roche, et les quatre extraterrestres formèrent un cercle autour du corps, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait quelques mois auparavant.

Le rougeoiement des quatre cristaux ne dura que quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir, le corps de Nasedo n'émettant pas le moindre frémissement.

- Ça ne marche pas, constata Isabel. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ?

Max posa la main sur le front maintenant glacé de Nasedo.

- Parce que cette fois, le phénomène nous dépasse, expliqua-t-il calmement. On ne pourra pas le faire revenir.  
- Il doit vivre, on a besoin de lui ! s'écria Tess, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était froid, et méprisant, et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il avait été son seul compagnon pendant dix ans, son seul lien tangible avec sa vie d'avant et son passé avant qu'elle ne retrouve Max. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

Elle sentit les larmes commencer à rouler le long de ses joues et les essuya d'un geste rageur. Elle avait déjà bien trop pleuré à cause d'_eux_.

- Je suis désolée, Tess, murmura sincèrement Isabel, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.  
- Il a parlé d'un autre extraterrestre ? demanda brusquement Michael. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?  
- Il a dit que les Skins étaient parmi nous, répondit simplement Max.

_-Il a dit qu'il était désolé, que tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était rentrer chez nous, ajouta-t-il silencieusement à l'intention de Tess._

Elle sursauta, avant d'échanger avec lui un regard frustré.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui renvoya-t-elle.  
__-Je crois que…_

- Les Skins… Ça veut dire peau, reprit Michael, interrompant sans le savoir leur conversation muette.  
- Quoi ? demanda Max, perplexe.  
- J'ai vu un truc quand la police a fouillé l'endroit où il y avait les ossements… C'était comme une peau de serpent, je l'ai prise et elle est partie en poussière, expliqua son ami.  
- Regardez, murmura soudain Isabel.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux vers le corps de Nasedo qui sembla se dissoudre et se transforma en poussière.

- Et maintenant, Max ? On fait quoi ? demanda Tess.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu ne… Tu ne sais pas ? bredouilla Michael, interloqué. Nasedo est mort, Max ! On ne peut plus se permettre de ne pas 'savoir', il faut qu'on agisse !  
- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, Michael, expliqua simplement son ami en essayant de se remettre debout.

Il vacilla et fit une grimace. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se ménager, il n'avait pas encore repris l'habitude de mobiliser une telle concentration d'énergie en si peu de temps… Tess et Isabel se précipitèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement et le firent asseoir sur un bloc de pierre dans un coin de la grotte.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Michael.  
- Ça va. C'est juste… Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas essayé de soigner ce genre de blessures, j'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait, murmura-t-il sans réfléchir.

Tess lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et il se traita mentalement d'idiot en voyant Michael froncer les sourcils. A quoi cela servait-il de prendre autant de précautions pour ne pas laisser filtrer leur retour à leur vraie nature si c'était pour laisser échapper ce genre d'informations à tout bout de champ ? Michael était peut-être impulsif et immature, mais il n'était certainement pas stupide…

- Comment ça, ça faisait longtemps ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne… Rien. J'ai juste eu… une impression de déjà vu en essayant de le guérir, c'est tout, dit Max pour noyer le poisson, espérant que son ami s'en contenterait.

Michael lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais n'insista pas.

- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on va faire, finit-il par dire.  
- Rien ce soir, en tout cas, répondit Tess alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les cendres qui étaient tout ce qui restaient de leur protecteur. Je suggère qu'on rentre tous et que, pour le moment, on ne change rien à nos habitudes.

Michael secoua la tête.

- Et quoi ? On attend qu'ils nous massacrent jusqu'au dernier ?  
- Michael, s'il te plaît, murmura Max. Ne recommence pas ce soir.  
- Tess a raison, intervint Isabel, à la plus grande surprise de l'intéressée. Qui que ce soit qui nous attend dehors, il a tué Nasedo. Regarde dans quel état est Max, Michael ! Se lancer là-dedans ce soir, c'est du suicide.

Michael regarda les traits tirés de son meilleur ami et soupira.

- D'accord, mais je persiste à penser qu'attendre sans rien faire est une mauvaise idée. Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la voiture ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, ça ira, je ne suis pas fatigué à ce point.  
- On fait quoi des… cendres ? demanda Isabel avec un geste en direction de l'endroit où était allongé quelques minutes plus tôt le corps de Nasedo.

Le regard de Tess s'attarda un instant vers la silhouette sombre vaguement dessinée sur le sable de la grotte.

- Ce n'est plus que de la poussière, Isabel, finit-elle par dire avec tristesse. Au moins ici, personne ne viendra le chercher.

Sa belle-sœur acquiesça et les quatre extraterrestres regagnèrent Roswell en silence. Lorsque Michael gara la Jeep devant chez Tess, Max sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

- Wow, une minute ! Il est hors de question que tu restes ici toute seule !  
- Max…, soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait espéré éviter cette discussion, sans grand espoir. Il passait déjà la moitié de son temps à essayer de la persuader de déménager pour se rapprocher d'eux lorsque Nasedo était en vie, alors maintenant…

- Non, Tess. Il est mort, tu ne peux pas rester seule ici, insista Max.  
- Je suis seule depuis des mois.  
- C'était différent. Maintenant, on sait qu'ils sont tout près.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- D'accord, je déménage. Et je vais où ? lui dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu pourrais peut-être… Je ne sais pas, trouver un studio pas très loin de chez Michael, suggéra Isabel.  
- Je suis mineure, on ne me louera rien, objecta-t-elle.  
- Ça a marché pour moi, pourquoi pas pour toi ? demanda Michael.  
- Parce que tu es émancipé, expliqua patiemment Tess. Et non, je ne peux pas demander mon émancipation, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, anticipant sa question. Pour ça, il faudrait que j'ai l'accord de Nasedo – qui est mort – ou que je signale sa disparition. Il y aura une enquête des services sociaux et de la police et je ne veux pas qu'ils mettent le nez dans nos affaires. Sans compter que ça risque de prendre du temps et qu'il y a neuf chances sur dix qu'ils me collent dans un foyer ou une famille d'accueil en attendant, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

Max la regarda avec surprise.

- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, remarqua-t-il.  
- On est en en fuite constante depuis dix ans, Max, on a souvent discuté de ce qui se passerait s'il venait à… disparaître, reconnut Tess, s'efforçant de dissiper la boule qui lui serrait la gorge. J'ai de fausses cartes d'identité, l'accès à un compte en banque… Il a mis suffisamment d'argent de coté pour que je puisse me débrouiller et je sais prendre soin de moi. Il faut juste que j'arrive à voler en dessous des radars pendant les deux prochaines années…  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, fit remarquer Isabel.  
- Oui, et bien, pour le moment, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, perdant patience. Alors il faudra faire avec.

Le silence retomba sur la voiture.

_-Je veux que tu me promettes qu'au moindre problème, tu décrocheras ton portable pour m'appeler, lui envoya Max. Isabel, Michael ou moi, peu importe, mais tu appelles.  
__-Je sais.  
__-Tess !_

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle soupira à nouveau.

- Le moindre problème, je vous appelle immédiatement, c'est promis, répéta-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle sauta de la voiture d'un bond.

- Je vous vois au lycée demain, leur dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant. Et repose-toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Max.

_-Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes plus tard, je veux que tu dormes, compris ?_

Il acquiesça après une brève hésitation et la regarda grimper les marches de l'entrée, ouvrir la porte et refermer derrière elle.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? demanda Isabel en la suivant aussi du regard.

Max se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

- J'espère. Mais comme elle le dit, on n'a pas le choix, alors…

Michael redémarra la Jeep et Tess les regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas dans le salon sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle soupira, se frottant nerveusement les bras. La maison semblait… morte, comme si l'âme de ses occupants avait vidé les lieux – ce qui était plutôt ironique, vu que Tess avait toujours été persuadée que Nasedo n'en avait pas, d'âme. Et cela semblait se refléter dans ce qui l'entourait.

La décoration de la maison était simple et sophistiquée, sortie tout droit des pages décoration de n'importe quel magazine, mais il fallait plus que quelques coussins et pièces de collection pour insuffler à un intérieur un peu de chaleur et de vie… Tess ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie à l'aise, jamais vraiment jamais sentie chez elle, quelles que soient les maisons dans lesquelles ils s'étaient installés – et même si c'était toujours mieux que l'hôtel. Même pendant toutes ces années où elle avait vécu au Palais, sur Antar, dans ces murs pourtant chargés de tradition et d'Histoire, elle s'était toujours sentie chez elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours eu la chance de pouvoir arranger leurs appartements privés à sa convenance… Ou peut-être tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas vraiment comment on occupe les pièces, l'important, mais plutôt avec qui on les partage.

Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, l'image d'un petit garçon aux yeux bleus surgit dans sa tête et elle la chassa avec une rage confinant au désespoir. Elle ne penserait pas à ça ce soir.

Elle remonta la température du thermostat d'un geste automatique et monta au premier étage dans la pénombre. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et récupéra dans le placard un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle que Max avait laissé derrière lui après une de ces nuits où il était venu la rejoindre et qu'elle avait 'oublié' de lui rendre.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et enfila le tee-shirt en guise de chemise de nuit, se glissant sous les draps et fermant les yeux. Priant pour que, ce soir au moins, ses fantômes la laisse tranquille.

* * *

Roswell High

Il avait quitté la maison avec l'impression d'être suivi et cette impression n'avait pas entièrement disparu à son entrée au lycée. Max savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement paranoïaque en règle générale, mais au vu des événements de la veille, il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit puisse le blâmer de regarder un peu trop souvent par dessus son épaule.

Il avait mal dormi, pensant à Tess, seule dans cette maison vide. Il savait qu'elle aurait du mal à surmonter le décès de Nasedo, pas tant à cause de la perte en elle-même – Dieu sait qu'elle et leur protecteur n'avaient jamais proches – mais plutôt à cause de tous ces souvenirs déplaisants que cela ferait remonter. Et cela avait déjà commencé.

Il avait vu l'image qui avait traversé son esprit lorsqu'elle les avait trouvés près de la Jeep, lui tenant un Nasedo mourant dans ses bras. Une autre vie, d'autres personnes, tellement plus fragiles… Tellement plus proches. Il l'avait fait sortir de sa torpeur immédiatement, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur le présent plutôt que sur le passé.

Sur leurs enfants.

Il serra les dents alors que cette douleur familière lui serrait la gorge. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent un jour, mais c'était tellement difficile… La seule fois où il avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré le sujet il y a quelques semaines, elle s'était fermée comme une huître, avant d'exploser de colère, soutenant qu'elle NE-VOULAIT-PAS-EN-PARLER.

Alors, il s'était tu. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler. Peut-être qu'il était lâche, à sa façon, mais il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir supporter d'en parler, même s'il savait que ce jour arriverait où ils ne pourraient plus l'éviter, où il faudrait que tout cette douleur sorte…

Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste la voir pour apaiser cette angoisse qui ne le lâchait pas depuis la veille. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution, il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule dans cette maison encore deux ans.

La voix qu'il espérait entendre résonna derrière lui.

- Je vais bien.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour la voir passer les portes battantes du lycée. Il réprima un sourire en voyant son apparence – pantalon sombre, tee-shirt sans manche multicolore, cheveux tirés à la perfection, maquillage discret, pas la moindre trace de la soirée éprouvante de la veille. Non que ça le surprenne… C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait pris il y a longtemps – être toujours impeccable, quelles que soient les circonstances – lorsqu'elle était devenue la cible de toutes les spéculations, puis de tous les regards au Palais… On pouvait laisser transparaître de vagues émotions, mais pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Il passa une main discrète sur son bras.

- Et tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?  
- Juste… une impression, répondit-il. Comme si j'étais surveillé.  
- Tu penses l'être ?  
- Etant donné les évènements d'hier soir, c'est ne _pas_ l'être qui serait étonnant…

Le regard de Tess se posa sur Michael et Isabel, debout un peu plus loin, en train de discuter devant le casier de la jeune fille.

- Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent ?  
- Michael pense qu'on a tort de rester sans rien faire, Isabel ne veut pas prendre parti. Pour le reste…

Max haussa les épaules, fataliste. Leurs regards se posèrent sur leurs amis, remarquant l'air exaspéré qu'arborait soudain Isabel. La jeune fille claqua la porte de son casier. Alors que retentissait la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, elle se dirigea vers eux sans les voir, Michael sur ses talons.

- Si on ne fait rien, on va tous se faire tuer à cause de lui ! entendirent-ils Michael s'exclamer.

Inutile de lui demander de qui il parlait… Tess les regarda relever la tête et s'arrêter net en se retrouvant face à Max et elle. Un silence de plomb retomba sur leur petit groupe. Michael regarda Max avec ce qui sembla être une lueur de défi dans les yeux, avant d'arborer un sourire faussement innocent.

- Bonjour. Vous n'avez pas entendu sonner ? lâcha-t-il avec nonchalance.

Et il s'éloigna sans se retourner. Max serra les dents, posant discrètement une main sur le bras de Tess en la sentant se tendre à ses cotés. Un de ses jours, Michael allait se prendre un crochet du droit dans la figure et il ne saurait pas qui de lui ou Tess se serait donné ce plaisir… Jamais Michael ne se serait permis une telle attitude sur Antar – il pouvait arriver à Rath de ne pas être d'accord avec lui, mais une fois que Zan avait pris sa décision, il l'acceptait sans un commentaire.

Il était le Roi, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

- On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit, dit Max à l'intention de sa sœur. Tant qu'on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire, on se mêle aux autres et on attend.

Isabel le regarda sans rien dire pendant un bref instant avant de soupirer.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Je ne veux pas terminer en poussière.

Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle suivait les derniers élèves qui rejoignaient leurs classes. A ses cotés, Tess se frotta machinalement les bras.

- Il y a des courants d'air ici, murmura-t-elle.

Max secoua la tête.

- Ce ne sont pas des courants d'air. On nous observe.

Il se retourna vers l'extrémité du couloir, où une porte marquée 'Privé' semblait dégager des ondes particulières.

- Par là ? lui demanda Tess, levant vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.  
- Reste derrière moi, ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'approchèrent rapidement de la porte, que Max ouvrit d'un geste brusque. La première chose qu'il vit fut un jet de flammes lui sautant au visage et, sans même réfléchir, il tendit une main devant lui, générant un champ de force qui les engloba, Tess et lui.

- Chalumeau ! lui cria Tess.

Comprenant en une fraction de seconde, il referma la main et l'air cessa d'onduler devant eux. L'homme d'entretien qui se tenait devant eux éteignit son chalumeau et releva son casque de protection, visiblement stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce que… C'était quoi, ça ?  
- Rien, dit précipitamment Max. C'était juste… Oh, et puis zut ! Tu peux t'occuper de ça ? demanda-t-il à Tess.

Elle sourit, amusée par son exaspération.

- Oui, je peux.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme d'entretien, dont la perplexité faisait maintenant place à de l'irritation.

- Cette pièce est interdite aux élèves, que faites-vous ici ? lâcha sèchement ce dernier.

Tess soupira, avant de lui faire un sourire angélique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Mais on n'est même pas là…

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour franchir les barrières de son esprit et effacer de sa mémoire toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer, puis elle entraîna Max dans le couloir.

- Je rêve ou ça t'est de plus en plus facile de faire ce genre de trucs ? lui demanda-t-il une fois que l'homme fut hors de portée.  
- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Je suppose que c'est comme le vélo, je retrouve vite mes anciens réflexes. C'est presque aussi facile qu'avant.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Si seulement je pouvais zapper mon prof de la même façon, ça m'éviterait de prendre une heure de colle, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis en retard.  
- File.  
- Ok.

Après un bref regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

- A plus tard, ajouta-t-elle après s'être écartée.

Il la regarda s'éclipser avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage, mais une idée désagréable dans la tête – Nasedo avait raison, manipuler les humains était vraiment trop facile.

* * *

Rarement Max avait trouvé une journée aussi longue… Mathématiques et ses fractions, littérature et ses 'classiques' – avec Tess, le seul bon moment de sa journée – histoire et son incursion dans le monde fascinant des Kennedy, un peu de sport pour terminer, ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'intéresser à sa scolarité… Heureusement, son cerveau d'Antarien lui permettait d'enregistrer inconsciemment toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour ne pas se retrouver à la traîne. Au moins, maintenant, il savait pourquoi Liz n'avait relevé que des notes frôlant l'excellence quand elle avait examiné le dossier scolaire de Tess…

Il repassa chez lui pour terminer ses devoirs de la semaine, avant de retourner en ville pour prendre son service à l'UFO Center. Il se gara juste en face du musée et traversa rapidement la rue, remontant machinalement le col de son blouson. Il frissonna pour ce qui devait être la centième fois de la journée.

_Où est-ce que vous êtes ? Montrez-vous au lieu de me suivre à la trace…_

Perdu dans ses pensées en descendant les marches de l'UFO Center, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que la salle principale du musée était en proie au chaos. Une poignée d'inconnus portaient et tiraient des caisses d'une pièce à l'autre, obéissant visiblement aux ordres d'un blondinet tenant un bloc-notes à la main.

Alors qu'il faisait quelque pas dans sa direction, le type se tourna vers lui.

- Vous êtes Max Evans ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque.  
- Oui, répondit Max d'une voix neutre, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer ici.  
- Brody Davis, votre nouveau patron, se présenta brièvement le blondinet.

Max fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, Milton ne m'a rien dit, dit-il, perplexe.  
- Milton est parti, je lui ai tout racheté, expliqua l'autre.  
- Il vous a vendu son centre ? répéta Max, stupéfait. Mais il ne vivait que pour ça !

Et c'était peu dire… Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à installer un lit de camp et une douche dans la réserve du premier étage. Max restait persuadé qu'il se passait parfois des semaines sans que Milton ne rentre chez lui. S'il ne lui ramenait pas des sandwichs du Crashdown, il aurait été fort probable que son ancien patron oublie de manger…

- Alors, il a changé, répondit sèchement Brody.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? demanda Max, englobant le remue-ménage de la main.  
- Je fais venir du nouveau matériel. On n'a pas besoin de vous, alors rentrez chez vous.  
- Mais je n'ai pas terminé le…, commença Max.

Brody lui coupa la parole.

- J'ai dit rentrez chez vous.

Max le regarda en silence un moment, avant d'acquiescer et de tourner les talons. Au moment de passer la porte, la voix de Brody l'arrêta.

- Evans ? Si on vous pose des questions, vous n'avez rien vu de tout ça.

Brody retourna à ses affaires et Max l'observa du haut des escaliers pendant de longues minutes, se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait. Nasedo, les Skins, le départ de Milton et maintenant, Brody ? Qui était ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait exactement ? Son instinct lui criait qu'il n'était pas juste un félé accro des ovnis comme on en croisait souvent à Roswell, qu'il avait une idée précise en tête.

Mais quoi exactement ?

Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pourrait se faire un avis sur la question.

* * *

Tess s'arrêta pour poser son sac, fouillant dans le contenu qu'elle avait déposé là en vrac pour trouver son portable, qui sonnait sans discontinuer depuis une bonne trentaine de secondes.

- Allez, allez, allez… Tu es où ? murmura-t-elle.

Repérant enfin l'appareil, elle le porta à son oreille au moment où l'appel bascula sur messagerie.

- Merde…

Réalisant que l'appel venait de Max, elle composa son numéro par réflexe.

- Hey, c'est moi… Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?  
_"Tu es où ?"  
_- Au lycée.  
_"Encore ?"_ dit Max avec un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. _"Il est presque sept heures."  
_- Retard. Heures de colle. Tu pensais que je râlais pour le fun ce matin ?  
_"Plus ou moins."  
_- J'avais cours de maths avec Lebowski.  
_"C'était la partie qui manquait dans ton explication."  
_- Tu n'es pas sensé être celui qui sait toujours ce que je pense ?

Max arbora un sourire sarcastique, avant de réaliser qu'elle était n'était pas en face de lui et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

_"Désolé, j'avais cru comprendre que cette… intrusion dans ta 'vie privée' n'était tolérée que pour les choses importantes,"_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- … comme moi risquant des heures de colle, enchaîna Tess.  
_"Et bien, je le saurai pour la prochaine fois,"_ dit Max, désireux d'en finir avec cette partie de la conversation. _"Il est possible qu'on ait un problème."  
_- Non ! Vraiment ? railla-t-elle. Je commençais justement à me dire que c'était trop calme… Parce que tu imagines, plus de 24 heures sans drame à l'horizon ?  
_"On peut se rejoindre quelque part ?"_

Elle soupira.

- Je rentre à pied de toute façon… Le parc de Blane dans quinze minutes ?  
_"A tout de suite."_

Il raccrocha sans qu'elle ait le temps de donner plus de précisions et elle haussa les épaules. Il la trouverait bien… Il la trouvait toujours.

Elle parcourut le petit kilomètre qui la séparait du parc d'un pas rapide, son esprit échafaudant les hypothèses les plus alarmistes les unes que les autres. Elle s'assit sur un banc et renversa la tête contre le dossier, s'efforçant de calmer son imagination débordante – Max avait eu l'air plutôt calme au téléphone, donc si problème il y avait, il ne devait pas être grave au point de céder à la panique.

Son regard se perdit dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre au-dessus de sa tête et, soudain, son esprit cessa de mouliner pour se focaliser sur les constellations qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Celle du Bélier devait être quelque part là-haut. Et dire que la seule chose qui leur restait de chez eux, c'était ça, quelques points de lumière au-dessus de leurs têtes…

- Hey…

Elle sursauta et réalisa que Max s'était approché d'elle sans se faire remarquer.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Non, c'est moi, j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées, c'est tout.  
- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Elle envisagea de lui mentir, plus pour ne pas l'inquiéter que pour autre chose, mais se décida pour la vérité. Il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas, de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle. Il a… essayé de me préparer à cette éventualité, tu sais. Il disait qu'il se pourrait très bien qu'à l'avenir, il ne soit plus là, mais pour moi, il ne pouvait pas disparaître… Pas avant qu'on soit rentrés chez nous.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant, s'asseyant à ses cotés et la laissant vider son sac.

- C'est drôle, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, il me manque, d'une certaine façon. Est-ce je suis dingue ?  
- Non, la rassura Max. Juste… humaine.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment, avant que Tess ne soupire.

- Je ne trouve pas la constellation du Bélier, finit-elle par dire.

Il se pencha vers elle et pointa une succession d'étoiles juste à la lisière d'un arbre.

- Juste là, murmura-t-il.  
- Oh… Ça semble si loin.  
- Kilométriquement parlant, ça l'est, fit remarquer Max, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parlait pas de ça.  
- Je suppose, oui, dit-elle alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard.

Elle soupira.

- Alors, c'est quoi, le problème ?  
- Milton a vendu l'UFO Center, lui apprit Max.  
- D'ac-cord… Ok, c'est plutôt surprenant, connaissant le personnage, mais en quoi est-ce un problème ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
- J'y suis passé tout à l'heure et j'ai rencontré le nouveau propriétaire. Il m'a semblé… étrange.  
- Étrange comment ?  
- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est là pour une raison précise. Il a débarqué avec des tonnes de caisses et de matériel et il semblait très désireux de me voir débarrasser le plancher. Oh, et il y a aussi la phrase 'Si on vous pose des questions, vous n'avez rien vu de tout ça' qui me pose un problème…  
- Tu voudrais que je fasse un petit tour dans sa tête, comprit Tess.

Il acquiesça.

- Ça t'ennuie si on y repasse maintenant ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison, pas vrai ?

Ils retournèrent à la Jeep et roulèrent jusqu'au Centre sans échanger un mot. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le musée, Max réalisa que la grande salle était déserte. Tess jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, repérant les montagnes de caisses que Max avait mentionnées.

- Il est toujours là, tu crois ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Aucune idée…

Il repéra qu'un digicode avait été installé près de la porte blindée qui bloquait l'une des extrémités de la salle. Milton se servait de la pièce comme bureau, mais il n'avait rien à cacher, il ne la fermait même pas à clef.

Il échangea un regard avec Tess.

- Après toi, lui dit-elle simplement.

Il déverrouilla l'accès d'un geste de la main et ils entrèrent dans la pièce sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent était assez banal en soit – une demi-douzaine d'ordinateur organisés en une sorte de salle de commande – mais d'une sophistication certaine. Max retint un sifflement admiratif.

- Wow, regarde un peu ce matériel ! dit-il à Tess. Il doit y en avoir pour des milliers de dollars.  
- Si tu le dis…

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en informatique – quelque soit la technologie utilisée sur Terre, elle restait toujours archaïque comparée à celle de leur planète et perdait rapidement tout intérêt pour elle. Elle s'approcha des étagères qui couvraient les murs pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le contenu qui y était posé, alors que Max se penchait sur l'ordinateur principal.

- 14 mai 2000, radiation détectée à 16h33, lut-il dans un murmure. C'est pas vrai… Tess, viens voir un peu ça.  
- Non, toi, viens voir un peu ça, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Il se retourna pour la trouver debout et pointant un objet du doigt. Un objet très familier. Un objet de chez eux. Un communicateur. Pas un du genre de ceux qui leur avaient permis d'entendre le message de sa mère – ceux-ci n'avaient qu'un usage limité – mais un véritable communicateur, servant de relais entre deux personnes ou d'antenne de réception, mais permettant également de parasiter les ondes psychiques. Avec les conséquences que cela avait sur tout le reste…

- Au moins, maintenant, on sait pourquoi Nasedo disait qu'utiliser les orbes risquait de les mener jusqu'à nous… Ils ont su où on était à l'instant même où on les a activés, comprit Tess.  
- Peut-être pas, temporisa Max, réalisant que, dans le rush des derniers jours, il y avait deux ou trois choses dont il n'avait pas parlé à sa femme.  
- Comment ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est juste… un truc que Nasedo a dit avant de mourir. Je savais qu'il allait mourir et j'ai essayé de le faire parler et là, il a compris que je me souvenais. Il s'est excusé.

Tess secoua la tête, confuse.

- Tu m'en as vaguement parlé l'autre jour. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?  
- Je ne comprenais pas non plus, et puis soudain, c'est devenu clair. Il savait. Il savait où se trouvaient les rebelles, ceux qui sont après nous. Il l'a toujours su.  
- Tu ne… Non, ce n'est pas possible, Max, répliqua-t-elle. Il était sensé veiller sur nous, tu penses réellement que ta mère nous aurait laissés sous la protection de quelqu'un à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance ?  
- Tu ne lui a jamais fait entièrement confiance, lui rappela Max.  
- Oui, mais… Pas comme ça. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas imaginer que, tout ce temps, il était allié avec _eux_.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça…  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis, Max ? demanda Tess sentant l'énervement la gagner. Je suis perdue, là !  
- Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il leur avait dit, il a juste répondu qu'il voulait rentrer chez nous, expliqua Max. Je pense que son but a toujours été de rentrer.  
- Pas à n'importe quel prix ! protesta-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda soudain une voix furieuse du pas de la porte.

Les deux extraterrestres sursautèrent, pris en flagrant délit.

- Brody ! dit Max.  
- J'ai dit qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? répéta son nouveau patron en entrant dans le bureau.  
- Je, heu…, balbutia Max. Je raccompagnais une amie, on est passé dans le coin et j'ai réalisé que j'avais laissé un livre ici il y a quelque temps. Je suis passé le récupérer. La porte était ouverte, j'en ai profité pour venir voir le nouveau matériel.

Il savait que son excuse ne tenait pas vraiment la route, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas trop, il savait que Tess ferait le nécessaire pour arrondir les angles. Mais à la place de l'expression rêveuse qu'il s'attendait à voir apparaître sur le visage de Brody, caractéristique des petits tours de passe-passe de Tess, il sentit une vague de perplexité assaillir sa femme, alors que son patron faisait un geste en direction du communicateur.

- Vous connaissez ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- Non, mentit Max. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est moi qui pose les questions !

Max resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

- Ok, c'est fini, Evans. Allez-vous en. Et pas la peine de revenir, vous êtes viré.

Il se tourna vers Tess en serrant les dents.

- Et emmenez votre petite copine avec vous !

Max attrapa Tess par le bras et la catapulta vers la sortie. Ils quittèrent l'UFO Center sans demander leur reste. Une fois loin de retour à la voiture, il se tourna vers sa femme, sourcils froncés.

- Tu m'expliques ? C'était quoi, ça ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
- Tess !  
- Je n'en sais rien ! se récria-t-elle. J'ai fait exactement la même chose qu'avec le type de l'entretien ce matin et tu as vu aussi bien que moi que ça a très bien marché !  
- Mais pas là ? Je croyais que ça devenait facile !  
- C'est le cas ! Mais, là, il y avait un truc bizarre dans sa tête.  
- Un truc bizarre ? répéta Max, perplexe.  
- Oui, comme… Je n'en sais rien, comme si son esprit n'était pas organisé de la même façon que celui des autres. Ça m'a empêché de faire mes trucs habituels. La prochaine fois, je le saurais, ça devrait aller mieux…  
- Si tu penses que je vais te laisser l'approcher une nouvelle fois !

Elle ne répondit rien et Max finit par soupirer.

- Allez, viens, je te raccompagne chez toi…

Ce ne fut que lorsque Max tourna dans sa rue et gara la Jeep le long du trottoir devant chez elle qu'elle se remit à parler.

- Tu réalises qu'il va falloir qu'on en parle aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? dit Tess, en descendant de la voiture.  
- Je sais.

Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du porche et Tess s'arrêta devant la porte, fouillant dans son sac pour trouver ses clefs.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on ne leur dise pas que tu étais avec moi, dit Max.  
- Bien sûr. Dieu nous garde de leur avouer qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire, pas vrai ? dit-elle avec un brin d'amertume.  
- Tess, s'il te plaît…

Elle se retourna et déverrouilla la porte. Quand elle lui fit à nouveau face, Max la regardait avec un visage très sérieux.

- On était d'accord sur le fait de ne rien leur dire et les raisons pour lesquelles on le faisait. C'est même toi qui l'a suggéré, fit-il remarquer doucement.  
- Je sais, dit Tess avec un soupir. C'est juste… Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ce serait difficile par moment, c'est tout.

Des moments comme maintenant, où il allait rentrer chez lui et elle s'enfermer dans sa maison vide… Il ne se voyait déjà pas souvent, entre lui qui vivait chez ses parents et les cours au lycée, et la moitié de ce temps, ils devaient en plus se tenir à distance. C'était dur.

- Ecoute, on pourrait…, reprit Max.  
- Non, dit-elle avec détermination, sachant ce qu'il allait proposer.

Elle savait que si elle le lui demandait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à passer la prendre demain matin pour arriver main dans la main avec elle au lycée. Elle appréciait le geste, mais il disait vrai. Ils se cachaient pour un milliard de raison, toutes meilleures – ou pire, cela dépendait du point de vue – les unes que les autres. Elle pouvait faire avec un occasionnel coup de blues.

- Mais merci d'y avoir pensé, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, guère plus pour réagir. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et la plaquer contre lui, oubliant Nasedo, Brody et tout le reste et se noyant dans leur baiser. Elle enroula les bras autour de son cou et lâcha un soupir de bien-être, vite interrompu par un craquement sonore.

Max se figea, réalisant la même chose en même temps qu'elle. Le craquement ne venait pas du jardin, il venait de l'_intérieur_ de la maison.

- Quelqu'un est entré, murmura-t-elle.

Max ouvrit la porte sans attendre, conscient que l'intrus les avait probablement entendu et n'allait pas s'éterniser, et se précipita dans la maison, Tess sur les talons. Ils entendirent un bruit de course, suivit du claquement de la porte extérieure qui donnait sur la cuisine. Ils traversèrent la maison en courant avant de sortir dans le jardinet qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison.

Personne.

Et puis, ce fut le portillon donnant sur la rue qui claqua et ils coururent jusqu'à la haie, sans apercevoir âme qui vive.

- Peut-être que c'était juste un cambrioleur, tenta Tess.

Max ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, sachant qu'elle n'y croyait pas plus que lui. Ils étaient là, pas très loin, ils le sentaient, et ce n'était pas seulement une sensation d'être observé, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de rampant. Quelque chose du passé.

Et comme pour confirmer cette impression, le regard de Max se posa sur une tache blanchâtre accrochée à la haie. Il s'en saisit, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un morceau de tissu comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais d'une matière familière, fine comme du papier à cigarette et totalement sèche.

_De la peau…_

Et au moment où ces mots lui traversaient l'esprit, la peau partit en poussière entre ses doigts. Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça, murmura-t-il.  
- Quoi ? demanda Tess.  
- Activer les communicateurs. J'aurai dû attendre qu'on soit… Je n'en sais rien, mieux préparés. Et Nasedo… Et maintenant toi… C'était une erreur de ma part.

Tess haussa les épaules.

- On aurait dû le faire d'une façon ou d'une autre, fit-elle remarquer. Ce qui est fait est fait, Max, arrête de te torturer.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Vas faire ton sac, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda, sourcils froncés.

- Max, je ne peux pas…  
- Tu ne restes pas ici, trancha-t-il, d'un ton qu'elle savait signifier qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Tu as cinq minutes, dépêche-toi.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison d'un pas rageur. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester seule ici, pas alors qu'_ils_ savaient où elle habitait. Mais maintenant quoi ? Où est-ce qu'elle allait aller ? Avec chaque seconde qui passait, elle avait l'impression de perdre le peu de contrôle sur sa vie qui lui restait.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tira du placard un sac de sport qu'elle gardait pour les urgences. Elle et Nasedo gardaient toujours en tête la possibilité d'avoir à partir immédiatement, ce sac était prêt, elle y gardait toutes les affaires de première nécessité.

- C'est bon ? lui demanda Max, debout à la porte.  
- Oui, je tiendrais quelques jours avec ça. Je viendrais chercher ce qui me manque une autre fois, quand je saurais comment on s'organise.

Ils quittèrent la maison rapidement, mais Tess se retourna une fois sur le trottoir.

- Attends, je n'ai rien fermé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il l'entraîna sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner.

- Je m'en suis occupé quand tu étais dans ta chambre, lui dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Elle comprit qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de verrouiller les portes, mais avait également ajouté un verrouillage typiquement antarien. Il la poussa dans la Jeep.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?  
- Chez les Valenti.  
- Max…, dit-elle avec réticence.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le shérif, mais de là à vivre chez lui…

- C'est ça ou chez Michael, à toi de choisir, dit-il en mettant le contact, attendant sa réponse pour démarrer.

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Entre la protection amicale du shérif et la version tête-à-claques de Michael de ces derniers jours, son choix était vite fait.

- Le shérif, trancha-t-elle, espérant de ne pas le regretter.

Parce que, vraiment, partager la même salle de bain que Kyle ? Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure décision qu'elle ait jamais prise…

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter un certain nombre de lignes à sa liste des 'pourquoi-tout-ça-est-une-très-mauvaise-idée' quand, avant même qu'ils aient sonné à la porte des Valenti, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et elle et Max se retrouvèrent face à face avec un .38 tenu par un shérif aux nerfs à vif.

- Désolé, lâcha Valenti en les reconnaissant.

Il baissa son arme et leur lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Max. On a besoin de vous.

Jim s'écarta du seuil pour les laisser entrer dans le salon. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et attendit sans un mot qu'ils lui donnent des explications.

- J'ai raccompagné Tess chez elle tout à l'heure, il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison, commença Max.  
- Quelqu'un ? répéta Jim.  
- Eux, précisa Max.  
- Ceux qui ont tué Nasedo ? Vous en êtes sûr ?  
- On a trouvé une peau dans le jardin, alors oui, on est sûr, dit Tess d'un ton sec, le stress des derniers jours commençant à prendre le pas sur ses bonnes manières.

Remarquant le regard surpris de Valenti et celui plus réprobateur que lui lançait Max, elle soupira.

- Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée… Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Max se tourna à nouveau vers le shérif.

- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de l'héberger pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'on trouve une solution ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule dans cette maison.  
- Tu sais qu'il faudra que j'y retourne à un moment donné, Max, on en a déjà discuté, dit Tess, franchement exaspérée cette fois. On ne peut pas se permettre que les gens posent des questions.  
- S'ils veulent poser des questions, qu'ils en posent, mais tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, rétorqua sèchement Max.  
- Depuis quand est-ce que je n'ai plus droit au chapitre pour les décisions qui me concernent ?  
- Depuis qu'il y a des rebelles dehors qui essayent de nous tuer !  
- Comme si c'était la première fois !  
- Dans ce cas, tu as raison, pourquoi prendre des précautions ? Cela s'est déjà tellement bien fini par le passé ! railla Max.

Cela suffit à la faire taire – et à leur faire réaliser que le shérif n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur petit échange. Tess se laissa tomber sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, alors que Max se passait une main lasse sur la nuque.

- C'est temporaire, lui dit Max, s'efforçant de parler plus calmement. Quelques jours, un peu plus, je ne sais pas exactement, mais…  
- Ça ira, le coupa Valenti. On n'a pas de chambre d'amis et Kyle n'est pas encore rentré, donc il faudra vous contenter du canapé pour ce soir. On s'arrangera mieux demain.  
- Le canapé ira très bien, le rassura Tess. Je ferai avec ce qu'il y a, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Il y eut un silence et Max s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand le shérif reprit la parole.

- Qui sont-ils ? Ceux qui vous pourchassent.

Tess et Max échangèrent un regard et Valenti sentit leur réticence.

- Vous vous souvenez de notre discussion au Crashdown l'autre jour, Max, insista Valenti. Vous m'avez dit que si j'avais des questions, vous y répondriez. Si j'accueille Tess sous mon toit, je veux savoir à quoi on s'expose exactement, mon fils et moi, dit-il calmement.

Tess regarda Max, attendant la décision que lui seul pouvait prendre.

Il était le Roi. Il était leur guide. Elle l'avait connu à l'âge de seize ans, elle l'avait épousé, elle avait porté ses enfants. Il l'avait aimée et lui avait offert le monde – littéralement. Et pas une fois il ne l'avait déçue. Pas une fois il n'avait cédé à la facilité, quoi qu'il leur en coûte – et Dieu sait que ça leur avait coûté cher. Il prenait les décisions qu'il estimait être justes et nécessaires, même si elles étaient impopulaires, et ne s'était encore jamais trompé.

Elle se fiait à lui. Aveuglément.

- Des rebelles, dit enfin Max. Ce sont des rebelles.

Il soupira et s'assit à coté de Tess.

- Vous avez raison, j'ai promis de répondre à vos questions. Et vous avez promis de garder les réponses pour vous, lui rappela-t-il.

Valenti acquiesça, comme une promesse muette, et Max hésita un instant, se demandant par où commencer. C'était une histoire tellement longue et compliquée…

- Nous venons d'une planète, Antar, qui est à quelques milliers d'années-lumière d'ici. C'est une monarchie, gouvernée par une même famille depuis des siècles, et comme dans tout Etat, nous avons des lois, des traditions, des… croyances que chacun respecte. Ce sont grâce à elles que nous avons vécu en paix aussi longtemps. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, si tous les gens jouaient le jeu, ce serait trop beau…

Il s'arrêta, perdu dans ses souvenirs, et Tess prit le relais.

- Il y a une sorte de… d'énergie qui maintient l'équilibre sur notre planète, commença-t-elle à expliquer, peinant à trouver les mots pour expliquer clairement quelque chose d'aussi complexe. Cette énergie nous vient d'une entité que l'on appelle les Anciens, ce sont… C'est un peu comme si l'esprit de nos morts se réunissait en une sorte de… conscience collective qui interagit avec les vivants par le biais d'une pierre appelée Granilith. C'est puissant et, utilisé de la mauvaise façon, cela peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. Pour éviter que cette énergie soit mal employée, depuis des milliers d'années, les interactions avec les Anciens et le Granilith sont laissées à la famille royale et à un certain nombre de personnes qui développent des… dons particuliers qui leurs permettent de maîtriser les effets du Granilith.  
- Vous êtes en train de me dire que tous les habitants de votre planète n'ont pas de… pouvoirs comme les vôtres ? demanda Valenti, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Si, dit Max. Seulement, la majorité d'entre eux développent des dons relativement basiques, liés à l'évolution naturelle de notre espèce – télékinésie, manipulations de la matière, ce genre de choses. Quand elle parle de dons particuliers, Tess parle de dons plus… psychiques. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance ici.  
- Il y a un demi-siècle environ, un courant de pensée a commencé à se développer sur Antar, soutenant l'idée que, si le Granilith était à notre disposition, c'était pour qu'on utilise toutes ses capacités, ce que la famille royale s'est toujours refusée à faire, continua Tess. Pour eux, utiliser le Granilith sans restrictions, c'était laisser la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives – on nous l'a laissé justement parce qu'il était contrôlé et utilisé seulement à bon escient, et non l'inverse. L'existence de ce groupe de personnes était connue, mais il a pendant longtemps été considéré comme trop minoritaire pour représenter une réelle menace…

Elle regarda Max et remarqua son expression contrariée. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait – c'était son père, comme son propre père avant lui, qui avait toujours minimisé cette menace, persuadé que, même si le groupe de Khivar s'avisait de revendiquer publiquement ces idées, jamais il ne serait soutenu par le peuple. Zan s'était montré beaucoup plus sceptique et cela avait été l'un des rares réels sujets de discorde entre eux. Malheureusement, à la mort du Roi Eshael, les idées réformatrices de Khivar avaient déjà conquis suffisamment d'adeptes pour devenir un vrai mouvement contestataire. Et ce petit groupe avait malheureusement ses entrées au Temple…

- Environ trois ans avant… avant notre arrivée ici, reprit Max, il y a eu des phénomènes climatiques qui ont causé énormément de dégâts sur notre planète – un peu les mêmes que ceux causés par vos tornades, mais à une échelle beaucoup plus importantes. On a fait de notre mieux pour aider les gens à reprendre le cours de leurs vies – relancer l'économie, reconstruire… Et on a eu de très bons résultats, mais cela a pris du temps. Le problème, c'est qu'il est difficile de faire accepter à des gens dont la vie est en ruine qu'il faut se montrer patient…  
- Et ce fameux petit groupe est arrivé, avec sa solution toute prête – utiliser le Granilith pour accélérer les choses, enchaîna Tess. Selon eux, il était temps de changer de traditions. Et puisqu'en refusant, le Roi refusait d'aider son peuple, peut-être qu'il était temps de changer aussi de Roi. Ils ont proposé de 'négocier' avec lui un changement de cap politique, un remaniement gouvernemental où, basiquement, il ne serait plus qu'une marionnette dont ils tireraient les ficelles. Il a refusé. Dès le lendemain, des révoltes ont éclaté localement, menées par ces rebelles. Elles ont toujours été contenues par les partisans du Roi, mais à terme, ces mini-révoltes ont évolué en une véritable guerre civile qui a duré des mois. Jusqu'au jour où…

Tess s'arrêta là, la gorge nouée, incapable d'aller plus loin. Max noua ses doigts aux siens, lui adressant un sourire triste, mais réconfortant. Elle lui fit signe de continuer à sa place.

- Jusqu'au jour où ils ont marché sur le Palais et ils ont tué tous les membres de la famille royale, finit Max pour elle.  
- Et laissez-moi deviner, ils ont fait ce qui était leur but depuis le début – ils se sont dépêchés de prendre leur place, dit Valenti.

Max sourit.

- Je ne sais pas. Je viens de vous le dire, j'étais mort, dit-il simplement.  
- Ils vous ont tué aus…, commença le shérif avant de s'arrêter net, comprenant enfin. Oh.  
- Mais oui, je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

Ils laissèrent tout le temps nécessaire à Valenti pour digérer ces dernières informations.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? leur demanda-t-il enfin.  
- Il y a toujours une sorte de… plan de secours, au cas où la lignée royale viendrait à disparaître, expliqua Max. Il a été mis au point il y a des siècles par nos scientifiques, mais il n'avait encore jamais été utilisé. Pour schématiser, disons qu'on nous a fait renaître en utilisant notre propre patrimoine génétique – Isabel, Tess et moi, en tout cas, je pense que ça a été un peu plus compliqué pour Michael.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda le shérif.  
- Parce qu'il ne fait pas partie de la famille royale, il n'était que le bras droit de Max. Cette 'assurance' ne valait pas pour lui, continua Tess.

Elle se tourna vers Max.

- Nasedo m'a expliqué qu'après que nous ayons été tués, ta mère a réussi à s'échapper du Palais. C'est elle qui a demandé à ce que le processus soit lancé et que Michael soit ajouté à notre petit trio. Et puis, elle nous a envoyé ici pour que l'on puisse renaître et grandir en sécurité, précisa-t-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le shérif. Sauf qu'au lieu d'atterrir discrètement sur cette planète, notre vaisseau s'est crashé dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Deux de nos protecteurs sont morts et on s'est tous retrouvé séparé.  
- Jusqu'à ce que Nasedo et toi arriviez à Roswell, murmura Valenti, plus pour lui-même que pour eux.

Il se tourna vers Tess.

- D'accord, mais qu'en est-il de toi ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Max et Isabel sont frères et sœurs, il est Roi, donc ça fait d'elle une… princesse ?

Il regarda Max pour s'assurer qu'il avait bon, visiblement perturbé par le cours quasi-surréaliste que prenait la conversation, et le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Qu'en est-il de toi ? répéta le shérif. Quelle est ta place dans tout ça ?

Elle sentit l'étreinte de Max se resserrer sur sa main.

- Tess est ma femme, dit simplement Max. Je suis Roi, je pense que vous pouvez faire tout seul la connexion…

Le silence retomba à nouveau sur la pièce.

- Et ces 'rebelles' vous ont suivi ici. Ce sont eux qui vous traquent, c'est ça ? reprit enfin Valenti.  
- C'est ce que Nasedo a dit avant de mourir, dit Max.

Tess vit le shérif hésiter et elle l'encouragea d'un sourire timide à poser la question qui le taraudait visiblement.

- Pourquoi ne rien dire à Michael et Isabel ? dit-il enfin. Pourquoi leur cacher tout ça ? Je veux dire… Il s'agit de leur vie aussi, ce n'est pas très juste.  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que ça l'était, dit Max d'une voix tendue.  
- Mais vous le faîtes quand même. Vous leur cachez vos souvenirs, votre passé, votre relation – parce que vous êtes… ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau, Max acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ? Je… J'ai du mal à imaginer ce qui pourrait être une justification suffisante, objecta Valenti.  
- Ce groupe de rebelles, ils avaient un homme à leur tête, reprit Max. Et cet homme avait une compagne qui était proche de nous – suffisamment proche pour ne pas qu'on la soupçonne de trahison. C'est elle qui les a fait entrer au Palais, ce jour-là. Elle leur a offert le seul endroit où on était en sécurité sur un plateau d'argent.

Il fixa le shérif droit dans les yeux.

- Vous voulez que je dise la vérité à Michael et Isabel ? Ils étaient fiancés et elle l'a trompé avec un autre – au début, juste parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et que c'était excitant, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre, mais non, il a fallu qu'elle jette son dévolu sur l'homme dont tout le monde lui disait de se tenir à distance, continua Max. Seulement, ma sœur a toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, parce qu'elle est la Princesse Vilandra et qu'elle ne reçoit d'ordres de personne. Et le jour où elle a réalisé que c'était probablement la seule fois de son existence où elle aurait dû _écouter_ – juste écouter – c'est le jour où cet homme qu'elle trouvait si merveilleux a abattu nos enfants, juste parce qu'ils seraient les seuls obstacles entre lui et la couronne une fois qu'il se serait occupé de leurs parents.

Tess se leva brusquement et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos. Jim Valenti en resta sans voix, peinant à comprendre ce que Max venait de lui révéler.

- Vous ne… Isabel ne semble pas être ce genre de… personne, balbutia-t-il.  
- C'est vrai, Isabel n'est pas Vilandra, reconnut Max. Mais Isabel n'est pas parfaite et, par certains cotés, elle ressemble énormément à celle qu'elle était avant. Mais à supposer qu'elle soit effectivement différente, que se passera-t-il si je lui raconte cette belle histoire ? Que se passera-t-il le jour où elle se souviendra ? Parce que, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, elle se souviendra, Michael aussi. Et à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qui prendra le dessus, Isabel ou Vilandra ?

Max déglutit péniblement. Bon sang, que cette conversation était difficile…

- J'aimerais… J'aimerais pouvoir m'en remettre à eux aveuglément, mais je ne peux pas, admit-il douloureusement. On a appris de la pire façon que c'est en lâchant prise sur de toutes petites choses qu'on perd le contrôle. Isabel est ma sœur et je l'aime, mais elle est aussi une… monstrueuse bombe à retardement. Quant à Michael, il est… Michael. Il force votre bureau pour y trouver des clefs, déclenche des incendies dans des parcs, oublie des couteaux suisse sur des scènes de crime…

Valenti se passa la main sur les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire, dit Max avec un haussement d'épaules. Lorsqu'ils vont découvrir qu'on leur ment depuis des mois, ils vont être en colère. Blessés. Et je le regrette. Mais je sais qu'ils finiront par comprendre. Je sais qu'une fois que Michael se souviendra, il me dira que j'ai pris la bonne décision, parce qu'il aurait pris la même. Quant à Isabel…

Max haussa les épaules.

- Étant donné tout ce qu'il s'est passé sur Antar, je la vois mal nous reprocher de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance… Elle aura déjà suffisamment de problème de conscience à gérer.

Il soupira avant de fixer le shérif droit dans les yeux.

- On sait que les rebelles nous ont suivi sur Terre et qu'ils vont nous tomber dessus, même si on ne sait pas quand, affirma-t-il. On sait qu'ils sont là, qu'ils nous suivent, qu'ils nous observent… J'ai juste… J'ai juste besoin de savoir que Tess va bien. J'ai besoin de ça. Et je sais que vous veillerez sur elle quand moi je ne peux pas.  
- Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi ! protesta Tess, se tournant enfin vers eux.  
- Je sais. Mais je ne supporte pas de te savoir seule là-bas, en particulier maintenant que je sais qu'ils savent où te trouver. S'il te plaît.

Elle finit par acquiescer et, après quelques instants, Max reprit la parole.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je devrais déjà être chez moi, s'excusa-t-il en se levant du canapé.

Jim se leva à son tour.

- Je vais chercher de quoi t'installer, dit-il à Tess, les laissant seul quelques instants.  
- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda Max alors que Tess le raccompagnait à la porte.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu peux faire un truc pour moi ?  
- Dis toujours…  
- Si tu croises Kyle en caleçon, ferme les yeux, dit-il d'un air faussement sérieux, essayant de dissiper la tension créée par leur petite discussion.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Tess éclata de rire.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit-elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre avant de se séparer.

- Je parlerai à Michael et Isabel demain matin, murmura Max avant de s'éloigner.

Elle le regarda remonter dans la Jeep avec un sourire rêveur. Un raclement de gorge discret la ramena à la réalité et elle rougit légèrement, comme prise en faute. Après tout ces mois passés à se cacher, elle avait presque l'impression de devoir s'excuser d'un geste tendre somme toute anodin…

A sa plus grande surprise, le shérif lui tendit une couverture et un oreiller.

- Merci, vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Il l'hébergeait déjà chez lui, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça en plus de tout le reste. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce genre d'attentions, en particulier venant d'un homme qu'elle imaginait sans peine mener une vie de quasi-célibataire avec son fils adolescent.

- Pas de problème, répondit Jim. Je vais me coucher, alors…  
- Oh… Ok.  
- La salle de bain, c'est la première porte à droite, reprit-il en pointant le couloir derrière lui. Ma chambre est au fond, au cas où il y aurait un problème.  
- D'accord.  
- Bonne nuit.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans le couloir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, Tess, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

_Il descendit de la navette qui l'avait ramené au Palais d'un pas rapide, Rath sur les talons, ignorant sans même sans apercevoir les gens qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, parasité par des images d'une certaine jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Une petite voix dans sa tête objectait que, si lui-même lui portait autant d'intérêt, il n'était pas extraordinaire que Nicoli Gaedel en fasse autant, mais son instinct lui criait autre chose._

_Il se retint de hausser les épaules alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs qui menaient au bureau de son père. Quoi que l'Uro ait en tête, il le découvrirait bien à un moment ou à un autre…_

Malheureusement_, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter silencieusement._

_Il vit le secrétaire particulier de son père se lever de son bureau en le voyant approcher et disparaître par une porte au fond du couloir pour annoncer son arrivée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rematérialisa devant lui._

_- Votre Altesse… Sa Majesté va vous recevoir immédiatement, dit le Premier Secrétaire en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il souhaite également la présence du Lieutenant Karena, ajouta-t-il avec un bref coup d'œil en direction de Rath.  
__- Merci, dit distraitement Zan._

_Rath lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Zan se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué, alors comment pourrait-il savoir pourquoi Rath devait être présent ?_

_Ils furent introduits dans le bureau de son père quelques secondes plus tard et le Roi leva la tête en entendant leur arrivée. Rath s'inclina respectueusement alors que Zan se contentait d'un rapide mouvement de tête._

_- Père…  
__- Et bien, il vous en a fallu du temps, les accueillit l'intéressé d'une voix impatiente. Ou bien quelqu'un a-t-il tardé à délivrer mes ordres ?_

_Zan retint un mouvement de contrariété. Lui et son père n'avait jamais été proches comme pouvaient l'être parents et enfants dans une famille plus traditionnelle, mais il savait que le Roi Eshael l'aimait comme un père aime son fils. Petit garçon, il avait parfois maudit cette couronne qui le transformait souvent en un étranger qu'il ne voyait que très peu, avant de réaliser en grandissant que son père n'était pas distant par choix, mais par obligation. Et qu'il le regrettait probablement lui-même, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté._

_Mais un accueil un peu plus chaleureux ne lui aurait certainement pas fait de mal…_

_- Nous étions au Temple, nous sommes rentrés aussi vite que nous l'avons pu, expliqua rapidement Zan. Et bonjour à vous aussi, Père…_

_Son père fronça les sourcils._

_- Au Temple ? répéta-t-il. Je ne me souviens pas que tu devais y être ce matin…_

_Zan hésita un instant._

_- Ce n'était pas une visite officielle, j'avais… quelqu'un à y voir, admit-il enfin, imperturbable malgré le regard moqueur de Rath qu'il sentait vrillé dans son dos._

_Le Roi lui jeta un regard d'avertissement._

_- Zan, nous avons déjà parlé de l'Uro Gaedel et je t'ai demandé de cesser ces balivernes !_

_Zan serra les poings. L'Uro Gaedel. Il avait eu le malheur de faire part à son père de sa méfiance à son égard et ce dernier avait balayé ses inquiétudes d'un revers de main. Sa mère et sa sœur également, toutes deux mentalistes, n'avaient rien remarqué de particulièrement inquiétant chez lui, et pourtant… Alors que le Roi s'attendait à ce que cela suffise à Zan, cela n'avait au contraire fait que renforcer ses craintes._

_C'était vrai, il n'avait rien de concret contre l'Uro, juste une sensation diffuse de malaise en sa présence. Il avait cette quasi-certitude que l'homme avait son propre agenda et cela lui posait un gros problème. Nicoli Gaedel était juste… trop. Trop aimable, trop agréable, trop intelligent. Trop facilement jugé digne de confiance – en tout cas, par les gens dont il jugeait nécessaire de se faire apprécier._

_Zan avait été formé à l'Académie Royale et il avait gardé d'excellents contacts avec certains de ses anciens camarades et professeurs qui, sans être tous de haute naissance ou jouissant d'une influence réelle à la Cour, restaient des gens dont il reconnaissait et appréciait les qualités. Or, il avait découvert au fil du temps que beaucoup de ces gens – ce 'petit peuple' auquel Nicoli Gaedel accordait peu d'importance – se méfiaient de lui. Le craignaient, même. Alors quoi qu'en pense son père, il continuerait à garder un œil sur lui – et l'Uro le savait, d'où l'accueil plutôt froid qu'il avait reçu au Temple un peu plus tôt._

_Mais ce n'était pas le moment de remettre cette discussion sur le tapis._

_- Je n'y suis pas allé pour ça, Père, choisit-il de rétorquer simplement. Cela dit, nous l'avons croisé par hasard et je maintiens mon opinion.  
__- Par hasard seulement ? répéta le Roi en regardant Rath pour obtenir confirmation._

_Zan bouillait de colère. Rath était son ami et garde du corps, pas sa nourrice ! Depuis quand était-il chargé de confirmer à son père le moindre de ses faits et gestes ?_

_- Je vous assure qu'une rencontre avec l'Uro Gaedel n'était pas prévue, Votre Majesté. Votre fils avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus… agréable en tête, confirma Rath avec un sourire en coin, sans réaliser ce que sa plaisanterie innocente risquait de déclencher._

_Son sourire vacilla alors que son regard croisait celui de Zan, maintenant animé d'une rage froide. Et il disparut tout à fait lorsqu'il vit le Roi faire volte-face et reporter toute son attention – et son irritation – sur son fils._

_- Une Prêtresse, Zan ? As-tu perdu la tête ? s'exclama le Roi, furieux. Tu as vingt et un ans, que tu t'amuses avec les demoiselles de la Cour, passe encore, je sais que tu sais te montrer discret, mais une Prêtresse ?_

_Zan serra les poings, s'efforçant de ne pas oublier que, s'il s'agissait de son père, il s'agissait également du Roi et qu'à ce titre, il n'était pas libre de le remettre vertement à sa place._

_- Il ne se passe rien, Rath a juste besoin de réfléchir avant de parler, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tranchante, sachant que son ami saisirait le message.  
__- Considérant la raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir, il vaudrait mieux ! commenta sèchement son père._

_Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et Zan attendit patiemment qu'il se remette à parler, essayant désespérément de dissiper la tension qui lui raidissait les épaules – sans beaucoup de succès malheureusement. Une expression songeuse apparut sur le visage du Roi avant qu'il ne se remette à parler._

_- Je veux que tu présides à ma place les cérémonies de Beseth cette année, lâcha-t-il enfin d'un ton décidé._

_Zan entendit ces mots, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que les implications qui en découlaient le percutent de plein fouet._

Qu'est-ce que… ?

_Les cérémonies de Beseth prenaient place toutes les années au milieu de l'hiver, deux jours pendant lesquels les Antariens célébraient le Granilith. Deux jours pendant lesquels chaque habitant rendait hommage à ses Anciens. Ce n'était pas des jours tristes, bien au contraire, les gens se regroupaient autour du Temple et de ses annexes un peu partout sur la planète et assistaient à la commémoration menée par le Roi depuis la capitale, qui était suivie par une immense fête nationale._

_Et c'était bien là ce qui gênait Zan. Les cérémonies étaient présidées par le Roi, non par l'héritier du trône._

_- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda-t-il à son père, une sensation désagréable lui serrant soudain l'estomac._

_Le Roi Eshael sourit._

_- Non, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il. Mais je ne rajeunis pas, Zan, il va me falloir te passer le flambeau, à un moment ou à un autre.  
__- Mais est-ce que cela doit vraiment être à cette occasion ? fit remarquer Zan avec une pointe de désespoir. Ce sont les cérémonies de Beseth, vous savez ce que les gens vont en penser…_

_Ils allaient penser comme lui avant que son père ne le détrompe – que le Roi Eshael était en fin de vie et prêt à passer la main._

_- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Zan. Il s'agit de te former à ma succession. Mon accession au trône a été soudaine, rappela-t-il à son fils en faisant référence à son propre père, mort alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. L'apprentissage a été violent. Je ne veux pas que tu en passes par là.  
__- Maman…  
__- Ta mère est d'accord avec moi._

_Zan s'abstint de tout commentaire supplémentaire. Si le Roi et la Reine s'étaient déjà mis d'accord sur le sujet, alors il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter._

_- Tu travailleras pendant les prochaines semaines avec l'Och'ra Baes pour apprendre les rites spécifiques à ces cérémonies, reprit le Roi en se levant à nouveau de son fauteuil et en s'approchant de lui. Et j'ai bien dit étudier, Zan._

_Il regarda son fils avec une expression très sérieuse._

_- Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu étais au Temple ce matin – Gaedel ou autre – tu l'oublies, c'est bien clair ?_

_Zan serra les dents, réprimant sa colère une nouvelle fois._

_- Très clair.  
__- Quant à vous, continua le Roi en se tournant vers Rath, je veux que vous décidiez avec le Commandant de la Garde Royale de la meilleure façon de garder secrètes les visites de mon fils là-bas avant les cérémonies. Je ne veux pas que les rumeurs les plus folles commencent à circuler.  
__- Moi ? s'étonna Rath.  
__- Vous avez d'excellents états de service, Lieutenant, et vous êtes un des plus proches amis de mon fils. Dorénavant, ce sera à vous d'organiser son service de sécurité.  
__- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté, acquiesça Rath._

_On frappa à la porte et le Premier Secrétaire entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation._

_- Veuillez m'excuser, Votre Majesté, mais le Ministre de l'Agriculture est arrivé.  
__- Bien, faites-le entrer, nous en avons terminé ici, dit le Roi._

_Ils prirent congé, Zan s'éloignant du bureau de son père à grandes enjambées furieuses, Rath sur les talons._

_- Attends-moi, demanda ce dernier en accélérant pour suivre son ami.  
__- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure ? lui lança Zan sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.  
__- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_

_Zan s'arrêta net et fit volte-face._

_- Toi et mon père, précisa-t-il. Vos petites messes basses à mon sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter qui ait pu te valoir cette petite promotion ?_

_Il vit son ami se raidir, son visage prenant une expression insultée, mais il s'en moquait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on complote dans son dos. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les ragots de la Cour sans avoir à s'inquiéter en plus de surveiller ses faits et gestes lorsqu'il était avec ses amis – ou en tout cas, ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis._

_- Je ne lui rapporte pas tes faits et gestes, l'informa sèchement Rath. Je suis là pour assurer ta sécurité, rien de plus. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui mentir lorsqu'il me pose directement la question.  
__- Parce que tu sais te contenter de répondre aux questions ? rétorqua Zan._

_Il vit Rath se mordre les lèvres, se souvenant que son petit commentaire sur Ava avait sans qu'il s'y attende presque déclenché un affrontement._

_- Je suis désolé. C'était une plaisanterie stupide, je n'avais pas réalisé que cela prendrait de telles proportions…_

_Zan soupira et se remit à marcher, son ami à ses cotés cette fois._

_- Je suis l'héritier du trône, Rath, à quel moment ce qui touche à ma vie amoureuse ne prend pas des proportions démesurées ? lui dit-il plus calmement.  
__- Touché._

_Le silence retomba entre eux pendant un long moment avant que Rath ne reprenne la parole, arrêtant Zan en posant une main sur son bras._

_- Zan, écoute… Loin de moi l'idée de donner systématiquement raison à ton père, mais…_

_Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant._

_- Fais attention. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois chez cette fille, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends d'elle ou ce que tu lui veux, mais… Quoi que tu aies en tête, ne tente rien avait d'être sûr de toi. Ce n'est peut-être pas encore une Prêtresse, mais elle va en devenir une, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas une de ces filles de la Cour qui rêvent de mettre la main sur ta petite personne, fit-il remarquer. Et si elle a retenu l'attention de notre ami Gaedel…_

_Il ne finit pas la fin de sa phrase, mais il n'en eu pas besoin pour que Zan comprenne._

* * *

- Papa !

Ce fut ce hurlement qui la réveilla en sursaut au petit matin. Tess ouvrit les yeux et repéra Kyle debout au pied du canapé, vêtu simplement d'un caleçon. Elle s'étira et bailla, passant en position assise, et le regarda un instant se tortiller sur place, essayant vaguement de camoufler sa semi-nudité.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de lui, comme si sa présence dans cette maison était la chose la plus normale du monde.  
- Bonjour. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Kyle en détournant les yeux, clairement gêné.

Elle baissa les yeux et se maudit intérieurement – clairement, sa nuisette n'était pas la tenue la plus appropriée pour dormir dans une maison occupée uniquement par des mâles. Il faudrait qu'elle repasse chez elle pour compléter sa garde-robe… Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'habite ici, lui dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle s'était vaguement réveillée la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu rentrer, mais il n'avait pas allumé la lumière au salon et avait tâtonné jusqu'à sa chambre sans même tourner la tête vers le canapé – et en même temps, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'était pas sensé savoir que quelqu'un dormait là…

Elle détailla son caleçon d'un œil critique, le comparant mentalement aux boxers que portait habituellement Max, et elle sourit en se rappelant le conseil qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Son mari avait certainement sa préférence, mais hey, elle n'était pas aveugle, pourquoi détourner les yeux quand ce qu'ils lui offraient était aussi plaisant ?

- C'est mignon ça, lui dit-elle, joueuse, passant un doigt dans l'élastique de son caleçon et le faisant claquer d'un coup sec. Prends pas froid.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine, le laissant bouche bée derrière elle.

- Papa !

Finalement, vivre ici ne serait peut-être pas si mal… En tout cas, ce serait distrayant.

* * *

Max regardait Michael faire les cent pas au pied des gradins qui entouraient le stade de baseball du lycée, attendant sa réaction et celle d'Isabel après qu'il leur ait raconté les évènements de la veille.

- Un inconnu qui a un objet extraterrestre ? Et ce même inconnu rachète l'UFA Center à Milton ? récapitula Michael. Enfin, peut-être…  
- Ça veut dire quoi, peut-être ? dit Isabel, assise sur les gradins.  
- Pourquoi Milton aurait vendu ? s'interrogea Michael. Ce piège à touristes, c'était sa vie. Il décide de vendre, prend son fric et disparaît ? Ça ne tient pas debout…  
- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait tué Milton ? précisa Max, perplexe.

Que Brody ne soit pas clair, c'était certain, mais de là à tuer…

- Après avoir tué Nasedo, tuer Milton n'est plus qu'une formalité, répondit son ami.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il l'a tué ? dit Isabel.

Elle essayait visiblement de le temporiser un peu et Max lui en était reconnaissant. Elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas prendre parti et il devait admettre que, parfois, cela l'arrangerait qu'elle se mouille un peu dans ses tentatives de canaliser Michael au lieu de laisser couler, juste parce que Michael était Michael.

Il se demandait dans quelle mesure leur relation passée influait toujours leurs rapports actuels, même inconsciemment…

- Il s'intéresse à un évènement qui s'est produit en mai, le 14, reprit Michael.  
- D'accord, c'est le jour où on a reçu le message de notre mère, mais ce n'est pas une preuve, ça ! objecta Isabel.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Nasedo nous avait dit qu'en activant les communicateurs, on mettrait nos ennemis sur nos traces !  
- Parle moins fort, Michael ! dit Max en se levant des gradins, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

Il vit Michael lever les yeux au ciel et serra les dents, retenant visiblement une réplique acerbe.

- A vos ordres… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Votre Majesté ? railla son ami.

Max hésita une fraction de seconde avant de parler.

- On va commencer par essayer de retrouver Milton, dit-il. Autant s'assurer qu'il a vraiment disparu avant de s'emballer… Je vais aller voir Valenti. Tant qu'à faire, je lui demanderai de se renseigner aussi sur Brody et comment il…  
- On va perdre du temps ! l'interrompit Michael. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on s'introduise dans le centre et qu'on prenne l'objet ?

_Parce que si tu le touches sans prendre de précautions, il va t'exploser à la figure, littéralement…_

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux ! dit simplement Max. Si c'est un Skins, la meilleure façon de nous protéger, c'est qu'il ne sache jamais qui on est.  
- Et moi, je veux y aller quand même, s'obstina son ami. Il n'y a plus qu'à voter… Alors, il y a une voix pour y aller et il y a une voix contre. Isabel ?

Et fidèle à elle-même, Isabel refusa de répondre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça, dit-elle.  
- Il est hors de question qu'on vote, trancha Max. J'ai pris ma décision et il n'y a pas à y revenir.  
- Tu sais, Max, je ne me rappelle pas du tout avoir vécu une autre vie, mais je sais qu'après toi, c'est moi qui commandais, dit Michael. Et je suis presque sûr que tu tenais compte de mon avis.

_C'est vrai. Mais à l'époque, c'est toi qui aurais dit qu'aller là-bas était la chose à ne surtout pas faire, Monsieur le Commandant des Armées Royales…_

Il regarda son meilleur ami s'en aller avec une pointe de regret, sachant que le moment où Michael apprendrait tout ce qu'il ne disait pas, il y aurait une dispute comme jamais ils n'en avaient eu. Il réalisa qu'Isabel le fixait.

- Quoi ?  
- Ça commence à devenir une habitude, d'attendre sans rien faire, fit-elle remarquer. Nasedo l'a payé cher.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de ressentiment dans sa remarque.

- Nasedo savait ce qu'il faisait…

… _il était même en contact avec eux…_

- Il connaissait les risques et il n'attendait pas sans rien faire, continua-t-il. Et ils l'ont tué.  
- Tu essayes de me dire qu'il n'y a aucune solution parfaite, c'est ça ? dit Isabel avec un soupir.  
- Je crois, oui. J'essaye juste de nous garder en vie, Isabel. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, alors j'opte pour la solution de prudence, c'est tout.  
- J'espère que tu as raison…

Il y eut un silence et, quand Max recommença à parler, ce fut en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Alors, petite réception intime ou monstrueuse fiesta ? dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Pardon ? demanda Isabel.  
- J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec maman, ce matin… Il paraît que 18 ans, ça ne peut pas ne pas se fêter !

Elle gémit et posa la tête dans tes mains.

- Elle n'a pas osé…  
- C'est maman, bien sûr qu'elle a osé.  
- Où et quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle a prévu… Mais probablement ce week-end. Et c'est sensé être une surprise.  
- Et donc, tu m'en parles parce que… ?  
- Je sais que tu détestes les surprises.  
- Génial…

Ils entendirent la cloche du début des cours sonner un peu plus loin et Isabel se leva.

- J'avais d'autres projets pour ce week-end, dit-elle d'un air pensif.

Max lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Des projets ? Je n'étais pas au courant…  
- Je ne te parle pas de tout, Max, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je pense avoir encore droit à une vie privée, non ?

Il le leva les mains défensivement devant lui.

- Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver, c'était une simple remarque ! C'est quoi, ton problème ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne… Il n'y a pas de problème, dit-elle finalement avec un soupir. C'est toutes ces histoires qui commencent à me taper sur les nerfs, c'est tout.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

- Il vaut mieux y aller, ça a sonné, dit-elle en retournant vers le lycée.

Max la regarda s'éloigner avec cette impression indéfinissable qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Il la suivit à quelques pas de distance avant de rejoindre sa classe, se pressant pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Réalisant avec soulagement que le prof n'était pas encore arrivé, il se glissa à une table libre juste à coté de Maria.

- Pas de crise de Cuba aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
- On nous a prévenu qu'il serait en retard, le renseigna la blonde en posant son regard sur lui. D'ailleurs, tu es en retard aussi.  
- J'étais en train de discuter avec les autres.  
- Oh, je vois, dit Maria d'un air entendu. Une discussion avec les autres, toi, Michael, Isabel et… Tess. Tu discutes beaucoup avec Tess, ces derniers temps.  
- Tess n'était pas là, corrigea-t-il machinalement, la tête ailleurs. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire et se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
- Vous étiez mignons tous les deux hier soir…  
- Moi et Tess ? Tu nous as vus ?  
- Oui, on vous a vus. Je veux dire, Liz et moi, on vous a vu. De loin, ça avait l'air hyper romantique – une petite balade dans le parc, sous les étoiles, une petite conversation à deux…  
- Je ne sors pas avec Tess, rétorqua sèchement Max. Et à supposer que ce soit le cas, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde.

Maria lui lança un regard noir.

- Liz est ma meilleure amie.  
- Et Liz est aussi mon ex-petite amie, contra Max, qui commençait à perdre patience. Je sais qu'elle te l'a dit, alors quoi ?  
- Alors, quoi ? répéta-t-elle sur un ton incrédule en se tournant complètement vers lui. Tu romps avec elle il y a deux jours, tu t'en trouves déjà une autre et, pour toi, c'est juste… normal ? Allô ! Où est passé le Max attentionné et romantique qui a…

Elle chercha ses mots une seconde.

- … 'ensorcelé' Liz au Crashdown l'année dernière ? finit-elle à voix basse.  
- Il est toujours là. Et je n'ai pas rompu avec elle y a deux jours, on s'est séparé juste après notre dernière rencontre avec Pierce… C'était il y a des mois !  
- Non… Non, tu…, balbutia Maria. Liz m'a dit qu'elle prenait un peu ses distances après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait rompu.  
- Que J'AI rompu, Maria, corrigea doucement Max. C'est moi qui ai tout arrêté.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire.

- Non. Non, elle m'en aurait parlé. C'est ma meilleure amie, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'aurait caché ça ?  
- Ça, c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander. Ecoute…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du professeur, s'excusant pour son retard, ce qui les empêcha de continuer leur conversation. Et c'était peut-être aussi bien, vu l'expression étalée sur le visage de Maria. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle et Liz allaient avoir une grande discussion dès qu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus…

Et alors que, comme la veille, le prof se remettait à disserter sur ce qui, selon eux, faisait de Kennedy un grand leader, Max s'efforça de ne pas laisser sa voix monotone atteindre son cerveau. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir besoin qu'on lui rappelle les éventuelles conséquences d'une mauvaise décision…

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, en entendant le message que sa sœur avait laissé sur son répondeur, qu'il réalisa que, oui, il n'avait décidément pas besoin de son prof pour ça.

Michael s'en chargeait chaque jour.

* * *

Tess avait fini ses devoirs du jour et elle s'ennuyait. Elle était curieuse. Et elle était seule dans une maison occupée par deux hommes célibataires, l'un étant du même âge qu'elle. C'était bien trop tentant. Et wow, il n'y avait pas à dire, Kyle remplissait certainement tous les critères de l'adolescent de base… Sa chambre était à elle seule une source inépuisable de divertissement.

Allongée sur son lit, elle feuilletait un magazine de charme qu'elle avait trouvé en farfouillant un peu, réalisant que comprendre l'esprit masculin n'était pas toujours une bénédiction, quand le propriétaire du dit magazine fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Hey ! C'est ma chambre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama Kyle.  
- Je m'ennuyais. J'espérais trouver de quoi me divertir, mais j'arrive pas à croire tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans un magazine cochon ! fit-elle mine de s'étonner en secouant ce qu'elle pensait être le dernier exemplaire de _Playboy_.  
- Donne-moi ça ! s'énerva Kyle en le lui arrachant des mains.

Il lissa machinalement de la main les papiers jaunes qui menacer de s'en décrocher.

- Oh, les post-it… Très pratique aussi, le complimenta Tess, observant avec délectation son visage prendre une jolie teinte pourpre.  
- Bon, attends, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe sur la planète Vulcain ou ailleurs, mais sur la Terre, il y a un principe que respectent les humains qui s'appelle l'intimité, lui dit-il en jetant le magazine sur son bureau d'un geste rageur.  
- Continue à me parler comme ça et je te grille avec mon rayon désintégrant, dit-elle d'un air faussement sérieux.

En voyant l'expression paniquée qui commençait à s'étaler sur son visage, Tess leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je rigole ! le rassura-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée. Vous, les bouddhistes, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour…

Kyle se précipita pour fermer la porte de sa chambre.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? murmura-t-il, toujours aussi paniqué, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.  
- Heu… _Mes débuts avec Buddha_ ? Il était au milieu des autres bouquins, le renseigna-t-elle. Est-ce que tu crois que Buddha apprécierait d'être pris en sandwich entre _Les aventures chaudes de la jeune…_

Elle se pencha sur le rebord du lit pour vérifier le titre.  
- _… Betty_ et celles de Veronica ?

Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Max quel intérêt les mecs pouvaient trouver à ce genre de lecture… Est-ce que lui-même avait déjà lu ce genre de magazine ? Ew, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

- Attends, il ne faut surtout pas que tu parles de ça, lui dit précipitamment Kyle.

Tess fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai une certaine réputation !  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est hyper bonne ! rétorqua Tess, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée, se souvenant des rumeurs qu'on lui avait rapporté au sujet du fils du shérif lorsqu'elle était arrivée en ville.  
- Je ne plaisante pas ! s'écria Kyle.  
- Kyle Valenti, bouddhiste, continua-t-elle d'un air faussement rêveur, son amusement prenant définitivement le dessus.  
- J'ai passé toutes les vacances à lire le bouquin.  
- Et tes copains du football, ils se sont convertis ?  
- Arrête avec ça ! Toute cette histoire d'aliens et de petits hommes verts, ça m'a fait perdre tous mes repères et je me pose des questions sur la vie, la réalité, ma place dans l'univers et vous, on dirait que vous ne voulez pas comprendre qu'en débarquant, vous avez bouleversé mon existence ! s'énerva-t-il à nouveau. Et là, j'ai besoin d'y voir clair, je veux qu'on me fiche la paix !

Et soudain, elle ne trouva plus la situation drôle du tout. Elle comprenait que sa vie ait pu être bouleversée en apprenant qu'il n'y avait pas que les Terriens dans l'univers, mais à quel moment tout cela était-il devenu sa faute à elle ? Pensait-il que cela lui plaisait de fuir, d'avoir peur, d'avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant ? Pensait-il réellement qu'elle faisait cela uniquement pour le plaisir de lui pourrir la vie ?

- Non, tu as raison, je n'y comprends rien, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je suis une fille qui vient d'une autre planète, je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'amis, seulement trois autres personnes comme moi au monde. Et l'homme avec qui j'ai grandi et qui s'est occupé de moi, il vient d'être assassiné…

Elle se leva du lit.

- Alors, tu as raison, je ne vois pas très bien comment on pourrait se comprendre.

Elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner, exaspérée, entrant dans le salon juste à temps pour entendre son portable sonner. Elle l'attrapa machinalement et répondit sans même regarder l'identifiant sur l'écran – les personnes qui avaient ce numéro se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main et la majorité d'entre eux ne l'utilisait jamais.

- Allô ?  
_"C'est Max. Tu peux nous rejoindre devant l'UFO Center dans une heure ?"_

* * *

Max raccrocha et son regard se posa sur Michael et Isabel, toujours assis côte à côte. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de leur parler, là, tout de suite, la conversation qu'il venaient d'avoir tournant encore dans sa tête.

Il aurait dû savoir que, quand Isabel disait sur son répondeur de la rejoindre chez Michael parce qu'il y avait un problème, cela aurait forcément quelque chose à voir leur conversation de ce matin et le nouvel occupant de l'UFO Center. Il l'avait su à la seconde où il avait vu son meilleur ami assis sur ce canapé, en train de se tenir le bras et essayant de se servir de ses pouvoirs, sans succès. Il s'était traité mentalement d'idiot.

_J'aurais mieux fait de la boucler au lieu de leur parler du communicateur. J'aurais dû me douter que cela attirerait Michael comme un aimant…_

Isabel l'examinait et ce qu'elle vit sembla la satisfaire.

- Ça n'a pas l'air très méchant, finit-elle pas dire.  
- Ouais, parle pour toi, marmonna Michael.

Il les avait regardé un instant sans parler, stupéfait, avant qu'une nouvelle fois, sa langue n'aille plus vite que son cerveau. Il savait que ça ne ferait que déclencher une dispute supplémentaire, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Sérieusement, Michael ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que ça se termine comme ça ! Ce n'est que…

Isabel fit un geste de la main dans sa direction, visiblement exaspérée.

- Non, arrête, Max, je crois que Michael n'est pas en état d'entendre ça.  
- Merci, dit leur ami. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Bien sûr, c'était maintenant qu'Isabel choisissait de prendre parti… Max s'appuya contre le bar sans rien ajouter de plus, se contentant de les regarder d'un air entendu.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Michael.  
- Rien. Crois-moi, vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre ce que je pense.  
- Max, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, reprit Isabel. Michael a failli se faire tuer ce soir. Nasedo s'est fait tuer presque sous tes yeux, alors il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut faire quelque chose à propos de Brody.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?  
- Nous devons le tuer.  
- Wow, murmura Michael.

Isabel se leva et s'approcha de Max.

- Il s'est servi d'une arme extraterrestre, aucun humain ne peut faire ça ! continua sa sœur. C'est un Skin, un ennemi dont on ne sait rien ! Il a tué Nasedo et maintenant, il est sur nos traces ! On est en guerre, c'est lui ou nous, et moi, j'ai choisi.  
- Moi aussi, renchérit Michael.

Après un silence, Max reprit la parole.

- Vous ne savez pas si c'est une arme ou autre chose. Vous ne savez pas s'il est humain ou extraterrestre. Vous ne savez pas s'il est bon ou mauvais. Vous n'en savez rien. Et vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez entrer dans son bureau et l'abattre de sang-froid, juste sur une supposition ?  
- Une supposition ? s'exclama Michael en se levant et s'approchant d'eux. Il y a plus de preuves de sa culpabilité qu'on en a besoin, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?  
- Des preuves selon qui, Michael ? Tu l'as vu s'en prendre à toi directement ?

Michael leva les mains dans un geste d'exaspération.

- Essaye, toi. Moi, j'abandonne, dit-il à Isabel.  
- Ça fait deux voix contre une, affirma sa sœur. Je n'ai pas pris parti ce matin et j'ai eu tort.  
- Et à nouveau, deux poids, deux mesures, n'est-ce pas ? dit Max. Le statu quo de ce matin n'a pas empêché Michael d'y aller.  
- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, puisque toi, tu ne fais jamais rien ! répliqua sèchement leur ami.  
- Tu oublies qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de nous trois, Tess aussi a son mot à dire.  
- Oui, et je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle sera d'accord avec Isabel et moi, sur ce coup…  
- N'en sois pas si sûr, le détrompa Max.  
- Et bien, on a qu'à le lui demander, dit Isabel. Appelle-là et demande-lui de nous rejoindre là-bas.

Après une brève seconde d'hésitation, il avait cédé et décroché le téléphone.

- Pourquoi dans une heure ? lui demanda Michael un fois qu'il eut raccroché. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ?  
- Je pensais qu'il te faudrait peut-être un peu de temps pour récupérer, rétorqua Max, sarcastique. A moins que vous ne prévoyiez de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux ? Parce que si vous pensez le tuer ce soir, ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire le sale boulot à votre place. Ce sera à vous de vous en occuper.

* * *

Tess les attendait devant l'UFO Center en faisant les cent pas, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici à une heure pareille. Enfin, elle se doutait bien que tout cela avait un rapport avec Brody, mais…

- Hey, dit la voix de Max, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle se retourna et le regarda approcher, Michael et Isabel sur les talons.

- Salut, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante, remarquant la tension qui l'habitait.

_-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en pensées.  
__-En bref ? Ils pensent que Brody est un de nos ennemis et ils viennent ici pour le tuer._

Elle dissimula son exclamation de surprise derrière une quinte de toux.

_-Tu te fiches de moi ? lui envoya-t-elle.  
__-Non. Et ils comptent sur toi pour me faire entendre raison.  
__-Comme c'est commode… Je ne suis plus invisible, tout à coup, je suis flattée._

Michael s'approcha d'elle d'un pas confiant.

- On vient régler le problème Brody, lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.  
- Régler le problème Brody ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton faussement surpris, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.  
- On se débarrasse de lui, précisa Michael. Il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça.

Tess arbora un sourire railleur.

- Un parfait John Wayne, le complimenta-t-elle, sarcastique. Et on fait ça comment ? Vous lui tombez dessus tous les trois en même temps ou vous comptez tirer à pile ou face ? Parce que si vous comptez sur moi pour m'en charger, vous pouvez attendre longtemps…

Michael fronça les sourcils, clairement déstabilisé par sa remarque.

- Je ne te suis pas… Tu es plutôt partisane de l'action en temps normal, dit-il.  
- Je me sens plutôt insultée à l'idée que tu penses que ma 'normalité' consiste à tuer le premier venu… Je suis sensée dire merci ? demanda Tess, sourcils froncés.  
- Brody n'est pas le premier venu.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de tirer cette conclusion ?  
- Il a essayé de me tuer.

Elle se tourna vers Max.

- J'ai raté un épisode ? Ou deux ? Ou cent ?  
- Michael lui a rendu une petite visite, cet après-midi. Apparemment, Brody l'aurait attaqué avec une arme extraterrestre, expliqua Max.

_-Il a touché le communicateur, compléta-t-il silencieusement._

Elle retint un soupir.

- Quelle arme ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ce serait une sorte de pentagone de couleur noire, décrivit Isabel. Il aurait dégagé une sorte d'onde qui a mis Michael K.O.  
- Un pentagone ? Avec des symboles de notre planète gravés à la surface ?  
- Oui. Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Michael.  
- Ce n'est pas une arme, les renseigna Tess, sachant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir donner des explications qui ne soulèveraient pas trop de questions. C'est un communicateur.  
- Comme ceux qu'on a utilisé pour écouter le message de notre mère ? demanda Isabel.  
- Pas… exactement. Ceux-là étaient plutôt des réceptacles pour un message spécifique. Là, je parle d'un vrai communicateur.  
- Et l'onde, tu l'expliques comment ? objecta Michael.  
- Manipulés de la bonne façon, ils dégagent certains champs électro-magnétiques qui peuvent affecter nos pouvoirs. C'est une sorte… d'option d'auto-défense, en quelque sorte.  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça ? s'énerva Michael. On a besoin de savoir ce genre de choses !  
- Ce genre de choses seulement ou tout le reste ? Parce que vous n'avez jamais semblé particulièrement intéressé par ce que je pourrais avoir à dire, railla-t-elle avec un geste en direction de lui et d'Isabel. J'ai même l'impression que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été gentiment conviée à la petite fête de ce soir, c'est parce que tu as besoin de moi pour marquer des points contre Max, j'ai pas raison ?

Michael eut la décence de paraître gêné l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, commença Isabel. C'est juste…

Tess leva les yeux au ciel – elle n'avait aucun envie de jouer à ce jeu-là ce soir.

- N'essaye même pas, Isabel, l'arrêta-t-elle sèchement. Tu penses exactement comme lui, tu es juste beaucoup plus douée pour jouer les hypocrites, c'est tout.  
- Tess, s'il te plait, l'arrêta Max.

Elle comprit à demi-mot et s'abstint d'en rajouter une couche. De toute façon, il avait raison, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose à part se les mettre à dos.

Un silence de plomb retomba sur le quatuor, avant que Michael ne reprenne la parole, toujours aussi têtu.

- Peu importe que ce soit une arme ou non, elle a quand même le pouvoir de nous affecter, s'obstina Michael, revenant au sujet initial. Il sait l'utiliser, pour moi, ça veut tout dire.  
- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Max, incrédule.  
- Non.

Et sans attendre, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du Centre et entra, laissant les trois autres pétrifiés sur le trottoir. Mais pas pour longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils le suivaient et le rattrapaient alors qu'il traversait la grande salle.

- Michael ! l'interpella Max à voix basse, essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Réfléchis à ce que tu es en train de faire, bon sang !  
- Je fais ce qu'il faut.

Max se plaça devant lui et l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- On ne peut pas faire ça. On n'est pas des tueurs.  
- Non, on n'est pas des tueurs, mais on n'a pas le choix, Max, insista Isabel. Il faut…  
- Il a voulu me tuer, alors il doit mourir, trancha Michael, le contournant pour reprendre sa marche vers le bureau.  
- Ok, ça suffit, lâcha Max d'une voix exaspérée.

Voyant que lui parler de façon raisonnable ne l'arrêterait pas, il leva la main et leva un champ de force entre lui et les autres, les empêchant d'avancer plus loin.

- M… Max ? balbutia Michael, éberlué.  
- Mais quand as-tu appris à faire ça ? demanda Isabel, aussi surprise que leur ami.

Il fit disparaître le bouclier.

- Il n'y a pas longtemps, mentit Max. Attendez-là, je vais lui parler.  
- Et s'il te tue ? dit Michael.  
- Et bien, tu pourras te réjouir, je ne serais plus là pour t'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à ta tête…

Il tourna les talons et entra dans le bureau de Brody, repérant son ex-patron en train de travailler sur les ordinateurs disposés là, alors que les autres restaient postés devant la porte pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Et intervenir en cas de besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Roswell ? demanda immédiatement Max à Brody.  
- Vous allez me jouer le coup classique de l'ex-employé qui vient à minuit et qui tue son patron pour se venger ? rétorqua le blondinet sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.  
- Cela m'ennuierait d'en arriver là, l'informa poliment le jeune homme. Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ?

Brody daigna enfin lui accorder un regard.

- Parce que je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à vos questions.  
- Je sais. Par contre, le mois de mai vous intéresse, en particulier le 14.  
- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé le 14 ? demanda Brody, soudain très intéressé.  
- C'est sur tous vos écrans, fit remarquer Max.  
- C'est facile de répondre ça.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et tendit la main pour attraper le pentagone posé sur la table à coté de Max.

- C'est à cause de cet objet que…, commença-t-il.

Max lui saisit la main avant qu'il ne le touche. Il suffisait que Brody touche le communicateur de la bonne façon et leur simple présence à proximité dégagerait la même onde que celle qui avait frappé Michael. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un nouvel incident se produise.

- Vous êtes un des nôtres ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Brody. Je le soupçonnais, mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

Max continua son interrogatoire avec l'impression étrange que quelque chose ne collait pas.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Ce que nous voulons tous – rétablir un contact, peut-être même repartir ! dit Brody, maintenant très excité. Vous voulez me lâcher, maintenant ?

Max relâcha immédiatement sa main – il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il la tenait toujours – et Brody se massa le poignet, grimaçant légèrement.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le blondinet.  
- Pas complètement, répondit Max sans en dire trop.  
- Moi non plus.

Brody s'éloigna de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos.

- Deux ans de thérapie pour retrouver la mémoire et malgré ça, la seule chose que je me rappelle après mon enlèvement, c'est la couleur des murs et cette odeur permanente de cheveux brûlés, continua-t-il à voix basse.

Max releva brusquement la tête, alors que les pièces se mettaient enfin en place.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Tess étouffa un petit rire.

- Attention au grand méchant monstre, murmura-t-elle, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Michael.

Dans le bureau, Max continua son interrogatoire, déterminé à entendre l'histoire jusqu'au bout.

- Enlèvement ? répéta-t-il.  
- Ouais, moi aussi, j'ai horreur de ce mot, dit Brody en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est incroyable, tu dis que tu crois avoir aperçu la Vierge Marie et on vient allumer des cierges devant ta porte, mais quand tu dis que tu as été enlevé par des extraterrestres, là, on te prend pour un dingue.

Il se rassit, reprenant son explication.

- Cela s'est passé il y a un peu plus de sept ans. Je traversais le Massachusetts au volant de ma voiture et, en deux secondes, je me retrouve dans une pièce. On a fait je ne sais pas trop quoi sur moi et je reviens dans ma voiture, seulement ça, c'était deux jours plus tard ! Et j'étais dans l'Etat de Virginie. Je me suis dit que c'était des effets secondaires, à cause des médicaments que je prenais. Et puis, mon médecin m'a appelé pour m'annoncer ma guérison.

Il leva des yeux toujours incrédules vers Max.

- Un cancer de la moelle épinière qui évoluait, précisa-t-il. Je n'avais plus qu'un an à vivre et, en deux secondes, j'étais guéri.  
- Et depuis, vous faîtes tout pour reprendre contact… avec des extraterrestres ? demanda Max, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix ! s'exclama Brody.  
- Et cet objet, vous l'avez trouvé où ? demanda Max avec un mouvement de tête en direction du pentagone.  
- Oh, je l'ai acheté il y a trois ans à un drôle de type qui tenait une sorte de boutique d'objets extraterrestres. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas vrai et puis, le 14 mai dernier, cette chose s'est mise en marche en envoyant une espèce de… pulsation, essaya d'expliquer le blondinet. Là-dessus, j'ai engagé une équipe et je leur ai demandé de lire le radio-téléscope au cas où il y aurait eu quelque chose ce jour-là et… et ils ont trouvé quelque chose ! Un signal, Max !

Il se tourna vers son ordinateur pour faire apparaître les images et graphiques que Tess et lui avaient déjà vus la veille.

- Une micro-onde extrêmement puissante, un signal qui correspondait à ce que j'avais vu ! enchaîna-t-il, en pointant un triangle sur la carte. Et sais-tu d'où venait ce signal ?  
- De Roswell.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Sais-tu ce que ça représente, Max ? Les extraterrestres ! s'exclama Brody, bouillonnant d'excitation. Et pas des envahisseurs qui se baladent parmi nous et tout, non, des êtres qui veulent prendre contact avec des humains ici, à Roswell ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Max resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, et la question suivante le prit complètement au dépourvu.

- Et toi, Max, comment ça s'est passé ? Comment as-tu été enlevé ? lui demanda très sérieusement Brody.  
- Heu…

De l'autre coté de la porte, le rire étouffé de Tess se transforma en fou rire nerveux.

_-Je te remercie de ton soutien, entendit-elle la voix de Max dans sa tête. Il y a une belle histoire qui te vient en tête, là, tout de suite ?  
__-Pas vraiment, non._

- Heu, c'était pendant des vacances… On était parti camper… avec des amis et heu…, balbutia-t-il, essayant désespérément d'inventer une histoire qui tenait la route, leur escapade pendant la sortie camping presque un an plus tôt lui revenant en tête. J'ai disparu. Pendant une journée, c'est le trou noir. J'étais à quelques kilomètres du campement quand je suis revenu. J'ai été obligé de raconter que je m'étais perdu, personne ne m'aurait cru.  
- Oui, je connais ça, appuya Brody en hochant la tête. Personne ne nous croit jamais.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et Max saisit l'occasion de prendre congé.

- Bon, et bien… Il faut que j'y aille, mes parents m'attendent.  
- Oh ! Bien sûr, je comprends, dit Brody en se levant d'un bond. Je ne veux pas te retenir.

Il lui serra la main et le raccompagna à la porte, mais le retint au moment où il partait.

- Max, écoute… Tu veux toujours travailler ici ?

Dans un centre spécialisé dans les extraterrestres ? Avec du matériel encore plus sophistiqué qu'avant qui repèrerait les moindres mouvements suspects en provenance d'une autre planète ou galaxie ou Dieu seul savait où ? Comme s'il allait refuser…

- Oui.  
- Dans ce cas, je t'attends demain soir. Entre élus, il faut s'entraider, ajouta Brody très sérieusement.  
- Bien sûr, approuva Max avec un sourire incertain.  
- Rentre bien.

Son nouveau patron retourna s'asseoir devant son écran et Max en profita pour s'éclipser. Rejoignant les trois autres, ils attendirent d'avoir quitté le bâtiment pour parler.

- Alors… Toujours envie de le tuer ? demanda Max à Michael avec un sourire railleur, luttant pour montrer son amusement qui, pour une fois, prenait le pas sur son agacement. Parce que si c'est le cas, sois rapide – déjà qu'il mourra pour rien, autant éviter qu'il souffre inutilement…

Michael soupira et lui jeta un regard noir.

- C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Que j'avais tort et que tu avais raison ? rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.

Max secoua la tête, découragé.

- Laisse tomber, dit-il simplement.  
- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne me plais pas en votre compagnie, lâcha Tess avec un sourire faussement navré, mais notre cher shérif m'a fixé un couvre-feu, alors…

Elle se frotta nerveusement les bras, regardant autour d'elle. Quand elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que Max la regardait avec insistance.

- Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Tess hocha la tête.

- Oui. Tout le temps depuis hier soir.  
- Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? leur demanda Isabel, perplexe.  
- On nous observe, répondit simplement Max. On est suivi à la trace depuis quelques jours.  
- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Michael.  
- Non, répondit sèchement Max, avant de se tourner vers Tess. Je suis garé tout prêt, on va te déposer. Et dorénavant, vous vous déplacez tous au maximum en voiture ou en groupe. Essayez de ne jamais vous retrouver seul, c'est compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Michael ? insista Max.  
- J'ai compris.

La suite serait une autre discussion pour un autre jour.

* * *

_Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée au Temple et Ava devait parfois se pincer pour se persuader qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver._

_Ses premiers pas ici avaient été difficiles. Sa famille, ses amis et sa maison lui manquaient… Elle était jeune – bien plus jeune que les autres – et sa présence parmi les Aspirants avait fait jaser. Comme son père l'avait prédit, son statut de fille d'Ambassadeur était pour les autres la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait été acceptée et ses va-et-vients dans l'enceinte avaient souvent été accompagnés de sourires condescendants les premiers temps, à quelques exceptions près._

_Jusqu'au premier cours pratique sensé évaluer leur niveau où elle avait réussi sans efforts à réaliser une bonne partie des exercices demandés par leur Professeur. Les sourires condescendants étaient devenu des froncements de sourcils jaloux chez certains, des regards admiratifs chez d'autres – elle n'appréciait ni les uns ni les autres._

_Fort heureusement, ses exploits n'avaient fait ni chaud ni froid aux rares camarades avec lesquels elle avait sympathisé depuis son arrivée… Pour le reste, tant qu'on la laissait tranquille, elle s'en moquait. Avec deux frères plus âgés à la maison, elle avait appris il y a longtemps à ignorer les remarques qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre._

_Le reste du temps, elle appréciait l'enseignement, le calme et la sérénité des lieux. Elle avait exploré l'enceinte gigantesque du Temple dans les jours qui avaient suivi son arrivée, repérant rapidement les lieux interdits aux Aspirants et au public, avant de tomber amoureuse des jardins. Depuis, elle profitait du reste de chaleur de ces jours d'automne pour étudier en plein air avant que les températures en baisse ne l'obligent à se réfugier à l'Internat._

_Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et cela la contrariait. Les Aspirants avaient rencontré cet après-midi pour la première fois l'Och'ra Baes, la Première Och'ra du Temple, et Ava s'était malgré elle sentie très intimidée. Cette femme n'avait en soi rien de particulièrement exceptionnel – elle était petite et frêle, d'une cinquantaine d'années environ – mais l'aura qui l'entourait était telle qu'un simple regard dans votre direction suffisait pour comprendre que l'apparence n'était pas tout._

_Cette femme était la Gardienne du Granilith et tout en elle criait la puissance et la maîtrise de soi. Et Ava avait l'impression que son regard s'était posé sur elle un peu plus longuement et avec un peu plus d'intérêt que sur ses camarades. C'était perturbant. Une seule autre personne l'avait regardé de cette façon depuis son entrée au Temple, mais là où l'Och'ra Baes manifestait un intérêt bienveillant, celui de l'autre était plus… clinique._

_Plus dangereux, lui soufflait son instinct._

_Elle frissonna et referma son livre d'un coup sec, réalisant que, vu son état d'esprit, elle n'apprendrait pas grand chose ce soir. Elle se leva et reparti vers l'Internat en essayant de chasser l'Uro Gaedel de ses pensées._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

_Elle tourna à l'angle d'un bâtiment un peu trop rapidement et rentra de plein fouet dans la personne qui arrivait en face, le livre qu'elle tenait à la main volant un peu plus loin et son postérieur rencontrant assez violemment les pavés de l'allée._

_- Ow ow ow ! lâcha-t-elle, fermant les yeux sous le coup de la douleur._

_Elle sentit une main inquiète se poser sur son bras._

_- Tout va bien ? demanda une voix – presque – familière._

_Son esprit sauta l'espace d'une seconde à une certaine rencontre au bord d'un certain lac quelques mois plus tôt et elle pria pour que ses oreilles lui jouent des tours. Parce que sérieusement, se ridiculiser deux fois de suite devant le seul homme qui ait jamais fait augmenter sa fréquence cardiaque à un rythme inquiétant ? Il n'y avait qu'à elle que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver…_

_Ava ouvrit les yeux et, bien sûr, il était là. Les mêmes yeux verts, la même prestance, la même voix profonde… Que les Anciens lui viennent en aide._

_- Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
__- Ça va, le rassura-t-elle avec un rictus qui tenait plus de la grimace douloureuse que du sourire. Rien de cassé, juste ma fierté qui va avoir du mal à s'en remettre…_

_Elle essaya de se relever et il la souleva doucement par le bras pour l'aider._

_- Allez-y doucement.  
__- Merci._

_Une fois de retour à la verticale, elle dépoussiéra machinalement l'arrière de sa robe d'un geste de la main. Elle se félicitait intérieurement de ne pas arborer de décolleté plongeant cette fois-ci quand elle réalisa que le presque inconnu – Zan, si ça mémoire était bonne – la regardait avec un sourire amusé._

_ - Je sais, je suis un aimant à problèmes, dit-elle, légèrement sur la défensive._

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules._

_- Si ça peut vous soulager, j'endosse toute la responsabilité de votre plongeon de la dernière fois…_

_Elle en resta muette de surprise._

_Le sourire de Zan s'accentua encore un peu plus. Elle était décidément adorable. Alors que n'importe quelle fille de la Cour en aurait fait des tonnes, elle le regardait juste avec des yeux ronds, l'idée qu'il puisse se souvenir d'elle ne l'ayant même pas effleuré une seconde. Si seulement elle savait…_

_Rath interrompit leur contemplation réciproque en tendant à Ava le livre qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans sa chute._

_- Oh… Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.  
__- Intéressantes lectures, lui dit le jeune lieutenant._

_Zan réalisa qu'il l'incitait du regard à lire le titre – _'Mentalisme et Oracles'_. Zan leva un sourcil étonné. Et elle n'était qu'Aspirante de première année ? Décidément, cette demoiselle était pleine de surprises… Interceptant le regard, Ava rougit._

_- Oh… Oui, je… prends juste un peu d'avance. J'aime bien savoir comment les choses fonctionnent, expliqua-t-elle rapidement, embarrassée. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle vivement._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre, réalisant que, dans sa hâte de détourner leur attention d'elle-même, elle se montrait impolie._

_- Désolée, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, essaya-t-elle de se rattraper précipitamment.  
__- Il vient prendre des cours de rattrapage, il est un peu à la traîne, expliqua Rath avec un brin de malice. Je ne suis là que pour le soutien moral._

_Zan lui lança un regard noir. Il n'y avait que Rath pour s'amuser d'une situation comme celle-ci – et Larek, si on y réfléchissait bien. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient les seules personnes qu'il connaissait à connaître son penchant pour la jolie Ava – et probablement parce qu'ils étaient les rares personnes à oser plaisanter à ses dépends comme avec une personne lambda. La majorité du temps, il appréciait ça. Aujourd'hui ? Beaucoup moins._

_- Oh, vous êtes Aspirants aussi ? s'exclama Ava. Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici.  
__- En… quelque sorte, reconnut à moitié Zan._

_Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il était là pour apprendre les rituels liés au Granilith, tout comme elle. Sauf que dans son cas, il s'agissait d'un… perfectionnement très avancé. Et pas du même genre que ceux enseignés aux Och'ra et Uro secondaires._

_Ava entendit une porte claquer un peu plus loin et réalisa soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin des quartiers où se trouvaient les appartements des Uro et Och'ra principaux. Et soudain, elle eut un de ces pressentiments absurdes qu'elle avait appris à écouter avec beaucoup d'attention avec le temps – l'Uro Gaedel approchait et il ne devait pas les voir._

_Sans réfléchir, elle les poussa dans la pièce vide la plus proche._

_- Venez, vite. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voit, leur dit-elle simplement._

_Elle regarda en silence l'homme passer à quelques mètres d'eux sans les voir, soulagée, avant de se retourner vers les deux jeunes gens qu'elle avait entrainés à sa suite, s'attendant à ce qu'ils lui demandent d'expliquer son attitude étrange. Mais au lieu de ça, ils la regardaient avec l'expression la plus sérieuse du monde._

_- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, embarrassée. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle…  
__- Un souci avec Gaedel ? demanda Zan d'un ton qui lui fit comprendre que, loin de la prendre pour une folle, il était très intéressé par sa réponse.  
__- Non ! les rassura-t-elle précipitamment. Non, c'est juste… Juste une impression._

_Elle vit Zan lever un sourcil interrogateur, attendant qu'elle poursuive._

_- Il me met mal à l'aise, finit-elle par avouer. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve face à face, j'ai l'impression d'être une bestiole qu'il rêve de disséquer. Je sais, c'est stupide…_

_Elle vit le regard songeur de Zan se poser sur l'endroit où l'Uro Gaedel avait disparu._

_- Ce ne l'est pas stupide, la rassura Rath. Vous seriez surprise du nombre de personnes à qui il fait ressentir ça…  
__- Rath, le rappela à l'ordre Zan.  
__- Désolé._

_Le silence retomba sur leur petit groupe et Ava finit par se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise._

_ - Il faut que j'y aille, il commence à se faire tard, dit-elle à regret._

_En face d'elle, les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent sans un mot. Elle sortit dans le couloir et commençait à s'éloigner quand la voix de Zan l'arrêta._

_- Ava._

_Elle se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage._

_- Méfiez-vous de lui, lui dit-il simplement. Je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi, mais… Juste… Faites attention._

_Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle avait cette certitude absurde qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et elle se fiait toujours à son instinct._

_Elle tourna les talons et disparut._

_Zan la regarda tourner à l'angle du couloir avec un pincement au cœur._

_- Et bien, voilà qui était… intéressant, commenta Rath.  
__- Mais encore ? pressa le jeune Prince.  
__- Je comprends pourquoi elle te plaît. Et je comprends pourquoi elle intéresse Gaedel. Elle va devenir un problème…  
__- Pas pour moi, trancha son ami.  
__- Zan, lâcha Rath._

_Il savait ce qui inquiétait Rath. Jamais encore son ami ne l'avait vu s'emballer à ce point pour une fille, et pourtant, il avait l'embarras du choix – statut oblige. Mais elle, elle était différente. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui hurlait de ne surtout pas la laisser partir._

_Et si cela devait lui causer des problèmes, il les attendait de pied ferme._

_Il se fiait toujours à son instinct._

* * *

Le lendemain…

Tess était assise à une table au Crashdown, attendant que Maria lui amène les pancakes qu'elle avait commandés pour le petit déjeuner. Pas étonnant que Kyle traîne souvent ici au moment des repas, le frigo des Valenti ne contenait pas grand chose, sorti des classiques plats surgelés. Si elle devait vivre avec eux pour un temps indéterminé, elle allait devoir faire quelque chose au sujet de leur régime alimentaire… et y ajouter quelques bouteilles de Tabasco.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en tira un exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_, un des livres figurant sur liste des lectures de son cours de littérature de cette année. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance… Elle ne doutait pas de la valeur du bouquin – c'était un 'classique' de la littérature terrienne – mais le peu qu'elle avait lu en le feuilletant en diagonale ne l'avait pas particulièrement emballée, trop déprimant à son goût. Mais bon, qui sait…

Elle commençait sa lecture quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Isabel entra. Tess lui adressa un bref sourire avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son livre. Mais au lieu d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs comme Tess s'y attendait, Isabel s'approcha de sa table, lui demandant si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec elle.

Tess la regarda un instant, surprise, avant d'acquiescer et Isabel s'installa en face d'elle. Elle se replongea dans son livre sans un mot – ce n'était même pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, juste qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire même si elle essayait, tout simplement. Elles en étaient là.

- Au sujet de ce que tu as dit hier soir, commença Isabel, hésitante.

Tess releva brusquement la tête, surprise à nouveau, et Isabel poursuivit.

- Je… Je n'ai rien contre toi, dit-elle brusquement. Vraiment. Je veux dire… On est amies, c'est juste…

Tess leva un sourcil dubitatif, peu convaincue. Amies ? Oui, elles l'avaient été – pendant deux jours, au moins…

- J'ai du mal avec… tout ça. Toutes ces histoires d'extraterrestres, précisa Isabel. J'ai toujours su qu'on était différent, mais ça se limitait à quelques pouvoirs et à un grand point d'interrogation sur notre passé et puis…

Elle soupira.

- Et puis, Max a sauvé Liz au Crashdown, et toi et Nasedo vous avez débarqué ici, et tout est parti en vrille… Et tu sembles tellement bien t'entendre avec mon frère… Je crois que j'ai du mal à gérer tous ces bouleversements dans ma vie et que, dans ma tête, je les associe inconsciemment à toi, avoua Isabel. Je n'aime pas le changement.

Tess acquiesça lentement. Ok, c'était un point de vue qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. On fait quoi ?  
- Je vais essayer, dit Isabel. Je veux dire, toi et moi, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les choses se passent mieux, promis. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir ce week-end, en profiter pour… discuter. On avait parlé d'aller faire les magasins quand tu as emménagé ici et on ne l'a jamais fait…

Tess hésita un long moment, se demandant ce que sa proposition cachait. Elle se sermonna intérieurement. C'était Isabel. Isabel, et pas Vilandra… Et elle faisait des efforts. D'accord, il était clair qu'elles ne deviendraient pas les meilleures amies du monde du jour au lendemain, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part, non ?

- D'accord, va pour les magasins. Il faut que j'étoffe ma garde-robe, de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai découvert récemment que, contrairement à la croyance populaire, le meilleur moyen d'embarrasser deux hommes célibataires, c'est de porter des nuisettes dans leur maison, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire railleur.

Isabel étouffa un petit rire, qui s'arrêta lorsque Maria s'approcha de leur table et déposa sous le nez de Tess l'assiette de pancakes qu'elle avait commandée. La petite serveuse adressa à Isabel un sourire éblouissant.

- Salut, Isabel ! Je te sers quoi ?  
- Une part de tarte, si tu as, répondit la blonde.  
- Tout de suite.  
- Tu peux me ramener un verre de jus d'orange aussi ? demanda Tess.  
- C'est toi qui paye, répondit Maria d'un ton beaucoup moins cordial.

Isabel lança à Tess un bref coup d'œil, triturant sa serviette en papier d'un air gêné.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Liz ne lui avait pas dit que mon frère et elle avaient rompus avant les vacances d'été, essaya-t-elle d'excuser l'attitude de Maria. Apparemment, elle pensait que c'était juste un break et quand Max lui a expliqué qu'ils avaient vraiment rompu…  
- Laisse-moi deviner, Liz l'a mal pris et elles pensent toutes les deux que c'est de ma faute, finit Tess à sa place.  
- Plus ou moins. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? lui demanda Isabel en lui lançant un regard en coin. Max ne parle pas vraiment de tout ça, mais je sais… Je sais que vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble, tous les deux. Et tu n'as jamais caché le fait qu'il te plaisait.  
- Il me plaît toujours. Et non, on n'est pas ensemble, mentit Tess. Pour le reste, il faut que tu demandes à Max. Après tout, si ces histoires de destin t'ont perturbée, ça semble logique que ça l'ait fait réfléchir aussi, non ?  
- Je suppose, admit Isabel.

La porte s'ouvrit et Max et Alex entrèrent, les repérant au premier coup d'œil. Ils s'assirent à leur table.

- Salut, les filles, dit Alex. Alors, il paraît que vous avez voulu jouer les kamikazes à l'UFO Center hier ?  
- Comment tu sais ça ? lui demanda Isabel.  
- Parce que je sais tout, rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton joueur.

Isabel lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

- Tu es un homme si brillant, Alex…  
- Je, heu…, balbutia Alex, perturbé par sa tentative de flirt plus qu'évidente.

Tess ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur petit manège, échangeant un regard amusé avec Max.

_-Au moins une qui n'a pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes, lui envoya Max en silence.  
__-Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, rétorqua Tess._

- Michael a dit à Maria de se méfier de Brody – apparemment, il commande tous ses repas ici. Et puis, il l'a rappelée pour lui dire que tout allait bien, continuait Alex. Maria l'a dit à Liz…  
- … et Liz te l'a dit, j'ai compris, finit Isabel.  
- Alors ? insista le jeune homme.  
- Alors quoi ? demanda Max, picorant machinalement dans l'assiette de Tess, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de cette dernière.  
- Brody Davis ! Où est-ce qu'il a eu le fric pour acheter le Centre ?  
- Et bien, d'après ce qu'on a lu sur internet, il avait investi dans une start-up et ça a bien marché, lui apprit Isabel.  
- Bien marché ? manqua s'étouffer Max. Il est devenu milliardaire ! Quand il s'est mis à parler de son enlèvement, ses associés ont commencé à le trouver encombrant et ils lui ont racheté ses parts.  
- Ça lui a rapporté trois millions, conclut sa sœur.

Tess éclata de rire. C'était décidément trop drôle – le grand méchant monstre était tout simplement un petit génie de l'informatique réellement amateur d'ovnis…

- Si je le fréquente assez longtemps, j'arriverai peut-être à grappiller suffisamment d'infos sur la Bourse pour augmenter le contenu de mon compte en banque, plaisanta Max.  
- Et moi, je vais sécher les cours pour me mettre à Internet, marmonna Alex, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

A cet instant, Liz entra dans le café et posa le regard sur leur petit groupe – plus particulièrement sur Max et Tess. Elle regarda Max avec insistance et il soupira, réalisant que cela signifiait qu'elle voulait lui parler.

- Je reviens, leur dit-il en envoyant à Tess un regard d'excuse.

Il suivit son ex-petite amie dans l'arrière-salle, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas en tête une nouvelle discussion au sujet de leur 'couple'. Il pensait avoir été clair avec elle et ce flou qu'elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à entretenir sur l'état de leur relation commençait à l'agacer…

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux.  
- Oui, dit Liz. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai dit à Whitaker que Pierce était parti.

Il fallut une seconde à Max pour comprendre.

- Comment ça, tu lui as dit qu'il était parti ? Qu'est-ce que tu as été lui raconter ?  
- Juste qu'il avait laissé un message sur le répondeur pour rompre avec elle et lui dire qu'il quittait la ville.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Max, perplexe. Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser les choses comme elles étaient, c'est toujours mieux que de prendre le risque de s'empêtrer dans des mensonges sans fin…  
- Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander s'il avait appelé, il fallait bien que je lui dise quelque chose ! protesta vivement Liz. Imagine qu'elle commence à poser des questions parce qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles !

Max se passa une main lasse sur la nuque.

- J'espère que tu as fait attention à ne pas trop en dire. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit-il, toujours pas convaincu.  
- Je sais ce que je fais, lui répondit Liz d'une voix assurée. Au moins, maintenant, elle a pleuré sur mon épaule un bon coup et elle peut passer à autre chose.  
- J'espère pour toi.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il avec un geste en direction de leur table, plus par politesse que par réelle envie de la voir les rejoindre.  
- Non, merci, dit-elle avec une grimace en direction de leur table.

Max retient un mouvement d'exaspération.

- Tess ne va pas te mordre ! lui dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas hausser le ton.  
- Je peux en avoir la promesse écrite ? railla Liz.

Max haussa les épaules.

- Fais comme tu veux. Il y a autre chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Dans ce cas, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai faim.

Il lui adressa un sourire poli avant de retourner s'asseoir. Tess lui jeta un drôle de regard, surprise de voir la tension qui l'habitait.

_-Tout va bien ?  
__-Liz a baratiné Whitaker pour expliquer la disparition de Pierce, lui expliqua rapidement Max. J'espère juste qu'elle n'en a pas trop dit, c'est tout.  
__-C'est fait, de toute façon, lui envoya Tess, fataliste. Ne te rends pas malade avec ça…_

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la conversation qui continuait entre Alex et Isabel et finirent leur petit déjeuner en bavardant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Tess se lève.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Il faut que je passe retirer de l'argent avant le début des cours, leur apprit-elle. Puisque je prive les Valenti de leur canapé, je vais au moins remplir leur frigo…  
- On te voit tout au lycée ? lui demanda Max.  
- Ouaip.

Elle allait sortir du Crashdown quand elle rentra presque en collision avec Kyle. Et vu son expression, ce n'était pas bon pour elle…

- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait encore ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un soupir.  
- Tu te souviens que mon père a toujours dit que ce petit dépannage était tout à fait provisoire ? lui dit-il.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Très bien, alors heu… Puisqu'on est d'accord, je voulais te dire que… que j'avais débarrassé ma chambre, lâcha-t-il enfin, clairement embarrassé. Je te la laisse, je dormirai sur le canapé ou… je ne sais pas.

Tess le regarda un instant, bouche bée. Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça…

- Ce n'était pas la peine, lui dit-elle, sincère. Le canapé me convient très bien.

Kyle haussa les épaules.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qui est matériel ne fait qu'appauvrir l'esprit, de toute façon.  
- Ça ne rigole pas avec Buddha, plaisanta-t-elle.  
- A plus tard, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le rappela alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

- Kyle !

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Merci.

Elle le regarda s'asseoir à la même table que ses copains et poussa la porte du restaurant avec une sensation étrange dans l'estomac – Isabel déterminée à enterrer la hache de guerre, Kyle prêt à faire des efforts pour rendre leur cohabitation la plus agréable possible, Liz hors du tableau… Si toutes ses journées pouvaient commencer comme ça !

- Excusez-moi…

Elle sursauta, tirée de ses réflexions par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers un homme plutôt séduisant, assez grand, qui la regardait avec une expression plutôt gênée.

- Décidément, je suis populaire aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir. La crise cardiaque est de trop, mais…  
- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa-t-il. Je m'appelle Grant – Grant Sorenson. Je suis un ami d'Isabel.  
- Si vous le dites, murmura Tess, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à travers la vitre, vers la salle de restaurant où l'intéressée, toujours à la même place, continuait sa conversation/flirt avec Alex. Elle est à l'intérieur, alors…  
- Oh, oui, je sais, dit précipitamment l'homme. En fait, je vous ai vu assise à la même table. Vous êtes une de ses amies ?

La perplexité de Tess s'accentua.

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, oui, répondit-elle en se rappelant de l'affirmation de sa belle-sœur un peu plus tôt, se demandant où l'inconnu voulait en venir.  
- C'est juste… Je l'ai invitée à sortir samedi soir et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était bientôt son anniversaire. Je ne voudrais pas arriver les mains vides, seulement, on ne se connaît pas encore très bien et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui prendre, avoua-t-il. Je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider…  
- Vous voulez que je vous aide à lui choisir un cadeau ? répéta lentement Tess, incrédule.

_Est-ce que j'ai une tête d'agence matrimoniale ?_

- Oui. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, juste me donner une piste ou deux, histoire que je ne tombe pas à coté de la plaque…

Tess le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. En une fraction de seconde, elle sauta mentalement dans l'esprit de l'homme et scanna rapidement ce qui s'y trouvait. A son grand soulagement, elle n'y trouva rien de suspect ou d'alarmant. Son regard passa ensuite de Grant Sorenson à la table où Isabel et Alex flirtaient toujours.

_On court deux lièvres à la fois, Isabel ? A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?_

Les jeunes gens avaient beau être tous les deux apparemment inoffensifs, cela n'empêcha pas une désagréable sensation de déjà vu de lui tordre soudain l'estomac.

- Alors ? Vous pouvez m'aider ? insista Grant.  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement quoi lui offrir moi-même, alors…, essaya-t-elle d'esquiver.

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Les relations entre elles avaient été tellement tendues ces dernières semaines que trouver à Isabel un cadeau d'anniversaire avait été le cadet de ses soucis…

Elle vit Grant fouiller dans sa sacoche et en tirer un stylo et un bout de papier sur lequel il griffonna quelque chose.

- Écoutez, je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone, dit-il. Si vous avez une idée, appelez-moi, d'accord ? Et merci.

Tess attrapa le papier et le regarda s'éloigner avec cette certitude absurde que ce type, inoffensif ou non, allait leur causer une montagne de problèmes.

Et tout le monde savait ce que valaient ses intuitions…

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hello tous le monde !_ _Je sais, il était temps que je poste la suite... En fait, elle est terminée depuis des semaines, mais je suis en transit entre deux appartements et je n'ai plus d'internet, donc j'ai énormément de mal à poster. Et comme ça va durer encore un moment et que mon temps pour écrire s'est dramatiquement réduit, le chapitre suivant va devoir attendre un peu !  
__Je devrais être enfin posée cet été, donc il me sera possible de poster plus régulièrement, mais d'ici là, les MAJ vont être un peu chaotiques, voire inexistantes (y compris pour Destins croisés, malheureusement). Je vous demande juste d'être un peu patient.  
__A très bientôt,  
__lexi._


	9. Run

**Chapter 9 - Run**

_Light up, light up  
__As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you, dear  
__Louder, louder  
__And we'll run for our lives  
__I can't hardly speak, I understand  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_-Snow Patrol "Run"_

* * *

Elle passa une main lasse sur ses yeux après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge du tableau de bord de sa voiture.

20h02.

C'était officiel, elle était en retard. Si seulement elle s'était occupée de cette histoire de cadeau d'anniversaire plus tôt, elle se serait débrouillée pour passer à la réserve indienne dans la semaine au lieu d'attendre le dernier moment…

Et bien évidemment, elle s'était retrouvée avec un pneu crevé en retournant à sa voiture après avoir fait ses achats – le genre de désagrément qu'elle aurait pu régler en une dizaine de secondes en temps normal. Sauf qu'elle était à la réserve et que les Indiens, toujours serviables, lui avaient proposé de changer la roue à sa place. Et comme elle ne savait pas changer une roue à la façon _terrienne_, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Et elle avait perdu une heure.

Du coup, maintenant, il faisait nuit, elle roulait seule au beau milieu du désert et elle était officiellement en retard. Oh, et bien évidemment, c'était ce jour là qu'elle avait choisi pour oublier son portable chez les Valenti… Non seulement Max allait la tuer, mais alors qu'elle s'était promis de faire des efforts avec Isabel, elle allait être la seule de leur petit groupe à ne pas être là pour démarrer la fête. Yeah.

Sans compter ce mal de tête qui ne la lâchait pas… et cette désagréable sensation d'être observée qui l'assaillait depuis un ou deux kilomètres. Inconsciemment, son pied pressa un peu plus sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Elle repéra au loin la silhouette sombre de l'usine de traitement des eaux qui se détachait dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre et la tension qui lui raidissait les épaules se dissipa un peu.

_Allez, Tess, plus que dix kilomètres et tu es arr…_

Un éclair aveuglant de lumière blanche éclaira soudain le désert et elle ferma les yeux instinctivement. Elle sentit sa voiture quitter la route, son pare-choc percutant presque immédiatement un obstacle dressé quelque part sur sa trajectoire. Sa tête heurta violemment le volant et elle sentit le sang se mettre à couler sur son front au moment même où l'airbag se déclenchait, une demi-seconde trop tard.

Il lui fallut ce qui lui sembla être une éternité pour que ses pensées retrouvent un semblant de cohérence. Sa lucidité ne dura pas, parasitée immédiatement par une sensation de panique étouffante.

_Ça_ approchait.

Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle ne s'avait pas d'où. Elle ne savait pas…

Elle entendit une portière de voiture claquer au loin et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Max raccrocha le téléphone d'un geste impatient. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait de joindre Tess, sans succès. Elle était en retard. Elle l'avait averti qu'elle irait acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Isabel dans l'après-midi, mais il était 19h55 et elle n'était toujours pas là. Pire, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord depuis cette histoire avec Brody – ne jamais couper le contact, c'était la règle. Même Michael avait fait l'effort d'acheter un portable. Ils le gardaient toujours à portée de main et se débrouillaient pour systématiquement répondre, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Systématiquement. A part aujourd'hui.

- Max, chéri, il faudrait éteindre la lumière, Isabel est sensée arriver ici à 20h00, l'interpella soudain sa mère, le faisant sursauter. C'est à dire dans moins de cinq minutes.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler. L'absence de Tess le rendait douloureusement conscient de chaque seconde qui passait…

Maria s'approcha de lui.

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? lui demanda-t-elle, sentant visiblement son humeur distraite.  
- S'il te plaît, oui, répondit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Et alors qu'elle passait derrière le bar pour couper le courant, il soupira. Il savait que sa mère n'avait que de bonnes intentions – elle les adoraient, sa sœur et lui, ils étaient ses "deux petits miracles" – et qu'il était hors de question pour elle de ne pas fêter le 18ème anniversaire d'Isabel. C'était un cérémonial auquel elle tenait – comme ils ne connaissaient pas leur 'véritable' date de naissance, Diane et Philip Evans leur en avaient choisi une quand ils avaient été adoptés et chaque anniversaire était fêté comme il se devait chaque année sans exception.

Le 25 octobre pour Isabel. Le 2 février pour lui.

Il devait admettre qu'il aimait ces petites traditions familiales, cela renforçait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille normale. Seulement, vu les circonstances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de distractions en ce moment…

Et Isabel allait être ravie, elle adorait être le centre d'attention… Il était à peu prêt sûr qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. En fait, elle s'attendait à quelque chose – il lui en avait parlé – mais à une fête surprise réunissant une trentaine de personnes ? Il en doutait.

Il se tourna vers les invités et haussa le ton.

- Ok, tout le monde ! On va éteindre, alors on essaie de rester le plus silencieux possible ! les avertit-il. Normalement, Isabel ne devrait pas tarder.

Et sa mère avait eu raison de lui rappeler l'heure. A peine deux minutes plus tard, sa sœur entra dans le Crashdown par la porte de l'arrière-salle, fouillant dans son sac à main sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Les lumières se rallumèrent soudain et…

- Surprise ! crièrent à l'unisson toutes les personnes réunies dans la pièce.

Il observa avec amusement sa sœur sursauter avant de regarder autour d'elle d'un air éberlué.

- Bon anniversaire, ma chérie ! s'exclama leur mère en se précipitant vers elle.  
- Oh, mon Dieu, vous êtes fous ! s'exclama Isabel en serrant successivement Maria, leur mère, puis Michael dans ses bras. Tu me le paieras, maman.  
- C'est ton frère qui a tout prémédité, je n'y suis pour rien !

Max s'approcha d'eux en levant les yeux au ciel. Oui, c'est lui qui s'était chargé de tout mettre en place… C'est à dire qu'il était arrivé ici deux heures plus tôt pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait sans accrocs. Sa mère avait simplement eu l'idée, réservé la salle, choisi le gâteau et harcelé tout les intervenants toute la semaine.

- Tu commences à te faire vieille, se moqua-t-il gentiment de sa sœur, en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.  
- Malgré tout ce qui se passe, tu as réussi à mettre ça sur pied, murmura Isabel, clairement impressionnée.  
- Version de maman. Je te donnerai la mienne un de ces quatre…

Elle lui jeta un regard moqueur lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire – c'était leur mère, après tout, elle la connaissait…

- Vous avez bien préparé votre coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
- Tu ne savais vraiment rien ? Ça fait une semaine que ta mère nous stresse pour qu'on garde bien le secret, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Maria, ce qui lui valut un regard mi-amusé, mi-vexé de Diane.  
- Non, je n'étais pas au courant ! confirma Isabel avec un sourire éblouissant.

Max ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce sourire était plus crispé et nerveux que d'habitude. Et il réalisa qu'elle portait une robe de soirée. Il eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose leur échappait, mais il fut clairement le seul. Michael enchaîna comme si de rien était.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Alex te dit de passer pour qu'il te rende un bouquin, il prend un prétexte bidon et tu ne te doutes de rien ?  
- Apparemment, reconnut Isabel. Où est-ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ?  
- Il est heu…, balbutia Maria, cherchant ses mots. Il est en train de s'habiller.

Max la vit échanger un drôle de regard avec Michael et se demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train de manigancer. Au moment où il allait reprendre la parole, Courtney s'approcha de leur petit groupe, une dizaine de verres remplis à ras bord de thé glacé en équilibre instable sur un plateau.

- Et voilà, dit-elle en tendant un verre à Isabel. Avec mes félicitations…  
- Oh, merci, dit sa sœur avec un sourire, acceptant gracieusement le verre et en avalant une gorgée.  
- Oh, au fait, ton père est bloqué à Minneapolis, l'informa Diane. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il est malade à l'idée de ne pas être parmi nous…  
- Ça ne fait rien, la rassura Isabel.

Diane sembla enfin remarquer la tenue de sa fille.

- Dis donc, pourquoi as-tu mis ta robe du soir ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh, heu…  
- C'est vrai ça, si tu n'étais pas au courant, pourquoi est-ce que tu as sorti le grand jeu ? renchérit Michael, remarquant à son tour ce qui avait déjà fait tiquer Max.  
- C'est vrai, je ne savais rien, mais j'avais… autre chose… de prévu, balbutia Isabel, cherchant visiblement quoi leur dire.

Ils entendirent la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir derrière eux et la raison de ces explications embrouillées entra, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Max serra les dents, retenant une remarque acerbe – Grant Sorenson. C'était donc ça, ses projets du week-end… De tous les types auxquels elle pourrait s'intéresser, il fallait que sa sœur jette son dévolu sur le seul qui ait au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle et qui était susceptible de leur attirer une montagne de problèmes. Pourquoi était-il même surpris ?

- Je suis en retard, excusez-moi, dit Grant avec un sourire d'excuse, sans se douter une seconde du cataclysme qu'allait déclencher son arrivée. Je n'étais pas au courant pour la fête.  
- Moi non plus, répondit précipitamment Isabel avec un sourire gêné.

Grant lui tendit un bouquet de roses violette qu'Isabel accepta avec un nouveau sourire éblouissant. Max sentit leur mère se tendre à ses cotés, sa désapprobation quant au prétendant de sa fille clairement visible, et il espéra plutôt lâchement qu'elle arriverait à décourager Isabel. Sans grand espoir, il savait à quel point elle pouvait être intraitable lorsqu'elle décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête…

- Oh, c'est ma couleur préférée ! s'extasia Isabel devant le bouquet, sans paraître réaliser la tension qui s'était emparée de leur petit groupe.  
- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, rétorqua Grant avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Je ne savais pas que ça existait, des roses comme ça… Vous les avez repeintes ? railla Michael.

Max ressentit soudain une bouffée de gratitude pour son meilleur ami. Clairement, il n'était pas le seul à qui cet échange d'amabilité filait la nausée.

- C'est une couleur qui est difficile à obtenir, ce qui explique qu'elles soient parmi les plus chères ! s'extasia à nouveau Isabel, avec un regard dédaigneux en direction de Michael.

Max se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_La princesse est de retour…_

- Wow, je n'ai jamais eu droit à une fête pareille pour mon anniversaire ! remarqua Grant en regardant autour de lui.  
- Et quand êtes-vous né ? lui demanda brusquement Diane.  
- Un 7 décembre.  
- Décembre… Mais de quelle année ? insista-t-elle sans se montrer particulièrement plus aimable.  
- Arrête, maman ! la stoppa sèchement Isabel.

Elle regarda Grant et sembla remarquer quelque chose.

- Vous avez… Vous avez du sang sur votre…, lui dit-elle avec un geste en direction de son cou.  
- Du sang ? Ah, oui ? s'étonna Grant.

Max et Michael échangèrent un regard entendu après avoir regardé tous les deux la goutte de sang qui perlait au dessus du col de la chemise de l'archéologue, qui se toucha le cou du bout des doigts.

- Oui, attendez, renchérit Isabel. Maman, s'il te plaît…

Elle passa son verre de thé glacé à sa mère et attrapa une serviette en papier qui traînait sur le comptoir derrière elle pour tamponner la coupure.

- J'ai sûrement dû me faire ça pendant les fouilles aujourd'hui, tenta d'expliquer Grant avec un sourire embarrassé.

Max suivait des yeux les mouvements de sa sœur avec une incrédulité croissante. Ce type déterrait les ossements de Pierce, traînait sur la zone 51 et se pointait à une soirée avec du sang sur sa chemise et elle ne se posait aucune question, juste parce qu'il lui offrait un bouquet de roses à 150 dollars ? A quel moment avait-on basculé dans un univers parallèle ?

Il vit le regard de sa sœur se poser sur les taches de sang qui se détachaient sur la serviette en papier et elle sembla vaciller une seconde. Elle regarda Grant à nouveau et son sourire s'altéra un petit peu.

- Izzy ? lui demanda Max.  
- Non, ce n'était rien, le rassura-t-elle précipitamment.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif, peu convaincu, mais elle détourna les yeux et se débarrassa de la serviette dans un silence pesant en la jetant sur la table la plus proche.

- Bon, et bien, je vois que vous êtes très occupés, je vais vous laisser, finit par dire Grant.

_C'est ça, file et ne reviens plus_, pensa Max, priant pour qu'il comprenne le message que la quasi-totalité des gens qui l'entourait ce soir semblait vouloir lui faire passer.

Il se massa la tempe d'une main distraite. Il commençait à avoir la migraine et il aurait vraiment – _vraiment_ – aimé que Tess soit là. Elle au moins aurait peut-être su comment gérer la situation…

- Vous pouvez très bien rester, essaya précipitamment de la retenir Isabel.  
- Ou aller ailleurs, enchaîna Michael avec un nouveau sourire sarcastique.  
- Cela ne fait rien, je devais justement déposer des échantillons au laboratoire, dit Grant d'un ton faussement conciliant. Je vous appelle, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Isabel, ignorant volontairement les sous-entendus des jeunes gens – et le regard encore plus désapprobateur de Diane Evans.  
- Entendu, lui répondit Isabel avec un nouveau sourire.

Leur petit groupe, à l'exception d'Isabel, le regarda quitter le restaurant avec un soulagement non déguisé.

- Tu sais, chérie, ce soir, je te laisse tranquille, mais bientôt, toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on discute, dit Diane à sa fille en lui rendant son verre.

Elle s'éloigna pour se mêler aux autres invités et le regard d'Isabel croisa celui de Max.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, une pointe de défi dans la voix.  
- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.  
- Fiche-moi la paix, Max, rétorqua-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour consulter machinalement l'écran. Aucun message.

_Tess, où est-ce que tu es ?_

Il se frotta à nouveau machinalement sa tempe et arrêta Maria alors qu'elle passait à proximité. Elle leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

- Hey, tu aurais de l'aspirine ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Le kit d'urgence est sous l'évier, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la porte des toilettes où venait de disparaître Isabel. Il doit y en avoir dedans. Ça va ?  
- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout. Merci.  
- Pas de problème.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes au moment où sa sœur en sortait. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Tu m'espionnes pendant que je téléphone ? l'accusa-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je… Attends une minute, tu étais au téléphone ? Avec lui ? lui demanda Max, réalisant que, vu le nombre de leurs connaissances présentes autour d'eux ce soir, il n'y avait qu'avec Grant Sorenson avec qui elle aurait pu vouloir parler.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart dans l'arrière-salle.

- Il vient à peine de partir.  
- Je lui ai laissé un message en le remerciant pour les fleurs, expliqua Isabel, sur la défensive.

Max serra les dents, contenant sa colère.

- Tu l'as déjà remercié.  
- Vu l'accueil qu'il a reçu, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !  
- On ne l'avait pas invité, fit sèchement remarquer Max.  
- Moi, je l'avais invité, même si je ne savais pas pour la soirée.

Il la vit se toucher le front avec une grimace et retint un soupir. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, jouer les frères surprotecteurs. Il savait comment elle le prendrait. Elle allait penser qu'il essayait de la contrôler. Dans leur vie d'avant, en tant que sœur et fille de Roi, aucun homme ne se serait permis de la fréquenter sans avoir obtenu sa bénédiction. C'était une tradition qui ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à elle et ils avaient donc convenu qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de ses liaisons tant qu'elle restait discrète et qu'elle se contentait de papillonner. Il n'interviendrait que lorsque cela deviendrait sérieux.

Sauf que lorsque c'était devenu sérieux, elle n'avait pas respecté sa part du contrat. Il s'était contenté d'une remontrance légère à l'époque parce qu'il s'agissait de Rath et que, quelles que soient les réticences qu'il avait pu avoir concernant cette histoire – et il en avait eu – il n'avait jamais douté du fait que son meilleur ami était un homme bien.

Si seulement il avait écouté la petite voix dans sa tête… Seulement, il s'agissait de Vilandra et il connaissait sa sœur. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et quand il s'agissait de ses relations amoureuses, Isabel _était_ Vilandra. Elle n'avait jamais su se contenter de la normalité.

- Je préfèrerais que tu m'en parles avant la prochaine fois, dit-il en essayant de ne pas la braquer.

Peine perdue. Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Attends, excuse-moi ? Tu veux bien répéter ?  
- On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui, c'est peut-être risqué, expliqua patiemment Max, contenant son irritation.  
- Et avec Liz Parker, ce n'était pas risqué ? rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.  
- Si, ça l'était. Elle allait mourir et j'ai réagi instinctivement. Le jour où je trouve une machine à remonter le temps, je retourne ce jour-là, je m'enfuis en courant et je la laisse agoniser sur le carrelage, railla-t-il. Contente ?  
- Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, Max, l'avertit-elle.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

- J'essaye, Izzy, mais tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu te comportes comme une nonne, je te demande juste de mieux choisir tes rendez-vous. Et je n'aime pas ce type. Je préfèrerais que tu ne le vois plus.  
- Et moi, je me moque de ce que tu préfères, Max ! dit rageusement Isabel en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac à main. Je ne t'empêche pas de fricoter avec Tess, alors tu es gentil, tu me lâches !  
- On ne parle pas de la même chose et tu le sais.

Sa sœur arbora un sourire railleur.

- Oui, Votre Majesté. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. Tu étais peut-être Roi dans une autre vie, Max, mais dans celle-ci, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil !

* * *

Tess ouvrit les yeux et porta la main à son front, sentant ses doigts glisser sur un liquide chaud et poisseux. Sa tête pulsait douloureusement et elle était gelée, allongée depuis Dieu seul savait combien de temps sur une dalle de béton poussiéreuse.

Elle se retourna sur le dos en grimaçant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été battue avec une batte de base-ball, pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne la fasse souffrir… Elle passa douloureusement en position assise et posa les mains à plat sur le sol de chaque coté d'elle, essayant d'arrêter le chancellement de la pièce.

Alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient à l'obscurité, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une pièce vide, aux murs aussi lisses et bétonnés que le sol. Pas de fenêtres, juste quelques épais tuyaux qui sortaient de l'un des murs sur quasiment toute sa hauteur. Et ce bruit d'eau qui coule…

_L'usine de traitement des eaux_, pensa-t-elle en se souvenant qu'elle l'avait vu au loin un peu plus tôt. _Ma voiture doit être tout près…_

Elle se mit péniblement debout et réalisa que, vu l'effort que ce simple mouvement lui demandait, les chances pour qu'elle atteigne sa voiture sans que celui – ceux ? – qui l'avaient transportée ici s'en aperçoivent étaient quasi-nulles. Luttant pour réprimer la vague de panique qui menaçait de la submerger, elle tâtonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle pensait être la porte.

Elle poussa, puis tira sur le battant sans parvenir à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Elle posa la main contre la serrure après une brève hésitation. Elle était déjà tellement fatiguée… Si elle essayait de débloquer la serrure à sa façon, aurait-elle encore assez d'énergie pour sortir d'ici ? Pire, serait-elle capable d'ouvrir la porte ? Son instinct lui criait que ce n'était pas un tordu ordinaire qui l'avait conduite ici – malheureusement, parce que le tordu, elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser facilement. Mais si c'était vraiment _eux_, ils avaient dû s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir facilement de cette pièce.

_Essaye, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?_

Elle rassembla ses forces et envoya un jet d'énergie à travers la serrure, qui se déverrouilla avec un clic réjouissant. Elle tira le lourd battant vers elle et sortit de la pièce, entrant dans une sorte d'immense entrepôt entouré de verrières, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

_Ils_ étaient là. Elle ne les voyait pas, mais elle le sentait. Tout autour d'elle, dans l'air, dans les murs, partout. Invisibles, mais _là_.

Il y eut un craquement au-dessus de sa tête et elle leva les yeux vers ce qui semblait être une passerelle courant à mi-hauteur de la pièce. Une forme féminine vêtue d'un tailleur sage et d'une paire d'escarpin à talons hauts se tenait là, immobile et silencieuse. Une forme familière dissimulée dans l'ombre, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment _reconnaître_.

- Qui… ? coassa-t-elle.

La femme s'avança, son visage soudain éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui traversait la verrière.

- Tu sais qui… Vilandra, lâcha la non inconnue d'un ton froid.

Et alors que Tess mettait enfin un visage sur la personne qui l'avait traînée ici, elle sentit une terreur sourde lui serrer la gorge. Elle n'arriverait jamais à atteindre Max d'ici, il était beaucoup trop loin. Il n'y avait qu'une alternative… et la dernière à laquelle elle aurait voulu recourir si elle avait eu le choix.

_Isabel…_

Elle rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et projeta violemment son esprit à travers l'espace, essayant d'atteindre sa cible à ce qu'elle savait être une bonne dizaine de kilomètres de distance.

_Il faut simplement que j'ouvre la connexion… Juste une toute… petite… seconde…_

La femme devant elle poussa un cri de colère.

- Tu n'es pas… ? Oh, non, tu ne joueras pas à ça ! ragea-t-elle.

Et à l'instant même où son esprit effleurait celui d'Isabel, d'un mouvement de la main, la femme la fit décoller à travers la pièce. Trop faible pour parer l'attaque, Tess heurta la verrière qui explosa sous son poids et elle rebondit sur le sol de béton du bâtiment, deux étages plus bas.

Le choc lui coupa le souffla et elle lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience immédiatement, essayant désespérément de maintenir la connexion encore une… toute… petite…

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent à nouveau.

* * *

_C'était juste après midi et Ava lisait au soleil, remerciant les températures en baisse qui commençaient à chasser ses camarades de classe vers les endroits plus abrités du Temple, la laissant à sa solitude. Elle savait que, bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus voler ces quelques heures de tranquillité sans être transie de froid et profitait au maximum des derniers rayons du soleil. Et encore, elle était chanceuse. L'hiver était déjà bien entamé et, dans sa province, il neigeait déjà, sa mère le lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées. En temps normal, elle aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour rentrer chez elle entre deux sessions, ne serait-ce que pour profiter des premiers flocons et des paysages blancs, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'en avait pas envie._

_Elle appréciait juste ces températures en baisse qui commençaient à chasser ses camarades de classe vers les endroits plus abrités du Temple._

Il_ la trouvait toujours quand elle était seule et qu'il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés._

_Elle soupira et referma son livre d'un mouvement brusque avant de s'étendre sur le gazon qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, sur sa lecture ou sur autre chose. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps… A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, un regard vert pailleté d'or venait perturber ses réflexions._

_Elle se demanda s'il y avait des chances pour qu'il la rejoigne aujourd'hui. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et elle devait admettre que cela lui manquait. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle devait s'en inquiéter… Après tout, il était un quasi-inconnu. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien – elle surtout, elle parlait d'elle, de ses études, de sa famille – mais jamais de ce qui le concernait d'un peu trop près._

_Mais après tout, peu importait. Elle n'était pas proche de grand monde ici et cela lui plaisait de pouvoir discuter librement avec quelqu'un. Sa meilleure amie, Lena, était restée à Meijan et elles ne réussissaient à se parler que trop rarement. Sa sœur était bien plus près, mais bien trop occupée par ses débuts à la Cour pour prendre le temps de la contacter – et même si elle l'avait fait, la conversation aurait été courte. Les deux sœurs s'adoraient, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose en commun entre la brune Ava, studieuse et discrète, et la blonde Soli, mondaine et exubérante. Quant à ses frères…_

_Ils faisaient l'aller-retour entre leur province natale et la capitale assez souvent et s'arrêtaient à chaque fois pour lui rendre visite, mais c'était… ses frères. Ils étaient plus vieux qu'elle et cela suffisait pour installer entre eux une certaine distance qui, sans empêcher leur affection mutuelle, ne l'encourageait pas particulièrement à se confier à eux. Elle avait toujours cette peur absurde qu'ils allaient à un moment donné se servir de ses confidences pour la taquiner et elle n'était pas le genre de personne suffisamment sûre d'elle pour ne pas être affectée par leurs allusions, même dépourvues de toute méchanceté. Donc, elle se taisait._

_Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle aimerait bien que quelqu'un l'aide à mettre des mots sur les sentiments confus qui l'agitaient lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à Zan – ou quand elle pensait à lui, tout simplement. Que quelqu'un l'aide à rationnaliser ses mains moites et son cœur qui se mettait à battre à coups redoublés. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait que seize ans et que ce n'était que ses hormones… Ou peut-être qu'il y avait plus que cela, elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste une chose – quand il l'écoutait, quand il la fixait de son regard intense, comme s'il craignait de manquer un seul mot ou de la voir disparaître, le temps se figeait et elle avait l'impression de planer._

_- Si tu restes allongée comme ça trop longtemps, tu vas finir par t'endormir, dit une voix familière juste à coté d'elle._

_Ava sursauta et se redressa en position assise, ouvrant les yeux. Elle porta la main à sa tempe en grimaçant alors que sa vision tanguait devant ses yeux._

_- Doucement, dit Zan en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi.  
__- Ça va, je me suis relevée trop vite, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle._

_Et déjà, sa vision revenait à la normale. Son regard se posa sur lui, assis à ses cotés, et elle réalisa que ses rêveries avaient dû l'emmener sacrément loin pour qu'elle ne se rende même pas compte qu'il l'avait rejointe._

_- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
__- Un petit moment. Tu avais l'air si paisible, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
__- Oh, je ne dormais pas ! le détrompa-t-elle. J'étais juste…_

_Elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante._

_- Je… rêvassais, finit-elle par avouer.  
__- Vu ton expression, j'en déduis que les rêves étaient plutôt plaisants…_

_Elle se sentit rougir et remercia intérieurement les Anciens qu'il ne soit pas mentaliste – c'était l'une des rares certitudes qu'elle avait acquise à son sujet lors de leurs conversations ces dernières semaines._

_Elle le regarda s'allonger dans l'herbe à son tour et, après une brève hésitation, reprit sa position initiale à ses cotés. Zan soupira._

_- Si seulement je pouvais rester allongé comme ça toute la journée…, dit-il. Ici au moins, tout le monde me fiche la paix.  
__- Il va bientôt faire froid, fit-elle remarquer. Il faudra attendre le printemps pour revenir…_

_Il y eut un bref silence._

_- Oui, sûrement, dit-il. Le parc est magnifique au printemps.  
__- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tu me feras faire le tour, suggéra-t-elle en passant._

_Elle vit son visage s'assombrir et se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire qui ait pu provoquer chez lui un changement d'humeur aussi brusque._

_- Je ne serai plus là au printemps, finit-il par lui dire.  
__- Oh…_

_Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'un million de questions lui venait soudain en tête. Pourquoi partait-il ? Jusqu'à quand serait-il là ? Où allait-il ? Et planant au dessus de sa tête, la question la plus dérangeante de toutes – est-ce qu'ils allaient se revoir ? Elle avait peur de la réponse._

_Elle déglutit péniblement et, voyant qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, renonça à demander, ne voulant pas se montrer indiscrète. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui ou du pourquoi de sa présence ici – à chaque fois qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet, il s'était débrouillé pour détourner subtilement la conversation. Ce mutisme la déstabilisait et, même après toutes ces semaines passées à discuter, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ou bien si c'était une façon pour lui de la tenir à distance._

_Elle avait pensé plusieurs fois essayer de le 'lire'. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, rien qu'à cet instant, il était allongé à coté d'elle, détendu, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui serait très difficile de passer les barrières de son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Mais elle savait qu'elle franchirait une limite qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais transgresser. _

_Sans compter que, si elle lisait dans son esprit, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle aller y trouver. Qui était-elle pour lui ? Que ressentait-il exactement ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas l'oublier à la seconde où il passerait les portes du Temple pour ne plus y revenir ? Et même à supposer qu'il ne l'oublie pas, comment allaient-ils garder contact ? Elle était Aspirante et assignée à résidence la semaine. Elle rentrait chez ses parents entre deux sessions. Et encore, elle avait cru comprendre qu'il vivait ici, à Antara, mais était-ce une résidence permanente ou bien y restait-il simplement pendant sa formation ? Est-ce qu'il allait rentrer chez lui ? Et où était-ce, chez l…_

_- Ava._

_La voix grave de Zan arrêta net le tourbillon dans sa tête et elle rouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête pour découvrir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien._

_- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
__- Tout ce que tu veux.  
__- Arrête de penser._

_Et sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle ne posa plus de questions, elle ne chercha plus à comprendre, elle noua les bras au tour de son cou et elle se contenta de ressentir._

_La douceur. La tendresse. La passion._

_Peu importait demain, parce que là, tout de suite, la vie était belle._

* * *

Isabel se toucha le front une nouvelle fois et vacilla. Max fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain que sa sœur était toute transpirante.

- Bon sang, Isabel, tu es en nage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle sèchement. J'ai juste très mal à la tête. Ça va aller.

La porte de l'arrière-salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Maria.

- Heu, Isabel, est-ce que tu peux venir ? demanda la petite serveuse. Il y a un policier qui voudrait te voir.

Max jeta un regard interrogateur à sa sœur.

- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? l'interrogea-t-il, se demandant avec un peu de crainte ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus.  
- Pas à ma connaissance, lui répondit-elle d'un ton incertain.  
- Il veut te voir, c'est tout, insista Maria.  
- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Max en la poussant doucement vers la porte. Quoi qu'il veuille, mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre…

Il la suivit de quelques pas alors qu'elle repassait dans la salle de restaurant. Les gens s'écartèrent jusqu'à ce que ne reste devant elle qu'un homme en uniforme lui tournant le dos. Et puis les haut-parleurs crachèrent de la musique à plein volume et l'homme fit volte-face. Max en resta bouche bée.

_Alex._

Il regarda avec une certaine incrédulité ce garçon discret et réservé se lancer dans un strip-tease énergique sous les yeux d'une Isabel d'abord éberluée, puis totalement hilare. Il se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire et remercia mentalement le jeune homme. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il passait deux minutes à rire au lieu de se préoccuper de problèmes qui la plupart du temps le dépassaient complètement. Et il valait mieux qu'il en profite, au vu de l'expression outragée qui commençait à s'étaler sur le visage de leur mère, Isabel n'allait pas admirer ce joyeux spectacle très longtemps…

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Alex s'arrêta net en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une Diane Evans plutôt contrariée.

- B-B-Bonsoir, Madame, balbutia Alex. C'est sympa la musique.

Max secoua la tête avec amusement alors qu'Alex, mortifié, courrait se réfugier dans la cuisine. Après avoir maîtrisé son fou rire, Isabel se tourna vers lui, soudain très sérieuse.

- Où est Tess, Max ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

Max s'assombrit, son inquiétude reprenant soudain le dessus.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait presque une heure que j'essaye de la joindre, sans succès, lui dit-il en levant la main qui tenait son portable.  
- Elle ne répond pas ?  
- Non.  
- Mais elle savait pour cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, elle devait venir, pas vrai ?

Max fronça les sourcils, surpris par son insistance. Il savait que les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de faire des efforts l'une avec l'autre, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Isabel de se montrer aussi… empressée envers sa femme.

- Oui, elle devait, lui assura-t-il. Iz, qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir de poser la question et s'approcha de Kyle qui discutait avec des amis à lui au comptoir.

- Kyle, tu sais où est Tess ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Elle devait acheter ton cadeau, lui dit-il sans entrer dans les détails. Elle ne va pas tarder, je pense, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Non, elle devrait déjà être là_, corrigea intérieurement Max.

Et lorsqu'Isabel se tourna vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre, une expression définitivement inquiète sur le visage, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Isabel ? S'il y a un problème avec Tess, j'ai besoin de le savoir, la pressa-t-il, la peur s'ajoutant maintenant à son inquiétude. Maintenant.  
- Je ne sais pas, Max. Ce n'est rien de précis, juste…  
- Quoi ? Isabel, je t'en pr…

La porte de l'arrière-salle s'ouvrit avec un grand bang! alors que les lumières du Crashdown s'éteignaient et que tous les invités se mettaient à chanter _Joyeux anniversaire_. Michael s'approcha d'eux en portant un énorme gâteau sur lequel trônaient 18 bougies et Max maudit sa mère pour la millième fois de la semaine. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment pour ça !

Isabel lui jeta un regard d'excuse et se tourna vers ses invités avec un sourire crispé. Elle se pencha vers le gâteau et se prépara à souffler.

* * *

Ce fut un seau d'eau glacé qu'on lui jetait à la figure qui lui fit reprendre conscience cette fois-ci. Tess ouvrit les yeux en toussant, essuyant le liquide légèrement teinté de rouge qui lui coulait dans les yeux, et il lui fallut quelques longues secondes avant que son esprit ne réalise que, cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Un visage s'interposa dans son champ de vision.

_Whitaker… La député Whitaker… Comment… ?_

- Enfin réveillée ? railla la femme. Parfait, maintenant nous allons pouvoir discuter.

Elle saisit Tess par le bras et la traîna sans ménagement au centre de la pièce pour l'asseoir contre un pilier, avant de reculer de quelques pas et de l'observer avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et bien, vous avez fière allure, Votre Majesté ! reprit-elle sur le même ton. Que dirait notre peuple s'il vous voyait maintenant ? Leur précieuse Reine, coincée dans le corps d'une petite adolescente… J'aurais dû me douter que vous n'étiez pas Vilandra. Vous n'avez jamais eu la moindre classe, contrairement à elle. Mais vous étiez si puissante, et aujourd'hui…

Whitaker éclata de rire.

- Aujourd'hui, vous en êtes réduite à utiliser vos dons pour crier à l'aide. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes pitoyable.

Tess renversa la tête contre le pilier et ferma les yeux, épuisée, son corps criant sa douleur par tous les pores de sa peau. Oui, elle était pitoyable, et alors ? Lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur la femme en face d'elle, elle eut l'impression de voir double tout d'un coup, un autre visage se superposant à celui bien connu de la députée du Nouveau-Mexique.

Un visage inconnu sur cette planète.

Un visage qu'elle avait vu presque chaque jour de sa vie pendant quatre ans.

C'était comme si son état d'épuisement la rendait plus lucide que d'ordinaire. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle l'aurait manqué si elle avait rencontré la 'députée' dans des circonstances ordinaires… Mais c'était là, ténu, mais là – l'écho d'une aura bien trop familière. Mais il n'y avait que cela, un écho. Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne lisait rien, cela sonnait… creux.

Sans se laisser déstabiliser par cette découverte, Tess enchaîna.

- Et quelle satisfaction cela doit être pour vous, n'est-ce pas, Och'ra Myra ? railla-t-elle d'une voix si rauque qu'elle lui provoqua une quinte de toux qu'elle maîtrisa à grand peine. Pour la première fois de votre vie, vous êtes en position de force. Dommage qu'il vous ait fallu un accident de voiture et un vol plané de deux étages pour ça. C'est sûr que ça rend la chose un peu moins glorieuse…

Elle jeta à son ancienne référente un regard qui suintait de mépris en la voyant réprimer un mouvement de recul.

- Vous vous souvenez, murmura Whitaker.

Tess eut un petit rire étranglé.

- Surprise ? Décidément, vous n'avez jamais été très maligne…

Une gifle magistrale, si brutale qu'elle l'étourdit à moitié, l'empêcha de continuer. Whitaker lui attrapa le menton et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoutez-moi, petite garce… Je vais attendre que la princesse arrive, puisque vous l'avez appelée. Et quand elle sera là, c'est elle qui se chargera de finir un travail qui aurait dû être fini il y a un demi-siècle. Et quand ce sera fait…

Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

- Vous passerez enfin aux oubliettes de l'Histoire, Votre Majesté.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, avant de s'arrêter pour se tourner à nouveau vers Tess.

- Cela dit, il y a une question que je me pose, continua l'ancienne Och'ra d'une voix pensive. Est-ce que tout cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Vous vous êtes accrochés à votre couronne et vous avez tout perdu…  
- Nous nous sommes battus pour ce qui était juste, murmura Tess.

Whitaker haussa les épaules.

- Juste pour vous. Les temps changent. Zan était coincé dans le passé, Khivar est l'avenir.  
- Khivar a détruit tout ce que nous avons mis des siècles à construire, et pour quoi ? dit Tess avec un sourire amer. Pour cette couronne qui n'a soit disant aucune importance. Zan ne s'est pas battu par orgueil ou par peur de perdre son statut, il s'est battu pour préserver tout ce qui fait notre civilisation.  
- Et il a perdu.

Tess sourit et appuya sa tête contre le pilier, fermant les yeux.

- Vous croyez vraiment ? dit Tess avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. Pourtant, il est toujours là. Et quelque chose me dit que si Khivar était aussi sûr de lui, il ne vous aurait pas envoyé ici, je me trompe ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux sans bouger d'un millimètre, son regard bleu transperçant sa geôlière comme un couteau. Les deux femmes se toisèrent un long moment avant que Whitaker ne reprenne la parole.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Cela en valait-il la peine ?

Tess sourit à nouveau avant de refermer les yeux, muette.

Elle entendit la porte claquer et fut à nouveau seule. Elle n'essaya même pas de se lever, sachant que ce serait perdu d'avance. Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'échapper d'ici vu son état. Sa tête retomba contre le pilier, son esprit s'envolant à nouveau vers Roswell.

Et vers d'autres lieux…

* * *

_Ava regardait le spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux avec un émerveillement non dissimulé. Dans sa province, les cérémonies de Beseth étaient toujours splendides et elle avait toujours regardé avec scepticisme les gens qui lui répétaient que celles qui prenaient place dans la capitale l'étaient encore plus._

_Elle avait eu tort. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était sans commune mesure avec leurs festivités locales. Meijan abritait un des nombreux Temples secondaires qui s'éparpillaient sur leur planète et elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule célébration de Beseth – personne ne manquait jamais ces célébrations, c'était les plus importantes de l'année. Elle en connaissait le déroulement sur le bout des doigts._

_Pendant deux jours, les habitants de leur planète cessaient toutes leurs activités et se réunissaient en famille pour évoquer leurs Anciens, ceux qui n'étaient plus parmi eux. Ils assistaient à la cérémonie du souvenir menées par les Uros et les Och'ras du Temple, avant que la foule ne se mêle dans les rues, en une cacophonie bruyante et joyeuse qui culminait le lendemain au coucher du soleil. Tous se réunissaient à nouveau sur le parvis du Temple, où le Premier Uro récitait alors les khâchis traditionnels, bénissant ainsi les _loonas_, ces lampions de papier que chaque famille avait fabriqués le jour précédent._

_Ava inscrivait toujours les mêmes noms sur le sien – celui de son grand-père, de cet oncle et de cette sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais connus. Et lorsque le Premier Uro avait enfin fini sa litanie, chacun enflammait son _loonas_ et le poussait sur les eaux du lac où il rejoignait tout les autres._

_Et c'est alors que cela se produisait. Dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre apparaissaient de grandes traînées argentées alors que le Grand Temple de la capitale se connectait avec les Temples secondaires et que la conscience collective se réveillait. L'atmosphère changeait subtilement et soudain, ils étaient là, ces grand-pères, ces oncles et ces sœurs partis trop tôt. Ils étaient dans l'air tout autour d'eux, l'espace d'une nuit, alors que les _loonas_ continuaient à se consumer lentement._

_La plus belle nuit de l'année._

_Mais elle n'était plus à Meijan, elle était à Antara. La capitale. Le Granilith était à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle seulement. Ici était la source de tout et cela se sentait. Là où, chez elle, les cérémonies de Beseth restaient intimement splendides, ici, tout était… démesuré. Ce n'était pas des milliers de personnes qui convergeaient vers le Temple, mais des dizaines de milliers. Même les chants et les danses de la foule semblaient portés par un enthousiasme particulier._

_Mais plus que la présence du Granilith à portée de main, c'était un autre détail qui rendait les cérémonies qui prenaient place à Antara si particulières. Non seulement elles étaient présidées par l'Och'ra Baes, la Grande Prêtresse et chef de file de tous les Temples de la planète, mais les rites de clôture, les Anciens Rites récités le dernier soir, l'étaient par le Roi en personne._

_Contrairement à sa sœur, Ava n'avait jamais été particulièrement attirée par la Cour et son clinquant, elle préférait de loin la tranquillité des jardins et un bon livre aux bals et aux ragots, mais elle admettait sans peine son envie de voir la famille royale, même de loin. Après tout, ils étaient leurs souverains, ils étaient aimés de leur peuple qui appréciait les rares opportunités de les apercevoir en public. Et peut-être qu'il y avait aussi un peu de curiosité – si le Roi Eshael et la Reine Viena apparaissaient souvent dans les journaux ou sur les écrans de télé-transmission, leurs enfants étaient restés relativement dans l'ombre. Bien sûr, on savait des choses sur eux – la Princesse Vilandra était une vraie beauté et une vraie mondaine, le Prince Zan un bourreau des cœurs qui avait brillamment réussi ses études à l'Académie Royale – mais ceux qui ne fréquentaient pas la Cour n'en savaient guère plus. Mais si leur société avait perdu ce goût pour la sur-médiatisation qui l'agitait encore quelques décennies plus tôt, cela n'empêchait les gens d'être curieux. Et Ava n'était pas différente._

_Elle regarda avec une impatience non dissimulée le soleil commencer à danser dangereusement près de la ligne d'horizon et un murmure collectif annonça ce que tout le monde attendait – l'arrivée dans la cour du Temple de la famille royale. Elle les vit approcher à quelques centaines de mètres, l'Och'ra Baes descendant les marches du Temple pour les accueillir avec une profonde révérence, alors qu'Ava et les autres Aspirantes restaient en retrait en haut du parvis._

_Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'inattendu. Alors que le soleil disparaissait enfin derrière l'horizon et que tout le monde s'attendait à voir le Roi monter sur le parvis pour commencer la cérémonie, ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, incitant le jeune homme dont la silhouette lui était vaguement familière debout à ses cotés à avancer à sa place. Une onde de choc sembla parcourir la foule. Ava se pencha vers sa plus proche camarade._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas au Roi de commencer, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
__- Si, mais… Je crois que…  
__- Son fils, murmura une autre fille debout juste devant elle. Il laisse le Prince Zan présider la cérémonie à sa place !_

_Aussi stupéfaite que les autres, elle regarda avec attention la silhouette énergique du Prince Zan s'approcher du parvis et grimper les marches d'un pas assuré, l'Och'ra Baes sur les talons. Son visage se retrouva soudain éclairé par la lueur des torches et un regard vert pailleté d'or se posa sur le groupe des Aspirantes qui se tenaient en retrait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut comme si elle recevait un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le choc la cloua sur place._

Zan… Son Zan.

_Non, le Prince Zan._

_Une violente nausée lui remonta dans la gorge alors qu'il détournait les yeux et elle lutta pour ne pas fondre en larmes ici même._

Ressaisis-toi !

_Elle repéra une deuxième silhouette qui s'installait derrière lui et le reconnut instantanément cette fois. Rath. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose._

Il s'assure que personne ne s'approche de Zan de trop près_, réalisa Ava alors que les pièces du puzzle s'emboitait dans sa tête avec une clarté soudainement aveuglante._

_Il lui avait menti. Toutes ces longues semaines. Et elle s'était contentée de respecter de respecter son envie de ne pas parler de lui et avait gobé tout le reste. Elle serait morte d'humiliation si elle n'avait pas aussi mal à cet instant précis. Il était debout devant elle, auréolé d'une assurance qui était en train de faire succomber toutes ses camarades de classe, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était à tous ses rêves qui venaient de voler en éclat._

_Et pourtant… Alors que Zan continuait à réciter les Anciens Rites, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, la fascination devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui fit oublier l'espace d'un moment sa peine. Les khâchis gravés sur les murs du Temple s'illuminaient les uns après les autres, nimbant la place où tous étaient rassemblés d'une lueur argentée. Personne ne parlait, seule la mélopée qui s'échappait des lèvres du Prince audible au-dessus de la foule._

_Il y eut une interruption et Ava sut que cela allait se produire. La connexion. Les traînée argentées dans le ciel. Sauf que le ciel ne changea pas de couleur comme par magie comme habituellement, ce fut comme si la lueur qui habillait les khâchis se détachait des murs du Temple pour se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère._

Le Granilith… C'est du Granilith que s'échappent les trainées, _réalisa-t-elle soudain._ C'est lui, le lien avec la conscience collective…

_Elle sentit un regard insistant se poser sur elle et, tournant la tête, elle vit que l'Och'ra Baes l'observait avec une intensité qui la mit mal à l'aise. Ce fut Zan qui interrompit leur contemplation mutuelle lorsqu'il se pencha vers l'Och'ra pour lui parler. Le soulagement qu'Ava éprouva de ne plus être soumise à son examen ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde alors que ses yeux se posaient à nouveau sur Zan et que la peine retombait sur elle comme une chape de plomb._

_Et alors que ses camarades allumaient leurs _loonas_ et se dirigeaient vers le lac, alors que l'air autour d'elle se chargeait d'électricité, elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux._

_Elle tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée._

* * *

Et à nouveau, Max vit sa sœur vaciller, une expression de panique traversant brièvement son visage. Elle le chercha des yeux et il comprit en une fraction de seconde que quelque chose n'allait pas. Isabel adressa un nouveau sourire crispé à ses invités et profita de la confusion qu'entraînait le découpage du gâteau pour s'excuser auprès de sa mère du bout des lèvres et disparaître dans l'arrière-salle. Max ne perdit pas une seconde. Il attrapa Michael par le bras et le tira à sa suite.

- Hey ! protesta son ami en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.  
- Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait se dire, Max.  
- Pas maintenant, Michael, l'interrompit sèchement Max.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix dut interpeller son ami car il le suivit sans ajouter un mot. Ils trouvèrent Isabel en train de faire nerveusement les cent pas dans l'arrière-salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Izzy ? lui demanda brusquement Max. C'est Tess, c'est ça ? Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux apeurés.

- Je suis tellement stupide… Il y avait juste… ces flashs dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais maintenant…

Il attendit qu'elle poursuive, mais rien.

- Quoi ? la pressa Michael. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est Tess qui me les envoie, répondit précipitamment Isabel. Je l'ai vu quand j'ai soufflé les bougies, c'était comme si elle était là. Elle appelait au secours et elle avait mal, Max !

Max inspira profondément, repoussant la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. Si Tess en était réduite à les appeler à l'aide, c'est qu'elle était vraiment mal en point, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi.

- Qui l'a vu en dernier ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Kyle, répondit immédiatement Michael. Il a dit qu'elle devait aller acheter un cadeau à Isabel. Mais il n'a pas dit où.  
- La réserve indienne, lui apprit Max, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle savait qu'Izzy aimait les symboles sur les bijoux et… Peu importe.  
- On va là-bas ? demanda Isabel.

Max hésita une fraction de seconde.

- Je ne sais pas. On ne sait même pas quand elle a disparu. Si ça se trouve, elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'y aller.  
- Elle est en danger, Max ! s'écria Isabel. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !  
- C'est sûrement l'assassin de Nasedo, affirma Michael. Il en veut à Tess.

La porte de l'arrière-salle s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter, et Courtney entra dans la pièce.

- C'est normal qu'un mec en veuille à Tess, vous avez vu la tête qu'elle se paye ? Elle n'a même pas besoin de se déguiser ! lâcha la serveuse avec un sourire railleur.

Une soudaine envie de meurtre s'empara de Max et Michael dut sentir le danger. Il attrapa deux-trois bouteilles de ketchup sur l'étagère la plus proche et les fourra dans les bras de Courtney avec un regard noir, la poussant vers la porte.

- Vas t'occuper du ketchup, s'il te plaît.

Courtney leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

- Il faut qu'on la retrouve, reprit Isabel.  
- Sorenson saignait quand il est arrivé, fit remarquer Max.  
- Non, Grant n'y est pour rien, protesta sa sœur.  
- Vu les circonstances, tu serais prête à parier la vie de Tess là-dessus ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Isabel allait parler, mais la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau. Max allait envoyer l'importun au diable cette fois, quand Liz et Maria firent irruption dans l'arrière-salle.

- On a un problème ! annonça Liz sans préambule.  
- Oui, on sait, dit Max en se demandant distraitement comment elle pouvait déjà être au courant. Tess a disparu.  
- Oh, pauvre chou, commenta Maria d'un air faussement navré. Pardon, ajouta-t-elle du bout des lèvres en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Max.

Sérieusement ? Il savait que Maria n'était pas la plus grande fan de Tess depuis sa rupture avec Liz, mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi délibérément mesquine…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Liz.  
- Isabel a eu une vision, elle avait des ennuis, expliqua Michael.  
- C'est bizarre, commenta Maria, s'efforçant sans grande réussite de compatir.  
- Ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est que Whitaker ait mis mon téléphone sur écoute au travail, leur apprit Liz. Elle a tout enregistré. Et si elle a tout découvert, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait rien dit ?

Max secoua la tête un instant, perdu.

- Une minute… Tout découvert ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu parles de nous au téléphone quand tu es au boulot ? Boulot qui consiste à jouer les secrétaires pour une femme qui, il y a quelques semaines à peine, faisait tout son possible pour empêcher la dissolution d'une unité du FBI qui avait pour mission de nous traquer ? lui dit-il, interloqué. C'est une blague ?  
- Je ne pensais pas que je risquais quelque chose ! protesta faiblement Liz.  
- Toi non ! Nous, en revanche…

Comment une fille aussi intelligente pouvait-elle se montrer aussi stupide ? Il se passa une main exaspérée sur la nuque, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose.

- Désolée, dit Liz avec une mine contrite.  
- Laisse tomber, ce qui est fait est fait, lui répondit-il sèchement.  
- Peut-être parce qu'elle continue à chasser les extraterrestres, suggéra Michael. Mais si elle a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Tess… Tu sais où elle est en ce moment ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Liz.

Cette dernière secoua la tête.

- Non. Elle a quitté le bureau il y a deux bonnes heures et elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait. Je voulais venir vous dire tout de suite pour les enregistrements, mais j'avais peur que ça éveille les soupçons et…

La porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes et Courtney fit à nouveau irruption dans la pièce.

- Oh, alors la petite fête a lieu ici ? commenta-t-elle avec aplomb.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel.

- Va remettre du ketchup sur les tables, s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle.  
- C'est fait, répondit Courtney avec un sourire doucereux.  
- Du sucre, alors ! rétorqua sèchement Maria en la foudroyant du regard.

Courtney récupéra une boite de sucre sur l'étagère et quitta à nouveau la pièce. Max reprit immédiatement la parole, ces quelques secondes d'interruption lui ayant permis de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

- Michael, va au bureau de Whitaker et voit ce que tu peux trouver, ordonna-t-il. Et soit discret. On ne sait pas où elle est allée, ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut revenir là-bas à tout moment. Moi, je vais voir Valenti, peut-être qu'il aura des nouvelles. Et si on s'attaque à un député, je préfère couvrir mes arrières…

Michael approuva le plan avec un hochement de tête et ils se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte quand la voix d'Isabel les arrêta.

- Une minute ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
- C'est ta soirée, Isabel. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, cela va soulever trop de questions, lui dit Max.

Il ne pensait pas que les invités s'aperçoivent de son absence immédiatement, mais qu'Isabel le veuille ou non, ils étaient tous venus pour elle. Et si par chance son départ passait inaperçu pour eux, aucune chance qu'il passe inaperçu pour leur mère.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester là en sachant ce qui se passe ! protesta sa sœur.  
- On essayera de se débrouiller sans toi. Préviens-nous juste si tu vois quelque chose d'autre, d'accord ? Profite de ta soirée.  
- Mais je ne peux pas, Max !  
- Izzy, s'il te plaît, lui dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Chaque seconde qu'il passait à argumenter avec elle était une seconde de plus que Tess passait toute seule Dieu sait où, à la merci de Dieu sait qui. Sa sœur sembla comprendre sa supplication muette et acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

Max quitta le Crashdown, se séparant de Michael sur le trottoir avant de courir à la Jeep. Il quitta sa place de parking dans un crissement de pneu et prit la direction du domicile des Valenti en grillant allègrement les limitations de vitesse, priant pour ne pas récupérer une amende en route…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait devant chez le shérif et remontait l'allée d'un pas rapide avant de frapper à la porte. Jim lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

- Max ! J'allais justement partir vous rejoindre au Crashdown, l'accueillit-il avec un sourire. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu pour…  
- Quand avez-vous vu Tess pour la dernière fois ? demanda Max brusquement, lui coupant la parole sans même le réaliser.

Valenti fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie d'ici vers quatre heures, elle a parlé d'aller acheter un cadeau à Isabel. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? questionna le shérif, maintenant très sérieux.  
- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis des heures, expliqua Max. Isabel a ce… mauvais pressentiment et Tess ne répond pas à son portable.  
- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, elle l'a oublié ici, dit Valenti.  
- Quoi ?  
- Sur la table basse, précisa Jim avec un mouvement de tête en direction du salon.

Il s'écarta du seuil pour laisser entrer Max, qui récupéra immédiatement le téléphone et l'alluma. Dix appels en absence, tous de lui. Il fit défiler le journal d'appel et réalisa que, parmi les rares numéros qui s'affichaient – le sien, celui d'Isabel et celui de Kyle – un seul n'était pas attribué dans son répertoire.

- Vous connaissez ce numéro ? demanda Max au shérif.

Jim regarda l'écran une seconde avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

- Non, désolé. Peut-être un ami que vous ne connaissez pas… Ou une camarade de classe.

Max arbora une moue dubitative. Il savait que Tess ne fréquentait personne en dehors de leur petit groupe. Et elle n'avait jamais gardé contact avec ses amis de ses précédents lycées, Nasedo ne le lui aurait jamais permis.

- C'est une solitaire, hein ? comprit Valenti sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est ce que j'avais cru deviner.  
- Elle n'a jamais été du genre à collectionner les amis, même… avant. Mais c'est encore pire ici. Elle… Elle ne fait pas confiance aux gens très facilement, reconnut Max. Non que je l'en blâme, vu ce qui s'est passé…

Il composa le numéro mystère et porta le combiné à son oreille. Ce fut une voix d'homme qui répondit.

_"Allô ?"  
_- Bonsoir, c'est la compagnie de téléphone, nous vérifions les lignes, improvisa Max d'une voix neutre.  
_"Quelle ligne ? C'est un portable,"_ s'étonna l'inconnu.  
- Oui, mais nous vérifions les abonnés, mentit Max sans perdre son calme. C'est bien le 555-0088 ?  
_"Oui, c'est ça."  
_- Et l'abonnement est à quel nom ?  
_"Grant Sorenson."_

Le sang de Max se figea. Maudite soit Isabel et ses certitudes… Que faisait le téléphone de ce type dans le portable de Tess ? S'il avait touché à un seul de ses cheveux…

_"Allô ? Vous êtes toujours là ?"_ insista Grant au téléphone.

Max reprit immédiatement ses esprits.

- Oui, je vérifiais juste nos listes, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter. Sorenson, c'est bien ça, merci.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus, sous le regard intrigué de Valenti.

- Sorenson ? répéta le shérif. Comme dans Grant Sorenson ? Le Grant Sorenson qui a déterré les ossement de Pierce ?  
- Le seul et l'unique.

Le front de Valenti se barra d'un pli soucieux.

- Et vous pensez qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Tess ?  
- Il était au Crashdown tout à l'heure. Il saignait au cou. Et son numéro est dans son téléphone. Ça, plus Pierce, plus le fait qu'il tourne autour d'Isabel… Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, reconnut-il, espérant ne pas se tromper.

Parce que s'il se trompait, non seulement Isabel allait l'écorcher vif, mais Tess risquait de le payer cher. Si seulement il savait quoi faire maintenant…

Il regarda Valenti attraper son stetson sur la table basse avec un air déterminé.

- On y va, dit-il.  
- Où ça ? demanda Max.  
- Rendre une petite visite à Grant Sorenson, précisa Jim en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Max l'arrêta en posant la main sur son bras.

- Shérif… J'apprécie ce que vous voulez faire, vraiment, mais si je me trompe et qu'il n'y est pour rien, vous risquez de vous attirer un paquet d'ennuis, l'avertit-il.

Valenti sourit.

- Merci de vous inquiéter, mais je ne vous laisserai pas vous lancer là-dedans tout seul. Et puis Tess vit sous mon toit, elle est sous ma responsabilité, expliqua très sérieusement le shérif.

Le visage de Max s'assombrit.

- Elle n'est pas sous votre responsabilité, elle est sous la mienne, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.  
- Tu as seulement 17 ans, Max, fit doucement remarquer Valenti.

Max réalisa soudain que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se côtoyer, Valenti le tutoyait, comme pour le renvoyer à sa condition d'adolescent. Et cela faisait du bien, d'une certaine façon, comme si l'espace d'un instant, il pouvait redevenir cet adolescent et laisser aux adultes les décisions et leurs conséquences. Si seulement cela pouvait durer plus qu'un instant… Si seulement Tess et lui pouvaient n'être que des adolescents normaux… Si seulement…

La boule d'angoisse qui s'était logée dans son estomac quand Isabel l'avait entrainé dans l'arrière-salle lui remonta dans la gorge et il eut soudain du mal à respirer. Il se plia en deux.

- Calme-toi, lui ordonna Valenti alors qu'il essayait désespérément de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration. On va la retrouver.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Max. Je l'ai déjà vu mourir une fois, je ne supporterai pas de la perdre à nouveau…  
- Dans ce cas, on va faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, dit le shérif avec détermination.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant chez Sorenson, Max ne put réprimer un frisson. Il était tard, il faisait nuit et le quartier n'était pas des plus réjouissant. L'entreprise qui employait l'archéologue ne s'était clairement pas surpassée s'agissant de son lieu de résidence… Son appartement se trouvait dans ces vieux immeubles qui bordaient la route 66 que son père lui avait parfois décrit comme l'endroit idéal pour les gens qui passaient quelques temps à Roswell, mais qui ne voulaient surtout pas s'y attarder.

Alors qu'ils descendaient de voiture, Valenti jeta un bref coup d'œil à la feuille de papier qu'il tenait à la main et sur laquelle il avait griffonné l'adresse qu'il avait demandé un peu plus tôt par la radio.

- C'est ce bâtiment là, annonça-t-il à Max avec un mouvement de tête vers l'immeuble à sa gauche. Deuxième étage.

Max leva la tête vers l'immeuble.

- C'est éteint, commenta-t-il en regardant ensuite le parking. Et je ne vois pas son pick-up. Il ne doit pas être là…  
- Espérons qu'il ne sera pas là pendant encore un petit moment, marmonna Valenti.

Ils empruntèrent les escaliers et Max grimaça. L'immeuble était le mieux éclairé du lot, mais il n'arrivait pas décider s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. Rien ne dissimulait ici le pauvre état des dalles de l'escalier et la façade décrépite. Une vague odeur de friture flottait dans l'air. Max était surpris – il ne connaissait pas Sorenson et ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés, il lui avait semblé être un type intelligent et bien éduqué.

Comment un homme qui avait la présence d'esprit d'offrir à sa sœur un bouquet de roses à 150 dollars avait-il atterri dans un endroit pareil ? Le seul bon coté dans tout ça, c'était que cela réglait le problème de sa relation avec Isabel – il donnait à sa sœur à tout casser cinq minutes pour s'enfuir en courant s'il prenait l'envie à Sorenson de l'inviter ici…

Valenti s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers lui.

- On y est.

Après s'être assuré d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'ils étaient seuls, Max passa la main devant la serrure qui se déverrouilla immédiatement. Il poussa la porte avec précaution et entra dans l'appartement désert.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien un meublé. Le canapé n'était visiblement plus très jeune, la table et les chaises de qualité moyenne et la cuisine équipée avec le strict minimum. Et il n'y avait personne. Max n'avait pas encore fait le tour des lieux, mais il savait déjà que Tess n'était pas ici. Non seulement l'appartement était trop petit pour même songer à y dissimuler quelqu'un, mais si Sorenson n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, Max doutait qu'il ait pris le risque de laisser Tess ici toute seule.

Il regarda Valenti entrer dans ce qu'il devinait être la chambre à coucher et revenir vers lui avec un air découragé.

- Personne, dit-il.  
- Je sais, confirma Max. Je l'aurais senti si elle avait été là.

Jim le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Senti ? répéta-t-il.  
- Chacun d'entre nous dégage une aura caractéristique, qui nous est plus ou moins familière selon les gens. Si elle avait été là, je l'aurais su tout de suite, expliqua Max. Et je ne capte rien.  
- Capte ? répéta à nouveau Valenti.

Max soupira.

- Nous sommes mariés, dit-il rapidement en furetant dans le salon, espérant découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre sur une quelconque piste. Nous sommes… liés, d'une certaine façon. Pour nous, le mariage, c'est beaucoup plus qu'une simple signature sur un bout de papier. C'est un peu comme si elle dégageait des ondes que je capte – ses humeurs, même ses pensées si elle me laisse faire. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir.  
- Vous pouvez discuter aussi ? demanda Valenti, luttant visiblement pour comprendre ce que Max essayait de lui expliquer.  
- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas sur notre planète, c'est beaucoup plus difficile ici. C'est pour ça qu'elle a appelé Isabel, elle doit être trop loin m'atteindre, alors elle s'est rabattue sur la seule mentaliste qui restait.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas dit où elle était ?

Vu l'expression sur le visage du shérif, il n'avait clairement pas tout compris de ses explications, mais avait décidé de ne pas insister. Max secoua la tête.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne le sait pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu suffisamment de temps – ou de forces – pour ça. Je ne sais pas. Plus elle est loin, plus cela lui demandera de l'énerg…

Il s'arrêta net alors que la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrait sur Grant Sorenson en personne. Valenti réagit au quart de tour – il dégaina son arme et la pointa sur le nouveau venu.

- Restez où vous êtes, lui dit-il calmement.  
- Oh, oh ! s'exclama Sorenson en levant les mains. Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?  
- Quand avez-vous vu Tess pour la dernière fois ? demanda le shérif sans répondre à sa question.  
- Qui ?  
- Tess Harding ! Et ne mentez pas !  
- C'est à peine si je la connais, dit l'archéologue.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelée sur son portable ? lui demanda Max.  
- C'est une copine d'Isabel. Je n'avais pas d'idée de cadeau, je pensais qu'elle m'aiderait, expliqua Grant.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? continua Max.  
- Qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée, mais qu'avec des fleurs, je ne pourrais pas mal tomber. Elle a insisté sur un bouquet de roses couleur violette.

Valenti rengaina son arme.

- Désolé, c'est la procédure, s'excusa-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
- La procédure ? répéta Sorenson, interloqué. Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez mis une arme sous le nez !  
- Tess Harding a disparu.  
- Alors vous feriez mieux de la rechercher au lieu d'essayer de jouer les gros bras ! s'énerva l'autre en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
- Ecoutez, Monsieur Sorenson…, commença Valenti, essayant de calmer le jeu.

Mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

- Non, non, vous allez m'écouter… Vous n'avez aucune preuve et vous débarquez avec votre petit adjoint en m'accusant de je ne sais quoi !  
- Personne ne vous a accusé, fit remarquer le shérif.  
- Vous avez un mandat ? demanda l'archéologue.  
- Je peux en avoir un.  
- Allez le chercher, mais en attendant, allez-vous en.

Max et Valenti échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Si vous avez de ses nouvelles, appelez-moi, lança le shérif avant de quitter l'appartement.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking sans avoir échangé un mot.

- On n'est pas plus avancé, soupira Max.  
- J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on se soit attaqué à Tess au hasard, fit remarquer Valenti. Quelle que soit la personne derrière tout ça, elle devait avoir une idée assez précise de ce qu'elle pensait trouver.

Le téléphone de Max se mit à sonner et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran.

- C'est Michael, dit Max. Il devait aller fouiller chez Whitaker.  
- La députée ? s'étonna Valenti.

Max lui fit signe d'attendre alors qu'il décrochait. Il lui expliquerait plus tard.

- Michael ?  
_"Max ! Où est-ce que tu es ?"  
_- Avec le shérif, on sort juste de chez Sorenson. Tu as trouvé quelque chose chez Whitaker ?  
_"Quelques trucs dont je te parlerai plus tard. Il y a un souci avec Isabel."  
_- Comment ça ? demanda Max, son niveau de stress remontant en flèche.  
_"Elle a eu une nouvelle vision et apparemment, ça lui aurait montré où est Tess. Elles y sont allées avec Maria et ont retrouvé sa voiture."  
_- Où ça ? demanda Max, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Il fit signe au shérif de remonter en voiture, continuant sa conversation alors que Valenti quittait le parking.

_"Dans le désert,"_ lui répondit Michael. _"Maria est revenue me prévenir, si vous nous rejoignez tout de suite, elle peut nous y amener."  
_- Où êtes-vous ?  
_"Devant le Crashdown."  
_- Devant le Crashdown, répéta Max à l'intention de Valenti, qui fit demi-tour sur les chapeaux de roues. On arrive tout de suite.

Les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du restaurant se firent dans un silence tendu. Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle de la rue, Max repéra Michael qui faisait les cent pas sur le trottoir. En voyant la voiture de patrouille, celui-ci échangea quelques mots avec Maria, dont la Lada stationnait le long du trottoir. La jeune fille acquiesça et monta dans sa voiture.

Valenti s'arrêta au niveau de Michael qui monta à son tour à l'arrière de la voiture du shérif.

- Ça faisait un bail que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans cette cage, marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard noir au grillage qui le séparait du siège avant. Ça ne me manquait pas…

Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lançaient Max et Valenti, il enchaîna.

- Suivez la voiture de Maria, elle nous y emmène.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez Whitaker ? demanda Max, reprenant la conversation qu'ils avaient écourté au téléphone. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ou pas ?  
- Oui et non, lui répondit Michael. Rien qui se rapporte à nous, à part les enregistrements dont parlait Liz – il va falloir que tu lui en parles d'ailleurs, Max, pour le coup, elle n'a vraiment pas été maligne.  
- Je sais. Et je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Max.

Si leurs soupçons s'avéraient fondés et que Whitaker était vraiment pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Tess, il avait le sentiment diffus que Liz était le maillon manquant entre sa femme et la députée. Il avait malheureusement attiré les soupçons sur Michael, Isabel et lui en sauvant Liz au Crashdown, mais à l'époque, ils ne connaissaient même pas Tess. Rien ne l'avait jamais reliée à Roswell avant qu'elle et Nasedo ne s'y installent il y a quelques mois à peine. Si quelqu'un aurait dû être soupçonné d'être un extraterrestre, cela aurait été lui, sa sœur ou son meilleur ami en priorité, pas Tess.

- Il y a autre chose, continua Michael. Dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, j'ai trouvé des dizaines de photos de Courtney prises au téléobjectif.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Max pour comprendre de qui Michael était en train de parler.

- Courtney, la serveuse du Crashdown ? précisa Max, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?  
- Aucune idée, mais je la sens pas, cette fille, affirma Michael en secouant la tête. Elle cache des trucs.  
- Comme ? pressa Max.  
- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je l'ai coincée dans la ruelle derrière le Crashdown tout à l'heure pour lui demander carrément quels étaient ses rapports avec Whitaker et elle m'a sorti une histoire tordue, comme quoi elle couchait avec son mari et que c'est pour ça que l'autre la faisait surveiller…  
- Mais tu n'y crois pas, finit Max pour lui.  
- Pas une seconde.

Max ne réfléchit qu'une seconde.

- Si tu penses qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, continue à creuser, finit-il par décider.

Il intercepta le regard surpris que lui envoyait son ami.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien, je suis surpris, c'est tout. Tu ne tiens pas vraiment compte de mon avis d'habitude, fit remarquer Michael.

Max haussa les épaules.

- Il faut un début à tout, marmonna-t-il alors que son regard se posait à nouveau devant lui sur la route, la voiture de Maria roulant toujours à quelques mètres devant eux. Mais où est-ce qu'elle nous emmène ?  
- L'usine de traitement des eaux, dit Valenti, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Roswell.

Max lui jeta un regard surpris.

- C'est le seul bâtiment à des kilomètres à la ronde sur cette route, expliqua brièvement le shérif. Et si Isabel et Maria ont quitté le Crashdown juste après que vous m'ayez appelé, je doute qu'elles soient allées plus loin que là.

Et alors que la voiture de Maria commençait à les distancer, il pressa un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Il y avait du mouvement. Tess ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais elle le sentait autour d'elle, l'atmosphère était en train de changer. Il y avait du bruit de l'autre coté du mur, mais ce n'était pas Whitaker, l'aura était différente.

Familière.

_Vilandra…_

Non, pas Vilandra, Isabel. C'était Isabel, maintenant. Elle se redressa contre le pilier où elle était toujours adossée et cela lui arracha un petit cri. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, sa poitrine se contractant douloureusement sous les sanglots étouffés. Elle avait tellement mal…

_Izzy, je suis là…_

La porte s'ouvrit et, l'espace d'un instant, elle crut halluciner. La jolie blonde qui entra dans la pièce portait une robe de bal. Est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve en fin de compte ? Ou un cauchemar ? Elle ne savait plus trop tout d'un coup, son esprit avait de plus en plus de mal à rester lucide.

- Tess ! Oh, non, Tess !

L'apparition se précipita vers elle et commença à la secouer. Elle réouvrit péniblement les yeux et sa vision s'ajusta sur le visage d'Isabel.

_Définitivement pas un rêve…_

- Réveille-toi, c'est moi, Isabel ! dit sa belle-sœur. Parle-moi !  
- Isabel, murmura Tess avec un semblant de sourire.

Elle était venue… Il y eu à nouveau du bruit de l'autre coté de la cloison et sa belle-sœur tourna un visage inquiet dans cette direction.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là, je t'emmène, trancha-t-elle avec détermination. Allez !

Tess la sentit passer un bras sous le sien pour l'aider à se lever. Elle retint un gémissement alors qu'elle passait en position verticale.

- Appuie-toi sur moi ! l'encouragea Isabel. Allez ! Allez !

Elles commencèrent à marcher, Isabel la traînant presque hors de la pièce. Les bruits qui les suivaient qui se transformèrent en bruits de pas, toujours plus proches.

_Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous trouve !_ criait l'esprit paniqué de Tess.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser l'Och'ra Myra rencontrer Isabel. Elle se maudit d'avoir fait comprendre à son ancienne référente qu'elle se souvenait. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant…

Un escalier atterrit dans son champ de vision et Tess eut l'impression que la pièce se mettait à tourner. Jamais elle n'arriverait à descendre…

- Je te tiens, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Isabel, sentant visiblement sa réticence. On y est presque !

Elles descendirent péniblement l'escalier et, au moment où le pied de Tess se posait sur la dernière marche, elle glissa. Isabel la rattrapa in extremis et passa un bras sous son épaule.

- Tiens-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Tiens-toi à moi ! On va y arriver… Allez !

Elles franchirent une nouvelle porte, alors que le désespoir gagnait Tess. Whitaker était tout près, à peine à quelques mètres, elle le sentait. Il allait y avoir un affrontement et aucune d'elles ne pourraient l'éviter.

_Que les Anciens nous viennent en aide…_

- Vite ! l'exhorta Isabel en accélérant l'allure.  
- Je ne peux plus, murmura Tess.

Elle était épuisée. Elle voulait plus que n'importe quoi au monde sortir d'ici, mais son corps la trahissait. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'Isabel l'aidait à s'asseoir sur le sol avant de se précipiter vers la porte qu'elles venaient de passer. Elle repoussa le battant et le verrouilla dans l'espoir évident de ralentir leurs poursuivants.

Tess fit un sourire amer. Comme si une simple porte allait l'arrêter… Elles n'avaient qu'un seul espoir, celui que Whitaker soit toujours seule. Mais si elle venait avec du renfort, elles n'auraient pas la moindre chance – ou plutôt si, Isabel en aurait une, Khivar ne tolèrerait jamais que lui soit fait le moindre mal, mais elle…

Sa tête dodelina contre le mur et elle ferma les yeux. Elle entendit Isabel revenir vers elle.

- Tess… Tu m'entends ? lui demanda sa belle-sœur. Parle-moi. Je t'en prie, Tess, réveille-toi ! Parle-moi ! répéta-t-elle, affolée.

Tess voulait parler, elle le _voulait_, mais elle était tellement fatiguée… Elle entendit un bruit sourd et elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Whitaker était à la porte. La pièce s'illumina sous ses paupières closes, le clic de la serrure qui se déverrouille résonna dans la pièce et le battant s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Tess sentait d'ici la terreur d'Isabel.

- C'est vous, murmura son amie lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce.  
- Impressionnant, commenta la voix de Whitaker.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Isabel.  
- Vous, précisa la femme. Que vous soyez venue ici. Je ne savais pas si vous en auriez le courage. Ou l'envie.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevée ?  
- Je l'ai prise pour vous, mais aucun de vous ne ressemble à ce qu'il était dans l'autre vie. Je savais qu'il me fallait une femelle hybride, j'avais donc une chance sur deux.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Isabel d'un ton désespéré.  
- Le Granilith, répondit sèchement la députée. Où est-il ?

Les yeux de Tess s'ouvrirent instantanément sous l'effet de la surprise. Le Granilith ?

- Quoi ? demanda Isabel, visiblement perdue.  
- Le Granilith ! Et ne faites pas semblant, vous savez très bien ce que c'est ! s'énerva Whitaker. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de jouer à ce petit jeu, le temps nous est compté ! Nous sommes sur cette planète depuis déjà cinquante ans et nous ne sommes pas comme vous, nous n'avons pas d'ADN ! Tout ce que nous avons, ce sont… ces peaux ! continua-t-elle en se passant la main dans le cou. Bientôt, il nous faudra repartir, et je ne peux pas me permettre de rentrer sans lui !

Tess essayait de se faire oublier, toujours assise dans son coin, et laissait les deux autres discuter, n'en perdant pas une miette. Son esprit était très clair tout à coup et tournait à plein régime.

Le Granilith était sur Terre ? Mais pourquoi la mère de Zan ne leur en avait-elle pas parlé ? Elle comprenait la panique de Whitaker, en un sens. Si le Granilith avait quitté Antar en même temps qu'eux, alors cela faisait près d'un demi-siècle que leur peuple n'avait plus aucun contact avec la conscience collective. Khivar avait voulu l'utiliser pour accroître son pouvoir et, au lieu de ça, il s'était retrouvé encore plus diminué qu'avant. Quel choc cela avait dû être pour lui…

Elle retint un sourire. Quel choc cela avait dû être pour tout ses partisans… Même au Temple, alors qu'ils avaient à leur disposition tous les textes antiques, personne n'avait jamais réellement compris. Il ne suffisait pas de prendre le pouvoir pour maîtriser le Granilith, la pierre était intimement liée au destin de la famille royale, ils ne pouvaient aller l'un sans l'autre. Le Granilith ne s'alliait pas avec celui qui maîtrisait la couronne au gré des luttes de pouvoir, le Granilith _était_ la couronne, il ne fonctionnait que pour elle.

Et si l'Och'ra pensait que le Granilith avait été envoyé sur Terre avec eux, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose – la pierre s'était désactivée à la seconde où le Roi était mort et sa lignée interrompue. Khivar était peut-être Roi de fait, mais il ne serait jamais reconnu comme tel dans leur Histoire, tout simplement parce qu'il ne serait jamais reconnu comme tel par le Granilith.

Ils étaient peut-être morts et en exil, mais ils avaient toujours le dessus, en fin de compte…

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, avoua Isabel à Whitaker.  
- Je sais que vous le cachez tous les quatre, qu'ils vous ont envoyé ici pour sauver la royauté ! Vous allez nous aider !  
- Jamais, cracha Isabel d'un ton décidé.

La femme arbora un sourire mauvais.

- Vous nous avez déjà aidé. Vous nous aiderez encore.  
- Vous avez tué Nasedo ! cria Isabel.  
- Je devais vous sauver !  
- De quoi ?  
- Des trois autres ! Nous devons préserver notre race. Nous sommes venus vous ramener, vous devez nous laisser faire maintenant, expliqua Whitaker.

Isabel secoua la tête avec force.

- Je ne suis pas des vôtres ! affirma-t-elle.

La députée rit.

- Alors, tu ne rappelles pas ? Je vais te donner une leçon d'Histoire et te parler de ta planète, railla-t-elle. Ton nom était Vilandra et tu étais belle… Encore plus belle que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui. Tu vivais un grand amour et pour lui – pour nous – tu as trahi ton frère…  
- Non ! protesta Isabel, désespérée.  
- Tu l'as sacrifié, lui et tous les autres, y compris toi-même, continua Whitaker, impitoyable. Et l'Histoire, ma chère, finit toujours par se répéter.  
- Non, vous mentez ! s'obstina sa belle-sœur, les larmes aux yeux.

Tess referma les yeux, repoussant les souvenirs douloureux qui lui envahissaient la tête – Vilandra balayant d'un revers de main les inquiétudes de Rath quant à son 'amitié' avec Khivar, elle-même essayant de lui faire entendre raison et n'obtenant qu'une colère obstinée, le visage décomposé de Zan lorsqu'il l'avait découverte, agonisante à coté des corps sans vie de leurs enfants, la certitude désespérée qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, que leur temps sur Antar était compté… Qu'avait bien pu ressentir Vilandra lorsqu'elle avait enfin – _enfin_ – comprit qui était réellement l'homme pour qui elle avait tourné le dos à sa famille ?

La souffrance lui tomba dessus comme un bloc de béton et elle eut un hoquet. Cela sembla sortir Isabel de sa torpeur et elle se pencha vers elle, l'aidant à se relever.

- On s'en va ! décida-t-elle. Tess, viens, allez !  
- Avant, je veux que tu me dises où est le Granilith ! s'obstina Whitaker en les suivant pas à pas.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas de quoi vous parliez ! explosa Isabel.  
- Bien, alors je vais rafraîchir ta mémoire…

Sans savoir comment, Tess se sentit décoller du sol et rebondit contre les marches de l'escalier qu'elles venaient de descendre avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle retomba sur le sol et se roula en boule, essayant désespérément de faire cesser la douleur qui lui transperçait chaque muscle.

- Arrêtez, ne lui faites pas de mal ! protesta Isabel en courant vers elle.  
- J'arrête si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir ! cria froidement Whitaker.

Tess se sentit décoller de nouveau, projetée contre le mur cette fois-ci, mais elle était trop engourdie pour ressentir quoi que ce soit.

_Je vous en prie, je veux juste que ça s'arrête…_

Isabel l'aida à se relever, l'exhortant à tenir le coup. Et une seconde plus tard, elle les projeta contre la verrière qui courrait le long du mur, l'explosant sous leur poids. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur le sol de la cour de l'usine, à l'air libre, avant qu'Isabel ne la force une nouvelle fois à se remettre debout.

- Isabel, haleta-t-elle. Arrête, je t'en prie…  
- Il faut que tu tiennes, Tess, supplia son amie.  
- Je ne peux plus…

Elle trébucha et tomba à genoux. A quoi servait-il de courir, de toute façon ? Vu son état, Whitaker les rattraperait sans le moindre problème, de toute façon.

- Je sais que tu as mal, s'obstina Isabel, mais il faut qu'on continue.

Tess leva les yeux vers elle, son esprit enregistrant la coiffure en désordre et la robe de soirée en lambeaux de sa belle-sœur, et elle ressentit soudain une brève bouffée de haine.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. C'était à cause d'Isabel qu'elle en était là. C'était parce qu'on l'avait pris pour elle qu'elle avait été enlevée. C'était à cause de Vilandra qu'elle était morte il y a toutes ces années. Si au moins elle n'était pas venue la secourir toute seule… Mais non, elle n'avait même pas eu ce réflexe élémentaire.

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix faible, mais déterminée. J'en ai assez, ça suffit…

Des pas claquèrent sur le sol bétonné de la cour et Whitaker sortit de l'ombre. Elle se dirigea vers elles, arrachant sans même s'arrêter un câble électrique qui pendait au dessus de leurs têtes, dont elle brandit l'extrémité dans leur direction. En voyant les étincelles jaillir, Tess se prépara mentalement au pire.

* * *

La cour centrale de l'usine entra soudain dans leur champ de vision et Max écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Tess était écroulée sur le sol et la douleur qui l'habitait atteignait maintenant Max par vagues. Quant à sa sœur, elle était debout entre sa femme et nulle autre que la députée Whitaker.

- Tess, murmura-t-il en ouvrant sa portière, sautant de la voiture de patrouille avant même que Valenti ne l'ait arrêté. Tess ! cria-t-il.  
- Où est le Granilith ? hurlait Whitaker de l'autre coté du grillage qui entourait le périmètre.  
- Laissez-nous partir ! dit Isabel.  
- Je vais t'anéantir ! hurla l'autre femme, les yeux fous, en s'approchant d'elle. Et s'il le faut, tous les autres avec toi !  
- Non ! s'écria Isabel avec détermination.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Max leva la main en direction du grillage, faisant fondre les quelques mètres carré suffisant pour créer un passage, avant de se précipiter dans la cour, Michael sur les talons. La suite sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

Sa sœur leva la main devant elle à son tour, bloquant la gerbe d'étincelles qui sortait du câble que Whitaker tenait toujours à la main. Les étincelles s'accumulèrent derrière ce qui ressemblait à un mur invisible avant de commencer à… reculer. En direction de la députée. Réalisant en une fraction de seconde ce qui était en train de se passer, Whitaker recula d'un pas. Trop tard. Les étincelles la percutèrent de plein fouet et elle explosa littéralement, sous le regard ébahi de Maria et Valenti, debout de l'autre coté du grillage.

Isabel vacilla et tomba à genoux à coté de Tess. Sortant de sa torpeur, Max se précipita vers elles.

- C'était Whitaker, murmura Isabel. C'est elle qui a tué Nasedo.  
- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Max.  
- Non, dit-elle en se détournant.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui en demander plus, mais là tout de suite, il n'arrivait à se préoccuper que de la petite blonde qui gisait allongée sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla à coté de Tess et passa la main sous sa nuque, la ramenant vers lui. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement lorsqu'une série de flash lui donna un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait subi ces dernières heures. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

_Maudit soyez-vous, tous… J'en fais le serment, le jour où on rentrera chez nous, je vous ferai payer ça au centuple_, se jura-t-il à lui-même.

- Tess ? essaya-t-il d'attirer son attention.

Elle battit des paupières quelques secondes avant que son regard ne se pose sur le visage de son mari.

- Zan, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
- Chuuut… Ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Une quinte de tous la secoua et elle grimaça.

- J'ai mal…

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise, il le ressentait à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Je sais, dit-il. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il passa un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre sous ses épaules et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Elle cala son visage dans le creux de son cou et respira son odeur à pleins poumons…

_-Tu es là, lui envoya-t-elle avec une sorte d'émerveillement incrédule._

Elle avait eu tellement peur de ne jamais le revoir…

_-Toujours, lui renvoya-t-il simplement. J'ai fait une promesse, tu te souviens ?_

Il la sentit acquiescer vaguement contre lui alors qu'il rejoignait la voiture de Valenti.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Maria.

Et pour une fois, Max sentit que son inquiétude était sincère. Quels que soient ses sentiments envers Tess, Maria n'était pas insensible au point de se réjouir de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Je crois, dit Max. Mais elle a très mal et il faut que je la guérisse. On peut rentrer chez vous ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Valenti. Je préfère ne pas faire ça ici.

Le shérif acquiesça et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture à Max, qui se glissa avec son précieux fardeau sur la banquette arrière. Il vit Michael se pencher à la portière.

- Je vais m'occuper de la voiture de Tess et je la ramènerai au Crashdown, lui dit-il. Il doit y avoir du rangement à faire là-bas et j'aimerais garder un œil sur Courtney.

Il détailla Max d'un regard critique, notant ses traits tirés.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Michael, Tess est entre de bonnes mains, répondit Valenti à la place de Max. Isabel, vous nous accompagnez ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Le regard de l'intéressée se posa sur le visage meurtri de Tess et elle secoua la tête.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, dit-elle simplement. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Et pour une fois, Max était d'accord avec elle. Il avait vu suffisamment de choses de ce qui s'était passé ce soir dans la tête de Tess pour savoir que c'était à cause de Vilandra qu'elle avait été enlevée. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de retenir la colère qui montait contre elle à cet instant.

Tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance et Isabel n'était pas Vilandra, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il s'était raccroché ces derniers mois pour ne pas laisser son ressentiment prendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exploser, pas ce soir, pas alors que ses émotions étaient aussi chaotiques et que réparer les blessures de Tess allait lui demander une énergie phénoménale.

- Trouve une excuse pour les parents, d'accord ? lui demanda Max d'une voix distante. Je passerai la nuit chez les Valenti pour être sûr que tout va bien.

Sa sœur acquiesça et alla s'enfermer dans la voiture de Maria. Avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, Michael claqua la portière de la voiture de patrouille et la suivit. Le shérif s'installa derrière le volant et, après un dernier regard vers l'usine où des particules de cendres tourbillonnaient toujours à la place de ce qui avait un jour été la députée Vanessa Whitaker, il repartirent vers Roswell dans un silence pesant.

* * *

_Zan avait monté les marches du Temple sous les murmures interloqués de la foule. Il pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert – pourquoi le Roi Eshael avait-il laissé la conduite de la cérémonie à son fils ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Mais là, tout de suite, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Il avait cherché Ava des yeux dans la masse des Aspirantes qui se tenaient en retrait, leurs robes mauves caractéristiques se détachant en une tache claire à la lueur des torches._

_Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il avait enfin gagné le parvis et que leurs regards s'étaient enfin croisés, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux – le choc. La peine et la trahison. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, lui parler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le peuple avant tout, c'était son devoir en tant que Prince. Les cérémonies de Beseth étaient les plus importantes chez eux et ce soir était le dernier soir, il ne pouvait se permettre que quoi que ce soit aille de travers, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Son père comptait sur lui._

_Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que sa tête et son cœur étaient sur la même longueur d'onde… Il avait observé Ava du coin de l'œil pendant tout le reste de la cérémonie, accomplissant les Anciens Rites de façon mécanique. Il avait passé ces dernières semaines à se demander quel était l'intérêt pour lui de répéter encore et encore les gestes et les khâchis traditionnels jusqu'à l'écœurement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de les réciter en dormant, mais aujourd'hui, il était en reconnaissant à l'Och'ra Baes. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait présider parfaitement la cérémonie sans que qui que ce soit se doute qu'il avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs._

_Et alors que les _loonas_ brûlaient sur le lac, il la vit s'éloigner discrètement de la foule et de ses camarades et repartir en direction du Temple. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Rath, mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, ce fut l'Och'ra Baes qui, debout à ses cotés, prit la parole._

_- Si vous voulez vraiment lui parler, je vous suggère de le faire maintenant, pendant que tous sont trop occupés à admirer le spectacle pour remarquer votre absence, lui dit-elle calmement, sans même le regarder.  
__- Comment… ? murmura-t-il._

_Elle tourna vers lui un sourire amusé._

_- Je suis la Gardienne du Temple et Ava DeLoech est sous ma responsabilité. Pensiez-vous réellement que je ne remarquerais pas votre rapprochement ?_

_Zan la dévisagea avec attention, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de cette information. Elle reprit son sérieux._

_- N'ayez crainte, Votre Altesse, personne d'autre n'est au courant et, si cela venait à arriver, ce ne serait pas de mon fait, le rassura-t-elle. Je fonde de grands espoirs en elle, je n'ai pas l'intention de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui porter préjudice, croyez-moi.  
__- Et vous pensez que son nom associé au mien le pourrait ? demanda calmement Zan, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire._

_Elle lui adressa un sourire indéchiffrable._

_- Je pense que son nom associé au vôtre pourrait faire de vous le plus formidable monarque que cette planète ait jamais connu, Votre Altesse, dit-elle simplement, toujours aussi énigmatique._

_Elle s'inclina et s'éloigna, rejoignant à son tour les festivités. Il la regarda se mêler aux autres avec un sentiment de malaise indéfinissable – pas à cause d'Ava, non, plutôt parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle savait des choses à son sujet qu'il ignorait encore. Quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle était la Première Och'ra, Gardienne du Temple et Protectrice du Granilith. Elle communiquait avec les Anciens, cela lui donnait toujours une longueur d'avance sur le reste du monde._

_- Votre Altesse, l'interpella Rath d'une voix pressante, avec la distance et le respect attendu de lui à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en public. Si vous voulez la rejoindre, c'est maintenant._

_Tiré de ses pensées, Zan regarda autour de lui et réalisa que la foule commençait à se disperser. Il remercia Rath d'un vague signe de tête avant de prendre le même chemin emprunté par Ava quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la vit entrer dans le Temple et tourner à l'angle d'un couloir et pressa le pas._

_- Ava ! Ava, attends ! l'interpella-t-il._

_Il la rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin, lui saisissant doucement le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque et fit un pas en arrière, trébuchant sur sa robe. Il tendit à nouveau le bras pour l'aider, mais elle réussit à éviter qu'il la touche, se rattrapant au mur à la dernière seconde._

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y lut toute cette douleur qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir un peu plus tôt. Son cœur se contracta et il garda ses distances, sentant instinctivement qu'elle se braquerait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà s'il se montrait trop insistant._

_- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça…  
__- Et comment espériez-vous que je l'apprendrais ? rétorqua Ava d'une voix rageuse, passant automatiquement au vouvoiement._

_Son père était peut-être Ambassadeur, ce qui lui accordait des titres, mais ils étaient liés à sa fonction et au travail qu'il avait accompli au service du Roi toutes ces années. Ils n'étaient pas des aristocrates de sang et, même si leur société était suffisamment avancée pour ne plus faire depuis longtemps de distinctions de castes, la différence était là. Subtile, mais là._

_Il était Prince. Elle n'était personne._

_Et il lui avait menti. Pendant des semaines. Elle lui racontait ses leçons et ses disputes avec ses camarades pendant qu'il pensait probablement aux élections sénatoriales et aux émeutes dans la province du Lebosen. Jamais encore de toute sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi stupide et elle avait deux frères à la maison qui étaient pourtant des experts en la matière… Si au moins il s'agissait du premier venu, mais non, il s'agissait du Prince héritier d'Antar. Du futur Roi. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde imaginer qu'un homme comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à une fille comme elle ?_

_Zan la regarda avec une boule dans la gorge. Où était passée cette fille si naturelle et lumineuse qui l'avait attiré au premier coup d'œil ? Elle était debout juste devant lui, les larmes aux yeux, froide et distante. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais elle pourrait aussi bien être à des kilomètres…_

_ - Je ne t'ai pas menti, protesta-t-il doucement._

_Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif et il se frotta la nuque, détournant les yeux pour cacher son embarras._

_- J'ai juste… évité de parler de certaines choses.  
__- Oui, parce que ces choses n'étaient que des détails sans importance, pas vrai ? J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé, Votre Altesse…_

_Il reçut son titre comme une gifle alors qu'elle tournait les talons et recommençait à s'éloigner._

_Ava se raccrochait à sa colère qui, pour un court moment, lui faisait oublier la souffrance. Oui, il avait bien dû s'amuser à ses dépends – et pas seulement lui, Rath aussi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question – quelle était exactement la place de ce dernier dans la vie de Zan ? Il était son ami ? Son garde du corps ? Son intendant ? Ses précédentes rencontres avec les jeunes gens tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à chaque mot, chaque phrase en s'efforçant d'y découvrir un sens caché._

_Et avec le recul, il y en avait eu, des phrases à double sens – toutes ces fois où Zan avait arrêté Rath d'un mot ou d'un regard et où son ami (?) s'était exécuté sans une protestation. Toutes ces explications évasives lorsqu'elle essayait d'apprendre le pourquoi de sa présence au Temple… Oui, décidément, elle était une parfaite idiote. Il y avait eu la façon dont les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, son habitude de surgir de n'importe où, y compris de lieux du Temple normalement interdits aux simples officiants… Cette certitude absolue qu'elle avait toujours eu qu'il ne viendrait la trouver que lorsqu'elle était seule._

_Il avait raison, il ne lui avait jamais menti directement. Il avait juste tout fait pour qu'elle n'apprenne pas la vérité._

_ - Ava, s'il te plaît, l'entendit-elle la suivre dans son dos._

_Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde sans ralentir pour autant, réalisant qu'elle était en train d'enfreindre toutes les règles. On ne tournait pas le dos à un membre de la famille royale. On ne quittait pas leur présence sans qu'ils vous aient autorisé à le faire. Mais à cet instant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester en colère contre lui s'ils continuaient cette discussion et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir autre chose._

_Il était le Prince Zan, pas juste Zan. Son Zan._

_Ils ne jouaient pas. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie amoureuse du Prince, personne ne jouait plus. Ils n'avaient peut-être que peu d'images de la vie à la Cour dans les provinces d'Antar, mais son père était Ambassadeur, il connaissait mieux que personne les règles du jeu. Toute jeune femme liée d'un peu trop près à lui devenait une future Reine potentielle, alors non, cela n'avait rien d'un jeu._

_ - Ava !_

_Son nom claqua dans le silence du couloir. Le ton était différent cette fois, plus autoritaire, et elle s'arrêta net. Elle pouvait refuser de l'écouter lorsqu'il le lui demandait, mais pas lorsqu'il le lui demandait sur ce ton _là_. Elle serra les dents._

A vos ordres, Votre Altesse…

_Il la rattrapa en deux enjambées et la força à se tourner vers lui._

_- J'aimerais qu'on en discute, s'il te plaît, lui dit-il, maudissant le ton presque suppliant de sa voix._

_Jamais encore il n'avait supplié personne et cela lui faisait très peur. En fait, la simple idée de la savoir en colère contre lui déclenchait chez lui un sentiment proche de la panique. Il voulait juste qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle lui laisse l'occasion de s'expliquer._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire, dit Ava.  
__- Ce n'était pas comme ça, continua-t-il sans l'écouter. Il ne s'agissait pas de s'amuser. Je voulais juste… Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de ne pas être le Prince Zan pendant quelques semaines.  
__- Quoi, les demoiselles de la Cour ont soudain perdu tout intérêt, vous vouliez essayer les filles de la campagne ? railla-t-elle, déterminée à ne pas se laisser attendrir. Et maintenant ? Plus d'obligation de venir ici, retour à la réalité ? ajouta-t-elle, la gorge nouée.  
__- Il ne s'agit pas de ça.  
__- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu._

_Zan serra les dents. Et une nouvelle fois, voilà qu'on lui balançait sa prétendue réputation à la tête… Mais alors qu'il s'en moquait en temps normal, là, ça faisait mal. Il n'avait rien fait ces dernières semaines qui puisse lui donner même la plus petite impression qu'il s'était moqué d'elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu, mais il avait vraiment pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose de particulier entre eux, et au lieu de se raccrocher à ça, elle décidait de tout remettre en question sur la foi de rumeurs surgies de nulle part ?_

_Il dissimula sa peine sous une remarque acerbe._

_- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru le genre de personne à écouter les ragots.  
__- Parce que vous me connaissez tellement bien, rétorqua Ava, sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. A peu près autant que je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle l'avait cru pourtant. Elle avait pensé qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de spécial, qu'ils étaient… connectés. Et aujourd'hui, elle le regardait et toutes ses certitudes à son sujet étaient réduites en cendres. Si seulement il pouvait en être de même pour ses sentiments… Mais comment pouvait-on aimer un homme qui était soudain devenu un parfait étranger ?_

_- Prince ou pas, tu sais qui je suis, insista Zan, comme lisant dans ses pensées._

_Il ne s'était jamais caché d'elle, son statut mis à part. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pu discuter avec quelqu'un sans arrière-pensées, sans se refreiner par peur que ses moindres paroles ne soient disséquées, analysées et rapportées à qui de droit. Il avait juste été lui-même, sans qu'une couronne ne vienne fausser leur relation. Et aujourd'hui…_

_- Et donc maintenant, je vais avoir droit à un joli discours sur l'amitié ? dit Tess d'une voix rauque. Ou bien à la théorie inverse sur le coup de foudre ?_

_Elle savait qu'elle tendait le bâton pour se faire battre, mais il y avait cette toute petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que peut-être – peut-être – il était sincère. Peut-être qu'elle était pour lui un peu plus que cette fille rencontrée par hasard un jour au bord du lac et qui l'avait agréablement distrait le temps qu'il en termine avec sa formation – quoi que cette formation ait pu être._

_Elle le regarda avec cet espoir absurde qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences pour eux, mais rien ne se passa. Elle le vit lutter intérieurement pour trouver quoi lui dire, mais au final, ce fut le silence qui l'emporta. Et soudain, elle eut l'impression de suffoquer._

_Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête – s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle avait passé toutes ses dernières semaines à attendre chacune de ses apparitions avec une impatience presque fébrile, sa seule présence lui était maintenant insupportable._

_- Vous voulez faire quelque chose pour moi, Votre Altesse ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, reprenant les mots qu'il avait prononcés à peine deux semaines plus tôt, dans ce qui lui semblait maintenant être une autre réalité.  
__- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il sur le champ.  
__- Laissez-moi tranquille._

_Il la regarda s'enfuir sur ces mots définitifs en se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il avait voulu lui répondre, mais les mots étaient restés coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il l'avait ressenti à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle au bord du lac. Est-ce que c'était cela, un coup de foudre ? Peut-être bien. Mais est-ce qu'il était sage de le lui dire ?_

_Comme elle l'avait souligné, il était Prince et cela n'avait rien d'un détail. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes était systématiquement analysé et commenté et il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par ces jeunes femmes qui ne s'exhibaient sous son nez que dans l'espoir de remporter un jour le gros lot – une couronne. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas un moine, mais les rares fois où il y avait eu plus que de simples conversations entre lui et une femme qui lui plaisait, il s'était assuré qu'il n'y ait jamais la moindre implication émotionnelle et celles qui avaient joué ce jeu en connaissaient parfaitement les règles. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elles espéraient probablement toutes à un moment donné voir ces règles changer, mais il n'avait jamais donné de faux espoirs à personne._

_C'était probablement de là que venait cette rumeur tenace qu'il passait d'une fille à l'autre sans s'attarder, mais contrairement à la croyance populaire, la liste de ses supposées 'conquêtes' était plutôt courte. En particulier pour un jeune homme de vingt et un ans estampillé 'plus beau parti de la planète'. Mais il savait trop bien ce qu'impliquait une relation officielle avec quelqu'un comme lui et il refusait de l'imposer à quelqu'un sans être sûr de lui et de ses sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, alors que, pour la première fois sa vie, son instinct lui criait de foncer tête baissée dans cette histoire-là, il faisait tout de travers._

Bravo, Zan, quand tu te décides enfin, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié…

_ - Ça va ? demanda une voix derrière lui._

_Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, réalisant que Rath se tenait debout à quelques mètres._

_- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il.  
__- Je suis entré quand les cris ont cessé, commenta son ami d'un ton laconique.  
__- Tu n'as pas perdu une miette de ce joyeux spectacle, hein ? demanda Zan pour la forme._

_Rath se mordit la lèvre._

_- Je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'il y avait pas mal de monde dehors à tenir à distance… J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui entende plutôt qu'eux, fit remarquer Rath._

_Zan acquiesça d'un air absent et le silence retomba sur le couloir._

_- Je ne saisis pas, finit-il par dire. Qu'elle soit en colère parce que je ne lui ai pas tout dit, je peux le comprendre, mais à quel moment ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui ait pu lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu ? Je ne suis pas comme ça.  
__- Je sais, lui assura Rath. Honnêtement, je pense que c'est plus un prétexte à sa colère qu'autre chose. Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit le genre de fille à imaginer qu'un homme comme toi puisse s'intéresser à elle.  
__- Un homme comme moi ? répéta Zan, quelque peu vexé par le sous-entendu.  
__- Je ne le dis pas dans ce sens là ! se corrigea Rath avec un brin d'exaspération. Mets-toi cinq minutes à sa place… Comment est-ce que tu réagirais en découvrant que la femme qui te plaît te cache quelque chose d'aussi énorme ? Ce n'est pas parce que toutes les filles ont un jour rêvé d'épouser le prince charmant qu'elles sont prêtes à le faire dans la réalité…_

_Zan considéra un instant les mots de son ami en silence._

_ - Tu penses que je lui plais ? finit-il par dire._

_Il était peut-être Prince, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes doutes que n'importe qui… Rath sourit._

_ - Elle ne serait pas aussi en colère si ce n'était pas le cas._

_Son sourire disparut et il regarda Zan très sérieusement._

_- Laisse-lui le temps et elle se calmera, mais quoi que tu décides, ne joue pas avec elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que son ami s'apprêtait à protester, mais il est très facile de blesser quelqu'un, même sans le vouloir. Et elle a beau être d'une très bonne famille, elle ne connait pas les règles de la Cour et…  
__- Ils vont la bouffer tout cru, lâcha brutalement Zan._

_Rath lui lança un regard perçant._

_- Et c'est ça qui t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il enfin. Tu n'as aucun doute lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle ou de ce que tu attends, tu… Bon sang, Zan !_

_Le jeune Prince regarda son ami se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et attendit patiemment qu'il continue._

_- Si tu es aussi sûr de toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? finit enfin Rath.  
__- Elle a à peine seize ans. C'est une future Prêtresse. Et elle n'a jamais eu envie d'aller à la chasse au Prince, tu l'as dit toi-même, dit calmement Zan. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera à ton avis si jamais je m'affiche avec elle publiquement ? Elle n'est pas prête pour ça._

_Il lâcha un petit rire désabusé._

_- Bon sang, je suis né dans ce monde-là et il y a des jours où je me dis que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça moi-même ! Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'accepter d'avoir une relation avec moi, avec que ça implique, il s'agit également de renoncer à tout le reste… Elle va devoir surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes à la seconde où les gens apprendront que je m'intéresse à elle, même ici, au Temple. En particulier ici.  
__- Tu t'inquiètes de savoir ce que lui veut Gaedel, comprit Rath.  
__- Entre autres. Je sais que la majorité des gens pensent que j'exagère tout ça, mais je sais que quelque chose cloche chez ce type. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème, tu as entendu mon père l'autre jour, enchaîna Zan.  
__- Si c'est aussi sérieux que tu le dis, alors il sera obligé de t'écouter.  
__- Ou pas. Il est le Roi, il est libre d'agir comme il l'entend. Et je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait jamais imaginé épouser une Prêtr…_

* * *

- Ça va aller ?

Max sursauta quand la voix de Valenti le tira brusquement de ses souvenirs moroses. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était ce souvenir là plutôt qu'un autre qui lui était venu en tête. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois de sa vie où, comme ce soir, il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir laissée tomber… Il regarda le shérif d'un air interrogateur.

- Qui, moi ?  
- Et elle, ajouta Jim avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Tess.

Max était assis à l'extrémité du lit où elle dormait, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, une expression paisible sur son visage redevenu parfait, sa main dans la sienne. Il avait guéri ses blessures – visibles et invisibles – les unes après les autres. Cela lui avait pris presque une heure, mais il avait travaillé lentement pour s'assurer qu'il n'était passé à coté d'aucune lésion interne, sous les regards inquiets de Valenti et de Kyle.

- Elle va bien, mais elle va être fatiguée un bon moment, dit Max. Je peux guérir les plaies, mais pas leurs conséquences. Whitaker ne lui a pas fait de cadeau…

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Tess et se passa une main lasse sur la figure, alors que Valenti acquiesçait de sa place sur le pas de la porte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et ne rêvait que d'une chose, se coucher et dormir pendant les dix prochaines années… Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avant que Tess ne se réveille et qu'il se soit assuré qu'elle allait bien.

- Il est presque quatre heures du matin, vous pourriez aller vous allonger un moment sur le canapé, suggéra Valenti, remarquant ses traits tirés. Kyle a pris ma chambre, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Ça ira. Merci, shérif.  
- Jim.  
- Jim, répéta Max avec un sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Vraiment, merci. De tout ce que vous faites, pour elle et pour nous. Je vous promets qu'un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vous revaudrai ça.

Valenti sourit.

- Je dois dire que ça ne nous déplait pas d'avoir Tess à la maison, avoua-t-il à Max. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle prenait beaucoup de place. J'ai parfois même l'impression qu'elle essaye de se rendre invisible.  
- Elle a peur de déranger, reconnut Max. Vous n'étiez sensés l'héberger que quelques jours et elle est là depuis déjà trois semaines…  
- Et cela risque de durer, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Valenti.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Max le savait. Quand il avait amené Tess ici, il avait espéré gagner quelques jours pour trouver une meilleure solution. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait aucune. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive seule et, comme Tess l'avait déjà fait remarquer, l'autre alternative nécessitait de passer par les services sociaux, ce qui était inenvisageable. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Comme s'il sentait son dilemme, Valenti soupira et s'assit face à Max, sur la chaise qui trônait derrière le bureau.

- Max… Honnêtement, elle ne nous dérange pas, insista Valenti. Une présence féminine, ça rend les conversations plus intéressantes… Et vous pouvez demander à Kyle – même s'il ne l'avouera jamais et qu'il râle parce qu'elle monopolise la salle de bain et qu'elle débusque ses magazines cochon, cela lui plaît de l'avoir ici.

Max rit, avant de s'arrêter immédiatement en entendant Tess soupirer, dérangée dans son sommeil paisible. Le regard du shérif se posa sur la jeune fille et il s'assombrit.

- Qu'est-ce que Whitaker lui voulait, Max ? Pourquoi elle ? demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

Max secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas elle qu'elle voulait, c'était Isabel, révéla Max. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi – ou plutôt si, je pense que ça a un lien avec Khivar – mais…  
- Le Granilith, murmura soudain Tess.

Les yeux de Max se posèrent sur sa femme, réalisant qu'ils l'avaient probablement réveillée.

- Hey, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il posa une main tendre sur son front, soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de la fièvre qui la faisait trembler quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé, on ne voulait pas faire autant de bruit.  
- Ce n'est pas grave…  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Bien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Max leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Mieux, corrigea-t-elle avec une mine contrite. Fatiguée, mais ça ira. Elle voulait le Granilith, répéta-t-elle ensuite, désireuse de détourner la conversation de son état de santé. Isabel n'était qu'un bonus. Elle la voulait simplement parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était dans leur camp et qu'elle lui dirait immédiatement où le trouver…

Max la regarda un long moment en silence, pesant les implications de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Donc, le Granilith est sur Terre, dit-il enfin.  
- Oui, et depuis un moment à mon avis, confirma Tess. Elle a laissé entendre qu'_ils_ étaient sur Terre depuis déjà cinquante ans…  
- Tu penses que le Granilith a été envoyé ici en même temps que nous, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Max.

Un silence pensif retomba entre eux. Ce fut Valenti qui reprit la parole.

- Vous m'avez déjà parlé de ça, de ce… Granilith, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Pourquoi est-elle si déterminée à le récupérer ?  
- Parce que le Granilith est l'essence même de tout ce qui fait notre planète. Il sert de lien entre les gens, les choses, l'eau que l'on boit, l'air qu'on respire, le passé, le présent, l'avenir… Son énergie est tout autour de nous, expliqua Max. Nous priver du Granilith, c'est comme… mettre notre civilisation toute entière sous perfusion.  
- C'est aussi le Granilith qui fait et défait les Rois et, inversement, c'est la capacité du Roi à contrôler le Granilith qui lui assure sa légitimité, murmura Tess. Sans le Granilith, Khivar ne sera jamais Roi que de nom…

Elle hésita une seconde.

- Ils vont tout faire pour le trouver, Max, reprit-elle, inquiète. L'Och'ra Myra est peut-être morte, mais elle a dit qu'_ils_ ne pouvaient pas rentrer sans lui. Elle n'était pas ici toute seule.

Max sursauta.

- L'Och'ra Myra ? répéta-t-il. Whitaker était… ?

Devant l'acquiescement de Tess, il grimaça.

- Il n'a pas envoyé la première venue, remarqua-t-il. Mais ça semble logique, c'est elle qui te connaît le mieux. Et elle sait que tu es la plus dangereuse de nous quatre.

Tess arbora une moue dubitative.

- Tu m'accordes beaucoup trop d'importance.  
- Je ne crois pas, dit très sérieusement Max. Physiquement, je te surpasse peut-être, mais ce qu'est capable de faire ta charmante petite tête est beaucoup plus impressionnant.

Il resta silencieux un petit moment.

- Nasedo ne t'a jamais parlé de ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- Nasedo ne m'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec notre planète en dehors de ce qu'il estimait être nécessaire, lui rappela Tess.  
- Pourtant, c'est forcément lui qui l'avait.  
- Dans ce cas, il a pu le cacher n'importe où, fit remarquer Valenti.

Max hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, il ne doit pas être loin, finit-il par dire. Lui-même ne pouvait rien en faire, seuls Tess et moi pouvons l'utiliser. Et je doute qu'il se soit amusé à le transporter à l'autre bout du pays, ce n'est pas exactement un caillou minuscule… Non, il n'a pas dû le dissimuler très loin. Reste à savoir où chercher…  
- La grotte ? tenta Tess.  
- Possible, reconnut Max. Il me semblait qu'on en avait fait le tour, mais qui sait…

Tess ne put retenir un bâillement et Max et Valenti échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Je vous laisse, dit le shérif. Il faut que vous vous reposiez. Tous les deux, insista-t-il en voyant que Max s'apprêtait à protester. Elle va bien, cessez de vous inquiéter. A mon avis, vous aurez bien d'autres raisons de le faire dans les jours à venir…

Max le regarda quitter la chambre et refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Il sentit Tess le tirer à elle.

- Allonge-toi près de moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et elle s'écarta de lui suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se mettre à l'aise sur le lit étroit avant de revenir se blottir dans ses bras. Max ne réfléchit même pas lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres chercher les siennes et il lui rendit son baiser avec une ardeur presque désespérée.

Il avait été si près de la perdre…

Lorsque Tess s'écarta enfin de lui, ce fut pour aborder une question qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, ce jour-là, lui dit-elle. J'avais peur.

Max fronça des sourcils perplexes.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Des cérémonies de Beseth, cette année là…  
- Comment sais-tu que… ? commença Max, interloqué.

Tess lui adressa un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

- Je t'en prie, Zan… Tu te souviens de cette journée précise alors que je suis endormie juste à coté de toi et tu pensais réellement que je n'intercepterais pas ça ?  
- Tu étais furieuse.

Elle redevint sérieuse.

- Pas seulement. J'étais terrifiée, avoua-t-elle. C'est une chose que d'aimer le premier venu, une autre que d'aimer un Prince. Tu étais le premier – le seul – homme que j'ai jamais aimé et j'avais… ces rêves dans la tête. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques semaines, je m'étais déjà imaginée la vie qu'on pourrait avoir tous les deux et une couronne n'en avait jamais fait partie. Et soudain, tout m'est tombé dessus et je n'ai plus eu qu'une envie, celle de partir en courant.  
- Tu m'as demandé de garder mes distances.  
- Je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas fait, décida Tess.

Le visage de Max s'assombrit.

- Peut-être que j'aurais dû, dit-il.

Tess le regarda très sérieusement.

- Tu sais, Whitaker m'a posé une question à l'usine, dit-elle. Elle m'a demandé si cela en avait vraiment valu la peine.

Max la regarda avec une boule dans la gorge et cette impression que son monde tout entier se réduisait soudain à cette simple question.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle reprit sa place dans le creux de son épaule et sourit, fermant les yeux, le sommeil la gagnant déjà.

- Chaque minute…

**TBC…**


	10. Defying Gravity

**Chapitre 10 – Defying Gravity**

_Something has changed within me  
__Something is not the same  
__I'm through with playing by  
__The rules of someone else's game  
__Too late for second-guessing  
__Too late to go back to sleep  
__It's time to trust my instincts  
__Close my eyes and leap_

_-Wicked "Defying Gravity"_

* * *

Max cherchait Isabel dans les couloirs du lycée, déterminé à avoir avec elle une discussion sur ce qui s'était passé à l'usine. Depuis sa rencontre avec Whitaker, sa sœur s'était complètement repliée sur elle-même, refusant toute communication avec lui ou Michael. Elle avait simplement parlé à Tess au téléphone – pour prendre de ses nouvelles, apparemment. La conversation avait été brève, mais Tess lui avait confié qu'elle avait eu la désagréable impression qu'Isabel l'avait plus appelée pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait exactement entendu de sa conversation avec Whitaker que pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

Il imaginait sans peine que sa sœur devait être perturbée – après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle 'tuait' quelqu'un. Et il devait admettre que lui-même n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'inciter à parler cette dernière semaine, il avait préféré attendre que sa colère se dilue un peu. Seulement, maintenant qu'il voulait la voir, elle était introuvable… Elle avait quitté la maison à l'aube ce matin et il ne l'avait pas croisée dans les couloirs une seule fois de la journée. Mais il espérait bien lui parler avant qu'ils ne rentrent – autant éviter d'avoir cette discussion avec leurs parents dans les parages.

Il finit par la repérer, debout devant son casier, en train de remplir son sac. Visiblement, elle s'apprêtait à partir. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et la sentit se tendre devant lui.

- Salut, Izzy…  
- Salut, Max, l'accueillit-elle avec un sourire contraint.  
- Ecoute…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que Michael s'interposait entre eux.

- On a un problème, dit le jeune homme.

Max se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient un problème, quand n'en avaient-ils pas ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Michael. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu depuis hier, railla-t-il.  
- Le Professeur Dipps m'a envoyé jouer les journalistes chez les vétérans de l'armée. Plutôt cool, en fait. J'ai même appris deux-trois trucs intéressants.  
- Le problème en question ? demanda Max.

Michael secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Encore que… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais non, pas le problème dont je voulais parler.  
- Donc, il y a plus d'un problème, essaya de décrypter Isabel.  
- Oui. Non ! Vous pourriez me laisser parler, oui ? s'énerva-t-il. Parce que c'est…  
- Max !

Les trois extraterrestres se retournèrent pour voir Liz sautiller dans leur direction.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle après les avoir rejoints. Whitaker continue à recevoir des appels à son bureau. Est-ce que je réponds ou pas ?  
- On est occupé, là, lui fit remarquer Michael.  
- Bien. Désolée, s'excusa Liz.  
- On en parle plus tard, lui assura Max.  
- Ok. A plus, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Michael soupira avant de retourner au sujet qui le préoccupait.

- Je disais donc…  
- Michael, hey ! l'interpella une autre voix – celle de Maria cette fois-ci.  
- C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva à nouveau le jeune homme.  
- Salut, vous trois ! dit la nouvelle venue. Alors, pour le concert des Portishead, est-ce que je dois prendre des billets ? demanda-t-elle après s'être tournée vers Michael. Tu as eu mes messages ?  
- Oui. On peut parler de ça plus tard ?  
- Michael, si on traîne trop, il n'y aura plus de places…  
- Maria, l'arrêta-t-il avec un sourire tendu. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Plus tard.  
- Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu n'auras qu'à me rappeler quand tu te souviendras comment marche un téléphone, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Max la regarda s'éloigner avec perplexité.

- Je croyais que tu étais déterminé à garder tes distances, dit-il à Michael d'un ton surpris.

Son ami se passa la main sur la nuque d'un air gêné.

- Disons que certains… évènements récents m'ont fait reconsidérer la question, finit-il par avouer. On pourrait aller ailleurs ? Les cours sont finis, de toute façon, et pas moyen qu'on ait une discussion ici sans être interrompus toutes les trente secondes…

Max réajusta son sac à dos avec un soupir, réalisant que sa conversation avec Isabel devrait attendre.

- On peut se retrouver chez toi, suggéra-t-il.  
- La grotte, dit soudain Isabel.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il… Moi aussi, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, finit-elle par dire. Et ce serait bien que Tess soit là. Tu penses qu'elle pourra ?

Max la regarda un long moment en silence.

- Elle devrait, finit-il par dire. Elle a failli arracher la tête de Valenti lorsqu'il lui a interdit d'aller en cours ce matin, alors je pense qu'elle sautera sur l'occasion de faire un tour dehors. Je vais passer la prendre et on vous rejoint là-bas dès que possible.  
- Ok, à tout de suite, dit Michael.

* * *

Tess était énervée. Vraiment très très énervée. Les premiers jours après sa rencontre avec Whitaker, elle avait été ravie d'être dispensée de lycée – non seulement elle était épuisée, mais elle était une adolescente et tous les adolescents rêvent d'être autorisés à sécher les cours, c'était une règle en vigueur sur toutes les planètes. Les jours trois et quatre avaient un peu tempéré son enthousiasme – les rediffusions de _Sex and the City_ sur le câble, c'était sympa une heure ou deux, beaucoup moins après deux saisons d'affilée, et elle refusait de passer une seconde de plus à larmoyer devant les derniers épisodes d'_Extreme Makeover_, question d'amour propre.

Là, on était au jour cinq et elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait repeint sa chambre deux fois (Kyle avait failli la passer par la fenêtre en découvrant la première fois un rose pâle tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin, transformé dans la précipitation en un vert anis qui n'égratignerait pas trop sa virilité), elle avait fait la lessive et le repassage, nettoyé le réfrigérateur, puis la cuisine entière, puis la salle de bain, puis le reste de la maison (à la façon terrienne cette fois, parce que le but était de s'occuper, pas de simplement faire le ménage, donc il fallait perdre du temps) et maintenant…

Et maintenant, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Il flottait dans la maison une odeur de bois de pin qui lui filait la nausée et sa mauvaise humeur était telle qu'elle était prête à accuser Valenti de l'avoir retenue à ici juste pour avoir le plaisir de la transformer en femme de ménage. Et Max qui refusait de compatir… Pensait-il réellement que la demi-douzaine de messages prétendument réconfortants qu'il lui avait envoyés tout au long de la journée allait le ramener dans ses bonnes grâces ? Crétin.

Son regard se posa sur le jardin et elle envisagea l'espace d'une seconde s'attaquer aux mauvaises herbes pour passer le temps. Sans compter qu'elle avait suffisamment d'imagination pour transformer cette jungle en un petit paradis des fleurs… Elle arbora un sourire mauvais en imaginant la tête de ses deux colocataires feraient lorsqu'ils rentreraient et découvriraient que leur maison avait été parachutée au beau milieu de Roswell-les-Lilas. Qui avait dit que rien ne poussait dans le désert ? Ça leur apprendrait…

Elle était en train de calculer si elle aurait suffisamment de temps pour dévaster le jardin avant le retour de Kyle quand son sourire disparut. Depuis qu'elle s'était installée ici, et après les premiers temps d'adaptation et quelques négociations serrées quant à la durée d'occupation de la salle de bain, la position standardisée de la lunette des toilettes et la définition à géométrie variable d'un repas équilibré, elle avait commencé à se faire une place assez confortable au pays des machos.

Jim Valenti l'avait accueillie sans arrière-pensées, à défaut d'un enthousiasme débordant, mais depuis son petit séjour à l'usine, il s'était carrément transformé en papa poule. Sa première réaction avait été épidermique – elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle et n'avait pas besoin qu'on la materne. Mais elle devait admettre qu'après avoir passé dix ans en compagnie d'un homme pour qui elle faisait juste partie des meubles, une toute petite partie d'elle se délectait d'être ainsi chouchoutée. Cela lui rappelait la maison. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ses deux grands frères, d'une certaine façon – parce que même si Valenti avait l'âge d'être son père, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de le comparer avec le sien. Jamais Alek de Loech ne serait venu toucher le front de sa fille deux fois par nuit pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre, ils avaient des domestiques pour cela. Alors que Jim…

Quant à Kyle… Ils avaient passé les premiers jours à se tourner autour en se regardant d'un air méfiant. Tess savait qu'elle plaisait à Kyle, il ne s'en était pas caché lorsqu'elle était arrivé à Roswell, mais elle savait aussi que découvrir la vérité à son sujet avait quelque peu refroidit ses ardeurs. Sans compter que vivre sous le même toit qu'elle rendait quelque peu difficile ses efforts pour garder ses distances avec ces "trucs de martiens", comme il disait.

Tess elle-même n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle avait entendu une ou deux fois les copains de Kyle lui demander quand il comptait "passer à l'attaque" et si Kyle s'était jusqu'à présent bien gardé d'avoir le moindre geste déplacé, elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas un jour tenter sa chance. Et après tout, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Elle était mignonne – ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mal placé, juste la vérité, on l'avait conçue comme cela – il était un adolescent bouillonnant d'hormones et ils étaient tous les deux officiellement célibataires. Officiellement.

Officieusement, elle était très très prise, donc elle priait pour que son emménagement chez les Valenti la fasse basculer du jour au lendemain dans les catégories 'membres de la famille' et 'intouchable'. Surtout qu'elle aimait bien leur relation actuelle… Passé les premiers jours plutôt inconfortables, il s'était installé entre eux une forme de camaraderie confortable qu'elle ne voulait pas voir disparaître – elle faisait des pancakes au petit déjeuner s'il faisait la vaisselle (parce que non, 'faire la vaisselle' ne se résumait pas à tout empiler dans l'évier en attendant le passage hebdomadaire de la femme de ménage), le laissait hurler devant les matchs de foot s'il la laissait tranquille lorsqu'elle regardait _Friends_ (elle avait même réussi à lui faire regarder quelques épisodes et à lui faire admettre que ce n'était pas si mal pour un "truc de nana", ce qu'elle considérait comme une victoire personnelle), s'abstenait de traiter ses amis de Néanderthaliens tant qu'ils se tenaient éloignés de sa chambre lorsqu'ils traînaient à la maison (sérieusement, leur principale activité en dehors du lycée consistait à se rentrer dedans pour un ballon et à choisir quelle cheerleader allait les 'récompenser' pour ça), continuait à stocker ses _Playboy_ sous son lit pour éviter qu'ils ne traînent dans le salon (elle n'était pas sûre que Valenti s'en offusque et tenait à conserver l'image à peu près honorable qu'elle avait du shérif), consentait à négocier sur la couleur de la peinture des murs de 'sa' chambre (honnêtement, elle n'aimait même pas particulièrement le rose, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir le visage de Kyle se parer de toutes les teintes de pourpre)…

Bref, tout se passait plutôt bien et elle n'avait pas envie que cela change, surtout si un quelconque changement dans leurs relations avait pour conséquence un déménagement de son coté à elle. Elle pouvait finalement l'admettre, elle _aimait_ vivre ici.

Tess avait à un moment donné envisagé de jouer les marieuses et de 'caser' Kyle pour régler définitivement la question – ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Max, étant donné qu'il avait passé les dernières années de lycée à regarder Kyle faire son possible pour ne surtout pas rester casé très longtemps – quand un évènement inattendu avait quelque peu compliqué le tableau.

Liz.

Parce que oui, si Liz Parker ne s'était pas donnée pour mission de lui compliquer l'existence, cela se saurait, non ? Kyle et elle avaient été désignés partenaires pour un projet de sciences le vendredi précédent et ils avaient passé presque tous les soirs de cette semaine dans leur salon à travailler. Presque. Parce qu'elle était à peu près sûre que Kyle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient terminé leur projet deux jours plus tôt et que Liz était venue quand même le soir suivant.

Quand Tess disait qu'elle voulait que Kyle se trouve une petite amie, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et elle était à peu près sûre que, lorsque Kyle avait proposé à Liz de venir travailler chez eux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête non plus.

De fait, elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi jouait Liz Parker. La partie la plus neutre et la plus naïve de son cerveau lui disait que Kyle était un gentil garçon et que ce n'était pas parce que lui et Liz étaient des ex qu'ils devaient cesser d'être amis. Sauf qu'elle était à peu près sûre que, depuis leur rupture l'année précédente, leur 'amitié' avait connu quelques ratés et n'était plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Elle haussa les épaules.

Peut-être que Liz essayait juste d'arranger les choses… En attendant, elle allait juste garder un œil sur ces deux-là en espérant donner tort à la partie la moins naïve de son cerveau qui lui criait que Liz avait probablement l'impression qu'après lui avoir 'pris' Max, Tess essayait de lui 'prendre' Kyle et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cela se produire. Et que si elle pouvait par la même occasion rappeler à Max ce à quoi il avait tourné le dos, c'était tant mieux…

En attendant, elle apprécierait pour une fois cette semaine de ne pas retrouver Liz au milieu de 'son' salon, juste à temps pour, comme par hasard, se faire inviter pour le dîner. Elle détourna les yeux du jardin et lâcha un soupir, se préparant mentalement à s'ennuyer pendant les prochaines heures, quand on sonna à la porte. Elle jeta un regard rapide à sa montre, réalisant avec surprise que les cours étaient finis, et pria pour qu'une certaine brunette ne se trouve pas sur le pallier.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se renfrogna en se retrouvant face à face avec nul autre que son cher et tendre époux, le traître. Hey, elle l'avait prévenu au téléphone, elle était énervée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement. Je croyais que tu étais déterminé à te tenir le plus éloigné possible de cette maison…

Max leva les yeux au ciel en réalisant que son humeur ne s'était clairement pas améliorée. Mais sérieusement ? Elle vivait chez le shérif, pensait-elle vraiment qu'il réussirait à la faire sortir par la fenêtre sans que Jim Valenti s'en aperçoive ?

- D'accord, tu es toujours fâchée, j'ai compris, dit-il en guise de réponse. Va chercher une veste, je t'emmène.  
- Où ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, son sourire radieux revenant en force à l'idée de quitter _enfin_ cette maison.  
- A la grotte. Apparemment, Michael et Isabel ont des trucs à nous raconter.  
- Oh…

Il remarqua son air déçu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. J'espérais juste… J'en sais rien, oublier ces histoires d'extraterrestres pendant un petit moment.  
- Peut-être que ce n'est pas de ça dont ils veulent nous parler, suggéra-t-il.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser une moue dubitative et se renfrogna de nouveau.

- Et puis, on pourrait en profiter qu'on est là-bas pour fouiner un peu. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on trouvera un indice sur l'endroit où Nasedo a planqué le Granilith, ajouta-t-il.  
- Mouais… Je reviens, je vais laisser un mot au shérif, sinon il risque de déclencher l'alerte enlèvement, marmonna-t-elle en disparaissant dans la maison une minute.  
- Tu râles, mais avoue que ça ne te déplaît pas qu'il s'occupe de toi, lui dit-il lorsqu'elle le rejoignit à la voiture.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, protesta-t-elle. Mais j'aime bien mon espace, je suis habituée à me débrouiller toute seule.  
- Il s'inquiète, c'est tout. Je le comprends.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence confortable. Une fois arrivés à destination, Max se gara à coté de la voiture d'Isabel et ils grimpèrent jusqu'à mi-hauteur du rocher pour se glisser dans la grotte. Max regarda autour de lui, surpris de ne voir ni sa sœur, ni son meilleur ami.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? demanda Tess.  
- Derrière ! cria soudain la voix de Michael.

Max sursauta et fit volte-face, réalisant que la voix venait… de derrière les incubateurs disposés de l'autre coté de la pièce. Tess et lui échangèrent un drôle de regard.

- Et on vous rejoint comment ? cria-t-elle.  
- Il faut traverser les poches, lui répondit la voix d'Isabel.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Max passa à quatre pattes et s'exécuta… pour réaliser que les incubateurs n'avaient pas de fond. En fait, si de l'autre coté de la grotte, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient adossés au mur, en réalité, ils étaient le mur. Ils coupaient l'espace en deux, et derrière…

Derrière se trouvait la réponse à la question que Tess et lui se posaient depuis la rencontre avec Whitaker.

- Nom de…, murmura Tess juste derrière lui alors qu'ils se remettaient en position verticale.  
- Apparemment, Nasedo collectionnait les roches, lâcha négligemment Michael.

Le Granilith.

Il était posé sur le sol au centre de la pièce et Tess ne put s'empêcher de passer la main sur sa surface sombre et lisse. La pierre était glacée, comme morte. Elle ne dégageait aucune trace de cette chaleur réconfortante qui en émanait lorsqu'ils étaient sur Antar. Le cœur de Tess se serra, réalisant que cette masse noire si importante pour leur peuple était ici réduite à l'état de vulgaire caillou. Chez eux, le Granilith trônait dans la Salle des Anciens au Temple, illuminant les murs de sa lueur bleutée. Les rares personnes qui étaient autorisées à l'approcher se voyaient attirées par son halo comme par un aimant. Mais ici, dépourvue de toute trace de vie, la pierre ne semblait être rien d'autre que ça – une pierre.

- Lorsqu'on était à l'usine, Whitaker cherchait quelque chose. Elle l'a appelé le Granilith, commença Isabel.  
- Et tu penses que c'est ce truc ? demanda Michael avec un geste vague autour de lui.

Tess s'arracha à sa contemplation muette pour lever les yeux et lâcha un hoquet de surprise en réalisant que, toute focalisée sur la pierre, elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Son regard glissa sur les murs métalliques qui les entouraient avant se poser sur Max.

_-Une capsule de survie, Zan ? Tu penses qu'elle fonctionne toujours ? lui demanda-t-elle en silence, le cœur battant._

Soudain, l'idée de rentrer chez eux semblait tellement à portée de main que cela l'effrayait presque.

_-Aucune idée, lui renvoya-t-il._

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Isabel à Michael. Mais visiblement, Nasedo s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour dissimuler cette pièce, même à nous. Tu étais au courant ? ajouta-t-elle en direction de Tess.

Celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, pendant que Max posait une main sur la paroi, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille distraite, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Nasedo avait dissimulé une capsule de survie dans la roche et, si elle était toujours en état de marche, ils n'auraient même pas besoin d'un pilote pour rentrer – non que ce soit un problème, il avait été formé à l'Académie Royale et pilotait des chasseurs depuis l'âge de 18 ans. Il leur suffirait d'activer la capsule pour qu'elle rejoigne leur point de départ en pilotage automatique.

Il réalisa que Tess suivait le cheminement de ses pensées et l'excitation qui l'habitait maintenant l'atteignait par vagues. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait – ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Il leur suffirait de réactiver la pierre et ils avaient leur billet de retour. Cela semblait facile… à un détail près.

_-Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, lui envoya-t-il en silence, essayant de tempérer son enthousiasme. Je ne vois pas la clef pour démarrer la capsule. Le Granilith nous donnera peut-être l'énergie, mais ça ne nous aidera pas si on n'arrive pas à la mette en marche…_

Il vit le visage de Tess s'assombrir et réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que, si elle laisserait cette planète derrière elle sans véritable regret, il n'en serait pas de même pour lui. Quelle que soit son envie de retourner sur Antar, la Terre allait lui manquer. Ils s'étaient construits une vie ici, loin des Palais et des enjeux diplomatiques, une vie 'normale', avec des amis 'normaux' et des parents 'normaux'… Oh, mon Dieu, ses parents ! Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient…

- Max ! Max, tu m'écoutes ? le tira de ses pensées la voix impatiente de Michael.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité sous le regard compréhensif de Tess et adressa à son ami un sourire contraint.

- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose, s'excusa-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel alors que son portable se mettait à sonner. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au numéro s'affichant sur l'écran avant d'envoyer l'appel sur messagerie et de reprendre la discussion.

- J'essayais de parler de notre problème – tu sais, la raison pour laquelle on devait se voir en premier lieu ? railla-t-il.  
- Et ? dit Max.  
- Courtney, lâcha Michael.

Tess le regarda en silence, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas.

- Et… ? répéta-t-elle.  
- C'est une Skin, révéla-t-il enfin.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Isabel.  
- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? demanda Max, levant un sourcil surpris.  
- Vous vous rappelez les photos que j'ai trouvées en fouillant le bureau de Whitaker ? commença à expliquer Michael, poursuivant quand les autres acquiescèrent. Je l'ai tenue à l'œil comme prévu et hier, on a discuté, je l'ai raccompagnée et apparemment, elle a un faible pour moi, alors j'ai joué là-dessus…

Tess et Max échangèrent un regard amusé. Au moins, Michael s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait un "faible pour lui" à temps pour l'utiliser à leur avantage…

- Ses placards étaient bourrés de produits pour la peau, continua-t-il. Et puis, on s'est embrassé et…

Il fit une grimace de dégoût, son téléphone sonnant à nouveau.

- Elle… pelait, ajouta-t-il, en appuyant directement sur la touche renvoi, cette fois-ci. Quand elle a réalisé que j'avais compris, elle s'est enfuie par la fenêtre.  
- Une idée de l'endroit où elle peut être maintenant ? lui demanda Max, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.  
- Non, dit Michael en secouant la tête. Mais ça veut dire que Whitaker n'était pas seule, on a aucune idée de combien d'autres extraterrestres sont déjà à Roswell !  
- Courtney n'avait pas l'air bien méchante… Elle a passé tout l'été à te faire du charme, fit remarquer Isabel, perplexe. Mais si elle travaillait avec Whitaker, cela veut dire qu'elle doit tout savoir à propos de nous.  
- Il faut creuser un peu de ce coté-là, dit Max.  
- Je m'en occupe, leur assura Michael. Je pensais justement…

Son téléphone sonna une nouvelles fois et, cette fois, il décrocha d'un geste rageur.

- Bon sang, Maria, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on discuterait de ce foutu concert plus tard ! aboya-t-il dans le combiné. … Non, je… Quoi ?

Le silence retomba dans la grotte alors qu'il écoutait en silence la tirade de sa petite amie.

- Merci, on arrive, finit-il par dire avant de raccrocher.  
- Un problème ? demanda Max d'une voix lasse.

_Encore un…_

- Maria dit que la nouvelle de la mort de Whitaker est sur toutes les chaînes de télé, leur apprit Michael.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils retournèrent à leurs voitures et regagnèrent Roswell dans un silence tendu, rejoignant Maria au Crashdown. En les voyant entrer dans l'arrière-salle, cette dernière augmenta le volume de la télévision sans un mot.

_"… apparemment accidentel. Devenue veuve il y a six mois, alors que John Whitaker venait de se porter candidat à l'élection au Congrès, Vanessa Whitaker décida de poursuivre l'action politique de son mari et remporta la victoire avec une avance que le parti démocrate n'avait jamais connue en quinze ans. Mais l'épopée a pris fin hier, tout près de sa ville d'origine, Copper Summit en Arizona, dans un accident de voiture. Quelques secondes qui ont coûté la vie à ce personnage politique,"_ conclut la présentatrice.

- C'est impossible, elle est morte sous nos yeux il y a une semaine ! s'exclama Isabel.  
- Et comment elle a pu avoir un accident, c'était un tas de cendres ! renchérit Michael.

Max et Tess échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Quelqu'un aurait déguisé ça en accident ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Il y avait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre à l'usine, suggéra Isabel.  
- Non, dit Max d'un ton définitif. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait aidée. Elle était seule.  
- Courtney ? suggéra Michael.

Maria releva soudain la tête et vrilla son regard sur lui.

- Courtney ? Pourquoi Courtney ?  
- C'est une Skin, la renseigna-t-il.

La petite serveuse arbora soudain un sourire éclatant.

- Je le savais. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas claire ! Ah ! La prochaine fois, vous m'écouterez ! se réjouit-elle.  
- Peu importe. Quelqu'un a décidé de nous rendre service, il faut qu'on sache qui c'est, commenta Tess avec impatience.  
- Whitaker a dit qu'ils étaient parmi nous, dit Isabel. _Ils_, au pluriel. Peut-être que d'autres Skins ont fait croire à un accident pour que le FBI ne remonte pas trop loin dans le temps…  
- Max ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tess.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme d'habitude. Rien du tout, marmonna-t-il.  
- On va voir Liz, répondit Max, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle se plaignait de recevoir des coups de fil auxquels elle ne savait pas quoi répondre tout à l'heure…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG de campagne de Whitaker, ils découvrirent une Liz Parker au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les téléphones sonnaient sans discontinuer et le fax crachait page après page dans l'indifférence totale. La tête dans les mains, Liz parlait au téléphone, faisant visiblement de son mieux pour limiter le chaos.

Sans un mot, Michael verrouilla la porte derrière eux et tira les rideaux, dissimulant la pièce des regards de la rue pendant que les autres se mettaient à fouiller le local. Au moins, maintenant, ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de se faire surprendre…

- Oui, nous sommes encore sous le choc, continuait Liz au téléphone. Non, la date de l'enterrement n'est pas encore fixée… Oui, absolument, je vous appelle… De rien, au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et leva vers eux des yeux fatigués.

- Ça fait plus d'une heure que le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner…  
- Quelqu'un a couvert la mort de Whitaker, dit Max.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Personne ne t'a posé de questions, ces derniers jours ? lui demanda-t-il sans répondre.  
- Plein de monde a téléphoné et j'ai dit qu'elle était partie en vacances, comme c'était convenu, dit Liz. Mais ça n'a pas été plus loin que ça.  
- N'empêche que les Skins savent qu'elle est morte et on ne l'a dit à personne, insista Max. Je ne comprends pas. Ou alors, ça vient d'ici.  
- Tu veux dire… de moi, précisa Liz, une expression blessée sur le visage.

Max resta silencieux, s'abstenant de commenter. Il n'en avait pas besoin, Liz savait très bien pourquoi il se posait la question, l'épisode des enregistrements de ses conversations téléphoniques encore frais dans son esprit. Il savait qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait été très imprudente en parlant d'eux au téléphone et Max, même s'il n'en avait pas la preuve, restait persuadé que c'était elle qui, involontairement, avait aiguillé Whitaker vers Tess.

Depuis, leurs relations étaient plutôt tendues.

- C'est quoi, cette enveloppe ? demanda soudain Tess.

Elle était en train de vérifier le courrier reçu qui n'avait pas encore été ouvert.

- Il y en a une… deux identiques, postées de Copper Summit, Arizona.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas de cette ville qu'ils ont dit qu'elle était originaire tout à l'heure ?  
- Si, confirma Max. Montre.

Il ouvrit successivement chaque enveloppe.

- Elles disent toutes les deux la même chose, remarqua-t-il, en cherchant le nom de l'expéditeur. Elles ont été envoyées par… la Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle.  
- Elle n'en a jamais parlé, dit Liz.  
- La Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle ? s'étonna Isabel. Plutôt bizarre comme nom…

Tess montra à Max une inscription sur l'enveloppe.

- Tu as vu ? C'est du courrier personnel…  
- _"Cher membre, vous avez délibérément violé notre protocole",_ lut Max. _"Sans nouvelles de vous au plus tard le 25 de ce mois, nous serons obligés de vous rayer des listes"_.  
- Le 25, c'était hier, fit remarquer Isabel  
- Soi-disant le jour de l'accident, ajouta Tess.

_-Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure__…_, envoya Max à Tess.

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué et il poursuivit à voix haute.

- C'est signé T. Greer, coordinateur, Projet Vilandra.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa femme serrer les poings alors qu'Isabel sursautait.

- Vilandra ?

Max lui lança un regard perçant. Tess lui avait dit que Whitaker avait raconté à sa sœur la version expurgée de leur 'fin' sur Antar et l'implication de Vilandra dans leurs décès. La question était de savoir dans quelle mesure cela avait réveillé ses souvenirs…

- Ça te dit quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oh, non, rien. On téléphone ? demanda précipitamment Isabel.

Il hésita un instant. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle n'était rien d'autre qu'une couverture qu'employaient les rebelles pour garder contact. Utiliser les communicateurs les avait déjà lancés à leurs trousses, qu'allait-il se passer s'ils entraient directement en relation avec eux ?

_-Ta sœur veut savoir, lui envoya Tess. On le veut tous. On ne peut plus reculer maintenant._

- Liz, tu peux t'en charger ? finit par demander Max à son ex. Tu es son assistante, cela paraîtra moins suspect si c'est toi qui appelle.

Elle acquiesça et décrocha le téléphone, composant le numéro inscrit sur l'enveloppe et basculant la communication sur haut-parleur. Quelqu'un décrocha presque immédiatement.

_"Oui, allô ?"_ dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Allô, c'est bien la Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle ? demanda calmement Liz.  
_"Qui est à l'appareil ?"  
_- J'appelle de la permanence de Madame Vanessa Whitaker. Nous venons de prendre connaissance de vos lettres et je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir répondu.  
_"Oui."_

Liz leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Max, déstabilisée par le manque flagrant d'intérêt manifesté par l'homme au bout du fil. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je… Nous somme au regret de vous annoncer que Madame Vanessa Whitaker est morte hier.  
_"Merci de votre appel."_

Liz n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot que l'homme avait déjà raccroché.

- Et bien, c'était… expéditif, commenta Tess.  
- Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la nouvelle, dit Liz.

Max récupéra les lettres qu'il avait posées sur le bureau.

- On part dans l'Arizona, décida-t-il soudain.

Tess avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là sans rien faire.

- Et moi, je reste pour retrouver Courtney, décida Michael.  
- Oui, confirma Max. Et fait attention à toi, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on ne sait pas combien d'entre eux sont à Roswell.  
- Donc, on est d'accord.  
- Oui.  
- C'est nouveau.

Max haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Par contre, il faut que tu viennes avec nous, Liz, ajouta-t-il. Tu as travaillé plusieurs semaines avec Whitaker, cela fait un bon prétexte pour aller là-bas.

Tess serra les dents à coté de lui et il retint un soupir.

_Au temps pour son envie de tenir les humains éloignés de leurs problèmes…_

- On partira dès demain matin, trancha-t-il.

* * *

_- Nous partirons demain matin, trancha son père d'une voix sèche._

_Zan le regarda quitter la pièce sans se retourner, sans douter une seconde que ses ordres seraient suivis à la lettre. Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'ils seraient suivis à la lettre, il était le Roi, comment pouvait-on lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il jeta sa serviette sur la table dans un mouvement d'humeur et leva les yeux juste à temps pour croiser le regard moqueur de sa sœur posé sur lui._

_- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.  
__- Ne fais pas cette tête. Il a pire endroit pour passer son temps. Le Lebosen, c'est très… typique, le réconforta-t-elle avec malice._

_Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr… Il n'y avait pas de province plus aride sur cette planète que celle du Lebosen. Du sable à perte de vue, aucun arbre à des kilomètres à la ronde, de l'eau rationnée et une chaleur qui atteignait les 45 degrés. Un vrai paradis sur terre… Sans oublier les émeutes provoquées par les locaux et qui faisaient de ce désert un vrai champ de mine._

_- Tu sais, Vi, personne ne t'empêche de t'impliquer un peu et de nous accompagner, lui répondit-il.  
__- Tu es le Prince héritier, mon cher. C'est ton boulot, pas le mien, lança-t-elle en repoussant sa chaise avec un sourire doucereux et en se levant de table. J'ai mieux à faire de mon temps._

_Cette fois, il leva vraiment les yeux au ciel, remarquant du coin de l'œil que sa mère faisait signe aux domestiques de disparaître._

_- Oui, que les Anciens te gardent de manquer la réception donnée par les Solem. Tu risquerais de ne pas t'en remettre…_

_Le visage de sa sœur se durcit et elle lui lança un regard noir._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un rabat-joie que tout le monde doit en faire autant, rétorqua-t-elle vertement. Il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu !  
__- Il n'y a pas de mal non plus à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la vie mondaine de notre belle capitale, Vi.  
__- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu y perds ? répondit Zan du tac-au-tac.  
__- Cela suffit, tous les deux, intervint calmement leur mère. Votre père ne voit pas l'intérêt d'emmener Vilandra au Lebosen et il a raison. C'est une zone de conflits et elle n'a rien à faire là-bas._

_L'intéressée lui jeta un regard triomphant avant de se tourner vers leur mère._

_- Je peux me retirer ? lui demanda-t-elle._

_La Reine lui fit signe de disposer d'un mouvement de tête et Zan la regarda quitter la salle à manger avec rancune. Que ne donnerait-il pas parfois pour échanger leurs places ne serait-ce que pour une journée… A lui l'insouciance et à elle les responsabilités. Pourquoi ne vivaient-ils pas sur une planète où la position d'aîné d'une fratrie garantissait d'être l'Héritier désigné de la couronne ? Leur onze mois d'écart lui aurait permis d'échapper à ça… Mais au lieu de ça, c'était LUI que les Anciens avaient désigné pour succéder à son père…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda toujours aussi calmement sa mère.  
__- Rien, je suis juste…, commença-t-il avec un geste de frustration. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour nous de retourner là-bas, continua-t-il. Toute la province fonctionne en quasi-autonomie et ils n'ont pas envie de nous voir mettre le nez dans leurs affaires. Les laisser négocier avec l'administration locale sans intervenir directement est la meilleure solution pour le moment et je l'ai dit à Père, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Nous en mêler ne fera qu'aggraver la situation.  
__- Il pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, Zan.  
__- Oui, et j'imagine que s'il réussit, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, murmura-t-il._

_Il entendait d'ici son père se lancer dans un grand discours sur la diplomatie et son manque de persévérance et de sens politique. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance…_

_- Il essaye de te former du mieux qu'il le peut, essaya de temporiser sa mère.  
__- Alors pourquoi la moindre de nos conversations ressemble étrangement à une leçon de morale sur mon manque d'implication ? Je suis à ses ordres chaque jour, de l'aube au coucher du soleil, et il me reproche mon manque d'initiative. Mais si je prends des initiatives, il me reproche de ne pas suivre ses ordres et repasse derrière moi pour défaire tout le travail accompli. C'est exactement ce qu'il va faire au Lebosen, Maman. En le voyant débarquer là-bas, tous les gens que j'ai rencontrés ces derniers mois vont penser qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Il va ruiner tous nos efforts et je vais perdre toute crédibilité._

_Il haussa les épaules._

_- Mais ce n'est pas exactement une surprise, il agit toujours de cette façon. Toujours s'attendre au pire, ne jamais rien lâcher, comme ça, on n'est jamais déçu, pas vrai ?_

_Sa mère sembla peser ses mots avant de reprendre la parole et cela ne le surprit pas. Vienna d'Antar avait toujours été en retrait et ne s'opposait jamais à son mari publiquement, mais il n'en était pas de même en privé. Elle était le roc de la famille, le médiateur entre ses membres, l'élément neutre qui leur permettait à tous de mettre les choses à plat. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne position à mi-chemin entre son père et lui, comme c'était souvent le cas, elle le prit au dépourvu en changeant complètement de sujet de conversation._

_- Qui était la jeune fille que tu as suivie après la cérémonie de Beseth ? demanda-t-elle._

_Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce alors que le visage d'Ava flottait dans sa tête un bref instant._

_- Jolie, commenta sa mère._

_Zan la foudroya du regard, dressant immédiatement ses barrières mentales, l'éjectant de sa tête – on lui avait appris très tôt à parer ce genre d'intrusions, c'était devenu un automatisme. Sauf qu'il avait tendance à baisser sa garde lorsqu'il était en famille, ce dont sa mère venait de profiter._

_- Tu arrêtes ça, lui dit-il sèchement, réalisant qu'il flirtait dangereusement avec la limite de ce qui était acceptable ou non lorsqu'on s'adressait à la Reine. J'ai passé l'âge de rendre des comptes sur certains aspects de ma vie privée. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore la seule et unique personne autorisée à savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête !  
__- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, dit simplement sa mère.  
__- J'ai déjà eu droit à un sermon de Père me disant de me tenir à distance des Prêtresses, je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième._

_Il y eut un bref silence et la Reine pencha la tête d'un air lointain, essayant visiblement de se remémorer quelque chose._

_- Sa robe n'était pas pourpre. Ce n'était pas une Och'ra, finit-elle par dire._

_Zan soupira, réalisant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas répondu. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle sa mère était connue, c'était son obstination. Une des qualités – ou défauts, cela dépendait des moments – dont sa sœur avait malheureusement hérité…_

_- C'est une Aspirante, avoua-t-il enfin.  
__- Et elle a un nom ?_

_Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre._

_- Ava. Ava DeLoech.  
__- De la famille de l'Ambassadeur DeLoech ?  
__- Sa plus jeune fille. Elle n'a que seize ans._

_Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de la Reine._

_- Seize ans ? répéta-t-elle._

_Il acquiesça et le silence retomba sur la pièce alors que Zan laissa à sa mère le temps d'intégrer toutes ces informations. Il savait qu'elle en tirerait les mêmes conclusions et se poserait les mêmes questions que tous les autres – de quoi pouvait donc bien être capable cette jeune fille pour avoir été acceptée au Temple à seulement seize ans ?_

_Et puis, il sentit son regard se poser à nouveau sur lui et il sentit la question dans sa tête aussi sûrement que si elle l'avait formulée à voix haute – qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer autant chez cette jeune fille de seize ans ? Sa mère était loin d'être stupide et très intuitive. Elle était observatrice et sentait souvent les émotions qui émanaient des gens qui l'entouraient. Et autant être honnête, depuis le fiasco de cérémonies de Beseth deux semaines plus tôt, ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens, tout en tournant autour d'un seul et même centre d'intérêt – Ava DeLoech. Impossible que sa mère ait pu ignorer que quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – le perturbait._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre, finit-il par dire, répondant à sa question muette. Je sais juste qu'il y a… quelque chose chez elle qui m'attire comme un aimant.  
__- Tu l'aimes ? lui demanda brusquement sa mère.  
__- Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il par dire. Non. Oui. Peut-être. Je ne la connais que depuis quelques mois, j'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Mais je ressens quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant, ça, c'est certain._

_Et pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la conversation, la réponse de sa mère le prit au dépourvu._

_- Alors, il faut que tu découvres ce que c'est, dit-elle simplement, alors qu'il s'attendait à une mise en garde similaire à celle de son père.  
__- Mais Père…, commença-t-il, stupéfait.  
__- C'est sérieux ? l'interrompit-elle. Ce que tu ressens, c'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas juste un béguin un peu plus poussé que d'habitude ?_

_Il la regarda en silence un long moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête, avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation._

_- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi me charger de ton père, lui dit-elle._

_Elle se leva sous ses yeux stupéfaits._

_- Je ne comprends pas, reconnut-il.  
__- Chaque Aspirante est choisie par les Anciens pour rejoindre le Temple pour une raison précise. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elles doivent automatiquement devenir des Och'ras. Il y a toujours plus d'Aspirantes que de Prêtresses…  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? lui demanda Zan, se levant à son tour.  
__- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je te cache quelque chose ?_

_Zan secoua la tête._

_- J'ai la même impression que celle que j'ai eu lorsque l'Och'ra Baes m'a parlé d'Ava à la fin de la cérémonie, dit-il. Comme si elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle essaye de m'empêcher de lui parler. Comme si elle savait que c'était quelque chose d'inévitable._

_Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de la Reine._

_- Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle. Dans ce cas, il est peut-être temps qu'elle et moi ayons une petite discussion…_

* * *

- Tu vas quelque part ?

Tess sursauta lorsque la voix de Kyle l'interpella du seuil de sa chambre. Elle le regarda une seconde avant de retourner à sa tâche. Elle plia méticuleusement le tee-shirt qu'elle tenait à la main avant de le ranger dans son sac à dos, posant par-dessus une trousse de toilette et un pyjama.

- Oui, je pars un jour ou deux, lui répondit-elle.  
- Où ça ?  
- Juste… deux/trois choses à régler, finit-elle par dire avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne pense pas que cela prenne plus de temps que ça.  
- C'est plutôt vague, fit remarquer Kyle.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air frustré sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Kyle ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas parler de mes "trucs de martiens", alors quoi ?

Il sembla perturbé l'espace d'une seconde.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'en vas ? Un… "truc de martiens" ?

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules en guise de réponse et quitta la chambre avec son sac à la main. Elle sentit le regard de Kyle posé sur elle alors que Jim l'interceptait dans le salon.

- Je n'aime pas ça, lui dit le shérif.  
- Aucun de nous n'aime ça, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser les choses se passer sans connaître le pourquoi du comment, essaya-t-elle de lui faire comprendre une nouvelle fois.

Max avait déjà expliqué au shérif les raisons de leur visite à Copper Summit, mais il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu que c'était une bonne idée. Non qu'elle l'en blâme, Max et elle _savaient_ que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais ils savaient aussi que, si les rebelles étaient là-bas et connaissaient leur identité et l'endroit où ils se cachaient, ce n'étaient qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre pour leur nuire.

Essayer de garder le contrôle, cela semblait être la maxime favorite de Zan, ces derniers temps. Elle-même était plutôt d'accord avec ça.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend là-bas, insista Valenti. A part les funérailles de cette femme.

Tess secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Même pas, dit platement Tess. Il n'y a pas de corps, shérif, Isabel s'est chargée de ça. Pourtant, l'Amérique entière a gobé son décès sans que personne ne se pose de questions… Il faut qu'on sache pourquoi.  
- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? intervint Kyle. Qui est mort ?

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Tess ne lève les yeux vers Kyle.

- La députée Whitaker, dit-elle simplement.

Elle regarda le jeune homme intégrer péniblement l'information.

- Et vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ça, dit-il calmement.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il secoua la tête.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu les aides, murmura-t-il à l'intention de son père.  
- Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, dit simplement Jim.  
- De ce que je comprends, il s'agit d'un meurtre ! s'écria Kyle.  
- C'était de la légitime défense ! recadra sèchement Tess. Si Isabel ne l'avait pas tuée, c'est moi qui serais morte. Il m'a fallu des jours pour m'en remettre, alors même que Max s'est occupé de moi, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour la pleurer.

Elle le vit lutter intérieurement quelques instants, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Lorsque Max et Valenti l'avaient ramenée ici le week-end précédent, blessée et presque délirante, ils avaient servi à Kyle la même version de l'histoire que celle que Jim avait transmise au lycée – elle avait eu un accident de voiture, rien de grave, mais elle était secouée et avait besoin de repos. Kyle n'étant pas stupide, il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde, mais il avait campé sur ses positions – puisque Tess allait bien, alors il ne voulait rien savoir. De fait, qu'est-ce qui lui donnait le droit de s'en mêler maintenant ?

Cela la mit en colère.

- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de te retrouver mêlé à nos histoires, Kyle, et je respecte ça, alors ne t'avise pas de porter de jugement sur une situation dont tu as choisi de ne rien connaître, ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton sec.

Cela eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Elle ramassa le sac à dos posé à ses pieds et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- On fera attention et on essayera de ne pas traîner, essaya-t-elle de rassurer Valenti. S'il y a un problème ici, appelez Michael, il vous filera un coup de main.

Valenti leva un sourcil surpris.

- Il ne vient pas avec vous ?

Tess secoua la tête.

- Non. Whitaker n'était pas la seule Skin à Roswell, il va essayer de mettre la main sur l'autre.

Il acquiesça sans ajouter un mot de plus. Tess leur fit un bref sourire avant de quitter la maison pour rejoindre la Jeep où l'attendaient Max, Isabel et Liz, parquée le long du trottoir.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle entendit Kyle se tourner vers son père avec un soupir.

- D'accord, je craque. C'est quoi, une Skin ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix résignée.

Elle sourit en grimpant dans la voiture, espérant que peut-être Kyle allait enfin cesser de se cacher la tête dans le sable. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance en soi, mais elle avouait sans peine qu'elle serait soulagée de ne plus avoir à censurer ses conversations dans ce qui était devenu sa maison.

- Tout va bien là-bas ? lui demanda Max en mettant le contact, prenant la direction de l'autoroute.  
- Oui, ils sont juste inquiets, c'est tout. Vous avez fait comment pour convaincre vos parents de vous laisser partir deux jours ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à Isabel dans le rétroviseur.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

- On a opté pour la version la plus proche de la vérité – Liz était l'assistante de Whitaker à Roswell, elle va assister aux funérailles, on est là pour le soutien moral, dit-elle simplement.  
- Et ils ont avalé ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Max de hausser les épaules.

- Apparemment, dit-il. Maman s'est juste étonnée que l'enterrement ait lieu si vite, c'est tout. Mais comme c'est facilement vérifiable, je pense que ça ira…  
- Jusqu'à quand ? rétorqua Isabel. Entre nos escapades de l'année dernière et ma disparition à ma fête d'anniversaire, tu sais qu'ils commencent à se poser des questions.  
- Un problème à la fois, ok ? dit Max. Pour le moment, on se concentre sur Copper Summit, le reste peut attendre.

* * *

De longues heures plus tard, alors qu'ils quittaient la route principale pour pénétrer dans une rue plus étroite, Isabel se pencha en avant pour regarder autour d'elle avec un air perplexe.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est au bon endroit ? demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.  
- C'est toi qui a la carte, répondit Max en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la carte routière étalée sur les genoux de sa sœur.  
- Déjà que Roswell n'est pas grand, je n'imaginais pas un tel trou, murmura sa sœur.

Max haussa les épaules. Le bon coté des choses, c'était que plus la ville était petite, plus les chances seraient grandes de trouver moins de rebelles… Tess se pencha entre les sièges et pointa du doigt une silhouette – un homme jeune, apparemment – debout sur le bas-côté un peu plus loin.

- Là-bas, lui dit-elle. Il pourra peut-être nous renseigner…

Max dirigea la Jeep dans la direction indiquée et se gara devant ce qui semblait être un hangar à moitié vide. L'homme leva la tête de sa tâche pour les dévisager avec curiosité.

- Bonjour ! le salua Max.  
- Bonjour.  
- Est-ce que c'est bien ici, Copper Summit ? demanda Isabel.

L'homme sembla soupeser sa réponse pendant une fraction de seconde, pendant que Tess passait instinctivement en mode 'scan', son esprit se projetant vers celui de l'inconnu. Elle tâtonna mentalement un instant avant de rencontrer un faible écho. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise.

_Ça, c'est bizarre…_

- Ouaip, finit par répondre l'homme.  
- Vous pourriez nous indiquer l'avenue principale ? demanda doucement Liz, prenant la parole pour ce qui sembla à Tess être la première fois depuis des heures.  
- Vous y êtes…

Les quatre amis dévisagèrent l'inconnu d'un air perplexe. Même à Roswell, personne n'oserait coller à une rue comme celle-ci l'étiquette de 'rue principale'. Elle était à peine goudronnée…

- Mais dans le guide touristique, il y a marqué…, commença Liz.

Tess se retint de lever les yeux au ciel – parce que oui, même pour une escapade comme celle-ci, Liz Parker s'était débrouillée pour dégoter un guide touristique.

L'homme lui coupa la parole, ne se gênant pas – lui – pour lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est sûrement une vieille édition… On est au milieu de nulle part, à 70 kilomètres de toute civilisation. C'est une ville fantôme, leur dit-il avec une nonchalance étudiée.

_-Sans blague…_

La voix de Max ricocha dans la tête de Tess et elle retint un sourire amusé avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'esprit du type. Elle ne rencontra à nouveau que cet écho surprenant et son instinct lui renvoya soudain tous les signaux d'alerte.

Max lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur l'homme.

- On cherche la Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle, lui dit-il, poursuivant une autre conversation dans sa tête.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? lui envoya-t-il.  
__-Rien._

Cette fois, Max lui jeta un regard franchement perplexe. De son coté, l'inconnu sembla perdre un peu de son arrogance.

- Heu… Vous venez pour la récolte ? demanda-t-il brusquement, le fait qu'ils connaissent la Ligue l'incitant visiblement à se montrer plus coopératif.

Max allait jouer le bluff quand Isabel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Quelle récolte ? demanda-t-elle.

Max vit l'homme se referma comme une huitre.

- Heu… Vous ne pouvez pas entrer si vous n'êtes pas des membres, leur dit-il sèchement. C'est très strict. Ils n'aiment pas les étrangers. En plus, ils se méfient avec tous ces journalistes…

Liz lui montra la lettre récupérée chez Whitaker.

- On a été invité, lui dit-elle.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules.

- Vous ne pouvez pas les rater, ils ont leur siège dans un grand immeuble, finit-il par leur dire.  
- Ici, dans cette rue ? demanda Max.

L'homme leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous ai bien dit qu'il n'y en avait pas 36, non ?

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparut dans le hangar. Max redémarra et ils parcoururent environ 200 mètres avant qu'il ne se gare à nouveau devant le bâtiment le plus imposant de la rue. Contrairement à la majorité des immeubles qui les entouraient, il était construit en pierre et non en bois, mais ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se tromper – sur le fronton étaient gravés les mots 'Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle'.

- J'y vais, décida Isabel à l'instant même où Max coupait le contact.  
- Wow wow, attends une seconde ! l'arrêta Max. Tu ne vas nulle part toute seule. On ne sait pas où on est exactement, pas question qu'on se sépare. Et on ne se déplace pas tout seul, entendu ? ajouta-t-il en direction des trois jeunes filles.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, rétorqua sa sœur avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Elle descendit de la Jeep alors que Max et Tess échangeaient un regard dans le rétroviseur.

_-Ça ira si on vous laisse toutes les deux un moment ? lui envoya-t-il avec un bref coup d'œil en direction de Liz.  
__-Oui.  
__-Ok._

Il allait emboiter le pas à sa sœur quand Tess l'arrêta.

_-Max ? Vous n'entrez pas là-dedans, lui dit-elle simplement.  
__-Quoi ?  
__-Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, n'entrez pas, c'est tout._

Il eut un infime acquiescement et elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir. Après quelques secondes, elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être observée et tourna la tête pour réaliser que Liz la regardait avec attention.

- Quoi ? demanda Tess en s'efforçant de ne pas se montrer agressive.

La brunette secoua la tête.

- Rien, c'est juste… L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu comme l'impression que toi et Max… Comme si vous aviez une conversation silencieuse, c'était… bizarre.

Tess serra les dents, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Max et elle avaient un peu trop tendance à oublier que Liz n'était pas comme Michael et Isabel. Ces derniers ne se formalisaient pas des échanges de regards et des silences prolongés qu'il y avait parfois entre Max et elle car ils pensaient déjà qu'il y avait un 'truc' entre eux – même s'ils étaient loin de se douter de la nature du truc en question – et mettaient leur attitude sur le compte d'un inconfort propre à tous les couples en devenir. Mais Liz était différente.

Liz passait la moitié de son temps à disséquer en silence leurs paroles et leurs gestes pour découvrir une confirmation quelconque qu'ils étaient passé du statut de 'couple en devenir' à celui de 'couple pour de bon'. Cela la rendait un peu trop perspicace et, lorsqu'elle était à proximité, Max et Tess se retrouvaient dans l'obligation d'être constamment sur leurs gardes, surveillant leurs moindres faits et gestes. C'était épuisant.

Et là, ils allaient passer plusieurs jours en sa présence constante. Oh, joie…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- On s'inquiète, c'est tout, dit-elle négligemment, espérant noyer le poisson. Alors ? Toi et Kyle… ? demanda-t-elle ensuite pour détourner la conversation.

Liz sursauta.

- Quoi ?  
- Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, cette dernière semaine, insista Tess.  
- On avait un devoir de classe à faire, c'est tout, se défendit Liz.  
- J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était terminé depuis un moment déjà, fit remarquer Tess.  
- Quoi, tu as déjà Max, il te faut Kyle aussi ? rétorqua Liz, perdant son calme cette fois-ci.

Tess serra les dents, réalisant qu'elle avait vu juste – Michael étant le petit ami de Maria et Alex, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Kyle restait le seul mâle suffisamment proche de leur petit groupe que Liz pouvait utiliser pour marquer des points contre elle dans la petite guerre qu'elle menait pour le cœur de Max. Si seulement elle savait… Honnêtement, si cela ne l'énervait pas autant, Tess aurait presque trouvé ça drôle.

- Kyle est un gentil garçon, lui dit-elle simplement, espérant faire passer le message. S'il te plaît vraiment, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Mais si tu te sers de lui juste pour essayer de prouver quelque chose, autant que tu arrêtes tout de suite.  
- De ta part, je trouve ça plutôt hypocrite, rétorqua Liz.  
- Peu importe. On s'est compris.

Un silence tendu retomba sur la voiture.

Tess savait que Liz avait en partie raison, elle avait été la première à se servir de Kyle pour attirer l'attention de Max. Mais la situation était différente – elle n'était même pas à Roswell depuis un mois à ce moment là et, aussi adorable que soit Kyle, elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions, elle ne représentait alors rien de plus à ses yeux que la jolie petite nouvelle qu'il espérait entraîner avec lui un quart d'heure dans la loge du gardien. Mais Liz était son amie depuis des années. Elle ne le pensait pas particulièrement intéressé par l'idée de remettre le couvert avec elle, mais si jamais c'était le cas, elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait bien s'il apprenait un jour que la seule raison de leur rapprochement était que Liz voulait rendre Max jaloux.

En particulier quand Max était un de ces extraterrestres dont il avait tant de mal à accepter l'existence.

Tess commençait à considérer Kyle comme un frère adoptif – de fait, si Liz s'amusait à ce petit jeu trop longtemps, elle s'arrangerait pour le lui faire regretter.

* * *

Max suivit Isabel de quelques mètres alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la porte principale du bâtiment. Elle sembla soudain perdre un peu de son assurance et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Max, attendant qu'il la rejoigne en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

- Prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_Non._

- Oui.

Isabel frappa à la porte plusieurs fois avant qu'un homme n'ouvre le battant. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant alors que Max sentait Tess se tendre dans la Jeep toujours garée au bas des marches. Il fronça les sourcils. A chaque fois qu'ils approchaient à quelqu'un du coin – bon, d'accord, ce n'était que deux personnes pour le moment, mais quand même – sa femme semblait lutter contre une envie dévorante de tourner les talons et de partir en courant.

Rebelles ? Pas rebelles ? Là était la question…

- Bonjour ! salua Isabel. Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, mais nous cherchons Monsieur Greer, le coordinateur en chef.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et les dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

- Oui, c'est moi, Thomas Greer, finit-il par dire.

Il sembla soudain se dérider et arbora un sourire artificiel.

- Bienvenue à Copper Summit, appelée aussi la perle de l'Arizona !

Max ne se laissa pas berner une seconde – si ce type était effectivement T. Greer, alors il était le coordinateur du projet Vilandra. Ce qui voulait dire que, pour la première fois depuis Nasedo et Whitaker – et Courtney – ils faisaient probablement face à un ennemi de leur planète.

Il fut soudain saisi d'une envie violente de saisir l'homme à la gorge et de lui faire cracher de force le pourquoi du comment de leur présence ici, de lui faire payer au centuple l'enlèvement de Tess, la mort de leurs enfants, leur exil sur cette planète, Khivar et tout le reste, mais il savait que cela ne lui apporterait rien à part une pauvre satisfaction immédiate. Alors, il dissimula sa colère sous un air neutre, essayant à la place de deviner qui pouvait bien se dissimuler sous les traits de ce quinquagénaire ordinaire.

L'Och'ra Myra avait pris les traits de Whitaker, qui pouvait bien être ce type ? Un de leurs anciens 'amis' qui aurait changé de camp ? Ou bien peut-être un ancien 'ami' qui n'en avait jamais réellement été un ? A qui Khivar pouvait-il avoir confié la mission ô combien cruciale de retrouver le Granilith et de lui ramener l''amour de sa vie' ?

Isabel reprit la parole.

- Nous aimerions vous parler quelques minutes et…  
- Attendez, seuls les membres de la Ligue peuvent entrer, l'interrompit l'homme.  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, la Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle ? demanda Max.  
- La Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle, c'est d'abord une organisation privée, expliqua Greer avec un air faussement bienveillant. Nous demandons à nos aimables visiteurs de ne pas nous associer aux curiosités touristiques qui font la richesse de Copper Summit et de respecter notre intimité.  
- La plupart de ces curiosités touristiques ont l'air d'être fermées…

Le sourire de l'homme se figea en un rictus glacial.

- Il n'est peut-être pas utile que vous restiez ici, dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-il sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler son impatience. Allez à Tombstone, vous ne serez pas déçus.

Il commençait à refermer le battant quand la voix d'Isabel l'arrêta. Max réalisa en une fraction de seconde ce qu'elle allait lui demander, trop tard pour la faire taire.

- Vous connaissez le projet Vilandra ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme se tendit et leur jeta un regard impénétrable.

- Pas du tout, non.

Max sut à cette seconde précise que, si jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu l'espoir de passer pour de simples touristes, cet espoir là était bel et bien mort et enterré. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il maudit le choix que Tess et lui avaient fait de taire sur leur retour de mémoire – si c'était plus facile à Roswell, ici, cela ne leur attirerait que des ennuis. Tess et lui pouvaient éviter les faux pas, pas Isabel. Il faudrait qu'ils la suivent à la trace pendant leur séjour dans cette ville.

Il soupira et décida d'écourter la conversation.

- Nous étions des amis de Vanessa Whitaker, dit-il simplement. Avant de repartir, nous aimerions aller saluer ses proches.  
- La famille Crawford, répondit l'homme. Deuxième à gauche, boite aux lettres rouge devant la maison.

Et sans un mot de plus, il referma la porte. Max et Isabel échangèrent un regard et il haussa les épaules. Ils rejoignirent la voiture dans un silence pesant et Max se glissa derrière le volant en serrant les dents. Il avait la très nette impression d'être une biche égarée au beau milieu d'un bois le jour de l'ouverture de la chasse. Il ne manquait plus qu'une cible sur leur dos.

Venir ici était une très mauvaise idée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? lui demanda Liz en se penchant entre les sièges.  
- Ils nous ont donné l'adresse des parents de Whitaker, c'est tout prêt, lui apprit Isabel. Sinon, rien de plus que ce que nous a déjà dit l'autre – la Ligue est réservée aux membres, on ne peut pas entrer.  
- C'était lui, T. Greer ? demanda Tess.  
- Thomas Greer, oui, dit Max.

_-Quelque chose de familier chez ce type ? lui envoya-t-elle.  
__-Non. Mais apparemment, ils n'ont plus grand-chose en commun avec ceux qu'ils étaient avant, alors… Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour arriver à ce résultat.  
__-Peut-être comme nous, tout simplement ?_

Max se mordilla la lèvre d'un air pensif avant de secouer imperceptiblement la tête.

_-Je ne pense pas. La procédure de duplication était trop complexe pour être employée sur quelqu'un qui n'y était pas préparé. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils seraient là depuis presque aussi longtemps que nous.  
__-Pourtant, Rath n'était pas prêt non plus…  
__-Oui, mais ils avaient toute la technologie à leur disposition, alors que Khivar… Je n'en sais rien._

Il cessa de parler pour se concentrer sur la route. Il tourna dans la deuxième rue à gauche comme indiqué et scruta le bas-côté à la recherche d'une boîte aux lettres rouge.

- C'est là, dit soudain Isabel, pointant du doigt une maison modeste devant eux.

Max rangea la Jeep le long du trottoir. Une femme d'âge mur était debout sous le porche de la maison, parcourant du regard une pile de lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et ils descendirent de la voiture au moment où le facteur remontait l'allée.

- Excusez-moi, nous sommes bien chez les Crawford ? demanda Max en l'arrêtant au passage.  
- Oui, c'est là, dit l'homme.  
- Merci. Vas-y, murmura-t-il à Liz en la poussant doucement en direction de la maison, alors que la femme les regardait approcher avec curiosité.

La jeune fille hésita une seconde avant d'avancer, un paquet dans les mains.

- Madame Crawford ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis Liz Parker, l'assistante de Vanessa. Je vous ai eu au téléphone.

La femme sembla perplexe un instant, avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un sourire.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Liz Parker.

Elle ne développa pas plus et un silence gênant tomba sur le jardin.

- Ça me fait de la peine, ce qui est arrivé à votre fille, reprit Liz dans un effort louable pour relancer la conversation. C'est terrible.  
- Je suis très touchée, dit distraitement Madame Crawford. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

Tess fronça les sourcils devant son attitude. Elle parlait de la mort de sa fille comme de sa liste de courses. Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, elle projeta son esprit en direction d'un habitant de Copper Summit et le résultat déclencha chez elle la même perplexité qu'auparavant.

_Ce n'est pas normal._

_-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda silencieusement Max._

Tess sursauta – elle avait été tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que Max s'était 'branché' sur sa tête.

_-Rien._

Il réprima un geste d'impatience, alors que Liz continuait la conversation.

- Oh, heu… Je suis venue vous rapporter les effets personnels de votre fille, dit Liz en tendant le paquet dans sa direction.

_-Ça fait deux fois que tu me dis ça, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, rien ? s'énerva Max. Quoi que tu voies, je crois que je peux l'entendre !_

- Oh… Qu'est-ce que c'est gentil ! s'exclama Madame Crawford. Oh, mon Dieu, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous déplacer, vous avez dû faire un long voyage !

Tess se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, autant pour la réaction soudainement chaleureuse de la femme que pour celle de Max.

_-Non, rien parce que je ne vois rien ! C'est vide ! précisa-t-elle._

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe.

_-Comment ça, vide ?_

Elle haussa les épaules, mais le cri de Madame Crawford les empêcha de poursuivre leur conversation muette.

- Walt ! Tu veux venir ici ?

Un homme sortit de la maison, chemise à carreaux tendue sur un ventre bedonnant et casquette de baseball vissée sur la tête. Max vit sa sœur réprimer une grimace et il sourit – pour elle, ce couple était l'archétype des bouseux de province qu'elle espérait ne jamais devenir.

- Vous avez tous travaillé pour Vanessa ? demanda Madame Crawford.  
- Heu, non, pas tout à fait, dit Isabel.

Liz sembla réaliser que les Crawford se demandaient ce que faisaient quatre adolescents dans leur jardin au lieu d'elle seule et elle s'empressa de faire les présentations.

- Oh, voici Max, Isabel et Tess.  
- Viens voir ! dit Madame Crawford à son mari. Ces jeunes ont fait plusieurs heures de voiture pour nous rapporter les affaires qui ont appartenu à Vanessa.  
- Fallait nous les envoyer ! rétorqua l'homme en s'approchant.  
- Mais tais-toi donc ! le gronda gentiment sa femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… C'est comme ça que tu les remercies ? Après une route aussi longue, vous devez être fatigués et avoir faim… Entrez donc à l'intérieur, je vais vous préparer un petit goûter ! ajouta-t-elle avec un geste en direction de la maison.

Elle s'approcha de Liz pour lui prendre le paquet des mains et entra dans la maison. Après avoir échangé un regard hésitant, les quatre adolescents la suivirent. Alors que Max passait devant Walter Crawford, ce dernier lui posa une main prétendument complice sur l'épaule.

- Elles marchent au pas, ces filles ! plaisanta-t-il avec un rire gras.

Max lui adressa un sourire poli, réprimant une grimace identique à celle que sa sœur avait arboré un peu plus tôt. Il était peut-être Roi, mais il n'avait jamais été snob, seulement ce genre d'attitude allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui faisait son éducation. Et il ne parlait même pas de son éducation sur Antar – si Diane Evans avait été là, elle aurait probablement pris quelques secondes pour expliquer poliment à ce type tout ce que son comportement avait de grossier.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent introduit dans le salon, les quatre adolescents s'asseyant côte à côte sur le canapé. Walt se cala dans un fauteuil face à eux et les dévisagea d'un air mi-curieux, mi-ennuyé, Tess profitant du silence pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais tout ici criait la normalité la plus complète. S'il n'y avait pas cette sensation étrange de vide lorsqu'elle 'écoutait' les parents Crawford, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de penser que quelque chose clochait.

- Tu as pris la 70 pour venir ici ? demanda soudain Walt à Max.  
- Heu… Non, la 10, répondit poliment le jeune homme.  
- Fallait pas passer par là, dit l'homme en secouant la tête.

Luttant contre une impression de surréalisme total, Max se força à avoir l'air intéressé par la conversation.

- Quelle est la bonne route ? demanda-t-il.  
- Faut aller à Lordsburg et, à dix kilomètres, il faut tourner sur la 70 jusqu'au panneau réservoir, et là, faut prendre à droite, vers Artesia.

Max acquiesça avec un sourire contraint. Madame Crawford fit sa réapparition avec dans les mains un plateau sur lesquels tenaient en équilibre des verres contenant ce qui semblait être du thé glacé. Après un nouvel aller-retour à la cuisine, elle déposa également sur la table basse une assiette de gâteaux, avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari.

- Walt, tu te rends compte ? reprit-elle. Ils ont fait tout ce chemin pour assister à ses funérailles !  
- Ah, oui…  
- C'est vrai, on a tenu à venir… tous ensemble, dit Liz. Pour nous, Madame Whitaker était quelqu'un de… très proche. Et attentionné.  
- Comme une mère, renchérit Isabel.

Tess se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en attrapant un des verres. Clairement, les Crawford n'étaient pas les gens les plus malins du monde, mais Isabel les pensait-elle stupides au point d'avaler ça ?

- C'est vrai ? demanda Madame Crawford avec un sourire.  
- Huhun, fut la réponse évasive de Liz.

Un jeune garçon apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, attirant l'attention de leur petit groupe. Isabel lui adressa un petit sourire, alors que Tess reposait immédiatement son verre, soudain prise de nausée.

- Bonjour, le salua Isabel.

Madame Crawford se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu.

- Nicholas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Justement, je me demandais où tu étais ! Viens donc dire bonjour.  
- Non, Maman, rétorqua le jeune garçon, disparaissant dans le couloir.  
- Nicholas ! l'appela Walt, sans résultat.  
- C'est pour lui que c'est le plus dur, leur expliqua Madame Crawford sur le ton de la confidence. Il était très proche de sa sœur.

Isabel détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, pendant que Walt tapotait la main de son épouse dans un geste réconfortant. Sentant le malaise de sa sœur et de sa femme, Max détourna rapidement la conversation.

- Vous avez peut-être un hôtel à nous conseiller ? demanda-t-il aux Crawford.  
- Y en a qu'un ici, rétorqua Walt.

Sa femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de préciser avant de protester.

- Comment ça ? Tous les quatre, dans cet hôtel sordide ? Non, pas question, vous allez tous les quatre passer la nuit ici et demain, nous irons tous ensemble à la cérémonie.

Max allait protester, réalisant que rester dans cette maison était la dernière chose que voulait Tess, quand Liz lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Vous êtes sûrs que cela ne vous dérange pas ? dit-elle.  
- Si Vanessa était comme une mère pour vous, nous nous sommes un peu vos grand-parents, donc nous devons vous accueillir comme notre fille l'aurait souhaité, lui assura Madame Crawford.

Le jeune garçon fit sa réapparition à la porte, les observant en silence. Et alors que leurs regards se croisaient, Tess sentit son malaise augmenter encore un peu plus, les yeux de Nicholas la transperçant de part en part. Elle connaissait ce regard, cette intensité-là. Elle… Elle adressa à leurs hôtes un bref sourire.

- Vous voulez bien m'excuser ? leur dit-elle brusquement. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un moment.

L'air du salon était saturé d'hypocrisie et de non-dits et, sans attendre leur réponse, elle fila dans l'entrée et sortit dans le jardin, inspirant à pleins poumons. Une minute plus tard, elle entendit Max la rejoindre.

- Ava ? Tout va bien ?

Elle se retourna comme s'il l'avait frappée.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. Pas ici. Surtout pas ici.  
- Désolé, c'est juste… sorti tout seul, dit Max.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas sorti tout seul, c'est… C'est cet endroit, cette maison, ces gens… On ne peut pas rester ici.  
- Izzy et Liz ont déjà accepté, on ne peut plus dire non maintenant, ce serait grossier, objecta Max.

Elle secoua à nouveau.

- Je m'en moque, d'être grossière, je veux juste… Ce gosse…  
- Le petit frère ? Nicholas ?  
- Il y a un truc chez lui.  
- Quoi exactement ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne…

Elle lâcha un petit rire.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois rien. Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, c'est le vide, lui expliqua-t-elle, sentant la panique prendre le dessus. Quelle que soit la personne que j'essaye de lire, il n'y a rien. Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai l'impression d'avancer à l'aveugle, je… Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point je me fiais à mes impressions jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il en lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos. Ça va aller.

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Tout va bien ici ? demanda la voix d'Isabel dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour la découvrir debout sur les escaliers de la maison, Liz à ses cotés. Elles les observaient d'un air perplexe.

- Tess ne se sent pas très bien, c'est tout, dit simplement Max.

Isabel s'approcha d'elle d'un air inquiet.

- C'était peut-être trop tôt pour te faire faire un aussi long voyage, lui dit-elle d'un air sincèrement concerné. Tu aurais dû rester à Roswell pour te reposer.  
- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, répondit sèchement Tess.

Isabel eut un mouvement de recul devant le ton de sa voix et Tess fit une grimace.

- Excuse-moi, lui dit-elle. C'est juste ces gens qui me rendent nerveuse.  
- Ils ont l'air plutôt gentil, intervint Liz. Dans le genre… normaux.  
- Ils ne le sont pas, la détrompa Tess.

Isabel fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, c'est juste… une sensation bizarre, c'est tout, se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? lui demanda Max. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient passer à table.  
- Madame Crawford nous a dit d'aller chercher nos affaires pour nous installer pendant qu'elle prépare le dîner, expliqua Liz.

Max regarda Tess d'un air interrogateur, indécis quant à la suite des évènements. Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

- Si on reste là, hors de question que j'avale quoi que soit que cette femme me servira. Et je veux un colocataire pour la nuit, les prévint-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ? lui demanda brusquement Liz, visiblement exaspérée.  
- Rien. Je ne dis rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, rétorqua Tess. C'est ce que j'essayais d'expliquer à Max il y a un instant, ces gens… Ils ne dégagent rien – pas d'aura, pas d'émotions, rien. Tous les humains dégagent quelque chose – bon sang, même Nasedo dégageait des ondes, même infimes. Là, je les regarde et j'ai l'impression d'être face à des robots. Il n'y a rien.

Isabel sembla hésiter un instant.

- Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas passer la nuit là, dans ce cas, dit-elle enfin.  
- Non, objecta fermement Liz. On ne peut pas partir maintenant, ce serait grossier, ajouta-t-elle, employant sans le savoir les mêmes termes que Max.  
- Tu penses que tu tiendras le choc ? demanda Max à Tess, sa main reprenant sans même y penser son va-et-vient apaisant dans son dos.  
- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Ce fut la voix de Walt, criant de la véranda, qui leur servit de réponse.

- Alors, les jeunes, vous venez ?

* * *

Lorsqu'Ida Crawford les avait enfin laissés se lever de table, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier. Le dîner avait été tendu. Tess n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et s'était contentée de picorer dans son assiette suffisamment pour ne pas donner l'impression de ne rien manger du tout, Isabel avait passé la moitié du temps à éviter le regard insistant que Nicholas posait sur elle et Liz et lui-même avait fait la conversation – et faire la conversation à des gens à qui on avait rien à dire et à qui on mentait effrontément ? Ça, c'était une gageure.

Tess et Isabel avaient décidé de partager la même chambre et Liz avait insisté pour dormir seule, Max ayant hérité du canapé du salon comme couchage pour la nuit. En parfaite invitée, sa sœur avait proposé à Ida de l'aider à faire la vaisselle et Max en avait profité pour filer squatter la salle de bain attenante à la chambre qu'elle et Tess s'étaient vue attribuer. Après avoir conduit près de sept heures, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Il tâtonna pour attraper la serviette posée sur le porte-serviette, l'enroulant autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la douche en roulant des épaules, essayant de se relaxer un peu. Il découvrit Tess perchée sur le lavabo de la salle de bain et sursauta.

- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment.  
- Techniquement, tu es dans ma chambre.  
- Qui est de l'autre coté de cette porte, rétorqua-t-il.  
- On s'en fiche, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent, réalisant soudain que, vu la taille de la salle de bain, il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour régler le problème de la serviette qui ceinturait présentement la taille de son cher et tendre.  
- N'y pense même pas, l'arrêta Max, lisant dans ses pensées.

Elle arbora une moue boudeuse.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ça fait deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas touchée et que je suis à peu près sûr que, si on commence, on ne s'arrêtera pas, répondit-il très sérieusement. Tout comme je suis à peu près sûr que ma sœur va revenir d'un moment à l'autre et qu'elle ne s'attend certainement pas à assister à _ça_.  
- Vu le vide intersidéral qui tient lieu d'aura au Crawford, je suis à peu près sûre de pouvoir capter l'arrivée de ta sœur à des kilomètres.  
- Pas si tu es distraite.  
- Mais je suis vraiment – _vraiment_ – très tendue…

Max soupira, passant une main sur sa nuque.

- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, dit-il. Tu es en train de mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs.

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Tout le monde ?  
- Ok, moi, concéda-t-il. Mais c'est déjà bien suffisant.  
- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle, reprenant son sérieux. J'essaye de me détendre, mais c'est juste…

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses cuisses, la faisant taire d'un baiser. Et alors que ce qui avait commencé comme un baiser innocent s'intensifiait et que la main de Tess glissa vers la serviette qui la gênait, les doigts de Max lui encerclèrent le poignet. Il recula, le souffle court.

- Pas ici, lui dit-il en s'efforçant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. L'idée de la prendre dans cette salle de bain, alors qu'ils pourraient se faire surprendre à tout moment, avait quelque chose d'étrangement excitant. Mais il n'était pas frustré au point de laisser son envie d'elle lui faire oublier toute prudence, ils avaient trop à perdre.

- Max…, protesta-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa rapidement une nouvelle fois, avant de s'écarter à regret.

- On rattrapera le temps perdu en rentrant, promis, lui assura-t-il. Mais d'ici là…  
- … je ferais mieux de retourner dans la chambre, termina Tess.  
- Oui, tu ferais mieux.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, disparaissant dans l'autre pièce avec un soupir. Vivement qu'ils retournent à Roswell, cette ville était décidément son enfer personnel.

Refusant de tourner en rond dans la chambre, elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée et se lança dans l'exploration de la maison, furetant à droite à gauche l'air de rien. Et à nouveau, rien ne laissait supposer que quoi que ce soit d'anormal se passait ici – la cuisine était une cuisine, le couloir un couloir, la salle à manger une salle à manger… Elle profita d'être seule pour traîner un peu plus longtemps dans le salon et revoir en toute tranquillité quelque chose qui avait attiré son regard un peu plus tôt.

Sur le rebord de la cheminée trônaient des photos de famille. Mais ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était que toutes les photographies semblaient récentes. Nasedo ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'exhiber le moindre cadre dans leur maison, mais du peu qu'elle avait vu chez les Evans, les Valenti et les rares maisons où elle était entrée au fil des ans, les humains adoraient orner leurs murs de souvenirs du passé – souvenirs de voyage, héritages de famille, photographies… Ici, on semblait avoir posé les cadres sans vraiment se soucier de leur signification sentimentale, ce qui était encore plus étrange lorsqu'on prenait en compte le fait que la fille aînée de la famille venait de mourir soi-disant tragiquement dans un accident de la route. Tess aurait pensé que toutes les photos possibles et imaginables auraient été ressorties des cartons – naissance, communion, bal de promo, mariage – dans une tentative illusoire de faire 'revivre' la disparue, mais non. En fait…

Elle attrapa le cadre posé au centre de la cheminée et fronça les sourcils. Oui, non seulement il n'y avait aucune photo réellement personnelle, mais cette photo-là était celle dont Whitaker s'était servie pour les affiches de sa campagne électorale – Tess le savait parce qu'elle l'avait vue punaisée au mur dans sa permanence de Roswell. Elle était le genre de personne à penser que chacun était libre de faire son deuil comme il l'entendait, mais elle restait persuadée que les Crawford n'étaient pas clairs. Debout dans cette maison de banlieue typique, dans cette ville paumée au fin fond de l'Arizona, entourée de ces gens qui semblaient faire de leur mieux pour passer pour de parfaits Américains moyens, elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de tellement de clichés ambulants sur l'Amérique profonde qu'elle trouvait cette absence d'émotions quant à la disparition de leur fille totalement… choquante.

Elle-même savait ce que c'était que de perdre un enfant. Quand ils avaient perdu Case et Lyssa… La scène qui hantait toujours ses cauchemars flotta un instant dans sa tête et elle la chassa avec détermination, les dents serrées. Elle reposa le cadre sur la cheminée d'un geste brusque.

Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être une bénédiction de ne pas avoir survécu si longtemps après ça – si elle était restée en vie, elle n'avait aucune idée comme elle se serait remise de cette douleur-là. Aujourd'hui encore, elle restait incapable d'en parler, même avec Zan – et pourtant, il avait essayé. Depuis cette nuit dans le désert, c'était la seule partie de sa vie d'avant qu'elle préférait considérer comme un rêve lointain plutôt que comme un souvenir. Ils étaient ses enfants, ses bébés, et elle ne les oubliait pas, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour réussir à sortir de son lit le matin, après une nuit passée à rêver à tous ces gens qu'ils avaient perdus ou laissés derrière eux.

Alors, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que la perte de leur 'fille' était loin d'être une épreuve insurmontable pour la famille Crawford. Et quand elle parlait de la famille, elle parlait du fils autant que des parents.

- Vous êtes bien songeuse, dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Tess sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face à Ida Crawford.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire hypocrite.  
- Non, ce n'est rien, la rassura la femme.  
- Vous deviez sûrement être très fière d'elle, reprit Tess.  
- Oui.  
- Parlez-moi d'elle. Comment était-elle quand elle avait mon âge ?  
- Oh, elle était merveilleuse. Vraiment merveilleuse. En fait…

* * *

_- … merveilleuse, Ava. Vraiment merveilleuse. En fait, je crois que c'était la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie._

_Ava regardait tourbillonner sa sœur au milieu de sa chambre avec un sourire indulgent. Elle était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances d'hiver pour retrouver sa maison quasiment désertée de tous ses habitants. Seule sa mère l'avait accueillie, lui expliquant brièvement que le reste de la famille serait absent jusqu'à la fin du week-end – l'Ambassadeur Solem, le représentant de la province d'Antara, donnait sa réception annuelle et ils avaient reçu une invitation en bonne et due forme qu'ils n'avaient pu refuser. Alenor DeLoech avait décliné, refusant de laisser sa plus jeune fille arriver dans une maison vide pour son premier retour chez elle depuis son entrée au Temple, mais son mari et ses trois autres enfants avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à la capitale avec enthousiasme._

_Non seulement c'était la soirée la plus prestigieuse de l'hiver, mais la rumeur courrait que le Prince Zan et la Princesse Vilandra y assisteraient et cela seul était une raison suffisante pour que chaque invité ayant des enfants en âge de se marier y traînent sa progéniture. Honnêtement, Ava était persuadée que c'était la raison principale pour laquelle son père avait emmené sa sœur. Tout comme elle était persuadée que sa sœur n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on la supplie pour accepter._

_Et apparemment, la réception avait été une réussite. Le reste de sa famille était rentrée il y a une heure à peine et, après de brèves mais sincères embrassades, Soli l'avait traînée dans sa chambre pour lui raconter cette soirée dans les moindres détails. La partie masochiste de la personnalité d'Ava était curieuse – comment se comportait Zan lorsqu'il était en public, en compagnie de ses pairs et de la haute société ? Etait-il snob ou accessible ? Charmeur ou réservé ? Etait-il venu accompagné ? Sa sœur lui ressemblait-elle ? – mais l'autre partie, plus sensible, celle qui avait été douloureusement éprouvée par la découverte du double jeu de ce jeune homme qu'elle en était venue à aimer, mourrait d'envie de partir en courant et de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre à double tour pour ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui et de cette soirée._

_- La musique, les lumières, les robes, les danses… Si tu avais été là, Vi, tout était absolument par-fait ! continuait Soli. J'ai eu l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde ! C'était vraiment intimidant au début, j'avais tellement peur de faire un faux pas ! Mais tout le monde a été absolument adorable et ensuite, j'ai dansé, et dansé, et dansé… C'était par-fait ! répéta-t-elle._

_D'accord, Ava avait compris, la soirée avait été par-faite. Elle avait dansé, et dansé, et dansé, et s'était extasiée sur la musique, et les lumières, et les robes, et les danses… Mais ce qui l'intéressait, elle, c'était les gens. La Princesse Vilandra. Zan._

_- Et j'ai rencontré des gens ab-so-lu-ment adorables ! poursuivit Soli avec un enthousiasme communicatif. Les sœurs Jonder en particulier – on s'était déjà parlé plusieurs fois, mais là, on a vraiment sympathisé et tu ne devineras jamais… Elles m'ont invitée à rester chez elles la prochaine fois que papa retournera en province ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant d'excitation. Plus besoin de revenir dans ce trou, je pourrais rester à Antara !_

_Ava fronça des sourcils réprobateurs._

_- Tu exagères, Soli, objecta-t-elle. Meijan n'est peut-être pas la capitale de la planète, mais c'est la plus grosse ville de la province. Deux millions d'habitants, ce n'est pas un trou !  
__- Oui, mais ce n'est pas Antara, s'obstina sa sœur. Tu fais tes études là-bas, Vi, tu sais que c'est là que tout se passe… Combien de chances pour qu'une de nos réceptions ait pour invités des membres de la famille royale, hein ?_

En fait, si j'avais accepté que Zan viennent parler à Maman après ma chute dans le lac il y a des mois de cela, notre réception aurait été la première_, pensa Ava en se mordant les lèvres. _Tu parles d'une ironie…

_- Tu les as vus ? finit-elle par demander, renonçant à attendre que sa sœur aborde le sujet d'elle-même. Le Prince et la Princesse ?  
__- La Princesse était magnifique ! s'exclama Soli. J'ai toujours cru que les gens qui clamaient qu'elle était une vraie beauté exagéraient parce qu'elle est la _Princesse Vilandra_, tu sais ? Mais non, elle est _vraiment_ magnifique – grande, blonde, parfaite. Et sa robe…  
__- Et le Prince ? demanda Ava avant que sa sœur ne se lance dans une description dont elle n'avait rien à faire de la tenue de la Princesse.  
__- Oh… Il n'était pas là, finit – enfin – par dire Soli, arborant une mine déçue. Tu aurais vu la tête de toutes les filles de l'assistance quand la Princesse a présenté ses excuses en son nom…_

_Ava ne doutait pas une seconde que Soli avait arboré la même expression que toutes les autres. Elle parlait de ce qu'elle porterait, et ferait, et dirait lors de sa première rencontre avec le Prince depuis le jour où leur père avait été nommé Ambassadeur, ce qui leur avait donné la possibilité de fréquenter la Cour. C'était il y a dix ans. Et après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas rêver ? Elle avait deux ans de plus qu'Ava, trois ans seulement de moins que Zan, et personne ne se souciait plus depuis longtemps que les Rois et Reines épousent des hommes et femmes du 'petit peuple' plutôt que de l'aristocratie – en théorie, du moins. Elle-même ne s'était-elle pas surprise à rêver ces mêmes rêves plus d'une fois ces derniers mois, même si elle ne savait pas à ce moment là qui en était réellement le principal protagoniste ?_

_Et le jour où Soli se voyait accorder une chance de faire enfin de ce rêve une réalité, le Prince faisait faux bond à la dernière minute. La déception devait être amère…_

_- Apparemment, le Roi a dû partir en urgence en province – au Lebosen, je crois – et il lui a demandé de l'accompagner. La Princesse a eu l'air de dire que ça pourrait durer un moment…_

_Plusieurs semaines probablement… De ce qu'elle en savait – plus que Soli, sans aucun doute, sa sœur refusait obstinément de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de l'actualité – la province était au bord de la guerre civile depuis des mois pour des conflits de frontières. Et si ces conflits avaient pris des proportions telles que le Roi se retrouvait dans l'obligation de faire le déplacement en personne, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils se règlent en quelques jours._

_Autant de temps où elle ne le verrait pas…_

Arrête, espèce d'idiote !_ la réprimanda une voix dans sa tête. _Vous ne vous êtes pas parlés depuis des semaines ! Et c'est toi qui lui as demandé de te laisser tranquille ! Tu ne crois pas que, s'il avait vraiment voulu te parler, arranger les choses, il l'aurait déjà fait ?

_Elle ravala la boule qui lui obstruait soudain la gorge, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Une toute petite partie d'elle avait eu cet espoir infime qu'il essaierait de la contacter, même si elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il en aurait eu envie. Il était temps pour elle d'arrêter de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux ce soir-là, au Temple, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de garder ses distances, et de tourner la page._

_Il faudrait qu'elle se contente de voir son nom inscrit sur la liste de ses conquêtes, mais au moins, elle avait la consolation de savoir que cette histoire ne s'ébruiterait jamais…_

_- Vi, tout va bien ? lui demanda soudain Soli._

_Ava sursauta et réalisa que, pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, sa sœur avait continué la conversation sans elle._

_- Oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. La Princesse est si belle que ça ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, désireuse de ne pas la laisser s'intéresser de trop près à son état d'esprit._

_Soli oublia instantanément son inquiétude et se replongea avec excitation dans le passionnant récit de sa passionnante soirée. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ava remercia les Anciens d'avoir accordé à sa sœur une capacité d'attention aussi limitée lorsqu'il s'agissait des problèmes des autres…_

_- Encore plus ! s'exclama-t-elle Crois-moi, la femme que le Prince Zan choisira un jour d'épouser aura de la concurrence !_

_Ava serra les dents et se cala un peu plus profondément dans les coussins éparpillés sur le lit, se préparant mentalement à la prochaine heure à venir. Elle allait en avoir besoin._

_- Et tu aurais dû voir sa robe, Vi ! Du satin et des perles, et des…_

* * *

Lorsque Max sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il découvrit Isabel assise devant la coiffeuse, Tess nulle part en vue.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, ça va, lui assura sa sœur en le regardant dans le miroir. Ils ont l'air normaux, vraiment. Peut-être que Tess se trompe, suggéra-t-elle.

Max arbora une moue dubitative.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Et le peu de fois où elle a eu ce genre d'intuition depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, elle a toujours eu raison, alors je ne vais pas prendre le risque.

Isabel haussa les épaules.

- On verra bien.  
- Oui, on verra bien, répéta-t-il d'un air songeur. Je veux juste… qu'on fasse attention. Qu'on soit sur nos gardes tant qu'on reste dans cette ville. Si on reste ensemble, on limite les risques que quelque chose tourne mal, c'est tout.  
- Oh…

Isabel sembla hésiter un instant.

- Dans ce cas… Liz vient de sortir, elle a dit qu'elle voulait prendre l'air.  
- Toute seule ? s'exclama Max. Ou bien Tess est avec elle ?

Isabel leva un sourcil railleur et il réalisa que sa question était stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle était sortie seule. Il était à peu près sûr que, s'il fallait choisir entre se faire kidnapper par des Skins ou passer du temps avec Tess, le choix de Liz serait évident.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il en attrapant son blouson posé sur le lit. Je rêve d'une machine à remonter le temps, là, tout de suite…

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard surpris.

- A ce point ?  
- A ce point, rétorqua Max. J'ai mieux à faire de mon temps que lui courir après…

Isabel resta silencieuse un instant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas digéré le truc du téléphone, pas vrai ? finit-elle par dire. Max, tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit ça qui ait qui ait mis Whitaker sur la trace de Tess.  
- Peu importe, elle n'avait pas à parler de ça en public. Elle est sensée être une fille intelligente et pourtant, elle se conduit parfois de façon incroyablement stupide.  
- Elle pensait que cela ne risquait rien, essaya de l'excuser Isabel.  
- On savait tous que cette femme s'intéressait à l'unité spéciale et était proche de Pierce, c'était du bon sens élémentaire, s'énerva Max. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de lui dire de se taire lorsqu'elle était dans l'environnement de Whitaker, cela me semblait évident. Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit que la règle du 'on ne se sépare pas' ne s'appliquait pas à elle non plus ! On n'a pas besoin d'une redite de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière avec Tess ! ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Il dévala les escaliers et sortit de la maison, s'arrêtant sur le trottoir pour regarder à droite et à gauche, essayant de déterminer de quel coté elle était partie. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, faisant le vide dans sa tête et laissant son esprit glisser dans l'espace. Il ne possédait peut-être pas les dons de Tess, mais comme elle, il pouvait percevoir les auras lorsqu'il se concentrait. Et Liz et lui avaient été suffisamment proches pour qu'il reconnaisse la sienne même à distance.

Une chaleur familière effleura un coin de son esprit et, après s'être brièvement repéré dans l'espace, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans la rue principale.

Il partit dans sa direction à petites foulées et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour repérer la silhouette de son ex-petite amie, marchant seule au beau milieu de la rue déserte.

- Liz ! l'interpella-t-il à distance, luttant contre le frisson qui lui courait dans le dos.

Ils étaient observés. Il ne savait pas qui, ils ne savaient pas où, mais quelqu'un – quelque chose ? – observait ses mouvements. Ceux de Liz. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et il serra les dents en sentant monter en lui une nouvelle bouffée de colère.

- J'avais demandé à ce qu'on reste tous ensemble, qu'est-ce qui te prend de sortir toute seule ? dit-il enfin.

Le sourire disparut et elle le regarda, sourcils froncés.

- Je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de ta permission, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Et c'était vrai, Liz ne lui devait rien, après tout. Elle n'avait pas à lui obéir et était suffisamment grande pour prendre ses décisions – même imprudentes et stupides – toute seule. Sauf qu'ils étaient amis et que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, ils voleraient tous à sa rescousse, question de loyauté. Se mettre en danger revenait à tous les mettre en danger et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. On n'est pas en sécurité ici, partir seule comme ça, c'est dangereux.  
- Pourquoi, parce que Tess l'a dit ? On n'a pas vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit depuis notre arrivée qui laisse entendre qu'on court le moindre danger ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Max, tu me connais, ajouta-t-elle avec exaspération.  
- Pourtant, tu sors quand même toute seule !  
- Il n'y a personne ici !  
- Il y a du monde partout autour de nous, Liz. On ne nous quitte pas des yeux en ce moment même.

Elle pâlit légèrement, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?  
- Je ne le _sais_ pas, je le sens. C'est comme… un truc dans l'air, tout autour de nous, je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer. Tout comme Tess _sent_ qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez ceux qu'on a rencontré. Appelle ça l'instinct ou tout ce que tu veux, mais on sait qu'on ne sera en sécurité que lorsqu'on aura quitté cette ville. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir demandé de nous accompagner, lui ajouta-t-il d'une voix pressente.  
- Bien, dit-elle en tournant les talons et en repartant en direction de la maison Crawford.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec stupéfaction, réalisant qu'elle était en colère. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en colère contre moi ! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.  
- Je n'aime pas ton attitude, Max, tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite !

Il la stoppa en posant une main sur son bras, le regard froid.

- Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Tu es une adulte et tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais quand, en n'en faisant qu'à ta tête, tu finis par attirer l'attention sur nous ou nous exposer, ça devient mon problème.  
- Je me suis déjà excusée pour les enregistrements de Whitaker, protesta Liz.  
- Je sais, mais cela ne résout rien, dit Max en secouant la tête. Tu me dis que tu as compris que tu as été imprudente, mais quand je vous demande de rester groupés pour éviter les risques inutiles, tu fais exactement l'inverse. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu n'as pas réalisé que c'était réellement dangereux, ou si c'est parce que tu en colère et blessée à cause de notre rupture, ou parce que l'avertissement vient de Tess et que tu la détestes par principe, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il va falloir que tu règles ça.  
- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Liz.  
- J'espère, dit calmement Max. Parce que j'ai failli mourir il n'y a même pas six mois. Tess a failli mourir pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Et mon instinct me dit qu'il y a neuf chances sur dix pour qu'on essaye de nous tuer avant qu'on ne quitte cette foutue ville. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es avec nous, même si c'est difficile pour toi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de gérer tes états d'âme en plus du reste, Liz. Pas maintenant. Et certainement pas ici.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Max retint un soupir. Il était dur avec elle et il en était conscient. Parce qu'au final, Liz n'était qu'une adolescente entraînée malgré elle dans une situation qui la dépassait. Le danger qu'ils couraient était chez elle noyé dans des rancœurs de lycéenne qui, même compréhensibles, commençaient à poser problème. Il savait que la solution de prudence serait de couper tout contact avec Liz, Maria et Alex, mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que c'était impossible. Michael était trop proche de Maria. Isabel était trop proche d'Alex. Et même si Liz et lui n'étaient plus… Liz-et-lui, il restait attaché à la jeune fille.

Et même à supposer qu'ils décident tous de garder leurs distances, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se le permettre. Les trois adolescents – plus Kyle, dans une moindre mesure – savaient. Les garder près d'eux permettait de les contrôler, d'une certaine façon. Max ne les pensait pas capable d'une trahison volontaire, mais le passé lui avait appris douloureusement que l'on ne connaissait jamais vraiment les gens, même ceux qui nous étaient les plus proches. Qui savait réellement ce qui se passait dans leur tête ? Et même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une trahison volontaire, Liz leur avait prouvé pas plus tard que la semaine précédente que le faux pas le plus innocent pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses…

Il faisait une confiance aveugle à Ava. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et, si elle pouvait parfois garder certaines choses pour elle, elle était incapable de lui mentir. Et il était suffisamment sûr de leurs sentiments réciproques pour ne pas douter une seconde du camp qu'elle avait choisi. Sans compter qu'elle avait prouvé par le passé sans la moindre équivoque jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour le protéger…

Il faisait une confiance aveugle à Rath. Ils avaient grandi côte à côte et il avait choisi Zan malgré ses sentiments pour Vilandra, malgré le prix qu'il avait payé pour sa loyauté à la fin. Il avait été l'une des rares personnes à rester pour se battre à ses cotés dans ces derniers moments au Temple, alors que les autres avaient baissé les bras. Et par extension, il faisait confiance à Michael, parce qu'il restait persuadé que, malgré son impulsivité et son mauvais caractère, Rath se trouvait quelque part au fond de lui, attendant le déclic qui lui permettrait de remonter à la surface. Et malgré leurs différents, Michael lui serait loyal comme par le passé, parce que Michael _était_ Rath.

Etonnamment, il faisait une confiance aveugle à Valenti, même s'il serait bien incapable de dire exactement pourquoi – son calme, sa maturité, sa droiture peut-être. La façon dont il avait ouvert sa porte à Tess et avait pris soin d'elle sans se poser de questions, comme si c'était une évidence, malgré le danger et les risques pour lui et sa propre famille.

Mais les autres… Il leur faisait confiance, mais pas de la même façon. Il faisait confiance à Isabel par principe, parce qu'elle était sa sœur, mais même si c'était difficile à admettre, il ne pensait pas être un jour capable d'oublier complètement le passé. Il faisait confiance à Liz, Alex et Maria parce qu'il les considérait comme de vrais amis, mais même s'ils avaient plus d'une fois pris de gros risques pour eux, ils étaient trop… immatures pour qu'il se permette de lâcher prise avec eux. Sans compter qu'il était à peu près sûr que cette confiance inconditionnelle n'existait pas de leur coté non plus – quels que soient leurs sentiments pour Michael, Isabel ou lui-même, Maria, Liz et Alex feraient toujours passer leur trio en priorité. Max ne les en blâmait pas, il avait la même attitude concernant Michael, Isabel et Tess.

Quant à Kyle… Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour avoir un avis sur la question – encore que le choix du jeune homme de se tenir volontairement à distance de leurs histoires était plutôt un bon point en sa faveur, selon Max.

Peut-être que c'était cynique, cette façon de voir les choses. Après tout, certains disaient que c'était lorsqu'on laissait les gens faire leurs preuves qu'ils vous surprenaient le plus. Mais il avait appris très jeune que la majorité des amitiés devenaient fluctuantes en fonction des alliances diplomatiques, des jeux de pouvoirs et de l'importance des enjeux. Aussi triste que ce soit, il ne pensait pas les Terriens différents. Il avait fait il y a longtemps la promesse de protéger les siens coûte que coûte et il la tiendrait, même si cela signifiait faire des choix qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Ou blesser des gens qu'il n'avait pas envie de blesser.

- Tu es différent, lâcha soudain Liz.

Max sursauta, soudain tiré de ses pensées.

- Quoi ?  
- Depuis ton enlèvement, tu es différent, répéta Liz en le fixant d'un regard perçant. Tu es plus… Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il y a quelque chose de différent, chez toi.

Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Décidément, elle était bien plus perspicace et le connaissait bien mieux qu'elle ne le laissait paraître…

- J'ai juste… pris conscience de certaines choses, c'est tout, dit-il simplement.  
- Comme quoi ?

Il posa sur elle un regard tranquille.

- On nous a envoyé ici pour une raison, lui assena-t-il d'une voix déterminée. Peu importe qu'on soit bien intégré, qu'on mène une belle vie ici, tout ça – Nasedo, Pierce, Whitaker, les Skins – c'est notre réalité. Je n'ai plus envie de l'ignorer. Je ne serai pas celui qui se laisse faire et il est temps que ceux qui s'en prennent à nous le réalisent.

Liz le regarda un long moment en silence avant d'acquiescer. Ils repartirent vers la maison des Crawford sans prononcer un mot de plus.

* * *

Tess regarda Ida disparaître dans sa cuisine avec un air songeur, compilant dans sa tête les informations qu'elle avait apprises ses dernières minutes, essayant de discerner le vrai du faux dans tout ça. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans le petit discours de la mère de Vanessa Whitaker un joli petit texte soigneusement appris et répété de façon mécanique.

Et toujours ce manque flagrant d'émotion qui lui nouait les tripes…

Elle se moquait éperdument de Whitaker. Ou plus précisément, elle se moquait éperdument de l'Och'ra Myra. Cette garce avait mis un point d'honneur à la considérer comme un insecte qu'il fallait vite écraser à la seconde où ses 'liens' étroits avec Zan étaient devenus de notoriété publique. De fait, elle ne la pleurait pas. Elle l'avait regardé avec dégoût usurper avec délectation la place de Seconde Och'ra du Temple avec le soutien de Khivar et de son clan après les premières révoltes, bafouant sans arrière-pensées toutes leurs lois ancestrales pour permettre aux rebelles et à l'Uro Gaedel de prendre le contrôle du Granilith.

Elle se souvenait du regard froid qu'elle posait toujours sur son fils, ce Prince héritier qu'elle aurait dû servir et protéger au lieu de contribuer à détruire l'héritage.

En fait, si, elle regrettait une chose – qu'Isabel ait été celle qui ait effacé définitivement le sourire méprisant qu'elle se rappelait figé sur le visage de cette femme. Que ses Ancêtres lui pardonnent…

Elle remontait dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, à Isabel et elle, pour la nuit, quand l'écho d'une discussion se déroulant à quelques mètres lui fit ralentir le pas et tendre l'oreille. Elle reconnaissait la voix d'Isabel, mais l'autre, plus masculine, ne lui disait rien. Ce ne fut qu'en tournant dans le couloir qu'elle réalisa que Nicholas Crawford avait quitté sa chambre pour rejoindre Isabel.

- … et puis, souvent, elle venait me parler d'une planète et d'une galaxie, disait-il. Elle me disait qu'il y avait eu une guerre, comme une révolution.  
- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda la voix d'Isabel.

Tess ne put s'empêcher de penser que la question semblait plus désespérée que curieuse. Le rire de Nicholas résonna dans le couloir.

- Non ! Franchement, tu y crois toi ?  
- Est-ce qu'elle parlait de Vilandra ? demanda soudain sa belle-sœur, la faisant sursauter.

_A quoi tu joues, Isabel ? _pensa Tess avec nervosité._ Tu crois vraiment que, parce que c'est un gosse, il n'est pas aussi dangereux que les autres ?_

- Comment tu sais pour Vilandra ? demanda brusquement Nicholas.  
- A moi aussi, elle me racontait des histoires, murmura Isabel. Elle disait…

Tess fit un pas en avant, interrompant net leur conversation.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.  
- Je dois redescendre, dit immédiatement le jeune garçon.  
- Je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir, s'excusa Tess du bout des lèvres, se moquant éperdument d'être crédible ou non.

Il la fixa un instant d'un regard perçant et le même malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en arrivant dans cette maison la frappa à nouveau de plein fouet.

- Ça va, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Tess le regarda disparaître dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? lui demanda Isabel.  
- En bas, dans le salon. Je regardais leurs photos de famille et Ida est venue discuter.  
- Tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Tess haussa les épaules.

- Elle a été adoptée.  
- Ida ? demanda Isabel, perplexe.

Tess leva les yeux au ciel.

- Whitaker.  
- Donc, Nicholas et ses parents sont peut-être humains, fit remarquer sa belle-sœur, pensive.  
- J'en doute, dit Tess avec une moue dubitative. Elle m'a aussi expliqué que la Ligue de l'Amitié Universelle était une sorte d'association qui assiste les gens. Apparemment, c'est la Ligue qui s'occupe de l'enterrement. Walt et elle n'ont pas vu le corps de Vanessa.  
- Parce qu'il n'y en a pas.  
- Reste à savoir si les Crawford sont au courant ou non, fit remarquer Tess.

Le silence retomba un instant sur la pièce et, après un instant d'hésitation et un bref coup d'œil en direction de la porte, Tess posa la question qui la taraudait.

- Comment est le gosse ?

Isabel haussa les épaules.

- Tu es arrivée au moment où la discussion allait devenir intéressante…

Et elle lui tourna le dos avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain, mettant un terme définitif à la conversation.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle mettait mentalement Max au courant des derniers développements, Tess ne put s'empêcher de prier pour que l'enterrement auquel ils allaient assister demain soit le dernier avant très longtemps.

* * *

Jamais encore Max ne s'était tenu dans une pièce pleine à craquer avec l'impression d'être aussi peu à sa place. C'était comme si la population entière de Copper Summit s'était réunie ici ce matin pour célébrer les funérailles et pourtant, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette impression tenace que quelque chose ne collait pas. Walt, Ida et Nicholas Crawford avaient disparu dans la foule à la seconde où ils avaient passé les portes et ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au fond de la pièce, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Debout à ses cotés, Liz arborait un air affligé de circonstances pendant que sa sœur regardait distraitement en direction de la rue.

Quant à Tess, elle dégageait une telle nervosité que Max sentait pointer un début de migraine. Il la vit regarder autour d'elle d'un air perplexe.

- Je ne comprends rien, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ont-ils mis sur pied toute cette mise en scène ?

Ils regardèrent passer un duo de cameramen juste devant eux, se rappelant soudain que Whitaker n'était pas seulement la personne qui avait failli tuer Tess à peine une semaine plus tôt, mais également un personnage public dont le décès avait impacté tout une ville. Une ville qui tenait visiblement à lui rendre hommage dans les règles. Seulement, si pour le spectateur lambda, rien ne différenciait cette cérémonie d'une autre, pour eux, tout sonnait faux.

- Parce que c'est tout à fait ça – une mise en scène, dit Max. Après ça, personne ne se demandera comment Whitaker est morte…  
- Je reviens tout de suite, lâcha Isabel juste derrière eux.  
- Isabel ! objecta Max à voix basse.

Elle ne se retourna même pas et Tess et lui la virent traverser la rue pour entrer dans le hangar devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille. Tess fronça les sourcils en réalisant que la silhouette qui l'avait précédée était trop petite pour être celle d'un adulte.

_Le fils Crawford…_

- On devrait peut-être la suivre, dit-elle à Max avec inquiétude, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas si…  
- Chut ! la fit taire une voix derrière eux.

Elle se retourna pour voir une dame âgée la regarder avec un air désapprobateur.

- Nous sommes à des funérailles, jeune fille, ayez un peu de respect, la réprimanda-t-elle sèchement.

Tess lui adressa un vague sourire d'excuse alors que Liz les entraînait à pas lents vers le cercueil, ouvert à l'autre bout de l'allée.

_-Il n'y a pas de corps, Isabel l'a désintégré, envoya Max à Tess. Comment le cercueil peut-il être ouvert ?_

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, alors qu'en quelques pas, ils se retrouvaient debout devant… le corps sans vie de la députée Vanessa Whitaker. Sous les regards soudain très attentifs de l'assemblée.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un tas de cendres, fit remarquer Tess avec stupéfaction.  
- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, lâcha calmement Max, son instinct lui criant de s'éloigner de cette pièce – de cette ville – le plus vite possible. Tout de suite.

Aux regards insistants posés que posaient sur eux les gens qui les entouraient s'ajoutaient maintenant des frottements de peau écœurants. Il échangea avec Tess un regard anxieux avant de faire un geste en direction de Liz, puis s'arrêta net, regardant avec une certaine fascination son ex-petite amie tendre la main en direction de celles de Whitaker, repliées sur sa poitrine en un geste de recueillement. Elle posa un doigt sur la peau morte et il y eut un craquement imperceptible alors que l'épiderme se trouait comme du papier.

Une expression paniquée traversa le visage de Liz alors qu'elle attrapait quelques unes des fleurs déposées dans le cercueil pour les étaler sur le trou un peu trop visible, pendant que Thomas Greer grimpait sur l'estrade. Max réalisa qu'il se passait la main dans le cou et décollait un lambeau de peau.

_-Max, ce n'est pas juste certain d'entre eux, c'est toute la ville, réalisa soudain Tess, dans un moment de clarté aveuglante._

- Bouge, murmura Max à Liz avec urgence, la tirant en arrière. On sort…  
- Vous êtes tous réunis ici en souvenir de notre sœur, Vanessa Whitaker, entonna Greer quelques pas derrière eux.

Ils avancèrent lentement vers la sortie, l'homme poursuivant d'une voix monocorde une homélie à laquelle personne ne croyait. L'évidence leur sautait aux yeux, cette fois-ci – Ida et Walter Crawford, le facteur, le jeune homme qui les avait orienté la veille… Ils étaient tous là. Il envisagea un bref instant de dire aux filles de courir, avant de changer d'avis. Ils n'atteindraient jamais la porte et, même s'ils le pouvaient, ils ne savaient pas où était Isabel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur derrière, même pour sauver leur peau.

_-Où est Isabel ? envoya-t-il à Tess. On doit se tirer d'ici, et vite !_

Sans réfléchir, l'esprit de Tess passa en mode scan, se projetant dans l'espace autour d'elle à la recherche de sa belle-sœur. Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, même si elle la trouvait, jamais Isabel ne les rejoindrait à temps, que ce soit pour les aider ou pour s'enfuir.

- Elle n'a jamais cherché la gloire ou la fortune, continuait Greer, mais quand le destin l'a appelée…  
- Ils ne nous laisserons jamais repartir, lâcha Tess à voix basse.  
- … elle a répondu présent. Elle s'est mise au service de son pays…  
- Continuez à marcher vers la porte, essaya de temporiser Max. Tranquillement.

Soudain, quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère et, quelques pas devant eux, les deux cameramen qu'ils avaient remarqués un peu plus tôt posèrent leur matériel à leur pied avec un sourire.

- Vous nous quittez déjà ? lança soudain Greer, toute prétention de tristesse et de solennité envolée.

L'air ondula autour d'eux et les portes de la salle se refermèrent avec un claquement sec. Avant même que Tess et lui aient pu réagir, l'air ondula à nouveau en une masse compacte qui les projeta au sol, avant que Max ne se sente irrésistiblement traîné dans l'allée en direction du cercueil. Il réussit à stopper à mi-chemin et Greer avança dans sa direction.

- Comment peux-tu avoir envie de nous laisser ? dit l'homme, avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée avec un sourire railleur. Il semble que nous ayons enfin retrouvé la famille royale ! Mais vous avez abrégé nos recherches en venant jusqu'à nous…

Se remettant sur ses pieds, Max recula en direction de Liz et de Tess. Il sentait l'esprit de Tess tourner à plein régime dans son dos. Elle avait abandonné toute tentative pour atteindre Isabel et se concentrait maintenant sur leur environnement, scannant la pièce, les portes, les gens dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen pour eux de s'échapper avec un minimum de casse.

- Elle n'est pas des nôtres, laissez-là, dit Max en désignant Liz, voulant attirer l'attention sur eux deux plutôt que sur sa femme, espérant lui faire gagner de précieuses secondes.

Ida Crawford se leva juste devant lui avec un air menaçant.

- C'est une humaine qui en sait beaucoup trop ! cracha-t-elle. Dommage pour elle.

Liz se colla contre la porte alors que Max ramenait Tess derrière lui en un geste protecteur.

_-Ils sont tous contre nous, Max. Je vois la même chose chez chacun d'entre eux – le vide. Il n'y a pas un seul humain, personne ne nous aidera, ajouta-t-elle avec un ton désespéré.  
__-Alors, on se débrouillera seuls. On l'a déjà fait, lui envoya-t-il avec détermination._

Seule une guerre civile planétaire déclenchée par un traitre à la couronne avait réussi à les mettre à terre, qu'il soit damné s'il laissait un groupuscule de rebelles les avoir maintenant. Sans compter qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'avantage – Ava et lui étaient Roi et Reine d'Antar, ils étaient plus puissants que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, même sans le Granilith. S'ils arrivaient à minimiser l'effet de groupe, ils pouvaient avoir le dessus.

Comme s'ils lisaient dans ses pensées, quelques uns des Skins encore assis se levèrent et se tournèrent vers eux, se regroupant dans l'allée centrale jusqu'à former un groupe compact debout derrière Greer.

- Alors, voilà donc notre défunt Roi ? dit ce dernier pour la forme, plus que par réel besoin de confirmation. Avec son épouse ?

Tess serra les dents.

- C'est exact, dit-elle calmement.  
- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais moi, je me souviens de toi, reprit-il. C'est un moment que j'attends depuis très longtemps.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, son impassibilité disparut et il leur lança un regard de haine brute.

_Si seulement ils n'étaient pas aussi différents_, pensa Tess. _Si seulement on savait à qui on s'attaque ! Garth ? Jonder ? Pire, Gaedel ?_

Le visage du petit frère de Whitaker traversa brièvement son esprit, mais elle repoussa très loin cette impression. Peu importe la similitude des noms, l'idée même qu'un homme avec un égo aussi démesuré de Nicoli Gaedel ait pu accepter de… posséder ? se réincarner ? – elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils étaient exactement – dans le corps d'un adolescent au visage ingrat était inconcevable.

Mais alors qui ?

D'abord Whitaker/Myra, puis Greer qui les connaissait visiblement personnellement… Tess se demanda l'espace d'un instant combien de ceux qui les entouraient aujourd'hui ils avaient exactement côtoyé dans leur autre vie – un, deux, dix ? Tous ?

_Ils sont tellement nombreux… Etait-on vraiment détesté à ce point ?_

_-Tess ! claqua la voix de Max dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas le moment !_

Elle s'arracha à ses pensées désespérées à l'instant où Greer levait la main dans leur direction. Max réagit instinctivement, levant sans même réfléchir un épais mur d'énergie entre eux et le reste du groupe.

Greer arbora un sourire mauvais.

- Je t'en prie… Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir tenir contre nous tous ? provoqua-t-il Max avec une familiarité insultante.

Et alors que le reste des Skins joignait son énergie à la sienne pour faire vaciller son bouclier, Max sourit à son tour.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

_Et si cela ne suffit pas, on règlera la question de façon beaucoup plus… radicale_, pensa-t-il avec détermination.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin, ni lui, ni Tess. C'était risqué avec une humaine comme Liz dans les parages, sans compter que cela leur demanderait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tuer ou être tués. Et il avait choisi.

_-Tess, occupe-toi de la porte, lui demanda-t-il en silence._

Il reporta son attention sur le groupe qui lui faisait face et inspira profondément. Les bras détendus le long du corps, il sentit un grand calme l'envahir alors qu'il occultait tout ce qui n'était pas Tess, Liz ou lui-même dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était tenir jusqu'à ce que Tess trouve la personne qui bloquait l'entrée.

Tess sentit le corps de Max se détendre alors qu'il les enfermait dans une bulle protectrice. Elle savait qu'il pourrait maintenir la protection un long moment, mais que cela l'obligeait à se fermer complètement au monde extérieur. Et si elle devait elle-même débloquer ces foutues portes… Il fallait qu'elle passe tout les gens de la pièce en revue. Des gens dont l'esprit sonnait creux. Elle retint un soupir de frustration. Comment allait-elle faire ça ?

- Liz ! dit-elle soudain.

L'adolescente sursauta, tournant vers elle des yeux paniqués.

- Quoi ?  
- J'ai besoin de trouver qui bloque la porte et il va falloir que je me concentre, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Max est HS, il va falloir que tu surveilles autour un petit moment, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Su… Surveiller ? Tess, je ne peux pas…  
- Liz ! répéta Tess en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. Tant que Max est comme ça, rien ni personne ne pourra passer le bouclier, on est en sécurité. J'ai juste besoin que tu me préviennes si quelqu'un tente quelque chose, d'accord ?

Après une brève hésitation, la brunette acquiesça, réalisant probablement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Tess ferma les yeux et hésita un instant avant de renoncer à projeter son esprit dans celui de quelqu'un. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise sur les gens de cette ville, c'était qu'ils étaient comme… vides. Elle arrivait à se projeter chez les autres parce qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ dans lequel se projeter. Or, ici, c'était comme si les habitants n'étaient que des… enveloppes sans le moindre contenu. Perturbant.

Elle décida donc de changer de méthode et laissa son esprit flotter dans la pièce à la recherche d'un flot d'énergie qui ne serait pas dirigé contre le bouclier que maintenait toujours fermement Max. Et après de longues secondes de tâtonnement, c'était là. Diffus, dans un coin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et repéra une jeune fille blonde un peu plus loin, observant la scène qui se déroulait au centre de la pièce d'un air distant. Concentré. Mais ce n'était pas le bouclier qui l'intéressait, c'était la porte. Son regard accrocha celui de Tess et elle arbora un petit sourire arrogant. Soudain très énervée, Tess laissa tomber le masque de la gentille petite blonde.

- Lâche cette porte, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle n'avait pas parlé plus fort qu'un murmure, mais il porta si loin que, de l'autre coté de la pièce, le sourire assuré de la fille vacilla un instant. Tess sentit le regard stupéfait de Liz posé sur elle, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, trop occupée à réaliser qu'elle s'était trompée, tout à l'heure.

Zan et elle ne connaissaient pas tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Parce que cette fille était persuadée qu'elle aurait le dessus sur elle et que cette simple pensée était d'une stupidité sans nom. Lorsqu'Ava DeLoech était entrée au Temple, la rumeur disait déjà qu'elle avait le potentiel pour devenir la mentaliste la plus douée de sa génération. Et Ava DeLoech était devenue Ava d'Antar, l'une des rares personnes sur leur planète à pouvoir contrôler le Granilith. Les gens qui pouvaient réellement lui tenir tête se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Tout ceux qui l'avaient un jour côtoyée, de près ou de loin, le savaient.

C'était même la raison principale pour laquelle Khivar l'avait fait abattre à distance. Dans le dos. Comme le lâche qu'il était. Il avait toujours su que, s'il pouvait pousser leur peuple à la révolte en profitant du désespoir de certains et de circonstances malheureuses, jamais il ne pourrait les détrôner à la loyale, Zan et elle. Pas avec le pouvoir des Anciens derrière eux. Par lorsqu'ils faisaient bloc ensemble.

Sentant la résistance de la fille, Tess serra les dents et lança un dernier avertissement à voix basse.

- Lâche – cette – porte.

Le sourire de la blonde disparut tout à fait et Tess sentit toutes les belles certitudes de la blonde s'écrouler comme un château de carte. Elle avait peur. Mais peur de qui, au juste ? Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner, mais elle refusait quand même de lâcher prise. Apparemment, elle préférait endurer sa colère à elle plutôt que celle de Greer et de ses sbires.

- Comme tu veux, lâcha enfin Tess avec un haussement d'épaules.

Lâchant une brève incantation en Antarien, elle dirigea toute son énergie contre la fille qui décolla du sol pour se retrouver plaquée contre le mur, Tess plongeant sans remords dans les échos de son esprit pour trouver le point de verrouillage. Sauf que… Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas, il y avait un truc qui clochait, il…

Et soudain, la blonde explosa. Littéralement. De la même façon que Whitaker s'était… dissoute dans l'atmosphère à l'usine une semaine plus tôt, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'une pluie de cendre d'une blancheur de neige. Tess en resta bouche bée.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Libérée de toute pression, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et Max ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner plus. Il l'empoigna par le bras pour la traîner dans la rue, luttant pour maintenir le bouclier toujours en place alors que Liz courrait déjà quelques pas devant eux. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement Isabel du regard.

_Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'elle est ?_

Les Skins étaient toujours sur leurs talons.

- Bravo, Votre Majesté, railla Greer. Je dois admettre que vous être beaucoup plus résistant que je ne le pensais. Mais on ne vous laissera jamais quitter cette ville et vous ne pourrez pas maintenir ce bouclier indéfiniment. Vous conviendrez avec moi que ce petit jeu a assez duré…

- Allez vous faire foutre, cracha Max, oubliant ses bonnes manières en même temps que son sang-froid commençait à l'abandonner.

Il repoussa au loin cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait que l'histoire finissait toujours par se répéter, que sa sœur les avait déjà désertés une fois et que les gens ne changeaient pas.

_Isabel n'est pas Vilandra… Isabel n'est pas Vilandra…_

- Max, on fait quoi, maintenant ? lui demanda Liz, toujours aussi paniquée.

Il échangea un regard avec Tess et serra les dents. Elle savait comme lui qu'il y avait une chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et il le sentait pointer dans sa tête alors que sa femme puisait dans leurs réserves, tissant entre eux des liens invisibles, rassemblant autour d'eux une boule d'énergie presque palpable, d'une chaleur brûlante et mortelle. Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant, comme pour qu'il lui donne l'assurance qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Il y avait près de cinquante personnes en face d'eux, on ne parlait plus ici d'un cas isolé de légitime défense…

Max déglutit péniblement, ravalant la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'ils vivent. Il…

Et soudain, ce fut comme si l'air se figeait autour d'eux et, dans un parfait ensemble, la foule en face d'eux se mit à hurler. Avec une stupéfaction incrédule, Liz, Max et Tess regardèrent les Skins tomber à genoux, la tête dans les mains, oubliant jusqu'à leur présence et leur donnant l'opportunité inespérée de disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Liz, éberluée.  
- Aucune idée, rétorqua Max. Et je ne vais pas attendre pour le savoir. On récupère Isabel et on fiche le camp !

Il allait demander à Tess si elle avait une idée de l'endroit où sa sœur pouvait être quand l'intéressée sortit du hangar qui leur faisait face comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses… Maria et Courtney sur les talons. Le bâtiment commença à trembler alors que s'échappait des fenêtres les mêmes particules blanches qu'à l'usine et dans la salle où trônait le cercueil de Whitaker un peu plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? leur demanda Max, stupéfait, s'assurant par deux fois qu'il voyait bien les deux serveuses debout devant lui. Dépêchez-vous, ça va exploser ! rajouta-t-il en réalisant que le bâtiment était en train de se désintégrer sous leurs yeux.  
- On arrive, patron ! rétorqua Maria, réussissant à lever les yeux au ciel malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Puis, elle s'arrêta net.

- Michael, où est Michael ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Michael sortir du hangar, une couverture roulée dans les bras.

- Ouvre le coffre ! cria-t-il à sa petite amie.

Maria s'exécuta et Max la vit écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il glissa précautionneusement la couverture dans le coffre, Courtney affichant soudain un sourire radieux.

- C'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas fait ça ! s'exclama Maria.

Voyant les Skins se remettre péniblement debout, Max renonça à demander de quoi ils parlaient, sachant qu'ils ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de temps pour prendre le large avant que Greer et ses hommes ne reprennent complètement leurs esprits.

- Prends le volant, vite ! cria Michael à Maria en se glissant sur le siège passager.

Courtney grimpa à l'arrière de la Lada, alors que Max, Tess, Isabel et Liz s'entassaient dans la Jeep. Les deux voitures démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues et s'éloignèrent sans qu'aucun de leurs passagers ne se retourne.

Ils ne se retournèrent pas plus lorsqu'ils entendirent le hangar exploser derrière eux.

**TBC…**


	11. Everybody Bleeds The Same

**Chapitre 11 – Everybody Bleed The Same**

_I am you and you are me  
We're the same mistake  
Packaged differently  
Who is your god when you pray ?  
If you break it down to the DNA  
You are gonna find that  
__Everybody bleed the same_

_-Ferras "Everybody Bleed The Same"_

* * *

- Tess… Tess ! murmura Max en secouant doucement sa femme.

Elle lui adressa un grognement en guise de réponse et se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tess…  
- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle, laissant filtrer sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle était beaucoup trop bien comme ça, à moitié endormie. Pour une fois, elle se réveillait dans les bras de Max, bien au chaud sous les couvertures, et elle voulait juste profiter encore un tout petit moment avant de tenter de le convaincre de prolonger pendant une heure ou deux leurs très plaisantes activités nocturnes.

- Il est presque 11h30, si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant, on va finir par se faire surprendre, s'obstina Max.  
- Que tes parents aillent au diable…

Il rit et secoua la tête. Si seulement…

Ils étaient rentrés de Copper Summit très tard la veille et Tess avait simplement attendu que les lumières s'éteignent chez les Evans pour se glisser dans la chambre de Max par la fenêtre. Liz et Isabel ayant tour à tour pris le volant sur le trajet du retour, Max et elle en avaient profité pour dormir sur la banquette arrière et ils étaient arrivés à Roswell assez reposés, suffisamment en tout cas pour que Tess ne perde pas une seconde lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls pour lui rappeler sa promesse de "rattraper le temps perdu en rentrant". Il ne s'était pas fait prier.

Du coup, la nuit avait été… courte, d'où le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de Tess pour rejoindre le pays des gens alertes ce matin.

Depuis son emménagement chez les Valenti, il leur était devenu difficile de passer du temps seul – réellement seul – tous les deux. Et ils étaient un couple comme les autres, avec des envies comme les autres, alors ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser passer une pareille occasion de passer la nuit ensemble – Jim les pensait toujours à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Roswell et ses propres parents avaient instauré la règle du 'personne ne dérange les autres membres de la famille avant midi le dimanche matin' depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. De fait, ils seraient tranquilles pendant encore une bonne demi-heure.

Mais malgré toute l'envie que Max avait de prolonger cette grasse matinée impromptue avec sa femme, il fallait qu'il se lève et prenne une douche, sinon il se retrouverait obligé de descendre déjeuner en pyjama et ça, même le dimanche, c'était quelque chose d'inacceptable pour sa mère…

- Tess, répéta-t-il gentiment. S'il te plaît…  
- Je me lève…

Elle passa péniblement en position assise, ses cheveux blonds en désordre lui retombant devant les yeux, et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Dans la lumière du matin, au naturel et détendue, elle était juste belle à tomber et c'était un spectacle qui lui manquait au réveil. Il la vit tirer sur le drap pour dissimuler sa poitrine dans un geste pudique – et inutile, il avait déjà vu ce qui se trouvait là-dessous plus d'une fois – et sourit. Elle remarqua son regard moqueur et rougit, attrapant son oreiller d'une main pour lui en assener un coup sur la tête.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, le réprimanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Je n'y peux rien, tu es magnifique, lui dit-il en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement, regrettant de ne pas avoir le temps de prolonger un peu plus leur étreinte.

- Je peux utiliser ta douche ? murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.  
- Fais comme chez toi.  
- Je me dépêche.

Il la regarda sortir du lit, laissant le drap derrière elle cette fois-ci, et chercher du regard ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre avant de les rassembler et de disparaitre dans la minuscule salle de bain – qui se résumait à une douche et à un lavabo – attenante à sa chambre.

Max se rallongea avec un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de chasser de son expression les dernières traces de sommeil. Son esprit vagabonda et il se demanda combien de temps encore ils allaient pouvoir dissimuler leur couple à tout le monde. Liz avait déjà des doutes, il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'elle leur avait jetés la veille dans le rétroviseur, en rentrant de Copper Summit, quand Tess s'était endormie, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule.

Pour être honnête, l'idée de ne plus avoir à se cacher le tentait assez.

Son humeur s'assombrit soudain – il ne pensait pas qu'Isabel y ait prêté la moindre attention, en revanche. Elle avait été bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Il soupira de nouveau.

_Isabel…_

Elle et lui n'avaient toujours pas eu cette fameuse conversation et il avait l'impression que, plus le temps passait, plus il y avait des choses dont ils devaient discuter et moins il savait comment s'engager là-dedans sans qu'ils y laissent des plumes.

Elle lui cachait des choses. Des choses qu'elle avait apprises de Whitaker, d'autres à Copper Summit, il en était persuadé. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il était très conscient de son hypocrisie – lui-même ne lui cachait pas des choses, il lui cachait _tout_ – et cela ne rendait pas sa position plus agréable. Sauf que Tess et lui mentaient par nécessité. Quelles étaient les raisons d'Isabel ? Ils étaient tous les quatre sensés chercher des réponses à leurs questions et elle disposait de certaines, pourquoi ne les leur donnait-elle pas ? Attendait-elle de voir comment les choses allaient tourner avant de choisir son camp ?

Une sensation de malaise lui serra l'estomac et il repoussa très loin cette idée. Isabel n'était pas comme cela. Il ne pensait pas être trop loin de la vérité en pensant que sa sœur n'avait probablement pas apprécié ce qu'elle avait appris sur son ancienne personnalité – et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Difficile de se réjouir d'avoir un jour trahi sa propre famille – et était plus terrifiée qu'autre chose par l'idée que ce n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg et par ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir d'autre.

Ces pensées tournèrent dans sa tête un long moment sans qu'il puisse pour autant y voir plus clair. Tess finit par ressortir de la salle de bain – habillée, cette fois-ci – et il se rassit quand elle s'approcha de lui pour s'agenouiller au bord du lit.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, ça ira, ce n'est pas très loin. Tu as des projets pour l'après-midi ?  
- Pas vraiment, non. Je pensais essayer de coincer Isabel pour l'obliger à me parler, mais…  
- … tu ne penses pas qu'elle le fera, finit-elle à sa place.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ma sœur est plutôt… imprévisible ces derniers temps. Elle disparait et réapparait. Elle m'évite.  
- Je me mets à sa place, murmura Tess en attachant distraitement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je ne me sentirais pas très bien non plus si une femme que je pensais être mon ennemie m'apprenait juste avant d'essayer de me tuer que mon ancien moi était dans son camp…  
- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement à Copper Summit. Je veux savoir où elle était et ce que Nicholas lui a dit – on ne sait pas qui il est exactement, il a pu lui raconter n'importe quoi.  
- Ou peut-être juste la vérité.  
- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, murmura Max.  
- Elle l'apprendra à un moment ou à un autre, Zan, fit doucement remarquer Tess. Cela fait partie d'elle et même si tu préfèrerais lui éviter cette désillusion-là, tu ne pourras pas. Un jour ou l'autre, elle devra assumer les conséquences de ses actes, que cela lui plaise ou non.  
- Oui, mais personne ne l'oblige à le faire seule, elle pourrait nous parler au lieu de nous tenir à l'écart, fit-il remarquer. Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'affirmer que je n'en veux pas à Vilandra, parce que c'est faux, mais Isabel n'est pas Vilandra.

Il déglutit péniblement.

- Ou en tout cas, c'est ce dont j'essaye de me persuader…

Le silence retomba sur la chambre pendant un long moment, Tess ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Elle-même n'était pas particulièrement bien disposée envers sa belle-sœur à cet instant. Ils avaient eu besoin d'elle hier et elle leur avait fait faux bond. Apparemment, elle avait eu quelques problèmes de son coté, mais il n'empêche qu'ils avaient tous failli se faire tuer.

Une partie d'elle se disait qu'assener à Isabel quelques vérités déplaisantes sur son passé et son ancienne personnalité pourrait lui rendre service – sa belle-sœur avait une très haute opinion d'elle-même et une fâcheuse tendance à penser que personne ne pouvait lui dicter sa conduite. L'autre partie lui disait que ce serait cruel – après tout, qui étaient-ils pour la condamner pour des actes dont elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir ? Leur 'renaissance' était pour Isabel une vraie seconde chance et, tant que Vilandra ne réapparaissait pas, ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'en priver.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit enfin Tess.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever et de récupérer son sac.

- Appelle-moi si quoi que ce soit se passe, d'accord ?

Max acquiesça et la regarda s'éclipser par la fenêtre avec une agilité née de l'habitude. Il soupira à nouveau et quitta à regret son lit pour passer à son tour sous la douche, réalisant que, vu l'heure, il ne profiterait pas de l'eau chaude longtemps avant que sa mère ne les appelle pour le repas de midi. Une fois sec et habillé, il sortait de sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec Isabel dans le couloir.

- Hey… Bien dormi ? la salua-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Pas trop, non, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il, concerné.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire, Max, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il leva les mains en signe de renoncement, sourcils froncés.

- Ne te sens pas obligée d'être agréable, surtout, rétorqua-t-il en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il s'efforçait d'arrondir les angles en permanence, que ce soit avec elle ou avec Michael, mettant de son coté sa rancœur dans l'espoir que les choses seraient différentes, et à chaque fois, il se prenait une gifle en pleine figure. Il en avait plus qu'assez.

Il l'entendit soupirer et presser le pas pour le rattraper.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle derrière lui. C'est juste… On a détruit une race toute entière, il faut que je m'en remette, c'est tout.

Il se tourna vers elle sans un sourire, déterminé à ne pas se laisser attendrir.

- Je te rappelle que j'étais là aussi, Izzy, dit-il d'un ton sec. Tu n'étais pas seule à Copper Summit, juste seule dans cette cave, à faire Dieu sait quoi pendant que Tess et moi, on essayait de ne pas se faire bouffer tout cru par une foule de Skins ! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir couru immédiatement à ta rescousse pour t'empêcher de vivre cette expérience traumatisante !  
- Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir de mon coté non plus, Max ! protesta-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? lui dit-il avec une pointe de provocation. Ce n'est pas exactement comme si tu t'étais étendue sur le sujet dans la voiture. Ou en arrivant ici !  
- Tu n'as pas exactement parlé de quoi que ce soit, non plus, Max ! Tu t'es juste… endormi ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Oui, j'étais fatigué. Cela fait souvent cet effet lorsqu'on pompe dans ses réserves pour empêcher une trentaine de personnes de vous réduire en bouillie, railla-t-il. Et de toute façon, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas un secret, Liz était là, Tess était là… Bon sang, la moitié de la scène s'est déroulée au beau milieu de la rue !  
- Mais comme j'étais seule, je cache forcément quelque chose ? rétorqua Isabel.  
- Est-ce que c'est le cas ? demanda immédiatement Max.

Une lueur incertaine passa dans les yeux d'Isabel. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand la voix de leur mère monta du rez-de-chaussée.

- Les enfants, à table !

Max retint un juron en voyant le visage de sa sœur se refermer. Quoi qu'elle ait voulu dire, il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne le saurait jamais…

- Je ne te cache rien, Max, dit enfin Isabel. Nicholas voulait juste savoir la même chose que Whitaker au sujet du Granilith et je n'ai rien dit. Mais j'apprécie la confiance que tu m'accordes, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme, avant de lui passer devant et de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

Max soupira. Et bien sûr, maintenant, c'était lui le méchant… Maudit soit le timing de sa mère. Il entra dans la cuisine au moment où Diane sortait un plat du four.

- Bonjour, mes chéris ! salua-t-elle ses enfants d'une voix joyeuse. Bien dormi ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer, hier soir…  
- On est arrivé tard, répondit Max en allant s'asseoir à table en face d'Isabel. On a essayé de ne pas vous réveiller, papa et toi.  
- Comment s'est passé l'enterrement ? demanda-t-elle.  
- C'était… un enterrement, mentit Max avec un haussement d'épaules, alors que leur mère déposait le plat – une tarte ? – entre eux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de tête en direction de la table.  
- C'est une frijole frittata, lui apprit fièrement Diane. Martha Stewart sert toujours ce plat quand elle reçoit des invités.

Elle s'éloigna et il vit Isabel faire la grimace avant d'échanger avec lui un regard inquiet. Certaines personnes n'avaient pas la main verte, Diane Evans n'était _pas_ Martha Stewart. Lui et sa sœur avait déjà du mal avec certains aspects de la nourriture terrienne – qu'ils arrivaient généralement à faire passer avec un demi-litre de Tabasco ou du sucre – mais impossible que leur mère les laisse agrémenter ce plat-là à leur manière alors qu'elle voulait probablement avoir leur avis sur ses talents – malheureusement inexistants – de cuisinière. Ils étaient foutus.

- Philip ! Descends, ça va être froid ! cria leur mère.  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'abonner à ce magazine de cuisine, marmonna Max à Isabel.  
- Comment j'étais sensée savoir qu'elle déciderait de tester _toutes_ les recettes une à une ? protesta-t-elle. Elle les fait même par ordre alphabétique, Max !  
- Tu veux dire qu'il reste encore plus de la moitié des lettres ? gémit-il. Pitié…

Diane vint enfin s'asseoir avec eux et leur découpa chacun une part de frijole frittata – quoi que cela puisse être. Il vit Isabel planter avec réticence le bout de sa fourchette dans le moelleux jaunâtre reposant au milieu de son assiette alors que sa mère reportait toute son attention sur lui.

- Au fait, comment va cette jeune fille, Liz Parker ? lui demanda-t-elle. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu…  
- Oh, euh… On n'est plus vraiment ensemble, finit-il par avouer alors qu'Isabel s'armait de courage pour entamer sa première bouchée.  
- Vraiment ?

Il vit le visage de sa sœur se tordre en une grimace, avant qu'elle ait la présence d'esprit de profiter de la surprise de leur mère pour recracher sa bouchée discrètement dans sa serviette.

_Sérieusement, c'est mauvais à ce point ?_

- Oui, on… On n'était plus vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes, alors…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais ce que c'est.

Diane arbora un air déçu.

- C'est dommage, c'était une gentille fille, sérieuse et bien élevée. Je l'aimais bien. Tu ne manges pas ?

Il jeta à sa sœur un regard inquiet et obtint pour seul encouragement un sourire moqueur. Chacun son tour…

- Si, bien sûr.

Il s'attaqua à son assiette avec un enthousiasme parfaitement simulé. La première bouchée fut suffisante pour comprendre l'expression qu'avait arborée sa sœur un peu plus tôt et pour se maudire de s'être assis en face de sa mère – aucune chance que lui recrache sa nourriture sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

- Ne le plains pas trop, maman, il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête, dit soudain Isabel.

La bouchée qu'il s'efforçait de réduire à l'état de bouillie avant de se retrouver obligé d'avaler se coinça au fond de sa gorge et provoqua une quinte de toux. Il essaya péniblement de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, sans beaucoup de succès, mais au moins, cela eu pour mérite de détourner l'attention de leur mère de la bombe que venait de lâcher Isabel.

Il n'était certainement pas prêt à présenter sa femme à ses parents comme sa petite amie – _c'est une phrase correcte ça ?_ pensa-t-il distraitement. Il n'avait présenté Tess à personne comme sa petite amie !

- Max, ça va aller ? lui demanda Diane d'un air inquiet.  
- De… l'eau…, finit-il par réussir à hoqueter.  
- Oh, bien sûr ! Ne bouge pas.

Elle se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à l'évier, remplissant la carafe au robinet. Max en profita pour jeter à sa sœur un regard noir.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? lui lança-t-il d'une voix basse, mais rauque.  
- Quoi ? Je faisais juste la convers…

Un bruit de verre qui se brise les interrompit net et ils sursautèrent. Max s'apprêtait à demander à sa mère si tout allait bien quand il réalisa que Diane Evans n'était nulle part en vue. Attestant de sa présence dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tôt ne restait que la carafe d'eau éclatée sur le sol, en miettes.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? demanda Isabel en regardant autour d'elle, interloquée.

* * *

Tess parcourait les deux kilomètres qui séparaient la maison des Evans de chez les Valenti d'un pas rapide, faisant dans sa tête le bilan de ces derniers jours.

Les Skins étaient à leur connaissance une cinquantaine et leur camp de base était une petite ville paumée au fin fond de l'Arizona. Leur chef de file semblait être Thomas Greer, bien qu'elle ne sache pas _qui_ il était exactement. Leur but était apparemment de retrouver le Granilith, mais les tuer au passage ne semblait pas leur poser plus de problèmes de conscience que ça.

L'une des leur était à Roswell et semblait avoir changé de camp. Elle squattait en ce moment même chez Michael et Tess espérait de tout cœur que ce dernier ne s'attacherait pas trop – non seulement parce que parce que, amicale ou non, Courtney restait une Skin et Tess n'était pas prête à lui faire confiance, mais également parce que cela risquait de poser des problèmes avec Maria.

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est cinq petites minutes seule avec Courtney, histoire de lui faire cracher toute la partie de notre belle histoire qui nous échappe et les détails utiles sur elle et ses petits camarades,_ pensa Tess avec un sourire mauvais.

Il y avait également le problème de Nicholas. Pour un simple adolescent, il semblait très sûr de lui. Et il portait apparemment un intérêt tout particulier à Isabel. Or, pour Tess, tout rebelle qui se focalisait un peu trop sur Isabel/Vilandra était plus dangereux que les autres.

Si seulement ils savaient ce qui s'était passé dans ce sous-sol…

Elle tournait au coin de la rue, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de sa maison, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions, quand un spectacle surréaliste se présenta devant ses yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Les voitures étaient arrêtées au beau milieu du carrefour, vidées de leurs occupants, les feux de signalisation passant du vert au rouge dans l'indifférence totale. Un ou deux sacs à mains traînaient par terre. A l'exception du grincement de la roue d'un vélo renversé sur le trottoir qui tournait toujours, un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le quartier.

Tess avança de quelques pas, s'approchant d'une poussette qui trônait au beau milieu d'un passage pour piétons et regarda à l'intérieur. Vide. Il n'y avait personne. Et pas juste personne en vue, elle avait cette certitude absurde qu'elle pourrait taper à toutes les portes des environs, personne ne lui répondrait.

La ville était déserte.

Elle se mit à courir, parcourant les quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparait encore de chez les Valenti. Elle entra dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Jim ? Kyle ? cria-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle passa d'une pièce à l'autre, prenant note rapidement de la vaisselle empilée dans l'évier et des lits soigneusement faits – ils étaient là ce matin. Mais ils n'étaient pas là _maintenant_.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en tira son téléphone d'une main tremblante, composant le numéro du portable de Max. Pas de réponse. Elle inspira profondément, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

_Mais où est-ce que vous êtes ?_

* * *

- Max ? Max ! lui parvint la voix paniquée de sa sœur.

Il entra dans la maison par la porte de derrière et découvrit sa sœur au bord de l'hystérie au beau milieu de la cuisine. Elle posa une main soulagée sur sa poitrine en le voyant passer la porte.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Chez les voisins. Il n'y a personne.

Comme chez eux, la maison était déserte. Il avait arrêté le feu sous les casseroles dont le contenu mijotait toujours sur la cuisinière avant de passer à la maison suivante. Il n'avait pas été plus loin, sachant même sans vérifier qu'il trouverait le même spectacle partout.

- Papa a disparu aussi, dit Isabel, sa panique recommençant à faire surface. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Il ne savait pas _exactement_. Personne ne pouvait faire disparaitre toute une population comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. Personne… sur cette planète. Il eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment en regardant Isabel attraper le téléphone et composer rapidement un numéro.

– Réponds, Michael, murmura-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes, elle reposa violemment le combiné sur le comptoir.

- Ça ne décroche pas.  
- Calme-toi. Essaye au Crashdown, dit Max, allant récupérer son portable qu'il avait oublié sur la table de la cuisine.

Un appel manqué. Tess. Il appuya sur la touche de rappel et elle décrocha dès la première tonalité.

_"Max ?"  
_- Tess ! s'exclama-t-il en retenant un soupir de soulagement.

A moins une personne qui n'avait pas disparu…

_"Il y a un truc qui cloche dehors,"_ reprit-elle instantanément. _"Je marchais dans la rue et soudain, c'est comme si tout le monde s'était… volatilisé !"  
_- Je sais, dit-il en regardant sa sœur approcher. On parlait avec ma mère dans la cuisine et d'un seul coup, plus rien. Et chez le shérif ?  
_"Personne non plus. Ça ressemble à un truc de chez nous,"_ réalisa soudain Tess.  
- Oui, je me disais justement la même chose.  
_"Ils sont là, Max. A Roswell. Greer et les autres, ils ne doivent pas être loin,"_ dit Tess d'une voix tendue.  
- Essaye de ne pas paniquer, d'accord ? On va aller au Crashdown, tu peux nous rejoindre là-bas ?  
_"Donne-moi un quart d'heure, ça devrait aller."  
_- A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et regarda Isabel essayer à nouveau de joindre Michael au téléphone, avec plus de succès cette fois-ci.

- Michael ! J'étais inquiète, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu la première fois ? … Oui, et bien, c'était important ! … Peu importe. Ecoute, il se passe un truc bizarre, il faut que tu nous rejoignes au Crashdown… Non, maintenant.

Il la vit commencer à s'énerver.

- Emmène Courtney ou laisse-la mijoter dans son jus, je m'en fiche, il faut que tu viennes, c'est tout ! … Ok, à tout de suite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher à son tour.  
- Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? dit Max.  
- Non, apparemment, il est en train de donner un bain à Courtney ! railla Isabel. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir ce que ça veut dire…  
- Ça veut dire au moins une chose – à notre connaissance, les seules personnes qui ne sont pas affectées par ce qui se passe ne viennent pas de cette planète…

Isabel sursauta.

- Tu penses que tout ça a quelque chose à voir avec Nicholas et ses hommes ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Max lui lança un regard pénétrant.

- Nicholas et ses hommes ? répéta-t-il. Depuis quand est-il à la tête de la petite bande ?  
- C'est ce qu'il a… laissé entendre lorsqu'on a discuté.  
- Et à part ça, vous n'avez discuté de rien, railla Max. D'autres informations sans importance dont tu voudrais nous faire part avant qu'on se fasse tailler en pièces ?

Elle resta muette et Max soupira.

- Il faut qu'on aille au Crashdown, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard, dit-il en tournant les talons. Laisse-moi juste le temps de récupérer les clefs de la voiture…

* * *

Ils traversèrent la ville avec l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve. Ne s'étalait sous leurs yeux que des voitures arrêtées au milieu des rues sans aucun occupant et des trottoirs vides. Ils entrèrent au Crashdown et le même spectacle les attendait ici – la salle de restaurant habituellement noire de monde à l'heure du déjeuner était déserte. Les assiettes posées sur les tables étaient pleines – et encore chaudes, constata Max après en avoir touchée une – mais personne n'était là pour les manger.

La porte de l'arrière-salle claqua et Michael apparut, Courtney sur les talons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour. Où est passé tout le monde ?  
- Il n'y a personne ici aussi ? chercha à savoir Max.

Son ami secoua la tête alors que Courtney s'asseyait sur une banquette. Il suffit à Max un bref coup d'œil pour comprendre que la jeune fille n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Sa peau était rougie et marquée et elle semblait aussi fatiguée que si elle venait de courir le marathon.

- Ni en bas, ni au premier, répondit Michael. On a été vérifier.  
- Tout le monde a vraiment disparu, réalisa enfin Isabel.  
- Seulement les humains, temporisa son ami. C'est le meilleur moyen de nous distinguer des autres…

La porte de l'arrière-salle claqua à nouveau et Maria et Liz entrèrent dans le restaurant, l'air affolé.

- Ça, c'était la théorie, murmura Courtney.  
- Michael ! s'exclama Maria en se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Liz d'une voix tendue. On vient d'arriver, on était parti à Dexter…  
- Nos parents ont disparu, expliqua rapidement Max. Et sans doute le reste des habitants… Du moins, tout ceux qui sont humains…  
- Mais… Et nous alors ?  
- On ne sait pas encore, dit Isabel en se rapprochant de Liz, lui adressant un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? insista Liz.

Maria décrocha le téléphone et tapa impatiemment du pied en entendant la tonalité résonner à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Dépêche-toi de décrocher, Alex, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Ça veut dire qu'ils sont morts, c'est ça ? reprit Liz avec angoisse.  
- On n'en sait rien, Liz, répéta Max avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Si on le savait, on ne serait pas ici à se poser des questions…

Le regard de Maria se posa sur un CD qui traînait sur le comptoir près d'une assiette et elle le ramassa en raccrochant le téléphone. Elle sourit tristement.

- Alex devait m'apporter la maquette qu'il a enregistrée avec son groupe, preuve qu'il était là, dit-elle aux autres en leur montrant le CD.  
- Avant toute chose, il faut qu'on sache qui a fait ça, dit soudain Isabel.  
- Tu veux que je te dise qui c'est ? Les Skins, affirma Liz.  
- On a ramassé un bout de peau qui traînait par terre en venant ici, leur apprit Maria.  
- Nicholas, murmura Courtney.  
- C'est notre faute, dit Isabel au moment où la porte de l'arrière-salle s'ouvrait encore.

Tess fit une entrée remarquée, visiblement énervée.

- Non, c'est la sienne ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as conduit les Skins tout droit à Roswell, Courtney !  
- Elle est de notre coté ! dit vivement Michael.

Tess rit.

- Elle nous a espionnés pendant des mois ! Tu parles qu'elle n'y est pour rien !  
- Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ! protesta Courtney.

_-Fais-la parler, envoya Max à Tess. Il faut qu'on en sache le plus possible sur elle et les autres._

- Eux, c'est qui, exactement ? Tu les connais, il y avait ta… 'cosse' avec toutes les autres à Copper Summit, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as rien à voir avec eux ! Qui les dirige ? interrogea Tess. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils _nous_ veulent ?  
- Elle n'y est pour rien ! s'énerva Michael. C'est nous qui avons détruit leur récolte ! C'est à nous qu'ils veulent avoir à faire !

Tess n'écouta pas Michael. Elle voulait des réponses. Elle et Max se moquaient des grandes lignes, ils les connaissaient. Ils voulaient des détails. Qui était à leur tête sur cette planète ? Qu'est qu'ils attendaient d'eux, le Granilith seulement ou autre chose ? Et surtout, elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils étaient exactement – elle avait compris depuis Whitaker que les Skins étaient différents d'eux et des humains, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé exactement avant que Michael ne sorte la cosse de Courtney du coffre de la voiture de Maria à quel point ils étaient _différents_. Ils n'étaient pas humains du tout, ils n'étaient pas faits de chair et de sang. Ils avaient besoin de savoir comment ils fonctionnaient pour pouvoir se défendre contre eux.

Pour qu'ils puissent se défendre au mieux de leurs capacités.

Mais Isabel ne la laissa pas poursuivre son interrogatoire. Elle s'était approchée de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue quelques instants plus tôt et avait apparemment vu quelque chose.

- Dans les toilettes ! leur cria-t-elle soudain avec urgence. Allez, dépêchez-vous, ils arrivent !

Tous obéirent sans discuter, Max refermant la porte derrière lui au moment où celle du Crashdown s'ouvrait. Isabel se pencha vers Tess.

- Deux, Nicholas et Ida, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que tu nous caches.

Tess ferma les yeux et visualisa dans sa tête la salle de restauration. Elle réalisa qu'il lui serait plus facile de dissimuler l'accès à la pièce où ils étaient tous réfugiés plutôt que de les faire disparaître un à un – sans compter que, si Ida et Nicholas entraient ici, les toilettes étaient trop petites pour qu'ils ne finissent pas par se heurter, invisibles ou non. Elle plongea dans l'esprit des deux rebelles avec l'estomac noué, réalisant que provoquer une illusion chez deux personnes dont elle ne voyait pas le subconscient allait être un vrai challenge. Elle tâtonna un moment, attendant la dernière seconde avant de matérialiser devant leurs yeux un miroir à la place de la porte des toilettes.

Cela commença instantanément – la tension à la base de son crâne.

- Tu vas voir derrière, entendit-elle Nicholas lancer à Ida de l'autre coté de la porte maintenant invisible à leurs yeux.  
- Oh, mon Dieu, faites que je ne finisse pas comme un tas de cendres, murmura Maria juste derrière elle.

Ils entendirent la porte de l'arrière-salle claquer alors qu'Ida s'exécutait. Et soudain, Tess vit dans sa tête Nicholas taper contre le faux miroir, comme si son subconscient lui criait que cette chose n'était pas à sa place.

La tension irradia de sa nuque pour s'étendre jusqu'à ses tempes, alors qu'un écho familier commençait à pulser dans son crâne. Et soudain, une pression phénoménale lui enserra la tête comme un étau et ce fut une évidence. Elle hoqueta alors que Max lâchait un juron à voix basse à ses cotés.

- Merde !

Elle vacilla sous la pression et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Le bras de Max s'enroula autour de sa taille, nouant ses doigts aux siens, et il vacilla lui aussi. Il posa l'autre main sur le mur pour les soutenir tous les deux.

- Max, c'est…, murmura Tess.  
- Je sais, j'ai senti.

Gaedel.

Nicoli Gaedel en personne.

Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait donner à Tess l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser de cette façon. De toutes les fantômes de leur passé qu'ils auraient pu retrouver ici, il fallait que ce soit Nicoli Gaedel. Le grand narcissique qui, contre toute attente, était bel et bien enfermé dans le corps d'un adolescent complexé. Si elle n'avait pas autant de difficultés à ne pas tourner de l'œil à cet instant, elle trouverait presque la situation hilarante…

Derrière elle, Max serra les dents alors qu'il absorbait autant que possible la pression pour permettre à Tess de se concentrer sur l'illusion et pas sur la douleur qui, il en était sûr, aurait déjà dû commencer à pointer s'il n'était pas intervenu. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il le sentait. Elle n'était plus habituée à mobiliser autant d'énergie d'un seul coup et ses efforts de la veille à Copper Summit avaient déjà pas mal puisé dans ses réserves. Et surtout, il s'agissait de Gaedel. Il avait été l'une des rares personnes sur Antar à pouvoir rivaliser avec elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentalisme et ce vide qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle se projetait chez les Skins lui compliquait sérieusement la tâche.

Tess sentait les regards de tous leurs amis braqués sur eux, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver, mais aucun d'entre eux ne posa la question, sentant confusément qu'il valait mieux pour leur survie à tous qu'ils ne troublent surtout pas leur concentration. Seul Michael se déplaça, se plaçant instinctivement debout à coté d'eux en une présence protectrice.

- Max ? murmura-t-il.  
- Pas maintenant, lâcha Max d'une voix tendue.

La porte de l'arrière-salle claqua à nouveau, signalant le retour d'Ida de l'autre coté de la cloison.

- Maman ? entendirent-ils Nicoli.

La pression dans la tête de Tess se relâcha instantanément alors qu'il détournait son attention du miroir et elle et Max recommencèrent à respirer plus librement. Mais elle ne relâcha pas sa vigilance pour autant. Cela dit, il valait mieux pour tous ceux réfugiés dans cette pièce que les deux rebelles s'en aillent vite.

Il y eut un bruit sec et la voix d'Ida s'éleva à son tour.

- Ne touche pas ! Personne, ni derrière, ni au premier, donc…  
- Regarde dans la glace… Ta joue, dit Nicoli.  
- Ah… C'est la chaleur. Ils auraient pu choisir d'habiter Seattle…  
- Je vais te ramener à la chambre d'humidification… Si on ne s'organise pas, on n'y arrivera pas.

Max réalisa qu'ils devaient être affectés d'un problème physique suffisamment sérieux pour limiter leur liberté d'action. Restait à savoir lequel.

_Mais dans tous les cas, c'est tant mieux pour nous_, pensa-t-il, jetant un regard distrait en direction de Courtney, faisant toujours pâle figure dans son coin.

De l'autre coté du mur, ils entendirent les voix d'Ida et de Nicoli s'éloigner.

- Quel est le plan B ? demanda la femme.  
- On va fouiller la ville, rue par rue, maison par maison, étage par étage, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve, dit sèchement Nicoli.

La porte d'entrée du Crashdown se referma avec un bruit sourd et l'illusion que maintenait toujours Tess explosa, Max encaissant le contrecoup de plein fouet. Il vacilla à nouveau, perdant l'équilibre, et Tess s'écroula littéralement à ses pieds, hors d'haleine.

Michael aida Max à se stabiliser sur ses jambes avant de s'accroupir auprès de Tess.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.  
- C'était tellement… puissant ! C'est comme si… quelqu'un avait voulu me faire… exploser la tête ! haleta-t-elle.  
- Aide-moi à la porter à coté, elle sera mieux que par terre, dit Max à son ami.

Glissant chacun un bras sous les siens, ils repassèrent dans la salle principale et la déposèrent doucement sur l'une des banquettes. Elle posa immédiatement le front sur la table devant elle, laissant la fraicheur du formica apaiser sa migraine. Max posa une main sur son cou pour la soulager un peu alors qu'elle reprenait doucement le contrôle de sa respiration, remerciant inconsciemment celui qui avait manipulé son ADN d'avoir supprimé ses sacro-saintes migraines. Au moins, là, tout de suite, son cerveau était capable de fonctionner sans tambouriner.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, gémit soudain Courtney derrière eux. J'ai besoin de me réhydrater.

Max remarqua Liz qui s'éclipsait discrètement dans l'arrière-salle, mais renonça à lui demander où elle allait en voyant Michael s'approcher de la jeune Skin, plein de sollicitude.

- Attends, l'arrêta-t-il d'un geste de la main. J'ai quelques questions d'abord.  
- Max, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est malade ? s'écrit Michael.  
- Tess l'est aussi, parce qu'elle nous a sauvé la mise i peine quelques minutes, rétorqua Max. Sauvés de ses petits copains, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de la tête en direction de Courtney.  
- Ce ne sont pas mes petits copains, dit Courtney d'une voix cinglante.  
- Tu l'as déjà dit. Pourquoi ?  
- Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? ragea Michael. Elle va s'effondrer, là !  
- Michael a raison, Max, je ne suis pas sûre que…, intervint Isabel.  
- Alors ? pressa Max, le regard vrillé sur Courtney, sans tenir compte de leurs interruptions.  
- Juste… Ils ne sont pas mes amis, dit Courtney en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face de Tess.  
- Tu étais avec eux, dit Tess, suffisamment maîtresse d'elle-même maintenant pour participer à la conversation. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles !  
- Je n'ai pas les mêmes convictions.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Quand on l'a retrouvée la première fois, intervint Maria, jetant à Courtney un regard noir, elle nous a dit qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe qui soutenait que, si Michael avait été sur le trône à la place de Max, la guerre sur votre planète n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Max leva un sourcil incrédule.

- Sérieusement ?

Il était clair pour tout le monde que Courtney avait un faible pour Michael, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle était membre d'un fan-club créé il y a un demi-siècle. Un fan-club d'utopistes qui prétendaient supporter un homme dont ils ne connaissaient visiblement rien. Rath était un soldat, il commandait les Armées Royales, il affirmait lui-même être né pour ça. Plus d'une fois, il avait confié à Zan qu'il n'échangerait pas leurs places pour un empire – il le côtoyait de suffisamment près pour être le témoin privilégié de la vie qu'il menait et pour ne pas la lui envier une seconde. Sans compter qu'il était un homme de traditions et intensément loyal, devenir Roi à la place de celui désigné par les Anciens, son meilleur ami, serait pour lui quelque chose d'impensable. Il avait même choisi de le soutenir lui plutôt que la femme qu'il aimait à l'époque, c'est pour dire…

Max secoua la tête.

- Peu importe, dit-il soudain. Nicholas, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit immédiatement Courtney.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à nos familles ? lui demanda Isabel.  
- Sur notre planète, nous avons la possibilité de créer temporairement des dimensions alternatives. Je suppose que Nicholas a emporté cette technologie ici…  
- Je ne comprends rien du tout.  
- Ce serait comme deux mondes identiques qui coexisteraient en même temps, mais sans jamais se rencontrer, expliqua Tess avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Tout ce bla-bla ne les avançait pas. Il fallait qu'ils obtiennent les informations qu'ils ignoraient.

- Exactement, confirma Courtney. Je suppose que Nicholas a ciblé Roswell et a envoyé les Terriens dans cette autre réalité.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Liz et Maria n'ont pas disparu ? demanda Isabel, perplexe.  
- On n'était pas à Roswell ce matin, réalisa Maria. Heureusement.  
- Je pense que ça vous a juste fait gagner un peu de temps, dit Courtney, douchant son enthousiasme.  
- Est-ce qu'on peut les récupérer ? dit soudain la voix de Liz, derrière eux. Mes parents ne sont plus là.

Elle était revenue sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche, gémit Courtney. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…

Elle ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula en arrière alors qu'elle commençait à glisser de la banquette, soudain vidée de ses forces. Michael la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et jeta à Max un regard noir.

- Ça suffit avec les questions, cracha-t-il. Il faut d'abord qu'elle se soigne.

Tout le monde suivit Michael au premier étage, où il déposa Courtney dans la salle de bain des Parker, ouvrant le robinet de la baignoire à fond. Maria tapota doucement la joue de la jeune fille, essayant de la maintenir consciente en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Une fois l'eau arrivée à une hauteur raisonnable, Tess arrêta le robinet.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on lui enlève ses vêtements, non ? dit Maria.

Isabel acquiesça et Liz et Maria se mirent au travail pendant que Tess poussait Max et Michael hors de la salle de bain.

_-Il faut que tu te débrouilles pour te retrouver seule avec elle quelques minutes, lui envoya Max juste avant qu'elle ne lui claque la porte au nez.  
__-Trouve un moyen pour attirer les filles dehors avec vous et je m'occupe du reste…_

La porte claqua au nez des deux garçons et Michael regarda Max avec inquiétude.

- Tu crois que ça ira pour elle ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui cloche chez elle, alors c'est difficile à dire, dit Max avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait enfilé la cosse alors qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête.  
- Dans ce cas, il faut espérer que ce bain sera suffisant…

Ils se postèrent sur la terrasse de l'appartement et Max déplaça le télescope de Liz pour le pointer en direction de la rue. Il balaya du regard les deux cotés de la rue et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était toujours aussi déserte.

- Il n'y a personne en bas, dit-il à Michael. Si on savait où ils se cachent…

Michael commença à faire les cent pas et Max posa sur lui un regard pensif, sentant sa nervosité.

- Tu es devenu très proche de Courtney, fit-il remarquer.  
- Et ?  
- Qu'en pense Maria ?  
- Tu t'intéresses à mes fréquentations ? C'est bien la première fois…  
- Tu n'avais encore jamais couché avec l'ennemi, souligna Max.  
- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle.  
- Elle était chez toi ce matin, lui rappela Max.  
- Elle me montrait comment la cosse lui allait, c'est tout, rétorqua Michael avec exaspération.

Max lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Si tu le dis…  
- Hey, je ne te dis rien lorsque tu passes la moitié de ton temps avec Tess, alors c'est quoi, ton problème ? s'énerva Michael.  
- Courtney n'est pas Tess, répondit sèchement Max. On sait dans quel camp est Tess.  
- Courtney aussi.  
- On sait juste qu'elle est une de tes groupies, tempéra Max. C'est plutôt facile à feindre. Evite de t'emballer, c'est tout.  
- Oui, mon commandant, railla Michael avec un geste en direction du télescope. Je peux regarder ?

Max lui laissa la place. Après de longues secondes, Michael releva la tête d'un air découragé.

- Toujours rien, dit-il. Ça ne me plaît pas.  
- A moi non plus, reconnut Max. Je ne suis pas sûr que rester planqué ici soit une bonne idée, ils n'abandonneront pas avant de nous avoir trouvés et on est en infériorité numérique. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de reprendre le dessus. Une idée ?  
- Là, tout de suite ? Pas vraiment, non, reconnut Michael. On sait qu'on peut les tuer, mais si tout Copper Summit est là, ils sont au moins une cinquantaine. En les faisant exploser un à un, même en s'y mettant à quatre, on sera mort d'épuisement avant d'arriver au bout.

Max se passa une main lasse sur la nuque.

- Ok, je vais dire aux filles de nous rejoindre. A nous tous, on trouvera bien quelque chose…

_Ou peut-être que Tess arrivera à tirer quelque chose de Courtney…_

Il entra dans l'appartement et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, la porte s'était refermée au nez des garçons au moment où Maria extirpait Courtney de son pantalon. La jeune fille fit une grimace et Maria lui retourna un sourire doucereux.

- Désolée, ma grande, railla-t-elle. La prochaine fois, essaye des jeans moins serrés…

Tess dissimula un sourire, réalisant que, si la petite serveuse ne souhaitait pas la mort de Courtney, elle ne lui était pas sympathique pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit soudain Isabel, désignant d'un geste de la main la forme à demi-consciente de Courtney.  
- D'après ce qu'elle a dit, la cosse a sûrement besoin de se régénérer, dit Liz. Vu l'état de ses cuisses, elle a dû dépasser la date limite, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Et effectivement, les rougeurs étaient là bien plus apparentes que sur le reste de son corps. La peau commençait même à cloquer par endroit.

- Je ne suis pas une barquette de viande, marmonna Courtney, maintenant en sous-vêtements.

Tess aida Liz à la soulever et la mettre dans la baignoire.

- Heu… On peut peut-être essayer de revitaliser la surface de la membrane ? On en met un maximum et on voit ce qui se passe, tenta Isabel.  
- Oui, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? s'enthousiasma Liz. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est des vitamines, des minéraux et des éléments nutritifs.  
- J'ai ce qu'il faut, intervint Maria.

Elle sortit un ou deux petits flacons de son tablier et renversa le contenu dans la paume de sa main.

- Très bien, murmura-t-elle. Alors, on va mettre du Ginkgo, du pollen d'abeille, de la vitamine C, D, E, calcium… Haleine fraîche, gélule de gingembre !

Elle jeta les gélules dans la baignoire et releva la tête juste à temps pour rencontrer les regards incrédules des trois autres filles. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Hellooo ! Je sors avec Michael !

Tess regarda avec fascination les rougeurs s'effacer progressivement de la peau de Courtney alors que celle-ci recommençait à respirer plus lentement.

- Plutôt rapide, comme guérison, murmura-t-elle.

Courtney, maintenant plus alerte, lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que les effets durent longtemps, cracha-t-elle.

On frappa à la porte et Isabel entrouvrit juste assez pour apercevoir le visage de Max.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être autant pour lui tenir compagnie, lui dit-il. Venez sur la terrasse, autant qu'on profite de ne pas avoir été découverts pour discuter de ce qu'on va faire ensuite.

Isabel se tourna vers les autres avec un air interrogateur.

- Allez-y, je vais rester au frais encore un moment, je ne me sens pas encore très bien, mentit Tess avant qu'une des trois ait eu le temps de se proposer. Je garde un œil sur elle et j'en profiterai pour finir de récupérer.

Maria quitta la salle de bain sans demander son reste, refusant de passer une seconde plus à jouer les infirmières pour sa rivale. Liz et Isabel lancèrent à Tess un regard soupçonneux avant d'acquiescer et de suivre Maria. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière elles que Tess se tourna vers Courtney.

- A nous deux, dit-elle avec un sourire froid. Je veux tout savoir.  
- Je vous ai déjà tout dit, répondit Courtney d'un air épuisé.  
- Tu ne nous en as dit seulement une infime partie, rétorqua Tess. Qui es-tu exactement ?

La Skin la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- Heu… Courtney, énonça-t-elle lentement.  
- Non, je veux ton vrai nom, dit Tess avec impatience. Myra Mayem avait pris la forme de Whitaker. Nicholas est cet enfoiré de Gaedel. Qui es-tu ? Qui sont les autres ?

Courtney eut un mouvement de recul dans la baignoire et l'eau vola autour d'elle.

- Comment est-ce que… ?  
- Nous ne somme pas tous amnésiques, dit sèchement Tess en se penchant au dessus d'elle. Et une fois qu'on a visité l'esprit d'un homme comme Nicoli Gaedel, on le reconnait immédiatement quand on y entre à nouveau. Alors ?  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux savoir exactement, protesta Courtney.  
- Ton nom. Ton nom antarien, celui que tu portes sur Terre ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Lya. Lya Alocant.

Tess fronça les sourcils.

- Ça ne me dit rien, on s'est déjà rencontré ?  
- N… Non, je n'ai j… jamais mis les pieds à la C… Cour, balbutia Courtney, visiblement perturbée alors qu'elle prenait réellement conscience d'avec qui elle était en train de parler.

La serveuse aguicheuse et pleine d'aplomb perdait soudain de sa superbe…

- Pourquoi des cosses ? enchaîna Tess. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas humains comme nous ?  
- Quelle importance ?  
- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

Courtney sembla reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Et je peux choisir de ne pas y répondre, rétorqua-t-elle brusquement.

Tess haussa les épaules.

- A toi de voir… Mais autant que tu le saches, si tu ne me les donnes pas, j'irai les chercher moi-même et ce ne sera pas particulièrement plaisant, dit-elle simplement. Si tu dis la vérité et que tu n'es pas contre nous, je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal.

Courtney continua à la regarder d'un air buté et Tess leva les yeux au ciel en lisant ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Elles étaient seules et Courtney était affaiblie, cela lui était aussi facile que de planter un couteau dans une motte de beurre restée trop longtemps au soleil.

- Oh, par pitié… Rath n'en veut pas, de ta couronne. Il n'en a jamais voulu et, s'il se souvenait, il te le dirait lui-même, ajouta-t-elle d'un air exaspéré. Alors, épargne-moi ta loyauté à la noix, elle ne te servira à rien. Parle-moi des cosses.

L'autre hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Après votre décès, c'est comme si notre planète s'était mise à tourner au ralenti. Le Granilith s'est désactivé. Les portes des Temples se sont fermées et verrouillées du jour au lendemain. Nous sommes devenus un peuple comme les autres – plus de connexion aux Anciens, plus de rites, plus de lieux sacrés. Et puis, le Granilith a disparu et les rumeurs ont commencé à circuler.  
- Quelles rumeurs ? demanda Tess.  
- Les initiés ont raconté que les khâchis du Grand Temple avaient changé, qu'ils racontaient une histoire différente. Une histoire qui disait que la lignée des Anciens Rois allait renaître de ses cendres. Que l'essence des Quatre Royaux avait été préservée. Quand le Granilith a disparu, les hommes de Khivar ont suivi sa trace jusque sur cette planète et, quand ils ont cherché du monde pour aller le récupérer, je me suis portée volontaire.  
- Mais pas pour le Granilith. Pour Michael.

Courtney haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi les cosses ? reprit Tess.  
- Contrôler les humains demande beaucoup trop d'énergie et ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cette mission allait durer.  
- Donc… ? insista Tess.  
- Ils ont créé des enveloppes pour nous permettre d'être complètement autonomes sur cette planète sans subir les effets du vieillissement. On nous a cryogénisés sur Antar et seul notre esprit a été placé dans cette enveloppe.

Tess réfléchit un moment, recollant une à une les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Au final, Khivar n'avait rien fait de plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Nasedo… sauf qu'au lieu de modifier entièrement la structure moléculaire de ses hommes pour neutraliser le passage du temps comme cela avait été le cas pour leur gardien, ils avaient créé des enveloppes synthétiques qui ne vieillissaient pas. Ils avaient même pensé aux éventuelles questions que pourraient soulever leur 'jeunesse' éternelle en créant leur propre ville… Plutôt malin.

- Donc, vous n'êtes que ça, des enveloppes, murmura Tess. C'est pour ça qu'il m'est si difficile d'entrer dans vos esprits, vous êtes creux, je n'ai aucune matière sur laquelle m'appuyer… Pourquoi as-tu changé de cosse ?  
- Parce qu'elles n'ont qu'une durée de vie de cinquante ans.

_-Et ils sont arrivés à la date d'expiration, dit la voix de Max dans sa tête._

Tess sursauta. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par la conversation qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il la suivait lui aussi à distance.

- Et Isabel a pulvérisé votre extension de garantie en détruisant votre "récolte", quel dommage, railla-t-elle.  
- Pas Isabel. Moi.  
- Un grand merci.  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, rétorqua Courtney en lui jetant un regard noir.  
- Non, tu l'as fait pour Rath, précisa Tess.

Elle regarda la jeune fille détourner le regard et réalisa pour la première fois que Courtney était _vraiment_ amoureuse de Michael. Ce n'était pas un petit jeu pour énerver Maria, pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Nicholas ou pour découvrir les petits secrets qu'ils s'efforçaient de dissimuler avec autant de soin. C'était tout simplement une histoire d'amour. Un amour à sens unique, malheureusement pour elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te sois rendu un grand service, commenta plus doucement Tess, jetant à Courtney un regard critique. En détruisant les cosses, je veux dire, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

La blonde grimaça.

- La nouvelle n'était pas arrivée à maturité, reconnut-elle. Elle se dessèche trop vite.  
- Que se passe-t-il lorsque vous 'mourrez' ici ? demanda Tess après un bref silence.

Une expression incertaine et fragile traversa soudain le visage de Courtney, qui sembla se rapetisser dans sa baignoire.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, dit-elle enfin. On se réveille chez nous. J'espère, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Liz entra, Maria sur les talons.

- Tout va bien ici ? leur demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça va, les rassura Tess.  
- Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu des couleurs, constata Maria en regardant Courtney. Ce qui est, tu sais… plutôt bien, vu qu'avant tu étais rouge écarlate.  
- Tu es trop gentille, railla Courtney.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vivement que tout ça se termine et que tu disparaisses, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Réjouis-toi, vu ma tête, cela risque d'arriver bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses, rétorqua Courtney d'une voix rageuse.

Tess la regarda sortir de la baignoire, la gorge serrée. Si Courtney était vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être, elle n'était qu'une victime parmi d'autres de la petite guerre qui se jouait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Tout quitter, sa famille, ses amis, sauter dans une vie qui vous est inconnue pour l'amour d'un homme… C'était une histoire que Tess connaissait plutôt bien – elle l'avait vécue. A ceci près qu'elle n'avait pas eu à changer de planète pour retrouver l'homme de ses rêves. Et que cet homme l'attendait avec impatience. Quelle consolation avait Courtney ?

* * *

_C'était la nuit tombée et Zan regardait d'un air absent l'effervescence qui l'entourait, étrangement détaché de la bonne humeur ambiante. Il soupira en pensant au chemin parcourut ces trois derniers mois. Trois mois de discussions acharnées, de tractations diverses, de réunions avortées sur un coup de colère ou un conflit d'égo… Trois mois passés à négocier chaque mètre de frontière, chaque champ et chaque ruisseau. Une vraie gageure. Mais c'était enfin terminé et ce soir, ils étaient sensés fêter l'accord obtenu quelques jours plus tôt avec une réception réunissant les Gouverneurs des deux provinces en conflit, lui et son père étant bien évidemment les invités de marque, en remerciement du travail qu'ils avaient accomplis._

_Il réprima un sourire acerbe. Comme il l'avait anticipé, tous les problèmes qui les avaient retenus ici se seraient réglés il y a des semaines si son père et lui ne s'en étaient pas mêlés. Les deux Gouverneurs n'étaient pas stupides, ils avaient juste sous-estimé l'ampleur que risquait de prendre ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'une simple querelle de voisinage et, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin décidé de se pencher sur le problème, celui-ci s'était déjà étendu aux propriétés voisines et quelques émeutes avaient bien trop échauffés les esprits pour régler la situation par une simple discussion. Mais comme il le craignait, au lieux d'arranger les choses, l'arrivée du Roi Eshael et de son fils n'avait fait que donner aux habitants l'occasion rêvée d'inclure aux discussions d'autres problèmes déjà existants. Du coup, en plus des querelles de frontières que tous avaient fait durer à dessein, il avait passé ces trois derniers mois à s'occuper de mutations de fonctionnaires, de produits agricoles aux prix visiblement gonflés et de tractations commerciales entre les usines locales et la capitale, pendant que son père repartait au bout d'une semaine s'occuper d'affaires "plus urgentes" à Antara. Il n'était revenu qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, juste à temps pour assister aux dernières discussions entre les deux provinces._

_Il soupira. Même si, en tant que futur Roi, il était sensé porter un intérêt à toutes les affaires du Royaume, quatre milliards de personnes vivaient sur Antar, personne n'attendait d'eux qu'ils se rendent disponibles à chaque fois que ce genre de problèmes surgissaient quelque part – ils avaient des Gouverneurs et des Ambassadeurs pour ça – mais il supposait que c'était une façon comme une autre pour eux de faire savoir que ce n'était pas parce que la famille royale passait la majorité de l'année à Antara qu'elle se désintéressait de cette partie du peuple qu'elle ne côtoyait pas chaque jour. Il supposait que c'était un mal pour lui, mais un bien pour le reste de la planète…_

_Si au moins ces histoires s'étaient déroulées à Meijan, mais non, c'était géographiquement à l'exact opposé… Au lieu de la verdure et des lacs, il avait hérité du sable du désert, de la chaleur et d'un mal de tête permanent. Et au lieu d'Ava, depuis le début de la soirée, il devait sourire et supporter les filles à marier que toutes les mères invitées ce soir paradaient sous ses yeux. Bon sang, vivement qu'il quitte cet endroit…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment ? Il avait l'impression que cette question n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Une question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. La dernière image qu'il avait d'Ava, c'était celle de ses yeux pleins de larmes lorsqu'elle avait compris qui il était et qu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir de sa vie. Ces yeux-là l'avaient poursuivi chaque seconde de chaque jour depuis plus de trois mois. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait encore ? En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si il avait fait quoi que ce soit pour remonter dans son estime depuis ce jour…_

_Etait-elle toujours à Antara ou bien était-elle rentrée chez ses parents ? Il n'avait qu'une vague connaissance de la façon dont se découpaient les années d'étude au Temple, mais il ne pensait pas se tromper en imaginant que ses prochaines vacances n'arriveraient pas avant encore quelques semaines. Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Il voulait juste un peu de temps pour trouver un moyen, une bonne excuse pour la voir, lui parler… Expliquer pourquoi il avait gardé le silence ces derniers mois, pourquoi il avait menti juste avant ça. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais…_

_- Zan, le rappela sèchement à l'ordre la voix du Roi, inaudible pour ceux qui les entouraient. Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir au moins la courtoisie de t'intéresser à ce qui se passe autour de toi ?_

_Zan serra les dents et se redressa, tournant vers son père un sourire crispé._

_- Pardonnez-moi, j'étais distrait, murmura-t-il en guise d'excuse.  
__- … il est heureux que le printemps se termine, cette chaleur va enfin diminuer un peu. Au moins, l'été nous apporte des nuits fraîches ! plaisantait l'hôte de la soirée, le Gouverneur Elay, assis juste en face de lui. Dommage que vous partiez maintenant, Prince Zan, juste au moment où vous auriez eu moins de mal à supporter la sécheresse de notre désert !_

_Zan posa sur l'homme un regard perçant alors que le reste de leur tablée lâchait un rire inconfortable. Il sentit son père se crisper à ses cotés et posa discrètement une main apaisante sur son bras, se dépêchant de répondre avant que le Roi ne remette vertement à sa place l'homme qui semblait oublier, l'alcool aidant, le respect qu'il devait à l'héritier de la Couronne._

_- Navré que mes migraines à répétitions ait été un tel inconvénient pour vous, Gouverneur, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire froid. La prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte qu'elles ne se réveillent que lorsque vous arrivez à maintenir la paix entre vos voisins, cela vous convient-il ?  
__- Bien sûr, répondit Elay avec un rire nerveux, réalisant soudain qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.  
__- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez passé plusieurs semaines au Temple lorsque vous avez préparé les cérémonies de Beseth cette année, Votre Altesse ? dit soudain la femme du Gouverneur, désireuse de détourner l'attention du faux pas de son mari.  
__- En effet.  
__- Ma fille, Celina, espère être acceptée dans leurs rangs comme Aspirante l'année prochaine, continua-t-elle en attirant son attention vers la jeune fille fort opportunément assise à ses cotés. Elle a toujours été intéressée par la médecine et espère devenir guérisseuse royale.  
__- Voilà qui est… ambitieux, commenta le Roi. J'espère que vous serez acceptée.  
__- Merci, Votre Majesté, dit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de tourner un sourire éblouissant vers Zan. Peut-être que vous me permettrez de m'occuper de votre migraine avant votre départ, ajouta-t-elle à son intention, son ton beaucoup plus assuré et le regard beaucoup plus effronté._

_Zan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'à ses cotés, son père dissimulait son amusement derrière une quinte de toux. Celui qui avait un jour osé dire que les tentatives de séductions étaient réservées aux demoiselles de la Cour n'était qu'un imbécile… Zan avait cessé de compter les allusions de ce genre après le plat de résistance – à sa décharge, la demoiselle était plus subtile que la majorité de ses prétendantes habituelles._

_- Malheureusement pour vous, je pense que je vais conserver ma migraine encore un jour ou deux et laisser les médecins d'Antara s'occuper de ça. Mais, je vous remercie de votre… sollicitude, ajouta-t-il au dernier moment._

_Après tout, ils repartaient demain et avec un peu de chance, il ne reverrait plus jamais cette jeune fille, alors autant éviter de se montrer grossier._

_Le reste de la soirée se poursuivit sans incidents particuliers, avant que Zan et son père ne décident de prendre congé. Après avoir salué leurs hôtes, ils rejoignirent leur résidence dans un silence pensif, que le Roi troubla soudain._

_- Tu t'es bien débrouillé ici, lâcha-t-il d'une voix pensive. Mieux que je ne le pensais.  
__- Oui, j'imagine, dit Zan d'une voix tendue._

_Son père l'arrêta d'un geste._

_- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai confiance en ton jugement, Zan, lui dit-il d'une voix posée. Je sais que ces trois mois passés ici t'ont semblé être une perte de temps, mais ils étaient nécessaires.  
__- Je sais. J'étais là autant pour voir que pour être vu, dit Zan en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque._

_Eshael sourit._

_- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre…_

_Il redevint sérieux._

_- Peut-être que tu devrais accepter la proposition de Mademoiselle Elay et voir si elle peut faire quelque chose pour ta migraine. J'ai l'impression qu'elles se sont aggravées depuis mon départ, je me trompe ?  
__- Cela faisait presque un an que je n'en avais plus, c'est…_

_Zan soupira._

_- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Et ce soleil… La chaleur… Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si tout elles se vengeaient de m'avoir laissé tranquille pendant tout ce temps, continua-t-il avec un soupir. Mais cela peut attendre qu'on soit rentré, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de donner des idées à Mademoiselle Elay. Ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs, conclut-il en recommençant à marcher._

_Il entendit son père lui emboiter le pas juste derrière lui._

_- Sans compter que cela te donne une bonne raison de retourner au Temple, commenta calmement ce dernier. Même si les Aspirantes ne s'occupent pas des soins donnés à la famille royale…_

_Zan fit volte-face, les poings serrés._

_- Ce qui veut dire ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tendue. J'ai déjà été averti quant à l'obligation de me tenir éloigné des Prêtresses et des Aspirantes.  
__- Et tu n'en as pas tenu compte.  
__- Je… Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, de toute façon. Elle m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille, ajouta-t-il, le cœur serré.  
__- Et pour quelle raison ? demanda son père, visiblement intrigué, cette fois  
__- Je lui ai caché qui j'étais et… J'avais l'intention de lui parler avant les cérémonies de Beseth, et puis tu m'as envoyé ici et…  
__- Et elle t'a vu monter les marches du Grand Temple en même temps que tous les autres, comprit le Roi._

_Zan acquiesça._

_- Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? continua-t-il, voyant que son fils ne parlait pas.  
__- Quoi ?  
__- Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention d'en rester là ! Pour quelqu'un d'habituellement si déterminé, tu abandonnes plutôt vite…_

_Zan le regarda un long moment, interloqué._

_- Je ne… Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement, Père ? finit-il par demander, perplexe. Cela vous déplait, vous ne vous en êtes pas caché la dernière fois que nous avons abordé le sujet…_

_Le Roi se remit à marcher._

_- J'ai discuté avec ta mère, dit-il simplement.  
__- Etant donné qu'elle ne la connaît pas, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle ait pu vous faire changer_ _d'avis aussi facilement, rétorqua Zan, pressant le pas pour le rattraper.  
__- Ta mère a parlé avec la Grande Och'ra.  
__- La Grande… D'accord, ça suffit, s'énerva le jeune Prince. Dites-moi ce qui se passe.  
__- Cela n'est pas important.  
__- Arrêtez de me traiter comme un gosse ! explosa-t-il. Vous, mère, l'Och'ra Baes… Vous savez clairement quelque chose que j'ignore au sujet d'Ava et je veux savoir ce que c'est !_

_Alors qu'ils étaient parvenus à leurs appartements, son père hésita un instant avant de suivre son fils dans sa chambre. Il regarda Zan se laisser tomber sur le sofa et se masser nerveusement la tempe, avant de s'approcher et de poser la main sur son front, absorbant sa migraine en quelques secondes. Zan leva vers lui un regard reconnaissant._

_- Merci._

_Il savait que ce n'était qu'un soulagement temporaire, mais cela lui permettrait de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et c'était déjà pas mal._

_- Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur notre monde, sur la façon dont les choses se passent, commença son père après qu'ils se soient tous les deux assis. Le Grand Temple, les Anciens, le Granilith… Ceux sont eux qui font de notre civilisation ce qu'elle est.  
__- Je sais tout ça._

_Le Roi lui lança un regard perçant._

_- Ce sont eux qui nous ont placés sur ce trône parce qu'ils nous ont jugé notre famille digne de l'occuper, nous ne sommes pas là par notre volonté propre. A chaque naissance, ce sont eux qui décident si le nouveau-né sera le prochain Roi ou la prochaine Reine de notre lignée ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ce sont eux qui ont choisi de faire de toi l'héritier et non ta sœur, malgré qu'elle soit l'aînée. Cette marque que tu portes – celle que je porte aussi – est à elle seule la preuve de ta légitimité et du contrôle que les Anciens te laissent exercer sur le Granilith. Sans cette marque, jamais tu n'aurais pu réveiller les khâchis aux cérémonies de Beseth.  
__- Et à nouveau, je sais tout ça, répéta Zan, caressant machinalement du bout des doigts la marque en forme de V qui marquait son poignet. Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, Père ?  
__- Les Anciens et le Granilith sont là pour nous guider, tout au long de notre vie, mais pas seulement nous, ceux que nous aimons également._

_Le silence retomba sur la pièce pendant un long moment._

_- Ava DeLoech n'a pas été accepté au Temple uniquement à cause de ses dons, n'est-ce pas ? finit par dire Zan, un pressentiment étrange lui serrant soudain l'estomac.  
__- Les Anciens m'ont désigné Roi, puis ils t'ont désigné comme mon héritier, reprit le Roi, mais ils se sont aussi manifestés deux fois dans cet intervalle – la première fois le jour de la naissance de ta mère, la seconde le jour où elle et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés._

_Il laissa le temps à son fils de digérer cette information._

_- Et à nouveau, cinq ans après ta naissance, continua-t-il enfin.  
__- Et la seconde fois ? pressa Zan d'une voix tendue.  
__- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas eu de seconde fois. Pas encore. Pas jusqu'à ce que ta mère parle avec l'Och'ra Baes._

_Zan se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas._

_- Quand ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
__- Zan…  
__- Quand ? répéta-t-il d'une voix furieuse._

_Le Roi hésita une fraction de seconde avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à gagner à ne pas lui donner cette information._

_- A la fin de l'été dernier, juste avant qu'Ava DeLoech n'intègre le Temple.  
__- Et j'imagine que sa date de naissance correspond, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Zan pour la forme._

_Son père ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Un silence de mort retomba sur la pièce alors que Zan serrait les poings, les yeux clos, aussi immobile qu'une statue._

_- Je l'ai su à la seconde où je l'ai vu, finit-il par dire après un long moment. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle… J'ai su tout de suite qu'elle était différente. Spéciale. Ça ne me plaît pas._

_Le Roi haussa un sourcil surpris._

_- Qu'elle soit spéciale ?  
__- Qu'elle soit marquée comme l'épouse la plus… adéquate, dit-il d'un ton crispé. Ce n'est pas…_

_Il lâcha un petit rire avant de secouer la tête._

_- Vous savez, cette vie, je ne l'ai pas choisie, dit-il calmement. Je ne l'ai pas choisie, mais je l'accepte. Et je devrais au moins être libre de choisir avec qui la partager. Les Anciens… Le Granilith… Peu importe de qui il s'agit, ils me doivent au moins ça !  
__- Qui te dit que tu n'es pas libre de tes choix ?_

_Zan se tourna vers son père, sourcils froncés._

_- Vous venez de dire…  
__- Je t'ai dit qu'ils l'avaient distinguée lorsqu'elle était venue au monde, pas qu'ils l'avaient choisie à ta place, corrigea sèchement son père. Personne ne t'impose quoi que ce soit. J'ai choisi d'épouser ta mère parce que je l'aime, pas parce qu'elle était 'marquée'. Tout comme ma mère a choisi d'épouser ton grand-père parce qu'elle l'aimait. Nos mariages ont été heureux, aucun de nous ne les a jamais regrettés._

_Zan se laissa tomber sur le sofa avec un soupir._

_- Mais présenté comme ça, cela semble tellement… froid et calculé.  
__- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda calmement son père._

_Zan acquiesça._

_- Si je ne t'avais pas parlé de tout ça, si tu n'avais pas su, est-ce que tu aurais essayé de la revoir en rentrant à Antara ? Est-ce que tu aurais essayé d'arranger les choses ?  
__- Je… Oui, je sais que oui.  
__- Alors, fais-le et laisse les choses suivre leur cours. Mais souviens-toi, Zan, tu n'as pas choisi cette vie-là, mais elle, elle est libre de l'accepter ou non. Et si elle décide d'en faire partie, alors fait en sorte qu'elle le décide en pleine connaissance de cause. Tu lui dois au moins ça._

* * *

Debout au milieu de la salle de bain, dans ses sous-vêtements détrempés, enroulant les bras autour de son corps pour dissimuler un peu ce corps qui la trahissait, celle qui s'était un jour appelée Lya Alocant offrait un spectacle à la fois fragile et pathétique.

- Hey, dit Tess, attirant son attention.

Courtney tourna vers elle un visage impassible, mais interrogateur.

- On trouvera un moyen pour stabiliser ta cosse, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

Elle se rappellerait bien d'un rituel qui pourrait s'appliquer à son cas de figure… Et avec le Granilith à sa disposition, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Il faudrait juste que Courtney tienne encore un petit moment, Tess ne pouvait pas dépenser son énergie à ça tant que Nicoli était dans les parages.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, un vrai sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Courtney alors qu'elle comprenait à demi-mot. Elle connaissait Ava d'Antar de réputation, elle savait que, s'il y avait une personne capable de réussir ce tour de passe-passe, c'était la Reine.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Les regards de Liz et Maria passèrent de l'une à l'autre avec perplexité, sentant confusément que quelque chose leur échappait.

- O-k, lâcha Maria. On a loupé quelque chose ?

Tess réalisa que Courtney n'était pas au courant que, officiellement, Max et elle était toujours 'amnésiques'. Cela risquait de poser un problème. Mais la réponse de Courtney la surprit.

- Tu n'as rien manqué du tout, DeLuca, arrête de penser que tout le monde complote dans ton dos ! répondit-elle sèchement. Il serait possible d'avoir des sous-vêtements secs ?  
- Bien sûr, rétorqua Maria avec un sourire meurtrier. Le styliste vient de partir, laisse-moi juste le temps de le rattraper !

Courtney serra les dents et allait répliquer vertement quand Liz s'interposa.

- On venait juste vous dire qu'on est en bas, on a quitté la terrasse pour ne pas se faire repérer, dit-elle en poussant sa meilleure amie vers la porte. On peut vous laisser finir, ici ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Tess.

La blondinette acquiesça.

- Oui, on vous rejoint tout de suite.

La porte claqua derrière les deux terriennes et Courtney serra les dents.

- C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut m'énerver… Pourquoi ne pas passer à Michael une pancarte autour du cou avec 'Propriété privée' marqué dessus, tant qu'on y est ?  
- C'est sa petite amie et tu le dragues ouvertement, dit Tess avec un haussement d'épaules. Qu'elle ne te déteste pas serait étonnant…

Elle s'approcha de Courtney et, d'un mouvement de bras, la sécha de la tête aux pieds.

- Merci, dit Courtney avec un sourire reconnaissant en enfilant rapidement ses vêtements. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux être aussi courtoise avec Liz vu ce qu'il y a entre elle et Max.  
- Ce qu'il y a_ eu_ entre elle et Max, corrigea Tess. Ils ont rompu depuis des mois. Tous les gens concernés par notre… trio savent exactement à quoi s'en tenir, donc je me moque éperdument de Liz Parker.

Courtney lui lança un regard perçant.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à te souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Max aussi, comprit-elle. Mais pas Michael. Ni Isabel. Et ils ne savent pas pour vous deux.

Tess resta silencieuse, attendant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai eu le temps d'observer vos interactions et je dois admettre que vous êtes de bons acteurs, je n'y ai vu que du feu, reconnut Courtney avant de poursuivre après une brève hésitation. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas aller lui raconter la vérité ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'en laisserai l'occasion ? rétorqua calmement Tess.

Courtney secoua la tête.

- Tu ne me tueras pas, ce n'est pas ton style.  
- Tu ne me connais pas, Courtney. Ne présume pas trop. Un demi-siècle, c'est très long, beaucoup de choses ont changé.  
- Mais pas ce que vous êtes. J'ai entendu parler de toi, de ce que tu es capable de faire, dit l'autre. La Reine Ava. Je ne te crois pas capable de me tuer, mais si les rumeurs à l'époque étaient vraies, tu n'aurais aucun mal à me faire oublier cette conversation, je me trompe ?  
- Non.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Courtney finit par arborer un sourire triste.

- Je ne dirais rien, assura-t-elle enfin. Je suis peut-être partiale lorsqu'il s'agit de Michael, mais je comprends pourquoi vous avez choisi de tout garder pour vous. Quant à _elle_…

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de dégoût.

- Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Isabel n'est pas Vilandra, dit Tess, comprenant à demi-mots à qui Courtney faisait allusion.  
- Pour le moment.  
- Et si ce moment doit venir, alors on s'en occupera.  
- J'espère pour vous. Quel que soit celui qui récupèrera la couronne si vous réussissez un jour à rentrer, on est nombreux à ne pas vouloir que l'Histoire se répète…  
- Courtney…

Tess hésita un instant, avant de renoncer à ce lancer dans cette conversation maintenant. Ils auraient le temps de parler de ça plus tard…

- Lorsqu'on aura réglé cette histoire avec Nicholas, il faudra qu'on discute, dit simplement Tess. Qu'on discute vraiment. On se pose pas mal de questions avec Max, sur ce qui s'est exactement passé après notre… décès.  
- Je n'aurai pas toutes les réponses, s'excusa presque Courtney. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'important sur notre planète.  
- Ce sera toujours mieux que rien…

Les deux filles descendirent dans le restaurant sans échanger un mot de plus. Arrivées en bas des escaliers, les piaillements terrifiés de Liz et Maria et le bruit d'une succession de coups de feu attira leur attention. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et poussèrent vivement la porte du restaurant, au moment où un Skin s'enfuyait à toutes jambes par la porte d'entrée après avoir mis à terre… Jim Valenti.

- Jim ! s'écria Tess, accourant pour l'aider à se relever, Max sur les talons. Vous êtes là !  
- Apparemment, dit le shérif en ramassant son stetson. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici exactement ?  
- Ici et dehors, ajouta Kyle en s'approchant à son tour. Qui était ce type ?  
- Kyle ! Tu es là aussi !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes là tous les deux. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là tous les deux ? D'où est-ce que vous venez ?  
- On est parti pêcher à Broad Creek tôt ce matin, lui apprit Kyle.

Après s'être assuré que Liz et Maria n'avaient rien, Max les rejoignit.

- Ils étaient en dehors de Roswell eux aussi, dit-il. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas été touchés.  
- Touché par quoi ? demanda impatiemment Valenti. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Max ? On dirait que la ville a été… désertée.  
- C'est exactement ça, shérif, dit Tess. Vous vous souvenez de cette ville où on devait aller pour l'enterrement de Whitaker ?

Jim et Kyle acquiescèrent.

- Et bien, disons qu'on y a fait quelques… dégâts et que ses habitants nous ont suivis ici pour nous réclamer l'addition, continua-t-elle avec une grimace.  
- Et en langage non-Tessien, ça veut dire… ? insista Kyle.

En dépit des circonstances, Max réprima un sourire, réalisant avec amusement que, malgré tous ses beaux discours sur son envie de se tenir à distance de leurs histoires, Kyle avait cerné Tess avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Pour faire simple, ce sont les méchants, ils ont envoyé tous les habitants de cette ville dans une dimension parallèle et ils prévoient de tout ratisser rue par rue jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trouvent, expliqua-t-il calmement. Oh, et ils veulent aussi probablement nous tuer.

Les Valenti le regardèrent un instant avec des yeux inexpressifs avant que Kyle ne se tourne vers son père.

- Dimension parallèle. Il a bien dit dimension parallèle, tu as entendu comme moi ?  
- J'ai entendu comme toi.

Kyle se tourna à nouveau vers Max et Tess, arborant un sourire crispé.

- D'accord. Ma nouvelle philosophie ? Je ne veux toujours pas connaître les détails, mais j'ai un match de foot dans trois jours et j'ai besoin que mes coéquipiers reviennent dans cette dimension pour massacrer ces fumiers de Pasando High. Qui est-ce qu'on doit dégommer ? ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains.  
- Kyle ! le réprimanda Valenti.  
- Excuse-moi, papa – ces 'inadaptés sociaux' de Pasando High, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Oh, c'était la partie dégommage qui te posait un problème ?

Jim leva les yeux au ciel alors que Max et Tess se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son manège.

- Le type qui vient de partir en courant et ses copains, ce sont eux qu'il faut 'dégommer', intervint Michael, leur coupant soudain toute envie de rire.  
- Heu… Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir noté que trois balles dans la poitrine ne l'ont même pas ralenti ? fit remarquer Isabel.

Max se tourna vers Courtney, qui se tenait en retrait au fond de la pièce.

- Partant du principe qu'on veut s'économiser et éviter autant que possible de les faire exploser, tu connais un autre moyen de les tuer ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune Skin hésita de longues secondes, réalisant probablement qu'en répondant à cette question, si elle pouvait leur sauver la vie, elle se condamnait peut-être elle-même. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tess et cette dernière lui confirma d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête l'accord tacite passé quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle de bain – si elle les aidait, Tess et Max feraient en sorte de stabiliser sa cosse. Leurs vies contre la sienne.

Courtney se décida. Elle se retourna et souleva un morceau de peau au bas de son dos, révélant une sorte de valve semblable à celle qu'on trouvait sur les bouées.

- Il faut prendre un objet, le plus lourd possible, et taper sur cette valve pour la briser, expliqua-t-elle. L'étanchéité de la cosse est rompue et on meurt.  
- Et Nicholas ? demanda Isabel. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire, lui ?  
- Tout ce que vous faites… en mille fois plus fort. Mais la chose qui devrait le plus vous inquiéter, c'est ça.

Courtney posa un doigt sur sa tempe.

- Il peut pénétrer dans votre esprit et y prendre tout ce qu'il veut. Il n'a aucune notion d'intimité, il se moque que ce soit votre mémoire ou votre pensée.  
- L'homme qui était ici a probablement donné l'alerte, dit Valenti en s'approchant de la baie vitrée pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Il faut qu'on bouge, on ne peut plus rester ici.  
- Oui, on en était arrivé à la même conclusion. L'UFO Center, trancha Max. Il a servi d'abri, il n'y a pas de fenêtres et très peu d'entrées. Une fois qu'on aura réuni tout le monde, vous, Michael, Isabel, Tess et moi, on pourchassera les Skins. Un par un.

Kyle s'avança.

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je préfèrerais que tu restes avec Liz et Maria, dit Max après une hésitation.

Alors que Kyle allait protester, Max enchaina.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Kyle, je sais que tu veux aider, le rassura-t-il. C'est juste que ceux qui sont dehors ont des dons contre lesquels tu ne peux pas te défendre, je veux éviter qu'il y ait des blessés. Ou pire. Et j'espère me tromper, mais je ne pense pas que l'UFO Center soit imprenable, même s'il est difficile d'y entrer. Elles auront peut-être besoin que quelqu'un veille sur elles là-bas.

Kyle le regarda un instant en silence avant d'acquiescer.

- Ok, on fait comme ça.  
- Merci, dit Max avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Cela faisait du bien pour une fois que quelqu'un écoute son bon sens plutôt que sa fierté et accepte ses ordres sans discuter. Si seulement Michael et Isabel pouvait en prendre de la graine…

- On y va, ajouta-t-il en partant vers la porte.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la ruelle qui longeait le Crashdown, contournant le pâté de maison, avant de se regrouper à l'angle de la rue. Ils regardèrent l'entrée du centre situé juste en face. Max se tourna vers Valenti, debout juste derrière lui.

- Il n'y a presque rien pour s'abriter, murmura-t-il. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux passer séparément.  
- Bonne idée, approuva le shérif.

Une expression étrange traversa son visage alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers sa main et serrait et desserrait machinalement le poing.

- Shérif ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Max.  
- Ça va.  
- Tess ? demanda Max en se tournant vers sa femme.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait scanné la rue sur une bonne centaine de mètres sans percevoir quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne sens personne. Je pense que c'est bon.  
- Alors, on y va. Michael et Kyle, prenez Courtney et allez-y en premier, ordonna Valenti aux deux garçons.  
- Quand vous y serez, on fera partir les autres, ajouta Max.  
- Allez ! les poussa Jim.

Tess les regarda traverser en soutenant Courtney de leur mieux, toujours concentrée, prête à donner l'alerte au moindre problème. De l'autre coté de la rue, Michael déverrouilla la porte d'entrée d'un geste de la main et Kyle et lui entrainèrent la Skin à l'intérieur du musée.

- Je prends Tess, Liz et Maria, reprit Valenti. Je vous laisse fermer la marche ?

Max acquiesça.

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? lui demanda Tess. Les murs sont trop épais pour que je voie quoi que ce soit une fois à l'intérieur.  
- Ça ira, on sera juste derrière vous, la rassura Max.  
- On y va, dit le shérif.

Ils traversèrent la rue et disparurent à leur tour dans le centre. Isabel s'approcha de Max et il lui envoya un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

- On va y arriver.  
- Max, dit-elle après une hésitation, si je te demande de faire quelque chose, tu le feras sans poser de questions ?

Il la regarda un moment sans un mot.

- Dis toujours.  
- Va les rejoindre, ordonna sa sœur. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais essayer de retrouver Nicholas.  
- Non.

Non, non et non. Pourquoi ne pas la renvoyer en express à Khivar, emballée dans un joli paquet cadeau, tant qu'on y était ?

- Max, tu ne comprends pas que ce qu'il veut, c'est moi ? s'écrit Isabel.

Pas exactement. Ce que Khivar – et Nicoli, son fidèle second – voulaient, c'était le Granilith. Vilandra n'était qu'un bonus. Ils voulaient le Granilith parce que c'était le seul moyen pour Khivar d'obtenir une quelconque légitimité en tant que Roi et Vilandra parce qu'elle était de sang royal et son héritière directe, maintenant que les enfants qu'il avait eu d'Ava avaient été éliminés. Mais même après tout ce temps, il n'était toujours pas persuadé que l'amour ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Oh, sa sœur avait aimé Khivar – pour autant qu'elle ait été capable de vraiment 'aimer' quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même – mais est-ce que cela avait jamais été vraiment réciproque ? Aujourd'hui encore, il en doutait.

Alors, non, il ne la laisserait pas partir rejoindre Nicholas. Hors de question.

- Non, Isabel. Si on se sépare, on est mort. Il ne fera de toi qu'une bouchée.  
- C'est vrai. Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se retourna pour observer la rue.

- Attends-moi là, je vais voir.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la première voiture garée le long du trottoir, regardant avec attention à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. C'était maintenant où jamais.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit-il sans quitter la rue des yeux. Passe devant, je te suis.

Pas de réponse. Il se retourna avec impatience et constata que sa sœur s'était volatilisée. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son esprit eut un blanc avant qu'une rage phénoménale ne l'envahisse.

Il allait la tuer. Que les Anciens en soit témoins, lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, il la réduirait en bouillie.

_-Max ? résonna dans sa tête la voix inquiète de Tess. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

De l'intérieur du Centre, elle sentait la tension qui l'habitait.

_-Isabel s'est tirée, lui envoya-t-il avec une colère contenue.  
__-Quoi ?  
__-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait aller trouver Nicholas, je lui ai dit non, elle en a profité que j'ai le dos tourné pour foutre le camp !  
__-Il faut la retrouver, et vite, dit Tess, son inquiétude palpable. S'il la trouve…  
__-Vous pourrez gérer là-dedans en attendant qu'on revienne ?  
__-On se débrouillera. Mais par pitié, fais attention, s'ils t'attrapent toi aussi…  
__-Je sais. J'essaierais de faire vite._

Et il s'enfonça à son tour dans la ruelle.

* * *

De l'autre coté de la rue, Tess lâcha un soupir. Et à nouveau, il fallait qu'Isabel n'en fasse qu'à sa tête… Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas trop si une rencontre Nicholas/Isabel serait une mauvaise chose – au moins, Isabel choisirait son camp une bonne fois pour toute et ils sauraient à quoi s'en tenir. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle connaissait la cachette du Granilith et Nicholas n'aurait aucun mal à la lui soutirer.

- Où sont Max et Isabel ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Valenti juste derrière elle.

- Isabel lui a fait faux bond, alors Max est parti à sa recherche, lui dit-elle simplement.  
- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que c'était dangereux ? s'étonna Valenti.  
- Ça l'est. Encore plus si elle se retrouve avec eux. Mais la fabuleuse Isabel Evans est persuadée d'avoir plus d'importance pour eux que nous tous réunis, donc elle a pris le contrôle de la situation, railla Tess avec amertume.  
- C'est mauvais.

Elle serra les dents.

- Priez juste pour que la bombe à retardement ne commence pas à faire tic-tac, dit-elle rageusement.  
- Je ne…

Jim s'arrêta net et se passa nerveusement la main sur le bras.

- Je crois que je… Que…, balbutia-t-il.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tess, réalisant que quelque chose clochait.

Et soudain, sous ses yeux ébahis, il se mit à… clignoter. Il disparut et réapparut rapidement, la regardant d'un air paniqué.

- Je crois que mon temps est écoulé, dit-il. Dis à Kyle… Dis-lui…

Et il disparut tout à fait.

- Jim ! s'écria Tess.

Une seconde plus tard, Kyle arriva en courant, Liz sur les talons.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Où est mon père ? ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé autour d'eux.  
- Il a… disparu, là, juste devant moi, avoua Tess. Je suis désolée.

Kyle serra les dents et ne dit rien. Liz intervint.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur l'ordinateur de Brody. Quelqu'un a déployé un champ d'énergie sur Roswell à midi et, s'il a été ouvert, il peut probablement être refermé. Il faut juste trouver d'où il part.  
- Ce n'est pas indiqué sur l'ordinateur ? demanda Tess.

Liz secoua la tête.

- Non.  
- Il faut qu'on trouve, c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ça, insista Tess. Une idée ?

Un hurlement poussé par Maria interrompit net la conversation. Ils se précipitèrent tous dans l'autre pièce pour la trouver en train de se débattre entre les mains d'un Skin. Laissant les autres pétrifiés devant ce spectacle, Tess n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle s'approcha de l'homme par derrière et lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le bas du dos, pile sur la valve qu'elle savait dissimulée là. Il se désintégra sous leurs yeux.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle à Maria.  
- Oui, merci, lui répondit la serveuse avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Michael fit irruption dans la pièce à son tour.

- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Oh, une broutille, lâcha Maria, les dents serrées, visiblement secouée. Juste moi qu'on a essayé de tuer… Trois fois rien. Retourne auprès de Courtney, Dieu sait qu'elle a besoin de ta compagnie beaucoup plus que moi en ce moment, lui assena-t-elle en tournant les talons et en quittant la pièce.  
- Ne sois pas comme ça, dit Michael avec impatience.  
- Tu sais quoi, Michael ? rétorqua sa petite amie en faisant volte-face. J'en ai marre ! Depuis qu'elle t'a avoué être la Présidente de ton fan-club, le reste du monde n'existe plus ! Valenti vient de s'évaporer dans les airs, Liz, Kyle et moi, on est peut-être les suivants et il n'y a qu'elle qui t'intéresse !  
- Valenti a disparu ? répéta-t-il.

A cet instant, Max entra dans l'UFO Center, dispensant Maria de répondre.

- Tu l'as retrouvée ? lui demanda Tess.  
- Retrouvé qui ? demanda à son tour Michael.  
- Isabel, répondit sèchement Tess. Maria a raison, tu sais, ce ne serait pas mal que tu t'intéresses un minimum à ce qui se passe en dehors de Courtney…  
- Vous avez perdu Isabel ? répéta Michael.  
- Oui, je la tenais en laisse et elle s'est échappée, railla Max.

Il se tourna vers Tess.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, dit-il plus sérieusement, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que les autres l'aient trouvée, à l'heure qui est…

Il n'avait pas mené de recherches poussées, pour être honnête, il s'était contenté de parcourir les rues entourant le Crashdown en priant pour un coup de chance, sans beaucoup d'espoir cependant. Il savait que, s'il s'aventurait plus loin, il risquait de tomber sur des Skins et, seul contre eux, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Son intuition lui criait qu'ils les affronteraient bien assez tôt et que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Isabel serait avec eux.

- Ils n'ont pas trouvé qu'elle, dit soudain Liz.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Un Skin vient d'attaquer Maria, juste dans la pièce à coté, lui expliqua rapidement Tess. Il faut qu'on s'en aille, on n'est pas en sécurité ici.  
- On peut essayer le lycée, suggéra Max, mais je ne pense pas qu'on réussisse à leur échapper très longtemps là-bas. Tu devrais aller chercher ton père, dit-il à Kyle.

Le jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Il n'est plus là, répondit-il simplement.  
- Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il a été faire un tour seul dehors lui aussi ! s'énerva Max.  
- Il a disparu, lui apprit Tess.  
- Sûrement que l'espace-temps des Skins a rattrapé ceux d'entre nous…, commença Liz.  
- … qui sont humains, finit Maria. A qui le tour ?

Le silence tomba sur la pièce un instant avant qu'une porte claque un peu plus loin. Ils sursautèrent. Tess regarda autour d'elle, réalisant soudain qu'il manquait quelqu'un à leur petit groupe.

- Où est Courtney ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle échangea un regard avec Max et ils se précipitèrent vers le fond de la pièce, là où la jeune Skin aurait dû être allongée sur le sol, Michael sur les talons. Et comme Tess s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne. Elle secoua la tête.

- Et dire que je commençais à lui faire confiance, murmura-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une imbécile… Elle doit être déjà en train de rejoindre Nicholas à l'heure qu'il est !  
- Michael ? demanda Max à son ami.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
- Hey !

Les trois extraterrestres se tournèrent vers Kyle, qui semblait soudain très excité. Ils le virent foncer vers un portant où étaient exposées des cartes postales spéciales 'extraterrestre' et en tirer une de son rangement. Il l'agita d'un air triomphant.

- L'espace-temps a dû être bouleversé à partir du panneau de pub qui domine la ville ! s'écria-t-il en faisant référence au panneau familier de tous les habitants de Roswell annonçant le musée, qui bordait la route principale et qui arborait le même message que la carte. Mon père et moi, on a vu une espèce de tube vert qui était planté dedans. On a cru à une blague, à un acte de vandalisme, mais c'était plus grave. Je vais y retourner.  
- Je ne suis pas sur qu'y aller seul soit une bonne idée, objecta Max.  
- Les filles n'ont qu'à venir avec moi, insista Kyle. Si ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure est vrai, ce n'est pas après nous qu'ils en ont, juste vous quatre. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Max finit par acquiescer.

- Ok, mais prends Brandford jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, c'est plus direct et, en contournant le centre, vous avez moins de chances de faire repérer.  
- D'accord. On se revoit bientôt, ajouta Kyle avec un sourire encourageant.

Sur une impulsion, Tess le serra dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Les trois extraterrestres regardèrent leurs amis quitter le Centre d'un air morose. Max finit par se tourner vers Michael.

- Tu es bien sûr de n'avoir aucune idée d'où est Courtney ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je t'ai dit que non, tu m'énerves ! se défendit son ami.

_-Il ment, envoya Tess à Max._

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Crashdown, son esprit était en alerte et interceptait tout ce qui passait à proximité. Impossible que les émotions de Michael lui échappent.

Max décrocha à son ami un regard meurtrier. La tension nerveuse qui l'habitait était en train de saper sa patience. Entre sa sœur qui faisait cavalier seul et Michael qui lui mentait ouvertement, il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Il serra les poings et tourna les talons, se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, sachant que, s'ils continuaient cette conversation, il allait probablement coller son poing dans la figure de son meilleur ami.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? cria Michael dans son dos.

Max ne se retourna même pas.

- Au lycée, répondit Tess à sa place. En attendant de trouver mieux…

Ils se firent les plus discrets possibles pour parcourir les deux kilomètres qui les séparaient du complexe où ils passaient une grande partie de leur journée en semaine. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent le même spectacle de désolation que partout ailleurs, mais c'était moins étonnant – on était dimanche, personne ne traînait à Roswell High ce jour-là.

Tess s'arrêta net.

- Il y a quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, réalisant que la présence qu'elle percevait était trop nette pour qu'il s'agisse d'un Skin. La présence était même familière…

- Isabel, réalisa-t-elle.  
- Où ? demanda brusquement Max.  
- A l'intérieur. Pas très loin du casier de Michael, je pense, ajouta-t-elle après avoir pris une seconde pour s'orienter mentalement.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le lycée, tournant dans les couloirs sans hésiter. Et comme Tess le présumait, Isabel était là, assise sur le sol, appuyée contre les casiers et apparemment inconsciente. Le soulagement que Max éprouva en la voyant vivante et libre ne dura pas, remplacé par une soudaine inquiétude.

_-Jamais ils ne l'auraient laissée partir, envoya-t-il à Tess. Elle ne doit pas être seule ici. Il faut qu'on s'en aille, et vi…_

- Bonjour, Votre Majesté, résonna soudain une voix dans leur dos.

Tess échangea avec Max un regard fataliste – ils n'avaient pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Une boule de plomb leur tomba au fond de l'estomac.

Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

* * *

Lorsque Max reprit ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il était ligoté à une sorte de pilier dressé à la hâte au milieu du hall principal du lycée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la vingtaine de Skins debout en face de lui, Nicholas trônant en leur centre avec un sourire suffisant, avant qu'il ne regarde autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les trois autres. Il constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient tous dans la même position que lui, dans son dos. Ligotés chacun à son propre pilier, mais vivants.

Il tira discrètement sur les liens qui lui enserraient les mains dans l'espoir de les arracher, sans succès.

_-Tess ?  
__-Je vais bien, lui renvoya-t-elle. Ils ont serré les liens par précaution, on n'arrivera pas à se libérer._

Soudain, Nicholas s'avança vers eux, se penchant vers Max d'un air faussement compatissant.

- Tu as de petits yeux, dis-moi, railla-t-il. Quand je pense qu'autrefois, tu décidais du destin de tes armées en jouant à pile ou face… Heureusement pour moi, tu as fait l'erreur de rester dans le mauvais camp.

Tess observa Nicoli avec attention – il n'arriverait pas à déstabiliser Max avec ce genre de remarque, mais qu'en serait-il de Michael et Isabel ?

L'adolescent se déplaça, contournant Max pour se diriger vers sa sœur.

- Tout ceci ne te rappelle rien, Vilandra ? lui dit-il avec un sourire toujours aussi ironique.

Tess serra les dents. Max et elle avaient vu juste, ils _avaient_ discuté d'autre chose que du Granilith à Copper Summit. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Nicoli ne s'attarda pas non plus sur Vilandra et reporta soudain toute son attention sur Michael.

- Et ton second ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Ton homme de confiance… Celui qui a cru bon de révéler le secret du Granilith à l'une de nos plus éminentes camarades !

Max ferma les yeux, une déception amère lui serrant la gorge. Michael avait donc bien aidé Courtney à s'en aller. Il avait choisi de révéler des informations vitales à une fille à qui il ne parlait vraiment que depuis quelques jours, mettant sciemment en danger la vie de ceux qu'il prétendait être ses meilleurs amis, sans la moindre hésitation.

- Règle numéro 1 – en temps de guerre, ne jamais divulguer d'informations, jubila Nicholas, se réjouissant visiblement de démolir leur petit groupe à coup de révélations fracassantes. Courtney le savait. C'est pour ça qu'elle a cru bon de se suicider avant de me révéler où était le Granilith…

Michael pousse un soupir de soulagement auquel Max fit plus discrètement écho. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à remercier leur ange gardien que ce soit Courtney qui leur ait été loyale, au final.

Nicoli revint se planter devant Max.

- Il y a une dernière chose que je dois savoir avant que nous levions le camp… Où est le Granilith ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit calmement Max.  
- Oh, mais si. Et tu vas me le dire, affirma l'autre.

Il tendit la main en direction des trois autres, qui se mirent à hurler, Tess plus pour donner le change que par réelle douleur – elle avait appris il y a longtemps à bloquer ce genre d'attaques et Nicoli, persuadé d'être face à des fragments inoffensifs de leurs anciennes personnalités, n'y vit que du feu.

- Arrêtez ça ! dit Max, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Si je vous le dis, vous les laissez partir. Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec eux.  
- Max, ne fais pas ça, le supplia Isabel derrière lui.

Une bouffée de rancœur lui remonta dans la gorge et il serra les dents. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû la supplier de ne pas partir, tout à l'heure, c'était apparemment pour elle la solution à tous les problèmes…

Nicoli secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- Non, c'est trop facile. En d'autres temps, je me serais plié à ta volonté, mais maintenant…

Il posa la main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Tess réalisa en une fraction de seconde ce qu'il était en train de faire et plongea dans l'esprit de Max en même temps que lui, lui opposant une barrière infranchissable et l'éjectant sans ménagement.

Nicoli recula comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il tourna vers elle un regard meurtrier.

- Toi ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton rageur.

Il arbora soudain un sourire froid.

- Et moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez plus que des adolescents sans défense, quel idiot je suis…

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents.

- Ava DeLoech est bien plus proche de la surface que ce que les gens peuvent le penser, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il. Tu as toujours été très douée pour te faire passer pour plus inoffensive que tu ne l'es en réalité… Ava la discrète, mais toujours là, dans l'ombre, comme une épine dans mon pied ! J'ai su à la seconde où tu as passé les portes du Grand Temple que tu ne me causerai que des ennuis !

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle restait muette, refusant de lui donner la satisfaction de l'entendre protester, sentant peser sur elle les regards interrogateurs de Michael et Isabel.

- Et aujourd'hui, tu es à ma merci, railla encore Nicoli. Oh, ne te fais pas d'illusions, je saurais ce qu'il y a dans ta jolie tête, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Cela prendra juste un peu plus de temps que prévu...

_-Max… Si tu dois faire quelque chose, fais-le maintenant, envoya Tess d'un ton désespéré._

Et alors que Nicoli posait la main sur son front, elle serra les dents, déterminée à tenir son esprit sous clef le plus longtemps possible. Mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, elle le savait. L'ancien Uro était aussi puissant qu'elle et elle était en position de faiblesse.

Max le réalisa avant même qu'elle ait besoin de le lui dire. Il ferma les yeux et reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés à Copper Summit, projetant vers sa femme toute sa concentration. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui plongea dans ses réserves, reprenant le tissage des liens invisibles commencé la veille. Il sentit la boule d'énergie grossir, la chaleur toujours aussi brûlante, l'intensité toujours aussi mortelle. Plus d'hésitation, c'était eux ou les Skins. Et s'ils ne devaient laisser derrière eux que des cendres, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Luttant à la fois pour tenir Nicholas à distance de son esprit et transmettre toute son énergie à Max, la tension qui habitait Tess devint telle qu'elle sut qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une seconde de plus. Dans un dernier effort, elle libéra ses dernières forces avec un cri de rage. Max lâcha la bride et toute l'énergie accumulée se matérialisa au dessus de sa tête dans un rougeoiement de flammes.

Tess sourit devant la panique incrédule qu'affichait soudain le visage de Nicoli.

- Non, murmura-t-il. C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas…  
- En temps de guerre, toujours s'attendre à tout, c'est la règle numéro 2, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Et sur ces mots, dans un parfait ensemble, Zan et elle éparpillèrent la vague brûlante dans la pièce, la faisant tourbillonner avec précision autour d'eux, prenant soin d'épargner Michael et Isabel. Quelques secondes et ce fut suffisant. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Nicoli balbutier quelques mots incompréhensibles avant que lui et sa petite troupe ne s'évaporent dans l'atmosphère, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une pluie de cendres blanchâtre. Ne tenant que par la volonté de l'ancien Uro, les piliers et les liens qui les retenaient captifs disparurent instantanément.

Plus rien ne la soutenant debout, Tess s'écroula sur le sol alors que Max tombait à genoux quelques pas devant elle, leurs souffles heurtés et laborieux.

_Deux fois dans la même journée_, pensa Tess avec un humour sans joie. _Moi et le plancher, ça commence à devenir une véritable histoire d'amour…_

Elle essaya péniblement de passer en position assise, sans succès. C'était comme si son corps s'était liquéfié.

_Deux minutes. J'ai juste besoin de deux toutes petites minutes…_

- Max ! cria soudain Isabel.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa belle-sœur se précipiter vers son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Mais alors qu'Isabel posait la main sur son épaule, il se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-il d'une voix si tranchante que sa sœur recula de deux pas, comme s'il l'avait giflée.

Et c'était peut-être le cas. Le ton de sa voix… Tess le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été éprouvante pour Zan. Pas tant à cause des Skins – ils s'en étaient débarrassés avec une surprenante facilité, en fin de compte – mais à cause d'Isabel et de Michael. Elle sentait d'ici la lassitude et le découragement de son mari.

Max regarda le visage choqué de sa sœur, debout à quelques pas, Michael à ses cotés, sans parvenir à se sentir coupable – de mentir, de ne pas être… Max. Le Max conciliant, facile à vivre, qui fermait toujours les yeux. Il était tellement en colère et… blessé.

Il leur avait toujours fait confiance, malgré leur impétuosité, leur aveuglement, leur fierté et le million d'autres raisons qui faisait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils finissaient toujours par faire les mauvais choix. Mais jamais encore ils n'avaient agi contre lui de façon aussi délibérée, en se souciant aussi peu des conséquences. En se moquant aussi éperdument de leur opinion, à Tess et à lui. Michael et Courtney. Isabel et… Vilandra.

- Max ? demanda Isabel d'une voix incertaine.

Qu'ils aillent tous les deux au diable ou ailleurs, ce n'était plus son problème.

A moitié à quatre pattes, il s'approcha de Tess et posa une main sur son front, la regardant fermer les yeux, ignorant volontairement la question de sa sœur.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
- J'envisage de dormir pendant les trois prochaines années, murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il sourit.

- Bienvenue au club…

Un bruit soudain les fit sursauter et tous les quatre tournèrent les yeux, craignant de voir apparaitre un Skin égaré, mais ce fut un homme de l'équipe d'entretien qui tourna à l'angle du couloir. Il fronça les sourcils en les découvrant dans le hall et Max réalisa qu'ils devaient présenter un drôle de spectacle, lui assis pas terre, Tess allongée à ses pieds et Michael et Isabel les couvant d'un œil inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, les jeunes ? C'est dimanche, on ne vous a pas mis au courant ? demanda l'homme.  
- On s'en va, répondit Max avec un sourire d'excuse, réalisant que le tour de passe-passe qui retenait les Terriens dans une autre dimension devait avoir pris fin – de leur fait ou Kyle, Maria et Liz avaient réussi de leur coté ?  
- J'avais oublié un livre ici, on est juste passé le récupérer pour que je puisse finir de travailler avant demain, enchaîna Isabel avec son plus beau sourire.  
- Le lycée est fermé, insista l'homme.  
- On est déjà parti, commenta Michael en se penchant vers Tess.

Il la saisit doucement par les épaules et l'aida à se lever. Elle sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner et chancela.

- Appuie-toi sur moi, murmura Max en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Michael et se cala confortablement contre Max, qui l'entraîna vers la sortie à pas lents. A peine eurent-ils passé les portes que le soleil de l'après-midi l'aveugla et elle ferma les yeux.

- Par là, dit Max.

Il l'entraîna sous la coursive et l'assit sur un banc de pierre pour qu'elle puisse souffler un peu.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, juste très fatiguée, c'est tout, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici, je vais chercher la Jeep au Crashdown pour la ramener chez elle, dit Michael.  
- Ne te donne pas cette peine, Michael, je me débrouillerai, dit Tess.

Elle savait que, plus que n'importe quoi, Max voulait que son meilleur ami et sa sœur disparaissent. Son self-control ne tenait qu'à un fil et, s'il explosait, ce ne serait pas joli à voir.

- Tess, tu tiens à peine debout, objecta Isabel. Laisse-nous t'aider.  
- Je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, rétorqua vertement Max.  
- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? se hérissa Michael.  
- Ça veut dire que là, tout de suite, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu disparaisses, précisa Max, sans plus se soucier de prendre des gants. Et fais-moi plaisir, emmène Isabel avec toi.  
- Max ! protesta sa sœur, visiblement blessée.  
- Fichez-le camp, Izzy. Je suis très sérieux, je suis tellement en colère contre vous que je vais finir par dire un truc que je ne suis pas sûr de regretter, alors ça vaut mieux pour tous le monde, croyez-moi. Allez-vous en.

Et pour une fois, personne ne discuta ses ordres.

_Probablement parce que, pour une fois, ils ont conscience de s'être royalement planté_, pensa Max avec amertume.

Il les regarda tourner les talons et disparaître avec un soulagement sans bornes et une tristesse équivalente. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc à coté de Tess et posa la tête dans ses mains avec un soupir de découragement. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Leur cacher la vérité était-il vraiment la bonne solution ? Il venait à en douter…

Il sentit une main fraiche glisser dans ses cheveux et releva la tête pour trouver le sourire réconfortant de Tess et le poids sur ses épaules s'allégea un peu. Heureusement qu'elle était là… Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie à l'heure actuelle si Nasedo et elle n'étaient pas revenus à Roswell… Il serait probablement en train de devenir dingue.

- Les choses vont finir par rentrer dans l'ordre, lui dit-elle calmement. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il le faut.  
- Et si cela n'arrive pas ?

Le sourire assuré de Tess vacilla quelque peu alors que Max enchaînait.

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir composer avec Michael et Isabel encore très longtemps. Ou les contrôler.

Il lâcha un rire amer.

- Bon sang, mais qui est-ce que j'essaye de leurrer ? Regarde-moi ! dit-il avec un geste de dérision dans sa direction. Je ne contrôle rien du tout. Je prends des décisions que personne ne respecte. Je fais des choix dont tout le monde se moque. Je ne peux même plus faire confiance à ceux qui me sont les plus proches – mais je suppose que c'est une leçon que j'aurais dû apprendre il y a longtemps, pas vrai ?  
- Max…

Tess glissa du banc pour s'accroupir à ses pieds, posant la main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part, dit-elle fermement, le cœur serré de le voir aussi désabusé. Et Michael et Isabel aussi… à leur façon. Je crois, ajouta-t-elle en priant intérieurement pour que ce soit vrai.  
- Tu essayes toujours de voir le meilleur chez chacun, pas vrai ?

Le visage de Tess s'assombrit.

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix tendue. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis longtemps.  
- Tess…  
- Mais il y a une certitude sur laquelle on peu compter – peu importe les Valenti, Maria, Liz ou Alex, au final, cela se résume à nous quatre. Michael et Isabel le savent. Ils se reposent là-dessus. C'est parce qu'ils savent qu'on sera là pour les couvrir qu'ils se permettent d'agir comme ils le font. Leurs actions sont peut-être stupides, mais ils restent loyaux.  
- Pour le moment.  
- Pour le moment.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, l'un comme l'autre perdu dans ses pensées.

_Peut-être que la bombe à retardement a bel et bien commencé à faire tic-tac, en fin de compte,_ pensa Tess. _Mais peut-être qu'Isabel n'est qu'une moitié du mécanisme. Michael est l'autre et Nicoli l'a enclenché… La question est, comment est-ce qu'on l'arrête ?_

- En rentrant chez nous, dit Max en guise de réponse à sa question silencieuse. En remettant les choses à leur place, quelles que soient les sacrifices qu'il faudra faire. C'est le seul moyen. Mais en attendant…

Il se leva et glissa sa main dans celle de Tess.

- En attendant, il faut que je te ramène à ton autre chez toi. Tu as besoin de repos, dit-il fermement.  
- Toi aussi, fit remarquer Tess.  
- Tu me feras une petite place dans ton lit…

Elle leva un sourcil surpris.

- Que va dire Valenti ?  
- Valenti comprendra, répondit Max.

Et s'il ne comprenait pas, il lui expliquerait.

- J'ai juste…

Il hésita une seconde.

- J'ai juste besoin de rester loin de Michael et Isabel pendant quelque temps.

* * *

Roswell, trois jours plus tard…

- On dirait un schtroumpf qui aurait avalé un canari.

Entrant tout juste dans la cuisine, engoncé dans un caleçon long en lycra et de monstrueuses épaulettes, Kyle réussit l'exploit de lui jeter un regard noir tout en finissant d'attacher ses crampons d'une main et en attrapant un mini-sandwich de l'autre. Il enfourna le pain encore chaud dans sa bouche et se redressa en jubilant presque.

- Nom de D… Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! se réjouit-il en tendant à nouveau la main vers l'assiette, avalant la bouchée précédente avec enthousiasme. Où est-ce que tu as acheté ça ?  
- Tu sais, si vous les humains avez inventé les cuisines, c'est pour _cuisiner_, pas simplement pour offrir une chambre à votre micro-ondes, dit Tess en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il, la bouche pleine de son deuxième – et troisième – sandwich. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à nous servir tes trucs aux légumes alors que tu peux nous cuisiner ces petites merveilles ?  
- Ce sont des sandwichs, Kyle, pas de la cuisine. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est bon que c'est _bon_, rétorqua-t-elle en le voyant tendre à nouveau la main vers l'assiette – ces hommes, tous les mêmes. Evite juste de manger ceux qui ont un…

Trop tard. A peine eut-il avalé la première bouchée du sandwich suivant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et qu'il commençait à tousser.

- … point rouge sur le dessus, finit-elle dans un murmure. Le canari s'est coincé ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire totalement innocent.  
- Qu'est-ce que… c'est que… ça ? bégaya Kyle d'une voix à moitié étouffée, recrachant dans l'évier.  
- Tabasco et beurre de cacahouète, commenta Tess avec une grimace. Tu es dégoûtant.  
- Tabasco et beurre de cacahouète ? Et c'est moi qui suis dégoûtant ?  
- Hey ! C'est toi le super-mec de la maison ! protesta-t-elle. Tu l'affirmes même en bleu et jaune !  
- C'est une tenue de football, pas un déguisement de schtroumpf, Madame la Martienne. Si tu pouvais juste éviter tes expérimentations culinaires quand je suis dans le coin, ça m'arrangerait.  
- Ce ne sont pas des expérimentations, c'est délicieux !  
- Pas pour le reste du monde !  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Bien sûr que non !

Ce fut au beau milieu de ce déploiement de maturité que Jim les surprit, se toisant mutuellement, mains sur les hanches. Tess se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Shérif, dites à Kyle que vous aimez ma cuisine ! ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire doucereux.

Elle savait qu'elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques, à chaque fois qu'elle se lançait dans une de ses "expérimentations culinaires", il finissait toujours par se resservir deux fois. Elle le vit plisser les yeux prudemment.

- J'aime ta cuisine, reconnut-il. Mais ne sachant pas ce qui a motivé cette question, je m'abstiendrais de développer…  
- Elle a mis du Tabasco dans les sandwichs, papa ! s'exclama Kyle. Du Tabasco façon Tess !

Son père dissimula à peine une grimace.

- J'aime la partie terrienne de ta cuisine, corrigea-t-il alors précipitamment.

Tess se renfrogna.

- Petits joueurs, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant un doggy-bag et en y empilant tous les sandwichs trop épicés.  
- Dis-moi que tu les jettes, supplia Kyle.  
- Je les emporte avec moi, corrigea Tess. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de les avaler que je ne les trouve pas délicieux… Et vu que je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer ton match, je vais avoir besoin d'un casse-croûte.

Kyle la regarda un long moment en silence et elle finit par se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu viens au match ? finit-il par dire avec un sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu nous as aidés à massacrer les vilains, je viens soutenir le massacre des fum… inadaptés sociaux de la ville d'à coté, se rattrapa-t-elle avec un regard contrit en direction du shérif. Un prêté pour un rendu.  
- Ça marche aussi pour les magazines retenus en otage sous mon lit ?  
- Buddha fait toujours ceinture, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en grommelant, sous le regard amusé de Valenti, qui secoua la tête.

- Il va falloir que tu cries sacrément fort au match pour compenser la perte de sa littérature, plaisanta-t-il.  
- J'ai passé les deux dernières heures à couper du saucisson et des cornichons parce que je sais que c'est pour lui l'équivalent d'un repas quatre étoiles, ne m'en demandez pas trop… Je suis surprise que vous le laissiez aller au match, je croyais qu'il était consigné ?

Kyle était rentré il y a deux week-ends de ça avec un Valenti fumant sur les talons. Elle avait cru comprendre au vu de la tirade rageuse du shérif qu'il avait été appelé au beau milieu de la nuit pour mettre de l'ordre dans une soirée qui avait dégénéré et avait eu l'heureuse surprise de trouver son propre fils au beau milieu des fêtards. La seule chose qui avait sauvé Kyle de la mise à mort, c'était qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'être sobre, sinon, Tess n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Mais cela ne l'avait pas sauvé d'une punition en règle.

- Les matchs de foot de l'équipe du lycée sont une institution à Roswell, expliqua Valenti. Si j'empêche le capitaine de l'équipe d'y aller, shérif ou pas, je vais me faire lyncher par la moitié de la ville. Je ne suis pas fou.  
- Vous venez aussi ?  
- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas rater le spectacle, railla le shérif.  
- Sans parler de la fête d'après-match qui est toujours mémorable, parait-il, plaisanta Tess.

Jim arbora un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Attention, jeune fille, tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une punition identique à celle de Kyle en cas de dérapage, l'avertit-il.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Les règles sont les mêmes pour tous les membres de cette famille, footballeurs ou pas, confirma Jim.

Le sourire de Tess disparut et elle le regarda d'un air incertain, le cœur battant. Il la considérait comme un membre de la famille ? C'était la première fois qu'il faisait allusion à son 'statut' dans cette maison en ces termes. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était volontaire et, étrangement, cela renforçait encore plus le poids de son affirmation. Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Comme si c'était… normal.

- Vraiment ? répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Réalisant visiblement ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre, Valenti reprit son sérieux.

- Vraiment, répéta-t-il.

Il lui sourit et, sur une impulsion, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, se sentant vraiment chez elle dans cette maison pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle le sentit lui tapoter maladroitement le dos et réalisa qu'il devait être embarrassé par son soudain sentimentalisme.

Elle se dégagea avec un sourire gêné.

- Désolée…  
- Pas de problème.

Un silence étrange, mais confortable, tomba sur la cuisine, silence que Kyle rompit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vous venez ? cria-t-il du salon. Si ça continue, l'arbitre va siffler le coup d'envoi sans moi !  
- Et ça, ce serait un drame, marmonna Tess en passant au salon.

Le rire de Valenti résonna derrière elle et elle sourit.

Oui, c'était bien d'avoir un chez soi.

* * *

_Ava entra dans la pièce avec une certaine appréhension. C'était un bureau très simplement meublé, mais appartenant visiblement à quelqu'un de haut placé dans la hiérarchie du Temple. Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il était courant pour les Aspirants d'assister les Och'ra et Uros confirmés dans leurs tâches, quelles qu'elles soient, mais rarement les Aspirants de première année. Sans compter que ses notions de médecine étaient encore vagues… Pourquoi lui avait-on demandé de venir ?_

_Alors que la femme debout à quelques pas se retournait, sa perplexité augmenta d'un cran. La Grande Och'ra. Jamais les Aspirantes de première année n'avaient affaire directement à la Première Och'ra._

_- Mademoiselle DeLoech, je vous rencontre enfin, la salua la femme avec un léger sourire.  
__- Och'ra Baes, c'est un honneur, répondit Ava._

_"Enfin" ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle attendait de la rencontrer depuis longtemps ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?_

_- Je pensais que vous seriez peut-être intéressée par un léger changement de programme, aujourd'hui. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
__- Heu… Oui, Madame._

_Elle fit signe à Ava de la suivre et elles commencèrent à marcher le long des galeries qui reliaient la partie réservée aux officiants de celles ouvertes au public._

_- Comme vous le savez sûrement, commença l'Och'ra Baes, les Aspirants et Aspirantes qui deviennent Och'ras et Uros n'assurent pas uniquement un soutien moral pour notre peuple. Le Grand Temple et ses Temples secondaires sont également les hôpitaux les plus performants de notre planète. Mais nous n'apportons pas seulement à nos patients les soins dispensés dans les hôpitaux plus classiques, nous utilisons également les rituels de guérison perfectionnés par les Anciens qui apportent un complément souvent très efficace à la médecine traditionnelle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très intéressée par cet aspect de notre travail…  
__- Effectivement, Madame…  
__- Je pensais que vous pourriez me suivre dans mes visites du matin, cela pourrait vous donner une assez bonne idée de ce qui vous attend si vous décidez de poursuivre dans cette voie. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que l'un des patients que nous allons voir souffrira d'une pathologie nécessitant le recours aux rites de guérison, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?  
__- Oui, Madame, répondit Ava avec un sourire enthousiaste._

_Peu importe que les Aspirantes de première année ne soient jamais appelées pour aider les Prêtresses, peu importe les raisons de sa présence ici, elle allait pouvoir suivre la Grande Och'ra !_

_Ava n'intervint pas directement pendant les heures qui suivirent, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas – après tout, elle venait à peine de commencer sa formation – mais elle garda les yeux et les oreilles grandes ouvertes, engrangeant les informations les unes après les autres, regardant avec attention les gestes effectués par les guérisseurs qui l'entouraient, certaine qu'ils resteraient à jamais gravés dans son esprit._

_Tout cela était absolument fascinant – dans certains cas, l'Och'ra Baes posait la main sur le patient et soulageait sa blessure comme par magie, jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Et pourtant, cela avait du sens, c'était ici que convergeaient toutes les énergies, toutes leurs croyances, c'était ici que la technique médicale classique se mêlait aux rites des Anciens. Ici, elle ressentait la présence du Granilith avec plus d'acuité que d'habitude. Et c'était la Grande Och'ra qui était le symbole de tout cela._

_Après trois heures passées à voir défiler les patients, l'Och'ra Baes se tourna vers elle, un air pensif sur le visage._

_- Notre dernier patient…, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Disons que je vais vous demander de faire preuve d'une grande discrétion dans son cas et de ne pas laisser filtrer ce que vous allez entendre en dehors de cette enceinte.  
__- Madame, protesta Ava, je vous assure que, quel que soit le patient, je ne me permettrais jamais de…  
__- Je le sais, l'interrompit l'Och'ra Baes avec un sourire rassurant. Je ne faisais que vous avertir du caractère… particulier de cette consultation, c'est tout._

_Ava acquiesça et, intriguée, suivit sans un mot la Grande Och'ra dans une salle à l'écart. A la seconde où elle passa la porte, son regard fut attiré par la silhouette familière d'un jeune homme en train de faire les cent pas. Elle serra les dents, sachant exactement quel visage elle allait découvrir lorsqu'il se retournerait, s'efforçant à grand peine de calmer son cœur qui s'était mis à battre à coups redoublés. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Que faisait-il ici ?_

Les Aspirantes de première année n'assistent pas aux visites… Est-ce que c'est volontaire ? Est-ce qu'on m'a demandé d'être là ce matin parce qu'on savait qui serait le dernier patient ? Est-ce lui qui a demandé ma présence ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-il même un patient ou tout ça n'est qu'un prétexte pour me parler ?

_- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lâcha Zan enfin en les entendant approcher. Je pensais devoir attendre encore un moment avant que vous n'arriv…_

_Son regard se posa sur elle et le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait, stupéfait._

D'accord, quoi qu'il se passe ici, il n'y est définitivement pour rien…

_Le regard de Zan passe du visage visiblement perturbé d'Ava à celui impassible de l'Och'ra Baes, se demandant ce que cela voulait dire._

_- J'ai demandé à l'Aspirante DeLoech de se joindre à moi pour mes visites de la matinée, commenta la Grande Och'ra, répondant à sa question muette. Je n'avais pas prévu votre arrivée._

_Il retint une remarque cinglante. Peu importe que sa visite n'ait pas été planifiée, l'Och'ra Baes était l'une des mentalistes les plus puissantes de leur planète. Vu tout ce qu'elle savait sur les liens entre lui et Ava, présents et passés, aucune chance que ceci ne soit qu'une heureuse coïncidence. Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle aurait à s'expliquer plus tard et elle enchaîna._

_- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Votre Altesse ? demanda-t-elle, lui rappelant le but de sa visite ici._

_Il hésita un instant, soudain hésitant à l'idée de parler de ses problèmes devant Ava. Il avait sa fierté après tout… Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir à admettre devant elle qu'il se retrouvait autant perturbé par de simples maux de tête._

_- Migraine, dit-il simplement, mettant sa fierté de coté._

_Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il en souffrait depuis le début de son adolescence et elle l'avait déjà soigné suffisamment souvent pour savoir que, s'il venait consulter, c'était que leur intensité était plus forte que d'habitude._

_Ava leva un sourcil perplexe – une migraine ? Et c'était pour ça qu'il monopolisait le temps de la guérisseuse la plus expérimentée du Temple ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit l'Och'ra Baes plisser le front d'un air soucieux qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça…_

_- Je croyais que vous n'en aviez plus depuis l'année dernière, dit la Prêtresse.  
__- Elles sont revenues depuis quelques semaines. Et elles sont fortes, plus fortes que…_

_Il se massa nerveusement la tempe._

_- D'habitude, elles vont et viennent, mais depuis quelques jours, c'est constant. Je dors mal et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux me permettre d'afficher en public._

_Il leva les yeux vers Ava._

_- J'ai des migraines depuis des années, lui expliqua-t-il brièvement avant de détourner le regard. Leur intensité reste supportable en général, mais parfois…  
__- Il s'est produit quelque chose de particulier pour qu'elles… reviennent comme ça ? demanda soudain Ava, avant de rougir violemment, réalisant qu'elle se montrait indiscrète. Excusez-moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires…  
__- Non, intervint l'Och'ra Baes. C'est une très bonne question, au contraire._

_Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction._

_- Non, rien de particulier, répondit-il après une seconde de réflexion. J'ai passé les trois derniers mois au Lebosen, à m'occuper de choses et d'autres, mais rien de vraiment significatif.  
__- A part la luminosité accrue et la chaleur du désert, rétorqua l'Och'ra. Le genre de chose que je vous ai demandé d'éviter autant que possible…_

_Zan eut un geste d'impatience._

_- Et bien, lorsque je serai Roi, je donnerai l'indépendance à cette province là pour ne jamais avoir à y mettre les pieds, contente ?_

_Un silence tendu retomba sur la pièce alors que la Prêtresse commençait à l'ausculter et il soupira._

_- Pardonnez-moi, je suis très fatigué et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue du tambour dans ma tête, cela a tendance à me faire oublier mes bonnes manières.  
__- Ne vous en faites pas._

_Elle continua son auscultation sous le regard attentif d'Ava qui, mal à l'aise, se demandait une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à le revoir. Après trois mois sans nouvelles, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais, et maintenant qu'il était là…_

_- Je ne vois rien qui me cause une inquiétude particulière, en dehors de ces migraines, dit enfin l'Och'ra, après avoir terminé son examen._

_Ava poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, le nœud qu'elle ignorait avoir à l'estomac se desserrant un petit peu alors qu'elle avait attendu son diagnostic avec anxiété._

_- Je ne pourrais rien faire de plus que vous redonner le traitement que vous preniez jusqu'à l'année dernière. Je crois me souvenir qu'il était plutôt efficace…  
__- Oui. Est-ce que vous pourriez juste…, dit-il avec un geste vague en direction de sa tête.  
__- Bien sûr._

_Elle posa la main sur son front et il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle absorbait lentement sa migraine._

_- Je reviens tout de suite, lui dit-elle après avoir terminé.  
__- Merci, lui dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant._

_Et elle quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls tous les deux pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ava se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

_- Vas-y, demande, dit soudain Zan._

_Elle sursauta et réalisa qu'il la regardait avec attention, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_- Quoi ?  
__- La question que tu meurs d'envie de poser, je me trompe ?_

_Cette fois, elle n'hésita plus._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? Je l'ai vu faire ce… truc avec sa main toute la matinée et les gens semblaient immédiatement se sentir mieux, mais je ne comprends pas…  
__- Elle concentre son énergie sur les blessures ou les… affections, quelles qu'elles soient, et cette énergie les réduits au point de les faire disparaître. Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela fonctionne.  
__- Mais c'est efficace.  
__- Très efficace.  
__- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que les Och'ras n'utilisent pas cette faculté de façon systématique ?_

_Zan secoua la tête._

_- Seule quatre ou cinq personnes sont capables d'accomplir ce genre de tour de passe-passe, à ma connaissance. Et on ne peut pas l'utiliser de façon systématique, cela nous épuise. Plus la blessure est grave, plus sa guérison nous demande d'énergie, expliqua-t-il.  
__- Nous ?_

_Il releva la tête._

_- Pardon ?  
__- Vous avez dit nous…  
__- Oh… Oui. Mes parents et moi. L'Och'ra Baes. Nous sommes les seuls à disposer de ce don.  
__- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas utilisé sur vous ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.  
__- On ne peut pas se guérir soi-même, ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne. Malheureusement dans mon cas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.  
__- Je vois…_

_Un silence pesant retomba sur la pièce alors qu'Ava détournait les yeux, le ventre toujours aussi noué. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était que l'Och'ra Baes revienne pour qu'elle puisse enfin partir d'ici. Elle n'aimait pas se trouver en face de lui et se sentir aussi… concernée par son état de santé malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils avaient toujours parlé de tout avec une facilité déconcertante et la tension dans la pièce lui donnait envie de pleurer. Zan finit par soupirer et se leva de la table d'examen._

_- Ava, écoute, dit en passant une main lasse sur sa nuque. Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher la vérité, c'était stupide…  
__- Cela n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle brusquement, désireuse d'en finir avec cette conversation._

_Elle ne voulait pas discuter de ça parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Parce que s'il lui disait ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, que ce passerait-il ensuite ? Il y avait au moins deux choses qu'elle savait – 1) il n'avait pas essayé de la contacter ces trois derniers mois parce qu'il les avait passé à des milliers de kilomètres d'Antara, pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu et 2) elle était toujours aussi désespérément amoureuse de lui._

_- Ça en a, insista-t-il. Je t'ai donné l'impression que je m'étais moqué de toi, ce qui n'était pas le cas du tout, et pour ça, je suis désolé.  
__- D'accord, excuses acceptées. On peut changer de sujet de conversation maintenant ?  
__- Ava… S'il te plaît._

_Il fit un pas dans sa direction et elle recula d'autant._

_- Je veux juste qu'on discute.  
__- Et moi, je ne veux pas discuter. Cela ne m'intéresse pas.  
__- Cela semblait t'intéresser l'année dernière._

_Elle serra les poings._

_- Et vous m'avez menti, l'année dernière. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais cette fois-ci ?  
__- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'ai pas menti, dit-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Que je porte une couronne ou pas, je reste Zan et c'est avec lui que tu as parlé et personne d'autre.  
__- Oui, que _j'ai_ parlé, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Je vous ai parlé de moi, de ma vie, de mes amis, de ma famille, et vous avez écouté sans jamais rien livrer de vous à part des platitudes. Vous avez réussi un tour de force – entrer dans ma vie tout en gardant vos distances. Félicitations._

_Il prit une profonde inspiration, réalisant que, s'il voulait arranger les choses, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait falloir qu'il baisse sa garde et qu'il se livre un peu. C'était une perspective assez effrayante…_

_- Je n'ai… pas l'habitude de me confier, reconnut-il. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, c'est juste… Si je dis que j'aime le bleu, je sais que la totalité des filles à marier de la Cour arboreront des robes bleues à la prochaine réception, si je dis que j'aime le tokoesh, je suis à peu près sûr de retrouver ce plat-là au menu de tous les dîners auxquels je vais assister les trois mois qui suivront. Chaque mot que je prononce, chaque geste que je fais est répété, analysé, interprété et c'est… épuisant. De toujours faire attention à ce que je dis. De toujours faire attention à ce que fais. Avec le temps, j'ai pris l'habitude de me comporter d'une certaine façon et de ne parler de rien de personnel, avec qui que ce soit, à l'exception de ceux qui me sont les plus proches. Je sais que cela donne parfois aux gens l'impression que je suis quelqu'un de froid et de distant, mais c'est juste… de l'auto-préservation, je suppose._

_Ava garda le silence un long moment avant de protester doucement._

_- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je fasse partie de ces 'proches', mais il y a une grande différence entre trop en dire et ne rien dire du tout, finit-elle par lâcher.  
__- Je sais. Certains réflexes sont difficiles à oublier, même quand on le voudrait… Mais je peux te poser une question ?_

_Après une brève hésitation, elle acquiesça._

_- Si je m'étais présenté ce jour-là, près du lac, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé selon toi ? Tu penses réellement que tu m'aurais attendu dans les jardins pendant toutes ces semaines ? Que tu m'aurais parlé comme tu l'as fait ? Que tu m'aurais… embrassé comme tu l'as fait ?_

_Elle rougit violemment alors que les souvenirs de leur étreinte lui revenaient en mémoire._

_- Non, murmura-t-elle. Non, probablement pas.  
__- Je suis Prince, mais je ne suis qu'un jeune homme de 21 ans comme les autres. Seulement personne ne me traite jamais comme les autres parce que je suis un prince, essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Cela fausse tous les rapports que je peux avoir avec les gens que je rencontre. Tous, sauf toi._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et, cette fois, elle ne recula pas._

_- Tu me plais, avoua-t-il brusquement. Beaucoup. Trop peut-être, et je ne sais pas comment…  
__- Zan…_

_Il l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_- Attends, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi terminer, dit-il, enchaînant après l'avoir vu acquiescer. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tout cela veut dire, ni où cela va nous mener, mais je sais que j'ai envie de le savoir.  
__- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
__- Je sais._

_Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, essayant de trouver le moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête._

_- Ava, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux qu'on en reste là, si c'est _vraiment_ ce que tu veux, même si je n'en ai pas envie, je te laisserai tranquille._

_Il effleura doucement son front, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux avant de lui murmurer l'oreille…_

_- A toi de choisir…_

* * *

Debout sur le parking du lycée, Max regardait l'excitation ambiante avec un certain détachement. Les cheerleaders surexcitées. Les drapeaux agités avec un enthousiasme débordant par les habitants de la ville se pressant sur le parking en direction du stade. La sono poussée au maximum pour faire se trémousser quelques jeunes ayant déjà visiblement trop bu. Il n'avait jamais réellement participé à la vie sociale du lycée, son image de solitaire lui convenait très bien. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce fanatisme dont souffrait les Américains et qui consistait à s'emballer jusqu'à l'hystérie pour une équipe, quelque soit le sport en jeu. Même sur Antar, cela n'avait jamais été son truc. Peut-être parce que, en tant que futur Roi, il avait l'obligation morale de ne pas prendre parti entre les différentes provinces de leur planète, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de compétitions sportives…

Mais ce soir, Tess l'avait convaincu de venir. Apparemment, Kyle lui rabattait les oreilles avec ce match depuis des jours – il l'avait même forcée à apprendre les règles du jeu, ce qu'elle planifiait de lui faire payer un jour ou l'autre – et elle pensait qu'après tout, c'était une façon comme une autre de le remercier de l'aide apportée le week-end précédent. Il s'était laissé convaincre – sans beaucoup d'efforts de sa part, il devait l'admettre.

Il avait mis un point d'honneur ces derniers jours à passer le plus de temps possible hors de chez lui, désireux de se tenir à distance de sa sœur le plus longtemps possible. Parce que oui, contrairement à ce que Tess espérait, sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée. Il doutait que cela se produise de sitôt, pour être honnête. Isabel avait essayé de lui parler le lendemain de leur dernière rencontre avec les Skins, mais elle l'avait abordé d'un air défiant, lui demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui parler comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ce qui avait eu l'effet inverse de celui qu'elle escomptait probablement – toute envie, même infime, de pacifier les choses entre eux qu'il aurait pu avoir à cet instant avait fondu comme neige au soleil. La phrase sèche avec laquelle il l'avait poliment envoyé se faire voir n'avait laissé aucune illusion à sa sœur sur ce point.

Max avait toujours capitulé devant son sale caractère – il savait que chercher le conflit était inutile car elle camperait sur ses positions. Même Zan avait adopté cette ligne de conduite par le passé, même si son statut de Prince héritier, puis de Roi, avait pendant longtemps empêché sa sœur de franchir une certaine limite. Il avait décidé de changer les règles du jeu et il l'avait déstabilisée, il le savait. Depuis ce moment, Isabel l'observait prudemment, avec une once de perplexité, comme s'il était une bombe à retardement sur le point d'exploser.

_Tu parles d'une ironie…_

Le Max qu'elle connaissait, le frère rassurant et conciliant, le garçon discret qui restait dans son ombre peinait à refaire surface et Isabel, habituée depuis l'enfance à être la princesse de la maison, avait du mal à s'adapter à cette redistribution des cartes. En particulier quand elle se faisait à son détriment. Leurs parents n'avaient pu faire autrement que de remarquer la tension entre eux, mais Max avait vaguement fait passer ça pour des querelles d'adolescents sans conséquences. Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer autre chose ?

Si au moins Isabel acceptait de se remettre en question… Mais non, pas une excuse quant à son escapade avec Nicholas, toujours rien sur sa discussion avec Whitaker, elle était juste… Isabel. Et Michael n'était pas mieux. D'accord, peut-être un peu mieux, mais guère plus. Il avait admis que révéler l'emplacement du Granilith à Courtney n'avait pas été très malin, mais Max restait persuadé que c'était parce que cela avait indirectement causé la mort de la jeune Skin plus que par réel remord. Parce qu'il "avait eu raison, au final, Courtney était de notre coté, Max".

Michael n'avait pas eu raison, il avait eu de la chance. Mais Tess et lui avaient renoncé il y a longtemps à lui faire comprendre ça… Du coup, ils étaient dans une impasse. Son meilleur ami lui faisait la tête, vexé qu'il ne lui fasse pas "plus confiance". Il ne pouvait passer plus de deux minutes en présence de sa sœur sans avoir une furieuse envie de lui passer un savon en règle, tout en sachant que ce serait une perte de temps car elle ne l'écouterait pas et se mettrait en colère. Quant à Tess…

Tess se retrouvait coincée au milieu, pressée par chacun d'entre eux de prendre position dans leurs petites guéguerres, mais elle répugnait à s'en mêler. Ses relations avec Michael et Isabel avaient commencé à s'améliorer avant leur petite virée à Copper Summit et il savait que, même si elle était derrière lui à 100%, l'affirmer à voix haute la renverrait à la case départ les concernant. Et contrairement à Max, aucun des deux n'était son meilleur ami ou sa sœur et, même si elle les désapprouvait, elle ne se réjouissait pas particulièrement à l'idée de se les mettre – à nouveau ? – à dos.

Et Max ne la presserait pas. Il admettait sans peine qu'il aurait aimé un peu plus de soutien 'officiel' de sa part, mais il savait que, aussi tendues que soient ses relations avec Michael et Isabel ces jours-ci, les choses finiraient par se tasser. Et il savait aussi que sa… prise de distances serait oubliée beaucoup plus facilement que ne le serait celle de Tess.

- Hey, Evans !

Il sursauta, tiré brutalement de ses pensées par une voix familière. Il se retourna pour voir Kyle se diriger vers lui à petites foulées.

- Salut, Kyle.  
- Je ne savais que tu aimais le football, remarqua Kyle. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu à un seul match…  
- Cela aurait été difficile, étant donné que c'est le premier auquel j'assiste, reconnut Max.  
- Tu es devenu fan des cheerleaders ? Tu verrais leurs nouveaux uniformes, enchaîna Kyle d'un air rêveur.

Max arbora un sourire railleur.

- J'imagine d'ici la tête que fera Tess si je passe la totalité du match à regarder les mini-jupes debout sur le banc de touche… Elle va adorer.  
- Ahhh… Tess. Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, hein ? Et pas seulement à cause de vos… 'origines' communes, je me trompe ? demanda Kyle.  
- Cela t'ennuie ? demanda calmement Max, plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose.

Il était à peu près sûr après l'avoir observé que, si Kyle appréciait Tess, cela n'allait pas plus loin qu'un intérêt strictement platonique. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose – si Kyle était intéressé, Tess ne l'était définitivement pas.

- Absolument pas, dit Kyle, confirmant les doutes de Max. J'adore Tess, mais sérieusement ? Elle est terrifiante. Elle fait grimper mon niveau de stress à tel point que j'ai dû doubler mes séances de méditation. Et elle a failli me tuer pas plus tard que tout à l'heure avec ses sandwichs de la mort. Alors, sortir avec elle en plus de partager la même salle de bain ? Je ne suis pas cinglé à ce point.

Max arbora un sourire amusé.

- Elle n'est pas si atroce…

L'expression de Kyle se radoucit.

- Non, c'est vrai, elle est cool. C'est sympa d'avoir une fille à la maison, ça met un peu d'ambiance. Ce qui m'oblige à te dire, en tant que grand frère honorifique, que si tu lui fais du mal, je te casserais la tête, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
- Noté, répondit Max ave un petit rire.  
- Hey, Valenti, tu ramène tes fesses ou quoi ? cria une voix derrière eux.  
- J'arrive, Ryan, t'excite pas ! rétorqua l'intéressé alors que son co-équipier s'éclipsait vers le stade. Faut que j'y aille, louper le discours d'avant-match est considéré comme un sacrilège, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel à l'attention de Max.  
- Je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas te faire rater au capitaine sa dose quotidienne d'auto-motivation, cela ferait mauvais effet, railla Max.  
- Tu plaisantes ? On ne risque pas d'avoir besoin de ça… Les types de Pasando se sont incrustés à la fête de Peterson l'autre week-end. Ils ont foutu le bordel avant de se tirer avec les futs de bière et de nous laisser avec les flics. Tu aurais vu la tête de mon père lorsqu'il a débarqué, il était livide. Résultat des courses, moi et la moitié de mes gars, on est consigné jusqu'à notre majorité et on a une excellente raison de se défoncer sur le terrain ce soir. Ça va saigner, insista Kyle avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Oh, je te crois sur parole.  
- Mon père et Tess sont déjà arrivés, ils doivent être quelque part dans les gradins.  
- Ok, merci.

Max regarda Kyle commencer à s'éloigner d'un air songeur.

- Hey, Kyle ! le rappela-t-il après une hésitation.

L'autre se retourna d'un air interrogateur.

- Merci, dit Max.  
- Pour quoi ? demanda Kyle avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe.  
- Ton gros coup de main de l'autre jour. Pour Tess. Pour gérer tout ça malgré les problèmes que ça te crée. Si un jour tu as besoin qu'on te renvoie l'ascenseur…  
- Pas de souci.

Et il disparut dans l'enceinte du stade. Max le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, longeant les tribunes en scannant rapidement les gradins du regard, espérant repérer facilement la tête blonde qui l'intéressait. Tess lui fit un geste de la main au moment où son regard se posait sur elle et il sourit, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour la rejoindre. Elle et Valenti se décalèrent sur le banc pour lui faire une place et il s'assit à coté d'eux.

- Bonjour, shérif, salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour, Max. Prêt pour le massacre ? lui demanda Jim, se frottant les mains avec enthousiasme.

Max lui adressa un sourire dubitatif en guise de réponse et Tess étouffa un petit rire.

- J'ai bien peur que vous soyez le seule véritable fan de nous trois ce soir, shérif, avoua-t-elle. On est venu uniquement pour le soutien moral.  
- C'est déjà pas mal, murmura-t-il avant de se lever d'un bond alors que les équipes entraient sur le terrain. Allez, Roswell ! hurla-t-il avec le reste de la foule.  
- Tu me rappelles ce qu'on est venu faire dans cette galère ? murmura Max à Tess.  
- Vivre une soirée normale d'adolescents normaux.  
- C'est vrai.

Ils regardèrent les deux équipes se positionner au milieu du terrain avant que l'arbitre ne siffle le coup d'envoi. Les spectateurs se rassirent sur leurs bancs et soudain, Max croisa le regard de sa sœur, quelques rangs devant eux.

_J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle serait là_, réalisa Max. _Le match de ce soir est l'évènement à ne pas rater pour rester dans le coup…_

Isabel lui envoya un sourire incertain auquel il ne répondit pas et elle reporta tristement son attention sur le match.

- Tu pourrais aller t'asseoir à coté d'elle, lui murmura discrètement Tess.  
- Non merci.  
- Max…  
- Tess, s'il te plaît, soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste… vivre une soirée normale d'adolescents normaux et oublier ma sœur juste ce soir ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de capituler et de nouer discrètement ses doigts aux siens.

- D'accord.

Et chose promise, chose due, elle n'aborda plus le sujet d'Isabel de la soirée. Elle écouta avec amusement Valenti et Max argumenter un long moment sur le degré de nullité de l'équipe adverse, constatant avec amusement que, pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu intéressé par le football, son mari se prenait au jeu étonnamment vite. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, après tout, peut-être que c'était de cela dont ils avaient besoin – décompresser pendant juste quelques heures…

Son regard revient se poser sur Isabel, semblant étonnamment seule au milieu de son groupe d'amis, et son sourire disparut.

_Ou peut-être pas…_

**TBC…**

* * *

_Salut à tous ! J'ai édité le chapitre pour ajouter un petit mot de remerciement à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review. Je sais que je ne réponds pas toujours, par manque de temps le plus souvent, mais je vous assure que j'apprécie énormément de vous lire ! J'avais un peu peur en commençant cette histoire qu'elle n'intéresse plus grand monde (parce qu'il faut être réaliste, Roswell, ça commence à dater !) et je suis ravie de m'être trompée !  
__Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je pars en vacances à l'étranger et que je ne ferai pas de tour par ici pendant un bon mois. Du coup, comme je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant, la prochaine MAJ risque de ne pas arriver avant un moment, surtout que j'ai une autre histoire commencée il y a encore plus longtemps et dont la MAJ est encore plus prioritaire - ceux qui la lisent attendent un nouveau chapitre depuis presque un an !  
__Bref, l'attente risque d'être un peu longue pour la suite, mais elle viendra, ne vous en faites pas... J'espère juste que vous reviendrez tous à ce moment là !  
__A très vite.  
__lexiane_


	12. Brothers And Sisters

_Salut tous le monde !_ _Voici la suite... Autant vous le dire, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, tout me semble un peu forcé, mais il faut que j'avance dans l'histoire et je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la patience de tout reprendre, donc ça restera comme ça !  
__Le bon coté, c'est que j'ai déjà bien avancé la suite, je devrais donc poster le chapitre 13 assez vite, sauf empêchement majeur d'ici les fêtes.  
__A très bientôt,_  
_lexi_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Brothers And Sisters**

_Brothers and sisters unite  
__It's the time of your lives  
__It's the time of your lives  
__Break down, break down  
__Gotta spread love around  
__Gotta spread it around_

_-Coldplay "Brothers And Sisters"_

* * *

_Mais nom de Dieu, où est ce foutu bouquin ?_

Il savait qu'il l'avait avec lui la dernière fois qu'il était venu travailler. Sauf que Tess l'avait rejoint et qu'il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à 's'occuper' avec elle qu'à faire l'inventaire – ce n'était pas de sa faute si la pièce sombre où s'entassaient les archives était l'endroit parfait pour s'embrasser sans être interrompu – et son bouquin de biologie avait du atterrir au milieu de ceux appartenant à l'UFO Center.

Il était à peu près sûr de remettre la main dessus à un moment ou à un autre – il bossait ce soir et cette fois, il avait bien l'intention de s'atteler à la montagne de documents à trier sans être distrait par qui que ce soit, malheureusement pour lui – sauf qu'il avait cours de biologie dans une demi-heure et que la prof allait lui passer un savon s'il se pointait en classe sans ce livre. Au pire des cas, il savait que Tess le laisserait très volontiers suivre sur le sien, mais bon…

Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il était toujours bien seul dans la pièce avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément, tendant les mains devant lui, se demandant s'il était toujours capable de réaliser ce genre de tour de passe-passe. Une seconde plus tard, le livre qu'il cherchait lui atterrissait dans les mains après avoir fait un vol plané à partir de l'étagère et il se réjouit intérieurement.

Chaque jour, Tess et lui essayaient d'utiliser des fractions de leurs pouvoirs, essayant de pratiquer le plus souvent possible des gestes qui leur étaient dans leur autre vie aussi naturel que respirer, et ils avaient constaté avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur dons. Ils étaient un peu rouillés et l'effort à fournir, du fait de la désactivation du Granilith, était un peu plus grand, mais en dehors de cela, tout allait bien.

Il fourra son livre dans son sac à dos et redescendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient aux archives, réalisant que, vu l'heure, il aurait peut-être le temps de voir Tess avant leur premier cours. Mais alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de Brody, il remarqua la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte et fronça les sourcils.

- Brody ? dit-il en poussant la porte.  
- Max ? Tu es là ? répondit son patron en faisant pivoter sa chaise dans sa direction. On n'est pas le soir.  
- Je sais, j'avais juste oublié un de mes bouquins là-haut, je suis passé le récupérer. Tout va bien ? Vous n'arrivez pas si tôt d'habitude…

Et c'était un euphémisme… Le musée n'ouvrant pas avant dix heures du matin, il était plutôt rare de voir Brody pointer le bout de son nez avant 9h45. Son patron était un noctambule, mais ces derniers temps, il semblait déterminé à arriver aussi tôt que possible.

- Tout va mieux que bien ! se réjouit Brody en l'entraînant vers son ordinateur. Depuis ce matin, je crève d'envie de le dire à quelqu'un… Regarde, une activité sur la côte Est, quelque part par là !

Il pointa un point sur la carte que Max observa avec attention.

- New York ?  
- Oui ! Et les mouvements, ils sont là depuis huit jours ! s'exclama son patron en déroulant sur son écran toute une liste d'alertes. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un essaye d'établir un contact… Alors je vais lancer quelques programmes et puis, je verrai si un des éléments figure dans un de mes fichiers ! Si jamais il y a une concordance, jackpot ! jubila Brody.  
- Et vous savez ce qui a déclenché ce signal ? lui demanda Max, intrigué.

Après tout, c'était pour intercepter ce genre d'informations qu'il avait pris ce boulot ici. A part en se faisant engager dans l'armée, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit où être pour se tenir au courant des évènements 'non terriens'.

- Pas encore, reconnut Brody en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Mais je vais trouver, je ne renonce pas.

Jetant un regard à sa montre, Max réalisa à regret qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éterniser ici plus longtemps, il allait être en retard.

- Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? dit-il à Brody. Ça m'intéresse.

Il quitta l'UFO Center en priant intérieurement pour que cette 'activité' sur la côte Est, quelle qu'elle soit, ne leur attire pas un paquet d'ennuis.

* * *

- … paraît si soumise. Elle n'a aucun problème pour subir et accepter les actes des autres, même lorsqu'ils se font à son détriment. Et pourtant, malgré ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme une faiblesse de caractère, on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer Anne Elliot, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Silence.

- Personne ? Vous étiez sensés lire ce livre, ne me dites pas qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a d'opinion sur le sujet, insista Madame Levi.

Tess entendit Isabel soupirer deux rangs derrière elle.

- Je pense qu'Anne Elliot est faible et influençable et je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de sympathique là-dedans, dit enfin Isabel. Elle renonce à tout ce qui est important pour elle juste parce que ses proches lui disent de le faire, même si cela veut dire finir sa vie toute seule. C'est stupide.  
- Vous semblez oublier, Mademoiselle Evans, qu'Anne Elliot n'est pas née au XXème siècle. Elle venait d'une famille de la petite noblesse, le capitaine Wentworth était un simple marin sans réelles perspectives. A l'époque, le sort d'une jeune fille à marier était intimement lié au bon vouloir de sa famille et le seul moyen d'y échapper était de faire un bon mariage – et par bon mariage, j'entends par là un mariage qui lui permettait de subvenir à ses besoins, le bonheur conjugal n'était que secondaire. Encore aujourd'hui, peu de gens sont prêts à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche…

Isabel se contenta de hausser les épaules et Tess se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. La cloche signalant la fin du cours sonna et la prof enchaîna précipitamment, alors que les élèves commençaient tous à rassembler leurs affaires.

- Je vous rappelle que je veux vos dissertations sur ce sujet vendredi sur mon bureau, je n'accepterai aucun retard ! Passez une bonne fin de journée.

Tess rangea son bloc-notes dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Isabel la rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Tess !

Elle se retourna et regarda sa belle-sœur la rejoindre et l'entraîner dans un coin plus tranquille.

- Il faut que tu parles à Max, lâcha Isabel.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Tu sais pourquoi. Il m'évite.  
- Isabel…, dit-elle avec une hésitation.  
- Tess, s'il te plaît… Je sais que je l'ai évité moi aussi, avant que les Skins ne débarquent ici, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, insista Isabel.  
- Laisse-lui le temps, il te parlera quand il sera prêt.  
- Il se comporte comme un gosse ! s'énerva la blonde, avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux. C'est mon frère et il me manque…

Tess soupira.

- Je peux essayer, mais sincèrement ? Vous résoudrez rien tant que tu auras cette attitude…  
- Quelle attitude ?  
- Celle d'une personne persuadée d'avoir toujours raison.  
- Ce n'est pas…  
- Si, dit fermement Tess. Tu viens de le dire il n'y a pas une seconde – _il_ se comporte comme un gosse. Pas une fois tu ne te remets en question. J'en ai marre de jouer les tampons entre vous, peut-être qu'il serait temps que toi, tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine !  
- J'aurais dû savoir que tu prendrais son parti, murmura Isabel.  
- Tu as failli tous nous faire tuer, Isabel, s'énerva Tess. Tu es partie retrouver Nicholas sans même te demander ce qui se passerait pour nous une fois qu'il t'aurait mis la main dessus !  
- Je sais que j'ai déconné, d'accord ? Michael aussi, reconnut Isabel d'un ton exaspéré. Mais ça fait plus d'une semaine, Tess, il faut que ça s'arrête. Il faut qu'on en parle. Je sais que tu as biologie avec lui, là, tout de suite, parle-lui. Il travaille au musée ce soir, on pourrait se retrouver là-bas pour discuter…  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tess, s'il te plaît…

Elle hésita une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

- Ok, mais je ne te promets rien.  
- Merci. Je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation.  
- Un problème ?  
- Non, elle veut juste me parler de la fac. On se voit après les cours…

Tess la regarda disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir, réalisant que, comme d'habitude, Isabel avait présumé que, comme elle avait _demandé_ une discussion avec Max, celle-ci aurait forcément lieu. Et bien sûr qu'elle aurait lieu – Max ne manquait le travail que contraint et forcé, alors il serait forcément au musée quand Isabel et Michael débarquerait ce soir. C'était donc à elle de s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas surpris quand ce serait le cas…

Alors que la cloche sonnait une nouvelle fois, elle se dépêcha de regagner sa classe et se glissa sur le tabouret derrière la paillasse qu'elle partageait avec Max au moment où le professeur Seligman s'avançait devant le tableau.

- Salut, lui dit-elle.

Max lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais m'éloigner un petit peu de notre programme pour vous parler d'un événement inhabituel dans le monde de l'astronomie, commença le professeur.

Il afficha au tableau une photographie d'un système planétaire que Max reconnut immédiatement – le système de Voth. Il sentit Tess se crisper à ses cotés devant cette image familière – le système était seulement à quelque années lumière d'Antar et ils étaient amenés à le traverser fréquemment lorsqu'ils voyageaient d'une galaxie à l'autre. Souvenirs, souvenirs…

- Que reste-t-il après la mort d'une étoile ? reprit Seligman en pointant une partie noire sur l'image. Un vaste trou noir, et c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit la semaine dernière – la spectaculaire implosion stellaire d'une géante rouge. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de l'astronomie… C'est la première fois qu'une étoile en phase de dilatation des couches externes épuise ses combustibles nucléaires en un rien de temps et, sans prévenir, explose violemment, éjecte tout de suite son enveloppe, devient une étoile à neutrons et disparaît – une phase qui, normalement, dure plusieurs milliers d'années. Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer une perte aussi imprévisible ?

Et alors que le professeur s'enthousiasmait pour un événement somme toute banal pour deux extraterrestres, Tess se pencha discrètement vers Max.

- Ta sœur et Michael veulent qu'on se rejoigne à l'UFO Center après les cours, lâcha-t-elle sans prendre de gants. Elle pense qu'il est temps de 'discuter' de la situation.

Max lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?  
- Non.  
- Hors de question.  
- Max, dit-elle avec un soupir, se massant la tempe du bout des doigts. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste… Elle a raison au moins sur un point, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
- Tu sais comment ça va se passer, Tess. Ils vont s'excuser du bout des lèvres – si tant est qu'ils s'excusent tout court – ça va se calmer un moment et puis, ça repartira comme d'habitude.  
- Tu n'en sais rien, dit-elle vivement, avant de baisser le ton en voyant le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Seligman. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de parler de toutes ces histoires.

Max arbora une moue dubitative.

- J'en doute, finit-il par dire. C'est Isabel, je la connais… Elle est contrariée parce que je ne lui parle pas, mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer se remettre en cause.

Tess se mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'abstienne de lui rapporter la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur un peu plus tôt et qui lui avait permis d'aboutir à la même conclusion.

- Max…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant dans l'espoir de garder son calme, avant de les rouvrir pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- S'il te plaît. Pour moi.  
- Mademoiselle Harding !

Tess sursauta et se tourna vers le professeur d'un air coupable.

- Oui ? Je me tais, désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit.  
- J'apprécierais, oui.

Max la regarda se tourner sur son siège avec un soupir, essayant de prêter attention au cours. Il serra les dents en réalisant qu'encore une fois, Isabel allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait que venir le voir au travail était le seul moyen de le coincer. Il ne ratait jamais ses heures au musée, et ce soir encore moins qu'un autre soir, vu les activités que Brody lui avait signalées à New York. Il savait que son patron allait passer la journée à fouiner pour essayer de trouver à quoi correspondait exactement ces activités et qu'il soit pendu s'il n'était pas le premier à qui il faisait part de ses découvertes. Parfois, l'étiquette d'accro des ovnis qu'on lui avait collé était bien pratique.

Isabel passait tellement de temps à essayer d'être normale qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel devant ce qu'elle appelait son "obsession pour le crash de Roswell". Ce qu'elle ne réalisait pas, c'était que cette obsession pourrait un jour leur être très utile. Elle et Michael n'avaient pas la plus petite idée du nombre d'informations qu'il avait récoltées pendant ses heures de boulot. Il avait lu et intégré des pages et des pages entières de récits concernant le crash et ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il avait en mémoire les noms, les cartes, les dates, les lieux, tous les détails qui pourraient un jour leur servir.

Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur le récit de ce qui s'était passé sur leur planète entre leur mort et leur arrivée sur Terre, le puzzle se complèterait un peu plus…

Le cours se poursuivit sans incident, alors que Max écoutait d'une oreille distraite Seligman disserter sur sa géante rouge, mais lorsque la cloche sonna, il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas retenu un traître mot. Peu importe.

- D'accord, on se verra au musée après les cours, finit-il par lâcher alors que Tess glissait de son tabouret.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire tendu.

- Merci.  
- Ne te réjouis pas, tempéra-t-il immédiatement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va discuter que ça donnera quoi que ce soit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air… fatiguée.  
- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, c'est tout.  
- Encore tes cauchemars ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Les rares fois où ils avaient réussi à passer la nuit ensemble ces dernières semaines, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, tremblante et couverte de sueur, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il savait de quoi elle rêvait – de la même chose que lui depuis qu'ils se souvenaient.

Leurs derniers moments. Et surtout, ceux de leurs enfants.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il la regarda quitter la classe d'un pas lourd et soupira. Encore une journée qui commençait bien…

* * *

Tess rejoignit son casier rapidement et l'ouvrit, jetant ses livres à l'intérieur d'un geste brusque. Elle posa le front sur le casier voisin et soupira. Elle pensait vraiment que Max ne verrait pas sa fatigue. Sauf que Max n'était pas Valenti ou Kyle, il la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser abuser par sa bonne humeur feinte et une couche de fond de teint appliquée avec soin.

Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'il voulait qu'elle lui parle de ces images qui passaient dans sa tête lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore. 99 % de ses souvenirs du passé étaient aussi clairs pour elle que ses souvenirs de sa vie sur Terre, mais il y en avait certains, en lien avec ses enfants, qui restaient brouillés et imprécis. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui criait que c'était son instinct de conservation qui l'empêchait de revivre ces souvenirs là, mais son subconscient n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules lorsqu'elle dormait, comme pour lui rappeler que, si elle venait de vivre quelque chose d'éprouvant, mieux valait qu'elle ne s'apitoie pas trop sur son sort car elle avait déjà vécu bien pire.

Leur rencontre avec Nicholas deux semaines plus tôt avait déclenché comme un flux constant de souvenirs douloureux, au point qu'elle en venait à redouter le moment d'aller se coucher. Elle passait la moitié de ses nuits à regarder la télévision en sourdine pour ne pas réveiller les Valenti, dans l'espoir d'atteindre un degré de fatigue tel qu'elle dormirait d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Non que cela ait eu le moindre jusqu'à présent…

- Yo, toi !

La voix de Michael qui l'interpellait cavalièrement dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, prête à lui faire la morale, mais la réplique acerbe qu'elle avait déjà sur le bout de la langue mourut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

- M… Michael ? dit-elle, éberluée. Personne ne t'a prévenu qu'Halloween, c'est fini depuis un bon mois ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Il avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour une panoplie complète de punk, tatouages et crête iroquoise du plus bel effet en prime… Seul son visage complètement sérieux et la quasi-certitude qu'elle risquait de le vexer l'empêcha d'éclater de rire devant son look.

Il s'appuya d'un air nonchalant contre son casier et lui envoya un sourire charmeur qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Heu… Rien de neuf, que du vieux, répondit-elle en le regardant d'un air perplexe.  
- Cool.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant une main possessive sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Stupéfaite, il fallut une ou deux secondes à Tess pour que son cerveau enregistre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais une fois que ce fut le cas, sa réaction fut immédiate.

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et lui assena une claque retentissante qui fit se retourner les élèves qui passaient à coté d'eux dans le couloir et reculer Michael d'un pas.

- Wow, explosive ! lâcha-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.  
- Tu as pété les plombs ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.  
- Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça fait, tu vois ?

Elle le dévisagea lentement, une impression étrange lui serrant l'estomac.

- Non, je ne vois pas, finit-elle par dire. C'est quoi, ton problème ?  
- J'suis cool, ma grande, te bile pas, rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- O… k.

Elle claqua son casier et le foudroya du regard.

- UFO Center à la sortie des cours, ne sois pas en retard, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton sec. Et si vous voulez que cette petite réunion serve à arranger les choses avec Max, je te suggère vivement de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de truc.  
- A vos ordres, M'dam', dit-il avec un salut moqueur.

Elle regarda Michael tourner les talons avec perplexité, avant de réaliser que c'était l'aura qu'il dégageait qui lui posait un problème – elle était brouillée, comme encombrée de parasites.

_Soit mon radar débloque, soit Michael est encore plus perturbé par sa dispute avec Max que je l'imaginais…_

* * *

Max poussa lentement la porte du Crashdown, espérant gagner du temps avant de rejoindre le musée et de commencer son travail. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver Michael et Isabel, pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec eux, pas envie d'avoir à mentir, encore, encore et encore.

- Max, hey ! l'interpella une voix.

Il se retourna pour voir Liz se diriger vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Salut, Liz. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien. J'ai bientôt fini mon service, tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Heu… Oui, un sandwich pour ce soir, s'il te plaît. Je risque de bosser tard.  
- Ok. Comme d'habitude ?

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets qui longeait le comptoir.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Rien, répondit-il distraitement.

_Peut-être que si je reste là un petit moment, Izzy et Michael vont se lasser et rentrer…_

- J'ai cru comprendre que les choses sont été un peu tendues entre Michael, Isabel et toi depuis l'autre week-end…  
- Hum hum…

_Ou peut-être que je pourrais appeler Brody et me faire porter pâle pour la soirée. Je ne suis jamais absent, après tout, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'y verra aucun problème… Et il aura toujours ses infos sur New York demain._

- Tu penses que ça va s'arranger ?  
- Hum hum…  
- En tout cas, c'est bien qu'on se réunisse ce soir pour en parler, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on mette tous certaines choses à plat, continua Liz.  
- Hum hu… Quoi ? dit Max, relevant brusquement la tête. Comment ça, "on" ?  
- Heu… Nous tous ? précisa Liz d'un ton hésitant. Vous quatre, Alex, Maria et moi ?

Max la regarda un moment avec stupéfaction avant de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Bien sûr… J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Isabel voulait arranger les choses… et elle invitait les trois humains à leur petite réunion, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent aborder aucun des sujets dont ils avaient _vraiment_ besoin de parler – sa sœur savait que le nouveau crédo de Max, c'était de refuser de les impliquer plus que nécessaire dans leurs histoires. Sans compter qu'il aurait en face de lui une sœur et un meilleur ami qui lui en voulaient, une ex-petite amie qu'il évitait autant que possible et Maria et Alex – la première qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir 'jeté' sa meilleure amie et le second qui n'avait d'yeux qui pour sa sœur, ce qui en disait long sur le soutien qu'il en tirerait. Seule Tess serait dans son camp et elle ne pèserait pas lourd contre les autres.

Oui, sa sœur était douée.

- Max ? demanda Liz. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Non, tout est parfait, répondit-il sèchement en récupérant le sandwich qu'elle avait posé devant lui sur le comptoir. Je dois y aller.  
- Attends, je t'accompagne.

Il la regarda impatiemment se débarrasser de son tablier dans l'arrière-salle avant de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la rue sans échanger un mot. Max retint un soupir – il sentait que Liz était blessée par son attitude distante, mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter autrement avec elle. Au début, il avait cru qu'ils pourraient redevenir des amis, mais il avait vite réalisé qu'à chaque fois qu'il se montrait un peu trop cordial avec elle, elle reprenait espoir que les choses allaient enfin repartir entre eux et il se retrouvait obligé de faire marche arrière. Du coup, il avait opté pour la distance permanente, c'était plus sûr. Elle pensait qu'il était en retrait (vrai), par la faute de Tess principalement (vrai aussi, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait), et cela tendait à renforcer l'hostilité latente qui existait déjà entre elle et sa femme – et Maria, qui lui restait loyale par ricochet. Et Tess, de son coté, était de plus en plus agacée par les deux humaines. C'était sans fin.

Ils entrèrent dans l'UFO Center et, comme il l'avait prévu, Michael et Isabel étaient déjà là, debout au milieu de la pièce principale, Maria à leurs cotés. Max se réjouit intérieurement que le mercredi soit le jour de fermeture du musée, il était à peu près sûr que le niveau sonore de leur future conversation ferait fuir le peu de clients qu'ils réussissaient à attirer ici.

- A quoi tu joues exactement, Isabel ? commença-t-il sans même attendre d'avoir atteint le bas de l'escalier.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit sa sœur en détournant le regard.  
- Ne te fous pas de moi !  
- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demanda Maria.  
- Isabel sait qu'on ne parlera pas de certaines choses tant que Liz et toi serez ici, dit la voix de Tess juste derrière eux. Et c'est exactement pour cela qu'elle vous a demandé de venir.

Max ne se retourna pas, attendant que sa femme se plante juste à coté de lui. Il sentait sa colère d'ici et sut qu'Isabel allait en prendre pour son grade. Et comme prévu…

- Tu m'as menti, cracha Tess. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais discuter pour arranger les choses et au lieu de ça, tu fais en sorte qu'on ne puisse discuter que de ce qui t'arrange !  
- A chaque fois qu'on aborde des sujets qui fâchent, Max s'en va ! rétorqua Isabel.  
- Oui, je suppose que ça doit te changer de tout ce temps où c'était toi qui nous fuyais comme la peste ! railla Max.  
- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des choses à te reprocher !  
- Excuse-moi ? dit Max, éberlué. Alors, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ? Pour qu'on compte les points ?

Liz avança d'un pas à coté de lui.

- Max… Isabel ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter, elle… On s'inquiète pour toi, dit-elle enfin. On te trouve… distant, ces derniers temps. On a l'impression qu'on ne peut plus se parler.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Liz, l'avertit Max.  
- Pourquoi ? On est amis, non ? Si nous, on ne peut pas te dire quand on pense que tu te trompes, alors qui le pourrait ? insista son ex-petite amie.  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, murmura Tess.

Liz lui jeta un regard noir.

- Oui, parce que toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-elle. Depuis que tu es arrivée à Roswell, c'est comme si Max était devenu une autre personne…

Max ferma les yeux un instant. Si seulement Liz avait la moindre idée d'à quel point elle était proche de la vérité…

- Vous devriez vous en aller, dit-il enfin, fixant Liz droit dans les yeux. Tout ceci est entre nous quatre, ne vous en mêlez plus.  
- C'est toi qui les as mêlés à tout ça, dit Michael, intervenant dans la conversation pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.  
- Et c'est reparti, murmura Max en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tess vit Michael serrer les dents.

- On a peut-être merdé à un moment, Isabel et moi, mais ça, c'est ton merdier.  
- Michael ! s'écria Maria, visiblement blessée.  
- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Maria, je ne fais que dire les choses comme elles sont, dit Michael avec exaspération. D'une façon ou d'une autre, notre vie serait bien plus simple si vous n'étiez pas tous le temps mêlés à nos histoires.  
- Je vous rappelle qu'on vous a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, Liz, Alex et moi, rétorqua Maria.  
- Laisse tomber, Maria, tout cela ne sert à rien, temporisa Max, réalisant que cette discussion ne les mènerait nulle part.

_Non que cela me surprenne…_

Michael lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu commences à m'énerver, Max, sérieusement, dit-il.  
- Je te rassure tout de suite, la réciproque est vraie, rétorqua Max avec un sourire froid, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

Peu importe les airs bravaches que Michael décidait d'arborer, Max le mettrait au tapis sans le moindre problème. Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent un long moment sans un mot, avant que Michael ne finisse par détourner les yeux. Max n'en tira aucune satisfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Isabel ? demanda soudain Tess, rompant un silence devenu pesant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ?

Elle et Michael échangèrent un regard nerveux.

- Michael et moi, on voulait s'excuser de ce qui s'est passé l'autre week-end. On aurait dû t'écouter, finit-elle par dire à l'attention de son frère.  
- Excuses acceptées. Contente ?

Cette fois, Isabel s'énerva.

- Très classe, Max, vraiment, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?  
- Je te dis ce que tu veux entendre, dit-il calmement. Tu veux que je te dise que tout est oublié, qu'on tourne la page et qu'on repart comme d'habitude. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ce que tu penses vraiment ? demanda à son tour Michael.  
- Parce que ce que je pense ne vous intéresse pas. Je te demande de garder l'histoire du Granilith pour toi et tu en parles à Courtney, je demande à Isabel de rester avec nous et elle court rejoindre Nicholas, je te demande d'être prudent pour l'histoire du géo-dôme et tu cambriole le bureau du shérif, je demande à Isabel de se tenir éloignée de Grant Sorenson et elle sort av…  
- Grant est un type bien ! protesta Isabel, lui coupant la parole.

Max secoua la tête.

- Et à nouveau, je parle et tu ne m'écoutes pas.  
- Parce ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! s'énerva à nouveau sa sœur.  
- Non, ce que je dis n'a aucun sens uniquement parce que ça ne va pas dans _ton_ sens. Il y a un truc chez lui qui ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
- Dans ce cas, fais-moi confiance à moi ! insista Isabel.  
- C'est bien ça, le problème, Izzie, dit Max avec un sourire triste. A chaque fois que je te fais confiance – à toi ou à Michael – tout part en vrille.  
- Tout part en vrille depuis que Liz s'est fait tirer dessus et que Valenti s'est concentré sur toi, rétorqua sèchement Michael.

Un silence de mort retomba sur la pièce.

- Je suis désolée, dit soudain Liz d'une toute petite voix.

Tess n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que la brunette avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra les dents – les circonstances avaient beau faire qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Liz Parker, jamais elle n'en arriverait à souhaiter sa mort juste parce que cela lui simplifiait la vie.

- Ne le sois pas, dit-elle à voix haute. C'est le seul argument qu'il a trouvé pour se sentir un peu moins minable.  
- Je ne te permets pas, dit Michael.

Tess lui retourna un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est là que tu n'as pas encore compris, Michael, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu n'es pas en position de me "permettre" ou de m'imposer quoi que ce soit.  
- Et peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu redescendes sur Terre, Harding. Ici, tu n'es pas Reine, tu es juste une adolescente lambda. Et je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, ni de toi, ni de Max.  
- Et ceci, je crois, mets un terme à notre sympathique conversation, railla Max. Je suis ravi qu'on ait réglé les choses, sincèrement. Maintenant, je suis sûr que tout va aller pour le mieux ! ajouta-t-il en les contournant pour se diriger vers le bureau de Brody.

Isabel lui bloqua le passage, une expression suppliante sur le visage.

- Max, je t'en prie, Michael est juste en colère.

Il la dévisagea d'un air interloqué.

- Sérieusement ? Juste une question, Isabel, sur quelle planète est-ce que tu vis exactement ? Même toi n'est pas stupide à ce point…  
- Je dis juste que…  
- Oh, mon Dieu, entendirent-ils soudain juste derrière eux. Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu !

Surpris par la voix, tout leur petit groupe fit volte-face pour regarder Alex dévaler les escaliers, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

- Alex ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Liz.  
- Ils… Y a… Ils sont…, balbutia-t-il avec des gestes désordonnés en direction de la porte. C'est…  
- Quoi ? demanda brusquement Tess, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Trois silhouettes apparurent dans l'entrée et tous les regardèrent approcher, bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? murmura Max à coté d'elle.

C'était comme s'ils se regardaient dans un miroir. Et maintenant, Tess avait une idée très précise de la raison pour laquelle Michael avait changé de style vestimentaire lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée ce matin – il n'était _pas_ Michael. Et ce n'était pas… elle non plus ?

Elle regarda avec stupéfaction leurs doubles parfaits se planter en face d'eux – une Tess aux cheveux roses, couverte de piercings et vêtue d'une tenue qui lui faisait plus penser à une habituée de Sunset Boulevard qu'à une adolescente de 17 ans, une Isabel aux cheveux bruns coupés à la serpe, en treillis usé et mâchant un chewing-gum la bouche ouverte. Quant au double de Michael… Est-ce qu'elle avait mentionné qu'il avait une _crête_ ?

- Ça fait flipper, hein ? lâcha ce dernier d'un ton nonchalant, un sourire moqueur vissé aux lèvres.  
- Je crois que je vais crier, murmura Maria.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda soudain Max.  
- On est vous, répondit le double d'Isabel.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? demanda Isabel.  
- Qu'ils ont changé d'apparence, tenta Michael.

Le double d'Isabel sourit d'un air indulgent.

- Je sais que vous devez flipper, moi à votre place, je flipperais, c'est sûr, dit-elle, faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts avec une vulgarité qui fit grimacer Isabel.  
- Tu veux m'expliquer ? dit cette dernière en regardant Michael.  
- Huit, dit-il soudain, comme saisi d'une illumination. Il y avait huit poches à l'origine !  
- Tu vois que tu savais ! railla son double.

Max le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est le vétéran que j'ai interrogé pour mon exposé d'histoire qui m'a dit ça. Entre Whitaker et le reste, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, ajouta Michael avec une grimace.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tess sentit qu'il était sincère… contrairement aux nouveaux venus qui déclenchaient en elle tous les signaux d'alerte. Max était tout aussi méfiant – il flottait autour d'eux une aura sombre et nauséabonde qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

- Oui, on… J'ai découvert ça il n'y a pas très longtemps, dit Michael. Par contre, je ne savais pas que vous étiez nos sosies. Où est-ce que vous étiez ?  
- On est allé à New York, dit le double d'Isabel.  
- A New York ?  
- Une petite ville sur la côte est, vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? railla Michael bis.  
- Heu… Mais vous n'êtes que trois, là, fit remarquer Liz.  
- Y a eu un quatrième, dit le double d'Isabel. On l'a perdu.

Le regard de Max se posa sur le double de Tess, qui le fixa intensément sans un mot avant de détourner les yeux. Le cœur de Tess se serra alors que lui revenait par vagues la peine qui irradiait de sa jumelle.

- Il s'appelait Zan, murmura cette dernière d'une voix douce.

Max lui sourit gentiment.

- Moi, c'est Max.

Elle le fixa à nouveau un instant avant de lui renvoyer un sourire triste.

- Et vous avez perdu… votre Max ? dit Isabel d'une voix nouée.  
- Ouais, un truc fou, un accident, dit le double de Michael. Il avait un tas de pouvoirs, des capacités, mais… C'était son heure et, sur ce coup là, il n'a rien pu faire.

Tess serra les dents en le voyant tendre la main à Max, qui la serra. Tout chez ce type sonnait faux et forcé, de son look à son prétendu chagrin, en passant par son attitude engageante envers eux.

_-Il pleure ton autre toi à peu près autant qu'on a pleuré Whitaker, envoya-t-elle à Max._

Max lui jeta un regard furtif, mais ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il était suffisamment intuitif pour être parvenu à cette conclusion tout seul.

- Salut, Max, se présenta le double de Michael. Moi, c'est Rath.  
- Lonnie, lâcha le double d'Isabel.

Tess sursauta. Sans le savoir, 'Lonnie' leur avait donné la confirmation qu'ils cherchaient – non, ils avaient beau être leurs doubles, ils n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions. Sur Antar, Ava et Vilandra s'étaient vues donner par leurs proches le même surnom, Vi, depuis leur enfance. Une seule personne avait jamais appelé Vilandra 'Lonnie'. Une seule et unique personne qui avait réussi à faire d'elle quelqu'un de méconnaissable.

_-J'ai une envie soudaine de ressusciter Nicholas, envoya Tess. Au moins, avec lui, on sait où on en est – il nous veut morts…  
__-Si c'est vraiment Lonnie, c'est la plus dangereuse des trois, lui renvoya rapidement Max._

Isabel se présenta à son tour.

- Isabel. Lui, c'est Michael, et voici nos amis Alex, Maria et Liz, finit-elle avec un geste en direction des humains.  
- Je suis Ava, dit le double de Tess.  
- Tess, répondit cette dernière.  
- On se connaît, lâcha Rath.

Tess lui adressa un sourire froid.

- On ne se connaît pas, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement d'un ton tranchant. Et la prochaine fois que tu t'avises de poser les mains sur moi, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus toucher personne.  
- Elle est mignonne, railla Rath.

_-Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ? envoya silencieusement Max.  
__-Plus tard._

- Ok, il se prépare des trucs et ça pourrait bien tous nous bouffer. On peut se parler ? dit soudain Rath à l'intention de Max. En privé.

Après un bref coup d'œil en direction de Michael et Isabel, Max lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bureau de Brody, remerciant intérieurement sa bonne étoile de l'absence manifeste de son patron. Au moins, il ne serait pas le témoin involontaire de cette fin d'après-midi surréaliste.

_-Garde un œil sur Lonnie, elle va essayer d'embobiner Isabel, envoya-t-il à Tess, persuadé d'avoir raison.  
__-J'en avais déjà l'intention, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Tess._

- C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles, dit Rath une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les deux.  
- A Zan ? demanda Max, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

_Je suis son double, espèce de crétin, à quoi tu t'attendais ? _compléta-t-il en silence.

- Ouais.

Rath se frotta les mains, comme pour se donner du courage, et enchaîna.

- Alors voilà, on était là et on a été contacté. Ça a l'air d'être des mecs de la zone qui veulent s'incruster et faire un truc genre réunion.  
- Des "mecs de la zone" ? répéta lentement Max.

Seigneur, est-ce que ce type était réel ? C'était comme s'il avait débarqué sur Terre et décidé que le seul moyen de s'intégrer était de devenir le cliché type de ce qu'il y avait de pire chez les humains. Même Michael, avec les lacunes de son éducation et ses nombreux séjours en famille d'accueil, n'était pas aussi vulgaire…

- Chez nous. Notre… système solaire, précisa Rath, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'un peu lent. En fait, c'est les grandes familles des cinq planètes, elles veulent faire un sommet et ça a l'air hyper important – du style, pour signer la paix. Alors, c'est Zan qui devait y aller pour représenter la famille et il va falloir que ce soit toi.

Le cerveau de Max se mit à tourner à plein régime. Les cinq familles allaient venir sur Terre ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans leur système pour qu'ils en arrivent à cette extrémité ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils besoin que lui, le représentant de la cinquième famille, soit présent aussi ? La dernière chose dont Khivar avait besoin, c'était qu'il se mêle de ce genre de réunion, ce serait reconnaître l'influence potentielle qu'il serait susceptible de toujours exercer sur leur système. A moins que…

- Moi ? demanda Max pour la forme.  
- Ben, ouais, vu que Zan est mort, on n'a plus que toi comme Roi, dit Rath.  
- Pourquoi nous, ils ne nous ont pas contactés ?  
- Ils nous ont trouvé avant, ils ne savent pas qu'il y a deux séries.

* * *

De son coté, Tess écoutait à une distance discrète la conversation entre Lonnie et Isabel, qui s'étaient isolées sur les escaliers. Elle maudissait l'idée qu'avait eu Isabel d'inviter Alex, Liz et Maria à leur petite réunion, cette dernière ayant choisi ce moment précis pour entraîner Michael un peu plus loin pour lui demander des comptes sur ses remarques de tout à l'heure. C'était bien l'une des seules fois où Tess aurait aimé que Michael se mêle d'une conversation qui ne le regardait pas…

- Pourquoi il y a eu deux séries ? demandait Isabel à son double.  
- Et bien, ils ont fait une fournée et comme ils n'étaient pas très sûrs, ils en ont fait une autre.  
- Et vous, vous êtes les défectueux, c'est ça ?  
- Au contraire, c'est vous, les défectueux, assura Lonnie. Trop humains, sans vouloir te vexer… Quand ils nous ont largués sur Terre, c'était la guerre chez nous, ils avaient peur que la race ne puisse pas survivre, alors ils nous ont mis des doubles pour assurer le coup.

Tess se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que c'était eux quatre, les originaux. Impossible que Nasedo ait laissé le Granilith aux mains d'autres personnes que celles effectivement capables de le contrôler.

- Et donc… Lonnie, c'est… C'est le diminutif de Vilandra ? continua Isabel d'un ton hésitant.

L'intérêt de Tess redoubla et elle arrêta d'essayer de suivre en parallèle la conversation qui avait lieu dans le bureau – Max lui ferait un compte-rendu plus tard, ce qui se passait ici était tout aussi passionnant.

- C'est ça, dit Lonnie d'un air étonné. Tu sais pour Vilandra ?  
- J'ai entendu des choses, répondit Isabel, sans trop se mouiller.  
- Et quelles choses ?

Isabel resta muette et Lonnie s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Elle a trahi sa famille ? continua Lonnie. Elle a tué tout le monde et tout s'est écroulé, c'est ça qu'on t'a dit ?

Isabel acquiesça.

- Ah… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça a été dur de garder tout ça pour moi, dit Lonnie d'une voix – faussement, ne put s'empêcher de penser Tess – soulagée.  
- Si, je le sais, murmura Isabel.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le cœur de Tess se serra pour sa belle-sœur. Elle n'avait aucun doute que ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'ancienne version d'elle-même avait perturbé Isabel, parce que, malgré ses défauts, elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Ce que Tess n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi Isabel tenait si désespérément à tout garder pour elle. Que ses relations tendues avec Max l'aient dissuadée de se confier à lui ces dernières semaines, c'était compréhensible, mais elle en avait eu l'occasion bien avant ça.

Et maintenant, Lonnie ? Même si elles étaient biologiquement la même personne, un simple coup d'œil à la punk était suffisant pour comprendre qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire croire à Isabel qu'elle était une confidente de choix ?

- Tu ne l'as pas dit à Max ? demanda Lonnie, une expression étrange traversant furtivement son visage. Pourtant, le courant passe bien entre vous deux, non ?  
- J'ai voulu lui dire, mais… Mais je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était vrai. Et les relations sont plutôt tendues entre nous en ce moment.  
- Ce n'est rien. Ce sera notre petit secret, lui assura Lonnie.

Du coin de l'œil, Tess vit Alex s'approcher des filles en tenant à la main deux cannettes de soda.

- Les filles, leur dit-il avec un sourire. Des petites boissons avec des bulles ?  
- Essaies pas de t'incruster, c'est pas la peine ! rétorqua sèchement Lonnie.

Le sourire d'Alex vacilla alors qu'Isabel dissimulait le sien.

- Mais merci quand même ! railla Lonnie.

Tess regarda Alex tourner les talons et s'éloigner sans qu'Isabel ait prononcé un mot. Alors que la conversation entre les deux autres ne reprenait pas, elle se retourna et son regard se posa sur Ava, assise un peu plus loin, qui l'observait sans un mot.

Quelque chose passa entre elles, une infinie tristesse et la certitude que, quoi qu'il arrive, tout cela allait mal se terminer.

* * *

_- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?_

_Zan sourit, s'assurant d'un bref coup d'œil que le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux n'avait pas bougé._

_ - Patience, on est presque arrivé. Attention aux marches juste devant toi._

_Ava avança le pied avec précaution avant de le poser sur la première marche, puis le second pied sur la deuxième, avant de prendre le rythme et de grimper tout l'escalier._

_Lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe il y a quelques minutes, il lui avait tendu un bandeau et lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui montrer. Ces dernières semaines, Zan l'avait retrouvée dans l'enceinte du Temple à plusieurs reprises, avec la bénédiction et la complicité bienveillante de l'Och'ra Baes, et à sa grande surprise, il avait mis sa bonne résolution de se confier un peu plus en pratique._

_Et ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait confortée dans le choix qu'elle avait fait de lui laisser faire ses preuves. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait toujours été lui-même avec elle, elle avait toujours le même jeune homme intelligent, sensible, drôle et sérieux dont elle était tombée amoureuse, mais il n'y avait plus entre eux cette retenue d'il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas accès à tout un pan de sa personnalité._

_Ils ne parlaient pas encore de tout – ce qui touchait à ses devoirs de Prince héritier et à sa famille étaient des terrains sur lesquels il s'aventurait rarement – mais elle savait que cela viendrait en temps et en heure. Sur ce point, elle n'était pas pressée._

_Mais là, tout de suite, Ava était curieuse. Il l'avait abordée avec une expression à la fois nerveuse et sérieuse sur le visage, comme s'il doutait de la réaction qu'elle aurait au moment où elle retirerait le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue._

_Zan l'arrêta soudain et elle tapa du pied avec impatience._

_ - Et bien ? Je peux voir maintenant ? demanda-t-elle brusquement._

_Elle sentit le nœud qui retenait son bandeau se défaire et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois lorsque la lumière entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se situer et, lorsqu'elle comprit enfin où ils se trouvaient, son esprit eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes._

_ - Tu sais où on est ? demanda calmement Zan._

_Elle acquiesça, toujours muette, avant de tendre la main pour effleurer du bout des doigts les khâchis gravés dans le bois de la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, symboles qu'elle mit de longues secondes à déchiffrer avec ses notions encore limitées de l'Ancien Antarien._

« Ici veille la Conscience Collective, le Cœur et l'Âme de nos Anciens  
Puissions-nous en ce lieu apprendre des erreurs et des grandeurs du passé  
Gravé dans la pierre, comme autant de rêves et de cicatrices  
Pour toujours le testament de ce qui fut, de ce qui est, de ce qui sera  
Le cœur d'Antar ici repose, sous le regard bienveillant de son peuple »

_Elle murmura ces paroles avec précaution, savourant sur sa langue l'accent chantant de leur ancien dialecte, réalisant distraitement qu'elle avait déjà entendu ces paroles à voix haute – c'étaient avec elles que s'ouvraient chaque année les cérémonies de Beseth. Puis, son attention se reporta sur les piliers de pierre, gravés eux aussi, qui encadraient la porte. Jamais encore elle n'était venue ici, l'accès à cette partie du Temple était réservé à une élite dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Elle sentit la main de Zan se glisser dans la sienne._

_- Ici, ce sont mes ancêtres, murmura-t-il en glissant les doigts de sa main libre le long des mots gravés dans la pierre des piliers. Le nom de mon père est inscrit juste là, ajouta-t-il en arrivant au dernier nom de la liste.  
__- Et le tien sera inscrit à la suite, ajouta-t-elle en fixant l'espace blanc destiné à poursuivre la liste._

_Zan acquiesça._

_- Un jour. Si le destin le veut. Viens._

_Il serra sa main et l'entraîna vers la porte. Elle réalisa qu'il allait entrer et, l'espace d'un instant, fut saisie de panique. Elle le tira dans l'autre sens._

_- Zan, attends !_

_Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête._

_- Je ne peux pas entrer là, c'est interdit !  
__- Pas pour moi.  
__- Mais pour moi, si !_

_Il posa la main sur sa joue avec un sourire amusé._

_- Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Si je t'emmène ici, c'est que tu peux être ici, crois-moi._

_Il posa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres._

_- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, dit-il après s'être écarté, c'est ton choix._

_Il la fixait nerveusement et elle eut soudain la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une simple porte à pousser ici, qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. C'était à des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle réalisait qu'il la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle le pensait, parce que s'ils ne parlaient pas encore de tout, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à en parler, mais également parce qu'il sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à entendre certaines choses._

_Entendre ce genre de confidences, c'était accepter d'entrer dans le cercle restreint des proches de la famille royale et, dans son cas, accepter que, quoi qu'il se passe entre elle et Zan, ce n'était pas juste une histoire d'attirance entre deux personnes, c'était beaucoup plus important. Ava n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris il y a longtemps qu'elle s'était embarquée dans une voie qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus tout à fait, mais c'était une chose de le savoir et une autre de l'accepter._

_Et soudain, cette différence entre le savoir et l'acceptation semblait se résumer à cette porte._

_Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau, alors que Zan nouait ses mains aux siennes, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide. Et alors que ce simple geste apaisait son angoisse, elle réalisa une chose – elle l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais serait-elle capable de lui donner ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Et cela commençait par ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte._

_Si elle devait choisir, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle choisissait exactement. Et Zan méritait qu'elle le suive en pleine connaissance de cause. Parce qu'après, plus question de faire marche arrière._

_Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_- D'accord, je te suis._

_Il se contenta d'acquiescer en guise de réponse et elle serra sa main un peu plus fort alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers la porte et poussait le battant._

_Ava le suivit à pas lents, toujours cramponnée à sa main. Elle l'entendit comme dans un brouillard ordonner aux gens présents dans la pièce où ils venaient d'entrer de les laisser seuls alors qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois ce qui était caché au cœur du Temple._

_Ce qui était le cœur de leur planète._

_Et quel spectacle… La pièce était aussi large et haute qu'une cathédrale, soutenue par des piliers fins et élancés qui se rejoignaient au plafond en arcs de cercle taillés dans des motifs rappelant les plus fines dentelles. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de khâchis sur toutes leurs hauteurs, un tel nombre qu'Ava subodorait qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas à les déchiffrer. Tout baignait dans une lumière bleutée et, lorsque le regard son regard se posa sur la source de la lumière, elle retint avec peine un hoquet de surprise._

_Le Granilith._

_C'était… à la fois exactement comme elle l'imaginait et complètement différent. La pierre était en deux parties – un bloc rond posé sur le sol, d'environ un mètre cinquante de diamètre, et un cône un peu plus petit suspendu au plafond, la pointe posée exactement au centre de la pierre au sol. Les deux éléments dégageaient une chaleur douce qui irradiait dans la pièce, donnant l'impression d'être dans un cocon douillet dont on ne voudrait plus jamais ressortir._

_Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est que la pierre semblait… respirer. Une fois remise de sa surprise, Ava lâcha la main de Zan et s'approcha à pas lents du Granilith, fascinée. Oui, c'était comme si la pierre se dilatait imperceptiblement à intervalles réguliers, avant de reprendre sa forme d'origine. Et sous sa surface lisse, elle changeait de couleur, comme de l'eau miroitant sous un soleil absent, arborant successivement plusieurs teintes de bleu, du plus pâle au plus foncé._

_Ava tendit la main avant de la ramener à elle et de tourner la tête vers Zan._

_- Je peux le toucher ? demanda-t-elle simplement._

_A ces simples mots, le cœur de Zan se mit à battre à coups redoublés. Il se cachait tellement de choses dans cette simple question… Personne ne touchait le Granilith, il était brûlant. Personne… à l'exception des seuls habitants de cette planète par qui le Granilith acceptait d'être contrôlé. Pour ces gens-là, la brûlure devenait une chaleur douce et la pierre se mettait à pulser, comme un chat qui ronronne sous la main de son maître._

_Ces gens – le Roi, la Reine, lui et la Grande Och'ra. Même sa propre sœur ne pouvait s'en approcher car elle était en dehors de la ligne de succession._

_Mais il s'agissait d'Ava. Si ce que l'Och'ra Baes disait était vrai, tout concordait – les dates, ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'elle voyait lorsque, en tant que Première Prêtresse du Temple, elle interrogeait le Granilith et la Conscience Collective._

_Toucher le Granilith, le test ultime._

_- Vas-y, dit-il simplement._

_Il la regarda avec fascination s'agenouiller et tendre la main pour la poser contre la surface plane de la pierre, se préparant à courir la rejoindre pour soigner une éventuelle brûlure. Mais au lieu du cri qu'il s'attendait à moitié à l'entendre pousser, elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise._

_- C'est tiède ! On dirait un cœur qui bat, murmura-t-elle._

_Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils en réalisant qu'il était en train de la fixer d'un air étrange._

_- Zan ? Tout va bien ?_

_Il sursauta, tiré soudainement de sa transe._

_- Oui, excuse moi, j'étais… distrait, dit-il enfin. J'ai bien peur de t'avoir quelque peu… piégée aujourd'hui. J'avais une idée précise en tête en t'amenant ici.  
__- Je m'en doutais un peu, fit remarquer Ava. Personne n'entre ici avant d'avoir été initié et, te connaissant, je ne pense pas que notre… relation, quelle qu'elle soit, soit un motif suffisant pour enfreindre ce genre de règle, je me trompe ?  
__- Non._

_Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur le sol à ses cotés._

_- C'est ici que tout commence, expliqua-t-il enfin. C'est ici que se font et se défont les Rois d'Antar, aucun d'entre nous ne monte sur le trône sans avoir été auparavant 'marqué' par les Anciens et approuvés par le Granilith, ajouta-t-il en tirant discrètement sur sa manche, dévoilant la marque en forme de V qui ornait son poignet._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ava la voyait, mais elle n'avait jamais osé demander ce qu'elle signifiait exactement. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, notant distraitement qu'elle était indécelable au toucher. Seuls les reflets argentés des cinq points formant le V se détachaient sur sa peau._

_- Mon père porte la même, ma mère également. Cinq points, un pour chacune des planètes de notre système. Antar ferme le V, c'est le point le plus gros car les autres planètes sont sous notre protectorat._

_Il resta silencieux une seconde, Ava attendant patiemment qu'il continue._

_- L'Och'ra Baes porte cette marque également.  
__- Mais elle n'est pas un membre de la famille royale, fit-elle remarquer.  
__- Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela. C'est cette marque qui désigne les seules personnes sur cette planète qui peuvent exercer un contrôle sur le Granilith._

_Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'enchaîner._

_- Les seules personnes capables de le toucher sans se brûler, conclut-il enfin._

_Ava le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, avant de détourner les yeux vers la pierre, qui luisait toujours devant eux._

_- Sans se brûler, hein ? dit-elle d'une voix étrange._

_Il ne répondit pas – ce n'était pas nécessaire – et le silence retomba entre eux alors qu'il lui laissait digérer tout ça à son rythme. Lorsqu'elle se remit à parler, il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête._

_- J'adore l'équitation, je te l'ai déjà dit ? dit-elle d'une voix distante.  
__- Hum… Je… Je crois, oui, balbutia-t-il, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
__- Pour mes treize ans, mon père m'a offert un pur-sang, un cheval magnifique. Un jour, j'ai changé l'itinéraire sur lequel je le montais d'habitude et je me suis perdue. Le chemin était glissant et il s'est fait une entorse. Je me suis retrouvée coincée là, à des kilomètres de la maison, à la nuit tombante, et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Et puis, je me suis dit que si je lui massais la jambe, peut-être qu'il irait mieux et qu'on réussirait au moins à avancer un peu._

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un faible sourire._

_- Je n'avais pas posé ma main sur sa jambe depuis dix secondes qu'il se remettait à marcher comme si de rien était. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à la maison, tout le monde m'a dit que j'avais dû rêver cette entorse, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ce genre de blessure avec un simple massage.  
__- La plupart des gens ne le peuvent pas.  
__- Mais toi, tu le peux, insista Ava.  
__- Oui.  
__- Et tes parents. Et l'Och'ra Baes. C'est comme quand elle a fait disparaître ta migraine, n'est-ce pas ?  
__- Probablement._

_Et le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux._

_- Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça ? Faire disparaître une migraine ou… guérir quelqu'un ?_

_Zan sourit et lui prit la main pour la poser sur de nouveau sur la pierre qui luisait devant eux._

_- Tu le sens ? murmura-t-il. L'énergie qui se dégage… Elle s'infiltre partout – dans la terre, dans l'air, dans l'eau – c'est ce qui fait tourner notre monde. Elle est tout autour de nous. Lorsque tu fais plonger ton frère dans le lac ou que tu le rends aphone, continua-t-il avec un sourire, si ça t'est aussi facile, c'est parce que le Granilith fait le lien entre toutes choses sur cette planète, tout comme il fluidifie les ondes qui sortent de nos esprits. Et pas seulement pour toi, pour chacun des habitants de cette planète. Mais pour la majorité d'entre eux, cela reste des dons basiques. Ceux qui développent des dons plus poussés sont en général accueillis ici, au Temple, et on leur apprend à les utiliser. Mais des personnes qui développent des dons encore plus spéciaux, comme le pouvoir de guérison ou la capacité de toucher le Granilith, il n'y en a qu'un sur un milliard sur cette planète – mon père, ma mère, moi, l'Och'ra Baes…  
__- Et maintenant, moi, termina Ava à sa place. Tout cela est lié à toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
__- Oui.  
__- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant ? demanda Ava d'une toute petite voix._

_Zan lui adressa un sourire triste._

_- Ça, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le décider._

* * *

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il y a cette guerre ! dit Max, essayant d'obtenir un peu plus d'informations.

Elle était bien jolie, cette histoire que Rath lui racontait, mais il avait l'impression désagréable que le punk ne lui disait qu'une partie de la vérité – la partie qu'il pensait que Max voulait entendre – et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Ça a un rapport avec nous, les quatre de sang royal, expliqua Rath. Une espèce de révolution s'est produite, on a été tué et envoyé sur Terre pour pouvoir renaître. Depuis, notre système n'est plus qu'une zone de guerre… Et là, ils veulent la paix. Je sais que tu n'es pas Zan et que c'est un peu dur de te mettre la pression comme ça, mais ça représentait beaucoup pour lui. Dans la paix, il voyait une chance de faire un truc de sa vie, alors…  
- Je ne suis pas votre Zan, rétorqua sèchement Max.

Il sentait monter en lui une exaspération certaine. Il avait toujours détesté lorsque les gens faisaient appel à un sentimentalisme de base pour lui soutirer quelque chose. Le Rath qui avait été son meilleur ami le savait, c'était même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient aussi proches – il avait été l'une des rares personnes à lui dire honnêtement les choses, sans les emballer dans de belles paroles et des flatteries creuses. Mais clairement, ce Rath n'avait rien de commun avec celui qu'il avait connu un jour, comme il le prouva immédiatement en en rajoutant une couche.

- Mais c'est pas grave, ça, dit-il. En plus, je viendrai avec toi. Mais si tu ne viens pas, y aura pas de sommet et y aura pas la paix. Y a plusieurs millions de vies en jeu, Max. Alors toi, il faut que tu te bouges.

Après un long moment de silence pendant lequel Rath sembla le jauger du regard, ils sortirent du bureau. Le punk s'empressa d'aller retrouver Lonnie et Ava alors que Michael, Isabel et Tess le rejoignait.

- Je croyais bien avoir tout vu, mais ça, murmura Michael.  
- Ils veulent que j'aille à New York, à une… réunion au sommet, leur expliqua Max.

_-Une réunion au sommet ? lui demanda silencieusement Tess, intriguée.  
__-Ça aussi, on en parlera plus tard…_

- Pourquoi toi ? s'offusqua immédiatement Michael. On n'est pas invité ?  
- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, temporisa Max. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Isabel.  
- On rentre chez nous, décida Max après un instant de réflexion. On réfléchit à tout ça à tête reposée et on en reparle demain.  
- Ok.

Alors qu'ils partaient pour rejoindre les autres, Tess retint Max en arrière.

- Il faut que tu parles à Alex, lui dit-elle simplement.

Max lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt entre Lonnie, Isabel et lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que m'en mêler soit une bonne idée, hésita Max. J'entends d'ici hurler ma sœur parce que je me mêle _encore_ de ses affaires…  
- C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que tu lui parles. Isabel. Des trois, il est celui qui est le moins impliqué pour le moment, insista Tess avec un geste en direction des trois humains qui discutaient à voix basse dans un coin de la pièce, jetant de temps en temps des regards furtifs vers les doubles. On a une occasion en or de l'éloigner de tout ça, ne la laisse pas passer.

Il la regarda un instant avec attention.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout.  
- Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre un instant, serrant nerveusement les poings.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, finit-elle par admettre. Je ne sais pas, Vilandra, Isabel, Alex… Il y a ce truc qui me crie que, pour le bien de tout le monde, il vaut mieux qu'ils restent le plus éloigné possible les uns des autres.

Il soupira.

- D'accord, dit-il. Tu peux me rejoindre chez moi plus tard ? Il faut qu'on discute.

Tess acquiesça avant de s'en aller. Max regarda les doubles, Isabel et Michael, puis Liz et Maria successivement quitter le musée, alors qu'il faisait discrètement signe à Alex de rester en arrière. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, le jeune homme lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Isabel, dit simplement Max.  
- Quoi, Isabel ?  
- Tess m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, précisa Max.  
- Oh… Oui, Lonnie a été un peu… sèche, reconnut Alex.  
- Et Isabel n'a rien dit.

Alex resta silencieux un moment, semblant hésitant à se confier.

- Elle est distante avec moi ces derniers temps, finit-il par dire. Parfois même vexante. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire pour qu'elle me remarque.  
- Elle t'a remarqué, crois-moi, dit calmement Max. C'est bien là le problème. J'aimerais te dire que c'est juste une phase, qu'elle est perturbée en ce moment, mais… J'ai peur qu'elle soit juste… Isabel.  
- Tu n'es pas très encourageant…  
- Je t'aime bien, Alex, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, le rassura Max. C'est juste… Je connais ma sœur, je sais ce qu'elle attend…  
- Et ce n'est pas moi.  
- Je ne pense pas, non.

Alex s'éloigna et s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier, là où Isabel et Lonnie discutaient un peu plus tôt.

- J'ai déposé un dossier pour un voyage d'études en Suède il y a quelques semaines, révéla-t-il à Max. J'ai été accepté. C'est pour deux mois, le départ est prévu mi-janvier, après les vacances de Noël.  
- Tu pars ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai dit oui, mais…  
- C'est une super opportunité, qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ?

Alex fit une grimace entendue et Max soupira.

- Je peux te donner un conseil ? dit-il.

Alex acquiesça.

- Si tu as envie de faire ce voyage, alors accepte. Connaissant Isabel, elle est probablement plus intéressée par le fait que tu t'intéresses à elle qu'autre chose. Ne mets pas ta vie sur pause en attendant qu'elle se décide, Alex, parce que tu risques d'arrêter de vivre pendant longtemps…

Alex lui lança un regard perçant.

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi désabusé concernant Isabel ?  
- Depuis trop longtemps, répondit Max d'une voix lasse.

Alex pianota nerveusement sur la marche d'escalier.

- Je sais, pour toi et Tess, dit-il soudain. Je vous ai vu ensemble il y a quelques jours, à la bibliothèque.

Max ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et attendit patiemment qu'il continue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez ? demanda Alex.

Max n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'opter pour la réponse la plus sûre.

- Liz.

Alex secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sais, contrairement à ce que semble penser Isabel, je ne suis pas ce looser pathétique attendant désespérément qu'elle me remarque pour mettre un peu d'animation dans ma vie. D'accord, peut-être un peu, reconnut-il, mais pas _que_ ça. Et c'est ça, le truc – quand on observe les choses à distance, on remarque bien plus de trucs que lorsqu'on a la tête dedans… Liz est ma meilleure amie, et je l'adore, et je sais qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'est _pas_ la raison.

Max sourit tristement.

- Accepte ce voyage en Suède, Alex. Quant à Tess et moi, c'est… compliqué. Et j'apprécierai que tu gardes ce que tu as vu pour toi pour le moment.  
- Ce n'est pas Liz le problème, réalisa enfin Alex. C'est Michael et Isabel, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne leur fais pas confiance.

Max resta silencieux une seconde, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans ses révélations. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et l'en sortit, avant d'envoyer l'appel sur répondeur en voyant le nom de sa mère s'afficher sur l'écran.

- Que penses-tu de nos doubles, Alex ? reprit-il sans attendre. Ceux qu'on a rencontrés ce soir… Réponds-moi sincèrement.  
- Ils me mettent mal à l'aise, avoua Alex. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils vous jaugeaient toute la soirée. Et le double d'Isabel, hum…  
- Lonnie.  
- Oui, Lonnie. Elle n'a pas seulement été sèche, elle a été… blessante.

Le garçon baissa les yeux au sol, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre comment deux personnes sensées être des doubles parfaits peuvent être aussi différentes, murmura Alex.  
- Elles ne sont pas différentes, dit Max après une hésitation. Elles sont juste… les deux faces d'une même pièce. Lonnie est Isabel – ou du moins, ce qu'Isabel était par le passé.

Il grimaça brièvement.

- En fait, non, pas exactement. La Isabel du passé n'a jamais eu ce look ou cette attitude aussi vulgaire, corrigea-t-il. Mais le reste ? Cette assurance moqueuse et cette condescendance ? Cela fait partie d'Isabel. Disons juste que cela ressort moins aujourd'hui parce que mes parents n'ont jamais toléré ce genre d'attitude dans notre maison. Mais dans une moindre mesure, Lonnie _est_ Isabel. Belle. Intelligente. Très – trop – sûre d'elle.  
- Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier cette facette là d'Isabel.  
- Bienvenue au club.

Alex releva les yeux pour lui jeter un regard perçant.

- Comment se fait-il que tu saches autant de choses sur Lonnie ? Je croyais que vous ne saviez rien de votre passé.  
- Disons que l'arrivée de Tess à Roswell n'a pas fait que perturber mon histoire avec Liz.  
- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus que ça, Max, protesta Alex.

Max hésita un instant.

- Nous avons eu une vie avant notre arrivée sur cette planète, dit-il enfin, décidant de s'en tenir au minimum. Tess et moi, nous étions… ensemble à l'époque, c'est pour cela que ma réaction a été aussi violente lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle… Quand je l'ai revue, ça a été comme si… Comme si je récupérais enfin toutes les pièces du puzzle, tu comprends ?

Alex se mordilla pensivement la lèvre.

- Pas vraiment, non, mais je comprends l'idée.  
- Cela n'a rien à voir avec Liz, c'est juste… Tess et moi. C'est Tess et moi depuis tellement longtemps que je crois qu'on ne sait plus vraiment comment fonctionner l'un sans l'autre – non qu'on en ait la moindre envie. Je l'aime, c'est juste… comme ça. Elle est revenue à Roswell et tous ces souvenirs sont remontés à la surface, les bons comme les mauvais. On pensait qu'ils remonteraient aussi à la surface chez Michael et Isabel, mais…  
- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, termina Alex pour lui.  
- Non. Et le problème, c'est que beaucoup des mauvais souvenirs, en particulier vers la fin, sont directement liés à Lonnie – Vilandra. Tout comme Rath était lié à Vilandra. Seulement, même si Isabel et Michael _sont_ Vilandra et Rath, ils ne sont pas exactement eux, tu comprends ?  
- Oui.  
- Je ne sais pas comment concilier les deux, avoua franchement Max. Si on leur raconte la vérité, Isabel va disjoncter et Michael sera encore plus perturbé qu'il ne l'est déjà…  
- Mais en leur mentant, vous les poussez à essayer de découvrir la vérité tout seuls, fit remarquer Alex. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, du peu que j'en ai compris, ces derniers temps, ils sont surtout doués pour mettre la pagaille…

Max sourit.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? dit sèchement Alex, vexé.  
- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Alex, le rassura-t-il. Je commence juste à comprendre ce que tu veux dire lorsque tu affirmes remarquer plus de choses que les autres. Et je crois que tu peux comprendre notre problème, à Tess et à moi.

Alex le regarda un long moment d'un air songeur, avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cent pas.

- Quand tu dis que… Vilandra est en partie responsable de votre arrivée sur cette planète, c'est mauvais ou très mauvais ? finit-il par dire.  
- Très mauvais.  
- Et quand tu dis que Rath était lié à Vilandra, c'était jusqu'à quel point ?  
- Très lié.  
- Oh… Génial.

En voyant le visage déconfit d'Alex, Max faillit presque lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que les chances que quoi que ce soit se passe à nouveau entre Rath et Vilandra – et donc Michael et Isabel – étaient quasi-nulles. Max connaissait son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il pardonnerait à Isabel le passé, parce qu'en dépit de tout ses défauts et de son comportement de l'époque, ils savaient tous que Vilandra les avait aimés, Rath, Ava et lui, et n'avait _jamais_ souhaité ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce passé, c'était aussi Vilandra et Khivar, et ça, c'était quelque chose sur lequel Rath ne passerait pas.

C'était une chose pour une famille de pardonner à une sœur son aveuglement et son orgueil lorsqu'elle exprimait des remords sincères – et Max pensait que ce serait le cas, en temps et en heure – mais c'en était une autre pour l'homme qui l'avait aimée de pardonner son amour pour un autre et une trahison qui lui avait coûté non seulement la vie, mais qui avait également ruiné un monde qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Mais Max ravala ses paroles. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était bien encourager Alex en lui expliquant pourquoi Michael ne serait jamais plus un rival pour lui. Son portable vibra à nouveau dans sa poche et, cette fois, il ne le sortit pas – il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

- Tu as peur de ce qui va se passer lorsqu'ils vont apprendre la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? dit finalement Alex.  
- Oui, reconnut Max. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Isabel s'effondre, tout simplement. Je la sous-estime peut-être – je l'espère sincèrement – mais je sais qu'Isabel Evans, la personne qu'elle est aujourd'hui, n'est pas prête à entendre toutes ces vieilles histoires. Quant à Michael… Il sera probablement en colère sur le coup, mais je ne pense pas que cela ait autant d'impact, tout simplement parce que, sur cette planète, il ne voit pas Isabel de cette façon. Mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'il fera son possible pour que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.  
- Et tu ne veux pas que cela arrive, conclut Alex.

L'espace d'un instant, Max se posa sincèrement la question.

- Je veux que cela arrive le jour où cela doit arriver, finit par dire Max. Tess pense que c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle et moi sommes les seuls à nous rappeler – Nasedo l'avait aidée à récupérer des souvenirs fragmentaires depuis des années et son arrivée à Roswell a juste joué les catalyseurs sur les miens. On peut gérer ces souvenirs à deux, mais Michael et Isabel… Je ne sais pas comment Isabel, une fois redevenue Vilandra, pourra gérer la culpabilité qui va lui tomber dessus. Et je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à gérer Michael lorsqu'il décidera de lui tomber dessus à _elle_.

Alex sursauta.

- Sérieusement, tu ne penses pas qu'il en arrivera là ? Je veux dire, on sait tous que Michael peut-être un peu… impulsif, mais de là à…  
- Alex, tu ne comprends pas, l'interrompit Max. De nous quatre, c'est Michael qui est le plus différent de son ancienne personnalité. Rath a toujours été maître de lui, en toutes circonstances. C'était le genre d'homme à vous clouer un type sur place d'un simple coup d'œil, à analyser une situation complexe en une fraction de seconde, à garder la tête froide alors que tout le monde panique. L'opposé de Michael. Seulement, tu sais ce qu'on dit des gens qui se contrôlent en permanence ? Le jour où la soupape de sécurité saute, ils explosent. Et s'il n'était pas mort, je peux te certifier que cette histoire avec Vilandra aurait fait sauter la soupape.  
- Donc, en gros, mieux vaut ne pas être là le jour où il se souviendra, comprit Alex.

Max acquiesça et le silence retomba sur la pièce pendant un long moment.

- Je veux aider, finit par dire Alex.  
- Non, rétorqua Max d'une voix tranchante.  
- Vous ne pourrez peut-être pas tout gérer tout seul, Max, insista son ami.  
- Peut-être pas, Alex, mais tout ceci n'est pas ton problème.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça, alors ?  
- Parce que Tess pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et je lui fais confiance pour ce genre de choses. Je t'apprécie et je te parle de tout ça parce que je sais tenir Liz à distance, parce que Maria voit nos "histoires de martiens" plus comme une nuisance qu'autre chose et ne veut pas en savoir plus que nécessaire. Mais toi, Alex, tu veux aider. Plus que ça, tu veux aider pour _Isabel_. Et Isabel ? C'est une bombe à retardement.

Max s'éloigna pour récupérer son sac à dos, posé un peu plus loin contre le mur, avant de faire à nouveau face à son ami.

- Je t'ai parlé de tout ça parce que je pense que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre pourquoi Tess et moi on agit comme on le fait et pourquoi on se cache – pour le moment, en tout cas. Mais je peux te donner un conseil ? Accepte ce voyage en Suède, Alex, répéta Max. Amuse-toi, oublie Isabel et oublie Roswell pendant un moment, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

Il tourna les talons et quitta le musée, priant pour qu'Alex fasse ce qu'il lui demande sans poser de questions.

Il passa le court trajet en voiture vers chez lui à prier pour qu'il ait fait le bon choix, pour qu'Alex ne trahisse pas ses confidences. Et s'il parlait quand même ? Et bien dans ce cas, il faudrait que Tess, Isabel, Michael et lui aient une discussion déplaisante un peu plus tôt que prévu…

Il se gara dans son allée et sortit son téléphone de sa poche en s'approchant de la maison, réalisant en regardant l'écran que le deuxième appel venait également de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si pressé pour qu'elle l'appelle deux fois en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Il poussa la porte et réalisa qu'il allait avoir la réponse à sa question lorsque la voix de sa mère l'appela de la cuisine, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enlever son blouson. Il soupira.

- J'arrive, maman, une seconde !

Il passa dans la cuisine et découvrit ses parents attablés, visiblement au milieu d'une grande discussion.

- Hey, les salua-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé deux fois tout à l'heure, s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant de sa mère pour l'embrasser.  
- Oui, chéri, j'espérais juste que tu pourrais rentrer plus tôt pour qu'on puisse dîner tous ensemble, répondit Diane. Il faut qu'on discute.  
- A quel propos ? demanda Max, soudain méfiant.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de toujours imaginer le pire lorsqu'une conversation commençait de cette façon.

- Isabel et toi, dit soudain son père. Nous avons remarqué, ta mère et moi, que les rapports entre vous étaient plutôt tendus, ces derniers temps.  
- Tendus, hein ? répéta Max. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

Il savait ce qui leur faisait penser ça – ces dernières semaines, à chaque fois que sa sœur et lui se trouvaient dans la même pièce, la température tombait à un degré polaire. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de jus de fruits, se servant un verre en leur tournant le dos, essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir rapidement de cette conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir avec ses parents.

- Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, Max, reprit son père. Les silences pesants au dîner, les portes qui claquent, les réponses sèches… Quelque chose s'est clairement passé entre vous, quelque chose que vous n'avez pas réglé.

Max hésita un instant.

- C'est entre Isabel et moi, papa, finit-il par dire.  
- On vient de parler avec ta sœur, chéri, et elle nous a fait la même réponse, dit sa mère.  
- Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?  
- C'est ta sœur et tu l'adores. Je sais qu'il y a parfois des disputes, mais jamais encore cela n'a duré aussi longtemps et cela m'inquiète, insista-t-elle. Je sais que ta sœur est parfois têtue, mais… J'aimerais que tu essayes de lui parler.  
- Maman…  
- Je te connais, Max, c'est toi le plus conciliant des deux. Tu dois pouvoir trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses, non ?

Etrangement, cette réponse l'irrita.

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'en avais peut-être marre d'être conciliant ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi de faire des efforts ?

Philip lui lança un regard perçant.

- Donc, c'est ta sœur qui est à l'origine du problème ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je…

Max hésita avant de répondre.

- Oui. Et non. C'est compliqué. Disons qu'on a laissé pourrir tous les deux la situation et qu'on ne sait plus trop comment en discuter, je crois, finit-il par admettre. Cela finira par s'arranger, c'est juste… Vous connaissez Isabel, vous savez comment elle est. Je refuse d'être celui qui endosse tout le blâme pour ça, pas cette fois. J'en ai marre de toujours être celui qui fait des concessions.  
- Le blâme pour quoi, Max ? lui demanda sa mère avec un regard suppliant. Expliquez-nous ce qui se passe.  
- Rien d'important, juste… des histoires d'ados, mentit-il. Mais je te l'ai dit, cela finira par s'arranger.

Son père sembla hésiter à parler, avant de soupirer.

- Je suppose qu'il faudra qu'on s'en contente, dit-il finalement. Juste… Quoi qu'il se soit passé, parlez-en. Plus vous laisserez traîner cette histoire et plus ce sera difficile de la régler.  
- Je sais.

Max se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Je peux monter ? dit-il enfin. J'ai des devoirs à faire que j'aimerai terminer avant le dîner…  
- Bien sûr, chéri, lui assura Diane.

Il posa son verre dans l'évier et remis la bouteille de jus de fruits dans le frigo avant de quitter la cuisine, non sans avoir intercepté le regard inquiet qu'échangeait ses parents. Il retint un juron.

Il fallait qu'ils se montrent plus prudents. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à oublier parfois qu'ils étaient quatre à vivre sous ce toit et que leurs parents étaient fins psychologues. Ils tenaient à leurs enfants comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux et avaient fait leur possible depuis l'adoption pour leur donner la meilleure vie et la meilleure éducation possibles. Ils savaient que Max et Isabel étaient très proches et, pour eux, une brouille sévère entre leurs enfants était inconcevable.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et referma derrière lui, sentant immédiatement la présence rassurante et invisible de Tess autour de lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de tout son long avec un soupir.

- Parfois, je me dis que notre vie serait plus simple si on n'avait pas été adopté, dit-il.  
- Menteur, lâcha Tess en sortant de sa cachette habituelle – son placard. Tu adore tes parents.  
- Oui, mais il faut admettre que parfois, vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne se soucie pas de toi en permanence a ses avantages.

Elle s'allongea à ses cotés en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Tu n'as jamais… Tu n'as jamais eu envie de leur dire la vérité ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin, curieuse.  
- Tout le temps.  
- Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais fait ?

Max hésita un instant.

- Isabel m'en reparle fréquemment – elle déteste leur mentir, surtout à maman. Elle dit toujours qu'entre une mère et sa fille, c'est différent. Qu'ils comprendraient.  
- Mais toi, tu ne le penses pas ?  
- Je crois que j'ai tout simplement peur de leur réaction, avoua Max. On en a peur tous les deux. Je l'ai dit à Isabel une fois, il y a deux ou trois ans, que si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, si elle avait besoin de ça, alors on le ferait et on aviserait en fonction de leur réaction. Elle a changé d'avis à la dernière minute.  
- Vous l'avez dit à Liz, pourtant, fit remarquer Tess.

Max secoua la tête.

- C'est différent. J'ai sauvé la vie de Liz. J'ai toujours eu cette certitude absurde qu'elle se tairait ensuite, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle m'était redevable – ça parait moche dit comme ça, hein ?

Tess haussa les épaules, s'abstenant de tout commentaire.

- Mais aucun de nous trois ne l'a obligée à continuer à nous fréquenter, elle était libre de faire sa vie de son coté après ça. Mais eux… Ce sont nos parents.

Il n'en dit pas plus – ce n'était pas nécessaire pour Tess. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir de parents sur cette planète, elle se souvenait encore de l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie lorsque, sur Antar, il lui avait fallu expliquer à ses parents qu'elle leur mentait depuis bientôt trois ans, qu'elle recevait au Temple une éducation qui allait bien au-delà de celle d'une simple Prêtresse – et surtout, pourquoi elle recevait cette éducation. Elle se souvenait de sa peur de les décevoir, de réaliser lorsqu'ils poseraient les yeux sur elle qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus tout à fait leur fille.

- Ils veulent savoir ce qui cloche entre Isabel et moi et je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, dit-il après un long silence.  
- Dans ce cas, ne leur dit rien.  
- Connaissant mes parents, je doute qu'ils s'en contentent.

Elle se colla à lui et posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il glissait une main autour de sa taille et sous son pull.

- Je peux… les faire battre en retraite si tu veux, proposa-t-elle après une hésitation.  
- Je préfèrerais éviter de te voir te balader dans l'esprit de mes parents tant que ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, refusa gentiment Max, traçant distraitement des arabesques invisibles dans le creux de ses reins. Mais merci.

Après un nouveau silence, Tess se remit à parler.

- J'y réfléchissais tout à l'heure et je me disais que ce serait peut-être un bon moyen de détacher Alex d'Isabel.

Max s'écarta d'elle un bref instant pour la dévisager, avant de reprendre sa place.

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi à l'aise à l'idée de manipuler les gens ? Tu détestes ça, d'habitude…  
- C'est vrai, reconnut Tess. Mais c'est parfois la seule solution pour régler certains problèmes. En fait…

Son esprit fit immédiatement le lien avec la discussion que Max et Alex avaient eu un peu plus tôt et il la vit écarquiller les yeux avant de se redresser et de lui jeter un regard incrédule.

- Tu lui as tout raconté ? s'écria-t-elle. Max !

Il soupira.

- Je ne lui ai pas tout raconté, juste le nécessaire, protesta-t-il.  
- Le nécessaire ? Il sait pour nous…  
- Il était déjà au courant !  
- … pour nos souvenirs, pour Isabel et Vilandra, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter, alors qu'elle plongeait dans sa tête pour revivre leur entrevue. Et aussi pour… Tu lui as dit pour Rath ? Bon sang, Max ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Il ne m'aurait pas écouté si je lui avais dit de tout simplement oublier Isabel. Il est bien trop observateur et bien trop amoureux d'elle, expliqua calmement Max.

Tess se passa une main nerveuse sur la tempe.

- Et tu penses que ce sera suffisant ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Max avec un haussement d'épaules. J'espère.

Elle soupira.

- Et moi, j'espère qu'il tombera amoureux d'une Suédoise et qu'il restera là-bas un long, long mom…

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux de nouveau, avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Max se redressa, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Lonnie, dit-elle simplement. Elle est au pied de ta fenêtre et elle va monter.

Elle retourna s'enfermer dans le placard et, comme elle l'avait anticipé, la punk poussa le battant de la fenêtre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle adressa à Max un sourire timide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Il fallait que je te voie, dit Lonnie.  
- C'est dangereux, protesta Max en pensant à ses parents, probablement en train de prendre l'apéritif dans le salon, juste sous leurs pieds.  
- Oui, mais j'ai un truc sur le cœur, un truc que j'ai jamais dit à Zan et là, c'est trop tard, alors que je me disais que si je pouvais te le dire, ça me prendrait plus la tête ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle commence à faire les cent pas dans la chambre et, une nouvelle fois, Max ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en faisait trop. Que lui voulait-elle exactement ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Je voudrais m'excuser.  
- Pardon ? dit-il, croyant l'espace d'un instant avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi ?

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qui trônait dans l'angle de sa chambre et Max glissa face à elle à l'extrémité du lit.

- Parce que je t'ai trahi, dit brutalement Lonnie. Max, tu n'as jamais été amoureux au point de faire… n'importe quoi ?

Max la regarda un long moment avec attention, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse exactement. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner où la punk voulait en venir.

Khivar. Elle et Isabel avaient discuté – probablement de Vilandra – et il pensait Lonnie suffisamment intelligente pour avoir deviné que c'était un sujet que sa sœur n'avait jamais abordé avec lui. Si ses intentions n'étaient pas pour lui aussi claires que de l'eau de roche, elle aurait tenu ici le moyen le plus parfait de semer encore plus la zizanie entre Isabel et lui.

C'était dans cette simple question – _'tu n'as jamais été amoureux au point de faire n'importe quoi ?'_ – qu'était toute la différence entre Vilandra et lui. Il avait aimé Ava, plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Il avait aimé leurs enfants de la même façon, et plus encore. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient été enlevés, la douleur avait été telle que la seule solution qui lui avait paru envisageable à ce moment avait été de mourir aussi.

Mourir signifiait arrêter la douleur, et oui, il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi pour cela. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui, ni de ses sentiments, ni de sa souffrance. Il s'agissait de sa planète et de son peuple qui se battait dehors. Alors, cette souffrance, il l'avait ravalée et il était sorti se battre aussi, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui le plus important.

Oui, il avait aimé quelqu'un – il l'aimait toujours – plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Mais non, il ne s'était jamais servi de cela comme excuse pour faire n'importe quoi.

Il acquiesça quand même, sachant que c'était cette réponse là que Lonnie attendait.

- Parce que chez nous, Vilandra… Moi… Isabel… Enfin, celle qu'on était avant, on était amoureuse d'un certain Khivar. Et on t'a trahi, Max. C'est nous qui avons du sang sur les mains, qui avons tué tout le monde. Vilandra était une pure ordure.

Toujours dissimulée dans le placard, Tess ferma les yeux en entendant ses mots et en sentant le dégoût qui était en train d'envahir Max, la difficulté qu'il avait à ne pas attraper Lonnie à la gorge et à lui faire ravaler son assurance et ses mensonges.

Vilandra n'était pas une ordure. Vilandra était une petite fille trop gâtée, désœuvrée et insatisfaite qui avait croisé un jour le chemin d'un homme un peu trop ambitieux, un peu trop perspicace et un peu trop doué avec les mots, un homme qui avait flatté son égo de princesse royale et qui avait profité des troubles sur leur planète pour lui faire croire que son frère occupait sur le trône une place qui, en tant qu'aînée, lui revenait de droit.

Max et Tess n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle-même était morte. Elle lui avait posé la question une fois, avant de battre en retraite lorsqu'elle avait senti la violence du chagrin qui commençait à le submerger lorsqu'il avait commencé à penser à ça. Elle avait sombré lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses enfants, elle n'imaginait même pas ce que cela avait dû être pour lui de perdre non seulement ses enfants, mais aussi sa femme.

Et malgré tous ses actes passés, son égoïsme et son orgueil, jamais elle ne croirait Vilandra capable de se réjouir de _ça_. Sa belle-sœur avait péché par amour et par vanité, persuadée d'être la plus à même de résoudre les problèmes de leur planète, mais elle avait aimé son frère et ses enfants. Ava et elle avaient été amies. Pas une seconde Tess ne doutait du fait que, dans ses derniers instants, au lieu de la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, la seule chose que Vilandra ait ressenti ait été du chagrin, de la honte et de la colère en pensant au prix qu'elle avait payé pour que se réalise enfin ses rêves de grandeur.

- Mais tu n'es pas Vilandra, rétorqua Max, les dents serrées. Et Isabel non plus.  
- En théorie, non, mais il y a ce… ce démon qui est resté en moi, insista doucement Lonnie, avec dans le regard une sorte de jubilation perverse. Et Isabel aussi, c'est pareil, elle m'en a parlé l'autre fois.

_-Mensonge, envoya Tess à Max de sa cachette, contenant à grand peine sa colère.  
__-Du calme, répondit silencieusement Max._

- Isabel ne me trahira pas, lâcha-t-il simplement, posant sur le double de sa sœur un regard tranquille.

Quelque soit ses problèmes avec sa sœur, il lui accorderait toujours le bénéfice du doute. Il l'avait fait à l'époque – à tort, il l'admettait volontiers – mais il avait toujours préféré croire que les gens étaient capables d'apprendre de leurs erreurs et de réparer leurs erreurs. Il était en colère contre Isabel pour son attitude de ces dernières semaines, mais il n'était pas borné au point de ne pas comprendre que cette attitude était probablement en grande partie due au fait qu'elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait découvert sur son ancienne personnalité. Et il n'était pas hypocrite au point de nier que leurs propres mensonges, à Tess et à lui, n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Lonnie sembla sentir qu'elle ne le convaincrait pas sur ce point et fit marche arrière.

- Non, c'est clair, fit-elle mine de le rassurer. Et moi, je n'aurais jamais trahi Zan. C'est bien qu'elle ait décidé de t'en parler. Tu as de la chance que ta sœur soit… proche de toi. J'aurai voulu être comme ça avec Zan.

L'espace d'un instant, Max passa d'une colère totale à une furieuse envie de rire. Sérieusement ? Alors c'était ça, le but de tout ce cirque ? Lui faire comprendre qu'Isabel lui dissimulait des choses ? Comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant…

_Oh, sœurette, il va falloir faire mieux que ça…_

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Lonnie s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'éclipsait déjà par la fenêtre, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Tess poussa la porte du placard et s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le chambranle.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça, murmura-t-elle.

Max lui retourna un sourire railleur.

- Honnêtement, j'avoue que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée culottée au point de venir me faire ce genre de numéro, reconnut-il. Mais pour ce qui est du contenu de la conversation, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. On aurait dû le voir venir…  
- Tu crois ?  
- Ils sont nous. Ils savent qu'on est sensé être proche, dit Max, songeur. Et ils ont fait 3000 kilomètres de voiture jusqu'ici pour être sûr qu'on assiste à ce sommet. Ils ne vont pas prendre le risque qu'on se concerte et qu'on décide de ne pas y aller.  
- Diviser pour mieux régner…  
- J'imagine, oui.  
- Tu réalises que si Khivar tient absolument à ce que tu assistes à ce sommet alors que, selon lui, tu n'es plus personne, c'est pour que tu lui donnes la seule chose qu'il n'a pas réussi à avoir lorsqu'il nous a tués, pas vrai ? fit négligemment remarquer Tess.

Le Granilith. La seule chose sans laquelle Khivar ne serait jamais vraiment Roi et reconnut en tant que tel. Mais qu'est-ce que les quatre autres familles venaient faire au milieu de tout ça ?

- Il m'a embrassée, lâcha soudain Tess.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Max mit une seconde à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de le lui dire.

- Quoi ? dit-il brusquement, tournant la tête dans sa direction. Qui ?  
- Rath. Apparemment, il voulait "voir ce que ça faisait", ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Max serra les poings.

- Décidément, plus j'en apprends sur eux et plus je les aime, marmonna-t-il. Vivement qu'ils repartent se perdre quelque part…  
- Tu as l'intention d'y aller ? demanda Tess. Au sommet, je veux dire.

Max acquiesça.

- C'est la meilleure occasion qu'on aura avant longtemps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui est en train de se passer chez nous. Je ne vais certainement pas rater ça…  
- Je suppose que tu as raison… Il faut que je rentre, soupira Tess. Si je veux persuader Valenti de me laisser visiter la Grosse Pomme pendant quelques jours, autant éviter de le mettre en colère en dépassant le couvre-feu…

Max leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ?  
- J'ai le choix entre ça et te laisser te débrouiller tout seul avec nos amis punk et ça, mon amour, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa en guise d'au revoir. Et alors qu'il lui répondait et qu'elle se laissait aller, l'étreinte qu'il avait partagé avec Lonnie la percuta de plein fouet, suivi d'une succession d'images rapides – _une main qui se pose sur une bouche pour retenir un cri, un ballon qui roule sur la chaussée, un bras qui se tend pour donner une poussée, un crissement de pneu, le bruit écœurant d'un corps qui s'écrase sur le bitume…_

Et alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à donner un sens à ses images, une violente nausée lui remonta dans la gorge. Elle se figea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura Max.  
- Zan… Ce sont eux… La voiture… Ils l'ont tué.

Et incapable de continuer, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et vomit le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

* * *

Le lendemain…

Max faisait nerveusement les cent pas, regardant sa montre à intervalle régulier depuis les cinq dernières minutes. Où est-ce qu'ils étaient, bon sang ? Il avait essayé d'intercepter Isabel ce matin au petit déjeuner, mais elle était déjà partie au lycée – leur mère avait mentionné un contrôle de math qui l'avait obligée à partir plus tôt. Avec un soupir, il lui avait envoyé, ainsi qu'à Michael et à Tess, un texto leur demandant de le rejoindre au labo à la pause de midi pour discuter. Et ils étaient en retard.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et Michael entra, suivi de sa sœur à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Salut, les accueillit Max.  
- Salut, répondit Michael. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je voulais discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier, leur expliqua Max. Je voudrais juste attendre que Tess soit…  
- … là ! Je suis là, dit cette dernière en entrant dans la classe en courant à moitié, arborant un sourire contrit. Désolée, je suis en retard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Max inspira profondément avant de se lancer, alors que Tess se juchait sur un bureau à coté d'Isabel.

- Je voulais discuter de ce que Rath m'a dit hier, commença-t-il. Apparemment, des gens de notre planète vont débarquer à New York dans quelques jours pour tenir une sorte de… réunion. Et en tant que soi-disant Roi, je suis sensé y assister.  
- Il t'a dit pourquoi cette réunion était organisée ? demanda Isabel, intriguée.  
- En gros, il a dit que notre monde était en guerre et qu'ils voulaient la paix.  
- Et ils pensent que toi, tu pourras les aider ? railla Michael. C'est une blague ?

Max fronça les sourcils et Michael enchaîna précipitamment, réalisant pour une fois que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, temporisa-t-il. Ils ont besoin du Roi pour négocier la paix, ok, je comprends. Mais faut être honnête, on vit sur cette planète depuis douze ans, on a quitté notre _autre_ planète depuis un demi-siècle, on a absolument aucun souvenir de notre vie d'avant, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait négocier quoi que ce soit ? fit-il remarquer.  
- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Rath, reconnut Max.  
- Et tu veux y aller quand même ?

Max échangea un regard discret avec Tess avant de soupirer. Ils étaient tombés d'accord hier pour dorénavant se montrer le plus honnête possible avec Isabel et Michael, histoire d'éviter au maximum que se reproduisent les incompréhensions de ces dernières semaines. C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre leurs bonnes résolutions en pratique.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi ils tiennent tant à ce qu'on y aille. Je veux savoir pourquoi c'est important pour eux au point que Lonnie s'est cru obligée de venir me voir dans ma chambre hier soir pour s'excuser de votre vie passée, ajouta-t-il calmement à l'attention d'Isabel. Elle espérait qu'en semant la zizanie entre nous, elle me convaincrait de partir à New York avec eux.  
- Max…, commença Isabel, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Il va falloir qu'on en parle, Isabel, dit-il fermement. Tous les quatre, sans Liz, Alex et Maria, et qu'on discute de tout ça, mais pas maintenant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que qu'ils nous manipulent pour que je les suive là-bas et je veux savoir pourquoi.  
- Je t'accompagne, décida Michael.

Max secoua la tête.

- Non, Tess viendra avec moi. Rath semblait insistant là-dessus, ajouta-t-il après un instant, réalisant que ce léger mensonge ne prêterait pas à conséquences et éviterait de se perdre dans des explications qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner. Il a eu l'air de dire qu'un déplacement du 'couple royal' aurait plus de poids et on sait se défendre.  
- Je n'aime pas ça, protesta Michael.  
- Moi non plus, intervint Tess pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Mais j'ai envie de savoir. J'en ai assez de toujours suivre le mouvement, il est temps qu'on reprenne le contrôle de la situation, non ?  
- Elle a raison, dit Isabel, surprenant tout le monde. Whitaker, Vilandra, nos doubles… Ils débarquent dans notre vie et y sèment la pagaille, ce serait bien de mener le jeu, pour une fois. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas dangereux d'y aller.

Max lui sourit.

- On fera attention, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Mais pendant ce temps, je veux que vous soyez sur vos gardes. Ce n'est pas parce que toute l'attention semble être focalisée sur New York ces derniers temps qu'il faut se relâcher. Et il va falloir que tu me couvres pour quelques jours auprès des parents, Izzie, mais sans en faire trop – ils se posent déjà des questions sur notre 'dispute', si tu en fais des tonnes, ils vont se demander ce qui se passe.  
- Je n'ai pas de service au Crashdown ce week-end, on a qu'à dire qu'on est parti faire du camping, suggéra Michael. J'essayerai de ne pas me montrer en ville d'ici là.  
- On est en décembre, Michael, du camping, sérieusement ?

Son ami fit la grimace.

- Ok, dans ce cas, je ne sais pas, on se fait une randonnée de quelques jours quelque part et on loge dans un gite, on s'en fout ! Ça devrait bien marcher, non ?  
- Il faudra bien, de toute façon, dit Max avec un soupir.

Il échangea un regard avec sa sœur et réalisa qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose – jusqu'à quand arriveraient-ils à faire gober à leurs parents ce genre d'excuses ? Ils avaient toujours été des enfants modèles, respectant le couvre-feu et évitant les problèmes, mais depuis la fusillade au Crashdown l'année dernière, leurs vies étaient devenues nettement plus compliquées. Il y avait eu ce petit tour à Marathon, Texas, la nuit qu'il avait passé dans le désert avec Liz pour trouver le communicateur, leur départ précipité de la fête d'anniversaire d'Isabel quelques semaines plus tôt, sa dispute avec Isabel, et maintenant, ce voyage à New York… Diane et Philip Evans avaient toujours été des parents attentifs et ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils avaient remarqué que quelque chose était différent chez leurs enfants. Restait à savoir combien de temps il allait leur falloir pour comprendre où était le problème exactement…

Isabel haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Débrouille-toi juste pour appeler les parents régulièrement et je me charge du reste, dit-elle simplement, coupant court à la discussion. Si vous partez demain, vous pensez pouvoir être rentrés lundi matin ?

Tess fit la grimace.

- J'en doute. On part vendredi soir et il faut plus d'une journée pour rejoindre New York en voiture, autant pour le retour.  
- On pourra prendre l'avion pour le retour, c'est plus rapide que la voiture ou le bus, fit remarquer Max. Je doute que les autres nous ramènent ici, de toute façon…  
- Et comment tu comptes payer le billet ? fit remarquer Isabel.  
- On se débrouillera, dit simplement Max.

Rien de plus simple pour eux que de bidouiller de fausses cartes d'identité et de rajouter quelques zéros à un billet de un dollar. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

- Heureusement que les vacances commencent lundi, fit remarquer sa sœur avec un soupir.  
- Oui, heureusement, acquiesça Max avant de se tourner vers Tess. Tu peux te débrouiller avec Valenti, de ton coté ?  
- Je vais avoir droit à un sermon sur la prudence, mais ça devrait aller, assura-t-elle.  
- Et une chose surtout – j'ai la sensation que tout cela a quelque chose à voir avec le Granilith, ajouta Max. Alors, on n'en parle pas. A personne. Le Granilith, c'est entre nous quatre et c'est tout.

Tess remarqua l'expression gênée qui traversa de visage de Michael et fronça les sourcils.

_-Michael, signala-t-elle silencieusement à Max._

Ce dernier soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Michael ? dit-il.  
- Je… Maria est au courant, finit par avouer son ami.

Max serra les dents.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais hier qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils étaient déjà trop impliqués dans nos histoires ? Et après Courtney, Maria ?  
- Je sais, ok ? rétorqua Michael, sur la défensive. Mais c'était après ma rencontre avec le vétéran, j'ai réalisé qu'on devait plus aux humains qu'on le pensait, alors j'ai juste… Je voulais juste partager ça avec elle, je suppose. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait parlé à Liz ou à Alex – vous connaissez Maria, ça l'a fait halluciner sur le coup, mais je pense qu'elle a oublié dès qu'on est sorti de la grotte. Elle ne s'attarde pas trop sur nos trucs d'extraterrestres.  
- Il faut espérer. Et en parlant de ça, c'est quoi, cette histoire de vétéran ? reprit Max. Tu as dit hier qu'un type t'avait parlé des doubles ?  
- Pas exactement, dit Michael avec un soupir. Il s'appelle Hal Carver, un retraité de l'armée que Perkins m'a envoyé interroger pour mon devoir d'histoire au début de l'année. Il était affecté dans un régiment stationné à Roswell en 1947, ce sont eux qui ont été appelés sur la zone 51 juste après le crash. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à l'époque.  
- Et ? pressa Isabel, aussi curieuse que le reste d'entre eux.  
- Et comme on le sait, le Gouvernement a essayé d'étouffer l'affaire, raconta Michael. Ils ont limité l'accès aux informations à un tout petit nombre de personnes – il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là, mais il était sur la même base, donc il a entendu des bruits. Il a parlé à des gens qui ont par la suite été… réduits au silence. Pas joli-joli, tout ça.  
- Mais il ne savait rien de précis ? essaya de comprendre Max.  
- Pas vraiment, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un ballon sonde. Il a vu des débris et ce n'était pas le genre de trucs qu'on voyait à cette époque – il m'a montré un morceau de métal qu'il a toujours et qu'il a ramassé sur le site, on dirait du métal souple, il reprend sa forme d'origine après avoir été plié, c'est vraiment bizarre. Et il a vu d'autres trucs.  
- Comme ? demanda Tess.

Michael se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Il conduisait l'un des camions qui transportait les débris de notre vaisseau et il a vu ce qu'il y avait à l'arrière. Il m'a dit que c'était des espèces de masses rougeâtres qui luisaient – il n'a pas trop compris ce que c'était sur le coup. Mais il les a revues plus tard. Apparemment, il n'était pas trop d'accord sur les méthodes employées par l'armée pour étouffer l'affaire, donc il est entré dans une pièce interdite où étaient rangé un certain nombre d'objets en lien avec le crash et c'est là qu'il les a vus.  
- Vu quoi ? le pressa Max.  
- Les masses rouges. Il a réalisées que c'était des sortes de sacs rigides qui semblaient… rougeoyer de l'intérieur. Il a dit qu'il y a avait huit poches reliées entre elles, quatre d'un coté, quatre de l'autre.  
- C'était nos incubateurs, pas vrai ? Ceux qu'il y a dans la grotte, murmura Isabel.

Michael acquiesça.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Et vu qui a débarqué hier, j'imagine maintenant qu'on sait à qui appartiennent les quatre autres incubateurs… Mais il y a autre chose – il a dit que quand il est entré dans la pièce pour photographier les sacs, deux extraterrestres étaient là aussi. Il les a décrits comme étant petits, d'un blanc lumineux, avec de grands yeux noirs – je pense que ça doit être à peu près comme ce qu'on a vu de Nasedo dans la grotte la fois où on l'a ramené de après l'histoire avec Pierce, vous vous souvenez ?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

- Bref, il a eu super peur, et puis, il s'est dit que s'ils étaient là pour récupérer les sacs, s'il les laissait faire, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Alors, il a quitté la pièce sans rien dire et il a même été déclencher une alarme ailleurs dans le bâtiment pour qu'ils puissent se tirer sans se faire prendre.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce alors que tout le monde intégrait ces nouvelles données.

- Il nous a probablement a sauvé la vie, dit soudain Isabel, énonçant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient tout bas.  
- Oui. Mais tu dis qu'il y avait deux extraterrestres ? demanda Max à Michael, intéressé par cette partie du récit.  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit.  
- Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y avait pas que Nasedo, murmura Tess.  
- Et la question c'est, s'il y a un autre gardien, où est-il ? renchérit Max.  
- Ça ne me plaît pas.

Tess soupira.

- Jim, on en a déjà discuté.  
- J'ai failli les arrêter, les trois qui vous ressemblent, insista Valenti. Ils conduisaient comme des dingues. Et ils sont habillés comme des hippies…  
- Punk.  
- J'ai cru qu'ils fêtaient Halloween en retard, Tess. Et je n'ai pas aimé leur attitude. Je ne leur fais pas confiance.  
- Et vous avez raison, ils ont tué leur Max en le balançant sous les roues d'une voiture.

Valenti manqua s'étrangler.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?  
- Non, je vous le dis parce que je préfère que vous sachiez la vérité, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de partir. Il faut qu'on aille là-bas. Si nos doubles insistent autant pour qu'on soit à cette réunion, c'est parce qu'il va s'y jouer gros. Max _doit_ être là-bas. Et il sait se défendre, surtout contre eux – encore plus si je suis avec lui.

Elle récupéra un jean et un pull de rechange dans son placard – de ses souvenirs de New York en décembre, la température y était autrement plus froide qu'à Roswell – puis le débardeur et le short qui lui servaient de pyjama sous son oreiller et les glissa rapidement dans son sac avec une petite trousse de toilette. Elle était prête.

- Tess…  
- Ils ne savent pas qu'on se souvient, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Ils pensent qu'ils mènent le jeu alors qu'on a un coup d'avance sur eux depuis le début. La seule inconnue, c'est cette réunion et c'est pour ça qu'on y va. Essayez de ne pas vous inquiéter, d'accord ?  
- Tu vis sous mon toit, tu es sous ma responsabilité, Tess, que cela te plaise ou non, fit remarquer Jim.  
- Je sais.

Elle le serra dans ses bras un court moment avant de reculer avec un sourire.

- Max ne laissera rien m'arriver, croyez-moi.

Ils passèrent dans le salon pour rejoindre Max, en train de faire les cent pas avec impatience.

- On peut y aller ? dit-il en les voyant apparaître.  
- Vous rentrez en un seul morceau, Max, tu m'entends ? insista Valenti. Je ne plaisante pas. Pas d'imprudences.  
- On fera attention, promis.

Après des au revoir tendus, ils se mirent en route. Ils s'étaient entendus avec Lonnie, Ava et Rath pour se rejoindre à quelques blocs de là. Après que Max ait laissé sa Jeep dans le garage des Valenti, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira en accélérant le pas – ils étaient en retard.

- Tu réalises qu'on va passer au moins trente heures coincés dans une voiture avec eux ? dit soudain Tess, alors qu'ils sortaient du quartier résidentiel pour tourner dans la rue principale de Roswell.  
- Ne m'en parle pas, dit Max, sentant sa bonne humeur s'évaporer à vue d'œil à cette perspective.

Il n'avait rien contre les road-trip en général, mais avec ces trois là ? Ça allait être un cauchemar.

_Ok, peut-être pas les trois_, pensa-t-il en regardant Ava sortir soudain d'une ruelle un peu plus loin et se diriger dans la même direction qu'eux.

Il y avait quelque chose chez la jeune fille, au-delà de sa ressemblance Tess, qui le touchait – sa tristesse. Savoir qu'elle avait aimé Zan et l'avait perdu réveillait en lui le souvenir d'un passé où il avait aimé Ava et l'avait perdue. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs joyeux.

- Elle n'est pas moi, dit soudain Tess, d'une drôle de voix.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une jalousie irrationnelle en interceptant ce que ressentait Max à ses cotés. Cette envie qu'il avait de mettre Ava dans une bulle et de la préserver de tout ce qui pourrait l'atteindre.

Elle sentit son regard posé sur elle et leva les yeux à temps pour le voir arborer un sourire triste.

- C'est vrai, elle n'est pas exactement toi. Et je sais que je ne ressens pas pour elle ce que je ressens pour toi – je suppose que, même identiques, nous restons différents de nos doubles, même dans nos sentiments – mais elle te ressemble tellement… Et elle est complètement seule. C'est… bizarre.

Le regard de Tess se posa à nouveau vers la petite silhouette qui marchait quelques mètres devant eux, visiblement perdue dans son monde intérieur, la tête rentrée dans les épaules comme si elle voulait disparaître, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Comment réagirait-elle si elle perdait Max ? Elle ne voulait même l'imaginer…

- Ava ! appela-t-elle soudain.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes, avant de se détendre.

- Oh, c'est vous… Je ne vous avais pas vu, j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées.  
- On a vu ça, répondit Max avec un sourire, alors que lui et Tess la rejoignaient et qu'ils reprenaient leur route ensemble. Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, je… Ça va.

Après un bref silence, Tess prit la parole.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?  
- Tout ça ?  
- New York. Le sommet ?

Tess vit son double serrer les dents.

- Je n'en pense rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a ce sommet, dit Ava avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'est pas exactement comme si les autres me tenaient au courant… Ils m'ont toujours traité comme quantité négligeable.

Tess lui lança un regard surpris.

- Même Zan ?  
- Zan m'aimait. Il était tout pour moi. Mais il ne m'a jamais vraiment écoutée. J'espère que vous savez à quel point vous êtes chanceux d'être liés à ce point tous les deux, dit-elle en baissant le regard.  
- Je sais qu'Ava était tout pour le Zan d'Antar, dit doucement Max. Je sais que Tess est tout pour moi et si ce n'était pas le cas pour lui…  
- Nous ne sommes pas les originaux, l'interrompit Ava. Je suppose que nos différences portent également là-dessus…

Elle remarqua l'air surpris de Max et Tess et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, elle arbora un sourire narquois.

- Lonnie n'est pas la seule à se souvenir, même si c'est ce qu'elle pense. Mais son égo est tellement grand qu'elle ne peut pas accepter le fait de n'être qu'une vulgaire copie, dit-elle avec un rictus méprisant. Tout ceci – vous, le voyage à New York – ce n'est qu'un moyen pour elle de rentrer chez nous. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est retrouver sa vie d'avant.  
- Et Rath dans tout ça ? demanda Max.

Ava lâcha un rire sarcastique.

- Vilandra l'a déjà sacrifié par le passé, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle hésitera à recommencer, en particulier quand elle pense que Khivar l'attend là-haut avec une couronne ?

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes.

- Peu importe ce qui vous attend à New York, ne leur faites pas confiance, dit précipitamment Ava, alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de la rue et que la voiture où les attendaient Rath et Lonnie apparaissait dans leur champ de vision. A aucun des deux. S'ils doivent vous écraser pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la voiture, Lonnie les accueillit avec un signe de tête.

- Et bien, vous avez pris votre temps, commenta Rath en ouvrant la portière pour qu'ils se glissent à l'arrière.  
- Trop serré, marmonna Ava juste derrière eux. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de place pour moi, dit-elle plus distinctement en faisant un pas en arrière. C'est pas grave.

Max se tendit en voyant le regard exaspéré que Rath et Lonnie échangeaient et s'approcha instinctivement d'Ava en même temps que les deux punks.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? cracha Rath.  
- Je ne viens pas avec vous, dit fermement Ava.  
- Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, griller dans le désert ? lança Lonnie.  
- Discute pas, monte dans la bagnole, renchérit Rath.

Ava secoua la tête et recula à nouveau. Avant que Max ou Tess ait eu le temps de réagir, Rath la rattrapa et lui empoigna violemment le bras.

- Hey, tu fais ce que je te dis ou je te…  
- Ou quoi ? s'interposa Max. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il posa sur Rath un regard froid, le défiant de mettre sa menace à exécution.

_Donne-moi une raison de te remettre à ta place, une seule…_

Rath arbora un sourire moqueur, visiblement peu impressionné. Ce fut Lonnie, clairement plus futée que son compagnon, qui désamorça la situation.

- Pas la peine de s'exciter, dit-elle d'une voix traînante. On n'a pas pour habitude de laisser les nôtres derrière, c'est tout.

Tess se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter un regard compatissant à son double. Et elle avait supporté ces deux crétins depuis leur arrivée sur Terre ? Elle méritait une médaille…

Rath rit et lâcha Ava, avant de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Ouais, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais la tuer ?

Il se tourna vers Ava.

- Tu veux rester ? Tu restes. Aucun problème.

Et sans lui accorder un regard de plus, il fit le tour de la voiture, non sans avoir au passage bousculé volontairement Max. Le sentant se tendre à nouveau à coté d'elle, Tess posa une main apaisante sur son bras, l'exhortant mentalement à ne surtout pas faire ce dont ils rêvaient tous les deux – écraser la tête de Rath contre le trottoir.

- C'est réglé, on peut rouler, dit Rath avant de se glisser sur le siège conducteur.

Lonnie replia le siège passager et leur fit signe de passer à l'arrière.

- Le carrosse de leurs Majestés est avancé, railla-t-elle.

Max s'exécuta, les dents serrées, avant que Tess ne l'imite. A travers la vitre, elle échangea un long regard avec Ava, qui lui sourit tristement.

_-Bonne chance pour la suite, lui envoya son double._

Tess sursauta. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'Ava pouvait avoir les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle et ne s'était pas attendu à cette intrusion dans sa tête.

_-Toi aussi, répondit-elle enfin._

Elles savaient l'une comme l'autre que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. Ava allait disparaître et ne plus jamais refaire surface.

Rath mit la voiture en marche et prit la route.

Et alors que la silhouette d'Ava rapetissait derrière eux jusqu'à devenir invisible et que Lonnie allumait la radio, augmentant le volume d'un tube hard-rock jusqu'à faire exploser les enceintes, Max et Tess échangèrent un regard résigné.

La route allait être longue.

* * *

_La porte claqua derrière eux et ils étaient de retour dans le couloir, la présence bleutée du Granilith s'effaçant devant les murs ocre du couloir._

_- Ava ?_

_Zan hésita un instant. Dès demain, elle partait passer les vacances chez ses parents, il ne la reverrait pas avant l'automne. Six semaines, bien plus de temps qu'elle n'en avait besoin pour réfléchir, pour réaliser que tout ceci était de la folie, que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle._

_Six semaines._

_C'était maintenant qu'il avait tout à perdre._

_Elle leva vers lui ce regard bleu dans lequel il avait pris l'habitude se noyer et il se jeta à l'eau._

_- Je t'aime._

_Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ces mots-là. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus romantique du monde – ils n'avaient que les torches éclairant le couloir en guise de bougies et les rires des Aspirants en train de se dire au revoir dans la cour du Temple de l'autre coté du mur pour musique – mais ce n'était pas une question de lieu ou d'ambiance. C'était un moment. Un simple moment pour lui donner une raison de le choisir lui, malgré cette couronne dont elle n'avait jamais voulu et cette vie d'obligations et de contraintes qu'elle ne supporterait peut-être jamais._

_Juste une raison qui balaierait toutes les autres._

_- Je sais, murmura-t-elle._

_Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec une force qui le surprit. Et quelques secondes plus tard, c'était fini. Il la regarda disparaître au bout du couloir sans prononcer un mot de plus, le cœur battant._

_Six semaines._

_Bien trop de temps pour prendre la décision qui changerait leur vie à tous les deux._

**TBC…**


	13. War Sweater

**Chapitre 13 – War Sweater**

_New York is dangerous, littered with thieves  
__And we've got no morals here, we just do as we please  
__But I don't wanna go home where they all stare at me  
__Cause I'm tattoed, and fired up, and drunk, and obscene_

_Cause you wear your religion like a war sweater  
You ask for the truth, but you know you could do so much better_  
_And you sat on your fences, you've screamed no retreat  
__So, what will your legacy be ?_

_-Wakey! Wakey! "War Sweater"_

* * *

New York

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? demanda Max d'un ton stupéfait.  
- Bien sûr que si, dit Tess avec un petit rire. On est à New York, autant en profiter, non ? Et puis, si j'avais passé une minute de plus avec Lonnie et Rath, j'en aurais tué un des deux. Ou les deux.

Le trajet en voiture avait été infernal, les doubles de Michael et Isabel n'ayant pas de punk que la tenue, ils en avaient aussi l'attitude. Le volume de la radio n'avait pas bougé d'un iota – Tess en avait toujours les oreilles qui sifflaient – et la conduite de Rath laissait fortement à désirer… Elle s'était demandée plus d'une fois comment ils pouvaient n'avoir pas encore les flics aux fesses vu la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient – le bon coté, c'était qu'ils étaient arrivés ici beaucoup plus vite que prévus – quand leur chance avait tourné peu avant leur arrivée, au beau milieu de leur traversée du New Jersey, quand un shérif avait arrêté leur voiture. C'était l'intervention rapide de Max qui avait empêché que ce pauvre homme se retrouve enterré quelque part au bord de la route lorsqu'il avait 'osé' demander à Rath son permis de conduire. Tess s'était ensuite chargée d'effacer leur petit quatuor de sa mémoire.

A la seconde où ils étaient descendus de voiture à l'aube, Max avait prétexté une envie pressante de se dégourdir les jambes et ils s'étaient séparés en se donnant rendez-vous à deux heures tapante devant Macy's. Et Tess en avait profité pour le traîner à Times Square, puis à Central Park, avant qu'ils ne redescendent la Cinquième Avenue. Et maintenant, ils étaient debout devant le Rockefeller Center. Au sommet duquel sa chère épouse était présentement en train de le persuader de monter.

- Tess…  
- S'il te plaît, on a encore une bonne heure avant de retrouver Bonnie & Clyde, je t'assure que la vue qu'on a de là-haut vaut le coup d'œil, insista-t-elle avec une moue suppliante.

Il soupira.

- Combien de temps vous avez vécu à New York, Nasedo et toi déjà ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel, essayant d'avoir une idée du nombre d'étages qu'ils devraient grimper pour atteindre le sommet.  
- On s'en fiche, il y a un ascenseur, dit Tess, répondant à sa question muette. Et on est resté ici deux ans, dit-elle. C'est la ville idéale pour disparaître – tu descends du train et tu te noies dans la masse. On avait le FBI aux fesses en Californie, alors il a choisi de nous emmener le plus loin possible…

Max lui jeta un regard perçant.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils vous avaient retrouvés ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Nasedo était probablement à la recherche de quelque chose – ou de quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu dans sa direction, et il n'a pas assez bien couvert ses traces. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais il ne me parlait pas de ce genre de choses.

Elle arbora un sourire railleur.

- Apparemment, je n'étais pas assez grande pour comprendre.  
- Mouais…  
- Alors, on monte ou pas ?

Il soupira à nouveau.

- Oui, on monte.  
- Génial !

Il la regarda avec amusement applaudir avec enthousiasme avant de le traîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et alors qu'ils faisaient la queue et montaient dans l'ascenseur qui menait au sommet, son esprit ne put s'empêcher de revenir à la réunion qui les attendait. Il faudrait qu'ils reviennent à New York une autre fois, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire du tourisme en ce moment…

- Arrête d'y penser, dit Tess à coté de lui.  
- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tout ça me stresse, répondit-il à voix basse, essayant de ne pas faire profiter des gens qui s'entassaient autour d'eux de leur conversation. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réunions – la guerre, la paix, la politique, c'est familier, tout ça – mais là, je pars à l'aveuglette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, on ne vit plus dans ce monde depuis des lustres, comment je vais pouvoir être d'une quelconque efficacité ? Sans compter…

Il baissa encore d'un ton en voyant le regard curieux que lui lançait son voisin.

- Sans compter Rath et Lonnie. Ça sent le coup fourré à des kilomètres.  
- Et bien, on avisera le moment venu, dit simplement Tess, alors que le 'ping' émis par l'ascenseur annonçait leur arrivée à destination.

Alors qu'ils sortaient dans le hall et que Max se dirigeait vers la terrasse qui surplombait la ville, Tess le retint en lui prenant la main.

- Pas ici, on monte.  
- Encore ?  
- Il y a trois étages en terrasse, c'est au dernier qu'on a la plus belle vue.

Elle le traîna vers les escalators en exigeant qu'il ne regarde pas la ville tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés au sommet. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, son amusement prenant le pas sur son exaspération. Il savait que, malgré les circonstances, elle était ravie d'être ici, de lui faire découvrir une partie de ce qui avait été sa vie ces dernières années. Ici, ils étaient un couple ordinaire, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher. Ils pouvaient s'embrasser ou se tenir la main sans attirer de commentaires et elle avait visiblement l'intention d'en profiter. Il devait admettre que cela ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

- Tu peux regarder, on y est, dit-elle enfin.

Il ouvrit les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, eut le souffle coupé devant la vue qui s'étendait devant eux.

- Seigneur…  
- Je te l'avais dit !

Ils surplombaient Central Park et New York à leurs pieds semblait à la fois gigantesque et minuscule de là où ils se trouvaient, couvert d'un léger manteau blanc. Quelques flocons recommençaient à tomber et Max se félicita d'avoir écouté Tess lorsqu'elle lui avait recommandé de s'habiller chaudement. Ils étaient plus résistants au froid que les humains, mais c'était New York en décembre, pas Roswell.

- Ta place est là, Max, dit Tess après un long moment passé à apprécier la vue en silence. Au sommet, avec le monde à tes pieds, tel un Roi.  
- Je suis le Roi du monde, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
- Oui, tu es le Roi. Mais, tu règnes sur un autre monde…

Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui. Ils restèrent là pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Max jette un regard sur sa montre.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils vont nous attendre.  
- Je sais, dit Tess, déçue.

Ils redescendirent en silence, rejoignant la rue. Tess jeta un regard de regret en direction de la patinoire installée sur le Rockefeller Plaza et le gigantesque sapin de Noël qui la surplombait et soupira. Nasedo et elle n'avaient jamais fêté Noël – ou aucune autre de ce que son protecteur avait toujours appelé "ces stupides festivités terriennes" d'ailleurs – mais chaque année, Tess ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'agitation des fêtes avec envie. Noël était particulier. Noël lui rappelait la maison, surtout à New York, où tout était plus… Plus. Plus grand. Plus coloré. Pus animé. Les décorations, les lumières, l'agitation, tout lui rappelait les cérémonies de Beseth, elles aussi noyées sous la neige une année sur deux.

Les cérémonies de Beseth où l'on rendait hommage aux êtres aimés et perdus…

- Tess ?

Elle sursauta et réalisa qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et que Max la fixait d'un air inquiet. Il avait senti son changement d'humeur.

- Je vais bien, j'ai juste… Je suis juste remontée dans le temps pendant une seconde. C'est l'ambiance, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Max la comprenait. Lui-même s'était surpris à penser plus d'une fois à leur planète ces dernières heures. Avant que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Noël était similaire aux célébrations d'hiver sur leur planète. Et ici, à New York, l'atmosphère était vraiment particulière. Il commençait à penser que l'obsession reconnue d'Isabel pour Noël allait bien plus loin qu'un simple attrait pour un bonhomme en rouge. Peut-être que son subconscient recherchait inconsciemment des souvenirs profondément enfouis, qui sait… Vilandra avait toujours adoré les fêtes de Beseth.

- Oui, je suppose, dit-il simplement.

Il se demanda intérieurement s'il pouvait s'arranger pour qu'ils grappillent quelques heures supplémentaires ici après le sommet, avant le retour à Roswell et à la réalité du quotidien, cette réalité où sa femme et lui étaient obligés de garder leurs distances.

Il soupira et, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils repartirent en direction de Times Square.

* * *

_Ava sortit de l'eau et soupira avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche, laissant les rayons du soleil la réchauffer. De là où elle était, elle entendait les jumeaux tenter de se noyer mutuellement dans le lac, malgré les protestations peu convaincantes de sa 'belle-sœur'. Elle soupira en réalisant que la demoiselle en question n'était pas prête de disparaître du paysage._

_Elle se demanda un instant ce que Kahil pouvait bien trouver à Telora Martay, avant de soupirer à nouveau. Qui essayait-elle de leurrer ? Telora était belle à couper le souffle. Avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa propre sœur, Soli. De plus, elle était loin d'être bête et pouvait être drôle. Parfois. Quand elle n'exerçait pas son humour à ses dépends. Mais ce que la jeune femme ne semblait pas réaliser, c'était qu'Ava tolérait les plaisanteries de ses frères parce qu'ils étaient ses frères et elle n'appréciait pas que la petite amie de Kahil semble croire que le meilleur moyen de se faire accepter dans la famille était de joindre le mouvement. Elles n'étaient pas sœurs, elles n'étaient pas encore officiellement des belle-sœurs et elles n'étaient certainement pas amies, donc Ava n'appréciait pas son attitude. Elle s'était déjà mordue les lèvres à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas remettre vertement la jeune femme à sa place et seule la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait vraiment que de taquineries innocentes et non de franches moqueries l'avait retenue._

_Mais il y avait aussi la façon qu'elle avait de mettre en avant ses 'relations', en particulier à la Cour, qui lui déplaisait. Kahil venait d'obtenir un poste auprès du Grand Tribunal et c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés – ils fréquentaient les mêmes cercles. Ava avait parfois l'impression que Telora la regardait d'une façon qui lui donnait envie de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si elle la plaignait, imaginant sans doute la vie terne et monotone qu'elle devait mener au Temple et la vie toute aussi terne et monotone qu'elle risquait de mener à la fin de ses études. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que les places au Temple, peu nombreuses, étaient très convoitées que cette vie était le rêve de tout le monde… Certains comme Telora – ou encore Soli – préféraient de loin une vie mondaine à un travail passionnant, en particulier lorsque la richesse, la position ou l'aristocratie de leur famille leur permettait le luxe de se contenter d'un très bon mariage._

_Ava avait des idées différentes, mais peu importait son avis sur la question. Son père avait appris la nouvelle de la relation entre son fils et la jolie blonde avec enthousiasme – Telora était un très beau parti et lui et le patriarche de la famille Martay étaient des amis de longue date. Elle sentait approcher une annonce de fiançailles à vitesse grand V et se résignait avec fatalisme à accueillir la jeune femme dans la famille. De toute façon, elle la voyait rarement, Kahil et elle ayant une vie sociale suffisamment bien remplie pour que le temps passé au sein de la maison familiale se limite au minimum, et elle-même retournait à Antara pour entamer sa deuxième année au Temple dans deux semaines. Il était plus que temps._

_Zan lui manquait. Ils n'avaient eu aucun contact ces dernières semaines. Elle avait compris à demi-mots lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois qu'il avait l'intention de garder ses distances pendant ces quelques semaines de vacances, pour la laisser… respirer. Réfléchir à tout ça sans qu'il ne vienne influencer sa décision. Et elle n'avait toujours pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de tout ce qu'elle avait appris avant son départ. Pourtant, les choix n'étaient pas si nombreux._

_Elle pouvait décider que tout ceci, cette vie à la Cour, cette vie avec Zan, était ce qu'elle voulait et plonger là dedans tête baissée. Elle savait que, si c'était son choix, sa vie au Temple deviendrait vite très compliquée. En plus de ses cours, elle allait commencer un autre genre d'apprentissage, plus poussé, plus complexe et beaucoup plus important. Zan ne lui avait pas menti – ce serait dur. Il faudrait qu'elle assimile leurs traditions, leurs rites, leur protocole… Cela l'effrayait. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était le regard des gens. La façon dont ils allaient la scruter lorsqu'ils comprendraient enfin quel était le rôle qu'elle s'apprêtait à endosser dans l'Histoire de leur planète._

_Aujourd'hui, peu de monde connaissait la nature exacte de ses liens avec l'héritier du Trône. L'Och'ra Baes évidemment. Zan avait aussi laissé entendre qu'il n'avait rien caché de leurs rencontres à ses parents, même si l'idée d'être le sujet d'une conversation entre le Roi, la Reine et leur fils lui donnait le vertige. Elle supposait que les quelques personnes qui l'avaient aperçue dans la Grande Salle qui abritait le Granilith avaient des soupçons, mais elle ne doutait pas que la Grande Och'ra leur avait intimé de garder le silence. Un ou deux de ses camarades les avaient aperçu tous les deux à un moment ou à un autre, mais elle avait à chaque fois imputé ces rencontres sur le compte du hasard et ils l'avaient crue sans trop d'efforts de sa part – après tout, elle-même devait parfois se pincer pour réaliser le tour qu'avait pris sa vie, alors comment eux pourraient-ils imaginer qu'une de leur camarade de classe se retrouvait soudain avec le potentiel d'une future Reine ?_

_Elle pouvait accepter cette destinée là, une vie aux cotés de Zan qui, elle le savait, malgré les contraintes et les obligations inhérentes à sa position, pourrait la rendre heureuse. Parce qu'il l'aimait, elle n'en doutait pas. Il le lui avait dit et elle l'avait cru, tout simplement parce qu'elle le sentait à chaque minute passée en sa présence. A sa façon de la regarder. A sa façon de lui sourire…_

_Mais il y avait aussi l'autre alternative, celle de refuser cette vie trop lourde à porter et de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée avant qu'il ne vienne bouleverser son quotidien. Elle pourrait finir ses études, trouver une place de guérisseuse au Temple, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et tomber amoureuse – peut-être – se marier et avoir des enfants qui seraient libres de choisir leur vie, vivre dans une maison simple au lieu d'un Palais, auprès d'un homme qu'elle ne partagerait pas avec une planète toute entière…_

_A cette idée, elle sentit son estomac se nouer, les yeux verts de Zan flottant dans son esprit, pleins de tristesse et de regrets. Serait-elle vraiment capable faire une croix sur lui ? De faire le choix d'une vie plus simple et le regarder en choisir une autre, même si ce n'était pas par amour, mais par obligation ? Leurs destins étaient liés, elle le savait, elle l'avait senti depuis le début. Lui-même le lui avait avoué lorsqu'il lui avait fait découvrir le Granilith. Mais était-elle prête à s'engager dans cette voie qui semblait déjà toute tracée pour elle ? Que se passerait-il si elle refusait ?_

_Elle sentit une main fraîche glisser dans ses cheveux et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de sa mère, assise juste à coté d'elle._

_- Tu as l'air très songeuse, ces derniers temps, fit doucement remarquer cette dernière._

_Ava lui offrit un sourire embarrassé._

_- Je sais, désolée. J'ai juste… beaucoup de choses qui tournent dans ma tête en ce moment.  
__- Tu veux en parler ?_

_Ava se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, avant de se redresser sur l'herbe._

_- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment papa et toi, vous vous étiez rencontrés, dit-elle soudain._

_Sa mère lui jeta un regard surpris._

_- Et bien, cela n'a rien de particulièrement extraordinaire, commença-t-elle. Il y avait un bal,_ _on a dansé, on s'est plu…_

_Alenor sourit d'un air rêveur._

_- J'avais ton âge à peu près et je me souviens d'avoir pensé qu'il était le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais rencontré…  
__- Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop jeune ? demanda Ava. Je veux dire, rencontrer quelqu'un et juste… savoir que c'est lui, alors qu'on a encore si peu d'expérience dans la vie ?_

_Sa mère prit son temps avant de répondre, posant sur elle un regard pensif, sentant confusément qu'elles ne parlaient plus seulement de son mari et elle._

_- Je pense que lorsqu'on rencontre la bonne personne, on le sait, finit-elle par dire. Certains ont la chance de le croiser très tôt, d'autres très tard, mais cela ne change rien aux sentiments qu'on éprouve…_

_Ava détourna les yeux._

_- C'est juste que… Vous êtes tellement différents, tous les deux. Je l'aime, c'est mon père, mais il faut bien admettre qu'il peut parfois être… froid et cassant, avoua-t-elle.  
__- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, lui apprit sa mère. Pendant les premières années de notre mariage, il ressemblait beaucoup à tes frères._

_Elle regarda un long moment ses fils, toujours en train de chahuter dans le lac._

_- Et puis, nous avons grandi, il a assumé de plus en plus de responsabilités et l'insouciance à disparu peu à peu, continua-t-elle. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, les gens évoluent – pas toujours de la façon qu'on imaginait, mais ce n'est pas toujours une mauvaise façon.  
__- Et tu n'as jamais eu de regrets ? demanda Ava. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu aurais pu mener une autre vie que celle d'épouse d'Ambassadeur ?  
__- Non, répondit immédiatement Alénor. J'ai fait mon choix lorsque je l'ai épousé et j'ai choisi de rester à ses cotés, même dans les moments difficiles. Je ne sais même pas si c'était vraiment un choix, au final… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est arrivé un moment où, à chaque fois que j'imaginais mon avenir, je le voyais à mes cotés._

_Ava resta silencieuse, intégrant peu à peu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

_- Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Ava ? lui demanda soudain sa mère. Cela ne m'ennuie pas d'y répondre, mais j'ai l'impression que tu cherches quelque chose de précis, je me trompe ?_

_La jeune fille resta silencieuse un long moment._

_- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, à Antara, dit-elle enfin, remarquant l'éclair de surprise qui passait dans les yeux de sa mère._

_Si Alénor avait été en train de parler avec Soli, elle aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel et murmuré un "encore", mais il s'agissait d'elle. Ava la discrète. Jamais encore elle n'avait parlé de garçons autrement que de façon hypothétique, comme d'une chose dont elle se soucierait un jour, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête, alors elle comprenait son étonnement. Mais ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur, c'était que sa mère comprit tout de suite que, si elle lui en parlait, c'était que c'était important – qu'IL était important – alors elle ne fit pas de commentaires et attendit patiemment qu'elle continue._

_- Il est important pour moi. Spécial, ajouta Ava.  
__- Est-ce que je le connais ?_

_Ava hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête._

_- Pas vraiment, non, finit-elle par dire. C'est… compliqué. Il… Sa vie est… compliquée. Je vais avoir des décisions à prendre en ce qui le concerne et cela m'effraie un peu._

_Le front d'Alenor se barra d'un pli soucieux._

_- Chérie, si tu as des problèmes…  
__- Non ! l'arrêta précipitamment sa fille. Non, pas du tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est juste… compliqué. La situation est compliquée._

_Sa mère lui lança un regard perçant._

_- Et tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ?  
__- Non, je… Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, ajouta Ava, secouant la tête.  
__- Tu l'aimes ?_

_Le silence se prolongea entre elle et le regard d'Ava se posa sur son frère et Telora, en train de s'embrasser tendrement au bord de l'eau, seul dans leur petit monde._

_- Je sais que lorsque je ferme les yeux et que j'imagine mon avenir, je le vois à mes cotés, dit-elle enfin._

* * *

En tournant à l'angle de la 34ème rue, ils se séparèrent machinalement, marchant en direction de Lonnie et Rath qui faisaient les cent pas un peu plus loin.

- Alors, vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir ? les accueillit Lonnie.  
- On n'a pas eu le temps, il y a tellement de choses, dit Max.  
- On va à notre repaire ? proposa la punk.

Max et Tess échangèrent un regard.

- D'accord, dit Max.

Les deux punks se mirent en route et les entraînèrent vers la bouche de métro la plus proche, descendant au sous-sol et sautant par-dessus les tourniquets du métro sans sourciller. Max et Tess les suivirent, débloquant ces mêmes tourniquets d'un geste de la main, essayant de rester le plus discret possible – cela commençait à devenir difficile, vu l'attitude des deux autres.

Et les surprises ne s'arrêtèrent pas là… Un fois arrivés sur les quais, au lieu d'attendre le métro comme Max et Tess s'y attendaient, les deux punks sautèrent sur les rails et disparurent dans le tunnel. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet – où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien les emmener ?

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Max sauta à son tour sur la voie et aida Tess à le suivre. Réalisant, qu'ils étaient en train de se faire distancer, ils accélérèrent le pas, longeant le tunnel sur quelques centaines de mètres avant que celui-ci ne s'élargisse en un renfoncement un peu éloigné des rails. Ce qu'ils découvrirent alors leur laissa une sensation de malaise certain.

C'était là, au beau milieu des tunnels du métro new-yorkais, que leurs doubles s'étaient aménagé leur chez-eux. Incrusté dans le mur en face d'eux se trouvaient quatre incubateurs vides identiques à ceux qui étaient conservés dans leur grotte à Roswell. L'espace d'un instant, Max eut pitié des quatre autres… Il se souvenait encore de la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Michael, Isabel et lui étaient sortis des cocons et avaient découvert l'immensité du désert du Nouveau-Mexique – et encore, ils étaient trois. Tess était seule, mais Nasedo était là à sa sortie, il l'avait attendue et s'était occupé d'elle. Mais leurs doubles…

La première image qu'ils avaient eue de la Terre avait été la noirceur des tunnels du métro. La première odeur qu'ils aient sentie avait été celle des relents d'égouts et de la moisissure de cette terre battue et de ce béton suintant qui ne voyaient jamais le soleil. Ils s'étaient retrouvés livrés à eux-mêmes à l'âge de six ans, dans le labyrinthe des sous-sols new-yorkais. Avaient-ils jamais été pris en charge par un adulte ? Avaient-ils jamais vécu dans une vraie maison ? Avaient-ils jamais été à l'école ? L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit coupable de ne même pas avoir pensé à leur poser des questions sur ce qu'avait été leurs vies avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent à Roswell.

_-Pas étonnant qu'ils vivent comme bon leur semble, lui envoya silencieusement Tess. Ils ne respectent pas les règles car personne ne les leur a jamais apprises. Ils doivent vivre en marge de la société depuis toujours…_

Un peu plus loin, Lonnie était assise, complètement affalée sur un vieux canapé défoncé. Une musique de fond pulsait autour d'eux et Rath, debout de l'autre coté de la salle, un club de hockey dans les mains, s'amusait visiblement à frapper dans des balles de golf pour passer le temps.

- C'est pas un quatre étoiles, hein ? railla Lonnie.  
- C'est là que vous êtes nés, alors, commenta Max pour la forme.  
- Et oui, comme des grands… On a viré la membrane, on est sorti des poches et on a fait nos premiers pas dans les égouts !  
- Et maintenant, vous habitez ici ? demanda Tess en regardant autour d'elle, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose – n'importe quoi – à se raccrocher pour rendre le tableau qui s'affichait sous leurs yeux un peu moins glauque.  
- Ouais, Manhattan, c'est super ! dit Rath.

Elle savait Nasedo froid et insensible, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'abandonner leurs doubles – des enfants ! – dans les égouts d'une ville. Même s'ils n'étaient que ça, des doubles, ils étaient également de sang royal, d'une certaine façon. Et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, personne ne méritait de grandir de cette façon.

Un métro passa un peu plus, le bruit des roues sur les rails se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce en un vacarme infernal.

_-Le militaire a dit à Michael qu'il y avait deux extraterrestres, lui envoya soudain Max, une fois que l'écho se fut un peu calmé. Peut-être que Nasedo n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Peut-être qu'il était sensé se charger de nous et l'autre extraterrestre de nos doubles…_

Cela avait du sens, après tout.

Un gigantesque miroir posé sur le sol à un mètre de Tess explosa, touché par la balle dans laquelle Rath venait de taper, et elle se rapprocha instinctivement de Max.

- Pourquoi votre protecteur a-t-il amené les incubateurs à New York ? Et ici, dans les égouts ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Il était obligé de changer d'apparence pour vivre, mais tu le sais déjà, ça, dit Lonnie.  
- Le protecteur a veillé sur moi pendant plus de dix, insista Tess. Il s'appelait Nasedo et il ne m'a jamais laissé seule. Il n'était pas sensé nous laisser seuls.

Les protecteurs étaient sensés veiller sur eux en attendant leur retour sur leur planète, cela avait toujours été le plan.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? dit Rath, levant un sourcil moqueur.

Une nouvelle balle décolla et passa tout près de sa tête. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder un peu où tu tires ? dit sèchement Max en la poussant derrière lui pour l'éloigner de la trajectoire.  
- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Rath.  
- Parce que je te le demande. Et on est là pour parler du sommet, reprit calmement Max. C'est quand ? C'est où ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on…  
- Oh, arrête… Chaque chose en son temps ! râla Rath en levant les yeux ciel.  
- Je ne veux plus attendre.

Rath leva sa crosse un frappa une nouvelle balle dans leur direction. Rapide comme l'éclair, cette fois-ci, Max leva la main et l'intercepta à quelques centimètres de son visage, sans même ciller, son regard froid vrillé sur Rath. Il vit un éclair de surprise traverser les yeux du double, avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne et n'avance vers lui.

- Tu me cherches là ou quoi ? le provoqua Rath.

Max arbora un sourire moqueur et Tess posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Elle sentait que Max ne se maîtrisait plus qu'à grand peine et la tension qui l'habitait et qui s'était accumulée ces derniers jours était en train d'atteindre le point de rupture. Ils avaient besoin de Rath et de Lonnie pour aller à cette réunion et, vu son degré d'énervement, elle doutait que Rath s'en tire sans dommages s'il décidait qu'aujourd'hui était le bon moment pour affronter son époux.

- C'est bon ! intervint la voix exaspérée de Lonnie. M'obligez pas à me lever de ce canapé…

Rath et Max se toisèrent un moment et Rath finit par éclater de rire. Il rejoignit sa compagne et posa sur Max et Tess un regard qui les mit mal à l'aise. Ces derniers s'assirent à leur tour sur l'autre canapé qui 'meublait' la pièce, se résignant à faire preuve de patience.

- Tu es comme Zan, dit soudain Lonnie. Et vous deux, vous en êtes où ? Tu sais pas comment faut faire ? On peut te montrer si tu veux, railla-t-elle.  
- Le sexe à l'extraterrestre, commenta Rath d'un air rêveur. Ça peut pas s'imiter, ça ! Aoouuh, wow ! aboya-t-il, la tête renversé sur le dossier du canapé.

Lonnie rit et Max serra les poings.

- Parlez-nous du sommet, recadra-t-il tranquillement.  
- Avant le sommet, faut voir l'émissaire, mais y a un test à passer, lâcha enfin Lonnie.  
- Un test ? répéta Tess.  
- Pas toi. Que lui, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste du menton en direction de Max. Ils veulent être sûrs que tu es bien le Roi. Mais t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir.

Max fronça les sourcils. Jamais d'émissaire n'avait été envoyé aux réunions des cinq familles, c'était nouveau, ça.

- Et quand je serai avec ce…, reprit-il.  
- Ça suffit, trancha Lonnie en levant les yeux au ciel. T'inquiète pas, tu seras à l'heure à l'église.

Elle tendit la main vers la chaîne hifi posée sur la petite table à coté du canapé et augmenta le volume de la musique au point qu'il leur devint impossible de s'entendre penser. Une seconde plus tard, Rath et elle s'embrassaient à pleine bouche sur le canapé, se montant presque l'un sur l'autre, sans la moindre gêne et sans se soucier le moins du monde d'avoir une audience.

Max et Tess échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Déterminé à terminer leur conversation, Max décida qu'il en avait assez. Il tendit la main vers la chaîne hifi et celle-ci explosa. Une fois que l'écho finit de glisser sur les murs, un silence de mort retomba sur la salle alors que les deux punks les regardaient, bouche bée. Finalement tiré de sa torpeur, Rath sauta sur ses pieds, fou de rage.

- Tu… Tu… Tu… Espèce de fumier, je vais t'éclater la tête ! explosa-t-il.  
- Tu vas poser tes fesses sur ce canapé et la boucler, dit Max d'une voix tranchante. Le sommet, qu'est-ce qui va s'y passer ?  
- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus que ce qu'on t'a déjà dit ! rétorqua le punk, toujours en colère, mais visiblement sur la réserve.

S'insinuant dans sa tête, Tess réalisa que le petit numéro que venait de faire Max l'avait déstabilisé. Les doubles avaient débarqué à Roswell en espérant trouver un Zan bien propre sur lui, ignorant de leur passé et aisément manipulable, et ils étaient en train de se rendre compte que les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées dans la réalité.

Le Granilith. C'était ce qui tournait dans la tête de Rath à cet instant. Il avait besoin que Max leur donne le Granilith, parce que Lonnie _voulait_ le Granilith. Pour rentrer chez eux. Et Rath était prêt à tout pour Lonnie.

_-C'est elle qui mène la danse, envoya Tess à Max. Lonnie. Il ne sait rien des détails, juste que cette réunion a un rapport avec le Granilith.  
__-On s'en doutait un peu…_

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? dit soudain Lonnie.  
- Tout ce que vous, vous savez, répondit Max. C'est ça ou vous vous pointerez là-bas sans moi.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment avant que Lonnie ne fasse un signe de tête à Rath. Le punk soupira et tira de derrière le canapé un carton sur lequel il dessina grossièrement quelques points.

- Ça, c'est notre système solaire. Ce n'est pas le même soleil que la Terre, mais ça fonctionne de la même façon, commença Rath.  
- Notre système ? répéta Max, essayant de le pousser à en dire plus.  
- Ouais – cinq mondes, deux soleils, trois lunes.

Max pointa un des points du dessin.

- Et là… C'est chez nous, se fit-il préciser.  
- Ouais, chez nous, confirma Rath. Chaque monde envoie un émissaire pour le représenter et toi, tu viens pour Antar.  
- Ils vont tous venir ici ? demanda Tess, perplexe, se demandant pourquoi les quatre autres familles se préoccupaient soudain du sort du Granilith.

Rath la regarda comme si elle était stupide avant de secouer la tête.

- Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais heu… l'univers, c'est un truc qui est pas petit, se moqua-t-il, passant complètement à coté du pourquoi de sa remarque. Les mecs ont autre chose à faire que se déguiser et tailler la route comme dans Star Trek.

Il soupira.

- Ils ne feront aucun chemin, ils restent chez eux. Ils doivent être sur Terre, donc ils utilisent ceux qui sont déjà sur place – les humains. C'est comme un pantin ou une poupée… Ils veulent des humains, c'est ici qu'ils les prennent. Les représentants entrent en liaison avec leurs pensées et les contrôlent. Ils deviennent comme des automates et font tout ce que les représentants veulent qu'ils fassent.  
- Je vois, dit Max.

Il connaissait ce type de contrôle à distance, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse fonctionner entre la Terre et leur système, vu les millions de kilomètres qui les séparaient.

- Ouais, on dirait un truc à la Linda Blair, continua Rath avec un petit rire. De toute façon, les humains, ils y comprennent rien, ils croient toujours qu'ils ont été enlevés…  
- Pour que quelqu'un revienne ici en personne, il faudra qu'il y ait une raison, intervint soudain Lonnie.  
- Nous ramener chez nous, par exemple, dit Rath. A condition que lui…

Il fit un geste en direction de Max.

- … il signe un accord au sommet.

Il alla s'asseoir à coté de Lonnie, se calant profondément dans le canapé avec un sourire satisfait.

- Quel accord ? demanda Max, content de voir qu'ils en venaient enfin à la partie intéressante.  
- Un accord pour ramener la paix chez nous, dit Lonnie.  
- En ce moment, tout le monde tape sur tout le monde, expliqua Rath. Et Khivar, celui qui t'a viré ? Le peuple le déteste…  
- Notre mère a envoyé nos poches sur Terre pour nous sauver, en espérant qu'on revienne, enchaîna Lonnie.

Max serra les dents – entendre cette sœur de pacotille parler de sa mère après qu'elle lui ait brisé le cœur lui retournait l'estomac.

- Et c'est maintenant que ça se joue ! s'enthousiasma Rath. Il parait que Khivar en a marre et qu'il signera n'importe quoi…  
- Et qu'il acceptera qu'on rentre – enfin, je veux dire, sur notre planète, précisa Lonnie.  
- Et qu'en est-il de Michael et Isabel ? se demanda Max.  
- Et Ava ? ajouta Tess.  
- La famille royale, c'est pas une famille nombreuse, fit remarquer Lonnie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je ne partirai pas sans Michel et Isabel, dit calmement Max.

Lonnie se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

- Ce n'est ce que je veux dire, attends… C'est juste que, franchement, ils ont l'air tellement heureux dans votre belle petite ville perdue au milieu du désert…

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de lui tapoter le bras avec un sourire que, pour la milliardième fois depuis ces trois derniers jours, il eut furieusement envie de d'effacer de son visage.

- Fais pas la tête, ça se passera bien, tu verras, dit-elle. Il faut y croire. Le seul souci, c'est s'ils nous parlent du Granilith, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de ne pas y toucher.

_On y est, _pensa Tess._ Ils en ont mis du temps…_

- Le Granilith ? répéta Max en s'efforçant de maintenir un visage le plus neutre possible.

Rath se leva à son tour pour les rejoindre.

- Ouais, c'est un truc religieux qui prend bien la tête, dit-il.  
- Notre protecteur comparait ça au Saint Graal, expliqua Lonnie. Là, c'est une pierre et y a des gens de notre planète qui croient qu'elle a des pouvoirs…

Max secoua la tête.

- C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement perplexe. C'est sensé ressembler à quoi ?  
- A une pierre, j'en sais rien ! commença à s'énerver Lonnie. Tu es sûr que tu connais pas ?  
- Non, désolé.  
- Tant pis, c'est dommage, dit Rath après avoir échangé avec sa compagne un regard nerveux. Mais ça aurait pu servir que tu saches où il est…  
- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas, dit sèchement Lonnie. Sûrement qu'ils en parleront pas.

Elle soupira.

- Allez, faut qu'on décolle, la réunion commence dans une heure. Autant prendre de l'avance…

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, Rath sur les talons. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, Max et Tess suivant à quelques pas les deux punks dont l'attitude ne cessait de les consterner. Ils avançaient comme si la rue leur appartenait, bousculant ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur passage et insultant les autres. Mais Tess ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que leurs pas et leurs sarcasmes n'étaient pas aussi léger que d'habitude. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle détectait chez eux une certaine nervosité et cela la fit sourire intérieurement.

_-Et Lonnie, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de tout ça ? lui envoya soudain Max.  
__-Je ne sais pas, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à lire ta sœur. Lonnie est mentaliste, elle sait comment faire barrage. Et elle sait de quoi je suis capable, elle ne prendra pas le risque de baisser sa garde avec moi dans les parages… Mais elle n'est pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le laisse croire.  
__-Je crois qu'elle réalise que tout ne se passera pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'imaginait…  
__-Quelque chose dans ce goût là, oui._

A ses cotés, Max soupira.

_-Une idée de l'endroit où ils nous emmènent ? demanda-t-il.  
__-On descend vers Wall Street et les quartiers d'affaires, lui apprit-elle après avoir déchiffré la plaque à l'angle d'une rue. Mais en dehors de ça…_

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant une bonne demi-heure, parcourant Manhattan jusqu'à sa pointe sud, avant de s'arrêter en près des bâtiments désaffectés du Fulton Fish Market qui bordaient la baie.

- On y est, lâcha Rath avant de se tourner vers Max. Tâche d'assurer…

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et découvrirent un espace gigantesque et complètement vide, excepté pour une table et deux chaises posées en plein milieu où les attendait un petit homme en costume-cravate.

D'une bourrade, Lonnie poussa Max en direction de l'inconnu. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise vacante, laissant l'homme l'observer en silence pendant de longues minutes. Soudain, ce dernier se leva et Tess le vit placer sa main derrière la tête de Max et projeter une micro-onde qui sembla traverser son crâne. Elle vit Lonnie et Rath rester bouche bée devant ce qui se passa ensuite.

Projetée par l'esprit de Max, une représentation en trois dimensions du système de Naven – _leur_ système – se mit à flotter dans l'espace autour d'eux, chaque lune et chaque planète représentée à son exacte place par un halo bleuté. Tess étouffa un hoquet auquel Max fit écho alors que son poignet gauche se mettait à la brûler. Remontant sa manche, elle réalisa qu'était en train de ressortir à cet endroit la marque familière qu'elle portait depuis le jour de son mariage, le V caractéristique de leur lignée, l'argent du point représentant Antar ressortant un peu plus que les autres sur la blancheur de sa peau. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, réalisant à quel point tous ces petits détails qui définissaient ce qu'elle était lui manquaient, et pour la première fois depuis que les doubles avaient débarqué à Roswell, elle se sentit sereine.

Peu importe ce qui se passeraient ici, ils s'en sortiraient. Ils étaient Zan et Ava d'Antar, ils avaient survécu à la guerre et à leur propre mort. Ils étaient toujours là. Et ils avaient toujours la Conscience Collective et les Anciens avec eux, cette marque en était le testament.

Elle échangea un regard avec Max, qui lui sourit lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur son poignet à lui et réalisa qu'il avait aussi retrouvé cette marque qu'il portait depuis sa venue au monde.

L'émissaire se rassit à sa chaise et lui tendit une feuille de papier.

- Signez ici… Votre Altesse, dit avec révérence, alors que Max s'exécutait.

L'homme lui témoigna une nouvelle fois son respect d'une inclinaison de la tête, avant de glisser la feuille dans son attaché-case, qu'il referma avec un bruit sec. Puis, il se leva et disparut.

Max entendit Rath s'approcher de lui d'un pas nonchalant.

- Alors, comme ça, c'est toi le Roi, hein ? commenta le punk.  
- Apparemment, commenta Max avec un sourire amusé.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il aurait à prouver son identité, mais après tout, c'était logique… Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qui se serait produit si cela avait été son double qui avait passé le test. Le résultat aurait-il été le même ou bien Punk-Zan se serait-il fait mettre à la porte sans ménagement ? Jusqu'à quel point étaient-ils _vraiment_ identiques ?

Rath lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et Max ressentit une brève bouffée de haine envers ce type, ce pauvre type incapable de réaliser que la femme qu'il aimait se servait de lui comme d'un tremplin pour retrouver sa grandeur passée, ce pauvre type dont la main qui venait de lui frapper l'épaule avait aussi envoyé son jumeau vers une mort certaine.

- C'est parti, mon pote ! s'écria joyeusement Rath, ignorant les pensées qui s'agitaient dans la tête de Max.

C'est à ce moment-là que Max remarqua une porte au fond de la salle, une porte vers laquelle l'entraînaient Lonnie et Rath.

- Si ça tourne mal, tu nous regardes et on intervient, lui dit soudain Rath.

Tess leva les yeux au ciel, lassée de son attitude paternaliste.

- Il se débrouillera très bien sans vous, lui dit-elle sèchement.  
- Hey, je t'en pose des questions, l'attardée ? rétorqua Rath d'une voix cinglante.

Max s'arrêta net. D'accord, là, il dépassait les bornes. Et Tess n'était pas la seule à en avoir plus que ras-le-bol de ce comportement. Il se tourna vers Rath.

- Ok, ça suffit, dit-il calmement. Il y a une chose que je veux tirer au clair, et tout de suite – celui qui donne les ordres ici, c'est moi, et si tu continues comme ça, je te jette dehors sans le moindre problème, pigé ?  
- C'est toi le Roi, y a aucun souci, temporisa précipitamment Lonnie.  
- Et elle, elle s'appelle Tess, reprit Max, fixant Rath d'un regard glacial. Et ce n'est _pas_ une attardée. En fait, si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de ne pas l'oublier parce que tu n'as aucune envie qu'elle te montre ce dont elle est capable, crois-moi.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant que Lonnie se place entre eux.

- Rath, emmène Tess, je voudrais parler à Max deux minutes, dit-elle à son compagnon.

Rath s'exécuta, non sans avoir jeté à Max un regard noir. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Tess gratifia le punk d'un sourire narquois.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il. Pourquoi tu te marres ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Toi, dit-elle simplement. Tu es tellement persuadé d'être celui qui mène la danse que tu ne réalises même pas ce qui se passe juste sous ton nez – ta copine qui n'attend qu'une chose, mettre la main sur le Granilith pour te larguer quelque part et courir retrouver l'amour de sa vie, Max qui pourrait t'écraser comme on écrase une mouche… Et moi ? Moi, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.  
- Evite de faire ta mariole, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. Tu n'es qu'une pièce rapportée dans cette histoire.  
- Et toi, tu es encore moins que ça, fit-elle remarquer. Tu n'as accédé aux plus hauts postes sur Antar que parce que tu étais quelqu'un de valeur et le plus proche confident de Zan. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus que le larbin d'une princesse des égouts qui te trahira à la première occasion, et la seule personne qui aurait pu te soutenir à ce moment-là, tu l'as poussée sous les roues d'une voiture il y a moins d'une semaine.

Elle vit Rath pâlir alors qu'il réalisait que leur précieux secret n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps. Elle arbora un sourire mauvais.

- La Reine Ava était l'une des meilleures mentalistes de notre planète, Rath. Penser que vous pourriez me cacher ça était incroyablement naïf. Mais laisse-moi deviner, cela fait partie de toutes ces choses dont ta chère et tendre a fort opportunément oublié de te parler lorsqu'elle a décidé de t'éduquer sur notre passé, pas vrai ? dit-elle calmement. Ça et tellement d'autres choses… Pas trop mal pour une attardée, hein ? ajouta-t-elle en levant un sourcil railleur.

Elle le toisa un instant en silence avant de sourire, interceptant ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, dit-elle, répondant à son questionnement intérieur. Tant que cette petite réunion n'est pas terminée, tu ne lui diras rien.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas m'en empêcher ? rétorqua Rath d'un ton faussement assuré.

Mais cela n'abusa pas Tess une seconde – le punk agressif et flamboyant d'i peine cinq minutes s'était dégonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. Parce que Rath avait beau être un crétin, il n'était pas stupide et il avait compris à la seconde où elle s'était mise à parler qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui.

- Parce que je t'ordonne de ne pas en parler, assena Ava en plongeant les yeux dans les siens, plantant sa suggestion bien profondément dans un recoin de sa tête, un petit tour de passe-passe qu'elle avait toujours détesté pratiquer. Tu rentres là-dedans et tu te tais. Je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle tant qu'on n'en a pas terminé ici et tu peux être certain que Max ne laissera pas la plus petite opportunité à sa 'sœur' de recommencer le numéro qu'elle nous a fait par le passé, alors il vaudrait mieux pour toi si tu veux repartir en un seul morceau que tout ceci ne soit pas un coup fourré.  
- Tess ? l'appela Max un peu plus loin.  
- Bouge, dit-elle à Rath, avec un mouvement de tête en direction de leurs compagnons respectifs.

Le punk se mit en marche sans protester, comme assommé.

_-Tout va bien ? lui envoya Max lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent.  
__-Oui. Qu'est-ce que Lonnie te voulait ? chercha à savoir Tess._

La voix sarcastique de Max résonna dans sa tête.

_-Elle voulait me dire qu'elle était fière de moi et que j'étais le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu._

Tess ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Lonnie, se demandant visiblement ce qui pouvait la faire rire alors que personne n'avait ouvert la bouche.  
- Rien, juste… une blague entre nous, répondit Max avec un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, Tess vit Rath se renfrogner encore un peu plus, ouvrant la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer aussitôt, Lonnie lui jetant un regard à la fois exaspéré et perplexe. Tess secoua la tête avant de suivre Max, qui franchit la porte qu'ils avaient découverte un peu plus tôt d'un pas décidé.

Quatre personnes, en apparence humaines, les attendaient là, assises face à face de chaque coté de la table – deux hommes et deux femmes – et Max et Tess échangèrent un regard surpris en réalisant que l'une d'entre elles leur était familière.

- Brody ? tenta Max d'une voix hésitante.

Son patron cligna des yeux inexpressifs pendant un instant, avant de sembler réaliser que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.

- Oh… En fait, mon nom est Larek. Es-tu Zan ? demanda-t-il.

Larek. Max avait maintenant cette certitude que cette fin d'après-midi allait devenir surréaliste. Parce que parler à l'un de ses plus vieux amis utilisant le corps d'un de ses nouveaux amis, alors qu'il était lui-même dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était définitivement surréaliste. Il sentit la partie terrienne de sa personnalité se mettre en retrait pour laisser la place au Roi que tout le monde attendait ici.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit-il enfin.

L'une des femmes assises autour de la table, une rousse à la carrure imposante, le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

- Comment être sûr qu'il s'agit de la bonne personne ? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
- Comment puis-je être sûr que vous êtes bien celle que vous prétendez être ? rétorqua Zan du tac-au-tac. La méfiance marche dans les deux sens, croyez-moi.

Larek reprit la parole.

- Tout ceux qui sont ici ont été homologués par l'émissaire, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Kathana, Sero, Hanar et moi, nous représenterons chacun notre monde. Zan représentera le sien.

Le nom de Sero était familier à Zan – elle avait été l'une des ambassadrices de la planète Zenka à une lointaine époque – mais il était incapable de dire de laquelle des deux femmes il s'agissait. Les deux autres étaient pour lui des inconnus.

Larek se rassit à son siège au moment où une autre porte, au fond de la pièce, s'ouvrait. Une autre silhouette familière s'approcha de leur petit groupe, un sourire narquois vissé aux lèvres, et Zan ferma les yeux sous le coup de la frustration alors que le nouveau venu approchait.

Nicholas.

Il ne passerait même pas une seconde à se demander comment une telle chose était possible après qu'Ava et lui aient réduit ce nabot en cendres. Ils auraient dû le voir venir…

- Je vous signale que Khivar parle pour tous ces mondes, lâcha négligemment l'adolescent en se glissant dans le fauteuil en bout de table. Et je parle pour Khivar.

Khivar parlait pour les cinq mondes ? Depuis quand les quatre autres planètes étaient-elles devenues une annexe d'Antar ? Il remarqua l'air mécontent des quatre représentants et réalisa que Nicholas s'avançait probablement beaucoup sur ce point. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les cinq planètes du système de Naven étaient autonomes et chacune prenait ses décisions toute seule.

_-Tu crois qu'ils lui ont mis un rehausseur pour que son menton dépasse le plateau de la table ? ironisa Ava dans son dos._

Zan réprima un sourire en s'asseyant face à Nicholas, alors que ce dernier la foudroyait du regard.

- Très drôle, la blondasse, cracha-t-il.  
- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente. Mes pensées m'échappent quelque fois…  
- Pouvons-nous commencer ? les interrompit poliment Larek.

Lonnie se pencha à Zan pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu connais ce type ?  
- Pas toi ? répondit-il d'un air faussement surpris.

Parce que si elle espérait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde lui faire avaler qu'elle, Vilandra 2.0, n'était pas au courant qu'il serait présent aujourd'hui, elle était encore plus stupide qu'il le pensait.

- Nous sommes ici dans un souci de réconciliation, reprit Larek. Pas question de ressasser le passé ou d'essayer de rechercher des coupables.  
- Alors, allons à l'essentiel ! trancha Hanar, le seul homme de l'assemblée que Zan ne connaissait pas. Nous sommes là pour mettre un terme à cinquante ans de misère et de souffrance dans notre système. Votre planète attaque Khivar, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à la femme assise à coté de Larek, Khivar attaque les Galeniens et les Galeniens m'attaquent, c'est sans fin… La situation est absolument intolérable !  
- C'est vrai, nous devons trouver une solution, approuva la rousse qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.  
- Et Khivar a une solution, intervint Nicholas d'un ton conciliant.

Zan serra les poings. Khivar, le sauveur providentiel… C'était un refrain qu'il avait déjà entendu par le passé. Mais lui-même ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ils avaient quitté leur planète depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il soit au courant des enjeux politiques exacts qui se jouaient autour de cette table. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas défendre ses propres intérêts…

- Khivar est prêt à abdiquer et à permettre aux quatre descendants de revenir, aux conditions suivantes, commença Nicholas. Max sera Roi, mais n'en n'aura que le titre. Toutes les prérogatives et le pouvoir de décision demeureront entre les mains de Khivar.

Il entendit Tess lâcher un reniflement méprisant derrière lui et sut ce qu'elle pensait. Ce que Khivar demandait, ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà demandé par le passé – le contrôle total d'Antar, avec la bénédiction du seul Roi légitime. Comment Nicholas pouvait-il croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il accepterait cette condition maintenant, alors qu'il avait préféré mourir à l'époque plutôt que de lui céder ?

- Deuxièmement, Max appelle ses partisans à déposer les armes et à soutenir le nouveau Gouvernement, continua Nicholas.

Le regard que Zan posait sur l'homme au physique d'adolescent devint songeur. Ainsi, il avait des partisans… Intéressant. Ils avaient quitté Antar depuis un demi-siècle, mais visiblement, toute une partie de leur peuple se battait toujours pour eux, en nombre suffisant pour être apparemment considéré comme une menace à laquelle il fallait mettre un terme…

Bien.

- Et enfin, troisièmement – et c'est le plus important – Max devra nous rendre le Granilith, finit d'énumérer Nicholas.

Cette condition là ne le surprit pas, il s'y était attendu. Mais apparemment, pas les représentants des quatre autres familles, vu l'agitation que cela suscita autour de la table.

- Le Granilith ? répéta la rouquine, visiblement interloquée.

Nicholas leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, il n'est plus dans notre monde. Oui, nous le savons depuis un bon moment. Non, Khivar n'a pas estimé utile de vous le dire. Et oui, nous savons où il est, récita-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Il est chez Max.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur l'intéressé, attendant patiemment un commentaire.

- Mon nom est Zan, pas Max, dit calmement l'intéressé.  
- Peu importe ! lâcha Nicholas d'une voix exaspérée.  
- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Zan ? lui demanda Larek.

Zan acquiesça.

- Oui, il est ici.

Larek sembla accuser le coup et Zan sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lonnie sursauter dans son dos.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Alors, voilà le marché, enchaîna Nicholas. Max rentre avec le Granilith et tout est pardonné. Tout le monde est d'accord ?  
- Non, dit Zan d'une voix ferme et définitive, regardant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux. Je ne cèderai pas le Granilith – ni à toi, ni à Khivar, ni à personne.

Il vit Nicholas serrer les dents.

- Je vois… Khivar était prêt à tendre la main, à faire un geste de paix. Tu viens de tout compromettre.  
- Epargne-moi ton numéro, tu veux ? rétorqua Zan. On sait tous ce que Khivar veut et ce n'est certainement pas la paix.

Nicholas se leva de son fauteuil.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, ce sommet n'a plus lieu d'être et nos offres sont obsolètes.

Zan le regarda quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur, espérant visiblement faire grande impression sur les personnes assemblées ici. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'imposant Uro du passé et Zan eut surtout l'impression d'observer un petit garçon en train de faire un gros caprice.

Derrière lui, la porte claqua et il réalisa en jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule que Lonnie et Rath étaient sortis aussi. Peu importe, il avait le pressentiment qu'il reverrait les deux punks bien trop tôt à son goût.

Autour de la table, Hanar, Sero et Khatana se levèrent.

- Tu t'es fait bien des ennemis en une journée, dit la femme qui n'avait pas encore pris part à la conversation, exprimant visiblement le sentiment général.

Zan posa sur elle un regard froid.

- Vraiment ? Parce que nous étions amis avant ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix cinglante. Ma vision des choses est un peu différente, j'en ai bien peur… Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne le sommes plus depuis longtemps. Vous avez fait votre choix il y a un demi-siècle – tourner le dos à ceux qui étaient vos alliés, ceux qui vous avaient accordé leur protection pendant des siècles par facilité, pour préserver une paix précaire, plutôt que de vous battre à leur coté pour rétablir une paix durable. Mes proches et moi-même l'avons payé de nos vies, vous par une guerre qui dure depuis cinquante ans. Pensez-vous toujours que c'était un bien petit prix à payer ?

Les trois autres restèrent muets et il enchaîna, la voix pleine d'une rage contenue.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne vous dois rien du tout. Vous avez décidé il y a longtemps que ce qui se passait sur ma planète n'était pas votre problème et moi, je décide aujourd'hui que lorsque vous vous entretuez, ce n'est pas le mien. Je ne suis plus le Roi en place, ce n'est pas à moi de trouver des solutions à vos querelles. Vous aviez l'occasion de m'aider à empêcher que tout ceci – la guerre, l'arrivée de Khivar sur le trône – se produise il y a un demi-siècle et vous avez préféré fermer les yeux. A vous de vivre avec ça. Quant au Granilith, là aussi, ce qu'il représente et ce que Khivar veut en tirer ne vous concerne en rien.

La femme ramassa sa veste avec un _'humpf'_ offensé et il la regarda quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur, les autres représentants la suivant sans rien ajouter. Il se passa une main lasse sur la nuque, renversant la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Cela faisait du bien de laisser sortir toute cette colère ravalée depuis si longtemps. Peut-être que la femme – Khatana ? Sero ? – avait raison, qu'il s'était fait aujourd'hui plus d'ennemis qu'il pouvait se le permettre, mais il ne le pensait pas. Après tout, qu'avait-il fait d'autre qu'énoncer des vérités dérangeantes que tous autour de cette table connaissaient déjà ? Il était bon en matière de diplomatie d'avoir la mémoire courte – tout politicien savait que la plupart des alliances se faisaient et se défaisaient au gré des jeux de pouvoir et que garder des rancunes pouvait vite devenir problématique – mais il y avait des limites.

Il sentit la main fraîche d'Ava se poser sur son front et il ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Oui, il l'admettait, il était amer. Pendant des siècles, Antar, la planète la plus importante, la plus riche et la plus attractive de leur système, avait procuré aux planètes Zenka, Corcoran, Thalis et Galeni aide et assistance et entretenu avec elles des relations commerciales et diplomatiques privilégiées. Pendant des siècles, c'était la puissance militaire et économique d'Antar qui avait garanti au système de Naven et à ses cinq mondes une vie prospère et paisible.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en difficulté et qu'il avait demandé assistance auprès de ceux qu'il avait toujours soutenu, ils avaient regardé ailleurs et trouvé de parfaites excuses pour ne surtout pas s'en mêler, attendant de voir de quel coté le vent allait tourner avant de prendre parti. Seule la planète Thalis lui avait apporté son soutien, mais le Roi sur le trône à l'époque était vieillissant et sa planète pacifiste par tradition. En dehors d'un soutien de principe et une bonne volonté certaine que Zan s'était promis de ne jamais oublier, il n'avait jamais pu faire grand-chose pour lui. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que Larek, Antarien d'origine, était le représentant de cette planète-là. Mais un représentant envoyé par qui ? Le Roi Thal – Zan doutait qu'il soit toujours en vie, vu son grand âge de l'époque – ou bien son successeur ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il disposait toujours leur soutien ?

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il était justement en train de penser à lui, Larek, le seul représentant à s'être attardé dans la pièce, prit la parole.

- Tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? Même après tout ce temps… Toujours prêt à te battre pour ce que tu crois juste, quelque soit le prix à payer.

Zan rouvrit les yeux et observa Larek d'un air tranquille.

- Tu dis cela comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, fit-il remarquer.  
- Les choses… ne vont pas bien chez nous, Zan, finit par avouer son vieil ami. La planète est divisée en deux camps – les royalistes d'un coté et les partisan de Khivar de l'autre – et aucun ne réussit à prendre réellement le dessus. C'est le chaos.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Khivar a fait illusion et a eu des résultats pendant un temps, avec ses belles promesses et ses solutions toutes faites. Mais les gens ont vite réalisé qu'il était plus intéressé par son profit personnel que par leurs problèmes. Personne n'avait jamais compris à quel point la famille royale _était_ Antar.

Il déglutit péniblement.

- Lorsque vous êtes… partis, les Temples ont fermé leurs portes, mais tout le monde pensait que ce ne serait que temporaire, en attendant que Khivar reprenne les choses en main. Et puis, il y a eu les premières cérémonies de Beseth depuis votre décès. Khivar les a menées, comme tout 'Roi' est supposé le faire – coaché par Gaedel, comme vous vous en en doutez – sauf que, lorsque la Conscience Collective était sensée se réveiller, il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Et là, notre peuple s'est pris le ciel sur la tête. Ils ont enfin compris ce que tu avais essayé de leur dire pendant tout ce temps – que tu n'agissais pas comme bon te semblait, que c'était la Conscience Collective qui indiquait la marche à suivre. Que c'était elle qui 't'autorisait' à régner, que tu n'occupais pas cette place par ta seule volonté. Le Roi est l'âme de notre planète et, quelque soit le titre que se donne Khivar, pour la Conscience Collective, il n'y a plus de Roi, alors elle s'est tout simplement mise en sommeil. Nous n'avons plus aucun lien avec les Anciens. Khivar a expliqué que c'était un changement nécessaire, que nous avions enfin la chance de pouvoir être les maîtres de notre destin, que plus aucune force mystique ne nous dicterait notre conduite…  
- Joli discours, commenta calmement Zan.  
- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y croyait lui-même… Notre peuple voulait un changement qui mettrait fin à leurs problèmes, mais pas ce changement là. Honnêtement, je pense que, pour la majorité des Antariens, ce n'était même pas toi, le réel problème, juste les circonstances. Mais en tant que représentant de notre planète, tu étais le bouc émissaire tout désigné… Seulement, il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière à ce moment-là – il est facile pour une planète de destituer un Roi, mais le faire revenir d'entre les morts, en revanche…  
- Et je suis sensé me sentir mieux maintenant que je sais qu'ils regrettent ? rétorqua Zan, en colère.  
- Il ne fait que t'expliquer les choses, Zan, dit Ava en s'asseyant à ses cotés, avant de jeter un sourire d'excuse à Larek. Continue.

Leur vieil ami la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- C'est à ce moment-là que la rumeur a commencé à circuler, reprit-il. Celle selon laquelle une nouvelle prophétie était apparue sur les murs du Grand Temple.  
- Et que disait-elle ? demanda Ava d'une voix tendue.

A part pour proclamer solennellement le décès d'un Roi ou d'une Reine et l'accession au Trône de son successeur, aucun nouveau khâchi n'était apparu sur les murs du Grand Temple depuis une bonne centaine d'années, que ce soit pour graver dans la pierre une prophétie ou un fait marquant de l'Histoire de leur planète. Mais elle avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas seulement de cela dont parlait Larek.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Elle raconte votre chute. Elle raconte l'ascension de celui qu'ils appellent 'Khivar l'Usurpateur'. Elle raconte votre résurrection et votre retour parmi nous. Elle affirme que la lignée des Rois n'est pas éteinte et qu'un jour, le Monarque déchu et la Première Prêtresse renaîtront de leurs cendres et viendront réclamer ce qui leur revient de droit.

Un silence de mort retomba dans la pièce, alors qu'Ava et Zan digéraient cette révélation.

- Renaîtront de leurs cendres, hein ? murmura enfin Zan.

Larek acquiesça.

- Au début, Khivar a essayé d'étouffer la rumeur en faisant passer ça pour un délire des Och'ras et des Uros destitués, nostalgiques des anciennes croyances – après tout, peu de gens sont capables de lire les khâchis, on pourrait leur faire raconter n'importe quoi. Mais malheureusement pour lui, notre peuple _veut_ croire en cette histoire et, années après années, au lieu de tomber dans l'oubli, elle a continué à se répandre et elle est devenue une autre de ces légendes racontées aux enfants. Alors, Khivar a essayé d'y mettre un terme de façon plus… radicale – il a exigé que les Temples sur les murs desquels elle était inscrite soient rasés.

Ava lâcha un hoquet de stupeur.

- Il n'a pas osé, murmura-t-elle.

Pour elle, Antar sans ses Temples, c'était impensable – ils étaient l'essence même de leur planète. Malgré le désaveu dont la famille royale avait été la victime au sein même de son propre peuple, elle peinait à croire que ce dernier ait pu accepter que soit tout simplement détruit de tels symboles de leur civilisation, même désertés et dépourvus de sens après la disparition du Granilith.

- Les Antariens ne l'ont pas laissé faire, la rassura Larek. Ils se sont dressés entre les Temples et les démolisseurs et Khivar a dû faire marche arrière – vu la colère des gens, il risquait de provoquer une nouvelle guerre civile et il n'était pas fou au point de prendre le risque qu'elle se termine comme la précédente, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu. Mais c'est à ce moment là que notre peuple a pris conscience de ce qu'était _réellement_ un Roi qui n'écoute personne et qui prend ses décisions tout seul…  
- Un peu trop tard, malheureusement, fit remarquer Zan.

Larek soupira.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il. La rébellion est née à ce moment là, deux ou trois ans seulement après votre mort – je ne sais pas exactement combien cela fait en années terriennes. Au début, il n'y avait que de petits groupes menés par les anciens des Temples qui se sont donnés pour mission de perpétuer les anciennes croyances. Et puis, la résistance a commencé à s'organiser et à prendre de l'ampleur, lentement, mais sûrement. Aujourd'hui, nous avons des réseaux partout sur la planète.  
- Nous ?  
- Nous, répéta Larek.

Il se pencha vers Zan avec sourire à la fois nerveux et enthousiaste.

- Tout le monde vous attend, Zan, reprit-il. Si tu donnes à Khivar le Granilith et que vous rentrez, tu pourras vraiment faire bouger les choses. Ceux qui se battent pour toi n'attendent que cela, que tu rentres au pays pour récupérer ce qui te revient de droit. Ton héritage. Et les autres, ceux qui pour le moment ne disent rien ? Ils se contentent de survivre en attendant des jours meilleurs, mais je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils se joindront à toi le moment venu.

Zan sourit tristement, réalisant que la situation sur leur planète devait être vraiment désespérée pour que Larek, qu'il avait connu si terre-à-terre et pragmatique, s'accroche à ce point à ces espoirs quelque peu irréalistes. C'était une partie de ce peuple qui souhaitait maintenant son retour qui avait placé Khivar sur le trône à sa place, un peuple trop préoccupé par la satisfaction immédiate de ses propres intérêts pour réaliser que ces décisions impopulaires qu'il avait été obligé de prendre à l'époque, il les avait prises dans l'intérêt de tous et non pas par facilité.

Ce qu'ils étaient apparemment en train de réaliser… un demi-siècle trop tard.

Zan se méfiait comme la peste de ces beaux discours – aujourd'hui, Antar souhaitait le retour du Roi, mais qu'en serait-il dans un an ? Ou deux ? Ou la prochaine fois qu'il aurait une décision à prendre qui ne ferait pas l'unanimité ? Il refusait de passer toute sa vie à combattre tous les Khivar du monde…

- Rendre le Granilith ne changera rien, Khivar ne peut pas l'utiliser, fit soudain remarquer Ava. Et il ne prendra jamais le risque de nous laisser vivre une fois revenus sur Antar, il a trop à perdre. Si on rentre, il faut qu'on le fasse selon nos propres termes, pas les siens. On n'aura pas de troisième chance, cette fois-ci.  
- Ava a raison, appuya Zan. Sans compter que nous sommes coincés ici, notre vaisseau est bon pour la casse. Nous avons bien une capsule de survie, mais pas la clef pour la mettre en marche, ajouta-t-il, se demandant brièvement si le deuxième protecteur dont ils venaient de découvrir l'existence avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Et je ne vois personne se précipiter ici pour nous ramener.  
- On y travaille, dit Larek avec un soupir. Mais c'est compliqué. Nous avons le soutien de la planète Thalis – c'est pour vous tenir au courant de tout cela qu'ils m'ont envoyé ici en tant que leur représentant, ajouta-t-il, confirmant sans le savoir ce que Zan avait subodoré. Mais Khivar fait étroitement surveiller tout le système de Naven. Cela prendra du temps, il va falloir vous montrer patients.

Zan lâcha un rire désabusé.

- Du temps… S'il y a bien une chose qu'on a à revendre ici, c'est ça, murmura-t-il. Mais nous n'avons pas que des amis parmi les humains. Le Gouvernement sait que nous sommes parmi eux – nous avons réussi à les tenir à distance jusqu'à présent, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons pouvoir continuer.  
- Suffisamment longtemps, il faut l'espérer. On attend votre retour, chez nous, ne baissez surtout pas les bras, supplia Larek.

Zan acquiesça et le silence retomba sur la pièce pendant un très long moment – tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il peinait à réaliser que ce peuple qui l'avait désavoué toutes ces années plus tôt priait aujourd'hui pour son retour. Mais lui-même était-il vraiment prêt pour ce retour ? Lorsque la guerre civile avait éclaté, pendant toutes ces dernières semaines où il ne se sentait plus en sécurité hors des murs du Palais, il avait regardé, le cœur brisé, tout le travail qu'il avait réalisé depuis son couronnement, tout ce que ses ancêtres avaient bâti au cours des derniers siècles s'écrouler peu à peu, minés par des luttes de pouvoir et des guerres d'égo sur lesquelles il n'avait jamais eu aucune prise.

Pour les Antariens, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis un demi-siècle semblait soudain se résumer à une chose – si ceux qui vous gouvernent ne vous conviennent plus, passez à autre chose. Mais pour lui, pour Ava, ce n'était pas si simple. Khivar avait mené la révolte et Vilandra l'avait soutenu, ils en étaient les principaux artisans, mais au final, ils avaient gagné parce qu'une bonne partie du peuple était derrière eux. Il passerait sur cette trahison là parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, sinon pour sa planète, en tout cas pour tous ceux – et il y en avait – qui leur étaient restés fidèles et s'étaient battus pour eux jusqu'au bout.

Antar, c'était chez lui… jusqu'à ce qu'on l'en chasse par le meurtre. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour Khivar et sa garde rapprochée – quoi qu'il advienne, ils n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritaient. Mais pleurerait-il sur les autres, ceux qui avaient pris son parti en pensant faire le bon choix ? Ceux qui avaient refusé de prendre parti par peur ou par lâcheté ? Probablement. Un jour, lorsque l'amertume se serait dissipée. Après tout, eux aussi était des victimes, d'une certaine façon, pris au piège des jolis discours et des promesses creuses d'un homme qui cachait trop bien son jeu. Mais oublier ? Ça, jamais. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que l'Histoire ne se répète…

Larek finit par se lever.

- Je dois m'en aller, dit-il à regret. Ce n'est pas facile d'occuper ces structures humanoïdes, cela absorbe des quantités énormes de mes ressources. Je n'ai plus de temps.  
- Et l'humain que tu habites ? dit Ava, inquiète pour Brody.  
- Je laisserai son corps dans un endroit sûr, ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Larek. Il croira juste avoir eu une absence en se réveillant demain matin.

Et malgré son humeur morose, Max se retint de rire – son patron aurait une nouvelle histoire d'enlèvement à lui raconter lorsqu'ils se verraient…

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait, là ? les accueillit la voix furieuse de Lonnie à l'instant même où Ava et Zan retournaient dans le grand hangar. On tenait notre billet de retour et tu as tout fait foirer ! explosa-t-elle.

Max la gratifia d'un sourire sarcastique, alors qu'elle se plantait devant lui avec un regard meurtrier.

- Peut-être que si tu cours suffisamment vite, tu pourras rattraper Nicholas et le convaincre de te garder une place dans sa soucoupe volante, railla-t-il.  
- Espèce d'enfoiré, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? grinça-t-elle, marchant sur lui d'un air menaçant. Toi et ta pétasse, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais vous f…

D'un geste si rapide qu'Ava elle-même ne vit rien venir, Lonnie se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, la main de Zan enserrant sa gorge comme un étau. Rath bougea un peu plus loin, espérant visiblement venir en aide à sa compagne, mais Ava se plaça entre Zan et lui. Elle lui jeta un regard tranquille, son esprit focalisant immédiatement sur la zone du cerveau du jeune homme qui contrôlait sa motricité.

- Pas bouger.

Sa voix claqua dans le silence de la pièce et le punk se figea, contraint et forcé. C'était comme si l'air de la pièce s'était soudain chargé d'électricité, le clouant sur place. Zan ne se retourna même pas, se penchant vers sa 'sœur' pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, Lonnie, tout simplement parce que je suis plus fort que toi.  
- Cela ne t'a pas servi à grand-chose, la dernière fois, s'obstina-t-elle à le provoquer d'une voix étranglée.  
- Je te faisais confiance, la dernière fois, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma propre sœur me poignarderait dans le dos. Mais on m'a une fois, ma chère, pas deux, j'ai bien appris ma leçon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire froid. Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais accepter quoi que ce soit exigé par Khivar ? Je hais ce type plus que n'importe quoi au monde et je préfèrerais crever sur cette planète plutôt que de lui donner la satisfaction de me voir rentrer sur Antar en vaincu.  
- Il finira par vous avoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, croassa Lonnie. Et je me ferais un plaisir de lui filer un coup de main, une fois que…

Le rire incrédule de Zan lui coupa la parole.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, la prenant presque en pitié. A quel moment de cette dernière heure s'est-il agi de toi ? Jamais, tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas la moindre importance – tu n'en as jamais eu. Si cela avait été le cas, ton retour à ses cotés, toi, son 'grand amour', aurait été l'une des premières conditions que Khivar aurait imposées.

Il la relâcha et Lonnie fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, alors que la pression sur sa gorge se relâchait brusquement et que l'air se ruait dans ses poumons.

- Ce qu'il veut, c'est le Granilith, continua Zan. Il a toujours voulu le Granilith parce qu'il pense que quiconque contrôle le Granilith contrôle Antar. Et il te voulait toi parce qu'il pensait qu'une fois le Roi et sa descendance éliminés, tu prendrais logiquement ma suite. Seulement, tu n'es pas, tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais dans la ligne de succession, alors le Granilith s'est désactivé à ma mort. Et vu l'empressement que Khivar met à venir te chercher, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il l'a compris tout seul et que tu pourrais aller brûler en enfer qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire.  
- Tu mens, dit-elle d'une voix désespérée. Il m'aime et il attend mon retour !

De son coté, Tess observait Rath alors qu'il se décomposait devant elle, réalisant enfin le double jeu que sa compagne avait mené pendant tout ce temps.

- Non, et je crois qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais, poursuivait Zan, impitoyable. Parce que si tu te souviens vraiment du passé, comme tu le prétends, alors tu te souviens aussi de la façon dont cela s'est terminé pour toi…

Il la regarda glisser contre le mur et se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

- Tu as perdu, conclut calmement Zan, avec un sourire douloureux. Et tu sais le plus triste dans l'histoire ? Si tu lui avais laissé cette chance, Zan t'aurait pardonné – je le sais, parce que c'est une chose que je suis prêt à faire avec Isabel si elle me prouve qu'elle le mérite. Et je sais qu'elle le fera. Mais tu l'as tué et maintenant, tu n'as plus personne…  
- Rath, murmura-t-elle.  
- Non, dit soudain son (ex ?) compagnon, la regardant avec dégoût. Non. Tu étais prête à tout pour rentrer, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec notre planète ou avec moi, c'était pour lui. Tu t'es servi de moi pour la dernière fois.

Ava relâcha immédiatement l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui et il recula d'un pas, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître.

- Tu m'as tout pris, dit soudain Lonnie, levant vers Max des yeux plein de larmes rageuses. Tout.

Ava la regarda un long moment avec pitié. Disparue l'arrogante punk, la flamboyante princesse, à sa place n'était plus qu'une petite fille brisée et seule, prostrée sur le sol en béton glacial d'un obscur hangar new-yorkais.

- Non, murmura enfin Ava. Tout ça, tu ne le dois qu'à toi…

Elle sentit Zan lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers la sortie, aucun des deux ne jetant un regard en arrière, déterminés à oublier les doubles pour de bon, et sans regrets.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la circulation leur sautant au visage. Ava inspira profondément, alors qu'il lui fallait quelques secondes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité terrienne.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Max.

L'espace d'un instant, il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Ils avaient entendu tellement de choses au cours de cette dernière heure, il ne savait quoi en faire, ni quoi en penser. Il avait besoin de penser à tout cela à tête reposée, mais cela ne pressait pas – après tout, ils étaient toujours coincés ici.

- On joue les touristes, lui dit-il simplement en l'entraînant vers le cœur de la ville.

Ils allaient penser à autre chose pour le moment. Et ce moment-là, c'était Noël et c'était eux deux, seuls à New York. Il avait bien l'intention d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer pendant quelques heures et d'en profiter.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à flâner dans les rues, remontant Broadway jusqu'à Times Square, avant qu'Ava ne réussisse à le convaincre de retourner au Rockefeller Center. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'intéressait plus que la surcharge de néons de ce carrefour réputé dans le monde entier, c'était la patinoire du Rockefeller Plaza.

Elle avait passé des heures à glisser sur le lac gelé de la propriété de ses parents lorsqu'elle était petite, à Meijan, et soudain, cette patinoire lui semblait être l'attraction touristique à ne pas manquer. Peu importe que la piste soit noire de monde, elle s'était précipitée sur la glace à la seconde où elle avait terminé de nouer ses lacets.

Zan s'assit sur l'un des bancs qui entouraient la place, indifférent à la neige qui continuait à tomber paresseusement du ciel gris de décembre. Il la regarda tournoyer à distance, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, les jours rougies par le froid, repoussant les mèche blondes qui s'échappaient de son bonnet pour lui voiler les yeux, radieuse et légère. Son cœur se serra. Elle faisait bonne figure la plupart du temps, mais il y avait chez elle une tristesse et une mélancolie qui ne disparaissait pas. La même qu'il ressentait lui-même parfois, lorsqu'il se surprenait à rêver du passé. Mais il y avait des moments comme celui-ci, des moments fugaces où elle redevenait comme avant que tout ne tourne mal, et il était heureux de pouvoir y assister.

- Zan ! lui cria-t-elle en contrebas, le tirant de ses pensées. Viens me rejoindre !

Il secoua la tête.

- Je préfère la vue qu'on a d'ici, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ava lui tira la langue en un geste enfantin et repartit de plus belle sur la glace. Il la regarda tournoyer pendant une bonne heure, oubliant ses préoccupations un moment alors que l'obscurité descendait peu à peu sur la ville, avant de profiter de sa solitude pour dégainer son portable et régler le problème de leur logement pour la nuit. Elle finit par se lasser et le rejoignit sur le banc après s'être débarrassé de ses patins.

- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en posant la tête sur son épaule. Mais c'était parfait…  
- Tu sais, ils construisent une patinoire pour les fêtes de fin d'année à Roswell, lui apprit Zan.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder avec un regard brillant.

- C'est vrai ?  
- Humhum. Sur le parking du centre commercial. Ça ne vaut pas le Rockefeller Center, mais c'est déjà pas mal…

Le visage de sa femme prit un air songeur.

- Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen d'y traîner Kyle et le shérif…

Zan en éclata de rire.

- Bonne chance sur ce coup-là !

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hey ! Je peux être très persuasive quand je veux quelque chose… J'ai bien réussi à te traîner ici, non ?  
- Touché. Mais j'étais une victime consentante, tu risques d'avoir un peu plus de mal avec les Valenti.  
- On verra bien…

Ils regardèrent les patineurs tourbillonner en silence pendant un petit moment avant que Zan ne tourne la tête vers elle.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je _meurs_ de faim !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Il la tira du banc et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Allons remplir cet estomac, dans ce cas !

* * *

Ava soupira en sortant du bâtiment, repue. Ils étaient tombés sur un restaurant mexicain à l'angle d'une rue et, alléchés par l'odeur qui s'échappait par la porte, ils étaient entrés. Ils s'étaient vu servir le chili le plus délicieux et le plus épicé qu'ils avaient jamais mangé – un vrai régal.

- J'adore New York, soupira-t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de Zan.  
- Et bien, je dois avouer que si on oublie les égouts, les extraterrestres, la guerre et le reste, je trouve le coin plutôt pas mal non plus, concéda Zan.

Ava sourit, avant de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il l'entraînait dans la rue.

- Où est-ce qu'on va passer la nuit, Zan ? On ne peut pas retourner dans le 'repaire' des doubles – et honnêtement, je n'en ai pas très envie, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.  
- J'ai réservé une chambre dans un hôtel sur Times Square pendant que tu patinais tout à l'heure.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. On peut aller ailleurs, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il immédiatement. C'est juste que c'est le seul endroit que je repère assez bien dans cette ville pour l'instant et je savais qu'on n'était pas très loin, alors…  
- C'est parfait, rassure-toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- J'espère juste que tu n'avais rien auquel tu tenais dans ton sac, je préfèrerais qu'on ne retourne pas là-bas, même pour les récupérer.

Ava haussa les épaules.

- Il y a très peu de choses matérielles auxquelles je tienne sur cette planète, et ce ne sont certainement pas des vêtements, marmonna-t-elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut rapide, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Zan, tu…

Elle lui prit son portable des mains, lisant l'adresse qu'il y avait sur l'écran et réalisant qu'ils étaient bien au bon endroit.

- Tu es fou ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les chambres doivent être hors de prix !

Il sourit.

- Ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles, Ava, du calme, la rassura-t-il, amusé. Mais je me suis dit que si on devait passer la nuit ici, autant en profiter un peu, non ?  
- Et comment est-ce que tu comptes payer la chambre ? Je veux dire, je peux toujours trouver un distributeur et retirer une centaine de dollars, mais…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et tira de la poche arrière de son jean trois billets d'un dollar, auquel il rajouta deux zéros d'un mouvement de la main.

Ava fit la moue.

- C'est sûr, vu comme ça, on peut se payer la chambre, commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Vous devenez un délinquant, Votre Majesté…  
- Je survivrai. Allez, viens.

Après avoir récupéré la clef à la réception – et enduré l'examen soupçonneux du concierge qui se demandait visiblement comment deux adolescents sans bagages pouvaient se permettre de débourser 300 dollars pour une nuit – ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et trouvèrent leur chambre.

- Plutôt pas mal, commenta Zan après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux.

Il se débarrassa de son blouson et de son écharpe et les jeta sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit.

- On peut peut-être faire monter le room-service et…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres de sa femme, qui s'écrasèrent soudain contre les siennes. Elle lui donna un baiser incendiaire, interrompu seulement lorsqu'elle le débarrassa de son pull en un éclair, puis de son tee-shirt, et qu'elle posa les mains sur sa peau nue.

- On est à New York, on vient de dîner et on est seul dans une chambre d'hôtel rien que pour nous, pour toute la nuit, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.  
- Techniquement, elle est à nous jusqu'à demain midi, murmura Zan juste avant commencer à déshabiller Ava à son tour et de tracer un sillon brûlant le long de sa clavicule.  
- Encore mieux, gémit-elle en fermant les yeux. On s'occupera du room-service pour le petit déjeuner.  
- J'aime ton plan.

* * *

_- Aux futurs mariés ! s'exclama son père en levant joyeusement son verre._

_L'assemblée fit de même, portant un toast au jeune couple, et Ava réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père d'aussi bonne humeur. Apparemment, rien de plus efficace qu'un mariage pour faire oublier les problèmes, même pour un court moment._

_Elle posa un regard songeur sur Kahil, qui embrassait tendrement sa nouvelle fiancée sous les applaudissements de l'assistance, avant qu'ils ne reviennent s'asseoir à la table où la famille DeLoech avait été placée ce soir. Telora se lança immédiatement dans une discussion animée avec Soli, où il ne fut question que d'invités, de fleurs et de dentelle, alors que Kahil recevait des félicitations plus personnelles de son frère jumeau et de leurs amis._

_D'humeur morose, Ava se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qui se passerait si elle décidait de s'engager vraiment avec Zan… Y aurait-il des réjouissances aussi sincères et aussi spontanées ? Ou bien enterrerait-elle toute prétention à la normalité à la seconde où le premier toast en leur honneur serait porté ?_

_Elle aimait Zan, plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru aimer quelqu'un, elle ne se leurrait pas sur ce point. Mais égoïstement, elle tenait à sa liberté, à cette province dans laquelle elle s'était toujours promis de revenir s'installer. A cette position de guérisseuse au Temple dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Epouser Zan, c'était épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais c'était également épouser une planète entière. Et renoncer à tellement d'autres choses…_

_- … et je vous veux comme demoiselles d'honneur, Ava et toi, continuait joyeusement Telora. Bien sûr, il faudra que tu quittes tes ennuyeuses robes de prêtresse pendant un petit moment. Tu penses que tu y arriveras ? plaisanta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Ava, sans se douter qu'elle avait probablement choisi le pire moment pour ça._

_Ava démarra au quart de tour, contrairement à son habitude._

_- Il s'avère qu'elles me plaisent, ces ennuyeuses robes de prêtresse, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Navrée qu'elles ne collent pas avec la parfaite vision de ton parfait mariage !_

_Un silence de mort tomba sur la table alors que tous les yeux se braquaient sur elle et que Telora la regardait, bouche bée._

_- Je… Je ne voulais pas…, se mit à balbutier sa future belle-sœur, rougissant soudain. Je ne voulais pas insinuer…  
__- On le sait, l'interrompit Kahil en posant une main apaisante sur son bras._

_Il jeta à sa sœur un regard noir._

_- Par les Anciens, Ava, elle plaisantait, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_Ava sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se leva, repoussant brusquement sa chaise._

_- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers le jardin._

_Une fois dehors, elle courut près du lac et se laissa tomber à sa place habituelle sur le ponton, avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau, ces derniers temps… Elle était paralysée par l'importance de la décision qu'elle avait à prendre. Et elle était lasse de toujours devoir être la gentille Ava, toujours d'humeur égale, toujours souriante. Elle aussi pouvait avoir des jours sans, non ? Mais cela n'excusait pas sa conduite, en particulier en public, le soir des fiançailles de son frère._

_Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle et espéra de tout cœur que l'intrus allait passer son chemin et la laisser à sa solitude. Mais ce n'était décidément pas sa soirée… Dans la pénombre, elle crut un instant que c'était Kahil qui l'avait suivie pour lui demander des comptes, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Shay. Ils avaient beau être physiquement identiques, les jumeaux ne dégageaient pas la même aura et Ava les distinguaient sans peine. Il s'assit sur le ponton à coté d'elle._

_- Epargne-moi un sermon, tu veux ? murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes. Je sais que c'était déplacé et je m'excuserai plus tard.  
__- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ava ? lui demanda calmement son frère. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_- Rien, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.  
__- Tu as été distraite tout l'été, Vi. C'est comme si tu étais là sans être vraiment là…_

_Elle lâcha un petit rire._

_- Vraiment, tu as remarqué ça ? Excuse ma surprise, vous vous souciez assez peu de ce qui me passe par la tête, d'habitude.  
__- Tu sais que c'est faux, protesta son frère.  
__- Je…_

_Elle soupira._

_- Je suis fatiguée, Shay. Pour une fois, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un dans cette maison sans qu'on me fasse remarquer ma façon de m'habiller, mes silences, mon refus de danser, mon physique ordinaire, ma précocité pas toujours appréciée ou ces dons qu'il vaudrait mieux que je cache. Je sais que vous ne le dites pas méchamment, mais je ne suis pas sourde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde trouve toujours normal, juste parce que vous 'plaisantez', que j'encaisse tout avec le sourire. Par contre, lorsque j'ai le malheur de dire à Telora que sa remarque me blesse, tout le monde me saute à la gorge. Ce n'est pas juste._

_Le silence retomba entre eux pendant un long moment._

_- Je suis désolé, dit enfin Shay. Je crois que personne n'a réalisé que tu le vivais de cette façon. Tu es la petite dernière, Ava, le bébé de la famille. On te cherche souvent, mais tu sais qu'on t'adore. On est juste… stupide parfois.  
__- Souvent._

_Son frère sourit._

_- Si tu veux, souvent._

_Elle s'essuya les joues d'un geste rageur._

_- C'est juste… C'est tellement facile pour eux. Ils se rencontrent, ils s'aiment, ils se marient. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne peut pas être la même chose pour tout le monde ? dit-elle d'une voix tendue.  
__- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde pour qui cela ne se passe pas de cette façon, fit remarquer Shay en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant probablement ce qui la mettait aussi en colère._

_Il y eut un nouveau silence._

_- Shay, si jamais je te parle de quelque chose, tu me promets de ne le dire à personne, même à Kahil ?_

_Il la regarda avec attention pendant un moment, avant d'acquiescer._

_- Tu te souviens de la réception pour fêter mon entrée au Temple l'année dernière ? J'ai quitté la fête pendant la soirée et je suis descendue au lac. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ici, sur ce ponton.  
__- Quelqu'un ?_

_Elle acquiesça._

_- On ne s'est pas parlé longtemps, mais nous nous sommes revus au Temple, à Antara. Par hasard la première fois, mais il y en a eu d'autres après ça. Il était là pour apprendre certains rites et, entre deux de mes cours, il me rejoignait souvent dans les jardins.  
__- Il, hein ? répéta-t-il avec la moue typique d'un grand frère passant en mode 'surprotecteur'.  
__- On a eu une grosse dispute au moment des dernières fêtes de Beseth parce que j'ai découvert qu'il… qu'il m'avait caché… certaines choses. On ne s'est pas parlé pendant quelques semaines, mais quand on s'est revu à nouveau, il s'est excusé et on a discuté – vraiment discuté cette fois.  
__- Et maintenant ?  
__- Maintenant…_

_Elle fit une grimace._

_- Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour lui, lui avoua-t-elle franchement. Je sais qu'il me manque à un point que tu n'imagine même pas quand il n'est pas là. Mais je sais aussi qu'être avec lui, ce n'est pas seulement être avec lui et je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour ça, ni même d'avoir envie… de le partager de cette façon, même si je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut.  
__- Je… Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu essayes de me dire, Ava, avoua son frère._

_Elle se massa nerveusement la tempe du bout des doigts._

_- Je sais, je ne suis pas très claire, excuse-moi.  
__- Est-ce que je le connais ?_

_Elle ferma les yeux et sourit douloureusement. Oh, oui, il le connaissait. Si Kahil avait toujours été attiré par les métiers de la justice, c'était vers l'armée que s'était tourné Shay. Il avait fait ses classes à l'Académie Royale… dans la même promotion que Zan – ils avaient le même âge et en étaient sortis tous les deux diplômés l'année précédente. Zan lui avait dit qu'ils avaient sympathisé à l'époque, son frère ayant été un de ses rares camarades à ne pas être devenu un "professionnel de la courbette", selon ses propres termes. Cela n'avait pas surpris Ava. Shay avait toujours été plus discret que Kahil, moins attiré par les honneurs et le clinquant. Plus que tout, il voulait être reconnus pour ses propres mérites, après être resté longtemps dans l'ombre d'un jumeau à la personnalité plus extravertie. Ava soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'il avait reconnu ce désir d'indépendance chez Zan qu'il l'avait toujours traité comme n'importe qui d'autre, sans en attendre quoi que ce soit de lui pour autant._

_Ironiquement, c'était pour cette raison que Zan se rappelait de lui plus facilement qu'il se rappelait ses autres camarades de promotion. C'était aussi pour cela qu'Ava lui parlait ce soir – parce qu'il _connaissait_ Zan, autrement que tous ces obséquieux qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose – entrer dans les bonnes grâces du futur Roi. Shay avait pris la peine de regarder plus loin que la couronne et les titres dont Zan avait hérité à la naissance._

_C'était pour toutes ces raisons que, de tous ses frères et sœurs, il était celui dont elle était le plus proche – ils se ressemblaient beaucoup par certains cotés. Shay était plus expansif qu'elle, probablement sous l'influence de son jumeau, mais ils étaient tous les deux en retrait, même au sein de leur propre famille, observant l'agitation autour d'eux avec une forme de distance qui leur permettait de se forger leur propre opinion sans être influencés. Tous deux étaient animés d'un désir sincère de faire leurs preuves et de réaliser leurs rêves, mais aussi d'une peur immense de décevoir, en particulier un père qui plaçait de grands espoirs en ses enfants._

_- Tu étais à l'Académie avec lui, dit soudain Ava, se jetant à l'eau. Il s'appelle Zan._

_Elle attendit patiemment que son frère fasse la connexion, scrutant son visage avec attention dans l'attente de sa réaction… qui ne se fit pas attendre. Les yeux écarquillés, il tourna la tête dans sa direction si vite qu'Ava craignit l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne se brise le cou._

_- Il… Il n'y avait qu'un Zan dans ma promotion, dit-il lentement, attendant qu'elle confirme une information qui était pour lui inconcevable.  
__- Je sais._

_Un silence de mort retomba sur le ponton. Ava replia ses genoux sous son menton, enserrant ses jambes de ses bras alors que la fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à la faire frissonner._

_- Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit enfin Shay. Ava, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai partagé une salle de classe avec lui pendant cinq ans et j'ai appris à l'apprécier, ce n'est pas lui le problème. Mais c'est… C'est le Prince héritier d'Antar, Vi. Un jour, il sera Roi. Tu ne te lances pas dans une simple amourette.  
__- Tu comprends mon dilemme…_

_Elle tourna vers lui des yeux tristes._

_- Mais je l'aime, Shay. J'ai beau trouver des dizaines de raisons pour lesquelles tout ceci est une mauvaise idée, à la fin de la journée, cela se résume à ça, tout simplement. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
__- Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda calmement Shay.  
__- Il me veut moi, il ne s'en est pas caché. Mais il a été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne m'imposerait rien, c'est à moi de prendre la décision. On n'a pas eu de contacts cet été, il pensait que j'avais besoin d'un peu de distance, pour y voir un peu plus clair sans qu'il m'influence.  
__- Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?  
__- Rien encore.  
__- Tu repars pour Antara demain, Ava, fit remarquer son frère.  
__- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?_

_Il secoua la tête d'un air navré._

_- Je ne suis pas à ta place, Vi. Personne ne peut prendre cette décision pour toi. Mais si cela peut t'aider un peu, je crois que le Prince Zan serait chanceux de t'avoir à ses cotés. Tu as des dons hors du commun et tu es forte. Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu as l'intelligence des gens qui se battent pour leurs opinions, et même si je n'ai pas revu Zan depuis que j'ai quitté l'Académie, je suis sûr que cela fait partie de ce qui l'a attiré chez toi. N'écoute pas ce que les gens peuvent dire sur ton caractère, ta façon de t'habiller ou le reste, parce que je sais que si tu le décides, tu peux accomplir n'importe quoi. Tu voulais devenir Prêtresse, et regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui… 17 ans à peine et déjà en deuxième année ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, si tu veux devenir Grande Och'ra un jour, tu réussiras. Et si c'est Zan que tu veux, alors je sais que tu réussiras ça aussi._

_Et à nouveau, elle fut au bord des larmes. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Antara, elle se sentait légère, comme soulagée d'un poids. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le serra très fort contre elle._

_- Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
__- De rien, Votre Majesté._

_Elle rit et il fronça les sourcils._

_- Wow, ça va être bizarre…  
__- Idiot, je n'en suis pas encore là. Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ?  
__- J'ai promis, non ?_

* * *

Ce fut la sensation d'être seul dans le lit qui réveilla Zan quelques heures plus tard. Il tendit machinalement la main sur le matelas à coté de lui et ne rencontra que le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard mettant quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre de cette chambre qui ne lui était pas familière, avant de repérer sa femme, enroulée dans le tee-shirt dont elle l'avait hâtivement débarrassé un peu plus tôt et assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes repliées sous son menton. A travers la vitre, elle regardait l'agitation de Times Square avec des yeux absents.

- Ava ?

Elle sursauta, comme prise en faute, et laissa retomber le rideau, replongeant la chambre dans le noir.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? murmura-t-elle. Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé que la lumière était si forte…

Il soupira et chercha son boxer à tâtons un instant à coté du lit, avant de l'enfiler et de la rejoindre à la fenêtre. Il tira le rideau à son tour, laissant entrer la lumière des néons, et regarda la rue en contrebas, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la fasciner autant dehors, la tenant éveillée à… trois heures du matin, réalisa-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Etait-elle nostalgique de New York à ce point ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

- Même à cette heure-ci, il y a toujours du monde, commenta-t-il distraitement.  
- New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais…

Zan lui jeta un regard perçant.

- New York n'est pas la seule.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tourner les yeux vers la rue une nouvelle fois. Il s'assit en face d'elle et passa les doigts sous son menton, la forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Parle-moi, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

_S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui tourne dans ta tête… Laisse-moi te soulager un peu._

- Je vais bien.  
- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, dit-il fermement. Tu ne dors pas – et n'essaies pas de le cacher, je le sais. Et encore ce soir, alors que tu es fatiguée, tu es là, debout à la fenêtre… Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu fermes les yeux, Ava ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur que tu préfères rester éveillée ?

Elle ferma les yeux et renversa la tête contre le mur, crispée.

- Est-ce que tu penses à eux parfois ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Aux enfants ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de les voir dans ta tête ?

Il acquiesça en silence.

- Moi aussi. Pas tout le temps, mais lorsque ça arrive, leur visage est aussi clair dans mon esprit que s'ils étaient en face de moi. Mais parfois, il y a des moments… C'est comme si ça faisait trop longtemps, leurs traits sont brouillés et je n'arrive plus me souvenir à quoi ils ressemblent, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace douloureuse. Alors, je me concentre et je me force à me rappeler.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux trop brillants.

- Parce que ce sont mes enfants. Comment…

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle inspira profondément.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier à quoi ils ressemblent ? dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Zan ne dit rien et se contenta de l'attirer dans ses bras, la laissant parler. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, il voulait qu'elle termine, qu'elle parle de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Cela ne ferait pas disparaître la douleur, mais ça la rendrait peut-être plus supportable…

- Et c'est ces jours-là que je rêve… Au début, c'est un beau rêve – je me souviens des anniversaires, de toi en train d'apprendre à nager à Case, de Lyssa en train de trébucher sur sa première "belle robe", évoqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Zan sourit alors que ce souvenir surgissait dans son esprit – leur fille se plaignait depuis des mois qu'elle n'était "plus un bébé" et qu'elle pouvait porter des "robes de grande". A seulement trois ans, elle estimait que les robes plus courtes que les enfants portaient habituellement sur leur planète ne lui convenaient plus et elle voulait s'habiller "comme maman". Alors que lui-même était plus amusé qu'autre chose devant cette crise d'adolescence ultra-précoce, à bout d'arguments et lassée de l'entendre rechigner, Ava avait finit par faire confectionner à leur fille une robe identique aux siennes, que Lyssa avait enfilée avec un enthousiasme qui, sa femme le savait, serait de courte durée. Et en effet, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à leur fille pour réaliser que, si tout ce tissu qui s'enroulait autour de ses petites jambes était joli, il était lourd et l'empêchait de s'amuser comme elle le voulait. Et quand Ava avait négligemment fait remarquer que, si elle pensait être assez grande pour porter une robe comme celle-là, alors elle était assez grande pour arrêter de courir partout, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la robe atterrisse dans un placard et n'en ressorte plus.

Le sourire de Zan disparut – ils avaient tellement de souvenirs comme ceux-ci, des petits riens sans importance à l'époque, mais qui représentaient tellement aujourd'hui… Cela lui brisait le cœur lorsqu'il réalisait chaque jour que ces souvenirs étaient la seule chose qui leur resterait jamais de leurs enfants, même une fois de retour chez eux.

- Et puis après, tout change dans mon rêve, murmura Ava alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il y a une explosion et je cours. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est tellement loin, je ne vais jamais arriver là-bas à temps… Je n'y arrive jamais à temps.

Il la serra contre lui et se mit à la bercer doucement alors que son corps était secoué de violents sanglots. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire – ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. Il s'était repassé ce jour-là dans sa tête des milliers de fois en se demandant ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient fait les choses différemment, si au lieu d'envoyer les enfants en classe comme d'habitude, ils avaient prolongé leur petit déjeuner en famille et les avaient gardés avec eux. S'ils avaient pu arriver plus vite et n'avaient pas eu à traverser tout le Palais lorsqu'ils avaient entendu l'explosion. Si, si, si… Tellement de si.

Ils ne pourraient pas changer le passé. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il gérait la situation un peu mieux qu'Ava – il était devenu fataliste. Il avait appris à rationnaliser la souffrance. Cela le faisait culpabiliser parfois, d'arriver à tout simplement fonctionner chaque jour sans y penser en permanence, mais c'était le propre des êtres humains. Ils étaient par nature incroyablement résilients.

Il sentit Ava se calmer un peu contre lui. Elle pleurait toujours, mais il n'y avait plus ces sanglots déchirants qui l'avaient presque effrayé tout à l'heure. Il se demanda un instant depuis combien de temps elle ruminait tout cela – depuis cette nuit dans le désert au printemps dernier, quand tout leur était revenu ? Ou depuis bien avant ça, quand Nasedo l'avait aidée à retrouver certains souvenirs, même fragmentaires ?

- Tu sais quel est le meilleur moment de ma journée ? lui dit-elle enfin. Les dix petites secondes où j'ouvre les yeux chaque matin. Pendant dix toutes petites secondes chaque matin, tout est calme, tout est parfait. Et ensuite, je me rappelle et c'est l'enfer.  
- Ne pas dormir n'arrange rien, fit remarquer Zan.  
- Non, mais cela évite les images dans ma tête. Et je n'ai pas à me réveiller le matin pour découvrir que tout cela n'est pas seulement un rêve, juste la réalité.

Le silence retomba entre eux et il continua à la bercer machinalement, savourant la chaleur se son corps contre le sien. La voix d'Ava le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que je sois… partie, Zan ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il se raidit et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, éluda-t-il, les dents serrées.  
- Cela en a pour moi.

Elle se tourna vers lui, passant une jambe au dessus des siennes pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ses hanches, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'ai parlé de ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, à toi de me dire ce qu'il y a dans la tienne, murmura-t-elle. Il s'agit de mon histoire aussi, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et soupira.

- Tu es morte, dit-il brutalement, avant que sa voix ne s'adoucisse. Et d'un coup, il n'y avait plus personne. J'avais eu à peine le temps de réaliser qu'on avait perdu les enfants et soudain, tout m'est tombé dessus et ça a été… l'enfer, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en reprenant ses termes.

Elle resta silencieuse, le laissant continuer à son rythme.

- Je serais incapable de te dire ce qui s'est exactement passé pendant les heures qui ont suivi, avoua-t-il en relevant la tête. Tout était dans un brouillard, j'étais comme… assommé. C'est Rath qui a pris les choses en main – je me souviens vaguement de lui me ramenant dans nos appartements, puis donnant des ordres pour qu'on s'occupe de vous et qu'on assure la défense du Palais. En quelques heures, on est passé en état de siège, mais j'étais complètement anesthésié. Je me souviens de m'être demandé à ce moment-là comment le monde pouvait encore tourner alors que toi, tu n'étais plus là… Je me souviens des larmes de ma mère lorsqu'elle a enfin compris que Vilandra avait changé de camp, de la colère de Rath… Et puis, il s'est énervé contre moi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas combattre à ma place, que c'était peut-être la dernière bataille à livrer. La plus importante. Mais il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux… Il savait qu'on ne gagnerait pas. On était prisonnier du Palais, tu n'étais plus là pour contrer Gaedel… Je me demande si Rath n'avait pas abandonné lui aussi, d'une certaine façon. Après qu'_elle_…

Il s'interrompit et déglutit péniblement, avant de serrer les dents de colère.

- Et ils ont marché sur le Palais, Vilandra en tête, debout aux cotés de Khivar. Elle a eu le culot de me demander d'être raisonnable, que c'était mieux pour tout le monde, qu'ils ne voulaient pas de morts inutiles. Et j'ai réalisé à cet instant très précis qu'elle ne savait pas, que _lui_ ne lui en avait pas parlé. C'est Rath qui lui a annoncé pour toi et les enfants, froidement, comme si vous n'étiez que des… dommages collatéraux. C'est comme ça qu'elle vous avait appelés – des morts inutiles. Tu aurais vu son visage, Ava… Elle s'est décomposée sous mes yeux, littéralement. Et je l'ai regardée comme on regarde une chose étrange qu'on croit connaître tellement bien, mais qu'on ne reconnaît plus du tout. Je n'ai rien ressenti, juste… le vide. Comme si j'avais laissé toute ma capacité à ressentir des émotions au milieu des décombres, avec toi.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et inspira profondément alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête – _Ava étendue sur le sol, une tache écarlate en train de s'étaler sur sa robe blanche, un souffle ténu s'échappant de ses lèvres, luttant pour fournir un dernier rempart entre les insurgés et le corps de ses enfants, dépassée par le nombre_. Il se souvint de la rage qui l'avait aveuglé quand lui et Rath les avaient massacrés jusqu'au dernier, avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux à coté d'elle. Elle était mourante, il l'avait su à la seconde même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son visage. Il avait glissé la main sur son ventre, mais elle l'avait arrêté.

Il était trop tard pour elle, elle était déjà partie trop loin. Le Roi d'Antar avait le don de guérir, mais il ne pouvait décider de qui devait vivre ou mourir, ça, c'était le choix du destin. Et la décision venait d'être prise pour elle.

- Nous nous sommes battus et ils ont fini par nous acculer dans le Petit Temple, poursuivit-il en faisant un effort phénoménal pour s'arracher à ce souvenir en particulier. Rath est tombé le premier – il avait fait la promesse solennelle de veiller sur le Roi, je crois qu'il était inacceptable pour lui de partir après moi, ajouta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire. Et puis, Vilandra s'est interposée.

Ava sursauta, interloquée.

- Quoi ?  
- Oui, surprenant, hein ? commenta Zan avec amertume. Elle m'a à nouveau demandé de me rendre, "d'arrêter le massacre" – ce sont ses propres mots. Je crois qu'elle pensait sincèrement que cela me sauverait la vie…  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda Ava d'une voix rauque.  
- Que cette couronne était la seule chose qui me restait et que j'avais fait le serment de la protéger, même si je devais mourir pour ça. Khivar a souri et la dernière chose qu'il a dite, c'était que ce ne serait pas un problème. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lever un bouclier, ils me sont tombés dessus tous les deux, Gaedel et lui. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance.

Il essuya de la main les joues noyées de larmes de Tess.

- Et Vilandra ? murmura sa femme.  
- Elle ne s'est pas écartée. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais je sais que cela n'a pas arrêté Khivar, alors je pense qu'elle a dû mourir à peine quelques secondes après moi… Je crois qu'elle a enfin réalisé, au tout dernier moment, ce qu'elle avait fait. Je crois qu'elle a réalisé que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir après ça ne vaudrait le prix qu'on a tous payé. Elle a fait son choix.

Ava passa les bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui, sentant sa peine et à quel point il avait été difficile pour lui de parler de ça, même avec elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne put dire qui avait initié se qui se passa ensuite – lui, elle, les deux ? Sans réfléchir, le plus naturellement du monde, leurs corps se trouvèrent et ils firent l'amour une nouvelle fois, là, dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, leurs silhouettes enlacées illuminées par les néons. Ce fut rapide, désespéré et brutal, comme s'ils voulaient se prouver qu'ils étaient toujours là, en vie.

Et puis, ils recommencèrent. Mais cette fois, Zan prit son temps, le temps de l'aimer et de le lui dire, de le lui faire ressentir, encore et encore jusqu'au matin.

A cet instant, il n'y avait rien de plus important.

* * *

_- Bouh ! entendit-il à son oreille._

_Zan sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie, et sourit alors qu'un rire familier résonnait autour de lui._

_- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui réussis à te surprendre, murmura-t-elle._

_Ava se laissa glisser à ses cotés sur le sol et posa la tête sur son épaule, les yeux rivés vers la masse du Granilith qui ondulait devant eux, comme assoupie._

_- C'est la Grande Och'ra qui m'a dit que tu étais là, je pensais que tu serais au Palais…  
__- J'avais… besoin de réfléchir. J'aime bien venir ici, c'est calme, dit-il simplement. Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée ?  
__- Il y a une heure._

_Un silence confortable retomba entre eux._

_- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda enfin Zan.  
__- Bien. Agitées. Mon frère va se marier.  
__- Shay ?  
__- Humhum, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Kahil. Les préparatifs vont être douloureux, je le sens.  
__- Elle est si terrible que ça ? demanda Zan avec un sourire._

_Ava soupira._

_- Non, elle est… gentille. Je crois, reconnut-elle en se souvenant du petite intermède entre elle et Telora juste avant son départ._

_La fiancée de son frère l'avait serrée dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré des excuses sincères à l'oreille, visiblement navrée de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise la veille. Ava n'était pas d'une nature rancunière et lui avait retourné ses excuses. Elle avait quitté Meijan avec un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plus léger. Elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais Ava avait bon espoir de parvenir à l'apprécier vraiment en temps et en heure._

_- Shay est au courant, dit-elle soudain. Pour nous deux, je lui en ai parlé.  
__- Vraiment ?_

_Zan posa sur elle un regard impénétrable, n'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, cette question qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête une bonne partie de l'été._

_- Je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler à mes parents, continua-t-elle, la gorge sèche, réalisant que c'était à cet instant précis, devant le Granilith, qu'allait se jouer le reste de son existence. Je ne suis pas encore prête à rendre les choses officielles, mais si tu es prêt à m'attendre, alors je serai là._

_Il inspira profondément, le cœur battant, plongeant son regard dans le sien et y lisant toutes les réponses qu'il espérait._

_- On prendra le temps le temps que tu voudras, murmura-t-il.  
__- Zan ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit la dernière fois, mais… Je t'aime aussi._

_Il sourit._

_- Je sais._

_Elle rit et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà échangés, un baiser chargé de promesses._

_Et comme pour marquer son approbation, le Granilith sembla se réveiller, les nimbant d'un halo bleuté._

_C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère._

* * *

Roswell

Max s'appuya contre l'évier de la cuisine et entreprit de finir sa tasse de café, laissant Michael et Isabel digérer à leur rythme le compte-rendu – quelque peu expurgé – de leur voyage à New York.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à ne pas accepter le marché, en fin de compte ? lui demanda finalement Isabel.  
- Je me suis dit que si ceux qui nous ont envoyé ici s'étaient donnés autant de mal pour dissimuler le Granilith avec nous, ce n'était pas pour le rendre à ceux qui nous ont tués à la première occasion.

Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de reprendre.

- Et puis, accepter les conditions de Nicholas signifiait vous laisser derrière, Michael et toi, et c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt à faire, continua-t-il calmement.  
- Pourtant, tu as passé beaucoup de temps à nous éviter, ces dernières semaines, fit remarquer Michael.  
- C'est vrai. Mais vous restez ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, et ça, ça ne changera pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas en arrière. Si on doit rentrer, on rentrera tous ensemble.

Isabel détourna le regard, mais il eut le temps de voir ses yeux plein de larmes.

- Izzy, murmura-t-il. Viens-là.

Sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, dit-elle. Pour tout.  
- Je sais. Et je suis désolé aussi, dit-il sincèrement, priant pour que ce genre d'excuses suffise le jour où la vérité sur Tess et lui éclaterait enfin.  
- Et ce tatouage, il va disparaître ? dit Michael après leur avoir laissé le temps de se remettre de leur séquence émotion.

Isabel s'éloigna de lui et Max caressa du bout des doigts les cinq points qui ornaient toujours son poignet.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Et bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il disparaisse, avoua-t-il.

Il sourit.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose qui a toujours été là, ça me plaît, ajouta-t-il.  
- Et tu dis que Tess a le même ? lui demanda Isabel, intriguée.  
- Oui, ils sont apparus en même temps.  
- Encore un signe qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre, commenta Michael.

Le sourire de Max s'accentua.

- Oui, et bien…

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai réalisé que ça aussi, ça ne me déplaisait pas.

**TBC…**


	14. Ordinary Miracle

_Ca a mis du temps à arriver, mais voici enfin la suite !_  
_J'essayerai de faire plus rapide pour le chapitre 15, promis..._  
_A très vite ! lexi_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Ordinary Miracle**

_When you wake up everyday  
__Please, don't throw your dreams away  
__Hold them close to your heart  
__Cause we are all a part  
__Of the ordinary miracle  
__Do you wanna see a miracle ?_

_-Sarah McLachlan "Ordinary Miracle"_

* * *

- Celui-là a l'air parfait ! s'exclama Tess d'une voix excitée.

Le sapin devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée faisait environ un mètre cinquante de haut et il était touffu à souhait. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se demanda un instant comment Jim et Kyle réagiraient si elle débarquait chez eux en traînant cette petite merveille derrière elle… Après tout, Noël était dans moins d'une semaine et personne chez les Valenti ne semblait s'en soucier. Maintenant que Nasedo n'était pas là pour lui reprocher son intérêt pour les "célébrations terriennes", il fallait qu'elle soit hébergée par les seuls humains de cette planète qui s'en moquaient aussi…

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-elle alors que les deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'approchaient.

Michael fit la grimace.

- C'est pour les Evans ou pour toi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pour les Evans, dit-elle à regret.

Même si les Valenti lui avaient ouvert les portes de leur maison sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment chez elle pour leur imposer ce genre de choses. Après tout, qui sait, peut-être que leur manque d'enthousiasme pour les fêtes de Noël était dû à des souvenirs déplaisants ou à des convictions personnelles – religieuse ? – qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle allait devoir creuser la question avant de prendre des initiatives.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai pris le premier sapin qu'on a vu, mais si c'est pour les Evans, je n'essaye même pas de m'en mêler, répondit Michael. Mais si tu pouvais te bouger, Max, ce serait cool, on se gèle ici !  
- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, il y a des paramètres dont il faut tenir compte, dit son ami.  
- Quels paramètres ? demanda Tess, intriguée.  
- Hauteur, circonférence, couleur, densité du branchage, énuméra-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Isabel et écarquilla les yeux en déchiffrant ce qui était inscrit.

- C'est un gag, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le dessin à Michael.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Chaque année, je pense qu'elle ne peut pas faire pire que l'année précédente, et chaque année, elle me prouve le contraire, dit-il en secouant la tête.  
- Ma sœur prend les fêtes de Noël très à cœur, elle veut que tout soit parfait, expliqua rapidement Max à Tess. Elle fait des listes et des diagrammes, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire et gare à celui qui refuse.  
- Bref, elle prend la tête à tout le monde, résuma Michael avec un soupir. Et encore, tu ne seras pas là le 24 au soir… Là, elle nous tyrannise toute la soirée !  
- Et personne n'a pensé à lui dire de se calmer un peu ? demanda Tess.  
- Si tu trouves quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie de vivre jusqu'au Nouvel An, tiens-moi au courant, marmonna Max. On le prend. Il est un peu plus petit que ce qu'elle voulait, mais bon…

Il faudrait qu'Isabel fasse avec. La plupart du temps, il devait admettre que l'obsession annuelle de sa sœur était distrayante, mais parfois… Elle était épuisante. En plus d'organiser leur propre Noël, elle était aussi bénévole à la soupe populaire et au foyer des sans-abris et s'occupait du Noël de l'orphelinat. Il était le premier à reconnaître qu'elle se donnait du mal pour la bonne cause, mais cette façon qu'elle avait de culpabiliser ceux qui ne passaient pas des fêtes de fin d'année à "aider ceux qui en ont plus besoin que nous" avait tendance à l'énerver. En particulier lorsqu'elle oubliait ses beaux principes à la seconde où elle passait le seuil de leur maison et faisait de leur Noël en famille un enfer pour tout le monde avec ses désirs de perfection.

Parce que, sérieusement, qui à part elle allait vérifier que le sapin mesurait bien un mètre soixante-deux et que ses branches étaient espacées de dix centimètres ? Parfois, le sens des priorités de sa sœur le laissait perplexe…

- Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, plaisanta Michael.  
- J'ai autre chose à faire de mon après-midi que mesurer des sapins, rétorqua impatiemment Max, avant de poursuivre devant le regard interrogateur des deux autres. Je voulais passer voir Brody avant de rentrer à la maison, il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'on est rentré de New York. J'ai cru l'apercevoir en ville l'autre jour, mais on ne s'est pas parlé. J'aimerais être sûr que tout va bien.  
- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Michael.  
- Non, ça va aller. Il ne vous connaît pas bien, il se demanderait ce que vous lui voulez.

Son ami se frotta les mains.

- Tant mieux, il faut encore que je passe à la quincaillerie pour acheter le cadeau de Maria.

Tess fronça les sourcils.

- A la quincaillerie ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui prendre ?  
- Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi de préférence. Elle me fatigue depuis des semaines à propos de ce cadeau, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut qu'il ait une signification, selon elle !  
- Dans ce cas, si tu veux toujours avoir une petite amie après les fêtes, je te conseille d'éviter la quincaill…

La voix de Max fut soudain noyée dans un crissement de pneus. Ce qui se passe ensuite sous leurs yeux sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

Une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans était plantée au milieu de la route, les yeux écarquillés, et une voiture se dirigeait vers elle à toute vitesse. Aucun des témoins de la scène ne doutait à cet instant qu'elle allait la percuter.

Soudain, surgi de nulle part, un homme poussa la petite fille de la trajectoire de la voiture et, dans un choc d'une violence inouïe, son corps rebondit sur le pare-brise et décolla dans les airs pour s'écraser sur le bitume quelques mètres plus loin.

Pendant quelques secondes, tout le monde resta pétrifié sur le trottoir alors que la petite fille se mettait à pleurer en appelant son père. Puis, dans un élan collectif, ce fut la ruée vers l'homme inconscient sur le sol. Tess allait suivre le mouvement quand Michael l'arrêta en posant la main sur son bras.

- Il ne faut pas, Tess. Allons-nous en.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Mais, il… Il risque de…

A coté d'elle, le cœur de Max se serra. Il risquait de mourir, ils le savaient tous les trois. Peut-être que c'était même déjà le cas – l'homme ne bougeait plus, son visage meurtri complètement figé. Impossible de savoir sous l'épaisseur de sa veste en cuir si sa poitrine se soulevait encore. Mais ils ne ramenaient pas les morts à la vie, ils ne faisaient que guérir dans la limite de leurs capacités.

Tess tourna vers lui un regard suppliant.

- Max…  
- Il y a trop de monde, on ne peut pas, dit-il à regret.

_-Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle en silence, alors que la petite fille s'approchait de l'homme en pleurant son papa.  
__-Je suis désolé, Ava, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque. Tu le sais._

Oui, elle le savait. Mais était-ce vraiment une raison suffisante ? Cette petite fille allait perdre son père. Et c'était Noël.

- On s'en va, répéta Michael, en la poussant doucement vers le parking alors que les sirènes d'une ambulance commençaient déjà à se faire entendre au loin.

Ils retournèrent à la Jeep sans un mot et Max raccompagna Tess chez les Valenti dans un silence pesant.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Max en se garant le long du trottoir.  
- Non.

Elle détacha sa ceinture d'un geste brusque, descendit de la Jeep et s'engouffra dans la maison sans se retourner. Michael la regarda faire avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour le type ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- J'en doute, répondit calmement Max en remettant le contact. Où est-ce que je te dépose ?

Michael sembla hésiter un instant.

- Chez moi, finit-il par dire. Je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur à faire les courses.

Après avoir déposé Michael à son appartement, Max se préparait à rentrer quand il réalisa que, dans leur hâte de quitter les lieux de l'accident, il n'avait plus pensé au sapin. Il soupira – s'il rentrait sans, Isabel allait le tuer et elle ne prendrait même pas le temps d'écouter ses excuses. Il hésita un moment avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner sur le parking du supermarché, le cœur battant, appréhendant ce qu'il allait y trouver. L'homme serait-il encore là, toujours allongé sur la route ?

Il se gara et réalisa que l'attroupement s'était dispersé. Seul témoin de l'accident, la voiture qui avait failli percuter la fillette trônait en travers de la route, le pare-brise éclaté. Autour d'elle s'affairaient un adjoint du shérif et des techniciens, pendant qu'une dépanneuse attendait sur le coté et que des agents municipaux nettoyait déjà la chaussée. Cela ne traînait pas…

- Vous avez quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Max sursauta et se retourna, avant de se détendre en réalisant que celui qui l'avait interpellé n'était autre que Jim Valenti.

- Non, répondit Max. On était juste là, c'est tout.

Il arbora un sourire désabusé alors que Valenti s'approchait, fixant lui aussi le lieu de l'accident.

- C'est drôle, on s'est tellement habitué aux morts et aux blessures extra-quelque chose ces derniers temps qu'on en avait fini par oublier qu'il y avait toujours des morts et des blessures ordinaires, lâcha soudain Max.  
- On ?  
- Michael et Tess étaient là aussi.

Il vit Valenti fermer les yeux un instant.

- Ce que je vais dire est horrible, mais par pitié, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas essayé de jouer les héros…

Non, il n'avait rien fait – non qu'il n'en ait pas eu envie, Tess n'avait pas été la seule pour qui le premier réflexe avait été de suivre les autres pour voir s'il pouvait aider. Ils étaient probablement les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose, et au lieu de ça…

Il serra les poings. Il faudrait qu'il s'arrange avec sa conscience…

- Malheureusement, non, dit-il. Il va s'en sortir ? Le type qui s'est fait renverser…  
- Non, dit brutalement Valenti. Il est mort pendant le trajet vers l'hôpital.  
- Joyeux Noël, marmonna Max avant de tourner les talons.

_Que je dégote ce foutu sapin et qu'on en finisse…_

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris ce que voulaient dire les Terriens lorsqu'ils disaient que les périodes de fêtes, pourtant sensées être les plus heureuses de l'année, étaient aussi les plus propices à la déprime. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à célébrer quoi que ce soit.

Allongée sur son lit de puis son retour à la maison, Tess avait du mal à chasser le spectacle de l'après-midi de sa mémoire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette famille qui allait probablement passer son réveillon de Noël à l'hôpital ou à planifier des funérailles… L'ironie de la chose la fit grimacer alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre.

_"… see, my head aches from all this thinking  
__Feel like a ship, God, God knows I'm sinking"_

Sur leur planète, à cette période de l'année – ou du moins, une période approchante, avec du froid et de la neige – c'était également les morts qu'ils célébraient. Mais ce n'était pas une célébration triste, bien au contraire, c'était plutôt une occasion particulière de se souvenir de ceux qu'on avait aimé, de leur rendre hommage. Pas de tenues de deuil, de larmes et de silences recueillis, mais au contraire, de la couleur, des rires, des chants et des danses pour se souvenir que la vie était le plus beau cadeau qui existe.

Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment se passaient les cérémonies de Beseth depuis leur mort. A New York, Larek avait sous-entendu qu'elles étaient bien différentes de ce qu'elle avaient été par le passé, qu'elles étaient maintenant vides de sens, mais existaient-elles toujours ou bien leur peuple avait-il tout simplement arrêté de suivre les vieilles croyances ? Rendait-il toujours hommage aux Anciens ?

_"… these questions like a whirlwind  
__They carry me away"_

Elle se demandait si on se souvenait d'eux aussi, quelque part… Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, avaient-ils parfois une pensée pour elle ou bien était-elle devenue un simple nom sur une pierre tombale ? Avait-elle-même une pierre tombale ? Les souvenirs qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle étaient-ils encore suffisants ?

Et ces enfants qui venaient de perdre leur père, s'en souviendraient-ils dans quelques années ? Ils étaient tellement jeunes… La petite fille qui avait échappé à l'accident ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans et…

_"… like who will bring me flowers when it's over ?  
__And who will give me comfort when it's…"_

D'un mouvement brusque, elle coupa la musique qui s'échappait de la radio posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait assez d'idées noires toute seule, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec une musique déprimante. Elle soupira, avant de froncer les sourcils alors que des éclats de voix lui parvenaient du salon, maintenant que sa chambre était silencieuse.

Elle passa dans l'autre pièce à temps pour entendre Kyle lâcher une série d'imprécations en direction de la télévision, suivies par les encouragements enthousiastes de son père, debout devant le canapé.

- Ouais, c'est bon ! Grouille-toi, mon grand, grouille-toi ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Une pause.

- C'est pas vrai ! râla-t-il ensuite, alors que Kyle secouait la tête d'un air navré.

Un bref regard en direction de la télévision suffit à Tess pour saisir la raison de leur agitation – du football, l'une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus dans cette maison. Deux heures pendant lesquelles, régulièrement, les deux hommes affalés dans le canapé devant elle cessaient d'être des êtres humains civilisés pour devenir des néanderthaliens bourrés de testostérone. C'était Noël, bon sang, les gens normaux n'étaient-ils pas sensés boire du lait de poule et regarder de vieux films au lieu d'un sport qui consistait à se taper dessus pour mettre la main sur un ballon, le tout arrosé de bière ? – parce que oui, même Kyle buvait une bière, et son père était shérif !

Elle devrait le dénoncer aux services sociaux et garder la maison pour elle toute seule, tiens, cela lui ferait des vacances pour les… vacances.

- Son esprit est en conflit avec son corps, était en train d'expliquer Kyle le plus sérieusement du monde. Quand le corps et l'esprit ne sont pas en équilibre, le premier à se briser, c'est le corps !

Tess vit Jim jeter à son fils un regard étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kyle, sur la défensive.  
- Je commence à être d'accord avec toi et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! avoua Valenti.  
- Si le type n'est pas capable de visualiser son trajet jusqu'à leur but, il ne pourra jamais concrétiser son action !

Elle soupira et décida d'essayer pour la milliardième fois ces dernières semaines d'introduire un peu de douceur dans leur monde de brute.

- Vous êtes sortis aujourd'hui ? leur lança-t-elle soudain, avant de s'approcher et de s'asseoir sur la table basse devant eux. C'est un vrai cirque dans la rue !

En guise de réponse, ses deux colocataires se penchèrent sur le coté, essayant d'intercepter des images qu'elle était visiblement en train de leur cacher. Elle ne se laissa pas décourager par le manque de répondant.

- Tous les magasins sont pleins à craquer, avec des gens qui cherchent un cadeau et qui fouillent partout !

Pas de réponse. Déterminée, elle s'inclina du même coté que les Valenti, leur cachant un peu plus l'écran de la télévision.

- Oh, et dehors, y en a qui se mettent en groupe et qui chantent des cantiques ! continua-t-elle, toute excitée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle 'vivait' Noël de cette façon, qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps d'écouter les chorales de rue, de sentir l'odeur des sapins fraîchement coupés et d'espérer comme beaucoup qu'il y aurait peut-être un miracle cette année qui apporterait la neige dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Elle refusait de devenir aussi obsédée qu'Isabel – parce qu'honnêtement, si ce que Max et Michael lui avaient dit était vrai, sa belle-sœur était _flippante_ – mais elle était quand même excitée et elle voulait partager ça avec quelqu'un. Elle avait déjà traîné Max à la patinoire – qui n'avait effectivement rien à voir avec celle du Rockefeller Center, mais elle s'en moquait – et au centre commercial pour voir les décorations et trouver des cadeaux pour les Valenti, et dans à peu près tout les endroits de Roswell où c'était _Noël_ et même elle admettait qu'il avait besoin d'un break.

Et après tout, les Valenti étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une famille en ce moment – à l'exclusion de Max – et elle avait _vraiment_ envie de partager ses premières fêtes de Noël avec eux.

- Et les voitures ! J'ai vu passer des fous en voiture et à chaque fois, avec un sapin sur le toit. Sérieusement, Noël rend les gens complètement dingues…

Il dut se passer quelque chose d'intéressant dans son dos car elle fut à peu près sûre que les hurlements de joie qui suivirent n'avaient rien avec ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer. Elle soupira, renonçant temporairement à leur communiquer un peu de son enthousiasme.

- Bon, je vois que le sapin, c'est pas un truc, disons, qui vous branche plus que ça, dit-elle, déçue.  
- On en a un dans le garage, l'informa Kyle, sans quitter la télévision des yeux. En plastique.  
- Oh… Oh, d'accord, concéda Tess.

C'était mieux que rien.

- Mais hum… J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas pressés de l'apporter dans la maison, finit-elle.  
- Cela fait des années qu'on ne l'a pas sorti du garage, reconnut Jim.  
- Je m'en sers de séchoir pour mes chaussettes, ajouta son fils.  
- Toi… Faut que t'en remette un, mon gars… Visualise ! cria le shérif en direction du poste, espérant visiblement communiquer cet excellent conseil aux joueurs par télépathie.  
- Oh… Et pour le soir du réveillon, j'espère qu'on ne va pas rester à table et…, tenta à nouveau Tess.  
- On va manger de la dinde au Crashdown, dit Kyle.  
- Dix dollars, boisson comprise, confirma Jim.  
- Super ! dit Tess avec un enthousiasme feint. Moi, ça ne me gène pas, je ne fête pas Noël.

Quand on n'attendait rien, après tout on n'était pas déçu… Elle aurait dû se souvenir de ça.

- Parfait, conclut Jim. Oh, oui… Oui… Vas-y, vas-y ! Ouais !

Elle tourna les talons, découragée, et reprenait la direction de sa chambre quand la voix du shérif l'arrêta.

- Tess ? J'ai croisé Max tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que vous étiez là quand il y a eu l'accident.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le salon, il s'adressait _vraiment_ à elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Ça ira, merci.

Il la regarda en silence pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle lui disait ou non la vérité, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le match.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, retrouvant instantanément son humeur morose. Elle se laissa retomber de tout son long sur le lit et ralluma la radio, son regard fixant à nouveau le plafond.

_Noël, ça craint…_

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, Max crut que la maison était vide, avant qu'un raclement discret derrière la porte ne le fasse changer d'avis. Mais la porte à laquelle il avait frappé une trentaine de secondes plus tôt resta obstinément close. Il tournait les talons pour regagner sa voiture garée le long du trottoir, le précieux sapin d'Isabel ficelé sur le toit, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et une petite voix l'arrêter net.

- Bonjour, vous voulez voir mon papa ?

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la maison et trouva face à lui une petite fille en robe rose à volants, une tiare de princesse sur la tête, debout sur le seuil de la maison.

- Heu… Je crois que ça dépend de qui est ton papa, répondit enfin Max, arborant à la fois un sourire amusé et perplexe.

Il était sûr qu'il était bien chez Brody – tout comme il était à peu près sûr que Brody n'était pas un "papa". Ou si c'était le cas, son patron s'était montré exceptionnellement discret sur le sujet…

- Sydney ? appela une voix des profondeurs de la maison.

Une figure familière s'approcha de la porte et la perplexité de Max se changea en franche curiosité alors que son regard se posait à nouveau sur la petite fille. Il essaya de trouver dans les traits de son visage une certaine ressemblance entre le père et la fille et fut soudain frappé par la pâleur de sa peau, tranchant avec le rose vif de sa robe. Elle – Sydney ? – ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans et elle avait l'air… malade.

_Et pas le genre de maladie qui se soigne à coup d'antibiotiques_, pensa Max alors qu'une sensation désagréable se logeait au creux de son estomac.

Brody s'approcha de la porte et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Chérie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de la porte ?  
- On ne doit pas ouvrir aux inconnus, dit-elle d'une voix sage – apparemment, c'était une phrase qu'on avait dû lui répéter souvent. Mais j'ai tiré la chaise et regardé par le trou, ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'œilleton du doigt. Le monsieur a l'air gentil.

Brody secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- On en reparlera. Et maintenant, rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

La fillette disparut dans la maison et le blondinet reporta toute son attention sur Max.

- Bonjour, Max, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.  
- Bonjour. Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas déranger, s'excusa Max, sentant qu'il n'était pas exactement le bienvenu. C'est juste que je ne vous ai pas vu au musée ces derniers jours, je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien. Vous avez l'air… fatigué.  
- Ça va, je…

Brody arbora une grimace et se passa une main lasse sur la nuque.

- Pour une fois, j'ai la garde de ma fille pendant les fêtes. Elle est arrivée il y a trois jours et je voulais en profiter au maximum, c'est tout. J'aurais dû appeler pour prévenir, c'est juste… Les deux dernières semaines ont été un peu… agitées.

Donc, Brody avait bien une fille. La culpabilité de Max redoubla alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'avait du ressentir son patron en se réveillant un matin à New York sans savoir comment il y était arrivé… Que ce serait-il passé si Sydney avait été là ? Elle se serait retrouvée seule à Roswell, pensant que son père l'avait abandonnée, juste parce que des habitants d'une autre planète avaient eu besoin d'un corps pour se balader sur Terre… Qui étaient les humains qu'avaient utilisés des trois autres représentants ? D'où venaient-ils ? Avaient-ils manqué des rendez-vous importants eux aussi ? Des sorties d'école ? Comment géraient-ils la situation, comment s'expliquaient-ils ce 'trou' d'une journée dans leur vie ? Pensaient-ils comme Brody qu'ils avaient été enlevés par des extraterrestres ?

- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda soudain Max. Qu'on vous fasse quelques courses ou… Je ne sais pas, quelque chose pour la petite ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la maison et sa sensation de malaise redoubla.

- Non, ça ira, merci, répondit Brody.  
- Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à appeler en cas de problème. Et ne vous souciez pas du musée, je peux gérer pendant les fêtes. Juste… Profitez de votre famille, d'accord ?

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout le bordel dont je suis indirectement responsable…_

- Merci, Max. On se voit plus tard…  
- Joyeux Noël.  
- Oui. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, répondit Brody avec un sourire triste.

Max le regagna sa voiture en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Joyeux Noël, tu parles… Vu la tête que faisait Brody, il ne serait pas joyeux pour tout le monde…

* * *

_- Non non non, papa, pas comme ça ! dit Case avec une moue contrariée. Il a une tête plus grosse, celle-là, elle est trop petite ! Comme ça, regarde…_

_Zan regarda avec un sourire amusé son fils essayer de dessiner une nouvelle tête de chien, tirant la langue sous l'effet de la concentration. Une fois son dessin fini, il leva sa feuille d'un air triomphant._

_- Voilà, c'est mieux, pas vrai, maman ? dit-il en montrant la feuille à Ava._

_Cette dernière échangea un regard amusé avec son mari._

_- Oui, c'est parfait, mon chéri, lui dit-elle, s'abstenant de lui faire remarquer que, dessiné du haut de ses quatre ans, son gribouillage ne ressemblait pas à grand chose._

_Mais une petite voix s'en chargea à sa place._

_- Ça ressemble pas à un chien !_

_Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et se trouvèrent face à une petite fille qui leur était étrangement familière._

_- Bonjour, toi, dit Ava en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Je peux savoir qui tu es ?  
__- Je m'appelle Ellie, répondit la petite fille.  
__- Et comment es-tu arrivée ici, Ellie ? demanda gentiment Zan en s'approchant à son tour. Tu es perdue ?_

_La petite fille secoua vigoureusement la tête._

_- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? demanda soudain Case. J'ai une petite sœur, mais c'est un bébé, elle peut pas encore jouer avec moi._

_Ellie secoua à nouveau la tête._

_- Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, dit-elle alors que Case arborait une moue déçue. Je suis juste venue leur dire quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt ses parents.  
__- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ava, amusée._

_La petite fille leur fit signe de se pencher vers elle avant de murmurer…_

_- Vous avez tué mon papa._

_Pétrifiés, ils la regardèrent s'enfuir à toutes jambes avant de se jeter dans les bras d'un homme vêtu d'une veste en cuir, qui les regardait d'un air accusateur, debout de l'autre coté de la terrasse._

_- Je suis désolée, murmura Ava.  
__- Je suis mort ce soir, dit l'homme. Etre désolée, ce n'est pas suffisant._

Tess se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, désorientée l'espace d'un instant par le visage de son fils qui flottait devant ses yeux.

_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar…_

* * *

Max picorait son assiette d'un air maussade, l'œuf qu'elle contenait déjà froid. Il était fatigué et son appétit s'était envolé depuis longtemps. Il parlait distraitement avec son père de la saison de foot – Philip Evans était un amateur éclairé qui se désespérait depuis des années de ne réussir à traîner son fils unique devant la télévision que pour la finale du Superbowl – quand une exclamation de sa mère interrompit la conversation.

- Oh, mais c'est affreux pour cette famille !

Elle replia le journal du matin pour leur montrer les gros titres en première page.

- Tragique, approuva son mari.  
- Et puis ce père qui se sacrifie pour sauver sa fille, c'est un véritable héro ! continua Diane.

Max ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était qu'on change de conversation. Toute la nuit, ses rêves avaient été parasités par ce père de famille qui jouait les invités surprise au moment les plus inattendus. Il avait mal dormi et sa conscience avait déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer ce qui s'était passé hier sans que sa mère en rajoute une couche.

A ses cotés, son père jeta un bref coup d'œil sur sa montre et lui jeta un regard surpris. Max sut ce qu'il allait lui demander avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Tu sais où est ta sœur ?

En temps normal, pendant les vacances de Noël, Isabel était toujours la première levée, mettant la maison sans dessus dessous dès le petit-déjeuner, vantant son planning surchargé et le miiiillions de choses qu'elle avait à faire pour rendre leur Noël paaaarfait. Or, il était déjà neuf heures et elle n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie… C'en était presque inquiétant.

Presque.

- Elle est probablement en train de vérifier les guirlandes et les ampoules quelque part dans la maison, marmonna Max.

Mais comme pour lui donner tort, l'intéressée entra à cet instant même dans la cuisine, traînant derrière elle le sapin que Max s'était donné la peine de retourner chercher hier. A la seconde où elle ouvrit la bouche, Max se rembrunit, sachant au ton de sa voix qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

- Max ! Alors là, bravo ! C'est le sapin de Noël le plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais vu ! Est-ce que tu as tenu compte de mon document ? s'exclama Isabel.  
- Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choix, j'ai fait au mieux, dit-il simplement.  
- Je te demande d'aller acheter un sapin et tu me dis qu'il y avait plus le choix ?  
- Il y a eu un imprévu.  
- Oui, et bien, si tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas y aller, je me serais arrangée pour m'en occuper entre le Noël de l'orphelinat et les courses pour le dîner du réveillon !

Max leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était reparti…

- Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait eu un imprévu, Izzy, rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement. Et il est parfait, ce sapin ! Il est vert, il a des aiguilles, il est suffisamment grand pour que tu y mettes toutes tes foutues guirlandes et il fera très bien l'affaire !  
- Max ! le réprimandant gentiment sa mère, lui lançant une regard qu'il connaissait trop bien – _c'est ta sœur, tu sais comment elle est, n'envenime pas les choses_. Isabel, sais-tu que cette famille n'habite qu'à quelques pâtés de maison ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de sa fille, espérant ainsi désamorcer leur début de dispute.

Isabel jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le journal.

- Oui, c'est affreux… On est plusieurs à vouloir faire une veillée pour eux.

Cette fois, Max se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre vertement. Et bien sûr, elle allait caser ça entre la visite au foyer des sans-abris et la prochaine distribution de nourriture à la soupe populaire… Même sans le savoir, sa sœur se débrouillait pour vous culpabiliser comme personne.

- Bonne idée, approuva leur père.

Max se leva, vidant le reste de son assiette dans la poubelle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Max… Max ! l'appela sa sœur. Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
- Je sors, je dois passer au musée pour m'assurer que tout va bien.  
- Tu y étais déjà hier ! Et le jour d'avant ! Tu as un patron, je te rappelle, il ne connait pas la répartition des tâches ? J'ai besoin de toi ici ! Il faut encore décorer la façade et le sapin, et passer au supermarché pour récupérer la dinde, et je dois passer à l'orphelinat pour la dernière répétition du spectacle des enfants, et…  
- Izzy ! explosa-t-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas si tu réalises, mais tout ça, c'est _ton_ Noël. Les trois autres membres de cette famille ? dit-il avec un geste englobant ses parents. Ils se moquent que la façade n'ait que trois guirlandes au lieu de quatre, que le sapin ne soit pas exactement de la bonne teinte de vert et que les marrons soient en conserve ! Ils veulent passer des vacances tranquille en famille, pas à l'armée !

Isabel arbora un air outragé.

- Je vois ! J'essaye de nous organiser un Noël parfait et c'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ? Chaque année, c'est pareil, je suis la seule à me donner du mal…  
- Je vous rejoindrai au spectacle en fin d'après-midi, dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons, renonçant à lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit.

C'était toujours le même cirque, même leur parents avaient jeté l'éponge, alors à quoi bon ? Ce qu'Isabel ne réalisait pas, c'était qu'au fil des ans, lui et ses parents avaient fini par trouver toute une myriade d'excuses pour passer le plus de temps possible hors de la maison les jours précédant Noël… et se réjouissaient lorsque celui-ci – et en particulier le repas du réveillon – était passé. Les manies de sa sœur, qui l'amusaient lorsqu'il était plus jeune, devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter avec l'âge et ce qui était sensé être une super fête de famille devenait une corvée que chacun – à part Isabel, bien entendu – était pressé de voir se terminer. Cette année encore plus que d'habitude, réalisa-t-il en enfilant son blouson et en grimpant ensuite dans sa voiture.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être sur Antar, chez lui, avec sa femme et ses enfants, au lieu d'être coincé ici à célébrer une fête qui, hormis le plaisir de passer du temps avec des parents adoptifs qu'il adorait, ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui… Noël était une fête chrétienne et il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Même avant que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, il avait toujours refusé d'accompagner ses parents à la messe de minuit. Zan croyait au Granilith, il croyait aux Anciens, à cette présence intangible qui le guidait, comme elle avait guidé ses ancêtres. Cela, c'était réel pour lui. Mais Dieu…

Attrapant son portable au fond de sa poche, il envoya un message rapide à Tess lui demandant où elle se trouvait. Lorsque le bip signalant la réponse se fit entendre moins d'une minute plus tard, il sourit.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter…_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le banc à coté d'elle, Tess sursauta – elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

- Ils ne font que tourner en rond, dit Max avec un mouvement de tête en direction de la patinoire. Tu ne te lasses pas à force ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, sentant son humeur maussade.  
- Session course avec les Valenti tout à l'heure, je m'en réjouis d'avance, râla-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? S'il y a bien un seul point positif dans tous ça, c'est bien les cadeaux…  
- On va au supermarché, pas faire les magasins. Et le repas de Noël des Valenti se résume à une part de dinde à dix dollars au Crashdown, alors coté nourriture…  
- Je te proposerais bien de venir dîner à la maison, mais sincèrement, si je pouvais moi-même l'éviter…  
- Isabel ne s'est pas calmée ?

Max arbora un sourire railleur.

- Michael l'a surnommée la Nazie de Noël il y a quelques années. On n'a pas encore eu droit à ce genre de miracle. En fait…

Il hésita un instant.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait se rejoindre après le repas. Mes parents et ma sœur seront à la messe de minuit et je voudrais t'emmener quelque part… Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.  
- Tu n'y vas pas ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec tout ça. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que cela faisait vraiment partie de ma… culture. Encore moins maintenant.  
- Je suppose, reconnut Tess, songeuse. Je n'ai jamais été à la messe de minuit, je me demande com… Est-ce que c'est Brody ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Max posa le regard sur la piste de glace où tournoyait une majorité d'enfant et repéra au milieu d'entre eux la silhouette de son patron, tenant par la main une petite fille emmitouflée jusqu'aux yeux et vacillant sur ses patins.

- Je crois, oui, dit-il.  
- Tu sais qui c'est ? La petite fille, demanda Tess avec un sourire.  
- Sa fille. Elle s'appelle Sydney.

Elle était mignonne comme tout avec son bonnet rouge à pompons et sa doudoune rose, posant un pied derrière l'autre avec application dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber. L'espace d'un instant, Tess revit sa propre fille en train de tournoyer sur le lac gelé chez ses parents lors de l'une de leurs trop rares visites à Meijan après son mariage. Elle revoyait le sourire radieux et édenté que Lyssa avait arboré la première fois qu'elle avait réussi à se lancer sur la glace toute seule, sans tomber. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, penser à sa fille ne provoqua pas chez elle cette douleur sourde, juste cette tristesse tenace qui, elle le savait, ne partirait jamais vraiment…

- Je ne savais qu'il avait une fille, dit-elle doucement.  
- Moi non plus, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Je l'ai vue pour la première fois hier soir, quand je suis passé chez lui.

Tess lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Tu y allé finalement ?  
- Oui. C'est elle qui a ouvert la porte.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée cette fois.  
- Je crois… Je crois qu'elle est malade, dit finalement Max. Et à la façon dont il en a parlé, à ce que j'ai ressenti, je pense que c'est plutôt grave.

Tess le regarda longuement avant de reporter toute son attention sur la glace – sur Sydney. Max sentit l'air se charger d'énergie autour d'eux, imperceptible pour ceux qui les entouraient, alors que sa femme tissait un lien invisible entre elle et la fillette. La sensation de malaise qui l'avait saisi la veille lui revint soudain puissance mille alors qu'il captait à travers Tess l'écho que l'aura de Sydney renvoyait.

Très malade.

Tess coupa net le lien et l'étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine se relâcha d'un coup.

- Je me demande ce qui est le pire, murmura Max. Perdre ses enfants d'un seul coup ou les regarder s'éteindre à petit feu…  
- C'est pareil, dit brutalement Tess. Parce qu'au final, le résultat est le même, on les perd de toute façon.

A cet instant, Sydney leva les yeux vers l'endroit où ils étaient assis et, reconnaissant sans doute Max, leur fit un grand signe de la main. Après de longues minutes, ils regardèrent le père et la fille rejoindre le bord de la piste et quitter la patinoire. Brody enleva ses patins à sa fille avant de la regarder les ramener au stand un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha de Max et Tess avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, les salua-t-il, surveillant toujours sa fille du regard. Vous aviez une envie de glisse ?

Max sourit à son tour.

- Tess est obsédée par les patinoires, plaisanta-t-il. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait les présentations, dit-il, réalisant que, à part leur brève rencontre à l'UFO Center quelques mois plus tôt, les deux ne se connaissaient pas. Tess, Brody Davis, mon patron. Et voici Tess, ma…

Il hésita un instant.

- Une de mes amies, finit-il par dire.  
- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit Tess en serrant la main de Brody. Max me parle souvent de vous. Nous étions justement en train de dire que votre fille était absolument adorable, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Merci. Je n'aime pas trop qu'elle sorte quand il fait aussi froid, mais elle adore patiner, alors…

Un silence inconfortable retomba entre eux.

- Elle est malade, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Max, décidant de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je suis désolé si je suis indiscret, c'est juste… Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien hier.

Brody arbora un sourire triste.

- Cela ne fait rien, ce n'est pas exactement un secret. Elle a un cancer inopérable de la moelle épinière. On a vu des dizaines de médecins, mais il n'y a rien à faire à part… attendre. C'est ça, le pire, ne pas savoir exactement combien de temps il lui reste…  
- Je suis désolée, dit sincèrement Tess, la gorge nouée. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi proche…  
- C'est comme ça, dit Brody avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Malheureusement, il y a des choses dans la vie qu'on ne peut pas changer, même si on le voudrait plus que tout. Mais au moins, je peux faire en sorte de profiter au maximum du temps qui reste, pas vrai ? Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il y aura un miracle…  
- Papa !

Sydney lui sauta dans les bras avant de se tourner vers Max et Tess.

- Tu es le monsieur d'hier, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, je travaille avec ton papa, dit gentiment Max. Et voici mon amie, Tess.

Le regard de Sydney se posa sur sa femme et elle toucha du bout des doigts une de ses boucles blondes.

- Tu es belle, dit soudain la petite fille. Papa m'a donné une poupée qui ressemble comme toi.  
- Qui te ressemble, corrigea Brody avec un petit rire.  
- Oui. On dirait une princesse.  
- Merci, dit Tess avec un sourire amusé. Tu es très jolie aussi.  
- J'ai une couronne, mais elle tenait pas sous mon bonnet, alors papa a pas voulu que je la garde, ajouta Sydney avec une moue boudeuse.  
- Tu pourras la remettre dès qu'on sera à la maison, promis, dit Brody avant de se tourner vers le couple. Il faut qu'on y aille, je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne froid, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Je vous en prie, dit immédiatement Tess. C'était sympa de vous rencontrer.  
- Même chose ici.

Et avec un mouvement de la tête en guise d'au revoir, Brody s'éloigna, sa fille dans les bras. Tess finit par soupirer en regardant sa montre.

- Il faut que j'y aille aussi. Je suis sensée retrouver les hommes de la maison dans cinq minutes, dit-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme, avec un mouvement de tête vers le centre commercial qui se dressait à une centaine de mètres de la patinoire temporaire.  
- Je dois aller bosser, de toute façon, répondit Max. Tu seras au spectacle de Noël ce soir ?  
- Heu… Je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller, mais pourquoi pas…  
- 18h30 sur la place principale, on se rejoint là-bas ?

Tess se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- A tout à l'heure.

Max la regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de prendre le chemin de l'UFO Center. Autant profiter de la solitude d'un musée déserté pendant les fêtes pour continuer son exploration de la bibliothèque… Qui sait, peut-être qu'il finirait par tomber un jour sur des informations vraiment utiles pour eux…

* * *

_- Non, non, non, non !_

_Rath passa dans ses cheveux une main frustrée._

_- Tu n'es pas assez concentrée._

_Ava serra les dents._

_- Désolée.  
__- Il faut que tu pousses plus d'énergie hors de ta tête. La pierre doit exploser, pas flotter.  
__- Je n'aime pas faire ça. La violence, ce n'est pas mon truc._

_Rath leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Alors retourne à Meijan, Ava, et tiens-toi le plus loin possible de la Cour. Ici, nombreux seront ceux prêts à tout pour t'écraser à la seconde où tes relations avec Zan seront rendues publiques._

_Elle tourna vers lui un visage contrarié._

_- Et c'est ça ta solution ? Les faire exploser ?  
__- Non, mais tu dois apprendre à te défendre. Ta douceur de caractère, beaucoup au Palais n'en feront qu'une bouchée, et Zan ne sera pas toujours là pour veiller sur toi.  
__- Voilà qui est encourageant, merci, commença à s'énerver Ava._

_Rath soupira._

_- Ava, je t'adore et tu le sais. Mais Zan n'est pas le premier venu, et ça, ça change tout…  
__- Parce que tu penses que je ne le sais pas ?_

_Il hésita une seconde avant de répondre._

_- Pour être son meilleur ami depuis près de quinze ans, je pense que tu n'as pas encore réellement saisi l'ampleur exacte de ce que cela signifie. Et c'est normal, tu ne le côtoies pas depuis suffisamment longtemps. Mais cela viendra. Et ce genre de tour de passe-passe fait partie de ces choses que tu dois savoir maîtriser.  
__- Une Prêtresse n'est pas sensée se battre, c'est contre tous nos principes.  
__- La Grande Prêtresse sait se battre, elle a reçu le même enseignement que toi, et plus encore, rétorqua Rath. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui prendra le relais quand il faudra que tu apprennes le reste – tout ce à quoi nous autres, commun des mortels, n'avons jamais été initié. En tant que Gardienne du Grand Temple, elle doit être à même de protéger ces murs et le savoir qu'ils contiennent, ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la main vers l'enceinte qui les entourait. Et la Reine doit pouvoir faire de même.  
__- Je ne suis pas Reine, fit remarquer immédiatement Ava.  
__- Tu le deviendras._

_Il l'affirma comme une certitude._

_- Recommence._

_Avec un soupir, Ava reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur la rangée de pierres posées sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle, projetant son esprit dans leur direction, sans beaucoup plus de succès. Elle serra les poings, frustrée. D'habitude, elle n'avait aucun problème pour tout ce qui relevait de ce genre d'exercice – elle avait même fait des progrès phénoménaux coté contrôle d'elle-même ces 18 derniers mois. La télékinésie ne lui posait plus aucun problème. Elle apprenait petit à petit à utiliser ses dons de guérison, sous la direction attentive de l'Och'ra Baes, et à déchiffrer ces intuitions qui la frappaient quelque fois. Elle avait un peu plus de mal avec le mentalisme pur – pas par manque d'aptitude, plus parce qu'elle répugnait toujours autant à entrer dans l'esprit des gens, voire à les manipuler._

_Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si son cerveau faisait un blocage._

_- Tu es distraite, c'est pour cela que tu n'y arrive pas, dit sèchement Rath alors que les pierres se mettaient à flotter une nouvelle fois, mais restaient intactes. Tu es là physiquement, mais ta tête est ailleurs.  
__- Je sais, soupira Ava en relâchant son attention, les pierres retombant lourdement sur le sol.  
__- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Avec un peu de chance, une fois que ce sera sorti, on pourra peut-être se mettre à travailler sérieusement…_

_Ava hésita une seconde avant de lui répondre._

_- Zan veut me présenter à ses parents, dit-elle enfin. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment et cela m'angoisse.  
__- Vous connaissez depuis quoi ? Bientôt deux ans ? Il fallait bien que vous en passiez par là à un moment ou à un autre, fit remarquer Rath avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Mais ne t'en fait pas, la Reine est la meilleure femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle. Quant au Roi…_

_Il sembla peser ses mots un instant._

_- Il va probablement te sembler froid et distant au premier abord, l'avertit-il. Il l'est, à sa façon. Mais c'est un homme bon et il fait confiance à son fils. A moins d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire, jamais il ne désavouera la femme que Zan a choisie. Surtout lorsqu'elle est aussi parfaite que toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.  
__- Je ne suis pas parfaite.  
__- Vraiment ? A la façon dont Zan te regarde, on croirait que tu es la Grande Eleni réincarnée, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant référence à l'une des Ancêtres de Zan les plus admirées de leur peuple, une Reine disparue il y a plus d'un siècle, mais restée légendaire autant pour sa beauté que pour son intelligence. Il suffit que tu apparaisses et c'est comme si tu court-circuitais son cerveau…_

_Ava leva les yeux au ciel à son tour._

_- Par pitié, tais-toi.  
__- C'est ton seul argument ? s'amusa Rath._

_Dans leurs dos, l'une des pierres explosa soudain et il fit un bon en arrière pour éviter un éclat qui le frôlait d'un peu trop près._

_- Hey, tu vois que ça marche ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
__- Oui, je me suis découverte une envie soudaine de blesser quelqu'un…_

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Tess avait apprise depuis son installation chez les Valenti, c'était qu'avant son arrivée, la cuisine se résumait pour eux aux plats cuisinés surgelés, aux pizzas géantes, aux menus à emporter au restaurant mexicain du coin et aux déjeuner/sandwichs du Crashdown. Ils n'avaient pas protesté lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se mettre à utiliser la cuisine – elle n'avait pas d'aversion toute féminine contre les épices, bien au contraire, et ils adoraient ses plats maison. La répartition des tâches s'était faite tout naturellement – ils partageaient les frais et, en échange du toit qu'ils lui offraient, elle s'occupait des repas. Cet arrangement lui convenait, elle adorait cuisiner, alors du coup, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jim et Kyle avaient aussi lourdement insisté pour venir faire les courses avec elle.

Correction, elle n'avait pas compris _au début_. Maintenant qu'elle les regardait empiler dans le chariot les plats à cuisson ultra-rapide les uns après les autres, elle avait réalisé qu'on était au beau milieu de la saison de football – la laisser cuisiner signifiait être obligé de s'asseoir à table pour déguster la dite cuisine. Or, un match de foot se dégustait sur le canapé et pas à table, d'où les plats surgelés. Plus cela allait et plus ce Noël devenait déprimant…

Elle vit Jim se pencher au dessus du stand le plus proche et attraper une barquette de tranches de dinde surgelées.

- Ça, c'est au cas où le match se finirait tard et où on ne pourrait pas aller au Crashdown ! Attrape ! s'écria Jim à son fils.

Tess regarda avec consternation la barquette de viande décoller des mains de Jim pour traverser le rayon et être rattrapée au vol par Kyle, qui la jeta dans le chariot avant d'en réclamer une autre. Des gosses. Elle vivait avec deux adultes qui avaient l'âge mental de gamin de dix ans. Même si elle n'était pas elle-même une adulte coincée dans le corps d'une gamine de 17 ans, elle trouverait ce spectacle affligeant. Et Jim Valenti était le shérif de la ville, comment pouvait-il…

Wow wow wow, une minute – au cas où le match se finirait tard ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils prévoyaient de passer le _repas de Noël_ devant la télé, le Crashdown n'était qu'un deuxième choix ? D'accord, elle ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de passer son réveillon dans le restaurant des parents de Liz Parker, mais au moins là-bas, il y aurait un minimum d'ambiance…

Elle allait protester quand elle vit le shérif reculer un peu plus pour prendre son élan et envoyer la deuxième barquette de dinde à son fils, avant d'être stoppé net par le dos d'une personne qu'il bouscula sans ménagement. La femme se retourna vivement, la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres une demi-seconde plus tôt se transformant immédiatement en un sourire rayonnant.

Tess vit avec amusement la contenance du shérif vaciller un instant alors qu'il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Amy DeLuca ! s'exclama-t-il. Les fêtes se préparent bien ?  
- Très bien, je vous remercie ! Joyeux Noël, Kyle ! lança l'intéressée dans la direction du jeune homme.

Kyle leva la main en guise de salut avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Tess. Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du couple en poussant leur chariot encore à moitié vide, Tess jetant au passage un regard envieux à toutes ces dindes qui attendaient sagement le client sur l'étal du boucher. Elle pourrait mitonner un vrai festin avec ça… Mais non, elle devrait se contenter de dinde surgelée !

- Joyeux Noël, Madame DeLuca ! dit finalement Kyle.

Les yeux d'Amy se posèrent sur Tess et elle lui adressa un sourire amical.

- Vous êtes sans doute la fameuse Tess… Ma fille Maria m'a racontée tellement de choses sur vous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tess arbora un sourire plus tendu – vu la franche camaraderie qui existait entre elle et Maria, elle se doutait bien que ce qu'Amy avait entendu ne devait pas être particulièrement flatteur pour elle – _si tu voyais la nouvelle, maman, avec ses boucles blondes et son air de ne pas y toucher… Elle nous a bien roulés. Elle a brisé le cœur de Liz et lui a volé Max, tu te rends compte !_

- Ah, oui ? Je nie tout ce qu'elle vous a dit ! rit nerveusement Tess.  
- Oh, mais c'est un véritable conte de Noël, Jim ! reprit Amy. Pouvoir offrir un toit à cette jeune fille…  
- Oh, non, vraiment, ce n'est rien, se récria le shérif, visiblement embarrassé.  
- Au contraire, ce n'est pas rien ! Et c'est justement ça, l'esprit de Noël, c'est de pouvoir ouvrir son cœur et recréer une famille !  
- Oh, mais attention, c'est provisoire, tout ça ! protesta à nouveau Jim.

Tess détourna les yeux, blessée. Bien sûr que c'était provisoire… Cela avait toujours été le marché. Mais ces quelques jours s'étaient changés en quelques semaines et étaient bien partis pour devenir quelques mois. Elle et les Valenti n'avaient jamais discuté de la suite de leur "cohabitation", alors entendre dire Jim affirmer avec autant de conviction qu'elle allait probablement bientôt devoir se trouver un autre endroit pour vivre était plutôt brutal. Et oui, blessant.

Ce n'était pas sa famille, ni sa maison. C'était la maison de deux célibataires qui lui prêtaient temporairement une chambre, mais oubliaient qu'elle était là quand il y avait un match de foot à la télé. Elle avait souvent dans sa vie souhaité être transparente, mais elle réalisait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas si agréable, en fin de compte…

- Oh, ça vous va bien de jouer les pères Noël ! le flatta Amy en posant une main sur son bras. Et puis, ce doit être des fêtes particulières pour vous… Il y a un nouveau membre dans la famille.

Les regards de Kyle et Jim se posèrent sur elle comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois et Tess sentit ses joues prendre une jolie couleur rose vif alors qu'elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Plus si transparente, tout d'un coup… Le shérif acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est très particulier.  
- Sûrement, oui ! approuva Amy. Enfin… Notre sapin croule déjà sous les guirlandes et les boules, mais ce n'est pas grave ! rit-elle en pointant du doigt le contenu de son chariot. Des décors, on n'en a jamais assez !

Tess prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde – après tout, sa présence chez les Valenti n'était que provisoire, pas vrai ? Elle avait une 'vraie' maison, pour une fois, alors elle aurait son 'vrai' Noël, même si cela devait être la seule fois de sa vie. Elle allait être égoïste et que les Valenti aillent au diable. Elle se retourna et attrapa en tête de rayons deux paquets de décorations qu'elle serra contre elle.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais assez ! dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.  
- Oh, bien !

Le boucher posa une énorme dinde empaquetée sur le comptoir, que la mère de Maria récupéra et déposa délicatement dans son chariot.

- Et puis, n'oubliez pas, Jim, si vous vous arrêtez chez nous, il y aura toujours… un petit dessert à la DeLuca, dit-elle avec un sourire complice.  
- Merci, Amy.  
- Voilà… A bientôt ! leur dit Amy avec un petit signe de la main.

Calculant dans sa tête si elle aurait suffisamment de temps pour revenir acheter un sapin et une dinde tôt demain matin, Tess regarda la mère de Maria s'éloigner en souriant. Réalisant que Jim arborait maintenant un sourire encore plus idiot, ses pensées prirent soudain une direction totalement différente.

Amy DeLuca venait de lui fournir une solution en or pour décoller ces deux-là de leur écran de télévision pour le réveillon de demain…

* * *

Une vague d'applaudissements parcourut la foule alors qu'Isabel apparaissait sur la scène dans une robe de Mère Noël. Max ne put s'empêcher de sourire – quels que soient ses défauts, personne de pourrait reprocher à sa sœur de faire les choses à moitié, et certainement pas ce soir. Les enfants s'alignèrent derrière elle sur la scène, piaffant d'excitation, et Max regarda sa sœur observer tout ce petit monde avec fierté. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir pour elle une bouffée de tendresse.

Oui, Isabel était parfois égocentrique et épuisante, mais des soirs comme celui-ci, personne ne songerait à le lui reprocher. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison que, chaque année, sa famille la laissait recommencer son numéro – ce n'était qu'avec ses emplois du temps millimétrés agaçants et ses partages des tâches crispants qu'elle arrivait à se dégager du temps pour tout le reste – l'orphelinat, le foyer de sans-abris, le spectacle des enfants…

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était que le spectacle était divertissant… Chaque année, un Zorro empêtré dans une cape trop grande embrochait la dinde, un mini-Père Noël perdait sa barbe, une fée à la baguette en plastique venait annoncer l'arrivée de Jésus et la chanson du grand final ressemblait plus souvent à un brouhaha inintelligible qu'à une chanson, mais cela n'empêchait jamais les parents ravis de mitrailler leur progéniture, avant de féliciter sa sœur de sa patience et de sa détermination. Isabel était heureuse, les enfants étaient ravis et Roswell oubliait pendant quelques heures qu'elle était la ville des extraterrestres, que demander de plus ?

Il vit sa sœur tapoter sur le micro pour s'assurer qu'il marchait avant d'adresser à la foule un sourire éblouissant et de se lancer.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci d'être venu si nombreux à notre spectacle… Je suis Isabel Evans. Certains me connaissent comme metteur en scène du spectacle, d'autres comme présidente de l'association un repas pour tous ou encore pour mon action au sein du foyer d'entraide. Je suis même surnommée par certains la Nazie de Noël.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu et vit Michael, assis quelques banc plus loin à coté de Maria, se retourner pour lui sourire. Sur la scène, Isabel reprit sa présentation.

- Mais assez parlé de moi… Il est temps d'accueillir tous ceux qui ont construit ce projet en vous souhaitant la bienvenue à la 23ème édition du tableau de Noël !

Elle disparut en coulisse alors que les enfants s'avançaient sur le devant de la scène. Et là, au premier rang, dans la robe rose de princesse dans laquelle elle lui avait ouvert la porte la veille, se tenait Sydney, pâle, mais rayonnante sous la lumière des spots, en train de faire coucou à son père qui la mitraillait avec son appareil photo au premier rang.

Le cœur de Max se serra. Il sentit une main gantée se glisser dans la sienne et la tête de Tess vient se caler dans le creux de son épaule.

- On n'a pas pu sauver cet homme l'autre jour, mais on peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle. Discrètement. C'est Noël, Max, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils regardèrent la suite du spectacle sans un mot, leur attention focalisée sur la petite fille en robe rose qui virevoltait d'un bout à l'autre de la scène, agitant sa baguette 'magique' avec un grand sourire tourné en direction de la foule.

- Il faut qu'on en parle à Michael et Isabel avant, finit par dire Max. On ne peut pas y aller sans qu'ils soient au courant.  
- Tu crois qu'ils seront d'accord ?  
- Isabel connait Sydney, alors je pense que oui.  
- Et Michael ?

Max hésita.

- On arrivera bien à le convaincre, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

* * *

Debout en équilibre instable en haut de l'escabeau, Tess tendit le bras et posa l'étoile au sommet du sapin, avant de se redescendre.

- Ça y est, je crois que cette fois, tout est prêt ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, observant son œuvre avec un sourire satisfait.

L'arbre faisait presque deux mètres de haut et embaumait tout le salon. Elle l'avait couvert de guirlandes et de boules de haut en bas entre deux passage en cuisine et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers l'horloge qui décorait le mur, réalisa que tout serait prêt à temps – il ne lui restait plus que la dinde à sortir du four.

- Oh, Kyle, peux-tu aller chercher deux chaises pour la salle à manger ? demanda-t-elle en s'affairant autour de la table, réarrangeant rapidement les couverts et les serviettes avant d'allumer les bougies qui complétaient le tableau. Je suis allée voir dans le garage, mais il n'y en avait pas…

Le minuteur du four sonna et elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand la voix de Kyle l'arrêta net.

- Ben, c'est normal, il n'y en a pas.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut avoir mal entendu. Elle s'avança vers le canapé où les deux Valenti étaient affalé depuis le début de l'après-midi et fronça les sourcils.

- Attends, comment ça ?  
- Heu… Nous pas avoir autres chaises ? énonça lentement Kyle, comme s'il parlait à une enfant de deux ans.  
- Alors il n'y a que… deux chaises ? précisa Tess, éberluée. Cela ne vous parait pas… un peu bizarre ?  
- Autrefois, on en avait plus que ça, mais au fil du temps, la collection s'est clairsemée, commenta négligemment Jim en piochant dans le bol de tortillas qui reposait sur ses genoux.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de tourner la tête dans sa direction et, pour la millième fois cette semaine, Tess eut l'impression d'être transparente. Sauf que là, tout de suite, elle était incapable de prendre ça avec philosophie.

- Et donc… Ça ne vous gêne pas qu'il n'y ait seulement que… que deux chaises ? Dans toute la maison ?  
- On mange souvent devant la télé.

Elle était au courant, elle vivait chez eux depuis bientôt trois mois. Jim rentrait rarement du boulot avant 20h00 et elle s'était calée sur l'habitude qu'avait Kyle de manger devant le film du soir, son père les rejoignant à son arrivée. Mais ce n'était pas une raison.

- Il rêve lui ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va l'avoir ! rit soudain Kyle en regardant sur l'écran de télévision un type louper un strike dans Dieu seul savait quelle émission sur le bowling.

Parce que oui, le match s'était fini à l'heure prévue, mais les Valenti avaient trouvé comme par hasard autre chose de tout aussi intéressant – pour eux – à regarder.

- Tu as raison, mon fils, l'approuva vigoureusement Jim.

Et soudain, ce fut trop. Tess jeta le briquet sur la table et se planta devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

- Ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! Je fais la cuisine depuis ce matin, pendant que vous êtes vautrés comme des baleines qui ont échoué sur une plage et qui ne peuvent plus bouger… Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'habite chez vous ! s'énerva-t-elle alors que les Valenti la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Attendez, j'habite bien ici, je crois ? Oui ou non ? répéta-t-elle rageusement. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien saisi que ce n'était que "temporaire", mais tant que j'habite ici, je crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir une chaise pour poser mes fesses dessus !

Jim et Kyle en restèrent bouche bée – si elle n'avait pas été pas aussi en colère, elle aurait trouvé ça hilarant…

- Il a mon fauteuil de bureau, si tu…, tenta le shérif.  
- C'est une idée, oui, approuva vigoureusement son fils en s'éclipsant pour aller le chercher, visiblement soulagé d'échapper ne serait-ce qu'un instant aux foudres de Tess.

Elle avala péniblement la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge et enfonça le clou calmement.

- Oh, et il faudrait qu'Amy puisse s'asseoir aussi.

Cette fois, Jim lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Amy DeLuca ? Pourquoi Amy aurait besoin d'une chaise ?  
- Parce que je l'ai invitée à venir dîner chez nous.  
- Tu quoi ? répéta Valenti, interloqué.  
- Oui. Je savais qu'en ayant une invitée, vous seriez obligés d'éteindre cette fichue télé et de vous comporter en personnes civilisées ! expliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents.  
- Et quand est-ce qu'elle vient ?

A cet instant précis, la sonnette retentit dans le salon et Tess vit Jim changer littéralement de couleur.

- Uh… A mon avis, ça ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle avec une grimace.  
- Oh, bon sang, c'est elle ! dit le shérif en sautant sur ses pieds, le bol posé sur ses genoux volant à travers la pièce et éparpillant des tortillas tout autour de lui. Oh, non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour… !

Il se tourna vers Kyle qui venait de revenir et fronça les sourcils.

- Aide-moi, toi ! Dépêche-toi !

Kyle ramassa le bol et commença à ramasser fébrilement les miettes alors que Jim rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon en foudroyant Tess du regard.

- N'invitez plus jamais quelqu'un sans me prévenir ! s'énerva-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- A vos ordres, chef, rétorqua-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers la cuisine, les larmes aux yeux.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle aurait du savoir lorsque les Valenti n'avaient pas réagi à l'approche de Noël que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'occasion qu'ils fêtaient. Elle avait bêtement cru que, parce qu'ils allaient quand même manger la dinde au Crashdown, ils apprécieraient peut-être le même dîner chez eux. Quelle idiote…

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite Jim accueillir la mère de Maria, déglutissant péniblement alors que cette dernière remerciait le shérif pour "son petit mot".

_Oups…_

Ok, peut-être que cette partie là, elle aurait du encore moins que tout le reste, mais à sa décharge, elle avait vu de quelle façon ces deux-là se regardaient et s'étaient dit que peut-être… Mauvaise idée visiblement. Mais il était clair que ce n'était pas sa seule mauvaise idée de ces derniers jours, alors au point où elle en était, cela ne ferait que mettre Jim un peu plus en colère qu'il l'était déjà…

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle laissa les Valenti faire la conversation à Amy pendant une dizaine de minute avant de mettre la touche finale à son entrée, puis de l'apporter dans le salon. Les convives attaquèrent le repas de bon cœur, avant d'adresser à Tess des félicitations pour sa cuisine qu'elle accepta avec un sourire crispé. L'ambiance était joyeuse, Jim ayant visiblement oublié toute objection quant à la présence de leur invitée, et Kyle écoutait bouche bée la mère de Maria raconter comment ils avaient fait les 400 coups plus jeunes, mais du coté de Tess, le cœur n'y était pas.

Elle l'avait dit tout à l'heure, elle savait que tout ceci n'était que temporaire, mais jamais jusqu'à ces derniers jours Jim et Kyle ne lui avaient fait ressentir avec aussi peu de tact à quel point elle n'était que de passage ici… Personne ne pourrait dire qu'elle était une charge – elle était discrète, essayait de se rendre utile par tous les moyens et payait sa part. Est-ce que c'était le simple fait d'avoir une fille sous leur toit qui les mettait d'un coup si mal à l'aise ? Ou bien, c'était juste elle et ce qu'elle était qui commençait à devenir dur à gérer ? Pourtant, sur ce point aussi, elle essayait de se faire oublier…

Soudain, elle commençait à réaliser qu'il lui faudrait probablement quitter cette maison dans un avenir proche et cela l'angoissait. Pourtant, c'était stupide, elle savait se débrouiller seule. Dans quelques mois, elle aurait 17 ans, elle pourrait se trouver un job et vivre seule sans trop attirer l'attention. Michael l'avait fait, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Le truc, c'était qu'elle _aimait_ vivre ici. Elle aimait partager le journal du matin avec Jim et rejouer à sa sauce les dialogues des pires navets qui passaient sur le câble avec Kyle. Elle aimait rentrer chaque jour dans une maison qui n'était pas juste une vitrine pour les humains, sans chaleur et sans âme. Elle aimait l'idée d'avoir une _maison_, tout simplement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalisa que les trois autres avaient fini leur entrée et débarrassa les assiettes alors que Kyle éclatait de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son père lorsqu'Amy passait aux souvenirs embarrassants.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? lui demanda une nouvelle fois la mère de Maria.  
- Oui, je vous remercie, dit Tess avec un sourire. Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ? l'interrogea-t-elle pour remettre sur les rails alors qu'elle disparaissait une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine.  
- Oh, longtemps, dit Jim dans son dos.  
- Très longtemps, bien avant ma majorité ! N'est-ce pas, Jim ?  
- Non, c'est vrai ? s'étonna Kyle.  
- Je crois qu'en fait, on s'est toujours connu, mais la toute première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est quand il m'a écrasée, révéla Amy.  
- Hey ! protesta Jim. Je vous rappelle que j'étais à moto et que vous, vous étiez allongée dans l'herbe avec l'autre…

Le bruit d'une tape renseigna Tess sur le fait que, s'il était permis à Amy de révéler des détails croustillants sur la jeunesse de Jim Valenti, l'inverse ne l'était pas. Elle sourit et secoua la tête, amusée à l'idée de voir le tout puissant shérif de Roswell réduit au silence par la matriarche DeLuca.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'avoir ce genre de conversation, le fit taire Amy d'une voix taquine. Et la seconde fois, c'est quand il m'a interpellée !

D'un geste de la main, Tess découpa la dinde, avant de passer dans le salon avec le gratin, puis de revenir avec le morceau le plus attendue du repas de Noël.

- C'est du gratin de pommes de terre ? lui demanda Kyle, visiblement alléché par le contenu du plat.  
- Avec un peu de lardons, confirma-t-elle, sachant que c'était comme cela qu'il le préférait.

Elle avait appris tellement de ces petits détails ces trois derniers mois… Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si les Valenti avaient la moindre idée de ses propres goûts culinaires, sorti de sa passion pour le sucre et le tabasco, avant de chasser cette idée très vite – elle était d'humeur déjà suffisamment morose pour ce soir.

Elle posa la dinde sur la table et alors qu'Amy s'extasiait sur le volatile, on sonna à nouveau à porte. Elle posa ses maniques sur sa chaise et alla ouvrir.

- Max ? dit-elle à voix basse en découvrant qui se tenait sur le seuil.  
- Hey, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas…  
- Heu… Non, ça va, le rassura-t-elle en sortant sur le perron et en refermant légèrement la porte derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle alors que la conversation continuait dans l'autre pièce.  
- Je suis passé chez Brody et Sydney vient d'être hospitalisée, lui expliqua-t-il rapidement. C'est mauvais apparemment, ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital de Las Cruces. Tu penses pouvoir venir ? J'aurais peut-être besoin de toi là-bas…

Elle repéra Michael en train de patienter dans la Jeep garée le long du trottoir et sourit. Lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de la perspective de guérir Sydney avec Michael et Isabel hier soir après le spectacle, sa belle-sœur leur avait immédiatement donné son feu vert, alors que Michael leur opposait un refus catégorique – il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser des traces derrière eux alors qu'on les laissait enfin à peu près tranquille juste pour que Max puisse avoir bonne conscience. Ce n'était que sur l'insistance d'Isabel et de Tess qu'il avait changé d'avis, non sans leur avoir précisé auparavant qu'ils devraient se débrouiller seuls et qu'il refusait d'être mêlé à tout ça. Il avait visiblement changé d'avis.

- Laisse-moi juste récupérer ma veste, dit-elle simplement avant de disparaitre dans la maison.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'entrebâilla à nouveau et Valenti apparut, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

- Max… Bonsoir, le salua-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, répondit le jeune homme en saluant d'un geste de la main Amy et Kyle. On a deux-trois trucs à régler, mais rien de grave, rassurez-vous.  
- Besoin d'aide ?  
- Non, ça ira. Juste… Désolé de vous l'enlever ce soir, je sais… Je sais qu'elle se faisait une joie de ce repas.  
- Vraiment ? dit Jim, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Max haussa les épaules.

- Nasedo et Noël, vous savez… C'est le premier Noël que Tess a l'occasion de fêter, c'est bien que vous l'ayez inclus dans votre fête de famille. Même si on ne fête pas Noël sur… chez nous, c'est une période de l'année qui est très particulière pour nous aussi.  
- Oh, heu… Oui, ce n'est… pas grand-chose, dit Valenti en souriant d'un air embarrassé. Elle… C'est elle qui a fait le plus gros du travail, pour être honnête…  
- Et bien, dans tous les cas, je suis sûr qu'elle a apprécié, dit Max alors que Tess revenait.  
- On y va ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. J'essayerai de la ramener avant demain matin, promit Max à l'intention de Valenti.

Le shérif acquiesça.

- Soyez prudents, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.  
- Le dessert est dans le frigo, dit soudain Tess, son regard gris/bleu se posant calmement sur le shérif. Passez une bonne fin de soirée…

Ils regagnèrent la Jeep en sentant le regard pensif de Jim Valenti dans leur dos et prirent le chemin de Las Cruces dans un silence pesant, Tess réalisant avec tristesse qu'elle était presque soulagée d'avoir quitté cette maison. Rien ce soir n'avait décidément tourné comme prévu…

* * *

Après de longues heures de route, Max gara la Jeep sur le parking de l'hôpital et Michael se pencha entre les sièges.

- Et maintenant, vous proposez quoi ? demanda-t-il. Les heures de visite sont finies, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je doute qu'ils nous laisseraient entrer…  
- Nous, on ne peut pas entrer, mais le personnel médical le peut, murmura soudain Tess.

Elle échangea un regard furtif avec Max, réalisant qu'il avait eu exactement la même idée.

- Usurpation d'identité en plus tout le reste, marmonna Michael. De mieux en mieux.

Max lui jeta un regard noir – d'accord, il avait saisi que Michael désapprouvait leur petite sortie de ce soir, mais était-il vraiment obligé d'insister aussi lourdement ?

- Tu peux toujours rester ici et garder la voiture, rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant la portière.  
- Hors de question, refusa immédiatement son meilleur ami. C'est mon boulot, de vous couvrir, je ne vous laisse pas entrer là-dedans tout seul. On y va tous ensemble ou on n'y va pas, trancha-t-il en leur emboitant le pas.

Max réprima un sourire. Amnésique ou pas, sur certains points, Rath restait Rath, on ne le changerait pas. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Une fois entrés dans l'hôpital, il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour se glisser dans un des vestiaires réservés au personnel et en ressortir vêtus de blouses, Tess ayant quant à elle décidé de jouer les infirmières. Ils gagnèrent rapidement le service d'oncologie, passant inaperçus au milieu des autres médecins. Arpentant le couloir pour repérer la chambre de Sydney, ils arrivèrent enfin devant ce qui semblait être la section réservée aux patients les plus jeunes.

- Tu entres, décida Michael en poussant Max en direction de la porte. Un coup, ça veut dire fait attention, deux, ça veut dire la voie est libre, et trois, ça veut dire on est grillé…  
- Je reste avec lui, on ne sait jamais, renchérit Tess.

Inspirant un grand coup et chancelant presque sous l'énormité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Max ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce, silencieux comme une ombre, cherchant immédiatement du regard la fille de Brody. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux – il n'était pas dans une chambre, mais dans un dortoir, et ce n'était pas juste Sydney qui passait la nuit dans cette chambre, mais une demi-douzaine d'enfants.

Tous malades. Tous…

Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve Sydney.

Il passa d'un lit à l'autre, toujours aussi rapide et silencieux, et soudain, elle était là, au bout de la rangée. Il s'agenouilla à coté du lit et posa la main sur son ventre, inspirant profondément alors qu'il cherchait à rassembler le plus d'énergie possible dans le creux de sa main. Il sentit la chaleur familière se répandre en lui, avant de se déplacer vers son bras et de glisser le long de ses doigts, puis s'envoler pour se lier à la petite fille. Et comme à chaque fois, son esprit sembla se détacher de lui pour plonger dans chaque cellule de ce corps qui respirait sous ses mains, cherchant les lésions et les cicatrisant une à une, toujours plus vite.

Son souffle s'accéléra et il releva la tête… pour plonger son regard dans celui brumeux de Sydney.

- Chut… Ne dis rien, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait apaisante.  
- Tu es un docteur ? demanda la petite fille d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Je ne suis qu'un rêve, tu peux te rendormir…

Elle referma les yeux alors qu'il assainissait les dernières cellules et faisait tomber sa fièvre, le cœur toujours plus battant, des images troubles et colorées de l'enfance de la fillette lui revenant par vague – Brody penché au dessus de son berceau, son premier anniversaire, le spectacle de Noël de la veille… Il releva la main alors que la guérison s'achevait enfin et la connexion s'interrompit net.

Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il grimaça, pliant et dépliant machinalement la main pour en atténuer la raideur. Ce serait tellement plus facile si le Granilith était activé… Au lieu de cela, il était obligé de puiser dans ses propres réserves au lieu de celles de la Conscience Collective et il brûlait ses forces aussi rapidement que le feu une feuille de papier…

Son regard se posa sur les autres enfants et son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas décider de qui devait vivre ou mourir, mais c'était des gosses… Le plus âgé ne devait même pas avoir dix ans. Pourquoi Sydney mériterait de vivre plus que les cinq autres ?

Passant au lit suivant, il s'agenouilla de nouveau. Il n'arriverait jamais à les guérir tous – il serait épuisé bien avant – mais qui allait l'empêcher de donner un coup de pouce à la médecine ?

* * *

- Il en met du temps, murmura Michael, jetant un regard nerveux autour de lui.  
- Du calme, tempéra Tess. Il sortira quand ce sera le moment.

Elle réalisa à ce moment là que ce n'était plus l'aura de Sydney qu'elle sentait filtrer à travers Max, mais une autre. Une aura plus… masculine. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda brusquement Michael.

Elle lui fit signe d'un discret mouvement de tête de regarder à travers le hublot qui ouvrait la partie haute de la porte, se doutant de se que Max était en train de faire. Michael poussa un juron.

- C'était Sydney, le plan ! s'énerva-t-il à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, à sauver tout l'hôpital ?  
- S'il arrive à s'occuper de ceux qui sont dans cette chambre, ce sera déjà pas mal, rétorqua Tess.  
- Hey, vous là-bas ! dit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent dans un sursaut et virent un agent de sécurité se diriger lentement vers eux. Michael frappa à la porte, espérant voir Max sortir de la chambre sur le champ, mais Tess ne se leurrait pas – son mari avait quelque chose à finir et il ne quitterait pas la pièce avant ça. Elle se décida en une fraction de seconde et ouvrit la porte pour se faufiler à l'intérieur à son tour.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Michael, soudain paniqué.  
- Accélérer les choses ! dit-elle en le tirant à l'intérieur avec elle. Empêche-les d'entrer pendant une minute ou deux, c'est tout ce dont on a besoin.  
- S'il y a un Dieu, c'est le moment qu'il nous aide, entendit-elle Michael murmurer juste avant que la porte ne claque derrière eux.

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et fila vers le lit le plus proche sur lequel elle apposa la main, comme l'avait fait Max pour les autres. Malades… Ils étaient tous tellement jeunes et tellement malades. Elle comprenait pourquoi Max n'avait pu sortir en laissant les autres à leur sort… Pourquoi Sydney aurait-elle le droit de vivre plus que les autres ?

_Nous ne pouvons sauver tout le monde, ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir_, résonna la voix de l'Och'ra Baes dans sa tête. _Ce don que nous avons, il est à la fois un cadeau et une malédiction. C'est quelque chose que nous nous devons d'accepter…_

Mais ces enfants vivaient encore. Et c'était le soir de Noël… Elle sentit la dernière cellule se réparer sous ses doigts et passa à l'enfant suivant, laissant Max s'occuper du dernier, alors que les agents de sécurité commençaient à s'énerver sur la porte.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda Michael, soudain debout à coté d'elle, jetant des regards inquiets en direction du couloir, puis sur le reste de la pièce.  
- Presque, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle réparait les lésions les unes après les autres, sentant ses forces diminuer peu à peu.

Et Max qui avait soigné deux enfants de plus… Elle releva la tête à l'instant même où elle eut terminé, remarquant immédiatement la pâleur et les traits tendus de son mari alors qu'il finissait à son tour. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir lorsqu'il se mit à vaciller après s'être relevé.

- Doucement… Tu vas arriver à sortir ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- L'escalier de secours, dit rapidement Michael en désignant la fenêtre d'un mouvement de tête, avant de passer l'autre bras de Max par-dessus son épaule. On ne pourra pas sortir par devant.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se traînèrent dehors alors que les enfants, réveillés par le vacarme que l'on faisait à la porte, commençaient à s'agiter. Tess entendit la porte céder au moment où ses pieds touchaient le bitume du parking, Michael aidant déjà Max à rejoindre leur voiture quelques mètres devant.

- Dépêchez-vous ! les exhorta-t-il.

Il poussa Max sur le siège avant et se glissa derrière le volant alors que Tess grimpait à l'arrière. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et quitta le parking de l'hôpital sans se retourner. Quelques secondes plus tard, Max et elle dormaient à poings fermés.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit pied dans la réalité, le regard de Tess se posa sur les murs de bois de la chambre qu'elle occupait chez les Valenti et, alors que lui revenait en mémoire leur petite virée de la veille, elle se demanda comment elle était passée du siège arrière de la Jeep à son lit. Elle distingua une silhouette assise sur une chaise près d'elle et cligna des yeux pour ajuster sa vision.

- Comment… ? coassa-t-elle, la gorge sèche.  
- Michael, dit la voix de Jim. Il t'a portée ici. Il a dit que tu étais très fatiguée et qu'il fallait que tu te reposes.  
- Tiens, dit Kyle, entrant dans la chambre et lui tendant un verre d'eau.  
- Merci.

Avec un sourire, elle lui prit le verre des mains et l'avala d'une traite avant de pousser un soupir. Cela faisait du bien…

- Un autre ?  
- S'il te plaît.  
- Je reviens, promit Kyle avant de disparaître à nouveau.  
- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda le shérif.  
- Bien. Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
- Plus de douze heures. On finissait par croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais…  
- Désolée…

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et elle referma les yeux, sentant poindre un léger mal de tête. Elle grimaça en réalisant que, si elle était fatiguée, alors Max devait être tout simplement épuisé. Elle tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour mettre la main sur son téléphone, envoyant un rapide _'Ça va ?'_ par texto à son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? lui demanda Valenti.  
- Rien de particulier, répondit Tess.  
- Un rien qui t'a quand même épuisée au point de dormir deux fois plus longtemps que d'habitude…

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et il soupira avant de jeter un exemplaire du Roswell Daily Record sur ses genoux.

- C'est l'édition du soir, lui apprit-il. Tu vas adorer les gros titres…

_'Miracle de Noël au Memorial Medical Center de Las Cruces'_… Elle traça du bout des doigts les gros caractères imprimés à l'encre noire et sourit lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage rayonnant de Sydney placardé en première page.

- Ils ont fait vite, remarqua-t-elle.  
- Ils ne parlent que de ça aux infos locales, dit Kyle en revenant avec son verre d'eau. Six guérisons miraculeuses et une mystérieuse main argentée…

Le sourire de Tess s'altéra.

- Oui, ils parlent de ça aussi, confirma Jim. Tess, c'est… C'est très bien, ce que vous avez fait, mais c'est aussi incroyablement risqué. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'on le pouvait.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.  
- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, disons qu'on avait… une dette envers quelqu'un, dit-elle en pensant à Brody.

Brody à qui ses 'absences extraterrestres' avaient coûté son entreprise et, de ce que Max en avait compris, également son mariage. Brody qui leur avait permis sans le savoir d'avoir des nouvelles de leur planète pour la première fois depuis un demi-siècle. Brody qui pourrait maintenant profiter de sa fille sans avoir peur que chaque jour ne soit le dernier…

- Et puis, c'est fait maintenant, alors pas la peine de revenir là-dessus, conclut-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Un silence pesant retomba sur la pièce et Kyle se racla la gorge.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
- Oh… Oui, je meurs de faim, reconnut Tess.

Il lui posa un plateau sur les genoux et elle reconnut les restes de gratin et de dinde du repas d'hier soir.

- Il y en a encore ? Connaissant votre appétit, je pensais que vous auriez tout fini, plaisanta Tess.  
- La dinde était fantastique, dit Kyle avec un grand sourire. Et énorme. Et tu n'étais pas là pour nous aider à la finir.

Il redevint sérieux.

- Tu nous as manqué.  
- Je suis sûre que non, dit Tess, embarrassée.  
- Je t'assure que oui, répondit Jim à la place de son fils.  
- Je crois… que j'avais envie de faire un break et de me transformer en maîtresse de maison du 22 au 24 décembre… De savoir ce que ça fait de vraiment fêter Noël. Je crois que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée.  
- Tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef, approuva Valenti en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. C'est le meilleur dîner de réveillon qu'on ait passé depuis longtemps.  
- Papa a raison, reprit Kyle. Cela faisait des lustres qu'on n'avait pas passé un Noël aussi chouette, je crois qu'on avait oublié comment c'était…  
- Merci.  
- Oui, et d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que l'année prochaine, on t'aiderait en cuisine, renchérit Jim en se levant de sa chaise. Comme ça, je ne mentirai plus à Amy en disant qu'on a préparé ça à trois alors que les hommes de la maison ont passé la journée affalés sur le canapé, tels des baleines échouées sur une plage, ajouta-t-il en quittant la chambre avec un dernier clin d'œil en direction de Tess.

Elle rougit alors qu'il lui rappelait ce qui lui avait échappé hier sur le coup de la colère, soulagée que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble lui en tenir rigueur. Et puis, elle réalisa qu'il avait sous-entendu qu'elle serait encore là à Noël prochain et sentit une boule se loger au creux de son estomac. En fin de compte, peut-être qu'elle allait l'avoir, sa maison…

Son portable vibra sur sa table de nuit et elle sourit en déchiffrant le message rassurant de Max. Elle replia les jambes pour laisser Kyle se caler à l'autre bout du lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, pressant sur le bouton marche de la télécommande de la télévision avec enthousiasme.

- Ils repassent _Star Wars_ sur Syfy… Tu as déjà essayé de doubler un wookie ? lui demanda-t-il négligemment.

Tess secoua la tête et Kyle arbora un sourire faussement sadique.

- Tu vas souffrir, Harding…  
- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi de faire les extraterrestres ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.  
- Qui se ressemble…  
- Tu trouves que je ressemble à un wookie ?!  
- Sincèrement ?  
- Hey !

* * *

_L'espace d'un instant, elle resta pétrifiée. Ava était déjà venue au Palais deux ou trois fois avec son père, mais jamais encore elle n'était entrée dans la partie privative du Palais, réservée aux membres de la famille royale et à leurs proches. Et dire qu'elle trouvait le jardin du Temple splendide… Ici, il y avait un lac. En fait, réalisa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, le Palais tout entier était bâti tout autour, comment avait-elle pu ne jamais le remarquer ?_

_- Les salles ouvertes au public sont de l'autre coté du bâtiment, peu de gens s'aventurent ici, lui dit soudain Zan, répondant à sa question muette. En fait, beaucoup de gens ignorent même que ce lac existe.  
__- C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, murmura Ava. C'est… magnifique. Et tellement calme, ajouta-t-elle alors que son regard se posait sur la cascade qui se déversait presque silencieusement sur la rive opposée._

_Elle regarda, émerveillée, les saules-pleureurs plantés sur la berge, leurs branches traînant dans l'eau, noyés dans la brume légère du matin. Et tout autour d'eux, la végétation foisonnait – arbres, fleurs, herbes folles – dans un étrange chaos ordonné donnant à la cour intérieure du Palais des airs de paradis terrestre…_

_- J'aime venir ici le matin, lui apprit Zan. Personne ne vient me déranger, c'est le meilleur moment de ma journée.  
__- Moi, c'est le coucher du soleil, dit Ava. Quand je suis à la maison, j'essaye toujours de descendre au lac à ce moment là. Ils sont tous occupés à droite à gauche, alors ils me laissent tranquille.  
__- Même lorsqu'il y a une réunion donnée en ton honneur ? demanda pensivement Zan en se remémorant le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés._

_Ava haussa les épaules._

_- Je n'étais que le prétexte, je peux t'assurer que les invités ont oublié bien vite ma présence dans la maison. Mon père rate rarement une occasion d'organiser une réception, en particulier lorsque cela lui permet de convier les gens qui lui permettent de faire avancer ses dossiers. Il…_

_Elle réprima une grimace._

_- Ne te méprends pas, c'est mon père et je l'aime, mais… Il n'est pas très… expansif. Disons que j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il est d'abord l'ambassadeur de Meijan et ensuite mon père. _

_Zan la regarda d'un air pensif pendant un petit moment._

_- Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu ne lui as pas dit pour nous ? lui demanda-t-il soudain, posant la question qui le taraudait depuis un petit moment déjà._

_Ava se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassée. Ils se fréquentaient depuis plus d'un an maintenant et, si Zan comprenait sans peine son désir de ne pas afficher officiellement leur relation pendant qu'elle faisait ses études au Temple, elle savait aussi que ce serait inévitable. Ce serait difficile pour le Prince héritier d'expliquer au peuple d'Antar pourquoi il dissimulait une relation qui, si tout se passait comme ils l'espéraient, durerait déjà depuis déjà trois ans lorsqu'elle obtiendrait son diplôme. Sans compter que des rumeurs commençaient déjà à circuler parmi leurs proches._

_Depuis quelques mois, Ava s'étaient vu intégrée par la force des choses dans le cercle d'amis de Zan et Rath. Si elle avait été présentée initialement comme une amie d'enfance de Rath, Zan et elle étaient devenus au fil des mois bien trop confortables l'un avec l'autre pour ne pas soulever de questions. Si son statut de fille d'ambassadeur et ses liens 'amicaux' avec le Prince et deux de ses meilleurs amis – Larek l'avait également prise sous son aile – lui garantissait une relative tranquillité, elle restait cette fille sortie de sa province pour suivre la voie ennuyeuse des études au Temple et avec qui le plus beau parti de la planète conversait un peu trop souvent._

_Et paradoxalement, c'était parce qu'elle était cette ennuyeuse fille sortie de sa province que personne n'osait passer des questions aux franches spéculations. Non seulement spéculer ouvertement sur la vie amoureuse de Zan aurait été déplacé et lui-même ne l'aurait pas toléré, mais personne ne pensait que le Prince héritier puisse réellement s'intéresser à une fille comme elle. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Ava – plus ils resteraient discrets, plus elle aurait la paix._

_Elle savait que le Roi et la Reine étaient au courant pour eux, tout comme l'Och'ra Baes, Rath, Larek et un très petit groupe de personnes qui avaient justement pour mission de protéger la vie privée de la famille royale et d'éviter que les rumeurs les plus folles ne circulent. Quant à la sœur de Zan, Vilandra, Ava ne savait quoi en penser. Elle la savait dans la confidence, mais les rares fois où elles s'étaient croisées lors de réceptions ou autres rassemblements ces derniers mois, la Princesse avait fait preuve à son égard d'une indifférence à peine polie et s'était bien gardée d'initier le moindre contact. Lorsqu'Ava avait demandé à Zan si elle avait fait quelque chose qui avait déplu à sa sœur, il avait tout simplement haussé les épaules en lui disant de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Elle n'avait pas insisté._

_Pour ce qui était de ses proches, sorti de son frère, Shay, elle avait volontairement décidé de les tenir dans l'ignorance la plus totale et elle savait que cela contrariait Zan. C'était une chose de garder leurs distances en public, une autre de mentir par omission à sa propre famille. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'Ava avait peur. Elle avait peur des changements que cette révélation allait entraîner sur sa vie, du regard que les gens allaient poser sur elle une fois qu'ils sauraient. Et ils étaient sa famille. Elle avait besoin de rester Ava pour eux, la petite dernière qu'ils imaginaient pour la plupart encore trop jeune pour tomber amoureuse. Que se passerait-il lorsque l'ambassadeur de Meijan deviendrait le beau-père potentiel du futur Roi d'Antar ? Lorsque Lena, son adorable Lena qu'elle brûlait d'envie d'appeler vingt fois par jour pour tout lui raconter, réaliserait qu'elle n'était plus juste Ava, sa meilleure amie, mais la Ava de Zan ? Et Soli ?_

_Lorsqu'Ava et sa famille avaient assisté à une réception à Antara quelques semaines plus tôt – et à laquelle le Prince héritier avait été présent cette fois-ci – et qu'elle et sa sœur lui avaient été 'officiellement' présentées, le visage de Soli avait pris une expression pincée lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'Ava et Zan se connaissaient déjà. Ava avait eu beau dire – encore un mensonge – qu'ils s'étaient simplement croisés au Grand Temple une ou deux fois, la simple idée que sa sœur ait rencontré le Prince avant elle était tout simplement inacceptable pour Soli. La blonde Soli, le papillon de nuit, la 'beauté' de la famille, celle sur qui, à vingt ans à peine, tous les hommes se retournaient… Leur père quant à lui s'était contenté de poser sur sa plus jeune fille un regard perplexe – probablement surpris qu'un homme comme le Prince se soit souvenu d'avoir croisé une fois ou deux quelqu'un d'aussi discret qu'elle – mais leur mère…_

_Alenor DeLoech avait toujours été extrêmement perspicace et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour faire le lien entre Zan et leur conversation près du lac quelques mois plus tôt. Ava l'avait vue poser sur elle un regard inquiet avant de lui murmurer brièvement un "toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion, ma chérie", avant de disparaître dans la foule aux cotés de son mari. Lorsque sa famille était repartie à Meijan plus tôt que prévu, dès le lendemain, rarement Ava avait été aussi soulagée. Elle savait qu'elle n'y couperait pas, à cette conversation, mais elle avait pris grand soin depuis cette soirée à limiter ses conversations avec sa mère aux banalités d'usage sur le temps qu'il allait faire et ses examens de fin d'année._

_Mais ils avaient passé la barre fatidique des un an maintenant. Dans quelques jours à peine, elle retournait à Meijan et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi leur dire. Ni si elle voulait vraiment dire quoi que ce soit._

_- Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ni comment leur dire, reconnut-elle enfin. C'est compliqué, Zan, tu n'es pas exactement n'importe qui. J'ai peur de leur réaction._

_Zan soupira. Il comprenait son dilemme, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait toujours été honnête quant à ce qui attendrait Ava s'ils décidaient de s'engager réellement l'un envers l'autre. Il avait accepté d'attendre avant de faire la moindre annonce publique, comprenant qu'elle tenait à profiter autant que possible de la liberté dont elle jouissait tant que son nom n'était pas officiellement lié au sien, mais il ne pourrait pas tenir leur relation secrète encore deux ans. Sans compter qu'il était hors de question de laisser la famille DeLoech la découvrir en même temps que le reste de la planète._

_Il avait l'impression de faire du sur place. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, pas plus qu'il n'avait de doute sur ses propres sentiments, mais plus Ava repoussait cette discussion nécessaire avec ses parents, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de gagner du temps pour… Il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser que leur histoire ne mènerait nulle part – elle savait que les 'leçons particulières' qu'elle recevait de la Grande Och'ra au Temple ne lui étaient pas dispensées par bonté d'âme – mais pour le moment, ils discutaient d'un futur hypothétique, ils se cachaient derrière "ce n'est qu'un/une ami(e)", quand ils ne se cachaient pas tout court, et il sentait grandir sa frustration._

_Il avait besoin de concret, toutes ces valses-hésitations commençaient à lui donner le tournis. Sans compter qu'il allait sur ses 23 ans et que les gens commençaient à s'inquiéter de voir qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé de se 'caser'. A son âge, ses parents étaient déjà fiancés et les questions de succession étaient d'une importance cruciale sur leur planète. Ava lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était encore jeune et qu'ils avaient le temps, mais au lieu de le rassurer, cela n'avait fait que lui rappeler à quel point _elle_ était encore jeune et à quel point elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur cette vie au Palais et le poids de cette couronne qu'un jour, si les Anciens exauçaient ses vœux, elle partagerait avec lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne la pressait pas – pour ce qui était de l'annonce officielle, en tout cas._

_Mais en ce qui concernait sa famille, quelle excuse avait-elle ? Il devait parfois se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il doutait de trouver un jour une famille qui ne serait pas honorée à l'idée de voir une de ses filles l'épouser, même s'il réalisait tout ce que cette affirmation avait d'arrogant. Ava voyait cette couronne plus comme une contrainte que comme un avantage et il serait hypocrite de sa part de prétendre que ce n'était pas une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle – cette certitude que, Prince ou non, elle l'aimerait quand même._

_Mais il devait admettre qu'il respirerait plus librement s'il pouvait ajouter la propriété des DeLoech à la liste des endroits où Ava et lui n'avaient pas à se cacher._

_- Je pourrais…, commença-t-il avant d'hésiter. Je pourrais t'accompagner. Etre là quand tu leur parleras. Cela rendra peut-être les choses plus faciles…  
__- Quoi, de voir débarquer le Prince héritier de notre belle planète au beau milieu de leur salon, juste avant qu'il ne leur annonce qu'il est amoureux de leur fille ? railla-t-elle._

_Zan serra les poings._

_- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça, dit-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas._

_Elle déglutit péniblement, regrettant instantanément sa répartie._

_- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, s'approchant de lui et glissant sa main dans la sienne. Je sais que je ne fais pas les choses de la bonne façon, mais je suis… Si je leur parle, alors tout ça – toi et moi, le mariage, cette… couronne – tout ça deviendra _réel_ et…_

_Il se recula comme si elle l'avait giflé._

_- Réel ? Parce que pour toi, ce qui se passe entre nous en ce moment, c'est quoi ? Un jeu ?  
__- Non ! Non, Zan, ce n'est pas…_

_Elle lâcha un soupir._

_- C'est difficile, d'accord ? Et cela ne m'amuse pas de faire traîner les choses. Je suis juste… Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'être prête pour tout ça, la pression, les murmures qui me suivront partout… Pour toi, c'est facile, tu es _né_ dans cette vie. Moi, je n'ai jamais rêvé de tout ça._

_Le Temple, un bon mari, des enfants et une vie tranquille, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait jamais demandé._

_- Je te demande juste de parler à ta famille, Ava, pas de m'épouser demain.  
__- Je sais, c'est juste…  
__- … compliqué, j'ai saisi._

_Il se passa une main frustrée dans les cheveux._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, continua-t-il, les dents serrées. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête à endosser le rôle de Princesse, d'épouse ou même de fiancée et je ne te forcerai certainement pas la main, mais… Je suis là, Ava. J'existe. Je ne demande même pas une présentation en règle, juste… Cela fait plus d'un an et à chaque fois que je croise ton père au Palais, je dois serrer les dents et faire comme si je ne filais pas retrouver sa fille en douce une nuit sur deux. Je n'aime pas ça.  
__- J'ai juste… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, tenta-t-elle à nouveau.  
__- Bien sûr. Du temps… Peut-être que tu devrais profiter de ce temps pour décider une bonne fois pour toutes de ce que tu veux. Et surtout de ce que tu ne veux pas. Ou de qui.  
__- Tu es injuste, protesta Ava, les larmes aux yeux.  
__- Non, Ava, je suis réaliste. Ce Palais, la pression, les murmures qui vous suivent partout, c'est ma vie et mon quotidien, et si tu choisis de les partager, ce sera aussi les tiens. Je t'aime, mais même si j'ai plus que tout envie de te rendre les choses faciles, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'épargner ça._

_Il regarda une larme rouler sur sa joue et résista à l'envie de l'essuyer du bout des doigts, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas alors que lui-même ne savait pas où ils en étaient exactement. Il pouvait la préserver des ragots, des contraintes de son statut de Prince, du protocole et d'un millier d'autres choses pour le moment, tant qu'elle était juste cette jeune fille qu'il rencontrait occasionnellement entre deux dîners ou deux danses, mais pour combien de temps ? Cela ne durerait pas. Il ne voulait pas que cela dure._

_Il avait besoin d'une épouse, d'une amante, de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un pour l'écouter et le conseiller. Il voulait quelqu'un qui partage sa vie entièrement, avec ses bons et ses mauvais cotés. Toute sa vie, il avait vu ses parents discuter, se disputer, mais avancer toujours dans la même direction, travaillant main dans la main pour continuer à faire prospérer leur planète, malgré les coups durs et les sacrifices. Le devoir avant tout. Et Zan savait ce que son père devait à la présence constante de sa mère à ses cotés. C'était à un mariage comme celui-ci qu'il aspirait. Lui comme Ava, tous deux méritaient un mariage comme celui de ses parents. Et si elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter tout ça, alors…_

_Alors il lui faudrait faire un choix._

_- Il faut que je rentre, dit-il brusquement, avec un mouvement de tête en direction du Palais. Il me reste des papiers à lire avant mon entretien avec mon père._

_Ava acquiesça, la gorge serrée._

_- Tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'entrée ? lui demanda-t-il, courtois, mais distant.  
__- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester ici encore un moment ? dit-elle avec un geste en direction du lac qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes à moi, je crois.  
__- Comme tu veux._

_Un silence pesant retomba entre eux et Zan finit par se racler la gorge._

_- Je… Passe de bonnes vacances, Ava, finit-il par lâcher brusquement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, le ventre noué.  
__- Oui, je… Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle alors même qu'il était trop loin pour l'entendre._

_Elle s'essuya les joues d'un geste rageur en voyant sa silhouette disparaître à l'intérieur du Palais. Elle était réellement stupide. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A une vie entière de rendez-vous entre deux portes ? A se réveiller un matin pour découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il n'était en fin de compte qu'un jeune homme lambda qui allait lui offrir une maison à trois chambres et une jolie barrière blanche ? Elle avait passé un an à se cacher la tête dans le sable, à tenter de se convaincre qu'ils pouvaient continuer de cette façon, mais il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas._

_Il fallait qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle accepte le fait que cette vie ne serait pas facile, mais que c'était la vie qu'elle avait choisie. Elle savait que si elle faisait marche arrière maintenant, Zan ne la retiendrait pas. Il l'aimait trop pour lui imposer une existence qui ne ferait que la rendre malheureuse. A son tour d'arrêter d'être égoïste et de se prendre en main._

_- Lorsque mon époux m'a demandée en mariage, il a attendu ma réponse plus d'une semaine, sonna une voix dans son dos. _

_Ava fit volte-face et se retrouva face à la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer à cet instant. Décontenancée, elle exécuta maladroitement une profonde révérence._

_- Vo… Votre Majesté, balbutia-t-elle. Pardonnez-moi, votre fils m'a autorisée ici à rester un moment._

_La Reine dissipa ses excuses d'un geste de la main et Ava l'observa avec fascination pendant un instant. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que Zan était le portrait vivant de sa mère, mais jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le vérifier de ses propres yeux. Et c'était là, devant elle – les mêmes cheveux châtains, le même regard vert, les mêmes fossettes… Mais le sourire était différent. Alors que Zan avait arboré il y a quelques secondes à peine un sourire tendu, celui de sa mère était chaleureux et compatissant. Cela ne dissipa pas pour autant le malaise d'Ava alors qu'elle se demandait soudain ce que la Reine avait exactement entendu de sa conversation avec son fils._

_- Nous nous 'fréquentions' depuis des années à ce moment là, mon mari et moi, reprit la Reine. Pour le reste de la Cour, mes parents, la Reine mère, le peuple, ce mariage, ce n'était qu'une formalité. Il n'est jamais venu à l'esprit de personne que je pourrais changer d'avis et refuser après tout ce temps. Et pourtant, j'y ai pensé, chaque minute pendant cette semaine. La plus longue de ma vie.  
__- Vraiment ? commenta Ava, la gorge serrée._

_La Reine acquiesça._

_- Pour la majorité des gens, devenir Reine, cela signifie accéder à la plus haute position sociale, assister aux plus belles réceptions à la place d'honneur, porter les plus belles étoffes et les plus beaux bijoux… Très réducteur, mais vrai. La majorité des gens sont très doués pour ne voir que ce qui les arrange et ignorer ce qui ne leur convient pas. Mon emploi du temps rivalise avec celui du Roi, je passe mes journées à courir à droite et à gauche, à parler avec des gens qui n'ont rien d'intéressant à dire, et lorsque tout cela est terminé, la plupart du temps, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour assister à la moindre réception ou pour choisir la robe la plus appropriée pour cela… Tout le monde attend toujours quelque chose de vous et cela est épuisant._

_Elle fit signe à Ava de la suivre et commença à s'enfoncer dans les jardins._

_- C'est quelque chose que peu de gens peuvent comprendre – cette vie, la pression, les murmures qui vous suivent partout… Oui, je profitais d'un de mes rares moments de calme et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant Ava rougir violemment. N'y voyez aucune mauvaise intention de ma part, il me semblait moins embarrassant de vous laisser terminer votre conversation plutôt que de vous interrompre.  
__- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je crois, dit précipitamment Ava. Je me suis montrée très…  
__- Jeune, Ava. Je peux vous appeler Ava ? Vous êtes très jeune et personne ne pourra vous blâmer d'avoir peur, reprit-elle après que la jeune fille ait acquiescé. Mon fils pas plus qu'un autre. Il est peut-être en colère, mais ce n'est pas contre vous. Plutôt contre les circonstances. Il est très conscient de ce qu'implique de partager la vie d'un homme comme lui et préfèrerait au même titre que vous que les choses soient un peu plus… simples. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser d'avoir peur, Ava, je trouve que c'est une réaction plutôt saine, vu les circonstances – bien plus que de foncer tête baissée et se réjouir à l'idée de _toutes_ ces robes, de _tous_ ces bijoux et de _toutes_ ces fabuleuses réceptions, si vous voulez mon avis… Les jeunes filles de la Cour sont décidément d'une stupidité sans nom, marmonna-t-elle pour terminer sa tirade._

_Elle secoua la tête et pressa le pas, se dirigeant vers un petit édifice soutenu par des colonnes qu'Ava n'avait pas repéré jusque là. Noyée dans la verdure et malgré sa petite taille, la bâtisse dégageait une impression de force absolue._

_- Mais je mentirais en vous disant que cette vie n'a que de mauvais cotés, reprit la Reine. Lorsque j'ai finalement accepté cette demande en mariage, je me suis faite la promesse de ne garder aucun regret. J'ai fait mon choix et je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière. Et j'ai eu une belle vie, malgré toutes les contraintes… J'ai épousé un homme merveilleux, qui m'a donné deux enfants plus merveilleux encore. Il m'a offert une planète, et c'est un cadeau que personne ne surpassera jamais. Quant aux murmures… Ils ne sont pas toujours mauvais, Ava. Pour chaque conversation inintéressante, vous trouverez autant de gens attachants que vous regrettez de devoir quitter trop vite, pour chaque réception pompeuse, vous assisterez à autant de célébrations qui vous toucheront plus que vous ne pouvez encore l'imaginer. Cette couronne est pesante, mais elle est un honneur que vous serez fière de porter, tout comme je l'ai été avant vous, je n'en doute pas._

_Elle se glissa entre les colonnes qui entouraient le bâtiment et poussa les lourdes portes de bronze qui en fermaient l'accès. Ava la suivit sans un mot, se demandant où la Reine pouvait la conduire, avant de s'arrêter net sur le seuil de la pièce, bouche bée._

_- Comment… ?_

_La Reine sourit._

_- Voici l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de cette planète, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Vous êtes ici dans le Petit Temple, où est précieusement gardé le deuxième Granilith.  
__- Deuxième ? Il y a en a deux ?  
__- En fait, la pierre est en trois morceaux, les deux autres se trouvant au Grand Temple – mon fils vous a déjà fait entrer dans la Grande Salle, je crois…_

_Ava acquiesça, le regard fixé vers la pierre qui luisait au milieu de la pièce, ronde et bleutée, mais plus petite que celles du Grand Temple. Et comme la dernière fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur la surface pour sentir pulser l'énergie sous la roche._

_- Cette pierre-ci est réservée à notre usage exclusif. Mon mari, sa mère avant lui – Zan lorsqu'il succèdera à son père, continua-t-elle avec un sourire plus crispé, chacun des membres de notre famille vient ici chercher conseil auprès de la Conscience Collective. Chacun d'entre nous est libre d'accomplir ici les rites des Anciens à sa convenance._

_La gorge d'Ava se noua._

_- Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore encore de cette vie, murmura-t-elle en retirant sa main à regret.  
__- Vous apprendrez, tenta de la rassurer la Reine. Moi-même, 25 ans après mon mariage, j'apprends encore, chaque jour un peu plus. Vous ferez des erreurs, d'autres jours seront des réussites, mais il n'y a qu'une chose dont vous devez être sûre…  
__- Pas de regrets, murmura Ava._

_La Reine acquiesça._

_- Pas de regrets. J'aime mon fils – ma famille – plus que n'importe quoi au monde et je sais ce qui l'attend. Je voudrais le décharger de ce fardeau là, lui offrir une vie normale, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, toute Reine que je suis. Ce sera dur, mais je sais qu'il sera un bon Roi. Et je sais qu'il sera encore meilleur avec la bonne personne à ses cotés._

_Elle prit la main d'Ava et l'entraîna vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce où elle poussa une seconde porte identique à la première. Ava lâcha un hoquet de surprise en découvrant ce qui se présenta sous ses yeux. C'était un cimetière en plein air, mais les tombes étaient abritées sous un feuillage si épais que seuls quelques rayons de soleil réussissaient à traverser, donnant à l'ensemble une atmosphère irréelle. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la fraîcheur du matin et la clairière baignait dans une sérénité absolue._

Je pourrais passer des heures ici_, pensa soudain Ava, alors que son regard se posait sur les gisants qui surmontaient les tombes._

_La Reine avança de quelques pas, invitant silencieusement Ava à la suivre, et alors que la jeune fille déchiffrait les noms inscrits sur les tombes et découvrait les uns après les autres les visages de ces Rois et Reines qu'elle ne connaissait que par les livres d'histoire, la voix de la Reine résonna dans sa tête. Habituée à entendre Zan lui parler de la même façon, cela ne la surprit pas._

-Nous sommes ici dans le sanctuaire, ceux qui y entrent font vœu de silence le temps d'arpenter son enceinte. Tous nos ancêtres reposent ici. Certains étaient de grands hommes et des femmes remarquables, d'autres se sont distingués par leur couardise et leurs faiblesses, mais tous ont laissé une trace dans ce monde. Pensez-vous que mon fils mérite de reposer un jour parmi eux ?  
-Sans hésiter,_ lâcha silencieusement Ava, même si imaginer Zan reposant sous un de ces blocs de pierre lui était insupportable._

_La Reine sourit et Ava la regarda avec des yeux immenses, stupéfaite._

_Jamais encore elle n'avait réussi à répondre. Peu importe les exhortations patientes de Zan, peu importe le volume de ses hurlements silencieux, jamais encore elle n'avait réussi à _sortir_ de sa propre tête et à se faire entendre avant aujourd'hui._

-Oubliez vos peurs, Ava, reprit la Reine, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot à voix haute, et demandez-vous quelle est la trace que vous voulez laisser dans ce monde vous aussi. Etes-vous décidée à mener une vie pour laquelle vous mériterez un jour de reposer parmi eux, aux cotés de mon fils ? Tout ce résume à ce choix.

* * *

_Zan claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant l'espace d'un instant sa frustration prendre le pas sur ses bonnes manières. Rien ce matin ne s'était passé comme prévu… Il avait l'intention de faire visiter le Palais à Ava, avec un détour par le Petit Temple, mais en aucun cas de se lancer dans cette conversation aujourd'hui – ou jamais, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui. Mais cela ne tenait pas qu'à lui, malheureusement. Cela ne tenait jamais qu'à lui._

_Il se frotta nerveusement la tempe et inspira profondément, essayant de se détendre. De résister à l'envie dévorante de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans les jardins pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec Ava avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'autre bout de la planète pendant les deux prochains mois._

_- Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort… De l'eau dans le gaz entre les amoureux ? railla une voix familière un peu plus loin._

_Il sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir sa sœur à demi-allongée sur l'ottoman installé dans la pièce qui lui tenait lieu de bureau._

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, sœurette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.  
__- J'ai laissé un bouquin ici la dernière fois, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le volume qu'elle tenait à la main. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
__- Depuis quand est-ce que la réponse t'intéresse ?  
__- Tu es mon petit frère. Et apparemment, tu es amoureux d'elle, donc cela me concerne.  
__- Ton petit discours serait beaucoup plus convainquant si tu n'avais pas passé ces trois derniers mois à faire comme si elle était invisible. Et elle a un nom, je te rappelle, cela ne t'écorchera pas la bouche de l'utiliser, conclut-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau.  
__- Je sais, rétorqua Vilandra en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pensais que me montrer trop cordiale risquait d'attirer des commentaires.  
__- Et donc, tu as décidé de te montrer désagréable ?_

_Sa sœur fronça les sourcils._

_- Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu être désagréable ?  
__- Laisse tomber._

_Elle soupira._

_- Sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème ?  
__- Tu ne comprendrais pas.  
__- Parce que je ne lui ai jamais parlé ?_

_Il laissa échapper un geste d'agacement._

_- Parce que tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir. Cela fait un an, Vi. Deux si je compte toute cette année où on était juste ami, elle et moi. Tu te contentes de rire parce que ton "petit frère s'est trouvé une amoureuse" et tu passes le reste de ton temps à faire comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien.  
__- Je ne pensais pas avoir à te tenir la main. Depuis quand as-tu besoin de ma bénédiction ?  
__- Tu as raison, je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais Ava est pétrifiée de trouille. Elle se demande si elle a les épaules suffisamment larges pour supporter tout ça et j'ai beau essayer de la rassurer, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça marche.  
__- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux y faire, rétorqua Vilandra avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.  
__- M'aider. Oublier ton image de Princesse des Glaces ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde et lui montrer que la Cour n'est pas seulement un panier de crabes qui va la dévorer tout cru à la seconde où elle va s'afficher à mon bras.  
__- C'est un panier de crabes, fit remarquer sa sœur.  
__- Et tu es la reine de ces crabes, Vi, cingla Zan._

_Zan adorait sa sœur, mais détestait plus que tout son coté mondaine, cette Vilandra qui lançait les modes et faisait et défaisait les réputations. Elle maîtrisait à la perfection les règles de la Cour et naviguait dans ses eaux troubles comme un poisson dans son aquarium. Un peu trop parfois. Mais il admettait qu'aujourd'hui, cette partie de sa personnalité pourrait lui être bien utile. Ava aurait besoin de bien plus que des leçons dispensées au Temple pour survivre parmi cette bonne société qu'il détestait tant. Et qui mieux que la reine de cette bonne société pour lui apprendre à faire bonne figure au milieu de tous ces snobinards hypocrites ?_

_- J'ai besoin de ma sœur. Et j'ai besoin d'Ava. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre quelque chose que j'ai moi-même du mal à expliquer, juste de l'accepter et de m'aider. En l'aidant _elle_._

_Elle le regarda sans un mot pendant un long moment, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, avant de lâcher un soupir de défaite._

_- D'accord. Je commence quand ?  
__- Dès qu'elle reviendra au Palais._

_Il se rembrunit._

_- Si elle choisit de revenir au Palais, termina-t-il dans un murmure._

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? demanda Tess alors que Max arrêtait la Jeep au pied de la carrière d'Elton Point.

Il était passé la prendre un peu plus tôt, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, mais avait obstinément refusé de lui dire où il comptait l'emmener. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était déçue – elle s'était fait tout un cirque dans sa tête devant tant de mystère et il fallait bien avouer que l'endroit n'était pas particulièrement attrayant, même à la lueur du soleil couchant. L'eau s'était accumulée des années durant au fond de la carrière, délaissée par les entrepreneurs il y a longtemps, et si le niveau baissait et augmentait selon la période de l'année, c'était le seul point d'eau constant aux alentours de Roswell.

- C'est le seul point d'eau que je connaisse où on sera tranquille, dit simplement Max.

Ils descendirent de voiture et, toujours aussi perplexe, elle regarda son mari se pencher à l'arrière de la Jeep et en tirer un paquet rond soigneusement emballé qu'il finit par lui tendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un cadeau de Noël ? On était sensé s'offrir quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle soudain, paniquée. Max, je n'ai rien pour toi, je n'avais pas réalisé que…  
- Contente-toi de l'ouvrir, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Après une hésitation, elle décolla délicatement le papier qui emballait le paquet, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge alors qu'elle découvrait son contenu. Ce n'était pas un objet de prix, Tess ne doutait pas que Max l'avait fabriqué lui-même, mais pour elle…

C'était un loonas semblable à ceux qu'ils enflammaient chaque année pendant les cérémonies de Beseth et, peint au pinceau sur ses courbes de papier, des khâchis s'alignaient, calligraphiés avec soin. Deux noms qu'elle voyait inscrits sur cette boule pour la première fois, deux noms qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux – Lyssa et Case. Elle effleura les symboles du bout des doigts. Ses bébés…

- Zan…  
- J'ai utilisé le papier avec lequel on fabrique les lanternes chinoises, lui apprit-il avec un haussement d'épaules embarrassé. Je me suis dit que rien ne nous empêchait de célébrer à notre façon…

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put que le fixer sans rien dire. Et puis soudain, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle à l'étouffer, prenant soin de ne pas abimer le précieux loonas qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir l'aimer encore plus, il lui prouvait le contraire…

- Merci, c'est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-elle simplement.  
- A toi l'honneur, l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, expliqua-t-elle alors que le lac était encore nimbé d'une lumière jaune rapidement déclinante. Il faut attendre que le soleil soit couché.

Zan posa son front contre le sien et une mélopée familière commença à s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'Ava fermait les yeux. Et se laissait transporter dans le passé. Elle revoyait son mari, debout sur les marches du Grand Temple, accomplissant les rites ancestraux face à la foule, illuminant peu à peu les khâchis qui ornaient les murs juste derrière lui avant que l'atmosphère ne devienne électrique… Ici, elle ne sentait rien, mais cela lui était égal, le symbole était là. Elle savait qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus qu'un ballon de papier qui se consume, mais Zan avait raison, c'était leur célébration à eux et cela signifiait quelque chose, peu importe qu'ils ne soient que deux à en être les témoins.

Il termina sa litanie alors que le soleil basculait enfin derrière l'horizon. Cette fois-ci, Ava n'hésita pas. Elle avança jusqu'au lac et s'accroupit sur la berge avant d'enflammer la boule de papier d'un geste de la main et de la pousser sur l'eau. Elle recula de quelques pas pour se blottir dans les bras de Zan et, pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, ils regardèrent en silence le loonas se consumer lentement au milieu du lac artificiel.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ava se sentait sereine… Ils étaient là – leurs enfants. Dans leurs cœurs, dans leurs souvenirs, dans cette fumée blanche qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Ils étaient là, ni Zan, ni elle ne les avaient oubliés, et ils ne les oublieraient jamais. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient un endroit pour se recueillir et elle en éprouvait une paix qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis près d'un demi-siècle.

- Merci, dit-elle à Zan d'une voix rauque. J'avais besoin de ça.  
- Moi aussi, reconnut-il. J'ai l'impression d'être plus… léger, c'est étrange.  
- Je sais.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se remettre à parler.

- Ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière… On ne doit pas recommencer, même si c'était bien, dit-il enfin. Nous ne pouvons pas jouer à Dieu, même si la réalité est parfois injuste. Je suppose que certaines choses sont écrites et qu'il ne nous appartient pas de les changer, ajouta-t-il alors que son regard se posait sur la boule de papier qui achevait de se consumer sur l'eau.

Dieu sait qu'il ne rêverait que de cela, remonter le temps pour sauver ceux qui lui étaient le plus cher. La technologie antarienne lui avait peut-être rendu Ava, mais beaucoup d'autres – plus jeunes, plus innocents – ne pourraient jamais retrouver la vie. Il y aurait toujours cette plaie béante en eux, attendant sans grand espoir d'être complètement refermée…

- Je sais, répéta Ava. Mais je suis quand même heureuse qu'on l'ait fait. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu les aider, d'avoir pu faire en sorte que leurs parents ne sachent jamais ce que c'est que de perdre un enfant…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

- Et tes pouvoirs ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.  
- Ils reviennent lentement. Je devrais être comme neuf d'ici un jour ou deux, la rassura Zan en reculant d'un pas. J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et, lorsqu'il la déplia devant elle, Ava laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Là, au creux de sa paume, reposait son alliance – ou en tout cas, ce qui lui tenait lieu d'alliance sur leur planète. Elle le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

- Comment est-ce que… ?  
- Ce n'est pas la vraie, précisa Max avec un sourire contraint. Mais c'est un vrai diamant et de l'or blanc, alors je suppose que cela fera l'affaire en attendant de récupérer la tienne…  
- Fera l'aff… ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée. Max, tu es fou, elle a dû te coûter une fortune !  
- Juste le coût de l'or, le diamant est… fait maison, on va dire, avoua-t-il avec un sourire gêné. Je pensais qu'elle te plairait, j'ai essayé de la façonner exactement comme l'ancienne.  
- Elle est parfaite, murmura-t-elle en effleurant la pierre du bout des doigts.

Et elle ne disait pas cela pour lui faire plaisir, il avait vraiment reproduit le bijou à l'identique, entrelaçant les brins d'or blanc autour du diamant en un motif complexe, mais complètement fidèle à l'original, qu'il avait déjà à l'époque dessiné lui-même. Elle était _vraiment_ parfaite… et tellement familière qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui tendit sa main gauche et il glissa la bague à son majeur, comme autrefois. Zan sourit en la voyant refermer immédiatement la main, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la lui reprenne.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui après avoir admiré le bijou quelques secondes.  
- En attendant que je puisse passer une alliance terrienne au doigt d'à coté, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser alors que les symboles qui marquaient leurs poignets se mettaient à scintiller dans la nuit.

Et soudain, la neige se mit à tomber.

**TBC…**


	15. Breath Of Life

_Alors, juste quelques explications de certains points pour éclaircir mon récit (ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale dans l'histoire, mais bon) :  
__- les provinces donnent leur nom à leur capitale – Meijan est la capitale de la province de Meijan, Lebosen la capitale de la province du Lebosen, et ainsi de suite… Antara est à elle seule une ville-province et la capitale de la planète.  
__- les Uros et Och'ras (prêtres et prêtresses) sont pour la plupart formés pour devenir l'équivalent de nos médecins, même si ce n'est pas systématique. De même, les Temples sont l'équivalent de nos hôpitaux, en plus d'être des lieux de recueillement et de célébration.  
__Le Grand Temple se trouve à Antara et est le temple principal d'Antar, où est entre autre conservé le Granilith. Chaque capitale de chaque province contient un Temple Secondaire connecté au Grand Temple. Les autres villes disposent parfois d'un temple-hôpital.  
__Voili voilou… Et maintenant, la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Breath Of Life**

_I was looking for a breath of life  
__For a little touch of heavenly light  
__But all the choirs in my head sang no_

_To get a dream of life again  
__A little vision of the sight at the end  
__But all the choirs in my head sang no_

_-Florence + The Machine "Breath Of Life"_

* * *

Lorsque les cris d'Isabel résonnèrent dans le couloir, cette fois-ci, Max ne se précipita pas.

Trois nuits. Trois nuits qu'elle se réveillait en hurlant à trois heures du matin, réglée comme une horloge, et cela commençait à sérieusement empiéter sur son temps de sommeil. Tess avait dû lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes si fort pour le réveiller en cours cet après-midi qu'il était sûr qu'il allait avoir des bleus…

Il s'extirpa de son lit avec un soupir et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur, croisant leur mère dans le couloir, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Retourne te coucher, maman, je m'en occupe.  
- Cela fait trois nuits, Max…  
- Je sais. Elle va se calmer, je te le promets.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des images confuses que sa sœur ne comprenait pas arrivaient à provoquer chez elle un tel état de terreur, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il faudrait que cela s'arrête, sinon leur famille ne tiendrait pas le choc. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Tess de faire un petit tour dans la tête d'Isabel pour essayer de trouver ce qui clochait…

- Max ! s'exclama Izzy lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. C'était plus clair, cette fois ! Il y avait quelqu'un… Une forêt et quelqu'un qu'on traîne par terre ! Elle est dans un sac, Max, et elle est terrifiée !  
- Du calme, Izzy…  
- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas juste un rêve, je le sens ! C'est différent, cette fois. Il y a quelqu'un, là, dehors !  
- Ok, je te promets qu'on s'en occupera à la première heure demain matin. Essaye de te rendormir, je reste avec toi.

Et alors qu'il regardait sa sœur refermer péniblement les yeux, Max soupira et se cala tant bien que mal dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Il voulait juste dormir un peu. Juste un tout… petit… peu…

* * *

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous pouvez entrer dans les rêves des gens ? s'exclama Valenti, interloqué.

Il jeta un regard discret vers la porte de son bureau, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée. Il ne manquait plus qu'un de ses adjoints ne passe dans le couloir et entende un histoire aussi tordue…

- Oui. Mais jusque là, j'ai toujours choisi dans quel rêve j'allais, alors que celui-ci est venu à moi, expliqua nerveusement Isabel.

Lorsque Max lui avait promis qu'ils s'occuperaient de ses rêves le lendemain, venir trouver Valenti n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Il pensait plutôt trouver Tess et la laisser faire un petit tour de passe-passe sur l'esprit de sa sœur, mais Isabel n'avait même pas voulu en entendre parler, arguant que personne ne serait plus qualifié que le shérif pour s'occuper d'un enlèvement.

- Mais comment savez-vous que c'est réel ? Que ce n'était pas un cauchemar que cette fille faisait ? reprit Valenti, posant à voix haute la question que Max lui-même se posait.  
- Ça, je ne sais pas, mais ça avait l'air vrai ! Je l'entendais appeler…  
- Shérif, quand Tess s'est fait torturer, Isabel a reçu plusieurs flashs. C'est comme cela qu'on a su qu'elle était en danger et qu'on a pu lui sauver la vie. Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins vous renseigner, histoire de savoir si quelqu'un a signalé une disparition ? demanda Max.

Ce n'était pas parce que lui-même avait des doutes qu'il fallait ignorer la possibilité qu'une femme appelle effectivement Isabel à l'aide…

- C'est dur de rechercher une femme qui n'a pas de nom et qui n'a pas de visage, fit remarquer le shérif.

On frappa à la porte et un homme passa le seuil et entra dans le bureau.

- J'ai oublié de te demander… Cela tient toujours pour le déjeuner ? demanda-t-il.  
- Si tu m'invites, répondit Valenti.

Réalisant que le shérif n'était pas seul, l'homme les salua d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour, répondit Max.  
- On se retrouve à treize heures, confirma Valenti avant de suivre l'homme jusqu'à la porte et de la refermer à nouveau derrière lui.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Max.

Les nouvelles têtes au bureau du shérif annonçaient rarement de bonnes nouvelles pour eux.

- Un inspecteur des services fédéraux. Il enquête sur l'affaire Hubble.  
- Hubble ? répéta Max, soudain inquiet.  
- Oui. Ça se passera bien, Dan est un ami. Concernant votre affaire, je ferai une petite enquête.  
- Merci, lâcha Isabel, reconnaissante.

Max suivit sa sœur hors du bureau, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard pensif au shérif. Il espérait de tout cœur que Valenti ne s'efforçait pas juste de le rassurer en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'était toujours étonné d'avoir réussi à voir cette histoire disparaître aussi facilement, alors la voir ressortir pile en ce moment, il aurait dû s'y attendre…

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient attablés au Crashdown, Tess sentait les yeux de Kyle posés sur elle en un mélange de dégoût et de fascination alors qu'elle arrosait de tabasco la crème chantilly qui trônait sur ses fraises, puis finissait de vider la bouteille dans son verre de jus d'orange.

- Ça, c'est… C'est très extraterrestre ! Je veux dire le… le mélange entre très sucré et très épicé, balbutia-t-il. Je peux goûter, tu permets ?

Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Sérieusement ? Tu ne vas pas aimer…  
- On verra bien.

Il prit une bouchée de chantilly et elle observa avec intérêt son visage prendre une jolie teinte rouge écarlate.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! manqua s'étouffer Kyle.  
- Je te l'avais dit.  
- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est… Ce n'est pas complètement horrible !

Tess acquiesça, dubitative.

- Ça a une espèce de goût…  
- Vas-y, ne te gêne pas si tu veux en reprendre, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire en poussant son assiette vers lui.  
- Non ! Non, non. Il ne faut pas que je réessaye ! Je veux dire, je ne veux pas… Je ne suis pas encore prêt, je crois.  
- Tu n'es pas prêt pour quoi ? demanda Tess, perplexe.  
- Pour changer. Je veux dire, pour être à moitié humain et à moitié… aliénoïde, finit-il dans un murmure de conspirateur.

Elle le regarda un instant, les yeux plissés, se demandant s'il était possible qu'il se soit violemment cogné la tête ce matin et ait perdu une bonne partie de sa santé mentale.

- On préfère le terme hybride, lâcha-t-elle négligemment.  
- Non, attends, je veux dire, sérieusement, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ça. J'étais un être humain normal qui avait la vie devant lui et Max Evans déboule et me transmodifie en quelque chose de… Qui n'est pas…  
- Comment ça, transmodifie ? répéta Tess, franchement amusée cette fois.

Oh, Kyle… Si elle ne discernait pas sous ses airs assurés un soupçon d'inquiétude, elle aurait tenu là la parfaite opportunité de le torturer.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne lui ai pas demandé de faire ça ! s'exclama Kyle.  
- C'est vrai, il aurait pu te laisser crever, reconnut calmement Tess.  
- Si j'y étais resté, je serais monté dans l'avion de la mort et puis, je me serais réincarné au stade suivant de ma vie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel – _Buddha, nous y voilà…_

- Et tu aurais été réincarné en quoi, exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que sa patience était en train de s'émousser.  
- Ça, on n'en sait rien, ça aurait pu être une autre personne. Ou bien même un animal !  
- Un animal ? Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu devenir… un petit écureuil ou un truc comme ça ?  
- La question n'est pas là ! s'énerva Kyle. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide, moi !

Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, Kyle, tout simplement parce qu'il ne va rien t'arriver.  
- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?  
- D'abord parce que, lorsque Max t'a guéri, il s'est contenté de réparer les tissus de ton organisme, il ne t'a pas "transmuté". Et ensuite, parce qu'être un extraterrestre, cela signifie juste qu'on ne vient pas de la planète Terre. Extra. Terrestre, insista-t-elle en répétant ces mots comme si elle avait à faire à un enfant de cinq ans. On est aussi humain que vous, on est fait pareil.

Kyle la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais… Mais… Mais…, balbutia-t-il. Vous avez des pouvoirs. Et l'autre là – Nasedo – vous avez dit qu'il pouvait changer de visage ! Tess, _ça_, ça n'a rien d'humain.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que Nasedo était humain, j'ai que nous – Max, Michael, Isabel et moi – on l'était.  
- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle avala une bouchée de sa crème chantilly avant de s'expliquer.

- On avait besoin d'un protecteur, mais il pouvait se passer un paquet d'années avant qu'on 'renaisse'. Et comme on n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de devenir immortel, il fallait bien trouver une parade pour ceux qui étaient sensés veiller sur nous…  
- Et donc… ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Le meilleur moyen d'éviter le vieillissement d'une enveloppe corporelle pour survivre aussi longtemps que nécessaire, c'est de la modifier pour qu'elle ne soit plus tout à fait… normale. Eux, ils n'étaient plus humains.  
- Mais vous quatre, oui ?  
- Hum hum.  
- Comme tous les gens de votre planète ?  
- Yep.  
- Et vos pouvoirs alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Nous sommes plus avancés que vous, l'évolution naturelle de notre espèce a fait que nos cellules se sont modifiées et que nous avons développé des dons spéciaux, cela n'a rien de magique, c'est juste… l'évolution naturelle des espèces, répéta-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas contagieux, ajouta-t-elle pour répondre à sa question muette.  
- Donc… je ne risque pas de changer de couleur et de devenir vert ? demanda Kyle.  
- Non.  
- Ni de me mettre à voler au dessus de Roswell avec une cape sur le dos ?  
- Non.  
- Ni de me mettre à faire des trucs cool comme… faire exploser des trucs à distance ou lire dans les pensées ? continua-t-il, presque déçu cette fois.  
- Il faudra attendre encore quelques siècles pour que vous autres – les 'Terriens' – en soyez capables. Désolée.  
- Oh…

Il jeta un regard en coin vers son assiette.

- Je peux en reprendre ?  
- Non.  
- Salut, dit une voix juste derrière eux.

Tess releva les yeux pour voir Isabel approcher, Max sur les talons.

- Salut.  
- On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Max.

Tess lança un regard interrogateur à Kyle qui acquiesça. Isabel se glissa sur la chaise à côté de lui en jetant un regard vers le comptoir où se tenaient Maria et Liz, en train de discuter avec un jeune homme qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu.

- Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Isabel, en le désignant d'un mouvement de la tête.

Max repéra à son tour le nouveau venu et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si Liz s'était trouvé un nouveau petit ami. Ce qui serait une bonne nouvelle – même si leurs interactions étaient plutôt limitées ces derniers temps, il apprécierait que Liz tourne définitivement la page, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir cette impression tenace qu'elle l'observait à distance en permanence.

Il intercepta le sourire railleur de Tess et haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

_-On peut toujours rêver, lâcha-t-il en silence.  
__-La majorité des rêves ne se réalisent jamais, je te rappelle, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'on les appelle des rêves._

- Sean DeLuca, le cousin de Maria, répondit Kyle à ce moment là.  
- Oh, dit Isabel. Il est de Roswell ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu traîner dans le coin…  
- Apparemment, Amy l'héberge pendant quelques temps, histoire de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Devant le regard perplexe que lui jetaient les trois autres, il enchaîna.

- Il vient de sortir de prison. Liberté conditionnelle. Papa en a parlé hier au dîner, tu n'as pas entendu ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Tess.  
- Je l'ai vaguement entendu parler d'un jeune libéré sur parole, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait du cousin de Maria, dit Tess en se retournant pour vraiment regarder Sean cette fois-ci. Liz a l'air de lui plaire en tout cas, fit-elle remarquer, le front barré d'un pli soucieux en voyant la façon dont le jeune homme se penchait vers la serveuse.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un nouveau venu au casier judiciaire chargé gravitant comme un électron libre autour de leur petit groupe.

Max et elle échangèrent un regard entendu avant qu'il ne lui subtilise sa cuillère pour prendre une bouchée du contenu de son assiette.

- Et lui, tu le laisses se servir ? remarqua Kyle, contrarié.  
- Lui, il aime ça, rétorqua Tess. Il ne se sert pas du contenu de mon assiette pour vérifier s'il n'est pas en train de s'extraterrestrifier.  
- Pardon ? lâcha Isabel en les regardant comme s'ils avaient tous les deux perdus la tête.  
- Laisse tomber, dit Tess avec un soupir. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord ? Je croyais que vous aviez des trucs à faire ce matin…  
- On revient du commissariat, lui apprit Max.  
- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

Max hésita un instant, jetant à sa sœur un bref regard. Isabel soupira.

- Je fais des cauchemars depuis quelques nuits, leur apprit-elle. Je pensais que c'était simplement des rêves, mais cette fois, c'était… différent.  
- Différent comment ? demanda Tess, intriguée.

Les intuitions et autres rêves prémonitoires lui étaient familiers, mais cela la surprenait qu'Isabel en ait alors que sa mémoire ne lui était pas revenue. Sa belle-sœur était bien trop accrochée à son coté humain pour se laisser aller suffisamment pour que ses prémonitions s'expriment librement.

_-Ces rêves là sont probablement trop forts pour être contenus, lui envoya Max en silence. A chaque fois, elle se réveille en hurlant, morte de peur. Elle pense que ce ne sont pas seulement des rêves.  
__-Et de quoi elle rêve exactement ?_

- Il y a un enlèvement. Une fille qu'on traîne dans la forêt, dit brusquement Isabel, comme si elle avait entendu sa question muette. Je ne sais pas. On a demandé au shérif de se renseigner.

A coté d'eux, Kyle poussa un soupir.

- Génial. Ce serait cool si vous pouviez oublier mon père de temps en temps au lieu de le mêler à vos histoires, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tendue.  
- On ne sait même pas s'il y a une histoire tout court, Kyle, fit remarquer Max.  
- Et bien, j'espère pour tout le monde qu'il n'y en aura pas, rétorqua le jeune homme en repoussant sa chaise d'un mouvement brusque. On va être en retard pour le lycée, je te dépose ? demanda-t-il à Tess.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Max avant d'acquiescer.

_-Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui cloche avec lui, envoya-t-elle à son mari en récupérant son sac sur le sol.  
__-Bon courage, il a l'air remonté._

* * *

Lorsque Max rentra de son travail au musée ce soir-là, ce fut pour trouver Grant Sorenson au beau milieu de son salon, en train de zapper sur la télévision. Perplexe l'espace d'un instant, il le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Grant.  
- Salut, Max, répondit l'archéologue avec un sourire tendu.

Depuis l'enlèvement de Tess quelques mois plus tôt, les apparitions de Sorenson en ville s'étaient faites plutôt rares et Max l'avait soigneusement évité. Valenti l'avait informé que l'archéologue avait retiré la plainte qu'il avait déposé suite à leur intrusion dans son appartement et l'avait prévenu de garder profil bas. Il avait également insisté sur le fait que l'avertissement ne valait pas seulement pour lui, mais pour tout leur petit groupe.

Ne voyant plus non plus l'homme tourner autour de sa sœur, il était parti du principe qu'Isabel s'était lassée et était passée à autre chose, comme il le lui avait – gentiment, histoire de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute – demandé. Or, sa présence dans son salon ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

- Vous, heu…, commença Max.  
- J'attends Isabel.

Comme anticipé. Max serra les dents.

- Je vais voir si elle est prête, dit-il brusquement, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers les escaliers.  
- Merci, lâcha Sorenson dans son dos.

_Pas de quoi_, pensa rageusement Max.

Il persistait à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair chez ce type. Si seulement sa sœur pouvait arrêter de n'en faire qu'à sa tête…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'Isabel, il fut saisi par le désordre qui y régnait. Habituellement si ordonnée, sa sœur semblait aujourd'hui avoir empilé sur le lit tout le contenu de ses tiroirs. Il la vit retirer le débardeur qu'elle portait d'un geste brusque et le jeter sur la pile qui encombrait déjà le lit avant de retourner fouiller dans son placard.

- Heu, tenta-t-il prudemment, réalisant son degré de nervosité, Grant Sorenson est…  
- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle brusquement. Je sais.

Elle jeta deux ou trois vêtements de plus sur le lit avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière la porte de la penderie.

- Je croyais qu'il avait disparu du paysage, Izzy, dit Max.  
- Ne commence pas, Max, dit-elle sèchement. Pas ce soir. S'il te plaît.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, réalisant que quelque chose la perturbait vraiment.  
- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette fille toute la journée.

Il la regarda enfiler nerveusement une chemise et retourner fouiller dans le placard pour y trouver une paire de chaussures.

- Je veux dire, là, c'était différent ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Elle revint vers son lit.

- C'est comme si c'était elle qui avait visité mes rêves, continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Son regard descendit vers la chemise qu'elle venait d'enfiler et elle soupira avant de l'enlever.

- Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose… d'extraterrestre là-dessous ? demanda Max.  
- Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Elle disparut à nouveau dans son placard et en ressorti moins de deux secondes plus tard avec un pull à la main, cette fois, s'approchant à nouveau du lit avec un regard incertain en direction de la pile de vêtement qu'elle avait déjà mis de coté. Elle tendit la main vers la chemise qu'elle venait à peine d'enlever et Max leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, ça suffit, tu arrêtes, dit-il sèchement, avant de lui attraper les mains. Respire.  
- Max…  
- Personne ne t'oblige à sortir si tu n'en a pas envie. Tu peux toujours trouver une excuse et annuler…  
- Je ne fais que cela depuis des semaines ! Je repousse sans arrêt, là, je n'ai plus d'excuse, dit-elle en se dégageant brusquement avant d'enfiler le pull qu'elle tenait à la main.  
- Dis-lui la vérité, railla Max. Tu es une extraterrestre, il y avait des conflits d'intérêt pour le contrôle de ta planète et il fallait régler ça.

Elle retourne fouiller dans son placard.

- Ah ah, très drôle, lâcha-t-elle en retournant fouiller dans son placard.

Elle en sortit une jupe et retourna vers le lit.

- Je veux être quelqu'un de normal, sortir avec un garçon normal, c'est tout ce que je veux.  
- Nous ne sommes pas normaux, Isabel. J'ai bien peur que ce soit un rêve un peu inaccessible pour nous…  
- Ah oui ? Tout le monde n'a pas comme toi la chance de tomber amoureux d'une extraterrestre, Max, dit distraitement Isabel en retirant le pull qu'elle venait d'enfiler et en le jetant sur le lit à son tour.

Elle soupira.

- Dis-lui que… Dis-lui que j'en ai encore pour cinq minutes, d'accord ? Cinq minutes.  
- Cinq minutes ? répéta Max avec un regard dubitatif en direction du lit.

Si sa sœur arrivait à être prête en cinq minutes, il se ferait moine.

- Oui, cinq minutes. D'accord ? Merci.

Dûment congédié, Max renonça à lui parler ce soir et redescendit dans le salon retrouver le prétendant de sa sœur, lui proposant de lui servir à boire pour le faire patienter. Visiblement peu disposé à faire la conversation, Sorenson refusa poliment avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la télévision.

Lorsqu'Isabel se décida enfin à faire son apparition, tirée à quatre épingles comme à son habitude, Max ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur fiévreuse dans ses yeux et de regretter qu'elle n'ait pas suivi son conseil et choisi de rester à la maison. Lorsque son portable sonna moins d'une heure plus tard, il sut avant même de décrocher qu'elle était au bout du fil et, quand elle lança la conversation avec un "je me suis endormie devant le film", il lâcha un soupir de lassitude.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, après un détour vers Main Street pour la récupérer devant le cinéma et une excuse vaseuse servie à Grant Sorenson pour expliquer son départ précipité, ils sonnèrent chez les Valenti. Ce fut Tess qui leur ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? leur demanda cette dernière, à peine le battant refermé derrière eux.  
- Izzy s'est endormie, expliqua simplement Max.

Tess posa sur la sœur de son mari un regard perçant.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple rêve ? dit-elle calmement. Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas jeter un coup d'œil et…  
- Non ! s'exclama Isabel en commençant à faire les cent pas. Je sais faire la différence entre mes rêves et ceux qui n'en sont pas ! Et ça… Ça, c'est plus qu'un rêve. Et cette fille n'a pas le temps d'attendre que tu confirmes je ne sais quoi !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda la voix de Jim juste derrière eux, visiblement attiré dans le salon par les éclats de voix.  
- Shérif ! s'écria Isabel en se précipitant vers lui. Il faut la trouver ! Elle va mourir, elle est en danger !

Jim jeta un regard confus en direction de Max et Tess, mais cette dernière se contenta de hausser les épaules. Que pouvaient-ils lui dire, que ce soit Max ou elle ? Ce n'étaient pas eux qui rêvaient… Et même s'il y avait des chances pour qu'Isabel se trompe, il y en avait tout autant pour qu'elle ait raison et qu'une jeune fille soit réellement en danger. Sans compter que, si Isabel était la seule à 'capter' quoi que ce soit, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison…

- Vous n'étiez pas sûre de vous la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, dit enfin Valenti.  
- Tout ceci est réel, shérif, insista Isabel. Je vous dis que je n'ai pas seulement rêvé !

Jim passa dans ses cheveux une main frustrée.

- Mais qui est-ce ? Vous me parlez d'une fille qui a peut-être disparu et je ne sais pas comment elle est. Je n'ai aucune piste !  
- J'ai vu sa voiture, elle est argentée !

Tess se retint de lever les yeux au ciel – une voiture argentée aux Etats-Unis ? Ils venaient de faire un sacré pas en avant…

- Vous avez vu la plaque ? demanda Jim.

Isabel secoua la tête.

- Non… Je ne sais pas, une marque japonaise ou coréenne, je m'y connais pas bien en voiture, s'excusa-t-elle presque.  
- Et bien, je vais consulter notre fichier de véhicules abandonnés et je vous tiens au courant.  
- Merci. Et pardon de m'être énervée, mais je ne pouvais pas…  
- Il y a un autre problème, l'interrompit Max, réalisant qu'elle avait passé sous silence une partie de l'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté dans la voiture.  
- Max, je ne crois pas que…, tenta sa sœur.

Il serra les dents.

- Tu ne crois pas que quoi, Izzy ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix calme. Il est en train de se mouiller pour toi – pour nous – il faut le lui dire.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu.  
- Soit ton rêve est faux et dans ce cas, on arrête de creuser, soit il est réel et on doit tout prendre en compte, continua-t-il, implacable. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser de coté ce qui t'arrange juste parce que cela ne te plaît pas.  
- Si vous arrêtiez de tourner autour du pot et que vous nous disiez où est le problème ? demanda Tess avec impatience.

Isabel détourna le regard et ce fut Max qui répondit à sa place.

- Sorenson. Isabel était avec lui au cinéma quand elle s'est endormie et c'est lui qu'elle a vu dans son rêve. C'était lui, l'homme qui traînait la fille.

Valenti se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir.

- Voilà qui complique les choses, dit-il. Depuis les histoires de l'autre fois, je ne peux plus vraiment me permettre de lui tourner autour sans preuves…  
- Je vous le dis pour que vous soyez au courant et que vous fassiez attention, pas pour que vous occupiez de ce type, l'arrêta immédiatement Max. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'on se le remette à dos après la pagaille de la dernière fois.  
- Max a raison, intervint Tess. Vous nous laissez nous occuper de Sorenson pour le moment et vous vous contentez de vérifier pour la voiture, ok ? Pas la peine de s'affoler sans raison.  
- Cela pourrait être dangereux…  
- Et on sait se défendre, rétorqua Tess. Ne vous occupez pas de Sorenson.

Valenti acquiesça à contrecœur, puis s'approcha d'Isabel et posa sur son bras une main rassurante.

- Hey, ça va aller, d'accord ?  
- Oui, d'accord, dit-elle.

Elle tourna les talons d'un mouvement brusque et sortit de la maison. Max lâcha un soupir.

- Je sais que cela doit vous paraître…  
- Je la crois, Max ! Je la crois. Là où j'ai un peu de mal, c'est quand vous me dites que je dois retrouver cette fille alors que je ne sais rien sur elle.  
- Je sais.  
- Je vais repasser au commissariat et voir si je trouve quelque chose…

Max et Tess le regardèrent récupérer son arme et son stetson sans dire un mot avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

- J'espère vraiment qu'Isabel est sûre d'elle sur ce coup, lâcha Tess après quelques minutes de silence.  
- Mieux vaut essayer que de ne rien faire du tout, fit remarquer Max.  
- Si seulement c'était aussi simple…

Max regarda sa femme avec perplexité.

- Si tu me disais ce qui se passe exactement, Tess ?  
- Juste… certaines choses que Kyle a dites hier. Je t'en parlerai une autre fois, pas la peine de paniquer pour le moment. On fait quoi pour Sorenson ?  
- On essaye de le tenir à distance d'Isabel pour commencer, dit Max. Pour le reste… Je préfère attendre de savoir s'il y a vraiment eu un enlèvement avant de m'intéresser à lui de trop près. Selon comment ça tourne, on avisera. Ça va aller ici ?  
- Oui. Tu devrais rejoindre Isabel et rentrer.

Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer et de quitter la maison, rejoignant la Jeep dans laquelle était déjà installée sa sœur. Et alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, il se demanda ce qui pouvait autant inquiéter Tess. Tant qu'eux quatre n'apparaissaient pas dans les rapports de police, en tant que shérif, Valenti était libre de lancer une enquête sur ce que bon lui semblait. Si seulement ce type du FBI n'avait pas interrompu leur conversation ce matin… Il faudrait qu'ils se débrouillent pour éviter le commissariat un maximum dorénavant.

Peut-être qu'officialiser sa relation avec Tess serait une bonne chose, au final. Non seulement cela lui donnerait une bonne raison de traîner chez les Valenti, mais il devait admettre que leurs raisons pour se cacher n'avaient plus vraiment lieu d'être, s'il était tout à fait honnête – Tess était arrivée à Roswell depuis près d'un an, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aient 'officiellement' eu le temps de faire connaissance et de tomber amoureux, et il avait rompu avec Liz depuis des mois. Même sa sœur, malgré une certaine réticente initiale à l'idée d'inclure Tess dans leur petit groupe, en était venue à considérer leur couple comme quelque chose d'inévitable.

Oui, il était plus que temps pour eux de mettre un terme à cette partie de leurs mensonges.

* * *

_- Papa ?_

_Alek DeLoech releva la tête pour découvrir sa plus jeune fille debout sur le seuil de son bureau, une expression indécise sur le visage._

_- Puis-je te parler quelques instants ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain. Il y a certaines choses dont il faudrait qu'on discute…_

_Elle vit son père soupirer et se mordit la lèvre, sachant ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Il était rentré hier soir d'une tournée de plusieurs jours dans la province et, pendant son absence, le courrier s'était accumulé sur son bureau. Elle savait que beaucoup de ces transmission étaient urgentes et avaient pour son père la priorité sur tout le reste. Sauf qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle._

_Elle avait été trouver sa mère quelques jours plus tôt et elles avaient enfin eu cette conversation qu'Ava repoussait depuis maintenant des semaines. Elle lui avait parlé de cette formation si difficile, si exclusive, mais si enrichissante qu'elle suivait au Temple, de ces choses qu'elle avait vu auxquelles très peu de monde avait eu le privilège d'assister. De Zan. Surtout de Zan. Sa mère l'avait écoutée avec attention sans l'interrompre, avant de lui faire part de son inquiétude devant la voie dans laquelle elle semblait déterminée à s'engager. De sa fierté aussi, de savoir qu'elle avait été distinguée entre toutes, et par un homme tel que le futur Roi. Mais Ava n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre filtrer un peu de déception dans sa voix – après tout, cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans pendant lesquels Ava avait gardé tous ces secrets pour elle. Alénor aurait aimé que sa fille lui parle plus tôt, elle aurait pu l'aider à y voir plus clair, à la décharger un peu de ce fardeau qu'elle portait depuis tous ce temps… Et enfin, elle lui avait conseillé de ne pas attendre pour en parler à son père, pas seulement par respect pour lui, mais aussi parce que c'était une information qu'un homme dans sa position se devait de savoir. Alek DeLoech était un homme respecté et influent sur Antar, puissant dans leur province, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer les liens étroits qui étaient en train de se tisser entre sa fille et la famille royale._

_- Est-ce que cela peut attendre ce soir, Ava ? lui dit doucement son père, d'efforçant de ne pas donner l'impression de la congédier. J'ai vraiment besoin de terminer de lire tout ceci, ajouta-t-il avec un geste en direction de la pile de paperasse empilée sur son bureau.  
__- Je sais, mais c'est important.  
__- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda son père. Tu as l'air… stressée.  
__- Oui, tout va bien, je suis juste… Peu importe, éluda-t-elle._

_Elle s'était levée ce matin avec une boule au creux de l'estomac et une sensation d'angoisse diffuse dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une crainte bien naturelle à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation qu'elle redoutait tant avec son père et pas d'un de ces pressentiments qu'elle avait parfois… La journée serait assez compliquée comme cela._

_Son père sembla hésiter un instant et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui trônait devant son bureau d'un signe de la tête. Elle s'approchait du siège quand un bruit de pas pressés se fit entendre dans le couloir. On frappa à la porte du bureau et le secrétaire particulier de son père fit irruption dans la pièce sans attendre d'y être autorisé._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda immédiatement son père, mécontent.  
__- Pardonnez cette interruption, Ambassadeur, mais il y a eu un accident, dit immédiatement le secrétaire. Il y a eu une explosion à l'usine de Slein et cela semble sérieux.  
__- Sérieux à quel point ?  
__- Le message mentionne d'importants dégâts matériels qui ont touché jusqu'à la ville et de nombreux blessés.  
__- Bien, nous partons immédiatement, dit Alek en se levant de son bureau. Je te verrai plus tard, Ava._

_Elle posa une main sur son bras alors qu'il passait à coté d'elle et l'arrêta._

_- Attends, est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle. S'il y a beaucoup de blessés, le personnel de l'hôpital doit être débordé, je peux aider._

_Son père sembla hésiter un instant, avant que la voix de sa femme n'attire leur attention._

_- Je viens aussi, dit-elle, debout sur le pas de la porte, ayant visiblement entendu la conversation. Je n'ai pas de formation médicale, mais il y a toujours moyen d'aider.  
__- Entendu, consentit enfin Alek._

_Ava et sa mère disparurent rapidement dans leurs chambres, se débarrassant de leurs robes de jour pour passer des tenues plus appropriées pour ce genre de circonstances, puis rejoignirent l'Ambassadeur dans le hall d'entrée. Sans un mot, ils montèrent dans l'aéroglisseur qui les attendait devant la porte et parcoururent la vingtaine de kilomètres qui séparait Meijan de la ville de Slein dans un silence pesant._

_Une fois arrivés devant le temple-hôpital, lorsqu'ils descendirent du transporteur, ils réalisèrent que le message n'avait pas exagéré en annonçant des dégâts importants. Au loin, l'usine n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine et le souffle de l'explosion avait endommagé les bâtiments sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Ava regarda pendant quelques minutes la population arriver à l'hôpital à pied – apparemment des blessés légers pour la plupart – avant de réaliser que les_ _blessés les plus sérieux devaient déjà se trouver à l'intérieur. Elle échangea avec sa mère un regard entendu, alors que son père prenait la parole depuis la première fois depuis leur départ._

_- Où en est-on des blessés ? demanda-t-il à l'Uro Vikram, le responsable du temple qui venait de courir à leur rencontre.  
__- Pour le moment, des blessés moins graves que nous le craignions, Ambassadeur, dit l'homme après s'être incliné légèrement. Il y a surtout des blessures dues à l'explosion des vitres et aux effondrements de quelques plafonds, rien de très grave. Mais nous commençons à recevoir les blessés qui viennent de l'usine et là, il y a des cas plus sérieux…  
__- Je vois. Des brigades de secours ont été envoyées sur le site ?  
__- Oui, Ambassadeur. Elles ont commencé à nous transférer les premiers blessés, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait du monde sous les décombres. Ils ont déjà commencé à creuser.  
__- Je vais aller là-bas. Ma femme et ma fille sont venues pour aider, ajouta-t-il avec un geste dans leur direction.  
__- Bien, dit l'Uro après une brève hésitation._

_Il n'était visiblement pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir des 'civils' se mêler à son personnel._

_- Ma fille vient de terminer sa deuxième année au Grand Temple, précisa Alek, semblant comprendre son hésitation. Elle connait les bases.  
__- Et je me contenterais de faire ce que l'on me demande, le rassura à son tour sa femme. Nous sommes là pour aider, pas pour causer de problèmes._

_L'Uro acquiesça enfin et le trio regarda l'Ambassadeur remonter dans l'aéroglisseur et s'éloigner en direction du site de l'explosion._

_- Si cela vous convient, commença poliment l'Uro à l'intention d'Ava, je préfèrerais que vous restiez avec moi. Vous n'avez pas encore de diplôme, mais vous devez avoir le niveau d'une infirmière, donc vous pourrez m'assister. Et cela me permettra de libérer l'infirmière que me suit pour l'accueil des blessés.  
__- Entendu, lui assura Ava.  
__- Quant à vous, Madame, pourriez-vous assister cette infirmière au triage ? Nous avons besoin de faire passer en priorité les blessés graves et la majorité des gens qui nous arrivent ont surtout eu très peur, continua-t-il en regardant Alénor. Je sais que ce n'est pas très gratifiant, mais je pense que cela les rassurerait de savoir que la famille de l'Ambassadeur s'occupe d'eux en personne.  
__- J'y vais de ce pas, accepta Alénor avant de disparaître immédiatement en direction de l'entrée._

_Ava suivit l'Uro à l'intérieur du temple et se retrouva immédiatement dans le gigantesque hall principal, au milieu du chaos. Les blessés se comptaient par dizaine, mais comme elle l'avait supposé un peu plus tôt, la plupart d'entre eux ne souffraient visiblement que de blessures légères. Elle emboita le pas à l'Uro alors qu'il parcourait les travées où étaient alignés les gens, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'une blessure n'était pas plus grave que prévu avant de passer à la personne suivante._

_Mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les blessés légers cédèrent la place aux brancards des brigades de secours et l'Uro Vikram et elle passèrent dans une pièce plus petite où on leur amena des blessés plus graves. En moins d'une heure, Ava vit défiler trois personnes sur la table d'opération – un homme souffrant d'un écrasement d'un bras, un autre d'une perforation à l'estomac et une femme blessée très sérieusement à la tête. Déterminée à ne pas flancher et à se rendre aussi utile que possible, elle mit ses émotions sur pause et se planta aux cotés du médecin pour l'assister._

_Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Uro Vikram pour réaliser que les compétences médicales d'Ava DeLoech étaient loin d'être basiques… Alors qu'elle recousait l'abdomen de leur deuxième patient d'un geste assuré, il lui lança un regard perplexe._

_- Vous venez de terminer votre deuxième année d'apprentissage, c'est bien ce qu'à dit votre père, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.  
__- Oui, répondit-elle avec un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction. Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que ses mains se figeaient au dessus de l'homme qu'elle était en train de recoudre, soudain inquiète.  
__- Non, la rassura immédiatement l'Uro. Au contraire, vous vous débrouillez très bien. Exceptionnellement bien, même, ce qui est plutôt… surprenant._

_Ava rougit et termina le dernier point suture d'un mouvement assuré._

_- Oh, je… Disons que je suis très… appliquée.  
__- Sans doute, se contenta de dire l'Uro, visiblement peu convaincu._

_Mais au plus grand soulagement – coupable – d'Ava, avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger plus, on leur amena un nouveau blessé. Après trois heures passées en salle d'opération, Ava était épuisée. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, sa blouse était bonne pour la poubelle et elle avait vu suffisamment de sang pour le restant de ses jours. Désireuse de s'éclaircir les idées, elle quitta le temple et se laissa tomber sur un banc à quelques pas de l'entrée, renversant la tête contre le dossier et serrant et desserrant convulsivement les poings pour essayer de calmer cette angoisse qui n'avait pas arrêté de s'intensifier en elle depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Elle avait vu son père revenir une demi-heure plus tôt, le visage grave et fermé, et elle avait cette quasi-certitude qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas uniquement pour les blessés parqués dans le temple._

_- Ava ?_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'objet de ses interrogations debout à quelques pas, posant sur elle des yeux concernés._

_- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? lui demanda son père avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés._

_Elle passa sur ses yeux une main fatiguée et lui sourit._

_- Ça va. Les dernières heures ont été longues et difficiles, c'est tout.  
__- L'Uro Vikram m'a dit que tu avais fait un travail exceptionnel à l'intérieur. Tu l'as impressionné au point qu'il m'a redemandé si tu n'étais vraiment qu'Aspirante de deuxième année…  
__- Oh.  
__- Il semble penser que tu connais des procédures médicales qui vont bien au-delà de l'enseignement que tu es sensée avoir reçu, reprit son père en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur. Je peux savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?_

_Ava hésita un instant._

_- Cela fait partie de ses choses dont je voulais te parler ce matin, finit-elle par lui dire. Mais maintenant n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour aborder ce sujet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?  
__- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda immédiatement Alek, le visage soudain impassible._

_C'était un visage qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était le visage qu'il arborait lorsqu'il ne voulait surtout pas que ceux qui l'entouraient devine ce qu'il avait en tête. Sauf que dans ce cas précis, cela eut l'effet exactement inverse… Sans même le réaliser, Ava plongea dans les pensées de son père, comme attirée par un aimant, et ce qu'elle y vit la fit se plier en deux._

_Shay. Shay y tournait en boucle, enveloppé d'un brouillard opaque. Et l'inquiétude de son père lorsqu'il pensait à son fils était telle qu'il menaçait de la faire suffoquer._

_- Où est-ce qu'il est ? coassa-t-elle lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à retrouver son souffler. Shay. Où est-il ?_

_Son père eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul._

_- Comment est-ce que… ?  
__- Il est dans ta tête. Il est partout dans ta tête, je suis… Où est-ce qu'il est ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus désespéré cette fois._

_Son père la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, estomaqué, presque comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois._

_- Il inspectait l'usine lorsqu'elle a explosé, dit-il enfin. Ils pensent qu'il est toujours quelque part dans les décombres, mais ils ne savent pas où. Kahil est déjà là-bas pour aider aux recherches.  
__- Emmène-moi là-bas. Je peux vous aider à le trouver._

* * *

Le lendemain soir, alors que Tess s'introduisait par la fenêtre dans sa chambre, Max sut que leur conversation allait devoir attendre. Et difficile de lui en vouloir… Ces histoires de rêves étaient en train de semer une pagaille encore plus grande que la dernière fois et, pour une fois, Max ne savait pas par où commencer pour arranger les choses.

Valenti les avait rappelés ce matin pour demander à Isabel d'identifier une jeune fille blonde, Melissa Foster, dont on soupçonnait la disparition. Isabel avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de son inconnue, incitant ainsi Valenti à lancer des recherches… Sauf que la jeune fille était réapparue trois heures plus tard, saine et sauve, pour se jeter dans les bras de ses parents, eux-mêmes au bord de la crise de nerfs, en expliquant que sa voiture était tombée en panne et qu'elle avait juste attendu qu'on la répare pour reprendre la route. Valenti était passé pour un paranoïaque irresponsable, les parents étaient furieux et à deux doigts de porter plainte et Max ne savait tout simplement plus quoi faire. Quant à Tess… Et bien, visiblement, elle était livide et n'attendit même pas d'avoir repris son souffle avant de s'en prendre à Isabel, assise en tailleur sur son lit.

- Tu avais dit que tu étais sûre, Isabel ! explosa immédiatement Tess. Tu avais dit que tu étais sûre que c'était la bonne fille !  
- J'ai dit que je croyais en être sûre ! rétorqua Isabel en se levant d'un bon pour se planter devant elle.  
- Si tu "croyais" juste, il fallait ne rien dire du tout !  
- Valenti a dit que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter !  
- Izzy, essaya de l'interrompre Max avant qu'elle n'énerve Tess encore plus – sans succès malheureusement.

Sa sœur enchaîna sans tenir compte de son interruption.

- Cela aurait pu être elle, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Que je lui dise de ne pas regarder juste parce que je n'étais pas sûre à 150% ?  
- Oui !  
- J'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste ! s'écria Isabel.  
- Juste pour qui exactement, Isabel ? s'énerva Tess. Pour cette fille ou pour retrouver tes nuits paisibles ? Je t'avais demandé de me laisser entrer dans ta tête pour voir exactement ce qu'il en était et tu n'as pas voulu – au moins, j'aurai pu confirmer moi aussi ! Et maintenant, regarde où on en est !  
- On s'est juste trompé, mais elle est toujours là dehors, quelque part ! Et on va la trouver, Valenti ne nous laissera pas tomber !

Tess lâcha un rire.

- Seigneur, toi et tes idées fixes… Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce !  
- Ça suffit ! claqua la voix de Max.

Le silence tomba immédiatement sur la pièce, alors que sa femme et sa sœur se toisaient d'un regard meurtrier.

- Ça suffit, répéta Max plus calmement. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer de limiter les dégâts. Et ne plus rien faire sans être sûrs de nous, ajouta Max avec un regard entendu en direction de sa sœur. Personne ne dit que tes rêves sont faux, Isabel, mais peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu essayes de les considérer avec un peu plus de recul. Et Tess pourrait…  
- Non, lâcha sa sœur d'une voix tranchante.  
- Izzy…  
- Je ne veux pas d'elle dans ma tête.

Et à nouveau, Tess lâcha un petit rire.

- Oh, alors cela ne te dérange pas d'aller te balader dans la tête des autres quand ils dorment, mais pas question qu'on te retourne la politesse ? Tu parles d'une hypocrite…

Max posa sur Tess un regard pensif, se demandant si sa femme n'avait pas passé sous silence certaines choses concernant Isabel – comme des tentatives de visites nocturnes dans son esprit – dans un effort pour maintenir des relations redevenues relativement apaisées entre sa sœur et lui depuis leur retour de New York. Max détestait les petites visites d'Isabel dans les rêves des autres, encore plus que Tess détestait s'introduire dans les pensées des gens.

Il connaissait les limites que se posait Tess, savait qu'elle ne le faisait qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, pour obtenir une réponse rapide à ses questions lorsque c'était nécessaire. Isabel s'en servait pour son propre amusement. Les rêves avaient quelque chose d'intimes, un endroit mystérieux où le subconscient prenait les commandes. Ils étaient très révélateurs des angoisses, des failles et des désirs les plus profonds d'une personne et Max trouvait très perturbant que sa sœur choisisse de se divertir de tourments intérieurs dont le rêveur n'avait parfois même pas conscience.

Lui-même avait trouvé il y a longtemps la parade pour tenir Isabel loin de son esprit et il ne doutait pas que Tess soit plus que capable d'en faire autant, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas des Terriens. Il espérait qu'à défaut d'autre chose, cette histoire lui servirait au moins de leçon, maintenant qu'elle avait goûté assez désagréablement à l'effet que cela faisait d'héberger un parasite à l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, Isabel, dit-il calmement. Avec un peu de chance, tu rêveras à nouveau…  
- Avec un peu de chance, répéta-t-elle, interloqué. Tu es sérieux ? Dormir est la dernière chose que je veux !  
- Dormir est la seule chose que tu dois faire, rétorqua sèchement Max. Puisque tu ne veux pas que Tess visite ton esprit, tes rêves sont le seul moyen que nous ayons de trouver où est cette fille, si elle existe vraiment.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, mais Max ne flancha pas. Isabel finit par tourner les talons et par quitter la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. A peine fut-elle partie que Tess se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

- Hey, murmura Max d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Ça va aller, tu verras…

Ils sursautèrent quand on frappa à la porte et que leur parvint la voix de Diane Evans.

- Max, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle à travers le battant.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Juste… une petite explication entre Izzy et moi, rien de bien méchant.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien. Passe une bonne nuit, mon chéri.  
- Toi aussi, maman.

Ils écoutèrent les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, mais alors que Max posait une main sur sa joue, Tess se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes exactement ce qui se passe, Zan, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Cela ne s'arrange pas, bien au contraire.  
- Explique-toi.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il ne nous a pas écoutés pour Sorenson, lâcha Ava après un moment.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Le juge lui a refusé le mandat, mais il est allé fouiller sur son chantier quand même. Il n'a rien trouvé, mais Sorenson s'est énervé et l'a jeté dehors. Quant à Melissa Foster ? Il a rameuté tous les services de police de l'Etat pour rien et ça fait désordre.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard noyé de larmes.

- Il parlait avec un avocat au téléphone il y a moins d'une heure – un avocat, Zan ! Le juge l'a convoqué juste après que la fille Foster soit réapparue pour lui demander des explications qu'il a refusé de donner. Si en plus de tout cela, Sorenson redépose une plainte…  
- Il risque de perdre sa place, n'est-ce pas ?

Ava acquiesça, la gorge trop nouée.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas mon père, mais sur cette planète, il est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Je sais qu'Isabel croit que ses rêves sont plus que ça – et je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'elle a probablement raison – mais il faut qu'elle réfléchisse. Il n'y a pas que pour cette fille qu'on a enlevée qu'il y a des conséquences. Jim prend de gros risques pour nous. Et Kyle a raison, on ne peut pas continuer à l'appeler à la rescousse à chaque fois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, il faut qu'on essaye de le tenir à distance de nos histoires au même titre que les autres.  
- Je sais. Mais tu vis avec eux, Ava. Et il est notre seul allié ici, ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
- Je sais, dit-elle d'un ton abattu. Crois-moi, je le sais.

Elle avait tourné et retourné le problème un milliard de fois dans sa tête, sans trouver pour autant de solution. Jamais Jim et Kyle ne lui demanderaient de partir, elle en était persuadée, et elle ne voulait pas les quitter non plus, mais cela ne signifiait pas que ce ne serait pas un jour inévitable.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ava, reconnut enfin Zan après un très long silence. Je ne peux pas faire comme si elle ne rêvait pas ou comme si cela ne voulait rien dire, il y a forcément une _raison_ pour laquelle elle fait ces rêves.  
- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on a eu raison d'y mêler Valenti, protesta Ava.  
- Il est shérif. Isabel n'a pas entièrement tort, il est probablement le mieux placé pour retrouver une personne disparue.  
- Isabel en a rêvé, Zan. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que si cela sort des rêves d'Isabel, ce n'est pas une simple histoire de personne disparue, alors ce n'est certainement pas Valenti le plus qualifié pour s'occuper de ça.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit dans le couloir et ils se levèrent d'un bon avant de courir dans la chambre d'Isabel. Dans un mouvement devenu familier, max se pencha sur sa sœur pour la secouer, la forçant à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit des yeux terrifiés et se jeta dans ses bras alors que Tess les regardait de la porte.

- Izzy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.  
- Frazier Woods. Elle est à Frazier Woods, répéta sa sœur d'une voix paniquée. J'ai vu le panneau qui indique l'entrée de la réserve.

Max lança à Tess un regard interrogateur.

- On fait quoi pour Valenti ?

Elle serra les dents avant de hausser les épaules.

- On l'appelle, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? Il est trop impliqué maintenant. Sans compter que retrouver cette fille est peut-être le seul moyen pour lui de conserver encore le peu de crédibilité qui lui reste… On lui doit au moins ça.

* * *

Frazier Woods

Il faisait tellement noir… Comment espérer retrouver une personne enterrée vivante dans un bois de plusieurs hectares à la simple lueur de leurs lampes-torche ? Tess espérait de tout cœur que, si Isabel avait vu le panneau, cela signifiait que la fille était tout près, sinon…

- C'est ici ! murmura Isabel juste derrière elle.  
- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Max.

Tout comme Tess, il ne savait pas très bien par où commencer.

- Je ne sais pas ! commenta Isabel avec agitation. Je ne sais pas, mais elle est là ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas loin !  
- Je kidnappe une fille, je l'emmène jusqu'ici et puis…, marmonna Valenti.

Il avança de quelques pas et tourna sur lui-même d'un air pensif, avant de s'arrêter net.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Max, réalisant qu'il avait probablement remarqué quelque chose.  
- Une taupinière, dit le shérif, avant de continuer avec perplexité. C'est un peu trop net pour une taupinière…

Il s'accroupit pour gratter la terre à ses pieds avant de braquer soudain sa torche sur la tranchée qui courrait sur le sol.

_Un câble_, réalisa Tess.

C'était un câble, là, par terre. D'un même mouvement, la lumière des torches fila le long de la tranchée et ils accélérèrent le pas jusqu'à un arbre sous lequel était dissimulé une masse métallique. Alors que Tess se demandait de quoi il s'agissait, Valenti fit la connexion immédiatement.

- Des bouteilles d'oxygène.  
- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Isabel.  
- Ce n'est pas un câble, mais un tuyau, réalisa Max. Elle doit être à l'autre bout, venez !

Ils repartirent en sens inverse, jusqu'à déboucher dans une clairière au centre de laquelle se détachait un rectangle de terre visiblement récemment retourné.

- Non ! cria Isabel. Elle est là, elle est enterrée !

Max et Jim tombèrent à genoux et commencèrent à creuser, imités par les filles, et ils finirent par buter sur une masse compacte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura le shérif.  
- Oh, mon Dieu ! lâcha Isabel, dégageant un peu plus ce qu'elle avait sous les mains pour mettre à jour un caisson de plastique d'environ trente centimètres de large.

Tess balaya le reste de terre qui le recouvrait pour croiser soudain le regard terrifié d'une jeune fille blonde. Réalisant qu'on venait de la trouver, cette dernière se mit à hurler à plein poumons, le son étouffé par le caisson qui lui emprisonnait la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? demanda Isabel en cherchant le moyen de tirer l'inconnue de là.  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut faire vite ! dit le shérif. Elle risque d'étouffer !  
- Tu peux l'ouvrir ou pas ? lâcha Max d'un voix tendue.  
- Je crois que…, commença Isabel.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin alors qu'une balle sifflait au dessus de leur tête.

- Je rêve où on est en train de se faire tirer dessus ? s'exclama Tess, éberluée.

Max réagit en une fraction de seconde, levant un bras devant lui pour ériger un bouclier d'énergie entre eux et le tireur, le champ de forces illuminant la clairière d'une lueur verdâtre, alors que Valenti dégainait son arme. Une balle ricocha sur le mur invisible juste devant lui, puis une deuxième, et Max serra les dents.

- Dépêchez-vous de la sortir de là, il va vite se rendre compte qu'il n'arrivera à rien, autant éviter qu'il se déplace ! souffla-t-il rapidement.  
- Je vais faire le tour et essayer de le trouver, dit Tess juste derrière lui.  
- Izzy, grouille !

Il vit Valenti mettre un genou à terre à coté de lui.

- Max, je vois le tireur !  
- Encore une minute, le temps qu'on la sorte de là, dit calmement Max.  
- J'y suis presque ! s'exclama Isabel.

Une nouvelle balle ricocha contre le bouclier alors que Max suivait du regard la progression de sa femme en lisière du bois, inquiet. Oh, il savait Tess capable de mettre le tireur hors d'état de nuire sans efforts, mais elle n'était pas imperméable aux balles…

Derrière lui, Isabel poussa une exclamation de triomphe.

- J'ai le caisson, ça y est !  
- Vous le voyez toujours ? demanda Max au shérif.  
- Oui.  
- A trois. Un. Deux…  
- C'est bon !

Le bouclier disparut dans la seconde et Valenti fit feu à trois reprises. Il y eut un cri étouffé dans le feuillage devant eux et un bruit de course, alors qu'une voix résonnait juste derrière eux.

- Police ! Personne ne bouge !

Max lança un regard interrogateur à Valenti et le vit serrer les dents. La suite confirma ses pires craintes.

- Dan, c'est moi ! cria le shérif avant de lancer à Max un regard qui signifiait clairement _'taisez_-_vous et laissez-moi me charger de ça'.  
_- Jim ? dit l'agent du FBI en sortant du bois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu tires sur qui ?  
- Le kidnappeur.  
- Quel kidnappeur ?  
- On a enfin retrouvé la fille, dit simplement Jim en désignant l'inconnue toujours étendue à ses pieds, Isabel à genoux à ses cotés.

Max regarda le fameux Dan enlever sa veste et se pencher vers la fille pour l'emmitoufler à l'intérieur. Repérant du coin de l'œil un mouvement et réalisant que Tess n'était qu'à quelques pas, il réagit immédiatement.

_-Reste planquée, lui envoya-t-il à distance. Il ne t'a jamais vue, fais en sorte que cela ne change pas._

Il vit son ombre reculer à la lisière de la clairière, silencieuse et invisible, et retint un soupir de soulagement. Il faudrait donner des explications quant à leur présence, à Isabel et lui, sur les lieux, mais au moins, Tess était sauve. Pour le moment.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, la clairière se mit à grouiller de monde et, alors que la police se lançait dans les constatations d'usage, les ambulanciers chargèrent la jeune fille sur un brancard.

- Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? lui demanda Valenti avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'ambulance.  
- Laurie. Laurie Dupree, dit péniblement la jeune fille.  
- Est-ce que vous savez qui vous a enlevé ?

Laurie secoua la tête d'un air paniqué et le shérif posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

- Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.  
- Je n'ai pas vu son visage. J'étais venue rendre visite à des amis à Roswell et puis, il est arrivé derrière moi. Dans la rue.  
- Laurie, un de mes hommes veillera sur vous jour et nuit en attendant que vos parents arrivent, dit-il. Vous êtes en sécurité, je vous le promets.  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Max et Jim échangèrent un bref regard qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

- Une personne vous a entendue appeler, dit simplement Jim.  
- Il faut qu'on l'emmène, intervint un des ambulanciers.  
- Bien sûr, allez-y.

Laurie se cramponnant toujours à sa main, Isabel suivit le brancard alors que Dan s'approchait de Valenti, un air songeur sur le visage. Max s'éloigna de quelques pas, suivant toujours la conversation d'une oreille.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda l'agent fédéral à Valenti.  
- J'ai fait mon métier de policier, rétorqua Jim d'une voix sèche.

L'autre arbora un sourire cynique.

- Arrête, Jim, tu me prends pour qui, là ? Comment se fait-il que les jeunes étaient là ? ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de tête dans leur direction.  
- Ils étaient là. Ils sont venus avec moi.  
- Ils étaient avec toi ? répéta l'agent, perplexe, posant sur Max un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as emmené deux mineurs en patrouille ? Cela vaut une suspension, ça, et tu le sais.

Max réprima une grimace. Génial, justement ce qu'ils avaient voulu éviter… Maintenant qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'ils lâchent du lest à Valenti par rapport à l'enlèvement, c'était leur présence qui allait lui attirer des problèmes. Il vérifia rapidement autour de lui que Tess était toujours invisible, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur les deux hommes.

- Et bien, je serai suspendu, dit simplement Valenti. Mais laisse ces jeunes tranquille.

Max remarqua soudain l'adjoint Hanson les rejoindre d'un pas nerveux.

- Shérif, regardez ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il lui montra un sac dans lequel avaient visiblement été récoltées les balles tirées par leur ennemi invisible.

- Les balles du tireur, murmura Valenti.  
- Mais il n'y a pas de traces de brûlure ou d'impact ! reprit Hanson, éberlué. Comme si elles sortaient de la boite !  
- C'est impossible, dit Dan en lui arrachant le sac des mains. Physiquement impossible.

Il examina les balles avec stupéfaction un instant avant d'enrouler soigneusement le sac.

- Je vous remercie, je garde tout cela avec moi, remercia-t-il Hanson, tout en jetant un regard perçant au shérif.  
- Cela me surprend autant que toi, rétorqua Valenti avec un haussement d'épaules.

Dan rit. Un rire grinçant qui fit frissonner Max.

- Non. Non, Jim. Tu es un bon flic, mais tu ne sais pas mentir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais je trouverai, tu peux en être sûr.

Et il tourna les talons avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et de démarrer pour suivre l'ambulance, sirène hurlante. Max s'approcha du shérif d'un pas lent.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Vous risquez une suspension ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, dit distraitement le shérif.

Exaspéré, Max lui saisit le poignet et le força à pivoter dans sa direction.

- Ne me traitez pas comme un gamin, shérif, dit sèchement Max. Je n'en suis plus un depuis longtemps. Tess m'a dit que vous aviez parlé avec un avocat.  
- Tess se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.  
- Tess s'inquiète, rétorqua Max. Et avec raison, apparemment.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, avant que Valenti ne capitule devant sa détermination.

- Oui, je risque une suspension, dit-il enfin.

Max prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde.

- D'accord, je vais demander à Tess de s'occuper de cette histoire – des balles, de l'adjoint Hanson et de votre ami – histoire que tout le monde oublie cette partie de l'affaire. Donc à partir de maintenant, vous n'en parlez pas. A personne.  
- Je croyais qu'elle n'aimait pas faire ça… Manipuler les gens.  
- Elle n'hésite pas à faire ce qu'il faut quand il le faut. Vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?  
- Non. Dan va faire de cette histoire une affaire personnelle.  
- En plus de l'affaire Hubble, hein ? rétorqua Max en serrant les dents. Et à part ça, pas besoin de s'inquiéter…

Il retourna le problème dans sa tête pendant un instant avant de la secouer avec découragement.

- Je n'ai pas de solution pour vous éviter cette suspension. Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer…  
- Ce n'est qu'une suspension, je survivrai.  
- Jim…  
- Max, je savais ce que je faisais en acceptant de vous aider et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Et j'avais raison de le faire…

Il désigna le trou dans lequel Laurie était enterrée un peu plus tôt.

- On a sauvé la vie de quelqu'un aujourd'hui et c'est pour cela que je suis devenu flic. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Isabel les rejoignit et Max remarqua son air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, commença sa sœur.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je l'ai touchée et c'est… C'est comme si je la connaissais.  
- Hey, vous deux ! les interpella la voix de l'adjoint Hanson derrière eux.

Max et Isabel se retournèrent et il enchaîna.

- Je vais vous demander de me suivre au commissariat. Nous avons besoin de votre déposition.

Max acquiesça sans un mot et tâtonna mentalement autour de lui, cherchant à discerner la présence de Tess à proximité, sans résultats. Il savait qu'elle avait suivi tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces dernières minutes à distance et espéra de tout cœur qu'elle était déjà sur les talons de leur nouvel ami l'agent fédéral. Il fallait qu'ils s'occupent de ces balles avant que l'homme ne quitte Roswell.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux secondes à Tess pour retourner à la Jeep après que Max ait parlé au shérif de leur problème de balles – il faudrait qu'Isabel et Max se débrouillent pour retourner en ville, ils avaient d'autres priorités à cet instant précis. Mais son mari avait raison au moins sur un point – même si elle détestait manipuler les gens, elle n'avait jamais hésité à se servir de son don lorsque cela lui permettait de leur éviter des problèmes. Et ces balles intactes allaient soulever bien trop de questions embarrassantes.

Elle réussit à se faufiler dans le commissariat et à trouver l'agent fédéral sans se faire repérer. Elle avait sa cible pour le reste de la soirée. Elle le vit parler avec les ambulanciers, consulter le fichier d'identification pour vérifier que la fille était bien celle qu'elle prétendait être, puis observer d'un air un peu trop intéressé Max et Isabel entrer à leur tour dans le commissariat, Valenti et Hanson sur les talons. Le frère et la sœur firent mine de ne pas la voir et furent conduits dans ce que Tess pensait être une salle d'interrogatoire, la porte claquant derrière eux alors que Jim s'enfermait dans son bureau. Elle repéra l'adjoint Hanson s'approcher du comptoir d'accueil à quelques pas d'elle.

Réalisant que le dénommé Dan entrait à son tour dans la pièce où avaient disparu son mari et sa belle-sœur, Tess s'accorda quelques secondes pour s'occuper d'abord de l'adjoint – Max et Isabel pouvaient gérer l'agent fédéral pour le moment, alors qu'Hanson pouvait déblatérer sur les bizarreries de la soirée à qui daignerait l'écouter sans que personne ne l'arrête. Elle s'approcha du comptoir avec un sourire aux lèvres, remerciant en silence les Anciens pour son statut de petite protégée et 'fille adoptive' du shérif qui lui permettait aujourd'hui de traîner au commissariat sans attirer de commentaires.

- Monsieur Hanson ? l'interpella-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement brusque.

- Tess ! Bonsoir…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ?  
- Oh… Je passais la soirée chez une amie pas très loin et Jim m'a dit de le rejoindre ici après, comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de prendre ma voiture, improvisa-t-elle, prise de court.  
- Il n'était pas de service ce soir, fit remarquer Hanson.

Tess serra les dents.

_Et bien sûr, c'est ce soir que ce crétin choisit de se montrer malin…_

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne connais pas son emploi du temps, il m'a dit de passer, je passe, c'est tout. Je voulais juste vous saluer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Bonne soirée.

Et elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jim sans lui accorder un regard de plus, pariant sur le fait qu'il allait la suivre pour éviter qu'elle ne dérange son patron.

- Attendez une seconde ! cria-t-il dans son dos.

_Bingo…_

Elle ne ralentit pas, faisant mine de ne pas entendre, et tourna à l'angle du couloir désert au moment où il la rattrapait.

- Tess, vous ne pouvez pas entrer maintenant, lui dit-il en posant une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Nous sommes sur une affaire difficile ce soir et il est assez… occupé, ajouta-t-il avec un bref coup d'œil en direction du bureau.  
- Oh… Entendu. C'est à vous que je voulais parler de toute façon, reprit-elle.  
- Pardon ?

L'attitude de Tess changea du tout au tout dans la seconde, alors que son visage perdait soudain son expression innocente.

- Les balles que vous avez trouvées à Frazier Woods ce soir, elles présentent les traces normales de coups de feu, dit-elle d'un ton froid, vrillant son regard dans le sien et s'infiltrant dans son esprit comme de l'eau s'infiltrerait dans du sable. Toutes sans exception, c'est compris ?  
- Les balles que j'ai trouvées ce soir à Frazier Woods sont toutes normales sans exception, répéta Hanson d'un ton monocorde, le regard vague, sa volonté envolée.

Tess continua son petit numéro sans élever la voix, de façon à ce qu'aucune des autres personnes présentes dans le commissariat ne soupçonne qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose qu'une simple conversation cordiale.

- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est un simple enlèvement et le kidnappeur leur a tiré dessus lorsqu'ils ont essayé de sauver la fille, c'est tout, continua-t-elle.  
- C'est un simple enlèvement et le kidnappeur leur a tiré dessus lorsqu'ils ont essayé de sauver la fille, c'est tout, répéta docilement l'adjoint.  
- Est-ce que vous avez parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
- L'agent Baxter et le shérif.  
- Et où sont ces balles ?  
- Je les ai données à l'agent Baxter.  
- Bien. Maintenant, vous allez oublier que nous avons eu cette conversation, conclut Tess avant de lui adresser une moue contrariée et d'enchaîner comme si de rien était. Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas entrer ? C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il me raccompagnerait, pourquoi cela poserait problème ?

Hanson, son expression revenue à la normale, lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste rassurant.

- La soirée a été agitée, c'est tout. Vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vous ramener chez vous ?  
- Je vais appeler Kyle, fit-elle mine de concéder avec un soupir.  
- Bonne idée oui.

Et alors qu'on l'appelait un peu plus loin, Tess le regarda s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

_Et maintenant, à nous deux, agent fédéral Dan Baxter…_

* * *

_"A quelle heure êtes-vous arrivés sur les lieux ?"  
__"Comment avez-vous localisé la fille ?"  
__"Combien de coup de feu ont été tirés ?"  
__"Qu'est-ce que vus faisiez dans les bois ?"_

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, les questions s'étaient succédées en rafale et Max et Isabel avaient tenté d'y répondre au mieux, mais Max ne se faisait aucune illusion… Il savait déjà que certaines de leurs réponses ne correspondraient pas à celles de Valenti, impossible étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de s'entendre sur leur version des faits avant leur arrivée au commissariat. Leur seule chance de limiter un peu ce désastre restait Tess…

_Tess… Tess… Tess…_

_-Je suis là, reçut soudain Max alors qu'elle faisait irruption dans sa tête. Je me suis occupée de Hanson, j'attends que l'autre sorte du bureau où vous êtes.  
__-On a fini, ça ne va pas tarder. Et Isabel a appelé Michael, il va passer à l'hôpital pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Laurie.  
__-Ok._

A cet instant, Dan Baxter sortit de la pièce et, de sa position dans le couloir, Tess réagit en une fraction de seconde. Elle lui agrippa le poignet et le catapulta dans le placard le plus proche, verrouillant la porte derrière eux d'un geste de la main. Pris par surprise, l'agent fédéral ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais à peine la porte avait-elle claquée qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, un avant-bras comprimant sa trachée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda brusquement l'homme, relâchant néanmoins sa prise en réalisant que son agresseur était une adolescente blonde version poids plume. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Tess lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et le regard de l'agent plongea dans le sien.

_Encore un de ferré._

- D'abord, vous allez me lâcher, commanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

L'homme recula de deux pas comme un automate et l'air se rua à nouveau dans ses poumons.

- Les balles que l'adjoint Hanson vous a données tout à l'heure, où est-ce qu'elles sont ? continua-t-elle aussi froidement qu'avec l'adjoint Hanson un peu plus tôt, sans lâcher l'homme des yeux une seconde.

Elle le regarda plonger la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en tirer le sac en plastique qui contenait les preuves qui l'intéressaient. Elle l'attrapa d'un mouvement vif et, d'un autre geste de la main, altéra les balles pour leur donner l'apparence qu'elles auraient dû avoir si elles n'avaient pas été interceptées par le bouclier de Max. Elle lui rendit le sachet sans le quitter du regard.

- Vous allez donner cela pour analyse comme vous le feriez avec n'importe quelles balles, parce qu'elles n'ont rien d'extraordinaire, compris ?  
- Compris.  
- Est-ce que vous avez parlé de cela à quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
- Valenti et Hanson.  
- Bien. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est un simple enlèvement et le kidnappeur leur a tiré dessus lorsqu'ils ont essayé de sauver la fille, c'est tout, enchaîna Tess, s'en tenant à l'histoire déjà racontée un peu plus tôt.  
- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est un simple enlèvement et le kidnappeur leur a tiré dessus lorsqu'ils ont essayé de sauver la fille, c'est tout, répéta l'agent d'une voix monocorde.

Elle le contempla en silence un instant avant d'enchaîner.

- Et il n'y a pas d'affaire Hubble, poursuivit-elle, implantant cette dernière suggestion profondément dans son esprit. Vous êtes venu, vous avez enquêté, Hubble a perdu la tête et s'en est pris à un innocent. C'était de la légitime défense et Max Evans était juste là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Vous vous débrouillerez pour rendre votre rapport crédible.  
- Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, rapport crédible, répéta docilement l'agent.  
- Et comme l'enlèvement de Laurie Dupree n'a rien à voir avec votre enquête sur Hubble, vous allez quitter Roswell rapidement. Là aussi, en vous efforçant de rendre cela crédible.  
- Crédible.  
- Bon garçon, conclut-elle en lui tapotant la joue du bout des doigts. Et maintenant, je vais sortir d'ici et vous allez oublier que vous m'avez vu ou même parlé.  
- Je ne vous ai pas vu, ni parlé, acquiesça l'agent.

Sans attendre, elle tourna les talons et, après s'être concentrée une seconde pour s'assurer qu'elle ne sentait aucune présence humaine dans le couloir de l'autre coté de la porte, elle sortit du placard et quitta le commissariat par la porte de derrière, sans se faire remarquer.

_Mon boulot est terminé pour aujourd'hui…_

* * *

Roswell High, le lendemain

En voyant la silhouette de Michael avancer dans le hall quelques mètres devant lui, Max pressa le pas pour le rattraper.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à son ami une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Michael lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, comprenant sans qu'il ait besoin de développer le sens de sa question.

- Alors, rien.  
- Comment ça, rien ?

Michael haussa les épaules et s'arrêta devant son casier.

- Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, son lit était vide. Et c'était la panique là-bas – apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment une sortie autorisée…  
- Donc… Laurie Dupree s'est enfuie de l'hôpital et se balade dans la nature en ce moment même ? chercha à préciser Max.  
- Ouaip, confirma Michael en tirant un livre de son casier. Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'apercevoir. Mais si, il y a un truc que j'ai découvert – elle est 100 % humaine.  
- Comment peux-tu en être certain si tu ne l'as pas vue ? demanda Max, perplexe.  
- J'ai regardé les résultats de ses analyses de sang et elles étaient normales.  
- Elle ne serait pas la première à falsifier ce genre de résultats, fit remarquer Max. Nous, on le fait tout le temps.

Michael secoua la tête dans un geste de dénégation.

- Impossible. Elle avait déjà pris le large quand les analyses sont revenues du labo.

Le silence retomba entre eux pendant un moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Isabel fait des rêves pareils au sujet d'une humaine, Max ? demanda soudain Michael, posant à voix haute la question qui les taraudait tous les deux. Je veux dire, qu'Izzy soit connectée avec nous deux ou Tess, cela peut se comprendre, mais Laurie Dupree ?  
- Je suis aussi perdu que toi, dut reconnaître Max.  
- Hey !

Ils se retournèrent au son de la voix qui les interpellait et regardèrent Liz et Maria approcher.

- On en parlera plus tard, dit rapidement Michael alors que les deux amies s'arrêtaient devant eux.  
- Max, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Liz d'une voix pleine de sollicitude. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, comment va Isabel ?  
- Ça va. Elle a été secouée, mais ça va aller.

La brunette lui adressa un sourire et posa sur son bras une main qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Tant mieux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des coups de feu et je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien.  
- Les rumeurs circulent vite, fit remarquer Michael en claquant brusquement la porte de son casier.  
- Ma mère a entendu deux commères en parler quand qu'elle faisait ses courses – Valenti dans les bois avec deux adolescents, dit Maria. Les gens se posent des questions.  
- Les gens feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs affaires, rétorqua sèchement Max.

Maria leva les mains en un signe d'apaisement.

- Wow, du calme, l'excité. Moi, j'y suis pour rien, je ne fais que transmettre l'info…  
- Je sais, excuse-moi, dit Max avec un soupir. C'est juste… Je m'inquiète pour Valenti.  
- Il va avoir des problèmes, c'est ça ? comprit Michael.  
- Il a déjà des problèmes, corrigea Max. Tess m'a appelé ce matin – ils l'ont suspendu.  
- C'est fou, cette histoire, murmura Liz.

Et comme par hasard, Kyle passa à coté d'eux à cet instant précis.

- Kyle ? l'interpella Max.

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta même pas, se contentant de lancer à Max un regard noir avant de continuer son chemin.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda soudain Liz.  
- On ne fait rien, rétorqua immédiatement Max. On fait profil bas et on attend que cela se tasse. Tess a déjà fait le ménage coté questions embarrassantes, autant éviter d'en soulever d'autres.  
- D'autres quoi ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Et ce fut un visage familier, un visage qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, qui se tenait devant eux cette fois-ci.

- Alex ! s'exclama Liz en se jetant dans ses bras.  
- Salut, Liz, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il fit de même avec Maria, avant de saluer Max et Michael d'un signe de tête.

- Alors, la Suède, c'était comment ? demanda Maria, toute excitée par son retour.  
- Super. Froid, mais super. Je vous ai ramené un tas de photos !  
- Cool, il faut que tu nous montres tout ça, décida Liz. Chez moi ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les deux extraterrestres. Vous êtes invités aussi, bien sûr.  
- Heu… Je crois qu'on va faire l'impasse, désolé, s'excusa Max. Ce n'est pas que cela ne nous intéresse pas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Alex, mais on a pas mal de choses à régler en ce moment.  
- Des questions embarrassantes ? J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation, reconnut Alex.  
- Valenti a été suspendu, lui apprit Maria.  
- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?  
- Longue histoire, dit simplement Michael. Je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation.  
- On te suit, enchaîna Maria en attrapant Liz par le bras. On a sport et il faut qu'on se change. A plus, Alex, on se voit ce soir.  
- Oui, à ce soir.

Debout côte à côte, ils regardèrent leurs trois amis s'éloigner dans le couloir. Max posa sur Alex un regard interrogateur.

- Alors, c'était vraiment si génial que ça, la Suède ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'adolescent s'adossa aux casiers avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres et un soupir qui fit sourire Max.

- Oui, vraiment. C'était… très différent d'ici, mais je crois que j'avais besoin de changer d'air. C'était sympa de rencontrer d'autres gens, de visiter des endroits où je pensais que je ne mettrais jamais les pieds…  
- Oui, j'imagine, murmura Max.  
- Mais j'ai l'impression que cela a été plutôt agité pendant mon absence…  
- Pas tant que ça, avoua Max. C'était même le calme plat jusqu'à ces derniers jours.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
- Isabel s'est mise à rêver d'une fille enterrée vivante, expliqua Max. Valenti nous a aidé à la trouver, mais comme il ne peut pas expliquer exactement _comment_ il l'a trouvée, il a des problèmes.  
- Sa suspension ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est moche.

Max lui lança un regard étrange, surpris qu'il le prenne de façon aussi… détachée. Avant son départ, Alex avait été enthousiaste à l'idée de les aider – un peu trop parfois même. Peut-être que ce voyage en Suède lui avait _vraiment_ fait reconsidérer les choses, en fin de compte.

- Oui, c'est moche. J'espère juste que c'est une suspension temporaire et que cela ne deviendra pas plus sérieux. Il a déjà suffisamment de problèmes à cause de nous.  
- Valenti est adulte, Max, fit remarquer Alex. C'est un grand garçon, il s'en remettra.  
- Si tu le dis, commenta Max, une nouvelle fois perplexe devant son attitude.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil Isabel qui se dirigeait vers eux et se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il les laisse à leurs retrouvailles. Mais sa sœur approchait déjà, un sourire engageant aux lèvres.

- Alex ! salua-t-elle leur ami. Liz et Maria m'ont dit qu'elles t'avaient croisé, je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui…  
- Je t'avais donné mes dates de voyage avant de partir pourtant, fit négligemment remarquer Alex.  
- Oui, j'ai dû… oublier. J'ai eu pas mal de choses en tête ces derniers temps.  
- Comme toujours, plaisanta Alex.

Le silence retomba sur leur petit groupe et Isabel finit par se racler la gorge.

- Alors, heu… Liz m'a dit que tu leur montrais tes photos ce soir. Elle m'a proposé de venir…  
- Sûr, si tu veux, dit Alex avec un haussement d'épaules. Une de plus ou de moins…  
- Oh… Ok, lâcha Isabel. Je serai là, alors…  
- Cool.

Max suivait leur échange avec un amusement croissant, réalisant que sa sœur était décontenancée par l'attitude nonchalante d'Alex. Le garçon qui la suivait comme un chien suit sa maîtresse à peine quelques semaines plus tôt semblait plutôt… désintéressé, là tout de suite. Et il doutait que l'idée de perdre son admirateur en titre plaise à Isabel…

- Donc… A ce soir, dit enfin Isabel avant de disparaître dans la foule de lycéens qui se pressait dans le couloir.

Max secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, résistant à l'envie – bien peu charitable pour sa sœur, il devait l'admettre – d'éclater de rire. Mais sa sœur avait l'air si… dépitée, ç'en était comique, vraiment.

- Il y a un problème ? dit Alex, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il trouvait si drôle.  
- Non, le rassura Max. C'est juste… Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tu lui sautes au cou et qu'elle a été déçue.

Alex haussa les épaules.

- Oui, et bien, j'ai peut-être réalisé qu'il y avait d'autres femmes sur cette planète qu'Isabel Evans… Ne le prends pas mal, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, ta sœur est super, mais…  
- Je ne le prends pas mal, c'est ma sœur et je sais comment elle peut être. Une jolie Suédoise ? demanda Max en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Cette fois, Alex rougit.

- Peut-être bien, reconnut-il.  
- Et elle a un nom ? continua Max en l'entraînant vers leurs salles de classe respectives.  
- Leana. Elle s'appelle Leana.

Le reste de leur conversation se perdit dans le brouhaha du couloir.

* * *

Le soir venu, assise sur le canapé de ce qui était devenu son salon, Tess écoutait avec attention ce que Jim était en train de lui raconter au sujet de Laurie Dupree.

- Apparemment, sa dernière adresse connue est celle d'un hôpital psychiatrique à Brownfield, Texas. Elle est recensée comme étant paranoïaque et schizophrène. Elle n'aurait aucune famille proche, aucun parent, rien. L'hôpital a signalé sa disparition moins d'une semaine avant son enlèvement.  
- Rien d'autre ?  
- Pas que je sache.  
- Comment avez-vous eu ces renseignements, Jim ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes suspendu, non ?

Elle le vit hésiter une minute avant de soupirer.

- Par les fédéraux. J'ai eu ces infos par les fédéraux.

Tess se leva d'un bon.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible. J'ai gentiment 'suggéré' à votre ami Dan de ne plus s'intéresser à Roswell et de foutre le camp et croyez-moi, il est impossible qu'il n'ait pas obéi.  
- Il s'agit d'un kidnapping, Tess, expliqua Valenti.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors, on fait souvent appel au FBI pour résoudre ce genre d'affaires. Dan est bien parti – ce qui peut se comprendre, ce n'était pas l'objet de son enquête – mais ils ont envoyé quelqu'un d'autre.

Tess serra les dents et se passa une main nerveuse sur la tempe.

- D'accord… Et cet autre agent, il est comment ?  
- _Elle_ est comment. C'est une femme.  
- Peu importe, cela ne change rien. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Elle s'appelle Susan Duff. Elle est passée ici cet après-midi et m'a proposé de travailler avec elle sur l'enlèvement. En échange, elle est prête à glisser un mot pour moi pour que je sois réintégré rapidement.

Tess grimaça.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée. Vous savez ce qu'elle risque de déterrer si elle creuse un peu trop…  
- Et en quoi cela le concerne ? dit soudain la voix de Kyle dans leur dos.

Tess et Valenti se retournèrent pour le découvrir appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte du salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en une posture défiante.

- On parle de son job, là, continua-t-il. Si Max n'est pas capable de faire le ménage derrière lui, pourquoi ce serait à mon père de le faire à sa place ?  
- Il t'a sauvé la vie, Kyle, lui rappela son père.  
- Et il n'aurait jamais eu à le faire s'il ne l'avait pas mise en danger en premier lieu.

Valenti secoua la tête.

- Max m'avait prévenu de le laisser tranquille et d'arrête de fouiller, c'est moi qui ne l'ai pas écouté. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme ton père et personne d'autre.  
- Et quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter, papa, hein ? Quand est-ce que vous allez tous considérer que la dette a été payée ? Quand est-ce qu'on pourra enfin retrouver le contrôle de notre vie ?

En retrait de quelques pas, Tess déglutit péniblement. Elle savait Kyle en colère, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Et quelle responsabilité avait-elle exactement dans cette situation ? Le fait qu'elle vive sous leur toit ne contribuait pas vraiment à les tenir à l'écart des évènements… Elle commençait à réaliser que Kyle faisait dans sa tête une distinction très nette entre Max et elle et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle comprenait qu'il ne la tienne pas pour responsable des problèmes parce que, pour lui, elle faisait quasiment partie de la famille, mais la réalité, c'était qu'elle était responsable de ces problèmes au même titre que Max, Michael ou Isabel. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir visée par ses reproches, même s'ils étaient adressés à Max.

- Nous n'avons jamais voulu créer de problèmes, essaya-t-elle de s'excuser. Votre suspension… Ce n'était pas sensé arriver, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Valenti.  
- Je le sais, Tess, lui assura ce dernier.  
- Je ne parlais pas pour toi et tu le sais, lui dit Kyle.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard accusateur.

- Vraiment ? Si seulement c'était aussi simple, Kyle… Tous ces gens – Pierce, Baxter et les autres – ils savent qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal à Roswell et c'est pour cela qu'ils reviennent toujours. Je suis cette chose pas normale, Kyle. Pas seulement Max, moi également, insista-t-elle. J'aurais pu être celle qui t'a guéri ce jour-là, au musée, à la place de Max. J'aurais pu être celle qui fait ces rêves à la place d'Isabel. On est dans le même bateau, si l'un de nous quatre tombe, alors on tombe tous. C'est facile pour toi de décider de jeter Max ou Isabel aux loups parce que leurs noms apparaissent dans un rapport d'enquête, mais on n'a pas tous ce luxe.

Kyle secoua la tête.

- Et alors quoi ? On va accepter cette suspension sans rien dire ?  
- Oui, dit simplement Valenti.  
- Ce n'est pas…  
- Kyle ! l'interrompit fermement le shérif. Ça suffit.  
- Bien.

Tess le regarda tourner les talons et quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur, le cœur serré. Jim lui adressa un sourire contraint.

- Il se calmera.  
- Je sais. Mais il a raison, vous savez, ce n'est pas juste que vous preniez les coups à notre place. Je sais que Max déteste cela lui aussi, il n'a jamais été du genre à refuser d'assumer ses responsabilités. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de…  
- Il n'y en a pas, Tess, dit calmement Valenti.  
- Je sais.

Jim finit par lâcher un soupir de lassitude et lui sourit.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on y verra plus clair demain…  
- Oui, peut-être bien.

Tess récupéra le blouson qu'elle avait négligemment jeté sur le canapé en arrivant et se dirigea vers le placard pour l'y suspendre.

- Mais il doit forcément y avoir un moyen d'arranger les choses, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la penderie. Il faudrait juste que… Ha ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un bon en arrière.

Valenti se précipita à ses cotés et découvrit à ses pieds, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin du placard et tremblante, Laurie Dupree en chair et en os.

- Arrêtez de me chercher, leur cracha cette dernière. Il faut que vous leur disiez… Que vous leur disiez… Il faut qu'ils arrêtent de me chercher.  
- Laurie ? tenta Tess d'une voix douce, essayant de ne pas effrayer la jeune fille. Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Je vais appeler un médecin, dit Valenti en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.  
- Non ! cria Laurie, bondissant hors du placard comme un diable hors de sa boite. Non, vous ne pouvez pas… Vous ne devez pas… Sinon, ils vont me renvoyer là-bas. Chez les fous. Je ne suis pas… _folle_. S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît.

Tess échangea avec Valenti un regard sceptique alors que la jeune fille se mettait à faire frénétiquement les cent pas, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles entre ses dents. Quoi qu'elle en dise, si elle n'était pas folle, elle était forcément… quelque chose.

- De quoi avait vous peur, Laurie ? demanda doucement Valenti. De l'homme qui vous a enlevé ? Vous savez de qui il s'agissait ?  
- Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Non, répéta Laurie en une litanie plaintive.  
- Laurie, essaya de l'interrompre gentiment Tess. Il ne vous arrivera rien ici, je vous le promets.  
- Il, il, il… Il n'y a pas de "il". Ce n'est pas un "il", ce sont "eux" !  
- Eux ? demanda Valenti alors que son téléphone se mettait à sonner.

Il grimaça en lisant le numéro sur l'écran, mais décrocha quand même le combiné.

- Valenti, j'écoute… Bonjour, Susan, salua-t-il son interlocutrice, échangeant un regard entendu avec Tess. Vraiment ? … Non, je… Je suis libre. … Entendu, je vous rejoins là-bas. … A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Elle veut me voir au commissariat. Si je n'y vais pas, cela va paraître suspect, expliqua-t-il rapidement.  
- Je comprends, dit Tess. On fait quoi pour elle ? demanda-t-elle avec un signe de tête en direction de Laurie.  
- Pas l'hôpital, pas l'hôpital, pas l'hôpital, répéta désespérément Laurie.  
- Tant que vous restez là, vous ne risquez rien, trancha Valenti. Mais restez discrets, d'accord ?

Tess acquiesça et tira son portable de sa poche, cherchant distraitement le numéro de Max dans son répertoire.

- Je vais essayer de faire vite.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer alors qu'elle finissait de taper sur son clavier les derniers mots du bref message adressé à son mari – _'Chez Valenti. Laurie. Vite'._ Les Evans n'habitaient qu'à trois pâtés de maison d'ici, il serait là dans à peine quelques minutes.

Relevant la tête, Tess observa pendant un long moment Laurie qui arpentait le salon. Tremblante, la jeune fille continuait à parler toute seule en se rongeant compulsivement les ongles. Tess hésita une seconde avant de traverser le salon et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

- Arrêtez de faire ça, vous allez vous faire mal, lui dit-elle gentiment en l'attirant vers le canapé où Laurie se laissa tomber, l'air abattu.  
- Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je continue. Il faut que je les fasse sortir. C'est le seul moyen de les faire sortir.  
- Sortir qui ?

Laurie releva brusquement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Tess.

- Eux. Ils sont partout, dit-elle en se remettant à trembler de plus belle.  
- Vous avez froid ? demanda Tess.

Laurie secoua la tête.

- Non. Non, non, pas froid.  
- D'accord. Laurie, est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi on vous a enlevé ? reprit Tess, essayant tant bien que mal d'y voir plus clair dans toute cette histoire.  
- Des piqûres. Ils m'ont fait des piqûres.  
- Des piqûres ?  
- Oui. Oui, regardez…

Elle releva sa manche d'un geste brusque.

- Là. Là, vous voyez ? insista Laurie en pointant le doigt vers la pliure de son bras. Vous les voyez ?

Tess secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Je suis désolée, mais non, répondit-elle en après quelques instants à observer sa peau. Il n'y a rien.  
- Je ne suis pas folle ! dit violemment Laurie en dégageant ses mains de celle de Tess.

Elle se leva du canapé et se remit à faire les cent pas.

- Je ne suis pas folle. Pas folle. Pas…  
- D'accord, d'accord, dit précipitamment Tess dans l'espoir de la calmer. Vous n'êtes pas folle et je vous crois. Si vous pouviez juste…

Mais à cet instant, on sonna à la porte et Laurie, affolée, retourna s'enfermer dans le placard. Tess, sentant la présence de Max de l'autre coté du battant, ravala un juron et courut ouvrir, réalisant que son mari n'était pas seul – Isabel et Michael étaient debout à ses cotés.

- Il fallait entrer sans frapper, marmonna-t-elle. Maintenant, il va falloir que je la persuade de ressortir…  
- Qui ? demanda Michael. Sortir d'où ?  
- Laurie Dupree, dit Tess en les faisant entrer. Elle est venue se cacher chez nous. Et elle n'est pas très… stable, alors on y va doucement, d'accord ?

Alors que les trois autres acquiesçaient, elle s'approcha du placard et frappa doucement à la porte.

- Laurie ? tenta-t-elle. Laurie, vous pouvez ouvrir, tout va bien.

La porte du placard s'entrouvrit et Laurie passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Vous vous souvenez de Max et Isabel ? continua Tess d'une voix calme. Ils étaient là hier soir, ce sont eux qui vous ont trouvé. Et voici notre ami, Michael.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et Michael s'avança vers Laurie avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir.

Cette fois, la réaction de Laurie fut épidermique, sa panique absolue.

- Si tu t'approches de moi, je te crève ! hurla-t-elle en bondissant hors du placard.

Et avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle traversa le salon au pas de course, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et disparut dans la nuit.

- Non ! Laurie ! Michael ne vous fera rien ! cria Isabel.  
- Merde ! lâcha Tess avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la retrouve avant eux, non seulement parce que Tess commençait à soupçonner que les 'eux' dont Laurie n'arrêtait pas de parler n'avaient rien d'humain, mais aussi parce que si le fait que le shérif l'avait cachée – même à son insu – alors que la ville entière était à sa recherche venait à se savoir, la suspension de Jim Valenti deviendrait de la rigolade à coté de ce qui risquait de lui arriver.

Alors qu'ils déboulaient sur le trottoir, ils découvrirent que la rue était vide.

- Droite ou gauche ? demanda anxieusement Isabel.  
- Droite, trancha Tess, son esprit filtrant automatiquement les auras des alentours pour détecter la présence de Laurie. Elle est partie à droite.

Max et Michael partirent au quart de tour, distançant rapidement les filles. Et là, un pâté de maison plus loin, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, Max repéra enfin la tête blonde qui les intéressait, courant toujours pour leur échapper.

- Michael, là ! cria-t-il en pointant Laurie du doigt.

Il leur fallut un pâté de maison de plus pour la rattraper, et alors que Laurie allait tourner à l'angle d'une rue, Michael la ceintura, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, interrompant sa course folle.

- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, Laurie, calmez-vous ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle se débattait dans ses bras.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Max pour réaliser que Laurie était maintenant proche de l'hystérie et que, dans son état, elle ne se laisserait raisonner par personne. Et comme pour lui donner raison, dans un dernier sursaut de rage, la jeune fille donna à Michael un violent coup de coude et réussit à lui échapper, se précipitant aveuglément sur la route.

- Attention ! cria Max.

Trop tard. La voiture qui passait à ce moment là la percuta, envoyant Laurie rouler sur la chaussée quelques mètres plus loin. Pétrifié pendant quelques secondes, Max et Michael se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille, le conducteur de la voiture sur les talons.

- Mon Dieu ! balbutia l'homme en s'accroupissant à leurs cotés. Elle va bien ? Elle a déboulé de nulle part, je ne l'ai pas vu, je…  
- Ça va aller, dit sèchement Michael après s'être assuré que Laurie respirait toujours. Reculez.

Il lança à Max un regard que Max déchiffra sans peine – 'tu peux la guérir'. Seulement il ne pouvait pas, pas avec le chauffeur à coté d'eux. Si seulement Tess…

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une voix à coté d'eux.

Les deux amis relevèrent la tête et il ne leur fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réaliser qu'un attroupement était en train de se former autour d'eux, surtout des voisins attirés dans la rue par le bruit du choc.

A quelques pas, Tess et Isabel arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, hors d'haleine.

- Mon Dieu, murmura Isabel. Il faut…

Elle avança d'un pas direction de Laurie, mais Tess l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non, on ne doit pas approcher, l'empêcha Tess.  
- Mais…  
- Elle va bien, la rassura Tess d'une voix sèche après s'être assurée que l'aura de Laurie ne présentait aucune de ce brouillard caractéristique des personnes en train de mourir. Elle est secouée, mais ça va aller. Il y a trop de témoins. On ne peut rien faire pour elle et ce sera déjà suffisamment difficile d'expliquer pourquoi Max est _encore_ sur les lieux. Recule.  
- Mais il faut que…  
- Bon sang, Isabel, recule ! s'énerva Tess en entrainant Isabel à l'écart.

Juste à temps pour voir passer une voiture de police, gyrophares allumés, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. A distance, Tess regarda avec une sensation de désastre imminent une femme descendre de la voiture, suivie de Valenti.

_Non. Non, non, non, non !_ pensa-t-elle, se doutant que la femme devait être l'agent du FBI dont Jim lui avait parlé.

Son regard croisa celui de Max.

_-Il faut que tu la fasses taire, Zan,_ lui envoya-t-elle en silence. _Laurie… Il ne faut pas qu'elle parle ! Si elle leur dit qu'elle était chez nous…  
__-Et comment je suis sensé faire ça, Ava ? Ce n'est pas moi le mentaliste !_

- Reculez, s'il vous plaît ! cria l'agent Duff à la foule en s'approchant de l'endroit où Laurie était toujours allongée, Valenti sur les talons. Poussez-vous.

Soudain, Laurie sembla retrouver toute sa lucidité et pointa le shérif du doigt, sa panique remontant à la surface.

- Ils sont chez lui ! cria-t-elle. Les extraterrestres sont chez lui ! Il m'a enfermé pour qu'ils viennent me chercher !

Valenti hésita une fraction de seconde avant de faire comme si de rien était.

- Circulez, cria-t-il à la ronde. Il n'y a rien à voir, rentrez chez vous !  
- Il a dit que je n'avais rien à craindre, que je pouvais avoir confiance ! continua Laurie, le regard fou.  
- Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle raconte, essaya de minimiser le shérif, alors que l'agent Duff posait sur lui un regard soudain méfiant.  
- Il avait dit qu'il me protègerait, j'étais allée me cacher chez lui – 14, Olive Street, son canapé… est marron, rideaux verts, débita Laurie comme une automate. Du papier au mur, papier vert à carreaux… Les extraterrestres sont avec lui !  
- Elle était chez vous, shérif ? demanda calmement l'agent fédéral.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Valenti.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? insista-t-elle.

Valenti resta muet et échangea avec Max un regard impuissant. La gorge de Tess se noua alors qu'elle réalisait soudain avec une certitude aveuglante que c'en était terminé pour le shérif. Comment la carrière de Jim pourrait-elle se remettre de cela ? Elle vit l'expression de l'agent Duff se durcir alors qu'elle se plaçait physiquement entre lui et le corps de Laurie, toujours allongée sur la chaussée.

- Notre arrangement ne tient plus, shérif, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tranchante en l'entraînant en direction de leur voiture, alors que les sirènes d'une ambulance résonnaient dans le lointain. Suivez-moi.

L'ambulance s'arrêta à coté de Laurie et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut emmenée sous les murmures de la foule, discutant avec délectation de la disgrâce très publique du shérif. Max et Michael retrouvèrent les filles, le regard sombre.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Isabel.  
- On ne fait rien, dit Tess, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Ils regardèrent l'ambulance s'éloigner d'un air morose.

- Elle nous connait, finit par dire Michael. Elle sait ce qu'on ait. Comment c'est possible ? On ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant hier !  
- Je ne sais pas, reconnut Max. Mais il va falloir qu'on découvre ce qui se passe. Quelqu'un est visiblement après elle et on ne peut pas se permettre que ces 'ils', quels qu'ils soient, remontent jusqu'à nous.

* * *

_- Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Zan avec une moue contrariée, faisant les cent pas sur la terrasse de ses appartements.  
__- Oui, confirma Rath. Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu être un militaire de carrière.  
__- Je sais, dit Zan avec un soupir. Cela ne signifie pas que je me réjouisse à l'idée de te remplacer par un quinquagénaire prétendument expérimenté qui va passer la moitié de son temps à m'expliquer comment je dois vivre ma vie…_

_Rath arbora un sourire amusé._

_- Arrête de te plaindre, tu sais très bien que tu as toujours le dernier mot, de toute façon. Tu es le Prince héritier, personne ne peut t'imposer quoi que ce soit.  
__- Peu importe, il ne sera pas toi.  
__- Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, je resterai basé à Antara. Je serai juste détaché sur des opérations spéciales.  
__- Et mon père a donné son autorisation ? lui demanda Zan. Après tout, c'est lui qui t'a affecté à ma sécurité._

_Rath secoua la tête._

_- Je voulais t'en parler d'abord. Tu n'es pas seulement un boulot, Zan, on est amis depuis quinze ans. Je ne veux pas faire les choses dans ton dos.  
__- Et si je refuse ?  
__- Ce sera ton choix et je le respecterai, dit Rath, les poings serrés, l'idée lui déplaisant visiblement._

_Zan posa sur lui un regard perçant avant de lui tourner le dos, s'appuyant des deux mains sur la rambarde qui entourait la terrasse avec un soupir._

_- Ce n'est pas juste comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire. Tu as vraiment envie d'y aller.  
__- J'ai _besoin_ d'y aller. Il y a déjà bien trop de rumeurs selon lesquelles ta sécurité aurait dû être confiée à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi, j'ai besoin de faire mes preuves.  
__- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que peuvent penser les gens ?  
__- Depuis qu'ils n'ont pas forcément tort._

_Le Prince fit volte-face, le visage dur._

_- Je n'ai jamais remis en cause tes compétences, Rath. Pas plus que mon père – il ne t'aurait jamais confié ce poste si cela avait été le cas.  
__- Je sais, admit Rath. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas envie d'aller sur le terrain. La formation qu'on a reçue est la meilleure qui existe et je sais que, si l'occasion devait se présenter, on pourrait tous les deux tenir notre rang parmi notre armée sans le moindre problème, mais…_

_Un coup à la porte des appartements interrompit sa tirade et Zan retourna à l'intérieur d'un pas rapide._

_- Entrez !_

_Un messager en livrée pénétra dans la pièce et il lui jeta un regard interrogateur._

_- Veuillez m'excuser, Votre Altesse, commença l'homme après s'être incliné. Le Roi vous demande à son bureau.  
__- Merci, j'arrive dans une minute, dit sèchement Zan. Vous pouvez disposer._

_L'homme s'inclina de nouveau et tourna les talons, passant la porte au moment où Vilandra entrait à son tour. Elle jeta au messager un bref coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers son frère._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
__- Père me demande, lui apprit Zan. Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux ?  
__- Savoir quand est-ce que ta chère et tendre prévoit de revenir à Antara, dit-elle en examinant ses ongles avec un air d'ennui profond. J'avais l'intention de faire passer la couturière pour renouveler ma garde-robe pour la prochaine saison, je me disais que ce serait l'occasion de faire connaissance. Et de lui procurer une garde-robe qui ne soit pas seulement 'Mauve Aspirante' et un peu plus appropriée pour une Princesse potentielle…_

_Zan arbora une moue peu convaincue, alors que Rath affichait un sourire carrément moqueur._

_- La douce Ava et Vilandra la Précieuse Princesse fraternisant autour d'une séance shopping, railla-t-il. J'imagine d'ici le tableau… On a le droit de venir assister au spectacle ?_

_Vilandra lui jeta un regard noir._

_- On m'a demandé de faire un effort, je fais un effort, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, rétorqua la Princesse avec un regard noir en direction du meilleur ami de son frère. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?  
__- Et louper le reste cette passionnante conversation ? répliqua Rath. Tu plaisantes ?  
__- Elle n'est pas passionnante pour tout le monde, crois-moi, marmonna Vilandra avant de lui retourner un sourire doucereux. Mais si ce genre de conversation est le seul moyen pour toi de mettre un peu de passion dans ton existence, tu dois avoir une vie bien triste…_

_Rath se tourna vers Zan avec un sourire narquois._

_- J'adore ta sœur… Sérieusement. Tu réalises ? Si elle n'existait pas, ma vie serait bien triste…_

_Zan leva les yeux au ciel, aussi amusé qu'exaspéré par leur petit manège. Cela faisait quinze ans que ces deux-là se connaissaient et quinze ans que chacune de leurs rencontres se finissait en une joute verbale qui lui filait la migraine. La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à savoir, c'était s'ils se détestaient vraiment ou si c'était pour eux une forme de préliminaires un peu tordus – Rath balayait toujours le sujet 'Vilandra' d'un haussement d'épaules lorsqu'il le mettait sur le tapis et sa sœur s'en tenait invariablement à la routine 'ton meilleur ami est un crétin' à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'en parler._

_- Je ne faisais qu'énoncer une évidence, lâcha négligemment Vilandra.  
__- Ce n'est pas une évidence pour tout le monde, crois-moi, rétorqua Rath avec un sourire aussi faux que celui de sa sœur.  
__- D'accord, les enfants, les interrompit brusquement Zan, peu désireux d'assister à la suite de leur affrontement. Je vais vous laisser vous amuser tous les deux et filer, je suis attendu. Pour le reste…_

_Il se tourna vers sa sœur._

_- Ava devrait revenir à la fin de l'été, pour la rentrée – je dirais, dans trois ou quatre semaines. Et pour en revenir à ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure, continua-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers Rath, si c'est l'armée que tu veux, alors fais-le._

_Il ne serait pas très juste d'empêcher son ami de réaliser un rêve de gosse juste par convenance personnelle._

_- Pense juste à en parler à mon père avant, ok ?_

_Rath inclina la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant._

_- Merci.  
__- Pas de problème, lâcha Zan en se dirigeant vers la porte. A plus tard.  
__- De quoi il parle ? entendit-il Vilandra demander dans son dos. Quelle armée ?  
__- J'ai l'intention de demander mon transfert dans l'armée régulière, l'informa tranquillement Rath.  
__- Tu n'es pas sérieux !  
__- Très sérieux. Quoi, ne me dis pas que je vais te manquer ? lâcha son ami, le ton sarcastique faisant soudain un comeback fracassant.  
__- Ce que je ne vais certainement pas _manquer, _c'est une si belle occasion de te dire 'bon débarras et ne reviens jamais'…  
__- Des paroles, toujours des paroles…_

_Zan claqua la porte derrière lui, les laissant à leur conversation, et secoua la tête d'un air découragé. En fait, plus le temps passait et plus la balance penchait du coté 'préliminaires tordus'. Qui sait, peut-être que l'éloignement de Rath permettrait à ses deux-là de faire – enfin – une ou deux réalisations en ce qui les concernait…_

S'ils ne s'entretuent pas avant_, songea Zan avec humour, gagnant le bureau de son père d'un pas rapide._

_Réalisant que le secrétaire particulier de son père était absent de sa place habituelle à l'entrée du bureau, Zan frappa deux coups brefs à la porte. Une personne lambda se serait assise dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la porte en attendant d'être introduit, mais heureusement pour lui, l'insistance de son père quant au respect strict du protocole ne s'appliquait pas à sa personne lorsqu'ils étaient en privé._

_- Entrez ! sonna la voix du Roi de l'autre coté de la porte._

_Zan poussa le battant et réalisa que son père n'était pas assis derrière son bureau comme il s'y attendait, mais debout près de la fenêtre qui couvrait quasiment tout un mur de la pièce._

_- Entre, je t'attendais, le salua son père avec un signe de la main l'encourageant à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui leur faisait face. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la province de Meijan ce matin et j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.  
__- Meijan ? répéta Zan, soudain inquiet alors que son esprit faisait immédiatement le lien avec Ava. Il y a un problème ?  
__- Ava va bien, le rassura immédiatement son père. Mais une usine de Slein fabriquant du cytophène a explosé ce matin et cela a causé de gros dégâts – humains et matériels. Ma visite annuelle dans cette province est prévue pour le mois prochain, mais je pense qu'il est souhaitable que l'un d'entre nous se rende sur place sans attendre, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil dans sa direction.  
__- Moi, en l'occurrence, comprit Zan.  
__- Mon agenda est bouclé pour les prochaines semaines, je ne pourrai pas me libérer. Idem pour ta mère. L'ambassadeur DeLoech s'est engagé à nous faire parvenir des rapports réguliers, mais après la publicité qui a été faite sur les conflits de frontières au Lebosen, je ne veux pas qu'on nous accuse de nous désintéresser des problèmes qui surviennent dans les provinces._

_Zan hésita une seconde._

_- Je ne sais pas, Père. Si l'ambassadeur DeLoech est le contact direct là-bas, tout le monde va s'attendre à ce que je loge chez lui. Ne pas le faire serait une insulte, mais vu les circonstances, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
__- Les circonstances ?_

_Zan jeta à son père un regard entendu._

_- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, je sais que Maman vous a rapporté ma dernière conversation avec Ava._

_Le Roi arbora une expression contrariée._

_- Il ne s'agit pas d'Ava et toi ici, Zan.  
__- Je le sais, dit son fils en se passant nerveusement la main sur la nuque.  
__- Il va falloir te décider, dit fermement le Roi. Vous ne pourrez pas dissimuler votre relation éternellement. Et même si cela était possible, je ne le veux pas. Nous ne sommes pas des gens ordinaires et nous ne pouvons pas agir comme des gens ordinaires, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaires de cœur, tout simplement parce que nos affaires de cœur, en particulier si elles sont sérieuses, ont un impact sur chacun des habitants de cette planète. Et tu sais que des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur ton 'célibat' qui s'éternise.  
__- J'ai seulement vingt-trois ans, Père, mon 'célibat' n'est pas la fin du monde ! Et les gens ont la mémoire courte… Il y a encore un an ou deux, j'étais considéré comme un séducteur irrécupérable, railla son fils.  
__- Les gens attendent de toi un mariage et des enfants, Zan. Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est comme cela. Je sais qu'Ava est encore jeune, mais le fait de rendre les choses officielles – avec notre bénédiction, à ta mère et à moi – pourrait alléger un peu la pression qui pèse sur tes épaules.  
__- Oui, mais à quel prix pour elle ? demanda Zan.  
__- Un prix qu'elle devra payer dans tous les cas. Plus tôt elle sera confrontée à la réalité de notre monde, mieux ce sera. Le bon coté, c'est que sa position de fiancée 'officieuse' garantira qu'on la laisse tranquille.  
__- Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.  
__- Zan…_

_Le Prince secoua la tête._

_- Je ne fais pas traîner les choses à dessein, Père, croyez-moi – même si l'idée de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions ne me réjouit pas particulièrement, se cacher en permanence commence à devenir lassant – mais sa propre famille n'est pas au courant. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent par la rumeur publique.  
__- Je vois. Dans ce cas, ta présence à Meijan sera peut-être une bonne chose.  
__- Je ne veux pas la mettre dans cette position. Ses réticences ont beau me contrarier, je les comprends. Je veux qu'elle en parle à sa famille parce qu'elle le veut, pas parce que je l'oblige à le faire.  
__- Tu es l'héritier de la couronne et tu te rends là-bas parce qu'une catastrophe s'est produite, Zan, rien de plus, rien de moins, fit observer son père. Libre à elle de révéler ce qu'elle souhaite. Je veux bien me montrer conciliant et patienter encore, mais dans ce cas précis, ta présence sur place n'est pas négociable._

_Zan acquiesça, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Et même s'il l'avait pu, il ne l'aurait pas fait – on l'avait éduqué très tôt sur les devoirs et les responsabilités qui étaient les siens et il comprenait pourquoi son père l'envoyait là-bas, en particulier après avoir été en première ligne pour gérer les tensions au Lebosen l'année précédente._

_Un silence pesant retomba dans la pièce, pendant lequel le Roi passa de nouveau derrière son bureau et récupéra un dossier qu'il tendit à son fils._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Zan.  
__- La liste des personnes que l'on n'a pas encore retrouvées dans les décombres… Je me suis dit que cela t'intéresserait.  
__- Je ne vous suis pas._

_Zan ouvrit quand même le dossier, scannant distraitement la vingtaine de noms qui s'alignait sur la page qu'il avait sous les yeux._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces gens, mais je ne vois pas comment…, continua-t-il avant de s'interrompre net alors que son regard s'arrêtait sur un nom familier au milieu de la page. Une seconde, Shay DeLoech ?  
__- Il faisait apparemment une inspection sur le site suite à des soupçons de non conformité des systèmes de sécurité.  
__- Soupçons qui viennent de devenir des certitudes, il semblerait, murmura Zan en parcourant rapidement le reste du dossier. J'avais oublié qu'il avait été nommé Lieutenant de la Garde à Meijan… On ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé ?  
__- Pas que je sache, mais ce rapport date de la fin de la matinée, il a pu se passer beaucoup de choses depuis.  
__- Et pas que des bonnes, dit brusquement Zan. Ava doit être effondrée.  
__- Dans ce cas, peut-être que ta présence est exactement ce dont elle a besoin…_

_Zan referma le dossier d'un air songeur._

_- Oui, peut-être bien._

* * *

Crashdown, le lendemain

- On ne peut pas la laisser seule, Max, il faut qu'on essaye de l'approcher, reprenait Isabel, continuant cette idée fixe qui ne la quittait pas depuis des jours maintenant.  
- Je sais, Izzy, dit-il avec un soupir. Tu me l'as dit et répété déjà un milliard de fois depuis hier soir.  
- Et on ne fait rien !

Max leva la tête et reposa sa fourchette sur la table d'un geste brusque.

- Je sais ! s'énerva-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement, là, tout de suite ? Qu'on débarque à l'hôpital et qu'on demande à voir Laurie alors que tout le monde se demande déjà quels liens on a avec Valenti ? Et Michael ne peut pas y aller, il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction qu'elle a eu en le voyant hier…  
- Tess…, tenta Isabel.  
- Tess a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, l'interrompit-il brusquement.  
- Mais, Max…  
- Isabel, stop ! dit-il, franchement agacé cette fois. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de Laurie, d'accord ? Je le sais. Mais là, on ne sait pas où ils l'ont emmené, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe avec Valenti, on ne sait pas…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Tess et Kyle passer la porte du restaurant. Et au vu de leurs expressions, ils n'apportaient pas de bonnes nouvelles. Tess s'approcha de leur table et Kyle la suivit visiblement à regret.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda calmement Max.  
- Valenti a été révoqué, lui apprit simplement Tess en se laissant tomber sur la banquette à coté de lui.  
- Tu plaisantes ? lâcha Isabel, interloquée. Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils ne peuvent pas renvoyer un shérif !  
- Sauf si le conseil municipal le vote, dit sèchement Kyle.

Il tourna vers Max un regard accusateur.

- Depuis plus d'un an, mon père et moi, on n'arrête pas de se prendre la tête à cause de toi, continua-t-il, les dents serrées. Depuis que tu es arrivé là avec tes copains martiens, on sait qu'on ne pourra plus jamais avoir une vie normale. D'ailleurs c'est bien simple, notre vie, elle ne nous appartient plus ! Alors, promets-moi de ne plus approcher de ma famille… Promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois qu'on prend des risques pour vous.

Max le regarda en silence un long moment, la gorge serrée. De toutes les promesses qu'il pourrait faire à Kyle, celle-ci était probablement la seule qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Jim Valenti était leur point d'entrée dans le monde des adultes, la seule personne en dehors de Tess sur qui il pouvait se reposer entièrement à Roswell. C'était égoïste, dangereux et injuste pour le père comme pour le fils, mais ils avaient besoin de tous les alliés possibles aujourd'hui.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il simplement, priant pour qu'un jour, Kyle comprenne pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Il vit le jeune footballeur serrer les poings, semblant hésiter un instant à lui en balancer un dans la figure, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le Crashdown d'un pas furieux.

- Tu penses que ça va aller ? finit par demander Max après un long moment de silence.

Tess secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais ce qui va se passer pour Jim maintenant. Ni pour moi, reconnut-elle au bout d'un instant. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre endroit où loger.  
- Ils t'ont demandé de partir ? s'étonna Isabel.  
- Non, mais ce ne serait pas juste de rester, vu les circonstances. Tous les problèmes qu'a Valenti aujourd'hui, j'en suis responsable autant que vous, même si Kyle s'obstine à ne pas s'en souvenir. Tant que je serais sous leur toit, ils seront impliqués, c'est forcé.  
- Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Max.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je trouverai bien… J'aurais 17 ans dans un mois, si je décide de vivre seule, cela devrait soulever moins de questions. Après tout, Michael l'a fait, lui.

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, à ce moment là, l'intéressé franchit les portes du Crashdown, Alex sur les talons.

- Salut, lança-t-il à la cantonade, tirant une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir à leur table alors qu'Alex se glissait sur la banquette à coté d'Isabel. Alex et moi, on s'est baladé ce matin et on a trouvé quelques trucs intéressants…

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira ce qui ressemblait à une masse de cristaux bleus qu'il posa sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Isabel.  
- On l'a trouvé à Frazier Woods, dans le trou dans lequel était enterrée cette fille, expliqua Alex. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil à Roswell, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour examiner la pierre avec attention. C'est plutôt Liz la spécialiste de la géologie locale, mais je connais un peu le coin et c'est plutôt du gypse qu'on trouve partout, rien à voir avec ça…

Tess tendit la main pour toucher les cristaux et fronça les sourcils.

_-Ça ressemble à du Gandarium_, envoya-t-elle à Max en remarquant les paillettes plus claires incrustées dans la pierre.  
_-Le Gandarium est rouge_, objecta silencieusement Max.  
_-J'ai dit que ça ressemblait, pas que ça en était…  
__-Et puis, à supposer que ce soit bien du Gandarium, comment serait-il arrivé à Frazier Woods ? _enchaîna Max.  
_-Aucune idée._

Leur conversation muette fut interrompue par Isabel, qui s'énerva instantanément de l'autre coté de la table.

- Vous êtes allés à Frazier Woods ce matin ? s'exclama-t-elle, pointant en direction de Michael des yeux accusateurs. On avait décidé de ne surtout pas retourner là-bas, Michael !

Max posa sur sa sœur un regard surpris – ce n'était pas son genre de faire des reproches à leur ami.

- Je cherche à en savoir plus, quoi de mal à ça ? s'offusqua Michael. Moi, ils ne me connaissent pas.  
- Non, mais tout le monde sait qu'on est amis – ce n'est pas exactement un secret, on est toujours fourré ensemble, soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Alex. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'accompagner.

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Hey, je n'y suis pour rien ! Il m'a tiré du lit à l'aube, je ne savais même pas où on allait…  
- Et tu l'as entraîné là-bas parce que… ? continua Isabel, reportant à nouveau toute son attention sur Michael.  
- Il s'y connait en informatique, je pensais qu'il me permettrait de trouver plus facilement ce que je cherchais.  
- A Frazier Woods ? demanda Max, perdu.

Quelle utilité avaient bien pu avoir les talents d'informaticien d'Alex en forêt ?

- Non, à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Pine Crest.  
- A l'hôp… Michael, c'est pas vrai, soupira Max en se passant une main sur la tempe.  
- Et vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on a trouvé dans les affaires de Laurie, dit Alex avec un sourire en coin, pianotant nerveusement sur la table sous le coup de l'excitation.

Cette fois-ci, c'est une photographie que Michael tira de sa poche. Une photographie datée de 1935 et sur laquelle posait un jeune homme qui ressemblait à Michael comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Isabel, interloquée, caressant la photo du bout des doigts.  
- Michael a un clone vieux de plus d'un demi-siècle ! s'exclama Alex, semblant trouver la situation tordante.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, Alex ! rétorqua son amie avec un regard noir.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

- Relax, Izzy, il doit être mort depuis un moment…

Il haussa les épaules en voyant le regard surpris que lui lançaient les quatre autres.

- C'est ma nouvelle philosophie – pas de stress tant qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour ça.  
- Il y a une grosse différence entre ne pas stresser et se poser un minimum de questions, fit remarquer Tess. Et tu pourrais mettre en pratique ta nouvelle philosophie 'no stress' en arrêtant de pianoter sur cette table, ajouta-t-elle en posant brusquement la main sur la sienne pour faire cesser ce bruit qui commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Le regard d'Alex se posa sur elle avec intensité et elle rétracta sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée, soudain très mal à l'aise, une sensation étrange lui serrant la gorge.

- Désolé, dit-il.  
- Pas de problème, dit-elle en essuyant sa paume devenue moite sur son jean.  
- Il y a un truc bizarre avec Laurie, décréta Michael. Quand je l'ai touchée hier, j'ai eu l'impression que je la connaissais.

Max échangea avec sa sœur un regard entendu.

- Oui, j'ai eu cette impression moi aussi. C'est quoi la suite du programme ? demanda Isabel.  
- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, Jim m'a dit que Laurie allait être interrogée toute la journée au commissariat, leur apprit Tess.

Max attrapa sa fourchette d'un air songeur et entreprit de finir le contenu de son assiette.

- Il faudra bien qu'elle en sorte pour retourner à l'hôpital, non ? dit-il enfin entre deux bouchées. Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par là…

**TBC…**


	16. The Real Life

**Chapitre 16 – The Real Life**

_But I woke up to the real life  
__And I realized it's not worth  
__Running from anymore  
__When there was nowhere left to hide  
__I found out that's nothing's real here  
__But I won't stop now until I find  
__A better part of me_

_-3 Doors Down "The Real Life"_

* * *

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien elle que tu as vu tout à l'heure ? demanda Tess, ses jumelles pointées en direction du commissariat.

Michael et elle étaient postés sur le toit du supermarché qui faisait face au bâtiment de la police depuis des heures et elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Sans compter que s'ils se faisaient repérer, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Michael pensait avoir aperçu brièvement Laurie Dupree par la fenêtre une heure plus tôt, mais depuis, plus rien. Tess espérait juste qu'ils allaient ramener la jeune fille à l'hôpital rapidement, parce qu'il était presque deux heures du matin, il faisait nuit noire, on était en février et, contrairement à la croyance populaire, les nuits dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique étaient encore sacrément fraîches à cette période de l'année.

- Certain. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, elle sort de l'hôpital, ils ne vont quand même pas la faire veiller toute la nuit, dit Michael.  
- J'espère que tu as raison…

L'espace d'un instant, elle envisagea d'appeler Max et Isabel pour leur demander d'échanger leur 'quart', avant de renoncer. Ils étaient dehors de toute façon, autant que les autres restent au chaud. Elle soupçonnait que Max avait réparti les tâches entre les membres de leur petit groupe avec une idée précise derrière la tête – les lâcher, elle et Michael, à la poursuite de Laurie pour éviter qu'Isabel, trop impliquée émotionnellement, ne s'en mêle. Sans compter qu'elle-même pourrait plus facilement contrôler, physiquement si besoin, Michael au cas où il venait à s'emballer. Et de leur coté, lui et Isabel s'occuperaient de découvrir d'où provenaient ces cristaux – et si Liz Parker était vraiment l'experte en géologie qu'Alex prétendait, elle travaillerait sûrement beaucoup plus facilement avec Max et Isabel qu'avec elle, donc…

Tess soupira et réalisa que Michael observait le commissariat d'un air pensif.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air ailleurs…  
- Je pensais au type de la photo… Tu crois qu'on pourrait être de la même famille ?

Tess hésita un instant, se demandant si elle devait faire part à Michael des théories qu'elle avait échafaudées avec Max un peu plus tôt, avant de se lancer. Il s'agissait de sa vie après tout…

- Vu votre ressemblance, il semble évident que vous avez un lien de parenté, dit-elle, songeuse. Mais je dirais qu'il est plus une sorte de… donneur que de réel parent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Réfléchis… Il a fallu qu'on renaisse ici, et si on a été tué au cours de cette guerre sur notre planète, je doute que les gens de chez nous aient eu beaucoup de temps pour faire ça dans les règles de l'art… Cela semble logique qu'ils aient utilisé de l'ADN déjà existant pour faire une partie du boulot.

Elle s'abstint de lui dire qu'il était vraisemblablement le seul d'eux quatre à avoir bénéficié de ce coup de pouce, étant donné que son propre ADN et celui de Zan et Vilandra étaient déjà précieusement préservés depuis des années avant leur décès, juste au cas où… Ils étaient nés physiquement différents à cause des hasards de la génétique, mais intrinsèquement les mêmes, alors que seule l'essence de Michael avait été préservée dans une enveloppe corporelle complètement différente. C'était une idée assez perturbante…

- Mais si ce type est le grand-père de Laurie et qu'on est génétiquement lié, alors on peut dire que Laurie Dupree est de ma famille, non ? s'interrogea Michael.  
- Probablement, concéda Tess.  
- C'est super… On trouve un membre de ma famille et elle est complètement folle…

Il pointa à nouveau ses jumelles en direction du commissariat et lui tapa sur le bras.

- Ça y est, je crois qu'ils l'embarquent, dit-il.

Tess vérifia à son tour et effectivement, Laurie Dupree était emmenée sur un brancard vers l'ambulance stationnée devant le commissariat depuis le début de la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Michael.  
- On les suit, décida Tess. On aura peut-être une meilleure chance de lui parler une fois qu'elle sera revenue dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Ils rejoignirent discrètement la voiture de Tess, qui démarra et suivit l'ambulance à distance. Mais alors que le convoi tournait à droite quelques minutes plus tard, Tess fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas le chemin de l'hôpital, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Non, ils sortent de la ville, confirma Michael. On va atterrir sur la nationale qui file vers le Texas. Combien on parie qu'ils la ramènent à l'asile ?

Tess tapota nerveusement sur le volant alors qu'ils quittaient maintenant la ville et entraient dans le désert.

- Génial… Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Je n'avais pas exactement prévu de virée dans un autre état au programme de ce soir.  
- On pourrait peut-être arrêter l'ambulance, tenta Michael.  
- Tu veux que je m'occupe de deux types de deux fois mon poids pendant que tu essayes de contrôler une hystérique ? Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée de ta confiance en mes incroyables capacités ou m'inquiéter de…

Soudain, devant eux, l'ambulance fit un écart, puis zigzagua sur la route avant de foncer vers le bas-côté et de s'immobiliser sur le bord de la route. Tess pila à quelques mètres derrière eux et Michael bondit hors de la voiture pour se précipiter vers l'autre véhicule.

- Hey ! Quelqu'un m'entend, vous êtes blessés ? cria-t-il en frappant contre les portes arrière.

Tess contourna l'ambulance pour aller voir dans quel état se trouvaient les infirmiers – inconscients, mais vivants – au moment où Michael ouvrait les portes arrière… et Laurie lui tombait dans les bras en essayant de s'échapper.

- Hey, hey, hey ! dit-il, essayant de la calmer.

Immédiatement, elle commença à se débattre.

- Arrêtez, je ne vous ferai pas de mal ! tenta Michael.  
- Vous êtes mauvais !

Elle s'échappa de son étreinte et commençait à courir en direction de la route quand une gerbe d'étincelle sembla jaillir du bitume. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Tess pour réaliser que, pour la seconde fois en moins de trois jours, on était en train de leur tirer dessus.

- Couchez-vous, couchez-vous ! cria Michael, visiblement parvenu à la même conclusion.

Il s'approcha de Laurie, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible pour la tirer derrière l'ambulance, alors que Tess rampait jusqu'à sa voiture et se glissait derrière le volant. Elle réalisa soudain, alors que sa voiture demeurait intacte et que l'ambulance devenait la cible des coups de feu, que comme dans la clairière quelques jours plus tôt, c'était sur Laurie que le tireur invisible se focalisait.

Elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et s'arrêta derrière l'ambulance, alors que Laurie se débattait toujours.

- Hey, hey, hey, hey ! cria Michael. Soit vous venez avec nous, soit vous vous faites tuer !

Tess le vit tendre le bras et un flash illumina le désert, les coups de feu s'arrêtant suffisamment longtemps pour que Michael ouvre la portière de la voiture et catapulte Laurie sur la banquette arrière. Il grimpa à coté de Tess en une seconde et elle n'attendit pas qu'il ait refermé la portière pour redémarrer. La voiture s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière, les balles de leur tireur invisible ricochant à nouveau derrière eux. Mais ils étaient déjà loin.

Michael renversa la tête sur le dossier du siège avec un soupir, alors que Laurie recommençait à s'énerver à l'arrière, tirant comme une possédée sur le mécanisme d'ouverture de la portière. Michael se retourna et jeta à Tess un regard inquiet.

- Elle va finir par sauter de la voiture en marche.

Tess arbora un sourire en coin.

- Aucun risque, je n'ai jamais enlevé la sécurité enfant.

* * *

Roswell, maison des Evans, quelques heures plus tard

Max faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine de ses parents alors qu'il discutait avec Tess au téléphone, haut-parleur allumé, pendant qu'Isabel suivait à la télévision un reportage sur l'accident de l'ambulance.

- Cette histoire fait les gros titres du journal du matin, dit-il à Tess, soulagé de lui parler enfin après avoir passé des heures à essayer de les joindre, elle et Michael. Où êtes-vous ?  
_"Je ne sais pas exactement… On a suivi la nationale pendant des heures, je dirais qu'on est… à une quarantaine de kilomètres environ à l'ouest de Brownfield."  
_- Brownfield au Texas ? manqua s'étrangler Max.  
_"Oui. Michael, si tu pouvais éviter de la laisser saccager ma voiture, ce serait super !" _entendit-il sa femme crier à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Laurie va bien ? demanda Isabel.  
_"Oh, elle déborde d'énergie,"_ railla Tess. _"D'ailleurs, là tout de suite, elle est en train de la dépenser en mettant en pièce ma voiture."  
_- Pourquoi ?  
_"Parce qu'elle est carrément cinglée. Elle a presque réussi à sauter en marche et les portières se verrouillent avec la sécurité constructeur ! Michael a dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'enfermer ! C'est style… l'animal en cage. Sauf que l'animal sait décrocher les pare-soleils ! Et frapper tout ce qui lui passe sous la main avec !"_

A la télévision, le journaliste expliqua qu'une chasse à l'homme pour retrouver Laurie Dupree allait être lancée et Max soupira.

- Ils vont barrer toutes les routes, vous ne pouvez pas revenir à Roswell maintenant, annonça Isabel à Tess.  
_"Il ne manquait plus que ça. De toute façon, il va nous falloir des heures pour revenir et… Michael !"  
_- Tess ? Il faudrait qu'on en sache un peu plus à propos des cristaux, lui dit Max, essayant de gagner à nouveau l'attention de sa femme. Vous pouvez la faire parler, tu crois ?  
_"Bien sûr ! Ça peut attendre qu'on ait trouvé un vétérinaire et quelques fléchettes tranquillisantes ?" _railla-t-elle.  
- Tess…

Elle soupira.

_"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te promets rien. Max ?"_ dit-elle après un bref silence.  
- Oui ?  
_"Est-ce que tu peux passer chez les Valenti pour tenir Jim ou Kyle au courant ? Je n'étais pas censée m'absenter aussi longtemps, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent."  
_- Pas de problème.  
_"Et aussi… Et aussi voir si Jim va bien."  
_- Je passerai chez lui. Occupe-toi de Laurie et nous, on gère ce qu'i gérer à Roswell, d'accord ? Une chose à la fois.  
_"D'accord. Merci."  
_- A plus tard.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Isabel.

- On commence par quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Est-ce que tu peux essayer de trouver Liz et lui demander si elle peut nous filer un coup de main pour les cristaux ? dit Max avec un soupir. D'après Alex, elle s'y connaît en géologie… Je vais passer chez les Valenti et on se rejoint au musée, d'accord ?  
- Je vais passer au Crashdown et voir si elle bosse aujourd'hui…

Max la regarda quitter la cuisine et récupéra son blouson posé sur une chaise. Dix minutes plus tard, il sonnait chez les Valenti. Ce fut Kyle qui lui ouvrit la porte et, alors que Max se préparait déjà à l'affrontement, le jeune homme s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Après avoir fait à peine quelques pas dans la pièce, Max réalisa que le salon de la maison était devenu un gigantesque chantier. Jim était en train de scier ce qui semblait être une planche de bois alors que le reste des meubles disparaissait sous un nuage de poussière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Max à Kyle, haussant le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de la scie électrique.  
- Apparemment, il construit un truc, répondit Kyle avec un haussement d'épaules. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Ils regardèrent Valenti travailler un long moment en silence avant que Kyle ne s'adresse à lui de nouveau.

- Il a reçu un avis de poursuites judiciaires ce matin, dit-il.

Max lui jeta un regard perçant.

- De qui ?  
- Sorenson.

Max retint un juron.

- Je demanderai à Tess de s'occuper de ce type dès qu'elle sera rentrée, c'est promis. Elle fera en sorte qu'il oublie ton père et se tire de cette ville une bonne fois pour toutes. J'aurais dû le faire dès qu'il a commencé à tourner autour d'Isabel, finit-il par marmonner.  
- En parlant de ça, où est Tess ? demanda Kyle. J'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas rentrée hier…  
- Avec Michael. L'ambulance de Laurie s'est fait tirer dessus quand ils l'ont ramenée à l'hôpital et ils l'ont sortie de là, mais ils ont dû s'éloigner de Roswell, expliqua Max. Ils rentreront dès qu'ils auront obtenu quelques réponses et que les flics seront passés à autre chose… Je voulais justement vous prévenir, histoire que vous ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Vous vous êtes faits tirer dessus deux fois en deux jours, difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter, rétorqua sèchement Kyle.  
- Tess sait se défendre. Et Michael aussi, essaya de le rassurer Max au moment où le bruit de la scie s'interrompait net et que l'ancien shérif relevait la tête de sa planche de bois.  
- Max ! le salua-t-il avec un sourire. Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je passais juste pour vous prévenir que Tess ne serait pas là pendant un petit moment et de ne pas vous inquiéter.

Immédiatement, Jim posa sa scie, se débarrassa de son masque et s'approcha de lui. Max ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa barbe naissante et ses traits tirés et une vague de culpabilité lui noua l'estomac. Ce n'était pas seulement un travail qu'il adorait que Jim Valenti venait de perdre, mais également le travail qui maintenait à flot toute la famille, Tess incluse. Il imaginait sans peine le stress que devait subir l'ancien shérif en ce moment…

- Un problème ?

Max hésita une fraction de seconde avant de secouer la tête.

- Non. Elle et Michael sont juste allés rendre visite à quelqu'un que Michael connait, mentit-il après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Kyle. Rien de grave, c'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas exactement où le trouver, donc ça risque de prendre un petit moment, c'est tout.

Jim l'observa un long moment en silence, cherchant visiblement à deviner s'il s'agissait ou non d'un mensonge, avant d'acquiescer.

- Entendu. Mais je veux que vous me préveniez en cas de problème, Max. Shérif ou non, je peux toujours vous aider.  
- Je sais.

Le silence retomba sur le salon pendant un instant.

- Il faut que j'y aille, finit par dire Max. Je dois rejoindre Isabel.

Jim acquiesça et allait retourner à son découpage quand la voix de Max l'arrêta.

- Shérif ?

Valenti leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis vraiment navré pour votre renvoi.  
- Pas autant que moi, murmura Jim en retournant s'occuper de sa planche.

Et alors que le bruit de la scie électrique reprenait dans son dos, Kyle le raccompagna à la porte.

- Merci de ne rien lui avoir dit, dit le jeune homme avec une grimace, le fait de remercier Max lui restant visiblement en travers de la gorge. Il n'a pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.  
- Pas de problème. Et pour ce que ça vaut, on a vraiment essayé de le tenir à l'écart de toutes nos histoires, seulement ton père est un bon flic et il ne nous a pas laissé l'écarter. Cela n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin…  
- C'est un peu tard pour le regretter, rétorqua sèchement Kyle.  
- Je sais. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout. Tu penses que ça va aller pour lui ?

Kyle hésita un instant.

- Je pense qu'il va lui falloir un moment pour retomber sur ses pieds, mais tant qu'il ne passe pas les six prochains mois à faire de la menuiserie, on devrait gérer…  
- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.  
- On se débrouillera. Préviens-moi juste s'il y a un souci avec Tess.  
- Ok.

Alors que Max regagnait sa voiture, son portable vibra dans sa poche et il découvrit un message d'Isabel qui fit lui fit serrer les dents.

_-Liz chz Maria. Eté interceptée par agent Duff, suis au commissariat.-_

_-Pb ?-_ tapa-t-il rapidement en réponse, inquiet.

Quelles questions le FBI pouvait bien vouloir poser à sa sœur auxquelles ils n'avaient pas déjà répondu l'autre jour ?

_-Questions sur Laurie. Te tiens au courant.-_

Il referma son téléphone d'un mouvement brusque et se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque. Et maintenant quoi ? De quoi s'occupait-il en premier, Isabel ou les cristaux ? Si Isabel était interrogée et que quelque chose se passait de travers…

Il se sermonna en silence – se pointer au commissariat maintenant ne servirait à rien à part soulever d'autres questions. Tess et Michael étaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Roswell et il ne pouvait pas les aider. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui était à sa portée à cet instant. Liz et les cristaux. Il grimpa dans la Jeep et mit le contact, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue.

* * *

_Ava commençait à désespérer. Elle avait beau se concentrer, essayer de visualiser les blessures dans sa tête, cela ne donnait rien, et alors qu'elle regardait le visage de Shay, crispé par la douleur, elle sentait des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux._

_Ils avaient fini par le trouver. Une fois qu'elle était arrivée sur les lieux de l'explosion, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour détecter l'aura de son frère sous les décombres – elle était faible, mais tellement familière qu'elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Les brigades de secours l'avaient regardée d'un air dubitatif lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour qu'ils creusent à un endroit précis, avant que cette perplexité ne se change en respect lorsque le visage de son frère avait fait son apparition au milieu des gravats. Et comme il manquait encore une dizaine de noms sur la liste des personnes à retrouver, on lui avait demandé si elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer encore, histoire d'accélérer les recherches._

_Elle avait découvert sept autres victimes, éparpillées sur le site. Sept seulement. Devant leur insistance pour ce qu'elle continue, il avait bien fallu qu'elle leur explique qu'elle ne pouvait capter que l'aura des vivants et qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Ils avaient envoyé les rescapés à l'hôpital, son frère parmi eux, et après quelques heures, l'Uro Vikram était venu leur dire que Shay allait s'en sortir. Il souffrait de plusieurs blessures sérieuses, mais aucune d'elles n'engageait le pronostic vital, elles seraient juste douloureuses et longues à guérir. Il avait rédigé une ordonnance et préconisé un repos total, les incitant à le ramener chez eux, où il serait plus au calme que dans cet hôpital surpeuplé – "après tout, j'ai passé la matinée à opérer à l'aide de votre fille, je sais de quoi elle est capable. Votre fils est en de très bonnes mains," avait-il dit._

_Ils l'avaient donc ramené avec eux à la maison et couché dans la chambre qui était la sienne lorsqu'il séjournait chez leurs parents. Alénor, Kahil et Soli se relayaient à son chevet depuis la veille, changeant ses compresses pendant qu'Ava administrait piqûres et médicaments. Pendant qu'elle essayait désespérément de le guérir par des moyens moins conventionnels, sans succès. Sa mère l'avait interrogée du regard, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, mais Ava l'avait dissuadée de poser des questions d'un mouvement de tête._

_Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle bloquait. Et elle savait pourquoi – il s'agissait de son frère, elle était trop impliquée. Elle avait peur pour lui et, novice qu'elle était dans l'utilisation de ce don, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour agir de façon efficace sur les blessures._

_Elle voulait Zan. Lorsque son père avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt que le Roi envoyait le Prince en personne pour prendre la mesure de l'accident, elle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un soulagement intense, cette angoisse qui l'étreignait jusqu'alors en permanence à l'idée de le voir interagir avec sa famille totalement disparue. Et il devrait déjà être là. L'accident avait eu lieu la veille et elle savait que son père l'avait conduit sur les lieux de l'explosion, puis à l'hôpital, dès son arrivée. Mais c'était il y a des heures, n'étaient-ils pas sensés être revenus maintenant ?_

_Et enfin, un brouhaha en provenance de l'entrée lui signala le retour de son père et de son illustre invité. Elle demanda brièvement à la gouvernante qui s'affairait dans la chambre avec elle de veiller sur son frère en attendant son retour et se précipita dans le couloir, dévalant les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Elle découvrit sa famille au complet – moins Shay – en train de l'accueillir et s'arrêta un instant sur le pallier, le cœur battant, attirant l'attention de son père, qui lui fit signe d'avancer._

_- Et je crois que vous avez déjà rencontré ma fille, Ava, dit son père, continuant ses présentations. Pardonnez son retard, mais elle était au chevet de son frère et…_

_Oubliant toutes les convenances, en une demi-seconde, elle se retrouva blottie contre Zan, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille et des domestiques qui assistaient à la scène._

_- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Il se dégagea pour la dévisager d'un air inquiet._

_- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.  
__- Moi oui, le rassura-t-elle. Mais mon frère… S'il te plaît, viens, ajouta-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne et en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.  
__- Ava, qu'est-ce que tu…, protesta son père, estomaqué de voir sa fille se permettre de telles libertés avec le futur Roi._

_Zan secoua la tête, l'empêchant de continuer alors qu'il suivait Ava à l'étage, réalisant alors que le reste de la famille leur emboîtait le pas que les DeLoech étaient toujours dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ses liens avec leur fille cadette. Mais peu importe, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en discuter…_

_Lorsqu'Ava le fit entrer dans la chambre de son frère, il remarqua immédiatement le rictus de souffrance qui déformait le visage de son ancien camarade de classe et jeta à Ava un regard interrogateur._

_- L'Uro qui l'a soigné dit que ce ne sont pas des blessures graves, mais il souffre beaucoup, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il n'a pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et j'ai l'impression que les médicaments ne font pas effet, mais je n'arrive pas à…_

_Elle déglutit péniblement._

_- Je n'y arrive pas, Zan. J'essaye pourtant, mais c'est comme si… Comme si l'énergie glissait entre mes doigts avant de disparaître, ça ne marche pas.  
__- Essaye encore, lui dit-il doucement._

_Elle secoua la tête._

_- Je te dis que je ne peux pas…  
__- Bien sûr que si, tu peux, insista-t-il en lui prenant les mains et en la poussant vers le lit. Tout est une histoire de concentration et c'est pour cela que tu bloques. Il faut que tu arrives à oublier qu'il s'agit de ton frère et te focaliser pour le reste.  
__- Je n'y arrive pas._

_Il se positionna derrière elle au pied du lit et glissa ses mains au dessus des siennes._

_- Concentre-toi sur moi et oublie Shay, ne pense qu'à ce que tu as sous les doigts, murmura-t-il.  
__- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Kahil juste derrière eux.  
__- Shhh, se contenta de la faire taire Zan avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la brunette lovée dans ses bras. Ferme les yeux._

_Le silence le plus complet retomba sur la pièce et, après une brève hésitation, Ava s'exécuta. Pendant une minute, il ne se passa rien, et puis soudain…_

_- Tu le sens ? demanda Zan._

_Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en guise de réponse, alors que l'énergie qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à canaliser ces dernières heures recommençait à couler entre ses doigts. Et cette fois-ci, elle les sentit, toutes ces lésions, comme une sorte de toile tissée sur le corps de son frère._

_- Oui, dit-elle enfin. On fait quoi maintenant ?  
__- _On_ ne fait rien, corrigea Zan. _Tu_ fais. Comme d'habitude. Doucement, les unes après les autres. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué, juste plus long et plus fatiguant._

_Repoussant cette petite voix qui prononçait le nom de son frère en boucle dans un coin de sa tête, elle procéda de façon méthodique, attaquant les blessures les unes après les autres et les sentant se résorber sous ses doigts. Et soudain, après de longues minutes de travail, Shay ouvrit les yeux, se relevant brusquement en position assise avec une profonde inspiration. Le lien entre lui et Ava se rompit tout net et elle vacilla. Zan la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et l'entraîna vers le fauteuil le plus proche pour l'asseoir, alors qu'Alénor se précipitait au chevet de son fils._

_- Shay ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?  
__- Ça va… très bien, articula péniblement son fils. Comment… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda-t-il à Zan.  
__- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, c'est ta sœur. Elle t'a guéri. Respire, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Ava qui, la tête entre les genoux, essayait désespérément d'empêcher les murs de tourner autour d'elle en une ronde folle. Doucement.  
__- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me dire ce qui se passe ici exactement ? s'exclama leur père, sa stupéfaction laissant maintenant la place à une certaine colère._

_Ava leva vers Zan des yeux navrés._

_- J'ai essayé de le lui dire hier matin, essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer, espérant que ce serait une excuse suffisante. Et puis, il y a eu l'usine et je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
__- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'avoir cette conversation._

* * *

Tess était à deux doigts de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Elle essayait depuis maintenant une heure de faire parler Laurie, sans succès. Assise sur le siège passager, les bras croisés, le regard obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre, la jeune fille l'ignorait royalement et Tess commençait à perdre patience. Elle avait bien tenté de s'introduire dans sa tête pour y trouver… n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui être utile, mais elle avait vite réalisé que l'esprit de Laurie était aussi opaque que de l'encre. C'était comme s'il était enveloppé d'un voile infranchissable et elle était ressortie non seulement bredouille, mais avec une migraine carabinée.

- Ok, j'abandonne, lâcha-t-elle en sautant de la voiture et claquant la porte derrière elle. Une suggestion ? demanda-t-elle à Michael, espérant qu'il arrêterait de faire les cent pas devant la voiture et se rendrait utile.  
- J'ai faim, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ce genre de suggestions que je pensais…  
- Je sais, mais on a roulé la moitié de la nuit, il est presque neuf heures et je n'ai pas déjeuné, donc j'ai faim. On a croisé un petit restaurant à une dizaine de kilomètres, on pourrait y repasser, dit-il avec un geste en direction de la route. Elle sera peut-être plus disposée à parler avec le ventre plein…  
- Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions là-dessus…

Tess soupira.

- Ok, va pour un petit déjeuner.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour d'une table en formica dans un petit restaurant en bordure de nationale après avoir passé leur commande au comptoir, Tess réalisa qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester plantés au bord de la route.

- Ils auraient dû appeler ce restaurant 'Bonjour la graisse', commenta-t-elle détaillant la carte constellée de taches et le contenu de l'assiette du couple assis à la table voisine. Si ce ne sont pas les flics ou les fédéraux qui nous chopent, tu peux être sûr qu'on va mourir d'une surdose de cholestérol avec un seul repas ici, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.  
- Tu n'es pas timide sur la bouffe d'habitude, fit remarquer Michael alors qu'en face d'eux, Laurie regardait toujours obstinément à travers la fenêtre – du restaurant cette fois-ci.  
- Ce n'est pas de la nourriture, c'est une bombe à retardement… Il faudra que tu manges pour nous deux, pas question que j'avale quoi que ce soit qui sorte de ces cuisines, je te le confirme.  
- Petite nature.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Dis le type qui passe la moitié de son temps libre le nez au dessus du grill à cuire des hamburgers, rétorqua Tess.  
- J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, dit soudain Laurie, interrompant net leur conversation.

L'espace d'un instant, Tess et Michael la regardèrent comme si c'était elle l'extraterrestre.

- Oh, lâcha Michael. Ok. Tess…  
- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Vas-y, toi.  
- Aux toilettes ? Tu réalises qu'elle a notre âge, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle pour la forme. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule.  
- Elle a déjà essayé de se tirer un million de fois depuis qu'on a quitté Roswell, je te rappelle.  
- Elle a bousillé mes pare-soleils et mon tableau de bord, elle a esquinté mes portières et je n'ai rien dit, mais là, désolée, je mets une limite à la porte des toilettes ! s'énerva Tess avant de se tourner vers Laurie. Ecoute, on est là pour t'aider, pas pour te faire du mal, alors tu as deux solutions – soit tu fais ce que tu as à faire là-bas derrière et tu reviens prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous, soit tu vas te faire voir à la frontière mexicaine à quelques centaines de kilomètres de ce coté, finit-elle avec un vague geste de la main derrière elle.

Laurie l'observa pendant un instant sans dire un mot avant de repousser sa chaise et de disparaître dans les toilettes.

- Tu réalises qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle revienne s'asseoir avec nous, pas vrai ? fit remarquer Michael après que le serveur soit venu leur apporter leur commande.  
- On s'en fiche. Il fait une chaleur à crever, il ne passe qu'une voiture toutes les heures sur cette route et la frontière mexicaine est de l'autre coté. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'épuisera suffisamment à essayer de l'atteindre pour ne pas protester quand on la rattrapera…

Elle vit Michael se caler aussi confortablement que possible sur sa chaise et poser sur elle un regard songeur.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu es différente de ce que je pensais, finit-elle par avouer.  
- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Quand vous êtes arrivés en ville, Nasedo et toi, j'étais content de vous savoir avec nous. Mais lui, il était tellement… bizarre que finalement, j'aurais préféré qu'il reparte. Et toi, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, tu es un peu trop douée lorsqu'il s'agit de devenir ce que les gens veulent que tu sois.  
- Merci ? tenta Tess, ne sachant pas si c'était une insulte ou compliment.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Max ? demanda brusquement Michael.

Elle soupesa sa réponse un instant.

- Quelque chose. Rien de particulièrement défini pour l'instant, mentit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas pressée, on a tout le temps pour passer à cette étape.

Michael fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi…  
- Je sais ce que je ressens et je sais ce qu'il ressent aussi, dit Tess, honnête. Le reste, ce ne sont que des détails.  
- Max est amoureux de Liz.  
- Etait.  
- Tu es vraiment trop sûre de toi.  
- Tu crois ? Si c'est le cas, alors il passe beaucoup de temps avec moi et assez peu de temps avec celle dont il sensé être amoureux, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
- Peut-être qu'il pense la protéger de cette façon, fit remarquer Michael.  
- Comme tu le fais avec Maria ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez toujours un couple, non ?

Elle vit le visage de Michael s'assombrir alors qu'il se concentrait sur le contenu de l'assiette que venait de lui emmener le serveur et, l'espace d'un instant, elle se posa la question. Il était plutôt difficile de se tenir à jour des évènements entre ces deux-là – un coup ils nageaient dans le bonheur, un coup ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Sorti du fait que Maria n'était pas sa plus grande fan, Tess n'avait rien contre leur relation – Maria était une fille bien, elle semblait sincèrement amoureuse de Michael et, contrairement à Liz, elle n'avait pas ce désir constant de les aider, elle essayait même dans la mesure du possible de tout ignorer de leurs histoires. Pour être honnête, pour Tess, toute relation susceptible de devenir, sur Terre ou ailleurs, une alternative valable à celle de Vilandra et Rath était à encourager. C'était probablement égoïste, mais plus la relation de Michael et Maria durerait et deviendrait solide, plus elle avait de chance de rester un paramètre à considérer pour Rath si un jour il venait à refaire surface.

Lorsque Zan lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait relégué Liz en périphérie de sa vie à la seconde où il avait retrouvé son ancienne personnalité et qu'il était possible que Rath en fasse autant avec Maria, Tess avait objecté que les circonstances étaient différentes. Zan avait reconnu que Liz l'avait intrigué en premier lieu parce qu'elle lui avait inconsciemment rappelé l'ancienne Ava. Sans compter qu'ils avaient été séparés parce qu'elle avait été tuée, pas parce qu'elle était passée à l'ennemi – littéralement. Elle doutait fortement que Rath recolle un jour les morceaux avec Vilandra simplement parce qu'ils avaient obtenu une seconde chance – certaines trahisons étaient impossibles à oublier.

Elle-même arrivait à gérer la présence constante d'Isabel dans sa vie parce qu'il s'agissait d'_Isabel_ et qu'elle la distinguait volontairement – la plupart du temps – de Vilandra. Mais qu'en serait-il si un jour Vilandra devait refaire son apparition ? Elle n'était pas persuadée de pouvoir s'empêcher de vouloir régler ses comptes – elle pensait en avoir le droit. Alors Michael…

- C'est compliqué, finit par dire Michael en finissant de dévorer ses pancakes. J'ai beau me dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'on se sépare définitivement, il y a toujours un truc qui me ramène vers elle, c'est plus fort que moi.

Tess resta silencieuse et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Quoi, pas de commentaire ?  
- Je pense que le fait qu'elle soit humaine risque de compliquer les choses, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire, dit-elle alors que lui revenait en tête les doutes qui l'avaient pétrifiée dans les premiers mois de sa relation avec Zan. Il n'y a que toi qui peux décider de ce que tu veux…

Alors que Michael allait répondre, la voix contrariée du serveur interrompit leur discussion.

- Hey, vous pourriez dire à votre copine que la sortie se fait par devant et pas par la sortie de secours ? Elle vient de déclencher l'alarme…

Le regard de Tess se posa sur la porte des toilettes et elle soupira alors que Michael avalait rapidement les dernières bouchées qui traînaient au fond de son assiette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils récupérèrent la voiture de Tess sur le parking et partirent en direction du nord et de la supposée frontière mexicaine. Ils découvrirent Laurie en train de marcher au bord de la route moins de deux kilomètres plus loin et Michael se gara sur le bas-côté alors que la jeune fille se mettait d'abord à courir, avant de s'arrêter au bout de quelques mètres, réalisant qu'elle n'avait nulle part où fuir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui cria Michael en descendant de la voiture.

Toujours sans prononcer un mot, Laurie se laissa tomber sur une souche une vingtaine de mètres devant eux et leur tourna le dos, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tess laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

- On va prendre ça pour un oui, marmonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Michael. Vas lui parler, toi.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler tout à l'heure et ça n'a pas marché. Toi, tu es presque de sa famille, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux lui dire la vérité.  
- Tu es devenue dingue ? Hors de question.  
- Si tu tiens à savoir pourquoi tu es le sosie d'un grand-père des années 30, il n'y a pas 36 solutions, insista Tess. Ou alors, tu rentres dans son jeu et tu exploites à fond la théorie de la conspiration extraterrestre, mais autant te le dire tout de suite, je ne suis pas fan de la solution où on se fait passer pour les grands méchants de l'histoire.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?  
- Vous êtes tous les deux des êtres humains, Michael, tu vas bien trouver quelque chose ! dit Tess en levant les yeux au ciel. Fais-lui comprendre qu'elle peut avoir confiance en nous. Allez, bouge ! ajouta-t-elle en le poussant en direction de Laurie.

Elle le regarda approcher de la jeune fille en trainant des pieds et s'asseoir à coté d'elle et tendit l'oreille pour suivre leur conversation à distance.

- Salut, commença Michael. Ecoute, je sais que ces derniers jours n'ont pas dû être facile pour vous… Beaucoup de personnes vous prennent pour une folle, mais… Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, moi, je vous trouve plutôt normale.

Tess s'appuya contre le capot de la voiture en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où Michael voulait bien en venir.

- Je voudrais seulement vous dire que… quels que soient vos liens avec moi – sœur, cousine, je ne sais pas – en tout cas, je sais que vous êtes ma seule famille ici, alors je…

Il hésita un instant alors que, contre toute attente, Laurie semblait se détendre un peu. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, son visage arborant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient tirée de l'ambulance une expression autre qu'un ennui mortel – elle était intriguée.

- Je tiens à vous, continua Michael. Je sais aussi que je vous fais très peur, mais… Il faut essayer d'avoir confiance en moi. Après… C'est vrai que j'ai des défauts, mais je suis quelqu'un de loyal et je ne laisse jamais tomber les autres. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Laurie se mordilla la lèvre d'un air inquiet.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon grand-père, alors ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Michael secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais je le rencontrerais très volontiers.

Laurie l'observa en silence pendant encore quelques instants avant de se décider.

- Il vit à Odessa, révéla-t-elle. C'est à environ 200 kilomètres d'ici.

Et de son poste d'observation juste derrière eux, Tess sourit. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer…

* * *

A peine Max eut-il frappé à la porte de chez les DeLuca qu'il entendit les éclats de rire de Liz en provenance du salon. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, regrettant déjà de devoir entraîner Liz dans la résolution de l'énigme des cristaux aujourd'hui… Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois ces derniers jours en compagnie du cousin de Maria et, étant donné que le jeune homme avait élu domicile chez les DeLuca pour un petit moment, il ne pensait pas trop s'avancer en supposant que Sean n'était pas pour rien dans la bonne humeur de son ex.

Il espérait juste qu'en demandant à Liz son aide, il ne lui donnerait pas l'impression qu'il souhaitait remettre le couvert. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il s'angoissait pour rien… Après tout, ils étaient séparés depuis maintenant neuf mois, c'était bien suffisant pour tourner la page. Il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de craindre qu'elle essaye à tout moment de lui remettre le grappin dessus… Il savait que Liz avait compris qu'il avait définitivement fait une croix sur leur couple, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas rester amis et elle lui avait déjà fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises que la distance qu'il avait mis enter eux la blessait. Seulement, comment pourrait-il lui expliquer que son attitude était surtout motivée par son sentiment de culpabilité ? Même si Tess ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette sensation de l'avoir 'trompée' avec Liz et cela rendait ses relations avec son ex-petite amie plutôt difficiles.

La porte s'ouvrit et Amy DeLuca l'accueillit avec un sourire de bienvenue.

- Max ! Bonjour… Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Bonjour, Madame DeLuca. Je voulais parler à Liz et ma sœur m'a prévenu qu'elle était chez vous…  
- Oh, oui. Entre, elle est au salon avec Sean et Maria.

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison et il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard à observer, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Liz et Sean se livrer à une bataille de coussins épique au beau milieu du salon.

- Non, non, pas ça ! Tu vas m'écraser ! cria Liz alors que Sean la plaquait contre le canapé.

Elle fit mine de se débattre pendant quelques instants.

- Dégage ! Dégage ! protesta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Allez, s'il te plaît, tu m'écrases… Sean !

A ce moment, le jeune homme releva la tête et repéra Max à l'entrée du salon. Il s'arrêta net et le coussin retomba alors que Liz le dévisageait d'un air perplexe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle avant de tourner la tête dans la même direction.

Repérant Max à son tour, elle se leva du canapé d'un bond et tangua un instant sur ses pieds, comme prise en faute, alors que Sean lui assenait un dernier coup de coussin pour la forme.

- Arrête ça, lui ordonna Liz d'un ton sec avant de reporter toute son attention sur Max. Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, j'aurais juste… Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour… un devoir de bio, improvisa-t-il. D'après Alex, c'est toi la plus calée dans ce domaine.  
- Oh… Ok. Je vais chercher mes affaires et je te suis, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait au reste de la maison.

Un silence pesant retomba sur le salon et Max tendit la main à Sean, déterminé à se montrer cordial.

- Je suis Max, un ami de Liz et de Maria, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espéra amical.  
- Sean, je suis le cousin, répondit l'autre jeune homme d'un ton brusque. Tu es son ex, c'est ça ?  
- Heu… Oui, confirma Max, pris de court. On ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps, juste quelques trucs à vérifier et je la ramène ici, promis.  
- Liz est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, commenta Sean avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- Je suis là, les interrompit l'intéressée en revenant dans le salon.

Elle enfila sa veste.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Au musée, lui apprit Max. Isabel devrait nous rejoindre là-bas.  
- Michael aussi ? intervint Maria, entrant dans la pièce à ce moment là.

Max secoua la tête.

- Non, Tess et lui sont partis et ils ne reviendront que dans quelques jours.  
- Michael est parti avec Tess ? répéta Maria en serrant les poings.

Max se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait répété à Maria qu'il n'y avait rien entre sa femme et son meilleur ami, elle s'obstinait à ne pas l'entendre. Dans l'esprit de Maria, Tess était une briseuse de ménages et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, du coup, l'idée qu'elle traîne dans l'entourage de son petit ami lui était insupportable.

- Oui, ils vont prendre soin de sa cousine pendant quelques jours, répondit plus sèchement Max.  
- Sa cousine ? répéta Maria, un instant perplexe.  
- Tu sais, celle qui vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital, précisa Max, espérant que cette fois, Maria comprendrait l'allusion.  
- Oh… Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sortie…  
- Hier, confirma Max. Ils sont en train de la raccompagner chez elle, mais cela risque de prendre un petit moment. Elle n'habite pas tout près, expliqua-t-il rapidement à l'intention de Sean.  
- Qui est Tess ? lui demanda le jeune homme.  
- Une amie, répondit simplement Max.  
- Tu parles, marmonna Maria entre ses dents.  
- Et si on y allait ? dit précipitamment Liz dans une tentative de mettre fin à une conversation qui commençait à devenir plutôt inconfortable.  
- Oui. Peut-être à bientôt, lança Max en direction de Sean.  
- Ouais, peut-être bien. Bye, Liz, répondit le jeune homme en gratifiant Max d'un regard noir.  
- Au revoir, Sean.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Jeep se fit dans un silence tendu.

- Alors, commença Max après un moment, Sean DeLuca, hein ? Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup…  
- Maria m'a dit qu'il pensait m'inviter au cinéma cet après-midi et il sait qu'on est sorti ensemble, alors…  
- J'essayerai de ne pas te retenir très longtemps, promis. Et je te ramènerai ici dès qu'on a terminé, cela ne me dérange pas.  
- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, dit précipitamment Liz. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être… intéressée de toute façon.  
- Oh…

Elle se racla la gorge, embarrassée, avant de changer le sujet de conversation.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Tu as suivi l'histoire avec Laurie ?  
- Entre le renvoi de Valenti, Maria qui flippe parce que Michael est obsédé par cette fille et la ville qui grouille de policiers pour la trouver, c'est plutôt difficile de ne pas suivre.  
- Michael a trouvé quelque chose dans le trou dans lequel on l'avait enterrée à Frazier Woods. Des cristaux.  
- Des cristaux ? répéta Liz, soudain très intéressée par ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

Max acquiesça.

- Oui, et c'est plutôt bizarre.  
- Bizarre comment ?  
- Leur couleur d'abord. Ils sont bleus, ce n'est pas très courant, expliqua Max, passant sous silence le fait que, s'il s'agissait effectivement de Gandarium, ils devraient même être rouges. Et surtout, je les ai passés au microscope à la maison et à un moment, ils ont changé de forme et ont rampé sur ma main, comme si… comme s'ils étaient vivants ou un truc dans le genre.  
- O… k, dit lentement Liz. Mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi je pourrais t'aider…  
- La science, c'est ton truc. Tu verras peut-être un truc qui m'a échappé.  
- Peut-être.

Max se gara dans la ruelle qui longeait l'UFO Center et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du musée.

- Tu es sûr qu'on peut venir ici ? lui demanda Liz, inquiète.  
- Oui, Brody a le matériel qu'il faut et il me laisse l'utiliser. Ici, au moins, on sera tranquille.

A peine furent-ils entrés dans le bureau que Liz se débarrassa de ses affaires sur une chaise alors que Max posait devant elle le flacon dans lequel il gardait les cristaux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ils ne sont pas juste bleus, ils sont… fluorescents, je n'ai jamais vu ça, murmura-t-elle, sidérée, se penchant pour les voir d'un peu plus près.  
- Moi non plus. D'où mes interrogations…  
- Ok, on va voir ça…

Elle ouvrit le flacon avec précaution et préleva un échantillon qu'elle posa sur une lamelle et glissa sous le microscope installé avec d'autres appareils d'analyse dans un coin de la pièce. Max la laissa travailler en silence pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne relève la tête.

- On dirait un parasite, dit-elle enfin. Mais la structure est différente de celle qu'on étudie en classe. On dirait comme… une version extraterrestre de certains parasites aquatiques. Cela ressemble à ceux qu'on a découverts dans les cellules sanguines de certaines espèces de poissons.  
- Des parasites ? répéta Max. Ils doivent trouver de quoi se nourrir, dans ce cas. Comme une main…  
- Cela t'a fait quelque chose ?  
- Non. Mais cela pourrait tout simplement dire qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés par moi.  
- Et ils n'ont pas réagi quand Michael les a ramassés ? chercha à savoir Liz.

Max secoua la tête.

- Pas que je sache. Si cela avait été le cas, il nous l'aurait dit.  
- Sans doute que vos organismes ne les intéressent pas, dit Liz, essayant d'avancer une explication.  
- Les nôtres, non, mais celui de Laurie… Ils ont été trouvés tout autour d'elle.  
- Elle a peut-être quelque chose d'unique, un élément que les parasites doivent trouver… Ou alors, l'élément est tout simplement à l'endroit où Laurie a été enterrée. C'est à Frasier Woods, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.

Le téléphone de Max se mit à sonner et, voyant le nom d'Isabel sur l'écran, il s'empressa de décrocher.

- Tu es sortie ? lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.  
_"Oui, mais pas exactement parce qu'on avait terminé," _dit sa sœur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
_"Grant a débarqué au beau milieu de mon interrogatoire, et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il avait dans les mains…"_

Max se passa une main nerveuse sur la tempe.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de deviner, là tout de suite…  
_"Un fusil à lunette,"_ dit Isabel.  
- Quoi ?  
_"Apparemment, il l'aurait trouvé à Frazier Woods, à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où on a découvert Laurie."_

Max fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Attends, dans ta vision, c'est lui qui a enlevé et enterré Laurie, et maintenant, il apporte le fusil avec lequel on nous a probablement tiré dessus aux flics ? A quoi il joue ?  
_"Aucune idée, je voulais juste te tenir au courant, c'est tout,"_ dit Isabel. _"Où est-ce que tu es ?"_ demanda sa sœur.  
- A l'UFO Center avec Liz. Elle vient de jeter un coup d'œil aux cristaux.  
_"Et ?"  
_- Elle pense que cela pourrait être un parasite, expliqua rapidement Max. Mais la question c'est de savoir s'ils étaient déjà sur le site quand Laurie a été enterrée ou s'ils y sont arrivés parce qu'elle était là…

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, pendant lequel il sentit sa sœur hésiter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Izzy ? demanda-t-il.  
_"Je suis toujours devant le commissariat, Max. Et dedans, il y a la personne probablement la mieux placée pour nous dire ce qu'il y a dans le sol à Frazier Woods…"_

Max comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et secoua la tête.

- Hors de question, Isabel, refusa-t-il tout net. Tes visions, le fusil… Je ne veux pas que Sorenson t'approche.  
_"Je l'emmènerai au Crashdown – il ne me fera rien en public, Max. Et comme on vient juste de se voir au commissariat, j'ai une bonne raison de l'attendre et de lui demander s'il veut qu'on aille prendre un petit déjeuner."  
_- Je ne… Cela ne me plaît pas, dit Max avec un soupir.  
_"C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir des infos rapidement et tu le sais."  
_- D'accord. Mais vous restez au Crashdown, compris ?  
_"D'accord,"_ dit Isabel, d'un ton tel qu'il sut qu'elle était en train de lever les yeux au ciel.  
- Je suis sérieux, Izzy. Je sais que tu détestes quand je joue les frères autoritaires, mais je ne plaisante pas. Tu ne vas nulle part seule avec lui.  
_"Promis."_

* * *

Odessa, Texas

Tess gara la voiture sur le bas coté, à quelques mètres du portail que leur avait indiqué Laurie, et descendit, ravie de se dégourdir enfin les jambes. Elle releva la tête en direction de la propriété et resta une seconde bouche bée lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense maison qui surplombait la route. D'ici, seul le toit était visible, mais vu sa taille, Tess ne doutait pas qu'elle devait être gigantesque.

- Et bien… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que papi n'est pas fauché, murmura-t-elle.

Laurie sembla hésiter un instant et Michael s'approcha d'elle immédiatement.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
- J'ai un peu le trac… Cela fait plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors…

Michael lui prit la main avec un sourire encourageant et l'entraîna vers le portail.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sera pas loin, essaya-t-il de la rassurer avant de sonner à l'interphone.

Presque immédiatement, une voix impersonnelle leur répondit.

_"Oui ?"  
_- Heu… Nous voulons voir Charles Dupree, annonça Michael.  
_"Qui êtes-vous ?"_ demanda la voix.  
- Michael. Et la petite-fille de Monsieur Dupree, Laurie. Avec notre amie Tess, ajouta-t-il avec un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Le portail s'ouvrit devant eux et ils avancèrent tout les trois de front dans l'allée qui remontait vers la maison. Tess réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée – la bâtisse était vraiment gigantesque. Deux étages plantés au milieu d'un parc arboré parfaitement entretenu, avec piscine à débordement, c'était le paradis sur terre.

Et alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit devant eux et ils se retrouvèrent face à une femme – une domestique visiblement – qui dévisagea Michael d'un air halluciné.

- Bonjour, la salua le jeune homme.

La femme leur fit signe d'entrer avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le hall au pas de course, non sans jeter un dernier regard stupéfait par-dessus son épaule.

Michael lâcha un sifflement discret en levant les yeux vers l'escalier monumental qui s'enroulait autour du hall, surmonté d'une verrière du plus bel effet.

- Et bien… Tu parles d'une baraque, commenta-t-il au moment où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les rejoignait.  
- Elle date du début du siècle, les renseigna-t-il d'un ton hautain. Il en reste assez peu en aussi bon état encore habitées.

Il s'arrêta devant Laurie, mais ce n'était visiblement pas la jeune fille qui l'intéressait – il dévisageait Michael comme s'il était un serpent qui venait de s'introduire dans le nid. Tess était à deux doigts de l'interpeller sèchement, histoire de l'arracher à sa contemplation insistante, quand une voix, féminine cette fois-ci, résonna dans l'escalier.

- Bobby, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la réception au club, cet après-midi. Je te le dis tout de suite, mieux vaut renoncer à ton entraînement de polo… Il n'est pas question que…

La femme s'interrompit net à mi-hauteur de l'escalier alors qu'elle découvrait à son tour leur petit groupe – Michel en particulier. Elle se reprit plus vite que l'homme et finit sa descente d'un pas mesuré, pour enfin les rejoindre dans le hall.

- Oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
- Tante Meredith… Je veux voir Grand-père et je veux le voir tout de suite, lâcha enfin Laurie.

L'homme – Bobby – dévisagea la jeune fille avec une pitié feinte que Tess devina masquer à grand peine un certain dégoût.

- Il est mort, Laurie, dit-il brutalement. Cela va bientôt faire sept ans. Tu le sais bien, tu étais à son enterrement, ajouta-t-il avant de fixer à nouveau Michael.

Laurie en resta muette, déstabilisée pendant un instant, alors que Michael se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise devant tout l'intérêt dont il faisait l'objet. Bobby et Meredith échangèrent un regard entendu avant que cette dernière ne se redresse soudain, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Et bien, j'adore les visites surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle, joignant les mains dans un geste faussement enthousiaste. Carmen ! Faites couler le bain de Mademoiselle Laurie et préparez sa chambre.

La femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte réapparut et acquiesça en direction de celle qui était apparemment sa patronne avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier.

De son coté, Laurie secoua vivement la tête, visiblement peu disposée à s'éterniser dans cette maison.

- Laurie, tu… Tu reconnais la maison, non ? lui demanda lentement Meredith.

La jeune fille acquiesça et lança un regard craintif en direction de Michael, qui lui sourit.

- Vas-y, je ne bougerai pas d'ici, lui dit-il gentiment.  
- Je vais t'accompagner, renchérit Bobby après un nouvel échange de regard avec sa… femme ?

Tess l'ignorait, mais toute cette petite scène la laissait perplexe. Elle ne pensait pas se tromper en supposant que, vu leur richesse, les deux occupants de cette maison ne devait pas être ravis de voir débarquer sur le pas de leur porte le sosie de ce qu'elle imaginait être le père d'au moins l'un d'entre eux – elle voyait d'ici les mots 'part d'héritage' clignoter dans leur tête en lettres de néon. Mais qui étaient-ils exactement pour Laurie ? La jeune fille avait appelé la femme "tante Meredith", mais la froideur avec laquelle elle avait été reçue faisait espérer à Tess que soit plus un terme poli qu'autre chose. Parce que si ces deux là étaient vraiment des membres de sa famille, Tess la plaignait de tout cœur…

Ils regardèrent tous les trois Laurie grimper les escaliers et disparaître à l'étage, Bobby sur les talons, avant que Meredith ne se tourne à nouveau vers eux et ne les toise froidement.

- Que voulez-vous exactement, Monsieur… ? commença-t-elle avant de buter sur son nom.  
- Guerin. Michael Guerin. Votre fille est passée…  
- Nièce, corrigea sèchement la femme. Laurie est notre nièce, pas notre fille.  
- Votre nièce vient de vivre une expérience traumatisante, expliqua Michael. Un homme l'a kidnappée et il l'a enterrée vivante. On pense qu'il va recommencer.

Meredith arbora un sourire incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas banal comme histoire !

Michael fronça les sourcils.

- Si Laurie est votre nièce, pourquoi est-ce que l'hôpital pensait qu'elle n'avait plus de famille ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Quel hôpital ?  
- L'institut psychiatrique Pine Crest, à Brownfield, intervint Tess. Votre nièce y vit depuis environ trois ans.

La femme haussa les épaules.

- Vous savez, on ne l'a pas vue depuis des années, j'ignorais qu'elle s'y trouvait encore… Alors comme ça, ils ont fini par la laisser sortir ! dit-elle négligemment. Et les extraterrestres, ils l'ont enlevée aussi ? Les extraterrestres poursuivent notre famille, Monsieur Guerin, ne restez pas trop longtemps où ils vous persécuteront ! railla-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas pour les extraterrestres, reprit Tess, mais nous ne mentons pas pour le kidnapping. Je peux appeler le commissariat de Roswell, si vous voulez, ils se feront un plaisir de vous confirmer toute l'histoire, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton doucereux en tirant son portable de sa poche.  
- Non ! dit précipitamment Meredith, posant la main sur le téléphone pour l'empêcher de composer le numéro. Je vous crois sur parole.

Elle inspira profondément et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux aussi faux que sa couleur de cheveux avant de les entraîner vers la terrasse.

- Pourquoi ne vous assiériez-vous pas au bord de la piscine en attendant que Laurie revienne ? reprit-elle enfin. Je vais vous faire apporter des sandwichs, vous devez avoir faim…  
- Je meurs de faim, confirma Michael.  
- Bien. Après tout, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ceux qui nous ont ramené notre nièce… Je reviens tout de suite, dit Meredith en disparaissant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Tess gratifia Michael d'un regard noir et il leva devant lui des mains innocentes.

- Quoi, c'est vrai, j'ai faim !  
- Tu as mangé i peine plus de deux heures.  
- Et alors ?

Tess secoua la tête avec consternation avant de reporter son regard vers la maison. Elle se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de jardin, préoccupée.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre ici ? dit-elle après un long moment de silence.  
- Bizarre comment ? demanda Michael, perplexe.  
- Je ne sais pas, leur façon de se comporter est bizarre.

A ce moment là, ils virent sortir Bobby de la maison, flanqué de ce que Tess imagina, vu leur carrure et leurs vêtements, être des agents de sécurité.

- Je le sens mal, murmura Michael à coté d'elle.

Bobby se planta devant Michael, le regard mauvais, et lui tendit une enveloppe épaisse.

- Pour vous, dit-il sèchement en la lui fourrant dans les mains.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme en détachant le rabat pour jeter un coup d'œil au contenu.  
- 50 000 dollars.

Tess ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Quoi ?  
- Et c'est tout ce que vous aurez, reprit Bobby. Vous êtes peut-être la copie conforme de notre père, mais ce n'est pas la peine de venir réclamer un héritage ou bien de faire une demande en recherche de paternité.  
- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour réclamer quoi que ce soit ! essaya de protester Michael.

Tess n'en doutait pas une seconde – Michael avait bien des défauts, mais la vénalité n'en faisait pas partie. Elle était même persuadée que l'idée que Bobby et Meredith puissent s'imaginer qu'il était venu ici pour réclamer quelque chose ne l'avait pas effleuré une seconde, même en voyant le luxe qui les entourait. Et en même temps, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Le grand-père de Laurie et lui avaient beau avoir le même ADN, il n'était pas son fils, ni son petit-fils pour autant. Tess soupçonnait que la seule chose qui intéressait Michael était l'idée de s'être découvert une famille en la personne de Laurie et, vu l'attitude de leurs hôtes, ce simple fait devrait les inquiéter bien plus que de le voir lorgner sur un éventuel héritage…

- Raccompagnez Monsieur Guerin et son amie, dit sèchement Bobby, alors que les gardes les empoignaient et les entraînaient vers la sortie.  
- Hey ! protesta Tess.  
- Attendez ! Et Laurie ? demanda Michael.  
- Nous nous occuperons d'elle, dit simplement Bobby.  
- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il y a encore des gens qui vont s'en prendre à elle ! commença à s'énerver Michael.  
- Oh, je sais ! Les extraterrestres ! Nous allons les surveiller de près, ceux-là, promit Bobby, l'air moqueur.

Michael se débattit de plus belle et Tess lui lança un regard d'avertissement qu'il sembla comprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de prouver à ce type que sa nièce n'était pas folle et que les extraterrestres existaient bel et bien.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! tenta une dernière fois Michael alors qu'une violente bourrade leur faisait passer le portail dans l'autre sens.  
- Et ne revenez plus ici ! conclut Bobby en claquant le battant derrière eux.  
- Super… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tess avec un soupir.  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit Michael. Mais j'ai promis à Laurie que je la protègerai et c'est ce que je vais faire.

* * *

Roswell, UFO Center

Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa sœur passer le seuil de la porte en un seul morceau, Max la regardait faire les cent pas devant lui dans le bureau de Brody, alors qu'elle racontait par le menu le résultat de son petit-déjeuner avec Grant Sorenson. Assise sur une chaise à quelques pas, Liz ne disait pas un mot, attendant la fin de sa tirade pour poser des questions et tirer des conclusions, comme Max s'y attendait.

- Il doit pratiquer une cinquantaine d'expériences à Frazier Wodds, il me les a toutes expliquées en détails – je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse, dit Isabel. Mais elles ont toutes un point commun, et c'est la topographie de l'eau.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Max, perplexe.  
- Apparemment, les bois ont une configuration particulière, parce qu'à certains endroits, l'eau se trouve seulement à un mètre de profondeur.

Liz tapota sur le bureau un instant, arborant un air songeur.

- C'est à peu près la profondeur à laquelle Laurie était enterrée, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par leur demander.  
- Un peu moins, je pense, mais pas beaucoup, dit Isabel. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que cela ressemble vraiment à des parasites aquatiques, insista Liz en pointant les cristaux du doigt. Et s'il y a de l'eau si proche de la surface à cet endroit, alors je doute que ce soit une coïncidence… Cela dit, si j'ai raison et que ces parasites sont bien nés dans l'eau, on pourrait retrouver l'endroit grâce à une carte, continua-t-elle en se tourna déjà vers les ordinateurs pour vérifier sa théorie.  
- Attends, attends, l'interrompit Max. S'il y a bien une chose dont on est sûr, c'est que ce sont des parasites extraterrestres, comme auraient-ils fait pour atterrir dans l'eau ?

Sachant visiblement ce qu'elle cherchait, Liz afficha au même moment une carte sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Brody.

- C'est une carte de la nappe phréatique qui couvre le secteur de Roswell, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Et bien… On est à deux pas du désert, comment peut-il y avoir autant d'eau ? s'étonna Isabel en se penchant vers l'ordinateur.

La carte survolait tout le secteur de Roswell et les zones humides, représentées en bleu, étaient légion.

- L'eau coule d'une couche vers une autre par un système de plusieurs rivières ou cours d'eau souterrains, expliqua Liz. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'y a pas tant d'eau que ça. Il y a beaucoup de cours d'eau, mais ils sont petits. Frasier Woods, on y est, ajouta-t-elle après avoir zoomé sur une partie plus précise de la carte.  
- Le cours d'eau passe exactement à l'endroit où Laurie était enterrée, fit remarquer Isabel.

Et soudain, alors qu'il visualisait dans sa tête la carte plus large qu'il avait eu sous les yeux quelques instants plus tôt, Max réalisa enfin d'où pouvait bien venir les cristaux.

- Est-ce que tu peux élargir à nouveau, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il à Liz, qui s'exécuta.  
- C'est marrant, dit-elle presque immédiatement.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que marrant soit le mot que j'aurais employé, murmura Max alors que ses craintes se voyaient confirmées.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Isabel. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Liz pointa un endroit précis sur la carte.

- C'est…  
- Le ranch Pohlman, finit Max à sa place. Là où notre vaisseau s'est écrasé en 1947.  
- Le cours d'eau passe juste sous les terres, confirma Liz.  
- Donc, cela veut dire que les parasites étaient probablement à bord, comprit enfin Isabel.  
- Ok, je suis perdue là, dit Liz. Une personne enlève une fille, puis l'enterre vivante au milieu d'un nid de parasites extraterrestres… Des parasites dont on ne sait presque rien, d'ailleurs.

Elle se tourna vers Max, sourcils froncés.

- Comment le ravisseur connaissait leur existence ? Est-il humain ou extraterrestre, lui aussi ? Et est-ce que ces choses sont dangereuses pour les habitants de Roswell ?

Ces questions tournèrent pendant un instant dans la tête de Max alors qu'il observait les cristaux toujours posés sur le bureau d'un air songeur. En temps normal, sa réponse à ces questions aurait été "non, ces cristaux ne sont pas dangereux", mais là… D'abord, en temps normal, les cristaux de Gandarium étaient rouges, pas bleus, et ensuite, ils n'étaient pas… vivants. Ils étaient juste des roches. Mais s'ils avaient muté, comment être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas effectivement dangereux ?

A ses cotés, Isabel prit une profonde inspiration.

- Très bien. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Max, sincèrement perplexe.  
- Il vous faut de l'aide, dit Liz d'une voix décidée. Un coup de… de téléphone maison et ce serait réglé.  
- Et on est sensé faire ça comment ?

A cet instant précis, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Brody entra.

- Max, est-ce que…, commença son patron avant de repérer les filles. Oh, salut !  
- On avait besoin de… de ton ordinateur pour travailler sur un projet, mentit Max avec un sourire d'excuse. Cela ne te dérange pas ?  
- Pas du tout, non, continuez. Vous m'appellerez quand vous aurez fini.  
- Ce ne sera pas long, promis Max.  
- Bien sûr.

Il quitta la pièce, Isabel ne le quittant pas des yeux, avançant vers la porte. Max la vit se mordiller la lèvre d'un air songeur.

- Max, tu as bien dit que… qu'il y avait un extraterrestre au sommet, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle soudain. Qu'il était là par l'esprit, mais qu'il avait l'apparence de Brody ?  
- Oui, répondit Max, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, soudain toute excitée.

- Alors, si ça se trouve, on pourrait lui renvoyer un message en passant par Brody !  
- Vous pensez que cela pourrait marcher ? demanda Liz.  
- Je… Probablement, dit Max après une hésitation. Mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée de me servir de Brody à nouveau.  
- C'est indolore, Max, le rassura Isabel. On n'a qu'à lui dire qu'on veut l'aider à retrouver la mémoire et on verra bien ce qui se passe…  
- C'est bien cette partie là qui m'inquiète, murmura Max. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'il se rappelle. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous reconnaisse.  
- Max, il faut qu'on sache si ces cristaux sont dangereux où non, commença Liz. Ils sont en train de se diffuser dans le réseau d'eau, qui sait les dégâts qu'ils peuvent causer ? ajouta-t-elle en pointant la carte toujours affichée sur l'écran.

Max hésita à nouveau avant de se décider, non sans souhaiter que Tess soit ici avec eux… Mieux valait deux mentalistes qu'un pour s'assurer que leur petite séance avec Brody n'allait pas déraper. Sans compter que Tess avait l'habitude de ce genre de petit tour de passe-passe, Isabel… beaucoup moins.

Il quitta le bureau, Isabel et Liz sur les talons, et rejoignit Brody dans l'autre pièce.

- Brody ? demanda Max.

Son patron releva la tête de sa place derrière son bureau et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu te souviens quand tu me disais que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour te souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pendant tes… absences ? dit Max.  
- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?  
- Ma sœur, elle… Tu as déjà essayé l'hypnose ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Oui, plusieurs fois. Et cela n'a servi à rien.

Isabel s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui.

- J'ai une sorte de don, heu… Je suis un peu voyante, commença Isabel.

Brody regarda Max d'un air incrédule.

- Tu me fais marcher…  
- Tu crois aux extraterrestres, mais tu ne crois pas à ce genre de phénomène ? fit remarquer Liz.  
- J'ai été enlevé par des extraterrestres, je suis sûr qu'ils existent, contra Brody. Ça, en revanche…  
- Et moi, je suis sûre que mon don existe, insista Isabel.  
- Tu n'as même pas envie d'essayer ? Par curiosité ? tenta Max.

Brody hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
- Décontracte-toi, murmura Isabel en tirant une chaise à elle et en s'asseyant en face de lui. Ferme les yeux et fais le vide dans ta tête. Donne-moi ta main, tu ne sentiras rien.

Brody posa sa main dans celle d'Isabel.

- Il faut quand même que je te prévienne, la dernière fois qu'on a voulu m'hypnotiser, cela n'a pas été évident. Il parait même que j'étais un sujet difficile, prévint-il Isabel, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se concentrait de son coté. Je te dis ça parce que, si cela ne marche pas, je ne voudrais pas que…

Mais au moment où Isabel posait son autre main sur celle de Brody, il y eut un éclair dans la pièce et Max ne put que regarder sa sœur et son patron se retrouver projetés dans deux directions opposées, avant de s'écraser contre les murs de la pièce.

- Isabel ! s'écria Max avant de courir s'agenouiller aux cotés de sa sœur, pendant que Liz rejoignait Brody.  
- Ça va aller, essaya de le rassurer Isabel en se remettant péniblement sur ses pieds.  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela, dit soudain Brody.

Max et Isabel se tournèrent vers lui et Max fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme lever les yeux vers lui. C'était Brody, mais il y avait quelque chose de… différent chez lui.

- Brody ? tenta Max.  
- Larek, lâcha la personne qui occupait le corps de son patron d'une voix sèche.

Max s'approcha rapidement de lui et s'accroupit à ses cotés.

- Ce corps n'a pas été préparé pour la communication. Son cœur a stoppé, le prévint Larek.  
- Aide-moi à l'asseoir, dit soudain Isabel.

Ils aidèrent Larek à s'appuyer contre le mur et l'extraterrestre soupira.

- Le cœur repartira peut-être lorsque je l'aurai libéré. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Votre aide. Je suis Max, on s'est rencontré à New York. Et voici, ma sœur, Isabel – Vilandra ? dit Max, espérant que le vouvoiement et l'allusion à sa sœur suffirait à avertir Larek sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas trop qu'il en dise trop. Il semblerait qu'une espèce… une espèce de parasite a été lâché dans l'écosystème quand le vaisseau s'est écrasé il y a cinquante ans.

Larek fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, de quel parasite parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ce sont des cristaux bleu clair, précisa Liz en lui montrant l'échantillon que Michael avait trouvé.

Le regard de Larek se posa sur les cristaux et s'éclaira un instant.

- Oh… Cela pourrait être du Gandarium, commença-t-il avant d'afficher de nouveau un air perplexe. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu commencer à se répandre…  
- C'est dangereux ? demanda Isabel.  
- Cela pourrait le devenir, acquiesça Larek. Je ne…

Mais Larek ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, il eut un sursaut, ses yeux se fermèrent et le corps de Brody s'affaissa sur lui-même.

- Non, attendez ! s'écria Isabel.

Max posa la main sur sa poitrine, cherchant à le ramener, mais Isabel l'arrêta en posant une main sur son poignet.

- Non, Max !

Retenant un juron, il posa les deux mains sur la poitrine de Brody et commença un massage cardiaque. Après de longues secondes d'effort, Brody ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser, essayant de se redresser contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est… passé ? demanda-t-il péniblement.  
- Tu t'es évanoui, lui dit Max avec un sourire réconfortant.

Isabel et lui le relevèrent et le rassirent sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction, je suis désolée, s'excusa Isabel.  
- Ça va aller, tu es sûr ? lui demanda Max.  
- Ça devrait, oui, essaya de les rassurer Brody. Mais je pense… Je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer un moment, je suis fatigué.

Max le regarda quitter l'UFO Center sans un mot, mal à l'aise. L'esprit de Brody était déjà pas mal perturbé par toutes ces interférences, et maintenant un arrêt cardiaque… Il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il devait arriver quelque chose à son patron – son ami même – par leur faute.

* * *

Odessa, Texas

Tess se frotta les mains frénétiquement avant de souffler sur ses doigts, espérant leur communiquer un peu de chaleur. Les nuits de février au Texas étaient aussi fraîches que celles de Roswell et le coup d'observer le bâtiment en face avec des jumelles commençait à perdre tout intérêt. Rien ne bougeait dans la demeure des Dupree – les lumières étaient allumées depuis des heures, les gardes continuaient inlassablement leur ronde et Michael et elle étaient en train de prendre racine.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre, lâcha Tess d'une voix fatiguée. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que cela depuis des jours – se geler et attendre. Et se faire tirer dessus. Ça commence à devenir lassant.  
- Il faut qu'on retourne voir Laurie et il vaut mieux que tout le monde soit couché, lui expliqua Michael avec impatience.  
- Merci, Michael, j'avais compris, rétorqua Tess en levant les yeux au ciel. Ou on peut entrer maintenant et se débrouiller pour…

A cet instant, les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent et Michael lui attrapa le poignet, la catapultant en direction de la maison.

- On bouge !

D'un geste de la main, il déverrouilla le portail et Tess et lui se glissèrent dans la propriété, silencieux comme des ombres. Repérant un garde un peu plus loin, Tess se pencha pour ramasser un caillou qui traînait à ses pieds et le lança le plus loin possible d'eux. La pierre atterrit avec un bruit sourd et, attiré par le son, le garde s'éloigna.

Michael recommença son petit tour de passe-passe sur la porte d'entrée et ils s'introduisirent dans la maison, grimpant au premier étage, où ils savaient se trouver la chambre de Laurie, sans se faire remarquer. Après quelques tâtonnements, ils trouvèrent enfin la bonne chambre. Tess ouvrit la porte, grimaçant lorsque celle-ci s'entrebâilla avec un grincement qui se répercuta dans le couloir. Elle et Michael se figèrent, attendant de voir s'ils avaient attiré l'attention de quelqu'un, mais après quelques secondes sans que rien ne bouge, ils se glissèrent enfin dans la chambre.

Allongée sur le lit juste devant eux, Laurie était recroquevillée sur elle-même et se balançaient compulsivement.

- Hey, murmura Michael en s'accroupissant à ses cotés. Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Je ne suis pas folle, murmura Laurie.

Michael lui adressa un sourire crispé alors que Tess serrait les dents, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette maison. La propriété était luxueuse, Bobby et Meredith pouvait se permettre de faire cadeau de 50 000 dollars à un inconnu sans sourciller, ils se payaient un service de sécurité qui devait coûter plus en une semaine que ce que la majorité des gens gagnaient en un an, et pourtant, Laurie était cloîtrée dans une chambre qui disposait à peine du confort le plus élémentaire…

_Tu parles d'un oncle et d'une tante aimants_, pensa-t-elle alors que le portrait de famille se précisait un peu plus à chaque heure qui passait.

- Je voulais venir voir comment tu allais, continua Michael. On est là pour t'aider.  
- Ma tante et mon oncle ont besoin que je sois folle, reprit Laurie.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Et au moment où la dernière pièce du puzzle se mettait en place dans l'esprit de Tess, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Bobby et Meredith entrèrent, un rictus de mécontentement sur le visage.

- Monsieur Guerin, salua Bobby d'une voix sèche. Vous et votre jeune complice, vous avez quelque peu abusé de notre patience.  
- La somme d'argent que nous vous avons donné était un cadeau d'au revoir, renchérit Meredith. Vous êtes donc invités à vous en aller. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Mais alors que Michael ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Tess lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et leur offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- Oui, nous avons compris, dit-elle précipitamment. On s'en va. Tout de suite.  
- Mais…, tenta Michael.  
- On s'en va, Michael, insista lourdement Tess en l'entraînant vers la porte. Navrée pour le dérangement, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en poussant son ami en direction de la sortie.  
- Il vaudrait mieux. James ? entendit-elle derrière eux. Accompagnez ces jeunes gens à leur voiture. Et cette fois, veillez bien à ce qu'ils en fassent usage.  
- Tess, qu'est-ce que tu…  
- Tais-toi, Michael, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue par le garde qui les suivait. Attends qu'on soit dehors.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau debout sur le bas-côté de la route qui passait devant la maison, mais cette fois-ci, le portail ne leur claqua pas au nez. Le garde se planta devant l'entrée et leur fit fermement signe de remonter dans leur voiture et de dégager.

Michael lança à Tess un regard à la fois contrarié et interrogateur et elle soupira.

- On s'en va, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture.  
- Pas sans savoir ce que Laurie voulait dire, protesta Michael, déterminé à ne pas bouger cette fois-ci.  
- Je crois savoir ce qui se passe, lui expliqua rapidement.  
- Explique ?  
- Pas ici, dit-elle sèchement. Pas ce soir.  
- Tess…  
- Fais-moi confiance, Michael. S'il te plaît.

_Tu me faisais confiance autrefois, j'ai besoin que cela continue…_

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment et Michael finit par capituler, passant devant elle en serrant les dents et se glissant derrière le volant. Il démarra après que Tess l'eut rejoint dans la voiture.

- Cherche un hôtel, qu'on se repose au moins, dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.  
- Non, dit-il. On va chercher un coin tranquille où garer la voiture pas très loin et passer la nuit là. Hors de question que je m'éloigne.  
- Cela fait déjà deux fois qu'on se fait jeter dehors, ils vont s'attendre à ce qu'on revienne. Ils ne lui feront rien, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.  
- Tu es prête à parier là-dessus ?  
- Michael…  
- Bon sang, elle… Si on a vraiment le même ADN, alors Laurie est la personne la plus proche d'une famille que j'ai sur cette planète ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela représente pour moi…

Elle se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager.

- Vraiment, tu penses que je ne comprends pas ? rétorqua-t-elle, blessée. Tu as vu mes parents, mes frères ou mes sœurs se bousculer autour de moi récemment ? Parce que je suis à peu près sûre que, s'ils existaient, je les aurais remarqués…

Un silence pesant retomba sur la voiture. Après tout, c'était vrai. D'accord, elle avait eu Nasedo avec elle pendant dix ans, mais il était aussi éloigné de ce qu'on pouvait être d'une famille. Quant à Max… Il était son mari – et oui, sa famille – mais c'était différent. Elle avait beau l'aimer de toutes ses forces et savoir que c'était réciproque, il ne pourrait jamais remplacer ses parents, Soli ou les jumeaux… Alors oui, elle comprenait ce que ressentait Michael.

- Désolé, murmura ce dernier. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as autant insisté pour qu'on s'en aille.  
- J'ai une petite idée de ce qui se trame là-bas, mais il va falloir vérifier deux ou trois trucs avant. Et si je ne me trompe pas, quand on reviendra, on aura de quoi les forcer à nous écouter.  
- Je te suis plus, là…  
- A ton avis, pourquoi Laurie pense que son oncle et sa tante aient besoin qu'elle soit folle ?  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?  
- On verra ça demain.  
- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, hors de question !  
- Bien, fais comme tu veux ! s'énerva Tess, à bout de patience. Mais moi, je dors ! ajouta-t-elle en décrochant sa ceinture de sécurité et en passant entre les sièges pour se glisser à l'arrière. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis bientôt 48 heures et je suis crevée. Bonne nuit.

Si Michael avait décidé de jouer les chiens de garde devant le portail toute la nuit, grand bien lui fasse… Et après quelques minutes passées à se retourner pour essayer de trouver une position confortable sur l'étroite banquette arrière, elle s'endormit.

* * *

_- Hey…_

_Ava se retourna en entendant la voix familière et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rath, à qui elle adressa un sourire contraint._

_- Hey…  
__- J'ai entendu dire que ça avait été tendu là-dedans, dit Rath avec un mouvement de tête vers le bureau où son père et Zan étaient toujours enfermés._

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_- Pas vraiment. C'était plutôt… surréaliste. On a expliqué les choses à mon père et… Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie où je l'ai vu rester sans voix. Ça me rend nerveuse.  
__- Il a bien dû finir par ouvrir la bouche à un moment donné, non ? demanda Rath.  
__- Oui. Pour me demander de sortir, parce qu'il avait besoin de "parler à son Altesse en privé", lâcha-t-elle en miment des guillemets imaginaires.  
__- Et te voilà, en train de faire les cent pas dans le jardin et de te ronger les sangs…  
__- Quelque chose comme ça. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à se dire que je ne pourrais pas entendre ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
__- Peut-être qu'ils discutent simplement de l'accident – c'est pour cela que Zan est venu, après tout…_

_Elle lui lança un regard entendu, sachant qu'il n'y croyait pas plus qu'elle._

_- J'aimerais juste qu'ils sortent de ce bureau, c'est tout. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui se passera si mon père n'accepte pas cette relation, Rath ?_

_Le jeune homme la dévisagea un instant comme si elle avait perdu la tête._

_- Tu penses sérieusement que ton père pourrait s'opposer à quoi que ce soit ? railla-t-il enfin. Tu réalises qui est en face de lui en ce moment, pas vrai ?  
__- Justement, c'est pour cela que je préfèrerais être dans ce bureau. Je veux qu'il nous donne sa bénédiction parce que c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi, parce que c'est ce que je veux, pas parce que le Prince héritier le met devant le fait accompli et ne lui laisse pas le choix en la matière.  
__- Hey, commença Rath en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Crois-moi, je connais Zan et s'il y a bien un jour où il fera en sorte d'obtenir quelque chose parce qu'on le lui accorde et pas parce qu'il l'exige, c'est aujourd'hui. Il y a bien trop en jeu pour qu'il prenne le risque d'imposer qui que ce soit à quoi que ce soit – et je ne parle pas seulement de ton père ici._

_Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc avec un soupir._

_- Je sais. Et cela fait deux ans que j'y réfléchis, j'ai eu amplement le temps de faire le tour de la question, crois-moi… Peut-être que c'est pour cela que j'ai eu autant de mal à en parler à ma famille – je voulais faire mon choix toute seule. Je sais qu'ils m'auraient aidée à y voir plus clair, mais je voulais pouvoir me dire que si j'acceptais cette vie, ce serait _ma_ décision, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Zan, c'est juste… Je crois que tu peux comprendre, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on a tous besoin à un moment ou à un autre d'exister ailleurs que dans l'ombre de quelqu'un…_

_Rath leva un sourcil interrogateur._

_- Bien placé ? répéta-t-il.  
__- L'armée régulière, vraiment ? rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.  
__- Zan t'en a parlé__…  
__- Non._

_Elle se tapota la tempe du bout des doigts et il secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé._

_- Tu deviens douée à ce petit jeu…  
__- Un peu trop, je crois, dit-elle avec une grimace.  
__- Tu penses vraiment que ça se résume à ça ? Un besoin d'exister ailleurs que dans son ombre ?  
__- Non, mais même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise raison pour le faire. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors tu devrais foncer.  
__- Zan m'a dit exactement la même chose, avoua Rath avec un sourire. Mais tu as tort, tu sais._

_Elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur._

_- A quel propos ?  
__- Quand tu penses que lorsque votre relation sera officialisée, tu n'existeras plus que dans son ombre… Il t'offre une formidable opportunité d'être non seulement son égale, mais de faire bouger les choses. La Reine ne reste pas dans l'ombre, Ava, jamais. Bien au contraire.  
__- Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?_

_Rath sourit._

_- Je ne te connais peut-être pas depuis longtemps, ma belle, mais je ne crois pas que ça, ce soit possible… Et puis, ça voudrait dire que Zan s'est planté en te choisissant, tu imagines le drame ? plaisanta-t-il._

_Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec une moue amusée et allait rétorquer quand un raclement de gorge interrompit leur petit échange. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit son père debout à quelques pas, le visage sombre._

_- Son Altesse vous demande, Lieutenant, dit sèchement l'Ambassadeur.  
__- J'y vais tout de suite, acquiesça Rath. Je te verrai plus tard, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Ava._

_Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers son père un sourire hésitant._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle enfin pour rompre un silence qui commençait à s'éterniser.  
__- Sincèrement, Ava ? Je ne sais pas._

_Son père soupira et, semblant se décider soudain, il vint s'asseoir sur le banc à ses cotés._

_- C'était de cela dont tu voulais me parler hier matin, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il avant de continuer lorsqu'elle acquiesça. J'aurais préféré que tu le fasses plus tôt. J'aurais aimé avoir une vague idée de ce qui était en train de se jouer avant de me retrouver face au Prince héritier de notre planète en personne, m'apprenant qu'il vient de passer ces deux dernières années à courtiser ma fille…  
__- Je suis désolée, Papa, dit précipitamment Ava. Vraiment. Et n'en veut pas à Zan, il… Cela fait des mois qu'il me demande de vous en parler et c'est moi qui ai fait traîner les choses.  
__- Pourquoi, Ava ? C'est cela que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous avoir dissimulé quelque chose d'aussi… énorme ? demanda son père, sincèrement perplexe.  
__- Je ne…_

_Elle déglutit péniblement avant de continuer._

_- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.  
__- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ce jeune homme, reprit son père avec un geste en direction de l'endroit où Rath avait disparu. Est-ce que c'était vraiment cela dont tu avais peur ? Que l'on t'influence ?_

_Après quelques instants, Ava détourna le regard, embarrassée._

_- Ava ?_

_Son père glissa sa main sous son menton et ramena son visage face à lui, visiblement déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de cette conversation._

_- Que l'on soit bien clair, Ava, il est hors de question que cette histoire aille plus loin sans que je sache exactement ce que tu as dans la tête, insista Alek. Prince ou non, tu es ma fille et peu importe ce qu'il souhaite, si ce n'est pas ce que toi tu veux, alors personne ne t'obligera à quoi que ce soit en ce qui le concerne.  
__- Vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle._

_Elle se gifla intérieurement à la seconde où ces mots franchirent ses lèvres. Jamais Zan ne s'était montré autrement que patient et compréhensif envers elle, acceptant ses hésitations et ses atermoiements pour ce qu'ils étaient, malgré une frustration grandissante. Elle savait que, même aujourd'hui, si elle décidait de faire marche arrière, il la laisserait faire sans s'y opposer, malgré la souffrance que cela lui causerait._

_Non, Zan n'était pas en cause. Le reste du monde – sa famille incluse – en revanche…_

_- Est-ce que le Prince… ? commença son père.  
__- Non, l'interrompit-elle immédiatement. Non, Zan n'a jamais essayé de m'influencer en quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire. Mais ce n'est pas… Tu viens de le dire toi-même, papa, c'est le Prince héritier, comment les gens peuvent-ils comprendre que je puisse même envisager de dire non ?  
__- Les gens ou moi ?_

_Ava détourna à nouveau les yeux, réalisant que son père se montrait bien plus perspicace qu'elle l'avait anticipé. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer blessante, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que l'attitude de son père lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa position sociale et de celle qu'il souhaitait pour ses enfants était souvent très… mercenaire. Il n'était pas un mauvais père pour autant, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il reverrait ses ambitions à la baisse s'il avait la certitude que ses enfants étaient heureux de cette façon, mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un excellent mariage ici, il s'agissait d'une couronne. Et une couronne dorée à l'or fin et incrustée de diamant, assortie du titre de beau-père du futur Roi, cela pesait sacrément lourd dans la balance…_

_- Ava, regarde-moi, dit-il, attendant qu'elle ait à nouveau tourné la tête vers lui pour continuer. Je sais comment je suis, ma chérie. J'aime mon travail, j'admets trouver l'influence et l'aura que cela me donne plutôt grisantes, aussi narcissique que cela me fasse paraître. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas la principale raison pour laquelle je le fais – j'aime être au service de la communauté.  
__- Je le sais, papa, je ne voulais pas…_

_Il l'arrêta en levant une main._

_- Et je sais aussi que ma réaction à l'annonce du mariage de ton frère avec Telora a pu te sembler très… mercenaire, continua-t-il, reprenant sans le savoir le mot qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais crois-le ou non, je me serais opposé à ce mariage si cela s'était résumé à épouser une imbécile riche à millions, même avec les meilleures relations du monde. Mais je sais aussi que ton frère a de hautes ambitions et que son mariage avec une des filles Martay ne pourra que l'aider à atteindre son but, alors si en plus ils s'aiment, qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ? termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison… Non seulement Kahil était ambitieux et n'avait jamais caché son désir d'atteindre un jour les plus hauts postes de la magistrature, mais il était vraiment amoureux de Telora. Et la famille Martay était extrêmement respectée et implantée dans ce milieu depuis des décennies. Une pierre, deux coups…_

_- Mais il ne s'agit pas de devenir juge ici, Ava, ni d'obtenir un poste haut placé au Ministère, reprit son père. Je suis Ambassadeur et je sais ce que cette fonction implique au quotidien – la charge de travail, les responsabilités… Dans ton cas, il s'agit de devenir Reine. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que cela doit être une position incroyablement gratifiante, mais contrairement à moi, tu n'auras pas le luxe de pouvoir un jour la laisser derrière toi. Et j'ai très peur que ce soit une charge bien lourde à porter…  
__- Tu pense que je n'en serais pas capable ? demanda Ava d'une petite voix, sa détermination vacillant soudain.  
__- Non, chérie, répondit immédiatement son père, secouant la tête. Je te connais, tu es intelligente, déterminée et la meilleure personne que je connaisse, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu t'en sortiras. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais avec le temps et l'expérience, tout ira pour le mieux. Mais même si je ne pourrais jamais rêver pour toi d'un meilleur mariage que celui-ci, je veux être sûr que c'est réellement cette vie que tu veux._

_L'espace d'un instant, Ava en resta sans voix – jamais encore son père ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Disparu l'homme préoccupé et distant, elle n'avait en face d'elle qu'un père qui voulait le bonheur de sa fille. Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas, l'autre Alek DeLoech referait surface bien assez tôt, mais pour le moment… Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sur une impulsion, elle se jeta dans ses bras et savoura pendant un long moment le simple plaisir de se sentir aimée et protégée._

_- Je l'aime, papa, finit-elle par murmurer.  
__- Je sais, ma chérie, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?  
__- Je le crois, oui.  
__- Tu crois ou tu sais ?  
__- Je le sais. Et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi._

_Alek lâcha un petit rire._

_- Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde, dit-il doucement. Il était tellement nerveux à l'idée que je lui dise de ne plus t'approcher que c'en était comique…  
__- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte._

_Après quelques instants passés à secouer la tête, son père reprit son sérieux._

_- Je suppose que je vais devoir me résigner à devoir un jour prêter allégeance à ma propre fille, dans ce cas, marmonna-t-il avant de poser sur elle un regard perçant. Mais en attendant, je voudrais comprendre ce qui s'est exactement passé dans cette chambre, avec Shay. Sans compter le détail de ces deux dernières années…_

_Ava soupira._

_- En fait, cela a commencé ici, près du lac…_

* * *

_- C'est plutôt bon signe, tu crois ? demanda anxieusement Zan en regardant Ava se jeter dans les bras de son père._

_Rath haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Depuis leur poste d'observation sur la terrasse, Zan et lui ne pouvaient que deviner la teneur de la conversation en train de se dérouler entre le père et la fille en contrebas, dans le jardin._

_- Il était dans quel état à la fin de votre entretien ? demanda Rath.  
__- Je n'ai pas eu droit à un sermon sur l'importance de ne pas séduire les jeunes filles sans défense, c'est déjà ça, lâcha Zan avec une grimace. Mais sérieusement, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau dans le bureau de mon père, à quelques secondes d'un rappel cinglant de mes devoirs et responsabilités. C'était comme si j'avais quinze ans à nouveau, c'était flippant.  
__- Oui, il a souvent cet effet là sur les gens, dit une voix dans son dos._

_Zan et Rath se retournèrent et réalisèrent que les jumeaux DeLoech les avaient rejoints sur la terrasse._

_- J'ai déjà vu des gens de deux fois mon âge trembler à son approche et se recroqueviller au point où ils ont effectivement l'air d'avoir quinze ans, continua… Shay ? Kahil ?  
__- C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, railla Zan.  
__- Le père et le beau-père, c'est pas génial ? plaisanta Rath. Tu auras tellement de chose à raconter dans une future psychanalyse…  
__- Je pleure de rire, vraiment. Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir qui est qui, s'excusa Zan, s'adressant à nouveau aux jumeaux.  
__- Shay, lâcha celui des deux jumeaux qui parlait un peu plus tôt. Kahil, continua-t-il en pointant son frère.  
__- Grain de beauté dans le cou, renchérit Kahil.  
__- Noté, acquiesça Zan. Et le comique debout à coté de moi, c'est Rath. Que tu connais déjà, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Shay._

_Ils avaient tous les trois fréquentés les bancs de l'Académie Royale, l'école formant le corps d'élite de l'armée antarienne. Pour autant que Zan s'en souvienne, Shay et Rath avaient plutôt bien sympathisé pendant les quatre années de leur scolarité…_

_- Oui. Comment ça va depuis le temps ? demanda Shay en serrant la main de son ancien camarade.  
__- Comme tu vois… Je m'occupe en jouant les gardes du corps de son Altesse, répondit Rath avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Zan. J'organise ses sorties, ses rendez-vous amoureux, ses voyages… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il a le béguin pour ta sœur, puisqu'on aborde le sujet._

_Zan leva les yeux au ciel devant son petit manège._

_- Subtil, Rath, vraiment. Je crois qu'ils ont tous saisi que je n'étais pas là uniquement pour une visite de courtoisie, mais merci de le préciser._

_Il reporta toute son attention sur Shay._

_- Comment tu te sens ?  
__- Bien, reconnut le jeune homme. Très bien même, c'est… bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé, et pourtant…  
__- Oui, ça a souvent cet effet là sur les gens, plaisanta Zan dans un effort pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_Il était clair qu'à cet instant précis, les jumeaux n'étaient pas particulièrement à l'aise. Cela ne surprenait pas particulièrement Zan – lui aussi avait souvent cet effet là sur les gens. Si Kahil ne savait probablement pas comment se comporter avec un Prince soudainement devenu un beau-frère potentiel, Zan subodorait que Shay était plus perturbé par ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt que par sa présence dans la maison de ses parents. Sans compter qu'il était le seul de la famille à qui Ava avait déjà confié leur petit secret, donc la révélation de leur liaison n'avait rien d'une surprise pour lui. La suite de la discussion lui donna raison…_

_- En fait, reprit Shay, il y a un truc qui… Hum…_

_Zan leva un sourcil interrogateur. Avec un soupir, son ancien camarade de classe déboutonna le bas de sa chemise et dénuda son estomac, où se détachait nettement une main argentée._

_- Joli, lâcha Rath avec un sifflement.  
__- Oui, joli, murmura Zan en effleurant la marque du bout des doigts.  
__- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda brusquement Shay.  
__- C'est un effet secondaire de la guérison, expliqua brièvement Zan. Plus le flux d'énergie est ciblé, plus l'empreinte est nette. Ta sœur a fait du beau boulot._

_Il releva la tête et réalisa que Shay le dévisageait d'un air perplexe._

_- Elle va disparaître d'ici quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il.  
__- Et donc, elle a juste… posé sa main et… ?_

_Zan haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant._

_- Ava a le don de guérison – nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à en disposer sur cette planète. Cela fait quelques mois qu'elle apprend à s'en servir, mais jamais encore elle n'avait essayé de guérir des blessures aussi étendues que les tiennes…  
__- Elle a guéri son cheval une fois, il y a longtemps, murmura Kahil d'un air songeur. Comme le cheval n'avait rien, nous avons tous cru qu'elle s'était montée la tête. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange que nous l'avons vu faire…_

_Devant le regard que lui lançaient les trois autres, il s'empressa de préciser._

_- Je ne dis pas ça de la mauvaise façon, dit-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle a toujours été… spéciale – on est tous capable de faire certaines choses, continua-t-il, tendant la main vers le saladier qui trônait sur la table disposée au centre de la terrasse et faisant flotter l'un des fruits qu'il contenait jusqu'à lui pour appuyer son argument, mais pas comme elle. Et j'ai toujours eu cette impression qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment ses dons, qu'elle les laissait juste… échapper quand elle n'arrivait plus à les contenir.  
__- Elle y arrive de mieux en mieux aujourd'hui, reconnut Zan. Et ils se développent. Cela dit, ce serait bien que vous gardiez ces détails – ce qu'elle capable de faire – pour vous._

_Son regard se fit songeur et se posa sur Ava, qui discutait toujours avec son père en contrebas._

_- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Kahil, avant de se montrer plus insistant en remarquant que le prince était distrait. Votre Altesse ?  
__- Zan, le corrigea sèchement l'intéressé en lui faisant face à nouveau. Pas de Votre Altesse. Pas en privé en tout cas._

_Il échangea un bref regard avec Rath._

_- Disons que… certaines personnes risquent de ne pas apprécier de voir une personne avec de pareilles capacités se rapprocher de ma famille et moi, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
__- Je ne comprends pas, reconnut Kahil._

_Zan lui adressa un sourire contraint._

_- Je sais. Je vous demande juste… d'être discrets, c'est tout. Je préfèrerais que ce qui a un rapport avec Ava ne filtre que lorsque je l'aurais décidé, c'est tout._

_Après une brève hésitation, les jumeaux finirent par acquiescer. Dans le jardin, Ava et son père se levèrent du banc et regagnèrent la maison bras dessus bras dessous._

_- En tout cas, pour répondre à ta question – Ava n'est pas encore partie en courant ou en larmes, donc je dirais que c'est bon signe, lâcha Shay avec un sourire._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Crashdown

C'était après le coup de feu du petit déjeuner et Liz et Maria avaient profité du moment de calme pour s'asseoir avec Max et Isabel pour parler des événements de la veille.

Toute la nuit, Max avait retourné dans sa tête les propos de Larek sans en tirer la moindre réponse – et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, Larek lui-même avait semblé perplexe et n'avait fait que confirmer ce que Max savait déjà. Il s'agissait bien de cristaux de Gandarium, mais leur couleur était inhabituelle. En dehors de cela…

En revanche, il ignorait en quoi cela pouvait devenir dangereux. A sa connaissance, le Gandarium était inoffensif, mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant à ignorer l'inquiétude de son vieil ami. Larek avait toujours été un passionné de sciences – une sorte de Liz au masculin, en somme – et Max ne doutait pas qu'il en connaissait bien plus que lui en matière de cristaux et de géologie.

- Il a dit que cela pourrait devenir dangereux, dit Liz, assise en face de lui.  
- Sauf qu'on ne sait ni pourquoi, ni comment, fit remarquer Isabel.  
- Donc quoi, on doit faire comme si on n'avait rien entendu ? demanda Maria, à qui ils avaient raconté les événements de la veille.  
- Non, trancha Max. On essaye juste de comprendre et de trouver des solutions.  
- Pour que ce soit clair, quand vous dites que les cristaux se sont répandus, vous parlez de quoi exactement ? De quelques kilomètres carrés ? De plus ?  
- Heu… On a aucun moyen de mesure avec précision, mais je doute que cela se soit arrêté à Roswell, fit remarquer Liz.

Derrière eux, la porte du Crashdown s'ouvrit et tous relevèrent la tête pour voir Brody se diriger vers eux.

- Salut, Brody, ça va ? le salua Max.  
- C'est Larek, dit sèchement le nouveau venu, faisant sursauter les trois amis. Et cette fois, j'ai eu plus de temps pour préparer ce corps à la communication. Mais j'ai quand même des petits soucis avec les pulsations, alors, je vais faire vite.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit à l'extrémité de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient rassemblés.

- Le Gandarium est une roche que l'on trouve un peu partout sur notre planète. Il y a environ un siècle de cela, nous avons découvert que, si on manipulait sa structure moléculaire, elle pouvait faciliter le mixage des séquences ADN et ARN au cours de la troisième étape de la synthèse des acides aminés, commença-t-il à expliquer rapidement.

Isabel et Maria échangèrent des regards perplexes avant de se tourner vers Liz d'un même mouvement. La brunette haussa les épaules.

- Non, moi non plus, je ne comprends rien du tout. On est un peu perdu, là… Vous pourriez nous dire ça en des termes moins compliqués ? demanda-t-elle à Larek.  
- Si on veut recréer un être hybride et mélanger des cellules identiques, mais à des stades d'évolution différents… Normalement, elles se mélangent très mal, alors il faut donc un élément qui brise les différences. C'est là que le Gandarium intervient, mais il sert de catalyseur pour fusionner les cellules, ce n'est pas un parasite.  
- Et pourtant, murmura Max.  
- La seule explication que j'aurais à vous donner, c'est que les cristaux ont mutés et, maintenant qu'ils sont lâchés dans un écosystème, ils vont probablement remplir le seul rôle qu'ils connaissent – infecter les cellules de tous ceux avec qui ils entrent en contact.  
- Mais ils semblent ne pas affecter n'importe quelles cellules, fit remarquer Isabel. Ils semblent se concentrer sur une fille en particulier.  
- Il y a un écart conséquent entre les cellules des Terriens et celles des Antariens – des siècles d'écart. Je pense que seul un nombre très restreint d'êtres humains sur cette planète sont physiquement compatibles avec les cellules des Antariens. Leur structure génétique doit avoir… On va appeler ça un défaut. Et cela doit être plutôt rare.  
- C'est pour cela qu'ils s'en sont pris à Laurie, parce qu'elle a ce défaut, comprit Liz.  
- Que se passera-t-il s'ils réussissent à infecter Laurie ? demanda Max.

Brody haussa les épaules.

- Aucun moyen de le dire avec certitude, jamais encore nous n'avons été confrontés à une situation comme celle-ci, dit-il. Mais je dirais qu'il y a des chances pour que les cellules de cette personne se mettent à muter de façon accélérée.  
- Et par mutation, vous voulez dire ? demanda Maria.  
- Devenir plus antariennes que terriennes, précisa Brody.  
- Avec tous les inconvénients que cela entraîne, je suppose, murmura Max en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque.

Il imaginait sans peine ce qui arriverait à Laurie à sa première visite à l'hôpital ou à sa première prise de sang…

Isabel posa sur lui un regard perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Max sursauta, tirer brutalement de sa réflexion.

- Réfléchis, Isabel… On évite les hôpitaux comme la peste pour une raison, dit-il. Et imagine ce qui se passerait si elle se mettait un jour à faire exploser des pierres ou à se balader dans les rêves des gens…

Sa sœur écarquilla des yeux horrifiés.

- Sans compter que, si ces cristaux sont effectivement devenus des parasites, une fois cette personne infectée, elle risque de transmettre ce parasite à des personnes qui n'ont pas le défaut, conclut Brody.  
- Mon Dieu, lâcha Isabel. D'accord, et comment on empêche ça ?  
- Une fois que les cristaux ont trouvé un porteur, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire, dit Brody.  
- Ils n'ont pas fini, fit remarquer Max. Le Gandarium n'a pas fini l'infection sur Laurie.  
- Mais elle était enterrée là où étaient les cristaux, dit Isabel.

Liz secoua la tête.

- Non, je crois que c'est Max qui a raison. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'en prennent à elle, pour terminer le processus.  
- Si c'est ça, vous avez peut-être encore une chance – il faut trouver la source. On a toujours manipulé les cristaux de Gandarium avec d'extrêmes précautions sur notre planète car, une fois introduits dans les organismes, ils deviennent très réceptif les uns aux autres.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Maria.

Brody fit la grimace et se frotta les bras comme pour activer la circulation du sang, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait soudain.

- Qu'ils sont connectés, comprit Max.  
- Exact, confirma Brody. Détruisez la source et vous stopperez net l'infection.  
- Mais comment trouver la source ? demanda Isabel.  
- Frazier Woods. Si Laurie a été enterrée là, c'est forcément à cet endroit, dit Liz.

Larek se leva brusquement et sa chaise se renversa sur le sol avec fracas.

- Je dois cesser de disposer de ce corps ou il ne survivra pas. Au revoir et bonne chance à vous, dit-il brusquement avant de gagner la sortie, laissant les quatre autres pétrifiés sur leurs banquettes.

Max se leva à son tour.

- Il faut qu'on retourne sur place pour voir s'il reste des cristaux sur le site, lâcha-t-il en gardant un œil sur Brody. Ou plutôt, sous le site. Ensuite, il faudra éliminer la source. Essayez de trouver des pelles et retrouvez-moi ici dans une heure… Et appelez Kyle et Alex pour voir s'ils peuvent nous aider. Je reviens.

Il quitta le restaurent au pas de course et repéra la silhouette de Brody alors qu'il entrait à l'UFO Center. Il rattrapa – Larek ? Brody ? – dans la salle principale du musée et l'entraîna dans le bureau, claquant la porte derrière eux et priant pour que son vieil ami soit encore aux commandes de ce corps pendant encore un petit moment.

L'homme – toujours Larek, remarqua Zan avec soulagement – se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- C'est sur l'ADN de Rath que le Gandarium a été utilisé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda immédiatement Zan une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Pourquoi ?  
- Les manipulations génétiques qui ont permis de vous faire renaître étaient complexes, Zan, dit Larek. Elles étaient déjà au stade avancé pour Vilandra, la Reine et toi lorsque vous êtes décédés, mais elles n'avaient même pas été entamées pour Rath. Il a fallu travailler vite et un donneur extérieur était nécessaire.  
- Je me doutais depuis un moment déjà qu'il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose en plus pour lui, mais quel rapport avec la mutation du Gandarium ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Bon sang, Larek ! s'énerva Zan. Il va me falloir un peu plus que ça ! On est sacrément limité ici, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Si l'infection se répand, on va avoir un sacré problème…

Larek arbora un sourire railleur.

- Seulement un ? Tu…

Il vacilla un moment et Zan l'entraîna vers le fauteuil qui trônait devant les ordinateurs où il l'assit avec précaution.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, je… Ça va. Mais je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir rester longtemps… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce numéro, Zan ? La moitié des infos que je vous ai données, tu les connais déjà.  
- Vilandra et Rath ne se souviennent pas et je préfère que ça reste comme ça pour le moment. Et je ne connais pas le plus important. Je ne sais toujours pas comment le Gandarium s'est retrouvé dans le vaisseau.  
- Il était dans le liquide dans lequel vous étiez immergés.  
- Tu es sûr de ça ?  
- Ta mère me l'a confirmé.

Zan leva brusquement la tête pour le fixer d'un regard perçant, la gorge nouée, alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre. Il évitait généralement de penser à sa mère, de penser à ce qu'il était advenu d'elle après leur départ. De penser à ce que Khivar avait bien pu lui faire subir en représailles. De penser…

- Ma… Elle est… ?  
- Vivante, oui. Et en sécurité. Elle attend que vous reveniez, lui confirma Larek avec un sourire. Et elle a supervisé votre départ ici personnellement, elle m'a assuré que Rath était le seul de vous quatre à avoir bénéficié de la procédure avec le Gandarium. Pour accélérer le processus.  
- Mais si c'est dangereux…, objecta Zan.

Larek secoua la tête.

- Il ne risque rien, la procédure était entièrement sous contrôle et plusieurs fois testée, dit-il immédiatement. Ce n'est… que…

La tête de Larek se renversa sur le siège et il ferma les yeux.

- Zan…

Comprenant qu'il était en train de partir, Zan s'accroupit sur le sol et le saisit par les épaules, essayant de capter son attention une dernière fois.

- Larek, j'ai besoin de deux minutes encore… Juste deux petites minutes…

Son ami releva péniblement la tête.

- Vite…  
- On a trouvé la capsule de survie dans la grotte.

Le regard déjà lointain de Larek s'illumina une seconde.

- Votre billet de retour, murmura-t-il.

Mais Zan secoua la tête, les dents serrées.

- On n'a pas la clef pour la mettre en marche, dit-il désespérément. J'ai besoin de savoir comment contacter le dernier protecteur – celui qui était sensé veiller sur nous sur Terre. Trois sont morts, mais il en reste encore un. Il faut que je lui parle.  
- Je ne… sais… pas, lâcha péniblement Larek. Je suis… dés…

Et sa tête bascula définitivement sur le dossier le fauteuil.

- Merde ! cria Zan sous le coup de la frustration.

Après quelques secondes passées à essayer de maîtriser sa rage, il posa deux doigts sur la carotide de Brody et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'il sentait battre son pouls. Il décida de s'éclipser sans bruit, histoire d'éviter les explications embarrassantes, espérant que son patron penserait juste s'être endormi dans son fauteuil et ne se poserait pas d'autres questions.

Alors qu'il rejoignait la rue, il sortit son portable de sa poche et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide où était enregistré le numéro de téléphone de Tess. Sa femme décrocha presque immédiatement et cela ne le surprit pas – il l'avait déjà appelé hier pour lui faire un compte-rendu des événements de la soirée et elle lui avait demandé de la tenir au courant.

_"Allô ?"  
_- Je te fais la version courte, dit-il sans préambule. Apparemment, les cristaux que Michael a trouvés sont des Gandarium en mutation. Et ils sont en train de se répandre.  
_"Et c'est grave ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
- Larek a fait un comeback ce matin et nous a expliqué qu'il valait mieux détruire le parasite source avant que ceux qui ont infecté Laurie aient fini leur travail.  
_"Donc, Laurie est bien infectée,"_ commenta-t-elle.  
_"Quoi ?"_ entendit-ils la voix de Michael demander en fond. _"Comment ça, infectée ? Par quoi ?"  
__"Plus tard, Michael,"_ dit Tess avant de reporter son attention sur son mari. _"C'est quoi, la suite du programme ? On la suit à la trace pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disjoncte pas complètement ?"  
_- Les filles sont allées chercher des pelles, on va aller à Frazier Woods le plus vite possible pour trouver le parasite source pour le faire disparaître. Assurez-vous juste… Je ne sais pas, essayez de la garder en vie en attendant, d'accord ?  
_"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Michael est très motivé,"_ marmonna Tess.

Il entendit une voix enregistrée lâcher une annonce incompréhensible derrière elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que vous êtes ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
_"Au tribunal,"_ lui apprit Tess. _"Où, avec un peu de chance, si mon intuition est bonne, on va nous offrir sur un plateau le code d'accès à la maison des Dupree – façon de parler."  
_- Je te crois sur parole, lâcha Max, renonçant à comprendre. Je te tiens au courant.  
_"Ok, à plus tard."  
_- Bye.

Et il rejoignit à grandes enjambée sa sœur qui l'attendait devant le Crashdown – il était plus que temps de passer à la suite du programme.

* * *

Odessa, Texas, greffe du tribunal

Tess raccrocha le téléphone et Michael lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Infectée par quoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente.  
- Le Gandarium – les cristaux que tu as trouvé, expliqua rapidement Tess. Apparemment, c'est un parasite.  
- Est-ce qu'on doit s'affoler ? demanda Michael d'un air inquiet.  
- Pour nous, non. Pour Laurie, c'est une autre histoire, dit franchement Tess. Mais ils savent comment se débarrasser du parasite et de toute façon, on ne peut pas grand faire grand-chose d'ici, alors… Max m'a juste conseillé de veiller sur Laurie le temps qu'ils règlent cette histoire, finit-elle au moment où l'homme auquel ils s'étaient adressés pour avoir le renseignement qu'ils cherchaient revenait, un dossier dans les mains.  
- Rien d'autre ? dit Michael.  
- Non.  
- Le voilà ! Le dossier du 11, Osborne Road, dit le greffier. Il faut signer là, ajouta-t-il en pointant le registre ouvert devant lui sur le comptoir. Et c'est seulement en consultation.

Tess s'exécuta et il lui tendit le dossier.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Michael et elle s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Ahah ! Surtout, n'applaudis pas trop fort ! se réjouit-elle en retournant le dossier pour que Michael puisse le lire à son tour.  
- La propriété est au nom de Laurie, réalisa à son tour Michael.  
- Yep. C'est son grand-père qui la lui a léguée.

Le jeune homme arbora un sourire carnassier.

- Tu parles d'un code d'accès, dit-il en marchant d'un pas décidé vers la photocopieuse installée dans un coin de la pièce, Tess sur les talons. Bravo, Harding.  
- Je veux un petit déjeuner d'abord, dit Tess. Il faut que je recharge mes batteries avant d'affronter la fratrie diabolique.  
- Je suis sûr que la fratrie diabolique sera ravie de nous offrir le petit déjeuner une fois qu'ils verront ce qu'on leur amène, dit-il d'un air triomphant en récupérant la copie dans le chargeur de document.

Il la plia soigneusement pour la ranger dans sa poche, puis posa un bras sur les épaules de Tess et l'entraîna vers la sortie, jetant au passage le dossier sur le comptoir du greffier.

- Penses-y… Un repas quatre étoiles, servi au bord d'une magnifique piscine…  
- Vendu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se présentaient à nouveau chez les Dupree et sonnaient au portail. Lorsque la caméra pivota dans leur direction, Tess ne put s'empêcher d'adresser à ceux qui les observaient un petit salut sarcastique.

_"Oui ?"_ dit une voix à travers l'interphone.  
- Ce sont les emmerdeurs de service, se présenta Michael.  
_"Si vous ne bougez pas de là, la police devrait venir vous embarquer dans à peu près dix minutes,"_ les avertit la voix.  
- Est-ce que Bobby et Meredith sont là ? intervint Tess. Il faudrait leur dire de venir deux secondes pour jeter un œil sur ça.

Elle tira la copie du titre de propriété de la poche de Michael et la déplia devant la caméra.

_"Un moment."  
_- Et s'ils appellent quand même les flics ? demanda Michael, soudain nerveux. On n'est que des ados, après tout.  
- On est des amis de Laurie, Michael, et c'est _sa_ maison. Si les flics débarquent, ils vont vouloir lui parler et, folle ou pas, Bobby et Meredith vivent chez _elle_. Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point les gens peuvent devenir nerveux quand on menace leurs petits privilèges…

Et lorsque le portail s'ouvrit une minute plus tard, Tess leva un sourcil entendu.

- Tess -1, la fratrie diabolique -0, murmura Michael. Il va falloir que je me souvienne de ne jamais me retrouver de ton mauvais coté…

Ils remontèrent l'allée pour la troisième fois en moins de 24 heures d'un pas assuré, cette fois, et trouvèrent sur le perron une Meredith qui arborait l'air de quelqu'un venant d'avaler un citron.

- Que voulez-vous ? leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu amène.  
- Voir Laurie, dit immédiatement Michael.  
- Et un petit déjeuner, renchérit Tess alors que Michael dissimulait un sourire. Au bord de la piscine. Je meurs de faim !

* * *

Roswell, Frazier Woods

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils creusaient. Avec Kyle et Alex en renfort, Max, Isabel, Maria et Liz avait déjà sondé une bonne partie de la clairière dans laquelle Laurie avait été enterrée, malheureusement sans grands résultats jusque là. Ils avaient attaqué la remontée de la nappe phréatique et, une ou deux fois, étaient tombés sur des regroupements de cristaux à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Mais jusqu'ici, rien qui ressemble au parasite source.

_Non qu'on sache à quoi cela peut bien ressembler_, pensa Max avec une frustration grandissante.

Un orage approchait et le ciel s'était assombri. Il fallait qu'ils découvrent ce qu'ils cherchaient avant de se prendre le ciel sur la tête – Laurie était toujours pourchassée et, plus vite ils détruiraient le parasite, plus vite Michael et Tess pourraient rentrer. Sans compter que, dans peu de temps, la nuit allait tomber et cela allait compliquer les recherches.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Liz et Maria approcher et Isabel et lui arrêtèrent de creuser un instant, s'appuyant sur le manche de leurs pelles pour écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Liz.  
- Quelques cristaux, c'est tout, dit Isabel. Si parasite il y a, je ne sais pas où il est.  
- Il n'y a rien non plus aux derniers endroits que j'ai retourné, confirma Max.

Liz grimaça avant de se concentrer sur la carte qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- D'accord, alors vous deux, vous allez creuser… Attends…  
- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? dit soudain Maria.  
- Quoi ?  
- Kyle et Alex, précisa Maria. Ils étaient là-bas il y a une seconde, où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

Jetant sa pelle sur le sol, Max se déplaça jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu leurs amis creuser à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il repéra quelques cristaux dans le sol à ses pieds et échangea un regard inquiet avec Isabel, qui l'avait suivi.

- Vous voyez quelque chose ? demanda Liz juste derrière eux.  
- Non, répondit Max à l'instant précis où le téléphone portable de son ex-petite amie se mettait à sonner.  
- C'est Kyle ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'écran. Allô ? … Kyle, mais où êtes vous ? … Quoi ? … Oh, mon Dieu, tu veux dire là dedans ? Là ? dit-elle avant de couvrir le combiné d'une main et de s'adresser à Max. Il me dit qu'ils sont en dessous et qu'ils ont trouvé un nid !

Elle pointa du doigt les cristaux au sol et les trois autres s'accroupirent alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber.

- Les cristaux ? … Oui, on les voit, continua Liz à l'intention de Kyle. Kyle me dit qu'ils se sont reformés derrière eux et ont bloqué l'entrée, vous croyez… Vous croyez que ça peut se débloquer ?  
- On va essayer, dit Max. Dis-leur de se tenir le plus loin possible de l'entrée…

Isabel écarta doucement Maria des cristaux pendant que Liz relayait l'information. Isabel et Max levèrent la main et projetèrent simultanément un jet d'énergie en direction du sol dans l'espoir de dissoudre les cristaux, sans résultat. Après quelques essais infructueux, Isabel lâcha un soupir découragé.

- Nos pouvoirs ne font rien ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs ? demanda Liz.

Isabel pointa un doigt en direction du sol d'un air entendu alors que la voix de Kyle se faisait à nouveau entendre dans le téléphone.

- Heu… Pour l'instant ils ne font pas grand-chose ! lui répondit précipitamment Liz. Ils font une pause ! … Heu, on va en discuter et on vous rappelle ensuite. Respirez une fois sur deux !

Elle raccrocha brusquement et leva vers les trois autres un regard interrogateur.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
- Brody a du matériel entreposé au centre, lâcha Max après un instant de réflexion. Je crois qu'il a même une lame à diamant dans la remise…  
- Ça peut peut-être marcher ! s'enthousiasma Maria.  
- Ok, intervint Isabel. Je vais la chercher, je me dépêche !

Max la regarda courir vers la voiture avant d'aller récupérer la pelle qu'il avait jetée un peu plus loin.

- On va essayer de creuser ailleurs et voir si on peut les faire sortir par un autre accès, tenta-t-il.  
- D'accord, acquiesça Liz.  
- Le sol a l'air plutôt meuble ici, dit Maria. On a qu'à commencer par là.

Et ils recommencèrent à creuser.

* * *

Odessa, Texas

Allongée sur l'un des transats qui entouraient la piscine, les yeux fermés, Tess lâcha un soupir de bien être. Elle était bien au chaud, emmitouflée dans un plaid, et l'espace d'un instant, eut une pensée coupable en direction son mari et leurs amis de Roswell, probablement toujours en train de creuser le sol à Frazier Woods. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus d'ici ? Elle et Michael avait pour mission de protéger Laurie et c'était ce qu'ils faisaient, même si elle n'aurait jamais pensé en venant ici qu'en plus de la protéger d'une menace inconnue probablement venue d'une autre planète, il leur faudrait aussi protéger la jeune fille de sa propre famille.

Le visage de Tess se durcit alors qu'elle repensait aux évènements de l'après-midi. Dès que Meredith les avaient conduits auprès de Laurie, ils l'avaient informée de leur découverte et la jeune fille était tombée des nues en réalisant que tout ce qui l'entourait lui appartenait, avant d'arborer une expression de profonde tristesse en réalisant que son oncle et sa tante avaient probablement passé toutes ces dernières années à tout mettre en œuvre pour la rayer de leur existence pour s'approprier son héritage. Et ce qu'avait découvert Tess un peu plus tard avait confirmé ces doutes, malheureusement.

Elle avait pris Laurie au mot quand cette dernière lui avait dit de "faire comme chez elle" dans cette maison et qu'elle avait commencé à fureter un peu partout. En plus de découvrir une maison encore plus luxueuse qu'elle l'avait imaginé, Tess avait découvert que les Dupree – Laurie, pour être exact – étaient immensément riches. Et cette richesse, si elle en croyait les talons de chèques qu'elle avait découverts dans l'un des bureaux du rez-de-chaussée, avait été utilisée entre autre pour se montrer très généreux envers l'hôpital de Brownfield qui 'soignait' Laurie. Tess ne doutait pas que ce coup de pouce financier avait largement contribué à poser le diagnostic qui avait conduit Laurie en cellule capitonnée et, lorsque Meredith avait une nouvelle fois tenté de les convaincre de disparaître moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de prendre son air d'adolescente douce et naïve pour lui expliquer avec un dégoût non dissimulé ce qu'il se passerait si elle s'avisait ne serait-ce que de leur indiquer la direction du portail. Echec et mat. La tante de Laurie n'était pas stupide et savait ce qu'elle et son frère risquaient si leurs petites magouilles étaient rendues publiques. Elle avait capitulé.

- Cela fait plaisir de la voir sourire, entendit-elle Michael dire juste à coté d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour le voir s'étendre sur le transat à coté d'elle et sourit alors que son regard se posait sur Laurie, en train de barboter joyeusement dans la piscine. Malgré que l'eau soit chauffée, Tess n'avait pas essayé de se baigner, rebutée par la température extérieure, mais Laurie n'avait pas le même problème. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrée, la jeune fille était souriante et détendue, la fratrie terrible avait disparu pour la soirée et la domestique, Carmen, visiblement peu attachée à ses précédents 'patrons' les traitait comme des coqs en pâte. Bref, s'il n'y avait pas ce problème de parasite et un tueur dans la nature, tout aurait été parfait…

- De quoi vous avez parlé, tout à l'heure ? demanda Tess à Michael.

Elle avait vu les deux s'éclipser au sous-sol de la maison pendant sa petite explication avec la Tante Meredith. Et elle était curieuse.

- Il y a un bunker au sous-sol où les affaires de papi sont encore entreposées, lui apprit Michael. Regarde.

Il lui tendit ce qui semblait être un calepin et elle le feuilleta rapidement, découvrant des dessins d'extraterrestre sur plusieurs pages.

- D'après Laurie, c'est lui qui a parlé en premier des extraterrestres, continua-t-il. Il prétendait avoir été enlevé.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il prétendait qu'il lui avait transmis sa folie et son mauvais sang.  
- Larek aurait dit à Max que Laurie doit faire partie des très rares humains qui ont une faille dans leurs séquences ADN et que c'est cette faille qui les rend réceptif au Gandarium, dit Tess. Ils ne sont pas fous.  
- C'est quand même de notre faute, fit-il remarquer, les dents serrées. Cette chose qui cherche à la tuer, c'est nous qui l'avons apportée ici…  
- Je sais, dit Tess avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut rien y changer. Ce qu'on peut faire en revanche, c'est s'assurer que cette chose arrête de se répandre et qu'il n'arrive rien à Laurie.  
- Cela ne te pose pas plus de problème que ça ? dit-il avec un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction. On a foutu sa vie en l'air, Tess.  
- Elle est jeune, elle s'en remettra, dit Tess d'une voix douce. Je ne prétends pas que nous ne sommes pas responsables, Michael, mais c'est aussi grâce à son grand-père que tu es là aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas regretter ça.

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers elle pour la dévisager avec attention.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais accueilli à bras ouverts à ton arrivée ici, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ?

Tess hésita un instant avant de répondre.

- Cette histoire a commencé avec nous quatre – Max, Isabel, toi et moi – et doit finir avec nous quatre, dit-elle enfin. Et puis, tu es le meilleur ami de Max, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, si on était vraiment marié dans le passé, lui et moi, alors on devait être amis aussi, tous les deux. Et je me dis qu'on le redeviendra peut-être un jour ici aussi…

Il la regarda avec un visage impassible pendant un long moment, avant de hocher la tête.

- On est ami, finit-il par dire.  
- Vraiment ? lâcha Tess, levant un sourcil dubitatif. On est quelque chose, Michael, mais amis ? Je ne crois pas qu'on en soit encore arrivé à ce stade…  
- D'accord, disons qu'on est quelque chose, lui accorda-t-il en reportant son regard sur Laurie, toujours en train de s'amuser dans la piscine. Il faut bien commencer quelque part…

Et après un long silence, il reprit soudain la parole.

- Comment je dois l'appeler ? Ma petite-fille ? Mon petit clone ?  
- Je dirais qu'elle est plutôt comme une sœur, dit Tess avec une moue perplexe. Je la vois mal t'appeler 'papi'.  
- J'ai une sœur, répéta Michael d'une voix rêveuse.

Soudain, le portable de Michael sonna et il dérocha immédiatement en voyant le nom de Max sur l'écran.

- Allô ?  
_"Michael ?"  
_- Max, hey… Attends une seconde, continua-t-il avant de décoller le téléphone de son oreille et de mettre le haut-parleur. On t'écoute, Tess est avec moi.  
_"On a trouvé le nid, apparemment. Alex et Kyle sont coincé dedans, mais on est en train d'essayer de les faire sortir,"_ leur apprit Max.  
- Ils vont bien ? lui demanda Tess, inquiète.  
_"Pour le moment… Ils ont découvert que les cristaux avaient besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, donc on sait comment s'en débarrasser. Il faut juste qu'on arrive à les faire sortir de ce trou avant… Je voulais vous transmettre l'info au cas où."  
_- Il n'a pas un seul cristal à Odessa, fit remarquer Michael.  
_"Et Laurie, ça va ?"_ demanda Max.  
- On ne peut mieux, lui apprit Tess. Et de votre coté ?  
_"Fatigués,"_ reconnut Max. _"Il pleut sans arrêt et la nuit est en train de tomber, ça devient difficile."  
_- Oui, ici aussi, c'est… difficile, mentit Michael.  
- Préviens-nous quand ça bouge de votre coté, d'accord ? dit Tess à son mari.  
_"Oui, je vous rappelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles,"_ conclut Max avant de raccrocher.

Les deux amis raccrochèrent et Tess jeta à Michael un regard noir.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes, lui dit Tess.  
- Tu préférais que je lui dise qu'on était en train de se prélasser au bord d'une piscine ?  
- Laisse tomber…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Laurie leur signala qu'elle commençait à avoir faim et Tess acquiesça. Alors que les trois entraient dans la maison, Michael fila en cuisine pour demander à Carmen s'il était possible de diner, pendant que Laurie entraînait Tess dans le salon.

- Quand j'étais petite, on faisait de grands repas de famille ici, lui raconta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Je me souviens surtout des Noël – un immense sapin près de la cheminée et mon grand-père qui se déguisait en Père Noël. C'était génial.  
- Il te manque ? lui demanda Tess.

Le visage de Laurie s'assombrit.

- Il a pris soin de moi après la mort de mes parents. Il est la seule famille qui me restait vraiment après… Enfin, je veux dire, tu as vu comment sont mon oncle et ma tante, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Cela a été très dur quand il est mort. En fait, je crois que c'est la première fois depuis son décès que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce qui peut m'arriver, finit-elle avec un regard en direction de là où avait disparu Michael.  
- Crois-moi, Michael ne pourrait pas être plus heureux de t'avoir rencontrée, lui assura Tess avec un sourire. Tu es la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eue et cela compte plus à ses yeux que tu peux l'imaginer.

A ce moment là, l'objet de leur conversation fit irruption dans la pièce avec une expression sombre et déterminée et Tess perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle connaissait cette expression, elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois sur le visage du Commandeur Karena sur Antar, en particulier au cours des derniers mois de leur vie d'avant…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle au moment même où son portable se mettait à sonner frénétiquement.  
- Emmène Laurie en lieu sûr, dit simplement Michael en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Un rapide scan de son esprit laissa Tess entrapercevoir une image de Carmen, assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, la gorge tranchée.

- Oh, mon Dieu, ils sont là ! s'écria Laurie, sa panique immédiate.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Laurie, je m'en charge, ça va aller, chercha à la rassurer Michael. Allez-y maintenant, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Tess.

Elle acquiesça et entraîna Laurie vers les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol sans discuter. Elle avait cette sensation diffuse que Michael saurait quoi faire. Rath était un soldat, il était entraîné. Et même si Michael n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, Tess avait remarqué que, dans des situations de crise, chacun d'entre eux retrouvait ses vieux réflexes sans même y penser, comme un instinct d'auto-préservation.

- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, répéta Laurie en une ritournelle incessante alors qu'elles dévalaient les escaliers qui menaient au bunker. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie…

Le portable de Tess se remit à sonner et elle décrocha en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'un ton sec.  
_"Tess !"_ s'exclama la voix inquiète de Max. _"Il faut que vous foutiez le camp d'ici, Sorenson est en route ! Et c'est vraiment lui qui est après Laurie…"  
_- Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
_"Il a enlevé Isabel quand elle est retournée au musée, il l'a laissée partir sur le chemin. Elle va vous rejoindre et Valenti aussi est en route, mais il faut que vous vous éloignez avant qu'il n'arrive !"  
_- Trop tard, dit Tess alors qu'elle Laurie atteignait enfin la porte du bunker.  
_"Quoi ?"  
_- Il est déjà là, il faut que je te laisse.  
_"Tess, ne raccroche pas !"  
_- Tu ne peux rien faire pour nous de là où tu es, Max, et j'ai besoin d'avoir les mains libres !  
_"Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux."  
_- Promis.

Et elle raccrocha, s'arc-boutant immédiatement contre la porte du bunker qui, rongée par la rouille et l'humidité, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Aide-moi, lança-t-elle à Laurie, pétrifiée quelques mètres derrière elle.

Renonçant à fermer le battant à main nue, elle se concentra sur la porte pour essayer de la claquer à distance, mais le métal était lourd, la rouille bloquait les gonds et elle était bien trop distraite par ce qui devait être en train de se passer au dessus de leurs têtes pour réussir à se concentrer efficacement.

Un coup de feu résonna dans la maison et Tess redoubla d'efforts alors que Laurie se recroquevillait dans un coin de la pièce, la tête dans les mains. La porte commençait à bouger quand des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et un homme que Tess reconnut immédiatement fit irruption dans la pièce alors que Laurie se mettait à hurler à l'aide. En une fraction de seconde, Sorenson franchit la porte du bunker et attrapa la jeune fille, lui mettant une arme sur la tempe. Il posa sur Tess un regard fou.

- D'accord, on se calme, dit immédiatement cette dernière en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Personne ne fera de mal à personne.  
- Elle ne doit pas être ici, annonça le géologue d'une voix tremblante. La mutation n'est pas terminée, elle ne doit pas être ici.

Tess plongea dans son esprit dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu, mais en ressortit immédiatement, comme frappée par une décharge électrique. L'esprit de Grant Sorenson était encore plus opaque et confus que celui de Laurie quelques jours plutôt – clairement, l'infection commencée par le Gandarium perturbait bien plus que leur santé mentale… Et alors qu'elle était en train de se demander comment elle allait faire pour obliger l'homme à lâcher son arme, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Valenti et une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dévalèrent les escaliers et braquèrent immédiatement leurs armes sur lui.

- Sorenson ! Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna Valenti.  
- Lâchez votre arme et faites trois pas en arrière ! dit à son tour la femme que Tess, reculant d'un pas, soupçonnait maintenant d'être l'agent du FBI envoyé à Roswell pour enquêter sur l'enlèvement de Laurie, Susan Duff.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'enterre encore une fois ! gémit Laurie, en larmes.  
- On ne partira pas, alors posez cette arme tout de suite, répéta calmement l'agent fédéral.  
- Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas ! hurla Sorenson. Il faudra m'en empêcher !  
- Ecoutez-moi, nous allons vous aider, tenta de le calmer Valenti. Je vous le promets, mais baissez votre arme !

Soudain, Sorenson relâcha Laurie, qui se jeta dans les bras de Tess, portant une main tremblante à son front.

- Bien, approuva Valenti, le tenant toujours en joue. Posez votre arme à terre et tout se terminera bien.  
- Non, vous devez m'abattre ! le supplia presque le géologue.  
- Grant, je suis là pour vous aider ! insista l'ancien shérif, baissant son arme dans l'espoir de lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Je vous le promets, vous devez me croire… Regardez, je m'avance sans vous menacer, vous voyez ? ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.  
- Non, je ne veux pas ! s'énerva de nouveau Sorenson.

Et d'un geste brusque, il leva à nouveau son arme et la braqua sur Valenti. L'agent qui l'accompagnait réagit au quart de tour et deux coups de feu envoyèrent Grant Sorenson au tapis. Il s'écroula sur le seul poussiéreux du bunker et un silence pesant retomba dans la pièce, troublé seulement par les sanglots étouffés de Laurie.

- Ça va aller, murmura Tess, essayant de la calmer, alors que Michael, se tenant l'épaule d'une main ensanglantée, les rejoignait enfin au sous-sol.

Ils regardaient l'agent fédéral s'approcher du corps de Sorenson pour prendre son pouls quand soudain, la poitrine du géologue sembla s'affaisser et une poignée de cristaux sortirent littéralement de sa cage thoracique.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama la femme, incrédule devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
- Le parasite-source, comprit immédiatement Michael.  
- Reculez ! cria Tess à l'agent, tout en poussant Laurie dans les bras de Michael. Sortez de là, dépêchez-vous !

L'agent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta le bunker comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses alors que les cristaux commençaient à se multiplier et à se répandre dans la pièce. Mais cette fois-ci, Tess était prête. Pieds bien plantés dans le sol et poings serrés, elle inspira profondément et projeta un jet d'énergie brute en direction de la porte qui se referma avec un claquement sourd, comme aspirée dans sa direction. D'un mouvement de tête, elle referma brutalement toutes les aérations du bunker, puis leva ensuite la main et fit démarrer la ventilation en un mouvement inversé afin de vider la pièce de son oxygène. Sous les yeux incrédules des Terriens, les cristaux commencèrent à se multiplier en vitesse accélérée, avant de sembler convulser, puis de se liquéfier. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il ne resta plus sur le sol de l'abri antiatomique qu'un liquide noirâtre et poisseux dépourvu de vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Valenti.  
- Max nous a dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'oxygène pour survivre, alors Tess a fait le vide dans la pièce, le renseigna Michael.  
- Alors, c'est… C'est fini ? demanda Laurie avec inquiétude.  
- Tout dépend de ce qui est arrivé aux autres cristaux, lâcha Tess en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Elle composa le numéro de Max et attendit qu'il décroche avec une impatience grandissante.

_"Tess ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"_ demanda soudain la voix inquiète de son mari.  
- Oui, tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Et vous ? Vous avez réussi à faire sortir Kyle et Alex ?  
- Kyle ? demanda Valenti juste à ses cotés. Sortir d'où ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

Tess lui fit signe d'attendre une seconde alors que Max lui répondait.

_"On est en train, oui. On dirait que les cristaux se sont liquéfiés, c'est très bizarre…"  
_- Ici aussi. C'était Sorenson, le parasite-source. Ou plutôt, il était _en_ Sorenson, et depuis un long moment, je pense… C'est de là d'où venait son comportement bizarre.  
_"Je vois… Et est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va bien maintenant ?"_ demanda immédiatement Max  
- Il…

La voix de Tess s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps du géologue, recouvert de liquide, toujours étendu sur le sol du bunker. Elle secoua la tête avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait la voir et de lui répondre de vive voix.

- Non. C'est terminé pour lui.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Tess à Michael, s'asseyant à ses cotés sur le canapé du salon des Dupree.

Depuis qu'ils étaient remontés du sous-sol, Laurie avait refusé de lâcher la main de leur ami et le couvait d'un regard inquiet.

- Mon épaule me fait mal, mais à part ça, ça va, dit-il avec une grimace.  
- Laisse-moi regarder, demanda Tess.

Elle déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et fit glisser le tissu sur son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure, sous le regard toujours inquiet de Laurie.

- C'est grave ? demanda la jeune fille. Je peux faire venir un médecin si jamais…  
- Non, la rassura rapidement Tess, ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Ça a beaucoup saigné, mais c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose. Tu pourrais peut-être aller lui chercher un verre d'eau ? suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Dans la cuisine ? dit Laurie avec un coup d'œil rebuté en direction de la pièce d'où le médecin légiste venait de sortir le corps de Carmen.  
- Ou ailleurs. Vous devez bien avoir des salles de bain dans ce palace, plaisanta Tess.  
- Ok, je reviens tout de suite, dit Laurie avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Les deux extraterrestres la regardèrent quitter la pièce sans un mot, avant que Michael ne se tourne vers Tess, sourcils froncés.

- Ça fait un mal de chien pour une simple éraflure, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Ce n'est pas une simple éraflure, la balle t'a traversé l'épaule, le détrompa Tess.  
- Pourquoi lui avoir menti ?  
- Parce que si je lui avais dit la vérité, elle aurait appelé un médecin et on t'aurait amené à l'hôpital. Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Tess tout en posant une main sur sa blessure. Et respire profondément.

En quelques secondes, elle localisa les lésions des tissus et les cicatrisa. Lorsqu'elle enleva sa main, son épaule était comme neuve et il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais guérir, toi aussi…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Oui, c'est parfois bien pratique, lâcha-t-elle alors que Valenti les rejoignait. Porte juste un bandage jusqu'à notre retour à Roswell, histoire de donner le change, ok ?  
- Ok.  
- Les fédéraux s'en vont, les prévint l'ancien shérif. Ils ont fait les constatations dont ils avaient besoin et ont embarqué les corps, c'est terminé pour ce soir.

Tous trois tournèrent les yeux vers le jardin, où les derniers enquêteurs s'affairaient encore, et Michael pointa l'agent qui avait accompagné Valenti d'un mouvement de tête.

- Et elle, comment elle va ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bien. Je crois.

L'ancien shérif secoua la tête.

- Elle est secouée, reconnut-il. Elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait un truc pas clair dans toute cette histoire, mais je doute qu'elle s'attendait à voir ce qu'elle a vu ce soir.  
- On peut lui faire confiance, vous croyez ? lui demanda Michael avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Valenti hésita un instant.

- Je pense, oui. On a discuté tout à l'heure et elle a compris qu'on était du bon coté, elle ne veut pas en savoir plus et ne posera pas de questions.

La version officielle serait que Grant Sorenson avait enlevé Laurie, puis qu'il l'avait traquée ici avant d'assassiner la domestique et de la pourchasser jusque dans le bunker. L'agent Duff et Valenti étaient intervenus avant qu'il ne réussisse et l'avaient abattu. Après tout, c'était crédible – Michael et Tess ayant fait le ménage à leur façon avant l'arrivée du FBI, rien sur la scène du 'crime' ne laissait supposer que quelque chose de pas très humain s'était produit ici.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés aussi vite ? lui demanda soudain Tess. Je veux dire, Max m'a appelé, et Isabel était en route, mais elle est arrivée après vous et…  
- Isabel m'a appelé également pour m'avertir que Sorenson était en chemin pour venir ici. Susan était avec moi, on a utilisé le jet privé des fédéraux.  
- Vous avez réussi à la convaincre ?  
- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, admit Valenti. Cela faisait un jour ou deux qu'on avait des doutes au sujet de Sorenson. Lorsqu'on s'est battu l'autre jour, il avait l'air d'une toute autre personne et, quand j'en ai parlé à l'agent Duff, elle a enquêté et découvert que le matériel utilisé pour kidnapper Laurie a été volé dans un peu toutes les villes où il était passé ces derniers mois – cela commençait à faire beaucoup de coïncidences. Alors quand Isabel a appelé…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Disons que je n'ai pas eu à insister beaucoup pour qu'elle me suive ici, finit-il calmement.

Ils sortirent sur la terrasse et regardèrent les derniers agents plier bagages et s'éloigner. Susan Duff fut la dernière à remonter en voiture, avec un dernier signe de tête dans leur direction. Devant eux ne se tenait plus qu'Isabel, qui regardait s'éloigner les voitures avec un regard torturé. Elle avait atteint Odessa une heure plus tôt, après des heures d'auto-stop, et était entrée dans la propriété des Dupree au moment où le légiste embarquait le corps de Grant.

- Izzy ? l'interpella Michael.

Elle se tourna vers eux et ils réalisèrent que ses joues étaient ruisselantes de larmes.

- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, dit-elle soudain.  
- C'est de notre faute à tous, Isabel, la corrigea calmement Tess. Toute cette histoire a commencé avec notre arrivée sur cette planète, il était probablement contaminé bien avant que tu ne fasses sa connaissance.  
- Et maintenant, il est mort.  
- Oui.

Un silence pesant retomba sur leur petit groupe et Michael finit par soupirer.

- J'avais l'intention de demander à Laurie de venir passer quelques temps à Roswell, mais ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça, hein ? dit-il avec un air résigné. Je veux dire, après ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a peut-être besoin de se reposer…  
- Sûrement, reconnut Tess.  
- Et de se sortir de tout ce qui rapport aux extraterrestres, continua Michael. Si elle vient avec moi, tous les conflits de l'univers vont lui retomber dessus.

Tess lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Tu peux toujours rester quelques jours de plus, tenta Tess.  
- C'est vrai, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ? Je ne peux pas la laisser seule avec cette famille de dingues !  
- Trouvez un avocat qui puisse régler ça dès demain, lui suggéra Valenti avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la maison. Elle ne devrait plus avoir de problème après ça.

* * *

Roswell, quelques jours plus tard

- Wow, lâcha Ava, le cœur battant, alors que sa tête retombait sur l'oreiller et que Zan roulait à ses cotés sur le lit. On devrait se séparer plus souvent si c'est pour avoir droit à des retrouvailles comme celle-ci, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Elle se blottit contre Zan, enroulant une jambe autour de la sienne et calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule avant de tirer le drap sur sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus… occupés, elle avait presque froid. Max déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Si se séparer signifie ne rien pouvoir faire pendant que tu es à des centaines de kilomètres de moi, poursuivie par une entité extraterrestre aux pulsions meurtrières, merci, mais je passe, lâcha-t-il. Les deux derniers jours n'ont pas exactement été les meilleurs de ma vie…  
- Oui, j'imagine… Comment va Isabel ?

Zan lâcha un grognement de contrariété.

- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de parler de ma sœur maintenant ?

Pour une fois qu'il avait le luxe de passer une nuit tranquille, sans crainte d'être interrompus par qui que ce soit… Tess avait fui la demeure des Valenti après avoir trouvé Jim et Amy DeLuca enlacés sur le canapé du salon et s'était réfugiée chez Max au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'appeler. Ses parents étaient partis à un séminaire à Los Angeles et Isabel passait la nuit chez Liz, la séance visionnage des photos de vacances d'Alex ayant été reprogrammée à ce soir. Bref, ils avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls et ils étaient bien déterminés à en profiter.

Sa femme posa le menton sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il soupira.

- Ça va, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de culpabiliser. Elle pense que si elle l'avait laissé tranquille, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, dit-il enfin.  
- Hum…

Zan leva la tête pour essayer de déchiffrer son expression, sans succès.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Dommage qu'elle ait besoin d'un mort pour se rendre compte qu'il est parfois bon de laisser les Terriens tranquille…  
- Tess…  
- Quoi ?

Elle se redressa brusquement et s'assit à ses cotés, frustrée.

- Tu as vu comme s'est jetée dans les bras d'Alex hier soir, Zan ? I peine 24 heures, elle sanglotait sur le corps de Grant Sorenson comme si elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie et ce soir, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Alex Whitman… Je ne la comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être si…

Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Laisse tomber.

Zan lâcha un soupir.

- Honnêtement ? Là, tout de suite, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est cette histoire de Gandarium mutant…

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Je veux dire, on a détruit tous les cristaux et on a été vérifier à la grotte, il n'y en a pas d'autres.  
- Ce sont des roches, Ava. De couleur rouge en théorie, précisa Zan. Et l'atmosphère de notre planète est quasiment identique à celle de la Terre, c'est bien pour cela qu'on a été envoyé ici. Je ne suis pas un expert en géologie, mais même moi, je suis à peu près certain qu'une roche ne se transforme pas en parasite juste comme ça, simplement parce qu'on a changé de planète…  
- Larek a dit qu'ils étaient modifiés pour permettre l'hybridation.  
- Il a parlé de modification de structure et de catalyseur, mais il a bien précisé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un parasite…  
- Tu penses que quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – l'y a un peu aidé, c'est ça ? comprit enfin Ava. Mais ce serait qui ?  
- Et plus important encore, dans quel but ?

**TBC…**

* * *

_Voilà pour le moment !_  
_La suite risque de prendre un peu de temps, je n'ai pas encore commencé…_  
_A très vite quand même…  
_


	17. Mad World

_Ok, ce chapitre là est particulièrement long, tout simplement parce que j'ai regroupé deux épisodes pour accélérer un peu (marre des épisodes de remplissage). Au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas encore compris, je ne suis pas fan de Liz, ni des versions de Max, Michael et Isabel de la série, donc je remets tout ça à ma sauce. Quant à Tess, son personnage ayant tellement peu été développé en deux saisons, à part pour servir de faire valoir aux autres (et endosser la responsabilité du meurtre d'Alex à la dernière minute, ce qui suscite toujours chez moi une perplexité sans bornes), j'estime que je peux en faire ce que je veux ! Et j'aime bien Sean, il a l'air d'être un gars sympa, donc il est possible qu'il revienne faire un petit tour à Roswell de temps en temps, j'y réfléchis encore._

_Donc, dans ce chapitre, je me suis amusée un peu (beaucoup). Max craque, Tess s'énerve, Michael se lie d'amitié avec un mur, Liz se fait remettre à sa place, Isabel est Isabel, Alex est… bizarre et moi, je m'éclate avant d'attaquer le gros morceau qu'est la fin de la saison… Ce que je peux dire après avoir conclu ce chapitre, c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que la troisième saison (si j'ai le courage et le temps de m'y attaquer) parte en free-style, parce que je m'amuse bien plus en écrivant mes propres scènes qu'en suivant la narration de la série (et il y a aussi le petit détail mineur qui est que Tess n'est PAS dans la troisième saison de la série, à part pour un misérable petit épisode dont j'ai oublié le contenu indigne il y a longtemps – parce que Tess épargnée par la magnanimité de Liz ? Ouais, mais non). Valà._

_Et maintenant, la suite… Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Mad World**

_All around me are familiar faces  
__Worn out places, worn out faces  
__Bright and early for the daily races  
__Going nowhere, going nowhere  
__And their tears are filling up their glasses  
__No expression, no expression  
__Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow  
__No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_-Michael Andrews "Mad World"_

* * *

Roswell, UFO Center

Le musée semblait désert, ce qui surprenait Max… C'était le jour des livraisons et, en temps normal, à cette heure-ci, Brody s'agitait dans tous les sens, déterminé à pointer la moindre caisse et insistant lourdement pour que tout soit rangé dans la soirée pour que tous les produits dérivés soient disponibles pour les clients dès l'ouverture, le lendemain matin. Mais aujourd'hui, les caisses étaient empilées au milieu du grand hall et Brody était introuvable… ou enfermé dans son bureau, dont la porte était inhabituellement close.

- Brody ? demanda Max en frappant à la porte. Brody, tu es là ?

Le battant s'ouvrit brusquement et la tête reconnaissable entre toutes de son patron apparut devant lui.

- Max ! Salut ! le salua-t-il.  
- Tu m'avais dit de t'attendre avant de ranger tout ça, dit Max avec un geste en direction des caisses, sans le quitter des yeux pour autant – il commençait à avoir l'habitude des bizarreries de Brody et son instinct lui disait que ce soir, il allait une nouvelle fois y avoir droit.  
- Du rangement ? répéta son patron, perplexe, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Ah, oui, heu… Ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux rentrer chez toi !  
- Je n'ai pas encore fini mes heures…

Cette fois-ci, Brody lui répondit sur un ton franchement agacé.

- Travailler, travailler, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie ! Alors, ce que tu vas faire, heu… Tu vas réparer le ballon-sonde !  
- Le ballon-sonde ? Ne me dis pas que…

La porte du bureau lui claqua au nez en guise de réponse et Max laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'allait pas s'en formaliser, Brody était juste… Brody, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il se dirigea avec résignation vers le coin de la salle où était installée une reproduction du crash et serra les dents en réalisant que le faux ballon-sonde, suspendu au dessus du faux désert pour 'prouver' que confondre un ballon-sonde et vaisseau extraterrestre était véritablement impossible, s'était à nouveau décroché de ses attaches.

Max serra les dents. Il fallait vraiment que Brody l'écoute et se décide à installer des barrières entre la salle où déambulaient les clients et les plateaux d'exposition… Plus d'une fois, Max avait surpris des enfants en train de taper dans le ballon-sonde pour essayer de le décrocher, mais à chaque fois qu'il mettait le sujet sur le tapis, Brody objectait qu'installer des barrières risquait de tuer le réalisme de l'exposition. Max avait depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de comprendre cet argument et cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir à la charge à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait le ballon-sonde par terre – c'est-à-dire bien trop souvent.

En tout cas, se traîner jusqu'à la remise pour aller récupérer l'échelle, puis jouer les équilibristes pour rattacher ce truc en aluminium au plafond chaque semaine commençait à devenir lassant.

Il ramenait l'échelle dans le grand hall quand les lumières se mirent à clignoter, avant de s'éteindre tout à fait.

- Brody ? appela-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il soupira à nouveau et récupéra l'une des lampes de poche dissimulées un peu partout dans le musée, se mettant à la recherche du compteur électrique. Il ouvrait la boite qui abritait les fusibles quand il ressentit une autre présence dans la pièce. Il fit volte-face, braquant sa lampe devant lui.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Moi, lui répondit une voix familière, avant que la silhouette de sa femme n'émerge de la pénombre. Ce n'est pas un fusible, c'est général, tout a sauté. Même les lampadaires de la rue sont éteints, ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction du tableau électrique.  
- Génial… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son expression changea soudain du tout au tout.

- On devait se voir et j'ai oublié ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé…  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une boîte plate en carton.

Il claqua la porte du compteur et posa sa lampe torche sur une caisse avant d'attraper la boîte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Ouvre, tu verras bien, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ouvrit la boîte et en tira un pull de couleur sombre. Il sourit – la couleur était parfaite (bleu nuit), la forme était parfaite (col en V) et le tissu était parfait (cachemire, comme il l'aimait). Il n'y avait que Tess pour taper dans le mille à tous les coups…

- En quel honneur ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai repéré en faisant les courses ce week-end et j'ai pensé à toi. Et comme je sais que tu déteste faire les magasins… Il te plaît ?  
- Il est parfait, répéta-t-il à voix haute. Merci.  
- Pas de problème.

Il replia le pull et le rangea délicatement dans la boite avant de se retourner vers elle, fronçant les sourcils en voyant son expression.

- Tout va bien ?  
- Tu te souviens qu'à la mort de Nasedo, lorsque je me suis installée chez les Valenti, j'ai mis toutes ses affaires au garde-meuble après avoir résilié le bail de la maison ? commença Tess.

Max acquiesça.

- Le gérant du garde-meuble m'a téléphoné cet après-midi – la porte du box où tout est entreposé a été fracturée et tout a été retourné, lui apprit Tess.  
- Quelqu'un a fouillé dans vos affaires ?  
- Quelqu'un a fouillé dans les affaires de Nasedo, corrigea sa femme. Le peu de choses vraiment importantes pour moi, elles sont chez Jim et Kyle.  
- Et tu penses que celui qui est entré a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il cherchait… Je pensais qu'on pourrait y passer quand tu auras terminé pour y jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de voir s'ils ont emporté quelque chose.  
- Tu ne crois pas que c'était de simples voleurs ?  
- Et bien, officiellement, Nasedo était un collectionneur d'art, certains des trucs entassés là-bas valent une petite fortune, mais…  
- Mais tu n'es pas convaincue.

Tess grimaça.

- Pas vraiment… On n'était même pas à Roswell depuis six mois quand il est mort et on n'a jamais reçu personne d'autre que vous tous à la maison – personne ne savait qu'on possédait des objets de valeur. Et d'après le gérant, c'est le seul garde-meuble qui a été fracturé.  
- On serait passé à coté de quelque chose quand on a tout entassé là-bas ? s'interrogea Max.  
- Possible.  
- D'accord, on s'en occupera ce soir, décida-t-il. Attends une seconde, je vais mettre le générateur de secours en marche…

Il activa l'appareil et les lumières se rallumèrent au dessus de leurs têtes pendant quelques secondes, avant de clignoter et de s'éteindre à leur tour. Brody surgit soudain devant eux, son expression étrange.

- C'est une panne de courant générale, lui dit Max. Le générateur devrait prendre la relève, mais ça n'a pas l'air de…  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti ? l'interrompit vivement Brody.  
- Excuse-moi ? lâcha Max d'une voix perplexe, alors que Tess se rapprochait de lui inconsciemment. De quoi tu parles ?  
- Tu es un extraterrestre, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit prudemment Max, échangeant avec sa femme un bref regard.

Brody se mit à faire les cent pas devant eux, soudain très agité.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-il. La réunion à New York, je sais que tu y étais. Toi et moi, avec d'autres extraterrestres !  
- Larek ? demanda Max, se demandant soudain si leur vieil ami ne leur faisait pas une nouvelle visite surprise.  
- Larek, répéta Brody. C'est très extraterrestre, comme nom. Tellement extraterrestre que tu en es un aussi ! Tu n'as pas pu trouver cela tout seul…  
- Ecoute, je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

Et soudain, Brody dégaina un pistolet et le pointa sur eux. Le premier réflexe de Max fut de se placer devant Tess et de tendre la main devant lui, prêt à parer à toutes les éventualités.

- Baisse ton arme, Brody, demanda calmement Max. Je ne suis pas un extraterrestre et Tess non plus.

Mais persuadé d'avoir raison, Brody fit feu. Instantanément, Max leva un champ d'énergie entre lui et son patron sur lequel la balle rebondit, avant de ricocher sur les murs métalliques du hall et de se perdre quelque part, sous les yeux à la fois stupéfaits et triomphants du Terrien. Brody se tourna à nouveau vers eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, au moment où Max rétractait le bouclier.

- Et ça, comment tu vas l'expliquer, hein ? demanda-t-il, la main tremblant sur son arme.

Max réalisa que, tout content que son patron soit d'avoir prouvé ses dires, il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. Et un homme terrifié avec une arme à la main, c'était une très mauvaise combinaison. Il leva les mains en face de lui en signe d'apaisement.

- Ok, on se calme, dit-il à Brody. Personne ne veut faire de mal à personne ici…

Sans un mot, Brody leur fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau et, se dirigeant vers son ordinateur, il appuya sur une touche et fit défiler sur l'écran la scène qui venait de se dérouler à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Les caméras et les ordinateurs sont reliés à une batterie de secours autonome, expliqua brièvement Brody.

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû savoir ça ? demanda silencieusement Tess à Max.  
__-Maintenant, je le sais…  
__-Un peu tard… Je fais un petit tour dans sa tête ?_

Max acquiesça sans un mot. Brody sortit le disque du lecteur et le montra à Max avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

- Tout est enregistré.  
- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Brody, dit calmement Max, essayant d'attirer son attention dans sa direction pendant que Tess essayait de se concentrer.  
- Je veux que tu me dises qui je suis réellement. Est-ce que je suis Brody ? Est-ce que je suis Larek ? demanda-t-il, visiblement perturbé. Réponds-moi !

Profitant de son énervement soudain – moins la personne dont elle essayait d'infiltrer l'esprit contrôlait ses émotions, plus il lui était facile d'entrer – Tess se glissa dans sa tête… pour atterrir au beau milieu d'un brouillard opaque à la fois très similaire et très différent de celui qui parasitait l'esprit de Laurie quelques semaines plus tôt. Similaire parce qu'il l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre influence sur l'esprit qu'elle visitait. Différent parce que ce n'était _pas_ dû au Gandarium, cela, elle en était sûre.

Elle quitta l'esprit de Brody avec un soupir de découragement juste à temps pour entendre une voix en provenance de l'escalier qui descendait dans le hall. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour la reconnaître – Amy DeLuca. Et si ses yeux ne la trompaient pas, elle était accompagnée de Maria et de Sean.

Brody quitta le bureau comme un diable saute hors de sa boite, Max sur les talons, pendant que Tess sautait dans l'esprit de Maria presque par réflexe.

_-Maria, fiche le camp ! Et emmène ta mère et ton cousin avec toi !_

Elle vit la jeune fille sursauter avant de se figer sur place.

- Quoi ? cria presque la petite serveuse.  
- Oui, Maria, cela s'appelle l'esprit d'entreprise, dit Amy, reprenant son exclamation de surprise à son compte. Cela remplit les assiettes et le réservoir de la voiture. Ces tee-shirts sortent des presses et doivent être sur le marché tout de suite.

Elle releva la tête en direction du hall et se retrouva face à Brody et à son arme, pointée droit sur eux.

- Ou plus tard ! enchaîna Amy, lâchant le carton qu'elle tenait dans les mains et tournant immédiatement les talons, entraînant Sean et Maria vers les escaliers qu'ils venaient juste de descendre. Venez, les enfants, on y va !

Mais Brody avait une autre idée en tête et leur courut après.

- Hey ! Pour l'instant, personne ne va nulle part, ordonna-t-il. Dans la grande salle, allez !

Il les poussa en direction de Max et Tess.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ava ? lui demanda silencieusement Max. Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de ça ?  
__-Je ne peux pas entrer ! C'est comme si son esprit débordait, il y a trop de choses, il est saturé._

- Il y a des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir, mais ces choses, je me les rappelle ! reprit Brody, son attention à nouveau sur Max. Je sais que tu es Max Evans et que tu t'appelles aussi Zan. Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Mais une chose est sûre, vous m'avez menti ! Alors aujourd'hui, je veux la vérité ou ce disque va être envoyé au FBI ! cria-t-il en tapotant la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Amy, Maria et Sean se regroupèrent de leur côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il perd la boule ? murmura Sean à Tess.  
- Il a dû choper un virus extraterrestre, railla Amy.  
- Taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre ! explosa Brody, pointant à nouveau son arme sur eux.

Max réagit immédiatement.

- Je peux t'aider, Brody, s'il te plaît !  
- Tu as intérêt à m'aider… Je veux que ces extraterrestres sortent de ma tête.  
- Raison de plus pour qu'on vous laisse, non ? lança Amy en jetant un regard vers la sortie.

Brody attrapa un rouleau de scotch qui traînait sur une étagère et le tendit à Max.

- Vous, assis, dit-il aux DeLuca. Et toi, attache-les, ajouta-t-il en lançant le rouleau à Max.

Max s'accroupit à coté de Sean et commença à lui attacher les mains. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de saboter le travail pour laisser au jeune homme sa liberté de mouvement, avant de renoncer – d'abord parce que, si Brody s'en rendait compte, il risquait de s'énerver plus qu'il l'était déjà et ensuite parce que, si Max n'avait rien de personnel contre Sean, il restait un délinquant juvénile et la dernière chose que Max voulait, c'était qu'il cherche à jouer les gros bras. Il serra le scotch et s'approcha d'Amy.

- Brody ? tenta Maria. Brody, j'ai toujours été proche de toi, non ?  
- C'est fini, je ne suis plus proche de personne, dit sèchement Brody.  
- Je voudrais comprendre, insista-t-elle.

Au moment où Max finissait de ligoter Amy, le téléphone de Maria sonna et Brody pointa l'arme sur elle immédiatement.

- Ne pointez pas cette arme sur ma fille ! réagit immédiatement Amy.  
- Je dois répondre, dit Maria.  
- Sûrement pas ! lâcha Brody.  
- Je n'oublie jamais mon portable ! protesta Maria. Liz et Michael m'attendent au Crashdown, si je ne réponds pas, ils se demanderont ce qui se passe et ils vont s'inquiéter.  
- Dis-leur que tu es occupée et qu'ils ne doivent pas essayer de te retrouver, accepta-t-il enfin.

Elle acquiesça brièvement avant de décrocher.

- Allô ? … Salut, Liz. … Ecoute, ne t'étonne pas si tu ne me vois pas arriver pour mon travail. Je dois aller… Je veux dire, j'ai un truc à faire. … Au fait, j'ai repensé un peu au menu et au sandwich galactique qu'on sert avec du peperjack. Je me demande s'il ne faut pas le virer du menu.

Brody lui arracha le téléphone de l'oreille et raccrocha.

- Ça va, ça suffit ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu leur disais ?  
- Ce qui me passait par la tête, ce n'était rien, se justifia Maria.  
- A leur tour maintenant, dit-il à Max.

Max attacha rapidement les mains de Maria, puis de Tess, avant que Brody ne lui arrache le rouleau des mains. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec les autres, puis il le ligota à son tour.

_-On fait quoi maintenant ? lui envoya Tess.  
__-Tu peux réessayer d'entrer dans sa tête ?_

Tess haussa les épaules, fermant les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau, sans beaucoup plus d'efficacité. Ses sens soudain plus accrus lui permirent cependant d'entendre Maria murmurer à sa mère qu'elle avait fait passer un message à Liz et que quelqu'un allait venir.

- Tu te fatigues pour rien, cela ne marchera pas, dit soudain Brody, rompant le lien qu'elle essayait désespérément de tisser avec son esprit.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi v…  
- La ferme ! lâcha Brody en s'approchant d'elle.

Max se plaça à nouveau devant Tess et le regard de Brody plongea dans le sien.

- Tu veux vraiment m'aider, Max ? Ou Zan, ou quelque soit ton nom ? dit calmement Brody. Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai autant d'informations dans ma tête ! Dis-moi pourquoi je sais que cet objet…

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira un pentagone de métal noir brillant qui leur était bien trop familier. La gorge de Max se serra et il échangea avec Tess un regard inquiet alors que leur certitude de pouvoir se tirer de cette situation sans dommages vacillait soudain. Tant qu'ils avaient leurs pouvoirs, ils avaient l'avantage, mais si Brody savait comment utiliser cet appareil…

- … est appelé un générateur à amplification tritium, continua ce dernier. Et pourquoi quand je le tourne dans cette position…

Il fit pivoter le sommet de l'objet d'un quart de tour et, comme ils l'avaient craint, une onde de choc invisible pour les trois Terriens toujours assis à leurs côtés les percuta de plein fouet et les fit reculer d'un bon mètre.

- … vous ne pouvez plus utiliser vos pouvoirs ? conclut Brody d'un air triomphant. Comment je sais ça, hein ?  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! fit mine de s'énerver Max. Je n'y comprends rien !

Il bougea les mains dans une vague tentative de défaire ses liens par télékinésie, mais comme il s'en doutait, le miracle n'avait pas eu lieu – les ondes qui émanaient de son cerveau étaient court-circuitées. Soudain, ils entendirent la porte du musée s'ouvrir et Michael et Isabel apparurent en haut de l'escalier, ignorant visiblement tout de ce qui était en train de se jouer dans le grand hall.

- Je t'en prie, il y aurait un bouquin à faire sur ce type ! s'exclama Michael.

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait les choses différemment qu'il est dingue pour aut…

Brody ne les laissa même pas descendre – se tournant pour faire face à l'escalier, il pointa son arme et tira dans leur direction au moment même où Michael le repérait.

- Baisse-toi ! cria-t-il à Isabel.  
- Foutez le camp ! leur cria Max au même moment.

Il vit Michael lever la main pour se défendre, mais rien ne se passa pour lui non plus.

- Remonte, vite ! ordonna Michael à Isabel, la poussant vers la sortie.

Ils ressortirent du musée en courant alors qu'Amy essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ses enfants et Brody.

- Restez derrière moi.

Brody s'approcha à nouveau de Max et Tess et s'accroupit devant eux.

- Je suis déçu, Max, se désola-t-il, en rechargeant son arme. Si tu essaies encore de contacter tes amis extraterrestres, c'est pour les humains que cela ira mal.  
- Mon Dieu, il est fou à lier ! murmura Amy juste derrière eux.

Glissant le revolver dans sa ceinture à l'arrière de son jean, il s'approcha des caisses toujours empilées au milieu de la grande salle et entreprit de les pousser devant les escaliers afin d'en bloquer l'accès. Les cinq otages le regardèrent travailler en silence pendant de longues minutes, avant que Max ne reprenne la parole.

- Brody, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ? Tu n'obtiendras rien en nous retenant tous ici…  
- Oh, si. En fait, je vais…

La sonnerie du téléphone de Maria retentit à nouveau et l'interrompit. Réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais rendu à la jeune fille son téléphone, Brody décrocha.

- Quoi ? … Je n'en sais rien, c'est peut-être Larek. … Oui. … Oui, et vous allez le résoudre ? … Ce que je veux ? Mais comment ça, ce que je veux ? … Des exigences ?

Il se tourna vers Max avec un regard incertain.

- Il veut connaître mes exigences.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Le shérif. L'ex-shérif, corrigea-t-il.  
- Je mangerais bien un morceau, lâcha Sean.  
- Sean ! le réprimanda Maria en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Ouais, c'est vrai ça, vous n'avez pas le droit de les laisser crever de faim ! s'exclama Brody au téléphone. Alors, vous apportez tout de suite à manger !  
- Des frites ! suggéra Sean.  
- Ils veulent des frites ! … Non, non, non, on parlera quand j'aurais eu tous mes repas ! Et je ne veux voir aucun flic quand on les apportera ! Et… Et aucun extraterrestre non plus !

Il raccrocha brusquement et observa l'empilement devant les escaliers avec un rictus de satisfaction.

- Personne n'entre, personne ne sort… Nous allons tous rester réunis ici comme une… une seule et même famille !

Il se figea soudain, comme frappé d'une illumination.

- C'est ça !  
- Quoi ? demanda Max.  
- Meijan, le lac des DeLoech ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais le nom vient de me revenir – Meijan ! C'est là que vous vous êtes rencontrés, tu dois sûrement t'en souvenir ! Le ponton au… au bord de l'eau, c'est ça ! Je vous revois comme si c'était hier…

Tess ferma les yeux, les souvenirs lui envahissant soudain la tête. Cela provoquait une sensation étrange en elle, d'entendre ces moments-là évoqués par quelqu'un d'autre… Cette double personnalité avec laquelle elle se trouvait obliger de jouer en permanence – Tess et Ava – lui faisait parfois douter de la réalité de ce passé auquel elle s'accrochait si désespérément…

- C'était le coucher du soleil et… et l'eau était rouge, continua Brody.

_Pas rouge, c'était juste le coucher du soleil reflété dans l'eau…_

Elle se sentit idiote de se sentir déçue – Brody n'avait pas vécu ces souvenirs, il ne faisait qu'interpréter ceux qui lui avaient été transmis par quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait rien de familier pour lui dans ce qu'il était en train de raconter.

_-Ce sont nos souvenirs quand même, lui envoya silencieusement Max à ses cotés, interceptant ses pensées. Personne ne nous enlèvera ça…_

- J'y étais, moi aussi ! continua Brody, souriant à Max. Oh, oui, j'étais avec toi, c'était avant que tu ne deviennes Roi ! Tu étais là incognito et elle t'a rejoint sur le ponton… Et ensuite, tu l'as fait tomber à l'eau sans le faire exprès…

Tess et Max échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Tu étais tellement embarrassé que tu as voulu la raccompagner à la réception et c'est moi qui t'en ai empêché. A partir de ce moment, vous ne vous êtes plus quittés…  
- C'est… une belle histoire, concéda Max.  
- Tout cela, c'est est la vérité, je n'ai rien inventé ! insista Brody. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je t'en prie, Zan… Il faut que je sache si mes pensées sont réelles !

Max secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Brody, mais… Il n'y a rien de réel. Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé.  
- Mais… Mais… Mais tu l'aimes, j'en suis sûr ! balbutia Brody en pointant un doigt en direction de Tess. C'est même toi qui me l'as dit !  
- Je t'ai dit qu'elle me plaisait, Brody. La semaine dernière, tu t'en souviens ? La conversation qu'on a eue dans ton bureau, quand tu m'as demandé si elle était ma petite amie ? poussa Max, essayant de ramener cette conversation dans le présent – dans leur réalité.

Il s'efforça d'ignorer le regard noir que lui jetait Maria alors que l'énervement de Brody revenait en force.

- Non, ce n'est pas… Je ne parle pas de cela ! Je parle d'une autre conversation, il y a longtemps, sur une autre planète, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en souvenir ! Et toi ! continua-t-il en s'adressant à Tess. Toi, tu sais. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, j'ai veillé sur toi à la Cour – ton "garde du corps mondain", comme disait Vilandra ! J'ai même joué avec vos enfants !  
- Brody, murmura Tess, le cœur serré. S'il te plaît.  
- Dis-moi que tu t'en souviens !  
- Hum hum, lâcha une voix derrière eux.

Brody fit volte-face, sa main s'approchant déjà de l'arme toujours coincée dans la ceinture de son jean, et repéra Liz en train de les observer du haut des escaliers, un gros sac en papier kraft à la main.

- A table ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Tess laissa échapper un soupir – ses sautes d'humeur commençaient à lui donner le tournis.

* * *

_Ava commençait à s'impatienter. Lorsque le messager était arrivé au Temple, la sommant de se présenter au Palais cet après-midi, elle était restée perplexe. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Zan de la convoquer de cette façon et elle doutait que sa présence ici ait été demandée par quelqu'un de plus… haut placé. Zan l'aurait prévenue si cela avait été le cas, sans compter qu'au lieu d'attendre dans l'antichambre des appartements royaux, elle serait probablement déjà en train d'être briefée sur l'attitude à adopter, la profondeur de ses révérences et les sujets de conversation à éviter. Donc, elle était perplexe._

_La porte s'entrouvrit à l'extrémité du corridor et un homme en livrée apparut._

_- Mademoiselle DeLoech ? s'enquit-il d'une voix impersonnelle._

_Elle acquiesça._

_- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, continua-t-il avec un geste en direction du couloir._

_Elle lui emboita le pas et, pendant de longues minutes, ils déambulèrent dans une succession de couloirs où elle renonça bientôt à se repérer, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle retrouve la sortie sans que quelqu'un l'y conduise. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en remette au bon vouloir de son hôte mystère… quel qu'il soit._

_L'homme s'arrêta enfin devant une lourde porte et frappa, entrant après y avoir été autorisé._

_- Mademoiselle DeLoech est arrivée, Votre Altesse, annonça-t-il.  
__- Merci, faites-la entrer._

_En entendant la voix féminine, doublée du titre 'Votre Altesse', il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Ava pour comprendre enfin en face de qui elle allait se retrouver et sa perplexité redoubla. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la Princesse Vilandra ? Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elles avaient peu de chose en commun – là où Ava était studieuse, douce et discrète, préférant s'exprimer en compagnie plus restreinte, Vilandra était mondaine et volontaire et adorait être le centre de l'attention. Ava ne la sous-estimait pas pour autant, elle avait pu constater lors des rares réceptions où elles s'étaient croisées ces derniers mois que la Princesse était loin d'être la ravissante idiote que beaucoup s'imaginaient, bien au contraire. C'était une jeune femme pleine d'esprit, à la bonne humeur communicative, bien plus abordable que son frère, plus réservé et taciturne, mais avec une conscience aigüe de son rang et de sa position sociale. Ava ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve de mépris envers la population qui se pressait à la Cour, mais elle pouvait se montrer hautaine et froide comme personne envers ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces._

_Zan lui avait dit une fois que sa sœur faisait et défaisait les réputations à Antara et, de ce qu'Ava avait pu constater elle-même, c'était vrai. Etre dans le cercle intime de la princesse vous ouvrait toutes les portes, ne pas y être ne les fermait pas, mais les rendait quand même beaucoup plus difficiles à franchir… De fait, elle n'avait pas trop su quoi penser lorsque Vilandra s'était contentée de la saluer avec une indifférence polie à chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées. Désapprouvait-elle le choix de son frère ou bien était-ce sa façon à elle de respecter la décision qui avait été prise par le Palais, Zan et elle de ne pas encore afficher leur relation ? L'invitation d'aujourd'hui émanait-elle de Vilandra ou Zan avait-il insisté ? Voire même le Roi ou la Reine ?_

_Le majordome s'inclina avant de repasser dans le couloir, l'invitant d'un mouvement de tête à entrer dans la pièce. Et Ava se retrouva soudainement au beau milieu du chaos… Naviguant parmi un amoncellement d'étoffes en tout genre, la Princesse Vilandra était en train de pester à voix haute._

_- Non non non, ça ne va pas ! Elle vient du Temple et va apparaître au bras de mon frère, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va s'exhiber dans cette tenue ? Trouvez autre chose, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche, avant de se tourner vers la porte._

_Son regard sembla s'éclairait alors qu'elle découvrait enfin Ava, immobile sur le seuil, et cette dernière sentit poindre une légère anxiété au creux de son estomac quand elle réalisa que la tirade qu'elle venait d'entendre était à son sujet._

_- Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Vilandra. Je finissais par croire qu'il vous avait perdue dans les couloirs…  
__- Votre Altesse, dit Ava en s'inclinant en une profonde révérence.  
__- Oh, par pitié, pas en privé, dit la princesse en levant les yeux au ciel. Si j'en crois mon frère et mes parents, vous serez ma belle-sœur dans peu de temps, je pense que nous pouvons nous dispenser des formalités, vous ne croyez pas ?  
__- Je… ne… pense pas que nous en soyons déjà… à ce stade, mais… Comme vous le désirez, Votre Altesse.  
__- Vilandra.  
__- Vilandra, répéta docilement Ava en ayant l'impression d'avoir basculé en entrant dans cette antichambre dans un univers parallèle._

_Est-ce qu'il s'agissait là de la même princesse qui fréquentait les salons d'Antara ? Celle qui l'avait ouvertement ignorée pendant de longs mois ? D'accord, à l'exception des trois femmes qui s'affairaient un peu plus loin autour des piles de tissu, il n'y avait aucun témoin de ce petit échange surréaliste, mais tout de même…_

_- C'est mieux, acquiesça Vilandra avec un sourire satisfait. Vous avez les yeux bleus ou gris ?  
__- Je vous demande pardon ?  
__- Vos yeux, ils sont bleus ou gris ? répéta patiemment la princesse.  
__- Heu… Je suppose que cela dépend des moments… de la lumière… ou de mon humeur, dit Ava, renonçant à comprendre ce que l'autre jeune femme avait en tête. Mais je dirais gris – la plupart du temps.  
__- Bien. Brune, yeux gris, peau claire, répéta Vilandra en rejoignant les trois autres femmes._

_Ava la suivit avec un air perplexe._

_- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Alt… Vilandra, mais puis-je connaître les raisons de cette invitation ?  
__- Je vous présente Edina Elong, la couturière du Palais, commença Vilandra avec un geste en direction de la plus âgées des trois femmes._

_Ava la salua d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire que la femme lui rendit respectueusement avant de détourner la tête et de retourner à ses tissus. Elle réalisa que la couturière avait probablement reçu des consignes strictes quant à l'attitude à adopter la concernant et ne douta pas un instant que tout ce qui pourrait se dire dans cette pièce n'en sortirait jamais._

_- Et avec elle sont ses deux assistantes, continua Vilandra. Ce sont elles qui confectionnent toutes les tenues qui composent notre garde-robe, à ma famille et moi-même, que ce soit pour le quotidien au Palais ou bien les sorties ou cérémonies plus… publiques. Elles sont là pour renouveler ma garde-robe et commencer la vôtre. Elles vont prendre vos mesures, précisa Vilandra après avoir réalisé qu'elle avait perdu Ava en route.  
__- Pardonnez-moi, mais… J'ai déjà une garde-robe, protesta Ava.  
__- Oui, et elle est affreusement… mauve, rétorqua Vilandra avec un geste en direction de la robe qu'elle portait, plissant le nez d'un air dédaigneux. Vous n'en avez pas assez de cette couleur ?  
__- C'est celle que portent toutes les Aspirantes, je ne l'ai pas choisie, répondit Ava d'une voix plus sèche, commençant à perdre patience. Et sauf votre respect, Votre Altesse, ma famille a les moyens de me payer une nouvelle garde-robe si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment.  
__- Le chaton sort ses griffes… Intéressant, murmura la princesse avec un sourire amusé. Bien, je commençais à craindre que vous ne soyez qu'une petite chose incolore et sans caractère…_

_Ava leva un sourcil amusé._

_- Vous pensez que votre frère est le genre de personne à apprécier les… petites choses incolores et sans caractère ?_

_Vilandra la considéra un long moment d'un air songeur._

_- Non, reconnut-elle enfin. Toutes ces idiotes prêtes à acquiescer à la moindre de ses paroles dans l'espoir qu'il les remarque l'ont toujours prodigieusement agacé. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui affirme son opinion.  
__- Et à nouveau, Votre Altesse, sauf votre respect, je doute que nos interminables discussions de ces derniers mois aient suffit à vous donner une idée, même vague, de mon caractère._

_C'était une chose de parler avec déférence aux membres de la famille royale, c'en était une autre de les laisser vous intimider. Ava ne connaissait pas Vilandra d'Antar – elles n'étaient pas amies, ni même de vagues connaissances – mais elle l'avait suffisamment observée pour comprendre que la princesse avait bien plus de respect pour les gens intelligents et déterminés que pour tous ces lèche-bottes prêts à accourir au moindre de ses claquements de doigts. Ava était la première à admettre qu'elle était d'une nature plutôt effacée, mais elle n'avait jamais manqué de caractère, même si elle ne l'exprimait pas à grands cris. Elle avait la sensation étrange que leur entrevue d'aujourd'hui était une sorte de test dont dépendrait une bonne partie de ses relations avec sa future belle-sœur et elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir une autre de ces 'relations' à laquelle Vilandra accordait une bienveillance amusée, mais peu de considération._

_Cette fois-ci, la princesse rit._

_- Touché. Autant mettre ce point au clair tout de suite, cela n'avait rien à voir avec vous, dit-elle, visiblement sincère. Ma position m'amène à fréquenter énormément de monde, mais j'ai au final assez peu d'amis proches. Les gens le savent. Si je m'étais mise à vous parler autant que je le voulais alors que vous étiez directement liée à Rath, à Larek et à surtout, à Zan, il aurait été impossible d'empêcher les rumeurs de circuler. Et croyez-moi, vous parler, j'en avais envie – vous êtes la seule femme au monde à avoir retenu l'attention de mon frère plus de trois secondes, c'est un exploit !_

_Ava sourit, commençant à apprécier la franchise de la jeune femme. Elles étaient peut-être très différentes, mais personne ne pourrait accuser la princesse de ne pas jouer cartes sur table et Ava préférait de loin cela à cette amabilité hypocrite et à cette cordialité de façade qui semblait être la norme à la Cour. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer une pointe de défiance dans sa dernière remarque._

_- Je n'ai jamais volontairement cherché à attirer l'attention de votre frère, dit calmement Ava. En fait, il m'a fallu plus de six mois pour réaliser qui il était en réalité, ce qui est… incroyablement stupide, quand on y réfléchit bien, reconnut-elle avec une grimace. Mais je crois que ma vie est tellement à des années lumière de la vôtre que l'idée que le Prince Zan et mon… Je veux dire, Zan, puissent être une seule et même personne ne m'a jamais effleurée._

_Vilandra la considéra un long moment en silence._

_- Je vous crois, dit-elle enfin. Disons que cela fait un point de plus en votre faveur… Grimpez là-dessus et levez les bras, ajouta-t-elle en la poussant sur une sorte d'estrade disposée devant un gigantesque miroir._

_Alors que la couturière se glissait derrière elle avec un mètre-ruban, Ava protesta à nouveau._

_- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe.  
__- Vous _avez_ besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, dit Vilandra d'une voix décisive. Dans quelques semaines, vous allez entrer à la Cour au bras de mon frère et vous ne serez plus simplement une Aspirante parmi d'autres. Il faut que cela se voie.  
__- Je n'aime pas vraiment attirer l'attention, reconnut Ava.  
__- Je ne vous demande pas de changer de personnalité, dit Vilandra avec un brin d'impatience dans la voix. Clairement, personne ne va pas vous affubler de plumes ou de paillettes… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peu importe que vous aimiez cela ou non, dorénavant, vous _allez_ attirer l'attention et vous devez donner l'impression que cela vous indiffère. Vous êtes sûre de vous et de votre position et c'est la seule chose que les gens doivent remarquer.  
__- Et bien alors, si c'est aussi simple, ne put s'empêcher de railler Ava._

_Vilandra se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil positionné juste à coté du miroir et secoua la tête._

_- Tout ceci, c'est du spectacle, Ava, dit-elle sérieusement. La Cour, les gens qu'on y croise… Certains y ont leur place parce qu'ils la méritent, d'autres n'y apparaissent que parce qu'ils veulent être vu. Parce que cela leur donne l'impression d'être important. C'est pour cela qu'ils recherchent ma compagnie et celle de Zan, parce qu'il n'y a que deux personnes plus hautes que nous dans la hiérarchie d'Antar et toujours deux places à prendre à nos cotés. Et lorsque vous apparaîtrez officiellement au bras de mon frère, ce sera le signe que l'une de ces places va bientôt être occupée de façon permanente._

_Elle se releva pour se planter devant Ava et la fixa d'un regard tranquille._

_- Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de fiançailles officielles, approuvées par les Anciens et le Granilith, pour toutes les filles à marier de cette planète, vous serez la personne à abattre, dit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi calme, alors qu'Ava commençait à réellement saisir toutes les implications de cette réception à laquelle il lui faudrait participer dans quelques semaines à peine. Le fait que mon père ait autorisé votre première apparition publique à cette réception en particulier, ce bal qui célèbre l'anniversaire de son couronnement, c'est un signe adressé à tous que mon frère et vous avez sa bénédiction. Personne ne vous attaquera de front, en particulier avec Zan, Rath, Larek et moi pour faire barrage. Mais on ne sera pas toujours là pour les empêcher de vous atteindre.  
__- Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien tout d'un coup, reconnut Ava en inspirant profondément._

_Vilandra fit signe à la couturière de reculer et l'entraîna vers le fauteuil où elle était assise quelques secondes plus tôt._

_- Cela ne sert à de paniquer, Ava, je vous mets simplement en garde, dit gentiment Vilandra. Honnêtement ? Tout ceci n'est _vraiment_ qu'un jeu, mais ce jeu-là, vous devez en connaître les règles sur le bout des doigts. Règle numéro 1 ? Peu importe que vous soyez plutôt effacée et discrète, lorsque vous êtes en public, prenez sur vous et affirmez-vous. Faites-le à votre façon, peu importe comment, mais faites-le, sinon ils ne feront de vous qu'une bouchée. N'oubliez jamais que la majorité des gens que vous rencontrerez n'hésiteront pas à vous écraser s'ils en ont l'opportunité. Règle numéro 2 ? Ne jamais sous-estimer l'importance des détails – la robe, la coiffure, les bijoux, tout cela vous semble frivole, mais c'est la première chose sur laquelle vous serez jugée et l'apparence, c'est la chose la plus facile à maîtriser. Il y a énormément de choses que vous ne pourrez jamais contrôler avec ces gens là, alors sur ce point au moins, soyez toujours irréprochable.  
__- Tu es en train de lui faire peur, Vilandra, dit une voix à la porte._

_Ava tourna la tête et sourit en découvrant Zan appuyé contre le chambranle, un air inquiet sur le visage, alors que les trois couturières s'inclinaient avant de s'éloigner pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité._

_- Tu m'as demandé de la préparer, Zan, c'est ce que je fais, protesta Vilandra, sur la défensive. A quoi cela servirait de prétendre que tout le monde va se réjouir lorsque votre relation sera rendue publique ? Tu sais que ce ne sera pas le cas…  
__- Je sais, c'est juste…  
__- Non, elle a raison, l'interrompit Ava. Et je préfère cela, au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que ce serait… compliqué à ce point._

_Zan soupira et les rejoignit en quelques enjambées._

_- Ce n'est pas à ce point, Ava, c'est juste…  
__- … la Cour, termina Vilandra à sa place. Les jeux d'influence. Les luttes de pouvoir… Tant que Zan était célibataire, chaque père de famille avait l'espoir d'accéder un jour aux plus hauts cercles. Et aujourd'hui, vous êtes là…  
__- Et je brise leur joli rêve, c'est ça ? conclut Ava.  
__- Pas celui de tout le monde, dit la princesse avec un sourire en coin. J'imagine que votre père ne sera pas particulièrement dévasté lorsqu'on annoncera la nouvelle…  
__- Vi, la réprimanda Zan.  
__- Quoi ? répondirent simultanément les deux jeunes femmes.  
__- Ok, pas toi, elle, dit Zan à Ava, pointant sa sœur du doigt. Et je prends note à l'avenir de n'utiliser ce surnom que lorsque je serai seul avec l'une de vous deux…_

_On frappa à la porte et Zan leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Et dire que j'ai eu la stupidité de penser l'avoir semé, marmonna-t-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et intimé d'un geste à l'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de ne pas entrer._

_Ava regarda à son tour en direction de la porte et sourit._

_- Ooooh, ton nouveau garde du corps ! Il est charmant, commenta-t-elle en observant l'homme d'un œil critique, plus particulièrement sa moustache et la coupe militaire de ses cheveux grisonnant. Je suis sûre que tu ne trouves plus les sarcasmes de Rath si énervants, tout à coup…  
__- Je serais prêt à quintupler sa paye pour qu'il revienne, reconnut Zan. Ce type ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis hier, même au Palais. Je n'arrive à m'en débarrasser que lorsque je suis dans mes appartements… Tu peux me rendre un service ?_

_Ava lui lança un coup d'œil soupçonneux._

_- Dis toujours.  
__- Oblige-le à ne plus me suivre partout comme un petit chien.  
__- Non.  
__- Oh, je t'en prie, tu fais un petit tour dans sa tête et c'est tout… Cela ne prendra qu'une minute, la supplia-t-il presque.  
__- Toujours non.  
__- Pourquoi ?  
__- D'abord parce que si tu as un garde du corps, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ensuite, parce que c'est probablement ton père qui lui a demandé de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle et que je vais éviter de contrarier le Roi avant même de l'avoir rencontré, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Et enfin, parce qu'il a l'air de te faire tourner en bourrique et que je trouve ça absolument tordant, reconnut-elle avec un grand sourire._

_Zan lui retourna un regard noir, alors que Vilandra éclatait de rire._

_- Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas à tes affaires, petit frère ? Ta promise et moi, nous devons discuter décolletés et jupons, lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et quelque chose me dit qu'on va très bien s'entendre, elle et moi…_

* * *

Liz descendit les escaliers à pas lents et s'arrêta devant la pile de caisses entassées au pied pour jeter à Brody un regard interrogateur.

- Passe par-dessus, c'est solide, lui lança Brody avant de s'approcher. Trop haut ? Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il poussa une ou deux caisses de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour dégager un petit passage où Liz se faufila pour les rejoindre.

- Merci, dit-elle à Brody.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.  
- Oh… Ils ont fait six hamburgers et six frites, le renseigna distraitement Liz.

Max la regarda avec perplexité tourner sur elle-même, comme pour prendre la mesure de la situation où ils se trouvaient tous embrigadés. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle devrait déjà être en train de grimper ces escaliers dans l'autre sens et de fuir d'ici au lieu de s'attarder… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la vit triturer le badge marqué de son nom qui faisait partie de l'uniforme des serveuses du Crashdown pour le remettre d'aplomb qu'il comprit. Valenti. C'était lui qui avait eu Brody au téléphone un peu plus tôt, il avait probablement envoyé Liz en reconnaissance – il était prêt à parier que son badge dissimulait une caméra miniature.

- Parfait, super, se réjouit Brody en ouvrant le sac. Alors, ça fait… Oui, ça ira.

Il tira un billet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- Oh… Oh, non, non, c'est pour la maison ! protesta Liz.  
- Non, non, j'insiste vraiment, dit Brody, toujours le parfait gentleman malgré la situation surréaliste. Et garde la monnaie.  
- Euh, c'est… C'est tout ? Je peux rapporter autre chose ? demanda Liz.  
- Non, non, ça suffira, tu peux y aller. Et merci encore, lâcha-t-il en sortant les hamburgers du sac.

Liz repartait lentement vers les escaliers quand Brody l'arrêta, se tournant vers elle, sourcils froncés.

- Il y a un nouveau cuistot au Crashdown ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Liz.  
- Les hamburgers ne sont pas comme avant… Leur odeur est différente.  
- Oh, il y a aussi une panne d'électricité, alors on a été obligé de les faire sur un réchaud à gaz, expliqua Liz alors que Max et Tess échangeait un regard entendu.

Brody avait passé sa 'commande' i peine cinq minutes, le seul moyen pour le Crashdown d'effectuer une livraison aussi rapidement, c'était de cuire la nourriture à l'extraterrestre. La cuisson rapide des molécules modifiait légèrement le goût des aliments – en mieux, selon l'avis de Tess – mais elle avait réalisé après avoir testé ce mode de cuisson une fois ou deux auprès des Valenti que les papilles des Terriens, elles, n'appréciaient pas le changement…

- Et l'huile pour les frites, c'est pareil ? insista Brody.  
- C'est pareil, confirma Liz.  
- Non.

Brody lâcha le carton et avança vers elle d'un air menaçant, tirant son arme de sa ceinture et la pointant sur elle.

- Non, tu t'es servie de tes pouvoirs extraterrestres une fois de plus ! Tu es avec eux ! cria-t-il.  
- Je t'assure que non ! protesta Liz.

Sans l'écouter, il la poussa vers les autres et la jeune fille tomba à genoux à coté de Maria.

- Hey, faites attention ! protesta Sean.

Commençant à perdre patience, Max se leva.

- Brody, écoute…  
- Assis ! aboya son patron en le repoussant sur le sol.

Son postérieur entra rudement en contact avec le béton ciré du sol et Sean réagit au quart de tour. Profitant de la distraction de Brody, il lui fit un croche-pied et le blondinet lâcha son arme. En d'autres circonstances, Max aurait salué la manœuvre, seulement dans ce cas précis, Sean avait toujours les mains attachées et sa tentative ne fit pas long feu. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Brody pour rouler sur lui-même et récupérer le revolver, qu'il pointa sur la poitrine de Liz.

- Tu vas comprendre que c'était une erreur ! hurla Brody, fou de rage.

Sean s'interposa immédiatement entre Brody et Liz.

- Ce n'est pas une extraterrestre, c'est une fille comme les autres ! protesta-t-il. Laissez-la tranquille.

Le téléphone de Maria se mit à nouveau à sonner et Brody décrocha sans même jeter un coup d'œil sur l'écran.

- J'écoute ! … Si tout va bien ? Non, ça ne va pas bien, ça va même très mal ! … Parlons-en de la nourriture !

Il s'éloigna de leur petit groupe.

- Je ne la mangerai pas et les autres non plus ! cria-t-il un peu plus loin.

Max vit Sean se pencher vers Liz et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Quoi ? s'étonna cette dernière.  
- Dépêche-toi, insista Sean.

Sans un mot, Liz se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son jean et finit par en tirer un petit canif.

- Moi qui étais prêt à négocier… Vous parlez de respect et de confiance et vous m'envoyez une extraterrestre ? Vous me prenez pour un abruti ?! criait toujours Brody un peu plus loin. Je vais vous dire, c'est bien parti pour que personne ne ressorte d'ici vivant !  
- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, murmura Tess en regardant Liz couper les liens de Sean. Les gens qui jouent les héros, cela ne se finit jamais bien…  
- Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je ne t'ai pas vu essayer grand-chose pour nous tirer de là, rétorqua Maria.  
- Tess a raison, ce n'est pas…, commença Max.

Peine perdue. A la seconde où il se retrouva les mains libres, Sean récupéra son canif et se mit debout. Il s'approcha de Brody par derrière, silencieux, et finit par lui sauter dessus, essayant de lui faire lâcher son arme. Pendant d'interminables secondes, Max et Tess ne virent qu'un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes alors que les deux hommes essayaient de se désarmer mutuellement, sous le regard tout aussi inquiet de Liz, Maria et Amy.

Soudain, Sean laissa échapper un cri étouffé et recula de quelques pas, se tenant le coté, son couteau lui échappant des mains et glissant sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Sean ! s'exclama Liz.  
- C'est toi, c'est de ta faute ! s'énerva Brody en le repoussant vers le reste de ses otages. Il ne fallait pas venir me chercher ! Et voilà le résultat !

Sean se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, écartant suffisamment les doigts qui se tenaient le côté pour que Max puisse apercevoir une longue entaille. Immédiatement, Amy l'obligea à s'allonger et à caler la tête sur ses genoux. Maria courut à ses cotés.

- Sean, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Amy.  
- Oui, ça va aller.

Liz s'approcha de Max avec un regard suppliant.

- Max, s'il te plaît, guéris-le, lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne peux pas, Liz.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est un peu de ta faute si Brody l'a blessé !  
- Max ne lui a pas demandé de se jeter sur lui ! protesta Tess.  
- Ce que Tess ne dit pas, les interrompit immédiatement Max pour tuer dans l'œuf tout affrontement, c'est qu'on ne peut plus se servir de nos pouvoirs depuis que Brody a allumé l'émetteur. Et Brody est quelqu'un de bien, ce n'est pas de sa faute… Il a bien failli se faire tuer.  
- Donc, d'après toi, c'est normal qu'il ait poignardé Sean ? s'exclama Liz.  
- Bien sûr que non ! lâcha Max, commençant à perdre patience. C'est probablement la mienne, tu as raison sur ce point, mais peu importe qui est responsable, je ne peux pas l'aider pour le moment !  
- Je peux jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez, tenta Tess.

Devant le regard surpris que lui retournèrent Max et Liz, elle haussa les épaules.

_-J'ai reçu une formation de médecin, je te rappelle, envoya-t-elle à Max. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais pratiqué dans un hôpital que je l'ai oubliée…_

- J'ai suivi la formation aux premiers secours, mentit-elle à Liz.

Après l'avoir observée avec attention, celle-ci finit par acquiescer. Tess s'approcha de Sean et lui sourit.

- Je peux regarder ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un geste en direction de son ventre. Je connais les bases des premiers soins…

Sean acquiesça et elle lui tendit les mains pour qu'il la débarrasse du scotch qui lui entravait toujours les poignets.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria Brody derrière eux.  
- Tess s'assure que la blessure n'est pas grave, c'est tout, le renseigna sèchement Max. Et c'est plus facile pour elle avec les mains libres…  
- Oh…

Le visage de Brody prit une expression songeuse.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais médecin de formation, dit-il soudain. Tu n'as pas dû avoir souvent l'occasion de pratiquer au Palais, hein ?

Tess échangea un regard tendu avec Max.

- J'ai pratiqué suffisamment pour reconnaître une blessure grave quand j'en vois une, dit-elle simplement.  
- Vous entrez dans son délire, c'est très habile, murmura Amy à ses côtés.  
- Quelque chose comme ça, dit Tess avec un sourire.  
- D'accord, occupe-toi de lui, accepta Brody avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas devant l'accès toujours bloqué à l'escalier, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles entre ses dents.

Tess souleva le tee-shirt de Sean, observant avec attention l'entaille qui courait le long de son coté droit avant de palper ses contours. La plaie était nette et de profondeur moyenne, et il était bien trop tôt pour craindre une infection. Elle intercepta le regard inquiet de Maria et secoua la tête.

- C'est profond, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir touché des organes vitaux, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Mais il faudra désinfecter et poser quelques points de sutures dès qu'on sortira d'ici, d'accord ? En attendant, contentez-vous de faire pression sur la plaie, cela devrait suffire…  
- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda Liz à Sean.  
- Pas trop, non. Hey… Quand est-ce qu'on se fait un resto, toi et moi ? lui lança-t-il soudain.  
- Je vois que, même blessé, tu n'hésites pas à remettre ça, râla Maria en levant les yeux au ciel  
- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Liz.  
- Je suis blessé, je peux en profiter un peu, non ? fit remarquer Sean. Tiens-moi au courant quant tu te seras décidée…

Liz posa son regard sur Max, qui était en train d'observer la scène avec un sourire amusé. En voilà un qui ne perdait pas le nord…

- D'accord, je vais réfléchir, lâcha soudain Liz.  
- Ok, même si j'apprécie ce petit numéro de charme à sa juste valeur, intervint Maria, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour qu'on sorte de là ?  
- Je vais parler à Brody, se décida soudain Max, tendant ses mains à Tess pour qu'elle le débarrasse à son tour de ses liens. Valenti doit probablement essayer de trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir, à l'heure qu'il est, mais on peut peut-être lui donner un coup de pouce de l'intérieur.  
- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre qu'il intervienne, fit remarquer Amy.  
- Cela ne m'empêche pas de lui parler, de toute façon.  
- Ok, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, Max ? demanda Tess avec un geste en direction de Brody, toujours en train de tourner en rond devant l'escalier. Il n'est plus en état d'écouter qui que ce soit !  
- Sauf si on lui dit ce qu'il veut entendre… Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir entrer dans ses 'délires', lui fit remarquer avant de se tourner vers son patron. Brody ?

L'homme s'arrêta net et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure est vrai, énonça-t-il calmement. Je suis un extraterrestre, souverain d'une autre planète. Et Tess est ma femme.

Brody s'approcha de lui d'un pas excité, son expression morose laissant place à un sourire radieux.

- Donc, les réminiscences que j'ai sont réelles ?  
- Oui, toutes réelles.  
- Mais si je suis Larek, un extraterrestre, et que tu es Zan, aussi un extraterrestre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur Terre ? s'étonna Brody.  
- On doit survivre. Pour pouvoir rentrer un jour chez nous, lui expliqua Max.  
- Alors on va repartir sur notre planète ?  
- Oui. Toi, moi, Tess…  
- Et les autres ?  
- Tous les autres.  
- C'est pas croyable.

Max lui sourit.

- Je crois que tu peux poser ton arme.  
- Oui. Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Brody, en se baissant pour poser le revolver sur le sol. En fait, je…

Il fronça les sourcils alors que son regard se posait sur Liz.

- Non, attends. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il poussa Max de coté et fonça vers la brunette, arrachant le badge épinglé à son uniforme.

- Regardez-ça ! s'écria Brody, prenant les autres à témoin. Elle porte une caméra ! Je vais te tuer ! ajouta-t-il en posant l'arme sur sa tempe.  
- Wow wow wow ! s'interposa Max. Si tu dois tuer quelqu'un, tues-moi ! Tout cela, c'est de ma faute !

Brody oublia immédiatement Liz pour pointer son arme sur Max.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout !

Le bruit de sirènes de police résonna soudain dans le grand hall et Brody jeta en direction de la porte un regard affolé.

- La police ! Allez, dans le bureau, dépêchez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en les poussant dans l'autre pièce. Allez, vite, vite ! Avancez tout droit ! Avancez !  
- Je le sens mal, murmura Sean.

Tout le monde entra dans le bureau et Brody claqua la porte derrière eux avant de donner un tour de clef.

- Je le sens très mal, renchérit Maria. C'est pour mieux nous abattre qu'il nous a mis ensemble !  
- Maria, s'il te plaît, s'énerva Amy. Cela va bien se finir. On va s'en sortir, je vous le promets !

Amy et Sean s'assirent contre le mur à coté de la porte alors que Max remarquait une sorte de casque posé sur le sol à coté du bureau.

- Tess, viens jeter un coup d'œil…

Il retourna le casque pour lui montrer l'intérieur, noirci au niveau des circuits électrique.

- On dirait qu'il y a eu… un court-circuit ou une surcharge, je ne sais pas, dit-il.  
- Si Brody l'avait quand il y a eu le court-circuit, alors cela a pu endommager son cerveau, réalisa Liz.  
- Et il a eu accès aux souvenirs de Larek par ce biais là, comprit Tess.  
- Heu… Qui veut se dévouer ? Là, je n'y comprends rien du tout, intervint Maria.  
- Les humains n'utilisent qu'une petite partie de leur cerveau. Quand les extraterrestres s'y implantent, ils occupent une des zones qui n'est pas utilisée. Avec le choc, Brody a probablement eu accès à une zone que seul Larek utilise, expliqua brièvement Max.  
- Une zone où tous ses souvenirs sont entreposés, termina Tess. C'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à entrer dans sa tête, il y a surcharge, deux esprits en un. Mais si c'est son cerveau qui est endommagé…

Elle jeta à Max un regard entendu.

- Oui, je sais, acquiesça Max. comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais je ne peux pas tant que le pentagone est activé.  
- Et à nouveau, je n'y comprends rien, s'énerva Maria.  
- Si Brody a une lésion au cerveau, alors tout peut rentrer dans l'ordre si Max le guérit, c'est ça ? traduisit Liz.

Max acquiesça.

- Reste à le convaincre de me laisser l'approcher…  
- C'est bon, je vais lui parler, dit Maria, avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le regard dubitatif des trois autres. Il a un faible pour moi, ok ? A une époque, il commandait jusqu'à trois sandwichs par jour rien que pour attirer mon attention, je devrais pouvoir au moins le convaincre de m'accorder une minute, non ?

Elle fit une grimace.

- En tout cas, il sera sûrement plus disposé à m'écouter moi plutôt que vous autres, les extraterrestres…  
- Elle marque un point, reconnut Tess.  
- Brody ! cria soudain Maria, faisant sursauter sa mère, toujours assise près de la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte pour lui jeter un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Juste discuter, rien que toi et moi. Cela ne prendra qu'une minute.

Après une hésitation, il déverrouilla la porte du bureau pour la tirer à l'extérieur, puis referma à nouveau derrière elle. Amy bondit sur ses pieds et tambourina sur le battant.

- Hey, ouvrez cette porte ! cria-t-elle avant de commencer à hyperventiler. Oh, mon Dieu, il va la tuer ! Ma fille, mon bébé ! Il va la tuer ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici tout de suite !  
- A mon avis, ce serait…, commença Max.  
- Oh, ça suffit, Max Evans, vous en avez assez dit pour aujourd'hui ! Mon neveu va nous sortir de là, comme ça, je vais pouvoir sauver ma fille !

Elle poussa Sean, toujours assis par terre, du bout du pied.

- Fais quelque chose, toi !

L'adolescent se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal et, récupérant un fil de fer sur l'une des étagères qui courait le long des murs du bureau, entreprit de forcer la serrure de la porte, sans grand succès malheureusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerva Amy. Tu es un criminel, oui ou non ?  
- Ça va, arrête…  
- Oh !  
- Une autre idée ? demanda Max à Tess.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance au moment où Sean poussait une exclamation de triomphe, la porte s'ouvrant devant lui.

- Ça y est ! se réjouit le jeune homme. Je suis doué, pas vrai ?  
- Oui ! se réjouit Amy.  
- Non, les contredit la voix de Brody, debout de l'autre coté du battant, la clef à la main. Tu n'es pas doué du tout !

Il entra dans le bureau et attrapa Max par son tee-shirt pour l'entraîner dans le hall. Un bruit sourd résonna soudain dans la grande salle et tous les regards se braquèrent vers la porte du musée.

- On va bientôt avoir de la compagnie, réalisa Liz.

Tess tourna vers Max un regard inquiet.

_-Zan, si quelqu'un met la main sur Brody alors qu'il prétend toujours qu'on est des extraterrestres…  
__-Je sais._

Brody entraîna Max hors du bureau.

- Viens avec moi. Dépêche-toi !  
- Où est Maria ? demanda Amy.

La porte se referma à nouveau devant elle et Sean reprit sa place sur le sol, posant la tête contre le mur et fermant les yeux. Tess s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit sur le sol à ses côtés, soulevant son tee-shirt pour examiner à nouveau sa blessure. Elle grimaça en constatant que les contours de la plaie commençaient à prendre une couleur rouge plus soutenue, signe d'un début d'infection.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez fouiller le bureau ? demanda-t-elle à Liz et Amy. Il faut que je nettoie cette plaie…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher ? demanda Liz.  
- Alcool, coton, compresse, trousse de secours… Préviens-moi juste quand tu mets la main sur quelque chose et je te dirai.

* * *

Brody pointa son arme sur Max, alors que Maria les suivait en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la porte.

- S'il te plaît, Brody, essaya-t-elle de le raisonner. Tu dois l'éteindre, s'il te plaît.

En haut des escaliers, le bruit d'un chalumeau en train de traverser le métal se fit entendre.

- Maintenant, insista Max.

Brody sembla hésiter pendant de longues secondes, avant d'acquiescer.

- D'accord.

Il sortit le pentagone de sa poche et, d'un geste assuré, remit le socle dans sa position initiale. Max eut l'impression que l'air s'allégeait soudain et sourit.

- Vas-y, dit Brody, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Max posa la main sur la tête de son patron et se concentra, l'énergie revenant glisser entre ses doigts comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son esprit s'infiltra dans le cerveau de Brody, repérant les lésions des synapses et les guérissant en une fraction de seconde, l'aura de son 'patient' redevenant soudain claire et transparente. Poussant son exploration jusqu'à un recoin enfoui du cerveau, Max y repoussa les souvenirs de Larek et verrouilla l'accès – il pourrait tout simplement 'formater' la zone du cortex dans laquelle Larek s'était implanté, mais cela rendrait impossible tout nouveau contact avec leur ami d'Antar et Max ne le voulait pas.

Brody cligna soudain des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil, et regarda l'arme qu'il tenait toujours à la main avec perplexité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu as été enlevé, inventa rapidement Max, lui prenant l'arme des mains et retirant discrètement le chargeur. On t'a trouvé endormi ici il y a quelques minutes.  
- Oh… Maria, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en repérant la jeune fille.  
- On verra ça plus tard, venez ! reprit Max en les entraînant vers le bureau.

Il libéra les DeLuca, Liz et Tess et Maria se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Ca y est, c'est fini, les rassura Max. Il y a eu juste un petit malentendu.

Il fit asseoir Brody dans un fauteuil et se tourna vers Amy et Sean.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ici ce soir, continua-t-il.  
- Pas question, il faut l'enfermer, ce mec ! protesta Sean. Il est…  
- Sean, l'interrompit Liz. Brody n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je t'assure…  
- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
- Non. Pourquoi on n'en parlerait pas autour d'un dîner, hein ? proposa la brunette.  
- Tu es en train d'acheter mon silence, Parker, dit-il alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la sortie.  
- En tout cas, personne n'achètera le mien ! s'exclama Amy. Je refuse de mentir à propos de ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir !

Tess ferma les yeux et le visage d'Amy prit une expression rêveuse. Maria réagit immédiatement.

- Oh, non non non ! Tu ne feras pas tes… tes trucs de… de… de Tchécoslovaque sur ma mère !  
- C'est sans danger, Maria, lui assura Tess. Je l'ai déjà fait des milliers de fois – j'y vais doucement et j'efface seulement le minimum nécessaire, elle ne risque rien.  
- Promis ? demanda Maria avec un regard incertain.  
- Promis.  
- Ok. Mais doucement…

Tess se concentra à nouveau et, quelques secondes plus tard, Amy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tapant du pied sur le sol d'un geste impatient.

- Il faudrait quand même que le courant revienne, j'ai encore des tee-shirts à livrer, moi !

Et soudain, la porte du musée se fracassa contre le mur, les hommes du shérif investissant le grand hall armes au poing.

Affichant un air décontracté de façade, tout le monde sortit du bureau comme si de rien était, rejoignant Liz et Sean dans le grand hall.

- C'est vous, enfin ! s'exclama Amy. Mais quelle histoire…  
- Oui, j'ai cru qu'on allait rester piégé ici, renchérit Sean avec un regard en direction de Liz.  
- Et les impacts ? demanda le – nouveau – shérif Hanson en désignant le mur en face de lui. Ne me dites pas que ce ne sont pas des balles qui ont fait ça !  
- Oh, ça ? dit Max. En fait, on est dans un abri anti-atomique construit pendant la dernière guerre, vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai découvert en fouillant à droite à gauche… J'ai même trouvé des vieilles cartouches au sous-sol en déménageant les archives, vous voulez les voir ? ajouta-t-il, feignant le plus grand enthousiasme.  
- Ça ira, merci. Et tout ce bazar, là, c'est quoi ? demanda Hanson en désignant les caisses qui bloquaient toujours l'escalier.  
- La dernière livraison de produits dérivés, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la déballer, dit Max.  
- C'est vrai, il va falloir qu'on se dépêche. Tu sais que je préfère quand tout est installé dans la boutique dès le lendemain matin, Max, le réprimanda Brody.  
- Désolé. Je passerai tout déballer demain avant d'aller en cours, promis.

Valenti, Michael, Isabel et Kyle firent soudain leur apparition.

- Oh, Jim, ça va ? s'écria immédiatement Amy. Vous maîtrisez la situation, Hanson ?

Brody posa soudain la main sur la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit le CD de la vidéo-surveillance, l'air perplexe.

- D'où ça vient ça ? Ce n'est pas à moi…  
- Michael, je… J'ai trouvé des trucs sur Internet pour toi ! dit Max, attrapant le disque au vol et rejoignant son ami et sa sœur dans les escaliers.  
- Michael, j'ai faim ! annonça Maria derrière lui. Tu ré-ouvrirais le grill au Crashdown ?  
- Si tu veux, lâcha son petit ami en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Qui a faim ? demanda Max à la cantonade.  
- Moi, dit Tess.  
- J'ai toujours des tee-shirts à livrer, fit remarquer Amy. Vous me donnez un coup de main, Jim ?  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Brody, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Max.  
- Non, j'ai encore quelques trucs à terminer ici, dit son patron. Je te verrai demain matin, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons, s'éloignant en direction de son bureau.

Amy passa son bras sous celui de Jim, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, et ils quittèrent le musée sans se retourner. Le reste de leur petit groupe leur emboîta le pas en secouant la tête.

- J'hésite à les encourager pour qu'ils continuent à nous foutre la paix ou à trouver ça franchement dégoûtant, murmura Maria.  
- Ils s'embrassaient dans la cuisine l'autre jour, lui apprit Kyle  
- Ils se tripotaient sur le canapé, l'autre jour, renchérit Tess.  
- Eww, Tess ! s'écria Kyle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je dors sur ce canapé !  
- Et apparemment, eux font plus que dormir sur ce canapé, marmonna Michael.  
- Ok, je reste sur dégoûtant, décida Maria.

Tess se tourna vers Sean et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu nous suis ? Je m'occuperais de te recoudre au Crashdown…  
- Il vaut peut-être mieux demander à un médecin, non ? lâcha Liz d'un air incertain.  
- Ce ne sont que des points, pas une chirurgie à cœur ouvert, fit remarquer Tess avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais c'est comme vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon ventre…

Sean l'observa en silence un long moment.

- Tu peux vraiment me recoudre proprement ? finit-il par lui demander.  
- Sans le moindre doute.  
- Dans ce cas, je marche, décida Sean. Je suis toujours en conditionnelle, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à un médecin comment je me suis retrouvé à faire la conversation à un couteau… Vous avez une trousse de secours au Crashdown ? demanda-t-il à Liz.  
- Oui, dans le vestiaire.  
- Alors c'est réglé.

Leur petit groupe sortit de l'UFO Center et traversa la rue pour entrer dans le restaurant des Parker, désert à cette heure-ci. Alors que Michael disparaissait en cuisine pour allumer le grill, Liz récupéra la trousse de secours qu'elle fit passer à Tess.

- Merci. Enlève ton tee-shirt et assieds-toi quelque part, je m'occupe de toi tout de suite, dit Tess à Sean.

Maria grimaça en voyant l'entaille qui se détachait nettement sur la peau de son cousin.

- Je ne suis plus très sûre d'avoir faim, finalement…  
- Et bien, regarde ailleurs, rétorqua sèchement Sean.  
- Alors, vous nous expliquez ? demanda Max à Isabel, alors que Tess récupérait du désinfectant dans la trousse et entreprenait de nettoyer la plaie.

Isabel haussa les épaules.

- Les portes du bunker se sont verrouillées automatiquement quand on est ressorti, après que Brody nous ait tiré dessus, commença Isabel après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sean. Alors, on a appelé Valenti pour qu'il nous aide à vous faire sortir.  
- Mon père a essayé de tenir Hanson à distance en lui expliquant que la panne de courant vous avait piégé à l'intérieur, continua Kyle. Et puis, il a repéré sur la caméra de Liz que le système de déverrouillage de l'abri était toujours actif, alors il m'a envoyé récupérer les plans du bâtiment au cadastre pour déverrouiller l'accès de l'extérieur…  
- Sauf qu'Hanson a fini par réaliser qu'il se passait un truc pas clair, reprit Isabel. Une fois qu'il a eu rameuté tout le monde, on n'a pas pu faire grand chose…  
- Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, c'est déjà pas mal… Et tout s'est bien fini, en fin de compte, dit Max.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous protégez ce type, lâcha Sean avant de grimacer lorsque l'aiguille que tenait Tess lui entailla la peau.  
- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'anesthésique, je ne veux pas te faire plus mal que nécessaire…  
- Les derniers mois ont été difficiles pour Brody, lui dit Maria. Il a guéri d'un cancer il y a quelques années, pour apprendre juste après que sa fille était malade aussi. Sa femme a divorcé, ses anciens associés l'ont poignardé dans le dos et l'ont mis à la porte de sa propre entreprise… Il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste.  
- Mouais, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, mais si c'est comme ça que vous voulez la jouer…  
- Hamburgers ! cria Michael un peu plus loin.

Les filles et Kyle s'approchèrent du comptoir pour se servir alors que Tess terminait le dernier point de suture.

- Voilà, ça y est, dit-elle enfin, collant un large pansement par-dessus l'entaille. Change le pansement et désinfecte matin et soir jusqu'à ce que la plaie se referme et reviens me voir dans une semaine, je t'enlèverai les points…  
- Ok. Merci.  
- Pas de problème.

Elle le regarda enfiler son tee-shirt et rejoindre les autres et lança à Max, qui s'était approché, un regard interrogateur.

- Ça va aller pour lui ? demanda-t-il avec un geste du menton en direction de Sean, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.  
- Oui, j'ai discrètement stoppé le début d'infection quand je le recousais, cela n'a plus qu'à cicatriser…  
- En espérant que Liz et Maria arrivent à le convaincre de garder cette histoire pour lui…  
- Oui. On l'a échappé belle aujourd'hui, tu t'en rends compte ? lâcha Tess après un bref silence. Si Brody avait _vraiment_ pété les plombs…  
- Je sais. J'ai mis la partie 'Larek' de son esprit sous clef, s'il se tient éloigné des casques, cela devrait aller.  
- Oui. Si.  
- N'y pense pas.  
- Zan…  
- Sérieusement, Ava, stop. Si on commence à faire la liste des choses qui ont échappé à notre contrôle ces deux dernières années et de toutes celles qui font que cela risque de continuer, autant aller se livrer au FBI tout de suite… On anticipe autant qu'on peu, on gère le reste des problèmes quand ils se présentent et on s'en tient à ça.

Il la savait prête à argumenter, mais espéra qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Après tout, il ne faisait que se montrer honnête. Depuis qu'il avait guéri Liz à quelques pas de l'endroit où il se tenait à cet instant même, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu – le FBI s'en était mêlé, puis Hubble, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de restreindre Michael lorsqu'il s'était intéressé obstinément au géodôme ou qu'il avait contacté Nasedo… Valenti et Pierce étaient devenus des ennemis, puis des alliés, avant que ne débarquent Whitaker, Nicholas et leurs disciples, puis les doubles, puis Sorenson et Laurie…

La vérité, c'est qu'ils se leurraient en pensant maîtriser quoi que ce soit, ils ne faisaient que réagir aux évènements. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas rentrés sur Antar, ils ne réussiraient pas à inverser la tendance – ils n'étaient que quatre contre le monde entier. Ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien pour limiter la casse la plupart du temps, mais ce qui venait de se passer ce soir leur prouvait encore une fois que, lorsqu'ils relâchaient leur vigilance ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, l'illusion de normalité et de sécurité qu'ils ne maintenaient qu'à grand peine partait en fumée.

- Il y a toujours le problème du garde-meuble, dit soudain Tess, renonçant à poursuivre leur précédente conversation.  
- Je passe te prendre dès que tout le monde est couché et on y va, ok ?  
- Ok.  
- Hey, vous deux ! les interpella Michael. Qu'est-ce que vous complotez dans votre coin ?  
- Rien, lui répondit Max. On ne faisait que discuter, c'est tout…

Ils rejoignirent les autres en silence et Tess se percha sur un des tabourets du bar.

- Il reste un hamburger pour moi ?

* * *

Roswell, garde-meuble, deux heures du matin

Zan observa la serrure avec une expression perplexe.

- En tout cas, la serrure a été fracturée à l'ancienne, finit-il par reconnaître.  
- Super nouvelle, railla Ava. Fais-moi penser à féliciter notre voleur quand on lui mettra la main dessus…

Il releva le rideau de fer qui fermait le box d'un mouvement de bras et Ava et lui observèrent le foutoir qui régnait à l'intérieur en silence pendant un instant.

- Qui que ce soit qui est venu ici, il était déterminé, fit remarquer Ava.

Elle ramassa une liasse de feuille éparpillée sur le sol et la jeta dans un carton éventré à coté d'elle. Zan se glissa à son tour entre les piles et regarda autour de lui d'un air découragé.

- Comment on est sensé repérer ce qui manque ?  
- Pas besoin de repérer, il suffit juste de voir ce qu'il a pris, dit Ava. Recule.

Zan comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il sortit du box et la regarda déambuler dans la pièce en silence une minute, les mains ouvertes, paumes tournées vers le sol, absorbant l'énergie de la pièce. Et soudain, il capta les images qui envahissaient l'esprit de sa femme aussi clairement qu'elle.

_Une barre à mine qui s'abat sur une serrure… Une main gantée qui relève un rideau de fer… Une lampe torche qui s'allume… Des cartons qu'on fouille jusqu'à ce que… Un sourire sur un visage cagoulé… Un cristal taillé en pointe enfoui dans une poche…_

Le flot d'image s'interrompit net et Zan grimaça, serrant les poings.

- Et merde. Merde, merde, merde ! ragea-t-il. Tu as vu qui c'était ?

Ava secoua la tête, surprise par son coup de colère.

- Non. Son aura était opaque, c'est très bizarre. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
- Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a pris ?  
- Un… presse-papier ? dit-elle, réalisant que quelque chose lui échappait visiblement.  
- Un presse-papier ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est comme ça que Nasedo l'utilisait. Je l'ai toujours vu traîner sur son bureau. Pourquoi ?  
- C'est un poshi, Ava. Un cristal de cytophène modifié.

Elle se raidit immédiatement, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle avait mal entendu.

- Par pitié, dis-moi que je ne l'avais pas sous le nez depuis tout ce temps sans jamais m'en être rendu compte…  
- Tu n'as jamais piloté, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et j'aurais dû retourner ces cartons moi-même lorsqu'on les a emmenés ici, j'ai été stupide de penser qu'il ne garderait rien d'aussi important au vu et au sus de tout le monde…

Elle se laissa tomber assise sur un carton, la tête dans les mains.

- Notre voleur masqué nous a piqué la clef d'activation de la capsule.

Zan arbora un sourire amer.

- En plein dans le mille.  
- Comment est-ce qu'il savait où la trouver ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Zan haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

De cela aussi, il n'en avait aucun idée.

* * *

- Bon sang, mais où est-ce que tu étais ?

Max sursauta en entendant cette voix qui l'interpellait au moment où il enjambait le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il leva la main par réflexe avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait simplement de Michael et de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est toi… Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !  
- Cela fait des heures que je t'attends, où est-ce que tu étais ?

Max fronça les sourcils, ravalant une remarque acerbe. Non seulement il n'avait pas pour habitude que Michael le surveille, mais s'il y avait bien un soir où il préférait garder pour lui son emploi du temps exact, c'était bien ce soir.

- Avec Tess, dit-il simplement.  
- Vous en êtes déjà au stade où vous vous introduisez dans vos chambres respectives au milieu de la nuit ? Tu es conscient que c'est encore mieux lorsqu'on a d'abord passé le stade du premier baiser avant, pas vrai, vieux ?  
- Il est plus de trois heures du matin, Michael, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? rétorqua sèchement Max.

_Et par pitié, que ce ne soit pas important, j'ai eu ma dose de mauvaises surprises pour aujourd'hui…_

- M'en aller, voilà ce que je veux. Toi et moi, on quitte cette ville un jour ou deux.

L'espace d'une seconde, Max crut avoir mal entendu.

- Je te demande pardon ?  
- J'ai besoin de rouler, de me vider la tête…  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Max, perplexe, alors que Michael commençait à faire les cent pas au pied de son lit.  
- Je veux partir, quitter cette ville quelques jours et m'amuser ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, non ? s'énerva Michael.  
- Euh… Non, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, reconnut Max. Mais pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par me dire ce qui se passe réellement ?

Il passa devant Michael pour allumer sa lampe de chevet avant de regarder son meilleur ami se laisser tomber sur le lit avec un soupir.

- Je ne dors plus, Max ! Je fais des cauchemars ! Cela dure depuis des semaines – les doubles, Laurie, et maintenant, Brody… Ma tête a besoin de vacances ou je peux te jurer que je vais me défouler sur quelqu'un ou sur quelque chose et ce ne sera pas joli !

Max pouvait le comprendre – ils étaient tous à cran. Ces derniers mois, les problèmes s'étaient succédés et aucun d'eux n'avait réellement réussi à relâcher la pression depuis. D'ailleurs, Michael n'était pas le seul à avoir des nuits agitées… Les rares fois où il avait réussi à passer la nuit avec Tess ces dernières semaines, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut bien avant l'aube, tremblante et en sueur – bien que, dans son cas, ce soit plus à cause des souvenirs qu'elle revivait toujours en rêve que des évènements des dernières semaines. Et il entendait régulièrement Isabel se lever au milieu de la nuit pour allumer la télévision dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée, en particulier depuis la mort de Sorenson.

Oui, ils avaient _tous_ besoin de vacances… Il devait admettre qu'il était vraiment tenté de disparaître pendant quelques jours – avec un peu de chance, il arriverait peut-être même à convaincre Michael de laisser Tess les accompagner… Et avec beaucoup de chance, il se passerait encore un peu de temps avant la prochaine catastrophe.

- Tu veux partir, sérieusement ? dit-il.  
- Oui, là, aujourd'hui ! Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite ! s'exclama Michael.  
- Doucement, on ne peut pas partir maintenant… Il nous faut un plan.  
- Oublie le plan, on taille la route !  
- Michael, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, l'arrêta patiemment Max. Tu es peut-être émancipé, mais on reste des mineurs, si on disparait comme ça, sans prévenir personne, on va nous rechercher ! Alors, on va aller en cours et…  
- Pas question, je ne tiendrais pas une heure de plus ! l'interrompit Michael. Je sais comment ça va se passer, si on ne part pas maintenant, on ne partira jamais !  
- Tu me laisses du temps pour couvrir nos traces et on part ensuite, c'est promis. D'accord ?

Son ami le regarda un long moment d'un air incertain avant de soupirer.

- Ouais, d'accord.

Max se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face avec un sourire crispé. Si l'idée de quitter Roswell, même pour quelques heures, le tentait vraiment, partir à l'aventure avec Michael comme guide l'enthousiasmait beaucoup moins… Il était bien placé pour savoir que, lorsque son meilleur ami partait bille en tête, cela se terminait rarement bien.

- Alors… Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? demanda-t-il.

Le sourire excité dont le gratifia Michael multiplia ses craintes par deux.

- Tu n'y es jamais allé… Un monde sans règles et sans responsabilités, un monde où on peut tout oublier… C'est la cité des rêves !  
- Et cette cité s'appelle… ?  
- Vegas. Las Vegas, mon bonhomme.

Max renversa la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

_Que les Anciens nous viennent en aide…_

* * *

Roswell High, le lendemain

Depuis maintenant des heures, Max écoutait Michael lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête pour les prochains jours et, plus son ami s'enthousiasmait pour leur 'virée entre potes', plus Max était persuadé que ce voyage était définitivement une très mauvaise idée. En particulier quand, pour la milliardième fois depuis la veille, Michael glissait au milieu de l'une de ses tirades le terme 'no limit'.

'No limit' et Michael ? Très très mauvaise idée.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dépenser les 50 000 d'un coup, Michael, lui fit remarquer Max au moment où ils approchaient du casier de son meilleur ami. Si on prend 10 000 dollars, on s'amusera quand même !  
- Je ne veux pas garder ce fric, je veux m'en débarrasser !  
- Michael, réfléchis deux minutes ! l'arrêta Max. Tu seras peut-être content de l'avoir plus tard !  
- Cela représentait un pot de vin, on ne bâtit pas l'avenir là-dessus ! En plus, je crois qu'il me porte malheur, alors je vais le claquer ! décréta Michael avec détermination en composant la combinaison de son casier.  
- Sois raisonnable !  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable ! commença-t-il à s'énerver. C'est le jour le moins raisonnable de ma vie !  
- Ok. Ok ! dit Max, levant les mains pour signifier sa défaite.

Michael jeta son sac à dos dans son casier avant de claquer la porte.

- Heu… Tu laisses tout l'argent là-dedans ? demanda Max.  
- Même la garde nationale ne l'ouvrirait pas, le rassura Michael en posant la main sur la porte suffisamment longtemps pour dilater le métal et bloquer le battant. Tu t'occupes du plan pour notre départ et on y va !  
- Où ça ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour découvrir Isabel plantée derrière eux.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? répéta-t-elle.  
- Nulle part, répondit sèchement Michael avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Max. On se retrouve ici après la dernière heure et on y va !

La cloche signalant le début des cours retentit et Michael s'éloigna. Alors que Max rejoignait sa classe, Isabel le suivit à la trace.

- Vous allez où après la dernière heure ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.  
- On va à Las Vegas, avoua enfin Max.  
- Qui ?  
- Michael et moi. Apparemment, il a besoin de s'aérer la tête.  
- Et moi, alors ? protesta Isabel. Tu veux que je te fasse la liste des choses qu'il a fallu que je règle toute seule ?  
- Non, rétorqua sèchement Max.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui fasse une liste, il pensait déjà bien trop souvent à toutes ces _choses_ _qu'elle réglait toute seule_. Et il n'allait certainement pas se lancer dans cette conversation maintenant.

- Alors je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que s'il y a une personne qui a besoin de partir, c'est ta sœur, qui a tant donné, mais sans être récompensée !  
- Ecoute, c'est Michael, le Grand Organisateur de notre petite virée, et il a décidé que c'était une virée "entre mecs" – ses mots, pas les miens, continua-t-il. Je t'en parle juste pour que tu me couvres auprès des parents. Si tu veux venir aussi, tu vois ça avec lui.  
- Je t'en prie, Max, je suis sûre que si un plan, quel qu'il soit, fonctionne pour deux, il fonctionne aussi pour trois !  
- Au revoir, Isabel, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire railleur avant de disparaître dans sa classe, la laissant plantée dans le couloir.

Et maintenant, il ne lui restait que six heures pour trouver un moyen efficace de couvrir deux jours de débauche…

_Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit…_

* * *

- Hey, Tess !

Tess ralentit pour laisser Kyle la rattraper dans le couloir, sans lever les yeux de son livre d'histoire un instant – elle avait un contrôle dans moins de dix minutes et, avec tout ce qui s'était passé hier, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de relire ses notes une dernière fois – stupides guerres terriennes, avec leurs stupides généraux terriens, et leurs stupides politiciens terriens, et leurs stupides lois terriennes… A quoi tout cela pourrait-il bien lui servir, hein ? Heureusement que son ADN extraterrestre incluait une mémoire photographique et un don de lecture rapide, parce que dans le cas contraire, sa moyenne générale jusque là parfaite en prendrait un sacré coup…

- Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne me l'aies pas dit, mais je te couvre par rapport à mon père si tu joues pour moi ! s'écria Kyle une fois qu'il l'eut rejointe.

Elle releva la tête d'un air perplexe, sa proposition l'intrigant suffisamment pour lui faire oublier pendant quelques secondes l'ennui profond que suscitait chez elle la guerre de Sécession.

- Tu t'es fait marcher dessus à la gym ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Arrête ! Je te parle de votre truc d'extraterrestre à Las Vegas, précisa Kyle.  
- O-k… Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, mais je ne vais pas à Las Vegas.  
- Oh, alors c'est peut-être une surprise… Max et Michael vont tout organiser. Apparemment, ce serait pour décompresser après ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines.

Tess dissimula péniblement sa surprise. Zan à Las Vegas ? Déjà sur Antar, il n'était pas particulièrement friand de ce genre de distractions – contrairement à Vilandra, il fréquentait peu les clubs appréciés de la jeunesse dorée d'Antar. Il avait appris très jeune que les fêtes qui duraient jusqu'au bout de la nuit ou les soirées trop arrosées étaient à proscrire lorsque l'on travaillait plus de douze heures par jour. Sans compter la mauvaise presse qu'il risquait d'attirer si la rumeur venait à se répandre qu'il préférait faire la fête plutôt que de se préoccuper des affaires de la planète… Cela n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé Ava. Elle n'était pas prude et aimait s'amuser à l'occasion, mais elle appréciait bien plus le calme de ses appartements au Palais. Elle avait vite compris que ses devoirs de Princesse, puis plus tard, de Reine, lui imposaient des obligations assez peu compatibles avec la vie sociale 'normale' d'une jeune femme de son âge.

Et aujourd'hui, il voulait aller s'amuser à Las Vegas ? Alors que, la veille à peine, ils venaient de découvrir qu'un inconnu un peu trop bien renseigné était sur leurs traces ?

- Tu es sérieux ? Max et Michael vont à Las Vegas ? lui demanda-t-elle, échangeant un sourire poli avec Maria, qui passait à coté d'eux à ce moment là. Las Vegas, dans le Nevada ?  
- Tu en connais un autre ?  
- Et bien, il y a un Las Vegas ici, au Nouveau-Mexique…  
- Je suis sûr qu'il parlait de Las Vegas-Casino Las Vegas.  
- Oh…

Elle réfléchit une seconde – ils n'étaient pas sur Antar, ils avaient officiellement 17 ans et personne là-bas n'épierait leurs moindre faits et gestes. Quant à leur mystérieux inconnu, ils n'avaient pas la plus petite idée de qui cela pouvait bien être, alors il pourrait bien attendre un jour ou deux, non ? Parce que… Ok, Las Vegas, c'était tentant. Très tentant.

- Las Vegas, hein ? Cool, décida-t-elle soudain.  
- Alors, tu joueras pour moi ? répéta Kyle.  
- Ou je peux peut-être essayer de persuader les autres de te laisser nous accompagner…  
- Tu es la meilleure ! se réjouit-il avant de s'éloigner. Tiens-moi au courant !

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et entra dans sa classe alors que le professeur s'installait devant le tableau et commençait à faire passer les copies vierges du contrôle. Elle se glissa à sa place et tapa sur l'épaule de Michael, assis juste devant elle.

- Hey…  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant à demi, gardant un œil sur la prof.  
- C'est sympa d'avoir organisé ce truc à Las Vegas, c'est vrai qu'on a tous besoin de décompresser… et j'apprécie que tu m'inclues dans la petite bande. On part quand ? Oh, et est-ce que cela t'ennuie si je dis à Kyle de venir avec nous ? Il nous a filé un sacré coup de main avec les cristaux et je me disais que cela pourrait être une bonne occasion de lui prouver qu'on n'est pas juste là pour lui pourrir la vie, tu vois ?  
- Heu… Avec _nous_ ? répéta Michael avec une expression perplexe qu'elle ne comprit pas.  
- Oui. Alors ?  
- Bien sûr, heu… Ça me ferait plaisir. Kyle aussi, évidemment. On se retrouve à mon casier après les cours.  
- Merci !  
- Mademoiselle Harding ! l'interpella le professeur en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.  
- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tapa discrètement un texto pour Kyle sur son portable avant de reporter toute son attention sur son contrôle.

_Sécessionnistes, nous voilà…_

* * *

Lorsque Max rejoignit Michael à son casier après les cours, il s'arrêta une seconde à l'angle du couloir, surpris de voir qu'avec lui attendait… tout le monde. Isabel, Maria, Alex, Kyle…

_Et Tess, _se réjouit-il intérieurement, avec un sourire en direction de sa femme.

_-Sympa, le pull, _lui envoya-t-elle avec un sourire, réalisant qu'il avait enfilé ce matin celui qu'elle lui avait offert la veille.  
_-Oui, je trouve aussi, _rétorqua-t-il avec humour, avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

En fait, de la petite bande qu'ils avaient finie par devenir ces deux dernières années, seule Liz manquait à l'appel.

- On n'était pas sensé partir seulement tous les deux ? demanda-t-il à Michael en approchant.  
- Oui, mais le bouche à oreilles marche vite ici… Et apparemment, à Roswell, "n'en parle à personne" est un nom de code pour "parles-en à tout le monde", donc… Tu en as parlé à Isabel…  
- … pour qu'elle me couvre auprès des parents à l'origine, pas pour qu'elle vienne.  
- J'en ai parlé à Kyle, qui en a parlé à Tess, qui en a parlé à Maria…  
- Euh… Non, dit Tess.  
- Je les ai entendus discuter dans le couloir, je n'ai pas parlé à Tess. Je ne parle jamais à Tess, précisa Maria.  
- Juste au cas où quelqu'un n'était pas déjà au courant, hein, renchérit l'intéressée.  
- Et Maria en a parlé à Alex, reprit Michael.

A cet instant, Liz tourna à l'angle du couloir et courut les rejoindre.

- Hey ! Il y a encore une place pour moi ?  
- Ouiiii ! s'écria Maria en la prenant dans ses bras, alors que Tess levait les yeux au ciel.

_Bien sûr, comment Liz Parker pourrait-elle être laissée derrière ?_

- Et à Liz apparemment, conclut Michael.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Max.

- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?  
- Un certain nombre d'élèves va à une rencontre-débat à Santa Fe, dit Max en lui faisant passer un prospectus qu'il avait décroché du panneau d'informations placardé dans le grand hall. Nous sommes sensés y aller avec eux. Si on vous demande, le thème est "Le transport dans l'espace, est-ce que vous pensez que ce sera réalisable ?".  
- Très réalisable, assura Alex.  
- Bien. Il vaut mieux qu'on parte avant de se faire repérer…

Alors que Max se dirigeait vers la sortie, le reste de leur petit groupe sur les talons, Michael se planta devant Liz pour la bloquer.

- Pas de scrupules, pas de leçons de morale, pas de beaux discours sur les sans-domiciles fixes, l'avertit-il. On y va pour s'a-mu-ser…  
- Merci, mais je sais m'amuser, protesta Liz, visiblement vexée.  
- Ouais, lâcha Michael avec une moue dubitative. Allez, on bouge.

Tess regarda Max se glisser derrière le volant de la Jeep d'un air songeur et grimpa à l'arrière avec Michael, Isabel prenant possession du siège passager pendant que les quatre Terriens s'entassaient dans la Lada de Maria.

_-Alors, Las Vegas ? _envoya-t-elle silencieusement à Max alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'autoroute._ Ça vous a pris comme ça, au réveil ce matin ?  
__-Il m'attendait dans ma chambre quand je suis rentré cette nuit et il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis par peur que je change d'avis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, _lui renvoya-t-il en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. _Sérieusement, il m'a même accompagné à l'UFO Center ce matin pour m'aider à déballer les caisses de matériel…  
__-Brody va bien ?_ demanda Tess.  
-_Je pense, oui. Il avait l'air un peu secoué à l'idée de s'être fait enlevé encore une fois, mais ça va._

Tess resta silencieuse une seconde, perdue dans ses pensées.

_-Et Michael, c'est quoi son problème ? finit-elle par demander._

Max laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

_-Il fait des cauchemars et il a besoin de changer d'air. Il veut une 'virée entre mecs sans prise de tête'. Et comme il pense que l'argent des Dupree lui porte la poisse, il veut le dépenser jusqu'au dernier centime.  
__-A Las Vegas.  
__-Apparemment.  
__-Tu veux que je te dise ? Même si j'ai le pressentiment que cela va mal se terminer, je m'en moque… J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser quand même._

A l'avant, Max arbora un sourire crispé.

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada, Hôtel Bellagio

Lorsque le groom ouvrit la porte de la suite et les laissa entrer, l'espace d'un instant, Tess en resta bouche bée.

- Et voilà, nous y sommes… La suite présidentielle ! annonça le groom.

_-Cela te rappelle des souvenirs ? lui envoya Max avec un sourire en coin.  
__-La maison me manque…  
__-La maison ou le Palais ?  
__-Les deux._

- Wow ! s'écria Maria.  
- Il y a trois chambres avec salles de bain, télévision avec chaînes payantes et accès internet, un jacuzzi de six personnes fonctionnant en permanence et à température constante… Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

Maria secoua la tête et fouilla dans le sac de Michael avant de donner au groom un gros pourboire. Le jeune homme sourit.

- Merci ! Je vais vous chercher de la glace…

Il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, leur petit groupe laissant au même moment éclater son excitation.

- Aaaah ! trépigna littéralement Maria.

Toujours plantés devant la porte, Max et Tess regardèrent avec amusement Kyle et Alex se précipiter vers la télévision, Isabel filer vers les pièces du fond, sans aucun doute pour trouver le jacuzzi, pendant que Maria et Liz se jetaient de tout leur poids d'un même mouvement sur les deux canapés qui faisaient face à la porte. Michael quant à lui sembla plutôt perdre patience devant ce mouvement de démence collective.

- Il y a sûrement une chaîne porno, dit Kyle en zappant sur la télécommande.  
- Silence ! cria Michael, attirant immédiatement l'attention de tous. Venez là pour vos nouvelles identités…

Les quatre Terriens et Isabel vinrent s'aligner devant lui, Tess et Max se positionnant à leur suite.

- Cette ville impose des restrictions aux mineurs, annonça Michael. Je vais donc arranger ça… Carte d'identité ?

Tous dégainèrent leurs cartes d'identité qu'ils tendent devant eux, alors que Max se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, vous n'êtes plus des étudiants de Roswell qui sèchent les cours… Vous êtes des mordus de la machine à sous ! continua Michael, tendant la main devant lui.

Il passa la main devant chaque carte, modifiant leurs identités les unes après les autres.

- Ce sont vos noms d'emprunts, vous ne devez les utiliser que pendant la durée du séjour, avertit-il tout le monde. Allez-y, vos noms !  
- Harvey Wallbanger, annonça Kyle.  
- Pina Colada, dit Tess, réalisant qu'il lui faudrait modifier ce nom à la seconde où elle franchirait la porte de cette suite si elle voulait avoir le moindre espoir d'entrer au casino.  
- Tom Collins, lâcha Alex.

Isabel sourit en découvrant son nom.

- Brandy Alexander.  
- Margarita Salt, annonça Maria avec une pointe d'accent espagnol.  
- Shirley Temple, dit simplement Liz.  
- Rob Roy, révéla Max avec un sourire, Tess retenant un éclat de rire.

_Voilà qui est approprié…_

- Et votre serviteur, Docteur Love, conclut Michael.

Cette fois, tout le monde rit.

- Vu que c'est moi qui sponsorise l'opération, vous devrez suivre mes consignes, expliqua ensuite Michael.

Il lança une liasse de billets à chacun.

- Capital de départ – 3000 dollars. Il ne doit être dépensé qu'ici, pas question d'en mettre de coté. Règle numéro deux – et c'est la plus importante – Rob Roy et Docteur Love jouent seuls. Si vous nous voyez à une table, vous allez à une autre. S'il n'y a pas de question, allez-y et faites sauter la banque !

_-Tu te débrouilleras ? _envoya Max à Tess.

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

_-Je devrais pouvoir survivre sans toi, oui, plaisanta-t-elle. Empêche juste Michael de faire des bêtises, ok ? _ajouta-t-elle, perdant son sourire en voyant Liz approcher son mari.

- Cela m'a étonnée que tu sois partant pour ce genre de voyage, dit la brunette avec un sourire à l'intention de Max.  
- C'est important pour Michael, alors… Qui sait, on s'amusera peut-être, lâcha ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu…  
- Je ne suis pas fan des tables de jeu, reconnut Max.  
- Moi non plus, dit Liz. Moi, je suis venue là pour Maria.

Tess hésita un instant devant la porte, se demandant soudain s'il n'était pas temps pour elle de les interrompre, quand Michael s'approcha d'eux, tournant vers Liz un sourire doucereux.

- Alors, Shirley, qu'est-ce que le Docteur a dit ? lâcha-t-il.  
- Oh, je suis désolée ! s'excusa Liz. Je voulais seulement savoir si…  
- Mais oui… Allez, au revoir !

Il la poussa vers la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Les quatre filles se retrouvèrent seules dans le couloir et un silence pesant retomba entre elles.

- Casino ? dit soudain Isabel.  
- Casino, acquiesça Maria avant de marcher vers l'ascenseur, son portable à la main.

Elles rejoignirent le hall de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des salles de jeu, le silence troublé cette fois-ci par le bavardage de Maria, visiblement en train d'organiser un rendez-vous par téléphone.

- Par quoi vous voulez commencer ? leur demanda soudain Isabel.

Tess regarda autour d'elle, hésitante, et Liz haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas moi, on va aux premières tables ? dit la brunette.  
- Moi, je vous laisse, dit soudain Maria en raccrochant. C'était le centre de soin, je vais aller à mon bain enveloppant.  
- Mais attends, tu devais rester avec moi ! s'écria Liz, jetant en direction de Tess un regard affolé.

Tess se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rétorquer qu'elle n'allait pas la mordre. Ou la tuer. Quoi que, si elle continuait comme ça…

- J'en ai pour une heure maximum, Liz ! Amusez-vous bien… Salut !

Maria disparut à l'autre bout du hall avant que les trois autres aient le temps de protester et bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent devant l'agent de sécurité qui surveillait l'entrée du casino.

- Attention, sortez vos jetons, nous voilà ! jubila Isabel.

Avec sa blondeur et sa taille mannequin, on lui donnait facilement cinq ans de plus et l'agent de sécurité ne la regarda que pour se rincer l'œil. Tess et Liz n'eurent pas cette chance et se retrouvèrent arrêtées avant même de poser un pied dans l'enceinte du casino.

- Excusez-moi… Vous avez une pièce d'identité ? leur demanda l'agent de sécurité.  
- Bien sûr, tenez, dit Tess avec un sourire.

Elle lui tendit sa carte après avoir discrètement modifié les renseignements qui y étaient inscrits – honnêtement, elle soupçonnait Michael de leur avoir donné, à Liz et elle, les noms les moins crédibles du lot juste pour s'assurer qu'elles se tiennent le plus loin possible du casino… et de Max. Liz parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner autour de son ex. Elle-même parce que Max tendait à être légèrement distrait lorsqu'elle était dans les parages – Michael était peut-être relativement inconscient lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide. Et il fallait être aveugle pour ignorer que Max et elle s'appréciaient. _Beaucoup_.

L'agent de sécurité examina leurs cartes d'identité avec attention et secoua la tête.

- Il faudra encore attendre, dit-il enfin. Les jeux vidéo, c'est derrière.

Le sourire de Tess disparut dans la seconde.

- Heu, excusez-moi, mais on a 21 ans.  
- Et moi, quatorze, rétorqua l'homme.  
- Très bien, je vais vous en montrer une autre pour vous prouver qu'on ne vous raconte pas d'histoires, reprit Tess en fouillant dans sa veste pour dégoter un morceau de papier quelconque qu'elle pourrait transformer en permis de conduire.

Malheureusement, l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait oublié qui se tenait debout à ses cotés – Liz 'Miss Perfection' Parker.

- Oui, nous n'avons que 17 ans, avoua la brunette.

Tess lui retourna un regard incrédule.

_Sérieusement ? Personne ne lui a jamais appris que le principe de base quand on resquille, c'est de mentir ?_

- Bravo, Liz.  
- Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, s'excusa Liz.

Elle attrapa Tess par le bras pour la tirer de l'autre coté du hall.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Tess, se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa que sa rivale l'avait entraînée dans la salle où étaient rassemblés les jeux d'arcade, royaume des enfants et adolescents. Son incrédulité allant croissante, elle regarda Liz s'installer comme si de rien était devant un flipper et glisser une pièce dans la fente pour lancer la machine.

Après l'avoir regardée jouer un moment, Tess secoua la tête.

- Tu réalises qu'on est à Las Vegas, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente, se disant une fois de plus que, décidément, cette fille et elle n'étaient pas faites pour s'entendre.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ecoute, on va retourner là-bas, je vais faire mon petit numéro sur l'esprit de ce type pour qu'il nous laisse passer et on file aux machines à sous…  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de le manipuler cette façon, ce n'est pas bien, protesta Liz en lui jetant un regard noir.

Tess leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je lui demande d'oublier que je n'ai pas 21 ans, Maman, pas de me donner le numéro de sa carte bancaire… Tu ne crois pas sérieusement qu'on va passer la journée ici ?  
- Moi, je m'amuse bien ici. Oh, lâcha-t-elle en perdant la boule au flipper.  
- Quelle surprise, marmonna Tess. Je suis à la porte de la capitale du jeu avec Liz Parker. Pourquoi ne pas pimenter un peu les choses et lancer un défi à des gamins de huit ans ? On leur propose un match de foot ? railla-t-elle. Ou bien une bataille ?  
- Tu sais, cela ne me plaît pas particulièrement d'être coincée ici avec toi moi non plus, rétorqua sèchement Liz. En fait, je ne voulais même pas venir.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Si c'est pour passer la journée à jouer au flipper, il y a de quoi faire à Roswell, ce n'était pas la peine de te taper 1200 kilomètres, douze heures de voiture et une nuit ultra-courte dans un motel miteux…  
- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec tout le monde, avoua Liz. Pour une fois qu'on fait un truc en groupe, comme avant…

Avant quoi, Tess n'essaya même pas de poser la question, se doutant de la réponse qu'elle obtiendrait.

- Et au lieu de ça, continua Liz, Max et Michael jouent dans leur coin, Kyle aussi, Alex et Maria m'ont laissée tomber pour filer à Dieu sait où, Isabel a disparu et je me retrouve ici avec toi. Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'imaginais passer mon temps…  
- Michael nous a prévenus avant même qu'on monte dans l'avion que c'était un voyage pour Max et lui. On est des pièces rapportées ici, la seule consigne, c'était que chacun s'amuse de son coté.  
- Je ne suis pas venue pour Max, dit Liz.  
- Je ne parlais pas de Max en particulier, mais le raccourci est intéressant, rétorqua sèchement Tess, finalement à bout de patience. Et révélateur, si tu veux mon avis…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Lâche l'affaire, Liz, c'est un conseil que je te donne. Intéresse-toi à Sean, tu as l'air de lui plaire – ou à quelqu'un d'autre, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais Max et toi, c'est terminé depuis presque un an et il est plus que temps que tu passes à autre chose. Lui l'a fait.  
- Avec toi ?  
- Oui, lui assena brutalement Tess. Sans compter que je suis fatiguée de le regarder prendre des gants pour ménager ton amour propre et que je vais finir par devenir méchante.

Liz se détourna enfin de son flipper et braqua sur elle un regard déterminé.

- Peut-être que tu ne serais pas autant sur la défensive si tu étais aussi sûre que tu le dis qu'il est vraiment passé à autre chose, dit-elle calmement.

Tess serra les dents et inspira profondément dans un dernier effort pour garder son calme.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette dernière remarque et m'éclipser avant de dire ou faire quelque chose que je vais finir par regretter…

Et sans le moindre remords, elle tourna les talons et laissa Liz à son flipper, retournant au casino d'un pas déterminé. C'était son moment de détente à elle aussi et elle n'allait certainement pas le passer à se prendre la tête avec cette… cette… cette… Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant l'agent de sécurité, il s'avança pour l'arrêter de nouveau, mais il ne la ralentit même pas alors qu'en une seconde, elle s'introduisait dans sa tête, implantait la suggestion qu'elle avait 21 ans dans un coin de son esprit et ressortait aussi sec. Elle scanna rapidement les auras qui l'entouraient, délaissant celles de Max et Michael pour s'intéresser à celles de Kyle et Isabel, qu'elle capta à une centaine de mètres, dans la section du casino où étaient regroupées les tables de blackjack.

- Alors, vous vous amusez ? leur demanda-t-elle en se glissant sur un des tabourets qui entouraient la table, se demandant distraitement pourquoi elle n'avait pas capté aussi l'aura d'Alex, assis avec eux.  
- On apprend à jouer à Isabel, lui dit Kyle.  
- Où est Liz ? demanda cette dernière en regardant autour d'elle.  
- Elle s'éclate au flipper, lâcha Tess d'un ton laconique.  
- Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Alex, ce qui lui valut des regards surpris. Quoi ? J'adore Liz, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une marrante… Carte, demanda-t-il au croupier, pianotant frénétiquement sur la table du bout des doigts.

Tess lui jeta un regard intrigué, sentant la nervosité suinter de lui par tous les pores. Au bout d'une minute à l'issue de laquelle il gagna sa mise, Isabel posa la main sur la sienne pour arrêter le bruit incessant.

- S'il te plaît, arrête ça.  
- Désolé, s'excusa Alex, serrant le poing avant de poser la main sur sa cuisse.  
- Ok, alors, pour faire simple, tu joues contre la banque, commença à expliquer Kyle en se tournant vers Isabel. Le but, c'est d'atteindre ou de te rapprocher le plus de 21 points et que la banque n'ait pas un nombre de points supérieur au tien. On commence avec deux cartes et ainsi de suite, et tu dois arrêter le croupier avant de dépasser les 21, ok ?  
- Je crois, dit Isabel d'un ton hésitant.  
- On va se limiter à ça pour les règles pour le moment, c'est bien suffisant…

Isabel se joignit à la partie et Alex prit une profonde inspiration, faisant craquer ses doigts et roulant des épaules comme un boxer avant un round.

- Ok, je mise… 3000 dollars sur le prochain coup, dit-il soudain, faisant glisser l'ensemble de ses jetons sur le tapis.

Kyle le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la tête, les yeux exorbités.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas ? s'écria-t-il. Tu ne vas pas miser tout ton fric sur un seul coup !  
- Ça ira.  
- Tu parles ! Si tu perds, tu n'as plus rien !  
- Kyle a raison, Alex, c'est plutôt risqué, intervint Isabel.  
- Le blackjack, c'est des maths, Isabel, lui expliqua Alex avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Et les maths, c'est mon truc. Je le sens bien, ce coup-là…  
- Tu le s… Oh, mon Dieu, il a perdu la tête, gémit Kyle en se cachant les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre.

Le croupier retourna une carte, puis deux – un quatre, puis une dame.

- Arrête-toi là, Alex, lui conseilla Tess – la carte que le croupier allait retourner ensuite était une figure, elle la voyait flotter dans un coin de sa tête.  
- Encore une.  
- Alex, ne…

Trop tard, le jeune homme fit signe au croupier de retourner une carte supplémentaire – un valet. Le croupier ramassa les 3000 dollars avec un visage impassible, sous le regard estomaqué d'Alex.

- Mais… Mais… Mais… Ça ne devait pas être une figure ! réussit-il enfin à balbutier.  
- Désolé, lâcha négligemment le croupier.  
- Ça ne devait pas être une figure ! répéta Alex à Kyle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
- File-moi un peu de ton argent, lui demanda Alex.  
- Rêve… Tu viens de paumer 3000 dollars d'un coup, je ne suis pas fou ! protesta Kyle.  
- Alex ! les interpella soudain Maria avant de les rejoindre à la table. Alex, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- Ça ne devait pas être une figure ! répéta Alex une nouvelle fois.

Maria le dévisagea avec perplexité.

- Si tu le dis, concéda-t-elle avant de lui coller un prospectus sous le nez. Regarde, c'est une annonce pour une audition !  
- Et ?  
- Et je veux y aller ! Et j'ai besoin d'un pianiste !  
- Je viens de perdre 3000 dollars !  
- Je te file mes 3000 dollars si tu m'accompagnes, marchanda Maria.  
- Vendu.

Il sauta sur ses pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair et Maria l'entraînait déjà vers la porte du casino quand Isabel les arrêta.

- Alex ? Tu avais dit que tu jouerais avec moi, lui rappela-t-elle.  
- Plus tard, Isabel, j'ai plus important à faire pour le moment, lui lança-t-il par dessus son épaule avant de suivre Maria.

Tess le regarda disparaître sous le regard déçu d'Isabel et ne put s'empêcher de se demander l'espace d'un instant où était passé le garçon amoureux transi et attentif d'il y a quelques mois. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de le voir s'affirmer un peu face à Isabel ou s'inquiéter de le voir d'humeur aussi versatile…

- Et bien, il est revenu de Suède avec du tempérament, plaisanta Kyle. On continue ?  
- Plus envie, dit simplement Isabel. Je vais essayer les machines à sous, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
- Tess ?  
- Hum ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa remarque tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Non, pas de jeu de cartes pour moi.  
- Tu as quelque chose contre les cartes ?  
- Trop prévisible.  
- Trop… Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? manqua s'étrangler Kyle. Tu peux me faire gagner !  
- Bonne chance, Kyle, dit-elle en descendant de son tabouret, décidant de partir à la recherche d'Isabel.  
- Tess, s'il te plaît…  
- Essaye de ne pas tout perdre toi aussi, d'accord ?

* * *

- Ok, lâcha Michael en se frottant les mains avec excitation lorsque Max et lui passèrent les portes du casino. Alors, quel poison ? Blackjack ? Craps ? La roulette ?  
- Moi ? s'étonna Max. On fait comme tu veux…  
- Il va falloir y mettre un peu plus d'entrain, Robby ! le réprimanda Michael avec une tape dans le dos. Mais le Docteur Love va rester avec toi…

Max leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder autour de lui alors que Michael l'entraînait à la table de craps la plus proche. Il se passa une main lasse sur la nuque. Par les Anciens, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Rarement il s'était senti aussi peu à sa place sur cette planète… Jamais encore chaque année de son bientôt siècle – façon de parler – d'existence ne lui avait autant pesé. Etait-il vraiment devenu si vieux ? Si sérieux ? Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre l'intérêt que pouvait représenter ce genre de lieu pour des humains cherchant à s'amuser, mais il devait admettre que les jeux d'argent ne l'avaient jamais attiré – il y avait toujours eu tellement de problèmes plus importants requérant son attention immédiate… La journée allait être longue.

Michael posa ses jetons sur le tapis et se tourna vers Max.

- Les règles sont simples, Max, tu dois sortir un 7 ou un 11 au premier coup. Un 2, un 3 ou un 12, tu perds ta chemise.

Il entra dans la partie, jetant les dés sur le tapis.

- Sept ! annonça le croupier.  
- Ouais ! Hey, il y a mon copain qui veut rentrer ! annonça Michael avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Max.  
- Non, non, non ! refusa Max précipitamment. Continue, je te regarde.

Michael ramassa de nouveau les dés.

- Comme tu veux… Crois-moi, Max, tu vas aimer ce jeu ! C'est rapide, c'est net… En fait, c'est tout le contraire de Roswell ! Attention !

Il frotta les dés entre ses mains avant de les lancer.

- 6 ! Le 6 ! annonça le croupier.  
- Ok, là, si je fais un 6, on gagne, continua à lui expliquer Michael. Si je fais un 7, banqueroute. Tout sur le 6, annonça-t-il au croupier. Et pour elle aussi ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction d'une jolie rousse qui observait la partie à l'autre bout de la table.

Elle gloussa, se penchant vers sa copine pour lui murmurer quelque chose que Max ne comprit pas. Michael lança de nouveau les dés.

- 6 ! annonça le croupier. Le 6 gagnant !  
- Wo-ow ! cria Michael.

Les gens rassemblés autour de la table applaudirent au moment où Maria les rejoignait, toute excitée.

- Michael, grande nouvelle, je vais passer une audition ! lui annonça-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.  
- Attention, messieurs-dames, je suis là pour gagner ! lança Michael à la cantonade, avant de tourner le dos à sa petite amie. Toi, je ne te vois pas.

Maria le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Attends, tu sais de quoi je rêve depuis que je suis toute petite ? Démarrer ma carrière à Las Vegas, dans un petit club enfumé, continua-t-elle.  
- 7 ! répéta le croupier.  
- C'est parti, murmura Michael, en soufflant sur les dés.  
- Et après, je ferais une salle avec de vrais musiciens, un répertoire taillé sur mesure, un poursuite braquée sur moi, un maquillage parfait, tout ce qu'il faut…

Michael leva les yeux au ciel et lança les dés avant de se tourne vers elle.

- Yo, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Tu me lâches !  
- Tu as entendu au moins ? s'énerva Maria. Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'exprimer sur une scène, tu pourrais venir au moins m'applaudir !  
- 7 gagnant ! annonça le croupier.  
- Ouais ! se réjouit Michael, levant les bras au ciel. Le roi du jeu, c'est moi !  
- Michael ! essaya une nouvelle fois Maria.  
- Maria, lâcha-t-il d'un ton exaspéré. Tu permets ? C'est hyper important !

Le visage de la jeune fille arbora un masque de tristesse et de déception et Max ne put que la regarder tourner les talons et s'éloigner dans l'indifférence la plus totale de son petit ami.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé d'être aussi blessant ? demanda Max à Michael.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Elle était prévenue, j'ai annoncé les règles – toi et moi et personne d'autre.

_Oui, et bien moi, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'être avec toi en ce moment, _pensa Max.

Michael lança les dés une nouvelle fois et le nombre espéré sorti de nouveau.

- Ouais ! cria Michael alors que d'autres personnes, attirées par son enthousiasme, commençaient à se regrouper autour de la table.  
- Vous êtes un sacré veinard ! le félicita un homme vêtu en chemise hawaïenne.  
- Oui, vraiment, renchérit la rouquine, qui s'était rapprochée. Je peux faire quelque chose pour que votre chance continue ?

Michael lui retourna un sourire charmeur, alors que Max commençait à poser sur son ami, puis sur les dés qu'il tenait, un regard soupçonneux. Oui, Michael était chanceux. Très chanceux. Trop chanceux ?

* * *

Tess finit par découvrir Isabel aux machines à sous au fond de la salle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret de la machine voisine et Isabel se tourna vers elle avec un soupir.

- Ce n'est même pas drôle, lâcha-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas drôle ? demanda Tess.  
- Ça, dit Isabel avec un geste en direction de la machine. Je pensais que ce serait marrant de jouer, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant à appuyer sur un bouton et regarder ces trucs tourner en espérant que les bonnes combinaisons sortent ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que les gens jouent à ça parce que c'est marrant. Je crois qu'ils essayent juste de gagner, dit Tess.  
- Oui, et bien, cela ne m'amuse pas… Au moins, au blackjack, on pouvait s'encourager, mais là…  
- On peut y retourner si tu veux, proposa Tess. Ou bien, on peut essayer la roulette…

Mais elle-même n'était pas particulièrement emballée. Elle avait perdu tout intérêt pour le casino à la seconde où elle avait réalisé qu'elle 'voyait' la face des cartes avant que le croupier ne les retourne. Et, comme Isabel, les machines à sous l'ennuyaient prodigieusement… Isabel secoua la tête.

- Tu as l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi…  
- Désolée, dit Tess avec une grimace. Les jeux de hasard quand on arrive à deviner les cartes, ce n'est pas drôle…  
- Tu vois les cartes, répéta Isabel. Sérieusement ?  
- Apparemment. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé d'arrêter Alex tout à l'heure, mais…  
- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une voix juste derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent pour découvrir un serveur en train de s'excuser auprès d'une jeune femme en robe de mariée qu'il avait vraisemblablement bousculée. Sur le devant de sa jupe, une tache sombre de petite taille, mais très mal placée était en train d'apparaître et la femme fondit en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? gémit-elle en les prenant à témoin. Je me marie dans cinq minutes et ma robe est foutue ! Je vais être affreuse sur les photos…  
- Oh… Et bien, je ne sais pas… Vous devriez peut-être essayer l'eau gazeuse ? Il paraît que cela fait des miracles sur les tâches, essaya sans grand succès de la réconforter Tess.

Le visage d'Isabel s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Oui, de l'eau gazeuse ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui était assis juste derrière elle, une bouteille d'eau à la main. C'est pour une urgence, ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction de la mariée éplorée.

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur la tâche qui maculait la robe blanche et lui tendit sa bouteille sans un mot, avant de retourner à sa machine.

- Approchez, dit Isabel à la jeune femme.

Comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête, Tess lui tendit un mouchoir et, après l'avoir imbibé d'eau, Isabel entreprit de tamponner la tacha avec application, sous le regard inquiet de la future mariée.

- Alors comme ça, vous vous mariez ici, à Las Vegas ? lui demanda Tess dans l'espoir de la distraire. C'est un mariage de dernière minute ou… ?

Mission accomplie, la femme releva la tête.

- Oh, non, dit-elle, alors qu'Isabel faisait disparaître la tache d'un geste de la main. C'est prévu depuis des mois. Mon fiancé et moi, on s'est rencontré ici il y a des trois ans – il était là pour un enterrement de vie de garçon et moi pour me remettre d'une rupture, vous imaginez ? On s'est dit que ce serait une sorte de… retour aux sources. On ne voulait pas d'un grand mariage de toute façon, juste nous, la famille proche et nos témoins…

Elle baissa les yeux de nouveau et lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

- Oh, mon Dieu, comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? s'émerveilla-t-elle en réalisant que sa robe était de nouveau d'un blanc immaculé.  
- Elle vous l'a dit, l'eau gazeuse, ça fait des miracles, dit simplement Isabel.  
- Merci, merci, merci ! Oh, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous !

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Ok, vous devez venir à mon mariage, dit-elle avec un air suppliant. Vous êtes comme… mes anges gardiens, vous comprenez ? Vous _devez_ être là. S'il vous plaît ?

Isabel lui lança un regard interrogateur et Tess haussa les épaules. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elles en avaient toutes les deux fini avec le casino, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Ok, accepta Isabel. On vous suit.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dans la chapelle du casino, observant leur nouvelle amie – Karen, apparemment – descendre l'allée centrale pour rejoindre son fiancé devant l'autel. L'espace d'un instant, Tess se laissa envahir par la nostalgie, se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en cet instant, marchant vers Zan, nerveuse et calme à la fois, mais tellement sûre de faire le bon choix… La cérémonie lui avait semblée interminable alors qu'elle exhortait en silence la Grande Prêtresse de les déclarer _enfin_ mari et femme, mais aussi bien trop courte – elle aurait aimé figer ce moment, cette lueur dans les yeux de Zan alors qu'ils se liaient l'un à l'autre, pour l'éternité.

- Tu n'as jamais rêvé de cela ? lui demanda soudain Isabel. Une robe blanche, un homme qui t'aime plus que tout prêt à jurer devant tous ceux que tu aimes qu'il est à toi et qu'il passera le restant de ses jours à tes cotés ?

_Tu aurais pu avoir tout cela, Vilandra, _songea Tess._ Tu aurais _dû_ avoir tout cela, si tu n'avais pas tout foutu en l'air… Si tu avais laissé une vrai chance à Rath au lieu de te laisser persuader que la Princesse que tu étais méritait mieux qu'un homme né sans titres de noblesse, mais dont tout le monde reconnaissait les immenses qualités… Il t'aurait décroché n'importe laquelle des trois lunes si tu l'avais seulement laissé faire._

- Tu crois qu'il y a un homme comme cela pour moi quelque part sur cette planète ? s'interrogea Isabel.  
- Je pense qu'il y a un homme comme cela pour chacune d'entre nous, dit simplement Tess. Il faut juste savoir le reconnaître lorsqu'on le croise et ne pas le laisser filer, quoi qu'il en coûte.  
- Je veux le rencontrer. Je veux rencontrer un homme qui me regarde comme mon frère te regarde lorsqu'il pense que personne ne le voit, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Comme si tu étais le centre de son univers.

Tess sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle serra la main de sa belle-sœur avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Ça viendra. Qui sait, peut-être même que tu l'as déjà rencontré, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Isabel lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Tess fut dispensée de répondre alors que les nouveaux mariés s'embrassaient et que les quelques invités de la noce applaudissaient à tout rompre.

* * *

- Docteur Love mise tout sur le 10, cette fois ! s'exclama Michael.

Max s'assombrit encore un peu plus. Cela faisait une heure qu'il regardait Michael faire son cirque et les quelques personnes qui les observaient au début s'étaient transformées en une foule plutôt compacte qui saluait chacun de ses lancers de dés victorieux avec de grands applaudissements. Le problème ? Tous ses lancers étaient victorieux et Max n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre pourquoi. Si au moins son meilleur ami se montrait discret – ou même, s'il s'autorisait à perdre de temps en temps pour donner le change – mais non, au lieu de cela, il savourait pleinement le fait d'être le centre d'attention et affichait sa 'chance' insolente au nez et à la barbe du service de sécurité du casino qui, à en croire le nombre de types en costume sombre qui approchaient, commençaient à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à leur table.

Michael lança les dés et, comme Max s'y attendait, le 10 sortit. Leurs spectateurs applaudirent à tout rompre, commentant entre eux sa énième réussite, et Max secoua la tête.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes, Michael, lui glissa-t-il discrètement. Tu commences à attirer beaucoup trop l'attention.  
- Relax, on s'amuse, c'est tout…  
- Non, _tu_ t'amuses, rétorqua sèchement Max. Et tu triches, par-dessus le marché.

Michael lui retourna un regard noir.

- Crie-le plus fort, histoire que le mec en costume t'entende…

Le 'mec en costume' se pencha vers la table et se saisit des dés, qu'il examina pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes.

- On va finir par se faire repérer, insista Max.  
- T'inquiète, je gère.  
- Michael, je croyais que tu voulais te débarrasser de ce fric et là, tu es en train de tripler la mise, à quoi tu joues ?  
- A ça, justement – je joue. On est venu là pour s'amuser et moi, c'est ce que je fais ! Alors tu arrêtes de jouer les effarouchés, tu vas t'asseoir quelque part et tu me regardes faire !

L'homme en costume lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant d'échanger les dés et Michael le gratifia d'un sourire narquois avant de récupérer la nouvelle paire qu'il avait posé sur la table.

- C'est la quatrième fois qu'il change les dés, mais je n'y peux rien, quand on a de la chance, on a de la chance ! lança Michael à la cantonade, faisant rire son 'public'. Il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas doués, les gars ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'homme.

Max serra les dents, alors que Michael jetait les dés et que la bonne combinaison sortait de nouveau. Non content de tricher, il ajoutait maintenant l'insulte à la provocation. Tout le monde applaudit.

- Ouais ! cria Michael.

Max repéra l'homme en costume faire un signe de la tête à ses collègues, qui avancèrent dans leur direction, et posa la main sur le bras de Michael.

- Récupère tes jetons, on s'en va, lui dit-il rapidement.

Michael lui lança un regard interloqué.

- Tu as perdu la boule ? Je suis en veine !  
- Tu n'es pas en veine, tu triches, rétorqua Max d'une voix quasi-inaudible. Et on est repéré.  
- Mais non, ils ne savent rien… Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils me disent ? Que je ne peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs ?

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et ramassa les dés.

- Je sens que le 8 va sortir !  
- Cette table est fermée ! annonça l'homme en costume avant qu'il ait le temps de lancer.  
- Hey, mais attendez, ça ne va pas ? protesta Michael.  
- Oh, si, dit calmement l'homme. Moi, à ta place, je prendrais mes gains et j'irais voir ailleurs.  
- On s'en va, lui assura Max, essayant d'entraîner Michael loin de la table.  
- Non, on ne s'en va pas ! rétorqua Michael. Je suis là pour parier, alors je vais à une autre table !

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand l'homme l'attrapa par le bras.

- Attends, petit.  
- Petit ? répéta Michael.

Et avant même que Max puisse réagir, Michael se retourna et lui mit son poing dans la figure. Sous les yeux incrédules de Max, l'homme s'écroula et Michael se fit immédiatement ceinturer par les gardes du casino. Tentant de s'interposer entre son ami et les agents de sécurité, Max se retrouva pris dans la mêlée et dépassé par le nombre. Et avant même de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent menottés et embarqués au commissariat.

Lorsque la porte de leur cellule claqua sous leur nez moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Max se laissa tomber sur le seul banc à sa disposition avec un soupir.

- Et bien, c'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse…  
- Oui, grâce à toi ! lâcha Michael d'une voix rageuse.  
- Excuse-moi ? dit Max, interloqué. Tu me rappelles qui a décidé de se lancer dans un combat de catch au beau milieu d'un casino ?

Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça y est, la leçon de morale va commencer…

Il haussa la voix afin d'être entendu dans les autres détenus.

- Hey, les copains, approchez-vous de vos portes de cellules, Max va nous faire son petit discours !  
- La ferme ! cria une voix.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda Max, sincèrement estomaqué.

Sérieusement, Michael était connu pour son impulsivité, mais tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, c'était extrême, même pour lui…

- Ce qui me prend ? Ce n'est pas ton problème !  
- Il va me falloir un peu plus que cela pour expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, Michael, rétorqua sèchement Max. Je sais que tu peux être imprévisible parfois, mais ça, ce que tu viens de faire ? On est bien au-delà de l'imprudence… Jamais encore tu ne nous avais mis en danger aussi délibérément.  
- Il n'y avait de danger que dans ta tête, Max ! explosa Michael. Je contrôlais la situation !  
- A quel moment exactement, hein ? Lorsque tu régalais ton public de tes exploits ? Lorsque tu as pensé que tu étais chez toi dans ce casino et que tu pouvais dire à leur service de sécurité d'aller se faire foutre ?  
- Si tu n'étais pas resté planté à coté de moi comme un surveillant, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas flairé quelque chose ! Et dire qu'on était sensé s'amuser, non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de penser que tu en étais capable ?!

Max lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est uniquement pour toi que je suis venu !  
- Oui, il a encore répondu présent – Max au grand cœur, qui n'a pas hésité à sécher les cours pour accompagner son pote Michael ! C'est bien, bravo ! railla Michael en faisant mine d'applaudir.  
- Tu t'écoutes parler, Michael, j'en ai marre, dit Max d'une voix lasse.

Michael se mit à faire les cent pas en face de lui.

- Tu veux que je parle ? Je vais parler… 'Dis donc, Michael, pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu partir avec Max ? C'est complètement débile, comme idée !', commença-t-il soudain, se parlant à lui-même. 'Mais tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ? Max et moi, on est des mecs, et parfois les mecs, ça fait des trucs un peu lourd, juste comme ça', continua-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus grave. 'Mais, Michael, Max est trop froid, il est trop responsable, il ne saura jamais s'amuser !'.  
- Michael, lâcha Max d'un ton d'avertissement, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.  
- Elle est privée, cette conversation ! l'arrêta Michael avec un regard noir, avant de continuer sur sa lancée. 'Je te le dis, Michael, c'est comme ça ! Max et moi, on était comme des frères, on a grandi ensemble, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on partait pour un jour ou deux, puisqu'on était des copains !'…

Max le regarda tourner en rond dans la cellule sans rien dire, la gorge serrée par l'amertume. C'était donc cela, le grand Rath Karena, l'homme qui avait commandé ses armées ? L'homme qui avait écrasé les invasions des nomades Bentali dans les provinces du nord ? L'homme dont il avait parfois fait son émissaire et représentant lors des sessions du Sénat de la République ? Il le regarda continuer son pitoyable monologue avec l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage avec un enfant de cinq ans et détourna les yeux, serrant les poings pour se retenir de lui coller une droite.

Michael finit par se fatiguer de sa conversation à sens unique et tourna vers Max un sourire narquois.

- Quoi, tu n'as plus rien à dire ?  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Michael ? lâcha calmement Max. Je te remercie d'avoir eu la bonté de m'apprendre comment m'amuser. Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?  
- T'amuser ? Tu n'en es pas capable ! rétorqua Michael en secouant la tête. Tu es une machine, Max. Un robot. Officier ! cria-t-il en direction du couloir.

L'homme qui surveillait les cellules releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- On a le droit à un coup de téléphone, non ?

* * *

Tess se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la suite avec un soupir. Isabel et elle étaient restées au vin d'honneur du mariage avant de s'éclipser après la première danse des mariés, peu désireuses d'assister au reste de la fête. Honnêtement, cela l'avait surprise qu'Isabel la suive – elle avait l'air de trouver le témoin plutôt à son goût alors qu'elle flirtait avec lui au dessus de sa coupe de champagne. Mais Tess l'avait finalement regardée décliner l'invitation à aller poursuivre les réjouissances dans un endroit plus tranquille pour retourner avec elle dans leur suite.

- Où sont les autres, tu crois ? demanda soudain Isabel.  
- Aucune idée, dit Tess avec un haussement d'épaules. Je dirais Liz toujours au flipper, Max, Michael et Kyle encore aux tables de jeu, mais pour le reste…

A cet instant précis, la porte de la suite s'ouvrit et Maria entra d'un pas furieux, Alex et Kyle sur les talons. Tess et Isabel la regardèrent jeter son sac sur la table basse avec un soupir d'exaspération et échangèrent un regard entendu.

- J'en déduis que ton audition s'est mal passée, tenta Isabel.  
- Ce n'était pas ma voix qui les intéressait, mais ma poitrine, leur apprit Maria d'une voix brusque.  
- Quoi ? dit Tess, lâchant un rire incrédule.  
- C'était une audition pour un numéro chanté dans un club de strip-tease, expliqua Alex en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à coté d'Isabel. On se serait cru dans un mauvais feuilleton…  
- Stupide Las Vegas, marmonna Maria, fouillant dans son sac pour récupérer son téléphone, qui s'était mis à sonner. Allô ? … Va te faire voir, Michael, lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Tess leva un sourcil amusé.

- Des problèmes au paradis ? demanda Isabel.  
- Non, juste Michael qui est… Michael – égoïste et insensible, rétorqua Maria. Et j'ai passé une mauvaise journée.  
- J'ai l'impression que ce voyage ne s'est passé comme prévu pour aucun d'entre nous, lâcha Tess.  
- Hey, j'ai gagné 600 dollars, fit remarquer Kyle avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois, ce fut la sonnerie du portable de Tess qui les interrompit.

- Allô ? dit-elle après avoir décroché.  
_"Tess ?"_ dit la voix de Max à l'autre bout du fil. _"Il faut que tu viennes nous récupérer."  
_- Récupérer qui et où ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement, sentant au ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs.  
_"Michael et moi. Au commissariat."  
_- Au… Max, tu te fiches de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Isabel lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle lui fit signe de patienter une minute.

_"Michael a triché au craps et s'est battu avec le service de sécurité quand ils ont voulu le mettre dehors,"_ expliqua-t-il avec un soupir. _"Et moi, comme un idiot, j'ai essayé de m'interposer, du coup, ils nous ont embarqués tous les deux."  
_- C'est pas vrai, pesta Tess.  
_"Essaye de te dépêcher, on n'a pas encore été enregistré dans leurs fichiers…"  
_- Je suis en chemin.

Elle raccrocha avec un soupir et se tourna vers Isabel.

- Ils sont en prison, lui expliqua brièvement Tess. Apparemment, Michael s'est battu au casino…  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? railla Maria. Michael est Michael.  
- Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qu'il a appelé ? s'étonna Isabel.  
- Probablement parce que je suis la seule ici à pouvoir faire oublier cette arrestation à un commissariat tout entier, dit Tess avec un soupir. Je vais les sortir de là et je reviens…

Après avoir rejoint la rue, elle héla un taxi et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le commissariat. Elle charma le policier qui assurait l'accueil pour lui faire dire qui s'était chargé d'arrêter son mari et son meilleur ami et passa les minutes qui suivirent à implanter dans l'esprit de ceux qui avaient croisé leur chemin qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu.

Quelques minutes de plus et Max et Michael sortirent du couloir où se trouvaient les cellules de garde à vue, libres comme l'air, et ils quittèrent le commissariat et regagnèrent l'hôtel dans un silence pesant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur qui montait à l'étage de leur suite et que Max lui envoyait les images de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures que Tess ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Et bien, voilà qui conclut cette journée en beauté…

Elle vit Michael serrer les dents avant de sortir de l'ascenseur au pas de charge, entrant dans la suite sans leur accorder un regard et claquant la porte derrière lui. Tess et Max le suivirent et ce dernier sortit immédiatement son portable de sa poche, composant le numéro des renseignements, alors que Michael se calait devant la télévision, ignorant ostensiblement toutes les personnes présentes dans la suite.

- Bonjour, dit Max en allant se planter devant la baie vitrée qui leur offrait une vue imprenable sur tout Las Vegas. Je voudrais que vous me mettiez en relation avec le service des réservations de l'aéroport, s'il vous plaît.

Il ferma les yeux alors que l'opératrice lui demandait de patienter. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette ville, et vite… Son self-control ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et si Michael avait le malheur d'ouvrir encore la bouche, il allait exploser.

- Oui, bonjour, dit-il alors qu'une voix à l'autre bout du fil lui signalait qu'il était en ligne. Je voulais savoir quand est le prochain vol pour Albuquerque, Nouveau-Mexique…  
_"Un instant, Monsieur,"_ lui répondit la femme au téléphone, avant de lui donner sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard. _"Le prochain vol direct est à 21 heures."  
_- Il n'y a rien avant ?  
_"Pas sur un vol direct, Monsieur."  
_- Merci beaucoup, ragea-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il récupéra son sac à dos, posé jusque là dans un coin de la pièce, et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-Zan ? lui envoya Tess.  
__-Il faut que je parte, Ava, _répondit-il avec un regard dans sa direction._ Si je reste, je vais finir par le tuer. Je te jure que je vais le faire._

- Michael, tu ne vas pas le laisser partir ! réagit enfin Isabel.

Maria lui courut après.

- Elle a raison ! Attends deux secondes, s'il te plaît ! J'ai claqué le reste de l'argent de Michael dans un dîner hyper cher, j'ai même décidé de ce dont vous alliez parler !  
- Il n'est plus invité, Maria, dit sèchement Michael.  
- Et je te rassure, Michael, je n'ai pas non plus envie d'y assister, rétorqua Max d'une voix cinglante, avant de se radoucir un peu. C'est gentil, Maria, mais je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux.

Il quitta la suite dans un silence de mort et Tess le rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, répéta-t-elle.  
- Il est en train de me rendre dingue. On n'a plus douze ans, Ava, et son petit numéro de tout à l'heure ? continua-t-il avec un geste en direction de la suite où était enfermé Michael. C'était non seulement stupide et irresponsable, mais c'était dangereux. Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si on était effectivement parti que tous les deux et que tu n'étais pas intervenue, hein ? On aurait été fiché – nos photos, nos empreintes, tout serait passé dans le système.  
- Michael est déjà fiché, lui fit remarquer Ava.  
- Aux services sociaux, pas chez les flics. Il a beau avoir une réputation de fauteur de troubles à Roswell, jamais encore il ne s'était fait arrêter… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne comprend même pas pourquoi cela me met tellement en colère – non, pour lui, je suis juste Max-l'empêcheur-de-tourner-en-rond, celui qui l'empêche de s'amuser !

Ava resta muette, ne sachant quoi lui dire pour le faire se sentir mieux. Elle comprenait sa frustration. Zan et Rath étaient amis depuis l'enfance, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Elle excepté, il était la personne à qui il faisait le plus confiance – il était l'ami, le conseiller privilégié, la personne sur laquelle il se reposait en permanence. Seulement, sur cette planète, au lieu d'être un soutien, Michael était un poids supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé…

- Je voudrais que Rath soit là, avoua soudain Zan. Je veux récupérer mon meilleur ami.  
- Michael _est_ ton meilleur ami, dit Ava.

Il secoua la tête, avec un sourire désabusé.

- Michael est le meilleur ami de Max et je ne suis plus Max – ou du moins, le Max d'il y a un an. J'adore Michael, mais il est à des années lumière de ce que je suis redevenu et je commence à être fatigué de gérer ses humeurs et ses caprices… On a fini en prison, Ava, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'amuser à ça !  
- Il est juste un peu perdu en ce moment…  
- Je t'en prie, il est perdu depuis qu'on est sorti des incubateurs ! Je peux comprendre que grandir là où il a grandi l'ait perturbé, mais… Comment ce fait-il qu'Isabel ait un caractère aussi similaire à celui de Vilandra, mais que Michael soit aussi… Michael ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Ava. Mais s'il te plaît, reste.  
- Pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-il. A quoi est-ce que cela m'avancerait ?  
- Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, alors fais-le pour moi – je ne veux pas rester seule avec eux, reconnut-elle. Et même si Michael t'énerve, il reste ton meilleur ami et il a besoin de toi. Il a seulement 17 ans, Zan, et il a besoin de toi. Sans compter qu'il faut que tu assistes à ce dîner que Maria a prévu…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Liz.  
- Je ne te suis p…

Ava lui envoya un aperçu de la conversation qu'elle et Liz avaient eu un peu plus tôt et il soupira.

- Ava…  
- Non, Zan. Je crois avoir été suffisamment patiente en ce qui la concerne.  
- On avait dit qu'on attendrait le bal de promo pour s'afficher tous les deux.  
- Et bien, j'avance le planning d'une semaine. Peu importe que cela fasse de moi quelqu'un de mesquin, on arrête les frais ce soir. Invite-moi à danser, embrasse-moi sur la piste de danse, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque, mais fais _quelque chose_. Il est plus que temps.

Et après un long moment de silence où elle le toisa d'un regard tranquille, il finit par acquiescer, puis lui tendit son sac à dos.

- Tu peux remettre ça à l'intérieur ? Je vais juste… prendre l'air un moment.

Elle acquiesça et il tourna les talons, dédaignant l'ascenseur pour les escaliers, espérant inconsciemment que les 36 étages viendraient à bout d'une partie de sa colère et de sa frustration. Il déboucha dans le hall avec l'impression d'être plus léger et passait devant l'accueil quand il repéra une silhouette familière dans la salle des jeux d'arcade. Il s'approcha du flipper devant lequel Liz était installée et la regarda en silence renvoyer la bille avec précision pendant un long moment. Elle finit par perdre la partie et lâcha un soupir d'exaspération, alors qu'il jetait un regard sur le score et levait un sourcil surpris.

- Pas mal…

Elle sursauta et leva brusquement la tête vers lui, avant de sourire en réalisant qui venait de la féliciter.

- Oh, c'est toi… Oui, au bout de quelques heures et un millier de pièces, il y a certains gestes qui viennent. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que Michael et toi faisiez bande à part…  
- Pas tant que ça, il faut croire. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.  
- Envie d'un peu de compagnie ?  
- Vu mon humeur, il ne vaut mieux pas, reconnut Max avec une grimace.  
- Oh… Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Liz, pleine de sollicitude.  
- Oui, c'est cet endroit, éluda-t-il. Las Vegas…  
- Oui. Et en plus, il y en a qui vont se marier dans la première chapelle qu'ils voient, plaisanta-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction du grand hall.

Max se retourna et réalisa que l'entrée de la chapelle se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Il rit.

- Oui, et bien… Je suppose que pour certaines personnes, c'est le comble du romantisme…  
- Pas pour toi ? demanda Liz, curieuse.

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

- Non. Je prends le mariage bien trop au sérieux pour m'engager là-dedans sur un coup de tête. Je pense qu'il faut des années pour construire un couple, alors épouser une femme que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures ? Très peu pour moi.  
- Les coups de foudre, cela existe, tenta Liz.

Max sourit, le visage étonné, puis paniqué d'Ava alors qu'elle basculait du ponton pour tomber tête la première dans le lac flottant dans son esprit un instant.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il, réalisant qu'il était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais si un coup de foudre était suffisant pour qu'un mariage fonctionne, alors cette ville n'aurait pas l'un des taux de divorce les plus élevés des Etats-Unis, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Sûrement, reconnut Liz.  
- Je te verrai au dîner, dit Max en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Attends, Max !

Il se retourna et elle sembla hésiter une seconde à poursuivre. Max lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui dire qui la mette aussi mal à l'aise.

- Il y a deux jours, quand je vous ai apporté de quoi manger au musée, j'ai entendu… Brody… Il a dit qu'il vous connaissait, Tess et toi… D'avant – votre vie d'avant.  
- Pas Brody, Larek, la reprit Max. Brody avait accès aux souvenirs de Larek.  
- L'extraterrestre qui nous a aidés avec les cristaux, c'est ça ? Celui que vous avez vu a New York ?  
- Oui.

Elle hésita de nouveau.

- Il… Il a dit qu'il jouait avec vos enfants, dit-elle enfin. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tess et toi, vous aviez des enfants ?  
- Une fille et un garçon, acquiesça Max.  
- Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est la vérité ? Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que tu avais ressenti quelque chose pour elle à la seconde où tu l'avais vu quand… quand tu as rompu avec moi. Est-ce que tu sentais que tu étais lié à elle par quelque chose ? A cause d'eux ?  
- Cela fait une différence ? lui demanda Max, perplexe, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
- Disons que cela explique certaines choses… Mais tu sais, Max, il n'est pas toujours bon de se raccrocher au passé, tenta Liz. Cette vie dont Brody a parlé, elle n'existe plus. Et parfois… Parfois, tourner la page est le seul moyen d'avancer, surtout quand la vie t'offre une chance de repartir à zéro.

Le visage de Max se durcit et il serra les poings, sa colère revenant en force. Il s'efforça péniblement de garder son calme. Ce que Liz sous-entendait lui déplaisait souverainement, mais il était hors de question pour lui de laisser le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers Michael influer sur cette conversation.

- Une chance ? Tu penses que tout cela, cette… Notre présence ici, c'est une chance de "repartir à zéro" ? dit-il calmement. Et à propos de quoi exactement ? Tess ? Nos enfants ? Les deux ? Parce que je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir…  
- J'essaye juste de t'aider, c'est tout, je sais que…  
- Tu ne sais rien du tout, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Ils ne sont pas juste de vagues silhouettes évoquées par Brody, Liz, ils ont vécu. Tess les a portés et mis au monde. C'est peut-être flou dans ma tête, mais si je ferme les yeux suffisamment fort ou que je rêve suffisamment longtemps, j'arrive même à discerner des visages – ils ont ses yeux, tous les deux, c'est l'une des rares certitudes que j'ai en ce qui les concerne lorsque je me réveille le matin. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais tirer un trait sur cela – sur eux – et repartir à zéro ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai d…  
- Vraiment ? insista Max.

Un lourd silence retomba entre eux alors que Liz se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. En d'autres circonstances, Max l'aurait prise en pitié, mais là, il était bien trop en colère pour faire l'effort de se montrer conciliant. Qui était-elle pour se permettre de lui donner des leçons, pour sous-entendre que le souvenir de ses enfants n'était qu'un obstacle entre lui et une nouvelle vie ? Pour sous-entendre qu'ils étaient la seule chose le rattachant à Tess et que, maintenant qu'ils étaient morts, il ne devait plus rien à sa _femme_ ?

Peut-être qu'Ava avait raison, en fin de compte – avait-il passé tellement de temps à essayer de ménager Liz après leur rupture, et ce, malgré la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux, qu'il avait inconsciemment entretenu chez elle l'espoir d'une réconciliation ? Avait-elle vraiment si confiance en leur avenir en tant que couple qu'elle estimait pouvoir affirmer que Tess était le passé et elle l'avenir, sa chance de "repartir à zéro" ? Si c'était le cas, il allait se charger de la détromper tout de suite.

- Tu sais, tu as raison, Liz, parfois, le seul moyen d'avancer est de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose, dit-il sèchement. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à mettre ce beau précepte en pratique, cela t'éviterai de te lancer dans des conversations qui ne te concernent en rien.  
- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment, ravalant visiblement ses larmes. Je suis désolée, Max, vraiment, j'essayais juste… J'essaye de donner du sens à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, et clairement, je ne m'y prends pas de la bonne façon.  
- Clairement.  
- Oui, hum… Oui.

Alors qu'elle restait muette, il fit un geste direction de la porte.

- Je peux sortir maintenant ou tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ? dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
- Non, je…  
- Bien.

Et il quitta le casino à grandes enjambées furieuses, la laissant plantée au milieu de la salle de jeu.

* * *

Lorsque Tess claqua la porte de la suite derrière elle, Michael daigna enfin lever les yeux de la télévision.

- Ça y est, il est enfin parti ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.  
- La ferme, rétorqua Tess d'une voix tranchante.  
- Excuse-moi ?  
- Tu m'as entendue, Michael, ferme-là. Bon sang, j'en ai tellement marre de ton attitude…  
- Oh, vraiment ?  
- Oui, vraiment.  
- Et depuis quand son attitude te concerne ? intervint Maria.

Tess tourna vers elle des yeux incrédules.

- Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas toi qui lui a raccroché au nez il y a une demi-heure à peine ? demanda-t-elle. Je crois que si, alors tu es gentille, tu ne t'en mêles pas.  
- Je ne te permets pas de…, commença à protester l'adolescente.

Mais Tess ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, sérieusement ? reprit-elle à l'intention de Michael. On fraude pour pouvoir jouer, ce qui implique de rester discrets, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de tricher sans même le cacher, puis de te battre avec un agent de sécurité pour finir en prison ?

Michael éteignit la télévision et se leva enfin de son canapé, affichant un sourire narquois.

- Tu sais, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu plais autant à Max, dit-il, vous êtes aussi coincés et moralisateurs l'un que l'autre…  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit, parce que clairement, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut attendre de toi, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Tu m'emmerdes, Tess, dit-il en tournant les talons.  
- Je n'ai pas terminé.  
- Tu as terminé, tout simplement parce que ce que tu as à dire ne m'intéresse pas.

Le regard de Tess se durcit et le reste de leurs amis, qui eux ne lui tournaient pas le dos, reculèrent d'un pas, l'atmosphère de la suite passant en un instant de tendue à polaire.

- C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? lui dit-elle.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il vola à travers la pièce et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les pieds à un mètre du sol, pris au piège comme un papillon punaisé sur une planche de liège.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia Michael. Comment est-ce que…  
- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. En fait, tu n'écoutes personne, alors je fais en sorte d'avoir toute ton attention, lui expliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et pas la peine d'essayer de te libérer, je suis plus forte que toi, continua-t-elle en le regardant essayer de se dégager. Je l'ai toujours été et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.  
- Tess, arrête ça, intervint Isabel.  
- Elle… Elle a raison, Tess, tu commences à nous faire peur, avoua Kyle alors qu'Alex et Maria restaient tout simplement pétrifiés par une terreur muette.  
- Grandis, Michael, continua Tess sans les écouter. Honnêtement ? Ta routine du rebelle incompris et persécuté, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais elle commence à fatiguer tout le monde. Il serait peut-être temps que tu réalises que cette planète ne tourne pas autour de ton petit nombril.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, et alors ? lui lança-t-elle avec un brin de provocation. J'ai été torturée par Whitaker. Max s'est fait torturer par Pierce. Isabel a vécu des moments pas très sympas non plus ces dernières semaines, ce que tu sembles avoir oublié. Maria, Kyle, Liz et Alex se retrouvent embrigadés dans nos histoires alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé à personne. Valenti a perdu son boulot parce qu'il nous a couverts. Brody est en train de perdre la boule. Sean s'est fait poignarder. Sorenson est mort. Mais on devrait tous s'arrêter de respirer parce que toi, Michael Guérin, tu as vécu des semaines difficiles ?

Elle lâcha un rire incrédule.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à faire des cauchemars, figure-toi. J'en fais. Max également. Et je suis à peu près sûre qu'Isabel aussi, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa belle-sœur, toujours immobile à quelques pas derrière elle.

Isabel finit par acquiescer avant de détourner le regard.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Et tu sais quoi ? On encaisse, lui assena Tess, posant sur lui un regard toujours aussi glacial. Je ne me plante pas sur Main Street pour cramer le cerveau de tous les humains qui passent pour me détendre. Max ne part pas à l'assaut du le commissariat de police pour se sentir mieux. Isabel n'a pas décidé un beau matin d'arrêter de dormir. On fait avec, c'est tout. Alors au lieu de te soucier uniquement de ce que _tu_ ressens, pour une fois dans ta vie, peut-être que tu pourrais juste essayer de t'intéresser à ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Elle se frappa le front de la main avec un sourire railleur, comme saisie d'une soudaine illumination.

- Hey, puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par remercier Max de s'être interposé entre toi et les gardes lorsqu'ils ont voulu te foutre dehors – parce que, _oui_, tu trichais – et que tu as eu la brillante idée de leur coller ton poing dans la figure, au lieu de l'accuser de t'avoir gâché ta journée ? Ou bien me remercier moi d'être venue te sortir de prison et de t'avoir évité de te retrouver avec un casier judiciaire parce que personne ici – ta petite amie comprise, cela dit en passant – n'avait envie de se donner cette peine, vu ton comportement de ces dernières heures ?

Son sourire s'accentua.

- Ou bien, je ne sais pas, soyons fou, pourquoi ne pas carrément essayer de te demander où tu serais aujourd'hui si tous ces gens qui "t'emmerdent", comme tu me l'as si délicatement fait comprendre il y a une seconde, n'étaient pas là ? Comme par exemple en prison pour le meurtre injustifié de Brody ? Ou bien en prison pour le meurtre de Pierce, après que les fédéraux aient trouvé ton foutu de couteau suisse juste à coté de sa tombe ? Ou bien six pieds sous terre si Kyle et Alex n'avaient pas trouvé comment tuer le parasite source dans cette grotte ? Et tu réalises que je ne parle que de ces dix derniers mois là, pas vrai ?

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant de lui une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit, mais rien.

- Quoi ? Pas de commentaires ? Aucune de tes fameuses réparties condescendantes en stock ? Pas de beau discours qui finit par "de toute façon, je ne t'écoute pas parce que tu as tort et que j'ai raison" ?

Elle coupa net la connexion entre eux et Michael glissa le long du mur pour retomber de tout son poids sur le sol, la regardant soudain comme une souris regarderait un serpent.

- Nom de Dieu, mais qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il enfin.  
- Je suis bien plus que tu l'imagines. Mais je suis aussi ton amie, Michael, lui assura-t-elle. Seulement, tu l'as constaté par toi-même quand on était avec Laurie – il ne vaut mieux ne pas se retrouver de mon mauvais coté. Et je n'aime pas ce qui se passe ici.  
- A savoir ? demanda brusquement Isabel.

Tess fit face à sa belle-sœur avec un air déterminé.

- Vous avez 17 ans et vous vous comportez comme des gamins de 17 ans ? Soit, mais ne venez pas ensuite reprocher à d'autres de repasser derrière vous pour nettoyer le bordel qui en découle. Arrêtez d'attendre de Max qu'il change de personnalité alors que vous lui avez toujours demandé d'être le responsable du groupe. On n'est plus des gosses, alors si vous voulez qu'on vous traite – qu'_il_ vous traite – comme des adultes, commencez à vous comporter comme tels. Et que cela te plaise ou non, conclut-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Michael, qui se remettait lentement sur ses pieds, les gens recherchés par le FBI, l'armée et Dieu sait quoi ou qui d'autres, ils ne s'affichent pas en train de tricher au casino, ils ne tabassent pas des agents de sécurité et ils ne justifient pas ce genre de comportement en expliquant que c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour prouver au reste du monde qu'ils savent s'amuser ! explosa-t-elle enfin.

Alors que tous restaient muets, elle soupira et se tourna vers Maria.

- Tu peux gérer la préparation de la soirée sans lui ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescente acquiesça sans un mot.

- Bien. Toi, tu viens avec moi, lança-t-elle à Michael en se dirigeant vers la porte de la suite.  
- Et si je refuse ? lâcha Michael dans son dos.

Elle haussa les épaules sans même se retourner.

- Il ne me faudra qu'une seconde pour entrer dans ta tête et te forcer à me suivre. A toi de voir…

Elle ouvrit la porte et attendit patiemment sur le palier, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle le vit serrer les poings alors qu'il passait devant elle d'un pas rageur et allait se planter devant l'ascenseur au bout du couloir. Elle se tourna vers Isabel.

- Tu nous accompagnes ?  
- Cela dépend… Tu vas m'y obliger ? rétorqua sa belle-sœur.

Tess sourit.

- Non. Crois-le ou non, je déteste faire ce que je suis en train de faire, mais il ne me laisse pas le choix – cette façon de faire, il faut que cela s'arrête. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'obliger Max et Michael à régler leur différent avant le dîner de ce soir et qui sait, cela pourrait même devenir divertissant…

Isabel hésita un instant, jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Alex avant de secouer la tête.

- Je vais rester ici.  
- Comme tu veux, dit Tess avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu peux les réconcilier avant ce soir ? lui lança Maria alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de la suite.

Tess réfléchit une minute.

- Disons que je suis à peu près sûre de pouvoir les convaincre d'afficher au moins une entente de façade, concéda Tess.  
- Cool. Soyez revenus à 19 heures, Isabel et moi, on s'occupe de vos tenues.  
- Ok.

Elle quitta la suite et rejoignit Michael devant l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent dans le hall dans un silence pesant que Michael ne rompit que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir.

- Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?  
- Tu verras bien.

Sans même réfléchir, elle prit la direction des jeux d'eau qui attiraient les touristes depuis des décennies devant l'hôtel Bellagio – elle avait remarqué que Max les fixait lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre de la suite un peu plus tôt. Et comme elle s'y attendait, ils le trouvèrent là, accoudé sur la balustrade qui entourait le bassin, fixant l'eau d'un regard absent.

- Hey…

Il tourna la tête en entendant sa voix, son sourire disparaissant immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était accompagnée de Michael.

- Il ne veut pas être là, je l'ai un petit peu forcé, avoua-t-elle.  
- Ce n'était pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal, crois-moi, railla Max.  
- Allez, suis-moi. Il y a un truc que je veux vous montrer à tous les deux.

Après une hésitation, il lui emboita le pas. Ils s'entassèrent tous les trois dans le Monorail qui remontait le Strip dans un silence pesant et, après de longues minutes de trajet, descendirent au pied de la Stratosphere Tower. Max leva les yeux en direction du sommet, avant de jeter à Tess un regard perplexe.

- Tu m'expliques ?  
- Quand on sera en haut. Attendez-moi là…

Elle fila au guichet pour retirer trois billets, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Alors que Michael se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, Max réalisa qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce que Tess avait en tête, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé après son départ de l'hôtel, cela avait déstabilisé Michael et Max ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de satisfaction perverse à le savoir dans cet état – un Michael muet et sur la défensive, c'était quelque chose de nouveau et de rafraîchissant et il s'accorda un instant pour savourer le moment.

Après de longues minutes, Tess fit sa réapparition et les entraîna vers les ascenseurs. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur la plateforme au sommet de la tour, Las Vegas à leurs pieds.

- Alors, tu nous expliques ? demanda à nouveau Max.

Tess sourit et pointa du doigt l'espèce d'échafaudage planté au milieu de la plateforme. Il ne fallut à Michael qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et il tourna vers elle des yeux écarquillés, alors que Max dissimulait un sourire.

- Tu es cinglée, dit-il enfin, sa voix soudain toute retrouvée.  
- Ouaip, lâcha Tess avec un sourire.  
- Genre vraiment cinglée.  
- Ouaip. Oh, je vous en prie, vous vouliez relâcher la pression ? Je vous offre un accès illimité aux attractions les plus dingues de cette ville, sur le toit du monde, pour seulement 34$. C'est un moyen beaucoup plus sain de se défouler.  
- Tu veux qu'on les laisse nous ligoter sur ces sièges, monter là-haut et qu'on se paye une chute libre de cinquante mètres ? insista Michael.  
- Et après, il y a les deux autres attractions là-bas, confirma-t-elle en leur montrant une bascule taille XXL et un tourniquet suspendus au dessus du vide. Plus le saut à l'élastique.  
- Tu es totalement et irrémédiablement cinglée.  
- Non, je suis frustrée, et en colère, et énervée, et j'ai besoin que ça sorte, continua-t-elle très sérieusement. Tout comme toi. Tout comme Max. J'ai envie de crier parce que je sais que je me sentirais mieux ensuite, ça te semble si dingue que ça ?

Michael laissa échapper une grimace.

- Non, pas vraiment, reconnut-il. Crier me tente assez, je crois.  
- Hurler à pleins poumons me tente carrément, renchérit soudain Max, réalisant que l'idée de sa femme avait du bon.

Rien ne valait une bonne poussée d'adrénaline pour relâcher la pression. Et il réalisa en entendant les hurlements poussés par les touristes au dessus de leur tête et derrière eux que, niveau adrénaline, ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent… Et avec un peu de chance, Michael redescendrait de ces attractions calmé. Tess le gratifia d'un sourire radieux.

- Je prends le siège du milieu ! lança-t-elle en grimpant sur la plateforme au pied du Big Shot.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils descendirent du Insanity avec l'estomac et la tête à l'envers, mais l'impression de flotter.

- Woo, c'était juste dément ! lâcha Michael.  
- J'ai mal au cœur, gémit Tess.  
- Petite nature.  
- La ferme.  
- Quoi, tu abandonnes déjà ? la provoqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle leva vers lui un sourcil narquois.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas trop le malin… On n'a pas encore fait le tour, je te rappelle.  
- Bien sûr que si, on a fait les trois…

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle pointa du bout du doigt la minuscule plateforme d'un mètre sur un mètre suspendue au dessus du vide sur laquelle se tenait un homme plutôt costaud, un élastique accroché dans le dos. L'assurance de Michael s'envola dans la seconde et il tourna vers elle un visage qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, secouant la tête.

- Ok, là, je crois que tu as perdu la boule, dit-il très sérieusement.  
- Qui passe en premier ? demanda Max en se frottant les mains.

Michael le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de sauter ? Tu n'es pas sérieux !  
- Je préfère de loin ça au craps, alors un peu que je vais sauter, lui assura Max.  
- Et moi, je vous attends en bas, dit Tess en s'éloignant.  
- Quoi ? Attends, l'arrêta Michael, et tout ces beaux discours sur le fait de relâcher la pression ?  
- Ils sont restés dans le tourniquet de la mort. Vous vrais mecs, moi faible femme…  
- Faible femme, mon œil ! Tu m'as placardé au mur comme une mouche !  
- Placardé au mur ? J'ai loupé un épisode ? demandé Max, son regard interrogateur passant de l'un à l'autre.  
- Ou deux. Il te racontera, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour quitter la plateforme.

Elle entendit Michael pousser un gémissement alors qu'il se penchait pour observer le vide et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_-Hey, Vi, entendit-elle Zan l'appeler dans sa tête._

Elle se retourna un instant, surprise d'entendre ce surnom que personne n'avait utilisé depuis longtemps.

_-Tu n'as aucune intention de nous attendre en bas, pas vrai ? continua-t-il.  
__-Virée entre mecs, tu te souviens ?_

Il sourit.

_-Merci de me l'avoir ramené.  
__-Pas de quoi. Ne te tues pas, d'accord ?_

Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il la regardait disparaître dans les escaliers.

- Elle est vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ cinglée, répéta une nouvelle fois Michael.  
- C'est ce qui fait son charme, concéda Max. Elle t'a vraiment placardé contre le mur ?  
- Et elle m'a coincé là, à un mètre du sol, pendant au moins cinq minutes. Ça plus les hurlements ? Elle était… terrifiante. Tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda-t-il avec un mouvement de tête en direction du vide.  
- J'ai toujours besoin de hurler.

Ils regardèrent en silence le garçon qui était devant eux dans la file d'attente s'avancer sur la plateforme de saut en écoutant attentivement les instructions que lui donnait le responsable de l'attraction.

- Elle m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars, c'est vrai ? lui demanda soudain Michael.

Max tourna vers lui un regard surpris.

- Quoi ?  
- Tess. Quand elle s'est énervée tout à l'heure, elle a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars. Isabel et elle aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Max haussa les épaules.

- Quel intérêt ? Cela fait des mois que ça dure, t'en parler ne les fera pas disparaître pour autant… J'ai simplement pris l'habitude de dormir très peu, plaisanta Max.  
- Tu en as parlé à Tess, pourtant, fit remarquer Michael.  
- Elle… comprend, admit Max.  
- Et moi pas ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pourrait comprendre et pas moi ?  
- D'abord parce que la dernière fois où je t'ai parlé de mes rêves, tu m'as demandé de les garder pour moi.  
- C'était différent, je croyais que…  
- Et ensuite, parce que Tess fait les mêmes cauchemars que moi, l'interrompit Max avec un geste de la main. Et quand ce n'est pas le cas, alors elle _devient_ mes cauchemars – je rêve qu'elle meurt ou qu'elle disparaît, avoua-t-il, son estomac se nouant soudain. Je me réveille avec une boule au ventre de la taille du Texas et il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à la faire disparaître, c'est aussi simple que ça.  
- Tu es _vraiment_ tombé amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa enfin Michael.

Max afficha un air songeur.

- Je ne crois pas être _tombé_ amoureux d'elle, finit-il par dire. Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue, mais c'est comme si… comme si mes sentiments avaient été sur pause jusqu'à l'année dernière et puis, elle est arrivée et on a juste repris là où on s'était arrêté il y a très longtemps. Elle a passé la porte de ma cuisine il y a un an et c'était comme si la dernière pièce du puzzle s'était mise en place. Je _connais_ Tess – et je ne te parle pas de son amour irraisonné pour les pâtisseries terriennes ou de sa haine pour les films de science-fiction, je parle de tout ce qui fait que Tess est _Tess_. Je connaissais les petits détails avant même qu'on ait eu notre première vraie conversation, elle et moi – la façon qu'elle a de repousser la mèche qui lui tombe toujours sur le front ou de se mordiller la lèvre lorsqu'elle est nerveuse, la façon qu'elle a de poser la main sur mon bras pour me calmer lorsque je suis à deux doigts de dire quelque chose qu'elle sait que je vais regretter ensuite… Je sais pourquoi elle aime vivre chez les Valenti, sans arriver pour autant à se sentir vraiment _chez elle_, pourquoi elle a autant de mal à s'entendre avec Isabel, Maria et Liz, mais continue à faire l'effort parce qu'elle sait que c'est important pour moi… Toutes ces petites choses. Je la connais depuis seulement un an, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir attendue toute ma vie.

Il remarqua le regard que lui jetait Michael et haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien, c'est juste… Je pensais que c'était le grand amour avec Liz, mais quand tu parles de Tess, c'est… différent. Et en même temps, cela ne me surprend pas, comme si tu ne faisais qu'énoncer des évidences, c'est très bizarre.

Max sourit.

- Je ne crois pas. Après tout, si ce que je ressens pour Tess date de cet avant où on était déjà amis, c'est plutôt logique, tu ne crois pas ?

Le hurlement que poussa le jeune homme debout sur la plateforme lorsqu'il se jeta dans le vide détourna leur attention un instant. Après un long silence où Max sentit Michael essayer de se décider entre le saut où la descente par les escaliers, son meilleur ami soupira.

- J'ai l'impression de me dédoubler parfois, avoua Michael. On n'est que des gosses et pourtant, on doit gérer les retombées d'une guerre dont on ne se souvient même pas. Cela me fait peur. Je sais que je ne fais pas toujours les choses comme il faut, mais…  
- Michael, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une façon 'comme il faut' de faire les choses, l'interrompit Max. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir la bonne réponse à toutes les questions. Je sais que j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'as que 17 ans – qu'on n'a que 17 ans, se reprit-il de justesse, et que j'ai du mal à lâcher prise, mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si un jour on baissait la garde, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Et même si cela donne l'impression que je me conduis parfois comme une machine, ce n'est pas…  
- Je sais, Max. Je le _sais_, d'accord ? Je te connais depuis toujours, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu sais ce que Tess a dit tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle me placardait au mur pour avoir "toute mon attention" ? Que l'excuse de n'avoir que 17 ans ne valait que si on ne venait pas ensuite te reprocher de repasser derrière nous pour arranger les choses. Et elle a raison. Je pouvais jouer à la roulette sans faire le malin, reconnut enfin Michael, ou monter ici pour sauter à l'élastique plutôt que d'aller au casino si j'avais un si grand besoin de sensations fortes…

Max acquiesça, avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas pour tout à l'heure, Michael, dit-il brutalement, prenant le risque de faire renaître leur dispute, mais refusant de laisser couler une nouvelle fois. Je suis désolé si c'est que tu attends de moi, mais… Tu as dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui et tu le sais. Je comprends ce besoin d'oublier tes problèmes, même pour quelques heures, mais il y a d'autres moyens de le faire – je ne sais pas, inscris-toi à un cours de boxe, va courir, roule jusqu'à Elton Point ou dans le désert et hurle, mais tout à l'heure…  
- Ouais, t'inquiète, j'ai pigé, l'arrêta Michael.

Après un court silence, Max soupira.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur, tu sais, dit-il, essayant de faire comprendre à Michael que ce n'était pas parce qu'il prenait plus facilement de la distance avec la situation qu'elle ne l'atteignait pas lui aussi. Nasedo a beau avoir fait le ménage au sein de l'unité spéciale, le crash de Roswell est toujours là, dans la mémoire collective. Il y a des rapports, des débris de vaisseau venu d'une autre planète – le Gouvernement _sait_ que nous sommes parmi eux. L'armée sait. On ne sera jamais en sécurité ici, quoi qu'on fasse, on sera toujours traqués. Et j'ai besoin que tu sois là. J'ai besoin que tu m'épaules, que tu m'aides à trouver des solutions.  
- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais…  
- Je t'écoute _toujours_, Michael, le détrompa calmement Max. Le fait que je ne sois pas toujours d'accord avec toi ne signifie pas que je ne t'écoute pas, j'essaye juste… J'essaye juste de nous garder en vie en attendant le jour où on n'aura plus à avoir peur de tout.  
- Et tu penses vraiment que ce jour arrivera ? dit Michael avec une moue dubitative.  
- Non. Pas sur cette planète, en tout cas.

Michael fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est que tu v… Tu veux repartir, comprit-il enfin.

Max acquiesça.

- On nous a envoyé ici pour une raison – renaître pour retourner un jour sur notre planète et reprendre la place qui est la nôtre. Tu as entendu cette femme – ma mère – dans la grotte, Michael… Ils nous attendent.  
- Comment savoir si tout cela est vrai ? Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas trop tard ?

Max posa sur lui un regard tranquille.

- Tu sais que c'est la vérité. Dans tes tripes, et cette petite voix dans ta tête qui te dit que c'est vrai. Ces cauchemars que tu fais, on fait tous les mêmes et on sait tous que ce ne sont pas seulement des cauchemars – ils ne nous feraient pas aussi peur sinon. Et si c'était vraiment trop tard, alors des gens comme Nicholas ou Whitaker n'auraient pas passé les cinq dernières décennies à nous chercher…  
- Messieurs ? les interrompit soudain une voix.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir l'homme chargé d'accompagner les sauts les regarder d'un air interrogateur, un baudrier à la main.

- Vous sautez où non ? leur demanda-t-il. Il y a du monde après vous, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre.

Le regard de Michael passa du visage de l'homme au baudrier, puis fit le chemin inverse, toujours incertain.

- Moi, j'y vais, dit calmement Max.

Il grimpa sur la plateforme et écouta d'une oreille distraite les instructions de l'homme – ne pas se balancer, attendre d'avoir touché le sol pour se décrocher… Il connaissait tout cela. La chute libre était un des pré-requis lorsqu'on voulait devenir pilote sur Artar, ils devaient savoir comment s'éjecter d'un chasseur en cas d'accident. Il avait fait ce genre de saut un millier de fois, alors ce n'était pas la peur, mais plutôt l'excitation qui précédait cette poussée d'adrénaline familière qui lui faisait tourner la tête à cet instant.

Mais alors qu'il regardait en direction de Michael, il réalisa que son ami n'était pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit. Blanc comme un linge, il observait le vide – 250 mètres de chute quand même, ce n'état pas rien – avec une expression quasi-nauséeuse.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de sauter, Michael, tu peux te contenter de me rejoindre en bas, lui dit Max, le prenant presque en pitié.

Il se positionna au bord de la plateforme et, après une dernière vérification des sangles et de l'élastique par le forain, se vit donner le feu vert le saut. L'homme s'éloigna et Max se retourna vers son ami une dernière fois.

- Je repartirai, Michael – demain, dans une semaine ou dans dix ans, mais je repartirai, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit-il pour terminer leur conversation. Et Tess me suivra, je le sais. On veut pouvoir vivre sans avoir à cacher ce qu'on est, sans devoir en permanence regarder par-dessus notre épaule. On veut retrouver cette vie qu'on nous a prise. Et si un jour, on décide de revenir sur cette planète, alors on le fera parce que c'est _notre_ décision et pas parce qu'on nous y a exilé après nous avoir abattu comme des chiens.

Il sourit.

- On se retrouve en bas ?

Le visage de Michael prit soudain une expression déterminée.

- Je suis juste derrière toi.

Le sourire de Max s'accentua et il se laissa tomber dans le vide en poussant un "Wouh ouh" libérateur.

Il savait que Michael ne parlait pas uniquement du saut.

* * *

- Ils sont en retard, trépigna Maria regardant sa montre pour la milliardième fois en cinq minutes.  
- Relax, ils vont arriver, la rassura Tess.  
- S'ils ne se sont pas entretués avant, marmonna Isabel, assise à coté d'elle.

Depuis une bonne demi-heure, elles trois, ainsi que Liz, Alex et Kyle, patientaient au restaurant de l'hôtel où Maria avait réservé une table pour la soirée. Tess devait admettre que la petite amie de Michael avait vu les choses en grand – l'endroit était luxueux, la nourriture servie aux tables d'à coté sentait divinement bon et, sur la scène qui leur faisait face, un orchestre enchaînait les mélodies pour faire danser les couples sur la piste. Il ne manquait plus que Michael et Max pour commencer la soirée et, malgré ses belles paroles, Tess devait admettre qu'elle-même commençait à s'inquiéter un peu.

Elle pensait les avoir quittés en meilleurs termes que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la suite – en même temps, il aurait été difficile de faire pire – mais avait-elle pu se tromper ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une dispute entre ces deux là et elle ne pensait pas que le processus de réconciliation soit si différent sur une autre planète…

Elle sentit quelqu'un de familier poser une main sur son épaule et elle sourit, sachant avant même de se retourner qu'il s'agissait de Max.

- Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Michael en se glissant sur le siège à coté de Maria, pendant que Max s'asseyait à coté d'elle. On est rentré à pieds et on a traîné en route, alors cela nous a pris plus de temps que prévu.  
- Est-ce que tout va bien ? leur demanda Isabel, l'air inquiet.  
- Tout va très bien, Isabel, la rassura Max avec un sourire. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?  
- Vous allez voir, dit Maria d'une voix excitée. Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit-elle à Michael.  
- Et moi, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis comporté comme un crétin, s'excusa Michael.

La jeune fille lui retourna un sourire radieux et Tess ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi en les regardant.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais superbe ? lui murmura Max à l'oreille, laissant sa main courir sur ses hanches. Le vert te va bien.  
- Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Il sourit et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, renonçant pour la première fois depuis des mois à se soucier de ce que les gens assis autour de cette table pourraient bien en dire ou en penser. Et puis, honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir…

Deux serveurs approchèrent de leur table et déposèrent devant chacun d'eux une assiette sur laquelle trônait un homard. Les yeux de Tess s'écarquillèrent et elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

- Je sens que je vais adorer cette soirée…

* * *

_- Tu vas faire un trou dans le sol si tu continues comme ça…_

_Ava releva la tête et découvrit Zan en train de la contempler avec un sourire amusé. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de faire les cent pas sans même sans rendre compte et laissa échapper un soupir._

_- Je suis nerveuse, je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi, dit-elle. On ne peut pas reporter cela à un autre jour, une autre soirée ? Je ne suis pas prête, Zan, continua-t-elle, au bord de la panique. Je ne suis pas prête à endurer les regards, les murmures, les spéculations…  
__- Bien sûr que si.  
__- Je te dis que non ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
__- Hey…_

_Zan posa une main sur son épaule et, de l'autre, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_- Tout va bien, lui assura-t-il calmement. Je suis là, mes parents et ma sœur sont là, Rath et Larek aussi. Ta famille est là. Tout ira bien. Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher les regards, les murmures et les spéculations, alors fais comme s'ils n'existaient pas.  
__- Si seulement c'était aussi simple…  
__- Tu te souviens de ce que ma sœur t'a dit il y a quelques semaines ? Si tu as l'air assuré, alors ils penseront tous que tu as de l'assurance. Tu es superbe, alors ne laisse personne t'attaquer de front et tout se passera bien._

_Elle acquiesça alors qu'un chambellan entrait dans la pièce._

_- Votre Altesse, Sa Majesté le Roi vous fait dire qu'il est temps de faire votre entrée.  
__- Merci. Prête ? demanda-t-il à Ava._

_Elle acquiesça._

_- Prête._

_Zan lui présenta son bras et elle le suivit avec un sourire, sa nervosité ne disparaissant pas pour autant. Elle savait que l'arrivée des membres de la famille royale était toujours annoncée lorsqu'ils entraient dans une salle de réception et, en tant que cavalière attitrée du Prince ce soir, la sienne le serait également. A la seconde où elle passerait ces portes, à une dizaine de mètres devant elle, Ava DeLoech deviendrait officiellement la Ava de Zan et cette simple réalisation lui donnait le vertige. Et la nausée._

_Ce soir, elle laissait l'ancienne Ava derrière elle pour de bon._

_- Son Altesse Royale le Prince Zan et sa cavalière, Mademoiselle Ava DeLoech, annonça le chambellan alors qu'ils passaient enfin les portes._

_Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de réception alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur eux – sur elle – avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Jamais encore le Prince n'avait assisté à une réception avec une cavalière attitrée, c'était une première. Et cette première avait lieu à la réception célébrant l'accession au trône du Roi, en sa présence. Personne ne pouvait ignorer la signification de ce qui était en train de se jouer ici._

_Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la stupéfaction générale, Zan l'entraîna en direction d'un petit groupe qui se tenait en retrait et parmi lequel Ava reconnut, avec un soulagement non dissimulé, Vilandra, Larek et Rath._

_- J'espère que quelqu'un est en train de filmer ce moment, leur dit Vilandra pour les accueillir. Quelqu'un a enfin réussi à couper le sifflet à tous ces opportunistes, c'est une première…_

_Elle s'approcha d'Ava et la serra brièvement dans ses bras._

_- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude._

_Ava lui sourit, soulagée de savoir qu'elle serait entourée pendant au moins un moment par des personnes qui étaient de son coté. Vilandra et elle s'étaient rencontrées à plusieurs reprises après ce premier essayage quelques semaines plus tôt et Ava en était venue à apprécier réellement la princesse. Loin du protocole et des yeux du public, Vilandra perdait ses grands airs et, après le malaise des débuts, Ava s'était retrouvée à s'amuser comme une folle en sa compagnie, alors que la princesse l'éduquait peu à peu sur les eaux troubles de la haute société antarienne. Ce soir, Ava se savait capable d'associer le minimum de renseignements nécessaires à sa survie au nom de chaque personne qui lui serait présentée et de survivre aux prochaines heures sans le moindre faux pas protocolaire._

_- Je me sentirais mieux lorsque cette soirée sera terminée, reconnut Ava avec une grimace. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a peint une cible sur le dos…  
__- Bienvenue au Palais, plaisanta Larek alors que les conversations reprenaient petit à petit autour d'eux.  
__- Oui, bienvenue parmi les riches et les puissants, renchérit Rath en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras à son tour. Et tu es ravissante, continua-t-il avec un regard appréciateur en direction de sa robe brodée, simple, mais aux finitions suffisamment travaillées pour que personne ne doute de sa fabrication par les meilleures couturières._

_Il tourna vers Vilandra un sourire doucereux._

_- Content de voir que la Princesse des Glaces ici présente n'a pas encore réussi à te transformer en poupée aseptisée…  
__- Il est mignon, lâcha Vilandra avec un sourire tout aussi aimable. Hey, tu n'étais pas sensé être en mission sur la troisième lune, loin, très loin d'ici ?  
__- Je ne voulais pas manquer la fête…  
__- Tu as raison, cela aurait été une grande perte, acquiesça la princesse en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Zan retint un éclat de rire alors qu'Ava suivait leur petit échange avec une perplexité amusée – c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ces deux-là ensemble et il était clair qu'ils entretenaient des relations plutôt… particulières._

_- Pour toi ? Sûrement, répliqua Rath du tac au tac.  
__- Décidément, votre arrogance ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge, Lieutenant Karena, railla une voix dans leur dos._

_Ava se retourna et lutta l'espace d'un instant pour ne pas rester bouche bée alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à face avec l'un des plus beaux spécimens de mâle qu'elle ait jamais vu. Blond aux yeux bleus, la peau dorée par le soleil, le sourire charmeur, il était réellement à tomber. Elle sentit Zan se tendre à coté d'elle alors que Vilandra retournait au nouveau venu un sourire ravi._

_- Adha Solem, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir, le salua-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse. J'étais justement en train de me dire que nous aurions besoin d'un homme de votre trempe pour relever le niveau de la conversation du Lieutenant Karena, railla-t-elle enfin.  
__- Je suis à votre service, Votre Altesse, lui assura l'homme avec une inclinaison moqueuse de la tête. Et je voulais être le premier à faire la connaissance de Mademoiselle, continua-t-il d'une voix suave en se tournant vers Ava. Je dois admettre que votre… arrivée, en si bonne compagnie, en a surpris plus d'un, ce soir, moi y compris._

_Il arbora le même sourire qu'un peu plus tôt, mais cette fois-ci, Ava le trouva beaucoup moins engageant. Maintenant que toute son attention était focalisée sur elle, elle ne voyait dans ce déploiement de charme qu'une façade dissimulant quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre. Il l'observait avec une curiosité non dissimulée, la jaugeant en silence, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement insincère chez ce type – s'il y avait bien une chose dont Ava se méfiait plus que n'importe quoi au monde, c'était des gens passés maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation._

_- Khivar Solem, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer._

_Ava la serra avec un sourire neutre._

_- Ava DeLoech, répondit-elle poliment._

_Rath arbora un sourire moqueur et, avec un regard d'avertissement, Zan lui fit comprendre de ravaler la remarque cinglante qu'il avait sans nul doute sur le bout de la langue. Il réprima un soupir d'agacement – bien sûr que le fils Solem était là, il aurait dû s'en douter… Aucune chance que cette foutue famille laisse passer une pareille occasion de venir s'exhiber au Palais. Il espérait juste que Rath ne serait pas suffisamment stupide pour répondre à la provocation, prenant le risque de déclencher un affrontement – les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement._

_Pour Khivar, issu d'une lignée autrefois royale, des hommes comme Rath, sans titres et nés dans une famille de classe moyenne, n'avaient pas leur place à la Cour, à plus forte raison dans l'entourage direct de la famille royale. Ou du moins, c'était le discours qu'il tenait en privé ou dans des cercles plus restreints tous disposés à lui prêter une oreille attentive. En public en revanche, son discours compatissant et moderne sur l'égalité des peuples était bien rodé. Rath – et Zan le rejoignait sur ce point – trouvait l'arrogance, le mépris et l'hypocrisie affichés par Khivar tout simplement écœurants. Des siècles durant, les Rois et Reines qui s'étaient succédés sur le trône d'Antar s'étaient battus pour abolir les distinctions de classe, malgré le fait que la noblesse ait conservé le droit d'utiliser le titre honorifique de 'Adha' devant leurs prénoms et noms de famille. Il y avait longtemps que les postes n'étaient plus attribués qu'au mérite et le prestige d'un homme ou d'une femme reconnu du seul fait de ses accomplissements. Que gagnerait leur planète à revenir là-dessus ?_

_Un titre de noblesse ne faisait pas d'une personne un être bon ou honorable, la famille Solem en était elle-même le parfait exemple – lorsque les Anciens avaient décidé de destituer leur lignée seize siècles auparavant, après seulement trois générations passées sur le trône, jugeant qu'ils n'étaient plus dignes de gouverner leur peuple, c'était pour une raison. Malheureusement, ce revers de fortune ne leur avait appris ni l'humilité, ni la repentance, bien au contraire. Pas une seule fois ils ne s'étaient remis en question et les Solem s'assuraient génération après génération que personne sur Antar n'oublie leur ancien statut._

_- Etes-vous par hasard une parente d'Alek DeLoech, l'Ambassadeur de Meijan ? demanda Khivar à Ava.  
__- Effectivement, c'est mon père, acquiesça-t-elle.  
__- Ava est Aspirante au Temple, intervint Vilandra. Elle est apparemment une mentaliste très douée.  
__- Vi ! l'arrêta sèchement Zan._

_Sa sœur le regarda comme s'il avait soudain perdu la tête._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda-t-elle, interloquée. Ce n'est pas exactement un secret._

-Ça l'est pour la majorité des gens, et Khivar en fait partie, lui envoya-t-il sèchement en silence.

_Vilandra leva les yeux au ciel, mais Zan sut qu'elle avait intégré le message. Les relations tendues entre Khivar et lui étaient de notoriété publique et jamais sa sœur ne se permettrait de passer outre une demande même indirecte de sa part de garder le silence sur ce sujet._

_- Et elle devrait en être fière, renchérit Khivar en posant sur Ava un regard pénétrant. J'ai toujours trouvé les mentalistes fascinants. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en avait plusieurs sortes, dit-il d'une voix apparemment désintéressée. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_

-Ne réponds pas à ça, Ava entendit Zan dire dans sa tête.

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne fais que débuter, éluda Ava, son instinct lui soufflant que tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec un intérêt poli pour sa formation au Grand Temple. Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qui est abordé avec les simples Aspirantes, même au Temple._

_Zan interrompit leur échange avec un sourire d'excuse._

_- Vous voudrez bien nous excuser, mais ma Mère nous demande, mentit-il avec aisance. Ava ?_

_Elle réalisa soudain qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle le suivre._

_- Oh ! Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Nous nous reverrons sûrement, Adha Solem, le salua Ava avant de suivre Zan.  
__- Oh, cela ne fait aucun doute, l'entendit-elle murmurer dans son dos._

_Alors que Zan l'entraînait en direction de ses parents, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le petit groupe qu'ils venaient de quitter et fronça les sourcils. Elle vit Rath et Larek tourner immédiatement les talons et disparaître dans la foule, alors que Vilandra et Khivar se lançaient dans une conversation animée._

-Je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifiait ? envoya-t-elle silencieusement à Zan.  
-Plus tard.

_Elle lui lança un regard noir._

-Je n'aime pas les conversations à double sens, Zan, et on était bien au-delà de ça…  
-Il faudrait que je te fasse une grande leçon d'histoire et ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, insista Zan. Tiens-toi juste éloigné de lui jusqu'à la fin de la soi…  
-Est-il possible que le reste du monde se joigne à votre conversation muette ? demanda une nouvelle voix dans leur tête.

_Ava sursauta, le cœur battant, ses défenses se remettant immédiatement en place. Il lui avait déjà fallu pas mal de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée d'une voix autre que la sienne faisant irruption dans sa tête, alors une troisième ? Qui pouvait bien… Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le Roi Eshael en personne. Elle s'inclina en une révérence maladroite, déstabilisée non seulement par cette rencontre, mais également par le fait qu'à coté du monarque et de sa femme se tenait Nicoli Gaedel._

_- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, je ne vous ai pas vu approcher, s'excusa Ava._

_Le Roi lui sourit._

_- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est moi qui vous ait interrompu, la rassura-t-il. Vous aviez l'air très… absorbé.  
__- Oui, je…_

_Elle porta la main à son front, sentant pointer à la base de son crâne un début de migraine._

_- Juste un petit… désaccord, rien de…_

_La pression dans sa tête s'accentua à l'instant même où elle réalisait qu'il ne s'agissait _pas_ d'une migraine. Sa réaction fut immédiate – les murs apparurent dans son esprit et elle poussa de toutes ses forces, éjectant l'intrus en une fraction de seconde. Tournant la tête, son regard plongea dans celui de Gaedel, soudain meurtrier, et il recula d'un pas sous la violence du blocage qu'elle avait mis en place._

_- Ne refaites jamais ça, le prévint-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
__- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, dit calmement l'Uro.  
__- Vous savez très exactement de quoi je parle. Tenez-vous à distance de ma tête._

_Le regard du Roi glissa de l'un à l'autre et il avança d'un pas._

_- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?  
__- Juste… une petite mise au point, rien d'important, éluda Ava sans lâcher l'Uro du regard, le mettant au défi de la contredire._

_Gaedel serra les dents avant de se tourner vers le Roi._

_- Effectivement. Si vous me permettez de me retirer, Votre Majesté, l'Och'ra Baes me réclame, demanda-t-il avec un geste en direction de la Grande Prêtresse qui, réalisa Ava, observait toute la scène à distance avec la plus grande attention._

_Après l'avoir considéré un long moment en silence, le Roi donna son autorisation et il s'éloigna._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda immédiatement Zan à Ava.  
__- Oui, ça va, je…_

_Elle laissa échapper un rire incrédule._

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé tenter ça ici et maintenant.  
__- Tenté quoi exactement ? demanda à nouveau le Roi d'une voix tranchante. Et il ne s'agit pas de choisir si vous voulez parler ou non, je veux une réponse claire. Maintenant.  
__- Ava et l'Uro Gaedel ne sont pas… dans les meilleurs termes, commença Zan d'une voix hésitante._

_Et c'était un euphémisme… Dès son arrivée au Temple, l'Uro l'avait mise mal à l'aise et, avec le temps, ce malaise s'était changé en franche animosité. Elle faisait son possible pour l'éviter et ne pas voir ce sourire railleur et condescendant dont il la gratifiait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Au début, elle s'était demandée ce qui avait pu lui valoir une telle – disons-le franchement – haine, mais au fil du temps, elle avait fini par comprendre._

_Il avait peur._

_En fait, non, ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur, plutôt une crainte sourde. Nicoli Gaedel, premier Uro du Temple, craignait l'Aspirante Ava DeLoech. Et elle savait pourquoi. Son influence était redoutée au sein du Temple, tout le monde savait de quoi il était capable – d'un regard, il pénétrait votre esprit et allait y cherchait tout ce qu'il voulait. Cette forme très rare de mentalisme était dangereuse, le pouvoir que pouvait obtenir celui qui en disposait sans limite – là était la raison de l'arrogance de Gaedel, cette assurance qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus sur à peu près n'importe qui. Et Ava le savait aussi, tout simplement parce qu'elle était capable de réaliser les mêmes 'prouesses' que lui._

_Il l'avait intimidée lors de son arrivée au Temple quand, ce premier jour, il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis, deux longues années pendant lesquelles elle avait grandi et reçu de la Grande Prêtresse un enseignement qui allait bien au-delà de celui des Aspirantes – au-delà même de celui de la plupart des Uros et Och'ras. Et lorsque Nicoli Gaedel était venu leur dispenser un cours de mentalisme avancé quelques semaines plus tôt, il l'avait désigné volontaire pour une petite démonstration de ses incroyables capacités. Ava soupçonnait qu'il avait vu là une opportunité de la remettre à sa place, voire même de l'humilier publiquement après avoir entendu les louanges chantés à son sujet par ses enseignants, seulement les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme prévues._

_Au moment où il avait plongé dans son esprit, le grand Nicoli Gaedel s'était heurté à un mur que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait réussi à faire tomber. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, la situation s'était inversée alors qu'Ava se voyait offrir un bref aperçu de ce qui tournait dans l'esprit de l'Uro._

Un jour, cette femme maîtrisera le Granilith.

_Il s'était repris de justesse, la repoussant à son tour, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle avait lu la peur dans ses yeux. Puis, la rage. Une rage froide et déterminée qu'il avait dissimulé sous un sourire moqueur afin de ne pas perdre la face devant les élèves et les enseignants venus assister à sa petite démonstration. Elle avec comprit à cet instant précis qu'il savait – à propos de Zan, à propos de ses leçons particulières avec la Grande Och'ra – et qu'elle venait de se trouver un formidable adversaire qui ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il l'aurait mise à genoux._

_Elle avait compris le message._

_- Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il essaye de s'introduire dans ma tête, sans succès, expliqua calmement Ava. Je suppose qu'il pensait qu'en votre présence, je serais trop distraite pour réussir à le bloquer, cette fois-ci._

_Le Roi lui jeta un regard songeur._

_- Vous arrivez à bloquer Nicoli Gaedel ?  
__- Oui, Votre Majesté.  
__- Intéressant, commenta-t-il simplement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'Uro. Et qu'espérait-il découvrir exactement dans votre tête ?_

_Ava laissa échapper une grimace._

_- Ça, lui seul le sait, murmura-t-elle.  
__- Et bien, si un jour vous le découvrez, tenez-moi au courant, cela m'intéresse, lui dit le Roi d'une voix calme avant de changer de sujet. Que pensez-vous de votre première soirée officielle parmi nous, Mademoiselle DeLoech ?  
__- Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il m'en faudra encore quelques unes pour me sentir vraiment à l'aise, Votre Majesté, répondit franchement Ava. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être l'objet d'autant… d'attentions.  
__- Vous vous en tirez très bien, la rassura la Reine avec un sourire, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.  
__- Je suis d'accord, confirma le Roi. Malheureusement, à mon grand regret, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous accorder beaucoup plus de temps ce soir… Zan, tu verras avec mon secrétaire particulier pour organiser un dîner entre nous quatre dans les prochains jours, dit-il à son fils. Il est plus que temps que je fasse plus ample connaissance avec ton amie.  
__- Comme vous voudrez, Père, dit Zan.  
__- Cela a été un plaisir, Mademoiselle DeLoech, la salua-t-il.  
__- Pour moi aussi, Votre Majesté, répondit-elle avec une nouvelle révérence._

_Elle le regarda s'éloigner en silence avant que la Reine ne reprenne la parole._

_- Je crois que ma fille et vous avez prévu un déjeuner à la fin de la semaine, demanda-t-elle à Ava.  
__- C'est exact, Votre Majesté.  
__- Cela vous ennuie-il si je me joins à vous ?  
__- Pas du tout.  
__- Parfait ! s'exclama la Reine. Dans ce cas, je vous verrai dans quelques jours…  
__- Avec plaisir._

_Elle attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement._

_- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien, lui dit Zan avec un sourire.  
__- Je sais, mais mets-toi à ma place…  
__- Il t'apprécie, Ava, insista Zan. Crois-moi, si ce n'était pas le cas, tu l'aurais su très vite.  
__- Je suppose._

_Elle fronça les sourcils alors que son regard se posait là où se tenait Vilandra quelques minutes plus tôt. La princesse avait disparu et à sa place se tenait Nicoli Gaedel, en grande conversation avec Khivar Solem._

_- L'Adha Solem et l'Uro Gaedel se connaissent ? demanda-t-elle à Zan.  
__- L'Adha Solem et l'Uro Gaedel sont de très grands amis, lui apprit-il d'une voix tendue._

_Elle lui lança un regard intrigué._

_- Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.  
__- Je le ferai, je te le promets, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, on danse._

_Elle rit._

_- Maintenant ?  
__- Oui. Allez, viens, dit-il en l'entraînant vers la piste._

* * *

- Attention, les jeunes, un petit sourire ! demanda Alex en brandissant un appareil photo.

Tout le monde se rapprocha du centre de la table pour prendre la pose et le flash les aveugla un instant.

- Oui, qu'ils sont beau ! A vous regarder, on croirait presque que vous avez de la classe, plaisanta Alex.  
- Ha ha, très drôle, Alex, vraiment, dit Maria en levant les yeux au ciel. L'alcool te réussit, dis-moi, tu es dans une forme olympique, ce soir.  
- Je fais de mon mieux.  
- Je mangerais bien encore un petit quelque chose, dit Michael à coté d'elle.  
- Tu as eu du homard ! protesta Maria.

Max sourit en entendant leur petit échange. Si seulement ce n'était que le homard… Avec le risotto aux truffes et la farandole de desserts qui avaient suivi, ils s'étaient tous régalés, mais étaient au bord de l'implosion. Même Tess était repue, c'est pour dire.

- Oui, mais j'ai encore un peu faim, persista Michael. Je vais voir en face, je reviens tout de suite. Donne-moi un billet.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta.

- Merci, dit-il en quittant la table.  
- Il vient de manger du homard et il a encore faim ! dit Maria en prenant Max à témoin.  
- C'est Michael, Maria, tu es vraiment surprise ?  
- Vois le bon coté des choses, il a mis une cravate ! renchérit Liz.  
- Cela m'inquiète, dit Maria. Je commence à me voir en femme du monde, alors que Michael boit encore avec des gobelets en plastique et s'endort sur sa console de jeu ! Je trouve qu'il est trop…

Quelqu'un tapa sur le micro pour demander le silence et leur tablée tourna la tête pour découvrir Michael debout au centre de la scène.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, quoi de plus merveilleux qu'un rêve qui devient réalité ? commença-t-il. Je suis sûr que vous aimerez cette interprète. Et bien qu'elle ne me croit pas, moi aussi, j'adore l'écouter. Veuillez applaudir Mademoiselle Margarita Salt.

L'espace d'un instant, Maria en resta bouche bée. Mais sa stupeur ne dura pas longtemps – elle bondit sur ses pieds et monta rejoindre Michael sur scène. Tess le vit se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite amie avant de s'éclipser, la laissant avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Tess sourit à son tour.

- Je crois que Rath est bien plus près de la surface que tu ne le penses, murmura-t-elle à Max.

Max posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Il faut l'espérer. Danse avec moi, dit-il en l'entraînant sur la piste sous le regard à la fois dépité et résigné de Liz, alors que Maria se mettait à chanter.

Une fois sur la piste, Tess posa la tête sur son épaule et se lova dans ses bras et ils tournoyèrent lentement au fil de la chanson. Elle ferma les yeux, priant l'espace d'un instant pour que le temps s'arrête alors que la voix chaude de Maria les enveloppait comme un cocon. Un flash de lumière s'infiltra sous ses paupières closes et elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Alex baisser son appareil photo.

- Vous faites un très joli couple, dit-il simplement.

Tess lui retourna un sourire incertain, mal à l'aise devant l'insistance de son regard.

- Merci.

La chanson s'arrêta et le public applaudit alors que Maria embrassait passionnément Michael sur la scène pour le remercier. L'orchestre enchaîna sans attendre avec un autre morceau.

Isabel les rejoignit et sourit à Alex.

- Tu veux danser ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Alex acquiesça et tendit l'appareil photo à Tess.

- Tu me le tiens ?

Au moment où elle saisit l'appareil, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et elle vacilla.

_Alex qui enfile une cagoule, le regard froid et déterminé, avant d'abattre une barre à mine sur une serrure… Un rideau de fer qui se lève… Un cristal sorti d'un carton…_

Max enroula son bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour regarder Alex et Isabel tournoyer sur la piste de danse, toujours plus vite, sa belle-sœur riant aux éclats.

- Ava ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Max, remarquant sa pâleur soudaine.  
- J'ai… la tête qui tourne. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Michael et Maria s'approchèrent à ce moment là.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda à son tour Michael.  
- Je crois, dit Max. Je vais l'emmener prendre l'air un petit moment.  
- Tu veux que je vous accompagne ?  
- Ça devrait aller, je pense, dit Max avec un sourire. Merci.

Il entraîna Tess dehors, sur la terrasse, et la fit s'asseoir sur un banc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es malade ? lui demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son front, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Non, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce genre de malaise, dit-elle, les yeux attirés comme un aimant par le couple formé par Alex et Isabel, toujours en train de tournoyer sur la piste. Ce n'est pas ça.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Alex. Il y a un truc qui cloche avec Alex.  
- Je ne comprends pas…

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et les images qui l'avaient assaillie quelques minutes plus tôt flottèrent à travers son esprit. Les yeux de Max se braquèrent immédiatement sur Alex.

- C'est lui qui… ?  
- Apparemment.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Et comment est-ce qu'il connaissait l'existence du cristal ?

Tess secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, cela fait des semaines qu'il me fait une impression étrange… Tout à l'heure, au casino, je n'ai pas repéré son aura alors que j'ai sans problème senti celle des autres. Et là, elle est brouillée – différente.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Et c'est mauvais. Très mauvais.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Adha = dans mon histoire, sur Antar, c'est un terme honorifique employé devant les prénoms (féminins et masculins) ou les noms de famille des personnes issues de la noblesse – un peu comme les 'sir' ou les 'lady' en Angleterre._

_Pour info, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais eu la chance de faire un petit tour à Vegas, les attractions de la Stratosphere Tower, à une hauteur de 250-300 mètres, c'est :  
__Big Shot – une tour de chute qui culmine à 350 mètres, plantée au sommet de la Stratosphere Tower. En plein air. Avec Las Vegas sous les pieds.  
__X-Scream – une nacelle fixée sur un système à bascule. La nacelle glisse de chaque coté de la rampe pour s'arrêter à chaque fois… au dessus du vide.  
__Insanity – une sorte de crochet à cinq branches à l'extrémité desquelles se trouvent deux sièges. Le crochet est ensuite suspendu au dessus du vide et tourne sur lui-même à une force de 3G._

_La suite arrive dès que je peux !_


	18. Conversation With God

_Juste un petit mot avant de commencer, en réponse au commentaire posté il y a quelques mois par torllusque… Effectivement, je réponds à très peu de commentaires, absolument pas parce que je m'en moque, mais tout simplement parce que ma réponse se contenterait la plupart du temps d'être un grooos merci. Mais je peux vous assurer que je vous lis tous avec un immense plaisir, que vos commentaires soient longs ou courts, détaillés ou non… J'attends généralement le dernier chapitre pour poster à la fin un grand remerciement collectif, alors s'il vous plaît, ne vous formalisez pas de mon silence…_

_Quant au 'reproche' (en quelque sorte !) formulé sur la passivité de certains de mes personnages – Max en particulier – c'est volontaire de ma part. J'ai toujours imaginé Zan/Max comme quelqu'un de posé et de réfléchi, un diplomate plutôt que comme quelqu'un qui va à l'affrontement. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour prendre conscience que sur Terre, son pouvoir est très limité, que ce soit envers Isabel et Michael (qui ne le reconnaissent pas en tant que Roi), envers Valenti, Liz, Maria et les autres (pour qui cela représente encore moins) ou envers la situation en général – que peut-il faire réellement pour améliorer leur sort ? Partir à l'assaut du FBI ? Passer une annonce dans le journal pour demander si quelqu'un a sous la main une soucoupe volante en état de marche ? Ou si quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit où se cache leur deuxième protecteur ? Ou les Skins ? Enfermer Isabel et Michael à la cave jusqu'à ce qu'ils promettent de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Vous avez saisi l'idée…_

_Tess a un positionnement différent – elle n'a jamais été acceptée comme un membre du 'gang' à part entière et son amitié avec Michael et Isabel est une amitié de façade. Ils ne l'écoutent pas particulièrement non plus, mais elle n'hésite pas à leur dire leurs quatre vérités quand le besoin se fait sentir parce qu'elle sait que ce ne sera pas aussi mal pris que si cela venait de Max. Ils la perçoivent comme la plus 'extraterrestre' des quatre, donc ils la craignent plus de ce point de vue là. D'où le fait qu'elle ressorte souvent comme la plus volontaire des deux, j'imagine… _

_Voilà pour le petit topo !_

_Et maintenant, la suite…_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Conversation With God**

_My hands fly off the steering wheel  
__Can't recall getting here  
__If I could, I would reach behind  
__And turn my light off_

_My thoughts run off the beaten track  
__There's no lighthouse or way back  
__Take the hand of God  
__And bite the feeder, no more lingering_

_-Darren Hayes "Conversation With God"_

* * *

*Roswell High, jeudi*

- Hey, on peut se joindre à vous ? lança Max à sa sœur et à Alex, attablés à la bibliothèque.

Après une brève hésitation, Isabel sourit.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en décalant ses livres pour leur faire de la place.

Tess se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à Alex et réalisa qu'il était en train de plancher sur le devoir de biologie qu'ils allaient tous, à l'exception d'Isabel, subir lundi prochain.

- Alors, ça avance ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il releva brusquement la tête et lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avance ?  
- Heu… Tes révisions ? précisa Tess en pointant son livre du doigt.

Il se détendit imperceptiblement et acquiesça.

- Oh… Oui, ça avance. Il me reste environ cinq chapitres à revoir, je devrais avoir fini d'ici la fin du week-end, dit-il brièvement avant de se pencher à nouveau sur sa leçon.

Max et Tess échangèrent un bref regard. Depuis leur retour de Las Vegas la semaine précédente, Alex les évitait comme la peste et fuyait les conversations. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient mis cela sur le stress des révisions pour les examens de fin d'année ou sur les séquelles d'une engueulade monumentale – ils avaient trouvé Jim Valenti installé dans l'un des fauteuils la suite présidentielle du Bellagio lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de leur soirée au restaurant et celui-ci ne s'était pas privé de leur dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de leur escapade et comment il allait la rapporter à leurs parents respectifs – mais après le malaise de Tess à la soirée, Max et elle ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que cela.

Ces derniers jours, lorsqu'elle avait croisé le chemin d'Alex dans les couloirs du lycée, Tess n'avait pu se défaire d'un sentiment d'oppression persistant. Elle connaissait cette sensation, c'était celle qui l'avait assaillie à chaque fois qu'elle avait rencontré le père de Zan dans les derniers mois de sa vie, avant que la maladie ne l'emporte, chaque fois que Rath leur avait rapporté une défaite contre les rebelles dans les provinces, chaque fois qu'elle avait serré ses enfants dans ses bras pendant les semaines qui avaient précédé ce jour maudit où ils lui avaient été enlevés… Et à chaque fois, elle n'avait pu empêcher qu'une catastrophe se produise.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas différent – plus elle essayait de lire en Alex, plus elle se heurtait à un mur. Non seulement cela, mais plus elle essayait de lire en Alex et plus il devenait distant.

- Alors ? commença Isabel avec un regard interrogateur dans leur direction. Vous avez décidé d'aller au bal tous les deux ?  
- Oui, confirma Tess. Ma robe est achetée et j'ai la ferme intention de faire danser ton frère sur toutes les chansons ringardes que le DJ a l'intention de passer…  
- Et moi, je m'en réjouis d'avance, commenta Max avec une grimace.  
- Cool, c'est… cool, dit Isabel. Je pense que ce sera une soirée sympa. Et c'est sûr que c'est mieux d'y aller en… couple. On s'amuse mieux à deux… Je veux dire, c'est le but d'un bal de promo, avoir un… cavalier. Ou une cavalière, continua-t-elle avec un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Alex.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Max et Tess commençaient à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ne vais pas t'inviter au bal, Isabel.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit la jolie blonde, perplexe. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je sais comment cela va se terminer – on va passer une super soirée, le lendemain, tu décideras que je ne suis pas assez cool, ou pas assez populaire, ou pas assez je ne sais quoi, et au final, je me retrouverai dans le même état qu'avant mon voyage en Suède.  
- Tu es injuste, Alex, protesta Isabel. On s'est bien amusé à Las Vegas et je suis toujours là, non ?  
- Laisse tomber, ok ? Il faut que j'y aille, leur dit-il en ramassant ses bouquins. Je vous vois plus tard.

Isabel le regarda quitter la bibliothèque avec un air découragé, avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je veux dire, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

Tess lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de répondre.

- Tu lui as fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas intéressée, et puis tu lui as fait comprendre que tu étais intéressé, et puis tu es sortie avec Sorenson, et puis tu l'as oublié pendant qu'il était en Suède, et puis tu t'es à nouveau très intéressée quand il est rentré de Suède, et puis Sorenson est mort et tu étais trop occupée à le pleurer pour t'intéresser à lui, et puis…

Max lui lança un coup de pied sous la table, doublé d'un regard d'avertissement.

- Quoi ? Elle a posé la question ! lança-t-elle à Max avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Isabel. Et maintenant, tu n'as personne pour le bal, donc tu es intéressée de nouveau. Tu ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer de se montrer méfiant…  
- Je te remercie, railla Isabel en lui jetant un regard noir.

Tess haussa les épaules.

- Si tu ne voulais pas de réponse, il ne fallait pas poser la question. Tu n'as qu'à inviter… Je ne sais pas, mais bon, ce ne sont pas les mecs qui manquent dans ce lycée… Et je suis prête à parier ce que tu veux que la quasi-totalité d'entre eux rêve d'accompagner Isabel Evans au bal de promo…  
- Je veux y aller avec Alex, répéta Isabel.  
- Demande à Michael, suggéra Max. Quoi que, il doit y aller avec Maria, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.  
- Il n'y va pas du tout, lui apprit Isabel en levant les yeux au ciel. Je les ai surpris en train de se disputer tout à l'heure, Maria et lui… Apparemment, il est encore dans une phase 'je suis mieux tout seul'.  
- Essaye avec Kyle, tenta à son tour Tess. Je sais qu'il n'a encore invité personne.

Isabel fit la moue.

- Ouais, je ne sais pas, on verra…  
- Il te reste jusqu'à demain pour réussir à le persuader, lui dit gentiment Max. Moi aussi, je vous laisse, j'ai un truc à voir avec le prof d'histoire avant le cours et si je ne l'intercepte pas maintenant, c'est foutu.  
- A plus tard, lui dit Tess.  
- Oui, à plus.

Il quitta la bibliothèque pour tomber nez à nez avec Liz en traversant la cour du lycée.

- Hey, salut, le salua-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis leur petite discussion à Las Vegas et Max ne savait plus trop quoi en penser… Elle l'avait mis en colère et il lui faudrait un moment pour que ce sentiment se dissipe – c'était une chose pour elle de ne pas apprécier Tess, mais ses enfants… On ne touchait pas à leurs enfants, point barre. Honnêtement, la seule raison pour laquelle il lui adressait encore la parole, c'était parce qu'il savait que ce n'avait pas été intentionnel de sa part. Pour Liz, cette vie sur Antar était quelque chose de lointain et d'abstrait qu'elle ne comprenait pas, alors elle ne pouvait savoir à quel point certains sujets restaient sensibles.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle quand il ne répondit pas.  
- Ça va, merci, répondit-il poliment.  
- Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois… Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser ou de sous-entendre que ce qui s'est passé avant n'avait pas la moindre importance. Et tu avais raison, continua-t-elle brusquement, on n'est plus ensemble et il faut que j'arrête de m'accrocher à ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux…

Max lâcha un soupir résigné.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être méchante, Liz, c'est juste… Il y a beaucoup de choses qui remontent à la surface en ce moment et c'est parfois… douloureux. T'entendre en parler de cette façon, c'est…  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Excuses acceptées.

Elle sourit.

- Alors, reprit-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin en direction de leurs classes, tu vas au bal avec Tess ?

Il leva un sourcil amusé.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ?  
- Il faudra bien qu'on en parle à un moment ou à un autre, non ? Je veux dire… On est amis, Max, et je ne veux pas perdre ça.  
- Moi non plus, reconnut Max.

Et c'était vrai, il n'avait rien de particulier contre Liz, même si ses remarques à Las Vegas l'avaient mis en colère. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, Max en était bien conscient, et l'avait exprimé de façon maladroite, mais elle n'était pas une mauvaise fille. Et c'était peut-être très hypocrite de sa part, mais une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il ne tenait pas à perdre l'amitié de Liz, Maria, Kyle et Alex, c'était parce qu'en les gardant dans son entourage, il pouvait aussi les tenir à l'œil.

- C'est quand même bizarre, reprit Liz. Il y a un an, j'aurais dit que j'étais sûre qu'on irait au bal tous les quatre. Je me voyais même avec toi, en train d'entrer dans la salle… Je m'étais acheté une robe !  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Max.  
- Oui ! Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, on venait de s'embrasser et… Et tout avait l'air évident, dit Liz.

Max soupira à nouveau.

- Je suis désolé, Liz, vraiment. Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de te faire souffrir et je sais que ça a été le cas, et pour cela, je suis désolé.  
- Mais pas pour le reste, lâcha-t-elle calmement.  
- Le reste ?  
- Tess.

Max la regarda un long moment en silence avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, je ne suis pas désolé pour ça – pour la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées, peut-être, mais pas pour son arrivée ici.  
- Tu l'aimes, dit Liz.

Et ce n'était pas une question, Max le savait.

- Oui, répondit-il honnêtement, déterminer à ne plus mentir au moins sur ce point. Plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer un jour quelqu'un.

Liz déglutit péniblement avant d'afficher un sourire tremblant.

- Je suis… Je suis contente pour toi, Max, sincèrement. Tu le mérites. On ne sort plus ensemble et je l'accepte, alors Tess et toi… C'est bon, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Max ne put s'empêcher de sentir monter en lui un brin d'agacement, alors qu'elle lui donnait une nouvelle fois l'impression de lui accorder sa permission. Liz Parker avait-elle toujours été aussi agaçante ? Aussi moralisatrice ? Il n'avait ni besoin de son consentement, ni de son approbation pour sortir avec qui que ce soit. Il ravala cependant la réplique qui lui brûlait la langue – après tout, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle acceptait le fait qu'il soit en couple avec une autre, autant savourer cette petite victoire et laisser couler le reste.

- Tant mieux, dit-il simplement. Je dois aller en cours, je te verrai une autre fois.  
- Oui. Au revoir, Max.  
- Bye.

* * *

Lorsque Tess quitta à son tour la bibliothèque, elle croisa Kyle dans le couloir.

- Hey, tu veux que je te raccompagne ce soir ? lui dit-il en calant son pas sur le sien.  
- Tu n'as pas entraînement ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Annulé, lui apprit-il. On est allé manger des hamburgers chez Shipley's hier et aujourd'hui, la moitié des gars sont malades, lui apprit-il.  
- Kyle Valenti a dit non à un hamburger de chez Shipley's ? fit mine de s'extasier Tess. Je suis impressionnée.  
- Kyle Valenti s'est tiré avant de commander parce que ses co-équipiers lui ont pris la tête.  
- A propos de quoi ?  
- Ce n'était rien, laisse tomber.  
- Quand je flaire une bonne histoire ? Aucune chance, rétorqua Tess avec un sourire. Allez, raconte, quelque chose me dit que ça va être amusant…

Kyle soupira.

- Ils m'ont demandé combien de temps j'allais encore attendre avant de m'occuper de toi.

Tess le regarda en silence pendant une ou deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'avais raison, c'est même tordant, réussit-elle enfin à laisser échapper.  
- Ravi que tu trouves ça drôle, marmonna Kyle, un peu vexé. Cela ne te posait pas de problème que je m'occupe de toi, l'année dernière.  
- Oh, je t'en prie, Kyle… Tu sais que je t'adore, mais pas de cette façon.  
- Et c'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit ! s'exclama-t-il. Je leur ai dit que je te considérais comme ma sœur et que l'idée de sortir avec toi était juste… yerk…  
- Hey ! protesta Tess en le gratifiant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Mais ils m'ont tous regardé comme si j'étais dingue…  
- Ce sont des crétins. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que je sors avec Max.  
- Tu sors avec Max ? s'étonna-t-il.

Tess le regarda en se demandant un instant s'il ne débarquait pas de Mars… Tout le monde pensait qu'ils sortaient ensemble en secret depuis déjà des semaines – ce qui était vrai après tout, cela faisait même des mois – et qu'ils avaient juste attendu le bon moment pour le montrer, et Kyle tombait des nues ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son regard perplexe.

- Je sais qu'il y a un truc entre vous, Tess, je ne suis pas stupide, dit-il. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez… officialisé ce truc, c'est tout.  
- Je vais au bal avec lui.  
- Cela ne répond pas à ma question…  
- Non ? s'étonna Tess.

Kyle secoua la tête.

- Non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va au bal avec quelqu'un que c'est forcément la personne avec qui on sort…  
- O-k, dit lentement Tess. Et qui est-ce que tu emmènes ?  
- Et bien, j'avais l'intention de te le demander à toi – je me disais que ce serait cool de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais avoir un minimum de conversation pour une fois, tu vois ? Mais apparemment, je me suis fait devancer par Max…  
- Désolée. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à la fille que tu as ramenée à la maison l'autre soir ? Trudie, je crois ?  
- Oui, Trudie McEntire.  
- Elle est plutôt mignonne…  
- Ouais, mais le truc, c'est que je ne la connais pas trop, alors…

Tess lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Vous avez passé la moitié de la soirée à 'faire connaissance' sur le canapé du salon… Sérieusement, tu as presque réussi à concurrencer ton père et Amy !  
- Ce n'est pas… Je ne… Tess ! balbutia Kyle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de parler de ça ? s'énerva-t-il en l'entraînant dans un recoin du couloir.  
- De quoi ?  
- De mon père et d'Amy DeLuca en train de… de… de…

Elle leva des sourcils amusés.

- S'embrasser ? Se faire des calins ? S'envoyer en l'…  
- Stop, ok ?! Juste… Stop.

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. Ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs, finit-il par dire.  
- Ce sont vos parents, Kyle. Ils ont peut-être quarante ans, mais ils ne sont pas morts, fit remarquer Tess.

Sérieusement, c'était quoi ton problème ? D'accord, elle admettait qu'imaginer… ce genre de chose lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses parents était perturbant, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si on le forçait à regarder… Et Kyle n'était pas particulièrement prude. Entre les magazines pornos qui s'accumulaient sous son lit et les petites amies qui défilaient à la maison – et elle avait perdu depuis longtemps toutes ses illusions sur le fait qu'il se contentait de les embrasser – il était la dernière personne à pouvoir porter un jugement sur la vie amoureuse de ceux avec qui il partageait sa salle de bain…

- On en reparlera quand tu auras une vie sexuelle, d'accord ? rétorqua Kyle avec un regard noir.  
- J'ai déjà une… Peu importe, se reprit-elle de justesse. Tu as l'embarras du choix dans notre petit groupe – Michael a envoyé Maria promener et Alex a fait pareil avec Isabel. Quant à Liz, je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle comptait demander à Max jusqu'à la semaine dernière, alors tu as toutes tes chances.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire, lui lança Kyle d'un ton sec.  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton innocent. Et pour en revenir à notre conversation initiale, oui, je sors avec Max et oui, je vais au bal avec lui. Et je vais aussi chez lui après les cours, donc merci pour la proposition, mais je me débrouillerai.  
- Depuis quand es-tu devenue celle de nous deux qui a une vie sociale ? dit-il avec un soupir.  
- Je n'ai pas une vie sociale, juste un petit ami.  
- Oui, et bien… Hey, attends une seconde ! s'exclama-t-il, son regard soudain soupçonneux. Tu vas chez Max après les cours ? Tu seras seule avec Max ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je te demandais si toi et Max seriez seuls tous les deux, répéta Kyle.  
- Quelle importance ?  
- Rien, à part qu'il semblerait que tu aies soudainement une vie sex…  
- Kyle, lâcha Tess d'un ton d'avertissement.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu n'es pas mon père. Ne m'oblige pas à aller demander au tien s'il sait à quel point Trudy et toi vous avez fait connaissance sur ce canapé…

Le visage de Kyle prit soudain une jolie teinte écarlate.

- Je dois aller en cours, dit-il en tournant les talons.  
- Bonne journée à toi aussi ! lança Tess dans son dos, secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

* * *

*Maison des Evans, après les cours*

- Et c'est tout ? Tu lui as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi et elle nous a donné ta bénédiction ? demanda Ava.

Zan haussa les épaules et referma la porte du réfrigérateur d'un geste brusque.

- Apparemment…  
- Trop aimable, railla-t-elle.

Zan ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi, alors n'essaye même pas…  
- Je suis juste soulagé qu'elle ait compris, cette fois, c'est tout, dit simplement Zan.

Il lui versa un verre de jus d'orange et elle piocha dans les crackers qu'il avait posés sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec un air songeur. Ils avaient bouclés leurs devoirs une demi-heure plus tôt et passaient encore quelques minutes ensemble avant qu'il ne la raccompagne.

- Tu crois qu'Isabel réussira à persuader Alex ? demanda-t-elle soudain.  
- Connaissant ma sœur, probablement, dit Zan. Le bon coté, c'est que cela fait un soir de plus où on saura où il traîne…  
- Je me disais que s'il est avec Isabel toute la soirée, on pourrait s'éclipser à un moment pour aller fouiller chez lui et essayer de remettre la main sur le cristal.

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Tu veux qu'on s'introduise chez les Whitman, sérieusement ?  
- Il s'est introduit chez moi, je te rappelle, rétorqua sèchement Ava.  
- Oui, mais ton garde-meuble n'est pas un 'chez toi' planté au beau milieu d'un quartier résidentiel où tes parents dorment dans la pièce à coté…

Ava laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

- Alors on fait quoi, Zan ? Tu as bien vu comment il est, ces derniers jours – il est complètement replié sur lui-même, il nous évite, il se méfie… J'ai même parfois l'impression qu'on lui fait peur. Attendre ne nous mènera nulle part, fit-elle remarquer.  
- L'attaquer de front non plus, dit calmement Zan. Je vais essayer de l'appeler ce week-end, après le bal – lui proposer de sortir, je ne sais pas… Il faudra bien qu'il s'explique à un moment donné.  
- Et s'il refuse ?

Le visage de Zan se durcit.

- Dans ce cas, on changera de méthode et on arrêtera d'être conciliant.

La porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le garage s'ouvrit et Zan vit apparaître sa mère et sa sœur dans le vestibule, les bras encombrés de sacs de courses.

- Donne-moi ça, dit-il à sa mère en la débarrassant du sac qu'elle portait.  
- Merci, Max, répondit Diane avec un sourire. Pose tout ça sur la table. Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite ! s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant Tess, toujours assise.

Tess se laissa glisser de son tabouret et s'approcha de Diane avec un sourire, alors qu'Isabel posait à son tour le sac qu'elle portait sur le comptoir.

- Bonjour, Madame Evans, la salua-t-elle.  
- Bonjour, heu… Tess, je crois, c'est ça ? L'amie d'Isabel qui est passée il y a quelques mois…  
- C'est exact. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Tess avec un geste en direction des courses.  
- Oh, non, les enfants vont m'aider, ne t'en fais pas. De quoi parliez-vous ?  
- Oh, heu… De la soirée de demain, improvisa Max après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec sa femme. Tess me rappelait pour la énième fois que sa robe était verte et que je risquerais de me retrouver sans cavalière si je me plantais sur le choix des fleurs qui vont avec…

Le visage de Diane s'éclaira.

- Oh, c'est vrai, Max m'a dit qu'il vous emmenait, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre vous et cette jeune fille que j'ai vue il y a des mois !  
- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Tess avec un sourire.  
- J'imagine que vous avez hâte d'y être…

Tess réfléchit un instant.

- Et bien, c'est mon premier bal de promo, alors je pense que ce sera une soirée… inoubliable, dit-elle, alors que son estomac se nouait soudain.

Sentant sa tension, Max lui jeta un regard curieux et elle haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe que lui. Le visage de Diane prit un air rêveur.

- Oui, je me souviens encore de mon premier bal de promo, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Je ne t'ai jamais montré les photos ?

Isabel secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et se glissa sur le tabouret à coté de celui de Tess.

- Vous y êtes allés avec votre mari ? demanda Tess.  
- Oh, non… Philip et moi nous sommes rencontrés plus tard, à la fac. J'y suis allée avec un garçon qui s'appelait Andrew Gleek.  
- Andrew _Gleek_, sérieusement ? rit Isabel.  
- Ne te moque pas, c'était un très gentil garçon.  
- Votre petit ami ? demanda à nouveau Tess, avant de rougir. Désolée, je suis indiscrète.

Diane la rassura d'un sourire.

- Tu ne l'es pas, ma chérie, dit-elle en lui tapotant distraitement la main. Et non, il n'était pas mon petit ami… Il aurait bien voulu, mais il était un peu trop… Je ne sais pas exactement. J'avais un faible pour le quaterback à l'époque – comme toutes les filles du lycée, avoua Diane, légèrement embarrassée. Mais lui était plus intéressé par la capitaine des pom-pom girls que par la présidente du club littéraire… Le drame de ma vie.  
- J'imagine, commenta Max avec un sourire amusé.  
- Les choses ne changent pas tant que ça, hein ? murmura Tess. Les années passent et les sportifs font toujours la pluie et le beau temps au lycée…  
- Tu es hébergée chez le shérif et ton frère d'adoption est le capitaine des équipes de foot et de basket, je doute qu'ils te cherchent des noises, fit remarquer Isabel.  
- C'est vrai, reconnut Tess.

Diane commença à sortir la nourriture des sacs et Max la rejoignit pour l'aider.

- Vous vivez avec le shérif ? demanda-t-elle à Tess, surprise.  
- Oh… Oui, répondit cette dernière après une hésitation. Mon père a dû quitter la ville pour affaires à la rentrée dernière et il savait que j'en avais assez des déménagements. Je voulais finir le lycée dans la même école, alors les Valenti ont proposé de m'héberger pour ne pas que je reste seule, mentit-elle.  
- C'est très gentil à eux, reconnut Diane. Et comment se passe la cohabitation ?

Tess sourit.

- Plutôt bien, je dois dire. Un peu trop de testostérone parfois, et il a fallut instaurer quelques règles sur le temps d'occupation de la salle de bain, mais on s'en sort bien jusqu'à présent. Cela dit, continua-t-elle à l'intention de Max, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on se rejoigne directement au Crashdown, sinon tu risques fort d'avoir droit à un sermon sur la meilleure façon de te comporter avec les dames…  
- Jim va me faire un sermon ? s'étonna Max.  
- Ou Kyle. J'ai peut-être… Peut-être sous-entendu qu'on sortait ensemble et je crois qu'il a décidé de prendre son rôle de grand frère honorifique très au sérieux.

_-Et peut-être que notre discussion a légèrement dérapée à un moment donné, lui envoya-t-elle en silence.  
__-Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?  
__-Non ?_

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Génial, marmonna-t-il. En tout cas, qu'il se rassure, mon père s'est occupé de ce sermon là il y a longtemps… Mais si tu penses que ça peut aider, va pour le Crashdown… Izzy, quels sont tes projets ?  
- C'est vrai, ma chérie, qui sera ton cavalier ? demanda Diane à sa fille.  
- Alex, répondit simplement Isabel.

Tess et Max échangèrent un bref regard.

- Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas t'accompagner, fit mine de s'étonner Max.  
- C'est ma dernière année à Roswell, mon dernier bal de promo… Je lui ai expliqué et il a compris, dit sa sœur.  
- Ta dernière année ? répéta Tess. Comment ça ?  
- Isabel a pris des cours supplémentaires ces deux dernières années pour pouvoir obtenir son diplôme avec un an d'avance, expliqua Diane, visiblement fière de sa fille. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra intégrer une excellente fac l'an prochain…  
- Oh, c'est… super, dit Tess avec un sourire contraint, les implications de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

_-On parlera de cela plus tard, lui envoya silencieusement Max._

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir au Crashdown avec nous, reprit-il à voix haute.

Isabel sembla hésiter.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas si…  
- Je suis sûr que Liz et Maria seront là, alors cela ne devrait pas poser de problème à Alex, insista Max.  
- Sans compter que c'est l'endroit idéal pour faire des photos, intervint Diane.  
- Maman ! protestèrent Max et Isabel en même temps.  
- Quoi ? Je suis sûre que Tess est d'accord avec moi.  
- Heu… Joker ? tenta l'intéressée.  
- Je verrai ça avec Alex, dit Isabel en descendant de son tabouret. Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle quitta la cuisine et Max se tourna vers Tess.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te raccompagne, il commence à se faire tard.  
- Oui, tu as raison, reconnut-elle avant de se tourner vers Diane. Je peux utiliser vos toilettes avant de…  
- De l'autre coté du hall, porte de droite, lui indiqua la mère de Max avec un sourire.  
- Merci.

Tess disparut et Diane se tourna vers Max avec un sourire amusé.

- Comment se fait-il que Kyle Valenti soit le seul à avoir été informé que vous sortiez ensemble ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Heu… Ce n'est pas…, balbutia Max avec embarras avant de soupirer. On se voit depuis quelques mois, Tess et moi, c'est juste… Il y avait Liz et… Les choses sont un peu compliquées.  
- Tu hésites entre Tess et Liz ? Max, si tu t'amuses avec cette jeune fille…, commença sa mère, l'air réprobateur.  
- Non ! la détrompa précipitamment Max. Non, Maman, crois-moi, il y a longtemps que je ne ressens plus rien pour Liz. Mais je sortais avec elle quand Tess est arrivée en ville et…  
- Et on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, comprit Diane.  
- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, reconnut Max avec une grimace. On ne voulait pas s'afficher devant Liz dès le lendemain de notre rupture, cela n'aurait pas été très correct, c'est tout.  
- Je vois.

Le regard pensif de Diane se posa sur la porte.

- Elle a l'air d'être une gentille fille, remarqua-t-elle.  
- Elle l'est, Maman.  
- Nous verrons bien…

Tess revint dans la cuisine, son sac sur l'épaule et sa veste sur le bras.

- Je suis prête, annonça-t-elle.  
- Ne traîne pas trop, Max, ton père ne va pas tarder, l'avertit Diane.  
- Je fais simplement l'aller-retour, promis.  
- Cela a été un plaisir de vous revoir, Madame Evans, dit Tess en s'approchant.  
- Appelle-moi Diane, ma chérie. Et cela a été un plaisir de te revoir également. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'imagine…  
- Oui, à bientôt.

Ils gagnèrent la Jeep et Ava s'assit sur le siège passager avec un sourire.

- J'aime bien ta mère.  
- Elle t'aime bien aussi, dit Zan.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Elle a demandé plusieurs fois ces derniers mois à Isabel pourquoi elle n'avait jamais ramené son 'amie si charmante' à la maison.  
- Sérieusement ?  
- Sorti de Michael, on n'invite jamais grand monde ici, alors ça l'a marquée…

Le silence retomba entre eux pendant un long moment alors que Zan traversait les quelques blocs qui séparaient sa maison de celle des Valenti.

- Quand ta mère a parlé d'excellente fac pour Isabel, elle parlait de quoi exactement ? demanda soudain Ava, revenant à la conversation d'un peu plus tôt.

Zan soupira et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant.

- Berkeley, à San Francisco, dit-il enfin. C'est son premier choix. Elle a aussi un œil sur l'Université de Washington et celle de New York.  
- C'est… très loin de Roswell, Zan, fit remarquer Ava après une hésitation.  
- Je sais. J'ai essayé de lui en parler lorsqu'elle a commencé à doubler ses cours pour cumuler des UV, mais… C'est Isabel, une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête…

Il se tourna vers sa femme avec une expression découragée.

- C'est une excellente élève et elle a de bonnes chances d'intégrer ces facs, c'est difficile de lui dire non.  
- Donc, tu vas la laisser partir ?  
- Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je sais que si je m'y oppose, on va aller au clash, elle et moi.  
- Et donc, comme d'habitude, tu vas céder parce qu'elle ne te laisse pas le choix, dit Ava avec un sourire amer.  
- Je sais que j'ai tendance à laisser couler beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il s'agit d'Isabel, ok ? Je le sais, s'énerva Zan. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche… Mais dans ce cas précis, elle a le soutien des parents, comment tu veux que je leur explique qu'elle doit rester à Roswell et qu'après avoir bossé comme une folle pendant deux ans, elle se contente de l'Université de Las Cruces ?  
- Cela pourrait être pire, beaucoup de gens n'ont même pas la chance d'aller à l'Université, fit remarquer Ava.  
- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se garant devant chez les Valenti.  
- Tu n'as jamais songé qu'il serait peut-être temps de leur dire la vérité ? demanda Ava.

Zan soupira.

- Si. Souvent. Et puis, je me souviens qu'on est coincés sur cette planète avec une cible sur le dos et je réalise qu'on ne peut pas faire ça. Ça foutrait leur vie en l'air.  
- Ce sont vos parents.  
- Oui, et on sait tous ce qu'il n'y a que la famille qui ne vous poignarde jamais dans le dos, pas vrai ? lâcha Zan d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Ava le regarda un instant en silence avant de détourner le regard, comprenant son raisonnement. Oui, Diane et Philip Evans étaient leurs parents, mais cela aurait-il un poids suffisant face à la révélation de la nature extraterrestre ? Si seulement ils pouvaient en avoir la certitude… Elle soupira.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout cela est une très mauvaise idée.  
- C'est la pire idée qui soit, reconnut Zan. Au moindre problème, Isabel sera à des milliers de kilomètres de Roswell…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Son regard se posa sur la porte d'entrée de la maison et il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu attendais de la visite ?  
- Quoi ? demanda Ava, perplexe.

Il fit un signe du menton en direction de la porte et elle se retourna pour découvrir Sean DeLuca, assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Heu… Non, dit-elle enfin. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là…  
- Va le découvrir, il faut que je rentre de toute façon, dit-il avant de l'embrasser en guise d'au revoir. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème, ok ?  
- A demain.

Elle descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers Sean avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, lui dit-elle en montant les marches.  
- Salut, lui retourna le jeune homme. Tu m'avais dit de repasser dans une semaine pour enlever les points, ajouta-t-il avec un geste en direction de son ventre. Je voulais appeler avant, mais je n'ai pas ton numéro. Et Maria non plus, apparemment.  
- On n'est pas particulièrement proches, elle et moi, reconnut Tess.

_L'euphémisme de l'année…_

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Je peux revenir demain si jamais c'est trop…  
- Non, il n'y a aucun problème, le rassura immédiatement Tess. Entre.

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le salon, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle fila dans la salle de bain récupérer la trousse à pharmacie et revint s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de Sean alors qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt.

- Pas de problème particulier ? lui demanda-t-elle en enlevant le pansement. Pas de douleur, de gonflement ou de trucs dans le genre ?  
- Non, rien de tout ça.

Et effectivement, la plaie s'était refermée sans inflammation apparente. Tess observa son travail avec un sourire satisfait – elle avait beau n'avoir eu que du fil épais pour faire la suture, elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée.

- Tant mieux. La cicatrice est nette et il n'y a pas de boursouflure, lui dit-elle en palpant délicatement la zone entaillée. Si tu évites de t'exposer au soleil pendant quelques mois, elle devrait être quasi-invisible…  
- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Tu as fait du beau boulot pour une gamine…

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé, tout en fouillant dans la trousse à pharmacie pour trouver une paire de ciseaux.

- Je te remercie…  
- Non, non, non, je veux dire… Tu n'es pas médecin, ni infirmière, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, corrigea précipitamment Sean, embarrassé.  
- J'avais compris, le rassura Tess avec un sourire.

Elle entreprit de couper avec précaution les points les uns après les autres alors que Sean posait sur elle un regard songeur.

- Alors, toi et Max ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Et bien ?  
- Vous sortez ensemble.  
- Et ?  
- Rien, j'avais… J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait une sorte de… triangle amoureux entre Max, Liz et toi, je suis curieux, c'est tout.

Tess haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Max sortait avec Liz, Max a rompu avec Liz, Max sort avec moi, Liz a du mal à le digérer. Fin de l'histoire.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sean.

Tess leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour le regarder en face.

- Oui, vraiment, répéta-t-elle. Tu attendais quoi d'autre ?  
- Rien, c'est juste… Liz me plaît, ok ? reconnut-il enfin. Beaucoup. Et clairement, les choses ne sont pas réglées entre elle et Max et…  
- Les choses sont réglées entre elle et Max, le détrompa Tess d'un ton sec. Il a toujours été très clair sur le fait que c'était terminé entre eux et il paraît que Liz est une fille intelligente qui comprend l'anglais de base, donc…

Sean soupira.

- C'est juste que… Je l'ai embrassée ce matin et elle… Elle n'avait pas l'air très… enthousiaste, avoua-t-il. Elle m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment… disponible.  
- Max et moi sortons ensemble, Sean, et ce n'est pas près de changer. Si Liz pense qu'elle n'est pas disponible, c'est son problème. Hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'inviterais pas au bal de promo ? lui suggéra-t-elle, soudainement inspirée. Même si tu ne vas pas au lycée avec nous, tu peux accompagner une élève – et si tu veux vraiment sortir avec elle, c'est une façon comme une autre de commencer…

_Et avec un peu de chance, cela la distraira suffisamment pour qu'elle oublie de suivre les moindres mouvements de Max avec des yeux de chien battu, pour une fois…_

- Je ne peux pas.  
- Ok, je sais, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour être seul tous les deux, mais…  
- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est… Je suis en liberté conditionnelle, je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher à plus de 100 mètres d'un établissement scolaire, expliqua Sean.  
- Oh… Même en dehors des heures de cours ?  
- Oui. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire pour qu'elle accepte un rendez-vous…  
- Vous ne deviez pas aller manger un morceau la semaine dernière ?

Sean lui jeta un regard un peu trop perspicace.

- Tu parles du dîner qu'elle m'a promis en échange de mon silence sur ce qui s'est passé au musée ? dit-il calmement.

Tess sourit. Elle aimait bien Sean DeLuca – il était franc, parlait sans détours et semblait être le genre de personne qui ne se laissait pas embobiner facilement. En temps normal, cela l'aurait incité à se monter particulièrement prudente en sa présence, mais elle avait l'intuition que, tant que Liz ou Maria seraient concernées, il se tairait, ne serait-ce que pour leur éviter des ennuis…

- Oui, ce dîner là, lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Elle a annulé au dernier moment, dit Sean après un long silence.

Tess fit la moue.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Sean, et je ne suis pas particulièrement proche de Liz non plus, pour des raisons… plutôt évidentes. Et c'est toi, le cousin de sa meilleure amie…  
- Ouais…

Sean récupéra son tee-shirt et l'enfila avec un soupir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliqué, c'est tout, dit-il d'une voix où perçait une frustration certaine.

_Parce que notre vie est compliquée_, pensa Tess. _Et que la vie de Liz l'est aussi par ricochet…_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et Jim et Kyle entrèrent le salon.

- Oh, tu es rentrée, constata l'ancien shérif avant de se rembrunir. Et Sean… Bonjour.  
- Je suis juste passé pour…, commença nerveusement le jeune homme.  
- Je lui ai enlevé ses points de suture, expliqua calmement Tess. Pas la peine d'appeler la garde nationale.  
- Oui, bien sûr, lâcha Jim en se détendant un peu.  
- Et moi, je vais y aller, dit brusquement Sean.

Il se tourna vers Tess.

- Merci pour… m'avoir recousu et tout…  
- Pas de problème.  
- A plus.

Il quitta la maison comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses et Tess se tourna vers le shérif avec un air désapprobateur.

- Ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, lui dit-elle.  
- C'est un délinquant juvénile avec un casier judiciaire, lui rappela Jim.  
- Et moi une faible femme incapable de me défendre, rétorqua Tess en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est sûr que de nous deux, c'est vraiment lui le plus dangereux…

Après avoir jeté un regard en direction du jardin, Jim soupira.

- Il va bien ? demanda-t-il à Tess.  
- Oui, la blessure n'était pas grave et elle a parfaitement cicatrisé.  
- Il n'a pas posé trop de questions ?

Tess fronça les sourcils.

- A quel propos ?  
- Ce qui s'est passé au musée, précisa Jim. Je trouve étonnant qu'il ait tout gobé sans faire d'histoires…  
- Il n'a pas tout gobé, le reprit Tess. Il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui lui échappe, mais il fait confiance à Liz et à Maria et tant qu'elles ne craignent rien, il se taira.  
- Tu as l'air plutôt sûre de toi, dit Kyle, lâchant son sac à dos sur le sol avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir.  
- Disons que c'est une intuition…

Kyle grimaça en voyant le pansement toujours posé sur la table basse.

- Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça dans la salle de bain ? lui dit-il. Ce canapé est aussi mon lit, je vous rappelle…  
- Oui, ça, tout le monde s'en est aperçu, plaisanta Tess.

Il lui retourna un regard noir.

- En parlant de ça, commença Jim. Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué, je… J'ai eu pas mal de temps libre, ces jours-ci et je…

Il se passa une main embarrassée sur la nuque.

- J'ai commencé à repenser un peu à notre cohabitation plus ou moins forcée et…  
- Vous voulez que je déménage, c'est ça ? l'interrompit Tess, le cœur battant la chamade.  
- Tess, essaya de l'arrêter Jim.

Mais elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Je suis désolée, vous avez raison, je me suis déjà imposée bien trop longtemps et…  
- Tess ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Elle s'arrêta et il secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te mettre dehors.  
- Oh…  
- Où est le problème, alors ? demanda Kyle.  
- Le problème, tu l'as dit toi-même, Kyle, ce canapé est ton lit, reprit Jim. Tu ne peux pas continuer à camper dans notre salon, surtout quand je sais ce qui s'y passe.  
- Mais… Mais… Mais… Mais…, balbutia Kyle avant de tourner vers Tess un regard accusateur.

Elle leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Je n'ai rien dit !  
- La prochaine fois que tu veux faire entrer la fille McEntire ici en douce, attends au moins que je sois couché, Kyle, le réprimanda Jim.  
- Hey, une seconde ! protesta Tess. Vous m'avez passé un savon la dernière fois parce que Max est passé par ma fenêtre et lui a juste droit à un 'sois plus discret' ?  
- Max passe par ta fenêtre ? manqua s'étrangler Kyle. Je le savais… Je savais que j'avais bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ce matin ! Je vais le tuer !

Tess leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis tremble de peur, là tout de suite. Et je suis sûre que Max aussi…  
- Les enfants, les interrompit Valenti d'une voix impatiente. On peut en revenir à l'objet de notre conversation ?

Cela eut le mérite de leur clouer le bec.

- Bien, constata Jim. Je disais donc que nous sommes un peu à l'étroit ici. Je pensais demander à la mairie un permis pour une extension et construire une chambre supplémentaire.

Tess en resta bouche bée.

- C'est très… très permanent, une chambre supplémentaire, réussit-elle enfin à dire après que son cerveau ait enfin recommencé à fonctionner.  
- Oui.  
- Wow, murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant à nouveau à coups redoublés, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Plus d'hébergement temporaire, mais une vraie maison…

- Je peux aussi avoir ma propre salle de bain aussi ? demanda immédiatement Kyle, sans perdre son pragmatisme, visiblement excité par cette idée. Oh, et faire les plans ?  
- Une chambre, Kyle – quatre murs, un plancher et un toit, rien de plus, dit fermement Jim. On n'a pas les moyens pour plus et une salle de bain pour trois est amplement suffisante.  
- Nasedo a mis de grosses sommes de coté pour moi, commença Tess, je peux payer pour…  
- Non, l'arrêta Valenti.  
- Mais…  
- J'ai dit non, Tess. Tu participes déjà bien plus que tu devrais aux frais et aux corvées de cette maison, sans compter que ce sera une bonne plus-value si un jour on devait revendre, alors non, trancha définitivement Valenti.  
- Je vais avoir à nouveau ma propre chambre ! se réjouit Kyle.  
- J'en déduis que vous êtes d'accord, murmura Valenti.

Tess acquiesça, tournant vers lui un sourire rayonnant.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

*Crashdown, vendredi, soir du bal de promo*

Assise sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir du Crashdown, Tess observait pensivement le petit monde qui s'agitait autour d'elle. Ignorant les rares clients qui s'attardaient encore dans le restaurant, Liz et Maria faisaient des vas-et-viens entre la salle principale et l'arrière-salle pour finir de se préparer, sous le regard morose de Michael, affairé derrière ses fourneaux. En d'autres circonstances, Tess l'aurait pris en pitié, mais là, elle avait cru comprendre que c'était lui qui avait refusé d'accompagner Maria, alors tant pis pour lui…

Sean se tenait en retrait, assis à l'autre bout du comptoir, ne quittant pas Liz des yeux. Tess devait admettre que la brunette était très jolie ce soir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surprise par le choix de sa tenue… Au lieu de la robe de soirée classique que recherchaient généralement toutes les jeunes filles pour leur premier bal de promo, Liz avait choisi une robe noire dont la jupe de forme asymétrique s'arrêtait au dessous du genou. Le décolleté modeste, retenu par de fines bretelles, était agrémenté d'un lourd collier de pierres bleues qui, sur sa peau mate, lui donnait un air exotique du plus bel effet. Maria avait quant à elle opté pour un look hippie-chic, fleurs dans les cheveux incluses, sur lequel Tess s'abstiendrait de faire le moindre commentaire…

Elle-même et les Valenti étaient arrivés une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et ses deux accompagnateurs avaient immédiatement filé retrouver leurs cavalières respectives. Kyle avait finalement décidé de demander à Liz de l'accompagner, déterminé à s'en tenir à sa bonne résolution de passer la soirée en compagnie d'une personne qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour avoir une conversation intéressante. Quant à Jim, il avait arboré un sourire réjoui en découvrant Amy DeLuca en pleine conversation avec Jeff Parker, le père de Liz, et c'était seulement à ce moment là que Tess s'était souvenue que l'ancien shérif et la mère de Maria s'étaient portés volontaires auprès du lycée pour chaperonner la soirée dansante. Mais vu la façon dont ils discutaient maintenant, perdus dans leur petit monde à l'autre bout de la pièce, Tess ne pensait pas exagérer en pensant que certains auraient des doutes sur qui était sensé chaperonner qui…

_Il ne manque plus que Max, Isabel et Alex pour compléter le tableau_, pensa-t-elle au moment même où les trois intéressés poussaient la porte, Diane Evans sur les talons.

Max la rejoignit immédiatement au comptoir, jetant sur sa robe un regard appréciateur. Il trouvait toujours sa femme ravissante, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue en tenue de soirée. Le vert émeraude de sa robe faisait ressortir ses yeux, maquillés avec soin, et elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon de coté, complété par des boucles d'oreilles en argent. Le bustier, qui lui couvrait une épaule, ainsi que le tombé de sa robe mettaient parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette. Elle semblait plus âgée, d'une certaine façon – plus proche de l'âge qu'elle était sensée avoir en réalité, en tout cas – et Max appréciait le changement. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta presque de devoir assister à ce bal, se demandant si leur absence serait remarquée s'ils décidaient de s'éclipser dès maintenant… Oui, elle était vraiment à tomber.

- Tu es sublime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle dans son cou et lui retourna un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle sur le même ton, ajustant discrètement son nœud papillon et jetant sur son smoking un regard appréciateur.

Il lui présenta la boîte dans laquelle était enfermée la fleur qu'elle était sensée porter au poignet et s'inclina d'un mouvement moqueur.

- Cela conviendra-t-il à Madame Mon Epouse ? plaisanta-t-il.

Tess ouvrit la boîte et se sentit fondre en découvrant la composition d'orchidées blanches nichée à l'intérieur. Elle adorait ces fleurs, au point d'en avoir planté des boutures dans le jardin des Valenti, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que Max l'avait remarqué.

- Elles sont parfaites, merci, lui dit-elle alors qu'il passait les fleurs à son poignet.

Il déposait un baiser léger sur ses lèvres quand un flash leur fit tourner la tête. Ils découvrirent Diane en train de les regarder avec un sourire amusé.

- Vous étiez trop mignons, tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas ne pas immortaliser ce moment…  
- Maman !  
- Diane à raison, venez tous par ici pour la photo ! s'exclama Amy en se levant de sa banquette, entraînant Jim avec elle. Allez dépêchez-vous !  
- Maria est toute seule, est-ce qu'elle peut rester un peu avec nous ? Tess entendit Liz murmurer à Kyle alors qu'ils se regroupaient tous à une extrémité de la pièce.  
- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Amy et Diane se rapprochèrent.

- Oh, Liz, tu es très belle ! Maria, tu es absolument parfaite ! continua à s'extasier Amy. Où est… Isabel, Alex, Tess, allez, venez par là ! Il manque quelqu'un. Michael… Tu viens aussi ! ajouta-t-elle avec un geste en direction du jeune homme, toujours retranché dans sa cuisine. Allez, dépêche-toi ! Jim, toi aussi, il faut venir !

Tout le monde se rassembla devant le comptoir et elle s'efforça de faire entrer tout le monde dans le cadre de son appareil photo.

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Oh, c'est pas mal du tout ! se réjouit-elle.

Elle baissa son appareil et jeta autour d'elle un regard inquisiteur avant de repérer son neveu, toujours appuyé contre le comptoir, l'air maussade.

- Heu… Sean ? Tu veux bien la prendre, s'il te plaît ? Et avec l'appareil de Diane également ? Si Jim et moi sommes sur la photo, vous devez y être aussi ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la mère de Max et Isabel.  
- Dans ce cas, concéda Diane. Cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

Sean leur fit signe que non d'un mouvement de la tête avant d'attraper leurs deux appareils photo.

- Attention… Prêt ! s'écria Alex.

Et alors que Sean prenait quelques photos, puis rendait leurs appareils à Diane et Amy, qui insistèrent ensuite pour "photographier uniquement les jeunes", le regard de Tess flotta d'un visage à l'autre. Ils formaient décidément un groupe bien hétéroclite – des Terriens au courant de leur petit secret, des Terriens ignorant leur petit secret, certains adultes, d'autres encore adolescents, quatre extraterrestres, dont un Roi et une Reine…

Et soudain, elle eut cette certitude aveuglante que le statu quo qu'ils avaient tous si péniblement atteint ce soir ne durerait plus très longtemps.

* * *

_L'Och'ra Myra apparut à la porte de la bibliothèque et les murmures échangés par les étudiants en cette veille d'examens s'arrêtèrent un instant, alors que la prêtresse cherchait visiblement quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ava, assise en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, et cette dernière retint un gémissement de frustration._

_Depuis qu'elle était apparue aux cotés de Zan à la réception du couronnement, presque un an plus tôt, la vie d'Ava au Temple était devenue plus… compliquée. Elle avait fait son retour ici au lendemain de cette soirée sous les regards curieux – et envieux, il fallait bien l'admettre – de ses camarades. Cela ne l'avait pas surprise – la nouvelle de la fin du célibat du Prince avait commencé à se répandre à travers toute la planète comme une traînée de poudre avant même la fin du bal, accompagnées de détails sur sa petite personne qu'Ava ne savait même pas être de notoriété publique. Depuis, tous ici, à l'exception des quelques amis qu'elle s'était fait pendant ses trois premières années d'études, la regardaient comme si elle était devenue une sorte de… créature inatteignable, comme si le fait d'avoir été 'distinguée' par Zan ne lui permettait plus de se mêler au commun des mortels. C'était… frustrant. Elle avait pris pour habitude de se faire encore plus discrète que de coutume, de tout faire pour éviter de se démarquer plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, mais peine perdue… Elle se retrouvait bien trop souvent au centre des commérages et ces talents hors normes qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas toujours cacher lorsqu'elle était en classe ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche._

_Cela dit, elle était devenue une experte dans l'art de la dissimulation, n'ayant jamais oublié les avertissements de Zan quant au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas que des amis dans l'enceinte du Grand Temple. Elle en montrait suffisamment pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, mais jamais assez pour commencer à inquiéter ceux dont elle avait l'intuition qu'ils la surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu. Nicoli Gaedel et son entourage proche. Et oui, l'Och'ra Myra._

_Ava ignorait si la haine que lui vouait la référente des Aspirantes était due à ses liens avec Gaedel – ces trois dernières années, elle les avait souvent croisés ensemble, déambulant dans les couloirs – ou à une haine de principe, mais elle avait appris à fuir cette femme autant que possible. Oh, l'Och'ra Myra ne l'avait jamais attaquée de front – maintenant que ses liens étroits avec la famille royale étaient devenus de notoriété publique, elle ne pouvait se le permettre – mais le regard et le sourire méprisant qu'elle posait sur elle en disait plus long que n'importe quel discours. Et Ava avait compris que l'Och'ra pourrait lui rendre la vie plutôt compliquée si elle lui en donnait l'occasion – emplois du temps modifiés à la dernière minute, tutorat des premières années dont elle se serait bien passée, mais auquel elle ne pouvait échapper sous peine de se voir accuser de 'réclamer un traitement de faveur', attribution des professeurs jugés les moins compétents… La liste était longue. Heureusement, elle n'avait aucune influence sur ses 'cours particuliers', qui compensaient largement les coups bas quotidiens._

_De fait, la plupart du temps, Ava s'en tirait plutôt bien. Mais pas aujourd'hui apparemment._

_- Mademoiselle DeLoech, la Grande Och'ra vous demande, lui annonça cette dernière d'un ton sec et parfaitement audible de l'ensemble de ses camarades._

_Ava serra les dents. Bien sûr… Pourquoi transmettre discrètement ce message là quand on pouvait rendre de notoriété publique ce 'traitement de faveur' en particulier ? Elle était persuadée que, sorti du discours prononcé au moment de leur admission, aucun de ses camarades de classe n'avait revu la Grande Och'ra ailleurs que dans les cérémonies publiques. Ava la voyait quant à elle en moyenne trois fois par semaine – difficile dans ces conditions de leur faire oublier qu'elle n'était pas exactement une élève comme les autres…_

_Elle ferma son livre avec un claquement sec et se leva pour suivre la référente sans un mot. Elles quittèrent la bibliothèque et déambulèrent dans les couloirs pendant un long moment alors que l'esprit d'Ava se mettait à vagabonder, se demandant avec appréhension ce que la Grande Och'ra pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle avait intégré ces deux dernières années un nombre incalculable de rites, de guérison ou autre, et ne rechignait jamais à en rajouter à sa liste – elle trouvait cela fascinant. Elle gérait la télékinésie. La maîtrise des flux d'énergie lui était également de plus en plus facile – dans un hôpital ou ailleurs – et elle parvenait maintenant à guérir les malades ou à faire exploser, ou flotter, ou déplacer à peu près tout ce qu'on lui mettait sous le nez, de la pièce de monnaie à l'avion de chasse, sans la moindre difficulté. Son plus gros problème restait le mentalisme – pas parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y arriver. Elle avait accepté le fait qu'elle était dotée d'une intuition hors norme qui lui était parfois bien utile – comme lorsqu'elle lui avait servi à sauver son frère des décombres de cette usine quelques mois plus tôt – mais la plupart du temps, elle voyait ce don plus comme une nuisance que comme un avantage. Comme en ce moment, alors que les ondes négatives que l'Och'ra Myra émettait à son encontre lui revenaient pas vagues._

_Bon sang, elle détestait ça._

_Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, l'Och'ra Myra se tendit et lui jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard noir. Ava baissa les yeux pour fixer le plancher du couloir, tentant désespérément d'entraîner son esprit dans une autre direction, sans beaucoup de succès. Plus elle captait des ondes hostiles en provenance de l'autre femme et plus elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Ava savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour pénétrer son subconscient – l'Och'ra Myra n'était pas une mentaliste. Elle disposait de dons étendus, mais celui de pénétrer les esprits n'en faisait pas partie. Elle avait appris à bloquer les tentatives d'intrusion, mais si un mentaliste particulièrement doué se mettait en tête de faire tomber ses défenses ? Elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait de son esprit. Et c'était de là que venait cette hostilité à peine dissimulée – Ava faisait partie de ces mentalistes là. Elle. La Grande Och'ra. Le second Uro. La mère et la sœur de Zan, même si, dans leur cas, ce n'était pas exactement le même type de mentalisme. Certains Och'ras et Uros du Grand Temple et des Temples secondaires, dans une moindre mesure. Et Nicoli Gaedel._

_Parce qu'il y avait bien plus dans cette forme de mentalisme qu'une simple faculté de lire les esprits, il y avait aussi la capacité de les manipuler. De fait, la réticence d'Ava à exploiter ce don n'était pas simplement dû à un problème de conscience. Non, cela l'effrayait. Maîtriser ce don de manipulation, c'était maîtriser tout le monde. Elle savait que la famille royale avait été spécifiquement entraînée à résister à ce genre d'intrusion, que la plupart des mentalistes y étaient imperméables, mais le reste de la population ? Les possibilités étaient infinies, leurs conséquences terrifiantes. Et l'Och'ra Myra le savait._

_La référente s'arrêta brusquement et Ava releva la tête, réalisant qu'elles se tenaient maintenant devant cette porte à laquelle Zan l'avait conduite deux ans et demi plus tôt. La porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le Granilith._

_- Elle vous attend à l'intérieur, dit sèchement l'Och'ra Myra, manifestement désireuse de s'éloigner.  
__- Vous n'entrez pas ? lui demanda Ava en posant la main sur le battant._

_L'Och'ra serra les dents._

_- Seuls les initiés peuvent entrer dans la Grande Salle et je n'en fais pas partie.  
__- Oh…_

_Sans plus de commentaires, la femme tourna les talons et Ava la regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la porte. Elle inspira profondément et poussa le battant, pénétrant dans la pénombre bleutée de cette pièce qui lui était devenue familière ces deux dernières années. Elle repéra l'Och'ra Baes debout à quelques pas et se dirigea vers elle, silencieuse comme une ombre._

_- Bonjour, Ava, la salua la prêtresse se retournant pour l'accueillir.  
__- Och'ra, la salua à son tour Ava avec une révérence. Vous m'avez fait demander ?  
__- Je pensais que vous voudriez assister au spectacle…_

_Ava lui lança un regard perplexe._

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_Sans un mot, la Grande Och'ra lui désigna le centre de la pièce d'un geste de la main et Ava réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la salle. Zan était là, debout devant Granilith, les yeux fermés, le visage légèrement tourné vers le ciel, intensément concentré. Debout contre le mur de l'autre coté de la pièce se tenait Nicoli Gaedel, observant la scène dans le silence le plus absolu. Et ce n'était pas une simple tournure de phrase, Ava eut soudain l'impression que la Grande Salle toute entière était comme… suspendue dans le temps. Le Granilith lui-même semblait s'être mis sur pause, attendant… elle ne savait quoi._

_- Il attend que Son Altesse lui demande de répondre, dit soudain la Grande Och'ra, lisant dans ses pensées, la faisant sursauter._

_Ava regarda autour d'elle, comme prise en faute. La voix de la prêtresse n'était qu'un infime murmure, mais dans le silence qui les entourait, elle lui avait donné l'impression de claquer comme un coup de fouet._

_- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ava le plus doucement possible, une sensation étrange lui nouant soudain l'estomac alors qu'elle réalisait soudain que cette scène à laquelle elle était en train d'assister lui était étrangement familière._

_Elle l'avait déjà _vue_, mais où ?_

_A ses cotés, l'Och'ra sourit._

_- Soyez patiente, il va commencer._

_Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, Zan s'anima soudain, posant les mains sur la surface du Granilith qui sembla reprendre vie, sa couleur changeant instantanément, passant d'un bleu presque gris à un bleu marine éclatant. Relevant lentement la tête, il commença à réciter un rite qui, cette fois, était familier à Ava parce qu'elle l'avait appris, lors de ces séances particulières dispensées par la Grande Och'ra. Mais ce rite en particulier, contrairement aux autres, elle n'en avait jamais su la signification… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quoi que, elle savait maintenant qu'il avait un lien avec le Granilith, mais lequel exactement ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Ava, toujours dans un murmure.  
__- Il appelle la conscience collective. Les cérémonies de Beseth commencent dans quelques jours, s'il n'attaquait le rituel que le dernier soir, jamais il n'arriverait à attirer les Anciens parmi nous à temps._

_Ava lui jeta un regard surpris._

_- Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi… compliqué, avoua-t-elle._

_L'Och'ra Baes leva un sourcil amusé._

_- Il faut qu'ils se rassemblent de l'autre coté. Vous pensiez que matérialiser l'esprit des Anciens dans cette réalité était quelque chose de facile ?_

_Ava rougit._

_- Désolée… Honnêtement, je ne m'étais tout simplement jamais posé la question._

_L'Och'ra sourit d'un air indulgent._

_- Comme tout le monde, c'est cela qui est magique…_

_Le sol qui entourait le Granilith se mit à scintiller sous leurs yeux alors que des traînées argentées commençaient à se dessiner sur le sol, rampant en direction des murs, s'enroulant autour des piliers et illuminant peu à peu les khâchis dessinés sur les murs, au fur et à mesure de leur progression en direction du plafond de la salle._

_- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? demanda soudain Ava. Je ne devrais pas être ici, c'est un moment…  
__- Vous serez à ses cotés, ici même, l'année prochaine, l'interrompit la Grande Och'ra. Il s'agit juste de prendre un peu d'avance…  
__- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Ava d'une voix incertaine._

_La femme lui lança un regard perçant._

_- Je crois que si. Vous êtes déjà venue ici. Vous avez déjà vu ce qui est en train de se passer sous nos yeux. Vous l'avez vu cette nuit. Et la nuit précédente. Et encore celle d'avant. Je me trompe ?_

_Ava la dévisagea avec une fascination horrifiée, réalisant qu'elle avait raison – elle avait déjà assisté à tout cela… dans ses rêves. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite – il allait lever les mains de la pierre et les murs devraient rester illuminés pour confirmer que la connexion avait été établie avec la Conscience Collective._

_- Comment faites-vous cela ? murmura-elle, posant à nouveau les yeux sur Zan, toujours penché au dessus du Granilith alors qu'il commençait à réciter la dernière partie du rituel.  
__- De la même façon que vous le faites – je ferme les yeux et je laisse les choses venir à moi, dit calmement l'Och'ra. Lorsque je rêve, lorsque je suis éveillée… Ce sont des moments qu'il faut savoir saisir et interpréter. Ils nous montrent le chemin. Ils vous aideront à lui montrer le chemin, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Zan._

_Ava secoua la tête alors que, comme elle s'y attendait, Zan reculait et les khâchis se mettaient à scintiller autour deux._

_- Je ne peux pas, protesta-t-elle, sentant une vague de panique monter en elle. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'assumer cette responsabilité là.  
__- Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes ainsi faites. Mais c'est à vous de décider de faire de ce don une malédiction ou une force.  
__- Une force ? répéta Ava, incrédule. Je ne veux pas sentir les choses avant qu'elles arrivent, cela me donne beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur les choses et sur les gens.  
__- Pas tant que ça. Malheureusement, ajouta l'Och'ra avec un sourire triste. La plupart du temps, cela ne changera rien à ce qui arrivera.  
__- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous imposer la vision d'un futur que l'on ne peut de toute façon pas changer ? A quoi cela peu bien servir ?  
__- A accepter l'inévitable. A faire la paix avec l'idée que le futur est tracé et qu'il ne peut pas _toujours_ être changé, corrigea la Grande Prêtresse._

_Elle posa sur Ava un regard tranquille._

_- Il faut que vous laissiez cette peur s'en aller, dit-elle simplement. Ce n'est qu'en acceptant vos capacités comme une part intégrante de vous-même que vous deviendrez celle que notre peuple attend. Celle dont notre futur Roi à besoin. Il faut que vous appreniez à vous faire confiance._

_Ava sourit d'un air désabusé._

_- Si seulement c'était aussi simple…_

_L'Och'ra Baes sourit._

_- Zan vous a choisie parce qu'il croit en vous. Les Anciens vous ont distinguée entre toutes pour la même raison. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en vous-même, alors ayez au moins confiance en eux._

_Nicoli Gaedel se matérialisa soudain à leurs cotés et Ava sursauta – elle avait été tellement absorbée par leur discussion et le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux qu'elle avait complètement oublié la présence de l'Uro dans la Grande Salle._

_- Elle ne devrait pas être ici, dit-il sèchement, avec un regard noir dans sa direction. Les initiés eux-mêmes ne peuvent assister à ce rite, pourquoi l'avez-vous faite entrer ?  
__- Parce que je lui ai demandé de le faire, répondit la voix de Zan derrière eux._

_Il rejoignit leur petit groupe d'un pas tranquille et lui et l'Uro s'affrontèrent du regard un instant._

_- Pardonnez mon impertinence, Votre Altesse, mais il est tout à fait déplacé, même pour un Prince, d'autoriser une de ses… conquêtes à assister à une cérémonie aussi importante celle-ci, rétorqua Nicoli avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.  
__- Dans ce cas, il est heureux que je ne la considère pas comme une de mes 'conquêtes', Uro Gaedel, railla Zan avec un regard froid.  
__- Sans compter qu'il est tout aussi déplacé que vous vous permettiez de remettre en cause les choix de son Altesse, Nicoli, renchérit sèchement la Grande Och'ra. Pourquoi ne pas regagner vos appartements et y méditer votre 'impertinence' avant que celle-ci n'achève d'offenser Son Altesse ?_

_Ava regarda l'Uro serrer les dents avant de s'incliner._

_- Comme vous voudrez._

_Il quitta la pièce dans un silence de mort. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, l'Och'ra Baes laissa échapper un soupir._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Votre Altesse, commença-t-elle. Tout ceci est…  
__- Ne vous en faites pas, Erina, je le connais suffisamment pour ne plus me formaliser de son attitude, malheureusement, l'interrompit Zan avec un geste d'apaisement.  
__- Je suppose. Si vous me le permettez, je vais laisser Mademoiselle DeLoech à vos soins, je suis attendue à l'hôpital.  
__- Bien sûr, lâcha Zan avec un sourire._

_Elle quitta la pièce en silence et Zan réalisa qu'Ava fixait la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparut d'un air songeur._

_- Ava ? essaya-t-il d'attirer son attention. Ava !_

_Sa compagne sursauta._

_- Quoi ? Pardonne-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs…  
__- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet._

_Elle lui retourna un regard perplexe._

_- Elle ne l'aime pas, dit-elle enfin.  
__- Pardon ?  
__- La Grande Och'ra. Elle n'aime pas l'Uro Gaedel, précisa Ava. Elle ne l'a pas seulement remis à sa place, c'était plus… profond que ça. Elle ne lui fait pas confiance. J'ai tort ?  
__- Non._

_La perplexité d'Ava redoubla._

_- Comment a-t-elle pu donner le poste de Troisième Uro du Grand Temple à un homme à qui elle ne fait pas confiance ? N'est-elle pas consciente qu'il pourrait un jour prendre sa succession ?  
__- Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a nommé à ce poste, corrigea calmement Zan.  
__- Quoi ?_

_Zan désigna le Granilith d'un mouvement de la tête et Ava comprit immédiatement._

_- Ce sont les Anciens ?_

_Zan acquiesça._

_- Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir de décision lorsqu'il s'agit des interactions avec le Granilith, tu te souviens ? Il ne peut être contrôlé que par ceux par qui il accepte d'être contrôlé et ce sont les Anciens qui choisissent tous ceux qui pénètrent dans ce Temple, de la simple cuisinière à la Grande Prêtresse. Et de la même façon, ce sont eux qui décident qui succèdera à l'Och'ra Baes – Nicoli ou un autre. Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire._

_Ava lui lança un regard troublé._

_- Comment peuvent-ils honorer de cette façon un homme dont tout le monde se méfie aussi manifestement ? Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe…  
__- Cela fait partie de toutes ces questions pour lesquelles nous n'avons pas de réponses, dit Zan avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Ma famille a pris il y a longtemps le parti de penser que tout se produit pour une raison, même si cette raison n'est pas toujours la plus évidente…_

_Il soupira._

_- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé pendant ce premier bal où tu m'as accompagné ? lui demanda-t-il en l'attirant sur l'un des bancs de pierre qui entouraient la salle, où ils s'assirent.  
__- Tu parles du moment où Gaedel a essayé d'entrer dans ma tête ?  
__- Plutôt du moment où il a rejoint Khivar Solem et où tu m'as demandé s'ils se connaissaient.  
__- Oh… Oui, c'était juste avant que me promette une explication que j'attends toujours, dit Ava._

_Zan fit la grimace._

_- Je sais et je suis désolé, dit-il d'un air contrit. Disons que l'occasion ne s'est jamais vraiment présentée de me lancer dans cette conversation…  
__- Et maintenant ?_

_Il soupira._

_- Maintenant… Qu'est-ce que tu connais de notre Histoire exactement ? De l'Histoire de cette planète ? Et plus précisément, de la place qu'a eue la famille Solem dans cette Histoire ?  
__- C'était il y a longtemps, dit Ava avec perplexité, se demandant où il voulait en venir.  
__- Je sais, mais essaye.  
__- Et bien… Je sais que leur lignée a donné des Rois et des Reines à cette planète avant d'être destituée et que ta famille ne la remplace. Et je sais qu'ils continuent à être très influents – mon père travaille souvent avec celui de Khivar, vu qu'il est Ambassadeur lui aussi. Mais en dehors de cela…  
__- Personne ne t'a jamais expliqué pourquoi leur lignée a été destituée ?_

_Ava secoua la tête._

_- Non. C'était il y a des siècles, Zan, chercha-t-elle à s'excuser. Et votre famille règne sur cette planète depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit y accorde encore la moindre importance aujourd'hui.  
__- La famille Solem y accorde de l'importance. Ainsi qu'un certain nombre de personnes, certaines influentes, d'autres moins, mais plus nombreuses qu'on pourrait le penser…  
__- Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par le début ? l'encouragea Ava en se calant un peu plus confortablement sur le banc de pierre._

_Zan soupira et renversa la tête contre le mur._

_- Le Granilith. Tout commence et se termine avec le Granilith – ou plus précisément, avec le contrôle du Granilith, commença-t-il. Ce sont les Anciens, par le biais du Granilith, qui font et défont les Rois et les Reines. Ce sont eux qui désignent les Uros et les Och'ras. Jusqu'au jour où les Solem ont décidé de ne plus respecter les règles du jeu.  
__- Les règles du jeu ?  
__- C'est le fils aîné de la dernière génération régnante de leur famille qui est monté sur le trône, alors que les Anciens avaient désigné le plus jeune de la fratrie. Et lorsque le Grand Uro à la tête du Grand Temple à cette époque s'est élevé contre cette violation des règles de succession, le nouveau 'Roi' l'a fait exécuter et a installé un de ses subordonnés acquis à sa cause à la place. Et dans la foulée, il a fait exécuter la seule personne pouvant remettre en cause sa place sur le trône – l'héritier légitime.  
__- Mais c'était… C'était son frère ! s'écria Ava, horrifiée.  
__- Oui. Charmante famille, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que deux règles pour la succession – l'héritier du trône est choisi par les Anciens et il doit l'être parmi les descendants directs du Roi ou de la Reine en place. Seuls Vilandra ou moi pouvions succéder à mon père, mes cousins, mes oncles et tantes, ils n'ont jamais été des héritiers potentiels. Et seul un de mes enfants pourra monter sur le trône, parce que Vilandra est sortie de la lignée lorsque je suis venu au monde. Elle reste une Princesse, mais ses enfants…  
__- N'hériteront pas de ce titre, je connais la règle.  
__- Exactement. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qui se passera si les Anciens n'en décident pas autrement. Quand l'héritier des Solem a été tué alors qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants, reprit Zan, les Anciens auraient pu désigner un autre membre de leur famille pour prendre la relève, mais au lieu de cela, leur lignée s'est interrompue et ils ont désigné une autre famille à leur place…  
__- La tienne._

_Zan acquiesça._

_- Et laisse-moi deviner, reprit Ava, commençant à avoir une vague idée d'où cette histoire allait les mener, les Solem n'ont pas vraiment digéré le fait de se faire 'chiper' le trône.  
__- Quelque chose comme ça, confirma Zan.  
__- D'accord, mais quel rapport avec Nicoli Gaedel ? lui demanda Ava, perplexe._

_Zan sourit._

_- Tout simplement le fait que tout commence et se termine avec le Granilith. Celui qui contrôle le Granilith acquiert une source de pouvoir illimitée, mais qui ne vient pas sans contrepartie – le contrôle de notre planète et de son peuple, mais sous la direction des Anciens seulement.  
__- Une sorte de garde-fou, en somme.  
__- Oui. Et quiconque refusera de se plier à la règle…  
__- … subira le même sort que les Solem, termina Ava. Je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec Gaedel._

_Zan se leva du banc et s'approcha du Granilith à pas lent avant de lui répondre, posant une main sur la pierre qui pulsait maintenant en un rythme apaisant._

_- Tu l'as dit toi-même, toute cette histoire, c'était il y a longtemps… Les gens se souviennent du fait que les Solem ont un jour été à notre place, mais peu se souvienne de la raison pour laquelle ils n'y sont plus. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit des histoires que l'on oublie…  
__- C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elles se répètent, dit Ava._

_Zan acquiesça._

_- Nicoli Gaedel est doué pour cacher son jeu. C'est un opportuniste avec de grandes ambitions. L'Och'ra Baes est encore jeune, il n'est pas le premier dans l'ordre de sa succession et même le fait qu'il y figure ne lui garantit pas qu'il la remplacera un jour.  
__- Sauf si quelqu'un le place à ce poste, comprit enfin Ava. Comme un membre de la famille Solem… qui y gagne, car cette fois-ci, ils placeraient à la tête du Temple un homme déjà adoubé par les Anciens._

_Ava secoua la tête._

_- Mais Gaedel n'est pas stupide, reprit-elle. Les gens ont peut-être oublié cette histoire, mais je doute que ce soit son cas, pas avec le poste qu'il occupe. Il est forcément au courant. Et vu la façon dont cela s'est terminé la dernière fois, pourquoi prendre le risque ?_

_Zan haussa les épaules._

_- Tout ce que je viens de te raconter au sujet de Khivar et Gaedel n'est que supposition, reconnut-il à contrecœur. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance. Mon père est persuadé que je me monte la tête, que Gaedel n'est qu'un ambitieux sans envergure, même s'il s'en méfie. Et il pense que la famille Solem n'est composée que de doux-rêveurs nostalgiques de leurs jours de gloire, rien de plus.  
__- Mais pas toi.  
__- Comme je te l'ai dit, Gaedel cache bien son jeu. Mais son orgueil est aussi sa plus grande faiblesse – pendant longtemps, il ne s'est pas soucié d'afficher cette façade en permanence et beaucoup ne l'ont pas oublié. Les gens le craignent, mais peu l'apprécient réellement. Quant à Khivar, il est mon aîné de cinq ans, mais nous avons toujours évolué dans les mêmes cercles, je le connais. Ce n'est pas un imbécile et il n'a jamais caché le fait qu'il estimait ne pas occuper une place à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Il sait ce qu'il fait et il n'a pas son pareil pour charmer les foules. Alors ce charme là, combiné aux capacités de Gaedel…  
__- Cela t'inquiète.  
__- Oui, répondit Zan en s'appuyant sur la pierre qui luisait toujours de sa lueur bleuté. Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de faire attention._

_Ava le regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant patiemment qu'il développe._

_- Tu leur fais peur, expliqua enfin Zan. Tu es différente des autres mentalistes. Puissante. Je pense qu'au début, tu n'étais pour Nicoli qu'une rivale potentielle au sein du Grand Temple parce que vos capacités sont très similaires. Une rivale de poids, certes, mais trop novice pour devenir une réelle menace. Seulement aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus seulement une future Prêtresse.  
__- Je suis avec toi._

_Zan acquiesça._

_- La combinaison Gaedel/Khivar m'inquiète et pourtant, aucun des deux n'occupe pour le moment une position qui en fait des menaces directes. Mais si mon intuition est juste et qu'ils ont effectivement une idée derrière la tête, imagine comment ils nous percevront, toi et moi, si les choses tournent comment ils le redoutent…_

_Ava sourit, amusée l'espace d'un instant, malgré ce malaise qui s'installait maintenant au creux de son estomac._

_- L'héritier légitime du trône et sa future épouse, qui sera probablement la seule personne sur cette planète capable de contrôler le Granilith ET de renvoyer en même temps Nicoli Gaedel dans sa niche…_

_Zan sourit à son tour._

_- Et peut-être qu'elle est là, la raison pour laquelle Nicoli Gaedel a été désigné Troisième Uro du Grand Temple, malgré les réticences de la majorité d'entre nous.  
__- La raison ?  
__- Nous sommes complémentaires, tous les deux. On commence à comprendre comment utiliser les pouvoirs de l'autre à notre avantage, comment utiliser nos forces pour compenser nos faiblesses respectives… Toi et moi, cela n'a jamais été un hasard._

_Il lui sourit._

_- Nous sommes là pour maintenir l'équilibre._

* * *

Après avoir sacrifié au rituel immuable des photos de couple par les photographes du journal du lycée, Max avait laissé Tess seule à une table le temps d'aller leur chercher à boire. Il réprima une grimace alors que son regard se promenait sur les décorations du gymnase, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'en aurait pensé Vilandra si elle avait été là ce soir en lieu et place d'Isabel… Les murs étaient tendus de tissu argenté et une multitude d'étoiles de toutes les tailles pendaient du plafond, colorées elles aussi à la bombe pailletée argentée… Des ballons de toutes les couleurs flottaient un peu partout sur le sol et les tables et les chaises étaient enrubannés de tulle, ce qui donnait l'impression que le comité des fêtes du lycée avait hésité entre les thèmes 'Folie d'hiver ou de printemps' et 'Voyage dans les étoiles', avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin entre les deux – trois ? Sa sœur n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à qualifier l'ensemble de kitsch et à coté de la plaque avant de virer le décorateur avec perte et fracas… et Ava lui aurait probablement tenu la porte. Sa femme avait beau lever souvent les yeux au ciel devant toutes ces 'frivolités', comme elle les appelait, elle avait vite compris leur importance et ne laissait jamais passer aucune faute de goût dans les réceptions organisées au Palais.

Il attendait patiemment que le serveur daigne s'intéresser à lui quand Kyle se planta à ses cotés.

- Salut.

Max lui jeta un regard perplexe. Ils venaient de passer les deux dernières heures dans la même pièce à se faire photographier sous toutes les coutures par leurs parents respectifs et maintenant, Kyle le gratifiait d'un 'salut' ?

- Heu… Salut à toi aussi.

Kyle lui fit brusquement face, son visage arborant un air de profond sérieux.

- Alors comme ça, toi et Tess ? dit-il simplement.  
- Apparemment, commenta lentement Max, sa perplexité redoublant de seconde en seconde.  
- Et quelles sont tes intentions exactement ?  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Avec Tess. Quelles sont tes intentions ?

Max retint un rire incrédule.

_Oh, par pitié, ne me dis pas que Tess était sérieuse en parlant d'un sermon du grand frère…_

- Tu veux dire en général ou ce soir en particulier ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire railleur.  
- Les deux, répondit Kyle, toujours aussi sérieux.  
- Ce soir, je prévois de la faire danser, dit Max, pince-sans-rire, alors que le serveur lui tendait deux verres de punch sans alcool. Et demain, vu qu'on est samedi, peut-être un cinéma. Je ne sais pas trop pour les jours d'après, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'on devrait trouver quelque chose…  
- La prochaine fois que tu veux passer la nuit avec Tess, tu passes par la porte, pas par la fenêtre, enchaîna Kyle.

Max manqua en recracher la gorgée de punch qu'il était en train d'avaler et ne put empêcher une violente quinte de tous de lui broyer la gorge.

- Si tu lui brises le cœur, dis-toi bien que ce que tu ressens là tout de suite ne sera qu'un amusement en comparaison de ce que je te ferai, reprit Kyle d'un air qu'il voulait apparemment menaçant.  
- Tu réalises que je pourrais t'écraser d'un simple geste de la main, pas vrai ? réussit enfin à laisser échapper Max, une fois que sa toux se fut calmée.

Kyle perdit soudain un peu de sa superbe.

- Ça va, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, râla-t-il. Je n'ai pas de sœur et j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça… C'était convainquant ?  
- Très convainquant, mentit Max.  
- Tant mieux. En fait, je me disais que…

A cet instant, une main qui s'abattit sur son épaule l'empêcha de continuer et le visage bovin d'un de ses co-équipiers apparut derrière lui.

- Alors, Valenti, tu t'es enfin décidé à passer à l'attaque ? demanda-t-il à Kyle avec un sourire.  
- De quoi tu parles ? dit Kyle.  
- Harding, précisa l'autre avec un sourire libidineux. Dis-moi que tu as enfin saisi l'occasion de te taper ce joli morceau…

Les deux ou trois autres garçons qui traînaient à sa suite ricanèrent et toute envie de rire déserta Max dans la seconde, remplacée par une colère froide.

- _Tess_ est venue ici avec moi, l'informa-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

L'imbécile ouvrit la bouche, visiblement pour le remettre à sa place, quand il intercepta l'expression sur son visage et recula d'un pas.

- Ouais, renchérit Kyle. Et si l'un d'entre vous s'avise de s'approcher de Tess, je repasserai derrière lui pour m'assurer que vous avez tous compris le message…  
- Faut pas t'énerver, mon pote, lâcha l'imbécile en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je ne faisais que plaisanter, c'est tout…  
- Dégage, dit simplement Max.

Le pauvre type tourna les talons et lui et ses acolytes disparurent sans demander leur reste.

- Merci, dit Max.  
- Pas de problème, lâcha Kyle d'une voix tranquille. Elle fait partie de la famille et ce sont des crétins.  
- Je vais…, commença Max avec un geste en direction de Tess.  
- Oh… Oui, bien sûr. Moi aussi.  
- Avec Liz, hein ?  
- Pas envie de faire l'effort de faire la conversation à une inconnue ce soir, alors je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa de venir avec une amie que tout seul, expliqua Kyle. Pourquoi, cela t'ennuie ? ajouta-t-il, le regard soudain soupçonneux.  
- Oooooh non, elle est toute à toi, lui assura Max avec une sincérité absolue. Ta _sœur_ me suffit.  
- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi – j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue.  
- Je n'en doute pas. A plus, Kyle, le salua Max avant de s'éloigner.  
- Bye.

Il rejoignit Ava à leur table et elle le questionna d'un ton absent, sans même lui accorder un regard.

- Un problème avec Kyle ?  
- Une petite mise au point, rien de bien méchant. Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue autant ? lui demanda-t-il, haussant le ton pour couvrir la musique, réalisant qu'elle était distraite.

D'un geste du menton, elle lui montra Isabel et Alex en train de rire et de discuter un peu plus loin, comme seuls au monde.

- Encore ?  
- Il y a un truc qui ne va pas, insista-t-elle.  
- Je sais.  
- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ce soir plus que d'habitude.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends rien ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Ok, du calme, dit Zan, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.  
- Il faut que je lui parle, reprit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Zan lui attrapa la main et la força à se rassoir.

- Pas ce soir, dit-il fermement. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Tant qu'on est en public, il ne se passera rien, alors tu te calmes.  
- Mais…  
- Ava, il est à moins de vingt mètres.  
- Et il parle avec Vilandra, rétorqua-t-elle avec impatience.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. En temps normal, elle prenait bien soin de faire la différence entre Vilandra et Isabel, c'était presque devenu une nécessité pour elle si elle voulait se montrer aimable avec sa sœur…

- Il parle avec Isabel, la reprit-il.  
- C'est ce que je viens de dire ! s'énerva-t-elle à nouveau.  
- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? lui demanda sèchement Zan. Et tu as parlé de Vilandra, pas d'Isabel.  
- Non, je… Je ne…

Elle se passa nerveusement la main sur la tempe.

- Je suis désolée, je ne… Tu veux danser ? lui demanda-t-elle, changeant brutalement de sujet.  
- Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? chercha-t-il à savoir posant une main inquiète sur son front.  
- Non, ça ne va pas. Et j'ai besoin de laisser partir toute cette tension, dit-elle brusquement en l'entraînant sur la piste, où Maria et Liz se déchaînaient depuis maintenant de longues minutes. Viens danser.

Mais au moment où ils rejoignaient leurs amis sur la piste, la musique entraînante devint un slow langoureux. Zan l'attira dans ses bras et elle ferma les yeux, mais au lieu de se détendre comme elle l'espérait, ce fut comme si ses sens s'étaient soudain décuplés… Sous ses paupières closes, elle _vit_ Michael s'approcher de Maria un peu plus loin pour l'inviter à danser, puis Liz quitter la piste pour rejoindre Kyle à leur table. Et un peu plus loin, il y avait ce rire, ce rire familier et angoissant qu'elle entendait encore parfois dans ses rêves…

Dans ses bras, Zan se tendit.

- Ava, qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et là, en face d'elle, Isabel et Alex s'enlaçaient sur la piste, les yeux dans les yeux, tournoyant lentement sur le parquet fraîchement ciré du gymnase, parfaite synchrones. Juste parfait. Alex lui glissa un mot à l'oreille et Isabel éclata de rire, renversant la tête en arrière. Ce rire… Toujours ce rire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle et Zan ne dansaient plus et qu'elle n'était plus la seule à observer le couple avec une fascination horrifiée. Elle la sentait aussi pousser, quelque part dans les recoins de l'esprit de son mari, cette certitude qu'ils étaient en train de mettre le doigt sur _quelque chose_… Mais quoi ?

Toute cette perfection, ce n'était pas Alex. Isabel, oui, mais Alex ?

Et soudain, le couple fusionna en un baiser langoureux et Ava eut soudain du mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Tout de suite. Tout de…

Le baiser s'interrompit et Isabel enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Alex, se blottissant contre lui alors que se dernier relevait la tête et que son regard croisait celui de Zan et Ava. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire lascif et…

… _elle claqua la porte, priant pour que le battant de bois soit une barrière suffisante entre elle et ce satané sourire. Que les Anciens lui pardonnent, mais il n'y avait que très peu de choses qu'elle ne serait pas prête à faire en cet instant pour effacer ce sourire de son visage…_

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elles se retrouvèrent enfin seules toutes les deux et elle se félicita que l'antichambre soit déserte, leur permettant d'avoir cette discussion en privé._

_- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, Vilandra, commença Ava d'une voix tendue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons cette conversation._

_Sa belle-sœur se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel._

_- C'est un ami, rien de plus…  
__- Il est quelque chose, ça, c'est sûr, mais un ami ? Vous êtes tous les deux très doués pour me dissimuler le contenu de vos têtes, mais ses pensées en ce qui te concerne, il n'essaye même pas de les cacher et elles n'ont rien d'amicales, crois-moi, dit calmement la Reine.  
__- Et bien, c'est son problème, pas le mien.  
__- Vi…_

_Cette fois, Vilandra lui fit face avec un agacement non dissimulé._

_- On ne faisait rien de mal, c'était juste une danse !_

_Le visage d'Ava se durcit et la main légère qu'elle posait sur le bras de sa belle-sœur se transforma soudain en une poigne de fer alors qu'elle l'obligeait à lui faire face._

_- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, cracha Ava, sa voix se répercutant comme un coup de fouet sous les hauts plafonds. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple danse, c'était… indécent. Tu sembles oublier que tu es fiancée, Vilandra, à un homme à qui tu dois le respect, lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton sec. Votre petit spectacle de ce soir, tout Antar en fait déjà des gorges chaudes et je suis à peu près sûre que Zan en a déjà entendu parler. Que va-t-il en penser, selon toi ? Que va en penser Rath lorsqu'on va lui rapporter ce qui vient de se passer ?_

_Vilandra arbora un sourire amer._

_- Qu'au lieu d'aller jouer au bon petit soldat dans les provinces du Nord, il aurait mieux fait de m'accompagner à cette réception, rétorqua la Princesse en se dégageant d'un geste brusque. Et j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un chaperon, Ava. Reine ou pas, tu n'as pas me dire comment je dois vivre ma vie, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte.  
__- Je ne suis pas ton chaperon, je suis ton amie. Pour la dernière fois, oublie Khivar Solem, Vilandra, c'est un conseil que je te donne, lui lança Ava d'une voix tranchante. Cet homme ne t'attirera que des…_

Ses souvenirs se dissipèrent aussi vite qu'ils lui étaient revenus alors que la chanson romantique qui résonnait jusque là dans le gymnase disparaissait sous un rythme électro et Zan serra les poings, envahi soudain par une rage meurtrière.

- Le fils de…

Le sourire d''Alex' disparut dans la seconde alors que tout prenait enfin un sens – l'aura brouillée, l'humeur versatile… Le vol du cristal. Quelque chose de sombre glissa dans les yeux de l'adolescent alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était démasqué, quelque chose qui disparut instantanément. Mais pas assez vite pour Ava. L'image qui lui traversa l'esprit était nette et lui fit froid dans le dos.

_Un piton rocheux dans le désert… Une porte de pierre qui coulisse…_

Il connaissait l'emplacement de la grotte. Et il avait le cristal à sa disposition.

Elle tourna vers Zan un visage affolé alors qu''Alex' se penchait vers Isabel pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

- Je vais le suivre, va chercher la voiture, lui dit simplement Zan avant de faire un pas en avant.

Ava l'arrêta en posant la main sur son bras et secoua la tête.

- Non, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui le suive…

Zan lui opposa un refus catégorique.

- Je ne te laisse pas seule avec lui, n'y pense même pas.  
- Il n'a aucun pouvoir ici, Zan… J'ai plus de chance de l'arrêter que toi.  
- Je ne…  
- S'il te plaît.

Il lui céda à contrecœur et ils se séparèrent immédiatement. Elle traversa la piste de danse d'un pas rapide, s'efforçant de ne pas se faire repérer par leurs amis toujours en train de danser – par Isabel surtout – et elle arriva dans le couloir juste à temps pour apercevoir la silhouette d'Alex en train de quitter le bâtiment. Elle réussit à le rattraper sur le parking et projeta son esprit de toutes ses forces dans sa direction, réalisant que cette fois-ci, c'en était fini des tours de passe-passe au rabais habituellement réservés aux humains.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de s'introduire dans l'esprit d'Alex ces dernières semaines, elle ne fit que plonger dans un brouillard épais.

- Arrête-toi ou c'est moi qui m'en charge ! lui ordonna-t-elle sèchement en désespoir de cause, tablant sur le fait que, si elle se savait impuissante, lui l'ignorait.

A son grand soulagement, il s'exécuta et se retourna pour lui faire face, ce sourire qu'elle en était venue à haïr plus que n'importe quoi au monde vissé aux lèvres.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Alex dans ce corps, il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe s'efforçant de contenir péniblement le trop plein d'arrogance et la morgue de l'homme qui les avait tués un demi-siècle plus tôt.

- Et voici donc la jolie Ava, railla Khivar en la détaillant de haut en bas d'un regard suffisant. Vous êtes bien différente de celle que vous avez un jour été, Votre Majesté…

_Même la voix est différente_, réalisa-t-elle avant d'approcher, se retenant de lui cracher au visage, ne serait-ce que pour le forcer à détourner les yeux.

- Laissez Alex tranquille, lui ordonna-t-elle calmement. Quittez ce corps avant que Zan ne vous oblige à le faire.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de secouer la tête.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Voyez-vous, il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à régler ici et ce Terrien est bien pratique… Il est _tellement_ amoureux de notre jolie Princesse.

Ava se planta devant lui, toujours aussi calme, et lui sourit.

- Vous semblez oublier qu'aucun de vos puissants amis n'est ici pour vous aider, Adha Solem. Il ne faudra que quelques minutes à Zan pour vous expulser de ce corps.  
- Quelques minutes, c'est bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut, rétorqua sèchement Khivar. A moins que vous ne pensiez faire cela ici, avec tous vos amis, tous ces témoins de l'autre coté de ce mur ?

Et en parlant de témoins…

- Tess ? appela une voix dans son dos.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, maudissant sa malchance. Kyle et elle ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlés de la soirée et c'était maintenant qu'il choisissait de venir la trouver ? Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le sourire amusé de Khivar.

Il se pencha vers elle et son sourire s'accentua.

- Cela va être encore plus facile que je le pensais, lui murmura-t-il alors que son expression arrogante disparaissait, remplacée en une fraction de seconde par la panique la plus absolue. Laisse-moi tranquille, Tess ! s'exclama-t-il suffisamment fort pour que Kyle n'en perde pas une miette, en une parfaite imitation d'Alex dans ses pires moments. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !  
- Alex ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Kyle en les rejoignant, alors que Tess commençait à paniquer à son tour, mais pas pour les même raisons.

'Alex' secoua la tête d'un air affolé.

- Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, elle… Elle… Elle s'est servie de moi ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix quasi-hystérique. Et maintenant, elle va tout faire pour me faire taire, pour faire en sorte que personne ne sache !  
- Ce n'est pas…, protesta précipitamment Ava.  
- Menteuse ! Tu leur mens, à tous le monde, mais je vais dire la vérité, ils sauront tout ! s'obstina Khivar, une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux qui échappa complètement à Kyle.  
- Tess ? l'interrogea ce dernier, maintenant vraiment inquiet.  
- Ce n'est rien, Kyle, dit Ava, essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Il est juste fatigué et il délire. Rentre, je m'occupe de ça.

Le faux Alex recula d'un pas.

- Non ! Je t'en prie, Kyle, ne me laisse pas seul avec elle ! supplia-t-il.  
- Ok, d'accord, tout le monde se calme, s'énerva Kyle. On va tous rentrer bien gentiment et découvrir ce qui se passe exactement, d'accord ?  
- Non, je n'irai nulle part avec elle ! Jamais ! s'écria 'Alex' avant de tourner les talons et de courir en direction du parking.  
- Non ! dit Ava, prête à s'élancer à sa suite.

Mais Kyle lui attrapa le poignet, la coupant dans son élan.

- Lâche-moi, Kyle, tu ne comprends pas !  
- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe ! rétorqua Kyle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
- Ce n'est pas…

Dans un crissement de pneu, la Jeep s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? lui cria Zan de sa place derrière le volant.  
- Il est parti vers le parking ! lui apprit Ava.  
- Alors, grimpe, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, s'impatienta-t-il.  
- Kyle, lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, nom de Dieu ? s'écria le jeune homme. Je viens avec vous.

_Danger… Danger… Danger_, clignota soudainement dans l'esprit d'Ava.

Alex était déjà dans de sales draps, pas la peine d'y mêler Kyle.

Elle se libéra d'un geste brusque et prit le visage de Kyle entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolée, je suis obligée de faire ça, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Je suis désolée.  
- De quoi tu…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer, plongeant dans son esprit avec une précision chirurgicale.

- Ava, dépêche-toi, la pressa Zan.  
- Tu vas oublier ce qui s'est passé ces dernières minutes, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plate. Tu es sorti prendre l'air et tu n'as vu ni Alex, ni Max, ni moi, c'est bien clair ?  
- Très clair.  
- Tu reprendras tes esprits lorsqu'on sera hors de vue, ajouta-t-elle avant de le lâcher et de grimper dans la Jeep, que Zan démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois juste avant qu'ils ne tournent à l'angle du parking, juste à temps pour voir Kyle secouer la tête, comme sortant d'un long sommeil, et tourner les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur du gymnase.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Zan d'une voix douce.  
- Non, ça ne va pas ! explosa-t-elle, essuyant ses joues pleines de larmes d'un geste rageur. Je viens juste de faire ce que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire ! Je n'utilise pas ce don là sur mes proches, jamais !  
- Je sais, dit simplement Zan, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait ajouter pour qu'elle se sente mieux. On va où maintenant ?  
- Dans le désert, dit Ava. Il va à la grotte. Il va essayer de nous priver de notre seul moyen de rentrer.

Alors qu'il mettait le pied au plancher, la voiture fit un bond en avant et, après un moment, ils débouchèrent enfin sur cette piste familière qui serpentait au milieu du sable et des roches. A quelques centaines de mètres devant eux, la voiture d'Alex filait dans la nuit, soulevant derrière elle des nuages de poussière. Minute après minute, l'écart entre les deux véhicules se réduisit au point que la Jeep se retrouva collée à l'arrière de la berline des Whitman, mais Khivar ne ralentit pas.

- Il ne s'arrêtera pas, Zan, il n'a plus rien à perdre, lui dit Ava.  
- Il va bien être obligé. Tiens le volant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tiens le volant, c'est une ligne droite, on ne risque rien.

Ava s'exécuta et il ferma les yeux, retrouvant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire des mots qu'il n'avait plus employés depuis longtemps… Il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne sente l'air s'électrifier autour de lui alors que le sol sous les roues de la Jeep commençait à onduler. Le sable du désert s'éleva autour d'eux, tourbillonnant toujours plus vite jusqu'à former un mur presque solide que Zan dirigea en bloc sur la voiture devant eux, tout en appuyant sur le frein d'un geste brusque. La Jeep pila alors que la berline partait en tête à queue dans le désert, son conducteur aveuglé par la masse de sable. La portière conducteur s'ouvrit et Khivar quitta l'habitacle en titubant.

Zan et Ava descendirent à leur tour de voiture et le sable retomba sur le sol aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait quitté. Et soudain, ce ne fut plus qu'eux trois et l'immensité du désert.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Zan en s'approchant de son vieil ennemi d'un pas rageur. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Alex ? Tu as des comptes à régler avec nous, soit, mais laisse-le tranquille, ce n'est qu'un gosse !  
- C'était une proie facile, lâcha Khivar d'une voix méprisante. Et le moyen le plus rapide d'obtenir ce que je veux. Six semaines d'absence et le tour est joué, ajouta-t-il en faisant visiblement référence au voyage d'Alex en Suède.  
- Vous n'êtes pas capable de réaliser ce genre de chose… Utiliser un autre être humain comme hôte, ce n'est pas à votre portée, fit remarquer Ava.  
- La mienne, non, mais j'ai des amis puissants… Certains que vous connaissez, d'ailleurs.

Ava ferma les yeux avec un soupir de frustration.

_Nicoli… J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'avait pas fini de nous causer des problèmes._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu as déjà ma planète, ma couronne, nos cadavres, que te faut-il de plus ? demanda Zan.  
- L'assurance que vous ne reviendrez jamais sur Antar, cracha-t-il. Cette planète est à moi.  
- Ta lignée a été destituée depuis longtemps, tu penses sérieusement que ce qui s'est passé il y a un demi-siècle va persuader les Anciens de changer d'avis là-dessus ? dit Zan d'un ton incrédule.  
- Une fois que j'aurais ramené le Granilith, ils seront obligés de m'écouter. Et je ne compte pas ramener que cela…  
- Vilandra, murmura Ava.  
- Et un bon point pour la blonde, railla Khivar.  
- Elle ne vous suivra jamais, affirma Ava, même si en son fort intérieur, elle n'en était pas si convaincue.  
- Vraiment ? Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement difficile à persuader ce soir… Et Alex est un garçon tellement adorable, continua Khivar d'une voix moqueuse. Quelle était l'expression de Nasedo, déjà ? continua-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Oh, oui, le 'toutou à sa maîtresse', trop idiot pour comprendre que Vilandra n'a jamais eu le moindre respect pour les hommes sans caractère…  
- Nasedo ? répéta Ava avant de secouer violemment la tête. Non, il ne nous aurait jamais trahi de cette façon.

Même après tout ce temps, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ces derniers mois, elle se refusait à le croire.

- Il voulait rentrer, cela à toujours son but. Il a même essayé de négocier votre retour, cet imbécile, tout en faisant muter le Gandarium pour prolonger votre vie au cas où cela prendrait plus de temps que prévu, ricana Khivar. Il n'a jamais compris que la seule chance que vous ayez jamais de revenir sur Antar, c'est dans un cercueil… Il a même essayé de marchander avec Vilandra ! Comme si je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper de ta sœur moi-même, lâcha-t-il d'un ton méprisant en direction de Zan.

Zan fit un pas dans sa direction.

- Ne parle pas de ma sœur, je te l'interdis, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.  
- Et qui es-tu donc pour m'interdire qui que ce soit, Zan ? Personne, cracha Khivar. Tu es juste un gosse paumé sur une planète arriérée… Tu n'as même plus la moindre autorité sur ta sœur et ton meilleur ami. Ton équipe de choc se résume à une famille qui te méprise, quatre adolescents, un shérif sans plaque et un fêlé qui sert de liaison avec une planète qui t'a oubliée depuis longtemps. Il ne te reste que ta petite femme et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle fasse des étincelles – deux mois et demi pour l'exceptionnelle prêtresse pour découvrir une possession basique, vraiment ? railla-t-il. Je vais repartir avec le Granilith et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher…

Zan sourit et secoua la tête.

- Tu as tort. Je suis toujours le Roi et j'ai les moyens de te faire quitter ce corps, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
- J'aimerai bien te voir essayer, le provoqua Khivar. Parce qu'à moins de tuer le Terrien…  
- Il y a d'autres moyens, et puisque tu le demandes si gentiment…

Il lâcha une brève incantation en antarien et Khivar se raidit soudain, son attitude changeant du tout au tout.

- Non, c'est impossible, protesta-t-il alors qu'Ava voyait ses muscles se contracter soudain. Vous avez été tués, vous ne pouvez pas…  
- Quoi ? Utiliser les anciens rites ? Après toutes ces années, vous n'avez toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha Ava avec un rire incrédule, alors que Zan continuait le rituel d'une voix ferme et ininterrompue, le regard braqué sur son rival, maintenant plié en deux. Comment un homme issu de d'une ancienne lignée de Rois, un homme qui a pour bras droit et homme de confiance l'ancien Premier Uro du Grand Temple, peut-il être aussi ignorant quant aux croyances de son peuple ? Nous _sommes_ le Roi et la Reine parce que nous avons été _choisis_ pour le devenir. Peu importe l'endroit où nous sommes, notre apparence ou les centaines de milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent de notre planète, peu importe que le Granilith soit activé ou non, nous sommes vivants, nous respirons, et ces dons dont vous rêvez mais que vous n'aurez jamais, ces rites que nous sommes capables d'accomplir en dormant et que vous me maîtriserez jamais, ils font partie de nous et nous pouvons les utiliser comme bon nous semble, ici ou ailleurs.

Khivar tomba à genoux dans le sable, la tête entre les mains, recroquevillé sous l'effet de la douleur, alors que Zan continuait le rituel d'une voix impitoyable, s'infiltrant toujours plus loin dans sa tête, coupant une à une les connexions qui reliaient l'Antarien à son hôte, son inquiétude grandissant de seconde en seconde alors il constatait les ravages que la possession avait causés sur l'esprit d'Alex…

Le sable se remit à tourbillonner dans le désert alors que le rythme de ses paroles s'accélérait.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, murmura Khivar dans un dernier sursaut de résistance.  
- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas terminé, répéta Zan, interrompant quelques secondes le fil du rituel. Mais je peux t'assurer que la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera face à face, il n'en restera qu'un de nous debout. Cela me prendra peut-être un autre demi-siècle, mais je te ferai payer le passé au centuple, ça, je t'en fais le serment.

Il lâcha une dernière incantation et, après un soubresaut, le corps d'Alex convulsa une dernière fois avant de s'affaisser sur lui-même, le front dans la poussière du désert. Il respirait bruyamment, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_Cela a été étonnamment facile, en fin de compte_, s'étonna presque Zan. _Si seulement j'avais eu un autre choix que de renvoyer Khivar sur Antar…_

Après une hésitation, Ava s'accroupit aux côtés d'Alex et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant d'attirer son attention.

- Alex ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et bondit sur ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que… Où… Où est-ce qu'on est ? balbutia-t-il en jetant autour de lui des regards affolés.  
- Calme-toi, Alex, on est dans le désert et tu ne crains plus rien, lui dit Ava, essayant toujours de ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle se doutait qu'il devait être complètement paumé à cet instant – il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Brody après chacune de ses absences… Et Alex avait subi cela pendant des semaines, pendant des périodes dont elle n'osait même pas imaginer la durée. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, mais il fit un pas en arrière.

- Ne m'approche pas, ne… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? lui cria-t-il.  
- Je ne t'ai rien fait du tout, lui assura calmement Ava.  
- Je sais que c'est toi ! cria-t-il de nouveau. J'ai vu… J'ai vu ce que tu peux faire, ce que tu es capable de… J'étais là à Las Vegas, quand tu… Michael… Tu l'as… Il était…

Il secoua la tête, essayant visiblement de s'éclaircir les idées, alors qu'Ava réalisait avec horreur qu'étant la seule à sa connaissance capable de manipuler les esprits, elle était pour lui la seule responsable de son état.

- Tu m'as… Tout ça, c'est de ta faute… De ta… Toi, balbutia-t-il.  
- Alex, calme-toi, intervint Zan. S'il te plaît. Tess n'a rien à voir là dedans.  
- Menteur ! hurla Alex, le regard fou. Vous êtes tous des menteurs ! Je vous faisais confiance – à toi, je te faisais confiance. J'ai même gardé votre petit secret et vous vous êtes servis de moi ! Elle m'a détruit ! Elle a détruit tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête !  
- Ce n'était pas elle, lui assura Zan.

Ava garda ses distances – vu son degré de paranoïa, il ne tolèrerait pas qu'elle l'approche. Prenant le risque, elle tenta néanmoins de sonder précautionneusement l'esprit d'Alex et ce qu'elle y trouva lui retourna l'estomac. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi hystérique, il était en miette. Il faudrait à Zan ou elle-même des heures de travail pour tout remettre en place sa tête. Et elle ne savait même pas par où commencer, parce qu'il ne les laisserait pas approcher et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de le forcer à les écouter.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! leur cria à nouveau Alex.

Les prenant de court, il tourna les talons et courut à sa voiture, claquant la portière et démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir.

- Alex ! essaya de l'arrêter Ava.  
- Monte dans la Jeep ! lui cria Zan, démarrant immédiatement pour se lancer à la poursuite de la berline des Whitman.  
- Il est en train de perdre les pédales, dit Ava, son inquiétude atteignant des sommets.  
- Je sais.

Tendu comme un arc, Zan s'efforça de ne pas perdre de vue les feux arrières de la voiture qu'ils suivaient. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de distance quand ils débouchèrent sur la route nationale et Zan accéléra, l'asphalte sous les roues de la voiture rendant la conduite plus facile.

L'estomac d'Ava se contracta alors qu'une sensation de désastre imminent l'envahissait soudain.

- Il faut qu'il ralentisse, Zan, il va finir par se…

Et comme une prémonition macabre, ils restèrent pétrifiés, impuissants, en voyant la voiture d'Alex couper le virage et foncer droit vers un camion qui arrivait sur la voie d'en face. Il y eut un crissement de pneu, suivi par un horrible bruit de tôle froissée qui, Ava le savait, hanterait ses cauchemars pendant des années. Le poids-lourd quitta la route et la voiture enchaîna trois tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser sur ses quatre roues sur le bas-côté.

- Je vous en prie, non, murmura Ava alors que Zan arrêtait la Jeep à quelques mètres de la voiture réduite à l'état d'épave.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la portière conducteur, que Zan ouvrit à grand peine avant de se pencher vers Alex. Il eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible en voyant son ami en train de fixer le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts, mais le regard vide, son smoking humide de sang.

- Alex ? l'appela Zan d'une voix tremblante.

_Dieu, mes Anciens et tous les autres, je vous en prie, tout mais pas ça…_

- Zan ? demanda Ava derrière lui.

Il posa deux doigts sur sa carotide, priant pour sentir un pouls, un frémissement, n'importe quoi.

- Il… Il ne respire plus. Je crois… Je crois qu'il est mort, finit-il par dire, sentant une violente nausée lui remonter dans la gorge.  
- Il faut qu'on essaye de le faire revenir, dit Ava, sa voix grimpant dans les aiguës.

_Cela ne peut pas arriver, cela ne peut pas…_

- Il faut qu'on essaye, Zan, je t'en prie, c'est… C'est Alex, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. C'est Alex et tout ça, c'est à cause de nous.  
- D'accord, aide-moi à le sortir de la voiture, dit-il alors que le conducteur du camion les rejoignait en titubant.

Ava se glissa sur le siège passager et aida Zan à tirer le corps d'Alex hors de la voiture.

- Il… Il a foncé sur moi, je ne… Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, balbutia l'homme. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
- Non, il ne va pas bien, dit sèchement Max.  
- Oh, mon Dieu, il faut appeler les secours… La police et…, continua l'homme, commençant à faire demi-tour pour retourner vers son camion.  
- Ne bougez pas, lui ordonna Ava, son esprit passant instinctivement en mode 'je parle et vous faites ce que je dis', figeant l'homme sur place par sa seule volonté.

Elle regarda Zan poser la main sur la poitrine d'Alex et leur superposa les siennes avant de fermer les yeux, récitant dans sa tête les rites ancestraux de guérison et ces prières que sa mère lui avait enseignées lorsqu'elle était petite, ces prières destinées à protéger les gens aimés de tout ce qui pourrait les atteindre.

_Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie…_

- Cela ne marche pas, dit soudain Zan d'une voix découragée. Je n'arrive pas à le ramener.  
- Essaye encore, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle.  
- Il est mort, Ava, lâcha-t-il brutalement, le cœur battant tellement vite qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il a du mourir à la seconde où sa voiture a heurté ce camion… Et tu connais la règle – nous guérissons, mais nous ne ramenons pas les morts à la vie.  
- Il faut qu'on réessaye, tenta-t-elle.  
- Ava…  
- Peut-être…  
- Ava.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, ses mains pleines de sang se crispant sur la robe de soirée qu'elle n'avait jamais quittée, alors que Zan posait la main sur le visage d'Alex et lui fermait les yeux, murmurant une brève prière pour le repos de son âme…

- Je vais le remettre dans la voiture, lui dit-il. Occupe-toi de lui, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de tête en direction du chauffeur.

Elle acquiesça comme une automate et se remit péniblement sur ses pieds avant de s'approcher de l'homme, essayant de ne surtout pas penser à ce que Zan était en train de faire derrière elle.

_Efface les traces. N'attire pas l'attention. Reste en vie._

Cela seul importait pour l'instant. Elle n'avait jamais oublié les trois règles d'or de Nasedo et… Nasedo. Nasedo qui… Non. Non, elle ne penserait pas à cela non plus, pas ce soir.

_Occupe-toi du chauffeur, c'est ça, la priorité…_

Elle se planta en face de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Lorsqu'on sera parti, vous appellerez la police et les secours, lui ordonna-t-elle, réussissant par Dieu sait quel moyen à garder son calme. Vous leur raconterez exactement comment les choses se sont passées ici, mais vous ne vous souviendrez de rien en ce qui nous concerne. Nous n'avons jamais été là, nous n'avons jamais sorti le corps de la voiture pour essayer de le réanimer et vous ne nous avez jamais vu. Les seules personnes sur cette route, c'était vous et lui. Est-ce que c'est compris ?  
- Oui, c'est compris, acquiesça docilement l'homme.  
- Oubliez-nous.

Elle se retourna et réalisa que Zan avait réinstallé Alex à sa place derrière le volant et revenait vers elle.

- On y va, lui dit-il simplement. On ne peut plus rien faire ici.

Il l'entraîna vers la Jeep et l'aida à monter avant de démarrer dans un crissement de pneu et de reprendre le chemin de Roswell dans un silence de mort et l'impression d'être au milieu d'un cauchemar dont ils ne pouvaient se réveiller. Il se passa quelques kilomètres avant qu'Ava ne pose la main sur son bras.

- Arrête la voiture, lui dit-elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrête la voiture !

Il donna un brusque coup de volant et se rangea sur le bas-côté juste à temps. Elle se pencha par dessus la portière, un violent haut-le-cœur lui faisant rendre sur le sol poussiéreux l'intégralité de son dîner. Elle posa la tête contre le métal de la voiture, essayant péniblement de ralentir les battements de son cœur, et sentit la main réconfortante de Zan lui caresser le dos.

- Shh… Ça va aller, murmura-t-il.  
- Ah oui ? Et comment ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il est mort, Zan ! Comment est-ce qu'on va leur expliquer ça, hein ? C'est une chose de mentir, mais ça, c'est… C'est…  
- Je sais.  
- Il faut que je rentre, dit-elle brusquement. Il est tard, et on est parti il y a des heures, et tout le monde doit se demander où on est, et Jim doit s'inquiéter, et Kyle…  
- Hey ! l'interrompit Zan d'une voix calme. D'abord, tu vas te calmer, d'accord ? Tu vas te calmer et respirer à fond.

Elle s'exécuta et sentit la nausée qui l'habitait encore refluer un peu.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Zan.  
- Non. Mais je ferais avec, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix…

Il redémarra la voiture et ils parcoururent les derniers kilomètres dans un silence tout aussi pesant qu'auparavant. Une fois arrivés chez les Valenti, Zan gara la voiture derrière le pick-up du shérif dans l'allée et entraîna Ava à l'intérieur, peu désireux de se faire surprendre par les voisins alors que leurs vêtements étaient toujours maculés de sang.

- Kyle dort dans le salon, fit calmement remarquer Ava.  
- Dans ce cas, prie pour qu'il dorme profondément, dit simplement Zan.

Mais peine perdue – non seulement Kyle ne dormait pas, mais il les attendait de pied ferme.

- Et bien, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? s'exclama-t-il alors qu'Ava repoussait immédiatement Zan à l'extérieur de la maison, espérant que Kyle ne le remarquerait pas. Papa s'est inquiété et moi aussi, on… Est-ce que c'est du sang ? lui demanda-t-il soudain, s'approchant d'elle pour observer avec attention les traces sur se robe. Oui, c'est du… Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Tess, est-ce que Max…  
- Max n'a rien fait, l'arrêta Ava d'une voix sèche, les nerfs à vifs. Je me suis juste… coupée, improvisa-t-elle.

Mais Kyle n'y crut pas une seconde.

- Et moi, je suis le Pape, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Attends, je vais appeler mon…  
- Ça va, Kyle, insista Ava.  
- Non, je regrette, Tess, protesta-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien et il faut qu'il…  
- Je vais bien, Kyle, Ava répéta en plongeant son regard dans le sien, brisant pour la seconde fois de la soirée cette règle à laquelle elle tenait tant, mais bien trop épuisée émotionnellement pour s'en soucier cette fois-ci. J'ai passé la soirée avec Max, il m'a raccompagnée tard et c'est tout. Tu m'as vaguement entendu rentrer vers… deux heures du matin, précisa-t-elle après un bref regard en direction de l'horloge, et tu t'es rendormi aussi sec. Retourne te coucher.

Elle le regarda tourner les talons, retourner s'étendre sur le canapé comme un automate et fermer les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait de nouveau comme un bienheureux.

- Il dort ? demanda Zan derrière elle, se glissant à nouveau dans la maison.  
- Oui, le rassura-t-elle. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux rester un moment ? Je ne veux pas être toute seule ce soir…

Il acquiesça et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, mais alors qu'ils se retournaient pour regagner la chambre d'Ava, ils découvrirent Valenti debout à l'entrée du couloir, bien réveillé et n'en ayant visiblement pas perdu une miette. Et il était furieux, c'était plus qu'évident.

- D'où vient le sang ? demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants. Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer sur moi ce que tu as fait à Kyle – ce dont il faudra qu'on discute, d'ailleurs, précisa-t-il sèchement. Je veux une réponse et je la veux maintenant.  
- Vous allez sans doute recevoir un coup de fil, lui dit simplement Zan.  
- De qui ?  
- Hanson.  
- Qui va m'annoncer que… ?  
- Alex Whitman est mort.

Même dans la pénombre de la pièce, Ava vit l'ancien shérif pâlir et elle vacilla alors que l'horrible réalité faisait petit à petit son chemin dans sa tête. Zan la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et la porta à moitié jusqu'à sa chambre, où il l'assit sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Valenti. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous lui avez fait quelque chose ? leur demanda-t-il avec, pour la première fois qu'il avait appris la vérité à leur sujet, un soupçon de peur au fond des yeux.  
- C'était un accident, murmura Ava. On n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter avant… Avant qu'il ne reprenne sa voiture et…

La sonnerie du téléphone déchira soudain le silence et elle ferma les yeux.

- Il y avait du sang partout, murmura Ava, le regard vide.  
- Vous devriez répondre, dit calmement Zan à l'ancien shérif.

Ce dernier disparut dans le couloir et Zan posa sur sa femme un regard inquiet – cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi apathique, il l'avait déjà vu encaisser des coups durs sans broncher, mais ce soir… Il semblerait que le barrage soit sur le point de craquer.

- Il faut que j'enlève cette robe, dit-elle soudain, tirant sur la mousseline rougie d'un geste brusque, comme pour la faire disparaître.

Elle se sentait sale et n'avait qu'une idée en tête à cette instant précis, déchirer cette robe et y mettre le feu pour ne plus jamais avoir sous les yeux le moindre souvenir de cette soirée cauchemardesque.

Le bruit d'un tissu qui se déchire se fit entendre et Zan s'approcha pour la calmer, mais ce fut comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

- Il faut que je me lave les mains, dit-elle ensuite, frottant ses mains avec le lambeau de mousseline qui lui était resté entre les doigts. S'il te plait, je veux enlever tout ce sang. S'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle, maintenant au bord de l'hystérie. Zan, s'il te plaît.

Jim apparut sur le pas de la porte.

- C'était Hanson, il veut que je vienne, il dit qu'il y a eu un accident…

Son regard se posa sur Ava et il fronça les sourcils en la voyant se frotter compulsivement les mains.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
- Elle est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, lui dit brutalement Zan. Je m'occupe d'elle, occupez-vous de… D'Alex, finit-il en déglutissant péniblement.

Le regard tranquille de l'ancien shérif se posa à nouveau sur lui et il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Max ?  
- Plus tard. Je vous promets de tout vous raconter plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il y a plus pressé.  
- Vous avez intérêt.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Jim se retourna une dernière fois.

- Est-ce que c'est moche ? demanda-t-il à Zan d'une voix tendue.

L'image d'Alex fixant le ciel du désert d'un regard mort le percuta avec une telle violence que, l'espace d'un instant, Zan dût fermer les yeux pour se ressaisir.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Valenti acquiesça et disparut pour de bon, cette fois-ci, le laissant seul avec Ava.

- Viens avec moi, lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et, avec des gestes mesurés pour ne pas la brusquer, il la débarrassa de sa robe, puis de ses sous-vêtements. Il alluma ensuite le jet de la douche et régla la température avant de la pousser doucement dessous. Elle resta là, la tête renversée en arrière, laissant l'eau dissiper un peu de la tension qui lui raidissait les épaules. Derrière elle, elle entendit Zan se débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements avant de la rejoindre. Il attrapa le gel douche qu'il savait être le sien et, après en avoir versé une noisette dans la paume de sa main, entreprit de la savonner des pieds à la tête pour la débarrasser des traces de sang qui marquaient encore sa peau claire.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle le laissa s'occuper d'elle de cette façon, pas plus qu'elle ne sut à quel moment elle ne réussit plus à contrôler les sanglots qui l'étouffaient. Elle le laissa simplement la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide, dans cette petite salle de bain d'une maison de banlieue anonyme de Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique.

Priant pour ne jamais voir arriver un matin qui serait là bien trop tôt.

**TBC…**

* * *

_J'essayerai de faire plus vite pour la suite. En attendant, ne me détestez pas…_


End file.
